More Than A Book
by DisneyOUATgirl1437
Summary: Moving to Beverly Hills was certainly an adventure like one of those in books Lilette Chase read. Now that she's here, she befriends three girls, but it's obvious they're hiding something. Something bigger than she could imagine. And then she has to find out who her father is. Yup, it certainly does sound like an adventure!
1. Prologue

**Well, hi! This is my first time writing a Totally Spies story, even though I've watched the series eight thousand times, so I thought I'd try out my take on the series, so here it is! I only own my OC's!**

Big Ben could be heard chiming in the distance this afternoon in London. People were passing along the street, talking to each other, going shopping, and sitting in cafés, drinking coffee…. Sun was shining brightly and I let out a yawn while walking next to Thames, a bag on my right shoulder. If only there was a coffee machine nearby….

And, to my happiness, there was, one right next to that stupid store with all black products! I quickly ran to the machine, taking out one coin and putting it in. However, to my annoyance, it looked like it wasn't working! "Come on you stupid machine, you have one job, I have one wish, just give me the damn coffee!" I exclaimed annoyed and looked at the machine angrily.

But, it still didn't work. "You've asked for it then." I commented lowly before punching the machine with my right fist. However, I immediately regretted my decision…. "OW!" I shouted in pain while holding my fist and rubbing it where it hurt the most, while people kept watching me in confusion. Not that I ever cared about what they thought, they weren't worth my worries. Then, I could hear some noise and I looked down to see a cup of coffee waiting for me!

"Bingo." I smirked before taking the cup and immediately yelping because it was _hot_! I dropped the cup only to catch it immediately once again. At least I had good reflexes… Finally, I took one sip, and I could immediately feel warmness going through my whole body, waking me up in process. "Now that's better." I commented with a smile after I finished with the cup, throwing it into a nearby garbage bin.

Opening my bag, I _finally_ took a book in my hands and started reading it while walking down the street. Everyone seemed to be busy today; I noted that because of hearing many conversations while passing many people. However, I soon felt my forehead colliding with something in front of me, making me yelp in pain and fall down with the book landing on my right away from me.

I looked up to see a lamppost in front of me, making me groan in annoyance. This was the _fourth_ time this week that I hit into the same damn object! It wasn't funny at all anymore… And it hurt more than before…. I could hear chuckling next to me while still rubbing my forehead. "It's _not_ funny!" I growled, knowing who was laughing very well.

"I know, but that will teach you not to read while walking on the street next time!" Allison, a girl with bright green eyes and blonde hair was laughing before giving me a hand so I could stand up. "Does it hurt?" She asked while touching my forehead. "It's nothing, I'm fine." I shrugged it off with a small chuckle.

"You've got to watch where you're going or your mother will go crazy!" Allison pointed out, making me sigh in annoyance. "Mother will never find out." I stated firmly. And I could already imagine her rant in my head if she knew about this.

 _"Lilette Chase, you wanna get yourself killed by reading and not paying attention to the world around you?! You're unbelievable…"_ Bryony Chase's voice was echoing throughout my mind, imagining her icy blue eyes and…. "She will one day if you keep doing this!" Allison argued, making me roll my eyes. I didn't care at all if Mother found out about me doing this.

Sure, she was aware of my passion for reading, but not to _this_ extent. "What were you reading anyway?" Allison picked up the book from the ground and read the title with a frown. " _'Le Père Goriot',_ how can you read stuff like this?" She asked in disbelief. "Because I like French and Honoré de Balzac?" I responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I didn't like only that, I loved reading different kinds of books, but I loved French as well, which was why I sometimes read some books in French, much to Allison's annoyance. She _hated_ both of the things mentioned above. "Whatever. Anyway, wanna see that new Chic Boutique shop later?" She asked me with a grin.

"You know I _hate_ shopping." I told her without thinking. Uncle Angus always told me I was too tactless and impulsive, but if that was really true, then that was just the way I was. I loved my uncle, and I knew he wanted only the best for me, so we got along really well, better than me and my mother anyway. Both Mother and Uncle were British, just like me, having grown up here.

Uncle Angus was Mother's three years younger brother, and I lived with Mother alone in the house near Piccadilly while Uncle Angus lived a bit away from us. He would usually take me out for walks, conversations and stuff like that around London, but Mother and me were a completely different story, so our relationship was… Complicated.

She never really approved of anything that I did, even though she dropped it because of Uncle Angus, but it had to go according to her 'standards', she had her own business as a business manager to attend to, and according to my uncle, she's been like this ever since my 'father' abandoned her.

Uncle Angus said that he had abandoned her before I was born, and I never knew anything about him, not even his name, or where he lived, or what he looked like... Mother never talked about him at all, and I couldn't help feeling mad at both her and the person who had done this to her.

I had right to know about him, and he shouldn't have left Mother just like that! But, not even Uncle Angus wanted to talk about him, which made me even more upset and angry…

"But they're looking for part-time employees!" Allison grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the street, much to my protests. "Allison, I don't want to go!" I exclaimed while trying to stay stiff in one place, but it didn't work at all! "Please Lily, please!" And she had all puppy eyes now. I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

"What did I do to deserve this kind of torture?" I muttered bitterly. What was the point with shopping anyway?! "Going to Chic Boutique, Lilette Chase? I never thought I'd see this day come!" A man in his forties with dark brown hair and icy blue eyes joined us with a smirk. "Hi, Uncle Angus." I commented with an eye roll at his statement. "I'm going only because she's unstoppable!" I pointed at Allison annoyed as if I were a five-year-old child telling on a kid who had stolen my doll for playing.

Uncle Angus smirked even more. "Wait a go, Allison." He praised my friend and Allison bowed. "Thank you, thank you!" She beamed. "Now, let's go see what they have here!" And all three of us entered a room with all black products. "This is a head shop; they have shops in places like Paris, Rome, Beverly Hills…" Allison was rambling, making me roll my eyes.

Allison adored shopping, so she was my polar opposite when it came to that. I liked black, but I hated shopping… Besides, everything here was _way_ too black… "So, what's so special in here?" I asked unimpressed while looking at some black high heeled boots. "Every girl that worked here became a super model after that!" Allison squeaked. Sheesh…

"We're here for a part-time job!" But as soon as Allison said that, a lot of handbooks were shoved into her hands by the woman running the shop. "So is every girl here in London, so you'd better study this for an interview!" _'Not me.'_ I thought with a smirk before looking up and sweat dropping. Literally _thousands_ of girls our age if not older and younger were standing in front of a desk with women, ready to get their interview….

Allison wasn't happy either, but Uncle Angus chuckled in disbelief. "Children these days…" He commented, making me give him a pointed look. "I'm 16, do I look like a child to you?!" I demanded while pointing a finger at him. "No matter how much you grow up, you'll always be my little girl!" Uncle Angus smirked before ruffling my long, dark brown hair. "Hey!" I objected, but he didn't stop at all, and soon, I was looking like a total mess.

"I'll get you back for this!" I responded playfully, making Uncle roll his eyes. "Oh please, you can keep dreaming Lily!" "Whatever." I muttered before his phone started ringing. "Sorry girls, I have to answer." Uncle Angus apologized to Allison who was still holding the handbooks and me before he answered. "Bryony?" Oh, Mother…. "Yes, right now I'm with Lily and her friend Allison." And he kept talking, a smile on his face until… "Oh."

I frowned at the way he said it, like something worrying happened or… "Alright, I'll tell her." And he put the phone down. "It was your mother." "Well obviously." I commented while rolling my eyes. "She wanted me to tell you that," Uncle Angus continued, ignoring my remark. "She got a new job at another place."

"So?" Allison asked, dropping all of the handbooks. "It's in Beverly Hills." "BEVERLY HILLS?!" Allison squeaked, making me roll my eyes. What was so special about that place? And she got a new job, so what? "But it would require you two moving there." WHAT?! "Who does she think she is, moving away just like that?!" I started angrily, getting ready to say everything that was on my mind. I had a life here, and she wanted to move away?! Of course I knew she didn't care, but still, why was she so… "She's your mother Lilette." Uncle Angus reminded me with a frown. "And I know you're mad, but it might be good for you!"

"How is moving away from everything you know supposed to be good?!" Allison asked in disbelief while I was glaring at Uncle. However, before I could start my rant again, a nearby crash could be heard from the outside. Uncle Angus, Allison and I looked at each other before running out of the shop and down the street.

There was a van which was turned on its right side, fire on it with some news reporters and photographers wanting to interview and take pictures of three men and a woman dressed in a yellow suit with shoulder-length dark brown hair and brown eyes. The woman seemed nice… "We're standing just outside of London where an incredible new anti-crime organization has just stopped diamond smugglers! Let's now go to this spokesperson, Geraldine Husk!" And one news reporter gave a microphone to the dark brown haired woman.

"They're awesome and cute!" Allison whispered excitedly but I frowned at looking at the men. One of them had spiky blonde hair, the second one in the middle was ginger and the third one had blue hair, and all of them were dressed in some kind of blue suits with either yellow or orange outlines on their shirts, but they didn't look cute to me at all. I was known for not having a crush on guys, but still….

Then that Geraldine woman spoke up. "Good afternoon everyone, we are Super Protection International, or S.P.I. for short, and you've just witnessed the future of international crime fighting!" "Never heard of them." Uncle Angus muttered and I frowned. Fighting against crime and villains? Protecting the world from psychos?

It seemed to be like an adventure, but I didn't really like the sound of that. It could be dangerous as well, and I preferred staying with my books where everything was safe but you could still live an adventure by reading it! "I'm out of here." I commented annoyed while people were still cheering before marching out of the centre of all the attention.

However, while I was marching past one alley, I accidentally hit into a garbage bin and dropped my bag in process… And while I standing up while picking up the bag, I bumped into someone… "Excuse me, but why don't you watch where you're going?!" That Geraldine woman asked me icily. "Oh, excuse me, my bad, but it could have happened to anyone!" I apologized unwillingly, not wanting to look bad if some camera was rolling nearby.

"Not to me! Now if you'll excuse me!" She was about to try to shove me but I was quicker, catching her by her wrist with my right hand, not even aware of what I was doing. The woman was looking at me just as surprised as myself. Since when did I know how to do that? It must have been instinct, but… I didn't like this woman at all anymore. She seemed so… "Lilette Chase!" Uncle Angus and Allison ran up to me, Uncle Angus removing my hand off Geraldine's wrist with surprise on his face. "Sorry about that, my niece, she just doesn't love strangers touching her, so if it happens she starts defending herself." He told Geraldine, making me huff. I wasn't like that! The woman gave me a glare before walking past me with her men and prisoners, making me turn around and see them leaving with a frown.

"We'd better go home now, so your mother can tell you more about you moving away." Uncle Angus told me with his hand on my right shoulder while Allison was looking at me worriedly. "Fine." I muttered.

By the time Uncle Angus and I arrived home, Mother was waiting for us. "You're late." She commented icily with hands on her hips once we were in our living room, her turning around to look at us after looking through a huge window. "Sorry Bryony, we saw quite a scene today, with all that S.P.I. people stuff and…."

"Fine, fine! Let's just get to the point!" She exclaimed and both of us sat down on a sofa across hers. Bryony Chase was a woman in her late forties, with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. People said we looked nothing alike, which was actually true. While she and Uncle Angus had light blue eyes, my eyes were a darker shade of brown, but I probably had dark brown hair like my uncle….

"As you've already heard, we're going to move to Beverly Hills because of a better job…" Mother started, making me resist the urge to roll my eyes. Nothing ended up good if I did that in front of her anyway. "If you could tell me when, I'd be flattered." I commented while trying to sound emotionless. "My boss offered me some good apartments, so we'll see which one we'll buy, so I'd say in two weeks."

"Fine. Now, if you don't mind, can I go to my room?" I asked, wanting to just get out of here already. "You can." She stated icily before turning around to look at the window again, making me frown. What did my so called father do to her to make her like this? After I walked out of the living room, I made a run for it towards my bedroom and threw myself on my bed.

This wasn't fair! I was completely fine here, not that I had many friends, but still, I liked living here… Mostly because of my time spent with Uncle Angus and sometimes Allison. And now Mother wanted to move away to a different continent?!

Suddenly, I could hear someone knocking on opened door of my room. "Can I come in?" Uncle Angus asked. "Yes." I muttered and he came in, sitting on my bed beside me lying on it. "Moving to America, it's sure going to be exciting!" He commented with a smile. "Yeah, sure." I replied sarcastically, taking my book off a table and opening it, ignoring him.

Uncle Angus sighed. "Lily, please don't act like this. I know you're upset about moving away…." "No sweat." I interrupted. "But you never know, it might be good for you!" "How?" I asked uninterested. "You've always wanted to have an adventure like in one of your books?" He asked me with a smile. "Sometimes staying with books is safer." I responded with a frown.

"Maybe. But still, this is going to be an adventure! Trust me; you're going to like Beverly Hills!" "Oh, I'm jumping and screaming in joy." I responded, my voice dripping with sarcasm while turning a page and starting to read another one.

And suddenly, Uncle Angus took the book out of my hands. "Hey!" I objected, reaching out to grab the book but he put it out of my reach. "I've never told you that I'll be moving in with you." He stated happily, making my eyes widen. That was wonderful! I jumped off the bed and hugged my uncle with a smile.

"But your father lives in Beverly Hills as well." As soon as I heard those words, my eyes widened and I pulled away. "Where?" I wanted to know more! This was the first time he told me something about my father! At least I knew where he lived, but I wanted to know why he abandoned Mother, what his name was, what he looked like….

But Uncle Angus said nothing else. "I shouldn't have said this either, but I wanted you to cheer you up. Just don't let your mother know I've told you this." He said before closing the door of the room, leaving me all alone. I opened a window and looked through it, seeing a sky filled with stars. Moving to America, huh? It sounded frightening, but maybe Uncle Angus was right, it was like an adventure at the same time…

I wondered what was in there, what school Mother was going to enroll me into, where we were going to live, but most of all, I wanted to know who my father was… I clenched my right fist with determination while looking at the sky. I _was_ going to find him, no matter what Mother and Uncle Angus thought about it, no matter what it would take!

 **The scenes with Geraldine take place during the episode S.P.I. in case someone doesn't know. So… What do you think? Should I continue this? I'd love to hear what you think!**


	2. Welcome to Beverly Hills!

**Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thank you!**

 **Well guys, I've decided to continue, thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorite/followed, it means a lot to me and gives me motivation to write more! I only own my OC!**

I groaned in annoyance while opening Mother's another drawer and looking inside. I had to be quick because she would be home soon, and the last thing I needed was getting caught! There must have been something in here, like a diary or a picture, something that could give me a clue about Father's whereabouts, looks, or even a name!

It's been a week and a half since the incident with S.P.I. and since the day Mother told us we'd be moving away to Beverly Hills. I was so glad Uncle Angus at least let it slip that my father lived there as well, but it also made me wonder. If Mother was so hurt and angry and upset because of Father abandoning her, then why would she go to a city where she could possibly run into him on a street?!

This didn't add up at all. I couldn't figure it out… Hold on… Uncle Angus warned me not to tell Mother about what I've learned, so… Maybe she didn't know about it! It would make sense in a way. Uncle Angus was never so bitter about what happened, unlike Mother… I shook my head in disbelief while looking through some old books, but again, those were just old copies of some literature classics!

I was never going to find a thing like this in here, and I knew that. I quickly started putting the things back in the drawer, trying to sort them out like they had been before. However, footsteps could be heard approaching the door and my eyes widened. If Mother caught me here, I'd be dead before we even moved to Beverly Hills!

Not knowing what else to do, I quickly crawled under Mother's bed and hid in there. The door opened, and I could see heels entering the room. Mother kept looking around the room, and I had my fingers crossed for her not finding me…

And suddenly, her phone rang. "Yeah? Yes, I'll be there in 10 minutes." And after that she left the room in a hurry, making me sigh in relief. Apparently I wasn't going to find anything in here. Maybe I could get Uncle Angus to tell me more? No, he was as stubborn as a… The point was he would never tell me.

Knowing that this was nothing but a waste of time, I headed for my room and jumped on the bed, taking my book and continuing to read. Wanting to know what happened to Rastignac, Vautrin and Jean-Joachim Goriot was way more interesting than having to deal with moving away after all! And, I was just about to read what Vautrin said to Rastignac when…

"I've got the tickets!" Uncle Angus declared, entering my room. I sighed a bit annoyed because he interrupted me at the most interesting part but looked at him questioningly. "Tickets for what?" "For your ride of course!" Suddenly, feeling of fear filled me. "What ride?" "Airplane ride of course!" Uncle Angus said what I hoped he _wouldn't_ say.

I hated airplanes! They were…. They were… They were everything I _never_ wanted to experience again! Mother, Uncle Angus, why?! "Then you can start planning my funeral right now." I told Uncle Angus nonchalantly, trying to hide my growing fear. "Don't be ridiculous, Lily." "I'm not! Uncle, you know what I think about airplanes!"

"That they're all pink and cute?" And I blew a raspberry in disgust at hearing his response. I _hated_ pink! "Isn't there another way to go to California, by ship for example?" I asked, ignoring his comment. "Your mother would become seasick, and you know that, every voyage we had been on included her being like that." I rolled my eyes, remembering every moment like that… "And I'm going to be planesick!" I responded with my arms folded, staring at him pleadingly.

But, he shook his head. "I know how you're feeling Lily, even I tried to talk to Bryony, but she didn't even want to think of other way to get there. I'm sorry!" He closed the door and I groaned with head in my hands, letting myself fall on the bed freely. I was beginning to mentally prepare myself for my upcoming doom…

However… Mother suddenly marched into the room. "Lilette Chase, did I teach you to lie like that on the bed looking like a complete nutcase?! Stand up straight, RIGHT NOW!" She roared the last part, making me yelp and stand up straight like a soldier in an army. Yes, Mother could be scary, _really_ scary sometimes.

"Yes, Mother?!" I squeaked, still standing stiff in one place. She frowned, her light blue eyes showing displeasure. "As you already know, I've been looking for proper schools in Beverly Hills that could match my standards…" She started. Oh no, here we go again. According to her famous standards and expectations….

That happened when she enrolled me in my primary and secondary school as well! "And there was one school that seemed to be this case," She continued while I was resisting the urge to yawn because of not having enough sleep last night. It wasn't my fault; the book wouldn't let me take it out of my hands!

"It's called Beverly Hills High." Mother finished, making me raise an eyebrow. Never heard of that school! Not that I knew much about Beverly Hills, but still…. "I've just talked to the school's headmaster, and he'd be glad to let you transfer there!" "Well that's… Nice." It came out of my mouth with a forced smile.

Maybe I was really supposed to be happy, but I didn't know a thing about the school or people going there, so I was pretty much clueless about the whole situation. "Yes. Now start packing, we're leaving in two days. You're dismissed." And she was out. I let out a deep sigh. _Two_ days?! I had to get my suitcase! I sprinted towards our cellar, taking out my suitcase and racing back towards my room.

Our house was huge, but sometimes I would get lost in here… It sounded funny, but it was true. But I would get lost in my thoughts while wandering through many empty hallways… Sometimes, I wondered what could have been if Father hadn't left, if Mother had been nice, gentle, not strict, if I had grown up with both of them and Uncle Angus in this house…

Then there was a whole side of Father's family which I never knew either. Mother and Uncle Angus' parents died when I was just a baby, and I think that was what made Mother act even worse… Uncle Angus always took whatever happened way better than her anyway. Suddenly, my phone was ringing. "Yes?" I answered it. "Lily!" Allison's voice responded. "Hi Allison." I greeted a bit sulkily. "So, when are you leaving?" "In two days according to Mother." I told her.

"So… Do you want to go out and hang out a bit before you leave?" "I'm supposed to pack, so I'll have to ask for permission." "That's nonsense. Go and see your friend!" And I turned around to see Uncle Angus looking at me with his arms folded. "You know what; I'll be at the Piccadilly Circus in 15 minutes!" I told Allison before hanging up and jumping on Uncle in joy. "Thank you Uncle, you're the best!"

Uncle Angus rolled his eyes in amusement. "Just go and be back at reasonable time unless you want your mother's hair to become vines like in those stories about witches!" "Yes sir!" I saluted before grabbing my bag, jacket and running out of the house.

"So, what happened with that Geraldine and S.P.I. people?" I asked curiously once Allison and I were sitting in one café, drinking cold juices. My friend shrugged her shoulders. "They didn't show up here again, so I don't know. They're probably still doing all that anti crime stuff. Anyway, what made you change your mind about moving away?" She asked me, making a grin appear on my face.

"Uncle Angus…. He… He told me that my father lives in Beverly Hills!" I exclaimed excitedly and stood up, ignoring people giving me odd looks. "Um, Lilette…. There are people in here, you know, and telling them your life story is _not_ something I would do if I were you." Allison told me dryly, standing up and whispering in my ear.

She… She was right! "I know, sorry, but I'm just so happy and excited! You know as much as me they never say anything about him, and now Uncle Angus spills this!" "I understand, but… Where exactly?" "What?" I looked at Allison in confusion. "Do you know his address?" "No." And Allison sweat dropped. "Lilette, knowing where he lives is one thing, but going on the streets of Beverly Hills and asking random people 'are you my father' is another!"

"I never said I was going to do that." I huffed. "Just think about it for a second. Beverly Hills is not a small city where you can know everyone by greeting them on a street!" She was right…. "Oh dear." I muttered with a hand on my forehead in exasperation. This was going to be harder than I thought…. I knew the name of the city, yes, but now when you looked at it, it didn't help much!

But, if I didn't know, I would have to assume the name of the city, even _country_ … That would be even worse! But still, we were talking about _thousands_ of people out there! "I'll find out… Somehow." I finally said firmly. "And you'll write to me about everything? School, people, what you've found out?" Allison asked hopefully. "Of course!" I hugged her. "And, just my thought, maybe something could write about him in your birth certificate?" Allison whispered to me while we were still hugging. My eyes widened. 

* * *

The dreaded day arrived. I had no luck in finding that birth certificate as Allison had suggested me to, and we left the house early in the morning. I was in an airplane sitting next to Uncle Angus who was in between me and Mother. "Just relax Lily, think of this as an adventure!" Uncle whispered to me with a smile. "Uncle, I'm too young to die!" I whispered back while panicking, my heart beating so fast that I thought I was going to have a heart attack at any moment.

"You won't!" "Uncle…." And turbulence occurred. "If we lose three propellers, we're up into the sky with no coming back! And if we lose all five of them, then we're dead, and I don't want to die!" I whispered frantically when turbulence occurred. And my heart started beating faster again! "I don't want to die!" I was suddenly on my feet; looking around frantically and making people look at me. I didn't even see my new home, school, or found out more about Father, I didn't want everything to end in a very thing I hated!

Uncle Angus quickly stood up while I was panicked and sat me down while Mother was glaring at me. "Lilette Chase, that's not the way a proper lady should behave!" She commented icily. "I don't want to die Mother, give me all the lectures you want later, just not now…" "Nothing to see people, she's just scared of airplanes, that's it, sit down, all of you!" Uncle Angus was telling people who were looking at us in confusion. This was going to be a long day…. 

* * *

"You made quite a scene at the airplane today." Mother said blankly while we were in a taxi, going off the airport. "I know Mother, but as you know, I'm scared of them!" I tried to sound polite while talking. When I was younger, Mother used to give me lessons about how to behave like a proper British lady. Which included knowing how to hold a tea cup properly, how to talk, how to sit, everything to make me a gentlelady, or whatever female versions of gentlemen were called anyway.

I hated it, and I behaved like that only when Mother was nearby. "Still, you had embarrassed all of us." She responded icily, making me look through the window instead while Uncle Angus was quiet. So this was Beverly Hills? It looked like a calm place, nature was nice here…. So many trees…. After we had paid for the taxi, we took our luggage and I found myself staring at a huge house in front of me. We were going to live here?

It resembled our old house a bit, but… I looked around, noticing people walking on the street. There weren't as much of them as in London! Mother opened big brown door before entering the house, Uncle and me following her. "You can choose your room Lilette, so go up and see which one you like the most." Mother stated while turning on the light, making my eyes widen.

Pulling my suitcase along with me upstairs, I got on the first floor. There was a cellar down there, and attic upstairs… There were four rooms. I entered first three, but they were nothing special. White walls, windows, usual… However, my eyes widened when I entered the last room. Its walls were painted in purple, it was huge, and I quickly got out on the balcony. I could see a huge house across ours on the street!

The other house was beautiful as well, but I didn't mind the view at all. Besides, it had trees here, and it was wonderful! "So?" Uncle Angus asked from the door of the balcony, making me turn around. "I'm choosing this room." I declared with a smile, making him nod in approval with an identical smile. "It suits you, especially the color of the walls. I'm going to help your mother with her luggage, you can unpack or would you rather look around the neighborhood a bit?"

"Unpacking can wait. I want to walk around a bit!" I told him immediately. "True, but keep in mind that you have school tomorrow!" "I will!" And I ran out of the house. I wondered who lived in that big house across us… Wait, I had to relax. I would meet my neighbours sooner or later! I started walking down the street, looking around.

It looked so nice…. On the way back, I took out my book, continuing where I last left, and I was walking back to the house when… I hit into something _again_! But actually, it was _someone_! "Sorry!" A girl's voice exclaimed with an American accent, and I looked up from my place on the ground while rubbing my head to see a girl on the ground across me, looking at me.

She had long red hair, longer than mine, and she had those nice green eyes which reminded me of Allison's eyes… And right now, they were looking at me apologizing. The girl was a bit taller than me, and she wore a knee-length blue dress with white shoes. "Why should you be sorry? I was the one reading the book and walking down the street like that, not you!" I pointed out while laughing. "I should have paid more attention; I know when a book is so good you can't drop it out of your hands!" The girl explained, getting up and grabbing my book which I dropped, her eyes widening when she saw the title.

"You speak French?" She asked with a smile. I shook my head. "I'm still learning it, so that's why I love reading books in French." I explained. "That's cool. My friends and I unfortunately don't know a word in French." The girl told mea nd gave me the book which I put in my bag. "Maybe I can teach you." I commented with a small smile before kneeling down to pick her books. "You don't have to…" "Nonsense, it's my fault they're on the ground in the first place!" I cut her off, gave her a bag which she dropped as well before giving her the books.

"Thank you." The girl stated gratefully before gasping. "Oh, sorry, I haven't even introduced myself yet! My name is Samantha, Sam for short." Sam offered me her right hand. "I'm Lilette Chase, but I prefer being called Lily." I took her hand and shook it while smiling. "I've never seen you around. You live here?" Sam blurted out. "Well… We've just moved in this house." I pointed at our house.

Sam gasped. "So you're the ones moving into that house!" I looked at her questioningly. "Sorry, it's just that, Mum always kept saying how some people would move in a house across ours which was always on sale, and now that someone has finally bought it, she couldn't stop going on and on about it!" She explained. Wait… "So you live in that big house across ours?" I suddenly asked excitedly. "Yes!" Sam nodded happily. That meant… I finally met a neighbour mine age!

"So that makes you my neighbour, huh?" I asked with a smile. "Yes! And… Just asking, where are you moving from?" My eyebrows furrowed at her question before realizing why she was asking me that. She spoke with an American accent, but I was like a black sheep here with my British one! "My mother, uncle and I've just moved from London." I told her.

Suddenly, she had a look of realization. "Wait, so you're that girl who stopped Ger…. Never mind. It's just that, I don't know many people from Britain, you're the second one I've met!" What was she going to say before that? The girl who stopped who? I decided to shrug it off. "Really?" "Yes." But then, she looked at her watch.

"Oh no, I'm late! We've got test tomorrow! Sorry, gotta go, but I'll see you around!" "Wait!" I shouted after Sam once she started running and she turned around to look at me. "What school do you go to?" I asked curiously. "Bev High." "You mean, Beverly Hills High?" I asked slowly. "Yes, that's it, but students usually call it shorter." "Well, I'm starting school there tomorrow!"

At hearing that, a grin spread all over the girl's face. "Then we'll get to see each other, I can also introduce you to my best friends!" And she waved before running to her house. I was standing there on the street, looking around while some wind started blowing. This wasn't so bad after all! I've actually met someone who was similar age as me, she was my neighbour, and she actually went to my new school!

"Lily!" I could suddenly hear Uncle Angus calling me. "I'm coming!" I shouted and started running down the street to our house.

 **Third Person's POV**

Little did the girl know while running to the big house that the wind started blowing again, this time a person in the shadows of trees coming out, his dark brown eyes looking after the girl's running and disappearing form.

"So… They've finally arrived." The man smirked before he started laughing evilly, knowing it was just a matter of time till he got his revenge, and boy, was this happening going to be such a help to him…

 **And we'll stop here for today. In next chapter, we're finally going to Bev High, and I just can't wait! Reviews are much appreciated and until next time!**


	3. Bev High

**Boris Yeltsin: I'd be glad to hear them, and then I'll see whether I could maybe incorporate them in some way, depends on which direction I want the story to go into!**

 **So, here's the chapter with Bev High finally! I only own my OC's!**

 **Lily's POV**

 _Mist was everywhere. "What is this place?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. It looked like some kind of a field, but again, there was so much mist… How did I get here in the first place? Wasn't it supposed to be the first day of school, the day after we had moved to Beverly Hills?_

 _I didn't know why, but I had a feeling someone was watching me, wherever I turned, someone's eyes were on me… Who could spy on me like this anyway? Nothing could be seen because of this stupid mist! I started walking forward, not wanting to stay in this place forever._

 _"Where do you think you're going?" And I quickly turned around to see Mother glaring at me. "Home?" I asked a bit annoyed. "But why Lily? I thought you wanted this to happen!" I turned around to see Uncle Angus smirking at me with his arms folded. "Why would I want to be stuck in mist with no way out?" I asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _This made_ _ **no**_ _sense at all! Uncle Angus and Mother looked at each other before moving out of the way to reveal… "Hi Lilette! Remember me?" Sam asked smugly while wearing some weird green suit. "What is it with all of you?!" I asked her now a bit angrily, wanting some answers. "You've wanted this, right?" She asked with hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow._

 _And suddenly, all three of them disappeared. Instead, a pair of dark brown eyes was staring right into mine, but that was the only thing I could see. Only eyes, I couldn't even see who the person was! "You can run, but you can't hide from me. No one can." A male voice responded, and that was when I knew that his eyes were watching me all this time. But before I could ask who he was, everything was filled with even more mist…_

I sat up quickly on my new bed and looked around the room, breathing heavily. Thank God that was just a dream! I didn't understand it at all though. Why would I want to be stuck on a field filled with mist? I had a feeling there was more to that. But why was Sam there as well? I just met her last night! What made me wonder as well was who the man from the dream was. And that line…

 _"You can run but you can't hide from me. No one can."_ The way he said it, it was like it was almost usual for him to watch people all the time… Sun was rising, so I decided to get up and start getting ready for school. There was no use of trying to get back to sleep anyway! Brushing my dark brown hair, I looked at myself.

Dark brown eyed girl wearing blue trousers and a violet shirt. I had to dress like this at least today because Mother was going to school with me this morning. After that passes, I'll be able to dress how I want. _"Lilette Chase, do I dress like that for work?"_ Mother would comment that if I didn't dress properly for school.

And proper wardrobe was apparently only trousers…. I rolled my eyes in disbelief while still brushing my hair. I just hope I would run into Sam today and her friends she mentioned yesterday… "Morning." Uncle Angus greeted once he saw me sitting down in the dining room and drinking some coffee. "Morning." I responded simply while taking another sip. "So… First day of school!" Uncle Angus sat next to me with a grin.

"Yup." I responded simply while looking at the ceiling with a finger on my chin. I still wanted to try to at least figure out whether there was something else I missed about that voice from the dream… But nothing yet. "Hey, what's the matter?" Uncle asked me with a frown. "Nothing, I just had a bad dream." I waved it off. "So, that girl Sam you met last night attends Bev High?" "Yes!" I responded with a smile to his question.

Then, Mother entered the room and sat down. "Stand up." She told me and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. This was one of those moments when she would tell me to stand up so I could pass her 'examination' of whether I was dressed properly or not…. And her icy blue eyes looked at me from head to toe, observing my floral violet shirt, long dark blue trousers and purple shoes, while also looking at my long and let loose hair.

"You can sit down." She finally said and I did so without another word. "We'll leave in ten minutes." "Then I'm going to my room to take my things." I stated and stood up, walking slowly to my room to take my bag and needed things.

* * *

"So, Miss Chase," The headmaster started while a blonde, amber eyed woman was entering the office, with a tray of tea. "Some blueberry tea?" She asked me with a smile. I shook my head sadly. "Sorry, but I can't. I'm allergic to blueberries." I explained. That was one of the things that always annoyed me. I didn't know where I could've picked that from, because both Mother and Uncle Angus adored blueberries, so I guessed it was probably from my grandparents or something like that….

Mother, on the other hand, took the tea gladly. "Thank you." She commented simply. "According to your grades, and what your mother's been saying," The headmaster with bold head and glasses continued. "You're an excellent student, so I don't mind you continuing your education here. I take it that you were a sophomore back in England?" He asked and I quickly nodded.

"You'll be a sophomore here as well, and I think you'll get along with your classmates very well! So Lilette Chase, welcome to Beverly Hills High!" The director clapped his hands, making me smile a bit. At least I knew Sam attended this school so I wouldn't be completely lost! "This is your class schedule." The woman from before with tea gave me a paper with all the classes. "Your class has a biology test which is ending in 10 minutes, so I'll lead you to the classroom and introduce you to your classmates." She explained with a smile.

Mother then stood up. "I'll see you at home then Lilette." She stated blankly. "Yes Mother." I responded simply. "Do not do anything stupid, shameful or foolish," "And behave well." I finished her words blankly, making her nod before she left the office. "Let's take you to your class." The woman took my hand, making me stand up and led me outside.

"The class's just started." The woman explained once we were in front of a door in a hallway. "I'll come in, and when I call your name, you can enter." I nodded at her words, making her give me a smile before she opened the door. "Sorry for interrupting," She started. "But we have a new student, and I'd like to introduce her to you. Lilette!"

And I entered the classroom slowly, looking around and seeing people from desks looking just at me, no one else. "Hello, my name is Lilette Chase." I started the most politely I could while looking around, hoping to see their reactions. And, I could see one girl with black hair and purple eyes grimacing, but when I looked at the other end of the classroom; I could see a familiar person.

Sam was sitting in one of front rows and smiling while two girls were sitting behind her and looking at me surprised. "Lilette's just transferred from Britain, and I hope you'll give her one big and warm welcome!" The woman declared before looking at me. "Good luck." And she exited the classroom. A man with dark hair and brown eyes stood up from his chair and walked to me.

"Welcome Lilette, I'm your new English professor," He started with a smile. "You can take your seat now." And I looked around the classroom, looking for an empty place, when I saw… Sam was waving in my direction, pointing at a desk on her left. "Thank you." I told the professor politely before heading to the empty desk.

I sat down slowly, looking at Sam on my right. "Cheerio, neighbour." I greeted with a small smile, trying to make a good first impression. "Neighbour?!" I could hear two voices saying in surprise behind me. "Sammy, you didn't tell us she was your neighbor!" I turned around to see a girl with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes saying that.

"Well, obviously Clover." Sam responded sarcastically. "So you're from Britain?" A girl with short black hair and light brown eyes who looked like she had some Hispanic ancestry asked excitedly. I nodded with a smile, encouraged by her excitement. "Wait… You're… You're that girl from London when Geraldine…." The girl named Clover started in realization, making me raise an eyebrow. "Clover…." Sam suddenly started whispering something to the girl furiously making her blue eyes widen. "Oh yes." She stated and started chuckling nervously.

However, the professor then started talking about Shakespeare, and I listened to his every word, writing some notes in process. Sam was writing as well, but her friends on the other hand were only listening. Finally, class ended. "Come on!" The blonde haired girl exclaimed, her and Sam pulling me by my hands outside once I packed my bag.

They led me to a nearby coffee machine. "So… My name's Alex!" The black haired girl grinned, offering me a hand to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I responded with a smile while shaking her hand. "Alexandra, Alex for short." Sam whispered in my ear, making me nod in understanding. "I knew it!" The blonde haired girl exclaimed victoriously while looking at me. "You knew what?" I asked in confusion.

"You really sound like all those British people, including Jer…." "What she meant to say was, we don't know many people with British accents, we have one friend, but it's not frequent here." Sam cut the girl off with a glare who smiled sheepishly. I shrugged my shoulders. "If it weren't for Mother getting a better job at Beverly Hills, I wouldn't be here." I pointed out a bit bitterly.

The three of them were looking at me somewhat surprised at bitterness of my tone. "But I'm glad I'm here anyway, don't get me wrong." I quickly corrected myself with a smile. "Well anyway, the name's Clover!" The girl squealed, hugging me, much to my shock. "Pleasure?" I responded awkwardly but returned the hug nonetheless.

"You're really Sam's new neighbour?" Alex asked. "We've just moved in last night." I nodded. "From where?" Clover asked. "London." I responded. "Ha! Wait till we tell Jerry he's got a new buddy…" I could hear Clover whispering to Alex who chuckled at her words a bit, making my eyebrows furrow. Jerry? New buddy?

"What was it like to live in London?" Sam asked. "Oh, look who it is." A female voice started before I could respond. "Three losers and a British newcomer." The girl who grimaced when I introduced myself stated mockingly. And those purple eyes were looking at me smugly… "What are British losers like you supposed to be doing in Beverly Hills anyway?" She started asking me, and I could see Clover glaring at her, about to say something only for Sam and Alex to hold her by her hands.

Two girls were behind the girl, one with short and dark red hair and another one with curly, black hair, who were laughing and pointing at me as if in disgust. "I mean, look at you, that hair is like, _so_ last year style," The head girl continued. "And with that ridiculous sounding accent you sound like an old lady," She pointed at me. I could feel my blood beginning to boil.

She was insulting me and my accent, and that was something I _didn't_ like. It would be like me starting to insult her accent just because it was different from mine. Some people may be annoying, but I at least knew to _respect_ them! "And Bev High is not a place for freaks or old British ladies like you," She kept talking, making me even angrier. "So it'd be better for you to go back to your home and mummy, loser!" She started laughing in a very annoying way that I was surprised that it could even be considered as a laugh.

And, before Sam and Alex could let go of Clover and take hold of my hands, I did it. I punched the girl right into her face with all my strength, sending her flying into two girls behind her, making all of them fall down. I was breathing heavily while rubbing my right fist because it hurt a bit. But, I felt pleased for hitting her. I didn't regret any single moment of it.

"Ow, my nose hurts!" The girl moaned while the two girls were glaring at me. "Suits you." I commented icily with hands on my hips. "How could you do that to Mandy?!" The short haired girl shouted angrily. "Yeah, shame on you, you Brit freak!" The long haired one added. "You want to pass like your friend Mandy?" I asked in a low voice, coming closer to them while preparing my fist. "No!" All of them, including Mandy made a run for it down the hallway. "Once the principal hears this you'll be kicked out!" "And I'll be waiting!" I shouted after them.

That was when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Lily, why did you do that?" Sam asked me worriedly. "Sam, didn't you see?! She was insulting me and my accent!" I argued with a frown. "She insults pretty much everyone who's not up to her standards, Lily…." She explained. "But we never do that to her, so we wouldn't get in trouble."

"That was AWESOME!" Clover suddenly hugged me once again with a grin. "Yeah, the way you punched Mandy and sent her flying at Dominique and Caitlin, it was just amazing!" Alex agreed. "Tell that to the principal." Sam sighed with a hand on her forehead. "Sam, hello?! Lily just punched the person all of us hate, you should be happy! Unnecessary much?" Clover argued while waving a hand in front of her. "I am happy, but Lily could get in trouble." Sam pointed out.

"I don't care honestly. That would teach her to show some respect for other people who are different from her." I frowned. But then, Mandy returned. "The principal would like to see you." She smirked while her nose was still bleeding. "But we have class now…" Alex pointed out. "I'll see you after the talk with the headmaster then." I stated before following Mandy to the office.

She gave me a smirk to which I responded with a glare before entering the office and sitting on a chair. "Mandy says you punched her just now in the corridor, is that true?" The headmaster asked me. I simply nodded. "It is true headmaster, but she started calling me a freak, an old lady because of my accent and said I have no business in a place like this! I couldn't stand her insulting me! If she were different, I'd at least respect her." I finished with a frown.

The woman next to the headmaster sighed along with him. "I understand Miss Chase, you're new after all, and not everyone can accept you the way you are…" The headmaster took off his glasses with a sigh. "I'll let you off now; just make sure it doesn't happen again." I was surprised that I wasn't going to get punished…

"Thank… Thank you." I was about to open the door, but I wanted to know one more thing. "I've got one thing to ask you. Can you please not tell my mother about what happened?" I asked politely. "We won't." The woman said before headmaster could open his mouth. "Thank you!" I grinned before heading out to wait for the class to be over.

When it was time for lunch, Sam, Clover and Alex led me to the dining room where we sat by one table. "This is the best time of the day!" Alex grinned and I smiled a bit amused. "What do you guys usually have in Britain when it comes to food? Our friend loves fish and chips, but that's the only thing we know about British cuisine!" She then asked me.

"I'm not a huge fan of fish and chips, I prefer chips," I chuckled. "But I like some seafood, Beef Wellington…" "Oh, I heard of that one!" Alex smiled while Clover was looking at us in a bit of disgust. "Sorry, but I'm vegetarian." She declared, making Alex, Sam and I chuckle. "I love calamari as well." Sam stated, giving me a hi five.

"But I don't mind trying some of your food either." I commented excitedly. In the end, I took some cheese pizza and one cupcake with blackberries. "From tacos, burritos, nachos to Asian cuisine, there's everything here!" Alex told me. Sam nodded. "Especially if you like spicy food." I blew a raspberry in disgust just like Alex and Clover at hearing it. "I hate spicy food." I explained with a chuckle. "Me too." Alex told me. "Me three!" Clover piped in.

After finishing pizza, I took a bite of that blackberry muffin… "They've got the best blueberry muffins here as well!" Alex stated while taking a bite of her natural bran muffin, making me frown. "Don't like them?" Clover asked with her poppy seed muffin. I shook my head while taking another bite. "Lily, when you started being angry at Mandy, you sounded a bit Scottish?" Sam suddenly asked while holding her chocolate muffin, making me look at her.

"Really? I never noticed." "Yeah, you looked like, really pissed!" Alex told me. "Well… My maternal grandmother was Scottish, and my friend back at home Allison is Scottish, so I guess it's been rubbing on me. But I'm still British." I explained sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head. "All three of us moved to Beverly Hills a year ago," Clover stated. "What about you?" "Well, I was born in Liverpool, and we moved to London when I was three." I responded.

Uncle Angus told me that we moved there because it made Mother feel better… Which must have meant that it had something to do with Father, but I still didn't quite understand it. "Look!" Clover suddenly pointed at me. "Is that… DAVID?!" All three of them squealed, making me look behind me.

They were looking at a brown haired guy who was walking past us. I didn't understand all the fuss about him though. I never had a crush on anyone anyway. I looked at the girls unimpressed but said nothing. "Hi, Sam, Alex, Clover!" David greeted them, and I swear they were so excited… "And you must be the new girl." He looked at me.

"Yes." "This is Lilette!" Clover told him. "Hi." I simply waved. "My name's David." The guy greeted. "How do you do?" I bowed playfully, making him laugh. "I'll see around all four of you then?" He asked. "Yes!" Sam, Clover and Alex chorused. "I hope so?" And he waved, leaving us. "He's so perfect…" Clover stated dreamily. "Agree…" Alex agreed along with the two of them.

I still didn't understand the point, but whatever. "I'm going to get something for drink?" I suggested. "Go ahead, we'll be here!" Sam told me with a smile, making me smile back. I took some water, and I came back to the table to see… No one. Where could have those three gone for a few minutes? This wasn't funny, nor nice… I sighed but sat on an empty chair, drinking that water I brought…

 **Third Person's POV**

"Go ahead, we'll be here!" Sam told Lily with a smile, making her smile back. "She's nice." Alex commented once Lily went to get some shopping. "Yeah! But the main question is…. Does she love shopping?!" Clover asked excitedly. "We'll just have to ask her when she comes back." Sam chuckled, but that was when suddenly their table turned around, making them yelp and fall underground….

"Out of all times Jerry, why now?!" Alex asked as they were going down. "I agree, what will happen when Lily sees we're gone?!" Sam added. And they landed on a couch right in the office. "Hello girls." A man in his middle ages, dressed in a suit with a tie, greeted them. "Jerry, why did you have to bring us now? There's this girl at school, and actually, she's your fellow Brit!" Clover stood up with a frown. "Yeah, now she'll think that we abandoned her…" Sam trailed off.

The man looked at them. "You mean, that girl who sat with you today? The one with brown hair?" "Well, duh _yes_!" Clover exclaimed. "Oh, I've seen her." "Obviously." Alex pointed out. "But I've got to admit, that was a good punch back there." Jerry stated. "Yes!" The three of them chorused. "Let's just hope she won't think we left her…" Alex commented. "Wait, it's that girl we've seen in London when Geraldine was with S.P.I., the one right next to our hiding place?" Jerry remembered. "Yes!"

"Whatever, you'll sort it all out after your mission." After giving them the gadgets and preparing to send them again, the man looked at them. "Again, what's her name?" "Lilette, Lily for short." Sam explained before looking at Clover and Alex. "Come on spies, let's go!" And they ran out.

Meanwhile, the screen changed to show the girl sitting all alone by the table and playing with her water bottle. Jerry looked at the person sitting there with a frown and arms folded. "Lilette…" He commented, trying to see how the name sounded like in British while observing the girl's movements. He had seen the way the girl punched the one who was insulting her, and he had seen when she stood up to Geraldine back then.

She was an interesting person… And there was clearly some potential… It was then that the man decided that he should start observing the girl more. Suddenly, she stood up from her chair before running out of the dining room, and the screen cut to black.

 **And that's chapter 3! So, the other characters finally appear, and I can't wait for upcoming chapters! As always, reviews are much appreciated and until next time!**


	4. Stark Raving Mad

**Boris Yeltsin: Okay!**

 **Well guys, here's the next chapter, based on the episode 'Stark Raving Mad'. I only own my OC's!**

Suddenly, while I was playing with my glass of water, my phone started ringing. Looking at it, I noticed it was Mother calling me. Great. I haven't been here for a day and she had to call me already… Rolling my eyes, I ran out of the dining room, knowing I had to answer the phone.

"Yes, Mother?" I asked once I was alone in a toilet. "I've called you to tell you that I've got to start preparing for leaving for France," She started, making me groan inwardly. Apart from moving here for a better job, Mother sometimes had to be absent from home and in another country, usually for a month or two, and Uncle Angus would usually take care of me while she was gone.

After moving here, I thought would simply stop…. Why would we move if she kept leaving the country and coming back?! This didn't make any sense…. But then again, it was Mother. What else expect from her? But, at the same time… This was a chance to look through her things properly…. And maybe find something about my father! "Lilette, are you on the line?" Mother asked, making me come back to reality while I was mentally thanking Mother for her business trip.

"Yes, sorry!" "Good heavens girl, didn't I teach you that keeping someone wait on the line is rude!" She commented icily. I rolled my eyes. She _hadn't_ taught me that. What was the point with all the British manners anyway? Sometimes, I thought that Mother still lived in the past century! I was nearly 17 for God's sake, who needed knowing about classical music and all that stuff like gramophones?!

Mother was near to turning 50, but I wasn't! Not that I minded classical music, I found it nice, I liked it, but honestly, Mother was so… Traditional. There were newer bands nowadays, like Teencicle, Alpha Centauris… When was I ever going to need manners that Mother taught me? Nowadays, people didn't say 'good heavens', 'enchanted' 'how do you do', they said 'hell', 'heck', they swore….

Nothing ever paid off with being a British gentlelady! All it did was giving you a headache and…. It made me feel like an old lady in her fifties or sixties…. Could you imagine that? As if sixty year old British gentlemen weren't bad enough… Where did I get _that_ idea from anyway? "Sorry, Mother." I responded blankly. "Now, I'll be gone for three months, and I expect from you to behave properly and listen to your uncle. And most of all, don't get in trouble." "Yes, Mother." And I finally hung up.

This was fantastic! But… Where were Sam, Clover and Alex? Why did they leave just like that? I didn't even see them leave in the first place! It didn't make any sense… I doubted they would do that because they thought I was… Lame? We had talked perfectly fine before! Maybe… They would show up sooner or later. You know what?

Worrying too much was stupid! What I needed now was knowing what happened to Rastignac! I took out my book, walking back home once school was over for today. "So, how was your first day?" Uncle Angus asked once I sat by the table in the dining room while still reading a book. "Fine, I guess." I responded while reading another line.

However, Uncle took the book out of my hands, much to my annoyance. "Hey!" I objected, standing up and trying to get the book back with no luck. "Have you seen Sam?" Uncle Angus asked while walking away from me with me after him, me chasing him around the table. "Yes, now would you please give me my book back?!" I demanded angrily. "Not until you tell me everything!" "Fine, she had two friends, their names are Clover and Alex, but they disappeared after lunch with no explanation." I sighed while folding my arms.

"And there was this girl Mandy who started calling me an old British lady because of my accent." I added a bit more bitterly. "Just ignore her." Uncle commented, making me roll my eyes. "I'm trying to, but it's a bit impossible with her excuse of a laugh!" I argued with a frown, looking away. "Excuse of a laugh?" "Uncle, when she laughs, she sounds worse than a hyena." Uncle Angus burst in laughter by now and that was when my phone started ringing.

Taking it with a frown, I answered the call. "Hello?" "Lily!" Sam's voice responded over the phone. "Sam, it's you?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. "Yes! Look, Alex, Clover and I are so sorry for disappearing like that with no explanation, it's just that we had a little problem, and we had to fix it quickly." What kind of a _little_ problem? They didn't show up at classes after lunch! "Oh, it's nothing, really!" I waved it off, but I was still curious.

"So, tomorrow is Saturday, and we've been wondering, because Alex suggested that we should visit some really cool place, if you'd like to come with us, rollerblading?" I looked up at Uncle Angus who nodded in approval. "I'd love to!" I responded with a grin. "So see you at 10 in the morning?" This was Alex over the phone. "Okay?" "Yes!" It was Clover. "Cheerio." I greeted before hanging up.

I then looked at Uncle Angus who was smiling. "See, I told you everything would be alright!" He pointed out while giving me my book back. I chuckled with an eye roll and sat down. "Whatever. Anyway, when did Mother leave?" I asked, putting the book on the table. "About half an hour ago." "Even better." I muttered, making Uncle Angus sigh.

"Lilette, I thought we've been through this 1000 times already…." He started while sitting down next to me. "Your mother loves you…" "Oh, no touching, no hugging is love?" I asked with a raised eyebrow in a mocking surprise. "Lily, she's a…. Complicated woman." "No shit." I muttered sarcastically, folding my arms.

Uncle Angus said nothing at swear, knowing I didn't use it when Mother was around. "Life hasn't been easy for her at all…." "Why?" I looked up expectantly. "You know very well that he abandoned her…." "Actually, I don't. The only thing I know about my father is that he 'abandoned' mother and that he apparently lives here! So much for knowing very well!" I exclaimed annoyed.

"Why is it a crime for me to know who he is?! Is it because of my mother who doesn't care the slightest about me?! I don't know a freaking thing about my own parent and his side of the family, and it's only because of you two!" I was shouting by now in Scottish accent. Yeah, that was a bad habit. I should really learn to control in which accent I speak….

Uncle was angry by now, and I could see it by the look on his face. Maybe I have gone too far? "Neither your mother, nor I have seen your father ever since he abandoned her in Liverpool," He began icily. "Which was a few months before you were born. It was because of her bad memories of him that we moved in London when you were little. Your father said he loved her, but the next day he was gone with no trace of him! There, are you happy now?" His whole face was red by now, making me back away in fright.

Nothing ended up good when he was mad…. " _Why_ did he abandon her?!" I demanded without thinking. Another bad habit of mine…. "That, I don't know." He said absentmindedly and looked away with a frown. "And his name?" I asked, hoping to get an answer. "Not telling you." He retorted firmly, making me huff and march to our new fridge, taking some blackberry juice, pouring it into a glass and drinking it.

"Lily, don't…" I could suddenly hear Uncle Angus saying, making me raise an eyebrow while drinking when…. I couldn't breathe at all. It was an awful feeling, having an allergy, and I knew exactly what I've just drunk. I was standing stiff, my eyes wide when… I started sneezing uncontrollably, spitting the juice in process as well, and making Uncle Angus hit me in the back and look at me in disbelief.

"Are you out of your mind?!" He exclaimed angrily while showing me which juice I was drinking, making my eyes widen. It was a blueberry juice… I must have mistaken it for blackberry one…. "You know very well about your allergy! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Uncle Angus was angry. Being allergic to blueberries was _not_ nice. Not at all.

I shook my head while trying to get back to my senses. "Of course not!" "Lilette Chase, to your room, right now!" "Fine." I muttered bitterly while taking my book and marching up, not looking back at Uncle. "Of course, I was just a little child trapped in this big house…. With no right of knowing about my own father, nor my relatives….

Mother…. What was she doing now? Doing her business? Finding out other people's names, and commenting to Uncle how she doesn't like them? She despised names such as James, Scott, Emily, Gerald…. And there were many more, but those were the ones she really, really hated…. Whatever. I decided to take the book and read it, knowing I had nothing else to do.

Better that than to hear Uncle's scolding…. _"Lilette Chase, how dare you, are you crazy…"_ I thought while rolling my eyes. Chase wasn't even my real name. It was Mother's maiden name, but because Uncle and Mother Dearest didn't want to tell me the name of the other parent, here I was, stuck with this last name.

I couldn't stand having a long name either, that's why I preferred being called Lily. If they used my full name, it meant I was in trouble. So, not knowing what to do, I spent my time reading, just waiting for this day to end….

* * *

The next morning, I took my rollerblades, put them on, took a cream pancake and rolled out of the house, ignoring Uncle's warning to be careful. "Sam!" I greeted once I saw the girl outside her house. "Lily!" She greeted back with a smile, rolling to me as well. "So, how's it going?" But that wasn't mine voice, nor Sam's.

Uncle Angus was walking to us, a smile on his face. "So you're that Sam Lily's been talking about." He commented. "Nice to meet you, Mister…" Sam greeted back with a smile, trailing off because she didn't know his name. "Angus Chase, how do you do?" He shook her hand. "Oh, so you're Lily's dad?" Sam asked, making me sigh.

She probably thought that because we had same last names…. And our hair color was a giveaway as well! "Actually, I'm her uncle." He explained with a chuckle before looking at both of us. "You'll be fine Lily?" "Of course I will, I'm not a child!" I pointed my finger at him in disbelief, making him roll his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, I'll see you later. Nice to have met you, Sam!" He waved. "Bye!" Sam waved as well just as he walked back to the house.

"We're supposed to meet Alex and Clover in front of Bev High." She then explained, making me nod. "Let's go then!" And we were on our way to school. "Your uncle seems like a nice guy." "He is." I nodded with a smile. "You two do look alike; at one moment I thought he was your father." Sam commented, making me chuckle.

"Genetics, that explains it. But, the only thing we actually have in common is our hair; otherwise, Mother, Uncle and I look nothing alike." I explained. "So you picked it more from dad?" Sam asked while we were passing houses, making me frown. "I don't know to be honest, that's the problem. I've lived with Mother and Uncle ever since I was a baby." "Oh, sorry for….." "It's nothing." I waved it off with a smile.

It felt good to tell someone this, someone that I could confide in, and I somehow knew Sam could keep secrets. Somehow, I just knew it. "Uncle said he had abandoned Mother before I was born while they were still in Liverpool, and he said that he now lives in Beverly Hills." "So that's why you were so excited about coming here?" Sam concluded with a small smile. I nodded back. "Here, maybe I could have a chance, to find out more about him." A huge load was off my back by now…

"There you two are!" I could suddenly hear a familiar voice, and I could see Clover and Alex rolling to us. "Nice to see you again!" Alex hugged me with a smile, making me smile back in return and return the hug. "Yes!" Clover exclaimed, hugging me this time, me hugging back. "So, where are you taking us, Alex?" Sam then asked.

But Alex only grinned. "You'll see!" And we were rollerblading through the city, me looking around in amazement. "This place is beautiful." I breathed in amazement, making Clover grin. "That's why we love it so much!" "This is Santa Monica beach." Alex pointed while we were rollerblading past one beach with palm trees. Clover and Sam seemed to be bored here, but Alex loved it apparently. I was just looking at everything in amazing.

"You know Alex, when you invited us to go skating, I meant somewhere…." Sam started. "Cool!" Clover finished, making me chuckle. "But what could be cooler than a seventies disco roller ring?" Alex asked. I didn't mind it because everything was new to me here. "Plus, it would be cool to show it to Lily!" She then added with her hands on my shoulders and a smile.

Clover sighed. "Fine, fine, it's just that, seventies, disco, like, really?! If you wanna show something to Lily, show her something, more modern?" She pointed out. I shrugged my shoulders. "I grew up with being taught all about British manners, how to behave like a lady, what music to listen, including classical and all that kind of stuff so I don't mind really." I explained.

The three of them looked at me in surprise. "You actually listen to that stuff?" Clover gaped. I shook my head. "I prefer modern music, all those bands like Alpha Centauris, Teencicle, but I don't mind classical music. What I don't like here are all those manners." "Well it couldn't be that bad!" Sam tried to look on the bright side, making me raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Nothing ever pays off with those kinds of manners. Not in the 21st century. I'm not a woman in her sixties!" I chuckled. "You're my girl!" Clover slung an arm around my shoulder, making me smile in amusement. "Just don't make us fall because then I'll be the road's girl instead." I joked. "Now this is creepy." Alex chuckled along with Sam.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?" "You remind us of our friend, but at the same time you're so different…." Sam started. "So we _wouldn't_ get along." I concluded, making us laugh. "Definitely not!" Alex stated, but that was when she accidentally slipped on a flying leaf…. And she fell down, her bag falling down as well, something that looked like a pink compact falling down, broken.

"Oh no…" Alex trailed off in horror. "Relax Alex, you can always find another one!" Sam pointed out. "Yeah, W…. I mean, those shops have thousands of them!" Clover added. "It's not that I'm worried about, it's the mirror, and now I'm doomed to seven years of bad luck!" She exclaimed while pointing at a mirror which was broken as well.

"Wait, you actually believe in superstition?" I asked her. "It's only a superstition!" Clover repeated. "No, it's not; it's a jinx, so we'd better hurry up to the roller ring before something bad happens!" Alex retorted. "I thought going there _was_ a bad thing." Sam commented while she, Clover and I were looking at each other, making me chuckle before we hurried after Alex.

But when we came to the place, it was…. Completely trashed. What kind of a hooligan would do this? So much for Roller Disco…. "My roller ring's been totally trashed, and it's my fault!" Alex stated in horror. "Why?" I asked in confusion. "I broke the mirror, and it brought me bad luck!" She responded, making me sigh in disbelief. "Alex, this has nothing to do with superstition." I told her and Clover nodded. "Yeah, I seriously doubt that this place is trashed because of your broken mirror!" Sam put a hand on Alex's right shoulder. "And that's actually kind of good luck when you think about it because we can go blading somewhere else, like mall for example!" Clover suggested. "They would let us do that?" Alex asked. "No, shopping at the mall!" She responded, making my eyes widen. Shopping?!

"What is it, Lily?" Alex looked at me in confusion and the other two did as well. "Well, it's nothing, it's just that…." "You hate shopping?" Sam concluded from my reaction. "You _hate_ shopping?!" Clover asked as if it was the end of the world. "I don't see the point of it." I explained. "But I wouldn't mind going with you, like, you know, looking around with friends?" I quickly added.

Shopping wasn't my thing, but I didn't want to be alone because of that! "We can show you what it is about shopping that we love!" Clover declared, making me roll my eyes a bit. No way in the world they were going to convince me otherwise. "I'm going to go to a toilet, I'll be right back." I said while pointing at the public toilet. "Sure!" The trio nodded, and I went to the toilet…. But by the time I was out, they were gone…. This was getting weirder and weirder….

* * *

"So, how was the day with the girls?" Uncle Angus asked once I came home, throwing myself on my bed. "It was nice, but someone destroyed the roller ring Alex wanted us to go to, and after that, all three of them disappeared." "Disappeared?" Uncle asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yup, disappeared, just like that. Out of thin air."

"They must have had some sort of crisis and were not able to tell you." "I suppose so." I then took my book reading it and dilly-dallying for the rest of the day.

* * *

When it was Monday, I came to school, and something was very strange here. Many of the students including Arnold, Mandy and David were wearing new clothes and some weird blue necklaces around their necks. I walked to David quickly. "David, what is it with those clothes? What happened to school this morning?" I asked in confusion.

But, his answer confused me even more. "Hyper rave is the wave of the future!" He responded with this weird smile before walking past me. Out of a corner of my eye, I could see Sam looking at what had happened. "Something weird is going on here." I muttered before walking to her. "Where did you three disappear that day?" I asked.

"Oh, well… We had a slight problem, and we had to solve it quickly, sorry for not telling you, but we had to be quick and our batteries were dead by then." Sam chuckled while rubbing the back of her head. "So, see you later?" "Yes?" I responded a bit confused. "See you then!"

Something was going on. It had something to do with this weird hyper rave, whatever it was, and I was going to find out what it was about. "Hey Mandy," I greeted with a smile while running up to the girl. "Did you know that hyper rave is the new wave of the future?" I asked. And, I got the same answer. "Hyper rave is the wave of the future!" She responded with that same silly smile which David had shown me. She was even smiling at _me_?! Two days ago she was insulting me and now, this?! "Hyper rave is the wave of the future!" I started cheering, hoping to get something else out of her. She started cheering the same way as me, and that was when I took the chance to start tickling her.

And sheesh, she _was_ ticklish! "Hyper rave…. Is… The wave… Of the future!" She was saying while laughing and that was when I got a chance to put my hands in both of her pockets. Sensing something, I took out something and quickly hid it behind my back while Mandy was recovering from my tickling attack.

"Hyper rave is the wave of the future!" I gave her thumbs up, and she walked away. Letting out a sigh of relief, I looked at what was some sort of a card. It was for…. A rave? It was called Art Invitation! I had to ask Uncle Angus if I could go there to see what the thing was with this hyper rave!

* * *

"No, no, and no." Uncle Angus responded firmly when I returned home. "But Uncle, everyone will be there!" "Young lady, you still have a problem with your ears, remember? The doctor told you not to listen to loud music for at least two months!" "I could find good headphones to block the music!" "Headphones are what got you in this problem in the first place!" I pouted in disbelief.

"Fine." And I was off to my room once again with nothing else to do.

* * *

That night, I was utterly bored. Suddenly, I got a phone call from… "Sam?" I asked, and I could hear some loud music in the background. "Lily, where are you?" "At home?" I responded. "Listen, tonight is a rave at school, and whatever happens, _don't_ go there!" "I can't go either way Sam, Uncle Angus forbade me because I have a problem with my ears, I can't listen to loud music for two months. Thanks anyway?" But what surprised me was her answer...

Music was different now, more loudly, so I put the phone on a safer distance. "Hyper rave is the wave of the future!" Oh no, Sam, why you too?! At this moment, I didn't care about Uncle's orders. I was going to Bev High, and I was going to that rave!

"I'm going to see Sam at her house, see you soon!" I shouted to Uncle while running out of the house, not even waiting for his response. I was running the fastest I could, and by the time I was in front of the school, loud music was coming out of it. "Good heavens, I hope I'm not too late." I could hear a voice behind me, but what surprised me was that he spoke in British accent as well….

And I turned around to see a man who looked like he was in his fifties, maybe early sixties or later fifties, dressed in a suit with a tie, grey hair and dark brown eyes. "Who are you?" I asked in confusion. "We don't have time for this." The man walked past me quickly and I felt irritated. "You know what's going on here, don't you?! You know why Sam's gone crazy along with all the others at that rave!" I exclaimed while running after him.

"Listen here, you girl…." "I have a name, for God's sake!" I exclaimed without thinking before covering my mouth. "That's not how a lady should speak." The man frowned, stopping to look at me from head to toe. "But I did. What now? Are you at least going to tell me your name and why are you here or…." "My name's Jerry, alright? And I'm here to stop this mess!" The man was getting a bit annoyed with me.

"Well count me in!" I marched right after him into the school. "It will be dangerous, you…" "The name's Lilette!" I huffed. "And I don't care!" "Fine." The man called Jerry grunted. "Will somebody please unlock this door?" He started knocking on the door of the gym once we were in front of them. I looked at him in disbelief. "You're _asking_ them to open the door?"

"That's what we call manners, Lilette." This man…. He was… He was driving me crazy! He was just like those people Mother wanted me to be like! "I know what you're talking about perfectly well. And let me tell you something. They never pay off, this is the 21st century!" And, the door didn't open yet. "Listen here you people, open this freaking door now or I'm going to get the jail for you!" I started banging on the door angrily.

Mister British Man, on the other hand, was looking at me unimpressed. "Scottish?" He finally asked. "When really mad." I explained with a frown. "Will somebody please unlock this door?" Mister repeated, knocking on the door again. And this time, they did open. But not in the way we expected. Someone smashed the door by throwing a red buck.

"See, everything pays off." Mister told me, thanking the man for 'unlocking' the door. I rolled my eyes. "What now, Mister British Man?" "My name's Jerry, Miss Lilette." The man repeated a bit annoyed. "I prefer being called Lily, you know." I said in same annoyance when it came to me. "You're also cursed with a long name, aren't you?" I asked with a smirk. "Gerald?" I guessed, and judging by his annoyed expression I was right.

It just sounded logical, with him calling himself Jerry and… "As much as I'd love to discuss us having long names, we've got a job to do. Take these earplugs and let's go." Mister British Man gave me some blue earplugs. "You do realize you've just saved my ears because of my inability to listen to loud music?" I asked the man gratefully who smirked. "You're welcome."

And we walked inside the empty gym with our earplugs, looking around. Everything was completely trashed here, light didn't work either… And that was when we heard shouting coming from a hallway. Some people were running there. I made a run for it after them with Mister right behind me on his scooter.

"HYPER RAVE IS THE WAVE OF THE FUTURE!" Shouting was coming from the dining room, and I could see Clover, Sam and Alex jumping on a table while wearing some weird, red, green and yellow suits respectively. And, the others were there as well, throwing food around and smashing everything. Such a waste of good pizza!

And, all three of them looked at Mister and me. "Hey guys." I greeted with a wave awkwardly. "Hi girls, good to see you again." Mister greeted as well. But instead, he received… A piece of pie in his face! I burst in laughter, earning a glare from the man next to me before I quickly ducked to avoid another piece of the poor pie.

"GET THEM!" The girls screamed just as the man took off the piece of pie off his face. "Oh dear, this is not good." He commented. "You think?" I asked sarcastically. And, Clover was charging at me, trying to kick me. "Clover, I know that you've gone a bit mad…" I started while trying to avoid her attacks. "And I regret admitting to you that I hate shopping, alright?!" I exclaimed while ducking.

But, then I felt a kick in my stomach… That hurt! I ducked once again and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mister defending himself from Sam and Alex's attacks with one tray. "Girls, listen…" He started while still avoiding the attacks. "You mean, don't listen to music?" I asked with hands on my head in disbelief while Clover was sitting on my back.

"That!" "Clover, get off me!" I shouted angrily now. "No way!" She shouted back with a glare. "Sorry then, but you leave me no choice. And… I pinched her, making her stand up and me trip her quickly. That was when the man threw me earplugs which I caught. "Where do you think you're going?!" Sam was then charging at me.

I chuckled nervously while ducking. "Far away from you?" I joked, making her growl. "Um… Look Sammy, Tarzan, right behind you!" I pointed in panic, making her turn around and me quickly put the earplugs on her ears. "Lily, what are you doing here?" She then asked in confusion while looking at me. "No time to explain." I said as I pointed at Alex and Jerry who just managed to put earplugs on her head as well.

We joined them just as Jerry put earplugs on Clover's ears as well. All four of them ran to a room with computers, but I was unfortunately attacked by Mandy and Arnold before I could follow them to see what they were up to. Suddenly, after good fifteen minutes of trying to run away from them, everything stopped. A plane crashed right in front of the school, and the music stopped. No one was acting like a hooligan anymore, and I was glad I could take those earplugs off.

But, why did this thing happen in the first place? What kind of a psycho would do something like this? And…. Where were Clover, Sam, Alex, and that man off to when I lost them out of sight? This was weird. I decided to return to home because Uncle Angus must have been wondering where I was, and I knew I'd be in trouble if I told him I went to that 'rave'.

* * *

That morning at school, everything was a total mess, completely broken. Everyone was cleaning up the mess _they_ had made. "Lily, did you hear? Vandals broke into the school last night and totally trashed it!" David told me while holding ladders. "So, you're cleaning it now?" I asked in disbelief. "Of course!" David nodded before walking past me with Arnold holding a can of dirty water in his hands.

They didn't seem to remember a thing about last night…. It was weird. Something strange was going on here. It had something to do with Clover, Alex and Sam, and that man… And I was going to find out what.

 **There's chapter 4! Longest one yet, but I enjoyed writing it. So, Lily meets Jerry, starts having her suspicions, what will happen next? As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	5. Talk About First Impressions

**Well guys, I'm back! This chapter is based on 'The Yuck Factor'. Reviews are much appreciated. I only own my OC's!**

 _I was on that field filled with mist once again. The only difference was that there seemed to be even more mist, if that was possible. Maybe I'd have more luck finding out whose voice that was last time…. Suddenly, someone pulled me by my hand. "What are you waiting for, Lily?" It was Clover pulling me and wearing that weird suit from the night before._

 _"Where are we supposed to go?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Have you forgotten?" Alex asked, joining us with an identical smirk on her face. "He's waiting for you." Sam walked out of the mist this time, pointing at the mist. "Who's waiting for me?" I asked confused. But, instead of getting an answer, all three of them disappeared, and I was alone again._

 _What if… What if that was the voice from before? That he they were mentioning? "So, it's you." A voice said from somewhere, making me turn around in panic. That wasn't the voice from before, I knew that…. It was different. But, I couldn't remember anything else about the previous one, but this one, I could tell that he spoke in British accent and…_

 _"Who are you?!" I demanded angrily, turning around repeatedly. "The one who can tell you what you want the most." The voice responded nonchalantly. "How do you know what I want the most?" I asked unimpressed. Was he some sort of a stalker, or pervert, or…. I mean, he was obviously an older man, judging by his voice!_

 _"You'd like to know more about your father, right?" "How do you know?! Why don't you come out like a man?!" I demanded while clenching my fists. "How do_ _ **I**_ _know? My dear, I know everything about him. And, I'm more of a man than your father ever was. Leaving your mother, who was pregnant with you, I'd be upset if I were you…." Who was this man for God's sake?! The one that claimed to know everything?!_

Another nightmare…. Were they going to stop?! I wanted actual answers, not people telling me riddles! Lying on my bed, I knew doing that wasn't going to lead me anywhere. Not only I had to find out what those dreams meant, I also had to find out what the thing was with my three friends disappearing just like that…. And that man with them that night, what was his name again?

Mister British Man, the type of people Mother taught me to be like, the very type I couldn't stand… Wait. He called himself Jerry, but his name was Gerald! Another person just as unfortunate as me to be stuck with a long name…. But…. I burst in laughter by now. Ah, the irony. Again, he was like people Mother wanted me to be like, but she hated names like that….

Another weird thing was the fact that no one seemed to remember that rave…. I just couldn't figure it out…. I didn't know why, but I had this urge to go to our attic and look through some old albums. So, I went there, opening one box quickly and throwing out many albums before opening them…

But, most of the pictures were taken by Uncle Angus when I was a little girl. One was me on my 7th birthday, one on my first day of school…. And then, my heart stopped for a second. There was a picture, of a man and a woman. The worst thing was, the picture was in black and white! How was I supposed to know who people in the picture were?! It was a woman with long hair, and judging by her hair and eye color, they were lighter color…. Maybe that was Mother.

There was a man next to her, his arm around her shoulder while they were laughing, looking really happy. The man had this long hair, which seemed to be a lighter color, and those dark eyes…. I guessed this was where I got my eyes from, considering that I was a black sheep among all icy blue eyes; I got them from father… I had a feeling that this was him; this was my father with Mother when they were younger!

Too bad the picture was black and white… "Lily!" I could hear Uncle Angus calling me so I quickly took the picture and put it in my pocket carefully. This was too precious to be lost…. "Yes?" I quickly ran downstairs in front of Uncle who was looking at me disapprovingly. "You never told me how did it go on the last night's rave?"He asked scornfully.

Oh…. I had only one word in my mind right now. CRAP! "Me, rave? Uncle Angus, you explicitly told me I had no business at raves, especially with my ear problem!" I frowned while folding my arms. Unfortunately, knowing Uncle, he wouldn't fall for that. He knew better than that. "You're a good liar Lily, but even you know I'm the Master when it comes to that." He said icily.

"Fine, fine I went to the rave, but it's not what you think! It was at school two days ago, and vandals literally wanted to destroy it! And, in fairness," I continued. "I didn't listen to music at all; I managed to get some earplugs!" I finished ranting. "But that doesn't change the fact that you lied to me and defied my orders." Uncle glared.

I glared back. "To be honest Uncle, I don't give a flying damn at this moment." I responded calmly, making him grab my hand in anger. "Uncle or not, you _can't_ talk to me like that." He declared, and I could sense his anger growing. Again, when he was mad, nothing ended up good. "Unless you calm down, I'll call your mother." He continued, making me look away angrily.

He threatened to call Mother? I didn't care about it at all. "Call her if you want, I couldn't care less. But you'd better let go of me unless you want me to be late for school." "Consider this as a warning." He simply said, making me huff inwardly. A warning for what? For pointing out the truth? I decided to head to school as soon as possible.

By the time I was in front of school, the three girls were talking. "Hey!" Clover turned around to look at me and waved. "Hi." I greeted with a smile and waved back. "Come, go ahead!" Alex motioned for me to join them which I did happily. "So, what's our first class?" I asked as we went to cupboards, or as people called them here, 'lockers'.

"It's biology!" Sam immediately said with a smile. "Well that's good." I commented, making Alex look at me in disbelief. "There's nothing worse than biology!" She said in disgust, making me raise an eyebrow. "Alex hates biology, she finds it gross." Clover explained to me, whispering in my ear. "Oh." I trailed off in understanding, making the girl nod back.

Then, all three of them put on their white coats on, me putting mine on as well. We entered the classroom, sitting down by one table. The professor then told us we'd talk about human body…. That was awesome! Alex apparently didn't seem to be thrilled with the idea though. The man was showing us a picture of a human body, and I was taking notes along with Sam while Clover and Alex were just listening.

"Could biology be any grosser?" Alex asked, obviously disgusted. But then, the professor took out a cage filled with frogs…. "Tomorrow, we're dissecting frogs!" He declared, making my eyes widen. Was he serious?! Alex seemed to share my horror, her eyes wide as well. I didn't mind dissecting frogs if they were already dead, killed by someone else, but I didn't want to dissect an _alive_ frog! "Does that answer your question?" Clover asked, making Alex hit her head into our table and me pat her on her shoulder comfortingly.

The bell then rang and everyone started going out. "Girls, you have to help me find an excuse to miss this… Dissecting!" Alex told us in panic. "Come on Alex, that isn't gross, it's science!" Sam pointed out once Alex hid behind the table. "I wouldn't mind if they brought us dead frogs to dissect." And at hearing my words, Alex looked like she was ready to throw up.

"How can you say that, Lily?!" She asked me in disgust. "Look at it from this side Alex, if they give us dead frogs for dissecting, we would just dissect something that's already dead. It wouldn't be us who killed the poor creatures, it would be them! But if they give us frogs which are alive….." And Alex's face was green like cucumber right now. "Whatever, this froggy thing gives me a chance to be paired with a cute lab partner!" Clover commented, making me roll my eyes in amusement.

Alex then went to tell the professor she wouldn't be able to come to next class, with Clover, Sam and me behind her. Whatever excuse Alex had didn't work, because the professor told her that this experiment counted as fifty percent of her grade! If I missed it, Uncle and Mother would literally organize my murder… I would just have to hope they'd give me an already dead frog…

And, the professor was just taking one frog out to show to Alex when… Floor of the classroom which was under my feet disappeared. I wasn't kidding. It _disappeared_! Sam, Alex, Clover and I screamed as we were sliding down some sort of a tunnel, me being the last one in the row… What was this?! Were aliens kidnapping us?! Or James Bonds' secret agents?!

Finally, we stopped at one place, hit into something and fell into some sort of an office while being on a sofa. My eyes widened as I was looking around the place. It was a rather huge office…. And I looked up to see…. Mister British Man staring at us! What was he doing here?! Was this his office?! "Perfect timing Jerry, you saved us from the frogs!" Alex cheered.

"Would it kill if you sent a limo, just once Jerr?!" Clover demanded in disbelief while still lying on the sofa, making me frown. I didn't understand a thing by now, except for the fact that it was Mister who apparently sent us here and that the girls were acting as if this was something usual. Being sent to the man's office just like that out of nowhere, this was _very_ normal and daily….

The man simply looked at us before turning around and walking towards his desk. "Perhaps next time, Sam." What did he just call her? Did Mister British Man have a bad memory? The girls seemed to be in shock as well. "Did you just call her Sam?" Sam asked in surprise. The man stopped for a moment. "Of course I did, why shouldn't I, Clover?" He responded in one of only things he and I had in common; British accent.

"Hello, she's Sam, and she's Clover!" Alex said while pointing at the two girls respectively. "Um, yes, don't you think I know that, Phara?" Mister British Man finally came to behind his desk, making me roll my eyes in annoyance by now. Was messing up other people's names supposed to be his habit? He didn't look like that at all when I met him that night! "Phara?" Alex gaped along with Clover and Sam.

And that was when I stood up. "Excuse me Mister British Man, but if you don't mind, could you explain to me what the heck we're doing here and why are you being such a…." I demanded while folding my arms. Out of a corner of my eye, I could see the girls gaping at me, apparently forgetting I was here with them as well.

The man simply looked at me. "All in due time, Dahlia." He responded while straightening his tie. Excuse me?! "What did you just call me?!" I asked in disbelief. "Jerry, she's Lily, you know that!" Clover came beside me while showing a spinning gesture, making circles with her index finger while pointing at her head. In other words, that gesture meant 'have you gone mad'.

And apparently, he has. He's known me for two days, but back then, he knew my name without any problem! "Come now, let's get started!" Then, the three girls looked at me uncertainly before looking back at Jerry. "Come now, what are you waiting for?" Looking at me one more time, they sat on a sofa with me watching the man press on a button and show pictures on the screen of some guys called Lyle, Merle and Willie. But, the guys looked rather…. Odd.

I never got to know what the point was with them, because I was brought back to reality just as the man finished showing something. "Now, if there are no further questions…." He walked to the left of his desk where a tea cup and a muffin with some berries were. And, he took the muffin just as I came behind the girls who were now looking at the man in horror once he took a bite of the muffin.

"NO…" Clover started. "JERRY…" Sam continued. "DON'T!" Alex finished while I was looking at them in confusion. The man was looking at them confused as well while chewing the muffin. And then…. His eyes widened, him standing stiff before he started sneezing uncontrollably while spitting as well. I sighed, knowing how he must have felt, because I've already seen that kind of reaction to an allergy.

I had the same reaction, especially with the sneezing and spitting part…. "Are you crazy?!" Sam asked in disbelief while picking up the muffin from the floor once the girls came to him, me coming closer as well. "You know you're allergic to blueberries!" Clover added with a frown while being beside Mister along with Alex. My eyes widened. The man, on the other hand, was looking at them bewildered. He was allergic to blueberries as well?

As I had said before, being allergic to blueberries was not nice at all, and the man apparently agreed with me judging by the look on his face. "Yes, yes of course, it merely slipped my mind!" The man replied while straightening his tie. "It slipped your mind?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. If he had that allergy, how could it _slip his mind_?!

But wait. It slipped my mind as well not too long ago when I was angry at Uncle Angus and I didn't pay any attention to what I was drinking…. "Yes, it…" Mister British Man started when suddenly, he lifted his hand up, much to our, but to his shock as well, and then…. He picked his nose! "You're crazier than I thought." I muttered while being in between Alex and Clover who were looking at him in disgust along with Sam and me as well.

He quickly took the finger out of his nose and put the hand down. "Um, sorry, now, on your way!" He told the girls who looked at me, not knowing what to say. "So much for explanations." I muttered to myself. "But Jerry, what about Lily? I mean, she knows." Sam spoke up, but the man simply shook his head. "You've got a job to do, you've got to go! Leave your Lily to me!" The girls looked at me and at Mister back and forth before looking at me with apologizing looks and exiting the office.

But then, the man started picking his nose again, much to his surprise, which was even weirder. Alright, this man was a creep, and I didn't want to have anything to do with him if he kept acting like this! "If you keep picking your nose, you can at least show me where the exit is because I _don't_ want to watch this." I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"You keep quiet." Mister suddenly told me with a glare. "No, I won't keep quiet! I don't know who you think you are Mister 'I randomly bring people here', but you're going to send me back _right now_!" I marched to the man and poked him in his tie angrily, Scottish accent overtaking by now. "You don't understand who you're dealing with." The man responded while still glaring at me.

"I know your name is Gerald, isn't that enough?" I glared back, but that only made the man laugh evilly by now. "Oh, how naïve you are." This was weird, his accent was way off now, and it didn't sound so British…. Maybe he had this habit of changing accents when mad just like me with Scottish? But, now, this didn't look like the man from two days ago…. "Yes, the name is that, but the body's name." He pointed at himself.

The body's name? Did this mean that this creep had more names or…? "I know what you're wondering right now," He started with me backing away. "But everything will be clear sooner, or later." And suddenly, his fist was going towards me! I quickly ducked and jumped out of the way, but the creep started running after me. When suddenly, he stopped. He started making some weird motions, not even he knew what he was doing, which was even weirder. "No, I control hands, I control the body!" The creep declared firmly before he made a run after me again.

"Listen here you… You son of a…." I swore, making him roll his eyes while advancing on me. _'That's not how a lady should speak.'_ Those words echoed in my head from two days ago. The very same words this creep had said… "Ah, ah, ah, watch your mouth girl." Mister smirked while approaching me because my back was against the wall by now.

Then, I didn't know what came over me, but…. I kicked him. Straight into his knee. "OW!" The man shouted in pain and started holding for the knee where I kicked him. "You'll pay for this, you little brat!" "I've got ten dollars, will that do?" I asked, throwing the money before making a run for it towards the nearby door. But, to my horror, they were _locked_ …. And when I turned around, a spray of smoke was coming towards me. I couldn't breathe like this at all! I started coughing, my sight becoming foggy until everything was black…

 **And there's that first impression, XD. To be continued….**


	6. Doctor Psycho

**Here's the part 2, I only own my OC's!**

 **Sam's POV**

"Jerry has really gone from overworked to just plain crazy!" Alex commented once we were thrown out of Jerry's office and we were in front of Bev High now. "You can say that again." Clover agreed and I nodded in agreement. He never mentioned any of those undercover agents we had freed, and they had called him Doctor V!

This was very odd, and we had to find out more about this Doctor… "But wait. What are we going to do with Lily?" I suddenly spoke up. "I'll tell you what! We'll grab her by her hand, and get her out of tomorrow's frog dissecting!" Alex exclaimed with her fist in the air. Clover rolled her eyes. "As long as both of you don't go crazy like Jerry, dissecting frogs will be fine!" She pointed out.

"No, Alex, this has nothing to do with those frogs! Jerry sent Lily along with us, remember?" I argued with a frown. "Which means that she had seen his office, and she might question us tomorrow. Because, you know, being sent from school to some man's office is a daily thing." I finished sarcastically. "I'm just going to hope she'll forget it after being grossed out by dissecting frogs. Fingers crossed." Alex declared.

"I'll think about that tomorrow, I've got to sleep in case you two haven't known." Clover commented while yawning. "Plus, with us disappearing, she had to find out sooner or later!" She added, folding her arms. "Maybe you're right." I muttered with a finger on my chin. "Anyway, I'll see you in the morning." I waved, Alex and Clover waving back before we made out ways to our houses respectively.

When I was in my room, I got out on the balcony to see whether the light in Lily's room was turned on, but, for some weird reason, it wasn't. I frowned. This was weird. It was a night time; she should be home right now? Suddenly, my compowder started ringing. "Yes?" I answered. "Samantha, is that you on the line?" It was…. Lily's uncle!

"Yes, Mister Chase?" He sounded so panicked… "Have you seen Lily today?!" "Yes, she was at school with us?" I asked in confusion. "Did she tell you anything about where she was going to after school?" "No?" I responded puzzled. The last time we saw her, she was with Jerry! He claimed he would take care of her….

Of course, I couldn't tell this to her uncle. But, if I told him that I didn't know where she was, he'd assume she had disappeared. Well technically, she _did_ , not even we knew where she was right now! I couldn't lie to him, because he'd assume the worst, so I had to be honest. "Sorry, but no." I replied. "Thank you then." Mister Chase hung up, leaving me in silence.

Jerry's been acting very strange lately, that was true. But she was there with him as well! The thing with these 'agents' made no sense at all; neither did this 'Doctor V'.

* * *

The next day, I pulled Clover and Alex out of the biology classroom and closed the door. "That's the spirit, Sam; let's make a break for it!" Alex cheered. "It's not the frogs I'm worried about; I'm worried about Jerry and Lily!" I explained just as Alex stood up from the floor of the corridor. "What does Lily have to do with this?" Clover asked in confusion.

"Her uncle called me last night, she apparently wasn't at home, and he asked me when we had seen her the last time. And, do you two remember when?" "Jerry's office?" Alex looked at me in realization. "Exactly! We've got to get back to WOOHP!" I stated before made a break for it down the corridor.

 **Lily's POV**

My head hurt. That was the only thing I could feel, my head throbbing. Letting out a groan while rubbing my forehead, I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I was in some sort of a broom closet, and I quickly got up, trying to open the door, but they were locked! That creep was so going to get it once I got out of here!

I didn't ask to be here at all, and he knocked me out just like that! Forget that British Gentleman act, this man was a devil! The first thing I had to do was get out of this damn closet. But, the question was, how? Looking around the closet, I saw some chairs, a table, brooms…. And a window. Opening it, I knew I couldn't go out on the roof because there was only one, way too high….

That was when an idea came to my mind, and I prayed that this was going to work…. So I pushed the chairs out of the way before charging with the table towards the door with all my might. It was loud, but I didn't care. Then someone might bother actually unlocking the stupid door! I charged towards the door again, being even louder. After three more tries, the door was broken, down on the floor.

"Yes!" I cheered, jumping over the table and into the corridor, feeling happiness at finally being free. But then, I could hear shouting. "Catch them!" Oh no, it was that creep! I started running down the corridor, looking for an exit route. But soon, I could hear footsteps behind me. I screamed in fear, fearing the worst. But…. "Lily!" I could hear familiar voices as all three of the girls ran to beside me, all of us still running down the corridor.

I noticed they were wearing those weird suits again but said nothing at that. "Girls!" I greeted with a huge smile. "What happened to you?" Clover asked as we turned left. "That creepy devil knocked me out and trapped me in a broom closet from which I've just managed to escape!" I explained with a frown, making the girls look at me in shock.

"Another proof that wasn't Jerry!" Alex declared. "Excuse me, but now I'm confused." I commented while we turned to right. "That man, who sent us and that trapped you, that's not Jerry, it's a person called Doctor V!" Sam explained. "And here I was beginning to think of all ways to get back at Mister for doing this." I muttered, making the girls look at each other for a moment. "It wasn't him, but we have no idea where he is right now!" "Talk about first impressions, though." Clover commented, making me nod in agreement.

"Your uncle called me last night, he was worried!" Sam then said, making my eyes widen. I've been out for _a day_? "Thanks, I'll have to deal with him later. What are we going to do with this 'Jerry'?" I asked. "Get rid of him!"

And, we came to the end in a little place for meetings, Sam and Clover grabbing the imposter while Alex and I were right beside them. People with sunglasses and in some suits, on the other hand, seemed to be confused. "It's okay, this isn't really Jerry!" Sam explained with her right hand lifted up. "Yeah, he's an imposter in disguise!" Clover explained.

She then tried to take the mask off the man's face by pulling him by his nose, but was unsuccessful. "Can I try?" I asked her and she nodded. Then, I tried to take the stupid mask as well with no success. "This is for you trapping me in that closet!" I commented icily while pulling the mask even harder. It was such a good revenge….

But by now, people were starring at us, angry and slightly annoyed. Clover tried again, and Sam, Alex and I were smiling sheepishly. Finally, Clover let go. "This is a _really_ good mask." She pointed out just as the man was coming back to his senses. But then, three men lifted the girls up while the imposter grabbed my hands and put them behind my back, trapping me. "Hey!" I objected. It certainly didn't help that he was the taller one here…. How did he manage to get such a good mask for God's sake?!

That was when my eyes landed on nearby blueberry muffins. The girls confirmed Mister British Man was allergic to blueberries… So that meant this wasn't an imposter after all, this was really him!

"These three girls are obviously a part of some nefarious plot to undermine my organization, and this girl is helping them! They will be dealt with as _traitors_!" My eyes widened as I looked from my back to see him looking at the people in the room, his dark brown eyes confirming every word he had said was true. Well, we were screwed.

* * *

The men threw Alex, Sam and Clover on each other before the creep pushed me on them as well, our hands tied with ropes. Mister British Man walked right past us as I was looking around in both shock and awe. We were in some sort of a laboratory, and he then started typing some coordinates while those three guys were watching him…

"That _was_ a good mask." Clover commented, making me look at them. "Girls, from what I learned back there, Jerry's allergic to blueberries?" I asked, making them nod. "Then this isn't a mask, this is really him!" "But I don't get how he can be the real Jerry." Sam commented while looking at the three of us. "No clue, but as Lily had said, that's him!" Alex joined the conversation. "Then why does he hate us, Jerry's our friend!" Clover stated.

Well, their friend. I met the man two days ago, the second time today, and both first impressions weren't exactly good ones! "Wow, they've all got weird microchip things in their brains!" She then stated, making us look at her. Was that even possible? It all sounded like science fiction to be honest… "Project Micro-Spy!" Sam said in realization, making me even more confused.

"It means that this is Jerry, but this guy Doctor V is controlling him from inside!" Alex explained to me once she saw my expression, just as Jerry, or should I say, Doctor V turned around to face us. "And those criminals are controlling the agents." Sam added. Wait, wait, wait. They were telling me that this crazy doctor was controlling Jerry like, from inside of the body, like, his brain and stuff like that?! ' _Yes, the name is that, but the body's name.'_ Doctor V's words from before echoed in my head.

He was referring to that… That would also explain his weird accent, weird behavior, not knowing our names, even those weird hand gestures and actions! Because, even though Doctor V was inside, Jerry was still trying to take control over his own body!

Now this was just creepy. And, Doctor V was finally in front of us, making shivers run down my spine at his sinister smile. "So you've figured out my little secret?" He asked, making me glare at him. "Yes, Project Micro-Spy was successful, but our dear commander was too worried about effects to understand the value of my work!"

"But now I control Jerry, and Jerry controls WOOHP…" My eyebrows furrowed at the mention of this 'woohp'. What was that? "And with my superior intellect, and an army of spies at my hand, I shall soon control the entire world!" Doctor V declared. I groaned in annoyance. Not only was he a psycho, but he also had an awful accent. I mean it, he sounded so…. Evil!

But it wasn't just that, he was crazy! I had no idea what the thing was with this woohp and this army of spies, but the man made one thing obvious. He wanted to rule the world using Jerry's body. "And you're going to get away with this because…" Sam started. "I'm the head of a powerful organization!" He looked at her smugly.

"Besides, who's going to stop me?" "We will!" Alex joined the conversation. "You microscopic jerk!" Clover declared. I said nothing, glaring at the man. That was when Doctor V clicked on a button, and we were lifted up by some weird machine things and thrown into a space which was apparently for experiments.

So, we were the guinea pigs now?! "Once my molecular reduction machine shrinks you to microscopic size, you won't cause me any more trouble!" Doctor V stated, making me huff and lift my head up. "And you know why?" "Why?" I asked icily. "Because you'll be too busy fighting for your lives against the army of vicious bacteria!" He took out some bottles with green substance in them. And, no one was exactly happy with this….

"Begin the shrinking process!" He declared. "Any idea on how to get out of here?" I asked the girls sheepishly. "Way ahead of you!" Alex jumped up, cutting the ropes on a spiky end of one of glass windows which was closing space where we were. She then freed Clover's hands. After that, Alex quickly untied Sam while Clover was untying me. "Thanks." I said.

But then, this violet ray of light was pointed at us, and we were… Shrinking! "Good." Sam smirked, making Alex, Clover and me look at her in confusion. "Whose side are you on, girl?" Clover asked in disbelief. We couldn't do anything if we were so small…. Stupid Doctor V and his…. Wait. He was inside Jerry; he had to be small to do that! We were becoming small as well, which meant that we could go after him!

"Sam, you're a genius!" I grinned just as she started typing something. "What?" "We have to be small to go after Doctor V!" Sam explained. "We just have to find one of those submarines…" And then, one submarine appeared, us shrinking even more until we were small enough for it.

Clover jumped in first, Alex second, me quickly after her with Sam closing the door. I looked around the place. This submarine was really small, but honestly, what else to expect? "How does this thing work?" I asked, sitting on a chair. "Do you know how to drive?" Clover asked. "Um, no." I smiled sheepishly. "Then let me do the job!" She motioned at the chair and I quickly stood up, her sitting down.

However, Doctor V picked us up with pincers…. "You stole the submarine, so what? There's no way you can harm me like this!" He was staring right at us, and honestly, it was creepy, a bigger person staring at you while you were smaller and couldn't do a thing…. But then, Doctor V suddenly started moving his hand where we were in a random direction, much to his shock as well.

"What are you…? Stop! Jerry does not control the hand…" We were looking at the man, and then…. "Hit it, Clover!" Sam declared and Clover nodded, pressing some button. Then, we literally went into his mouth. I yelped as I was knocked down on the floor of the submarine because of the force while Alex and Sam were holding for Clover's chair.

Standing up, I gaped at the sight in front of us. We were _inside_ somebody's body, and even though I loved biology and everything about human body, this was a bit frightening…. Then, red things were in front of us. "Are we where I think we are?" Clover asked, and I knew what she was aiming at. This was Jerry's stomach…

Alex's face was greener than a cucumber at this moment. "Okay, now that's just gross!" She commented while some codes appeared on the screen. "Do you have any idea where bags for throwing up could be?" She then asked me while Sam and Clover were reading them. I quickly looked in a nearby drawer, taking one and giving it to her. "Thanks a lot." She thanked before she started throwing up.

"We've got to get out of here, it's the stomach acid." Sam muttered as an alarm could be heard. "Alex, see if you can plot a course for Jerry's brain." She then told Alex who was still throwing up. Not that I could blame her really. She hated biology, and being inside your friend's body wasn't exactly helping…. Nor did it look nice.

The black haired girl looked at her in disbelief. "Brain?! We've already seen the stomach, and now you want to see his brain?! Because, I don't want to!" That didn't sound appealing either…. "You do want to stop Doctor V and get out of here, isn't that right?" Clover asked her with a frown, making Alex look away in exasperation.

"Is there any way I can help?" I spoke up. "Keep track of where we're heading to." Sam pointed at the structure of the body, making me nod. Alex set the course for the brain (with her face being even greener than before if that was possible) while I was looking at the picture of the body with a frown, watching our position.

"We're in his veins now." I said while pointing at where we were. "Into his icky veins, oh goody." Alex commented in disgust. "Can I please throw up now?" And I gave her the bag which she took from me gladly, but then, both she and I were knocked down while Sam was holding for Clover's chair. "What was that?" I asked in shock and we saw something white surrounding the submarine. "This white blood cell must think we're some virus!" "Well, it's wrong!" Clover responded to Sam's statement before clicking a button, and we sped up, freeing ourselves from the blood cell.

All of us started screaming while we were holding for that one chair. About a few seconds later, Sam took the wheel while I was still watching the body picture. "I guess now comes the heart?" I spoke up. "YES!" All three of them screamed as we suddenly started turning around, me joining the screaming as well, falling down as I didn't have anything to hold on for.

We passed the heart, going up when… "This is Jerry's brain." I pointed at where we were right now once I got on my feet. "And there's Doctor V!" Sam pointed, making us look at another submarine there. It looked like the submarine had some rope tied to the brain. So that was the way he was controlling Jerry... Doctor V was speaking from here, and he was rather loud.

Sam then fired a laser at his submarine, making him yelp in shock. But then, a laser came from behind us, and we turned around to see… Those three idiots! They were firing lasers at us while Sam was trying to get us away from them. One laser went right past us… "Crap…" I muttered as we kept flying away from them.

However, out of a corner of my eye, I could see electricity coming out from that rope and towards the brain… Maybe I didn't know much about all this stuff, but one thing was clear. He wanted to do something, maybe have bigger control, and I had a feeling this would be bad. I mean, he used _electricity_!

We were still avoiding the trio's attacks when Clover and I noticed some weird red dots appearing all over Jerry's body. I knew this would be bad… "All this fighting is putting too much stress on Jerry's body, he's in serious danger!" Clover declared. "Then we've got to get all of them out of here fast." Sam commented, but then we were hit, knocking Sam out of the chair and all of them on the floor while I was holding for the chair.

"How?" Alex asked. In order to do that, he'd have to spit all of us out, the best thing would be sneezing, and he was allergic to blueberries! I felt a bit bad for this being the only way, as I knew what it was like being allergic to that fruit very well… But either we were out, or he would be done for! "Sam, what is the button for taking control?" I asked as I jumped into the chair. "The red one in the middle!"

And I pressed the button. The rope tightened on one of those cords. "Sorry Mister, but this is for your own good." I muttered as I pressed the button again, this time electricity coming out of it. And, not long after that, I could hear Doctor V saying 'no, I can't eat those'. "What did you do, Lily?" Alex asked as she, Sam and Clover came beside me while I was still in the chair.

"Blueberries." I simply responded. "Lily, you're a genius!" Sam grinned but then, Jerry started opening his mouth, making all of us look up in horror. "HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Clover exclaimed. "NOO!" Doctor V bellowed. The mouth opened again…. It was almost as if I was looking at myself at the same time, with the sneezing part… "ACHOO!" All of us started screaming, me holding for controls tightly as we were tumbling because of being spit out by Jerry's sneezing.

Sam, Clover and Alex were lying on top of each other while I was lying on controls of the ship while somehow managing to stay in the chair, looking around in a daze. Quickly shaking my head to get back to my senses, I looked up to see Mister British Man holding for his head while looking relieved, just as girls got back to their senses as well.

Then, he picked up all of submarines with his hand, looking at ours while smiling with girls behind me cheering with their hands in the air and grins on their faces. I simply folded my arms and smiled. "We did it, we did it!" Clover cheered, hugging all of us who were smiling as well. "We're finally out." Alex commented in relief, making us burst in laughter with me patting her shoulder in understanding.

Soon after, we were in laboratory again, with that ray making us bigger. Clover got out first, Sam and Alex after her with me being the last, feeling happy to be back at my normal size. "Never thought I'd be happy growing back 15 dress sizes!" Clover commented, making me chuckle. "And I never thought you'd be saving the world from me, many thanks girls!" Mister responded, making the girls grin.

I smiled a bit, listening to their conversation. "Doctor V's in a lot of trouble now?" Sam asked. "Yes, but it can come in small packages." He replied, opening a box, and we looked inside to see…. Doctor V and his minions still small and trapped in there! "That's nice and all, but if you don't mind me asking, what is this place and how do you know girls?" I spoke up, making all of them look at me.

"Well…" Sam started. "Miss Lily, my sincerest apologies for knocking you out like that and locking you up." Jerry said while straightening his tie. Mister British Man was actually _apologizing_? In these few hours, I've been through I don't know what exactly, from being sent to an office just like that to being shrunk….

But now I knew it wasn't his fault for knocking me out, but that crazy Doctor's!"Apology accepted only if you cut the 'Miss' part out." I commented with a frown, making Clover laugh and Sam and Alex chuckle while the man rolled his eyes. "Fine, just Lily, my sincerest apologies." "Apology accepted." I responded simply. "Lily, your uncle." Sam suddenly reminded me, making my eyes widen. I was done for once he got his hands on me! "If four of you don't mind, I've got to go back home before Uncle kills me." I pleaded.

"Not a problem." Jerry led us to his office before suddenly clicking on a button, ground disappearing beneath me as I started screaming. "Not like _that_!" But I was already gone.

 **Third Person's POV**

"Jerry, what now?" Clover suddenly spoke up. "Yes, Lily knows!" Alex added. "But she doesn't know exactly. She knows something today happened, and that it has to do with us." Sam explained. "Leave her be." Jerry waved a dismissing hand. "No memory eraser, nothing, just like that?" Clover questioned. "She might question us later and everything and…" Alex started.

"Then let her question you. She helped you get rid of Doctor V, am I right?" Jerry looked at them expectantly. "Yes, the blueberry thing was her idea!" Clover stated with a smile. "Besides, from what I've seen, she's around you most of the time, so it would only be a matter of time when she got suspicious of your constant disappearances." Jerry added after simply nodding at Clover's words. "True." Alex commented, the three girls looking at each other.

Jerry then pressed a button. "See you girls." He greeted, the girls yelping as they disappeared just like Lily before them.

 **Lily's POV**

I fell down, looking up to see my house in front of me. I sighed while standing up, mentally preparing for Uncle's endless scolding. Putting hands in my pockets, I noticed something. The picture, the one with Mother and Father…. It was missing! Looking in all of my pockets in panic, it was completely gone! Letting out a sigh at losing the most precious thing I've found, I opened the door to the house, awaiting my doom…

 **So…. What do you think? I hope you liked it! Until next time!**


	7. Trouble, Trouble And More Trouble

**Ella: Thank you so much for this comment, it really made me happy when I first read it and it means a lot to hear it! :)**

 **Well guys, sorry for the wait, but I'm here with a new chapter! I only own my OC's!**

Opening the door, I entered the house slowly, looking for any sign of Uncle Angus. I was still upset over losing the picture of my parents, but I knew Uncle was a bigger problem now. Living room was empty, so was kitchen, Uncle Angus' room….

And I knew where he was waiting for me. I opened the door of my room slowly with a sigh, coming in. "It's alright Uncle Angus, I'm back!" I declared and saw him sitting on my bed. He stood up in both relief and anger, and I knew even though he was glad to see me, I knew anger would overtake him, which meant one thing. I was _screwed._

At this moment, I was thinking whether I should have stayed with girls and Mister British Man instead of coming back home. They were good people, and I wouldn't have to face Uncle's fury…. But, who could blame him? He must have been panicked; I was out for a day after all! With all that stuff that happened today, I never managed to find out what the thing was with the woohp thing Doctor V mentioned and how girls and Jerry knew each other…

Maybe I should have jumped through the window of that building instead of breaking the door of the closet? No Lily, stop talking nonsense. Just _try_ to get yourself out of this terrible situation, and later you'll get back at that cunt who locked you up in the first place and…. Technically I _did_ get back at him, so that makes this even more complicated…. Fuck.

"Where were you Lily, I've been looking everywhere for you…" Uncle started angrily while standing up, making me take one step back in fright. "I'm sorry Uncle, I really am, I just…. BANDITS!" I shouted, making him raise an eyebrow. Now how was I going to get myself out of _this_?

And that was when Uncle knew I was lying. "Young lady, you'd better spill the…." "But it's true! Bandits caught me on a street back home, and they kept asking me to give them money, but I refused so they hit me and knocked me out, leaving me…" "How long do you intend on lying to me, Lily?!" Uncle Angus was losing it by now.

"But I'm not lying to you, what I've just said is…." "I'm your uncle, and family isn't supposed to keep secrets from each other!" He exclaimed, making my blood boil. Family wasn't supposed to keep secrets, huh? Then what was this with my father?! Uncle was being a hypocrite now, and I couldn't believe it. "That's funny, considering that you and Mother are always keeping one secret from me. But you don't count me as a family member, which is why you're not telling me, huh? That's your excuse!" I argued back.

But at the same time, I was feeling sadness. Uncle and I always got along well, that was, until we moved here… And now we were just arguing. Uncle Angus simply slammed the door with a furious look on his face, leaving me alone in the room with my thoughts…. I huffed and threw myself at bed, taking my favorite book in my hands.

 **Third Person's POV**

"See you girls." Jerry pressed the button and Sam, Alex and Clover screamed, falling through the floor. Once the hole closed, he started walking around the room with a finger on his chin, deep in his thoughts. Lilette, or 'just Lily', that was the girl's name…. "Just who is this Lily?" He asked himself but of course, no one answered his question because he was alone in the office.

Lilette was her name; he knew that, a dark brown eyed and dark brown haired girl about Clover, Sam and Alex's age. She was British just like him, he knew that as well. But, she was a complete opposite. _"There's this girl at school, and actually, she's your fellow Brit!"_ Jerry remembered Clover's words from a few days ago, making him smirk in amusement, because the way the girl acted, it was like they didn't come from same place at all.

The girl was rebellious, she hated the very mention of manners, she defied them as much as she could, she was impulsive, and for some reason, she spoke in Scottish when mad…. But she could think quickly, and she helped the girls get rid of Doctor V, not to mention that she nearly managed to escape from him when he attacked her, only if the door weren't locked…. And she managed to break out of that closet!

Pressing a button, Jerry could see what appeared to be a scene in a bedroom.

" _I'm sorry Uncle, I really am, I just…. BANDITS!" Lily suddenly threw her hands in the air, making a man with dark brown hair just like the girl's and icy blue eyes raise an eyebrow._

"Good heavens." Jerry commented in a bit of disbelief. He knew Lily apparently had to think of an excuse because she's been out for a day and this 'Uncle' was worried, but judging by the man's reaction, he didn't believe her a word. Not just that, the girl was being overdramatic at this moment.

" _Young lady, you'd better spill the…" "But_ _it's true! Bandits caught me on a street back home, and they kept asking me to give them money, but I refused so they hit me and knocked me out, leaving me…" Lily cut her uncle off._

But, as soon as the man glared at her, Jerry knew this wasn't going to end up well for the girl at all.

" _How long do you intend on lying to me, Lily?!" The man snapped._ " _But I'm not lying to you, what I've just said is…." "I'm your uncle, and family isn't supposed to keep secrets from each other!" "That's funny, considering that you and Mother are always keeping one secret from me. But you don't count me as a family member, which is why you're not telling me, huh? That's your excuse!" Lily shouted back angrily._

Jerry didn't understand what a thing was with those secrets, especially with this big one Lily mentioned, and it apparently meant to her. However, that wasn't his problem, but her family's…. The only reason he was spying on her was so he could find out more about her, and he apparently found a wrong time for that.

 _The argument ended with the man slamming the door and the girl throwing herself at bed before taking a book called_ _'Le Père Goriot'._

She loved books, it was obvious. She also understood French, which felt to him like a déjà vu.

 _Suddenly, the girl put the book away. She took her backpack, locked the door of her room, put many pillows on her bed, covered them with sheets and put the book in the backpack .Opening the window, Lily let out a sigh before stepping on a tree branch that was just on her balcony before starting to climb down and jumping on the grass outside her house. She made a run for it down the street, not looking behind._

Jerry rubbed the back of his head in a bit of confusion. Good tactic she had there, but why would she run away after just coming back? Maybe she had to be alone… This was a good chance.

 **Lily's POV**

"Hey, Allison, you called?" I asked just as I was out of my street. "Lily! How's it going, lass?" Her voice answered over the phone. "Well, it is and it's not so good." I responded just as I sat on grass under a nearby tree on a small clearing. "Tell me everything, come on!"

I chuckled a bit. "Fine, fine! But, just to let you know, it's my fault I now speak Scottish whenever I'm mad!" I declared accusingly, making Allison burst in laughter. "Which only means my job is done and that I'm an excellent teacher!" She responded proudly. I rolled my eyes a bit. Yeah, it was _very_ normal for a British girl to talk both British and Scottish, switching between them just like that out of blue!

"Well, we moved in," I started explaining moving into our house. "That night, I ran into a girl with long red hair and green eyes, who was actually my new neighbour and her name was Sam!" "Is she nice?" Allison asked. "Yes, she is, and she has two best friends named Clover and Alex. But, strange things have been happening recently, including the three of them disappearing just like that,"

"And two nights ago, there was this weird rave at school, and Allison, everyone at school was acting like vandals! Because of some music, they started trashing the place completely! I met this man who's also from Britain…" "See, you're not the only one there that's British." Allison pointed out and I rolled my eyes. "And we found other students acting like vandals, but after the music stopped, they didn't remember a thing!"

I bit my lip for a moment, thinking about what happened today and yesterday. Should I tell her that or not? "The point is, it was really weird." I left out today's events because Allison would think I've gone mad. I mean, being knocked out by a crazy German Doctor controlling someone from inside of a body…. You see the problem. "Tried to find out more about it?" She asked. "Yes, and I'm still looking for answers." I responded.

"What about your mother and uncle?" "Mother's gone to France for two months and Uncle Angus is looking after me." I responded simply. "And any news about _him_?" I sighed at her question, remembering how I lost that precious picture… "Allison, I found a picture of Mother and someone else who I presumed was Father, but…" "What did he look like?"

I smiled a bit, trying to remember the picture. "Well, the color was black and white, but judging by it, he had blond hair and dark brown eyes…" I explained. "But I lost the picture." I sighed. "WHAT?!" I put the phone away not to become deaf, I still had that ear problem after all, and Allison's roaring _wasn't_ helping. "I know, I know, I'm so stupid!" I exclaimed. "But please Allison, calm down or I'm going to become deaf."

"Really lass, out of all things that could happen, you lose the picture, the chance of finding out who he is?!" "I know! But, there's got to be another way…" I muttered. "Well there is. Lily, who do you look like?"

I put a finger on my chin and looked up at the clear sky. "Well, I got my hair color most probably from Uncle Angus; he has same hair as me…. Then he said I inherited some facial features from Mother…." "But eyes, where did you get your eyes from?!" Allison asked impatiently.

"From Mother and Uncle definitely not, they have icy blue eyes, so most probably from some other relative…." "Exactly! You said the man had dark brown eyes, you said it yourself that you may have picked that trait from your father!" "But that still doesn't prove anything. I don't know his name; there can be thousands of people with eyes like that." I frowned.

Allison sighed over the phone. "What about other things? Your allergy is not something your mother and uncle have, is it?" "Nope." I shook my head. "But having it sucks, so that whoever I picked it from is as unfortunate as me." "Lily, that allergy is not exactly often, you know." "I know! But there's always a chance only I have it. Inheriting allergies is not exactly often either." I added with a frown.

"We're not going anywhere like this." "Agree." I huffed before sighing. "But Uncle said he left her in Liverpool…." I spoke up. "Maybe we could find out whether he's French, American, British…" I shook my head at her suggestion. "Hardly, he can be from anywhere. I picked the accent from Mother and Uncle after all. Anyway…"

I quickly stopped in my words, looking around frantically. I had this feeling someone was watching me, and I never liked people spying on me because who knew what would happen after all and… "You know what, Allison? I'll call you later; I've got something to do." I responded simply and hung up, looking around.

Someone was watching me, I just knew it, there was this instinct telling me that. I stood up slowly with backpack on my back, still observing the street. Everything was deadly quiet now…. And the scene was becoming rather creepy. Where were cars, people, squirrels and other animals when you needed them to break the fourth wall?! And suddenly….

I felt someone catching my hand harshly, making me scream in fear, not wanting to look at the crazy person. But, if I didn't, it would just make things worse, not knowing who was attacking me! Quickly spinning around, I saw someone in some weird suit with a cap over their head, holding my hand tightly. "Who are you?!" I demanded furiously, but the person stayed quiet.

"Are you going to tell me, or not?!" I shouted, only to receive no response. Well, he asked for it! "You want to fight, or what?!" I exclaimed, kicking the person in their knee and making them let me go in pain while holding their knee.

I wanted to do way more than that, and I wanted to run, but for some reason, my instincts told me not to. This was a fight, and I was going to just chicken out like that in the middle of it? But at the same time, I knew nothing about fights except maybe punching in face and kicking with a leg…. Don't look at me; I wasn't a kung fu master!

Instincts or not, I knew nothing about fighting in general, and I was being honest now, and that told me only one thing. It told me to run. Screw fighting if you couldn't fight! "Sorry, but I'm out of here." I commented but the attacker grabbed my hand again, spinning me around to face him, well, his cape. "You're not going anywhere."

And the next thing I knew was that screaming, ducking, straightening up and trying to avoid the person's attacks. After another round of trying to avoid fists, I decided to try to give a first kick, but of course, the attacker dodged it. Damn…. I then tried to punch, but…. The person grabbed my hand, sending me flying into a nearby bush!

By now, I wanted to sing holy crap. Coughing because of leaves and hissing because of pain in my butt, I wanted to stay in the bush and just wait for the attacker to leave. I knew I was being stupid, but, what else was I supposed to think?! Getting out of the bush, I was really confused by now. There was no sign of the attacker, it was like he disappeared! Well, he did, but still, this was way too weird…. This was what happened when I decided to go out on a bit of fresh air….

 **And that's it for today, until next time!**


	8. WOOHP?

**This chapter is based on 'Brain Drain'. I only own my OC's!**

Letting out a yawn, I stood up from my bed once it was morning and started looking for some clothes in my wardrobe. Thankfully there were no dreams last night, which was a huge relief, not being in a place filled with mist and mysterious people and familiar ones taunting you for at least once.

It's been a week since the whole Doctor V incident and someone attacking me on the street before disappearing. Alex, Sam, Clover and I were still most of the time together, but I didn't ask them about what happened that day, nor did they talk about it. I had a feeling that they would start denying whatever happened, so I wanted to find this out more on my own if that could be possible.

I finally picked a dark purple skirt, light purple short-sleeved shirt and white shoes while letting a bit curled up hair fall down. Again, Mother wasn't here so I could dress how I wanted…. And Uncle Angus never minded what I wore, and I really doubted he'd want to talk to me after what had happened…. I'm serious; we haven't been talking for a week, only for the most necessary things! But it was obvious he didn't trust me anymore, so I didn't exactly have much freedom of going out these days….

Sam, Clover and Alex were lucky ones not to have overprotective and hypocritical relatives, but again, what did I know? I knew nothing, so I'd better shut it.

"Hey." I greeted Clover and Alex at the school entrance. "Hi Lily." They greeted back with smiles on their faces. "Let's go find Sam." Clover commented, a makeup bag in her hands after the first class had finished. I nodded with a grin. Today was the day Sam would go to participate in this game show called 'Brain Busters'. She told us she signed for that a few days ago, and she seemed to be really thrilled. I didn't know much about it, but I knew Sam was a genius, so she would pass great!

And, we found Sam talking to some guy in a red shirt with dark brown hair. The guy was ugly, that was what I could say. "Hurry up Sammy; you're going to be late on your date with fame and fortune!" Clover commented. "Right, it's Brain Buster time!" Sam gasped while standing up. "Um, actually, it's hair and makeup time, no girlfriend of mine is going to TV before she's camera ready!" Clover responded, making me roll my eyes at this a bit in amusement and Alex chuckle at my actions.

The guy had this 'WTF' look on his face while Sam blushed a bit in embarrassment. "We'd better hurry if you don't want to be late for the show." I noted, making Sam quickly shake her head to get back to her senses. "You're right! Sorry Zack, got to go!" She waved before we made our way towards the girls' toilet.

"So, what's with this Zack?" I asked with a smirk while we were going there, making Sam blush a bit. "Oh, it's nothing; he just wanted me to help him a bit with school and science tomorrow, that's it!" She explained, making me nod with a smirk. I didn't like the guy, but Sam blushing made everything obvious.

* * *

When we arrived at this show set, I didn't find it anything special to be honest. I saw a bit about that show yesterday, and apparently there were two seats with each contestant, and whenever someone lost the seat would go down…. But it looked so different from TV actually seeing it in person!

"Is it me, or does the set look much bigger on TV?" Clover asked a bit unimpressed. "Nothing special here." I muttered. "That's the magic of Hollywood, my dear!" We quickly turned around to see a man with black hair and blue eyes dressed in a dark blue suit with a yellow bow which had pink polka dots and blue shirt walking to us.

Oh, from what I remembered, he was the host of the show? "Wink Weatherdale?!" The girls chorused in shock, making the man chuckle as we got closer to him. "Speaking of magic, I can't believe how real you look in person, Wink!" Alex was impressed. "Amazing, isn't it? But enough about me, I'm here to welcome Sam to the show! Ready to challenge Margie for lots of cash and prizes?"

"Bring it on!" Sam smiled, making me smile as well. Suddenly, ruckus could be heard and I could see a guy literally flying out of a room with this girl dressed in a white shirt and indigo skirt with light brown hair and a cape holding something pink in her hands running after him and shouting. "Winkie, is this how the returning champion gets treated?!" She demanded angrily once she saw us. "This jacket is 85 percent genuine silk for crying out loud!" She shouted and folded her arms while chewing her gum and making balloons with it.

Oh God…. I had only one thing to say about this person. She was one crazy bitch! I mean it! She was complaining about _silk_?! She sounded so demanding, spoiled and rude! "We'll take care of it right away, Margie!" Wink said sheepishly just as her gum bubble burst loudly. "That's our cue, ladies!" He then said. "Good luck hon, you're gonna need it!" The bitch told Sam, making me glare at her.

"I think you're the one who's going to have to need some luck once Sam kicks your arse there." I told the crazy girl icily while folding my arms. "We'll see about that." Margie glared before marching away, Wink running after her. "Well, she seems…. _Nice_." Alex commented with her eyes narrowed. "Sam, promise me that you're going to kick that crazy bitch's arse!" I told the girl who sweat dropped. "I'll do my best, but not because of her." She stated firmly.

"We're leaving you here then." Clover said and we wished Sam good luck before going out to join the public. But not before I gave Sam thumbs up, hoping she would do her best. Hold on a second. Why did I want her to promise? _Of course_ Sam would show that bitch!

* * *

And all my hopes were vanquished. As soon as the show started, Wink started asking questions. Sam immediately pressed the button, which meant that she knew the answer to the question. But then, she would become really confused and stammer, like she had completely forgot the answer! It started like that with a question for 100 points, and the question was thanks to which person we have sandwiches. Clover, Alex and I were utterly surprised when she couldn't answer it.

When Sam couldn't answer, Margie would answer with that horrible chewing gum of hers and she would win the points. The worst thing was, it wasn't the only time this happened. Margie kept winning more and more points, and Clover, Alex and I couldn't watch the number of her points by now. 70000, and the bitch couldn't stop grinning while chewing her gum.

"Name Earth's four chronological eras." Sam had to know that question; she answered it at today's class! She had said so as well. "She's gonna get this one for sure!" Clover said encouragingly with her fist clenched and I nodded. "She has to; it was at class today!" "Plus, science is her best subject!" Alex piped in.

But when she pressed the button, she couldn't remember…. But then, Margie named _all of them_ like that! And Alex, Clover and I looked down, not being able to watch this anymore. Actually, at that moment I wanted to get up and get out of here. But, I knew I couldn't do that because of Sam, she was my friend!

* * *

When the contest finished, it was obvious the bitch won. We said 'bye' to Clover and Alex before heading to our street. "Are you alright?" I asked Sam with a frown because she seemed to be completely confused and she looked like she was somewhere else. "I'm fine, there's nothing to worry, it was just, really weird and…" She commented, a hand on her head.

"Well it's over and we won't have to see her ugly face ever again." I pointed out, making Sam chuckle a bit, but it sounded… Somehow forced. "See you." She waved once we were in front of our houses and I waved back before making my way towards the house. When I entered it, Uncle Angus was in the living room, watching TV.

"I'm home." I simply said, taking some orange juice from the fridge in the kitchen. "How was the Brain Busters?" Uncle asked blankly. "Fine." I said simply. Again, the only reason I was able to go there was because I didn't exactly tell Uncle about this and this was right after school, so I never asked him about going there because I knew he would say no.

He said nothing, so I made my way towards my room, finally being able to take my good old book and start reading it.

* * *

The next morning, I dressed in knee-length jeans and short-sleeved lilac shirt before putting books in my bag and started heading towards school.

"It was so weird," Sam started once she, Clover, Alex and I were walking through the hallway towards our first class just as the bell signaled the beginning of it. "Wink would ask the question and I'd know the answer, but when I buzzed in, I just totally blanked." She finished in complete confusion. My eyebrows furrowed.

Answer couldn't just go out of your head like that! This _was_ weird…. "Probably just a bad case of stage fright." Alex commented. "Yeah, either that or the buzz sucked out part of your brain." Clover suggested before she and Alex started laughing. I didn't find it funny though, neither did Sam. She then decided to go to the toilet for a makeup check, but…

Then, she was off to BOYS' TOILET! "Is it me, or is she a little off course?" Clover questioned. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Has Sam gone completely mad?! "She's off her radar!" Alex commented. I pushed her hand away from opening the door and stopping her. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Sam glared at me. "She's saving you from total humiliation; this is the boys' bathroom!" Alex frowned with her arms folded.

Sam's eyes widened, looking at the sign of the bathroom before yelping and rubbing her head sheepishly. "Oops, I wasn't paying attention, how about we just take our books and go to class?" She asked, making Alex, Clover and me look at each other with frowns.

But when we were in front of cupboards, Sam couldn't open her own 'locker'! "Did you forget your combination?" Clover asked. "Forget my combination? That is like, the dumbest question ever, Cloves!" Sam glared. CLOVES?! "Um, Sam, you just replaced her r with one s." I frowned at her. "I don't know what you're talking about, Lollipop!" She retorted, making me gape at her.

What was her problem?! "The names are Clover and Lily, Sam." Alex pointed out. "That's what I just said, Alegra!" "You do realize I was just kidding about the brain sucking thing?" Clover asked Alex and me. "It didn't look like that to me to be honest, but I believe you." I told her. "Gosh, if I could just figure out why there's no smoothie stand in this mall." I walked to Sam at hearing that come out of her mouth and put a hand on her forehead to see whether she was alright, although I knew she _wasn't_.

"There are people who confuse mall with school Sam, but you're not one of those people." I commented. Clover then said something about calling Jerry, and before I knew it, cupboards moved out of the way and a hole appeared, sucking all of us in! Because, fuck logic with cupboards just moving out of the way and a random hole appearing. We were again going through that crazy tunnel and….

And we landed on the sofa inside the office. "Hello ladies, what seems to be the problem?" Jerry asked us from his sitting place. "Apart from Sam going mad, nothing really." I commented sarcastically. "Yes, ever since she was on that show, she's been acting way bizarre!" Clover added. "Forgetting things, spacing out…. She nearly walked into a boys' bathroom at school!" Alex piped in.

"But Cloves, Alegra and Lollipop saved me!" Sam said with a wink, making me face palm. "My name is Lily." I told her with a frown, but of course, she just kept grinning and ignoring me. Jerry walked to us with a frown to see Sam better. "Yes, I'll have WOOHP run some tests. In the mean time, you two should test Brain Busters' ex-contestants; see if anyone else has had problems like Sam."

"We're on it, Jerr!" Clover declared. "Not just yet, not without gadgets." Jerry responded, making me frown at the mention of these 'gadgets'. However, at that moment, Sam started pulling my hair so I had no time to find out more about them. Then, Clover and Alex flew out of the room and I finally pushed Sam away from me, making Jerry look at Sam with another frown. "What about me?" I finally asked. Jerry looked at me. "You could help me run some tests on Sam." He suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"Come now, we're going to the laboratory." He motioned for me to stand up and follow him and I did so, grabbing Sam by her right hand and pulling her towards the door. Hallways looked just like last week, except that this time I didn't have to run through them for my life away from some crazy doctor and his guinea pigs….

This building was rather huge, but I never even knew what it was for, nor…. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what is this place?" I blurted out, making the man look at me. "This is WOOHP headquarters." He said simply before turning around and continuing our way towards the laboratory. Again this WOOHP stuff!

Doctor V had mentioned it before, and now Jerry said it! _"But now I control Jerry, and Jerry controls WOOHP…"_ Doctor V's words were echoing in my head. Wanting to rule using him, it was obvious this 'WOOHP' was something super important. And Jerry was in charge of it, I could tell that much. But what exactly was WOOHP?

However, before I could ask the man more, one door opened automatically and we entered a laboratory which was different from the one where Doctor V had trapped us a week ago. "Sam needs to lie here." Jerry pointed at one chair and we made her lie there, putting some weird things on her head as well.

"Now, let's see." Jerry sat on one chair by a huge computer, me coming closer beside him to see what was on the computer. "Brainwave test number one." And the test began running. "Short memory visions." And he pressed a button on the keyboard. And then, I could see some pictures appearing on the computer screen, Sam's memory from what I presumed.

The first one was a picture of Alex, Clover and me; the second one was that guy Zack and the third one was Wink giving award to that crazy bitch last night who was chewing her gum while Sam was looking at them embarrassed.

That was when I could hear something like ringing coming out of Jerry's pocket. He took out a wallet and opened it and to my surprise, there was a _screen_ _inside the wallet_! And, Clover and Alex were looking at us from the screen. This technology was really advanced…. And amazing.

"Any news, girls?" "We just checked on an ex- 'Brain Buster' contestant. In two weeks he's gone from brainy professor to brainless dude!" Clover commented. "How much brainless?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Try 'getting a bed inside the clock' kind of brainless!" Alex spoke up, making my eyes widen. "Got to agree with you, pretty brainless." I agreed while Jerry said 'oh my' in astonishment.

"Anyway, how's Sam doing?" Alex then asked. "Well, Sam is…" Jerry started while rubbing his head before we turned around to see…. SAM GONE! She wasn't on the freaking chair; she wasn't even in the freaking room! How could she have passed right past us?! "Oh my." Jerry gasped in shock. "Fuck." I muttered.

Clover and Alex were looking at us in confusion. "What's wrong?" Clover asked. Looking at each other with dumbfounded expressions, Jerry quickly looked at the screen again. "Well, nothing to worry yourselves about! But you and Alex should investigate the game show set properly," He started. "Cheerio!" We chorused before he closed the wallet.

"We've got to find Sam and quick." Jerry stated, racing out of the laboratory with me in tow. "But how are we going to do that?!" I shouted for him to hear me. "Sam must still have her compowder with her, so we can use it to find her location and track her down!" I had no idea what this 'compowder' thing was, but I trusted the man, so I kept following him towards his office. As soon as we were in there, he started typing something and suddenly a red dot appeared on a map. "A restaurant called Planet Sushi." Jerry pointed at the dot.

She was there?! "Come on, we've got to get her." And we were soon out of the building and in front of one limo. "Get in." Jerry pushed me at the backseat before jumping in as well and the driver turned on the engine. Looking around, I couldn't help but smirk a bit. "You know, Clover was right, it wouldn't kill if you sent a limo for them at least once." I pointed out.

And I could see Mister British Man rolling his eyes a bit at my statement. "That's true. But why do that when it's a lot more fun like this?" He smirked, making me gape. "So you actually _enjoy_ doing that?" I pointed a finger at him accusingly. "I never said it." He responded simply with his arms folded and a look of pleasure, but I knew otherwise.

Anyway, we stopped which must have meant that we were in front of this place. Getting out of the limo, we ran towards the restaurant entrance and there was Sam, sitting with Zack and…. Not doing at well with chopsticks. I resisted the urge to face palm. "Sam, there you are, marvelous!" And we ran to her.

Jerry grabbed her by her hand, but Sam pushed it away. "Hey, let go of me, buddy!" She exclaimed with a frown, making me face palm. She forgot who we were?! "Yeah, let go of her buddy, the lady doesn't know you!" Zack, the idiot stood up while glaring at us, well, mostly Jerry. What was his problem?! Oh, yes. Jerry grabbing Sam like that in public…. You see the problem.

"Sam doesn't know us?! Bullshit, you fucking idiot! Sam's my friend, and she's…" I started angrily in Scottish only for Jerry to grab me by my hand and pull me to the side. "What?!" I asked with a huff. "Lily please, that choice of words isn't going to lead us anywhere." He explained. "Oh really?!" I asked in a mocking surprise.

"Well what do you expect me to do, switch to my British Lady mode?" I asked sarcastically. "That would certainly be welcome." Jerry responded. Was he serious?! "Fuck, no!" I retorted firmly, making him frown at my language. "Didn't you say your mother had taught you everything?" Jerry asked with a sigh, a look of annoyance on his face. "Knowing is one thing, wanting to use it is another!" I retorted while folding my arms.

"Go on then." He started pushing me towards Zack. "Are you freaking kidding me?! I'm not going to act nice in front of that big moron!" I hissed angrily, but Jerry didn't stop, still pushing me with me trying to stay in one place. "Come on; use what your mother had taught you!" He finally pushed me near Zack and said that with his arms folded, making me glare at the man who wanted a teenage girl to do the job. "You and Mother would get along well I see." I commented annoyed before letting out a sigh.

I mean it; they were so alike when it came to manners and acting polite that they could be best friends! Anyway, I marched to Sam and Zack. "Come on Sam, we've got to go, Uncle Angus's waiting for us." I told her, taking her hand only for her to push it away just like before with Jerry. "I'm not going anywhere Lolly, so you can back off!" She glared.

"You've heard the lady!" Zack stood up once again, glaring at me as well. I had to resist this urge to start insulting him and try to beat him. He was driving me crazy! But, I had no choice but to act nice. "Zack, please…. Don't you remember me from yesterday? The new girl, Lilette? Well, Sam's my neighbour believe it or not!"

Zack was still glaring at me along with Sam. "And I apologize for this…. Inconvenience, but Sam didn't tell you that she had had planned meeting with me at my place to discuss our biology homework, and she forgot to tell you. You see, after that 'Brain Busters' show, she hasn't been feeling well…. That man with me is Uncle Angus, and he came to pick us up." "Yes, that's me! Are you two ready?" Jerry came to us and asked Sam and me with a smile.

The response he got was Sam throwing some fish at him and then at me, much to his and my annoyance. I resisted the biggest urge to face palm and start swearing both Zack and Sam. I knew it wasn't Sam's fault, but still, both of them were making this harder! Mister British Man and I looked at each other, the man nodding and I nodded back because it was time for drastic measures.

"Oh my, I had so hoped it wouldn't come to this…. Look, a three-headed man on a donkey!" Jerry suddenly pointed behind Zack, making him _turn around_. A three-headed man on a donkey? He actually fell for that?! He was dumber than I thought! But what made me want to face palm even more was the fact that Sam turned around as well!

Knowing what we had to do, Jerry grabbed Sam for one hand, me for another, but before we could get out, I looked at Zack who was still searching for the crazy man with his donkey. "Sucker!" I shouted in his direction, making Jerry sigh in apparent annoyance before we pulled Sam and ran like fuck out of the restaurant and towards Jerry's limo.

* * *

And inside the limo… Sam was having fun at the backseat, her head through the window while laughing with a huge grin on her face, she looked rather silly. I face palmed at this just as Jerry's wallet started ringing again. I know, saying that sounded wrong and crazy, but if you had to get used to things like that, there was no choice.

"Any news, girls?" But then, Clover and Alex started explaining how those game capsules from 'Brain Busters' actually sucked out brain intelligence and made the contestants forget answers. Now _that_ was messed up. And that crazy bitch's smirk last night…. "Any idea what happens to the drained intelligence?" Jerry asked. "Security guards came before we could find out." Clover explained.

" _Good luck hon, you're gonna need it."_ Those words were echoing in my head. Where did that intelligence go? How did the show look like anyway?! Last night, Sam would answer every question, and she would forget it…. Then, Wink would let Margie speak, and she would answer correctly and get every single damn point!

And from what I understood, she had been winning before like that as well. I had seen some clips, and the same would happen. The contestant would press the button, forget the answer, and during that time, bitch would simply fold her arms and stay quiet, sometimes even smirking once the contestant wouldn't know the answer. Then Wink would ask Margie the same question, and she would know it! If she knew the answer, wouldn't it be logical to press the button immediately? It was like she was waiting for something… Or maybe she was just being sadist and enjoying people suffering.

Well I knew she _was_ a sadist even without that, but it didn't really make sense to wait for people to lose intelligence only for her to show her brilliant mind and memory. And she won everything! Sam knew the damn question about the Earth eras, and then it just disappeared, and Margie knew it right away! Last night, I honestly thought the bitch was cheating because Sam is one of the most intelligent people I knew….

But…. That was it. The bitch _was_ cheating! Waiting for an answer and knowing it right away while the others forgot everything, I had a feeling I knew where that intelligence went…. "Girls, wait!" I stopped Jerry from closing the wallet. "What is it, Lily?" Alex asked. "What exactly did you see back then? Can you describe it in more detail?" I asked them.

"Well, there were pictures of two brains with a few lines behind them, and for one capsule, the one on the right, it showed the brain with red colored lines dropping to completely white, while for the other brains, the capsule on the left, it showed blue colored lines appearing and rising fully while red lines didn't even exist by then." Clover described.

Sam sat in the right one, that's what I could remember… Red lines disappearing, brain drain…. Margie was in the left one, with blue lines rising fully…. "Girls…" I started, all three of them looking at me expectantly. "I think all of the drained intelligence went to Margie's brain, which was why she knew everything and won all the prizes." I spoke up, making the girls gape at my idea.

"What?" Alex asked. "You didn't like her at all last night, we knew that." Clover commented, making me roll my eyes a bit. Who could like a person like _her_? "We'll go back to the set and check more about it whether it's true." The girls then said before asking how Sam was doing. "She's doing fine. She was even out for a walk." Jerry commented before closing the wallet.

And, we were soon in the building again and inside the office while Sam was sitting on one sofa and playing with a Rubrik cube. "So, what made you think where all of the intelligence went?" Jerry asked me with a raised eyebrow. "Well, when I saw the girl last night, I just couldn't stand her, and during the show, people would lose their intelligence while she would fold her arms and wait, sometimes with smirks. If she knew the answer, waiting just wouldn't make sense, unless she was a sadist. Sam knew everything last night, yet it disappeared like that, she forgot even the answer from yesterday's class, and Margie knew it right away. And her winning everything with Sam being extremely intelligent, it just didn't make sense." I explained while rubbing the back of my head with a frown.

"Good thinking." He responded with a finger on his chin as if in thoughts. "What about blueberry muffins?" He then asked, making me laugh. "Well, you see, the girls reacted when you or Doctor V took the muffin, and with being stiff, eyes wide, sneezing uncontrollably, I have same symptom when it comes to my allergy." "Which one?" "Blueberries." "You too?" Jerry asked a bit surprised and I nodded. "And it's awful." "I have to agree about that." And I chuckled, knowing we agreed on at least one thing.

But I still had that one question. "Could you please explain to me what WOOHP stands for? What exactly is this place?" I asked slowly. "Well…" He started when suddenly his wallet started ringing again, much to my annoyance this time. "It's the girls, they caught them!" He explained before grabbing Sam, and we were soon making our way to the 'Brain Busters' set.

* * *

We put Sam in the left capsule with two men putting Margie in the right one while she was trying to break free. "You're sure that this will really work?" Clover asked and Jerry confirmed it before pressing the button. Margie looked tired by now. Served that bitch right for stealing other people's intelligence!

Clover, Alex and I got in front of Sam, waiting for her to say something. "Clover, Lily, Alex, what's going on?" She asked us in confusion before looking at where she was sitting. "She said Clover!" Clover cheered. I was relieved that my friend was back and that today's troubles were finally over!

"You'll have plenty of time to rest in prison, but there are some ex-contestants we must visit first." I could hear Mister British Man telling Margie. My eyebrows furrowed a bit at the 'prison' part. What was he talking about? I decided not to worry about that at the moment though, and just be happy about my friend being back to normal. And, I hugged Sam tightly along with Alex and Clover, much to her confusion but she hugged us back nonetheless.

* * *

The next morning, we were walking through the school hallway once again when I saw Sam stop abruptly, making me frown at her actions. But then I looked up and everything was clear. Zack was taking things out of his cupboard, and with what happened yesterday….

Sam was about to apologize to Zack when he said how he had found a new tutor. And it was…. Mandy?! "Zack has to study with someone who knows a difference between a hand towel and a sushi roll!" She smirked, making my eyes widen. At that moment, I was rather thankful for _not_ seeing the towel thing happening. Jerry and I had found her at the right time.

"Bye!" Mandy waved, much to Sam's annoyance and walked away with the idiot. "To be honest Sam, I thought Zack was an idiot, with him not recognizing me yesterday at the restaurant when he had seen me with you three a day before and…" I started. "Besides, studying with Mandy? She's as sharp as…." Alex continued only for Sam to wave it off.

"It's okay, she can have him." She said, much to our surprise and my relief as well. "I mean really, who wants to go out with a guy who would fall for Jerry's lame 'look, a three headed man on a donkey' trick!" And she pointed at behind us, making Clover and Alex turn around a bit and me chuckle. "I heard that, ladies!" Jerry's voice could suddenly be heard coming out of Sam's bag, so she quickly took out some sort of a pink mirror which I guessed was similar to Jerry's modern wallet.

And, he started laughing with the girls and I joining the laughter. The bell soon rang, and were off to our maths class. I found out what that building was, it was the WOOHP headquarters, and I knew who its leader apparently was.

But, what exactly was WOOHP? What was the connection between it and the girls? How did the girls and Jerry know each other? What was the thing with this prison? There were so many questions that I had to find out answers for. Finding out more about my father would have to wait, this was way more important at the moment. And with that thought, I closed the classroom door behind me once I entered it.

 **So…. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the part in the restaurant, and I hope you liked it! See you next time!**


	9. A Spy?

**Bronzelove: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad about that! :)**

 **This chapter is based on episode 'Fashion Faux Pas'. I only own my OC's!**

Letting out a yawn, I looked at my maths homework in utter disbelief. Maths was never my best subject, nor did I like it. Wait a second, that was an understatement. I _hated_ mathematics! But, homework was homework, and Uncle Angus said I had to do it, so….

I just didn't see the point of having maths as your subject. I wasn't going to play with numbers all my life! Languages, on the other hand, were much better. English was my maternal language, French was simply beautiful, and there were so many others that I loved…. And poetry, books, that was something that I couldn't imagine my life without.

But, guess what? It looked like they didn't have French at Bev High! That also explained Sam saying how she, Clover and Alex didn't know a word of it. They taught Spanish here, which was pretty similar to it, but not having French as a subject here wasn't going to stop me from learning it. There was a library, I had my books, but I didn't even have proper time these days to finish the last one….

Well, with everything happening…. It's been a month since the crazy bitch incident and I still had no idea what WOOHP was. It was an organization, I knew that much. But what kind of it? The girls and I didn't speak a word about it. But, that didn't mean that strange things weren't happening. Wherever I went, I'd always have this feeling of someone watching me, and it didn't stop.

Uncle Angus and I… Well, we were on speaking terms now, but we didn't speak of what had happened before, nor did we apologize to each other. But, our relationship was way better than before. Not like back then in London and Liverpool, but way better than when we first arrived here. I finally decided to give up on doing the stupid homework, something that Clover and Alex would do as well if I were them.

Sam, on the other hand, wouldn't give up so easily on solving this exercise, and she'd help us if possible and…. But this was really tiring, and what I needed was a break. What time was it anyway? Looking at a clock on my wall, it was 10 o' clock. Another good excuse for me to ditch maths! Throwing myself at the bed with a book in my hands, I was just about to start reading it, when…

My phone was ringing. I quickly answered it, noticing I was in a chat. "So, girls…." Clover started excitedly. "HAVE YOU SEEN THAT NEW LINE OF CLOTHING, MYSTIQUE?!" The girls minus me chorused, making me roll my eyes a bit in amusement. Of course, shopping… "That exists?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, probably making all of them sweat drop.

"Well duh, Lily! Uninformed much?!"Clover exclaimed over the phone and I rolled my eyes yet again. "Uninformed, yes. But in case you've forgot, shopping is not exactly my thing!" I pointed out. "Another reason why we should take you the shopping mall right away the next morning!" Alex declared. "I'd rather go on an airplane ride." I responded dramatically as if I were in some Shakespeare drama.

I did read some of them, but…. I had to admit, Romeo and Juliet was in my opinion crap. Not because of plot and writing, but because of the ending…. I just wasn't the lovesick person, and that was it. "What's with the airplanes?" Sam asked curiously. "Well, I'm _maybe_ afraid of riding them…." I trailed off, putting emphasis on maybe.

"But why? The feeling of riding one is like, totally awesome!" Alex stated. "But never trust Alex's driving skills, Sam and I had to learn it the hard way." Clover declared. "Very funny, Clover." Alex was unimpressed. "The whole idea of flying is awful. If you lose propellers, then you're completely screwed and you can't feel the ground and…" I trailed off, shuddering at remembering that plane ride when we were off to Beverly Hills.

"That can't happen as long as you control the airplane." Sam commented. "Sure, anyway," I wanted to change the subject. "Who's the creator of this Mystique line?" "No one knows." Alex spoke up. "Please Lily, let us show you how great shopping can be!" Clover was literally pleading over the phone. I chuckled a bit.

"Not going to convince me, but I really do want to go out and not be stuck with this maths homework, not that I'm doing it anymore, but still…." " _Precisely!_ " Clover pointed out. "Stopped doing it?" Sam asked about the homework. "Yup, and I honestly don't care at this moment." I said sheepishly. "Just don't say that along with Alex and Clover when the professor starts grading it." "Anyway, tomorrow in front of the Beverly mall at 9:00?" Clover asked. "Sure." I responded. "Yeah!" "Alright!" Sam and Alex agreed. "Cheerio, see you in the morning." And I hung up.

I was just about to start reading the book again, but, I just couldn't keep my concentration. Mother would be coming back soon…. Unless she had to stay for a longer time of course… The attic was waiting for me. It was time I got a better look at it. If I could find that picture of Mother and Father, I could find more things in there. I mean, it's not like she simply threw everything away, right?

As soon as I was up there, one thing was clear. Everything was dusty, and the place was huge. I let out a sigh. _Of course_ this wouldn't be easy, what was I expecting, every information to show up on a random plate in front of me? Anyway, I started looking through all of the boxes, hoping to find at least something….

And… Nothing. Nothing but boxes with some of Mother's jewelry, old books… And I was about to close the box when something caught my eye. It was a paper with a neat handwriting, and my eyes widened once I read the date of it. It was the 20th August, 1980….

 _Dear Diary, I think I'm going mad. I really am, and I don't know what to do. Don't look at me, you'd feel the same if you saw him! It was a normal day like any other, and I was going through the streets of Liverpool with my brother Angus when I saw him. That man with this beautiful blonde hair and those dark brown eyes was walking right towards me and… He spilt coffee on me he was carrying with him, making me yelp and fall on top of him. Angus started scolding me immediately after we were alone how I should have paid more attention to where I was going. He claimed that it was because of that the man spilt his coffee on me._

 _As soon as that happened, the man quickly helped me up and started apologizing to me before taking out a handkerchief out of a pocket of his light blue robes and gave it to me, telling me to use it to clean my dress. I started laughing at that in response because I doubted I could remove that coffee off it, but I took the handkerchief anyway._

 _He then started apologizing to me again, asking for my name. I quickly said it, but before I could ask for his, a phone started ringing and he quickly said sorry before answering the phone, leaving me with my brother alone…._

 _But now, I can't stop thinking of him… And I feel way more relaxed writing this down, a 25-year-old spilling everything here. Even though my brother Angus is 22, I can't tell him everything. I had intention on seeing that man again, but the question was, how…._

And that was it. Nothing else but a page of the mentioned diary. But…. Reading this was incredible. Mother was only 25 back then, and Uncle Angus 22! They spent their youth in Liverpool, I knew that much…. Well technically, they're not exactly old, _old_ now…. Uncle Angus was 45 now, and Mother was 48….

But why, _why_ couldn't she get his name?! Just one, single name, that's all I asked for! There must have been more of this diary, but I knew I couldn't look for them now. It was getting late, and I didn't want another row with Uncle Angus for trying to figure out more about Father after I had just managed to kind of make up with him.

I took the page of the diary and went downstairs to my room, reading it on my bed and trying to picture that man and Mother's first meeting…..

* * *

 _There was nothing but total mist in this forest. Looking around in confusion, I looked up to see someone's hand reaching out to grab mine…. It was that man, the same one like from the picture and Mother's diary description! I reached my hand out as well, but just before I could grab the man's hand, everything was white…._

I let out another yawn while rubbing my eyes, trying to wake up at hearing my alarm. The last thing I needed was being late to the _mall_ , no matter how wrong that sounded. Don't look at me, shopping was something… That I just couldn't understand. And let's just leave it at that. Anyway, I stood up quickly and started stretching out, hoping for that to wake me up.

After that, I quickly started brushing my hair before dressing into knee-length dark green trousers, gray sleeveless top and black sandals. After having a cup of coffee while reading my book, I was ready to leave. "I'm going." I told Uncle. "Have fun." He saluted, making me nod before taking the book in my hands again.

"You're really going with that?" I raised an eyebrow at Uncle's question and looked up from the pages of the book. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked expectantly. "Nothing, it's just that, if you're meeting with your friends, why would you need a book?" "Because I feel like reading it?" I shrugged. "Leave it here, you can always read it when you're alone." I groaned but I didn't want to get into another fight so I left the book on the table of the dining room before saying 'bye' to Uncle Angus and heading out.

* * *

By the time I was in front of the mall, it was already 9:00. "Girls!" I greeted once I saw three familiar people. "So, ready for shopping?!" Clover put an arm around my shoulder with a grin, making me roll my eyes in amusement. "A good excuse not to do maths." I commented with a smirk, making Clover and Alex sweat drop and Sam roll her eyes. "So, what do you guys like about shopping?" "What don't you like is the question!" Clover responded immediately. "Color pink, for example." I suggested. "There are other colors!" Alex pointed out with a smirk.

And I knew that I wasn't going to get out of this one. "Let's just take a look at some clothes and then we'll see what Lily thinks?" Sam suggested and Clover pumped her fist in the air. "Yes, yes, yes!" And the next thing I knew was that she grabbed me by my hand and pulled me into a nearest shop.

I was looking around the shop, a bit unimpressed. Lots of, lots of clothes…. "What do you think about that hat over there?" Alex pointed at a nearby dark blue hat with a ribbon and some pearls. But, in my opinion, it looked like something older women would wear…. "I'm a teenager, not a woman in her sixties or seventies." I pointed out with a smirk. "My thoughts exactly." Alex smirked as well before we started laughing.

"Mystique's new line of clothing is just fabulous!" Clover exclaimed excitedly while joining us along with Sam. "Tell that to the hat over there." I pointed at the hat sarcastically, making the other two burst in laughter as well. Looking around, there were trousers, shirts, cardigans, skirts…. "What do you guys think about the top over there?" Sam pointed at a top on her left. It was sleeveless and magenta color.

I didn't mind magenta as a color, it was better than sugar or baby pink, but it didn't look well on that top at all, at least in my opinion. "Like the color, but not the top." I frowned. "I think it's cute." Clover commented. "Color is nice." Alex stated. "What are your favorite colors?" I asked my friends curiously. "Pink!" Clover grinned.

"Mine is yellow." Alex smiled. "Green." Sam commented. "And you?" "Nothing from above." I chuckled. "Variations of purple like magenta, violet, but my favorite is dark purple." To be honest, discussing about things like our opinions on clothes and colors was actually fun…. "That coat over there seems nice." Sam pointed at behind me, making me turn around to see a dark purple coat, but I just didn't like its style.

I frowned. "The color is good, but not the style." I explained before something caught my eye. It was a knee-length dark blue jeans skirt, but it looked…. If I could say _nice_. I walked to it to see it better, the girls looking at me. "So, what do you think?" Alex asked. "It's… Not bad." "Not bad?! That skirt is absolutely fantastic!" Clover cheered, making me chuckle. "That." I commented.

"See, it wasn't so bad!" Clover said once we were out of the shop after looking at some more things. "Alright, alright, _maybe_ it wasn't!" I commented. "Admit it that you liked it, Lily." Alex said jokingly. "I never said that." I smirked. "But thought of it in your mind!" Sam pointed out, making me smirk even more but say nothing at their words.

That was when we saw some dark green posters with this letter _M_. Clover quickly read what was writing under the letter. "It says that Mystique's true identity will be revealed tomorrow on Fashion Network during a Gala Fashion Event!" She read with a grin. "But who do you think it is?" Alex asked. "I bet it's Kalvin!" Sam suggested.

"Or Tammy, or Georgia!" Clover guessed. "Who are we talking about anyway?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, making all of them sweat drop once again at my lack of knowledge about fashion.

"There's only way to find out for sure, ladies, just ask Tyresius, your personal psychic pal!" I quickly turned around at hearing a male voice to see a man dressed in a suit with dark brown hair similar to mine in color.

Clover and Alex quickly introduced to him, and then Sam and I got closer as well. "And you're a total fake!" Sam commented. "I see we have a non-believer!" The man smirked while playing with his cards. "Everyone knows psychics aren't real, especially mall psychics!" Sam retorted. "How would you know if you never tried?" Tyresius accused before he started to flip his cards.

"Change is coming…. Soon you will increase in wealth, meet a tall, dark stranger, and then take an unexpected trip!" Tyresius was soon next to Sam who was looking at him unimpressed. "Bullshit." I muttered, making the man look up at me. He heard me?! "Another non-believer, I see." He commented. "Well at least you're right about that." I told him sarcastically.

Honestly, the whole thing with psychics was stupid! Predicting the future…. As if! That was nothing but total bullshit. No one could tell you your future, that was possible only in books…. This man, just like many other supposed psychics before him, was a fraud. I mean, he just couldn't be right, only soothsayers from books told the truth about the future, but they were from _books_ , they weren't real! Besides, knowing future couldn't be always nice.

Imagine if they told you the day you were supposed to die? I wouldn't be able to live with knowing that. Sometimes not knowing the future was way better. "How about I prove you wrong?" Tyresius was soon next to me, playing with his cards. "In your dreams." I glared, but he ignored me, flipping some of his cards.

"A big change is coming your way…." "Oh really?" I asked sarcastically, only to be ignored once again. "You'll take an unexpected trip, your life will change forever once you're offered something incredible, and you'll meet someone you've been yearning to know for so many years…." And at hearing the last part I burst in an uncontrollable laughter, Clover and Alex looking at me in confusion but Sam shaking her head because she knew what Tyresius was talking about but couldn't believe his bullshit just like me.

Tyresius glared at me as soon as I burst in laughter. "It's not funny!" "Sure, I'll meet my Scottish grandmother that's not even alive, huh?" I pointed at myself while laughing in disbelief. I never knew her, that was for sure, but this was just stupid! "I said _someone_ you've been yearning to know for so many years!" "And what do you know about me? Nothing, so please just cut the…" I started, Scottish overtaking when Clover and Alex took me by their hands respectively and started pulling me away from the fraud along with Sam. "Good day!" Alex shouted over to the man.

"Can you believe that fraud?" Sam asked in disbelief once we were far enough away from him. Clover and Alex let me go and I nodded. "Nothing but load of crap." I agreed. "But Lily, why did you start laughing at the last part of what he was telling you?" Alex suddenly spoke up, her and Clover looking at me in confusion. "Yeah, he said that thing about someone you want to know for years and…" Clover started.

"Oh." I realized what they were talking about. "Well, unfortunately, he was technically kind of right. You see, I grew up with Mother and my uncle Angus ever since I was small, but my grandparents had died before I was born, and Mother and Uncle Angus never told me who my father was, nor did I ever meet him. But I was told that he lives here in Beverly Hills, so…" "He was talking about your father then?" Alex asked in realization.

I nodded. "Another proof that what he's telling is bullshit. I mean, he's the only person that could fit Tyresius' description, but I don't even know what he looks like, his name…" "We'll help you find him." Sam spoke up, making me look at her just as Clover and Alex nodded. "But girls, even I don't know much about him, how are we supposed to…" "We'll find a way." Clover declared. "Are we friends or not?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow. "And friends always help each other!" Sam finished, making me smile.

"Girls…" And we were soon hugging each other in a big, group hug. "What now?" Alex asked. "We could take a walk around?" Clover suggested, and we nodded, making our way towards the exit of the mall. But then, we turned around to see… "Hey, I'm rich!" Sam exclaimed while holding some bank note. She then started running towards us but bumped into some tall and dark guy who said sorry to her before walking away.

We were soon leaning on the door of the exit. "A tall and dark stranger…." The four of us said in unison in realization. But then, the door started spinning around with us as well, making all of us scream as the door kept going down…. Again, no logic in here at all! But I had a good idea by now why this was happening. Who else had those crazy methods of bringing you to his office? Jerry.

I know, this was like the third time this happened to me, but I think I guessed it right. I mean, _no one_ else did this! Soon, the spinning stopped, thank God because I had a feeling I was about to throw up. We were thrown out of the spinning door into some sort of a corridor, and I noticed the girls were again wearing those weird red, green and yellow suits respectively.

"That was incredible!" Sam declared, making me look at her in disbelief. "You find spinning in circles and nearly throwing up incredible?" I asked while trying to stand up but feeling dizzy…. "No, not that, Tyresius was right! Everything he said came true! I increased in wealth, bumped into a tall, dark stranger and took an unexpected trip to WOOHP!" Sam explained.

I groaned at the mention of that fraud while Clover and Alex were trying to get back to their senses and looking at her rather surprised. "Nothing but a total coincidence, Sam." I said while holding for a nearby wall with my left hand with the right one on my forehead, trying to get back to my senses as well.

Before she could respond, the door lifted up and I looked up to see Mister British Man looking at us. "And now that you're here, I have troubling news. Helga Von Guggen has escaped from prison." He stated. Helga Von Guggen? My eyebrows furrowed. That sounded like some German name… "The crazy fashion designer who tried to turn people into fur coats?" Alex asked shocked.

 _What?!_ What kind of a lunatic would you have to be to think of _that_?! "The one and only." Jerry confirmed. "Trust me, you don't want to know." Clover whispered to me because she must have seen my face. "I already know that I don't want to." I whispered back. That was when I realized something. I _did_ take an unexpected journey, even though it was a pure coincidence of course…. Not that I believed that fraud, I was just observing.

I was out of my thoughts when Clover pulled me by my hand and started leading us towards the others who were already ahead of us. And…. We were soon in the office. I could see the picture of a woman in her forties I'd say, who I presumed was this famous Helga.

She had this grey hair and light green eyes, but her whole face just…. It showed that she was a bad guy. It just gave me that feeling while watching her. That was when Jerry said how they had to catch her as soon as possible. "Yeah, I doubt she busted out of prison just to get some fresh air…. She must be planning something new!" Sam mused.

"And I need you three to find out what." At hearing that, I felt a bit out of place. Why was I here along with them? I must have been brought by accident, because of being along with the girls… The point was, I wasn't supposed to be here, and I knew that very well. At that moment, I just wanted to ask to be brought back to the mall, but I stayed quiet instead and in my thoughts.

My train of thoughts was broken when I heard some ruckus and looked up to see Alex on the floor with Clover and Sam literally being against the wall and some vehicles falling down behind them! Soon after, the girls fell down as well, leaving cracks in the wall. I winced a bit at hearing them fall down. That must have hurt after all!

Soon after, the girls were sliding down some sort of a slide before disappearing out of the room. That was when I decided to do it. "If you don't mind, can you send me back to the mall now?" I asked the man expectantly. "Actually, you were sent here along with the girls because I wanted to talk to you about something." Jerry explained, making my eyebrows furrow.

"Talk to me? About what?" I asked with a frown. At hearing that question, Jerry walked to his seat and sat down, looking at me directly. "My first question is, how much do you know about all of this?" He asked calmly. I rubbed the back of my head with a frown. "Well, not much." "Just tell me what you know." He responded.

I looked at the ceiling with a finger on my chin. "What I know is that this place is WOOHP headquarters, you had said it yourself, but I'm not sure what exactly WOOHP is. My guess is that it's some sort of an organization, and that you're apparently in charge of it, something that Doctor V made quite obvious back then when he captured the girls and me. Somehow the girls are connected to this organization, I know that much, and I know that strange things with bad guys happen, just like that night with that rave, with Doctor V, that bitch and this Helga today." That was when I remembered something else.

 _"And with my superior intellect, and an army of spies at my hand, I shall soon control the entire world!"_ Doctor V's words were echoing in my head once again. I never had an idea what he was talking about when he mentioned this 'army of spies'…

"And from what I remember, Doctor V mentioned some army of spies at his hand when he said that he would control the entire world." I finished.

As soon as I finished, the man folded his arms and nodded. "Then let me start from the beginning. As you probably already know, my name is Jerry Lewis, and I'm the founder and leader of WOOHP." "Except that I still don't have freaking idea what WOOHP stands for." I commented with a frown. "WOOHP stands for World Organization Of Human Protection, a top-secret institute aimed at fighting global crime." Jerry continued.

"What do Clover, Sam and Alex have to do with WOOHP?" I asked. "The girls are WOOHP agents, or, as you had heard that term already, International Spies." "So, they like, fight all those bad guys, try to find out what they're up to and stop them?" "Precisely." Jerry nodded at my question. I stood up, looking at the man in confusion by now. "Alright, I now know what this is, but what am _I_ supposed to do with all of this? You said you wanted to talk to me about something, and I doubt you'd spill all your organization's secrets just like that to a random teenage girl." I commented.

"That's where we're getting to. Ever since you've moved to Beverly Hills, that day when you met the girls, I've been watching you…" "So it was _you_ I had a feeling was spying on me all this time!" I huffed with a frown. "Well yes, that was me." The man rubbed the back of his head and said simply. "Ever heard of something called _privacy_?" I asked sarcastically.

I could see Jerry rolling his eyes a bit at my statement. "You're just like girls." He commented but quickly recomposed himself. "And _yes_ , I've been watching you, and after observing, I've come to a conclusion that you have what it takes to be a spy yourself." What? _What the fuck?!_ Was this man freaking kidding me?!

And soon after that, I burst in an uncontrollable laughter, making Jerry look at me in confusion by now. "That was a nice one Mister… Me, a spy? Sure, and pigs will fly soon enough if they fuck gravity!" I pointed at myself and started laughing even more. "Very funny." Jerry commented sarcastically. "Well that's the point of the whole joke, you know…" I started only to be cut off. "It's _not_ funny. What I've just told you is true." The man responded.

"Wait, wait, you're not joking?" I gaped at him. "Do I look like I'm joking?" Jerry demanded dryly. "Wait, let me get this straight. You want me to be a spy, like, kick bad guy's arse," He rolled his eyes at my language. "Go, and I don't know, save the world from crazy people?" "That's what the spy's job is." "Alright, you're crazy." I concluded. "And if I may ask, why's it so hard for you to imagine it?"

I frowned at his question. "Because you have a wrong person here, I just, I just can't be a spy. I'm not capable of anything…." "You're shown to possess a spy gene, the exact same one, Clover, Alex, Sam, all the other spies and I have. Like it or not, it's a part of your blood just like mine and the girls'." He suddenly pointed at a picture behind him of some gene that was like a letter S. "That day when I attacked you outside..." "It was _you_?" I glared. "Yes, and you've managed to defend yourself, you nearly managed to escape from Doctor V, you had helped the girls before, and you showed that you can think quickly." "And that means..." I started with a frown. "That you're just as capable of being a spy as the girls, with some training of course."

"Whatever." I muttered. But it wasn't just that, being a spy was dangerous after all…. And I wasn't willing to risk my life over something like that! "But it's still dangerous, and I prefer staying with my books where everything is exciting and much safer." I finally spoke up. "As much as books are nice, you do realize you won't be able to live in them forever?" Jerry asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"My answer is still no." I responded, but firmly. "Fine then, but in case you change your mind, take this." He threw me a wallet similar to his from what I remembered. I knew that I _wouldn't_ change my mind about this, but I caught it anyway. "And you are to tell no one about what you've just seen and heard." Jerry finished. I raised an eyebrow. "Who do you think I am? Do you really think that after a month of keeping my mouth shut I'm going to run around the city screaming 'WOOHP exists' at the top of my lungs?" I asked dryly.

"Just a warning." He commented, making me frown. "Have a nice trip!" And he pressed on a button, making floor under my feet disappear. And I was soon screaming before I found myself falling out of the door where the girls and I first disappeared. I looked at the wallet in my hands with a frown but put it in my pocket.

Me, changing my mind? In his dreams! I looked around the mall, and I could see Tyresius talking to someone on the phone. I took that unexpected journey, it was true…. _"Your life will change forever once you're offered something incredible…"_ His words were echoing in my head. Well, it was partially true….

But then I remembered the last part. " _You'll meet someone you've been yearning to know for so many years…."_ And I burst in laughter. I didn't meet anyone who I've wanted to know for years at all! Another proof that the man was a fraud. I made my way towards the exit, wanting to enjoy sun and walk outside.

 **So, Lily declined it, Tyresius was wrong this time, and we'll see what happens in the next chapter, whether Lily changes her mind or not. I hope you liked it, and reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	10. Only Once

**Lyean-Guest: Thank you very much for your review, it means a lot to me! And here's the next chapter!**

 **Events of this chapter and the next one take place during the episode 'Ski Trip', but will focus more on Lily's perspective because she doesn't go on that trip with the girls.**

 **I only own my OC's and things that don't appear in the series!**

Looking at another page of my book with a frown, I let out a sigh and threw it at a wall across my bed where I was lying on. This was ridiculous! It never happened to me to read one book for a month and a half! Why, just _why_ was this happening?!

Yes, it's been two weeks since that thing at the mall and Mister British Man wanting to talk to me about me becoming…. What did he say again? A spy? RIDICULOUS! Who wanted to do that anyway? Go around, kick butts and get yourself in everyday danger?

But then why couldn't all those events just get out of my head? Why would I think of what had happened every time I take a book in my hands? Why couldn't I read any books? Why would I look at that thing I had been given every hour? And why was this happening?!

I just couldn't be calm at all, I couldn't sit or lie in one place anymore, and it was… It was so confusing! "For God's sake, why are they doing this to me?!" I exclaimed and groaned with hands on my head, turning around in frustration. Why did they even have to mention this spy thing?! I was perfectly fine without knowing that, I just wanted to know what WOOHP was!

Suddenly, knocking on the door could be heard. "Knock, knock, can I come in?" Uncle Angus asked with a small smile from behind the opened door. "Go ahead." I responded and he did so, sitting on my bed while looking at me. "I found a new job as a mechanic at a place an hour ago." He stated. "Um… That's nice Uncle." I said simply.

"Yes, but it would require me being absent whole day for most of the time. Would that be alright with you?" He asked me with a frown. "Uncle Angus, I'm not a child." I huffed. "I know that you're not, and Bryony agreed with the job, but I wanted to hear what you thought about it." "I think it's great Uncle. With Mother being absent most of the time, it _does_ make sense after all and…" I trailed off.

Yes, that meant I'd be alone in the house most of the time…. "Just do it Uncle, I'll be fine." I finished with a small smile. His job was more important than me stressing over and worrying like a baby…. Uncle smiled back but his smile disappeared off his face once he saw my book on the floor. Getting up, he picked it up and gave it to me.

"Book throwing? What happened?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Had enough of books?" I responded without thinking and wanted to face palm as soon as I said those words. Had enough of books? Seriously?! Was that the best I could come up with?! Uncle's eyes narrowed when he heard my terrible excuse of a lie.

"Even _that_ doesn't work with me." He commented with a smirk and a look that said 'spill the beans right now'. "Alright, alright! It's just that…." I trailed off and sighed. I couldn't tell him about WOOHP and girls, I knew that much. But how was I going to explain the situation to him?! "Did you…. Did you ever have a situation where…." I tried to get the right words out without revealing anything. "Where you were offered something that you declined and…"

I _sucked_ at this. I would have to ask Uncle Angus for some tips on how to lie better and more convincing… "And you declined it immediately because it made no sense to you, you had your books and couldn't care less about it, but now…." Uncle was watching me in confusion. "But now you're all confused and don't know what to do? Where even books don't help you?"

"Alright, what did you reject?" He finally asked. "Well…. A part-time job at a café!" I blurted out, hoping it was a convincing lie. Uncle sighed before sitting on my bed and motioning for me to come sit next to him which I did. "Lily… Reading books is nice, really nice, and that's one of things I like about you, not being on phones all the time like most teenagers, but… You spend most of the time doing just that. Not too long ago you were willing to meet with your friends while reading a book!"

I looked at Uncle accusingly but he ignored my look. "It is nice, but you just can't spend your whole life in books. It's just not possible." "But why…" "There's a world out there, Lily! You're young, and it's waiting for you to discover its secrets like I wanted to when I was your age! And you can't do that if you spend most of your time in books. There's more than just a book Lily, there are a lot more adventures…"

"Which are dangerous." I cut him off with a frown. "Maybe, but that's life. You take chances and risks, and that's one of biggest adventures. You're 16 only once Lily and you should enjoy your life to the fullest." "So you're saying that I can't read because…" "Because you want something more. You want to do something else in your life, a change, and that's something all of us experience at one point or another."

I looked at Uncle for a moment before diverting my gaze towards the window. "So, when do you start working?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. "Tomorrow, actually." I sighed because tomorrow was weekend, and my school was going on a ski trip for two days. Well, my school _minus_ me. I asked Mother for permission to go, Uncle Angus asked it to, but _of course_ , she said no.

To say that I was upset was an understatement. I was _pissed_ when I heard that. Mother was in France, doing her job, and she thought she could forbid me from going on a two-day trip?! Uncle Angus tried to convince her to change her mind, but it was too late. But, she was my parent as Uncle had said, so I unfortunately had to obey her.

So, Clover, Sam and Alex were going to spend a nice weekend on a ski trip with me stuck here in Beverly Hills. Unfortunately, Mandy was going on that trip along with Caitlin and Dominique, so Uncle Angus told me to look at that as a bright side. He was kind of right though. Who would want to spend a weekend with _Mandy_?!

"I'll be absent for most of the weekend, and it may happen very often, so I suggest you think again about that part-time job Lily." I simply nodded before hugging him. "Thanks, Uncle!"

* * *

That night, I called the girls. "Sorry if I'm interrupting you girls, I just wanted to wish all of you a good trip tomorrow." "Too bad you can't go with us." Alex sighed. "At least you won't see Mandy unlike us." Clover tried to look on the bright side. "The exact same thing Uncle Angus told me." I chuckled. "We'll tell you everything about our trip!" Sam said. "And next time, you're coming with us!" Alex declared.

I chuckled. "We'll see about that, if Mother lets me next time." "Speaking of that, you told us that you had found something about your father?" Sam asked. "Well, about a month ago, I found a picture of a man with Mother, but I lost it somewhere…" I sighed. "But then I found a piece of a diary, where it looks like she met that man…." I then read what the diary said.

"That's _so_ like in those romantic movies!" Clover commented, making me roll my eyes a bit at that statement, but I had to admit she had a point. Awkward meetings, it was a cliché in films like that…. "He sounds like that gentleman type from this?" Alex suggested, making me nod to myself. Instant apologizing, taking out your own handkerchief, it certainly looked like that…

Not that I knew much of what it was like back in eighties, but the man obviously behaved like a typical gentleman, something that was well known to me thanks to Mother… "You said, Liverpool?" Sam asked. "Yes." I nodded. "Something in your mind?" I then asked because I noticed her being quiet for a few moments.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." "Oh. Well, sorry girls, it's getting late, and you're going early tomorrow, so, good night and have a nice trip!" I told the girls over the line. "Night!" They chorused before I hung up.

Looking at a drawer on my right, I quickly opened it and took that wallet Mister British Man had given me two weeks ago. _'Fine then, but in case you change your mind, take this.'_ Those words were echoing in my head. At that time, changing my mind about this spy thing seemed to be absurd and just plain crazy, I was even wondering if that man was insane, but….

For some reason, the idea didn't seem so crazy anymore…. But I still wasn't sure. Looking at the wallet while in my thoughts, I had no idea why Mister was so convinced I could be a spy… I mean, possessing a spy gene? I never even heard of that! What would Uncle Angus and Mother say about this? Mother would probably say how the whole idea was bullshit (except that she wouldn't use that word), and Uncle Angus…. Well… He wouldn't find it funny that that was my 'part-time job' offer. Looking at the wallet one more time, I put it in the drawer before turning the lights off.

* * *

It was nine o'clock when I woke up, thankfully with no dreams this time. I looked around the room. Sun rays were coming through the window into the room, and I opened it to let warm wind breeze into the room. The day was beautiful, and I sure wasn't going to waste it in this house! Opening my wardrobe, I looked at clothes before choosing knee-length jeans, a dark blue short-sleeved shirt with a white cardigan and dark blue shoes.

Uncle Angus was already out, so I decided to cook myself eggs and bacon for breakfast. Yes, bacon was one of best things in the world…. After washing dishes, I ran upstairs to get my bag and things I needed for today. My mobile phone, tissues, some money, and, maybe I could bring my book to read it in a café on sunlight? I took it before something else came to my mind. Finally deciding, I took the wallet out of my drawer before looking inside to see those earplugs I had from that night with raves. I didn't know why, but I had this feeling I should bring them with me, which was exactly what I did before making my way towards the door and out of the house.

As soon as I got out, I knew what I wanted to do. What I needed was some time in Sun to finally finish Balzac's book. When I was in a nearby street, I found one café which seemed to be a nice place. "Hello, what would such a nice girl like you want?" A waiter asked me. "A cup of hot chocolate if possible, please." I chuckled. The waiter had those brown eyes and this long grey hair in a weird style so it covered left side of his face, and he seemed to be in his fifties. He looked a bit odd, but I didn't mind, everyone had right to have their own style after all.

"Coming right away!" He said in an American accent, making me nod in thanks. The reason I wanted hot chocolate was because of girls. With drinking it, I would partially feel as if I were in the mountains with them, ready to ski and have some fun. Finally, I took out my book and I read two pages, preparing to read the third one when…

My phone rang. The girls were calling me! "Girls?" I greeted. "Why couldn't you come with us, Lily?!" Clover exclaimed in disbelief. I raised an eyebrow. "Because Mother wouldn't let me, remember?" I asked with a frown. "We know, it was a rhetoric question." Sam explained. "What happened?" I asked. " _What happened?!_ I'll tell you what! What happened is that we're forced to share a room with Mandy!" Clover declared, making my eyes widen.

"You're serious?!" "Unfortunately, yes. She has a whole bed meant for two for herself and she's just as horrified as us." Alex said and I groaned. That sounded just like Mandy. If she were to do that to me, I would kick her out through the window before she even got closer to the bed. But, I unfortunately wasn't there, so…. "If you were able to come, all four of us would probably share it instead of with Mandy…." Sam sighed. "And the worst thing is, rooms can't be changed!" Clover explained.

I sighed. "I don't know what to tell you girls except to stay as far away from Mandy as possible and to hold on tight because it's only for a weekend." "Well we planned going away from her as well." Alex responded, making me nod. "That." "Only a weekend that will turn into a catastrophe." Clover sighed. "At least you're together, I'm here sitting in a café all alone. So just go girls, have a nice weekend and enjoy it!" I pointed out. "Same thing Jer said." Clover responded in disbelief. "Except that I really can't do anything from where I am." I commented a bit annoyed, which was true.

I had no power to help them at this moment, only Mister British Man could if he sent them to his office! "Yes, we know, sorry, we're just so annoyed and…" Clover started. "It's alright, I get it. But I still hope you have a nice weekend girls." "Thanks, we will." Sam responded with a smile before they hung up. I hung up as well before putting the phone in my bag.

However, then, I didn't know why or how, there was this instinct that told me one thing. _'DUCK NOW!'_ And I quickly did so, avoiding a flying cup of hot chocolate. Quickly standing up, I turned around to face the waiter who had apparently thrown that cup and luckily missed me. "Excuse me, but is there a problem?" I asked coldly. It was then that I noticed that there were no people anymore. I was completely alone with that waiter, and it was beginning to scare me…

"Yes, there is." The waiter glared. "Oh, is it the bill? Because, you know, you could have asked me for it." I responded sarcastically but immediately regretted my action because the man threw a tray at me and I ducked again, grabbing the tray once it hit the ground. "Are you crazy?!" I shouted to him and quickly put the tray in front of me to try to defend myself from the man's kick with his right leg.

The man then pulled me by my hair with what seemed to be a metal left hand, making me scream in pain. "What have I ever done to you?!" I demanded while trying to pull my hair away from him. "Your memory's so short, what a pity." He responded, a smirk forming on his lips.

Alright, to say that I was upset was an understatement. I was _pissed_ by now. I had no idea what this man was talking about, but I wasn't going to let him treat me like crap! "ENOUGH!" I shouted, using the tray to hit him straight into his face. He let go of my hair and started holding for his face apparently in pain. I threw the tray at him once again, aiming at the same place before I took my book, bag and started running down the street.

After a while I stopped, hoping I was far away from that crazy man. What did he even want?! Hold on… Randomly attacking me on a street…. My eyes widened and I _knew_ who must have been behind this. If this was Mister's way of convincing me to become a spy, he was going to regret it because I was about to give him a piece of my mind!

I quickly took out that wallet, pressed on a button and before I knew it, a car came beside me and sucked me through a hole into that tunnel! And, I had another round of screaming while going through it. Was all this really necessary?! And, I was finally on that sofa in the office.

"Good afternoon Lily, I take it you thought about that offer by calling?" The guilty one was looking at me from his sitting place. "First of all, it's morning to me until 12 o' clock." I started with a huff and stood up hastily. "Second, I used this thing only because I know what you're doing, and let me tell you one thing. THAT BULLSHIT IS NOT GOING TO WORK!" I roared, but the man looked at me both unimpressed and confused.

"Lily, please, language." He commented with folded arms, making me even angrier. "NO! You have no right to tell me what to do, especially after all this crap! Ever since you've told me about this spy thing, I couldn't think clearly, I always had it in my head, and now you started sending people to attack me so I could join your organization! Well let me tell you something. IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!" I roared angrily in Scottish accent.

Jerry was looking at me in utter surprise by now. "First, I hope you realize you're lucky that I understood what you had just said because it's hard to do it with your thick Scottish," He started, making me huff. "I'll show you how Scottish I can be…" I started threateningly, only to be cut off. "But I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, I never sent any people to attack you. This is World Organization Of Human Protection, not of Hurting People." He said with a frown.

"Then how do you explain a man attacking me at a café out of nowhere, I never even met him and…" "Perhaps if you could describe him to me, I could help you find out who it was." Jerry responded matter-of-factly. But I stayed at my place with folded arms, not sure what to think of this. That only made the man sigh. "I take it you still don't believe me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I huffed. "Thank you Mister Obvious." "If I were lying, would my apology for that incident from before make any sense?" The man asked me. Well…. He _did_ apologize back then, and it looked like he really meant it after all, but…. Oh for God's sake, I could be such a fucking idiot sometimes! The man gave me those earplugs that night to spare me from going mad like the others, he apologized for locking me up, I then helped him get Sam back and he finally gave me that offer. Would a person wanting to get rid of you do all that?! _No._

"I'm sorry for being such a fucking moron and accusing you like that." I finally said, my accent reverting back to British. "Apology accepted." Jerry responded. "Now, if you could describe the person who attacked you…." "With pleasure." I commented. "It was this older man, maybe in his fifties…. And he had grey hair in this weird style so it covered left side of his face, and his left hand looked metal, as if…."

"As if he had some sort of incident which resulted in that." Jerry cut me off as if he knew what I was talking about. "That!" I pointed out but was confused once he started typing something on keyboards. "I knew it, Sebastian Saga escaped from prison." He finally said with a frown. "Sebastian who?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Sebastian Saga, the man who had attacked you at the café. He used to be a famous guitar player, only to have a pyrotechnical stage accident which destroyed his left arm completely and ended his career."

Then, the image of that crazy man appeared, making me frown. Poor man…. But that didn't give him excuse for attacking me! "But why was he in prison in the first place?" I finally asked with my arms folded. "He tried to hypnotize one singer's fans into attacking world's governments, and after that he escaped and was behind all those raves. He wanted revenge against the girls by hypnotizing people at raves into smashing the girls' favorite places including school."

My eyes widened. So _he_ was the one behind those freaking raves?! "So I guess he wants revenge again?" I finally asked. "That _is_ a good question. Another man had escaped and I had warned the girls about him." "But why did Sebastian attack me?" I finally asked in confusion, wanting to know what I had done to that bastard.

"You were there with girls and me that night at school, and you helped me get girls back to their senses, so my guess is that he must have seen you and me that night and wants revenge on all of us." Jerry concluded, making me whistle a 'trying to break the fourth wall' tune. "So, what now?" I asked, not really knowing what to do except ask. "Girls have to deal with another man running away so I'll warn my other agents about tracking Sebastian down." He responded while standing up.

I frowned. "What about me?" "You should be careful in case he shows up again." He then looked as if he was thinking about something before he took out two things from under his desk. "In case you need help, call us with that wallet, and take this in case you need to use it." I looked at two objects in surprise. A lipstick and a hairdryer. "That's nice, but what am I to do with things all girls use?" I asked with a chuckle.

However, Jerry took the lipstick and the next thing I knew was that laser was coming out of it! _"What the actual fuck?!"_ I gaped in disbelief while pointing at the object. It looked like all those laser sabers from Star Wars and… "Laser lipstick." Jerry responded simply before putting the object down, now without that laser and taking that hairdryer. "And Wind Tunnel 3000." He then threw it to me and then the lipstick and I caught both items.

"Um, that's nice, but what's the hairdryer for?" I asked in confusion. "For blowing out powerful gusts of wind or infrared heat rays." I simply nodded before looking down at those two objects. Those were some weird… What had Mister called them before? Gadgets? Before I could think about it more, ground wasn't beneath me anymore. "Cheerio!" I could hear Jerry saying as I was going down. "FOR GOD'S SAKE, NOT LIKE THIS!" But it was no use.

 **And that's part 1, part 2 is coming soon…. Until next time!**


	11. Earplugs At Its Finest

**Here's the part 2! I only own my OC's and things that don't appear in the series!**

By the time I was out of the tunnel, sun was still shining and I was on the street where I had been before. So, what was I supposed to do, just be careful? Suddenly, my phone was ringing once again. I quickly took it out and answered the call. "Uncle Angus?" "Lily, how's it going?" Uncle asked me over the phone. "Oh, it's alright, I was in a café reading a bit, and now I'm going back to house. What about you?"

"I called you to tell you I wouldn't be home until ten o'clock in the evening…." "Oh, I'll see you then." "Bye." I hung up before looking at the clear sky with a frown. I _wasn't_ going back home, that was for sure, and I _wasn't_ going around and do nothing while that creep was out there on the loose! But, I had no idea what he was up to nor where was he now….

Maybe I could go back to that café, the place where the attack occurred? Not that I knew much, but maybe I could find something useful there. Once I was at that place, no one was there, only broken stuff and tables on the ground. Looking around, there wasn't much to see really. Except that…

"Down with peace, down with the world, down with the WOOHP!" I could hear some voices chanting, making my eyes widen at hearing those words. What were they talking about?! I quickly raced outside to see some people in suits with sunglasses saying that. They looked like people from WOOHP that I had seen before, but maybe I was wrong?

I quickly ran to them. They couldn't stop chanting those words at all. "Excuse me, but are you maybe from WOOHP?" I asked awkwardly, not knowing what to expect as an answer. "Down with peace, down with the world, down with the WOOHP!" All six of them responded before marching right past me as if I weren't there.

Alright, this was really weird… But I was after them stealthily, trying not to lose people out of sight.

* * *

It looked like they were off to some abandoned house about half an hour away from the café. As soon as they entered, the door closed and I quickly raced to them trying to open them, but of course… They were locked. "Fuck." I muttered in disbelief, but what else did I expect? It would be way too easy and stupid for them to leave the door unlocked.

I just had to get inside; I had to see what was up with people wanting to get rid of WOOHP… But, what could I do? I couldn't just fly over there… "Come on Lily, think." I muttered to myself while pacing back and forth before looking up to see… A nearby tree, its branches ending right in front of a window on a floor upstairs!

That was it! The only way I could get up there was to climb up… "Thank God I decided to wear jeans today." I muttered before walking to the tree, looking at it from all sides to see where to start climbing. "Alright, climbing abilities don't let me down." I pleaded before grabbing a nearest tree branch with my right hand and then grabbing a next one with my left one.

I did climb some trees back in London, but I was a bit rusty, I did it only when Mother wasn't nearby because she thought climbing trees was _very_ unladylike…. I grabbed another tree branch, hoping for it not to crack…

Finally, I was on that huge tree branch, and I was getting closer to that window, only to find it…. Closed. "Another fuck." I muttered once again to myself. What was I going to do now?! Maybe I could kick it? Out of the question, either they would hear it and then I'd be fucked or I'd hurt myself in process. Taking my bag, I looked inside it. There they were, that wallet, lipstick and hairdryer.

I then decided to consider my options. Option number one, call Jerry and tell him about this place, but then there was always a chance they wouldn't be there when WOOHP showed up. Option number two, try to go through this window and find out more and option number three, try to find another way into the house.

Hold on, this lipstick was like that saber? If laser sabers cut everything, they could cut the damn window! "How the fuck does this thing even work?" I asked as I took it out, trying to open the saber inside it. How did Mister British Man do it…? And finally, I opened it. I couldn't deny it, it was kind of awesome holding this in my hands, but I quickly cut the window in a circle before pushing it down with my hands gently and hopping into the room.

I could hear some music coming from downstairs… And to be honest, it made my head hurt a bit… But I decided to ignore the pain, sneaking downstairs slowly. And down there, I could see…. Those men and some more of them standing in line as if they were in an army. All of them had same clothes, but I still wasn't sure who exactly they were after all!

"Down with peace, down with the world, down with the WOOHP!" They repeated those same words, making shivers run down my spine at hearing them. "Yes, that's it!" I could hear a familiar voice saying, and soon after, Sebastian came into my view with a smirk on his face. "Down with peace, down with the world, down with the WOOHP!" He declared, and the others repeated it again.

"Yes, yes, as soon as he sees his own agents destroying WOOHP, Jerry won't know what hit him!" Sebastian declared with his hands in the air. Hold on. Was he serious?! Those were really WOOHP agents?! How did he manage to get them like this?! And he really wanted to destroy WOOHP like that?! I had to warn Jerry!

I was about to try to get upstairs from my kneeling position, but I just had to lose balance and start falling downstairs. "OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" I screamed frantically while falling down. And… I landed right in front of Sebastian, the man glaring at me. "AN INTRUDER!" He roared, making me cover my ears before quickly standing up.

But, before I could try to escape, two of agents caught me by my hands. "Let go of me right now!" I objected while trying to break free, but that was unfortunately impossible because of my lack of knowledge about fighting and martial arts…

And soon after, I was alone in the room along with Sebastian, me sitting down against the wall while hiding my bag behind my back. "What do we have here? Another one of those _spies_." He said the last part as if it was some sort of an illness. "Actually, I'm not." I told him matter-of-factly. "You're not what?" "I'm not a spy. I have nothing to do with WOOHP at all; I'm not even a part of it."

"You're lying!" He got in my face, making me flinch a bit. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't know a thing about fighting; doesn't that prove it to you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I saw you that night with girls and Jerry, and I know you possess the spy gene just like all others, another proof that you _are_ a spy." Sebastian retorted smugly.

At hearing his words, I frowned. What if… What if he was right? Maybe I declined becoming one, but did having that so-called spy gene make me a spy either way? Or at least proved that I could be one if I wanted to? "It's not about me we should be talking about; it's about your freaky plan." I glared as a response.

That only made Sebastian start laughing. "My freaky plan? I'm just doing what should have been done a while ago." "But why WOOHP? I mean, you wanted governments, then places like Roller Disco and malls, just why?!" I demanded with a frown. "You don't get it do you?" He looked at me with a frown. "I want revenge! I want to destroy the organization that kept me locked up for so long, that made me fail in my genius plans, and I want them to pay! What's even better," He smirked.

"What better way to do it than to have WOOHP agents destroy their headquarters themselves? With this music that affects only people who possess a spy gene, it's no doubt that WOOHP will be gone before dawn!" He started laughing. Oh great. "And you will join us soon, at least mentally along with all the others who will listen to this music before they start smashing everything." He started playing some music, the very same one that made my head hurt. And, my head hurt even more!

Sebastian then slammed the door behind him. I quickly took my bag and thanked myself for deciding to take good old earplugs. "Sorry Sebastian, but I'm not supposed to listen to loud music because of my ear problem." I smirked before taking the bag and going through the window on the tree and climbing down.

* * *

As soon as I was far away from the house, I knew what I had to do. I took my earplugs off and took the wallet, pressing the same button as earlier today. And, I could see Jerry appearing on the screen. "Is something going on?" He asked. "Jerry, Sebastian is heading towards WOOHP with other WOOHP agents!" I explained frantically. "What?" He looked at me with that 'are you serious' face. "Sebastian, he has this music that hypnotizes people who possess that spy gene you had mentioned, and Sebastian wants to play it to all the agents and make them destroy WOOHP themselves!" "Oh my." I could see the man paling a bit, obviously in shock.

"Listen, I'll get to WOOHP as soon as possible…" "You're _not_ at WOOHP?" I gaped in disbelief. "No, I was helping the girls against the man that had escaped from prison earlier, but I'm going back right now." And dead line. Well, I was going there too! No way was I going to wait and do nothing!

* * *

It was a night time by now. Agents were right there in front of me, and more of them seemed to be joining as we passed the streets, me having my earplugs and hair covering them, all while saying that 'down with peace, down with the world, down with the WOOHP' chant.

Soon after, the huge building was in my view, and Sebastian ordered the agents to smash the door open. As soon as that happened, I made a run for it inside, looking for something that could help me. Agents soon started smashing everything, and, and…. I ran into another corridor, only to see some people running away! Those must have been prisoners!

Without thinking, I quickly pressed the red button on my right before running out of the corridor. Alarm could be heard throughout the whole building, and a barrier dropped down in front of the prisoners, preventing them from escaping. However, I was then grabbed from behind by someone and that person took earplugs off my ears violently, pulling a bit of my hair as well and making me scream in pain. That music could be heard throughout the whole organization as well, I noted.

"You just have to ruin everything again, don't you?!" Sebastian glared while holding me by my shirt and pulling me towards one huge room. "Me, ruin everything?! At least I'm not a bastard trying to destroy this place!" I glared back but that didn't help at all because the man then opened a window and… HE PUSHED ME THROUGH IT!

"HELP!" I screamed and closed my eyes, not wanting to look at upcoming ground when… I fell on something soft. Ground wasn't supposed to be soft? Opening my eyes, I noticed a familiar person looking at me from a chair in front of me. "Jerry!" I exclaimed in relief with a smile before looking down at a sofa I was sitting on. "Thank God you're here; I thought I was a goner!" I commented while sitting up straight. "I came as quickly as I could. Now what have we got here?" The man quickly asked me.

I frowned. "Agents started smashing everything, and prisoners tried to escape, but I pressed the alarm button and prevented them from doing so." I explained. It was then that I noticed better where we were. WE WERE IN A FREAKING HELICOPTER! And, my fright just had to kick in. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I screamed and stood up, looking around frantically.

"What in the…" Jerry started with this 'WTF' look. "Why, why helicopters?! Why couldn't it be…" " _What_ are you talking about?" The man cut me off, wanting to know the reason behind me freaking out. "If we lose all the propellers we're totally screwed and dead and if we lose three then…." "You're telling me that you're afraid of _helicopters_?" He concluded in utter astonishment.

I simply nodded. "Worst things in the world!" I responded, more and more panic coming as I was turning around frantically. "Lily, calm down…" I could hear Mister saying but I just couldn't, not now! "Let me see you trying to do it while being afraid of planes, Mister British Man!" I retorted frantically. "Lily, just…." "No fucking way, no fucking way…"

"LILY, LOOK AT ME!" Jerry shouted this time, making me stop turning around in panic and look at the man in shock. Holy crap, he knew how to shout… I am serious; Mother wasn't even near to shouting like that… And she could be _really_ angry if she wanted to! "Do you see this helicopter losing propellers and crashing?" He asked calmly. "Well, not at this moment…" I started only to be cut off. "That's impossible as long as you have it under control or an auto pilot. As much as you have that fear, you need to put it aside for now because we've got to take care of Sebastian." He concluded.

I took those words and let them sink in… He was right! I just had to freak out at the worst time possible! Lily, get through this crap now and then scream how you don't want to die! "Fine, what's the plan?" I finally spoke up. "First this." Jerry took out a pair of earplugs and gave them to me, taking one pair as well.

"Good old earplugs at its finest." I smirked while looking at them. "We need to find out where Sebastian's music is coming from and disable it before we take care of him." He then said. "Second, how much do you know about fighting?" I chuckled at that question. "Well, if a fist and a little kick with my leg count, then I guess a bit, if not, then it sucks to be me." I explained. "Apart from that?" "Sucks to be me." I said with another chuckle.

"Fine then. Do you still have those gadgets I gave you?" I quickly nodded. "Then we'll just have to jump through that window Sebastian pushed you through. I have a feeling music is coming from somewhere on the roof, so I'll take care of Sebastian while you disable the music. Roof is just a few corridors on the right away from this one here; you'll just have to climb the ladders to get to it."

I simply nodded once again at Jerry's words, but that was when I realized something. "Wait, wait, wait! I don't know a thing about disabling all that crap and I can't…" But I was soon pushed out of the helicopter and through the window into the building. "You're just like us, of course you can!" The man responded once he jumped into the building as well and we put earplugs on our ears respectively.

But we were soon in front of a very pissed Sebastian…. And soon Jerry lunged at Sebastian, making me stand up and run out of the corridor, running through corridors on my right. But then, a few agents were in front of me, threatening to start a fight…. "Back off all of you or I'm going to… I'm going to…." I trailed off, wandering what I could actually do.

I couldn't fight, crap, so that was off the list…. "You'll be fucked if you mess with me so my advice is back off!" I threatened, not knowing what else to say, knowing that those words were lies… But, the agents were advancing on me by now. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…." I muttered in panic before I looked at my bag and quickly took out that hairdryer.

"BACK OFF, OR I'LL BLOW ALL OF YOU AWAY WITH THIS…. Hairdryer?" I sweat dropped at the last part. "Oh, shoot." But, they still didn't get the message. "Alright hairdryer, don't let me down…" I muttered before looking at approaching agents. "You've asked for it, guys!" I shouted before turning on the gadget and…. A huge gust of wind came out of it, blowing agents away into nearby walls!

I quickly turned it off and put it in my bag before making a run for it towards another corridor. And…. The ladders were there! I quickly started climbing up and opened the door leading to the roof. As soon as I did that, wind was brushing against my skin and I got out completely, looking at the city beneath me.

It was a long way down there…. I quickly took off my earplugs to hear where exactly music was coming from. And I could hear it coming from an antenna way at the top! Out of all places Sebastian, did it have to be up there?! I quickly put earplugs on my ears again before coming closer towards it. There seemed to be a loud speaker coming from up there, and it was the thing that was emitting this music…

Putting my bag down, I quickly looked through it to see that hairdryer and lipstick along with my book. I then looked up at that speaker on the antenna, and one thing was obvious. If I were to stop this music, I'd have to destroy that thing completely. But, what could work better, the lipstick or the wind tunnel? I decided to take the lipstick because it was easier to carry it in my pocket.

And, I backed away a bit before charging towards the antenna and jumping on it, grabbing for the part leading towards it. Wasting no time, I started climbing up as fast as I could, knowing that we'd be doomed if I fell here and… And it was a _really_ long way down from here…. No Lily, don't think about that now!

I grabbed another part and climbed even higher, near the antenna. Finally, I was there. I was then holding with my left hand while taking out that lipstick with my right one. Pointing it at the speaker, I turned on the laser and started destroying the speaker, but it was way too slow…. "Come on…" I muttered with my teeth gritted.

But, it took a few more minutes for it to be in a bad state, and I was barely holding for that part by now. After what seemed like an eternity, the thing was finally on fire, and I quickly started climbing down in hopes of avoiding the explosion. And it could be heard just as I jumped off the holding part and on the roof once again.

I quickly took off my earplugs to see that music stopped playing by now, much to my relief. Taking my bag, I raced down to the building to see people holding for their heads and wondering where they were. The building was not exactly in the best shape now….

And, just as I was in that room with the window I came through, I could see Jerry with an unconscious Sebastian. As soon as he saw me, he stood up just as I walked closer to both him and the man unconscious on the floor. "I knew you could do it. Well done." He said pleased. However, then, I could see Sebastian standing up and charging at Jerry from behind his back!

"Jerry, behind you!" I warned while pointing behind him, but the man simply jumped up and behind Sebastian before apparently knocking him unconscious by doing something behind his neck. I was gaping at the sight in amazement once the man was on the floor again. "You've _got_ to teach me that." I said impressed.

However, then he took out his wallet and started calling agents to apparently pick up Sebastian and the man causing chaos to the girls at the ski trip. "Oh crap." I muttered once a part of a nearby wall fell off. "It's nothing that can't be fixed." Jerry shrugged it off while looking around the place. That was when my phone started ringing.

"Uncle?" I answered the phone. "Lily, where are you? I'm home right now and," My eyes widened at those words. "Don't worry Uncle, I'm at a café but I'm coming home soon!" I explained. "Did you think about that part-time job?" He asked. "Yes." I nodded. "See you." I hung up before looking up at Jerry. "I should be going by now, or my uncle will be worried." I explained.

"But…" I stopped for a moment. "I was wondering if… If that offer still stood? You know, the one about becoming a spy?" I asked slowly. "Yes?" He responded simply, waiting for my answer. "Well…" I stopped once again, knowing that words I was about to say would change my life forever. "I changed my mind. I want to join WOOHP."

 **This is my last update in 2017, so I really wanted to finish this chapter as soon as possible, and I hope you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated and Happy New Year everyone! Until next time!**


	12. It Begins

**Lyean: Thanks for reviewing! Well, not exactly yet, but it's sure to happen! I can't wait either, this is just the beginning!**

 **Well, here's the next chapter! I only own my OC's!**

"I changed my mind. I want to join WOOHP." I closed my mouth as soon as those words left them. It was silent for a moment, making me wonder if doing this was a right thing, when…. "You won't regret it." Jerry responded with a small smile, making me simply nod.

I then took out those two gadgets and put them on a nearby table. "I have mentioned that it would require training?" He asked, making me turn around with a frown. "Yes, but what kind of training?" I asked carefully. "An intense 48-hour training in extreme martial arts, high-tech weapon and equipment use and super secret surveillance techniques."

I let out the 'breaking the fourth wall' whistle with my eyes wide. I had to be honest, hearing that sounded a bit frightening…. "Well… That's nice and all, but it's going to have to wait until after today because my uncle is waiting." I explained while rubbing the back of my head. "I see. " But then, it hit me. It was a _48-hour_ training…. That was _two days_! Uncle Angus wouldn't let me go off like that, much less Mother!

"And I'd like to know more about how these two days would look like because…. How should I put this…." I trailed off, pacing back in forth in front of Jerry who was looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to elaborate it. I had to explain the situation, but at the same time I didn't want to reveal too much…. He had to know about me pretty much always being under surveillance, but that was the only thing needed.

Finally, I stopped in one place. "Because I think it will be a bit complicated. Where I live is…. With my uncle and mother, she's usually abroad, so Uncle stays with me. He's found a new job recently, the one that would require him being absent most of the time, but… I doubt they would let me out of their sight for a whole day, much less two. The reason I didn't go on that ski trip with girls was because I wasn't allowed to." I explained, or _tried_ to explain. I wasn't sure if I really managed to because it _was_ complicated…

"I understand, but it wouldn't be a problem. You had said your uncle is absent for most of the time?" I nodded. "Until the training is over, a hologram will take your place at home and your uncle won't suspect a thing." Jerry explained. I raised an eyebrow at the 'hologram' part. "Are you sure this would work?" I asked warily. I wanted to do this, yet I didn't want Uncle Angus to find out about it and get in trouble!

"I'm absolutely sure. Trust me, this is going to work." He responded with no hesitation. I gulped for a moment, but I refused to back down now. If I wanted to become a spy, this would be the least I could do! "Alright then." I said while trying to sound firm. "Tomorrow is Sunday, so what do you think of starting then?" Jerry suggested. I frowned with a finger on my chin. Two days of training….

Girls were on that trip for one more day, and they were coming back late, so we didn't have to go to school on Monday…. This was a good chance then. "Good idea." I responded. "Perfect! We're starting tomorrow morning." He clapped his hands with a pleased look. "It's a deal. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going home." I responded while straightening up with my arms folded.

But then, I was sent flying through up through the newly-appeared hole in the wall while screaming. And soon after, I was in front of my house. Well, that went well….

* * *

I found Uncle Angus in the living room watching television. "Hey." I waved, making him turn around to see me. "So, how did it go?" He asked, making me raise an eyebrow. "How did what go?" I asked slowly. "Sitting at a café, discussing about your part-time job…" "Oh, _that_." I burst in laughter, but all that did was make Uncle raise an eyebrow this time.

"What is with you today?" "Well, duh…" I quickly covered my mouth. I wasn't the type to use words like 'duh', but I guess Clover was rubbing on me a bit with her way of speaking…. I didn't mind it, but I would have to avoid using it as much as possible because Mother wouldn't be pleased if she heard me talking like that….

Uncle was looking at me with a 'what the hell face', making me cover my mouth again not to laugh. "My apologies Uncle, I didn't know what came over me." I said sheepishly. "Alright then." Uncle Angus said in his thick British while still eyeing me. But, I shouldn't be the one saying that. Mother's accent wasn't as thick as Angus' or mine after all!

If we were asked whose accent was thicker, it would be a dead race between Uncle and me. But, it looked like my Scottish was thicker than that…. Judging from how Mister British Man said he could barely understand what I was saying anyway.

Mother's mother was Scottish, I knew that, but her father on the other hand, was British. He also had some Irish, French and German roots from what I understood from Uncle. That explained where Mother and Uncle Angus got their accents from… But apparently Mother's accent was less thick because she used to spend a lot more time with her aunt than Uncle…. And, as Uncle Angus would say it, his aunt's accent wasn't as distinct.

"Anyway," I jumped on the couch next to Uncle. "I accepted that part-time job, and I'm beginning my tryouts tomorrow which will last for two days." I explained. "That's good, because I'll be absent for most of the day in these two, only coming in the evening." He responded with a pleased expression. "Also, I've been told to inform you that Bryony is coming back in a week." I groaned inwardly at hearing the news.

Was her coming back really necessary?! "Alright then." I responded, trying not to show hints of frustration and anger. "I think this is going pretty well." "What?" I looked at Uncle Angus, waiting for him to elaborate it. "Getting used to living here." "Oh." And then it was an awkward silence.

"You're right." I spoke up while rubbing the back of my head. "I mean, school is alright," "Exactly, you've found friends!" Uncle cut me off, making me smile a bit. "That's true as well." "And now both of us will have jobs!" "Another yes." But, I had to admit, as much as it was nice here, I missed London a bit. Its fog, weather, atmosphere, being among people more similar to you… And I missed Allison…

Of course, the weather was way better here, but I grew up back there, not here and… Sometimes it still felt kind of awkward, being a Brit among all other Americans or Canadians. It was like being a black sheep among all white ones…

"But sometimes I feel awkward with being a Brit among others." I admitted to Uncle, who looked at me sympathetically. "I understand, but those feelings of being out of place disappear over time. You get used to everything, and you feel like you've known everyone since forever. Besides, Bryony and I are just like you, and there must be more people who are British here."

And that _was_ true… But at the same time, it wasn't the same. Mother and Uncle were my family, but Mother would give zero fucks about feeling different, and Uncle Angus telling me this made me think he was just telling me that to make me feel at ease. I wanted to talk to someone I _knew_ had real experience, someone that could really understand how I was feeling at this moment… "I guess you're right." I responded simply. "Trust me, you'll get used to it." "Alright then. Good night." I hugged Uncle with a small smile before making my way towards my room, but… I decided to go to the attic instead. This was a good chance for me to find out if there was more of Mother's diary.

I decided to look through the box where I had found one paper of the diary earlier. But this time, I was going to go through it until the very bottom. And, I had to be as quiet as possible, or I'd be screwed…. Again, Mother's jewelry and old books, even some old dresses….. And, absolutely _nothing_! I let out a groan in annoyance and resisted the urge to start shouting in frustration.

But, I decided to start checking a box right next to the first one. And, just as I opened it, another paper was in the box at the very top. "Bingo!" I cheered quietly before closing the box and going to my room quietly.

I started reading what was writing on the paper as soon as I was on my bed. The date was 27th February 1982…

 _Dear Diary, you won't believe me what I'm about to tell you, but it's true. I couldn't believe it myself either! Angus has dyed his dark brown hair. Yup, he_ _ **did**_ _. One of the things I envied him for was his hair color, but I refused to dye it myself because I didn't want to ruin my hair._

 _But, Angus dyed it blonde! Not only do Mister Dreamy (I've been calling him like that ever since the coffee incident even after I learned what his name was, remember?) and I have blonde hair, but now he does too! And what's even funnier, yesterday, while Angus, Mister Dreamy and I were walking through the city, I could hear a woman muttering something like 'look at that trio of blondies'._

 _Mister Dreamy burst in laughter at hearing that, but Angus and I didn't find it so funny…. So when we asked him what was funny, he said that we looked alike now with our hair that people would presume we were siblings or something like that. In other words, it reminded him of time spent with his siblings when he was younger._

 _Yup, Mister Dreamy had two older siblings, so he was the youngest of the bunch, something that he and Angus had in common. Despite their 10 year age difference, Angus and Mister Dreamy were practically best friends by now. I was still…. Sometimes nervous being around him, especially with those feelings growing stronger inside of me, but I had no courage to tell him that I liked him… Don't look at me like that; you don't know what it's like being a young woman!_

 _Well, a 27-year old woman who had no guts to tell that to a 34-year old man… Anyway, Angus and I are going out with Mister Dreamy in an hour, so the 'Trio of Blondies' will be hitting it off again!_

Never thought I'd say this, but thank you Mother…. For keeping pages of this diary and not throwing them into garbage! Also, this was interesting. Uncle Angus actually had his hair dyed?! Unbelievable…. But my question was, how long has Mother been calling this man Mister Dreamy? And did that annoy him?

There was some useful information as well though…. Uncle Angus and this mysterious man used to be best friends, there was a 10 year difference between them, and there was a 7 year difference between him and Mother. He also had two older siblings, so…. That meant, if this person _were_ my father, we'll just presume it for now, then I could have aunts or uncles!

Suddenly, my phone was ringing. "Hello?" I answered. "Lily!" Alex's voice could be heard over the phone. "How are you doing, girls?" I greeted with a small smile. "Way better than this morning!" Sam commented. "Why's that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because Mandy's no longer in the room with us!" Clover cheered.

"Thank God." I sighed in relief. "YES!" The girls chorused in agreement. " _How_ did you manage to get her out of there?" I asked impressed. "Actually, she moved out herself." Sam explained, making my eyes widen. " _How_?" I asked dumbfounded, making them laugh again. "A long story." "So, what is it like there?" I asked curiously.

"It's beautiful!" "Awesome!" "So killer!" All three of them chorused. "Nice to hear that." I responded with a small smile. "What about you?" Clover asked. "What about me?" I responded, my eyebrows furrowing. "How did it go today? Anything new?" Sam then asked. "Oh, that. Well, it went pretty good, I have to say." I commented and I couldn't help grinning.

But it was true. I finally changed my mind about the whole 'spy' thing, and I managed to find another part of Mother's diary! And, this one provided _more_ information… "And why's that, if I may ask?" Sam asked playfully. "Found another page of that diary!" I responded while still smiling, my voice filled with excitement.

"How does it go?" Alex asked curiously and I read what was written on the page. "She sure doesn't like calling the man by his real name, I see." Clover commented with a bit of annoyance, the exact same annoyance I had when I realized the same thing as well. "My thoughts exactly." I told her. "But still, calling him like that _is_ romantic!" Clover then realized, making me frown and Sam and Alex probably face plant.

Fucking romance…. Shut it Lilette, if Mother and Father didn't do it then you wouldn't be here talking to the girls about this! "Leave the romance part to Clover as always." Sam commented with a hint of amusement, making me roll my eyes a bit. "Wait, so your uncle _really_ dyed his hair blonde?!" Alex asked in astonishment.

"Either yes, or Mother wasn't herself while writing this. But again, when you're head over heels, you can hardly be yourself." "She sounded pretty sane here to me." Clover stated. "You think?" I asked. "Hello, the head over heels person here!" "Touché." I had to agree with her words this time. "But it must be a pain, having two older siblings like that man." She then added.

Maybe…. But I didn't see it that way. I would do anything to have a sibling! Mother had Uncle Angus; this man had two older siblings, but me? An only child… Allison had a younger sister, and she always complained that she was boring and pain in the arse, but I would always tell her to be happy because she had a sibling.

Being an only child meant nothing but boredom, growing up alone and being lonely once Mother and Uncle weren't around… "I don't think so." I responded simply. "So, what do we know so far?" Sam asked. "Mother, Uncle Angus and this man spent most of their youth in Liverpool," I started counting on my fingers.

"They met once he spilt coffee on Mother; they used to be called 'Trio of Blondies', this man apparently had two siblings, there's a 10 year difference between him and Uncle and 7 years between him and Mother. She was apparently nervous to tell him she cared about him, and he left her before Mother had me without her ever knowing why. It was because of memories of that man that we moved to London when I was three." I summed up.

"The year was 1982?" Alex asked. "Yup." I nodded. "That's roughly 4 or 5 years before our birth." Sam observed. "When are your birthdays?" I asked curiously. "5th May 1987." Sam responded. "19th September 1987." That was Alex. "21st July 1987." Clover stated. Oh, damn! That meant I was the youngest one here!

"9th December 1987." I commented. So, Sam was the oldest one! Then Clover, Alex, and me the youngest…. It was the middle of March now, so Sam's birthday was the closest! "So that means these events take place roughly five years before him leaving off like that." Sam concluded with a frown.

She had a point… And they had met nearly two years before that… "Well here we have gotten to a start." Alex smiled, making me smile a bit as well. "What are you guys up to tomorrow?" I asked, wanting to know. "Well, first of all, we can chill out without Mandy," Clover started, making me roll my eyes in amusement.

"We can take some awesome photos," Sam continued. "Snowboard or ski," Alex added. "And hunt some cute guys!" Clover cheered excitedly, earning another eye roll from me. "I can hardly doubt that." I commented with a smirk. "Go ahead and enjoy it!" I added with a grin. "We will!" They chorused before we said 'night' to each other and I hung up.

Oh God, it was midnight already! I'd better go to bed because of tomorrow…. I quickly put the page of that diary in my book and put it in my drawer before turning off the lights.

* * *

Suddenly, I could hear an alarm ringing. I put my head under the pillow and groaned. No way am I going to wake up now! It was only… I looked at the clock. 6'O CLOCK?! "What the fuck?" I muttered while looking around in a daze. Why would I set the alarm for that time?! Wait. I _didn't_ set it at all….

"Morning!" I could hear a familiar voice before…. I literally flew out of the bed and landed inside a _helicopter_ while screaming. "Good morning." I looked up to see Jerry greeting. I stood up with a frown and arms folded. "Do you know what time it is?" I asked dryly. "Well, it's 6'o clock in the morning." He responded matter-of-factly while looking at a watch on his left wrist.

" _Precisely_ ," I started with a glare. "And from what I remember, you said _morning_." "Well it _is_ morning." "Except that it hasn't even dawned yet." I responded sarcastically. "I said it was _intense_ 48-hour training, or am I wrong?" Jerry asked with a raised eyebrow. "No, you're not, but you know, a warning would have been nice and… I mean, I'm in fucking pyjamas!" I was about to point at myself, but I gaped at what I was wearing instead of my pyjamas.

It was a suit identical to ones the girls wore, except that its color was dark magenta, as opposed to Clover, Sam and Alex's red, green and yellow. "What the _actual_ fuck?" I muttered in disbelief. "You people never cease to surprise me." I looked up with a frown. "I'll take that as a compliment." Jerry responded with a smirk, making me roll my eyes.

"Alright then, what now?" I asked while straightening up. "Now it begins." The man responded simply. "Alright, here we…" I started before I couldn't feel the floor beneath me anymore. "GOOO!" I screamed while being in the air and falling down…

 **And it begins. Until next time!**


	13. Training Part 1

**And here's the next chapter! I only own my OC's!**

I was still screaming while looking around…. "Well, less screaming would be nice for a start." Mister British Man said while suddenly falling not too far away from me. "Oh, really?" I asked with a glare. "Well, except that we're falling, nothing really." "You mean except that you have a parachute and you're not using it?" Jerry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hold on. There WAS a parachute?! I gave the man a 'why hadn't you told me before' look, but gaped once I saw him holding for his own parachute. Nice, very nice, hint at sarcasm. "Yours is in that backpack." He said simply, and I knew he _wasn't_ going to tell me how to use it. Crap. That meant I'd have to figure out how to use it myself before I embraced the sea beneath me.

Quickly touching my back, I sensed some sort of a button and pressed it immediately, hoping it would save me from definite doom…. And suddenly, I could hear something opening. Opening my eyes, I looked up to see the parachute and I quickly started holding for it until we landed on a little island, parachute falling all over me.

I let out a groan while trying to untangle myself from this mess. "Who turned the lights off?" I asked in utter disbelief and I could hear chuckling, but that only made me even more determined to get out of this by myself. "Do you need help?" I could hear Jerry asking, making me shake my head. "I can get out of this unpleasant situation by myself, thank you very much." I responded with a huff before finally getting the damn thing off my head.

Looking up, I could finally see Sun rising. I quickly stood up to look at it better. "Amazing." I muttered at seeing its golden and pink rays coming through clouds. "Okay, now we can say it's morning." I told the man with my arms folded. "If you say so." He responded, clearly not amused but just rolling with it.

"Okay…. So what's first?" I spoke up, at the same time wondering whether I should have asked that question. "What's something that you can't imagine yourself doing, no matter how hard you try?" Jerry asked instead. I frowned at that question and looked up at the sky. The thing I couldn't imagine myself doing…. And I sweat dropped, remembering what happened last night….

 _"Back off all of you or I'm going to… I'm going to…."_ _I could remember threatening agents advancing on me while wondering what I could actually do. Fighting was off the list because I had no fucking idea how, and…._

"I suppose you have an idea, hence the expression." The man pointed out the obvious. "Last night, when all those agents were advancing on me, I took care of them with that Wind Tunnel, but before that, I couldn't do a thing because I didn't know how to fight." I explained while rubbing the back of my head. "I see." Jerry responded simply with a finger on his chin before looking at me. "Fighting then, that is." And as soon as I heard those words, I was wondering whether I should have mentioned that….

* * *

I was sitting on ground with hands hugging my knees while watching Jerry pacing in front of me back and forth. Sun was high in the sky by now, and, it was rather warm this morning… But then again, what to expect? This wasn't London where it always rained, nor was it Liverpool!

"Alright then." Jerry stopped to look at me. "Do you know anything about martial arts?" He asked and I quickly clapped hands over my mouth to prevent myself from bursting in laughter. I was on intense training, and laughing at a simple question was something both he and I wouldn't find funny at all. But the reason I wanted to laugh was because… Of how poor my answer would be. I didn't know whether I should laugh or cry.

I took hands off my mouth and tried to muster the most serious expression I could. "Well, let me tell you right now, I have no fucking idea what they even are." I responded. And I could see the man sighing. "Well, that was an honest answer. Can you at least try to guess?" "Fine." I commented before looking up with a finger on my chin. Martial arts, martial arts… "Is that maybe like, karate and those series of punches and kicks?" I finally asked, my eyebrows furrowing. Not that I knew much about it, I just saw Uncle Angus watching wrestling and punching on TV….

"Karate _is_ one of them, but martial arts are not just about delivering as much of punches and kicks as you can." Jerry responded calmly. "Perhaps you'd like a demonstration?" He then asked. "As long as I'm not the victim of it, go ahead." I quickly answered with no hesitation, making the man smirk slightly in amusement. "Throw some fruit at me." He told me.

And… What the fuck?! I agreed to see demonstration, and the response I get is Mister British Man telling me to throw some fruit at him?! "I mean it. Throw any fruit at me. Any you can find." Jerry responded as if it was no big deal that I was freaking out. Fine, if he wanted fruit, what could you do? I stood up hastily and ran to a nearby tree, taking an apple off its branch.

I looked at it before looking at the man. "Come on, do it!" He ordered. "Fine then!" I shouted back before throwing the apple at him and covering my eyes…. And I could hear something falling on the ground. I quickly looked up to see sliced apple on the ground and Jerry looking at me pleased. But…. The apple… How… How was that possible?!

"Throw another one." He said. And I took another apple before throwing it again. This time, I could see the man waving with his right hand and cutting it in three parts in two quick moves. I swear, my jaw was hanging open till ground from shock. How was he able to do that?! I could cut an apple with a knife in a kitchen, but he could cut it with his _hand_?! "Throw two of them now." Jerry stated, making me shake my head to get back to my senses before grabbing two more apples.

I quickly threw them towards the man who cut them again, but this time making moves with his _leg_. "Three now." I quickly took all three off the tree and threw them, only for Jerry to cut them again with both his hands and leg. "Four." "Now _that_ 's going to be a problem, considering my height." I commented. There were no more apples near my reach.

One of things I hated was my height. Yes, _that_. Uncle Angus was taller than Mother and me, which was supposed to be like that, but… I was shorter than Sam, Clover and Alex. Alex was the tallest one, then Clover, Sam, and finally me. I was maybe near height of Caitlin and Dominique…. And Mandy was taller than them and the girls. And let me tell you something. Being short sucked. Firstly, because I couldn't get more damn apples, secondly, because I felt like an imp around girls, and thirdly, because people could make fun of me for that, it was a good reason after all.

Usually it wasn't a problem for me to get fruit from trees, but this tree was rather high, and a short person trying to get the apple… You see the problem. What was even worse, Uncle Angus said Mother was one of shortest people in her class when she was younger…. And it was apparently from her that I inherited the height. Nice, very nice…

"Alright then, not a problem." Then, Jerry leaped off from the ground and jumped towards the tree, kicking tree branches holding apples before slicing nearby few apples with his hands and landing. _Just like that_.

For God's sake…. How the fuck do you manage to learn something like that?! "What the…." I started in shock, only to stop myself once the man gave me a 'watch your language' look. "French toast?!" I finished quickly. "I mean, how the hell did you manage to slice that apple, my knife in the kitchen sometimes can't even do it, yet you did it like that!" I gaped.

"Years of experience, practice and training." Jerry responded simply while straightening his tie and dusting off his coat. "It's not just about whether you learn how to fight; it will slip your mind if you don't practice it frequently." He explained. "Now let's get going, shall we? Let me see what you've got."

And I started laughing at that. "Compared to what I've just seen, I'm afraid I haven't got much." I pointed out the truth. "How about we start from the very beginning?" Jerry suggested. "That's fine by me as far as I'm concerned." I agreed.

* * *

"When talking about martial arts, we refer to various systems of training for combat that have been arranged. The main purpose of them is self-defense, but there are other purposes as well. There may be many of them, but moves of all martial arts are rather similar when you look at them together." Jerry explained while I was sitting on the ground yet again and listening to his words after warming up.

I think I understood it for now… "So, you learn a series of combos?" I asked. "In other words, yes. Now, up." The man said. "Up what?" I asked with a frown. "Get up." He said and I did so without another word. "The first thing you've got to learn is a fighting stance." I simply nodded but was pretty much clueless about the whole stance thing.

"Having a good basic stance is essential, because it's from that position that all attacking and defensive moves begin. Even if you miss an opponent, having a stable stance will help you stay on your feet." Jerry continued his lesson. "And what is a good stance?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "It varies depending on the type of martial arts, but the basic one I had taught the girls was this one." And he put himself into a position with his hands curled into fists.

"That doesn't look so hard…" I trailed off while curling my hands into fists as well. "It's not just about having fists. It's legs you should pay attention to as well." And as soon as I heard those words, I started scolding myself inwardly. I just had to jinx it about not looking hard! "Your left foot should be in the front, and the right one facing the left one," The man showed the position which I tried to follow.

"And you should be crouching a bit." And I did so. "Very well." Jerry commented. God, I hated crouching! "Now, look at this." He did a simple kick with his leg completely straight. "Repeat it." And I did so, or more precisely, _tried_ to repeat it. "Your leg wasn't straight. Again!" Jerry ordered, making me roll my eyes a bit but try it once more. "Again!" Another try, unsuccessful yet again. "Once more! Keep your leg straight!" And another eye roll once I was told that I couldn't get the leg straight.

For fuck's sake, why was it so hard to do it?! "One of the things studying martial arts also require is _patience_." The man stated once he saw my frustrated expression. "Wonderful." I muttered sarcastically. And I tried to do the kick once again. "It was better this time, but not straight enough. One more time!" I groaned in annoyance and tried it, but of course, it wasn't good.

"Roar if you have to, but keep in mind that nothing ends up well in fights if you're way too upset or mad, you can easily lose control of emotions and then the opponent will have the advantage!" Jerry warned. "Get in the fighting stance!" And I did. "Kick!" And I tried one more time. Except that… Jerry was looking at me this time before nodding, obviously pleased. "That was a good one. Let me see it again!"

Another kick. "That was even better than the previous one." "It'd better be because my leg hurts." I commented with a glare while rubbing my right leg. "It's completely normal because it's first time you're doing this. It will disappear over time once you're in shape." He waved it off with his right hand. "Another kick!" And I did so yet again.

"Better than the last one. Again!" And I sighed at those words. This was going to be one long day… Wait, not just one, but _two_ ….. But I kicked once again. "Good." The man said after few more kicks before showing a punch. "Now let me see you." And I tried to do it. "Your left foot should be in front of the right one when punching. Straighten up, you shouldn't hunch!" Jerry pointed at my back, making me groan a bit.

Again, the usual 'straighten up' thing…. I guess it was typical for all of us Brits. "Believe me; I know what you're talking about because I had heard my family telling me that eight thousand times." I responded with an eye roll. _'Lilette Chase, did I teach you to go with your back hunched?! STAND UP STRAIGHT!'_ Mother's voice was echoing in my head. _'Lily, you should straighten up! Don't go like that!'_ That was Uncle Angus.

"It's because they're right. Perfect posture is hard work, but a necessary one!" He commented. "Ha, someone confessed it!" I pointed out with a smirk at hearing him saying how perfect posture was hard work.

"I _did_ say it was necessary." Jerry reminded, making me roll my eyes. "Whatever you say. So, straighten up?" I asked before trying to punch with my back straight and the left foot in front of the right one. "That was better." He nodded. "One more time!" And I repeated the punch, this time feeling more confident.

After few more times, the man nodded. "Try to attack me." He said. "What?" "You heard it. Try to attack me with what you've just learned." "Okay…" I trailed off before sending a kick right towards him only for the man to block it with both of his hands crossed. "Is that the best you can do?" He asked with hands on his hips.

This time I tried with a punch, only for it to be blocked again, and this time, Jerry even sent me flying into a nearby bush. God, me landing in those bushes was starting to become a habit… "Not bad." He said once I got out of the bush, spitting leaves out of my mouth. "Just next time please don't aim at bushes." I pleaded.

"Come on, up!" He responded and I did so. "Let's try again!" And I sent yet another punch, this time making sure to avoid Jerry trying to throw me into a bush or somewhere else once he blocked my attack. I tried to kick, but once again, he blocked it.

This time, he sent a kick, making me yelp and fall on my knees, hoping to avoid it. "Well, that was avoiding?" I asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head once the man let out a sigh and stopped with fighting as soon as my knees hit the ground. "If you say so, then alright." He said, clearly not impressed but knowing he couldn't do a thing about it.

"How about we try front kicking instead?" "What is that anyway?" I asked completely clueless. "A kick aimed at knees, groin or stomach. The person kicks, and its foot is supposed to hit the target sharply." Jerry explained. "Alright." I responded. "Go on, aim at me." And I kicked, aiming at stomach, only for him to literally get on his hands while on the floor before using the hands to get back on his feet, making me gape.

Holy shit! And I thought I had already seen everything when it came to fighting… "That wasn't bad. Try again." And I kicked once again, only for Jerry to dodge the attack just like the last time. "One more time." And after a few more tries, it was time for this so called 'knee strike'. "It's when you bend your leg and push the knee upwards into targets such as stomach, groin or head." I simply nodded at hearing that explanation. This sounded promising…

I tried to do it the way it was shown to me, and Jerry avoided the attack once again. After few more times, we went past elbow strike (thrusting an elbow in the face of the opponent) and palm-heel strike (punching the opponent's face with the base of the palm). We tried some other basic techniques as well before…

"It's not just about attacking. It's about defending yourself as well. You need to be quick, flexible and agile to be able to dodge the enemy's attacks." Jerry explained, making me nod in understanding. "Now, let's see how much you can defend yourself." And soon after, a punch was coming right towards me but I ducked to avoid the attack.

I quickly stood up and jumped out of the way to avoid a kick. "One of things girls frequently use as well is a cart wheel." And thank God! Something that I could actually do! P.E. wasn't my best subject at all, nor did I excel at it, but cart wheel was something that gave me a lot of trouble back in England, and Allison helped me learn it. So, in other words, if someone asked me what I knew from P.E., I'd instantly say 'a cart wheel'. "Alright then, hit it!" I exclaimed and soon after a punch was coming towards me, only for me to do a cartwheel out of the way.

"That was a good one." Jerry commented. "All those P.E. struggles were worth it." I couldn't help beaming a bit. "There are some other techniques as well, used rather for defense than attack." I simply nodded at those words. "But, one other thing you should keep in mind is that no one fights the same way. When I taught the girls, I showed them what I showed you now. They evolved their fighting skills by practice, skill development, learning more and finding their own fighting style." He explained, making me nod for a hundredth time today.

* * *

I did another cart wheel out of the way to avoid a punch and tried a front kick, only for Jerry to block it with his hands and send a kick towards me. I jumped out of the way and quickly stood up, doing another cart wheel to avoid another kick. I then tried a palm-heel strike, but Jerry ducked and tripped me, making me yelp and fall on the ground with my butt.

"For someone who had no idea what martial arts were a few hours ago, this was quite good." He praised. "If you say so." I commented, but inside, I couldn't help feeling a bit proud. If only Uncle Angus or Father could see me now… I couldn't care less for Mother, because she wouldn't either, but if Uncle saw me… I was feeling a bit proud because it proved that I didn't need to be looked after someone, that I could actually do or learn something myself, with some help of course.

And I'll be honest, not being under Mother or Uncle's surveillance felt refreshing. I was actually independent without them around me, I felt free, and it was a wonderful feeling. A surge of happiness went through me as I stood up, this time grinning. Every part of me hurt, but it was worth it.

"Alright then. What's the next thing you can't imagine doing?" Jerry asked. And the grin immediately splashed from my face as I remembered one thing…. But I _wasn't_ going to say that, not in million years! I'd rather…. I'd rather…. "Are you going to say or I'm going to have to guess?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As long as we're away from fucking airplanes it's completely… CRAP!" I shouted the last part and covered my mouth, mentally cursing myself for letting it slip. Bravo Lily, bravo. You want to avoid airplanes and you don't pay attention to what you're saying?! I was fucking stupid… "How could I have forgot that thing?" The man asked in both disbelief and a bit of amusement.

I frowned. "It would be better if you dropped it now, which is what I'm going to do as well." I responded as if it was no big deal. "That was a nice try, but I'm afraid it's too late." He stated while narrowing his eyes. "No, it's not!" I argued, but soon after, a helicopter appeared above us, sucking us inside. Looking around it, I knew one thing. World, it was nice knowing you.

 **And I'm stopping it here for now. I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	14. Training Part 2

**Boris Yeltsin: Thank you, and again, I'd be glad to hear them and see whether I could incorporate them into story!**

 **I only own my OC's!**

Looking around the helicopter, I was considering my options. Option number one, open the door and jump through it. Option number two, knock myself out with something. Option number three, start screaming and…. But I went for option number four instead.

"Out of all things, why fucking helicopters?" I asked with a glare. "Because you had mentioned them?" Jerry pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And you _know_ how much I'm afraid of them! Hell, I was having a fit of panic last night!" "I _do_ know that." He responded simply. "Then _why_ the fuck…." I started only to be cut off. " _Because,_ every WOOHP agent has to know how to drive a car, a plane or a helicopter. What would you do if you were left stranded on an island with a helicopter you wouldn't know how to drive?" Jerry asked, raising an eyebrow as if he were daring me to think about that possibility.

All that did was make me frown for a few moments until a _brilliant_ idea came to my mind. I grinned as an imaginary light bulb above my head switched on. "I'd simply swim back to Beverly Hills." I pointed out, a smirk forming on my face. "At mercy of sharks?" He asked, wanting to see what I had to say at that little detail.

"Better them than a helicopter!" I responded firmly. "If you say so." The man responded simply while looking down at me this time. "And quite frankly, I've never seen a person afraid of helicopters." He added with a frown. "Hence your 'what the fuck' reaction yesterday." I muttered but he ignored me. "But, I guess we can get past that. Do you know how to drive?"

I shook my head immediately at hearing that question. Both Mother and Uncle Angus knew how to drive, but the idea of driving was never amusing to me. Besides, I wasn't 17 yet, which was the age you needed to be to be able to drive here in America with a full license. "I'm not 17 yet." I said my thoughts aloud. "From what I remember, age requirement is no different back in England?" "At least not for cars." I agreed.

"But it was never amusing to me to think about that, so I don't know." I elaborated with a frown. "I see." Jerry commented, making my eyes widen slightly. "Wait, Sam, Clover and Alex drive?" I asked dumbfounded. "Yes." He answered my question with no hesitation. "And it's not a problem if they get in trouble once a man stops them and asks for their full license?" I raised an eyebrow. "Who said they get in trouble? They have a full driving license; it's the organization that makes sure of it."

"And people are just completely okay with that?" I asked still dumbfounded. "What they don't know won't hurt them. As far as the man is concerned, the girls have already passed their normal driving test without him knowing a thing about WOOHP." Jerry waved it off. "Oh." I said, not knowing what else to say but understanding it now. "It looks like you're going to have to learn how to drive a car first…" "So I should consider myself lucky that I'm avoiding the damn helicopter?" I cut off, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I wouldn't say that if I were you because you'll came back to it sooner or later."

I rolled my eyes at that statement. "Whatever." I muttered. "And now, sit down," Jerry motioned to a nearby seat. I did so without another word, looking up. "And pay close attention to these signs." He pulled down a canvas with some signs, making me sigh inwardly. This would take a while….

* * *

"What does this mean?" Jerry asked while pointing at a sign with some guy holding a shovel. I rubbed my eyes to stay awake and observed the sign. "It means that there's some work on the road and that you should drive carefully." I said firmly. "What about this one?" He pointed at a sign of a deer running. "It means you should look out for any random deer on a road." I sighed.

It's been two hours since this 'sign learning' torture started. I found that part completely boring, but Jerry insisted on it because of how I would be completely lost and how dangerous it could be if I didn't know these rules. You know what? I was actually beginning to wish for another helicopter ride instead of this! Never thought I'd say that…

"This one?" He pointed at a sign where an arrow looked like U-turn, except that there was a red line over it. "You can't change the direction of your vehicle in the opposite one if you see this sign." I stated. Most of these signs were easy to remember, but this was still boring…. "Good, now the practical part."

* * *

"Tell me you're joking." I sweat dropped once I was in a car at Beverly Hills, this time at a polygon for driving. I was on a driver's seat, and I prayed Uncle Angus wouldn't see me here…. Now why was I saying that? Well, after getting to Beverly Hills once again, I was shown the car's controls. And, I would pass the test for car driving 'if I passed all of the obstacles and I was still in one piece'. Yup, that's what Mister British Man said. _'If you pass all the obstacles and you're still in one piece.'_ Those words kept echoing in my head. "I'm not joking." He responded while looking at me in front of the car.

God, what was I thinking, agreeing to the driving part?! I was so stupid…. "Fucking car, fucking car…." I muttered in disbelief to myself. "How does one girl manage to switch from a Liverpool dialect to a Scottish one in a matter of seconds?" Jerry asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's what happens when your best friend is Scottish and…" I started laughing before…. I raised an eyebrow as well.

"How do you know about my accent?" I asked. "I know how a Liverpool dialect sounds because Liverpool is where I've spent my youth." He responded simply. "Really?" I asked in surprise, making him nod. Yup, my British was with the Liverpool dialect… I picked it from Uncle Angus who spoke just like me, but Mother, on the other hand, spoke with a cockney dialect just like her aunt used to.

From what I could see here, Jerry spoke with a Bristol dialect, which was why the 'Liverpool' part surprised me. But I still felt a bit of relief, knowing a person who was not only British, but actually lived in Liverpool just like I used to! Well, if living there until you were 3 counted… "Well anyway, having a Scottish best friend back in England is the reason." I explained. "What are we waiting for anyway?" I then asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

"For an agent from WOOHP to test your driving skills and give you a full license if you pass." The man explained. "Oh, I get it." I responded simply and let out a sigh, putting arms on a wheel in front of me and putting my head on the arms. That was when a man in his thirties I'd say with black hair and green eyes came, looking at us, and I instantly knew that was the person we were waiting for.

* * *

"TIME OUT!" Both the man and I shouted, me showing that sign as well once I stopped the car. Quickly getting out of it, I looked around the polygon in utter shock. Most of obstacles were knocked down; even the driver looked like he was in shock. "If you excuse me for 5 minutes." I told the man who nodded before I ran to a nearest bench and sat down. "You know, out of all girls, Alex struggled the most when it came to driving." I looked up to see Jerry looking at me. "Now I understand why." I commented.

That would also explain Clover's comment about Alex's driving skills…. "But she passed it at the end, of course." I simply nodded, saying nothing. "Well I'd rather eat a whole plate of blueberry muffins than go back in that car." I responded finally, folding my arms. The man looked at me with a sigh, clearly unimpressed. "I see you love making jokes at expense of blueberries." He commented.

"Well that's the point." I couldn't help smirking a bit. Soon after, I let out a sigh as well. "Cars _are_ better than fucking blueberries…" I muttered. "Alright, I'm taking back what I said for blueberries, I'm going back there." I stood up and looked at the car and the man inside it waiting for me.

* * *

It took me some time, but I finally managed to pass three circles without hitting into a single obstacle. "Finally." The man commented and sighed in relief just as I parked the car. He then got out and went to talk to Jerry while I was getting out of the car slowly. I started walking towards the two men, waiting for what they were going to say.

"Well…" The man testing me turned around to face me. "You pass, Miss…?" "Lilette." I said impulsively. "Yes. Well, congratulations. Now if you excuse me Mister Lewis, I've got some unfinished business I need to settle. Is that alright?" The man asked Jerry who nodded. The man then ran off, me looking after him.

* * *

Not long after that, some other people came, teaching me all about driving other things like boats, airplanes (shit…) and trains, how they worked, what I should look out for…. "What is the command you use when you can't control a helicopter and you want to stay in air?" A man with dark hair and dark eyes asked me.

"It's an autopilot." I responded firmly. The man nodded. "What shouldn't you do once the boat is moving?" I closed the book with all the rules and commands about it and looked up. "Dropping anchor in the sea?" I asked, making the man nod. "Good." He said, making me sigh and look at the sky. It was near evening by now, and I couldn't believe half of a day has already passed….

"You do realize that I'm afraid of helicopters and planes?" I asked with a nervous chuckle. "Well yes, I've been told that, which is why I need to teach you how they work. The more you know, the less you'll be afraid of them." The man said simply, making me nod as a response.

* * *

I looked at a helicopter waiting for me with a sigh. "Come on." The instructor motioned for me to follow him inside, but I was still looking at it in fright. Out of all things, _why_ fucking helicopters?! Now that I thought of it better, was Father afraid of airplanes like me? The instructor sighed. "Listen Lilette, I know you're afraid," "You don't say!" I responded sarcastically. "But all WOOHP agents know how to ride airplanes and helicopters. It's something you can't pass without. If you don't learn this, you can never become an agent." He finished, making me groan.

Why, just _why_?! "Then fuck it, cause I'm ou..." I started impulsively only to clap hands over my mouth. What was I thinking, saying I was out of there?! After finally agreeing to this, I was going to walk out like that?! But, it was the cleverest thing to do... I mean, the word _helicopter_ explained everything... Come on Lilette, what are you waiting for?! Get out of here, run for your life!

 _"Don't be ridiculous. It's just a helicopter! What is it going to do, bite your head off?"_ A voice inside my mind asked, making me narrow my eyes. _"No, but I'm going to die!" "And how do you know that? Did it ever crash?"_ The voice responded unimpressed. _"It was near to once!" "It was a slight turbulence, Lilette. But then again, you're a coward so..."_ My inner thoughts were driving me mad by now. I _wasn't_ a coward! It was then that I decided. I was going inside, and _if_ I died, at least I'd know I tried! Besides, if Clover, Sam and Alex could do it, I could as well!

Except that they were older than me... NO! No more shitty excuses! Lilette Chase, get inside that helicopter RIGHT NOW!

And I ran inside, much to the instructor's surprise. "Alright then, these are the controls I've told you about..." He showed me, making me take a deep breath. Here we go...

* * *

I pressed the button, the helicopter starting to rise. "Good, now wait for it to rise," The instructor said while my heart was beating so fast that I was surprised I didn't get unconscious. "What now?!" I asked, panic rising in my voice. "As soon as it rises enough, you have to take us to a nearby building. But you must keep your concentration high and if something happens, you can turn on autopilot." He pointed at an 'autopilot' button.

"Alright..." I trailed off while trying to calm down. "And remember, _nothing_ is going to happen while I'm around!" The instructor reminded. I took another deep breath and started trying to direct the helicopter towards a nearby building. Controls were rather similar to a car's controls... We were near to landing on that building... "Slowly..." The instructor whispered. I yelped in surprise and took hands off the controls, making me scream and quickly grab them again to prevent us from landing harshly.

I let out a sigh of relief. "See, it wasn't so bad!" The man told me with a smile, making me smile back nervously. "That building is the next landing spot." He pointed at a building a bit further from us. Alright then. If I could land here, I could land there as well!

The helicopter started rising slowly, that familiar feeling of fear inside me showing up again. _"That can't happen as long as you control the airplane.'_ Sam's words were echoing in my head.

 _"Do you see this helicopter losing propellers and crashing?" "Well, not at this moment..." "That's impossible as long as you have it under control or an auto pilot."_ I remembered the argument from last night.

Fine then. I was fed up with being afraid after hearing same arguments over and over again. Uncle Angus told me that million times, and now Sam and Jerry as well!

I started moving the helicopter slowly towards another building, paying attention to things in front of my view. This time, the helicopter landed more softly, making me sigh in relief once again. "There's the next building." The instructor pointed at it. This was going to be one long night...

* * *

It took quite some time, but it _could_ be said that I had an idea of what it was like flying helicopters... After passing each building, I felt more confidence every time, and at one point, I had to fly it across the ocean from Beverly Hills to a small nearby island...

But seeing the ocean didn't make me afraid anymore. If anything, view was wonderful from inside here! Anyway, it was about 6 o'clock in the morning when we landed back at WOOHP building.

The instructor got out first to talk to Jerry who was waiting for us outside. I got out after as well, looking at the talking men. But at the same time, I couldn't help feeling proud. I was riding an actual helicopter... Take that, Uncle Angus!

The man then left us, getting inside the building. "See? It went perfectly well!" Jerry commented, making me roll my eyes. The reason why he was telling me that was because he kept encouraging me along with the instructor about the whole flying thing... "Okay, okay, you were right, I admit it!" I exclaimed with a 'fine, you've got me' voice.

"Alright then, things should be going easier after this." He commented. "Let's hope so." I muttered.

* * *

After that, I had to learn other skills like climbing down the building (that took quite a while), how to find traces and clues, spying techniques like looking through binoculars, using some gadgets... By the time all of that ended, I was completely exhausted and barely on my knees.

We were in Jerry's office now, and sun was rising slowly. But what I needed was a good sleep... I honestly felt that I could sleep for an eternity after all of this! "So that means the intense training is over?" I asked before letting out a yawn. "Precisely." Jerry responded, opening his mouth to say something else before...

"Wait. There's one more thing." "What's that?" I asked while taking a sip of coffee, hoping for it to keep me awake. The man took something from under his desk. He then stood up and walked to me, offering me something that looked similar to that pink compact mirror I had seen Sam using. I took it hesitantly, observing it. "What's this?" I asked slowly. "It's a compowder. Girls use it, and it has many functions, but its main one is for communication." Jerry explained, making me raise an eyebrow but say nothing.

I opened the compowder slowly, observing it. But, the man's next words made me look up from it, my eyes widening a bit in surprise.

"So Lily, welcome to WOOHP."

This was it. There was no turning back now. After all this time trying to find out what this organization was, I was a part of it. Looking up, I knew this was just the beginning. Beside this, I still had to find out more about my father, but I was ready.

 **And it's after this chapter that it officially starts, so I can't wait for you to see what I have in store! I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	15. Mistakes and Mall Troubles

**Well guys, here's the next chapter, and I hope you'll like it! I only own my OC's!**

 _Another place filled with mist. Except that this time, it wasn't that field, or that forest. I couldn't even figure out where I was at the moment! "First fields, then forests, now nothing. Just fucking great." I muttered sarcastically while turning around and trying to see through this mist. Why, just why the fuck did everything have to be covered in it?! If they wanted to add a dramatic effect to it, then it_ _ **wasn't**_ _working._

" _I see you still haven't changed your mind about that desire to know more about your father." The same male British voice commented. That was the voice from the dream before! I started turning around hastily, looking for the source of the voice. "And I see you still haven't told me who you are." I retorted angrily._

 _That made the man laugh once again, much to my annoyance. "A person who knows your father." He responded simply, and this time, I could see in which dialect he spoke. It was a Birmingham one. "And where's your proof?!" I shouted angrily, turning around even more. "And for fuck's sake, just show yourself like a man!"_

" _I'm sorry, but no can do. And the proof? I know your father better than anyone else…" "Alright, you had said you knew everything about him, I get it!" I cut the person off annoyed. "You want to find your father, right?" The man asked, ignoring my statement. "But have you ever wondered if he_ _ **wanted**_ _to be found?"_

 _Hearing those words made me stop immediately. What bullshit was this man talking about?! "What do you mean?" I asked slowly, clenching my right hand into a fist in process. "He left your mother and uncle, that's what you know. But neither of you knows_ _ **why**_ _. What if he didn't want to have anything to do with your mother, what if just looking at her made him feel disgust?" The voice asked mockingly now._

 _Father did leave Mother, but no one really knew why…. But this suggestion was_ _ **pure bullshit**_ _! If he felt disgust towards Mother, then why would he leave after doing with her the thing that resulted in her having me…. "Bullshit." I said firmly, making the voice laugh. "Are you sure, my dear?" "Yes, I am. THAT'S BULLSHIT!" I shouted venomously before making a run towards the unknown._

 _What I wanted was to just get away from that voice; it didn't matter where it would lead me! I finally stopped to take a break, hands on my knees. "_ _ **You**_ _." A voice said that word as if it was some sort of disgusting thing. Looking up in surprise, a man with blonde hair and dark eyes was staring at me. The same one like from that picture I had lost earlier…._

 _But there was no friendly expression on his face this time. Anger was spread all over it, his dark brown eyes showing intense hatred I've never seen before… "Are you…." I started only to be cut off. "I don't want to hear a word of it." He said venomously in an American accent. "But why?" "Why?" The man started laughing._

" _Are you really that dumb? Tell me Lilette, if I had really cared about Bryony, would I have left her?" He looked me in the eyes directly this time. I stayed quiet at those words, making the man smirk. "But… What about me?" I spoke up quietly. But he started laughing. "_ _ **You**_ _? You my dear are nothing more than one of many mistakes in my life. Meeting Bryony and Angus was a mistake, love was a mistake,_ _ **you were a mistake**_ _..." "STOP IT!" I screamed, covering my ears and not being able to listen to his words anymore. But then, he took hands off my ears violently and smirked even more. "What's the matter, girl? Can't deal with the fact you were one huge mistake?" I glared at the man, feeling nothing but hatred towards him. "You fucking, son of a…" I started furiously, preparing to punch him when…._

I screamed, shooting up in my bed and looking around while shaking uncontrollably. I just couldn't calm down, not after this! "For fuck's sake, for fuck's sake!" I exclaimed, getting out of my bed and running towards the bathroom to see myself in the mirror. God… Dark brown mess of a hair, wide dark brown eyes, sweaty pyjamas… What else was there to see?

So much for good sleep after that intense 48-hour training… I quickly looked at the watch to see what time it was. It was… half past four! God, I must have slept through half of the day… I quickly shook my head to get to my senses, making my shoulder-length hair even messier. As soon as I got back here, my head hit the pillow and thankfully there were no incidents with Uncle Angus while I was gone. At least from what I've been told after all.

Suddenly, I could hear my new compowder ringing. "Hello?" I asked once I opened it to answer. "Why weren't you at school today, Lily?" Sam's voice asked, making my eyes widen slightly. Oh, shoot, school _was_ over now… "I overslept it, I've just woken up." I explained with another yawn. In fairness, all that training _was_ tiring.

But the thing was, Jerry told me not to tell the girls about what happened during these two days, at least not until I was introduced to them as one of newest WOOHP additions… And technically, this was true. I did oversleep, I just didn't say why! "Anyway, wanna hang out later this evening at the mall?" It was Clover this time.

"Sure." I nodded in agreement. "How about 6 o'clock?" Alex asked. "Yes." I responded. "See you then!" And I hung up. Opening my wardrobe, I was looking at what to wear. Finally, I picked a short-sleeved white shirt with ruffles on sleeves, light yellow knee-length skirt and spring green shoes. I then started brushing my hair before letting it loose.

" _You my dear are nothing more than one of many mistakes in my life."_ Those words were echoing in my head… _"But have you ever wondered if he_ _ **wanted**_ _to be found?"_ Maybe the voice was right. Maybe Father left Mother for a _reason_ ; maybe he didn't really love her! The way the man was looking at me… I _didn't_ want to know a person like him.

Maybe the whole idea of trying to find my father was a mistake. Maybe he didn't want to be found, and I was here, running after him like a fucking idiot! I had nothing, nothing to help me except the pieces of Mother's torn diary. But that wasn't precise, concrete, and that kind of information was what I needed! I suddenly dropped a glass I was holding in my hand.

It broke, its pieces on the floor of the bathroom. "Fuck." I muttered before trying to pick up a part of it…. A huge mistake. "FUCK!" I screamed in pain and dropped it again. I started waving with my hand in hopes of getting rid of the pain, but it _didn't_ help. A huge cut was on my right palm now, bleeding. I jumped over broken glass and ran to the kitchen, taking a first aid kit we had under the fridge. After opening it, I tried to stop the bleeding with a bit of wet paper. I then put a plaster on the cut, pleased with the result.

But, I then had to clean up the mess I had made… It was half past five once I got out of the house, and I was running the fastest I could. Don't blame me, one of things Mother always said was nice ladies were never late, so it's been rubbing on me!

By the time I was front of it, it was six o'clock. Suddenly, I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder, making me turn around. "Girls!" I exclaimed happily at seeing Clover, Sam and Alex before hugging them and them returning the hug. "How are you? How was your trip?" I started asking immediately once we pulled away from the hug.

"We're fine now that we're away from Mandy." Clover commented with a grin, making Sam, Alex and I roll our eyes. "And the trip was awesome!" Alex added and I grinned. "How about we tell you everything inside?" Sam suggested. "Yeah! They've just opened a new ice-cream shop, and they say its ice-cream is beyond anything!" Clover exclaimed. "That sounds like a good idea." I smiled back before we made our way towards the entrance.

And inside… The place looked rather nice, I had to admit. Its walls were painted green, and it was like a small café. I could see all kinds of ice-creams. From lemon, lime, chocolate, raspberry to coffee, dark chocolate, mango, watermelon…. God, their choice looked fantastic! My eyebrows furrowed at seeing some dark blue ice-cream which had no note of what it was.

"Excuse me, but what is this?" I pointed at the ice-cream. The man working at the café smiled. "The best blueberry ice-cream there ever is!" He responded, making me frown immediately and back away from all the ice-creams. "Wherever you go, fucking blueberries…" I muttered, making Sam raise an eyebrow while Clover was flirting with the ice-cream guy.

"And you're the best guy there ever is!" She smiled seductively, waving her hand through her hair and looking down. From what I could tell, the guy smiled back as if in some sort of a daze, and was about to touch her hair when… "Do NOT touch my hair. It took me years to perfect this look." Clover backed away and warned venomously.

Shit, Clover could be really scary if people touched her hair…. Remind me not to ever do that to her! The guy backed away a bit frightened. "I'll take one orange and one straciatella scoop." Sam picked her choice. "I'll take one scoop of chocolate, one of dark chocolate and one mango!" Alex cheered, making Clover raise an eyebrow at her. "Three scoops, girl? Diet much?" She pointed with her finger and a 'you're busted' look.

"I _am_ on a diet; I just want to try some awesome ice-cream!" Alex argued, making me chuckle. "I'll take one lemon scoop." Clover pointed at lemon ice-cream. I had to admit, all ice-creams here looked amazing! "I'll take one blackberry and one chocolate scoop." I commented. The guy nodded. "Anything for drink?" "Do you have tea?" I asked immediately. The guy nodded and pointed at a nearby menu.

I quickly took it and started looking at their teas. "You never said you liked tea?" Sam asked while looking at the menu as well. "Liking it is an understatement. I _love_ tea." I responded. "Apart from the green tea, that one is just bitter." I added with a frown, shuddering a bit once I remembered the time I tried it.

But yes, I was a huge tea lover. Well, being British explained a part of it, drinking tea was our habit after all… Mother said it was all part of being a proper lady, but that was the only thing I liked about it. I loved tasting different tea flavors as well. I remember tasting tea with pizza flavor a week ago…

"I'll take a cup of chocolate tea, please." I pointed at the menu, making the guy nod. "What about you three?" "Only water." Clover and Sam chorused while Alex ordered a mango juice. We then sat by one table, observing the place. "It's nice." Sam commented from across me, making the rest of us nod in agreement. "Those ice-creams look absolutely delicious!" Alex said dreamily from Sam's left, making us laugh.

"Look who's there." Clover who was sitting next to me pointed at… "What's Mandy doing here?" Alex frowned. "Eating ice-cream just like you are, losers!" The black-haired girl retorted, her fucking annoying laughter making me cover my ears. But, I couldn't help noticing she was whispering something to the ice-cream guy…

Clover looked at me just as I took hands off my ears. "Why didn't _I_ think of that?!" She exclaimed. " _Maybe_ because every time Mandy laughed, you were fuming worse than a volcano?" Sam asked with a chuckle, making Alex spit her juice and cough from laughter. Sam started hitting her in the back so she could stop coughing.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" She shouted before looking at a little mess in front of her. "Sorry…." She smiled sheepishly. "It happens to everyone, just sit somewhere else and we'll clean this up." The guy said. "Thanks." Sam told him and soon after, we were sitting by another table.

That was when the guy finally brought us ice-cream and drinks. I took one of four spoons happily and looked at my portion. "This is really good!" Alex praised, having tasted her mango scoop. Sam and Clover nodded with grins while taking another spoon of their scoops. I finally took one spoon and put it in my mouth.

This… This really _was_ delicious! But wait…. This wasn't blackberry, this was… I couldn't breathe at all. I felt being stiff once more, my eyes wide when…. I started sneezing uncontrollably, spitting out the ice-cream and some saliva. Sam quickly started hitting me on the back just as she, Clover and Alex came to me.

Finally, the damn sneezing stopped and I could breathe again. "What was that?" Alex asked in both surprise and confusion. "That, dear Alex, was reaction to my allergy." I commented in bewilderment while rubbing my nose and letting out another loud sneeze. "Why would you take ice-cream to which you're allergic? Suicidal much?" Clover asked in confusion. "I'm not that crazy to take something that could kill me." I responded with a frown. "Then why did you take the blackberry scoop?" Sam asked.

"It's not the blackberries I'm allergic to. It's the blueberries I should look out for. And this scoop certainly _was_ blueberries." I stated while folding my arms. "Wait, blueberries?" They chorused in confusion. I nodded back. "But you said you didn't like blueberries, you never said anything about being allergic!" Alex pointed out. "I don't like them because they can kill me." I argued with a frown. "Reasonable." Clover commented, making Alex and Sam sweat drop.

But then, the ice-cream guy came in front of us… "I told you these girls were nothing more but vandals and losers!" Mandy came next to the guy. "Especially the one who started sneezing and messing up your floor." She pointed at me, making my blood boil. "I wouldn't have if he had brought me blackberries like I had said before!" I argued with a glare.

"Excuse me, but you said blueberries." The man responded. I narrowed my eyes. "How the fuck did you come to that conclusion? I said _blackberries_!" I shouted now angrily. But by now, people were staring at our shouting match. "Look! Now she's causing ruckus! If I were you, I'd kick that girl and her friends out right away!" Mandy pointed at all four of us.

Clover's face was red and smoke was coming out of her ears. I mean it; she looked like a volcano ready to erupt at any moment! "Why you little, fucking fud…." I growled in Scottish accent, making Sam and Alex catch me by my hands to try to stop me from kicking the fuck out of Mandy. But, that proved to be a bit impossible, because they were already holding Clover who also looked mad.

I was about to try to punch Mandy but the man stopped me, taking my wrist harshly. "Calm down, lady who speaks Scottish, or I'll call the police!" He said threateningly, making Mandy smirk from behind me. "You're all kicked out of here!" And they _literally_ kicked us out of the ice-cream shop, closing the door behind them.

"Once I get my hands on Mandy…" Clover started angrily. "They kicked us out because we told them the truth?" Sam muttered in disbelief. " _No_ , we got kicked out because of _Mandy_!" Clover was fuming. "Sorry guys. If I hadn't started sneezing, this wouldn't have…" I started only to be cut off. "That's nonsense! If you're allergic, of course you have to sneeze!" Sam frowned.

"Trust me; I know what it's like." Alex sighed, making me raise an eyebrow. "You're allergic as well?" She nodded. "To kelps and cats." "Ouch." I yelped. "You _did_ order blackberries, the man heard it loud and clear!" Sam declared. " _Until_ Mandy started whispering something to him." Clover commented with a smirk.

I frowned. "Do you think she told him to give me blueberries instead of blackberries on purpose?" I asked. "She must have heard you commenting about blueberries, and wanted to have a joke at your expense, but didn't know you were allergic to them." Sam stated. "Nice." I commented sarcastically. "Well we can't let her go unpunished for kicking us out!" Clover frowned.

"Well, we can't enter there either." Alex pointed out. "Maybe if we found some proof that it was Mandy who did it…" Sam muttered with a finger on her chin. "Maybe they have archive footage?" I suggested. "Worth a try." The three of them chorused.

But then, floor just disappeared under my feet. All four of us started screaming while falling down the crazy tunnel. The first one was Alex, then Sam, Clover and finally me. "It wouldn't kill to send a limo!" Clover screamed."YES!" The rest of us chorused. And, we landed on the familiar sofa inside the office once again. I looked up to see Jerry standing in front of us expectantly.

"We're still waiting for that limo Jer." Clover commented, making me roll my eyes a bit. Limo was way nicer, but for Jerry to send it? In our dreams. "Good evening, girls, so glad you could _drop in_." He greeted, making me groan. "Very funny, Jer." Alex commented sarcastically, making Clover and Sam nod and me roll my eyes once again.

 _Drop in_? What was with those puns?! The girls stood up, me looking at Jerry with a questioning look. He nodded back, making me grin slightly. "The first thing I'd like to do is introduce you to one of our newest WOOHP agents." He stated and Sam, Clover and Alex looked around in confusion. He then cleared his throat.

"Um… Hi girls." I greeted while standing up and probably looking like a total fool. "LILY?!" All of their jaws were on the floor. I on the other hand chuckled nervously. But then, I was pulled into a hug by all three of them. "Why didn't you tell us?" Clover asked. "Well, I've just joined today, if morning hours count." I explained.

"My question is, why didn't _you_ tell me about WOOHP?" "Well you never asked!" Alex responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, making the two of them sweatdrop. "No, really, we thought that maybe you would just drop it…" " _You_ thought." Sam corrected the girl. "So, with you never mentioning it at school…" "I never mentioned it because I thought you wouldn't tell me." I frowned.

"Who cares?" Clover interrupted. "What matters is that we no longer have to keep secrets from each other, and you're part of WOOHP too!" She grinned. "That is a relief." Sam commented before we turned around to look at Jerry. "She will be with us on missions, right?" Alex asked hopefully. The man nodded. "That is, if you want of course. Besides, it would also be good for her to watch and learn from you because her training isn't complete yet." Oh yes, I had to complete one mission in order to be done with training….

"YES!" All three of them chorused and started hugging me while I was laughing.

* * *

We were back in the mall, and I was feeling a lot more relaxed now…. Clover marched to the door of the security. "We want to see archive footage of the new ice-cream shop!" She exclaimed, making the man raise an eyebrow. "Ever heard of 'please'?" He asked sarcastically. "Please." I rolled my eyes while saying it.

"Which footage?" "Of a girl and an ice-cream guy about an hour ago." Sam stated while the man was looking for it. And, I could see it. Mandy was whispering something to the guy. While we were laughing, Mandy pointed at the blueberry ice-cream. The next moment, the guy was putting it in glass with Mandy nodding in agreement with a smirk. The next moment, the guy brought that glass to me.

The four of us looked at each other in realization. It really _was_ Mandy who told that guy to bring me the blueberry ice-cream! "You know what this means, girls?" Clover asked with a smirk, and I couldn't help smirking as well. "A payback?" The three of them nodded.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mandy was screaming while the four of us were leading her towards a nearby pool outside the mall. Clover suggested the fountain in the mall, but Sam dismissed it, saying we would never be allowed to enter it again. So, we opted for any pool we could find. "Paying you back!" I smirked.

Yup, just as Mandy was outside the mall, we grabbed her by her hands. "There it is!" Alex pointed at the pool. And, we threw Mandy into the pool. "You losers are _so_ going to pay for this!" She glared, making me smirk a bit. Alright, I had to admit, doing this was so funny….

Meanwhile, an ice-cream man came with ice-cream, and this time, I could actually enjoy it without Mandy telling anyone to put fucking blueberries. "You know, revenge is _sweet_." I whispered to the girls while licking my chocolate ice-cream. "At least we didn't _drop in_ like Mandy." Alex pointed out while laughing, making all of us burst in laughter. God, Jerry was rubbing on us with those puns…

"What do you say we organize a party on Saturday night?" Sam suggested while we were walking around the city. "Yes!" Alex and Clover agreed and I smiled. "That sounds like a nice idea, but I'll have to ask my mother and uncle for permission. Mother is coming back in few days, that's why." I explained. "Speaking of that, is there anything new you found out?" Clover asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "About what?" I responded in confusion. "Your father?" Sam reminded me. "Oh." In all honesty, I forgot about it during this mall thing, but, at the same time, I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep looking for him. He abandoned Mother for a reason, and I just…. I didn't want to find him and be told that I'm a mistake he has made.

"Nothing." I responded simply, making her raise an eyebrow but say nothing. "So, where is that party going to be?" I asked with a grin, and the girls started telling me all about what their parties were like. And at that moment, nothing bothered me, absolutely nothing while I was with my friends outside.

 **That would be it for this chapter. I just wanted to get past it, so I can't wait upcoming chapters! I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	16. It's A Long Night

**Here's the next chapter, and I hope you'll like it! I only own my OC's and things that don't appear in the series!**

"LILETTE GRACE CHASE, STAND UP STRAIGHT!" A female voice shouted, waking me up instantly. "HOLY SH…" I started angrily only to yelp and shut my mouth once I saw who was in front of me. "Mother!" I exclaimed in surprise. Mother looked at me from head to toes, noticing my messy hair.

Her blonde hair was tied in a bun, she was wearing a white shirt and pants with sandals, and her icy blue eyes were looking at me disapprovingly. "A lady doesn't wake up at 11 o'clock near afternoon." She commented. "But it's weekend!" I frowned. "Don't talk to me like that, young lady," She started angrily, making me sit down instantly.

"It doesn't matter whether it's weekend or not, a lady doesn't wake up late!" She said icily. "Sorry, Mother. It won't happen again." I responded indifferently, making her simply nod. "But, if I may ask, you were supposed to come tomorrow?" I commented. "No, it was _today_." She glared, making me nod. It's been exactly a week since I accepted the offer to join WOOHP.

So, here I was, going to school like usual. There have been no missions so far, even though it was a bit weird to me. I mean, it's been a few days after all! But, Sam said that this occurred frequently, and that it was completely normal. Besides, maybe I was just eager to finally do something to get over with that mission and complete the training…

It was Saturday, and Sam, Clover, Alex and I were supposed to sleep over at Sam's place. It was a good chance because Sam's parents would be absent for most of the time. But… Mother had come earlier than expected, and she never expressed her opinion about this kind of stuff…. Anyway, I still had to ask Mother for permission. Uncle Angus agreed immediately, but Mother wasn't Uncle.

"Um, Mother, I wanted to ask you something." I finally spoke up. "What is it?" She asked a bit impatiently. "Well, my friends and I had planned on having a sleepover at my friend's house, so I was wondering if I could go?" I asked. Mother looked at me suspiciously before…. "Who are these _friends_? And where does your friend live?"

I was about to open my mouth, but Uncle Angus beat me to it. "Her friend is our neighbour, and she lives across us in that big house. Her name is Sam, and she's quite a nice girl." He said while on the door of my room. I quickly nodded at that. "What about these other friends?" She asked. "Their names are Clover and Alex, and they're quite nice as well." I responded.

"If you want to sleep over, I'll have to see them first." Mother said with a voice which said 'no arguments'. I groaned inwardly. Great. "Also, Lily has found a part time job at a café." Uncle added, making her look at me. "They pay you?" She asked. Oh shoot. Why the fuck did Uncle Angus have to bring this up?! "Yes." I responded as calmly as I could. "Now excuse me, I'm going to call my friends." I said before grabbing my bag and making my way towards the bathroom.

After locking the door, I took my compowder out of the bag and started dialing the girls. "Yes?" Alex was the first one to answer. "Girls, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" I asked slowly. "Say it." Clover immediately said. "Well, about tonight… Mother came home today, so… Could you, you know, come so she could see you and allow me to go tonight?"

"Sure." Sam said immediately. "Yes!" Clover and Alex came not long after that. "How about meeting at the Marmalade Street in about… Four hours?" Clover suggested. The Marmalade Street was actually where Sam and I lived… I quickly looked at a watch on my left wrist. It was half past eleven now. "Sure." I grinned and the others agreed before I ran to my room to start getting ready for the day.

"You look pretty excited." Uncle Angus noted just as I started brushing my hair. He was sitting on my bed and watching me. "Well, who wouldn't be? I mean, I've never had a sleepover!" I grinned. "You have a point there." He commented. "This would be a good chance to meet Alex and Clover you've been talking about." He then added, making me nod.

Uncle then sighed a bit wistful look on his face. "What's the matter?" I raised an eyebrow. "Nothing," He waved it off. "It's just that, it seems like time has flown by so quickly. Now you're having fun with your friends, just like I used to." "You still have your friends?" I frowned. "Yes, but after so many years, it's just not the same. Having your best friend before and not now are completely different things."

That got me a bit curious. "Your best friend?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes." He said, making me stop what I was doing and look at him. "He and I used to be inseparable, a day wouldn't pass that we didn't hang out together." I did read that that man and Uncle used to be best friends despite their 10-year age difference, but hearing it from Uncle Angus was something completely different….

"I was the rule breaker and rebel, while he was more calm and gentleman-like. I would encourage him to break rules and have fun, whereas he would keep me in line in case I went too far, which happened frequently. But it was no wonder, considering he was 10 years older than me."He reminisced with a small smile. "What happened to your friend?" I asked slowly.

He looked at me. "Over time, people drift apart, which was exactly what, happened here. We went our separate ways." He said before looking away, towards a window. "The best part was me grilling him to tell me more about himself. And guess what his response would be?" He asked me with a smirk. "What?" I asked curiously.

"That I was a bigger pain than both of his older siblings." I burst in laughter at that with Uncle joining in soon after. "Uncle, have you ever thought of… Settling with someone?" I finally asked. I wanted to know because I've known for whole my life that he never mentioned a woman. He looked at me while shaking his head. "No. At least, not yet." He responded simply.

I simply nodded before opening my wardrobe, looking at what to wear. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got to get dressed." I told him, making him stand up. "Not in the slightest." He smirked, making me roll my eyes before closing the door behind him. I was soon dressed in a green shirt with short sleeves and pants.

Again, Mother was here so I had to wear pants. I finally took my book and jumped on my bed, wanting to just get over with poor Balzac. I mean, I had only 10 pages left!

* * *

"Lily, it's 3:25." Uncle Angus opened the door of the room. "Yes Uncle, I know." I responded before putting the book down. "What are you reading this time?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Kafka." I responded simply, making him groan. "Don't tell me you're reading 'The Trial'?" I nodded back with a smirk. "Why not?" I asked. "Because of its subject. It's not exactly easy, you know." "I do." I nodded. "But that's not going to stop me from finishing it."

Uncle rolled his eyes a bit. "Of course not." I narrowed my eyes. "Hey, Kafka is interesting!" "Speak for yourself." Another eye roll came from him. "Anyway, you're meeting the girls?" I nodded before standing up. "In about 5 minutes." I said while putting my black shoes on. I then looked at myself in a mirror for a moment before looking at Uncle Angus.

"How do I look?" I asked. "Very nice." He responded casually, making me nod before I turned around and ran out of the house. I was looking around the street when… "Yoo-hoo, guess who?" Someone's hands were over my eyes. "Clover." I couldn't help smirking and the said person took hands off my eyes before I hugged her. "How's it going?" I asked with a smile once we broke away. "Well, today's sale at mall was just awful. And they have guts to call it a sale!" She huffed with a frown.

I rolled my eyes in amusement at her annoyance. "But what were you looking for?" I asked. "Well I'm in desperate need for a pajama top, ever since my cousin Normy ripped my favorite one apart." She commented with a sigh. "Your cousin?" I asked curiously. "Yes. I love him, but sometimes he can be so annoying!" She groaned.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" "I _did_ find something, but it's no match for the ruined one." Clover responded with another sigh. "What about you?" "Well, I'm reading Kafka." I grinned. "I still don't understand how you can love books so much, so that's something you can discuss with Sam more properly."

And just as she said that, a familiar red-haired girl joined us. "Is it Kafka what I've heard?" She asked curiously. "Lily talking here." Clover explained to Sam, making her look at me. "I've started reading him today." I explained with a chuckle. "I've only read 'The Trial', and while it's interesting, I didn't like the book's subject." She commented.

"I'm reading it right now." I responded. "Reading what?" A voice asked, making us turn around. Alex ran to us and pulled us into a hug. "Hey, Alex." I greeted with a smile along with the girls. "You've just reminded me of something." Clover told me. "What is it?" I asked curiously. "The time Mandy spoke about so called Franz Tolstoyevsky Kafka." She said, making my eyes widen and me burst in laughter.

Alex and Sam started laughing as well, Clover joining in. "Don't tell me she _really_ said that?!" I asked in disbelief. "Yup, I still remember that day. Unbelievable." Sam reminisced. "To be honest, I'm a bit surprised she even said those names. I mean, considering she has all F's." I quickly explained, making Clover wave it off. "It's alright, we get it. Because it's true." She commented.

Tolstoyevsky? Was Mandy out of her mind?! She messed up names of my favorite authors just like that… Tolstoy had some good books, so did Dostoevsky… "So that's your house?" Alex pointed at it while we were walking towards it. I nodded. Opening the door, we walked inside. I led them to the living room where Uncle Angus was sitting.

"Hello!" He greeted with a smile while standing up. "Nice to see you again, Mister Chase." Sam greeted politely. "You too, Sam." He smiled back before looking at Clover and Alex. "You must be Alex and Clover." He said, offering his hand first to Alex. "Yes, I'm Alex." She shook it. "Angus Chase." He shook it as well. "Clover." She said while shaking it now. "Angus Chase."

That was when I saw Mother entering the room…."So these are your friends?" She asked coldly. Everyone else turned around as well. "Yes." I said simply. She walked closer to us with a frown, as if she was trying to spot some sort of a flaw and immediately disapprove of them. "I'm Bryony Chase." She offered her hand first to Sam.

"Pleased to meet you Ms Chase, my name is Samantha Simpson." Sam responded, making Mother nod without another word. Thank God I explained to the girls how Mother behaved… "I'm Clover Ewing." Clover said simply, making her nod again before looking at Alex. "Alexandra Vasquez." She smiled while shaking Mother's hand. She nodded one more time before looking at all of them. "Pleased to meet all of you." She said simply before turning to me. "I've got some business to do, but you're allowed to go, Lilette."

I tried to be calm as I nodded. "Thank you Mother." I said indifferently before she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Sorry you had to see me acting so posh while Mother was there." I told the girls while we were making our way to Sam's house. "It's nothing." Clover commented. "Is she always like that?" Alex asked. I simply nodded. "Except that it's worse when she's mad." I responded. "It can't be that bad?" Sam asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to see her angry. If she wants to, she can be really scary." "You're talking as if she's the scariest person in the world." Clover pointed out. "Not scariest. There is scarier." I answered. "Like?" "Jerry, for example." They looked at me for a moment. "True, he can be scary if he wants to." Sam mused. "Tell me about it! Remember the time he nearly sent us to lobotomy?" Clover reminded with a frown.

My eyes widened at her words. To _lobotomy_?! Why the fuck would he do that?! "Who could forget _that_?" Alex asked in disbelief. "It's a long story." Sam said once all of them noticed my clueless and a bit frightened expression. "I've got time." I responded. "Well the thing is, one day WOOHP just summoned us and imprisoned us. We were accused of having robbed one bank." Clover started.

"But you didn't?" I asked. Robbing banks didn't sound like them at all, but I asked only to make sure. "Of course not! But Jerry and WOOHP didn't believe us that easily," Alex continued. "Which was why they wanted to implant behavior modification chips in our brains. That way we would never have aggressive thoughts again." Sam frowned while explaining.

Oh God… "They really believed you robbed that bank?" I asked in disbelief, making them nod. "We barely managed to escape with a helicopter out of there. But we managed to prove our innocence," Clover continued. "It turned out a villain named Macker created our clones from our hair so he could have his revenge and make it look like we were the culprits," Alex explained.

"Revenge?" I asked in confusion. "He was one of our very first villains, and during the conflict, he was sent flying over the railing. He grabbed our hair in an attempt to hang on, but he fell down and ripped some of our hair as well in process." Sam explained. "It took us more than few months to have our hair normal again." Alex shuddered.

"At the end WOOHP captured Macker and his clones, having realized we were innocent." Clover stated. "But we took great pleasure in throwing a pile of snowballs at Jerry. It took us quite some time to forgive him for what he had nearly done." Sam finished just as we were in front of her house.

I let out a whistle. If that was how it was, then Jerry deserved all those snowballs. If I were accused like them, I'd be equally pissed. "Then there was time he didn't believe us his former spies were brainwashed." Clover reminisced. "He thought we were dead because of an ambush made to look like an accident, and after we returned, he said those spies took our place. But again, we proved we were right at the end." I simply nodded at her words, but I couldn't deny I was curious.

"How did you find out about WOOHP and meet Jerry in the first place?" I asked. The girls looked at each other and burst in laughter, making me rub the back of my head in a slight confusion. "Sorry, it's just that it seems so distant now that you've mentioned it." Sam explained. "Totally!" Alex agreed and Clover nodded.

I simply nodded back, not knowing what to say. "The three of us met about a year before meeting you." Clover said. Then, Sam opened the door of the house and led us to her living room where we dropped our things. Looking around, I noticed the room had green walls and with all the furniture like couch and television, it looked rather nice.

"Want something for drink?" Sam asked once we dropped our things on the floor. Clover, Alex and I nodded immediately and soon after, all of us were sitting on couches with drinks in our hands. "So, we met last year at the beginning of school year. Jerry set up a giant sushi running after us, and we managed to get rid of it. The next day, all of us transferred to Bev High where we met Mandy. She immediately started hating us, and that was when Jerry WOOHP-ed us to his office for the first time." Clover continued.

I raised an eyebrow. "WOOHP-ed?" I asked in confusion. "It's a term we use for Jerry sending us to his office." Sam explained. I nodded in understanding. "I guess it was fun." I chuckled. "Well, not when you think the aliens kidnapped you!" Alex commented with a playful frown, making my eyes widen a bit. "That's what I thought as well back then! Either that, or secret agents." I added with a chuckle. "We'll get to that part as well." Sam smiled, making me smile back.

"So, what happened when you landed in the office?" I asked curiously. "Well, after causing some chaos with gadgets, Jerry and Tad entered the office, and at first we thought they were aliens." Alex reminisced. " _You_ thought." Sam corrected. "Yes, she said and I quote, 'I told you we were abducted by aliens'!" Clover declared. "In fairness, they _did_ look like that with all the smoke." Sam pointed out, making Alex give her a 'hi five' for agreeing.

I rolled my eyes in amusement. "So, Jerry and Tad came in," "Wait, who's Tad?" I interrupted bluntly. "We'll get to that part." Sam said, making me nod. "And after the light had turned on, Jerry remarked how aliens were actually down in a freezer. And he showed them to us!" Alex reminisced with a bit unpleasant look on her face. Clover and Sam didn't seem to like the idea of seeing aliens either, at least judging by the look on their faces. Not that I could blame them though, the creatures were _aliens_.

"And then Jerry and Tad finally introduced themselves to us as agents. Jerry also explained to us what WOOHP was and said we were chosen to join the organization. Judging by what we've seen, he's been watching us ever since we were kids." Sam continued with the story. Hearing that part made me feel a bit uneasy.

The girls have been watched since their childhood, and they became spies because they possessed the spy gene. But I've been watched for only a month or month and a half…. I _was_ told that I possessed that gene as well, but watching someone since you were little and watching someone for a month and a half was a huge difference after all…

"But we declined it, and Jerry gave us a wallet to contact him." Clover continued. "After a few incidents which included WOOHP, we decided to give him a piece of our minds." Sam piped in. "And he promised to help us out of our situations if we agreed to join WOOHP." "I said and I quote now, 'I can't believe it, we're being blackmailed by a bald geezer'!" Clover said dramatically, making me roll my eyes with a smirk. "To which Jerry responded, 'bald being'." Alex said while trying to hold her laughter.

But I was utterly confused by now. "Why say bald being when bald geezer is the exact same thing?" "Because geezer means an old man?" Clover asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It has two meanings." Sam quickly explained. "In Britain, it means just a man, but here in North America, it means an old man."

"It's the first meaning that I grew up with." I responded to that, making her nod. "But Clover was referring to the second one." I couldn't help laughing at that. "But in fairness, I think the 'geezer' part was a bit of overkill. Jerry's not that old." Sam commented while chuckling. When I thought of it better, how old was he? I guessed somewhere in late fifties or early sixties, but that wasn't precise… "How old is he?" "Fifty-something I think." Clover commented with a frown.

"Now would someone tell me who Tad is?" I finally asked with a smirk. "You mean, back-stabbing Tad." Clover corrected with an even bigger frown, making me blink in confusion. "He used to be Jerry's assistant. After we had joined WOOHP, he decided to try to sabotage our first mission and take on Fabu himself." "Um, who's Fabu? And why would Tad do that to you?" I asked while feeling stupid.

I was so clueless and uninformed here… "Because he wanted to regain his 'number one agent' status, and he saw us as a threat to him." Sam reminisced. "And Fabu is…" Alex started telling the rest of the story….

* * *

By the time they finished, I was looking at them in surprise. "Wow." I muttered, making them laugh. "Now what about you? How did everything start?" Clover asked and the other two nodded. "Well," I started while rubbing the back of my head. "On the first day of school, you disappeared just like that and I found it a bit suspicious. The next day, you disappeared as well and it didn't make any sense to me, especially your excuses. I managed to get Mandy's invitation for that rave, but Uncle Angus didn't allow me to go." "Why's that?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Because I had an ear problem, and I wasn't allowed to listen to loud music for at least two months." I explained with a frown. "But the moment Sam called me and you went crazy, I decided to disobey Uncle's orders. I ran into Jerry in front of school and he reluctantly let me tag along, giving me earplugs to spare me from all the madness inside." "We did find it weird that you were there as well." Clover reminisced, making me laugh a bit. "I did say _reluctantly_." I pointed out.

They laughed a bit as well. "I was then pulled into all that madness so I had no time to find out where the four of you ran off to. But once all the chaos stopped, I knew something was going on, and I was determined to find out what. But then, that day with Doctor V when we were sent to Jerry's office…" I started.

"You thought we were abducted by aliens or secret agents!" Alex reminded with a smirk. "Well what else could I think at that moment?" I raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Anyway, as soon as you exited the office, Doctor V picked his nose again. I wanted him to show me the exit, but he told me to keep quiet. Soon after, it turned into a fight before he knocked me out and locked me in a closet." "Until you broke out of it and ran into us." Alex put two and two together.

"We were suspicious of Jerry as well, having told us to free those people from prison and then they called him Doctor V. When we demanded some answers, his accent started going off and he sent us out of the office." Sam explained. "Then during the night, your uncle called me, saying you were missing! The next day, we headed to WOOHP to find out more about Doctor V and he unfortunately saw us. We started running down the corridor, ran into you, and you know the rest."

I nodded at her words. I then continued explaining to them what happened after the Doctor V incident, all up until a week ago. "You know, once you get used to it, being a spy is really cool." Alex said once I finished. "There _are_ some crazy missions, but it's all a part of it." Sam commented. "Tell me about it! Remember the time you and Jerry went crazy because of those stupid dolls?" Clover reminded, making Sam frown. "I certainly do _not_ need a reminder of that."

"But what happened?" I asked curiously. "A crazy man used dolls to make people act like children. Sam got affected as well, so Clover had to shout at Sam to stop throwing food at us." Alex stated. "Again, did I _really_ look like her mother?!" Clover asked, obviously annoyed. "Well, in that outfit…." Alex trailed off sheepishly, making Clover groan, and me and Sam laugh.

But wait. "What outfit?" I asked in confusion. "Clover wore a yellow suit in order to impress Caitlin's older brother. It didn't work though." Sam said. "But it did work on Sam!" Alex pointed out. "Except that it was even worse when we called Jerry." Clover sighed. "How much worse?" I dared to ask. "When I called him, he was playing with a fire truck." She commented with a face palm.

"And then he said 'oh look everyone, it's Clover'!" Alex piped in, making Sam and me look at each other while trying not to burst in laughter at their trauma. "Once he picked up a green phone toy, Jerry and the agents started singing 'red rover, red rover, say Clover over' and laughing like they were six." Clover finished.

That was it. I couldn't hold it in anymore, neither could Sam. We burst in an uncontrollable laughter, making Clover and Alex look at us unimpressed. "Very funny, you two." Alex said dryly. But we couldn't stop laughing. "What about the time you caused an earthquake?" Sam reminded with a smirk. "No, not _that_!" Alex exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex. "In fairness, that stupid radio thing was the only thing I had with me at that time!" But I was confused. Alex sighed. "One time, two bad guys cornered me, so I took a nearby radio. I threatened to blast them with it, but then they asked me if I were crazy. They said it was a highly sensitive earthquake generator." She explained.

Earthquake generator? A radio? "It's as if you said your compowder was a nuclear missile." I frowned. " _Exactly!_ How can you trust them with that?!" Alex frowned. "Wait. That WAS an earthquake generator?!" I asked in shock. "Yes." Alex nodded. "Then there was the time a creep named Lumiere captured me so he could make a film."

"Oh, no." Sam and Clover groaned at the mention of it. "We basically had to solve the jerk's riddles so we could find Alex. They led us to WOOHP headquarters where we found Alex holding a rope in her mouth. The rope was tied to the door and she was sitting on a chair about to fall down the building. If we opened the door, she would fall down, which would also happen if she released the rope. There was no other way out because we were locked up." Clover continued with the story.

Oh, God…. What kind of a lunatic was that?! A film fanatic?! "So Jerry, Clover and I decided to go for the door and Alex on three." Sam then said. "Not precise. I didn't know whether it was 'on three' or 'on go'." Clover argued. I face palmed at her words and burst in laughter while Sam was glaring at her. "We never said anything about 'on go'!" She argued back. "I had to make sure." She smiled sheepishly, making Sam sigh.

"Anyway, we got Alex and managed to survive the fall thanks to inflating vests. Meanwhile, Jerry ran down a building and jumped into a helicopter, tackling Lumiere in process." "Really?" I asked in surprise. "Yup." Clover nodded, confirming her previous words. "And I took great pleasure in smashing the stupid film." Alex smiled.

I then noticed it was slowly getting dark. "How about we put on pajamas and then we can…" Sam started. "Play Truth Or Dare?" Clover finished with a smirk. "That." She finished with a smirk as well. "Yes, yes!" Alex agreed. "You know that game?" She then asked me. "I've heard of it, but I never played it." I responded, making all three of them look at each other with smirks before looking at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked a bit frightened, making them burst in laughter. "Oh, it's nothing. Now come on, it's a long night!" Clover said, all three of them pulling me up. "Sounds something like Uncle Angus would say." I mused. "Except that there are no parents or relatives this time!" Sam reminded, making me smile as well. "Lead the way!" I exclaimed excitedly before I let them pull me towards upstairs. Clover was right; it _was_ a long night after all…

 **I decided to end the chapter here because it would be too long if I continued writing it. But, there will be few moments from this night in the next chapter. I know this is a filler chapter, but I wanted Lily to spend some more time with the girls to get to know them more, and I hope you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	17. Mission Number One Part 1

**MiszTanya: Thank you for reviewing! :)**

 **I've been writing this chapter for a while now, and I hope you'll like it! I only own my OC's!**

 _Screaming. That was the only thing I could hear. Opening my eyes, I sat up on what appeared to be soft ground. But, I knew what this place was very well. It was…. London. I quickly stood up and started looking around. I had to admit, I kind of missed this place… But wait. Why was such a ruckus here?_

 _That was when I saw a little girl not too far away from me. She was wearing a lilac dress, and she looked like she was 5…. Her hair was dark brown, so were her eyes. But, were so dark that they nearly looked like black… And right now, they were looking around frantically. "UNCLE!" She screamed with tears streaming down her cheeks._

 _It was then that horse trampling could be heard. That explained why the girl was so scared… I immediately started running towards the girl, wanting to help her out of this mess. "Don't worry, I'll help you!" I exclaimed and was about to catch her hand when…. My hand passed right through hers. In fact, she looked like she hadn't heard me, nor seen me at all!_

" _WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed while looking at my hands. But once again, the girl couldn't hear me, which was good for her because I would be a bad role model with all the swearing, but still… But still it wasn't good for me! How was I supposed to help her if I was like a ghost?!_

 _Where was her uncle?! "UNCLE!" The girl screamed once again and I could see smoke coming from the distance. Come on uncle, just show up and help her already! That was when…. I saw a horse stampede moving towards the little girl. "NO!" I screamed and tried to take the girl's hand once again, to no avail._

 _The girl screamed, about to be trampled by a horse when…. A hand took her. I looked up to see a man lifting the girl up and holding her while jumping out of the stampede's way._

* * *

 _The scene changed. This time, the man was putting the girl down. I observed him better. It was a man in what looked to be his forties, dressed in a suit. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. The girl looked up at the man, still frightened when shouting could be heard. "Lilette! Thank goodness you're alright!" A short woman with red hair and brown eyes ran to the girl, lifting her up._

 _My eyes widened at the woman's words. She said, Lilette? "We were so worried! Come on, the others are waiting." She put the girl down and started leading her somewhere. But, the girl turned around to look at where the man had been before… Only to find he wasn't there anymore._

* * *

 _This time, the girl was running through the park when she bumped into someone. She looked up at the man in wonder and surprise. "Children are not supposed to be all alone, you know." The man commented with a frown in a thick British accent. The little girl, on the other hand, was looking at him from head to toe._

" _Who are you?" She asked curiously. That question made the man glare at her. "No one important. Now please, go away. It's not safe for you to be alone." He responded with hands in pockets of his tuxedo. "But I'm not alone. You're here!" The girl pointed out the truth. "As much as it's true, I'm not the one who cares for children, neither am I good with them." The man tried to tell her the most calmly he could._

 _The girl narrowed her eyes but sighed. "Thank you." She said simply. "For what?" "For saving me. Whoever you are." That was when I heard a woman calling for someone. "Lilette!" She shouted. "Go." The man pushed the girl slightly, making her glare at him. "Go! Now!" He didn't take no as an answer and the girl started running towards the source of the voice._

I shot up in the bed with sweat over my face. Looking around the room, I stood up slowly and walked to a window. It was still a night time, and the full moon was shining brightly. I swear to God, these crazy dreams were going to be the end of me one day! Except that this one seemed to be quite real… I mean, the woman called the girl Lilette! Maybe that was me… It all looked like a distant memory…

" _UNCLE!" I screamed and covered my ears when someone lifted me up and out of the stampede's way._

" _It's not safe for you to be alone." The mysterious man frowned while looking at me. "But I'm not alone. You're here!" I exclaimed, but that only made him shake his head._

Wait. I remembered it now. This _did_ happen when I was little! But, why did I have a feeling I had seen that man before? Hell, even his voice sounded way too familiar…. I decided to open the window, letting wind breeze brush against my skin and play with my hair. Thank God I was better now…

I decided to go to kitchen to get some water for drink. All of the girls were sleeping peacefully so I walked to the kitchen the most quietly I could. We were awake until half past 3, and then we literally dropped on beds. We spent hours talking about their spy missions, shopping (I rolled my eyes at that but decided to go along with it), sports and other things….

Taking the glass in my hand, I rubbed the back of my head and started filling it with water. These events happened when I was five, I knew that. I remembered them now, I knew that as well. But who was that man?

" _Who are you?" I asked curiously. But, the response I got was the man glaring at me. "No one important."_

Now that I remember, that was really rude…. I mean, I asked one question, he could have at least answered it! People ignoring or not wanting to tell you answers was the most annoying thing. I'm sure it had happened more than once…

" _Good heavens, I hope I'm not too late." I quickly spun around in surprise at hearing a voice from behind me. "Who are you?" I asked the man in confusion. "We don't have time for this." He walked past me, making me run after him._

That was when I realized. Eleven years ago, it happened. The similar thing happened not too long ago as well. Now I knew why the voice sounded so familiar… It was _Jerry_! "HOLY CR…" I started in shock only to keep my voice down once I realized I wasn't alone in the house. "Crap on a fucking sandwich!" I swore shamelessly with hands over my mouth.

"Can't sleep?" A voice stopped me in my swearing rant. To be honest, I forgot how I even started saying such vulgar words… I looked up to Sam in her pyjamas. I simply nodded with a sigh. "You too?" I asked with a raised eyebrow just as she picked a glass and poured some water in it.

She nodded. "Sometimes I wake up earlier so I can practice or finish my schoolwork, but this time I just couldn't sleep." She explained. "Good for you. If I wake up late, Mother always starts telling me how a lady shouldn't wake up at that time." I commented a bit annoyed, making Sam chuckle. "Lily?" "Yes?" I looked up at her and asked.

"A week ago, when we asked if you had found anything about your father, you looked rather hesitant and…. Uninterested. Which was weird to me, considering you were thrilled to find out more about him." My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at her. Of course. I should have realized Sam would find it suspicious. She was the most perceptive one out of three of them after all.

However, Sam looked like she regretted saying that. "Sorry for meddling in your private life, it just seemed unlike you and…" Damn it! Now she thought I was upset with her! But I wasn't, I was just surprised she was asking me that… "It's alright Sam, you're not meddling." I quickly cut her off. "I just didn't expect you to figure it out." I added.

"Something happened?" She asked slowly. I nodded and took another sip of water. I wasn't sure whether I should tell her about that dream… "If you don't want to talk, it's alright." She added. I looked at the floor with a frown. "I had a dream a while ago." I finally said. "What?" Sam asked confused. "In that dream, the man told me I was nothing but a mistake in his life. A huge mistake." I said bitterly.

"He said that if he had loved Mother, he wouldn't have left her. A voice even told me to ask myself this. Did that man even want to be found? I would be running after him like an idiot. I mean, he abandoned Mother for a reason!" I finished. "So that's what this is about." Sam finally spoke up. "You're afraid of how he would react if you found him?"

I looked at her with a frown. "I certainly do not want to be told I'm nothing more but a huge mistake." I told her bitterly. Sam shook her head, frowning as well. "No one in their right mind would say that. It's not our fault we are born!" "But how do you know he wouldn't say that if I saw him?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Lily, look. Maybe he is like that. Maybe he's not. Maybe he wants you to find him." "These are just possibilities!" I cut her off impatiently. "Yes, they are. But you'll never know for sure if you don't see him. Don't think that I'm being pushy or something similar. It's just that… If I were you, I'd feel better, knowing the truth, no matter what it was. I couldn't handle living in the dark whole my life."

I frowned at Sam's words. In a way, I _was_ kept in the dark for whole my life. Now, at age of sixteen, I didn't even know my own father's name! I was fed up with Mother and Uncle keeping secrets from me. But at the same time, what if I just ended up being pushed away?

But, Sam was right. It was _maybe_. _Maybe_ he wasn't like that. There were many possibilities, but I would never know which one was true if I didn't find Father. Whatever the consequences were, I'd have to accept them.

I hugged the girl. She returned the hug not long after. "Thanks Sam for being there for me." I told her with a small smile once we broke away. For two or three months of knowing Sam, it felt she was like an older sister to me. I could tell her anything, she knew if something was wrong and she was there for me to listen and talk to me if she had to. Well, she technically _was_ older than me; she was the oldest out of four of us!

She smiled back. I then let out a yawn, making her laugh. "Looks like someone needs a good sleep right now." She pointed out, but then she yawned as well. "You were saying?" I smirked, making her roll her eyes. "Then let's go to bed before the sleep gets the better of us." She commented, and I nodded in agreement.

But, when I hit the bed again, my eyelids closed from the tiredness…

* * *

By the time I woke up, sun was shining brightly through the window. "Morning." I greeted Alex and Sam once I entered the kitchen. Both of them were still wearing their pyjamas. "Morning." They greeted back. "There's some coffee, tea," Sam offered while Alex was drinking something.

I decided to take some coffee to wake me up completely. That was when I saw Clover coming into the kitchen. "Good morning." We greeted. "Morning." She greeted back before letting out a yawn. "I had the best dream ever…" She sighed with a dreamy look on her face. "What was it about?" I asked. "The cutest boys ever…" She trailed off dreamily, earning an eye roll from Alex and me and a sigh from Sam.

"Anyway, what's up?" She then asked. "Yeah, you didn't tell us whether there was something new you had found out about your father." Alex pointed out. Sam and I looked at each other for a moment before I looked at Clover and Alex. "Well, I didn't because I didn't search for anything." I admitted sheepishly.

Sam then frowned for a moment before she grinned as if she had just got an idea. "You know, it's not just your mother's diary we can count on. It can come in handy, but there are things we can figure out ourselves." She explained. "Like?" Alex asked in confusion. "The last entry you had read to us was in 1982. She described him as a 34-year old man." She stated.

"Yes." I nodded. "But all of us were born in 1987, and the year is 2004 now, which means that man should be somewhere in his fifties." My eyes widened at Sam's words. How could we forget such little, yet important details?! "Nice one, Sam." I grinned. Alex looked at us in realization. "The search could be easier now, knowing which age group you're looking for." She commented.

Clover, on the other hand, frowned. "That's nice and all, but it doesn't help much." She argued. "But we know how he looked like, how old he's supposed to be…" Sam pointed out. "That's just it. What he _looked_ like. He may have had blonde hair, but that doesn't mean he'll have it now. Besides, your mother isn't precise in that diary. She didn't mention his name, what nationality he was, absolutely nothing! Without anything precise to help you, you'll be wondering around completely clueless." Clover argued back.

"Does Mother look like to you as a person that would spill her heart out?" I asked dryly, but I had to admit she had a point. It wasn't precise, but there was nothing I could do about it! "No, but…" She started when the table we were sitting by turned around and sent us sliding down a way too familiar tunnel.

"But what?!" I shouted back while we were still sliding down. We landed on a sofa inside Jerry's office. "You're not precise! How can I know who he is if there's no clue about him?!" Clover stood up at the same time as me and we were glaring at each other. "Well I'm sorry that Mother and Uncle refuse to tell me juicy details about the identity of the man who shagged my mother!" I retorted.

Out of a corner of my eye, I could see Alex and Sam watching our little argument in a bit of surprise and amusement. "Well… What does shag mean anyway?!" Clover asked. "That's what I've been wondering as well." Alex spoke up, making Sam cover her mouth while trying not to burst in laughter at the whole situation. I, on the other hand, sweat dropped. "It's the British equivalent of fuck." I said simply.

"Thank you! Now, if he didn't do that, you wouldn't exist!" Clover exclaimed. Well she was right about that too…. That was when I heard someone clearing their throat. Both Clover and I turned around. "As much as I'm trying to understand this situation, I'd appreciate if you didn't use that sort of language in my office." Jerry commented with his arms folded and a frown on his face.

It was then that Clover and I looked at each other and burst in laughter at how stupid the whole situation was. "Sorry." We said to each other at the same time. "Sorry Jer/Jerry." She and I then told the man while Sam and Alex were standing up as well. "Now that you're here, a quite serious thing is happening. Libraries, operas and theatres are vandalized throughout the entire world."

"You said, _libraries_?!" Sam and I exclaimed in horror, making the man nod and Sam and me look at each other in disbelief. Then, we were shown footage of smoke coming out of a library with people running out while screaming. How dare they?! I wouldn't mind that much if malls were vandalized, but LIBRARIES?! Those fucking, stupid sons of… "And I need you four to find out why." I clenched my fist in determination at those words, but I also couldn't help smiling as well. Jerry said _four_.

The girls and I looked at each other and nodded. "As for your gadgets," He then took some sort of a belt in his hand. "Expendable Cable Bungee Belt," Then he took what I guessed was a perfume. "Ice-Queen Perfume, M-Ray Contact Lense, Hologram Projecting Mood Ring and Laser Lipstick."

Soon after, backpacks were in our hands respectively. "What place is the latest victim of these attacks?" Sam asked. "A library in Vancouver." Jerry responded before pressing on a button. I let out a scream just like the girls once I couldn't feel floor under my feet anymore. We landed in a helicopter and Sam took the pilot's seat. I couldn't help feeling a bit excited as I sat down. Vancouver, here we come!

 **And it officially starts! I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	18. Mission Number One Part 2

**grapejuice101: Thank you for reviewing, glad you like it! And yes, I will be following some episodes soon! :)**

 **A.L: Thank you for reviewing, glad you like it! And I love Totally Spies too! :)**

 **Tsukkiyomi: Thank you for reviewing, glad you like it! :)**

 **Supboyyyyy93: Thank you so much, glad you like it! Glad you like Lily's relationship with her uncle and the girls! For Lily's skills, she's not as skillful as the three of them of course, and she would be all around for the time being, but I don't want her to always be a combination of the three because it reminds me of Britney who's in my opinion a bit of a Mary Sue XD. Over time, she develops her own individual trait. As for the picture, that's a really good question. ;)**

 **I only own my OC's!**

"So, how much does it take from Beverly Hills to Vancouver?" I asked curiously, making the girls look at each other. "We've been there once, and it took us about 3 hours." Clover then said. "It's a nice city." Sam said while piloting the helicopter. "Plus, it's Canada! Just think about their Maple Syrup!" Alex grinned at the thought of it.

I frowned a bit at that statement. "Hey, what is it?" Alex asked in confusion. "It's nothing," I started while shaking my head. "You just reminded me of some sweets back in England, that's all." "What were they like?" She asked curiously.

"My favorite sweet is chocolate, but there were other as well, for example Liqourice Allsorts." "What is that?" Sam asked. "Various shapes made of sugar, coconut, licorice, aniseed jelly, fruit flavorings and gelatin." I explained. "That sounds yummy." Alex commented. "Do you miss England?" Clover suddenly asked.

That question caught me by surprise. "Sorry for asking," She quickly started only for me to cut her off. "It's alright. Well, I do miss London a bit and my friend." "Allison?" Sam asked, making me nod. "Don't get me wrong, it's nice here and everything, it's just a bit…" "Different." The three of them finished, nodding in understanding.

"What's Allison like?" Sam asked with a smile, making me smile at that question. "From what I remember, she's Scottish?" Alex asked and I nodded. "She has long blonde hair and green eyes. She hates books and French, and she adores shopping." "She does?!" Clover exclaimed excitedly at hearing the 'shopping' part. "Yup." I responded. "Is she older or younger than you?" Alex then asked.

"She's older." I responded with a pout, making them chuckle. "And she's crazy about boys." I added with a smirk, making Alex and Sam roll their eyes and Clover grin. "I've gotta meet her once!" "Well, you two would get along well." I grinned this time. "Wait, it was that girl right next to you in London, back when Geraldine was there?" Sam asked.

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Yes, but… You've never told me how come you knew about me back then." I pointed out with a frown. "Well, back then, there was an incident in London and we raced to stop it, only to find out that Geraldine and S.P.I. have already done it instead." Alex began. "And Jerry joined us so we hid behind some bins in order to observe the whole situation," Clover continued.

"That was when we saw you. You hit into a bin and sent it flying at Clover," Sam explained, making Clover sigh. "Reminding me of that is _not_ necessary." She said simply. "Sorry about that." I said sheepishly, making her shake her head. "It's alright; you couldn't have known I was there as well." "And all of us were surprised when you looked like you were ready to jump on Geraldine." Alex then stated.

"Jump on her? I simply grabbed her hand!" I pointed out with a frown. "Your face said otherwise." Clover commented, making me simply nod. "But then we decided to leave the scene so we had no idea what else happened." Sam finished. "What happened to Geraldine at the end?" I asked curiously. "She's in prison now. The only reason Geraldine created S.P.I. was to get revenge on WOOHP." Sam frowned at my question.

My eyebrows furrowed at that statement. Why did she want that? "She wanted to make WOOHP look useless compared to S.P.I. and her plans nearly came true." Clover said. "WOOHP was actually shut down for a short time." Alex commented while folding her arms. "But then Sam managed to find out all those criminal incidents were set up by S.P.I. itself and again, to make WOOHP look useless."

"But why?" I asked. "Apparently she applied at WOOHP when she was a teenager but they rejected her. She wanted to get back at them for that." Sam explained. Sheesh… Doing all that just for revenge over being rejected? That was just plain crazy. "Were there any other crazy villains?" I then asked, making all three of them laugh. "Pretty much everyone here is crazy." Clover pointed out, making me laugh. "You have a point, but I thought like, crazy by Geraldine's standards?"

"Oh, there were even crazier than that." Alex spoke up. "Remember Natalie Valentine?" She then asked Clover and Sam who nodded immediately. "It was a woman who created cologne and sprayed all men with it to make them love her." Clover then told me.

My eyes widened. "You're serious?" "Yup." They chorused. "And Helga was crazy." Alex reminded, making me look up. "The crazy woman who tried to turn people into fur coats?" I asked, wanting to see if I remembered it correctly. "More than that! She was Mystique!" Clover stated, making me gape.

"What's even worse, she wanted to suffocate people with her line of clothing. We couldn't take it off at all." Sam reminisced. Oh God… She w _as_ a lunatic after all! "It didn't help that Sam couldn't stop talking to Tyresius on the phone and asking for more predictions." Alex pointed out with a smirk, making Sam look at the younger girl unimpressed. "Very funny." She said sarcastically.

Wait, what? "You really believed him?" I asked Sam who frowned. "In fairness, most of them were true!" She argued. The other two, on the other hand, rolled their eyes. "If you say so Sammy." They chorused.

"What about you? Did your predictions come true?" Sam asked, ignoring Clover and Alex's remark. I rubbed the back of my head. "Well, it did and it didn't." I commented. "What did he say again?" Clover asked. "You'll take an unexpected trip, your life will change forever once you're offered something incredible, and you'll meet someone you've been yearning to know for so many years." I repeated with a frown.

"We did take an unexpected trip to WOOHP." Clover pointed out. "And it was then that I was offered to join the organization, but I declined it." I commented at her words. "But what about the last part?" Alex asked. "It didn't happen. Another proof the man was a fraud." I couldn't help smirking while saying it.

That was when I could see land through the clouds. "Is that…" I started. "Yes. Vancouver." Sam nodded.

* * *

Soon after, the girls and I got out of the helicopter. I was looking around Vancouver in amazement. It looked like nice city… "The Vancouver library is this way." Sam pointed at the path in front of us. And the second after, we made a run for it down the street.

* * *

"This is supposed to be… The library?" Clover commented in shock, and I couldn't blame her. A part of a wall in front of the library fell in front of us. Sam and Alex were as shocked as the blonde-haired girl. I was gaping at the entrance, my mouth dropping to the floor in shock just as _another_ piece fell down and broke.

Alright, libraries being vandalized was an understatement. They were being _destroyed_. "Is it even safe to knock on that door?" Alex suddenly asked. "There's only one way to find out." Sam let out a sigh before knocking on the door. I silently prayed they weren't going to fall apart… And thank God, they didn't.

Soon after, the door opened. "Who are you?" A woman in her thirties asked us. She had short red hair and blue eyes, and she was wearing a suit for women. "We came here to investigate the library incident." Sam explained, making the woman frown. "No one is allowed to enter, especially not journalists!" She huffed and slammed the door in our faces.

"Rude much?!" Clover huffed with a frown. "Why the fuck did she think we were journalists?" I asked while folding my arms. "There must have been journalists before us who wanted to see what had happened." Sam mused. "That means only one thing then." Alex pointed out, making Sam and Clover smirk but me look at her clueless. "It means what?" I asked slowly.

* * *

Soon after, Clover, Sam, Alex and I ran out of the helicopter while wearing our red, green, yellow and dark magenta suits respectively. As soon as we got in front of the library, we ran into an alleyway next to it.

Then, the girls used their Bungee Belts to grab for a balcony railing. I quickly looked at my own Bungee. Alright, I could do this. I practiced this at my training! "Lily, are you coming?" A voice quickly made me look up to see the girls have already climbed up and were waiting for me at the balcony. "Yes!" I quickly responded and my Bungee shot up and tied itself around the balcony railing.

It then started pulling me up and I did my best not to look at the ground which wasn't beneath me anymore. It was a long way down after all… Clover and Alex quickly pulled me up once I was holding for the balcony. "Thanks." I told them just as I untied my belt.

Sam then pulled out Laser Lipstick and used it to create a hole inside the window. She pushed it down gently before hopping through the window. Alex hopped through and then Clover. I did so as well and that was when I looked around the room. There were book shelves, tables, and chairs. It looked like a typical library, except… There were _no books_!

"What's the point of having a library if there are no books?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Weird." Alex commented. "But it's not just that, look at this mess!" Clover pointed and she was right. Some book shelves were knocked down, glass vases were broken, some curtains were ripped off the windows, and even some of the windows were broken… It looked like a tornado has passed through the room!

We then decided to look around the room a bit. What was here to see though? Nothing but a total mess… "Found something!" Alex yelled from a corner of the room and I raced there along with Clover and Sam. There was a plastic bottle on the floor. "Should we open it, or…" I trailed off but Sam shook her head. "It might be dangerous for all we know. We'd better send it to Jerry for an analysis." She mused.

"There's something here as well!" Clover shouted from behind us. I turned around to see her holding a flyer in her hands. "What is it for?" Alex asked and Clover looked at it. "It's apparently a flyer for a premiere of a new _'Othello'_ play." She read. "And it's apparently in Quebec." "That must be the vandal's next target!" Alex put two and two together.

Oh no, he didn't! I loved _'Othello'_! And yes, I knew it was a tragedy, but I'd rather read it than _'Romeo and Juliet'_ at any time of day! "Then our next stop is Quebec!" Clover commented. We were then off to the helicopter.

* * *

"What now?" I asked once we were in front of the theatre. Crowd was big, and we didn't have to keep our voices down because there was a lot of ruckus. "How about we split up? That way we'll be able to look at the whole scene from different angles." Sam suggested. "Good idea." Clover agreed. "Alex, you stay in front of the entrance to watch if anyone enters the theatre." Sam told Alex.

The girl nodded. "Clover, you and I will watch the scene from the public's view." "I'll take care of balcony." Clover responded, making Sam nod in agreement. "Lily, try to find a way to get behind the scenes and watch the scene from there." I nodded at Clover's words just as the crowd started entering the theatre.

"We'll stay in touch with compowders!" Clover told us just before she, Sam and I ran into the building.

* * *

I was walking through hallways, trying to find something that could help me get behind the curtains. But there was still nothing… I looked at a watch on left wrist. It was 7:55, which meant that the play was going to start in 5 minutes!

That was when I saw a guy wearing a costume running past me towards somewhere. I wasted no time, running after him. He closed the door and I was about to open them, but… They were _locked_. "Just fucking great!" I kicked the door angrily with my right foot. But, that proved to be a very bad idea, because my foot hurt!

I quickly looked at gadgets I had with me. Lenses couldn't help me in opening the door, neither could that Belt or Hologram Mood Ring… I quickly took that Ice-Queen Perfume out and sprayed it on the doorknob. It turned to ice and I tried to open the door now, but… Nothing.

Hold on. _Of course_ it wouldn't open now after I had just got rid of the doorknob! "Lily, you're a fucking _idiot_." I hissed angrily before looking at the door, and then at the perfume in my hands back and forth. "I'm here to stop vandals, yet the theatre will have to deal with one once they find out their door is missing." I commented dryly but quickly sprayed the door.

I thought about kicking them, but I decided not to take a risk of hurting myself. Instead, I pushed a nearby table towards the frozen door, breaking them open. Looking around, I quickly noticed some ladders leading to a lower floor.

It was then that I looked at the watch and saw that the play was beginning in 2 minutes! I quickly climbed down ladders only to be met with darkness down there. But, cheers from not too far away made me sure I was at the right place.

My compowder started ringing so I quickly answered it. "I'm behind the curtain now." I said and quickly peeked through to try to see Sam and Clover. But, there was no sign of them. "There's no one at the entrance." Alex pointed out. "Everything seems okay here." Clover stated. "Here as well." Sam agreed.

That was when clapping could be heard. Curtain lifted up and lights turned on, but… Public started screaming. I quickly peeked through the curtain to see some smoke filling the hall. No way in hell was I going to let myself get knocked out by some crazy substance again! Doctor V was bad enough!

I quickly pinched my nose and ran towards the ladders climbing the fastest I could out of there. My compowder started ringing again. "Lily, what's going on? Clover and Sam aren't answering!" Alex asked frantically. "There was some sort of smoke in the room, and I think it knocked everyone out!" I responded.

"I'm coming through the public entrance, see you inside the hall!" Alex told me. "Got it." I answered before hanging up and climbing down the ladders again, praying all the smoke has gone away… By the time I was peeking through the curtains, there was not a single person in the room! Curtains were ripped off, everything looked like a total mess! I rubbed the back of my head in confusion. This was really weird…

Suddenly, I felt a huge hand on my right shoulder, making me gasp in shock. I turned around to see a tall and well-built man looking with light brown hair and eyes glaring at me. "Who are you?!" I demanded while backing away slowly, but that only made the man growl. He then started charging towards me, but I quickly jumped out of the way.

I jumped out of the way three more times, this time breathing heavily while standing up. "Lily, you've got to fight!" A voice shouted which I recognized as Alex's. I quickly looked up to see her looking at me from the entrance of the hall. I nodded before ducking to avoid the man's attack. I then tried a front kick, but it didn't work because the man practically took my leg and threw me away towards a nearby curtain and into a wall.

I screamed in pain once I felt it in both my back and leg. Alex then jumped on the stage and tried to kick the man, but he threw her just like he had thrown me before. "Alright," Alex started angrily while standing up. "This means," I continued with a glare. "WAR!" We screamed in unison before charging at the man from both sides.

While Alex sent a kick towards him, I jumped on the man's back and held him for his neck tightly. I then took one of his hands, but he practically threw me off him. But not before I took off a bracelet off his wrist by accident…

That was when Alex kicked him and knocked him unconscious. "He just stopped…" I trailed off once she came closer to me. We were looking at a bracelet in my hands before we looked up. "Let's check whether someone is still up there." Alex pointed at the balcony and I nodded before putting that bracelet in my backpack.

We then shot Bungee Belts and climbed up. We were looking through the balcony when… "Here's Clover!" Alex exclaimed and I ran to where she was. Clover was lying under the seats unconscious! "Clover, wake up!" Alex started shaking her vigorously. It worked because soon after, the girl opened her eyes.

"What… What happened? The last thing I remember is people screaming and then some smoke appearing…" She trailed off with a hand on her head. "Everyone's gone now, including Sam." I told her with a frown. "We found this bracelet," Alex said just as I took it out of my backpack. "Until Lily took it off the man's wrist, beating him was impossible!"

"We'd better call Jerry and tell him about this." Clover said and took out her compowder, calling the man. Alex and I got next to her so we could see everything. "Hello girls, how's your mission going?" Jerry asked us. "The Vancouver library fiasco led us to Quebec premiere of _'Othello'_ , where the vandal decided to strike again! All people from public are gone and Sam with them!" Clover told him.

In other words, another fiasco. "Oh my." The man commented. "But we also found this bracelet." Alex said and I lifted it up so the man could see it. "The analysis on the bottle you had sent me is finished. It was chloroform." "So that was that smoke!" Clover pointed out. "We're sending you this bracelet as well." Alex said, making the man nod.

"Wait. I also remember something. The man you two had fought, he was at the balcony right before smoke filled the hall! I remember he mentioned someone called Erik Hamilton." Clover then told us. Erik Hamilton? His first name reminded me of Phantom from the book, and his last name of a play based on Alexander Hamilton... "I'll look up his name to see whether there's something about him." Jerry said before a picture of a man in his forties appeared on the screen.

He had short black hair, and there was something unsettling about his green eyes… "He's a famous video game maker who resides in Chicago. That's where his shop is as well." "Thanks Jer." Alex said before Clover closed the compowder. "I think it's about time we paid Mister Hamilton a visit."

 **Well that's it for today! I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	19. Mission Number One Part 3

**Supboyyyyy93: Thank you for reviewing, glad you liked it and here's the next chapter! :)**

 **I only own my OC's!**

"I think it's about time we paid Mister Hamilton a visit." And with those words, Clover, Alex and I ran out of the empty theatre.

* * *

"It's supposed to be this street?" Alex asked once we were walking down a street in Chicago this time. Clover nodded while looking at an address Jerry had given us. "Number 54." She read aloud, making me look around.

There were many numbers, but… There was no 54. Well, it made sense, considering we were at the beginning of the street! "This is number 5." I pointed at a house on our right. "Then the shop will be on our left." Alex pointed at the opposite direction before we started walking forward in search of the shop.

* * *

"This is it. Number 54." Clover looked at the address again before looking up at the shop. I frowned while observing the building. The shop was called ' _Hamilton's bestest games'_. It looked like a modern video game shop would look like, it had glass door, it looked clean and tidy….

I started walking towards the door, Clover and Alex right behind me. After I had opened the door, I held them for the girls so they could enter too. I then finally decided to look around. The shop was huge from inside. I swear to God, I've never seen so many shelves with video games! What was even funnier, there were stairs leading to _another_ floor!

There were also some stairs leading to what I presumed was the cellar. "I've never seen so many video games in my life." Alex gaped. "Hearing that coming from you means something." Clover couldn't help smirking a bit. "You don't have to remind me of that." Alex told her with a frown. I was pretty much clueless about the situation until the girls noticed it.

"Alex had a boyfriend once who liked athletics and video games at the same time. His shelves were filled with them!" Clover explained. "Except that most of them were about boxing." Alex said dryly. I smirked a bit in amusement but said nothing. Even though it could be said I had a better idea of what martial arts were, I just didn't see the point of boxing and wrestling…

Uncle Angus watched it sometimes, but he claimed he watched only when everything else on TV was boring. _'Lilette, please, where did you get that idea? That I like boxing? I watch it only when everything else on TV is boring!'_ My Uncle's voice was echoing in my head, making me roll my eyes.

"Good afternoon." A voice said, making me look up. A man with short black eyes and green eyes was standing in front of us, observing us with a frown. "Good afternoon." I quickly responded. "You're here for video games?" He asked hastily, making me raise an eyebrow. The way he said it, it was like he was practically dying for someone to come and buy all those games…

"Actually…" Clover started. "Yes! We came to see video games!" Alex and I exclaimed at the same time. "Great! Now what would you like to see?" A wide grin was suddenly on the man's face. "Well, you see…." Alex started talking to him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Clover whispered to me. "Um, I don't know what you're thinking." I whispered back honestly.

Clover sweat dropped but quickly shook her head. "Someone could distract him while we're looking through the shop." She explained in a whisper, making me nod in understanding. "You and Alex have a better chance of finding something. I'll distract him." I told her quietly before walking to the man just as Clover grabbed Alex by her hand.

"Actually," I started. "Do you have boxing or wrestling games? My Uncle _loves_ them!" I exclaimed enthusiastically with a grin. I just hoped I sounded convincing… "Well why didn't you say so?!" The man grinned as widely as me. And I had to be honest; he looked a bit creepy now… But I couldn't think about that now. If Alex and Clover were busted, we'd be fucking dead!

The man then started leading me towards a nearby shelf. "These are all boxing video games!" He practically threw them towards me. I yelped and quickly caught all 8 video games while landing on the floor with them. "Ouch!" I exclaimed in pain before quickly standing up. But I was then greeted by a pile of video games hitting me…

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed just as I hit the floor once again, this time with a pile of video games on me. The man pretended as if it was no big deal that he could kill me with the amount of all those video games. In fact, he threw another row of the shelf at me! I covered my face with hands to defend myself from upcoming blow.

He then took one video game off the floor. "This game is called _'Box Box'_." He showed it to me. "This one is _'Box Box 2'_." The man's behavior was more than just a bit creepy now… It was _frightening_! The way he talked, it was like only video games mattered to him, like he was obsessed with them…

"This one is _'Box Box 3'_ ," "And I'll presume the next one is _'Box Box 4'_." I cut the man off sarcastically. "You know what? Wait here, I'm coming back with more games!" The man ignored my statement. " _NO!_ " I shouted with my eyes wide. I didn't want to be covered with all those video games again! I mean, seriously, man could kill somebody with just throwing them around!

But Clover and Alex were looking around… If he went to get more games, he'd maybe see them! "I mean… There's already a plenty of games here. Why don't you explain to me what they're about?" I asked with a forced smile.

The man shook his head. "I'm going to get more games." He marched downstairs with me in tow. "But there are already enough!" I argued while holding the man for his hand and trying to slow him down. "LET GO OF ME!" The man roared and pushed me to the ground harshly. I shouted in pain once I felt my back hurting. "Alright, this has gone too far." I muttered icily before quickly standing up.

I marched to the man and grabbed his hand again. "Listen here, you fucking cunt…" I started angrily and pulled him by it. "I don't take orders from a Scottish jerk!" The man retorted angrily, making me glare even more. _Scottish jerk_?! He was _fucking dead_.

"Look who's telling me, ya doaty, hackit, howlin bampot!" I retorted with a smirk while mentally thanking Allison for teaching me some good Scottish swears. But, it didn't work because the man pulled me by my hand, realizing that I would never let go of his. "Let go of me, you stupid Scot!" The man shouted. "I won't, you…" I started angrily without thinking before the man pushed the door open and….

"INTRUDERS!" He roared once he saw Alex and Clover in the cellar. The girls and I looked at each other in shock before… We screamed and tried to make a run for it. But that was pretty much impossible because someone's hands grabbed mine from behind before I could try to run.

I turned my head to see who it was…. "Sam?" I gaped at seeing the red-haired glaring at me. Two men holding Clover and Alex came next to us before the man took out some sort of a can spray. Soon after, smoke was coming out of it. He then put it under Alex's nose. She started coughing for air before losing consciousness…

The man smirked at me as soon as he was done with Clover. And everything was black after that smoke…

* * *

I let out a sneeze before opening my eyes slowly. "Morning." Clover said sarcastically from next to me. I tried to stand up, but that wasn't possible because both my hands and legs were tied tightly. "Actually, it's evening from what I can see." Alex frowned while looking through the window.

"That man is crazy!" Clover then commented. "I've noticed." I responded with an eye roll. "It's not just that. Lily, do you remember all those missing books from the library?" Alex asked. "Yes?" "Well, the man had a pile of books hidden in the cellar! Not just that, there were many costumes, and things people use in plays and operas!"

My eyes widened at hearing that. That was when Erik Hamilton walked into the room with Sam and other people behind him. My eyes landed on Sam's right wrist to see the exact same bracelet I had taken off that man's hand earlier!

"So you've found out my little secret?" Hamilton smirked. " _Little_?" Clover scoffed, and I agreed with her. Vandalizing theatres, operas, libraries and stealing all those things was a _little_ secret?! "What was the point with stealing all those books, costumes and props anyway? To make a collection of something that's not video games?" Clover asked sarcastically.

" _Wrong_!" Hamilton smirked. "When I was little, all my parents did was make me go to theatres, operas and libraries. They forbade me from playing video games, which were popular among my classmates. I was the only child forbidden to do that!" "Well you had a happy childhood." I muttered while rolling my eyes.

Why did he complain so much?! He didn't play stupid video games, he went to theatres, he read books… What more could a person possibly want?! "But now, video games are more advanced." "Then why are you doing all of this? You're a successful video game seller, one that could use a good therapy treatment, but still…" Alex trailed off.

"I'm not so successful. There are still some people who prefer going to theatres and libraries rather than playing games." "Oh, I wonder why." I commented sarcastically. "But you know what? I'm sick of it! It's time for a change! With the help of this bracelet," He lifted his right hand up. "I can control other people wearing same bracelets. They destroy all those places and steal all the props from them." "And what are you going to do with them?" Clover demanded.

"Well, tonight we're going to do the first round of _burning_ them." Hamilton smirked. "WHAT?!" Clover, Alex and I chorused in shock and horror. _Burning books_? He was _INSANE_! "You're worse than people who burned down the Alexandrian library." I told the man icily. "Why, thank you." He smirked in response. "That _wasn't_ a compliment." I retorted but he ignored me.

He then looked at his people before looking back at us. "Too bad you'll miss all the fun. Let's just say it's going to be so much fun at the centre of the city tonight!" He smirked before slamming the door. The three of us were then all alone. "We've got to get out of here before he really burns everything!" Alex exclaimed while I could see Clover moving her fingers a bit.

"Got it!" She exclaimed victoriously before taking Laser Lipstick and cutting off her ropes with the laser. She then did the same to Alex and me. "It's 8:30!" I looked at my watch. "Then we're getting out of here!" And with those words we tried to open the door but… They were of course _locked_.

Clover quickly took the Ice-Queen perfume to spray the door before Alex kicked them, breaking the door in process. And with that, we were out.

* * *

We ran through the streets, this time wearing our suits. "What I would do for a Backpack Jetpack at this moment!" Clover exclaimed. "We'd be way faster then!" Alex agreed. I had no idea what they were talking about, so I decided to change the subject.

"Does WOOHP know about this?" I quickly asked. Both Clover and Alex nodded. "We've just sent Jerry a message of what that jerk's planning to do!" Clover replied. "They should be here soon." Alex added. That was when we stopped in front of a crossroad which lead in 3 directions. "Which one leads to the centre?" I asked with a frown.

"Well we don't have time to ask ourselves that question!" Alex commented with a frown. "She's right." Clover agreed. "Then what are we supposed to do? Go in every direction possible?" I asked, not knowing what else to do. Both of them shook their heads. "That would take too much time." Clover explained. "Maybe it'd be better if we split up." Alex suggested. "I'll go to the left." She then pointed in that direction.

Clover pointed in the right direction. "I'll go to the right." "Then that leaves me with straight ahead." I commented simply. "Maybe at one point we'll run into each other." Alex pointed out before running away, Clover doing the same. I let out a sigh but started running forward.

* * *

By the time I was at the end of the street, I could see a crowd of people. There seemed to be some smoke coming from the top of a building under construction. I started walking closer towards the crowd, except that….

"AN INTRUDER!" A voice shouted and I quickly spun around to see Sam shouting at me furiously. I mean it; she looked pretty pissed with that look on her face! My eyes quickly landed on her bracelet before hearing more shouts.

As much as I wanted to try to take that bracelet off her wrist, I knew that if I tried fighting Sam, I'd be completely roasted with my beginner's skills. So I opted for the only normal thing. I screamed before making a run for it behind the building as more shouts could be heard. I quickly hid against the wall.

But wait… If they saw me, they'd catch me soon enough! I quickly took my backpack and started looking through it. Maybe if… I quickly took out the Hologram Projecting Mood Ring and put it on the ground, activating what looked like a hologram of me.

I couldn't help grinning a bit. It actually worked! I then quickly looked at the top of the building. Someone had to see what that smoke up there was… So my Bungee Belt shot up and started pulling me along with it. Again, I didn't look down… I quickly landed on the top of the building and untied the belt.

Walking closer to the edge, I could see a huge pile of books and other props a bit away from the building. People were gathered around it, most probably the ones Hamilton had brainwashed. Turning around, I looked at what seemed to be a huge fire with torches beside it, waiting to be lightened up. So he wanted to just throw the torches at the pile and burn it?

I walked closer to the fire, about to take the Ice-Queen perfume, but… _'BEHIND YOU!'_ My instinct told me. And I did a cartwheel out of the way, avoiding Hamilton's fist. I let out a breath of relief but glared at the man facing me. "How did you three manage to escape out of there?!" Hamilton spat angrily, his green eyes showing anger.

I let out a smirk at that but said nothing. "It doesn't matter, because you three are too late now!" He declared, making me glare at him. "And why are you so sure about that?" I asked icily. "Because your friends are in a trap, so are you." He smirked this time.

My eyes widened at his words and I quickly ran to the edge to see Clover and Alex trying to fight off brainwashed people. But every time they hit or kicked them, they would simply strike back as if nothing happened! The girls couldn't hold on forever!

I looked at Hamilton this time. "That's where you're dead wrong." I told him coldly before running to the man angrily. Without thinking, I sent a punch towards his face but the man ducked, avoiding the attack. He then tried to kick me but I jumped out of the way. "How does one video game maker know how to defend himself?" I asked angrily with my hands curled into fists.

"Video games, my dear. Two words explain everything." The man smiled evilly, making me want to wipe that smile off his face. I then sent a palm-heel strike towards him, but Hamilton moved out of the way before trying to duck me. But I _wasn't_ going to fall for that trick again! I jumped out of the way and hit him with my elbow right into his face.

The man shouted in pain and I couldn't help feeling pleased. I actually managed to hit him! "You'll pay for this." Hamilton growled but I ignored him, sending a kick this time. The man ducked and sent a punch towards me. I did a cartwheel out of the way while looking at his bracelet. If I could break it, maybe the other people would be normal again… But how could I get it off his wrist if he was so good at defending himself?

I tried a front kick but Hamilton avoided it. This time, he sent a punch in my direction but I ducked. Without thinking, I quickly grabbed the man by his legs tightly in hopes of tripping him somehow. "What are you doing?!" He roared. "Holding your legs?" I asked as if it was the most obvious in the world. But at the same time, I was feeling a bit of embarrassment. This was an all-time new level for desperate…

But then, seeing it wasn't working, I let go of his legs _before_ tripping him. As soon as the man was on the ground, I grabbed him by his hand. Unfortunately, the man quickly stood up again, this time grabbing me by my wrist harshly.

"ENOUGH!" He roared. I grabbed his right wrist where the bracelet was just as he pushed me off the edge of the building. I let out a scream while looking around. But then, my eyes landed on a nearby crane. That was it! I quickly shot my belt towards the crane. It quickly tied around it, slowing down my fall before letting go and I landed on the ground on my knee.

I could see Clover and Alex still fighting all those people. "YOU'RE TOO LATE!" Hamilton's voice could be heard from up there. "PEOPLE, LIGHT THE TORCHES!" He ordered, but… People stopped. They were looking at the top of the building in confusion. Clover and Alex were confused as well. But then….

"LOOKING FOR THIS?!" I shouted to Hamilton with a smirk while waving with his bracelet which I had managed to take off his wrist. I then quickly took out the Ice-Queen perfume and put the bracelet down, freezing it. I then stepped on the bracelet with my right foot, breaking it.

As soon as I broke it, people were looking around in confusion. Clover and Alex ran to me. "Lily, you did it!" Alex grinned, making me grin a bit as well. "Girls, what happened?" Sam asked us in confusion while holding her head. "Hamilton kidnapped all the people from places of crime to make them do the dirty work for him." Clover explained.

"IF YOU DON'T DO IT, I'LL BURN THIS PILE MYSELF!" Suddenly we could hear the man roaring, making my eyes widen. "Girls, he wants to burn everything by lighting up torches at the top and throwing them!" I quickly explained. "Let's go then." Sam then told us. Alex and Clover nodded, but I shook my head. "You girls are quicker than me; I'll only slow you down."

Sam looked at me, opening her mouth to say something, but Alex and Clover cut her off. "We've got no time for this!" And soon after, the girls ran to the building and climbed up it with their Bungee Belts. I tried to see what was going up there from my position, and from what I could see, the girls were pretty much kicking Hamilton's arse up there.

Suddenly, I could hear a familiar sound of engine. I turned around to see some helicopters landing down and I grinned. WOOHP has finally arrived at the scene. Jerry and two more agents came out of the first helicopter.

"Where are the girls?" Jerry asked me. "They're up there." I pointed at the top of the building. And soon after, the girls jumped down with an unconscious and tied up Hamilton. Two agents ran to the girls and took Hamilton, leading him into the helicopter.

Sam, Clover and Alex joined us while I was watching the agents taking Hamilton away. "Excellent job, girls! Another successful mission." Jerry told us, actually, to be more precise, the girls. "If it weren't for Lily, we'd be done for." Clover grinned and put an arm around my shoulder. "I only broke his bracelet." I pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "And only stopped his brainwashing which helped us a lot." Sam reminded.

I said nothing at that, knowing they were right. "What about all the things Hamilton had stolen?" Alex then asked. "We'll return them to their original places and help repair them." Jerry responded simply, making the girls and me look at each other with smiles. "And yes, your training is complete Lily." My eyes widened at Jerry's words and an even bigger grin appeared on my face before the girls and I all gave each other a 'hi five'.

* * *

The next morning, I returned to my house completely tired. Thank God Uncle Angus and Mother were absent for most of the time during the mission… And thank God Clover suggested using a Hologram Projecting Mood Ring to create a hologram of me in my room and make it seem as if I were there…

I jumped on my bed and let out a sigh of relief. But, I just couldn't sleep, I had school soon after all. Mother and Uncle Angus were absent for most of the time today, so I decided to go to the attic once again. As soon as I entered it, I started looking through another box of Mother's old things. And after a few minutes of looking, I found another paper and quickly started reading it. The date was the 5th May 1983….

 _Dear Diary, I can't believe it. Angus just returned from the café and guess what? Rumors have it that Mister Dreamy and I were together. But we weren't, at least not yet! Oh just ignore the 'at least not yet' part, we're just friends and that's it!_

 _Apparently that's all people are talking about these days… And I don't understand why. Was it that obvious that I liked him? When I asked him what he thought about it, he told me not to get so upset and angry over 'Chinese whispers'. Yes, he said 'Bryony, don't pay attention to those people! Those are nothing but Chinese whispers'._

 _And I hoped the rumors would eventually disappear…_

I finished reading it with a frown. Chinese whispers? This was the first time I've heard of something like that! But I had no time to think about it at the moment. School!

* * *

"Morning." I greeted the girls outside the school. "Morning." All of them responded with yawns. "Does anyone of you know what Chinese whispers mean?" I then asked them curiously. "Never heard of that." Clover commented and Alex nodded. "Why's that?" Sam asked. "I found another part of Mother's diary, and the words didn't make any sense to me." I responded. "If you read it, maybe we'll get the whole picture." She suggested and I took the page out and started reading it.

As soon as I finished with the reading, Sam simply nodded. "That man said it?" She asked to make sure. "Yes, from what it looks like." I replied. "Then that means only one thing. Your father is a Brit like you!" Sam grinned. Wait, _WHAT_?!

Clover, Alex and I were gaping at her in shock. "What are you talking about, Sammy?" Alex asked in confusion. "'Chinese whispers' is a term only Brits can use and understand at the same time. The man sounded like he knew what he was talking about very well. Therefore, one must conclude he's a Brit as well." Sam explained.

I frowned for a moment because I've never heard of that term, but I trusted Sam with this. "Finally something precise!" Clover grinned as well while I let it sink in. Father was British, just like me… "Thanks, Sam!" I finally grinned and hugged the girl who laughed just as Clover and Alex joined us in a giant group hug.

 **And the mission is finally over! After this chapter, I'm going to do some episodes from the show next, and I just can't wait! I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	20. There Is No Place Like Home

**supboyyyyy93: Thank you for reviewing, I can't wait for more episodes either, writing them is going to be so much fun! And yes, it really is enjoyable that way!** **:)**

 **This chapter is based on episode 'Totally Switched'.**

 **I only own my OC's!**

"No, no and no." I responded firmly while marching out of the living room and avoiding eye contact with Uncle Angus. "Lily, please just listen!" He jumped over a kitchen table right in front of me. I shook my head with a frown. "There's nothing to listen. I'm not going and that's it!" I retorted with my anger slowly rising.

Now why was I acting like this? It was Mother's birthday tomorrow. The day where I had to spend whole time sitting at her boring birthday parties, where I had to listen to her and her friends' boring talks, the day when I just wanted to escape from the house…

Which was what I was going to do. I _wasn't_ going to spend the whole day stuck inside the house again! Now, I prayed Jerry would have a mission for us tomorrow so I wouldn't have to be at Mother's birthday party… Fingers crossed.

"Lily, it's your mother's birthday!" Uncle Angus frowned. "Which I'm going to spend just like all the others before this one, stuck and bored!" I retorted. "Uncle please, I know it means a lot to you, but just… I still have my job, you know? I may be working tomorrow after all!" Uncle was looking at me unimpressed.

"So many excuses, yet neither one works with me." He said while folding his arms and observing me like a teacher would observe his student disapprovingly. I resisted the urge to laugh and kept my face straight. "You're going to the party tomorrow at 9 pm, and that's it!" Uncle Angus declared in a voice which told me not to argue.

I huffed but said nothing. I then walked out of the living room with a frown and decided to head for the attic. Uncle had to go to work now and Mother was on work too, so I'd be completely alone here… And this place was beginning to give some sort of comfort. Here, I could shout whatever bothered me, I could find out more about Mother, and….

There were no secrets. I quickly opened the box I had been looking through earlier. And, just as I moved a book out of the way, I saw…. Another paper. I quickly took it out of the box and started reading it. My eyes widened once I saw the date. It was 10th December 1987….

 _Dear Diary, I can't. I just can't live like this anymore. I've dreaded this day ever since_ _ **he**_ _left… I'd even wanted an abortion, but my brother Angus convinced me not to, telling me that I couldn't do that to my own child…_

 _And yesterday, it happened. The baby is a girl. She weighs 7.7 lbs and is 49 cm long. Angus is so happy… But, just looking at her makes me want to give her away for adoption or something like that._

 _Every time she looks at me with those dark brown eyes, it's like he's looking at me instead, laughing at me. I can't look at her without seeing him; she had his eyes after all…_

And I couldn't find out what was writing next because… The paper was ripped off! "Fuck." I muttered just as I stood up. Mother was writing about me this time, I knew that much… I mean, 10th December was a day after my birthday! In other words, it was way too obvious.

Was this the reason why she was so cold towards me? Every time she looked at me, she would give me cold and angry stares, never smiles. Because when I looked at her, she would see him instead. That would explain it…

If I weren't so used to Mother's behavior by now, I'd be sad. She wrote here that looking at me made her want to give me away… Now all I was feeling was uneasiness, hurt and a bit of sadness. But I wouldn't be sad. It was a slight feeling, but there was no point worrying over something already known. I never cried over this, I haven't cried since I was little and no one will ever see me cry. The best thing was to keep your emotions bottled up, and let no one know about your worries and problems.

I gripped the paper in my hand even tighter, resisting the urge to crumble it and throw into garbage. My train of thoughts was broken by a random box opening and sending me into a well-known tunnel. I let out a scream while sliding down.

Soon after, I landed right out of a garbage bin and on top of Alex who was on top of the girls. I quickly looked up and around Jerry's office. But the man was nowhere in sight! I got off the girls and kept looking around. "Where is he?" I asked as the girls were looking around in confusion.

"Down here!" Jerry opened the door, wearing a weird outfit with a wig on his head. "Are you like, in a play or something?" Clover asked. "No, but I have some very exciting news!" He responded while closing the door. "I am to be knighted!" The girls and I smiled at that.

Alex then started asking something before… "What's that?" She pointed at a paper on the floor. My eyes widened and I quickly picked up the piece of Mother's diary which I had dropped earlier. "Nothing!" I said sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head. "So, can we come? I've always wanted to meet the Queen!" Sam asked while Clover and Alex nodded with huge smiles.

I let out a small smile instead with a small nod. "Tragically, you cannot. Though you four _will_ be travelling to England." Jerry responded while folding his arms. "Really?!" My eyes widened at his words and I grinned. "Yes, really." At that moment, I was feeling only happiness. I would get to see my old home once again!

Clover, on the other hand, wasn't as excited as me. "England? But I can't!" She mentioned some very important video she had to star in. "Well, I'm afraid it will have to wait! Right now, I have an assignment for you." The man closed the windows with a remote and the whole office was filled with darkness. "In the city of…" He stopped for a moment but quickly recomposed himself.

"In the city of Liverpool, there have been odd occurrences. People's personalities have suddenly changed! Observe." All four of us turned around to look at the screen. A woman suddenly picked up a man with her own bare hands and threw him against the floor. God, that must have hurt! "This usually quiet and calm librarian started acting like a professional wrestler."

We then saw pictures of a prominent surgeon dancing like crazy and an army general playing with two puppets on his hands. This was really bizarre… And creepy. "Freaky!" Alex commented just as Jerry turned on the lights. "Especially since some of these people are very important." He noted. "Then I guess we'd better find out what's causing this to happen, and fast!" Sam commented. "Precisely. Now for your gadgets… Laser Lipstick, Earring Communicators, the Hairpick Lockpick, Suction Cup Bottom Gogo Boots and VAGs."

My eyebrows furrowed at the name of the last gadget. "VAGs?" Clover asked in confusion. "What's that?" I asked just as clueless as the rest of the girls. "Vapor Emitting Gloves." Jerry explained before activating the glove right in front of Clover and me… And the smell was _awful_! I started coughing because of it while I could see Clover saying 'ew' and Alex and Sam covering their noses. "Fuck." I muttered just as I stopped coughing.

"And you're off, as am I!" Jerry stated before he pressed the remote and… The floor beneath us opened, making all of us scream as we started falling.

* * *

We were travelling towards England by an airplane. Sam was looking through the window while Alex was recording Clover's audition video for some sort of a show. I was sitting a bit away from the entire ruckus and just looking through the window, wanting to finally see my birthplace.

"Excited to see Liverpool?" Sam whispered in my ear because Alex was still recording Clover. I nodded with a smile. "I haven't been there since I was three, so it's nice to see it again. Even if I don't remember it." I responded quietly. "That was awesome, Clover!" Alex said with a smile once she finished the recording.

Clover smiled as well. "Thanks! Now all I have to do is send him the tape, and then…" She started while standing up. "Fingers crossed." I finished for her while crossing my right index and middle finger with a smile. "That." Clover crossed two fingers as well with a grin.

* * *

A huge grin spread across my face as soon as I got out of the airplane. I quickly looked around. So this was Liverpool… I felt pure happiness and relief at being not only in England, but also in place where Mother, Uncle Angus and I grew up!

"The librarian's apartment is supposed to be over there." Sam pointed at the street ahead of us.

* * *

"Stanley Street." I read with a frown once we were at the beginning of the street. "This is the house." Sam pointed at a nice green house next to News Agents. Clover and Alex opened the door and entered it, Sam following suite. I was about to do the same, but I stopped.

Uncle Angus told me that the hospital where I was born was in a street next to the Stanley Street… And he said that it was a huge building, not easy to miss. From what I remember, our old house was nearby as well…

"Coming?" Sam asked, making me look at her. "If you don't mind, there's something I've got to check in a street on the left? It will be quick." I told the girl, making her nod. "We'll talk to the librarian and meet outside the building in 20 minutes." She said. I smiled. "Thanks guys." Sam smiled back before opening the door and entering the house.

I then started running down the street. As soon as I was at the end of it, a huge red building was in my sight. I turned left and ran to the building. Letting out a breath to take a break, I looked up at the building in front of me. I walked to the door slowly, putting a hand on them.

So this was where I was born? It almost seemed surreal, seeing this place… Especially since Mother never mentioned Liverpool and Uncle Angus mentioned it only because I asked about it. Something was pulling me towards inside of this place, but I knew I couldn't enter it now. I took the paper of Mother's diary and looked at it before looking up at the door. Few tears were brimming in corners of my eyes but I quickly brushed them off. Now was not time to cry. Actually, I shouldn't cry at all.

I quickly shook my head to get to my senses before running to the street and looking around. But… I didn't know the number of our old house! _Fuck_. I would have to ask Uncle Angus and then come back next time here…

By the time I was in front of the librarian's house, the girls haven't showed up yet. I decided to look at some newspapers instead. "These are from today?" I asked the man. "Yes." He responded in a Liverpool dialect, making me smile a bit in happiness. Finally, another person who spoke in a Liverpool accent just like me!

I took one copy of newspapers and looked at the title. "A pro-wrestler Birmingham brawler quits for a simpler, quieter life?" I read it with a raised eyebrow and looked up at the man selling the newspapers. "Yup. Really weird, huh?" He asked me. "I agree." I responded and decided to read the article. It said here that he preferred reading now than wrestling…

Of course reading was better, I preferred it than wrestling at any time of day, but this was still odd. That was when the girls got out of the house. "How did it go?" I asked while folding the newspapers. "What a freak show!" Clover commented, making my eyebrows furrow in confusion. "The librarian prefers working on her abdos now ever since last Thursday. Apparently, she was working in a library when she saw some bright late and all of a sudden, she wasn't a librarian anymore, but a wrestler." Alex commented with a face palm.

"I don't understand a fucking thing to be honest." I told them and they nodded. "Well we don't understand it either. I mean, how often do you meet a wrestling librarian?" Clover stated just as I looked at the newspapers again. The librarian was a wrestler now, and that pro-wrestler quit wrestling for a quieter life…

This was way too similar to be just a coincidence… "Check this out, girls." I showed them what was writing in the newspapers and read the title. "He probably hit his head too many times." Clover pointed out but I shook my head. "This can't be just a coincidence." "Lily's right. It's like their personalities are switched!" Sam commented just as I folded the newspapers and returned them to the man.

* * *

Soon after, we were in a wrestling gymnasium, wanting to talk to the former wrestling champion. He was sitting in a chair, surrounded by a pile of books! As much as it surprised me, I was also excited. I mean, a _pile of books_ said everything! I wanted to ask him what he was reading at the moment, what all those books were, and…

"But you're like, the Birmingham brawler, dude, butt-kicking powerhouse of strength!" Clover exclaimed while pretending to punch someone. "Well, yes I was until last Thursday when I discovered Tolstoy, Emily Bronte and Balzac!" The man responded with a small smile lifting each of the books up as he said the authors' names.

My eyes widened in excitement. "You love Balzac?" I asked ecstatically, making the man nod. "Um, Lily? As much as we appreciate your love for books, don't you think this is not a right moment for that?" Clover whispered to me, making me face palm in embarrassment. "Oh, my apologies." I responded with my face red while straightening up.

"You don't happen to know a head librarian at the Liverpool library, do you?" Sam asked. "Why, no, but I'd so love to meet her! We'd probably have a great deal in common!" The wrestler replied. "Trust me; you wouldn't want to meet her." I muttered without thinking, making both Sam and Clover hit me a bit into my ribs with their elbows as if to say 'not time for that, Lily'. "Ouch!" I exclaimed quietly while Alex stood up from the chair.

"Well, thanks for your time, keep digging on those books!" She said. "Yes, I shall. Cheerio, my dears!" The wrestler said just as we exited the gymnasium. "It's like a game we used to play in the nursery school, you know, switching game?" Alex commented.

Sam looked at her in realization. "That's right! It's like they switched personalities!" She pointed out. "But how's that possible? Especially since they don't know each other?" I asked in confusion. "That's what we have to find out."

* * *

We visited the Liverpool library where we found out the librarian had an appointment on Thursday morning with a shrink called Doctor Grey.

So, that night, we decided to visit this so-called Doctor Grey. We were wearing our suits and looking at the huge house in front of us, Clover pressed the door bell, but of course… No one answered. "Looks like nobody's home." Sam mused. "Then what are we going to do? Wait for him to come or let ourselves in the house?" I asked while rubbing the back of my head.

"What else than let ourselves in?" Sam smirked, Clover and Alex smirking as well. Soon after, the girls activated their Gogo Boots and used them to climb up a wall towards the balcony. I activated my boots as well, climbing up slowly after them. Alex and Sam helped me up the balcony just as Clover fell over the balcony with one boot holding the glass door.

The door broke and she climbed back up. "Let's split up. We'll use our ear communicators to stay in touch." Sam said.

"Anything there, Lily?" Clover asked once she, Sam and Alex said how there was nothing at their places. I was in a bathroom, looking around. But again, there was nothing. "Nothing here." I commented. "The librarian and you Lily would like this room." Alex commented, making me roll my eyes. "If you say so."

But then, Alex let out a scream, and we couldn't hear from her anymore! "We've got to find her!" Clover exclaimed. I nodded, about to run to the door, but… I couldn't feel the ground beneath me anymore. I was soon screaming before I fell into some sort of a prison cell right next to Sam and Alex. "Fucking great!" I exclaimed in annoyance and started hitting the door of the cell. "Lily, it's no use!" Sam stopped me. "We just have to hope Clover will find us." Alex commented. I sighed in disbelief. This would take a while…

* * *

"What do you think, how much time will it take?" I asked with an eye roll. We've been here for two hours with no sign of Clover. "Hopefully soon." Sam stated, just as bored as Alex and me. That was when we saw… Clover and Jerry falling down in front of us!

Clover got off Jerry just as the man started putting his wig back on. "About time you got here!" Sam said just as all of us stood up and the duo turned around to see us. "You could have been a bit quicker, you know." I commented with a frown just as Jerry stood up.

"Give us a break, we've like, been totally busy!" He exclaimed while waving with his left hand as if he were offended. What… What the fuck have I just seen?! For three or four months of knowing Jerry, I knew the man would never say 'give us a break' or 'totally busy', let alone wave with his hand like that! "Huh?!" Alex exclaimed while Sam raised an eyebrow in surprise.

I, on the other hand, was gaping at Jerry. "Indeed, we've been quite preoccupied!" Clover said in a British accent while standing up as well. She said it in a way Mister British Man would say it… It was Jerry's turn to gape now. Sam and Alex gasped while pointing at the two of them. "What the actual fuck?!" I exclaimed while pointing at them as well.

"Oh, good heavens." Clover commented. "No _freaking_ way!" Jerry shouted before covering his mouth in shock just as I covered my mouth as well to stop myself from laughing. As much as it was creepy, hearing those words coming out of the man's mouth _was_ funny… "I don't know whether I should laugh or cry." I commented dryly.

"This is the weirdest moment ever!" Sam stated while looking at Alex and me. "Yeah, what happened to you guys?!" Alex asked in shock. That was when the door of the room opened and Doctor Grey entered it with two bodyguards. "I gave them a little attitude adjustments!" He declared with a smirk.

Except that seeing this was just wrong… "I _so_ can't believe the nerve of you! Talk about a major _loser_!" Jerry pointed at the man angrily, making me face palm. Again, seeing Jerry acting like Clover and Clover acting like him was so creepy but funny at the same time… "Jerry please, that kind of talk isn't going to alter our current predicament!" Clover told the man.

Hearing those words coming from both of them meant _something_ … But soon after, Clover and Jerry were locked in a cell as well, except that this one was filled with _rats_! And the crazy Doctor Grey was off to turn the American president into a Rodeo Clown. Great, just fucking great. "Ew, this is like, seriously disgusting!" Jerry exclaimed while pointing at the creatures in disgust. Well, I had to agree with him this time, rats _were_ disgusting!

"Unhand me, you vile creatures!" Clover exclaimed while trying to get the rats off her leg. "Mercy, this is repugnant!" That sounded like something Mother would say… "I don't know which is scarier, the rats or those two switching personalities!" Alex commented just as I face palmed once again. "Me neither." Sam agreed. "I think those two are scarier, but whatever." I commented.

"Clover, the Laser Lipstick is in your pocket!" Sam then shouted. Clover soon used it to create a hole of the door of the cell. They got out of the cell and then Jerry used the lipstick to free us as well. And I didn't want to comment on the shapes both of them had made by creating the holes of the door… "Thanks Clover, um, I mean Jerry!" Alex thanked. "Oh, you're quite welcome!" "No prob!" Clover and Jerry responded at the same time.

I let out a loud groan at this with hands on my face. "How long do you two intend on staying like this?! Because, you know, this is just wrong!" I exclaimed. "I agree, I can't stand another second of this! We need to find that demented doctor and switch you back _right now_!" Sam agreed with me.

That was when Clover's compowder started ringing. "Oh, for the love of Pete, who could be phoning at time like this?" I raised an eyebrow at her vocabulary just as she answered the call. _'For the love of Pete'?!_ Clover was reminding me of Mother more and more…

Clover then said they accepted her gig for that show thing she was doing and that they wanted her at Los Angeles right now. Alright, my question was… Was she REALLY going to show up like this in front of them?!

"But what about your, _situation_?! You know, the fact that you're acting like a 55-year-old English man?" Sam asked in utter disbelief. "No offense to you Brits at all." She then told Jerry and me. "No offense taken." I told her. "So what? She'll just have to deal with it! Because the four of us have to race towards…" But then, Jerry's wallet started ringing as well…

And he said how they were apparently waiting for him at the knighting ceremony. I swear to God, he and Clover were fucking crazy. If I were Jerry, I _wouldn't_ go there! I mean, with Clover's attitude, hell was about to break loose! No offense to Clover, but… British gentlemen were one thing, and American teenage girls were something else!

And if I were Clover, I wouldn't go either! Who knew what could happen at that show with her new attitude! "Honestly guys, if I were you two, I wouldn't even think about showing up there." I commented while folding my arms. But then, the arguing started… "Oh, for the love of Pete, I've got to show up there…" "What do you mean you wouldn't go there?! I mean, seriously…"

"Because you're going to embarrass yourselves! I don't know, tell them you're sick, that you can't come, at least you won't get in awkward situations!" I exclaimed and lifted hands up. "I've got to go!" Clover exclaimed and ran out.

I face palmed once again because I knew what this was going to look like. Clover was going to talk about something British on a teenage show and Jerry was going to talk how knighting was better than any sale at the mall. In other words, they were _fucking dead_.

"I'll call agents and tell them about this." Jerry suddenly said and took out his wallet. "What about the Queen?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, forget the Queen! That loser is way more important at the moment! I mean, seriously, he wants to turn the president into a Rodeo Clown!" He retorted in a bit of annoyance.

Alex, Sam and I looked at each other before sighing in relief. Clover's attitude just saved Jerry from total humiliation… But Clover should have stayed too! "Come on then, we've got to go!" Sam exclaimed. "What about Clover?" I asked a bit worriedly. "We've told her not to go, but she insisted on it! We'll just have to hope everything goes well on the show!" Sam responded. I let out a sigh but ran after her and Alex.

* * *

We ran into the White House the fastest we could. "We've got to talk to the President immediately; it's a matter of national security!" Alex declared just as we showed them our WOOHP employee cards. Soon after, we barged into the President's office, much to his surprise.

"Sorry to barge in like this Sir, but it's an emergency!" "Yeah, an evil shrink is about to turn you into a Rodeo Clown!" Sam and Alex explained. But of course, the President was confused. "Did you say a Rodeo Clown? Because this is just plain crazy!" He declared. "Crazy, but true." I commented, making the President frown.

"Trust me; crazy doesn't even begin to describe this guy!" Alex commented. "Good evening, Mister President." A voice behind us could be heard, making me turn around quickly to see… Doctor Grey! "It's time for your counseling session!" He said just as he took out some crazy pair of shoes. The President then of course asked what those were, and the man said those were the shoes he'd be soon walking in.

And, the President looked at the man as if he had grown two heads. "I think this explained everything." I commented just as Alex pointed at the Doctor. "We said he was way loony!" She waved with her index finger around in a 'fucking crazy' meaning.

And soon after, the fight began. Sam and Alex soon found themselves thrown against book shelves. I charged towards one of bodyguards, attempting to punch him, but… I was sent flying against another book shelf. Then Doctor Grey said how he switched his bodyguards' attitudes with those of men wearing karate black belts.

"What now?" Alex asked. Sam and I looked at each other with grins right after Sam took out one VAG. "You two take care of the bodyguards; I'll take care of Grey." She said and we nodded, taking our VAG's as well. "We're not done with you yet!" We shouted just as the bodyguards were intending to grab the President.

Doctor Grey was looking at us unimpressed. "You've got to be joking!" He declared. "Do we look like we're joking?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "When it comes to saving the world, we don't joke!" Alex exclaimed before we started running towards our targets.

I charged towards a bodyguard and kicked him with my elbow, knocking him down. I then activated VAG right under his nose just as Alex did the same to another one and Sam did it to Doctor Grey. Soon after, we tied up Doctor Grey and the security came to escort the villain towards awaiting WOOHP agents and Jerry outside.

"I wonder how it went with Clover…" Sam suddenly spoke up, making Alex and me look at her with frowns because we had no idea.

* * *

"As far as I'm concerned, the only music worth its salt is the classical variety; Brahms, Mozart, Bach…" Clover on the television was talking in a British accent. We were watching how the show went from Jerry's office, and neither Clover nor Jerry were happy about it. "I can't believe those words actually came out of my mouth, it's so embarrassing!" Clover commented in disbelief.

"If it helps, you remind me of Mother." I told her, making the girl look at me unimpressed. " _Not_ helping." She said, making me laugh. "What did the Queen say about your absence last night?" Alex then asked Jerry. "I told someone I wasn't feeling well, and that's it. I have a feeling it would have been even worse if I had showed up there." The man frowned.

That was when Clover's phone started ringing. Apparently, everyone loved Clover's attitude last night and wanted her back, and of course, Clover was thrilled. "You can thank me any time." Jerry commented with a frown still on his face. "I don't need to thank you Jer, I need to switch personalities with you!" Clover declared, making me gape. She wanted this _again_?!

She then asked where that thing for swapping personalities was, but Jerry of course refused to tell her. Sam, Alex and I, on the other hand were watching the whole scene in amusement.

* * *

"Remind me again, why did it take you so much time to come?" Sam asked while we were walking down the street towards our homes. Clover frowned. "I called Jerry because I didn't want to be alone and end up like three of you, but then he tried to sell me the 'I'm busy' act. Of course, that didn't work because I got mad and he told me to calm down, saying he had my coordinates and was coming soon." She commented.

Alex, Sam and I laughed at that. "What about you, Lily? What were you looking for back there in Liverpool?" Alex asked curiously. "I managed to find hospital where I was born." I said with a small smile, making the girls smile as well.

That was when we came to in front of my house. I said 'bye' to the girls before opening the door slowly, waiting for Mother's boring birthday party to begin…

 **And that's it for today! I wanted to show a bit why Bryony is so cold towards Lily, so I hope this chapter explains at least a bit why. I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	21. Mother Dearest

**supboyyyyy93: Thank you for reviewing! Actually, it's not about whether he was that good or not (he obviously was in her opinion but we don't know what the others thought about this), it's more about how she is dealing with all of it. Well, over time we get to know about Bryony more. As for the kick with elbow part, that's a writing error XD**

 **Mistress Mysterious: Thank you for reviewing, glad you like it! :)**

 **This chapter and the next one are based on episode 'Mommies Dearest'**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 _There was even more mist this time. I swear, it looked like I was taking a shower in a bath with hot water! "Alright then. We had been through this crap before." I muttered before spinning around to try to see something in here._

 _But, I couldn't even see fingers on my hand! "Lily!" A familiar voice shouted and I turned around to see… Alex smirking at me. "Come on!" She pulled me by my hand. "Where?" I asked with a raised eyebrow just as Clover grabbed my other hand with an identical smirk on her face. "What kind of question is that, Lilette?"_

 _I glared at both of the girls. "This isn't funny." I hissed angrily, making them smile smugly. "We never said it was!" Clover pointed out. "This is not a joke." Alex commented."It's pretty much real." Sam said while coming out of the mist. All three of them were around me by now, forming a circle. However, I still wasn't convinced._

" _Alright guys, stop it." I said with a frown. "How many times do we have to tell you this is not a joke?!" Alex suddenly exclaimed, all three of them glaring at me. "You know, this is ridiculous." Sam suddenly spoke up, making me look at her. "What is ridiculous?" I asked slowly. "Thinking you can find your father. I mean, look at you! So inexperienced!" Those words were echoing throughout the whole place._

 _All three of them were laughing at me. Maybe there were right. I_ _ **was**_ _inexperienced when it came to espionage, so why in the world did I think I could find him?! "And you're so clueless you can't even realize he's so close to you…" All three of them disappeared._

 _Uncle Angus walked out of the mist with an identical smirk. And right next to him was… Mother. "Stupid girl, did you really think I ever loved you?" She asked while laughing evilly. Uncle soon joined in her laughter…._

I let out a gasp while shooting up in my bed. I then started looking around the room frantically. But when I looked at the clock on my bedside, it was… 5 0'clock in the morning. "Fucking great." I groaned and threw myself at my pillow again. But, I just couldn't sleep anymore. What was the point with all those nightmares anyway? To drive me insane?!

And all those words… _"Did you really think I ever loved you?"_ Mother's words were echoing in my head, but I quickly shook it to get back to my senses. Now was not the time to be worrying about something already known. I couldn't care less about Mother just like she couldn't care less about me either and it was going to stay like that.

But the dream was right about one thing though… About my inexperience when it came to espionage. But what else to expect? I was still new to all of this, and I wasn't going to let some stupid dream get the better of me.

" _And you're so clueless you can't even realize he's so close to you…"_ What did they mean by that? True, Father _was_ close; he lived in Beverly Hills as well, but… I had a feeling they weren't referring to that. He was British, I knew that too, but something was telling me that wasn't it.

I let out a loud groan in annoyance. Thinking about all of this was confusing, and I suddenly had this urge to sleep… And soon after I was sleeping once again.

* * *

When I woke up, it was 8:30. I quickly jumped out of the bed and started getting ready for the day. Today I was supposed to meet the girls at the mall because the girls wanted to find a good present for their mothers. It was Mother's Day in 2 days after all!

I didn't see the point of that day to be honest, but that was because I didn't have a reason to celebrate it with Mother. She never cared about that day, neither did I. Most of the time she'd be on her business trips and Uncle Angus would spend the whole day with me. The only reason I was going to the mall was because I didn't want to be alone.

Opening my wardrobe, I was looking at it, wanting to see what to wear. Finally, I picked a dark blue short-sleeved shirt, a black skirt and dark blue shoes with small heels. With those heels, I'd at least be a bit taller! And yes, Mother didn't know about me having them. Uncle Angus agreed with me to buy them in secret, because he knew how much my height annoyed me.

Peeking slowly through slightly opened door of my room, I looked around to see whether Mother was in sight. I wanted to get out of the house without her seeing my appearance because if she saw me wearing skirts and heels, she'd send me back into the house until I dressed properly. I ran out of the house the most quietly I could (which wasn't really possible because of heels clicking on the floor) and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

By the time I was at the mall, I could see Clover, Alex and Sam looking at some boots. "Who are those leather boots for?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, making all of them turn around and greet me. "Apparently not for Clover's mum because she's way too uptight to wear them." Alex commented. "Of course not, they're for me!" Clover declared, earning an eye roll from Sam and me.

"Weren't you supposed to buy gifts for your mothers?" I asked in amusement. "True." Sam agreed. "I've been trying, but my mum is so old-fashioned! Finding a gift for her is like, totally impossible!" Clover pointed out. "Tell me about it, the only present my mum wants is for me to find a boyfriend." Alex said unimpressed.

Sam then told them they were blowing the holiday out of proportion and that they should just pick a random thing. After that she pointed at some yellow gear, saying her mother would love it, but Clover and Alex disagreed before we started pulling her away from the shop. "What about you, Lily? Do you have any idea about your mother's gift?" Alex then asked.

I stopped breathing for a moment as soon as those words came out of her mouth. At the same time, I wanted to laugh. Me, buy a gift for a person who couldn't care less about me? Ridiculous! But, the last thing I wanted was telling them about my and Mother's relationship. So, I only shook my head. "Not yet." I said simply. "Don't worry, we'll figure out something!" She grinned, and I let out a small smile when….

A paper went right into Alex's face. "Who turned off the lights?!" She exclaimed, making Clover, Sam and me sweat drop. I quickly took it off her face and looked at the flyer with a frown as the girls gathered around me to see it as well. "Treat your mum to a weekend of pure luxury; bring her to the brand new Channel Island Spa for Mother's Day!" Sam read it aloud.

"A luxury spa? What a majorly fabulous idea!" Clover cheered. "Yeah, and we can all go together!" Alex pointed out. "Even my mum couldn't object to luxury!" Sam agreed before all of them looked at me, seeing I was quiet. "You don't like the idea?" Clover asked. I shook my head immediately. "It's not that, it's just that my mother isn't a fan of spas." I lied. "But it doesn't hurt to try." I quickly added. "Let's do it, girls!" Sam then exclaimed, but…

Floor under us disappeared, sending all of us flying and sliding down a familiar tunnel while screaming. "Right after we see what Jerry wants!" Clover screamed just before we landed in Jerry's office. I let out a sigh of relief and let my head fall down while I was still lying on my stomach in between Clover and Sam. "Is it me, or is this whole WOOHP-ing experience getting weirder and weirder?" Clover asked us.

"I'd prefer to call it thinking outside the box." Jerry said. "Whatever blows your hair back, Jer!" Alex commented while sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. I quickly covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing while Clover and Sam chuckled because the man's reaction was priceless. Alex's eyes widened because she realized what she had just said.

Yeah, telling 'whatever blows your hair back' to a bald man was _not_ a good idea… I quickly took hands off my mouth and tried to muster the most serious expression I could while Alex said something instead of that 'blows your hair back' remark.

"So, what's the mission?" Sam asked. "There is no mission." Jerry replied, making me groan inwardly. Crap. And here I was hoping there would be a mission for Mother's Day so I wouldn't have to think about that holiday! "I just wanted to inform you that I'm going to England to be with my mother for Mother's Day."

Well, lucky him! I would do anything just to be able to visit England again… I know, we've been in Liverpool recently, but I wanted to go back! "No way, I mean, I so can't believe it!" Clover commented, making me raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Don't worry Clover; it's only for a few days. You'll be fine!" Jerry stated but then Clover remarked about something being surreal, but I didn't pay attention what until the man's wallet started ringing.

"Hello?" He answered the line when… "Jerry!" A female British voice could be heard and the said person quickly turned around to continue the conversation. I rolled my eyes while listening to it and the girls and I exchanged glances of amusement. "Where are you?! You should be on a plane by now!" The voice of who I presumed was Jerry's mother could be heard.

"I'm still at work, but I'll be leaving momentarily!" I let out a small chuckle at those words. The whole conversation reminded me a bit of Mother and me, with Mother scolding me and me acting all like 'yes, Mother'… Except that this woman sounded like she actually cared, unlike Mother who was nearly always cold. "Well, hurry up! And don't forget to bring me one of those nice, teddy cloth robes from your hotel!"

The girls and I exchanged glances of confusion. Since when did Jerry have a hotel?! "You have a hotel?" I asked with a raised eyebrow while getting on my knees just as the man hung up. "In order to keep my secret agent identity secret," Jerry started while turning around to face us and putting his wallet back in a pocket. "I have told my mother that I am a hotel manager."

At hearing that statement, all of us started laughing. I could just imagine what that would look like… And it was _hilarious_! "Hello, welcome to Jerry's Bed and Breakfast!" Clover pretended as if she were on a phone with someone. "What can I do for you?" I asked while still laughing and pretending to hold a phone in my right hand.

"Yes, well I'm glad you all find it so amusing." Jerry responded, clearly not impressed. He then took out a remote controller. "Goodbye girls, I'll see you in a few days!" OH FUCK. He was going to send us back up there?! The girls and I hugged each other, bracing ourselves for what was to come just as Jerry pressed the button, but…

Floor under him disappeared and he fell through it shouting. The girls looked at each of us in confusion while I burst in an uncontrollable laughter. At least Jerry now knew what it was like falling through the floor! "This day just keeps getting stranger by the second." Clover commented, making me look at her. "Tell me you're joking. This is the best day of my life!" I told the girl dryly before I started laughing again. "Overreacting a bit?" Sam asked me with a smirk, but I shook my head while tears started forming in my eyes from all the laughter.

"What I'd prefer is getting out of here." Alex said. "Are you crazy?" Sam asked her. I finally stopped laughing and looked at the girl in confusion. "Why's that?" "We're _alone_ in Jerry's office! Can you say 'raid the supply closet'?" She grinned before Clover and Alex grinned at that idea as well.

I, on the other hand, was gaping at them. I wasn't too keen on that idea… Most probably because of Mother always telling me how doing that to other people was rude. "You're scaring me, girls." I said simply, making them start laughing. "Come on Lily, it's not like we're going to commit a crime! You never know, you might need a gadget in the future." Clover pointed out. "Alright." I finally said. I still didn't like the idea, but I was doing this only because the girls were as well. Besides, it wasn't like we were looking through Mother's closet or something like that!

* * *

Alex and I were looking through some boxes while Sam and Clover found some sort of a necklace and a butterfly hairpin respectively. Alex finally took some gums while I was still looking through another box. That was when I saw some sort of a small stick with a button on it. I didn't know what its purpose was, but I took it either way.

"So, how about all of us bring our mums to that Spa?" Sam asked us. Alex and Clover immediately nodded at that with grins on their faces. I, on the other hand, let out a forced smile. It wasn't that I didn't like the idea of going with girls and their mums to that spa, if anything, that would be fantastic! What I didn't like was the fact I had to bring Mother along.

I would like to go there, but without her! Going there also meant I would have to spend a whole day with Mother… But wait. Uncle Angus had to spend the whole day at work, which meant Mother would be looking after me on Mother's Day… And I certainly _wasn't_ going to stay inside the house all day! So, if I wanted to do something productive, then let it be the Spa! I could always get out of her sight and see how the other girls were doing.

"I'll talk to Mother as well." I finally said.

* * *

Mother returned home at 10 o'clock in the evening, so I had time to get out of skirt and heels before she arrived. As soon as I heard the door of the house slamming, I ran downstairs and saw Mother looking around.

She was wearing a nice dark blue dress, and her straight blonde hair was loose. "Good evening, Mother." I greeted with a small smile while putting on sunglasses. I knew wearing them at night in the house was ridiculous, but I wanted to avoid Mother seeing my eyes. She would get all cold and mad whenever she looked into them after all, and now I knew why. Because of what was written in her diary. So, sunglasses were the only solution I had. Stupid, yes, but it was _something_!

"Good evening." She responded before looking at me from head to toe. "Why on Earth are you wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night, child?!" She asked with a raised eyebrow. So far, so good. Usually her face would remain emotionless, unlike now. "Oh, these? I've bought them today, so I wanted to try them out. What do you think?" I asked while now grinning.

Mother simply frowned before letting out a smile, but I could tell that it was forced. "They look nice." She said in a suddenly polite tone. "Thank you." I responded simply. "Mother, you know what day is on Monday?" I asked slowly. She looked at me with an emotionless expression. "Mother's Day?" She asked as if I were dumb.

I gulped for a moment but quickly nodded. "I was wondering if you would like me taking you to a really cool place…" I started but was quickly cut off. "Just tell me what it is. You know I hate surprises!" "Fine. The place is a new Spa, and Clover, Alex, and Sam are going there with their mothers as well." I quickly explained.

She frowned once again. "And you want us to go there?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I nodded at that. "Fine." She said simply, making me start cheering mentally. "Now, off to bed!" She pointed at the stairs and I made a run for it towards my room.

* * *

The ride towards that Spa was both tense and awkward. Mother was driving while I was sitting at the front seat, and I was trying to start up a conversation. "So, what are their mothers like?" Mother was the one who started instead, her voice cold.

I shrugged my shoulders while trying to act casual. "I've never met them." I responded simply. "But I think they're quite nice, knowing the girls." I quickly added while her mouth formed into a straight line. "Fine." She said icily, much to my surprise. What caused her to change her mood so quickly?! I had sunglasses on!

"You don't like the idea?" I asked slowly while trying not to show bitterness or disappointment. Mother's face showed no emotion the moment I asked that question. "Getting close to people is a bad idea in general." What was she talking about?! "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked coldly, but my blood boiling. "People never care about you, they will make you think you mean something to them, and then they'll betray you and hurt you when you least expect it."

I frowned at her words. That was bullshit! Sam, Clover and Alex were my friends, and they would never do that! But at the same time, I wanted to know where she got that idea from… "So the sooner you realize that's true, the better." Mother added, but I said nothing at her words. That was when I could see the Spa in my sight.

Mother parked the car and we took our luggage before entering the building. And the girls were there with their mums. "Lily!" The girls chorused excitedly. "Hi, guys." I greeted back with a grin. "So you're the girl Sam has told me so much about?" A woman who I presumed was Sam's mother walked to us. "Gabriella." She offered me a hand which I then shook. "Lilette." I responded with a small smile.

Gabriella then looked at Mother. "Bryony Chase." She put on a smile (forced, but still a smile) while shaking Gabriella's hand. "Stella." Clover's mother introduced herself to us. "Carmen." Alex's mother introduced herself as well. "How about we show you your rooms?" Clover suggested before pulling her mother by her hand, Alex and Sam doing the same.

I looked at Mother expectantly. "Come on, show me our room, but without that silly running." She said simply, and I resisted the urge to face palm. Way to kill the mood, Mother! "Straighten up, young lady!" She hit me a bit in the back, making me straighten up in process. "Yes, Mother." I said simply. "And lead the way. And don't run. Young ladies never run, only walk." I rolled my eyes while Mother was behind me.

Listening to Mother's lectures was _not_ what I had in mind when I decided to bring her to this place…

* * *

I was in a gym with Mother, both of us looking around the empty place. I wanted to do something productive with her, because it was Mother's Day and I didn't want to look odd in front of other girls and their mothers. "They have Cardio Box, Body Pump here, and Zumba." I read the sign on the entrance with a frown.

"How nice. And there's no instructor." Mother said, not impressed. "Maybe we should wait a bit longer?" I asked. "And in the meantime I'm going to take my phone from the cupboard." Mother responded while walking out, making me groan as soon as she was out of the gym. So much for bonding time…

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

Bryony walked into the changing room just as one cupboard opened. It pulled her inside it, making the woman yelp before it closed. A red-haired girl looked at the cupboard behind her. She had already heard three yelps and the cupboard opening and closing three times while behind her back, and now this happened again. And that meant one thing. This place had ghosts! So the girl ran out of the changing room while screaming.

 **And the next part is coming soon. I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	22. Mother Gone Mad

**supboyyyyy93: Hahaha, well here's the next chapter! :)**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 **Lily's POV**

I let out a groan while looking at a clock in the gym. It's been 10 minutes since Mother left, and she hasn't showed up yet. She said she wanted to get her phone from a cupboard, right? Then where the fuck could she be?! The changing room was like, a room right next to this one! I turned around to look at the window.

Sun was shining brightly, and it must have been hot outside. Another good reason for me to go back to our room and pretend as if we never were in this gym. What were girls doing with their mothers anyway?

Suddenly, everything changed. The feeling of everything being peaceful disappeared. I was feeling uneasy, and I didn't know how, but I just _knew_ someone was watching me. And not in a good way. I put a strand of hair behind my left ear while resisting the biggest urge to turn around.

And then… _'BEHIND YOU!'_ That voice in my head warned me once again, and I ducked just in time to avoid getting hit into a head…. By a weight?! I then jumped out of the way to avoid a… Skipping rope?! I quickly turned around to see…. _Mother_ looking at me with the skipping rope in her hand!

"Mother, are you out of your mind?! You do realize you could have killed me by throwing that weight?! And what are you doing with that rope?!" I shouted angrily without thinking. Mother looked at the rope and then back at me before dropping it without another word. "Sorry, I thought there was a bug on the wall and I wanted to get rid of it."

"Without seeing me in front of you?" I asked, my anger slowly rising. "It was an accident!" Mother responded simply. I marched past her and out of the gym while fuming.

* * *

While Mother was at the reception asking for something, I was alone in the room. I wanted to call the girls and tell them about the scene with Mother today, but it looked like someone was already calling me.

I opened the compowder and saw Sam and Alex on the line. "Huston, we have a problem!" Sam said. "What's the problem?" Alex asked. "Well, everything was fine until my mother a _ccidentally_ pushed me off a cliff!" Sam stated, making my eyes widen. "What the _actual_ fuck?" I gaped at the red-headed girl, making her nod. "My thoughts exactly."

"Your mum's acting weird too?! I thought I was the only one!" Clover joined the line. "But what happened?" I asked with a frown. At the same time I was wondering whether I really wanted to hear it… "Stella _accidentally_ tried to drown me in a mud bath!" She explained. Now that was just mental… "My mum's not behaving weird really… _Unless_ you count her _accidentally_ pushing my massage table into heavy traffic!" Alex then said.

Everything was becoming crazier, and crazier… "What about Bryony? Is she behaving weird?" Sam then asked, all three of them looking at me. I frowned. "Apart from her _accidentally_ throwing a weight at me thinking I was invisible and trying to hit me with a skipping rope, nothing really." I finally said, making all of them gape by now.

"I say we meet at the Lobby pronto!" Sam said and all of us agreed. I closed the compowder and put it in my pocket, getting ready to get out of the room but… "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed once I turned around to see Mother looking at me with this murderous look on her face while holding a hairdryer in her hand! "Going somewhere?" She asked sadistically.

At this point, I wanted to do the most reasonable thing. I wanted to scream because Mother was _fucking insane_! But I never got a chance to scream because I had to duck to avoid her hitting me with that cable. Alright, enough was _enough_.

I cried in pure rage before taking a pillow off a nearby sofa and throwing it at her. I then tripped her before kicking her three more times as a good measure. "Sorry!" "Sorry!" "Sorry!" I could hear the girls at the doors of their rooms. " _Not_ sorry!" I shouted so Mother could hear while opening the door, slamming them and running downstairs, right after the girls.

And I really meant it. Mother has just tried to kill me twice; it's _her_ who should be sorry! And let me tell you something. Throwing that pillow at her was such a good feeling… "Are you alright?" Alex asked while we were still running. "Alright as we can be in this kind of situation."I said with a frown. "Our Mothers have just tried to kill us for the second time today, I hope you're joking!" Clover told her. She had a point…

"We'd better call Jerry. Maybe he knows why our mums are behaving like assassins!" Sam told us. We ran to the Lobby and Clover took out her compowder. She dialed Jerry while Alex, Sam and I were watching her. And finally, the man answered the call. "Jerry, it's us! You're never gonna believe what's happening!" Sam said.

The man looked at us in confusion. "What's happen…" He started but never got to finish because… I could hear Jerry's mother shouting his name and knocking on the door."Jerry, what are you doing in there?!" She shouted. "Nothing Mother, just conversing with the hotel staff!" The man responded and I did my best not to groan.

"Jerry, just lock the door!" I exclaimed but it was no use because I could hear them opening. "How many times do I have to tell you, people?! Only one mint per pillow, now don't bother me again!" Jerry ranted before hanging up. Alright, my question was…. Who in the world opened the bathroom door just like that?!

The woman may have knocked, but she wasn't told whether she could enter or not! Mother always told me you should ask for permission to enter after knocking… And for freaking fuck's sake, why couldn't Jerry just lock that door?!

Alex and Clover sighed while Sam walked to a nearby security camera. "Looks like Jerry has got some Mother's Day issues of his own!" Alex commented in disbelief. "He's obviously not going to be of any help to us today!" Clover frowned. "You had one job, lock the door!" I groaned with hands on my head. "Forget that now, maybe the Spa Surveillance System will be of some help to us!" Sam told us while connecting her compowder with a wire from the camera.

Soon after, she managed to get some footage and as soon as we gathered around her, we could see something. Stella was walking through the changing room when one cupboard opened and just sucked her in! It immediately closed after that. All of us gasped at seeing this. This was like in horror films… "Now that was weird." Clover commented. "I have a feeling it's about to get worse…" Sam trailed off.

And as soon as she said it, Carmen was walking through the changing room as well when… The same cupboard from before sucked her in and closed! "You jinxed it, Sam." I told the girl who rolled her eyes in a bit of annoyance just as Alex gasped. Then, Gabriella was the next one in the changing room, only to be pulled into the same damn cupboard.

Finally, Mother was in the changing room this time. The cupboard opened and pulled her in, making my eyes widen. "What's up with that closet?!" Clover pointed at the footage. "That must be some haunted cupboard." I said with a frown. "Alright, that wasn't funny." Clover told me. "It wasn't meant to be. It reminds me of all those horror films. You know, you go somewhere, and then you go out all psycho." I said simply.

Sam's eyes widened as soon as I said it. "That's it!" She exclaimed, making us look at her in confusion. "Our mothers weren't wearing those corsages before being pulled in!" She zoomed in so we could see the said objects better. And, I could see it. A pink corsage was tied around Mother's left wrist.

"But what do corsages have to do with our mums losing it?" Clover finally asked. "Maybe nothing, but it'd be better if we took a closer look." Sam told her.

* * *

Clover, Sam, Alex and I were walking over a roof in order to get to a window above our rooms. At this point, I'd prefer fighting Mother than doing this. "It's a long way down there…" I trailed off in a bit of fear while trying to keep my balance. I then stepped on a wrong place and slipped, but Alex luckily caught my hand. "Then just don't look down. Imagine that many trampolines are waiting for you down there." She told me.

Except that there weren't any trampolines… But there was no time to think about that! "Thanks." I told the girl with a smile who smiled back. And walking on the roof was a lot easier now that I didn't look down. We finally got to that huge window, and we sat on our knees so we could see better.

Our mothers were sitting by one huge table. Stella was listening to music while Gabriella, Carmen and Mother were preparing something. Alright, this was weird… "Look at them! They're acting like nothing happened!" Clover pointed out. "Which makes it even creepier…" I muttered while looking at Mother. She was putting some cookies in a basket with that sadistic look still on her face.

"Bryony, would you be a dear and pass high density explosive peanut butter?" Carmen suddenly asked, making my eyes widen as I looked at Alex's mother and mine back and forth. "Of course, Carmen, here you go!" Mother gave her the butter, making both Alex and me look at each other while gaping. Well, if I had to look on the bright side of this, at least Mother finally got along with other mothers…

But I knew saying that was just wrong… "How are your cookies going?" Gabriella asked Mother who smiled. "They're doing perfectly well. I can't wait until Lilette tastes them." She smirked. "What's the main ingredient?" Carmen asked. "Blueberries, my girl loves them to death!" Mother responded, making my eyes widen.

I swear to God, this was fucking mental… That was when Gabriella took out some chains and cuffs. "Just in case those naughty girls put up a fuss!" She smiled. And Sam wasn't exactly happy with this either…

She then pulled her Data Processor pendant down right behind Stella who was still listening to music while Alex, Clover and I were holding the window open. Soon after, Sam pulled it up and the rest of us closed that window. "What does it say?" I asked curiously. "There seems to be some sort of signal being transmitted to the corsage." Sam responded. "It has to do with why all four of them are acting like this."

"Then we have to get those corsages off their wrists!" Clover said while standing up. "So, which weapon is the best in this situation?" I asked while the rest of us were standing up as well. "No way am I going there inside." Alex said firmly while pointing at the window, and I couldn't blame her.

Her mother had an explosive peanut butter, and I think that explained enough… "Then how are we going to get rid of them?" I asked in confusion. "We can track the signal to its source and then stop it from there." Sam said. "Sounds safe enough." Clover agreed. I looked at the window again and shivers ran down my spine. I'd rather choose avoiding those four as well….

* * *

We were riding in a car we rented from the Spa. But, it's been quite some time since we've jumped into this thing, and it was morning now… I let out a yawn. What I would do for a cup of coffee at this moment…

That was when light from the Data Processor became even brighter, which meant that we were closer to the source. "Take a left here!" Sam pointed when suddenly something crashed into our vehicle, making all of us jump and me hold for one part of it in panic. "What the fuck was that?!" I exclaimed while turning around along with Clover and Sam.

And there was a van right behind us. Carmen was the one driving it, while Gabriella, Stella and Mother were also on front seats, and all of them had sadistic smiles on their faces… This was worse than any horror film! What was even worse, they were _waving_ at us… I wanted to tell Mother something really insulting, but I knew there was no time for that now.

But then, Carmen crashed into us again… "The only thing scarier than Alex's driving is her mum's driving!" Clover exclaimed. How comforting… Alex then hit the gas so we could try to outrun them, but, the van was soon right next to us!

And then, they just pushed us off the road. The car turned on the side and crashed just as I hit my head and lost consciousness…

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly before looking up to see Mother staring at me. "Don't worry dear; everything will be alright as soon as we eliminate all of you!" She grinned as soon as she saw my shocked expression.

I quickly looked around to see Alex, Sam and Clover tied up on another bench and that was when I saw my hands were tied up with ropes as well. "Before you get rid of us, you mind telling us who's behind all this?!" Sam demanded. That was when a man in his thirties I'd say entered the changing room. He had brown hair and green eyes, and was dressed in a suit.

"TIM SCAM?!" The girls chorused in shock. I, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Tim who?" I asked. "Tim Scam." The man smirked. "Didn't we throw you in jail after you kidnapped Jerry and tried to take over WOOHP?" Clover frowned. Wait, wait, wait. What was Clover talking about? The girls had _a lot_ of explaining to do as soon as we got out of this crap!

"That's the thing about prison, my dear. You have a lot of time to devise an escape plan, and dream up a suitable revenge!" The man got in front of Clover's face, much to her disgust. "Your nasty breath is revenge enough!" She exclaimed. "Let me get this straight. Your big revenge was to have our mothers do all the dirty work for you?" Sam asked unimpressed.

Tim Scam walked to Mother and Gabriella. "The mind-control corsage is something I invented while working for WOOHP." Wait, this man used to work for WOOHP too?! "I knew you little goodie goodies wouldn't be able to resist my flyer!" So, that was _him_ …. "If you wanted to get revenge on us, then why did you pull Lily and her mother in this as well?!" Alex glared at the man who then looked at me.

"Any WOOHP agent is an enemy of mine, and she just seemed so close to you…" He said while looking me in the eyes. I lifted my head up and glared at the man. He walked away from me, much to my relief.

"Anyway, your mothers have done a wonderful job for me, in fact, I'm thinking of keeping them!" Tim Scam put arms around Carmen and Mother's shoulder respectively. "After all, my prison shrink said that my life of parental guidance is what led to my life of crime!" I huffed at that. That shrink was telling nonsense!

And then, the man ordered our mothers to throw us into a sauna….

* * *

"Have nice sauna girls, it will be your last!" Stella smirked before walking away. "But we're too young for that!" Clover bellowed while we were trapped in the said place. It was rather hot in the sauna by now, and I was sweating, so were the girls. "We've got to get out of here!" Clover exclaimed while trying to open the door.

Sam was looking at the walls while Alex was looking through her bag. I stood up and started looking around, trying to find some sort of an exit… Except that there was none. That was when my compowder started ringing.

"Who could be calling in a time like this?!" Clover demanded while I was taking the compowder out of my pocket. "Let's hope it's a locksmith!" Alex commented just as I opened the device. "Hello girls!" Jerry showed up on the screen.

At hearing the man's voice, the girls gathered around me. "So sorry I hung up on you earlier, I wanted to let you know that our former nemesis Tim Scam has escaped from prison. You should be on high alert in case he plans on paying you a visit!" Jerry said. All of us sighed in a bit of annoyance as soon as we heard those words.

"That's nice and all Jer, but you could have told us a bit sooner!" I frowned. "That info is so three hours ago." Alex commented. That was when we could hear the voice of Jerry's mother. Did that woman ever take a break?!

But it sounded like she was far from it. "I've had enough of this nonsense; it's obvious you need some guidance in your life! You leave me no choice but to move into your hotel where I can keep an eye on you!"

God, and I thought Mother was bad… I'd rather have her at any time of day than a person like this woman! At least Mother knew what privacy was… "Oh dear, I have to run ladies!" And then Jerry hung up. _Again_.

"Thanks for nothing Jer." Clover commented sarcastically just as I closed the compowder and put it in my pocket. Alex quickly took a chewing gum out of her bag and put it in her mouth. She had this habit of chewing them whenever she was nervous…

But then, Alex started forming a huge bubble gum around her, taking up most of the sauna space! "Um, Alex, it's already hard to breathe here." Clover commented. "It's not me; this WOOHP gum has a mind of its own!" The girl replied before the bubble gum literally slammed us against the wall. And BOOM!

It destroyed the sauna and sent us flying out of it. Unfortunately, we were now covered in gum… "I think I like it better when Jerry briefs us on how to use our gadgets." Clover pointed out. "You think?" I asked sarcastically just as we stood up and tried to take the stupid gum off our clothes. And, I knew one thing at that moment. I just couldn't wait for Father's Day.

* * *

I was holding Clover by her hand while flying in the air with my Jetpack Backpack. Sam was doing the same with Alex. Thank God we brought those things (Sam because she wanted to pack lightly for the trip and I accidentally brought it in my suitcase)! We were wearing our suits, and we were following signal from that Data Processor.

"What's that over there?" Alex pointed at a small entrance into a cave once we saw that the hideout was somewhere around here. We landed in front of the cave and ran inside it. "If I knew how much fun it was to have a mother, I would have stolen one long ago!" I could hear Tim Scam saying. "Don't get used to it, pal!" Sam said just as we stopped running.

Tim Scam stood up at seeing us. "What are you girls doing alive?" "Getting ready kick your butt back to jail!" Alex retorted. But then, the man pointed at us. "Finish them off, once and for all!" He ordered and soon after, all four women were facing us.

And then, Stella's feather duster had _spikes_! Alright, this has gone too far… Soon, Mother was charging at me. I yelped and quickly did a cartwheel out of the way before taking my backpack. I quickly took that stick thing I had found at Jerry's office before I put the backpack on my back.

"Here goes nothing…" I closed my eyes while pressing the button on the stick. And I looked up to see Mother caught in a net! So this thing could shoot nets? That was when I turned around to see Scam escaping. "Girls, he's running away!" I shouted to the others. "Go on, we're right behind you!" Sam exclaimed and I nodded.

But I had no plan… But the plan was clear. Hold Scam off until the girls come and stop him. I quickly activated my Jetpack and flew to Tim Scam who was already climbing ladders. I pulled him by his tuxedo, much to the man's protests. I then let go, but… Scam was holding for my left leg.

"Let go, will you?!" I shouted angrily while hitting him in his head with my right foot. "If I'm falling, you're falling with me!" He retorted. "Fuck, no!" I argued back while hitting him but then he grabbed my other leg. Soon after us, both of us hit the ground. I was breathing heavily. I looked up to see Scam smirking at me. "Tougher than I thought."

I glared back as a response. "There's something about you…" The man trailed off while looking me in the eyes once again. The second time he has done it today… "That I can't put my finger on." He finished just as Sam jumped on him. "Leave my friend alone!" She yelled and took that controller thing out of his pocket.

She then turned it on other side, and I could see Carmen and Stella letting their daughters go. All four women walked to where the three of us were, so Sam and I quickly moved out of the way. "Timmy's been a bad boy!" "Timmy needs to be punished!" "And he needs to be punished _right now_!" They were shouting and then they started _beating_ him.

I quickly covered my eyes as the girls flinched at our mothers' violence. What was even worse, we could have been beaten like that as well… "Should we show him some mercy?" Clover asked. "We'd better, for our mums' sake!" Alex pointed out.

I quickly ran to Mother and took that corsage off her wrist just as the other girls did with their mothers. And then, the questions came. "Where are we?" "Who's this guy?" They pointed at Scam. "He's our tour guide, and he was showing us some of caves on the island!" Clover lied while we grinned.

Then, the girls ran to hug their mothers. I looked at Mother who was looking at me blankly. "Fine, but only this time." She said and I jumped on her, hugging her tightly. I still didn't understand what exactly was going on inside that woman's mind, nor did I like the way she was acting… But she acted more normal today than she ever has, and after she had tried to kill me, I just had to hug her. In other words, I had mixed feelings about her…

* * *

At least one positive thing came out of this day. Mother actually exchanged phone numbers with Carmen, Stella and Gabriella, which was _something_ , knowing her. Maybe being part of a group of Assassin Mothers really did help after all…

That night, Jerry returned and right now, we were in his office. "Another mission well done, girls!" He praised. All of us just grinned at his words. "So, how did things work out with your mother?" Sam then asked.

Jerry then explained how he apparently told his mother how she had to let him have his independence. That was, until his wallet started ringing… "Hello?" "Jerry, where are you?!" The woman's voice could be heard.

I put hands over my mouth not to laugh. "We have dinner plans!" "I'll be there momentarily, Mother." The girls and I simply smiled at the situation. "Way to lay down the law, Jer!" Alex commented just as the woman started saying something like 'hurry up, we haven't got all night'.

Jerry put the wallet on a safer distance to avoid getting deaf by his mother's shouting, and that was when the girls and I burst in laughter.

 **And that's it for today! In the next chapter, we're moving on to Season 3. It's there that story really goes forward, and I just can't wait! Until next time!**


	23. Jealousy

**Supboyyyyy93: Yes, I've seen that part, it was hilarious! XD Actually, I wouldn't say Lily tried gadget she wasn't sure how it worked out of anger, but more because she simply wasn't thinking of the consequences. Being way too impulsive sometimes is one of her character's main flaws. Beside that, she's nearly been killed twice by her own mother, the only thing she had in mind at that moment was trying not to get killed again, no matter what it would take. This will happen often with her character as she does things without thinking and doesn't think about the consequences of her actions. As for Bryony, we'll just have to see... And thank you! :)**

 **Well guys, finally Season 3! It's one of my favorite seasons along with Season 4, and things are going to get crazy!**

 **This chapter is loosely based on episode 'Physics 101 Much?'**

 **I only own my OC's!**

Knocking could be heard on the door of my room. "Can I come in?" Uncle Angus asked. "Yes." I said simply while reading a book. He came into the room and sat on my bed where I was lying. "What are you reading this time?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"' _The Metamorphosis'_ " I grinned, making Uncle sigh in disbelief. "Kafka again?" He asked and I nodded, this time with a smirk. "So, what are your plans for today?" I asked simply while putting the book aside. "Work, of course." He responded. "What about yours?" I frowned at that question. "Clover, Alex and Sam want me to check out with them their new villa." I said a bit bitterly.

Now it was his turn to frown at my statement. "And you're jealous?" He finished simply. I narrowed my eyes at hearing those words. "I'm not jealous!" I exclaimed. "Lily, your tone explains everything." "But I'm _not_." I responded firmly. "You can say whatever you want, but both of us know otherwise." Uncle frowned.

"And if I were you, I'd go there. They're your friends after all. Don't let jealousy get the better of you." I rolled my eyes and folded my arms while looking away. "I'm going to work." He stood up before walking to the door. "They're your friends, Lilette!" He added while on the door before closing them.

I huffed and looked away once again. But then, I looked down with a sigh. The worst thing was that Uncle Angus was right. I _was_ jealous of the fact that the girls could live together now without the surveillance of their parents. The girls' mothers agreed to buy them a villa while they were on a trip to Europe.

They even offered to Mother that I could move in with them, but she refused it, saying how I had Uncle while she was away in Europe as well. As much as I loved Uncle, I was still jealous of them. They could be who they were without any secrets in their own house, they wouldn't have to worry about their parents, and they were actually independent.

And on top of that, they wouldn't have to lie to their parents about where they were during WOOHP missions! Lying has become easier for me lately, especially since I had to use it every time Uncle Angus asked why I was coming home late. I really hated lying to him… He was the only family member and adult I was actually close to, and I was keeping secrets from him…

But he was also keeping secrets from me, so I guess we were even. Still, I hated lying to Uncle. How are you supposed to be close to someone if there are always secrets?! I knew WOOHP was important, but I still didn't like this situation…

At the same time, I felt like I had no right to be jealous of the girls. They've known each other longer than I've known them, so of course this would happen! As for Mother, she was right now in France, doing something for her recently-opened company.

I let out a groan and looked at the clock. I was supposed to meet the girls in an hour… I didn't exactly want to go, and I was honest now. But I didn't want the girls to think I was mad at them or something like that. So I jumped out of the bed before opening my wardrobe.

Half an hour later, I ran out of the house dressed in a sleeveless white shirt and dark green skirt with dark green shoes.

* * *

By the time I was in front of the address, I could see squealing and screaming coming out of the villa. Girls must have already entered it. Opening the door slowly, I entered the place. "Anybody home?!" I exclaimed while trying to sound cheerful.

"Yes!" Al three of them exclaimed and ran to me, pulling me into a hug. "Hi girls!" I hugged them back. "Have you seen how awesome this place looks?!" Clover squealed. "Well, if entrance counts, then yes." I said simply, trying to keep my voice even. And secretly praying girls were oblivious to this because of their excitement.

And luckily, they were. "How awesome is it that our parents have let us live together?!" Sam asked in euphoria. All three of them raced throughout the whole house while I was walking after them slowly and observing the place. They had a huge living room, a pool outside, an aquarium in the living room… "This neighbourhood is so awesome!" "Bet we live next to some pop stars!" "Or movie stars!" "Or fashion designers!" All three of them were squealing.

All of them raced towards the living room while I was still in the hallway. "We are gonna have the best time ever! Best friends forever!" All three of them hugged. My heart clenched at their words and seeing them hugging. It was like I haven't even entered the villa, as if I didn't exist… And they were acting so casual about it…

I thought we were friends! And they were completely fine there without me, not even asking what I thought about this! But _no_ ….. The three of them had each other, and I was the third wheel… What I was feeling at this moment was anger, betrayal, sadness and I just wanted to get out of here.

" _People never care about you, they will make you think you mean something to them, and then they'll betray you and hurt you when you least expect it."_ Mother's words were echoing in my head. "See you girls." I said simply and turned around to walk out of the house but… "Where are you going, Lily?!" Sam grabbed me by my hand.

I resisted the urge to glare at all of them. "Home?" I asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But why?" Alex ran in front of me, looking me in the eyes. "Because I've seen the house?" I asked emotionlessly. "You haven't seen anything yet, neither have us!" Clover pulled me upstairs. And what did I do? I was a fucking idiot who let her do that.

"Look at the bathroom!" "And at the lovely beach view!" "And the Jacuzzi!" They were shouting in joy. And I was clapping silently (and sarcastically). "Look at that amazing room!" All three of them shouted once they opened the door upstairs and saw it.

And I had to admit, it _did_ look beautiful. It was a huge room with a balcony, and a huge bed. It was colored in white and dark purple, and I liked it. "I saw it first!" Alex then exclaimed. "Give it up girls, this room is exactly what I need my precious clothes collection!" Clover pushed Sam and Alex out of the way.

"Sorry Clover, but your clothes won't fit in with my desk and library!" Sam told her. "Hello?! I totally need the space to practice my taekwondo!" Alex argued. "Alright, we'll settle this as civilized friends by picking papers from the hat!" Clover put papers in. However, both Alex and Sam picked up Clover's name.

"You guys can totally come to this room any time you want!" Clover cheered with a grin. I frowned at the hat Sam was holding. I took it out of her hand before looking at the hat. I had a feeling I knew where this was going… And yes! All papers in the hat had name Clover written on it! "Except that every paper in this hat has name Clover on it." I said nonchalantly, making Alex and Sam glare at the girl.

But, before their fight could begin, floor under our feet disappeared. I let out a scream before we landed. Except that… This wasn't the usual sofa in Jerry's office! I looked around to see all of us were sitting in a large red chair sofa by now, while the rest of the office was in dark. Although I didn't understand why. This was certainly new…

The girls, on the other hand, were still arguing while the papers were falling around us. "You're not the only one with clothes, Clover!" Sam glared. "And you're not the only one with homework, Sam!" Alex retorted just as Jerry walked to in front of us and out of the darkness. Seeing I was the only one not involved in the fight, the man looked at me questioningly but I simply shook my head.

"Trust me Jer, you don't want to know." I said with an eye roll and the man looked at the girls again just as Alex tried to kick Sam but nearly kicked Jerry instead who luckily ducked. "People, PEACE!" I jumped in front of the girls while shouting. The girls were then glaring at me instead because I stopped the upcoming cat fight.

Luckily, Jerry saved me from the girls' anger. "While I appreciate the importance of this intellectually-stimulating debate," Jerry started while straightening his tie. "Our old nemesis escaping from prison is more important at this moment." He turned on the lights by pressing a button on his desk.

It was then that I could see the office completely, and it looked _amazing_. The office was remodeled, smaller but it had all those mirrors and drawers. I liked it way more than the old version of it! It was then that some machine disappeared out of sight and the door behind Jerry's chair pulled up, revealing a pathway.

"Hey Jer, welcome to the 21st century!" Sam smiled while the track we were on started moving us. "Your office looks really cool now!" Alex commented. "Fucking awesome." I grinned while still looking around. "Glad you like it." The man told us. "Aside from your upgraded 7.09 X-Powder, Jetpack and Bungee Belt…"

Suddenly, four giant claws appeared in front of us. The girls immediately grabbed for them in hopes of destroying them, but I backed away in a bit of fright. " _Release me, immediately!"_ A digital voice said, making me look around in confusion and shock. "Who said that?!" Clover asked.  
" _What_ , _not_ who." Jerry said while walking to where we were. "Gadget Lending And Distribution Interactive System, also known as GLADIS!" It was then that I could see a machine moving to in front of us.

I think I liked the name GLADIS better… "GLADIS?" Sam asked in confusion. "Oh yes, my computerized assistant. I created it myself!" The man said proudly. _"So he believes."_ The machine suddenly said. What the fuck was the machine talking about? I clapped hands over my mouth to hold the back a laugh as the man sweat dropped.

"What do you need an assistant for? We do all the work!" Clover pointed out. "I assure you, I'm quite busy all day long!" Jerry replied. "If you say so." I muttered with an eye roll, making the girls chuckle. "This is way cool, Jerry!" Alex commented. "Thank you." _"Thank you."_ The man and the machine said at the same time.

I raised an eyebrow and looked up at it. That was one cocky machine… "A word of caution; GLADIS seems to be developing a mind of her own!" Jerry warned quietly. "Machines don't have minds; they're incapable of thought, feeling, or…" Sam never got to finish because one claw pushed her a bit. "Agression!"

"Who escaped from prison?" I spoke up, making all of them look at me. "Doctor V." Jerry answered with hands in pockets of his tuxedo. Shivers ran down my spine at those words. Out of all people, why him?! "But how did he manage that?! The last time we saw him, he was small and in a box!" Clover exclaimed in shock. "He wasn't in the box this morning. The last time we saw him was in a place not too far away from here."

I still wanted to know how he managed to escape… "On this mission Alex, you'll have the Scanner Bio Lab Watch." And GlADIS put it on her left wrist with her claw. "Sam, you'll be assigned with Wind Tunnel 9000 Laser Tornado Blast Hairdryer." The girl took it from the machine. "For you Clover, Sonic Disintegrator Boom Box." But GLADIS gave Clover some sort of a nail file instead.

"Jer, your GLADIS seems to be a bit buggy!" Clover commented. I rolled my eyes at that statement. "I said, the Sonic Disintegrator Boom Box, GLADIS!" Jerry repeated. _"Negative!"_ The machine retorted, making me raise an eyebrow again. Ouch. "Don't 'negative' me; I wired you, I can unwire you!" He told the machine. _"Double negative, I wired myself into the main frame!"_ GLADIS answered.

I smirked a bit. This machine had guts! "Wow. She, I mean, it, _does_ have a mind of its own!" Sam commented. "GLADIS knows best!" Clover said simply and took the gadget. "And for you Lily, Heat Sensor 6000 Infrared Motion Detector Sunglasses." I took the glasses from the claw once GLADIS offered them.

"Finally, I trust you'll appreciate the newest plug-in." Jerry took out a compowder. Oops, pardon me; it was X-Powder now. I still had to get used to the new name. Alex grabbed it out of his hand excitedly, and the man offered us the new versions of compowders and we took them. I looked at the X-Powder curiously, only to see there was a new button!

I pressed it curiously, and my clothes immediately changed to my spy suit. Wow! The girls were fascinated by this button as well, changing into various costumes. Finally, we flew out of the organization with our Jetpacks.

* * *

"Doctor V was last seen in this small warehouse." Sam said while we were on the entrance of it. "Now I understand why. The smell is so awful!" Clover covered her nose in disgust. Alex used her watch to scan things around her while I put on sunglasses in hopes of finding something.

I zoomed in while looking around… But there was nothing yet. Until something red caught my eye. I ran to a wardrobe before opening it. But there were only clothes! I moved them out of the way to see a white coat. The same one Doctor V usually wore…

"What did you find, Lily?" Clover asked and she along with Alex and Sam walked to me. "I'm not sure yet." I responded simply while looking through pockets. That was when I sensed something between my fingers so I quickly took out what seemed to be… A microchip? "This is Doctor V's coat from what I remember." I explained.

Sam nodded. "Its right pocket is ripped, just like the Doctor's!" "Except that there's no sign if him." Alex shook her head in disbelief. "But we'd better send this chip thing to Jerry. Maybe he'll know what this is." Sam commented.

We spent some more time looking around, but everything else was normal. "Now we just have to wait for analysis' results." Clover sighed. I tried looking around with sunglasses once again, but there was nothing else! "Which means we get to decide who gets the best room in the villa!" Clover then grinned.

"And no cheating this time!" Alex smirked. "Yeah, as 'civilized friends'." Sam smirked along with Alex. I frowned at their discussion and decided to head to my house. I had no intention on listening to this, nor did I want to have anything to do with their new house.

* * *

I was coming back from the school library. They let me borrow Paul Verlaine's works, and I just couldn't wait to start reading! But then, my X-Powder started ringing. I groaned because my hands were full of books and I had to answer it.

Not knowing what else to do, I put the books on the ground and answered the call. A hologram of girls showed up on the X-Powder, much to my surprise. This thing was awesome! "Lily, we need your help." Alex said, making me frown. "Why?" I asked. "We want to pick papers from the hat again, but we need someone to hold it and write names on papers without cheating! And since you don't have to decide which room in the house is yours since you don't live with us, we thought it would be fair!" Clover explained.

My blood boiled at hearing those words. They wanted _me_ to help them in choosing who would have that room?! First they were acting like I wasn't there with them, and now they wanted me to do this?! I refused to be a part of this crap. First, because it didn't concern me, second, because they were older than me and they were more mature when it came to those decisions, and third, because I was downright _pissed_.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I fucking can't." I responded coldly with my teeth gritted while looking around the street. It was a night time by now, and I should really be getting home… "What do you mean you can't?" Sam asked. "I've said it, and all of you heard it loud and clear. I can't." I said with a forced smile. "Why are you acting like this?" Alex asked in confusion.

I started laughing at that question in disbelief. "Why am acting like what?" "So cold and unpleasant. You've been like this since the morning!" Sam said with a frown. "Look girls, I have _no_ fucking idea what you are talking about, nor is your house my concern. So, leave me alone, and solve this problem _yourselves_. And enjoy your wonderful house." I said calmly, that forced smile still on my face.

Maybe I was being too harsh with them… And I was really a fucking idiot sometimes. "You're… You're jealous." Clover said in shock. "Pardon me?" I said mockingly. "You're jealous of us three living together! I can't believe it!" Alex exclaimed, making me glare at them. "I'm _not_ jealous." I retorted with my teeth gritted.

"So that's why you're acting like this." Sam said simply. "Why would I be jealous of you three?" I started laughing. "I'm nothing but a third wheel after all…" "Listen Lily, I can't believe that you would say such a…" Clover started angrily and I was angry by now as well. "Listen girls, just do me a favor and hang up already, will you?!" I shouted.

"GLADLY!" Clover shouted before Alex and Sam could say anything and they hung up. I closed the X-Powder angrily and looked at the books waiting for me to pick them up. I was so stupid… And so angry. But now I possibly lost only friends I had here…

I groaned in annoyance before quickly brushing off tears which were brimming in my eyes. Again, I couldn't cry. The best thing was to keep your emotions bottled up and not let anyone know about them… I picked the books once again, and I was about to walk down the street when…

A hand touched my shoulder. "Good evening." A very familiar voice said and I froze in place. I slowly started turning around when I saw a net being shot at me and I screamed.

 **Well… The next part is coming soon. Until next time!**


	24. Doctor V's Revenge

**supboyyyyy93: Thank you, glad you liked it! Well, Lily hasn't cried since she was little, and she's avoiding it as much as she can because she thinks of it as a weakness. And yes, she does need to, but we'll just have to see what happens in other chapters and whether something happens that really makes her cry… ;) Well, I liked the episode with the gravity, but I didn't want to rewrite it completely so I decided to do something a bit different. I like GLADIS too, she was a good character (can't wait to do episode 'Evil GLADIS Much' XD)! Well I'm glad you liked it, and here's the next chapter!**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 **Sam's POV**

"GLADLY!" Clover closed the X-Powder angrily before Alex and I could say anything. "Clover!" I exclaimed in disbelief. "Why did you hang up?!" Alex asked her with a frown. Clover shrugged her shoulders with a frown. "She asked us to do her a favor, and we did it!" She pointed out.

I shook my head in disbelief. Was she serious?! "Now, what next? Paper, rock, scissors?" Clover asked. "You two do whatever you want, but I can't do it this night. I'll just sleep in the living room and that's it." I told them firmly. I then stood up from the couch to get something from our new fridge. "But why?" Alex asked her. I simply sighed.

"I'm fed up with thinking about this for one day. Now Lily's mad at us because of it!" I explained. Clover narrowed her eyes. "She's mad at us because she's jealous, Sammy! We have nothing to do with this!" "I have to agree with Clover. Did we ever do something bad to her? No!" Alex agreed with a frown.

I shook my head once again, this time with a glare. I couldn't believe it… "I've told you I don't want to talk about it for the rest of the day! Now good night!" And I marched out of the kitchen. Alex and Clover looked at each other with sighs. "So much for a good first night together!" Clover rolled her eyes.

* * *

As soon as I woke up the next morning, I knew what I had to do. Dressing into a green dress with shoes, I headed towards the door of the house. All of us slept in the living room that night, and today we would hopefully decide whose room was whose. "Where are you going, Sammy?" Alex asked from the living room.

"Yeah, it's only 9 o'clock, and Jerry still hasn't told us the results of the analysis! Besides, it's summer, no school!" Clover agreed. "I'm going to visit Lily." I said simply before closing the door behind me. I didn't want to hear what they had to say about this; I just had to talk to her friend!

By the time I was in front of Lily's house, it was half past nine. Knocking on the door, I waited for someone to open them. And not long after, they were opened. Angus Chase came out of the house. "Oh, hi Sam!" The man greeted with a smile. "Good morning, Mister Chase. Is Lily home?" I asked politely.

The man nodded. "Of course she is!" "I was wondering if I could see her?" I asked slowly. "Of course!" Angus responded before leading me into house. "Lily, you've got a visitor!" He shouted before walking to the kitchen.

Not long after, I could hear footsteps coming from upstairs. And Lily came downstairs, dressed in a white shirt and trousers. "Hi." The brunette said simply at seeing me. "Well, hi." I said with a small smile, hoping to start up conversation and not cause any tension. "What do you want, Serena?" Lily asked with a frown.

I was gaping at her by now. Serena?! Has Lily lost her mind completely overnight?! "Serena?" I asked in disbelief. "I mean, Sam, whatever your name is." The British girl quickly corrected herself in a nonchalant way. "Now, what do you want?" "I wanted to talk to you about last night…." I started, trying to find right words. "Did something happen?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Did something happen?" I repeated in shock, not knowing what else to say. Did something happen?! Was Lily pretending nothing happened because of us? Yesterday she was shouting at us to hang up and now this! "That's what I'm asking _you_!" The brunette glared. "Don't tell me you've already forgot about you being mad at us?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Lily rolled her eyes. "Just forget it. Now, in case you don't mind, I've got some business to do."

Alright, this was weird. If she was so upset and jealous, then why would she act like nothing happened?! And then, she took a _blueberry_ and put it in her mouth. "Lily, stop!" I raced towards her to try to stop her, but it was too late. "Spit it out!" I told her quickly, but she was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

And then, her eyes were wide. She was standing stiff for a few moments, apparently not being able to breathe before she started sneezing uncontrollably and loudly. "What is this?!" She exclaimed in confusion before letting out another sneeze. Mister Chase then ran into the hallway to see me looking at Lily in shock.

"Sam, what happened?!" He asked while racing towards his niece and hitting her in the back to stop her from sneezing. "She took a blueberry!" I explained while looking at the girl who was still sneezing. Finally, she stopped and was looking at both of us in shock. "What happened?" She asked while trying to get back to her senses.

Mister Chase glared at her. "What happened is that you took a blueberry even though you know you're allergic to them!" Lily gaped as soon as he said that, making me raise an eyebrow. How could she suddenly forget that she was allergic? "Again?" She asked in disbelief. "I swear to God, I'm going to throw blueberries out of the house!" Mister Chase declared with a frown.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind!" Lily said while straightening her shirt. Why did this sound so familiar? "Sorry you had to see this, Sam." Mister Chase said while racing towards the kitchen. "It's nothing." I said simply before looking at Lily. "How could it slip your mind that you're allergic to blueberries?" I asked with a frown. "It happens to everyone!" She frowned as well. Before she pushed me out of the house and locked the door. Strange…

* * *

"How did it go with Lily?" Clover asked once I returned to the villa. "She apparently forgot we had a fight last night, and she took a blueberry, saying it slipped her mind that she was allergic to them!" I commented simply. "Maybe she was just pretending she forgot about last night." Alex suggested. "Maybe." I said with a finger on my chin.

That was when my X-Powder started ringing. I quickly took it and Clover and Alex got next to me. "Good morning, girls." A hologram of Jerry appeared. "Where's Lily?" He then asked, noticing there was one person absent. "Home, dealing with problems of her own." I said simply. "The analysis is over. The chip you sent actually belonged to WOOHP before Doctor V had taken it."

"But why did he want that chip?" Clover asked in confusion. Jerry frowned at that question. "The chip contained a human's DNA." He said simply. What?! All three of us looked at each other in shock before looking back at the man. "Whose DNA was that?" Alex asked.

Jerry looked at us seriously. "Apparently, it was mine." He said coldly, making all of us gape by now. "But why would Doctor V have your DNA?" "And how did he manage to get a hold of it?" "My guess is he must have got a hold of it while he was inside me. That's the only logical explanation I can think of. As for why it was in that chip, I have no idea."

Alex sighed. "Too bad we don't know anything else about Doctor V. He might be anywhere!" She pointed out and Clover nodded. "Unless…" I trailed off with a frown. "What, Sammy?" Clover asked. "Lily was acting very strange when I went to see her a half an hour ago. She forgot about her allergy, and she forgot we had a fight last night! She even called me Serena!" I commented.

"But it's just a premonition." I quickly added. "You think Doctor V has something to do with it?" Alex asked. "Maybe. Or it simply reminds me of the time when a similar thing happened with Jerry." I explained. "Those things are too similar to just be a coincidence. Try to talk to Lily and see what she has to say." The man said before hanging up.

All three of us looked at each other with sighs. "So… Who's calling her?" Alex asked. "And facing her anger?" Clover added. "Paper, rock, scissors?" The two of them chorused, making me look at them in disbelief. "I'm calling her and that's it." I said firmly.

And I dialed Lily, who answered after 5 minutes. "What took you so long?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't know how the thing worked." She responded simply. Clover and Alex gaped at those words. I knew it. That excuse just couldn't work if she used the object last night!

"So, what are your plans for today?" I asked. "None of your business. Now good day." Lily glared before hanging up. "Rude much?!" Clover exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at her statement and threw myself at a sofa in our living room.

Maybe we reacted too harshly to Lily's jealousy… We never asked her what she thought about it, nor did we show that we cared… "Girls, maybe we overreacted and were too harsh towards Lily?" I asked Alex and Clover. The latter shook her head. "She's jealous. And it's not our problem." She said.

"Maybe, but… Just think about it. Have we ever talked about her life?" I asked. "She's British; she comes from Liverpool and London…" Alex started. "She lives with her mother and uncle. She never knew her father, and her mother is usually absent on business trips." I added. "And she's usually cold." Clover commented in realization. "Do you two remember when our mums told us we could live together?" I asked them.

They nodded. "Remember when they told us they told Bryony that Lily could live with us as well?" "And Bryony refused it." Alex remembered. "And we were so excited we never got a chance to talk about it with Lily. We practically kept rubbing it in her face that we would live together while she would still live with her uncle and mother." I explained.

"No wonder she reacted like the way she did last night. Because we were idiots!" Clover face palmed. "She even said she was a third wheel…" Alex trailed off. "Because we never bothered to think about her feelings about this. We hurt her because of our stupidity." I groaned. "I say we go to Lily's house to talk to her immediately." Clover stood up and said that, making Alex and me nod.

But then, my X-Powder was ringing, so I answered it. "Girls, we need you at the organization."Jerry told us. "What's going on?" Alex asked curiously. "Someone's breaking into WOOHP containment facility." At hearing those words, we flew out of the house.

* * *

"My bet is on Doctor V." Clover said as we ran to the entrance of the facility. "Or his criminals." Alex commented. That was when Jerry ran to us. "I came as fast as I could." He said just as we looked at the already broken door. And we ran through them. "Well, where is he?" Clover asked with a frown while looking around.

As soon as she saw that, someone jumped down and landed right in front of us. But it wasn't Doctor V, or the criminals. It was… "Lily?" Alex, Clover and me gaped in unison at seeing the younger girl standing up slowly. And right now, she was glaring at us, her dark brown eyes showing anger. "You agents always have to ruin everything!" She spat furiously.

"It's not Lily." I started. "It's Doctor V." Jerry finished. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. You're both right and wrong." Doctor V said with a smirk. "What do you mean?!" Clover demanded. "You see, during my time working here, I've discovered something rather interesting." "Do we really want to hear it?" Alex asked, making the other three look at her. "Oopsy." She smiled sheepishly. "Come on, we all know you're controlling her thanks to that stupid 'Micro Spy' project!" Clover huffed.

But the Doctor's smirk told me that wasn't it this time… "That's where you're wrong. I've found a way to control people from a safer distance. If a person swallows a chip containing DNA, one can take control of them thanks to a remote." I frowned at the 'DNA' part. "But what's the point with the DNA?" I demanded.

"In order to take control, the DNA has to be that of a person's blood relative. That way, not only do we control the DNA inside the chip, but also the person whose DNA matches at least slightly!" Doctor V explained with a smirk. Of the person with same blood… "So the chip we found in your pocket was a tryout version to see whether the chip thing worked. As for Lily, you took her uncle's DNA to control her!" I concluded.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at my question in a bit of confusion but then smirked. "If you say so." He said before we heard something exploding from up there. Looking at each other in horror, we didn't want to know what exactly happened…. Until three people landed beside Doctor V. Those were his henchmen!

"You know, you're really making this harder for me. How am I supposed to free all the villains and take over the world with them if you're always in my way?!" He shouted. "By no means!" I shouted angrily before charging at the girl. "Sorry Lily, but this is for your own good." I said before sending a kick towards her, but she jumped out of the way.

The others charged at the criminals and soon after, all of us were fighting. I tried to punch Lily but she dodged the attack before jumping out of the way to avoid her kick. "Does anyone have a good idea?" Clover asked while all four of us were back to back with each other with the others advancing on us. "Fight?" Alex asked sheepishly and Clover and I groaned. "Apart from that."

"Well, he said he was controlling her thanks to a remote?" Jerry spoke up and we nodded. "What if…" He started. "We get it?!" The man and I chorused. "That's nice, but in case you forgot, the Doctor has it. And we have no idea where he is." Clover pointed out. "There's only one place where he could be." Alex said and all of us nodded. "The warehouse!" Clover, Alex and I exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Clover declared before running out of the facility. Alex, Jerry and I were then supposed to fight until Clover got the remote. I quickly took the Wind Tunnel and used it to blow two criminals away and into a wall. That way we could buy some time.

Alex and I then looked at Jerry. The man used his hands to roll backwards and jump on his feet, before he jumped up, turned around in flight and used his left foot to kick one criminal away. Both Alex and I were both blinking and gaping in shock. Another criminal charged at Jerry but the man grabbed him and threw him away before doing a roll backwards and jumping on his feet.

But then, Lily charged at me and I pushed her towards the ground once I got out of the way. "Sorry!" I exclaimed but then she pushed me down as well. "I _did_ say sorry!" I glared before running towards her again and trying to kick her. But then, she simply fell down. And Alex opened her X-Powder once it was ringing.

"Girls, it's no use! As long as she has that DNA chip and this remote is in one piece, other people can control Lily like that!" Clover explained. "But how do we get it out?" Alex asked. "Like we did last time." I smirked. "Blueberries." Jerry sighed in disbelief.

Suddenly, I could see Lily trying to kick Jerry from behind him but the man ducked just in time to avoid her kick. "Oh my!" He exclaimed before he started avoiding attacks just as criminals joined the fight as well. "Um, guys, I need help here!" Clover shouted. "Go and help Clover, I'll hold them off!" Jerry told us and we nodded before we ran out of the facility.

"Clover, where are you?!" Alex asked while we were running down the hallway. "In a hallway not too far away from Jerry's office!" Clover responded before we ran even faster.

* * *

Just as we were in that hallway, we could see Clover shouting. "Give me back the remote, you micro-jerk!" She screamed angrily just as she and Doctor V were in our sight. "Not a chance!" He shouted before jumping out of the way while moving controls on the remote. "Oh yes, you will!" Alex tried to kick him but again, he dodged.

That was, until I literally jumped on him. We were then wrestling on the floor and rolling around. I was trying to get the remote out of his hands and he was trying to push me away from him. "Just give it already!" I shouted before grabbing him by his coat angrily. Out of a corner of my eye, I could see some sort of a picture flying out of his pocket and a bit away from us, but there was no time for this.

Alex finally took the remote while I was holding him pinned to the ground. "What now?" She asked. "We need to get Lily to eat something with blueberries before we destroy this thing!" I said. Clover grinned. "Alex, wait here!" And she turned around to run. "Where are you going?!" I asked. "To GLADIS, to ask her if she has something with blueberries!" She explained before running into Jerry's office.

And not long after, she ran out of it with a blueberry muffin in her hand. "Alex, use the remote to bring Lily here!" And Alex started moving the controls. "Are you sure the blueberries would be enough?" She asked. "Judging by Lily's strong sneezing, it has to." I said firmly just as the girl ran to us. Alex then moved the controls.

"Eat that muffin?" She ordered awkwardly. "Eat that muffin." Lily repeated before grabbing the muffin out of Clover's hand. She then started chewing it until… Her eyes were wide and she was stiff. "This better work or we'll have to send her to a hospital." Clover commented and I couldn't help agreeing with her. Then, she let out a strong and loud sneeze and spit out both the muffin and something that looked like… A microchip!

"NO!" Doctor V bellowed from his place on the ground where I had him pinned. "Shut it!" I glared at him and he did as he was told. Clover then took out her nail file. Using its laser, she destroyed the remote. We looked up at Lily, and she was looking at us in relief with hands on her head. "Thanks girls." She breathed before Clover and Alex jumped on her, pulling the girl into a hug.

I could see Lily quickly hugging them back before looking at me. "I would hug as well, but right now I'm stuck with this guy." I pointed at Doctor V and she nodded. Alex then took the chip. "What should we do with this?" She asked in confusion. "We'll ask Jerry." I said simply before standing up while holding the Doctor's hands behind his back.

* * *

We returned to the containment facility to see agents carrying away unconscious criminals. Jerry turned around to look at us. "Well done, girls!" He said before looking at Lily. "Lily, you're alright?" He asked and she nodded. "I am now, thanks to all of you." She smiled. "Thank goodness we didn't have to send you to a hospital!" Clover breathed in relief and Alex and I laughed.

Jerry and Lily, on the other hand, didn't find it funny. "Very funny." Lily said sarcastically while Jerry was looking at us, not impressed. But, what else to expect? When you were the butt of the jokes, of course you wouldn't find it funny!

"I think it's about time you returned to your cell, Doctor V." Jerry walked to in front of the man who was glaring at him. "What about this, Jer?" Clover then asked and Alex showed him the chip that Lily had spit out before. The man frowned. "I'll take care of it." He said simply and held out a hand. Alex gave him the chip.

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

As soon as we were out of the building, Sam hugged me tightly. "Thank goodness you're alright!" She exclaimed. I returned the hug slowly, but just as tightly. From what I could see during the whole time that creep was controlling me, girls were really worried about me… But was that out of pity? Because they realized I was jealous of them?

"Listen Lily, we're really sorry about last night, and… The whole situation in general." Alex started, making me raise an eyebrow. "We were idiots." Clover added. "Why?" I asked in confusion. "It was me who overreacted as well after all." I pointed out. "But we never asked what you thought about this. We were rubbing it in your face how we would live together, and we didn't realize it. We hurt your feelings, not thinking about your life and…" Sam explained but I cut her off.

"Do _not_ pity me. I don't want it, nor do I need it. If you're apologizing and talking to me because of that, then you can leave." I said icily while glaring at all of them. "We won't leave." Clover said. "But we're not here because of pitying you either." Alex stated. "We're here because you're our friend, Lily! Friends are supposed to be there for each other in every possible moment. And we weren't there for you this time, which is why we're saying sorry." Sam looked at me.

Alex and Clover nodded. "And we're sorry we made you feel like a third wheel." Clover told me. "You're our best friend, and we promise not to let it happen again." Alex put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry too." I finally said, and I meant it.

"Enough with apologizing and let us hug you!" Clover exclaimed before they pulled me into a group hug. "I missed you, guys." I finally grinned. "How about all of us have a sleepover tonight?" Sam asked. I raised an eyebrow at that. "I told you not to pity me." I said coldly. "We're not. It's been quite some time since we've had a sleepover together." She told me.

Alex nodded. "And we'd wanted to ask you that either way before the argument." I looked at them before nodding. Mother…. Mother was wrong when it came to Clover, Sam and Alex. Maybe her words were true, but not all people were like that! The girls cared about me, and they've just shown me that. I cared about them as well, and I was so happy at this moment…

"I have to ask Uncle Angus first." I said while taking out my X-Powder. I dialed him. "Uncle… I was wondering if I could sleep tonight at the girls' place." I asked while I was a bit away from the three. "Of course! Enjoy it, Lily!" Uncle grinned before giving me a wink and a salute. He then hung up.

* * *

"So… Why's Clover shouting?" I asked once I put my things on a sofa in the girls' house. Alex and Sam rolled their eyes. "We played rock, paper, scissors fare and square to decide who would have that room." Sam started. "And Clover won. But unfortunately, Mandy's window is right across hers, which is why she wants to swap rooms with us." Alex finished.

My eyes widened. " _Mandy_ is in a house next to yours?!" I gaped and they nodded. "But we're not swapping. Clover won after all." Alex smirked. "Besides, we're not really in a mood to see Mandy's face every morning once we wake up." Sam added with an identical smirk, making all of us laugh.

* * *

"You did _what_?!" I gaped. Clover frowned. "What else was I supposed to do?!" She demanded. "Turn your back and walk back into house?" Sam asked simply, but she shook her head. "Too boring." "So spilling your strawberry juice on her seemed better?" Alex asked while laughing.

Apparently, when Mandy saw the girls were her new neighbours, she marched into the house and ordered them to move out. Clover, who was already pissed because Mandy's room was right across hers, spilt her strawberry juice on Mandy's head. And she enjoyed every moment of it judging by the look of her face while she was telling us what had happened.

I burst in laughter as well, making Clover hit me with some popcorns playfully. I threw some at her as well, but accidentally hit Alex as well. "Oh, now you're done for!" She exclaimed before taking a pillow and hitting me with it. "Girls, peace!" Sam exclaimed but Alex then hit her with the pillow just as I took another one.

"Now you're in for it!" She smirked before taking some popcorn as well and soon after, all of us were either hitting each other with pillows or throwing popcorns while laughing.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

While the girls were having fun at the house, it was dark in the building's hallways. Full moon was already up in the sky, and it was half past ten. A shadow could be seen across a wall of one hallway, walking down it.

That was, until the person accidentally stepped on something and yelped in surprise. The person's eyebrows furrowing, he picked up what seemed to be a picture. Someone must have left it here and forgot about it... Why would the picture be lying freely on the floor after all?

It was a picture of a man and a woman with blonde hair next to each other and laughing. The man had his arm around the woman's shoulder. While he was looking at the picture better, the person's eyes widened, his dark brown eyes showing both shock and curiosity.

 **And that's it today! I just wanted to get this chapter out already because I've been waiting for it to come since forever, and I hope you liked it! Until next time!**


	25. Money, Money, Money

**Supboyyyyy93: LMAO, true! Actually, I think I made it clear where it was all this time, just go through the previous chapter again. ;) As for the DNA, we'll just have to see… ;)**

 **This chapter and the next one are based on the episode 'Computer Creep Much?'**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 **Lily's POV**

"Tell me you're joking." "I'm deadly serious. Even Bryony agrees with me." I let out a groan at Uncle's words. "Remind me again, what exactly do you two want?!" I asked with hands on my table in the living room. "We never see your salary from that part-time job at the café." Uncle Angus frowned.

I groaned once again in annoyance and started looking through pockets of my jeans in hopes of finding some money, but there was none. Fuck, fuck and FUCK! "It's because I've already spent it." I lied. When it came to espionage, WOOHP covered our absence from school, and there were some other advantages… But being paid was _not_ one of them. That was why Mother and Uncle never knew about many of my absences from school. And I was still able to finish second year with good grades!

But, both of them found it suspicious that I never had cash when they asked for it. So now they wanted to see money. "If you don't bring some money you've earned by tomorrow, you'll stop working at that café." Uncle Angus said simply and walked out of the living room.

I let out a loud groan in annoyance. And what would happen if Uncle found out I _wasn't_ working at the café?! I would like to see his expression if he knew that I worked in a world of espionage. But, I could only dream of that happening. I mean, from what I've been told, Jerry threatened the girls not to tell anyone unless they wanted to be sent to Siberia! And the last thing I wanted was getting shipped there.

No. I just had to earn some money, bring it to Uncle tomorrow, he would show it to Mother, and then I'd quit that job I took to earn cash. Simple enough. Except that… I had _no_ fucking idea where to work! "Holy craaap….." I sung sarcastically throughout the now empty house. Uncle was going to work by now, and Mother was still in Europe.

Suddenly, my X-Powder was ringing, so I quickly opened it. "Yes?" I asked. "Lily, want to come here?" Clover asked. I sighed. "I would, except that right now I'm in a huge problem." I said simply. "What happened?" Sam asked. "Remember that cover-up story of me working at a café?" I asked slowly and they nodded.

"Well, Uncle and Mother now want to see some salary. If not, I'm done for. Which is why I'm now looking for some job." I explained. That was when Sam and Clover looked at me in realization. "Why didn't you say so?!" Clover asked. "Alex's in desperate need of some money too, so we can get you both a good job." She then smirked. "Yes, please!" I exclaimed without thinking. I just needed some fucking money, no matter what kind of a job it was!

* * *

"It's half past two?" Alex asked me to make sure. "Yup." I responded with an eye roll. "Only a few more hours of humiliation." Now why was I saying that? I'll tell you why. I was also going to tell you why I would kill Clover as soon as I got my hands on her.

 _Because_ , right now, Alex and I were standing in the middle of the mall, dressed up as _chickens_. Yup…. With a chicken suit and yellow- red striped socks. Both of us were holding a plate with chicken on it while I was holding ketchup as a condiment.

And, I wanted to kill myself because I said 'no matter what kind of a job'. This was _humiliating_! The employer looked alright, but this job and costumes weren't! I swear to God…. Alex and I looked like total lunatics here. "This is humiliating…" I groaned in disbelief. "Look on the bright side. At least you're younger than me." Alex said with a bored face. "By two months." I pointed out. "That's still something! I feel so embarrassed, being the older one and doing this!"

"Maybe. But… At least we're in this crap together!" I grinned because we shared same pain. But our goal was one thing. _Money_ …. "Money, money, money…" I started humming to myself along with Alex. That way we made humiliating less of a pain if that was possible. "Free samples of Captain Cluck's chicken drumsticks!" Alex offered the plate to some guys who were passing by.

But they just laughed it off and walked past her. I then tried to talk to two girls. "Free samples!" I offered them with a grin. "With some ketchup!" I poured it on the chicken. But, the girls laughed and walked away as well. I let out a groan and looked down in disbelief. How were we supposed to earn any money if people kept laughing at us?!

"Any luck?" Alex asked while walking towards me. I shook my head. "No. You?" She shook her head as well and looked down. "So, how are our two chickens?" Clover asked with her hand on Alex's shoulder while Sam had a hand on mine. "You guys are so not helping!" Alex exclaimed. "I see nothing funny about this." I glared at the two girls who were still smiling.

"Look out Sam, Lily might peck at us!" Clover walked away with a grin. "Clover, do I have a permission to kill you?" I asked slowly. "No!" She responded with that grin still on her face. "I'll do that anyway!" I exclaimed and was about to run to her but Sam caught me by my tail of the costume and stopped me. "Angry chicken on the loose." Clover said jokingly while laughing along with Sam, but again, I didn't find it funny at all. So, I sent the girls a glare.

Alex, on the other hand, took one of the drumsticks. "Have you even tried one of those things?!" She asked and took a bit of one. I took one to taste it as well, and I could see Alex barely swallowed hers. "They taste like…" She started in disgust, and I knew why. The taste was fucking awful! If anyone actually ate this thing, God save them…

"Revolting!" I commented once I finally swallowed mine and Alex nodded in agreement. This didn't even taste like chicken. It tasted like dry meat, one people usually used as leftovers for dogs… Uncle Angus knew how to make the best chicken I've ever tasted, and I wanted to eat it so badly at this moment… "For fuck's sake…" I trailed off in disbelief with a face palm.

That was when we could hear a voice behind us. "Alex, Lily!" I yelped in surprise just as Alex and I turned around to see our employer Mister Cluck. And he was looking at us disapprovingly… Oh great. The last thing I needed at the moment was getting fired on my first day. But, now that I looked at it, getting fired didn't sound so bad…. But I needed that money!

"I'm not paying you two to gossip with your friends," He started. "Or _swear_ ," He looked at me angrily at that part and I rubbed the back of my head a bit nervously. "You're here to give away poultry!" "Yes, sir!" Alex and I chorused at the order. "Good, now cluck like a chicken." The man told us. "Cluck?" Alex said simply. "What the fuck does he think we are? Chicken?" I whispered to her, but unfortunately, the man heard me because he was close to us.

He glared at me. "I said, _no swearing_!" He shouted. "Girl, cluck like a chicken about to lose her job!" My eyes widened at that statement. "Cluck, cluck, cluck, cluck!" I started saying frantically in panic while mentally saying 'fuck' instead of cluck. "Good. Now you, Alex!" He looked at Alex who started clucking the same way as me, not wanting to lose her job either.

"Excellent. NOW BOTH OF YOU GET BACK TO WORK!" The man roared before striding away. Alex was about to run after him, obviously angry, but Sam caught her by the tail of her costume. "Easy, Alex!" She commented. "Yeah, don't let him ruffle your feathers!" Clover commented. " _Not_ funny." I glared, but she led me to a nearby bench just as Sam did the same with Alex. But, the bench disappeared just as we tried to sit on it… And soon after, we fell down into a familiar tunnel.

* * *

All of us fell on the chair, feathers from Alex and my costumes falling all around us. Except that… Alex fell in the middle, and Clover and Sam on the ends of the chair. I fell on Alex and rolled on the floor. I then quickly shook my head to get back to my senses and looked up while feathers were still falling around us…

And I could see Jerry looking at us with a chicken drumstick in his right hand from a plate on his table. There were also some pictures sprawled across the table, but I wasn't focused on that now. I was looking at the man who was looking at his drumstick and Alex and my costumes back and forth. Well, I hoped at least his drumstick was better than the revolting ones the two of us had to give away… But, wherever you turned around, there was fucking chicken!

After looking at our costumes one more time, Jerry threw the drumstick away and stood up while I sat down on the chair in between Alex and Sam. "Hello ladies," The man then started as he got in front of the table. "And chickens?" He finished with a raised eyebrow.

Clover and Sam started laughing, but Alex and I looked at each other before looking at Jerry, not impressed at all by his joke. "Very funny. Was that your one joke of the year, Jerry?" Alex asked sarcastically. But the man was far from done apparently. "Girls, your mission would be to infiltrate an evil chicken farm!" He said with a finger on his chin.

And the girls burst in laughter by now, making me growl in anger while Alex was waving with her hands at them angrily and throwing feathers around in process (I ducked so she could do it). "Not funny!" I exclaimed. And it wasn't. What I was feeling at this moment was embarrassment and humiliation, and girls and Jerry laughing and making jokes at our expense was _not_ helping.

"Just kidding." The man then stated with a laugh. "Actually, a number of people have been disappearing." He then pressed a button and we could see pictures of people who disappeared on the screen. "You mean, a number of nerdy people!" Clover scoffed. "Oh boy, a geek rescue!" Alex commented.

That was when I could see Sam doing something with her X-Powder. "Check it out! I've fropped their names in and it turns out they were all logged in at the same cyber café!" She pointed out. "Good work, Sam! You can start there." Jerry said before walking to his table just as the screen behind him lifted up and we started moving on the moving track.

"You will be equipped with Infrared Motion Detector Sunglasses," GLADIS gave them to Clover. "Faux Snakeskin Suction Cup Bottom Gogo Boots," Alex grabbed one to observe it. "An Electro Hairnet," GLADIS gave it to Sam. "Don't wear this in the shower; you'll get quite a shock." _"Oh, I wonder why."_ I thought sarcastically at Jerry's words. "And Laser Lipstick," But GLADIS gave me something else instead.

I raised an eyebrow at what seemed to be a new gadget. "What is this?" I asked slowly. " _A Magnetron Hair Curler."_ The machine responded. I took it carefully while observing the thing. "GLADIS, I thought we had a talk about this!" Jerry scolded the machine. _"We did Jerry; I just decided to ignore you!"_ GLADIS responded, making the man sweat drop and me chuckle.

" _It attracts any metal object to it as an electromagnet."_ The machine explained the gadget's function. "Also, one more thing." The man said, making the four of us look at each other in confusion. "You've been invited to an annual WOOHP picnic." He said, giving each of us an envelope. "I didn't know WOOHP had picnics." I muttered while opening my envelope. It was… In two days!

"Farewell, girls," The man started while walking away from us. _"And good luck!"_ GLADIS finished before we fell through the floor.

* * *

That night, we walked into that cyber café dressed up as geeks. Anything was better than wearing that stupid chicken costume… "It's… Empty?" I asked in confusion while looking around the place. "I guess this place is too geeky even for geeks!" Clover commented. Which meant we wouldn't have to be disguised… So we quickly switched to our suits.

We then started looking around the place. However, everything seemed pretty normal… For an empty café in the middle of the night. "Did you find anything?!" Alex shouted to Clover while I was looking at some nearby computers. But, all of them were turned off.

"Not yet, I'm just poking around through some stuff!" She shouted back before… We could hear Clover screaming. Some sort of a robotic spider tried to jump on her face but Sam threw some nearby rope at it, catching the creature in process before pulling it towards her. She, Alex and I then jumped on the creature, trying not to let it escape. "That thing tried to jump on me! Rude much?!" Clover fumed.

But then, the creature managed to escape because we couldn't hold it anymore… And we were chasing the crazy thing. "Guys, I think I found it!" I could hear Alex shouting so we raced towards another row of computers. Sam threw her hairnet at the spider just as it was about to jump on Alex. Electricity of the hairnet shocked the spider, apparently killing it. I sighed in relief. I hated spiders!

"That will teach you to keep your tentacles to yourself!" Clover declared angrily just as Sam took the hairnet with the spider. "Jerry will want to take a look at this." She commented. "Lily, we've got to go back!" Alex suddenly told me. "Where?" I asked in confusion. "To the mall, our break lasts only an hour!" She told me.

Oh, NO…. I had to wear that stupid chicken costume again…

 **And here they go again… XD Until next time!**


	26. Computer Mania

**supboyyyyy93: I know, it didn't really make sense to me either. But I changed it up a bit, the only reason the girls are not paid is because they're not of age yet. As soon as they turn 18, that will change. Well, we'll just have to see… ;) And yes, they do have picnics in the show; they're mentioned a few times (more in Season 4 and 5) so I decided to write how one of them would look like. Thank you and here's the next chapter! :)**

 **The second part of 'Computer Creep Much', I only own my OC's!**

And, we were back in the mall, Alex and I wearing those stupid chicken costumes again while Clover and Sam were sitting on a nearby bench and drinking some juices. Mister Cluck managed to get some new kind of drinks which tasted like chicken, so Alex was now giving free samples of them while I was still giving out stupid drumsticks.

I didn't see the point of those stupid drinks. Who would want to drink chicken if they could eat it?! "Free samples of Cluck's chicken drumsticks!" I offered to some people who walked away again. Just fucking great… Alex didn't have much of a luck either, as no one wanted to taste the stupid chicken blend either. Not that I could blame them though.

But that was when I heard a way too familiar evil laugh… "Oh, no…" I sweat dropped as I turned around to see Mandy looking at me. Alex walked next to me to see what was going on, but I think it would have been better if she hadn't done that. Now Mandy would make fun of her too!

"There's something different about you two!" The taller girl said mockingly, making me raise an eyebrow, acting as if I were confused. "Really? Didn't notice." I gave her a huge grin. "Yes, there is! Let me guess, you've done something with your hair…" Mandy trailed off while pointing at Alex. "And you've probably changed your ridiculous Scottish accent…" She pointed at me.

I felt my blood boiling. I thought she learned her lesson the last time she insulted my accent! I know, Scottish wasn't really my accent, but it wasn't my fault I switched to it every time I was mad! If anything, that was Allison's fault.

"Wait, that's not it. Could it be that both of you are wearing a pathetic chicken suit? I almost feel sorry!" She declared with a smirk. "Oh really? Didn't notice. Just like I didn't notice you had a brain and you actually noticed something else that wasn't your manicure." I responded with the biggest grin I could muster.

Mandy glared at me as soon as I said those words, but I kept grinning and winked at the girl mockingly. As much as I wanted to beat the shit out of her at this very moment, I still needed that money after all… "It's not what it looks like! I mean, it _is_ a suit, but it's for charity!" Alex said. "Pathetic! Just look at you two; you're the most pathetic things I've ever seen!" Mandy started laughing, and that was when I lost it.

I took one drink from Alex and opened it, pouring the chicken blend on Mandy's head. "NO!" She screamed while looking at her clothes. "This was my new dress! You're so going to pay!" She exclaimed angrily. "Enjoy our free sample of chicken blend." I said simply and grinned. "Why, you little…" She was about to lunge at me, but something worse happened.

Mister Cluck appeared in front of me instead. "Lily, what are you doing?! You should be nice to the customers!" He glared before looking at Mandy. "I'm sorry Miss, here's a coupon for free chicken on a stick!" He offered her but she walked away angrily. I couldn't help smirking a bit. The bitch was out of here!

But my happiness was short-lived because Mister Cluck faced me. "Why did you scare away the customer?!" He roared. I frowned. "I accidentally dropped the drink, it happens to everyone." I lied with a smile on my face. The man face palmed. "If you and Alex mess up one more time, you're out of here!" He declared before marching away.

I sighed in relief. That was until… "Lilette Grace Chase, what in the world are you doing?!" My eyes widened as I slowly turned around to see Uncle Angus looking at me in shock. "Oh, shoot." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alex telling Clover and Sam who were also watching the scene. "Uncle!" I exclaimed and started rubbing the back of my head with a sheepish smile.

"Free samples of Captain Cluck's chicken!" I offered him the plate instead, making Clover and Sam face palm at my actions and Uncle look at me incredulously. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He whispered. Yup, Uncle Angus could sometimes be worse than me when it came to swearing… He was just warming up!

And what did I do? I offered him a drumstick from the plate. "Giving away free samples of Mister Cluck's chicken." I said simply with a smile. "That's coming from… A chicken." Uncle said while looking at me from head to toe. At hearing those words, Clover and Sam burst in an uncontrollable laughter. "And I thought Jerry's jokes were funny already!" Clover commented.

At hearing the girl's words, my uncle's eyes quickly darted to the two girls sitting on a bench next to Alex. "Jerry?" He asked in confusion. "He's an acquaintance." I said quietly before he looked at the girls. "Our friend." Alex said simply and Uncle turned around to look at me. "But Lily, why would you wear _that_?" He pointed at my costume. "I mean, it's humiliating!" He pointed out. "Trust me, I know." I said with an eye roll.

"But the truth is, you asked for money, and unfortunately, my salary isn't coming until next week, which was why I wanted to earn some money here." I quickly explained. I knew I could get in trouble for this, but I just couldn't lie to Uncle anymore. I hated doing it!

He sighed and looked at me, his icy blue eyes showing disapproval while looking into my dark brown ones. "Lily, you know I hate when you keep secrets from me and lie." He said. "I know, I hate it too!" I responded truthfully. Uncle simply put hands on my shoulders. "But I think I went too far with giving you a deadline for this. Now you're dressed like a fucking chicken!" He whispered the last part.

"And I smell like it too." I added sarcastically, making a smirk appear on Uncle's face in amusement. "I should have trusted you more when it came to this. You're turning 17 in a few months after all…" He looked away for a moment before looking back at me. "You don't have to bring any money. I promise to trust you more from now on. On one condition."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Which one?" I asked slowly. "To promise not to keep secrets from me anymore." I felt uneasiness in my gut at hearing his words. As much as I wanted that, it just wasn't possible…

"I promise." I managed to put on a convincing smile and hugged my uncle tightly who returned the hug just as tightly. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked once we pulled away. Uncle rolled his eyes. "I was looking for some new shirts. But no luck." He said with a frown. It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Just do me a favor and take one drumstick. It's free after all." I said and offered him the plate.

Looking at it with a frown, Uncle looked up at me. "Fine." He said simply and took one, taking a bite of it. And judging by his expression, he didn't like it either… "There's always a new chicken blend." I grinned and pointed at drinks in Alex's hands. "What kind of meat is this?!" Uncle asked me with a look of disgust on his face. "My thoughts exactly." I sighed. "Which is why I'm hoping you're planning on cooking chicken the way you do it because this is just awful." I then whispered in his ear.

But then, Uncle pointed behind me and I turned around to see Mister Cluck glaring at me. "How many times did I tell you not to gossip with your friends, girl?!" Uncle opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him. I was just waiting for those three words to come out of the man's mouth… And they did, right after he gave me money for working today. I looked at it. 15 dollars, well that wasn't bad…

" _You're fired."_ Mister Cluck said, making me grin. Finally! "And give me back that costume!" He then said and I nodded before looking at Uncle. "I'd better get going. See you at home!" He waved before running out of the mall. I ran towards a nearest toilet and changed into a dark blue short-sleeved shirt and jeans. Then I finally gave the chicken costume to Mister Cluck before running to the girls on the bench.

"Your Uncle is really a nice guy." Clover commented just as I sat next to Sam, happy to be out of that stupid chicken costume. I simply nodded with a smile, but I couldn't help feeling guilty. I've just given a fake promise to him… And I knew us always getting along wouldn't last forever. We had had a fight before, and it was because of secrets.

Having a normal relationship with anyone in general wasn't possible if there were secrets from both sides. I was hiding from him that I was working for WOOHP, and he was hiding my father's identity, and his, Mother's and Uncle's past from me… But I was going to do whatever it took to prevent another fight from happening. I just had to, for his sake, and mine as well!

"You know what? I quit too! I'll just find a normal job!" Alex stood up with determination and marched to Mister Cluck to tell him she quit. And as soon as she returned, she was dressed normally just like me. "It feels good to be out of that chicken thing." She sighed in relief. "My thoughts exactly." I told her and we gave each other a 'hi five' just as Clover's X-Powder started ringing.

Jerry's hologram appeared as soon as she opened the device. "At the mall, I see. Quelle surprise!" He commented. I raised an eyebrow, ignoring whatever Clover was commenting. Jerry never said he knew French? "In any case, the analysis of that spider device is complete. It's some kind of a neuronal interface device, designed to form a link between the human brain and a computer!"

I shivered at those words. Who in the world would want to have their brain linked to a computer?! Someone crazy. "Do we know where it came from?" Alex asked. But then it looked like the spider had a manufacturing mark of Tetsuo Industry, whose name was Tetsuo Takara. He was apparently a genius electronics designer.

Sam then figured out that man was the owner of that cyber café we had been in. "Looks like you're off to Japan. Sayonara!" Jerry said before the ground us opened. "Fuck!" I screamed just as all of us fell through it.

* * *

It was 11:00 PM by the time we were in front of the Tetsuo Industry. The girls ran behind a bush and I did so as well. I frowned while looking around the place. There were searchlights, guards… Why this place was so guarded was beyond me… But from what I've seen so far, Japan looked like a beautiful country… "This place is like a fortress!" Alex pointed at a passing searchlight.

"If we can't get inside like this, then we'll need a disguise!" Sam pointed out. "Well, we're next to a computer factory, right? Just dress up as nerds!" Clover responded. I quickly took my X-Powder and pressed on the button, being dressed as a nerd in process.

And we ran inside the place. It really looked like a techno place would…That was when I could see two guys coming out of one room, dressed in suits people wore to protect themselves from some nasty experiments. So, we switched to those suits as well before we ran through that door.

I was looking around the hallway with a frown when we heard some buzzing. "Did you hear that?" I asked slowly. "Yes, it seems to be coming from that way!" Alex pointed forward. I looked at the corridor in front of us. All of this looked so creepy… I kept looking at some sort of cells on our left and right while we were walking down the corridor, the arrow on the floor pointing forward.

That was when we heard some door opening. "Heads up!" Sam exclaimed. Clover and Alex made a run for it against a nearby wall while Sam grabbed me by my hand and pulled me towards the wall. I could see a man passing into a nearby hallway, and we could hear something opening. But when we ran towards the place, there was a dead end.

"Why would the hallway just end like that?" Sam asked in confusion when we heard someone coming again. So we hid against the wall again, and I took a bit of a peak to see some sort of a scanner scanning a guy. _"Identification verified."_ The computer said and the door opened. "Fuck." I muttered once I faced the girls.

Alex frowned. "I think we need another way in." She commented. Sam pointed at one ending which lead to a tunnel apparently. And then, all of us lifted the thing up and threw it away. "You first." Clover pointed at Sam once we switched back to our suits. The girl shrugged her shoulders but jumped in anyway.

Alex jumped right after her, then Clover, and finally me. I landed on my feet with a hand on the floor. Looking around, this tunnel was pretty small… But of course. What else to expect from _tunnels?_ Lily, you were a fucking idiot sometimes. I could already see the girls a bit ahead of me, so I quickly started crawling to catch up with them.

"How long is this tunnel?" I asked in disbelief after about five minutes. "Trust me, that's what I'd like to know too." Clover frowned while Alex sneezed. "Bless you." I told her and she thanked me. "What I'd like to know is whether those people have ever heard of dusting!" She then commented. "Apparently they haven't, considering your sneezing." Sam said simply when…

I could see the end of the tunnel! We entered what seemed to be a ventilation room, and from here, we could take a good luck at people below us. "We found our nerds!" Sam commented and I frowned while watching the mentioned people. All they seemed to be doing was typing something in those damn computers… And it looked like they were way too obsessed with it… This sort of behavior was anything _but_ normal!

I may not be an IT expert, but not even people like Arnold spent so much time on the computers! "They're beyond nerds; they're techno-zombies!" Clover pointed out. "What do you think, which drug are they on?" I asked without thinking. "Some techno-drug apparently." Alex stated. "Well it's about time we found that out." Sam said.

We opened one part of ventilation and tied our Bungee Belts for it. Clover, Sam, Alex and I started going a bit lower with them so we could observe the situation better. Back then on my first mission, I would have been afraid of doing this, but now it was a lot easier, and the fear of heights was not that much of a problem anymore. Alex's advice helped, and I was more used to this by now.

I frowned once I saw a familiar person. "Is that Tetsuo Takara?" I pointed at a figure in the centre of the room while I was still holding for my belt with my other hand. "Yes!" Sam whispered just as I could see the man playing with some sort of an interface in his right hand. "He seems to be controlling people thanks to that interface." Clover observed. "But what is he making those zombies build?"

And I honestly had no idea. The way those people were moving was just scary… That was when I could hear something from above. And soon after, all of us were falling down with our Bungee Belts while screaming. God Damn people who made this ventilation system! I landed on my butt just as the girls stood up and took their fighting stances.

I stood up and took a fighting stance as well, not wanting to look like the odd one. But people didn't seem to be paying any attention towards us. That was, until they suddenly turned around and started walking towards us in a zombie style.

One of them started advancing on me, but I sent a punch towards him, sending the person flying a bit away. "I don't want to be a party pooper, but we're not exactly welcome here!" Clover commented once all four of us were back to back, looking at the oncoming invasion. "Point taken, let's go!" Sam exclaimed.

I could see another tunnel a bit ahead of us. And, we did a cartwheel out of the way. I did another cartwheel out of the way before Sam started sliding down the floor, breaking down the bars of the tunnel and sliding in. I then jumped up and out of the zombies' way before I made a run for it towards the tunnel and quickly crawled inside it.

Sam was a bit ahead of me, and I quickly started crawling after her, Alex right behind me. Sam then fell through the bars into a very first room, me falling right next to her and Alex falling on top of her. "Wait, where's Clover?" Sam asked just as Alex helped her and me up.

And that was when we could hear a scream, making shivers run down my spine as all of us looked up. They got her?! I just had a bad feeling about this… "We can't stay here while they're doing something to Clover!" Alex exclaimed and Sam and I nodded. "But we'll be seen if we get out of here." I pointed out with a frown.

"Not if we use Gogo Boots." Sam said while taking out hers. And we ran out of the room. Sam and Alex put on their boots and I did the same. The girls then helped me up and soon we were walking down the corridor with our feet on the ceiling. Walking upside down was really weird… I just prayed no one notice Sam or my hair hanging down in the air just like that.

Well, there was a bigger chance for Sam because of her longer hair, but still… Now that I looked at it, I was happy with my mid-length hair. It wasn't too long, nor too short. Suddenly, one zombie walked right past us, thankfully not noticing us. My heart stopped beating fast as soon as he was out of sight. "Thank God." I sighed in relief.

"Come on, who knows what they're doing to Clover!" Alex said when suddenly, the door opened again. And a little spider robot came in, crawling on its legs! " _Come on little spider, just fucking crawl away, far away from me…"_ I was thinking while watching the spider's every single move. "Come on, we have to follow it!" Sam whispered to me and I sighed in disbelief. At this point, the only thing I wished was to get the fuck out of this place…

* * *

We followed the spider to what seemed to be a huge room. Right now, we were hiding behind one huge machine and keeping a look out for any more spiders or zombies. "Where's Clover?!" Alex asked while looking around.

"And where did all the zombie nerds go?! It's not like they have dates, or anything!" Sam commented, making me shrug my shoulders. "This is way too weird!" Alex said just as we came out of the hiding place and started looking around. "This is way past weird, this is officially bizarre!" Sam argued.

That was when floor started opening and smoke appeared. I quickly covered my eyes while coughing, and once I looked up, there was a huge machine in front of us with some weird things which resembled little submarines…. And I could see Clover in one of them, lying unconscious and tied to some cables behind her back!

"Ew, gross!" I could hear the girls saying from behind me while I was only gaping at the sight. This was way too sick… "It's time to call some backup!" Alex declared and Sam agreed, about to take her X-Powder, but… "I must have dropped it while we were running away from all those zombies." She then said, seeing her X-Powder wasn't there. "Me too!" Alex said.

I sighed but quickly looked in my jetpack to see my X-Powder was still there. "I'll do it then." I said simply before we hid behind some computers. I quickly took out the device and dialed Jerry. Not long after, the man's hologram appeared. Except that…

The girls gasped while I was gaping at the sight. Yes, Jerry did answer, but instead of his dark brown eyes looking at us, green eyes of a zombie were doing that instead. They got him too?! "Jerry?" Sam asked in disbelief.

" _It's so wonderful, girls!"_ The man said monotonously, making me raise an eyebrow. Having your brain linked to a computer was _wonderful_?! I didn't understand a fucking thing, but still…. Oh shut it Lily, this was coming from a zombified man!

"TURN OFF THE X-POWDER!" Alex screamed, and I didn't have to be told twice. I quickly closed the X-Powder, but that was when I could hear screams and sense something else. _"DUCK!"_ My instinct told me and I quickly did so, avoiding a spider which was about to jump on my head.

I quickly took a nearby stick and started hitting the spider brutally with it until it was left in pieces. But then, someone's hand caught me by my suit and lifted me up _… "It's for the best Lily. Becoming one with the computer collective is so liberating!"_ Sam and Alex chorused while Alex was the one holding me. And both of their eyes were green too… Never thought I'd say this, but… SHIT ON A BISCUIT. So that spider I beat up had actually brainwashed them while I was closing the X-Powder?!

"Alex, fucking let go!" I growled while kicking the girl with my legs, but she didn't let go at all. _"When will you realize that resisting is futile?"_ Sam asked and I glared at her. "Never!" I shouted and tried to kick Alex again, but she didn't let go at all. She really had a strong grip…

That was when Tetsuo Takara joined them. My eyes widened as soon as he took off his sunglasses. His eyes were green too! _"Did you really think you could outsmart a computer?!"_ The man demanded angrily. "Well if you could explain it to me why you're doing this better, maybe then I'd answer the question." I glared back.

" _Each of us has a brain that operates much like a computer hard drive processor! And it's wasted on fashion, gossip, watching TV…"_ I looked at the man incredulously at hearing those words. This was fucking _insane_. I didn't do things mentioned above as often as I read books, but what exactly did this moron expect from us to do all day?!

"Welcome to the 21st century, fucking idiot." I said instead, making him glare at me. _"With this Data Virus, I can turn you into a Data Terminal and connect you to my Grand Network!"_ Takara declared. I said nothing at those words, glaring at the lunatic instead. _"My device will broadcast the virus on every satellite, radio, TV station, no one will escape, not even you!"_

Crap, crap, crap. Come on Lily, think! If I were Sam, what would I do?! I couldn't do anything with Alex's strong grip… But I still had my Bungee! "We'll see about that." I smirked instead before shooting my Belt up and flying up towards the ceiling. _"Join us, we need your brain!"_ The man shouted from below, but I blew a raspberry instead.

"You wouldn't want my brain; I barely had B in IT!" I shouted back. _"You asked for it."_ The voice said instead, and that was when the ceiling started opening, showing the clear night sky… And I fell down with my Bungee for the second time this night. "Fuck, fuck and fuck!" I groaned while rubbing my head.

Looking up, I could see Sam and Alex walking towards me…. I quickly stood up and took a fighting stance, but at the same time, I couldn't help feeling afraid. When I tried to fight a villain, Clover, Sam and Alex were nearby, and when Sebastian tried to cause ruckus, Jerry was there… But right now, there was no Clover, nor Sam, Alex or Jerry. _All of them_ were brainwashed, and I was completely alone…

There was literally no one who could help me at this moment! How did I even get into this crap in the first place?! Yes, it all started with that so called spy gene I apparently possessed… _"Like it or not, it's a part of your blood, just like mine and the girls'."_ The words from that day were echoing in my head.

My train of thoughts was broken once the girls were right in front of me. I quickly ducked to avoid Sam's kick, and then to avoid Alex's punch. From what I could see, the device has already started the work…. Which meant I had to be quick. I quickly shot my belt a bit away from the girls and then took out the nearest thing out of my backpack.

It was the Magnetron Hair Curler! I quickly looked up… And I saw a sign which said magnets were forbidden here. Maybe if I actually used this? "This thing better work…" I muttered before firing the thing first at Alex and then at Sam. They fell to the floor after being shot by the beam.

"What happened?" Both of them asked with hands on their heads, making me sigh in relief before I ran to them. "The Magnetron actually worked!" I grinned before Sam looked at that sign. "Of course… The computers are super sensitive to magnets!" Sam grinned as well. "Do those spiders count as computers?" Alex pointed at spiders which were advancing on us.

"I hope so." I said before I fired at the spiders, destroying some of them. But then, my head started hurting, and I felt so weird… "My brain is starting to think like a computer!" Alex exclaimed. "We'd better shut this thing down!" Sam shouted and I quickly fired at the stupid machine in front of us. But, it didn't do any serious damage!

" _Not quite, my soon-to-be-computers!"_ Takara was behind all of us, throwing Alex and Sam but they landed on their feet. "Fucking _no_." I growled at the man but he threw me as well, and I landed in between Sam and Alex.

Alex then grinned. "We can get more power if we plug in the gadget!" She said and Sam quickly plugged it in. "HIT IT!" She then shouted and I quickly fired at the device. It started falling apart. "Yes, it worked!" Alex and I cheered.

We then quickly got Clover out of there when I looked up to see Takara looking at us in confusion. "Excuse me ladies, but can anyone tell me what's going on?" He asked. His eyes were normal again as well. "You don't remember the icy spiders, the zombies, nothing?!" Clover asked in disbelief while getting out of the place where she had been lying.

"The last think I remember is coming across a powerful new virus while I was surfing the web!" The man explained. So it was the entire virus' fault all along… And Takara was as much of a victim as everyone else. "We'd better get WOOHP to hunt down that virus before this happens all over again." Sam stated. "We wouldn't want that." I shivered. "No doubt! I've had it enough of battling techno-geeks! Clover commented. I was just happy this computer fiasco was over….

I looked at the girls. "So girls, can you tell me more about this picnic tomorrow?" I asked while we waiting for other WOOHP agents to arrive. "The first thing you should know is that it's mandatory." Clover said. "So, there's no escaping." I nodded at her words. "It's actually an annual event where all agents get-together to exchange their experiences, stories, and talk about other things. That way we get to know each other better." Sam explained. "Or meet new people." Alex added and I nodded in understanding.

That didn't sound so bad… "Those picnics are actually quite nice." Clover said. "Yes, I like them." Alex stated. "Me too." Sam agreed with her. "Last time we were on WOOHP picnic, we had an incident involving animals, and David ditched Clover while she was planning to ditch him because of the picnic being mandatory." Alex whispered to me, making me chuckle. "Tell me more!" I whispered back and she grinned.

"That day lions were kings of the city and not of the jungle…" She started, making the girls groan at her statement. "Don't tell me you're starting with that lion which was riding a scooter?!" Clover exclaimed in disbelief. "Would you prefer if she started with you acting like a dog?" Sam asked her with a smirk. Clover looked at the red-headed girl unimpressed. "Point taken." She said simply.

I was looking at them in confusion. A lion on a scooter? Clover acting like a dog? What the fuck happened that day?! "Don't worry; we'll fill you in on everything." Sam said once she noticed my shocked expression. "But the first thing we're doing once we come back is choosing what to wear tomorrow!" Clover put an arm around my shoulders. And I grinned back. Who knows, maybe I'd like those picnics too….

 **I'm stopping here today; the picnic will be completely separated chapter. Until next time!**


	27. The Picnic

**supboyyyyy93: Yes, I remember that part... Actually, I think there's only one person who could have found it, but we'll see... And here's the chapter! :)**

 **I only own my OC's!**

"Lily, it's 11 o'clock!" Uncle Angus' voice could be heard. I quickly opened my eyes in shock and jumped out of the bed, running to my wardrobe. I couldn't be late to that picnic today! "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked with a raised eyebrow just as I opened the wardrobe.

I quickly started looking through it, wanting to see what I had chosen before to wear. "Well," I started just as I took a dark purple skirt and threw it on my bed. "Today, the café I'm working that is having a picnic," I took a white short-sleeved shirt and threw it on the bed as well. "So I can't be late. It's mandatory after all." I finished just as I took purple shoes and threw them next to the bed.

"A picnic?" Uncle asked in confusion. I nodded while running towards bathroom and taking my hairbrush. "It's," I started while brushing my hair. "It's actually an annual event where all workers exchange their experiences and stories, in order to get to know each other better." I explained. Uncle Angus simply nodded. "It makes sense. You need to be on good terms with your co-workers after all." He stated and I nodded back.

"Can I come too?" He suddenly asked and I was taken aback by this question. He really wanted to come?! Fuck… But he just couldn't! If he found out my café job was only a cover for my real job, then I'd be fucking dead by four ways. Way number one, Mother would kill me. Way number two, Uncle would kill me. Way number three, _both of them_ would kill me. And way number four, Jerry would ship me off to Siberia where I'd freeze to death.

Neither option sounded good, so I wanted to avoid them. "Sorry Uncle, but only employees can come." I said while trying to sound even. But, I wasn't lying either. Only WOOHP agents were allowed to go there! "Alright." He responded simply and I immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry, Uncle…" I started but he cut me off. "It's alright, I understand." He cut me off. "The girls will be there?" He then asked with a small smile.

I nodded at his words. But I still wanted to know why he wanted to come… "Uncle, why did you want to go with me?" I asked slowly while sitting on my bed. Uncle Angus simply shook his head. "Not important." He said. "Please tell me, Uncle." I pleaded with him. Getting him to talk about this was way easier than getting him to talk about my father after all…

"It's just that," Uncle started while sitting down next to me. "Ever since we've moved to Beverly Hills, I've kind of been lonely. You found friends, Bryony even exchanged phone numbers with their mothers, but I didn't find anyone. My friends are back in London, and here, it's not the same case." I looked him in the eyes. "You're missing him? Your friend?" I asked slowly.

Uncle Angus looked at the wall instead of me. "I did have some friends in London, but I still miss him." He said simply, and I knew who he was talking about. "When did you last see him?" I asked curiously. "The last time I saw him was nearly 17 years ago." He responded, this time looking at me. "We were walking down a street while talking and I made a joke at his expense. He left hastily, and that was the last time I saw him."

My eyebrows furrowed at that statement. I didn't understand a thing… "You had said you parted ways?" I asked in confusion. "In a way, we did. I didn't see him again after all." Uncle said simply. "Uncle, I'm sorry you can't come…" I started but he cut me off. "Just forget it. I shouldn't have told you this either. Have a nice time at the picnic!" He stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

I let out a sigh and sat on my bed again. All this time, and I didn't even think about how Uncle felt about all of this… I had to make it up to him somehow as soon as the picnic was over. I quickly dressed and ran out of the house.

That was when my X-Powder started ringing and I quickly opened it. "Lily, where are you?" Sam asked. "I've just run out of the house." I told her. "How about we meet in front of the mall and then all four of us go to the picnic from there?" I nodded at her suggestion. "Sure. See you!" And I closed the X-Powder.

* * *

It was 12 o'clock by the time I was in front of the mall. Girls haven't arrived yet, so I had to wait. I looked in my bag to see if my invitation and X-Powder where there. I was still worried about Uncle Angus, yet I didn't understand it at the same time. What kind of a friend left you without saying 'bye' because you made a joke at his expense?! A terrible one at that. But, who was I to judge? I had no idea what exactly happened, so…

He was older than Uncle, I knew that. Uncle was 45, turning 46 soon, and there was 10-year difference between the two of them… And both of them were the youngest out of the siblings. Mother was older than Uncle by 3 years, and this person had two older siblings…

"Lily!" Voices broke my train of thoughts and I looked up to see girls walking up to me. Clover was wearing a nice orange sleeveless shirt with a dark blue skirt, Alex was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and dark brown shorts, and Sam was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt with knee-length pants. "So, how's it going?" I asked once we pulled away from the hug.

Sam rolled her eyes. "The reason why we're late is because Clover was putting on make-up for half an hour." She explained and Clover rolled her eyes as well. "Anyway, have you heard the news?" Alex asked before Clover could say anything.

My eyebrows furrowed. "What news?" I asked in confusion. "Yeah, we did!" Clover then said, and I was even more confused. "Tad has been released from WOOHP containment facility." Sam explained. I frowned. Tad, Tad… Where had I heard that name before? Wait, I remembered now! "Jerry's former assistant? The one who tried to sabotage your first mission?" I asked slowly.

All of them nodded with frowns. "And you don't like it." I concluded from their expressions. "You bet! Now we'll probably see him again at the picnic!" Clover frowned even more. "It's not that I don't like it. I have mixed feelings about it. What he did was just wrong and we can't forgive him for that, but at the same time, if being disciplined for two years in prison has helped, then…" Sam trailed off and I nodded in understanding. "I agree." Alex said.

"So, where's the picnic?" I asked, wanting to change the subject because of their mood. "On one field outside Beverly Hills." Clover said just as we got inside Sam's car. Sam turned on the engine and we were off.

* * *

My X-Powder was ringing as we were still in the car. I quickly opened it and a hologram of Uncle showed up. "Lily, your mother has just called me. She needs some help with her job in Paris, so I'm going there for a few days. I'll be back by Sunday morning." He said, making my eyes widen a bit. Today was Tuesday…. Which meant I'd be all alone for five days…

But not only did Mother apparently need help, Uncle Angus needed some break as well. "You can sleep at our place until he comes back." Sam suggested. "That's a good idea." Uncle said, having heard her words. "I'll see you then." He then said and hung up. "Thanks, girls." I smiled. "Hey, that's what friends are for!" Clover pointed out.

"How long has your mother been in France by now?" Alex asked. I frowned at that question. "For a month if not more." I said simply, and it was true. Mother left a few days after the Mother Assassins fiasco, and I haven't seen nor heard from her since then. This was nothing unusual, as she didn't call me during her business trips, so… But this time, Uncle would be with her too… And there they could freely talk about things they usually couldn't while I was around them. How wonderful…

But I wasn't going to let this ruin the whole picnic thing. I would worry about Mother, Uncle and their secrets later. "They said today's weather would be nice?" I asked and Clover nodded. "Yup, all day long." She responded just as Sam stopped with driving and turned off the engine. "We're in the middle of nowhere?" I asked with a raised eyebrow while we were getting out of the car.

"It may look like that, but no one will look for an organization having a picnic here." Sam pointed out, making me nod. "Fair enough." I agreed. We then started walking towards the big clearing, and I could see some sort of a gate in the distance.

Once we got closer to it, I could see two agents guarding the entrance. "Your invitations please." One of them said and Clover, Alex and Sam took out theirs. The agent looked at them and allowed the girls to pass. I quickly took out mine as well and gave it to another man who took it before looking at me from head to toe. "Your first time being here, Miss…" He trailed off. "Chase. And yes, it is my first time." I said simply and the man nodded before giving the invitation back to me. "Enjoy the picnic." Both of them said, allowing me to pass.

I walked through the gate slowly while looking around. The girls were right; it _was_ on a field... There were some small tents with tables which had some drinks and food, but other than that, people were either sitting down or standing up while talking. "Lily, you're coming?" Alex asked and I quickly looked up to see the girls waiting for me. "Yes!" I exclaimed and walked up to them.

"Do you see anyone familiar here?" Clover asked while we were walking through the field. "Do you know anyone here apart from Tad?" I asked. "Well, most of people here are adults, apart from Britney…" Sam trailed off and I raised an eyebrow. Britney? Who was that? "But I don't see Britney, Tad, or Jerry." Alex said, and that was when she bumped into someone.

She backed away in shock and I could see the person glaring at her. It was a guy who looked like he was in his late twenties. He was dressed in a suit just like other men here, and he had brown hair and green eyes. And right now, those green eyes were glaring at Alex before moving on to Sam and Clover. Who was that guy?!

"Look who it is." The guy said icily while looking at all three of them now. "Tad." Clover glared at the guy. "How nice to see you again." Sam said coldly while watching him with an emotionless expression. Wait, that was Tad?! The guy said nothing, just looking at them before his eyes moved on to me. "And who are you? I don't remember there being four of you…" He trailed off.

This guy was giving me bad vibes, and I knew I shouldn't trust him… "Lilette Chase." I said coldly and offered my hand for him to shake, just out of kindness. I wasn't there when he betrayed the girls, but I still wanted to be kind. If he was as cold to me as to them, that was his problem. He shook it for a few seconds and let go hastily.

"Another Brit here, huh?" He said while looking me in the eyes. "Is there a problem with that?" I asked, my voice still being cold. "I hope you amateurs are enjoying being number one agents." Tad then said nonchalantly, but his voice showed a bit of sarcasm as well. "I don't understand what your purpose is here, considering you're an amateur just like them, maybe even worse." He said while looking at me.

I curled my hands into fists. What was my purpose here? What kind of a question was that?! I may not have been as good as the girls, but I was apparently here for some reason… I possessed that gene after all….

"Don't bring Lily into this!" Clover shouted angrily while putting a hand on my shoulder and glaring at Tad. Alex and Sam had same looks on their faces, so did the guy. It looked like a fight was about to commence, when….

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice said in British accent and all five of us turned around to see Jerry walking to us with a raised eyebrow. He must have seen that fight was about to happen… Both the girls and Tad opened their mouth to say something, but I beat them to it. "Nothing's going on here. We were just talking, that's all." I said simply while straightening up.

I just wanted to avoid arguments today, and I didn't want the girls to get in trouble… The man looked at Tad, girls and then me back and forth. "She's right, we were just talking." Tad said before walking away rather quickly. "Very well then." Jerry finally said before looking at four of us. "You're a bit late." He pointed out while looking at a watch on his right wrist just as we sat down.

"Clover putting on make-up." Alex and Sam chorused. Clover rolled her eyes while I stifled a laugh. The man raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Is Britney coming?" Clover then asked and Jerry nodded. "She'll be a bit late as well, but she'll come." He said and the three of them cheered in excitement. I looked at them in confusion because I still didn't know who that Britney person was…

"Britney?" I finally asked. The girls looked at me. "She's the best recruit ever; we've taught her every spy trick we know." Clover said excitedly. Or more like, squealed. "She loves cheerleading and chess!" Sam grinned. "And she's so skilled and smart!" The blonde-haired girl finished, both her and Sam cheering while Alex simply smiled. "And she really knows how to fight!"

The best recruit ever? "She was always with you?" I asked while trying to sound even. All three of them shook their heads. "She joined WOOHP a month before we met you." Sam said, and those words only made me feel worse. The way they were talking about that girl, she just sounded so perfect… And they met her a month before me?

Compared to her, I was nothing… Smart, popular, not being a black sheep, skillful… The reason why I managed to get out of nasty situations was only because I was lucky, my fighting abilities were zero compared to others, and I was feeling so useless at this moment… But, who was I to compare with others? Tad was right, what was my purpose here? I couldn't help feeling jealous while hearing them talking about this Britney like that.

But I simply nodded at Sam's words. "Hi!" A voice said from behind, making the girls and me turn around. It was a girl our age. She had long dark blue hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless purple shirt with flowers on it, dark purple trousers and purple heeled shoes. The girl looked so pretty… "BRITNEY!" Clover and Sam shouted while racing towards the girl and hugging her along with Alex.

I stayed where I was, watching the scene. "How nice to see you guys again!" Britney grinned. "How's it going?!" Clover asked excitedly while they led her away. I huffed quietly and looked at my bag, playing with it. I didn't give the slightest fuck about this Britney girl… Apart from the fact that the girls adored her. But again, that wasn't my problem.

"You're jealous?" A voice asked, making me turn around to see Jerry observing me. Oh, fuck. Was it that obvious, or was the man more perceptive than I thought?! "Excuse me?" I asked coldly while straightening up and lifting my nose in the air. "You're jealous of Britney because of the way girls talked about her?"

The way the man knew how I was feeling at this moment and whenever I was left alone with him was intimidating… But I _wasn't_ going to show he made me feel frightened. Always straightening up usually showed I wasn't afraid… "I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I'm not jealous of anyone." I said indifferently.

"That act doesn't work with people like me." Jerry commented, his dark brown eyes looking straight into mine. That sounded like something Uncle Angus would say… I said nothing at those words, but I kept looking at the man blankly. "I honestly don't think you should be jealous." He said simply and I frowned. "So I can keep hearing how I'm nothing compared to others?" I asked bluntly.

Fuck, fuck and FUCK. That wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth! "Never underestimate your value, Lilette. You're more important than you think. If it hadn't been for you, girls wouldn't have managed it a few times." The man said seriously. I huffed at that statement. "It was only luck that I had a right gadget with me at the time and…" I started but was cut off. "It _wasn't_ luck. It was your instincts and reflexes that got you out of those situations. And that's something that a spy needs to have. Being skillful is useless if you don't trust your instincts, and you _do_ have them." Jerry said firmly.

"Besides, the girls are right. Britney is the best recruit ever. But they already consider you as one of them." I frowned at those words and looked away. As much as I hated to admit it, Jerry _was_ right… The girls have made it clear we were friends, and I was being jealous of a girl I haven't even met properly…

But this also made me feel at ease. I wasn't feeling so useless now after hearing the thing with instincts and reflexes… "Was it that obvious that I'm jealous?" I asked and looked at the man again. "Yes." He responded. I opened my mouth to say something else, but that was when four of them returned. "Lily, meet Britney!" Sam said and the blue-haired girl smiled. "You're that Lily the girls have told me so much about?" She asked.

The girls have told her so much about? But it's been like what, ten minutes?! "Lilette." I said simply and stood up, offering her a hand to shake. "Britney." She shook it with a huge smile, and I let out a small one. "Do you like chess or cheerleading?" She then asked me excitedly. And I'll tell you now, I _hated_ cheerleading. I didn't mind chess, but I played it only when I was really bored.

"I don't mind chess. But I always prefer a good book." I said while the five of us were walking towards one table to take something for a drink. "Books aren't bad. I just prefer other things." Britney said cheerfully, and I simply nodded. "Your favorite color?" I then asked her. "Azure blue. Yours?" She grinned. "Dark purple." I responded with a small smile.

"You're still the youngest one here, Lily." Alex then pointed out. "Really?" I asked her and she nodded. "My birthday is in a few days." Britney said. And we were in June now, so that meant she was second oldest here… "What do they have for drinking here?" I asked once we finally came to the table. "I'll tell you right now, there's no alcohol." Clover said, making us burst in laughter.

Of course there would be no alcohol here… We weren't of age yet, and I just couldn't imagine drunk agents walking around the field. Mostly because I had a feeling they'd be thrown out if they even took a sip of that thing. I stifled a laugh at my crazy thoughts. "Why would I ask if there was alcohol?" I asked the blonde-haired girl who shrugged. "Measures of safety." She said simply and we laughed.

"There are many juices like apple, strawberry, orange, blueberry…" Britney read and I cringed at the mention of blueberries. "They still serve blueberry juices?" Sam asked in disbelief and looked at them. "These are ones with blueberry." She then told me and pointed at glasses right in front of me. I backed away immediately and nearly bumped into Britney. "Sorry." I told her but she shrugged it off. "And thanks." I told Sam who smiled.

Now I knew which glasses I should stay away from… I took a raspberry juice while girls took some other juices. "I'll see you guys later." Britney then said and waved 'bye' to us. We waved 'bye' to her as well, and that was when I bumped into someone. Looking up, I saw a guy a bit older than us, about Tad's age looking down at me. He had light brown hair and light blue eyes which reminded me of Mother and Uncle's eyes… And he was wearing a suit just like all other men here.

"I'm so sorry!" The guy started in an American accent. I let out a laugh. "It's nothing, I should be sorry! I was the one not watching where I was going and…" I started. "We'll leave you two to talk then." Clover said and all three of them started walking away. "Girls, wait…" I started but was cut off. "I guess we didn't meet properly. I'm William." He offered me a hand to shake.

William… That was a nice name…. "Lilette." I shook it and he smiled. "Are you new here?" I nodded at those words. "I've joined the organization recently." I said simply. "Likewise." He responded and smiled. "How old are you?" I asked curiously. "I'm turning 25 in November." William answered. "You?" "I'm turning 17 in December." I stated with a small smile.

"Do you have siblings?" The guy asked me. I shook my head at that question. "I'm an only child." I said simply. "Me too." William told me. "What about your family?" He then asked me. I was a bit taken aback by that question. I didn't expect him to ask that so quickly… But I would have to get to know him sooner or later; he was my colleague after all!

"I live with my mother and uncle." I told him. "And your father?" My eyebrows furrowed at that statement and I was quiet for a few moments. "Never met him. He had left Mother before I was born, and I never knew why." I said a bit coldly. William looked like he regretted asking me that. "I'm sorry for asking…" He started but I cut him off. "Forget it. Anyway, what do you do in your spare time?"

The guy smiled. "I love theatre." I smiled as well at hearing that. "I love theatre too. But I prefer books." I told him with a chuckle. "Your favorite Shakespeare play?" I asked. "Hamlet." We said at the same time and then started laughing. "Those girls are your friends?" William then asked me while pointing at the girls who were right now talking to Jerry.

"Yes." I smiled. William frowned. "They don't look like good friends to me." He commented. I looked at him in confusion. "Why?" I asked. "They're acting like you don't exist. And all four of them look so happy." He said once I could hear the girls bursting in laughter and the man letting out a laugh at Clover's statement.

I didn't understand what he was talking about… The girls have told us they would leave me to talk with him after all… "I honestly don't know what you're talking about." I said just as Sam turned around. "Lily, come over here!" She motioned for me to come and I smiled before looking at William. "I hope we'll see each other later." I told him truthfully. "We will." He smiled back before walking away. I was looking at him with a small smile still on my face until I turned around and ran to the four people sitting on the grass.

"So, who's that cute guy?" Clover asked me with a smirk, and I could feel red appearing on my face. "Just a guy I ran into. His name is William." I said as if it was no big deal. "If you say so." Alex and Sam chorused. "Anyway, what were you talking about?" I asked while taking another sip of the raspberry juice.

"We were just talking about our most embarrassing moments." Sam said with her hands hugging her knees. "Yes, Clover, Sam and I have already told them." Alex said before taking her juice. "What about you Lily? Did you have any embarrassing moments?" Clover asked with that smirk still on her face, making me roll my eyes.

Embarrassing moments, embarrassing moments… "I had an embarrassing moment pretty much every week back in London." I finally spoke up. "Talk!" Alex exclaimed and all five of us laughed. "Well, I always had this habit of reading books while walking down a street and not paying attention to things around me. So I'd always hit my head into the same post at least six times a week." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

They started laughing at my words and I started laughing too. "How come you don't have so many bumps?" Jerry asked with a raised eyebrow while holding a glass of water in his hand. I rolled my eyes a bit at that question with a smirk. "Thick skull." I responded and the girls laughed. "You said London? Then why do you have a Liverpool dialect?" The man asked.

"My uncle speaks like that, and we lived in Liverpool when I was little until we moved to London." I explained. "How do you know her dialect, Jerry?" Clover asked curiously. "Liverpool's where I spent my youth." The man responded simply. "You had a youth?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow before all of the girls burst in laughter.

I covered my mouth not to laugh as well because the man was looking at all of us, apparently not impressed. I did find it funny, but at the same time, I didn't find it as funny as did the girls… I mean, Jerry was like what, fifty something? "I'm sure he did, everyone has one. So, did you meet Shakespeare?" Clover asked jokingly and I rolled my eyes at that in amusement.

"What about you Jer? Did you have any embarrassing moments?" Alex then asked. The man frowned for a moment. "Well… Many years ago, I was no stranger to that. My friend always got us in trouble." He finally spoke up. "About twenty years ago, he and I decided to visit Manchester. My friend was a terrible navigator, and he wanted to take us to a restaurant he had heard of. I kept telling him he was holding the map upside down and going in the wrong direction, but him being the younger and more stubborn one, of course he didn't want to listen to me."

My eyebrows furrowed at those words. This really sounded amusing… "He finally led us to a restaurant thanks to his map, but people were giving us odd looks as soon as we entered it. It was then that we realized he accidentally led us to a queer bar instead." The girls and I burst in an uncontrollable laughter by now. "It was from that day that I learned not to trust his navigational skills." Jerry finished while we were still laughing.

"What did you do when you realized where you were?" Clover asked while brushing off her tears from laughing. "We got out as fast as we could." The man said simply and I started laughing again. "That guy was a genius!" Alex said with tears in her eyes. Jerry looked away for a few moments with a frown but then looked back at us. "It was never boring with him around." He said simply and the girls and I looked at each other with smiles.

I liked it here. Those picnics _were_ fun after all….

 **Well, I hope you liked this chapter and until next time!**


	28. Crashing At The Mall

**supboyyyyy93: Glad you liked it. Tad is actually a character from the Totally Spies movie, but I wanted to write him into the story too. Well, Lily resembling Alex at that moment was intentional, since she's the youngest one in this story instead, so I'm glad you liked it! I wouldn't say she's getting overprotective of them, she knows they can take care of themselves. She just didn't want them in trouble since they were mentioning her during the fight, and she wasn't in the mood for arguments. The only thing I'll say about William is that he'll appear in more chapters… ;) Hahaha, thank you!**

 **This chapter and the next one are based on the episode 'Forward to the Past'**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 _Even more mist. "And I thought those dreams would stop by now." I said unimpressed while walking around the field filled with mist. By now, I was expecting for people close to me to start coming out of the mist and start mocking me. But, there was no one this time._

 _My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This was really odd… But then, I could hear a voice humming some sort of a melody. "Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green," The female voice was singing. "When you are king, dilly dilly, I shall be queen." I started running towards the source of the voice. That lullaby sounded so familiar, but I just couldn't figure out from where… But then the singing stopped._

My X-Powder was ringing, waking me up in process. I quickly answered the call and a hologram of Uncle Angus appeared. "Lily, how are you doing?" He asked while holding a map in his hands. I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm fine here with the girls, considering you're coming back soon after all." I answered honestly. "Yes, I'll be back by tomorrow morning, that's why I called you." Uncle told me. "Angus, you're holding the map upside down again." I could hear Mother's voice from the distance. I rolled my eyes in annoyance while Uncle turned his back to look at his sister.

"Bryony, I'm not!" He exclaimed as if he were offended before looking at the map. I took a better look at it as well, and I could see the map _was_ turnedupside down. Uncle sweat dropped while I chuckled. "What did I tell you?" Mother asked and Uncle blew a raspberry while his back was turned to her. I raised an eyebrow in amusement. I knew Uncle wasn't the best when it came to maps, but I never had a chance to experience it because he knew London very well back then… "I know how to hold a map, thank you very much." He said firmly.

"It didn't look like that to me when we got lost in the middle of Paris yesterday." Mother said coldly and Uncle Angus rolled his eyes. "We got lost because you didn't know a word of French, neither did I!" He exclaimed. "Honestly Lily, I wish you were here yesterday, since your French is excellent." He then said a bit more quietly to me.

I frowned but said nothing. "And Bryony, you're worse than all of my friends together!" He then said. "But all of us say the exact same thing every time. You don't know how to hold a map properly, much less find something on it!" Mother was slowly losing her patience. "Sorry Lily, I've got to go." Uncle then said with a frown and I simply nodded. "See you then." I hung up and closed the X-Powder before I quickly stood up from the bed where I had been sleeping.

"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green…" I started humming to myself while choosing what to wear. Hold on. No wonder that lullaby sounded so familiar…. Uncle Angus sang it to me when I was little! I really liked it back then, and I'd happily sing along…. But I still wanted to know who the voice was singing it from that dream…

I shook my head to get back to reality. I couldn't think about this at the moment. The girls and I decided to take a walk at the mall and go shopping ( _they_ would go shopping, I was merely tagging along). Therefore, there was no time to lose. I quickly put on a green short-sleeved shirt, knee-length jeans and green sneakers before I ran downstairs to meet the girls.

* * *

As soon as we entered the mall, Alex, Sam and I ran towards the nearest bar to take some coffee. The two of them ordered something while I decided to take some bitter coffee. If I decided to go shopping as well, I would have to get through that crap in any way possible after all!

Clover, on the other hand, was looking around the place. "Come on girls, while we're still young!" I turned around in my seat to look at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "What's with the hurry?" I asked in confusion. "I've got a schedule!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed. "You do realize we need some fuel before we go power shopping with you?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "I haven't even got my own coffee yet." I told her. The girl grinned. "That reminds me," She walked to the waiter and ordered one extra large double espresso. "That's some serious fueling up." Alex commented. I finally got my coffee, and I took out some money to pay it when… A paper flew out of my bag.

I quickly caught it and paid my coffee before looking at it. I found this paper a few days ago at the attic, but I didn't get a chance to read it because I was preparing for staying over at girls' place. The date was 5th April 1988….

 _Dear Diary, they're gone. They're really gone. One accident can change your life overnight…. But they never got to meet her. They never got a chance to see their own grandchild. They haven't talked to me ever since they found out about my pregnancy, and I never got to say goodbye to them… Angus is the only one beside me now, and I see it so clearly._

 _People… You should never trust them. They will only betray you at the end. He betrayed me, my own parents betrayed me. He left me with a child, and I want nothing to do with her. What would you do if you were in my place? Raising a living reminder of the man who betrayed you? It wasn't even me who named her; Angus gave her the name Lilette. But at the same time, I know I can't give her away. My brother was right; she_ _ **was**_ _my own child after all…_

 _I swear, if I ever see him again…_

Tears were brimming in my eyes and my hands were shaking by now. "Miss, are you okay?" The waiter asked me. "I'm alright." I said quickly before I started running towards the nearest toilet, ignoring the girls' cries.

As soon as I entered a closet, I slammed the door and locked them. I was shaking while tears were close to starting to stream down my cheeks… Was Mother saying the truth? Did my grandparents really ignore her because she told them she was pregnant with me?! Some parents they were… I clenched my fist in anger before breathing in and out.

No Lily, you mustn't cry. Crying was weakness, and I _wasn't_ weak. "And some Mother you are." I glared at the paper before quickly putting it in my bag and brushing off my tears. I thought I learned not to worry about people who didn't care about me… But it still didn't work. Something was off here though.

Whenever I asked about Father, Uncle said he abandoned Mother… Yet here, Mother said he betrayed her, _not_ abandoned her… There was something deeper going on. And knowing that Mother and Uncle wouldn't tell me, I still wanted to find him. That way, I could also learn what exactly happened between him and Mother…

I quickly ran out of the toilet and saw Alex and Sam running towards me. "Lily, what happened?" Alex asked in confusion. "Nothing happened." I lied. "But why did you run off like that?" Sam wanted to know. "Something fell into my eye." I lied once again. "But it's alright now, it's gone. What were you doing while I was in the toilet?" I quickly asked to change the subject.

"Clover's doing hypersonic dating." Sam said with an eye roll. "Doing what?" I repeated in confusion. Hypersonic dating? What the fuck was that?! "She's basically on one date with many guys at the same time." Alex explained and sighed. I gaped at the two of them and they nodded in understanding.

That was when Clover ran to us. "I'm done, let's go shopping!" She exclaimed and ran past us. "I hope she doesn't mean hypersonic shopping." Sam frowned and soon after, we were looking at nearby shops.

* * *

"So Clover, how's your hypersonic dating going?" Alex asked. "Pretty good! I'll date all of them for an entire minute to get to know them better!" Clover grinned and I frowned. "An entire _minute_? How are you supposed to know a guy if you talk to him for such a short time?" I asked in disbelief and she frowned. "Let's not question the thing and just keep rolling with it!"

I rolled my eyes at that and walked to a nearby shop, looking at some shoes. That was, until I heard some strange noise behind me… And I quickly turned around to see some red smoke behind! People started running away and the girls who were a bit behind me turned around as well.

Suddenly, a van was going right at us through that smoke! The girls jumped out of the way, and I did as well. I quickly landed next to a taking pictures cabin, and I backed against the wall just as the van stopped in front of one shop. What was going on here with all that smoke and now this van?!

I quickly stood up and peeked out a bit behind the wall. The driver of the van put his left hand out through the window and soon after, green light appeared and the shop's windows were broken. What really annoyed me was that I couldn't see the driver's face from my position… I had to get closer somehow.

That was when the van opened and some girls jumped out of it, taking boxes out of the shop. The driver opened the door and stood up. From what I could see, he was wearing some sort of a dark purple suit with a hat on his head…

But I had to get closer. Without thinking, I ran to behind the van the most quietly I could. I then started sneaking towards the man with my back pressed against the walls of the other side of the van. My heart was beating so fast at this moment, but I had to remind myself now was not time to panic… I took a peek a bit to see those people throwing boxes into the van.

Then, I let out a deep breath, knowing it was now or never. I jumped on the top of the van with a cry before pushing the driver violently off it just as the van closed. The man yelped in surprise as soon as I pushed him and quickly grabbed his hands, putting them behind his back. It was then that I could see the driver's face better. He had this wild and long light brown hair which looked like he's just come out of the jungle. He was also wearing sunglasses, so I couldn't see his eyes.

"Hey, who in the world are you?!" The man demanded, making my eyes widen. He spoke in British accent as well… "No, who in the world are _you_?!" I asked him angrily with a glare, Scottish accent overtaking. The man raised an eyebrow. "At least we got one question answered, Scottish Lady." He commented.

I glared at him. _Scottish Lady?_ That's what he called me?! My blood boiled at those words. First, I wasn't Scottish and second, my goal was to be anything but a gentle lady! "Scottish Lady? Is that the best you can come up with?!" I exclaimed. Then, his hand broke free of my hold and was reaching for what seemed to be a gun in a pocket of his trousers. "That _wasn't_ an encouragement!" I shouted and quickly threw the gun a bit away from us.

But then, the man kicked me and sent me flying to the ground… I screamed in pain while rubbing my back but then quickly stood up. The driver was looking at me in a fighting stance, ready to start a fight. I was in the fighting stance as well, until…

I could hear the girls shouting while charging at the driver. I quickly raced towards the gun, knowing he was after it as well. I grabbed it with one hand, but so did the man. "Give it back!" He shouted while we were wrestling over it. "No fucking way!" I shouted back and tried to hit him but accidentally hit his sunglasses and sent them flying on the ground instead.

I looked up for a moment and I could finally see the jerk's eyes. They were a darker shade of brown and right now, they were looking straight into mine angrily. Suddenly, this man looked familiar to me for some reason… But as soon as I stopped to observe him better, the man took that as a chance to push me towards the charging girls and then fire at all four of us.

We were enveloped in some red light until we landed into the fountain while screaming… I winced once I felt cold water meeting with my dry clothes. I looked up from the fountain just like the girls, and I could see that red smoke appearing before the van ran through some sort of a portal and vanished…

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked while we were standing up from the fountain. "They vanished!" Alex pointed out. "Did you notice anything about that gadget he used on us? It was almost an exact copy of Wind Tunnel 9000 Tornado Blast Hairdryer!" Sam stated.

I frowned at those words. She did have a point… But why would he have that gadget with him? "We'd better call Jerry." Sam said and took her X-Powder. But, for some reason, there was no response. "Either my X-Powder isn't working, or he's not answering!" She said in confusion. I frowned at her statement. It wasn't like Jerry not to answer immediately… Except if he had a crisis of his own. Then he'd answer it and hang up immediately after that.

"I'll try." I said and took out my own X-Powder, but, the man wasn't answering either. Clover huffed. "Hasn't he heard of call waiting? It's like he's living in the past!" She commented while I was looking at the X-Powder in confusion. I had a really bad feeling about this… "We'll just have to go to WOOHP and see him in person." Sam said and all of us nodded.

* * *

We were riding in Sam's car through LA while in our suits. It was a nice and warm morning, and that was when WOOHP building finally came in our view. But, it looked _different_. There was some sort of rollerblade sign instead of the original WOOHP one and the building looked like it was being worked on…

"Looks like Jerry's renovating WOOHP and forgot to tell us!" Sam pointed out in confusion from the front seat. I frowned from the backseat next to Alex. This was really weird… We finally stopped in front of the building. I jumped out of the car and looked up at the weird rollerblade sign better.

I still didn't understand a thing…. "Check out the new weird kind of rollerblade!" Alex pointed at the sign. "That's the old kind." Sam corrected her. "Jerry must be disguising WOOHP." She then mused while Clover walked to the entrance. I didn't understand why he would do that, but again, what did I know? "See? Living in the past!" Clover declared and I walked after her, Alex and Sam joining us in front of the entrance.

I put hands on the door to see the inside of the building better. But, everything looked so dark and I couldn't see a thing… "He's still not answering the X-Powder." Sam said from behind us. "Do you think he shut down WOOHP and went on vacation?" Alex then asked. I shook my head. "If he went on vacation, he would tell us!" I told them. Or at least that was what I believed…

* * *

We were climbing up the WOOHP building with our Bungee Belts. Once we came high enough, Clover and Sam started taking some floorboards off the building. As soon as they took them off, the two girls took a look inside and gasped. I got closer to see it as well, and I gaped at the sight. There was no sign of WOOHP; this was just an abandoned building!

"Do you think Jer could have moved WOOHP without telling us?" Clover asked. "Jerry may be overworked, but he knows to tell his employees when he moves away his organization!" I pointed out with a frown. "But if he didn't tell us that would mean… We're fired!" Alex exclaimed and we looked at her.

It certainly looked like that… But I refused to believe it. Something was telling me there was more to that… "So instead of firing us in person, he just stops calling?!" Clover asked in disbelief. "We're not fired. Jerry would tell us if we were." I told the girl with a frown. "Then how do you explain this?!" She asked me and pointed at the abandoned building.

"Something happened to both Jerry and WOOHP." I responded simply, and that was when Sam took out her X-Powder. "I'm trying to tap into police network." She said. "Sam, this is not the time to file a missing person report!" Alex told the red-headed girl with a frown. "It's not just one person, but the whole organization as well!" I told Alex a bit impatiently and Sam nodded.

"She's right. And I bet that disco van in the purple cloud had something to do with it!" She started looking through the data. "That van's been involved in two robberies, both at the electronics' stores!" She then read. I raised an eyebrow. Only _two_ of them? They looked so experienced I had a feeling they've been involved in more of them…

At least those girls. The jungle lunatic didn't expect me pushing him off that van. But, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I had seen him somewhere before. Only one person had eyes like that… And that accent.

" _That act doesn't work with people like me."_ Those words were echoing in my head by now. But that would mean… No, no and NO! I quickly started shaking my head to get rid of that ridiculous idea. The driver back there was _not_ Jerry, he just couldn't be! And there were many reasons to back up my argument… But the main one was that I was fucking crazy to even think about that idea in the first place!

But if there was no WOOHP now… No, no and fucking NO! "Lily, are you alright?" Alex asked me in confusion, breaking my train of thoughts. I looked up to see all of them looking at me a bit worriedly. "I'm fine, what were you guys talking about?" I quickly asked with a grin. "Well, they attacked electronics stores, so we know which store they would attack next! The new one opened yesterday!" Clover explained. "Then let's go." I said and started jumping down the building with my Bungee, the girls right after me.

 **Well, I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	29. Did Someone Say Seventies?

**supboyyyyy93: LMAO yes, but in fairness, Clover couldn't communicate with him a few minutes after in that episode…**

 **Here's part 2, I only own my OC's!**

It was a night time by now. I let out a yawn while sitting on the backseat of Sam's car. We were waiting in front of the new electronics' shop, but there was no sign of the stupid van yet. In other words, it was boring. "Jerry's still not answering?" Alex asked and Sam nodded with a frown. "No sign of him." She commented.

"I still don't understand how it is possible that both he and WOOHP just disappeared like that out of thin air." Alex mused. "Living in the past!" Clover commented from next to me and I rolled my eyes. The girl then started doing her hypersonic dating until… "What's the deal? My phone is cutting out!" She stated. Just like our X-Powders…

That was when we could hear some strange noise and something appearing in front of the car. "Clover turn it off, it's starting again!" Sam exclaimed. The van ran right out of the purple cloud, crashing straight into the electronics shop. My eyes widened, so did Alex's. "Get them; we're supposed to be ready for this!" She exclaimed.

"Well, he just came out of nowhere!" Sam pointed out but quickly turned on the engine. The car was charging straight towards van when… The van started going fucking _BACKWARDS_! That driver was FUCKING INSANE!

Sam quickly turned left but the car started turning around at fast speed in process… And all of us were screaming while trying not to fall out of the car. I was holding for the door and hoping not to fall out of the car when the spinning stopped. "WHO GAVE YOU DRIVING LICENSE, YOU FUCKING, SON…" I shouted at the van angrily, Scottish accent overtaking. Unfortunately, Clover covered my mouth before I could finish swearing and the van drove away quickly after that.

Our car drove right behind the van, and Clover took her hands off my mouth. "Sorry, but I had to." She said and I frowned. "Not my fault the driver's a fucking idiot." I commented and she rolled her eyes. "I know he is, but still…" She trailed off just as the van was racing towards a wall.

"HE'S GOING TO CRASH!" Clover shouted when suddenly that same portal appeared on the wall. The van passed right through it. "Sam, hit the brakes!" Alex shouted. "Don't!" I exclaimed. Maybe we wouldn't get another chance to go after the van… "This could be our last chance to find out what happened to Jerry!" Sam said and I nodded just as the car started going faster, and we passed through the portal….

* * *

And suddenly, we came out of it. But, something was off…. The whole place looked weird, and shops looked like they were from previous century! "Why is it the middle of the day?" I asked in confusion while we were riding through the street.

"And what happened to the brick wall?" Alex asked while looking around. "What happened to all the stores?" Sam was looking around as well in surprise. "There's that freaky van; ask them!" Clover exclaimed and pointed at the van which passed right through a street across the one we were in. "I'm on it!" Sam declared and drove right into the next street.

But, the van was going way too fast… Why they gave that driver a driving license was beyond me… "You're losing them!" I frowned, making Sam frown as well. "If only we had one of Jerry's gadgets…" She trailed off. She then told Alex to see if there was something in the compartment right in front of the black-haired girl.

Alex quickly opened it and started looking through. "Sunglasses, address book…. Hey look!" She suddenly took out a picture. Clover and I got closer to see it. My eyebrows furrowed at seeing people in it.

It was a picture of Alex, Jerry, Clover and Sam who were dressed for some sort of a party. All of them were smiling at the camera… "What's that?" I asked slowly. "This was taken at WOOHP's New Year Eve Party!" Alex said with a smile and Clover grinned. "You looked so cute in that outfit!" She said while she, Alex and Sam were looking at the picture with smiles on their faces.

I, on the other hand, was just looking at it. "When was this taken?" I asked. "Two months before we met you." Alex said cheerfully and I simply nodded. I was feeling a bit left out because I knew nothing about events that happened before I moved to Beverly Hills… But Jerry was right. Even with that, the girls have accepted me into their group, and there was no reason for me to feel left out, only a bit clueless… So I decided to push those feelings of uneasiness away.

"Hello, we need a gadget!" Sam suddenly shouted, bringing all of us back to reality. Suddenly, we turned left just as Alex found a hair clip which was apparently a tracking device. "You're going to have to get closer!" Clover commented.

Then, Sam drove the car right on a nearby van before we jumped off it. And we started turning around in the air while screaming. I swear to God, I needed a vomiting bag right now because I had a feeling I was about to throw up! And we thankfully landed on the ground in one piece, this time closer to the van.

I sighed in relief just as Alex untied her belt and stood up on the front of the car. "It's not close enough!" I pointed out and Sam hit it. This time, we were closer, and Alex quickly put the hair clip on the antenna of the van. Suddenly, the girl lost balance but quickly jumped back into van.

"I don't get it; this road should go right past Beverly High!" Sam stated and I looked up and I could see something that looked like the school in the distance. "But there it is…" I started. "Sort of." Alex finished. We finally stopped in front of the school and got out of the car.

I was looking around the place with a frown. The school really looked different… People were wearing those weird clothes, and there were writings saying 'Beverly High Peace Week'. All of this reminded me way too much of seventies…

"It's almost like Beverly High, but without a fashion sense!" Clover said with a finger on her chin. "Yeah, I don't even recognize anybody here in all the seventies stuff!" Alex agreed until… We could hear laughing behind us. Way too familiar laughing, I might add…

And we turned around to see Mandy! But she was wearing weird clothes as well… "Nice outfits, girls; waiting for the Mother Ship to pick you up?" She asked mockingly. "Mandy, what the fuck are you wearing?" I asked in disbelief while looking at her from head to toe. "What? I'm Phoebe! But I like that name, maybe I'll name my first daughter Mandy!" The girl started laughing.

"Stop messing with this, Mandy! What happened to Beverly Hills?" Sam demanded. "And why are you wearing that?" I added. But then, the girl simply shoved a magazine into my hands. "Ever heard of fashion? I wrote about it in the school paper. Peace!" She commented and walked away.

I looked at the school paper with a frown, and my eyes widened. The year was 1975! "It's like we're on another planet!" Alex commented but I shook my head and showed them the paper. "More like another time!" Sam exclaimed. "We're in the seventies?!" Clover asked in disbelief.

But then, Clover and Alex started freaking out, saying that seventies were literally prehistoric times. I, on the other hand, was wondering one thing. _How the fuck_ did we manage to get in this time?! But… That would explain why Clover's phone and our X-Powders didn't work when we tried to call people… Because there were none of them in the seventies!

But then, that crazy idea came to my mind again, making shivers run down my spine. There was no WOOHP or Jerry when we went to the building… What did the girls say, how old was Jerry? 55? Suddenly, my theory about that driver being him didn't sound so crazy anymore.

This was way before our birth, and I knew WOOHP couldn't disappear just like that without anyone telling us… I didn't know what exactly happened, but I just couldn't get rid of that idea. There were way too many coincidences for that driver not to be Jerry… But this time, it actually made sense, knowing we were in the past! But I didn't want to tell the girls about this until I was sure.

"Guys, calm down!" Sam was trying to calm down Clover and Alex. "That van must have jumped through some kind of a time portal, and we did too! That means we can get back to our time, but in the meantime, let's not attract any more attention." She finished and looked at what she was wearing. Oh crap, we had to dress like we were in the seventies…

Sam quickly took out her X-Powder and used it to change her clothing. She was now wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a collar and green lining on sides. There was a necklace around her neck, a headband on her head, green fingerless gloves on her hands, green shoes and white trousers which also had green lining on sides.

"How do I look?" She asked and I grinned. That outfit looked so good! "Can you say groovy?" Clover grinned as well before we took our X-Powders to change as well. Alex was now wearing a similar outfit, except that everything green on Sam's outfit was now yellow and she had yellow sunglasses. Clover was wearing a red version of their outfits with her hair in curls.

I looked at all three of them before finally pressing the button on my X-Powder and changing as well. I looked down at myself to see what I was wearing. My outfit was a dark magenta version of the girls' outfits, and I had a headband braid on my head. The only thing I didn't like about this outfit was that it showed our belly buttons… I never really wore those kind of things, but this will just have to do for now.

And I could already imagine Mother's reaction if she saw me wearing this. _"Lilette Grace Chase, what do you think you're wearing?!"_ But thank God, Mother wasn't here!

"This thing is so good!" I grinned and spun around before Sam looked at her car. "I wonder if the X-Powder works on it." She mused and… It did work! The car now looked like the one from the seventies! And then, we jumped into the car, wanting to track the van's signal.

* * *

The tracker led us to some sort of a warehouse. We ran through the entrance, our backs against the wall. "It looks like the time machine is in the loading dock at the back, so we're going to front!" Sam commented before we ran past the wall.

I started looking around the place with a frown. There were so many boxes… Suddenly, Alex was playing with a phone until it hit her and sent her walking towards one chair… Except that this chair had bars as soon as the person sat on it! "Get me out of this weird chair!" Alex bellowed and I quickly pressed on a button on it.

The bars disappeared and Alex stood up. Those gadgets looked way too familiar… "All these seventies gadgets are just like WOOHP gadgets!" Clover stated. "Yeah, they're just slightly ahead of their time!" Sam mused. I frowned at the prison-chair. This couldn't be just a coincidence….

That was when I could hear some car stopping, so could the girls. We quickly climbed up boxes and hid behind a big one, looking down at what was happening. There was that van, and those people were bringing boxes out of it… But what I caught my attention were two men. One of them was an African man with black hair, and he was wearing a yellow jacket and light blue trousers.

The second man was looking down so one couldn't see his face because of his hat, but I knew who it was. It was that driver… "Bro, any of those jab turkeys on the flipside give you any trouble?" The first man asked, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Look, mellow out man, everything is out sight, alright?" The driver looked up and took off his hat. "Got enough groovy parts for hundreds of far-out gadgets, and the new time space foggy emit works even better than the prototype!" I frowned just as the two men did their greeting with their hands. I didn't understand a thing about what they were talking…

But that British accent did not go unnoticed by me. "What are they talking about?!" Clover asked quietly in confusion while I was observing the driver. "There's something creepy about that driver…" Alex trailed off, making me look at her. "I don't know what it is, but…" She started just as the man took off his sunglasses. Once I could see his face better, it was for sure. I FUCKING KNEW IT! "It really is Jerry!" I exclaimed, making Sam and Alex gasp. "HE'S JERRY!" Alex screamed before she and Sam looked at each other in shock.

I looked at Clover who frowned back before we turned around again to watch the sight. "But with a really bad seventies look!" Clover pointed out, and I couldn't help agreeing.

"Hey, who are these foxy ladies, and how do they know my name, ay?" The driver, or should I say, Jerry suddenly asked in surprise. Oh fuck. We were too busy freaking out to think about those two hearing us! "Dig it; they're evil spies from the future!" The man responded, making me frown. The 'future' part was true, but us being evil? What bullshit was he talking about?!

"But don't worry," He started and clicked with his fingers just as I put my right leg on top of the box. And then, all of those girls were in front of them, ready for a fight. They were apparently good in kung-fu… "Unfortunately for you, we're trained in Kung-WOOHP!" Sam declared and I couldn't help smirking a bit at her words.

And, the fighting began. We jumped towards charging girls, and I quickly sent a kick towards one of them before Clover joined me in the fight. While she was kicking her, I quickly tripped the girl and she fell down. Clover and I gave each other a 'hi five' before running towards Alex and Sam who were fighting two of those girls. Let's just say those girls were in for it…

Soon after, all of the girls were lying down unconscious. Jerry then pointed at us what seemed to be his Mood Ring, getting ready to use it on us. "No way Jer, you're not using a gadget on us!" Clover exclaimed in disbelief. But it looked like he was pretty serious, at least in my opinion… Clover quickly kicked Jerry's hand, sending the Mood Ring flying up until Alex caught it.

But then, Jerry grabbed what seemed to be a tape recorder... "What are you gonna do now; stop us with your lame seventies music?" Clover asked sarcastically. However, that wasn't the case at all. And I wished Clover didn't challenge him because the man pressed the button on the recorder, and sent the tape flying around us, tying us up in process!

"You just had to jinx it, Clover." I hissed as we were on the ground. "Jerry, what's going on? Don't you know us?" Alex asked. But that only made the man look at us with a raised eyebrow. "I do remember you pushing me off the van." He looked at me with a frown and I rolled my eyes. "Well, we're like your best and cutest WOOHP agents!" Clover commented.

"Actually, since we're in the past, you should be starting WOOHP right about now!" Sam then said. "Look, if you know about the World Organization Of Human Protection, then you must be from the future since BG and I haven't started WOOHP yet, man!" Jerry responded, making me raise an eyebrow. "BG? Who's that?" I asked.

Maybe that was a friend of his he had mentioned before… "Boogie Gus, the boss man of WOOHP and genius inventor of time travel!" Jerry pointed at the man behind him. I looked at the man better. He looked off… And I knew Jerry's words weren't true. First, because from what I knew, it was only him who founded WOOHP and second, from what I've been told by the girls, he invented all the gadgets, so how come he suddenly didn't mention this man?!

"Yeah, what's with that? Why are you stealing technology from the future?" Sam asked. "To get a jump on you evil-doers, of course! That was BG's idea too!" Jerry said and I frowned. "You really believe all that crap he's selling to you?!" I asked angrily.

The girls looked at me; Boogie Gus frowned while Jerry raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He demanded. "Do we really look like bad guys to you?" I demanded with a glare. "Because honestly, that idea is just bullshit." I finished icily.

"Now listen here, you Scottish…" The man started but Boogie Gus put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't listen to the crazy Scottish Lady," He started, making my blood boil. Who came up with that name out of two of them?! "Scottish Lady?" I repeated icily, but they ignored me. "I'll take it from here man, get the van ready!" He finished and I glared at him just as Jerry walked outside. But, for a second, he stopped to look at us from behind Boogie Gus' back, and his eyes met mine for that one second before he walked out. I then looked at Boogie Gus with a sigh.

I liked this man less and less every fucking second… "Listen Booger Gus, you may have fooled Jerry, but we know he's the one that started WOOHP!" Clover declared. "Yeah, and frankly, you don't look smart enough to invent a time machine!" Sam commented before gasping in realization. I knew it!

"WOOHP, the World Organization Of Harming People is my own far-out and solid idea." Boogie Gus started with a smirk. "If anyone actually joins that, God save them." I cut him off with a frown, making the man glare at me. "But you're right, Jerry _did_ invent the time machine, and I was smart enough to steal it!" He continued.

Wait, WHAT?! All four of us gasped. "I'm from the future like you," He started. So he wasn't that friend that Jerry had mentioned… "And I worked at WOOHP too, I snagged the time machine when no one was looking, and brought it back to the seventies!" I glared at the man. Another one of endless bunch of fucking jerks…

"Why did you pick such a lame decade to travel to?" Alex questioned. "To get to Jerry before he started the real WOOHP!" Sam realized when suddenly, we were lifted up! "Foxy _and_ intelligent! Besides, the seventies rule because that's when disco started, I was the greatest disco dancer ever!" Boogie Gus smirked just as we were high in the air by now.

I huffed. Uncle Angus was born in 1958, so he was about twelve when the seventies started. He told me he liked disco back then, so did Mother. Considering she was three years older than Uncle, she was about fifteen back then. If the year was 1975 now, Uncle would be about seventeen and Mother would be twenty…

Boogie Gus then started dancing. "My uncle knows how to dance better." I smirked. Now, I wasn't really sure whether that was true, I just said it to annoy the crazy man.

And it did work. Boogie Gus was looking at me angrily until… "So you're bringing disco back to the future?! That is beyond evil!" Alex declared and I quickly bit my mouth not to burst in laughter at her words. That was when we started moving again! "And I will be the only one with Jerry's gadgets." The man smirked as we started going down towards what seemed to be a rug. Fucking idiot…

"What's so terrible about a rug? Other than that yuck color I mean!" Clover commented. "That is the deepest rug in the world! Once you're in deep enough, you won't be able to breathe!" The man explained before walking away. "Why that stupid, fucking…" I growled as soon as he was out of there. "Don't finish it!" Sam warned and I quickly stopped.

But my other question was… Why the hell did Jerry have a rug which could suffocate people?! We slowly started going down towards the awaiting rug… And I _didn't_ want to die this way! Even an airplane sounded better back when we were moving to Beverly Hills! "Ew, we're going to be killed by an ugly carpet!" Clover commented.

"Would you feel better if we were killed by one of Jerry's own gadgets?!" Sam asked her and I frowned. "Doesn't this count as his gadget, considering Boogie Gus didn't invent any of this?" I asked them, making all of them groan in disbelief. "Then why would he have a killing rug?!" Clover screamed, making me sigh. "My thoughts exactly."

"Wait a second; I got his Mood Ring during the fight!" Alex suddenly said and started looking through her pocket. "Alex, hurry!" We exclaimed just as we were above the rug killer. "But, how does this work?" Alex asked in confusion when suddenly the ring started shooting some beams. It shot the disco ball above us, freeing us from ropes. We fell right into the rug before the ring started shooting it, destroying the object and sending us flying up…

Smoke was everywhere. I was coughing while lying on a box and looking around. Thank God we were fucking alive… "Nice work, but we're still stuck in the past; BG and Jer must have taken their time machine to the present!" Clover pointed out. "No, wait!" Sam suddenly pointed at some sort of a nearby machine.

We jumped right in front of the machine and ran closer to observe it. "That must be the prototype time machine Jerry was talking about." Sam mused before pressing on a button. Smoke shot out of the machine, creating a portal. "But we don't even know where it will lead…" I trailed off. "Well we'll just have to hope it's not the Stone Age we're going to." Clover commented before we ran through the portal.

* * *

I was looking around what seemed to be a disco club. Music was playing; people were dancing around on rollerblades… "We're not still in the seventies, are we?!" Clover asked in disbelief. "Welcome to studio WOOHP…." A familiar voice started and I quickly turned around to see Jerry looking at us from behind a table with drinks. The girls turned around as well.

"Oh no, it's the evil spies!" Jerry declared and I frowned. How many times would it take for him to get it through his thick skull that we weren't evil?! The man tried to use his Mood Ring, but he forgot Alex had taken it… So Clover jumped over the table and knocked Jerry on the floor. The girls and I jumped over the table as well.

"Sorry Jerry, we're just trying to get your attention." Sam said while all of us were looking at him from four sides. "You won't get away with this; my WOOHP agents will stop you!" Jerry shouted while we started carrying him towards a room upstairs. Clover and I were holding him by legs while Alex and Sam were holding him by arms.

I huffed at those words and resisted the urge to start shouting 'we're your agents for fuck's sake'. As soon as we were upstairs, I opened the door before we led our friend in and put him on a chair while all of us were around him.

"Listen Jer, we are your WOOHP agents!" Clover started. "BG doesn't stand for Boogie Gus, it stands for Bad Guy!" "The time machine was your invention in the 21st century and BG stole it!" Sam stated. "He's tricked you Jerry, look, here's what the present's supposed to look like!" Alex showed him the picture of four of them on that New Year's Eve party.

As soon as he saw the picture, Jerry's eyes widened. "Oh man, what happened to my hair?!" He asked in disbelief, making me put a hand over my mouth not to laugh. That was when the door behind us opened. I quickly spun around to see Boogie Gus entering. "A party in my DJ booth?" He asked.

"Party's over, Jerry's back on our side now!" Clover told the man. But that made him start laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked with a glare. "He's all yours, now that I have all boss gadgets! Check you later!" And with those words, Boogie Gus slammed the door!

Alex ran to the door and tried to open them, but they were _locked_ …. "What do you think he meant by check you later?" Sam asked when suddenly, smoke filled the room! "Jer quick, tell us you have some gadgets, any of them!" Clover exclaimed. "Well, we have those roller-skates, but I don't see how…" Jerry started while standing up from the chair.

"Alex, use the Mood Ring!" Sam exclaimed. Alex broke the glass and four of us jumped through the now broken window while wearing rollerblades. We landed on the floor just as Boogie Gus appeared with his henchmen. "Let's send these freaks back to where they came from!" Clover declared. "With pleasure." I smirked before we started rolling towards awaiting enemies.

I quickly ducked to avoid one of the girls and she jumped over me, landing on the ground with her butt. Sam then grabbed my hands before we started spinning uncontrollably, hitting some of the henchmen in process. Finally, I was charging towards one girl before I put hands on her shoulders and jumped over her, pushing her down in process.

People around us were cheering, and I couldn't help feeling pleased at what we've just done. But suddenly, the disco ball came down, making people run away while screaming. "He's trying to get away!" Sam shouted before all three of them raced towards Boogie Gus who unfortunately entered the disco ball before it closed.

"That fucking…" I started with a growl, getting ready to go after the girls when a hand touched my right shoulder. "Wait, I have a better idea; you're going to stop me!" Jerry told me. But I looked at the man in confusion. "What the fuck, Jerry…" I started but never got to finish because the man grabbed me by my hand and started pulling me towards the table with drinks. "I'm going to put the time machine to just before I met Boogie Gus, so you can prevent the encounter from ever happening!" He explained before taking the machine out of the cupboard and firing it at me. I started coughing from all the smoke just as everything disappeared…

* * *

I rolled through the portal and found myself on the streets of LA. I could see Jerry looking at me in shock and I rolled my eyes before quickly grabbing him by his shirt. "Let's just go!" I exclaimed and pulled him by it, right through the portal.

* * *

As soon as we were back in the disco room again, and suddenly, two Jerrys were looking at each other in shock. Then, they touched their index fingers, and suddenly, everything began disappearing… "What's happening?" I could hear the girls asking and suddenly, the room disappeared completely.

I opened my eyes before looking around. We were in Jerry's office! The girls were looking around the place in shock. "It looks like WOOHP's back to normal, but… Where's Jerry?" Sam asked in confusion. "Also back to normal." We could hear the door opening and a familiar voice.

All of us turned around to see Jerry! "We got the old Jerry back!" Alex cheered. But those words made the man cough a bit. "Yes, the 'old' one… Shame I couldn't keep my hair." He commented. "So everything is back to normal?" I then asked curiously. "Everything is as it should be, the time travel project has been discontinued, or rather it was never started. It's all rather complicated…" The man explained.

"But what happened to Boogie Gus?" Alex asked in confusion. "As I said, everything is as it should be." Jerry said simply before lifting his right hand up. "Though I did keep the Mood Ring. Rather charming little gadget, don't you think?" At that question, the four of us didn't say anything.

* * *

On my way out of the mall, I could see Mandy going into it with her mother Phoebe. The person we ran into during the seventies… But anyway, I had to go home, Mother and Uncle were coming back home earlier than expected.

* * *

As soon as I entered the house, Uncle was putting his luggage on the floor in the corridor. "Lily!" He greeted with a smile and ran to hug me. I hugged him back tightly before we pulled away. "Next time, I'm taking you to France with me, that way I won't get lost again." He said simply before a huff came out of the living room.

"You _always_ get lost, Angus." Mother's voice commented from the living room before she came out. She was wearing a beautiful turquoise dress, and her blonde hair was in a high ponytail. "Where were you all this time, girl?" She asked just as Uncle Angus ran to the bathroom.

I looked up at Mother, her icy blue eyes meeting my dark brown ones. I started playing with my hands and looked down. "I was at the mall with my friends." I said simply. "Lilette, look me in the eyes. How many times did I tell you not looking people in the eyes was impolite?!" Mother demanded a bit impatiently and I looked up again.

"You still trust people?" She asked and I frowned. "What kind of a question is that?" I asked while trying to sound calm but inside, I couldn't believe what she was asking me. _You still trust people?_ Was she insane?!

She said nothing at that but started walking around me instead. I kept following her every single step with my eyes…. "Straighten up!" She hit me a bit in the back and I straightened up in process. "We never really talked about your friends here…" Mother trailed off while still walking around me.

"What's there to talk about? You've already met Clover, Sam, and Alex." I said simply and she frowned. "Angus told me you had more friends, especially at that café you're working…" I shrugged my shoulders. "You've already met Alex, Sam, Clover," I started. "Then there are some people I met like David, Arnold, Mandy, Jerry, Britn…"

I never got to finish the name because Mother suddenly pushed me violently against the wall. I gasped in surprise and looked up to see Mother's icy blue eyes shooting daggers at me. "How charming…" She commented emotionlessly. "Mother, what are you…" I started a bit angrily but she pushed me again and I bit my lip not to cry in pain. "I'm warning you, Lilette. Don't come crying to me once your friends betray you."

"What makes you so sure someone would betray me?" I asked coldly while trying to control my rising anger. "Everyone does it, sooner or later. They betrayed me at the worst time possible, and look at me now." She said simply before walking towards the living room and leaving me all alone in the corridor….

 **Well, that's it for today! I've been wanting to post this chapter for quite some time, so I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	30. The Truth Serum

**supboyyyyy93: And thanks to you now I know what batshit crazy means XD. Actually, the girls are pretty much used to Lily's swearing tendencies by now, they hear it from other people sometimes as well. They're not really bothered by it, the reason why they stopped her twice in the previous chapter is because Lily was doing it at the worst time possible (in the middle of the van chase, above a suffocating rug...) when they were in nasty situations and they had to act fast.**

 **katmar1994: Thank you for reviewing! Well, if you've read the story so far, I think you know the answer! :)**

 **This chapter is based on the episode 'Truth Or Scare'.**

 **I only own my OC's!**

Pages of Mother's diary were sprawled all over my bed. I was looking at them with a frown while trying to sort them chronologically. After finding few of her entries, I wanted to get a picture of the events' timeline…

The first one was the 20th August 1980. In this entry, Mother described her first encounter with the mysterious man. He spilt coffee on her, and she fell on top of him. The man gave her a handkerchief and started apologizing, but before Mother could ask for his name, his phone rang. Mother was about 25 here, Uncle was 22, and if my assumptions were correct, that man would have been 32 back then.

The second entry was on 27th February 1982. This happened about a year and a half after the first entry, and Mother already knew who that man was, so that meant she must have learned his name earlier. Uncle Angus apparently dyed his hair blonde, and in here, Mother described her friendship with the man and her brother. She was 26 here (her birthday was 30th March 1955), and the man was 34. That meant Uncle was 23 here (his birthday was 25th June 1958). Mother also showed hints of having feelings for the man here.

The third one was the 5th May 1983. Rumors have started that Mother and the man were together. But, the man told her not to worry about so called 'Chinese whispers'. I managed to find another entry yesterday, which was the 3rd May 1987. It went like this.

 _Dear Diary, I've been feeling sick for quite some time. I threw up a while ago once more, and I thought we should call the doctor. But Angus told me that often feeling sick meant one thing, that I was pregnant. As soon as I heard those words, I started objecting to them immediately. I mean, it's been two months since that night!_

 _But, symptoms were right after all… I_ _ **was**_ _pregnant. I was nervous as soon as I heard the news. I did_ _ **not**_ _see that coming, and I think he didn't see that coming either. And I was afraid to tell him about this… But I had to. I just had to find a way how to do to it…_

Mother was 32 when she wrote this entry, and Uncle was 28. The man must have been 39 or something like that…

The fifth entry was 10th December 1987. Here, Mother wrote about me after giving birth, saying that she couldn't look at me without seeing him. The final entry was 5th April 1988, where she wrote about the death of her parents… And that was when her view of the world changed completely. She wrote about how the man and her own parents betrayed her…

I looked at all of the pages with a frown. I still didn't understand in which way the man betrayed her… Was it by leaving after finding out she was pregnant? Did he take the news bad? Or was it something else?

Letting out a sigh, I put all pages together and put them in a drawer of my desk. Based on this, Uncle hasn't changed as much as Mother has for all those years… She went from a young woman to something that I couldn't put my finger on. The way she pushed me against the wall two months ago… I shivered as I remembered it.

But, something else happened after that. Uncle Angus must have seen her doing that because soon after, they had quite a conversation in the kitchen….

 _I was against the wall next to the kitchen door, trying to hear what was going on inside. "Bryony, what you just did was not fair." Uncle Angus said angrily, and he wasn't afraid to show it. "What's not fair? Angus, you're being ridiculous." Mother responded coldly._

" _NO! You're being ridiculous!" Uncle shouted. "Do you realize you've just pushed your own daughter against that wall?!" Mother was quiet for a few moments. "It's her fault. She should have watched what she was saying." She said icily, making me raise an eyebrow. "Bryony, do you hear yourself?!" Uncle Angus asked furiously._

 _I've never seen him that mad… And it was beginning to scare me. "She doesn't even know what she said wrong! You should control yourself better around her." He said. "Me, control myself? Angus, you cannot talk like that to your older sister!" Mother said angrily, her voice dangerously low. "That's rich, coming from a woman who did that to her own daughter because she reminded her of him." Uncle retorted as equally angry as Mother._

" _Alright, I won't do that again. But_ _ **only**_ _because you asked me to!" Mother declared icily and I made my way upstairs as quietly as I could before the door opened._

Now I knew she didn't push me because of me, but because of something that I had said… But I still didn't understand. What could I have said to make her so mad? I was just talking about something she asked me to! And I swear to God, I _wasn't_ going to talk about it again.

It was the beginning of September now, and we were in third year. That meant there would be more homework… Fucking great. I quickly dressed in an orange sleeveless shirt, knee-length white trousers and orange shoes before I ran out of the house. School was starting soon after all!

* * *

It was a lunch break by now, and Sam, Alex and I were sitting by a table. Alex was eating some ice-cream; Sam was drinking a juice while I was eating some chocolate Allison had sent me over post. We still kept in touch, but I didn't tell her a thing about WOOHP of course, and once a month she would send me my favorite chocolate from England.

I took another piece and put it in my mouth. Yes, chocolate from Over Rome was the best… Uncle Angus adored it as much as me, and it was the thing we ate the most back in London. That was when Clover walked to us. "Here it is, girls, the first issue of 'Yes Way'!" She exclaimed and Alex quickly took the tabloid from her.

"The interview with supermodel Gazella! I hope it's juicy!" She commented just as Sam got closer to see it. I raised an eyebrow. I didn't read tabloids much, so I didn't understand why the girls liked them so much… Maybe because of all the gossip. That was one of reasons why I didn't read tabloids in the first place. Hearing juicy information about celebrities wasn't something I found amusing. But I decided to listen this time because I was bored.

"So, what does Gazella have to say?" I asked while folding my arms. "She says that the secret to her long, lean figure is that she only eats long, skinny food like spaghetti!" Sam read. I frowned at that. There was nothing interesting about this information… But maybe that was just me. "Maybe I should have got an ice-cream bar instead." Alex mused while taking another spoon.

I let out a small chuckle. "See? Information you could really use! That's what I call an investigative journalism!" Clover said just as Mandy walked to us. What did she want now? "Isn't it time you traded in all that gossip for the real kind?" She smirked while holding a bag in her left hand. "Say hello to Reality or Risk!" She declared and lifted the bag up on table.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked in confusion. "It's a hot new game where you have to reveal your deepest secrets or face a challenge!" Mandy explained. I looked at the taller girl unimpressed. Reality or Risk she says? More like Truth or Dare 2.0! "Sorry to burst your bubble Mandy, but Truth or Dare has been around for ages!" Sam pointed out and I smirked. "In other words, it's the same crap, only second pack." I commented so I could annoy the girl even more.

Mandy wasn't exactly happy with our choice of words. "Excuse me, were you not listening?!" She shouted. "You know, there's always coffee without caffeine." I smiled innocently and she growled at me before looking at all of us again. "This game is _not_ Truth or Dare, it comes from France and it has a fancy carrying case!" My eyes widened at those words.

The worst thing was that I _knew_ what she was talking about… Having been in France recently, Uncle Angus told me about this Reality or Risk thing, but it was only now that I remembered it clearly…. He told me about this game because he thought it was bullshit and he thought Truth or Dare was way better… And I agreed with him. He said he and his friends used to play it all the time back in England…

"Now, who wants to go first?" Mandy asked and I looked at her in disbelief. Did she really think we were interested in it?! "Forget it Mandy, we're not interested in your stupid game!" Alex said my thoughts aloud but Mandy grabbed a nearby chair and sat between Alex and me.

She took out what seemed to be some sort of a compass and started turning the arrow around. "Of course you are!" She exclaimed, making me groan loudly. I swear to God, she was a fucking pain in the… "And the first player is Lily!" Mandy said with a smirk once the arrow was pointing at me.

"I'm not playing." I said with a smirk of mine while folding my arms. "You have to!" Mandy exclaimed. "Mandy…" I started threateningly but she ignored me. "Just answer the questions and then I'll leave you alone." "Fine." I huffed. "So Lily, Reality or Risk?" "Reality." I said immediately.

She took a card out of her case. "How many times did your father scold you for coming back home late?" She read with a smirk. Wait… She was REALLY asking me that question?! I frowned while the girls were looking at me. "That's easy." I decided to smirk and tell her the truth.

"Zero times." I said and Mandy frowned. "Lies! He must have done that at least once!" She argued and I glared at her. "Mind your own business, Mandy." I threatened icily. "Either you answer the question correctly, or you have to play Risk!" She retorted. "I've already told you the truth; I live with my mother and uncle, so there is no father to scold me." I glared at the girl. "Fine." She huffed and moved on to Clover, asking her how many boys she kissed this week.

Clover said six, and then Mandy asked Sam who was the first boy she kissed. Sam told her Bradley, saying that it was in sixth grade and that their braces stuck together. I chuckled at those words, trying to imagine what that must have looked like. Then, it was finally Alex's turn. She said Reality. "What is the name of your very best friend?" Mandy asked. "Clover, Sam and Lily, duh!" Alex said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You have to choose _one_!" Mandy declared.

"No, I don't, I like them all the same!" Alex argued. But then Mandy said how she had to take Risk instead, which was to lose her friends when she said the name of her very best one. Alright, Mandy was taking it too far by now… "Forget it! I'm not going to choose between Sam, Clover and Lily just because of your stupid game!" Alex growled and walked away. "Wow, she's really angry, must have something to hide!" Mandy stated.

I glared at her. "Spending five minutes with you can make anyone angry." I commented while standing up along with Sam and Clover. "Alex, calm down, we would never let anything Mandy says come between us!" Clover said once we caught up with her in front of the exit of the cafeteria.

"Yeah Alex, you know that we'll always stick together no matter what," Sam started, but never got to finish because a trash can opened and sucked her in. It then sucked Clover, Alex and finally me. Out of everything, why did we have to go through a trash can?!

We screamed as we were sliding down the tunnel. Sam landed first, then Clover on her lap, Alex on hers and me on Alex's. "Sorry for the interruption ladies, however knowing your over-developed tendencies towards celebrity worship, I don't think you'll mind." Jerry pressed on a button to show a video.

I could see some sort of a jet flying in the sky. "Hey, that's Jackson John's private glass jet!" Alex pointed in realization. "Jackson John?" I asked her in shock. The reason I knew about him was because of Uncle Angus. He loved Jackson John's music more than anything! "As in slightly kooky, totally reclusive pop singer?" Sam asked.

"He's not kooky, he's the best! His music really speaks to me!" Alex smiled. "You and a bunch of old people!" Clover commented and I frowned. "So that means Uncle Angus and I count as old people?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. "You actually like his music?" Clover asked in disbelief. "Not my favorite, but he's not bad either. I know about it mostly thanks to Uncle." I explained.

"How old is he?" Clover asked me. "46, and from what I know, that doesn't count as old." I smirked. "Girls, please!" Jerry's voice brought us back to reality and we looked at the man again. "The artistic merits of Mister John's music are none of WOOHP's concern! His attempted abduction however is." And the video showed the man putting his hat in front of him to avoid being sprayed by some sort of a gas in the jet.

Wait, what?! "It appears that Mister John was attacked by a man impersonating his pilot. Luckily, he was able to escape." All of us were gaping at the footage of the famous singer jumping out of the jet with his seat. "Who would try such a weird kidnapping?" Clover asked in confusion. "I don't know, and neither does Jackson John, which is why he's hired you to find out." Jerry replied.

"You mean we're going to JJ's ranch?!" Alex asked excitedly. "Yes?" All four of us stood up while cheering. Then, GLADIS opened the passageway to give us gadgets. _"Today you will be receiving Titanium Drill Heel Boots, Net Throwing Extendable Rod Mascara and Earring Communicators."_ The machine gave us the gadgets.

After Jerry asked us to bring John's autograph if it wasn't a problem, we were off.

* * *

We were still flying through the sky by the time it was sunrise. I could see Sam talking to Alex alone, and then Clover. I raised an eyebrow at the sight because I could hear them saying 'best friend'. They were still going on about that crap Mandy asked Alex?! Unbelievable.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Sam asked as she and I flew up to Alex and Clover. "Nothing, just a private conversation between two best friends!" Clover answered. "Really? Then don't you think the best friends should be included?!" Sam demanded, making me roll my eyes.

Their behavior was a bit childish… I was happy with being one of Alex's best friends, and I didn't care whom she chose, all four of us were best friends after all! "Look, an elephant!" Alex suddenly pointed at the distance. "Nice try, Alex!" Clover commented. "Except that she's serious." I said once I could see what Alex was talking about.

There was some sort of a park in front of us. "It's the JJ Land Zoo!" Alex commented. Suddenly, something banged right next to me and I yelped, flying out of the way to avoid another bang. We were soon avoiding whatever was being shot at us before we quickly flew down to hide behind a curtain of one attraction.

I decided to take a peek at whatever the thing in the air was. "This is actually firework." I commented in realization just as the girls took a peek through the curtain as well. "It's a regular Tuesday afternoon event, actually." A voice said, making all of us look up to see… Jackson John!

"You four must be agents from WOOHP, I'm Jackson John!" The man introduced himself. I couldn't believe it. We were actually meeting a man whose music was adored by my uncle… If only I could tell Uncle about this… "Mister John, I can't believe we're really meeting you!" Alex was excited as well. "Call me JJ." The man said with a smile and the three of us quickly caught Alex to prevent her from falling down.

If Uncle Angus were here, he'd react just like Alex… "That was quick thinking the other day, JJ. You had a narrow escape!" Sam then said. "Yeah, it was close." JJ said. Clover then said how we were going to search the whole ranch. "Shouldn't one of us stay with JJ? What if someone tries to take him while none of us is around?" Alex then asked.

Sam then gave him an Earring Communicator so we could stay in touch if something happened to him. But I hoped nothing would happen… Clover then suggested dressing like JJ so we could attract the bad guys' attention. So we used X-Powders to switch into something the man would wear. "Are you sure this would get their attention?" I asked while looking at my clothes.

"I think they would get anyone's attention!" Sam told me before we split up.

* * *

I was looking around the entrance of the ranch and nearby attractions, trying to find anything suspicious. But, there was nothing out of place from what I could see here… _"Everything at the amusement park is normal, I guess."_ Sam said through the Earring Communicator, and I put a hand on my ear with it so I could hear well.

" _What about you, Clover?" "Other than the fact that there's a monkey on my shoulder, everything's peachy!"_ Clover commented. _"What about you, Lily?"_ She then asked and I looked around the entrance with a frown. "Everything is calm and quiet here." I said simply. "Alex?" I then asked. _"All quiet at the JJ Land Train Station. Maybe I'll take a ride to look for signs of trouble around."_ She responded and I looked around one more time.

Nothing unusual… _"Clover, Sam, Lily, I just found some trouble!"_ Alex suddenly exclaimed, making my eyes widen. Fuck, I just had to jinx it! _"Hang on Alex, we're on our way!"_ Sam declared and I quickly took out my X-Powder, switching to my suit.

Soon after, I was running towards the Train Station along with Sam and Clover. "Wait, the train has already started riding away!" Clover said. "Here's the shortcut!" Sam pointed at a nearby pathway and we made a run for it. I swear to God, once we get that villain, he will pay for making us run this much…

We ran across the rails and I stopped for a moment to see someone looking at us from the train. He had a beard and was wearing a blue cap and sunglasses, so I couldn't see his face. I then made a run for it after Sam and Clover, right after the train. "He's moving too fast for us to jump on!" Sam commented. "I don't think we'll ever catch him." I frowned. "But we've got to try, that creep is kidnapping Alex!" Clover told us. And she chose the right word for describing the moron in the train. He _was_ a creep!

Clover managed to jump on train, but Sam and I were still running after it, and I was beginning to lose my breath… I _so_ wanted to stop running and take a break… "Sam, Lily, use your Bungee Belts!" Clover shouted to us when that creep came out and tried to hit her! Clover managed to avoid it but was sent flying and had to hold for fence not to fall off the train.

Sam then shot her Bungee Belt and tried to kick the creep while in flight, but she fell down. The creep then picked her up in his arms just as I shot my Bungee as well. I jumped on the man's shoulders just as he threw Sam on Clover and sent them falling off the train. But then, he grabbed my hands and pushed me off his shoulders!

The creep grabbed me by my hands. "Let go, you fucking creep!" I growled angrily but the man simply pushed me off the train, making me scream. I landed not too far away from Clover and Sam, and the train rode off. "Ow…" I groaned while rubbing my back where it hurt the most. As soon as we saw that man again, he was going to pay…

However, something on the rails caught my attention. There was a blue cap with two red letters on it, Y and W. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. From what I remember, this cap belonged to that creep… "What's that?" Sam asked as she and Clover came beside me. "I think it belonged to that jerk." I responded and they looked at it better.

"That is the 'Yes Way' logo!" Clover pointed at the cap. "The gossip tabloid from yesterday?" I asked her to make sure and she nodded. "Let's see what WOOHP knows about this." She then took out her X-Powder and dialed Jerry. A hologram of the man appeared. "Hello spies, how's the mission going? Mister John's still safe?" He asked.

I frowned. "He's safe, but Alex's just been kidnapped." Clover said. "We think the kidnapper has something to do with the 'Yes Way' tabloid." I said and lifted the cap up. "'Yes Way'…" Jerry started looking through data. "Here it is. Cyril Hearsay, a former celebrity bodyguard, used his connections to open his own tabloid with headquarters right in Beverly Hills."

An image appeared on the X-Powder. It was a man with dark brown hair, a beard and sunglasses, dressed in a white suit… One thing was for sure. The person in the train wasn't really smart if he wore the 'Yes Way' cap… It was a dead giveaway in the middle of JJ's ranch!

"Then I guess we know where we need to go." Sam pointed out. Jerry then said he'd send us a WOOHP chopper before he hung up.

* * *

That night, we landed on 'Yes Way' building. We ran to the door and tried to open them, but… "Why does every fucking door we come across have to be locked?" I asked now annoyed and the girls rolled their eyes. "Because that's what bad guys like, I guess." Clover said before looking at her boots, and I knew what she was going to do.

She drilled through the lock with her boot before Sam and I kicked the door open. We ran inside before we shot our Bungee Belts at the ceiling and jumped down while holding for the belt. I looked around what seemed to be a room filled with papers and machines. What else to expect from tabloids after all…

We were walking through the place when Clover lifted a blanket off some sort of a table. "Hey, this doesn't look like a printing equipment, it looks like a chemistry set!" Clover lifted one test tube off it. I took one as well, bringing it closer so I could smell whatever the thing was… Suddenly, Clover grabbed it out of my hand. "Don't smell it; it might be dangerous!" She frowned.

"Sorry." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly once I realized what I have nearly done. I should have known better than to smell an unknown substance… "I think I've found the formula for whatever's in those tubes!" Sam said while she was looking for information on a nearby computer.

A picture of a molecule appeared on the screen, and Clover and I walked closer to observe it. "It's some kind of truth serum!" Sam pointed at the molecule and my eyes widened. Truth serum?! "So that's how 'Yes Way''s been getting all the good celeb dirt!" Clover exclaimed and I looked at her. "You mean, he kidnaps them and uses the thing to make them say everything?" I asked. "Precisely." She responded.

And to think I nearly smelt the truth serum… I did _not_ want to spill my guts like those unfortunate people! "If only he had some kind of record of where he might be holding Alex…" Sam trailed off before she pressed one green button.

Suddenly, one wall turned around to show a glass cage… And Alex was in it, tied up! We quickly ran to the cage. "Are you okay, Alex?" Sam asked. "I'm perfectly fine, except that Cyril gave me a blast of his truth serum so I have to tell the truth!" The girl responded with a smile. My eyes widened. "Oh, fucking no…" I trailed off with a face palm and the girl looked at me. "Unfortunately, it's yes!"

"Maybe you could tell us the name of your oldest and dearest friend?" Clover suddenly asked, making me look at her in disbelief. She was really asking her that now?! "Sure, that would be Ollie!" Alex responded, making Clover and Sam sweat drop and me roll my eyes.

That was when a voice could be heard coming from upstairs. "Another shockingly true story uncovered in 'Yes Way' magazine!" Cyril Hearsay said while coming down to face us. I growled at seeing the man who pushed us off the train just like that. "Cyril Hearsay?!" Clover gaped. "In flesh." The man smirked. "Your gossip mongering days are over, Hearsay! You will never use your truth serum on anyone again!" Sam exclaimed and the man smirked.

"And just how are you ladies going to stop me?" He asked. "First you're going to regret for pushing us off that train…" I started threateningly when Alex cut me off. "They'll probably catch you with their Mascara Net Launcher, break me out of here with their Drill Heel Boots and then call for WOOHP backup with their X-Powders!" She said.

All three of us gaped at each other. "ALEX!" We shouted angrily and she simply smiled. "Sorry, guys." She responded. Now this was just great… I knew it wasn't her fault she had to tell the truth, but now shit was about to break loose!

"Let me tell you about tabloid business ladies…" The man started. "We're _not_ interested." I spat angrily. "Oh, but you'll hear it anyway! It all starts with newsprint," And Hearsay threw a roll paper at us. We screamed and started running away from it.

But soon after, we were facing a wall, so we had no choice but to jump on it just as it was coming back. And I had one thing to say. What was I doing with my life?! I yelped and started running frantically on the paper while trying to keep balance.

"Then you add some ink," Hearsay fired ink at us, knocking us down and on a moving machine with paper on it. He then rolled the paper, tying all three of us with it. "And finally, there's the wrap!" He pressed a button and a knife came down, cutting the paper and trapping us in process before he took our gadgets. "And it's ready for delivery!"

I was _never_ going to be a journalist after seeing this man… "You'd better quit before you do something you'll regret, Cyril!" Clover warned just as the man freed Alex. "Regret? I don't think so! In fact, now that I've met Alex, I can eliminate the competition by more direct means!" Hearsay responded.

My eyebrows furrowed at his words. "What do you mean by that?" I asked icily. "I'll just use her and all her secrets to infiltrate WOOHP and then launch their weapons against the other tabloids!" He smirked and I growled. Talk about being competitive… This man was a fucking lunatic! I get it; you have rivals, but getting rid of them by using the organization's weapons?! Some of them could be dangerous and could really hurt people…

"As if! Alex will never tell you any WOOHP secrets!" Clover scoffed. "Yes I will, I'm under the influence of the truth serum, remember?!" Alex told her, making me sigh in disbelief. "You see? Alex is my new best friend!" Hearsay declared, making Clover and Sam growl. Alex then said he was more of an enemy just as he pressed some button and then led her away…

And the machine started moving towards the blade which was going up and down; ready to cut some paper… All of us quickly started rolling backwards the fastest we could to get off the machine and save ourselves. "We're almost there, keep going!" Clover encouraged.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Sam exclaimed just as we stopped with the rolling. I quickly put my foot behind a rope tying papers in order to slow us down… But it _didn't_ work! "Lily, can you toss that bundle over your head? If we can get it there before us, it might jam!" Sam told me and I nodded, turning around so I could lift the papers up and them throw them towards the awaiting blade…

The blade came right at them, and it was destroyed once it couldn't cut them… The force sent us flying away before another blade cut the paper tying us up, me and Sam at one side of it with Clover at the other one. "Thank God." I breathed. "That was unbelievably lucky!" Sam mused.

We then got off the moving track. "Alex and Cyril probably took the WOOHP chopper, and without our X-Powders we can't contact Jerry!" Sam then said. I sighed with a face palm. After these few months, I was feeling so lost without my X-Powder… "Why don't we just call him on phone?" Clover suggested. "Does anyone here know WOOHP's phone number?" I suddenly spoke up, making two of them sweat drop. "No clue." They chorused.

"If only we knew someone with an Earring Communicator and a private jet…" Clover trailed off. But we _did_ know someone… "Jackson John!" We chorused in realization.

 **Third Person's POV**

"Excellent work, Alex," Cyril Hearsay started as he and Alex entered Jerry's office. "Now how do I access WOOHP's heavy weapons?" He asked with his hands on the chair in the middle of the room. "I have no idea!" Alex responded honestly while still being tied up.

But, the man wasn't happy with that answer. "Alex, you're still under the influence of my serum, you have to tell the truth!" He declared and crouched a bit so he could look Alex in the eyes. "But she _is_ telling the truth," A voice started, making Cyril Hearsay turn around to see who it was.

Jerry was standing next to his desk, looking at his left hand while the other one was in a pocket of his suit. "WOOHP agents don't know everything about WOOHP operations," He then turned around to look at Cyril Hearsay. "But I do!"

"Jerry am I glad to see you, really!" Alex grinned as she looked at the man from behind Hearsay.

 **Lily's POV**

We were riding towards the organization in JJ's private jet. I was looking at the clouds with a smile. The weather was nice today… "This is so embarrassing, WOOHP agents getting their gadgets taken away and having to call a pop singer for the ride!" Sam whispered to us in disbelief. "Think of it as an all-time new level for desperate." I said simply and she rolled her eyes.

"On the other hand, we _are_ riding in Jackson John's private glass jet!" Clover told us. But JJ laughed. "Oh man, this old thing? I'm trading it in for the luxury version next week!" He turned around for a moment to look at us with a grin. And, Clover and Sam weren't exactly happy with his answer… They were looking at him with raised eyebrows and red on their faces. But some people didn't even get to ride even the old version of his jet, so it was fine by me. The whole situation was messed up at the moment, so…

 **Third Person's POV**

Cyril Hearsay tried to hit Jerry with his hand but the man moved out of the way. Soon after, two men were circling each other. That was until… Jerry kicked Cyril Hearsay in his chest. "Hey Jerry, nice move!" Alex praised as the journalist backed away with a hand on his chest where he received the blow. This was even harder now for him… There was no way he could get the information on those weapons if he didn't know how to get rid of this man!

"How do I defeat him?" Cyril Hearsay asked Alex who shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I didn't even know he could fight like that!" The girl told him the truth just as the journalist and Jerry started charging at each other again.

Jerry grabbed the man by his hand before knocking him on the floor. "Wow!" Alex exclaimed just as the man hit the journalist on the floor with his right hand. "There's quite a lot you spies don't know about me." Jerry smirked before standing up and looking at Alex.

That was when Alex's eyes widened. "Jerry, look out!" She warned and Jerry looked down to see Cyril Hearsay shooting a net towards him. The man yelped before he was knocked down and trapped in the net. The journalist took out a can of his spray and came closer towards the man trapped in the net while laughing.

Cyril Hearsay sprayed some truth serum on Jerry before standing up. The man caught in the net gasped as the effects of the truth serum started working. The journalist smirked. "Now, Jerry, is it?" He asked just as the said person looked at him from the ground.

"Would you be so kind to tell me about the latest in WOOHP weaponry?" "Certainly, press the blue button on the console." Jerry replied while sitting up and the journalist walked to the desk, getting ready to follow the instructions…

 **Lily's POV**

Clover, Sam and I raced the fastest we could toward Jerry's office. We ran through the door, and there was quite a sight. Hearsay was typing something on the desk, Alex was standing behind the chair tied up and Jerry was sitting on the ground in front of the desk, trapped in a net.

We jumped over the chair and took our fighting stances just as some sort of countdown appeared on the screen. "Stop the presses Cyril; we've got a late breaking story for you!" Clover declared. "Yeah, bad guy gets butt kicked!" Sam stated. I actually liked how that sounded…

"Really? That sounds like a rumor, unless you can back it up with some facts!" Hearsay answered just as we got closer to him. "You bet we fucking will!" I exclaimed before Sam jumped towards him, but he simply backed away.

I then jumped over the desk right next to the man before Clover jumped on the man and started holding him by his neck tightly. Sam and I jumped towards the man again, but he simply lifted his legs up and kicked us away… I landed next to the chair.

"Lily, use that gadget on the console!" Alex told me, making me look at the girl. "Tell Clover and Sam to close their eyes and then press the green button!" She finished just as the countdown was down to 45. I nodded to the girl before I quickly grabbed the gadget. "Sam, Clover, close your eyes!" I told the girls before pressing the green button just as the two of them were wrestling with Cyril.

Something flashed in front of Hearsay, and soon after, he was knocked down, falling on the floor…

"What is that gadget?" I asked curiously. "It stuns people, and the giant version is about to blind a whole building full of people unless you stop it!" Alex explained. This wasn't good… "But how?" I asked. "You can't stop it. Once the Paparazzo is charged, it has to be released." Jerry said while trying to get the net off him.

What?! "I suggest you divert the weapon from its target to somewhere where it can't do any harm!" Sam then tried to divert it, typing in, but… She couldn't. "I can't divert it; the target is locked in!" She exclaimed. And the countdown was down to 29 by now… "We'll never reach the Paparazzo in time…" "Yes, we will, and we'll divert the flash!" Clover declared before she ran out of the office.

From where we were, we watched the countdown and Sam kept telling Clover how much time was left… There was no time left, and a flash was going right towards the building. But JJ's jet managed to divert it and send it flying right back at Paparazzo! The gadget was destroyed in process, making Sam, Alex and me cheer. "She did it!" We shouted happily.

* * *

By the time Clover returned, two agents led the now awake Hearsay away. Sam was freeing Alex from those papers while I was getting the net off Jerry. "Well done girls, that was the third or fourth best job you've ever done!" The man said just as I took the net off him completely.

I raised an eyebrow at his words. Hearing that coming from his mouth was unusual… "What's that supposed to mean?!" Clover demanded. "He must be under the influence of the truth serum." Sam mused and Alex nodded. "So Jer, what do you think about this situation?" Clover asked the man with a raised eyebrow.

"If Angus could see me now, he'd say this was the best day of his life, and I would of course disagree with him." The man responded simply, making all of us look at him. "Angus?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrow as well. "My friend." Jerry explained, making all of us simply nod before a grin appeared on all of our faces.

"Hey, maybe we should play Reality or Risk with Jerry while we've got the chance!" Sam then suggested. "He _did_ say that there was a lot we didn't know about him!" Alex pointed out, making me look at her in surprise. "Really?" I asked and she nodded.

We then looked at the man again who walked to his desk. "Sorry ladies, but I'll have to pass." Jerry said matter-of-factly. "But you have to tell the truth, Jer." I pointed out just as he pressed the well-known by now green button. "That's true, but a good spy knows how to avoid an interrogation." He responded before taking the Paparazzo in his hands.

And, he knocked himself out with it! I face palmed just as his body hit the floor and the gadget fell down right next to him. "Jer…" I groaned in disbelief. I get it; the man didn't want to spill his secrets, but going that far to knock himself out?! I just couldn't understand it!

"Now that's just cheating!" Clover frowned. "Is there any way to wake him up?" She then asked. "I think he has to wake up himself." Sam commented and all four of us sighed. "At least we got one thing out of him." Alex pointed out the truth, but all that did was make Clover huff. " _One_ thing compared to _million_!" She argued, but of course, there was nothing we could do.

* * *

I entered the house slowly while looking for Uncle Angus. I found him sitting in the living room. "Uncle, I have something for you." I said with a small smile while sitting down on the sofa next to him. "What is it?" Uncle Angus asked me in confusion just as I took a paper out of my bag.

After the fiasco, Alex got an autograph from JJ, and I got one for Uncle Angus, knowing how much he loved his music. I gave him the paper slowly and Uncle gaped as soon as he saw what was written on it. "Is it…" He started in shock and I nodded with a smile. "Jackson John's autograph."

"How did you get it, Lily?" He quickly asked me and I rubbed the back of my head. "One of my friends from the café was at his concert, so I asked her to take one for you as well." I lied, making a grin appear on his face. "Lily, you're the best!" He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back just as tightly while chuckling. "Why, thank you." I then bowed jokingly, making Uncle roll his eyes. It was the least I could do for him after all… He was my uncle, and I cared about him the most out of all people…

* * *

The next day, we were at lunch break again. I was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt and a dark blue skirt with a bit heeled blue shoes. Don't blame me; being one of shortest people here _wasn't_ nice… Sam and Clover were reading some magazines while I was reading Paul Verlaine's poems.

Poetry was something that I just couldn't spend my day without… That was when Alex joined us, and Clover and Sam still weren't happy because of her answer yesterday. So Alex decided to finally introduce us to her friend Ollie.

I looked at the girl in confusion as she started looking through her bag. "I've had him since I was two, I can tell him anything!" She said and took out a plush turtle. So she was talking about her toy all this time?!

"But you three are my best friends, and honest, I'd never choose between you!" Alex then told us, making me smile. All of us stood up to hug the girl. But then, Sam and Clover started arguing whose best friend Alex was, making me groan in disbelief and Alex and me look at each other with eye rolls. Alex then took Ollie so she could get some soda while I took my book and ran outside to continue reading.

The last thing I wanted was listening to those two arguing all day, and sun was shining brightly outside… Now I just had to find a good tree, sit under it and enjoy this beautiful day with poetry…

 **Third Person's POV**

It was a late night at WOOHP headquarters. Most of people have gone home after work, so most of the hallways were empty. However, footsteps could be heard echoing through one of them.

Jerry was walking through the hallway. "Sir, what brings you here?" One of agents behind him asked just as they were in front of one entrance. "I need to speak to someone immediately." The man responded in tone which told the agent not to argue, so he and the other agent left Jerry alone in front of the entrance.

Opening the door slowly, Jerry entered the WOOHP Containment Facility before heading towards one particular cell. Stopping in front of it, the man looked at the prisoner inside.

Doctor V looked up from the ground as soon as he heard footsteps, and right now, he was looking at the man in surprise. "Jerry! How nice to see you here…" He trailed off with a smirk, making the said person look at the doctor with a frown. "I wish I could say the same, but I can't." He responded simply, making the doctor frown as well.

"What brings you here?" Doctor V asked. "I came here to talk to you about something." Jerry told him firmly with hands in his pockets. "And just what would you want to talk to me about?" Doctor V asked mockingly as he stood up and walked to right in front of the door, looking Jerry in the eyes. "I came here to talk to you about this…" The man started and was about to pick something out of his pocket when…

A voice stopped him. "Mister Lewis!" An agent walked to him quickly and Jerry quickly took the hand out of his left pocket. "Yes?" He turned around to look at the newcomer. "Sorry for interrupting you, but someone's in front of the headquarters, and they want to speak to you." The agent explained.

Jerry frowned. "Who would want to see me at this time of night?" He asked. "He says his name is Yin-Yang." The agent told him. Jerry hurried out of the WOOHP Containment Facility, the door closing behind him...

 **Well…. Finally done with this chapter! I hope you liked it, and in case anyone's interested, I started posting drawings from the story on Deviantart. My account's name is same like here. Until next time!**


	31. Feng Shui Nightmare

**supboyyyyy93: LMAO, either the plot armor or Lily wasn't thinking clearly at the moment… As for Yin-Yang, he appears in this chapter, so…. XD That's why I draw them after all! :)**

 **katmar1994: Thank you for reviewing! :)**

 **This chapter is based on the episode 'Feng Shui Is Like Soo Passe'.**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 **Lily's POV**

"Eureka!" I sang victoriously while dancing around the attic. Thank God Mother and Uncle weren't home at the moment, or I'd be fucking dead the moment they heard me singing here. But, I was completely alone in the house!

Now why was I cheering like that? I found another entry from Mother's diary. It didn't give away much information, but finding her entries has become harder recently, so this was better than nothing. The date was 10th July 1984…

 _Dear Diary, there was nothing special today. Angus, he and I were taking a walk around the city today when a nearby woman offered to tell us more about Feng Shui. All three of us declined the offer immediately._

 _Angus declined it because he wasn't really interested in it, which was my reason too. He, on the other hand, said that because he didn't believe in Feng Shui, saying he would rather go naked than wear those robes people wore._

I raised an eyebrow at the last part and face palmed in disbelief. This really didn't reveal anything; apart from the fact this man hated Feng Shui so much he'd rather be naked…. I mentally cringed at the 'naked' part. But there was no time to think about this now. I had school after all…

After quickly dressing in a short-sleeved puffy dark blue shirt, black skirt and black sneakers, I ran out of the house.

* * *

There seemed to be a huge line in front of school once I arrived. It seemed to consist of only girls, and… All of them were freshmen. Looking at them reminded me of first time I came here… And now everything was so different. But it was a good difference. What I didn't understand was why there was a line in the first place…

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Alex and Sam looking at me, so I smiled before we hugged. "What's with this huge row?" Alex then asked me and I shrugged my shoulders. "That's what I've been wondering as well." I answered honestly before we started heading towards the school entrance in hopes of finding out what was going on.

"Something tells me that whatever it is…" Sam started just as we were in front of stairs. "Next!" Clover's voice could be heard and one girl walked away from the line, obviously disappointed. And I could see Clover sitting on a desk in front of the line. Of course, it was… " _Clover_ 's behind it." Alex, Sam and I finished in unison with sighs.

We walked right next to her desk just as another girl walked away dejectedly. I looked at her for a moment before looking back at Clover. Poor girl… What was Clover planning to do anyway? That was when the girl noticed us. "Oh, you guys want to apply to be my personal assistant?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow. Personal assistant? Was she serious?! "Since when do you need a personal assistant?!" Alex asked in disbelief. "Someone has to array my disarrayed schedule of schoolwork, shopping…" We sweat dropped at her words. "Or you could just do it by yourself?" I asked her sarcastically but she shook her head before looking at all of us.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a lineup of freshmen girls to interview!" I rolled my eyes at her words and marched into the building with a huff. Sometimes, I just couldn't understand Clover… I get it, school could be hard, but going that far to hire your own assistant? Why was I even thinking about this? What I needed was to focus on upcoming history lesson!

I sat in my usual seat next to Clover, and Alex and Sam sat next to our desk. I was taking out my things when… "Lily, can you please move?" A voice asked, making me look up. Clover was looking at me expectantly with a girl next to her. She had short purple hair and green eyes. "Excuse me?" I asked, wanting for her to repeat her words because I didn't hear them.

"Move Lily so my new assistant could sit next to me and take my notes during class!" Clover repeated a bit annoyed. "Clover!" Sam exclaimed with a frown and Alex glared at her. "Or you could take notes yourself and sit next to your friend like a normal human being? You could always copy off me, you know." I told her, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Clover curled her hand into a fist. "Listen, Lily…" She started threateningly and I huffed. I stood up angrily and marched away from the desk. For fuck's sake Clover… But I didn't want to argue, so I wanted to see where I could sit. But the only seat left was next to… Arnold.

"Do you mind if I sit?" I asked the guy kindly who nodded and I sat next to him with a small smile. During class, I could see that assistant girl taking Clover's notes, and neither Sam, nor Alex, nor I were impressed. Arnold was faster at writing than me, so he let me write what I had missed. Now that I looked at it, he wasn't such a bad guy….

* * *

As soon as the class ended, Sam and Alex walked to me. "What's up, guys?" I asked them with a smile while putting books in my bag. "We saw what happened with Clover." Alex spoke up, making me frown. "So what?" I asked while pretending to be clueless. "Telling you to move because of her new assistant wasn't fair." Sam told me and I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't, but I don't want to worry about it that much. Clover has right to sit with whoever she wants after all, and I don't want to be possessive." I told them simply and they looked at each other before looking back at me. "So, what are your plans for today?" I asked them before thanking Arnold and standing up.

"How about a study session this afternoon?" Sam asked while we were leaving the classroom. "At our place?" Alex added with a smile. "Sure." I nodded in agreement.

* * *

We were taking a break from studying. Alex brought some cookies out of the fridge and I immediately grabbed one. I just couldn't resist them when it was chocolate… Alex sat by the table as well when Clover came into the dining room, looking at her diary. "I didn't tell Tara to do that!" She frowned and I raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Tara? That's your stooge's name?" I asked her and she glared at me. "Yes it is, and she's not a stooge, she's my personal assistant!" She huffed and I rolled my eyes. "What's wrong? Has your stooge got up and left?" Sam smirked. "She's not a stooge and second, I'm going over what she wrote in my diary!" Clover exclaimed.

Wait. Was she fucking serious?! Girls have explained to me how Tara had to try Clover's outfits so Clover could see whether she could wear them herself or not, she had to take her notes… But _also_ writing her diary?! Diary was something personal, not something you told your stooge to do… I didn't like the idea of Tara being Clover's stooge either just because Clover was lazy…

"She's writing your diary? Can you be any lazier?" Alex asked in disbelief. "And yet you're correcting Lily for calling Tara a stooge." Sam commented, making us do a 'hi five'. But, Clover simply ignored us, going outside to check on Tara.

I looked at Sam and Alex. "Do you think Clover is going too far?" I asked them quietly and they nodded immediately. Apparently, Tara was working out for Clover… _Yup_ , she was taking it too far. "Don't you think you're taking advantage of that poor girl?" Alex asked as Clover came back and sat next to me. "Tara loves her new gig; she's been looking for a mentor just like me!" The blonde-haired girl grinned.

I sighed in disbelief before Sam and I looked at each other and then at Alex. "Was that mentor," Sam started quietly. "Or _tormentor_?!" I finished and Alex sighed. "I guess the second one." She said just as table turned around, sending us into a familiar tunnel.

"Speaking of tormenting, get ready to land on your…" Clover started just as we got out of the tunnel. I knew what she was aiming at. Get ready to land on your butt! Except that… This time, we landed on something soft. "Pillow?" Clover finished in confusion. I looked around the place while gaping.

This certainly did _not_ look like Jerry's office… It looked more like a Chinese house in my opinion. I wasn't joking. There was dim light, cushions on which we landed, and then I could smell incense and hear some weird music…. "Where the fuck are we?" I asked in disbelief. "That's what I'm wondering as well." Alex commented.

"Why, in my office of course." A voice said, making us look up. Jerry was looking at us from a weird pose he had made. His hands were lifted up, and his legs were up in the air, and he was wearing strange clothing… "New age music, dim lighting and incense?! Okay Jerry, what is up?!" Sam demanded.

That's what I wanted to know as well… "My energy lines which have enabled to flow my inner chi, and it's all thanks to Feng Shui!" Wait, he was serious?! "Feng who?" Alex asked in confusion. "Feng Shui. It's a means of arranging an environment to enhance well-being." The man explained while stretching his left leg and then standing up.

"Come on Jer, that is so 2002!" Clover remarked. "Correction, 3002!" A voice said from behind us, making my eyes widen. What did he mean by that? Was he another one of those frauds who thought they could see the future?!

All of us quickly stood up, turning around and got in fighting stances. I could see a man dressed in same clothing like Jerry, except that this man had his hair tied in… A braid?! What was up with everyone here today?! "Which is how long Feng Shui has been practiced." The man finished while looking down.

I frowned. "Who are you, weird-dressed braid-man?" I asked without thinking. At hearing that question, Jerry walked to us. "Girls, meet my Feng Shui guru, Yin-Yang!" He then walked to the weird man, making all of us gape. The whole thing was just weird… First, sudden change of Jerry's office. Second, Jerry's weird behavior. When I swore, he usually had tendency to remind me not to swear in his office, yet here, it was like he hasn't heard it at all!

Then this man was giving me bad vibes… There was something about him that made a person feel uneasy. I never believed in Feng Shui, and this man just made me even sure I wasn't wrong about that decision. I mean, seriously, a man dressed in bathrobes with a braid?! I had a feeling that if Jerry had more hair he would look just like this Yin-Yang man, and the picture was _not_ nice.

But ignoring that, another thing was weird. The fact that Jerry looked and sounded so calm and chill, as if he didn't give a slightest fuck about anything else in the world… Whatever happened to that uptight and serious man was beyond me. "Your skepticism is understandable, even Jerry was doubtful at first," Yin-Yang started. _"Oh, I wonder why."_ I thought sarcastically. "Then I showed him how to achieve balance in both his life and environment!"

"Okay, silk bathrobes and ponytails for men?" Sam asked, making all of us smile and laugh a bit. "According to Feng Shui, everything is alive, people, buildings, that desk, even your clothes!" Yin-Yang stated. And I had only one thing to say. What bullshit was this man talking about?! Clothes which were alive? Now that I thought of it better, I wanted to ask which drugs he and Jerry were on.

"Lily's and my skirts are alive?!" Alex asked in horror. "Yin-Yang means everything around has a life-force energy, this is why I changed myself and my office, to keep this energy fresh and alive!" Jerry explained while moving around in this new 'Feng Shui' style. "Of course, the most important thing that needs changing is the _world_." The man said those words just like that.

But that's what everyone said these days… Save the environment and things like that… However, something told me he wasn't aiming at that sort of thing. "Before we change the world, don't you have a 'save the world' mission for us?" Alex asked.

"For now, your mission is to mellow out!" Jerry told us simply while still doing that Feng Shui crap. "Our mission is to _mellow out_?" I repeated in disbelief. "Yes, just like GLADIS has!" And suddenly, four claws appeared out of a wall above us, giving each of us a bear, a necklace and a bracelet. "Inner Child Expandable Teddy Bear, Life Force Magnet Necklace, and Holistic Healing Bracelet." _"Use them with love!"_ GLADIS said, and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Teddy Bears? What are we, five?" I asked sarcastically while taking the mentioned object. "I never said you were." Jerry responded nonchalantly. "You call those weapons?" Clover then asked. "No, I call them instruments of life preservation!" She received the answer.

That was when we could hear some beeping behind us. The girls and I got in front of the computer, watching a beeping dot on the map. "Speaking of life preservation, there might be a major earthquake somewhere; your seismograph is out of control!" Sam pointed out. "Merely a part of the Earth's natural harmony, right Jerry?" "Right!"

I raised an eyebrow at both of the men's words. "Trembling earthquakes are a part of harmony? From what I've learned, those two don't go well together." I commented with a smirk while looking directly in Yin-Yang's eyes. "One should not question nature." He said while sounding incredibly calm. "Yin-Yang's right." Jerry agreed and I rolled my eyes.

"Now girls, go and illuminate your path through self-discovery!" He then added before he and Yin-Yang walked out of the room. "This new shiny, happy Jer is totally creepy!" Clover commented and I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and that seismic situation needs some investigating." Sam agreed before pressing a button.

The pathway opened and at the end of it, a helicopter was waiting for us.

* * *

We were riding the helicopter towards the signal of the earthquake. For the first time, it was me who was driving, and I didn't mind at all. Besides, the view was beautiful from up here… Sam opened her X-Powder.

"The X-Powder's tracked the seismic center off the coast of New Zealand, where land meets water!" "Whoever's guarding the coast is not doing their job." Clover mused. "What do you mean?" I asked her. "I'm talking about coastline, it's supposed to be like here, but it's so not!" She explained and once we flew by a small island with sheep, I knew what she was aiming at.

Alex gasped. "That's because it's floating in the middle of the ocean!" She pointed. "We'd better call Jerry." Sam said and dialed the man. A hologram of Yin-Yang appeared instead. I frowned once I saw it. What was he doing here? "Feng Shui seminar in session, peace be with you!" And he bowed before the hologram disappeared.

"Fuck his stupid seminar; we dialed Jerry, not him!" I huffed but Sam waved it off. "Forget that now; it looks like we're on our own…" She trailed off, making all of us look at each other before we continued riding towards New Zealand.

* * *

We landed once we were there and we got out of the helicopter. My eyes widened in shock as I could see some ruined houses and trees. That must have happened because of the earthquake… Alex, Sam and I started running towards the ruins, only for Clover to stop us.

"Wait! Shouldn't we change into something more undercover?" She asked before changing into a safari outfit with her X-Powder. We changed as well and I had to admit, those outfits _were_ cute… That was when the ground started trembling again. "Please tell me that's somebody's stomach…" Alex trailed off and that's what I wanted it to be as well…

But I knew that _wasn't_ the case. Suddenly, the ground started collapsing, and the ground beneath did too! I let out a scream while falling down. Sam quickly grabbed my hand while holding for a ledge with the other one. Clover was doing the same while holding Alex, right across us.

Suddenly, ledge Sam was holding for collapsed, making both her and me scream before Alex caught Sam by her hand and I quickly put my other hand on another nearby ledge. But it was obvious we couldn't stay like this forever…

"This human chain is gonna break, I need something sturdier!" Clover exclaimed. "How about that metal cable thingy?" Alex suggested, making me look up to see what she was talking about. There _was_ a metal cable above, but I didn't understand what it was doing here… "How did that get there?" Sam asked. "Who cares? Just grab it!" Alex retorted.

I tried my best to hold a tight grip on the ledge. "Sam, your hand is sweaty…" I told the girl while trying to hold it tightly. "So is yours!" Sam responded. "We can discuss whose hand is sweatier later!" Clover reminded. "But how are we going to get up to that cable?" I asked her.

"With Life Force Magnet Necklace, maybe it will trap the metal… But I need my other hand!" "So do we!" Alex commented. If Clover let go of the hand, we'd be dead… And my heart was beating so fast at this moment…

Suddenly, two surfaces started moving towards each other, and we were in between them! "We don't have a choice… Clover, give it a shot!" Sam shouted and Clover let go of Alex. The girl quickly grabbed for Clover's leg and Sam and I fell a bit lower, me still holding Sam's hand tightly.

The blonde-haired girl managed to throw the necklace towards the cable. It tied itself around it before Clover let go of the ledge and we were flying through. Once we were high enough in the air, we let go. Alex, Sam and I landed in a bush while Clover landed on the cable.

I quickly got out of the bush to see earth trembling so much that the ground was collapsing fast… Suddenly, the cable Clover was holding for broke apart and sent her flying away! We quickly ran to where she landed, right next to the helicopter.

Alex and I helped the girl up while Sam took some wires from the cable. "An uninhabited island with underground cables? Somebody put it there for a reason." She commented with a raised eyebrow. "Well, there's no time to wait for the mystery cable guy!" Alex pointed out and we quickly ran into the helicopter.

I quickly sat by controls and the helicopter started rising while the island was collapsing wildly by now. "On a breaker's scale from 1 to 10, I'd rate this island an 11!" Clover remarked. "If there's any island left after this." I couldn't help saying. Suddenly, one wave came up, and the helicopter was high in the air by now.

However, after the wave, there was nothing to be seen because of the smoke…

* * *

By the time we returned to Beverly Hills, it was afternoon. I was wearing a jeans shorts and short-sleeved white shirt. Shorts were something Mother didn't approve of, but I bought it in secret, and I wore it when she wasn't here. And thank God I decided to wear it today because it was a _hot_ afternoon! Right now, both Mother and Uncle Angus were in Europe at the moment, and they would be back here by tomorrow.

Anyway, we got out of Sam's car and entered the girls' villa. "I can't believe we flew all around the world and all we brought back was this piece of cable!" Clover frowned just as I took my bag from the car. Sam opened the door and we entered the house. "Maybe it's more than that; I'll try to trace its origins with the X-Powder." She then took out the device.

"Works for me, all I want to do is crush on the couch!" Alex commented while walking towards the living room, but… We could hear a splash so we ran to the living room. My eyes widened as I was looking around the place. It didn't look like the villa at all; it looked like Jerry's office… Excuse me, the new, fucked up version of it…

And Alex actually fell into a small pond in the middle of the room! "Okay, who moved our couch?!" She demanded angrily. "The same person who moved all our other stuff." Sam mused. "Tara!" Alex frowned. But something told me it wasn't the girl who did this. With all the Feng Shui crap in here, one thing was clear. Either Yin-Yang did this, or Jerry…

I shook my head at her words. "It wasn't her." I spoke up, making all of them look at me. "Then who?" Sam asked. "Isn't it obvious? Who likes Feng Shui?" I pointed at the symbol on the wall, making all three of them gape at me. "You don't think…" Clover started. "Yes, that's exactly what I think." I finished with a frown. "Yin-Yang and Jerry?" Alex asked in disbelief.

Suddenly, Tara ran into the room. "Hello Clover, Clover's friends!" She greeted with a smile. "We have names too in case you haven't known." I glared at the girl who backed away from me a bit in fright. Clover and Clover's friends? How about I started calling her a stooge instead of Tara? How would she like that?

"What is it, Tara?" Clover asked her. "I reorganized your entire closet by size, color and seasonal appropriateness!" The girl explained. "Wait a sec, is that my dress?" Clover asked while looking at her. "Don't be silly, why would I wear your dress when I could wear my own?" The girl replied. "I bought all the same outfits you have, and makeup, and hair products and…"

I was gaping at Tara by now. I swear to God, she was fucking crazy… I get it if you liked the same dress as someone else… But this was more than just a dress. It was the whole wardrobe! Talk about being a copycat… This was rather creepy now…

"Enough 'ands'!" Clover stopped the girl. "Okay, I've just got one last thing to take care of…" The girl ran upstairs. "Clover, your personal assistant is getting way too personal. It's super creepy!" Alex put a hand on Clover's shoulder. "Almost as super creepy as our furniture being moved." Sam stated. "You're sure it's those two?" Clover asked me.

I nodded immediately. "100 percent." I told the girl and Sam took out her X-Powder. "In that case, I'm calling Jerry." She said while opening it. The hologram of Jerry meditating appeared. "Hello, are we celebrating the rebirth of our personal space?" He asked with a smile. "It _was_ you!" I exclaimed. "Yes, Yin-Yang and I decided to harmonize your living area!"

A frown appeared on my face. My condolences to girls for those two lunatics doing this to them… "Uh Jer, are you okay?" Clover asked the man. "I am great. I am at one with the Earth!" Jerry responded calmly, almost as if he was talking to himself and not to us. I resisted the urge to ask the man which drugs he was on.

"Yeah, about the Earth, we checked out that weird seismic activity…" Sam started. "Sorry, but I do have to have my chakras aligned!" The man smiled before _hanging up_. Just like that. He couldn't even wait for Sam to finish the story… Now I regretted not asking which drug it was. Not giving the slightest fuck like Jerry was _not_ normal…

"FUCK HIS CHAKRAS!" I shouted and groaned in annoyance with hands on my head. "I have to agree with that one. How about aligning his brain instead?" Clover commented while pointing at her head with an index finger. " _That_." I told the girl who gave me a 'hi five'.

That was when my X-Powder started ringing. I quickly answered Uncle's call. "Yes?" "Lily, I just wanted to remind you we're coming back tomorrow." Uncle Angus told me and I nodded in understanding. "See you then." I hung up.

"Tell me when the analysis is over, I have to go home and make sure everything is tidy once Mother and Uncle come back." I told them and they nodded.

* * *

I unlocked the door of our house with my key. Putting my bag on the floor, I closed the door behind me. I then entered the living room to check whether everything was in place… Only to find out it w _asn't_. The whole room looked just like the villa's living room… With the pond as well!

My mouth was hanging open till the ground from shock. I quickly ran to other rooms of the house, only to find out _all of them_ were in a similar style! I couldn't even recognize my own room by now; even the toilet was in this 'Feng Shui' style!

I let out a growl. As soon as I got my hands on them, Jerry and that Yang man would be _fucking dead_. I was serious. I quickly took out my X-Powder and dialed the man while still fuming. "I assume you're also celebrating the rebirth of your personal space, Lily?" Jerry asked once he was on the line.

"Do I look like I'm up for celebration?" I asked slowly. "I hope you are…" "Listen Jerry, if you and your Yang buddy…" I started angrily only to be cut off. "Yin-Yang." The man corrected me. "Whatever his name is, if you don't bring my house back to normal, unaligned chakras will be the least of your problems!" I literally growled in anger.

I could already hear my Scottish accent… "But my chakras are aligned." The man simply smiled and I growled once again. "So you hung up so you could avoid hearing what we had to tell you?" I asked accusingly and opened my mouth to tell him about the cable thing, but…

"I'm sorry, but it's time for afternoon tea." "Listen Jerry, I swear if you hang up, I'll…" I started angrily but he hung up before I could finish the sentence. "JERRY!" I shouted angrily, making nearby birds fly away from the opened window.

That was when I accidentally slipped in anger and fell into the pond. "Fucking great." I growled while shaking my head to get rid of water in my hair. If Mother and Uncle saw the house like this, I was done for… My X-Powder started ringing again. "Yes?" I answered. "The analysis is finished." Sam told me. "I'm coming." I said while getting out of the pond.

* * *

And we were going back to South Pacific, looking for an uncharted island. "No sight of it yet!" Alex exclaimed through the binoculars while we were in a jet. "Keep your eyes open. We should be getting close!" Sam stated and suddenly…

The island was in our sight! Sam tried to slow down but it sent the jet flying on the sand and us flying out of it! "I think we found it." Clover pointed out. "The ground seems stable here, and the whole place is peaceful." Sam commented. "Way too peaceful in my opinion." I muttered.

We were walking up a path on the island when we came across a guy dressed in silly bathrobes like Yin-Yang. Suddenly, more people appeared, dressed just like the guy. They were surrounding us by now, and I had a feeling they were getting ready for a fight…

We got in fighting stances as well, until Clover decided to distract one of those guys. "RUN!" She shouted just as she ran past him. And we didn't need to be told twice. We ran like fuck, until… A girl sprayed something pink at us. We continued running anyway and landed on something soft.

"Was that lavender?" I asked while still sniffing the air. "No time to find out, let's go!" Clover ran, or should I say, _tried to_ run. I quickly looked down at my feet and tried to move them, but I couldn't…. "It's the quicksand!" Sam exclaimed and that was when I started sinking…

I tried to move and get out of the thing, but it was no use… And everything was soon black.

* * *

Opening my eyes slowly, the first thing I noticed was that we were hanging upside down. The second thing I noticed was that we were tied up in some sort of a chamber. "Where are we?" Alex asked when suddenly, the door opened.

"You are at my Feng Shui island retreat headquarters!" A voice said, making my eyes widen. It was… "Yin-Yang?" I gaped while the man was entering the chamber. "Please tell me this is some freaky Feng Shui not-so-practical joke!" Clover pleaded.

Something was telling me this wasn't a joke though… "Bringing world peace is _not_ a joke." Yin-Yang said. "How is making the blood rush to our heads going to bring world peace?" Sam demanded and I couldn't help wondering the same. "Without your interference," Yin-Yang started while showing something on his computer.

"I'll complete the installation of cables in land masses all over the world." I could see all continents coming together on screen… "Think of it as a continental shifting consciousness." He smirked and I frowned. Continental shifting consciousness he says? More like continental shifting nightmare! "So that's why you became Jerry's guru?" Clover asked in realization, making me look at her.

The man looked at all of us. "Yes, by controlling Jerry's mind, the WOOHP organization, present company included, nothing will stop my new world design!" He started laughing and I resisted the urge to groan. Was there any normal villain in this world?! I mean, there couldn't be a normal, like really _normal_ , otherwise they wouldn't be villains, but could they be… You know, less creative when it came to their evil plans?

"But rearranging the continents will destroy the planet!" Sam declared. "You worry too much." Yin-Yang smirked. "And _you_ should go see a psychiatrist." I glared at the man who started laughing. "You know what? A soak in a pool of my mellowing tea will remove your fears of my new natural world order!" He pressed on a button.

He said, mellowing tea? So that was the drug he's been using all along… "I've gotta admit, for an evil world record, Yin-Yang is pretty nice!" Alex commented and I sighed. I didn't see anything nice about drugging us with his stupid tea… That was when a cauldron filled with boiling tea came through the door and right under us!

We quickly started holding for the rope up, so we weren't in that upside down position anymore. "Nice enough to drop us into boiling water!" Sam exclaimed while Yin-Yang started laughing. And he got out of the chamber, leaving us all alone.

Boiling water was closer and closer as we were going down, and let me tell you something. I did _not_ want to go down there! "This Feng Shui stuff is so not fun!" Clover exclaimed. "And those new weapons happy-go GLADIS gave us _aren't_ going to help!" Sam agreed.

Suddenly, Alex took a bear out of her backpack. "Farewell, useless bear!" She declared with a smirk before throwing it into boiling water… When it got bigger, making us fall down on it and saving us! "More like useful, expandable bear!" Clover commented before we did a 'hi five'.

* * *

We were running towards the end of the island so we could catch Yin-Yang before he did any harm. And, just as we got there, I could see a ship which had wires tied to the island. And right now, the ship was pulling the island rather violently… Some part of the island started breaking apart!

"If that's nature, I'll keep my distance, thank you very much!" Clover stated and I couldn't help agreeing with her. Going there didn't look appealing… But we jumped towards one cable and landed on it. I quickly turned around to see one cable pulling a piece of island apart, and the cable we were on seemed to be the next one in the line!

"Hurry up!" I told the girls who nodded before we started running towards the ship. I could see the ship pulling a part of the island with it… Suddenly, the ship started going faster; making the cable we were on go up and making us lose our balance. I quickly grabbed for the cable with both of my hands not to fall down, and that was when the cable finally pulled the piece of the island apart…

And of course, the cable started going up and down wildly. I screamed as we were sent flying into the air. Just as I begin falling, I grabbed for one cable, so did the girls, but for another one instead.

It was raining by now, and we managed to climb up the ship. We sneaked towards one of ships windows, and from there, we could see Yin-Yang with the controls. Sam opened the window before we jumped inside quietly. And, we started running towards the crazy man when…

He turned around and jumped up! I yelped and quickly ran out of the way because he was about to land next to us. "Okay, I didn't see that coming!" Alex commented once we were on a safe distance. "Neither did Yin-Yang! How did he do that?!" Clover demanded in disbelief.

"My superior level of consciousness has given me a third eye!" Yin-Yang explained while in a pose. But all of us were looking at him clueless. "A camera eye, this camera sends signal into my specially designed contact lens, allowing me to see all!" He moved his braid for a few seconds before putting it behind his back again.

Superior level of consciousness my arse. This was cheating! "You're cheating!" I exclaimed with a frown. "It doesn't matter. Four against one, we can beat him with our eyes closed! Or, _his_ eyes closed!" Sam said before Clover and Alex charged at Yin-Yang. He then tried to kick them but they put their hands crossed, shielding themselves from kicks.

But then, Yin-Yang avoided their attacks before jumping at Sam who did her best to defend herself from the man's multiple punches. He then sent her flying out of the ship… Clover, Alex and I raced towards the man, but the man jumped right behind Clover, sending her flying out as well…

Alex then tried to punch him from behind his back, but he sent her flying out as well. _"DUCK NOW!"_ The voice told me and I did so just in time to avoid Yin-Yang's kick after he landed right behind me. I turned around and quickly did a cartwheel out of the way to avoid his kick. Except that he then caught me by my right hand just as I tried to punch him…

"My eye sees everything!" He exclaimed before jumping out with me and throwing me on the surface of the ship. I groaned in pain and started rubbing my back just as the man landed inside again. That was when a huge wave appeared above the ship… "Oh no, more nature!" Alex exclaimed while we were looking at the upcoming wave in horror.

Alex quickly shot her Bungee Belt at the entrance of the ship and all of us started holding for the belt just as the wave hit us… I shivered because the water was cold, but I still kept holding for the belt, I had no choice after all! I closed my eyes and just waited for the wave to disappear…

By the time it was gone, rain was gone too, and we were hanging next to the ship while still holding for the belt. "We've got to get him out of there!" Clover declared. Ship must have been in a bad state after the wave…

I quickly climbed up the belt. "Take that bear!" Clover shouted to me and I nodded, taking the bear out of my backpack. I looked inside to see Yin-Yang was next to the window while trying to stay away from water. The wave destroyed all the controls… I quickly threw the bear towards Yin-Yang.

It became bigger, trapping the man against the window. "I _didn't_ see coming." I could hear the man saying and I couldn't help smirking at those words.

* * *

By the time WOOHP arrived, we were on that island again. The ship was there as well and right now, two agents were holding the bear with Yin-Yang trapped beside it. Jerry was looking at the man angrily while we were watching the sight. Actually, scratch that. He wasn't angry, he was _pissed_.

"First you interrupt me in the middle of the night, then I let you into WOOHP headquarters and you hypnotize me with that third eye!" The man turned around angrily and… He _fucking ripped off the bathrobe_ out of anger. "GODDA…" I started in shock but Sam quickly covered my mouth before I could finish and before anyone else could hear me.

But, the girls were shocked as well, judging by their expressions. "Thanks Sammy." I then told the girl. "You're welcome." She responded before all four of us looked at each other in shock. "Um, did he really have to do that here? There are people after all?" I whispered to them and they sighed. I didn't think this was really necessary… I just had to jinx it after reading the 'Feng Shui' part of Mother's diary… "Kill me now..." I groaned but the girls shushed me. "How could I be so irresponsible?" Jerry asked as the agents led Yin-Yang away.

"It's nice to have the old, uptight Jerry back." Sam commented. The man turned around to look at us. "Nice job girls, you'll be happy to know that WOOHP agents are returning the land masses to their rightful place." "Oh well, there goes that walk to Paris for a quick shopping!" Clover smiled innocently and I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

* * *

The next day, we were walking to school. Thank God my house was back to normal before Mother and Uncle Angus came back… Clover explained to me how Tara literally looked like her now, with the same hairstyle and clothing…

"I think I'm going to take Tara under my wing and teach her the key to popularity is to be your own person!" Clover stated just as we came in front of a huge crowd. "Speaking of popularity, who's in the middle of that mass of people?" Alex asked curiously. "You're the coolest Tara!" One girl started laughing and I could see the girl now.

She looked so much like Clover now that it was creepy… "Of course she's the coolest, she's _me_!" Clover said angrily while pushing the unfortunate girl who said that away. "The next thing you know she'll be hiring her own personal assistant!"

And then, Tara went to do just that. Except that Mandy appointed herself as her personal assistant, telling people that if they wanted to talk to Tara, they would have to talk to Mandy first. "Tara's attempts of being you are useless because she's failing miserably." I told the blonde-haired girl with a smile.

"Yeah, nobody can ever be a better Clover than you!" Sam pointed out. "You'll always be the coolest BF ever." Alex smiled as well and Clover looked at us happily. "Thanks guys," She hugged us. "Besides, with Mandy helping her, Tara's 15 minutes of popularity are so over!"

I looked up to see Tara crying while Clover was laughing. I had to admit, I felt a bit sorry for her after all… But she could have gained popularity in another way, not by imitating Clover… That was when bell rang for class, so I had no time to think about Tara anymore. English was one of my favorite subjects after all…

 **Third Person's POV**

It was another late night at the building. Most of the hallways were quiet. Most of prisoners in WOOHP Containment Facility were sleeping, but one of them wasn't.

Doctor V was looking at Jerry from inside of his cell once again. "Let me guess. You're here again because you wanted to talk to me?" He asked with a smirk. "Whatever happened with that person outside the building?"

The man looked at the doctor with a frown. "I'm _not_ here to talk to you about that." He said a bit impatiently, making Doctor V raise an eyebrow. "Someone's a bit impatient?" He asked mockingly. "Just listen." The man ordered after recomposing himself.

"I'm all ears." Doctor V said sarcastically. "But I still have no idea what is so important that you want to talk to me about it in the middle of the night…" He trailed off with a smirk, looking the man in the eyes once again.

And that was when the man took the thing out of his pocket quickly and put it up so the doctor could see it. "What I want to talk about is this picture. I want to know where you got it from, and how much you know about it." He said icily. "Temper, temper, Jerry…" Doctor V said mockingly, hearing the sudden change in the man's voice.

" _Talk_." The man responded in a threatening tone. Looking at the picture of two people, Doctor V then looked up at the man with a smirk.

 **And that's it for today! I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	32. When Shit Hits The Fan

**supboyyyyy93: Hahaha, I love cliffhangers the most actually! Well, if we actually do hear what they had to say… ;) Thank you, glad you like them! Well, I've been thinking about doing the Halloween episode, but it unfortunately doesn't fit the story, so I won't be doing it. But I will be doing the wedding episode; it's the episode right after this one actually! I'll post Bryony's drawing eventually… :)**

 **This chapter and the next one are based on the episode 'Evil GLADIS Much?'**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 **Lily's POV**

I was looking at the picture album with a small smile. Some of pictures were the ones I had found earlier, the ones Uncle Angus had taken when I was younger. Then some of them were of the girls and me either at their place or other places like school. Then there were even pictures from the WOOHP picnic!

Today was Christmas. My birthday was about two weeks ago, and the girls gave me this album with most of pictures as a birthday present. That was really sweet of them, and I promised to always keep this album safe… Pictures of us and the picnic have already been there once I received it, now I was adding more pictures Uncle Angus had given me.

But I had no picture with Mother. Nothing unusual in my case, but it was sticking out of this album like a sore thumb… Suddenly, I could hear knocking. "Come in." I said and Uncle entered the room. "Merry Christmas!" He told me with a smile. "Merry Christmas to you too." I smiled back and hugged him before giving him a Christmas lollipop.

"Here's yours." Uncle gave me one as well. "Thanks." I grinned. Throughout all those years, giving each other Christmas lollipops has become some sort of a family tradition for Uncle Angus and me. Mother was almost never home for Christmas, and this time was no exception. Uncle always told me that Christmas was time of year when it was not about receiving, but giving. And I agreed with him now that I was older.

Uncle's eyes then darted to the album on my bed. "You've already filled it with pictures?" He asked. "Some of them." I said simply and my eyes widened once he took it in his hands. "Uncle, it's not done…" I started. "I just want to see some pictures." He said and I tried not to take the album out of his hands.

I didn't exactly want him to see pictures of that picnic… Mostly because there were agents on the photo and I was lying him in face that it was a normal café. I got next to him instead to see what he was looking at. Right now, he was looking at pictures of Alex, Clover, Sam and me.

He turned the page around before looking at… The pictures from the picnic. "Who's the blue-haired girl?" He asked once he saw the picture of five of us. "Her name is Britney." I explained when his phone started ringing. "Yes?" He quickly answered it. "I see. Look, I'll call you later if that's not a problem?" And he hung up.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. "It's one of my co-workers. They want to celebrate Christmas with me tonight." Uncle Angus explained and I nodded in understanding. "I take it you're celebrating Christmas with your friends?" He then asked me. "Most probably." I told him. "Then it wouldn't be a problem if I went with my co-workers?"

I shook my head and then grinned. "Not at all." Uncle really needed going out, and he had to find some friends… A huge smile appeared on his face. "I'll see you then." He was about to go out but… "Where are you going?" I asked in confusion. "To the mall, to find something to wear." He said and I nodded before my eyes widened.

I was supposed to meet the girls at the mall in… A half an hour! "HOLY CRAP!" I shouted before quickly racing upstairs to get dressed. After putting on a dark blue shirt with long sleeves, pants and dark blue-heeled boots, I was out.

* * *

Clover, Sam, Alex and I were racing through the decorated mall. Now why was I going shopping as well this time? Because it was Christmas. I managed to find a nice book for Sam, a shirt for Uncle Angus, a make-up set for Clover and a tracksuit for Alex. Allison asked me to buy some sweets for her, so I did what she wanted.

But I was still wondering whether I should buy something for Mother… She never sent anything for Christmas, neither did I. But what if this time I actually did send something to her? I decided to give it a try.

"Go ahead girls; I'll be right behind you." I told the trio who nodded once I stopped on front of a shop with sweets. "Good afternoon." I told the shop seller before looking at the sweets inside. "One Christmas lollipop, please."

However, the man took out two of them. "If you take one, you'll receive another one gratis." He explained with a smile but I shook my head politely. "No thank you, one lollipop is enough; I don't know what I'd do with two of them." I told him truthfully but the man frowned.

"Miss, I insist you take both! It's Christmas, and this time of year is about giving after all!" He pointed out. The worst thing was he was right… "I've already told you I don't know what I'd do with two of them." I reminded the man. "Just give it to someone you know." He told me and I sighed before straightening up. "Fine, I'll take both."

The man gave me two lollipops and I took them before paying. "Thank you." I told the man before getting out of the shop. Once I was away from it, I looked at the two lollipops packed in a bag. I still had no idea what to do with the second one, but I decided not to worry about it at the moment. So I put both of them in my bag before running to meet up with the girls.

* * *

"What did you buy?" Sam asked me curiously once I was with them. "Something for Mother." I waved it off and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I just love Christmas in LA!" Clover cheered, diverting Sam's attention off me. By now, our hands were filled with a lot of bags.

Clover then started saying why she liked Christmas, and Sam stopped for a moment once Clover mentioned expensive gifts. She put a coin in a hat next to a man dressed as Santa Claus, and I put one in there as well. "This time of year is about giving, not receiving, Clover!" Sam commented. "But I'm all about giving Sammy, giving my Christmas list to my father!" Clover laughed before taking her phone. She then started taking pictures of some clothing.

I frowned as soon as she said the 'father' part but quickly replaced it with a small smile. That was when Clover let out a gasp. "What is it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's Yves Mont Blanc, the most fabulous footwear on the planet!" She breathed while looking at a pair of boots before she took a picture of them.

She then raced inside to get them. I rolled my eyes at her actions and Alex went inside to join her. "My money's on Clover and Mandy starting a cat fight." I told Sam who rolled her eyes. "I have no doubt about that. But this time, I want to avoid getting in the middle of it." She commented and I nodded in understanding. "Smart."

"What have you bought anyway?" The red-haired girl then asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. "A shirt for Uncle Angus, some sweets for Allison, and a Christmas lollipop for Mother." I said simply. "Actually, I have two, but I don't know what to do with the second one." I lifted the two lollipops from my bag to show her.

"Give it to someone?" Sam asked and I nodded. "That's what the man in the shop told me as well, but I don't know to who." I explained. "What are your mothers doing in Europe?" I then asked, wanting to change the subject. "They're celebrating Christmas together tonight." She told me. "What about Angus and Bryony?" She then asked me.

I frowned for a moment but tried not to let it show. "Uncle Angus is celebrating Christmas with his colleagues tonight, and Mother is probably still in France, doing her usual business." I told her. "Probably?" Sam asked in confusion and I sighed in a bit of annoyance. "Mother's almost never home for Christmas." I explained calmly.

"Sorry for asking…" Sam started. "It's nothing." I waved it off. "Speaking of that, you haven't told us whether you found something else about your father?" She then pointed out. We started walking away from the shop because we could hear shouting coming from it.

At that moment I was wondering whether I should tell her about all of recent entries I had found… The reason I never told them about it was because I felt it was more personal. Grandparents ignoring Mother and never talking to her again _was_ a family thing in a way… But I just couldn't keep quiet about this anymore. I had to tell someone, to confide in them, and I trusted Sam the most.

"I _did_ find more. I found four more entries, actually." I finally spoke up. "Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked me in confusion. "I felt that there were more personal." I explained to the red-headed girl. "Sorry then…" She started but I cut her off again. "But I've got to tell someone about it, so it doesn't matter really."

I then took a breath before looking at the girl again. "I found another entry on the day we had that incident with Doctor Grey. It was written the day after my birth." I started and she looked at me curiously. "In there, she said how she's been dreading that day ever since he left, how she even wanted an abortion, but that Uncle Angus convinced her not to…" I was trying to keep my voice firm because it was trembling a bit.

"And she said she couldn't look at me at all without seeing him, saying how I had his eyes… Whoever that _he_ is anyway." I finished a bit bitterly. "Lily…" Sam started with a look of shock on her face. "Whatever you say, we agreed you wouldn't pity me." I reminded and pointed a finger at her with a frown.

She closed her mouth. "What about other entries?" "I found the second one the day Boogie Gus stole the time machine. It was in 1988, and Mother wrote about the death of her parents here, saying how she never got to say 'goodbye' to them because they've been ignoring her ever since they found out about her pregnancy."

"I thought you said your grandparents had died before you were born?" Sam asked in confusion and I nodded. "I _was_ told that, but judging by the diary those were lies." I answered while rubbing the back of my head. "Did it say anything else?" "It was from here that Mother learned not to trust people apparently. She was betrayed by her parents and that man as she says…"

Sam stopped me. "You had said he abandoned her? And what do you mean she doesn't trust people?" She asked. "Uncle Angus kept telling me he abandoned her, but here Mother wrote he betrayed her." I explained. "What exactly happened between them then…?" Sam mused. "My thoughts exactly." I told the red-haired girl.

"So that's why you ran off to closets like that? You read what was writing in there?" She concluded and I simply nodded. "But I still don't understand what you mean with her not trusting people…" "She thinks that getting close to people is a bad idea in general. She told me that they never cared about you, that they'd make you think you mean something to them, and then they'd betray and hurt you when you least expect it." "And you believe in that?" Sam asked me slowly.

I shook my head. "Her words _did_ cross my mind a few times, but I realized not all people were like the ones she mentioned. You, Clover and Alex are definitely not like that." I told the girl who smiled at the statement. "I'm glad you think so." She said happily and I couldn't help smiling as well. "But Mother is so sure it happens to everyone, sooner or later…" I trailed off with a frown while folding my arms.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. "When I returned home that day, Mother wanted to know more about people I've met over these few months. I started telling her the names, and I was just about to tell her Britney's name when she suddenly pushed me against the wall, warning me not to come crying to her once one of them betrayed me. She said it happened to everyone sooner or later and that they betrayed her at the worst time possible…" I explained.

We were in front of one bench by now so we sat down. The red-haired girl looked at me in surprise. "But what could have ticked her off so much to do that?" She wondered aloud. "What exactly did you tell her before she went mad?" "I was telling her names of people I met here. Whatever it was that ticked her off, it was successful because Uncle Angus told her to control herself better around me. Mother even remarked how I should have watched what I was saying." I told her and she frowned.

"But you were just telling her what she asked you to?" She wanted to make sure and I nodded. "Names of people I met." "Then it must have been a name that angered her." Sam mused, making me frown. "I certainly won't be telling them to her again." "I don't think there'll be need for that, considering what your uncle told her." She pointed out. "True."

I then told her about other two entries that I had found. "Sorry, but I just had to tell someone about this, and I couldn't keep quiet anymore." "I understand," Sam started. "But too bad this doesn't explain what exactly happened between him and Bryony." She finished with a frown. "That's what I'd really like to know as well…" I trailed off with a sigh.

"But honestly, it makes sense in a way. This explains why she's so cold all the time." The girl pointed out. "I don't follow?" I commented in confusion. "I think that his betrayal, combined with her parents' death after they ignored her led Bryony into some sort of depression. Her being cold, and acting like she usually does is her way of protecting herself from getting more hurt." Sam explained.

I simply nodded. "Except that what she's doing is just wrong. Some mother she is." I huffed and stood up. "Don't judge her so easily; you can never know what exactly is going on inside one's mind." She reminded me gently while standing up as well.

"I know, but it's just that… No offense, but it's easy for…" I quickly stopped myself. Thank God. The last thing I needed was starting up a fight…. But I really meant it. It was easy for the girls to say things like that, their parents were together, three of them lived together thanks to them and I don't know what already…

However, I promised to myself I'd control my jealousy…Which was what I was going to do. "It's easy for me to say that?" Sam asked expectantly and I shook my head immediately in denial, making her sigh. "Maybe it _is_ , because I don't know what it's like. But I _do_ want to help you, because I care about you, so do Clover and Alex." She hugged me tightly.

I smiled and hugged the girl back. "Promise you won't tell anyone? Because, this is a bit more personal." I explained and she nodded. "Of course I won't tell anyone." "You know, sometimes it feels like you're an older sister to me." I told the girl truthfully who laughed. "It also feels like you're a younger one." She responded before we started laughing again.

That was, until… "There you are!" Alex was pulling angry-looking Clover towards us. "What happened?" Sam asked curiously and Alex rolled her eyes. "Clover is furious because Mandy's mum Phoebe bought an entire nation-wide chain of the store where those boots were. Therefore, Mandy gets the Yves Mont Blanc boots, much to Clover's chagrin." She explained.

"Fuck…" I trailed off. "Well you know what? I'm getting those boots if I have to force Yves Mont Blanc himself to make me a pair on Christmas Day!" Clover said angrily, and it looked like she wasn't joking. "That's the Christmas Spirit!" Sam commented when suddenly, Alex's X-Powder started ringing.

We quickly hid behind a big Christmas tree. Clover took a peak to see whether someone was looking, and Alex finally opened the device. A hologram of Jerry wearing a Santa Clause's cap appeared. "Speaking of Christmas, you're invited to attend WOOHP's holiday bash tonight!" He declared.

I frowned at those words. I didn't exactly want to spend Christmas inside again… The girls and I wanted to go outside tonight! "Thanks but no thanks Jer, we've still got major last-minute shopping to do!" Alex told the man.

"Sorry girls, but the gathering is mandatory!" I groaned inwardly. Fucking great… Invited, he said? That sounded like we actually had a choice whether we wanted to come or not. But in fact there _wasn't_ … "In fact, I need you here right away for a little pre-party mission." "On Christmas Eve?" Sam asked in disbelief. "But Jerry…" Alex started. "I'm not even dressed for a party!" Clover pointed out while I simply let out a groan.

And then, we were pulled into a fireplace, falling through a familiar tunnel. "Now we know what poor Santa has to go through!" Alex exclaimed before we fell inside Jerry's office. The man walked to us, giving each of us a Christmas lollipop. I looked down at mine before looking at another two inside my bag. Now I had three of them…

"Jerry, what mission could possibly be more important than last-minute Christmas shopping?!" Sam demanded. "Preparing my office for tonight's festivities!" The man replied. Wait, WHAT?! "That's it," Clover huffed and stood up behind the chair while the rest of us were gaping. "I am returning your gift as soon as I buy you one!"

"I don't mind, after all, this time of year is about giving, not receiving!" The man pointed out. "Speaking of giving, GLADIS, give the girls their supplies." And GLADIS gave us cleaning supplies. Just great… Instead of looking for more gifts, I would have to clean the office…

But thank God, I bought the most important gifts while I had the chance. "Jer, I don't have time for this! I have extremely expensive boots to find!" Clover exclaimed. "But don't be silly Clover, your boots would only get ruined with all the cleaning you're about to do." Jerry told the blonde-haired girl.

I rolled my eyes in disbelief. Couldn't GLADIS just clean the office instead? I mean, she was way faster, and machines never got tired from what I knew… Or maybe the man loved torturing us. "There are also some decorations in the hallway." He pointed at the exit.

The girls frowned but put their shopping bags away and started heading into the hallway to get the decorations. I put my bags away before putting my Christmas lollipop in a bag. Then I took one lollipop out of two of them. I hated when people gave me things and I couldn't give anything back in return… But this time I knew what to do with this thing.

I walked to the man and gave him the lollipop. "Considering you gave us one, this would only be fair, and I hate when people give me something and I don't give something in return." I said simply. "Thank you." The man smiled and I simply nodded before running out to help girls with the decorations.

* * *

"I swear Jer just loves torturing us." Clover commented while she and I were bringing one box with the Christmas tree in. I rolled my eyes but I had to agree. After we had finished cleaning, we brought the decorations in. Sam took the Christmas tree out of it and put it on the floor.

Alex put the star decoration at the top and that was when two agents came in, bringing a table. "The table is for food and drinks." One of agents stated before they exited the office. I took out some Christmas decorations and tried to put them on the wall, but I was too short, even when I climbed on the table and tried to put some of them on the ceiling!

"Leave the decorations to Alex and I, you and Sam take care of the Christmas tree and food." Clover told me and I nodded before I started decorating the tree along with Sam. "And to think we could have bought more gifts by now." She sighed. I looked at a watch on my left wrist. "When's the party supposed to start?" I asked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I heard some agents saying at 9 o'clock." She said. And it was barely 6 o'clock here… Jerry really _did_ love torturing us… One agent came in with a table cloth. "The party's at nine?" Sam asked to make sure and the agent nodded.

Both of us groaned as soon as he was out of the office. "And here I was hoping it would at least be at eight." I commented. "My thoughts exactly." Sam groaned but we put the table cloth on the table. I rolled my eyes once I remembered this was so called little pre-party mission…

My X-Powder started ringing so I answered the call. "Yes?" "Lily, where are you?" Uncle's hologram appeared. He was dressed in a suit, apparently getting ready for tonight. "I'm at the café, cleaning it for tonight's party." I explained.

"You didn't say anything about it?" Uncle Angus asked in confusion. "Because I didn't know about it until an hour ago, it starts at nine and it's mandatory, so…" I trailed off. "I see. Well, I hope you have fun with the girls." "We hope so too." I said with an eye roll. "Anyway, have a good time tonight Uncle, and see you tomorrow!" I told him with a smile and he smiled as well. "Bye." He hung up.

I smiled while closing the X-Powder before putting it in my pocket. "He certainly looks happy." Sam commented and I nodded. "As he should be. He really needs a break, as well as spending some time with people his age." I responded when another agent came in with what seemed to be…

Some weird red Santa Claus dresses? "This is for tonight's party." He gave Clover the dress and a Santa Claus cap before three more agents came in, giving dresses to Alex, Sam and me as well. "Alright," I started when they were out. "What the fuck is this?!" I whispered quietly in disbelief. "Don't tell me we're _really_ supposed to be wearing this?!" Clover asked in disbelief while looking at her dress.

" _Yes, you are!"_ GLADIS told her, making me groan. "Wonderful." Sam and Alex chorused sarcastically. We put the dresses on the chair and continued with the decorations.

* * *

About two hours later, the girls and I were dressed in those Santa Claus dresses by now, and let me tell you something. This was hideous! "Kill me now…" I groaned while looking at myself in the mirror before I put on the cap as well. All of us looked like a younger, female version of Santa Claus. Now the only thing needed was someone to give us fake beards…. But I _didn't_ want to jinx it, so I kept my mouth shut.

Sam and I then went to get food while Alex and Clover were getting some drinks. We put them on the table and turned on the decorations. "I can't believe they actually have Christmas pudding here." I smiled at seeing the said dessert on the table. "It doesn't surprise me to be honest, considering Jerry is British after all." Clover commented.

"What do they have for drinks?" Alex asked curiously. "Some wine, then raspberry, blueberry and cranberry punch…" Sam looked at the drinks. "Then ordinary juices, water…." That was when Jerry entered the office.

"Well done girls, the office looks marvelous!" He told us. I looked at the watch, and I could see it was five to nine by now. "Guests are coming soon?" Sam asked and the man nodded. "They'll be here any minute."

* * *

It's been half an hour since the party started. People were talking to each other, eating, drinking, everything one should do at a party… But the girls and I were utterly bored, and we were leaning on Jerry's desk.

"I don't know what's worse, this lame party, or these lame outfits…" Sam commented unimpressed while looking at her dress. "Or the fact that this crap is mandatory." I piped in while rolling my eyes. "That's actually the worst part." Alex commented, making Clover and Sam nod in agreement. "But seriously, has anyone told Jerry that fuchsia is this year's red?" The blonde-haired girl then asked.

"I think you know the answer to that one already." Sam pointed out the truth. It was then that I decided to observe people around me. There were men, dressed in suits, but there were also women, and they were _also_ wearing suits for women…

I then looked at the girls. "You know, even though they _are_ hideous, I think I know why they gave us this. Grown-up women look so uptight in those suits…" I told them. "Well, I'd rather look like an uptight woman than like a Christmas tree." Clover declared and all of us nodded. Anything was better than this dress…

"Did anyone tell Jerry parties are supposed to be fun?" Alex then asked just as I could hear the mentioned person talking to agents about some sort of an evil elf. But I didn't really want to listen, which was why I didn't know what it was about.

That was when I could see someone walking to us. "William?" I asked in surprise once I could see who it was. "Hi, Lily!" The guy greeted with a small smile before kissing my right hand. I felt a bit of red appearing on my cheeks while the girls smirked. "Would you girls mind if I borrowed Lily for a few minutes?" He asked them politely. "Not at all!" Clover commented before William led me away.

"So, how have you been since we last saw each other?" I asked him as we were close to another table with food and drinks. William shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, doing usual stuff… You?" "Same. Reading, going to school, saving the world…" I said jokingly. "What are you reading now?" He asked me. "Well, I'm reading Oscar Wilde and Stéphane Mallarmé." I told him.

William smiled. "You really love poetry, don't you?" He asked and I nodded. "I love books in general, and poetry is no exception to this." "I like poetry too, but not as much as you, apparently." He smirked and I let out a chuckle. "What do you plan on becoming after school?" My eyebrows furrowed at that statement.

"Well, I'm not sure. I do want to do something concerning literature and poetry though…" I stated. "What do your parents and uncle think about it?" I frowned. "Uncle Angus knows how much I love books, but I've already told you that I live with only him and my mother, I never met my father." I reminded a bit icily.

It's not that I wanted to be unpleasant, but… It was most probably instinct, considering he said _parents,_ yetthere was only one of them in the picture. "You said he left your mother?" He asked and I nodded. "Some father he is." He huffed, much to my surprise before he turned around to look at Jerry and three agents.

"What is it?" I asked confused. "Nothing, I just haven't heard what Jerry said about that evil elf." He quickly explained and I nodded. "Anyway, one shouldn't judge people that easily." I then told him with a frown, a bit upset because he was talking about my father like that, the person he never met. "I guess you're right. Sorry." He apologized to me and I simply nodded. That was when an agent called William to join them. "See you later then." He waved. "See you." I waved back before turning around to join the girls again.

Just as I was in front of them, Alex spilt punch on GLADIS! "Oopsie." "Let's hope GLADIS is waterproof." I commented just as Jerry gasped and ran to us. "Oh my, that can't be good." The man said. "Understatement of the year, she was just about to reveal only the most important information ever!" Clover exclaimed just as GLADIS went up.

I could see electricity going out of the machine a bit before suddenly, claws came out of walls and put Christmas decorations on the agents' necks, wrists or Christmas caps. Actually, the girls and I were the only ones not to receive the decorations! I couldn't help smirking at the sight. Finally, we weren't the only ones who looked like Christmas trees here!

"Gee, suddenly I don't feel so silly in this outfit." Sam commented, making me grin. "My thoughts exactly." "Alex, please mop up the spilt punch." Jerry told the black-haired girl. _"Negative, Jerry, you are no longer in charge!"_ GLADIS suddenly said.

I raised an eyebrow and looked up at the machine. Did Alex spilling that punch really piss her off?! "I am indeed in charge!" The man retorted when suddenly, the lights were off and doors of the office closed! All of us gasped and some agents tried to open the door with no luck. I tried to stay calm while my heart was beating fast.

Being in the dark and locked up was _not_ nice… "Okay, that's right out of a horror movie!" Sam commented while Jerry started typing something on his desk. _"You cannot override the security system Jerry, only_ _ **I**_ _control it!"_ GLADIS declared. It was then that I noticed something odd. The machine's beeping light was red, which was unusual…

Those words made the man gasp. "She's right! I'd better contact agent Madders, he's skiing in Aspen." At hearing those words, all four of us looked at each other. Jerry said this thing was _mandatory_ , huh? Then why was this agent skiing far away from the party?!

"Hey, I thought this bore fast was _mandatory_!" Clover exclaimed angrily, voicing _all of our_ _thoughts_ aloud. "Now's not the time to nitpick!" Jerry responded before gasping. "Oh my, GLADIS is blocking my outgoing message! I have no choice but to disconnect her…" And suddenly, one of the claws lifted him up in the air, making us gasp.

GLADIS was _insane_! _"Never rethink your plan, Jerry!"_ "Sam, laser-launcher, top drawer, take her down the old-fashioned way!" The man told the girl who quickly took the thing out but didn't know where to point it exactly. "Where's her hard drive, Jer?" She asked in confusion.

" _No one can stop me!"_ GLADIS declared and suddenly, claws started going out of the walls and literally started firing at us with everything from the office! Clover, Sam, Alex and I quickly backed away from the table just as one drawer opened and started shooting out papers!

"Everyone to the panic room! NOW!" Jerry ordered and Clover quickly used the laser-launcher to smash the glass door open. People ran out of the office screaming. And I had only one thing to say. We were screwed…

 **The chapter ends here, and the second part will hopefully be up soon. Until next time!**


	33. Worst Christmas Ever

**supboyyyyy93: Stupid Brain and his allergy XD. Glad you like it! Well, over time she does get closer to them. I'm excited about that episode as well; I've been wanting to write it literally since forever! But the only thing I'll say is that Lily goes a bit savage there XD**

 **Tyler: Thank you, I'm aware that episode is supposed to be before S.P.I. But in case you haven't noticed, I'm not strictly going with the episode list; I'm doing the episodes the way I want so it could accommodate the story. :)**

 **I only own my OC's!**

"Everyone to the panic room! NOW!" Jerry ordered and Clover quickly used the laser-launcher to smash the glass door open. People ran out of the office screaming. I, on the other hand took a nearby broom, so did Alex and Sam. "Not without you, Jerry!" Alex declared as we came closer to the crazy machine and the man.

And, we did the only thing we could think of at the moment. We started hitting one of claws holding Jerry with the brooms. That was, Alex and Sam were hitting it, and I was too short to reach it… But then I grinned and quickly climbed on the table and started hitting the other claw.

But, they didn't seem to get the message. "Let go, you cybernetic nut cake!" Sam bellowed and I started hitting another claw more violently. "GLADIS, fucking let go!" I growled and both of claws finally let go. Jerry fell on the floor and I jumped off the table.

Right after that, five of us ran out of the office, the girls and I changing into suits with our X-Powders. Not wearing that stupid dress felt so good… "Who knew GLADIS would be the life of the party?" Clover asked while we were running through the hallway. "You call this a party?" I asked her in disbelief. "Because, it's more of a nightmare."

"Well whatever it is, I wish she'd stop!" Alex cut us off just as Clover opened her mouth to say something else. That was when the lights turned off, and the hallway was completely dark… "Something tells me she's just getting started…" Sam mused. And that was the last thing I wanted to hear at this moment…

This felt like a horror film… Except that it was even worse because it was real! _"Why are you running, Jerry?"_ GLADIS' voice was echoing through the hallway. _'Because no one in their right mind wants to stay near you when you're fucking crazy?'_ I thought while trying to calm my fast heart rate by taking deep breaths.

"Creepy, she can totally see us!" Alex exclaimed. _"There is no escape!"_ And suddenly, the ceiling started collapsing! I let out a yelp before avoiding a falling tile by jumping out of the way while the others were also avoiding the tiles. Taking deep breaths apparently didn't help because I was feeling so scared at this moment… And my heart was beating so fast I prayed I wouldn't get a heart attack.

"I think she's taking this 'life of the party' thing a little too seriously!" Clover commented as we continued running. "You mean, _way too seriously_!" I exclaimed before letting out a yelp as all five of us tripped on something and fell down on our knees.

This was just too good to be true… My eyes widened as we looked up to see a robot right in front of us. Clover, Alex and Sam quickly stood up and started attacking it. I quickly stood up as well while trying to calm myself down. What I would do to be with Uncle Angus at this moment… I'm pretty sure there weren't crazy machines at his party!

I took a deep breath before jumping on the robot as well just as it stopped moving. We looked down to see Jerry turning it off by pressing a button behind his back. The robot dropped the girls while I jumped off his back. "I must admit, the extension of her malfunction is fascinating. Gone are the days when she just controlled my office, now she controls the entire building!" Jerry commented and we looked at him again.

How comforting… He was practically telling us we were fucking dead because she controlled the _entire building_ … What I wanted the most at this moment was to find a window, open it, and jump out. That way I wouldn't have to worry about crazy GLADIS… "Can we admire your wacko machine later? Like when we're safe?" Sam suggested.

"This closet is lined with titanium," The man looked at a closet in front of him. "It should slow down her ability to find us." And we raced towards the titanium closet. I literally slammed the door behind me once all of us entered it. "Lily, don't slam the door!" Clover hissed and I realized what I've just done. "Sorry, I'm just nervous." I said sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head and trying to stay calm.

All three of them sighed. "Let's just get to the point." Jerry said and I quickly sat down in between Alex and Clover. "Okay, so you spilt punch on GLADIS. Why is she suddenly so evil?! I didn't get that crazy when you dropped jelly on my cashmere!" Clover stated and I had to agree. Why would a spilt punch make the machine so mad? I spilt a juice on Uncle's shirt once, but he didn't get mad, but Mother on the other hand… In fact, I think she could pretty much match GLADIS' standards when it came to that.

"She's probably sick of living in Jerry's shadow! You know, never getting any of limelight?" Alex suggested. I frowned. I didn't think that was the case… "Hello, she's a computer! She doesn't care about things like that!" Sam argued. "You said similar thing when we first met GLADIS, saying she wasn't capable of feelings or aggression, yet she showed the latter." I pointed out. "But she's not supposed to be capable of that!" She told me. "Jerry _did_ say she was developing a mind of her own. I don't think she's sick of living in shadow, but it's not impossible considering what she's capable of." I commented.

That was when Jerry looked at us. "I'm afraid it's my fault that GLADIS is evil. I downloaded her brain from the Brain, the world's most brilliant villain!" All of us gasped at those words. Oh, GOD… "She has a villain's brain?!" Clover asked in disbelief. "A villain who set out to destroy the world by misleading nations into launching missiles at one another."

Fucking great… We were SCREWED… "I thought I deleted all the evil synapses." "Is that your way of telling us we're doomed?" I asked while trying not to panic. The man opened his mouth to say something but Sam beat him to it. "We're not doomed Lily, just calm down!" She told me calmly. "How come all of you are so calm about this?!" I asked in disbelief.

Not panicking was apparently unsuccessful… "We're not. We're as worried as you." Clover told me with a hand on my shoulder. "Panicking never helps, which is why you need to calm down." Jerry said and the three of them nodded. "Take a deep breath…" Alex told me and I took one. "Take another one…" And I did.

It was easier to breathe now… "Better?" She asked and I nodded. "Anyway, that villain must have a weakness, everyone does! All we have to do is find out what it is and that's our key to stopping GLADIS." Sam stated. "Luckily, he happens to be in the WOOHP Containment Facility. I think it's time we visited the brain." Jerry said and my eyes widened. If he was there, we would have to go _out of this closet and back into the hallway_ …

I took another deep breath to calm down. "Is everyone forgetting we're hiding in a titanium closet because the freako robot just tried to kill us?!" Alex demanded and I tried my best not to panic. "Not at all, which is why there's no time like the present for a little present." "Me first, me first!" Clover grinned just as Jerry took out something from his pocket.

Clover quickly took out what seemed to be… Blowing bubbles thing. "Okay, you realize we're not eight?" Clover asked unimpressed but started blowing some bubbles anyway. "It's the Bubble Blaster Invisibility Shield. We simply enclose ourselves in, and move as quietly as possible." And the bubble on Jerry's finger burst. What if? What if the same thing happened to our shields? The possibility of that happening was scaring me…

But I wasn't going to panic. I didn't want to look like a coward… This _was_ frightening, but… I wasn't going to show it. If the four of them could be brave, I could too. Soon after, Clover, Sam and Alex were inside those bubbles, and they were waiting outside the closet because it was too small for all bubbles to fit in.

"Remember Lily, _do not panic_." Jerry told me and I nodded. "I won't panic." I said firmly.

* * *

Another door opened and Clover passed through them first. Jerry was behind her, then me, Sam and finally Alex. All of us were enclosed in those bubbles, and we were moving the most quietly we could… There was tension in the atmosphere, but I did my best to ignore it.

We just had to be calm, quiet, and stealthy… And I _wasn't_ going to panic this time. "RUN!" Sam's shouting brought me back to reality and I quickly turned around to see machines shooting food and drinks at us! That was when Clover, Jerry and my bubbles burst as well because we made a run for it.

I let out a yelp once one can of water hit me in the back. Fuck, fuck and FUCK! "Fuck!" I exclaimed frantically once a bag of sweets was near to colliding with my forehead, but I ducked just in time to avoid it. _"Why are you running? Your odds of escaping are 0.00 percent."_ GLADIS' voice was echoing through the hallway as I jumped up to avoid a bag of chips. I glared up at the ceiling. 0.00 percent my arse. As if a machine was going to tell me what were my odds of getting the hell out of here!

"Fuck you, GLADIS!" I shouted angrily at the ceiling while I was literally dancing in hopes of avoiding stupid food and drinks being shot at me. The others weren't any better; Clover literally looked like she was flying while waving with her hands, Alex was sliding on the floor and Sam and Jerry were literally jumping up and down every fucking second. But I had to admit. Saying that swear felt so good…

"Don't talk to my machine like that!" Jerry exclaimed. "Your machine wants to kill me, I'll talk to her how I…." I never got to finish because I let out another yelp while jumping up to avoid a bottle of Coke. We were right in front of the elevator by now. Jerry jumped in first, Clover, then me, Sam and finally Alex. All of us were lying on the ground by now and looking around disoriented.

The door closed and I was just thankful we were away from those stupid machines… It was official. This was the worst Christmas ever… _"Your moves_ _are like an amateur chess player's Jerry! I thought I trained you better!"_ GLADIS' voice could be heard in the elevator as a camera was looking at us.

Alright, evil or not, GLADIS was getting on my nerves today so much that I didn't regret cursing her. When/if she got back to normal, I'd take that back. Suddenly, the elevator started going down fast! The others started screaming, so did I as all of us were up in the air. We were falling down and trapped in an elevator, so not panicking didn't apply to here! I did _not_ want to die this way!

Suddenly, the falling stopped. "Ouch." I yelped in pain as I landed on my stomach. That hurt… "Who trained whom, GLADIS?" Jerry asked while standing up and facing the camera. "Check!" He took off his suit and put it over the moving camera. But the only thing important in my opinion was that we were alive…

"Time for gift number two," The man took out a box out of his suit's pocket. Clover quickly took the box. "A Boring Amethyst Charm." Clover opened the box and I could see a ring with a gem which looked like an Amethyst. "This isn't boring at all, in fact, it's beautiful!" She took out the ring happily. "By boring, I mean drilling." Jerry commented.

I looked at the ring in Clover's hands before looking at the girls. We knew how to get out of here, but where could we go now? I had no intention of going back into that hallway again, neither did the others apparently.

"We can't just bore our way back into the corridor, GLADIS will only attack again!" Alex pointed out. Sam got closer to the wall of the elevator. "What's behind the elevator?" She asked while knocking on the wall. "A ventilation system and it's made of titanium." Jerry told her.

That was when the elevator moved a bit again! I looked around it a bit frightened but quickly replaced it with a frown. "If that wasn't your stomach Jer, I think we'd better step on it!" Clover declared.

She quickly created a hole inside the elevator with the ring and went through it. Alex and Sam crawled through as well. I did right after them, and Jerry crawled through right after me just as I could hear the elevator crashing down.

* * *

We finally crawled out of the ventilation system. I looked around what seemed to be a cell. "GLADIS will never think to look for us inside the Brain's cell." Jerry told us and I turned around to look at the trapped person.

It was a short bald man, and he opened his eyes just as the others turned around to look at him as well. "How delightful, I haven't had so many visitors since last Christmas!" He smirked and I folded my arms.

There was something about him which frightened me a bit… He was a person one shouldn't mess with. "I _do_ remember hearing you a while ago, though, considering Doctor V's cell is right next to mine." Brain said while looking at Jerry. "And if I remember well, you were quite unhappy with answers he gave you… If nothing can be called an answer anyway…" The girls and I exchanged glances of confusion before looking back at the two men.

I had no idea what they were talking about, and we had more important business at the moment! "I hate to interrupt your discussion, but we don't have time for that." I cut them off. "You seem nice. What's up with the whole 'starting a World War' thing?" Alex asked. Brain then looked at her. "I only wanted everyone to disarm in an effort for world peace! No one complied…" He closed his eyes with a smirk.

"So, a World War was the second choice? Ironical much?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Yes, but you see, I have this condition. I'm a little crazy!" He smiled evilly. "We can see that." I commented. "True, he didn't even touch his holiday meal!" Clover looked at a nearby table, so did we. "It's covered in cranberry sauce to which I'm dreadfully allergic. It makes me even _crazier_ than usual!" His grin was even wider now.

He could be crazier than this?! Suddenly, Alex gasped. "Cranberry! That's the kind of juice I spilt on GLADIS!" She stated. "She must have the same allergy, and I bet it triggered the evil part of her brain!" Sam said and we looked at her. Cranberry, blueberry, wherever you went, people with same allergies…

That was when we could hear an alarm going off. I quickly turned around in shock, so did the others. _"That means two more missiles have just been launched! Checkmate Jerry, wherever you are!"_ GLADIS' voice was echoing throughout the facility. And I rolled my eyes. _'Wherever you are?'_ What was the point of checkmating if you didn't even know where that person was?!

"She's trying to start a World War, just like Brain!" Sam gasped. "In other words, Merry Christmas to the world." I muttered sarcastically. "How do we stop her?!" "You can't, but I _can_. You see, we share the same network of neurons that forms the brain's information process in seconds!" Brain told us.

At that moment, I think only Sam and I understood what he had just said because the other three were giving him 'WTF' looks. Sam knew it because she had one of best grades at school of course, and I understood it because I loved biology and human body. "Hello, high school students here!" Alex exclaimed.

"He's saying he's the only one who can outsmart her," Sam started. "Since he already knows what she's thinking." I finished. "If you reduce my sentence by mere 500 years, I'll help you delete the evil from GLADIS' brain." Brain suggested once we looked at him again. "Well, although this is not WOOHP Policy, I suppose we…"

And then Clover cut Jerry off, marching in between him and Brain. "Not so fast! You prison guys can smuggle in anything you want, right? Throw in a pair of white Yves Mont Blanc boots and you've got a deal!" She declared and I face palmed.

Were those fucking boots really worth Clover thinking about them at this moment?! "Agreed, Brain. We have no choice but to trust you." And at hearing those words, Sam released the villain. "The first thing I need is a jet."

* * *

We opened the door of the ventilation system to see a jet down there. "I'll use the jet to intercept the missiles, then disable them before they reach their target!" Brain explained his plan. "I have a better idea," Sam smirked. "The criminal stays put while Clover, Lily and I take the jet!"

"How will you disable the missiles?" The villain asked her. Jerry then took out two Remote Virus Palm Coder Decoders. "It intercepts computer programs remotely. It's not powerful enough to overtake GLADIS, but it should suffice for the missiles!" Sam took one and gave me another one. "First I'll disable the transmitter on one of the jets so GLADIS doesn't control it!"

And after that, the three of us jumped through the hole and on the jet. We started running on it and towards the entrance. _"Clover, Sam, Lily, you cannot outwit me!"_ GLADIS' voice echoed and I did my best not to tell the machine to shut up. I yelped and jumped out of the way once a laser was shot at us.

We quickly ran into the jet. Clover took over the controls and we were out of there.

* * *

I quickly disabled one rocket thanks to the Decoder while we were in the sky. "First missile bites the dust." I breathed and Sam gave me a 'hi five'. It fell in water and exploded. _"That wasn't very nice, Lily!"_ I could hear GLADIS' voice. "And do I look like I give a fuck?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I wasn't sure whether she could hear me, but still…

"Well nice or not, missile number two, here we come!" Clover declared just as we could see another one in sight. "This one's mine." Sam smirked and I nodded before she disabled it. _"I don't think that's such a good idea."_ I rolled my eyes at the machine's words. _'BEHIND YOU!'_

My eyes widened at those words. "Clover, there's something coming behind us!" I exclaimed. The girl nodded and quickly flew out of the way away from… Lasers?! I quickly ran behind to look through the back window, and I could see two jets firing at us. "Two jets are right behind us!" I shouted to the girls.

And that was when shooting started. I was holding for a chair not to fall on the ground as Clover was trying to get away from both of the jets. We were practically turning around in the air at one point, and I had a feeling I was about to throw up…. "GLADIS' jets are trying to lock in on us!" Clover exclaimed. _"It's only a matter of time, girls!"_ The machine said and I could see the two were just as annoyed as me.

It was then that the jets locked in on us completely, and…. Suddenly, shooting at us was cancelled on the monitor. I let out a sigh of relief and slumped in my chair just as the jets fell into ocean. Clover and Sam sighed in relief as well. Thank God….

"Everything's over… Let's head back to WOOHP!" Sam smiled and Clover turned the jet around and back towards WOOHP. That was, until… She gasped just as we were flying over streets of Beverly Hills. "Girls, look!" She pointed at one street excitedly.

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" I asked slowly. "Is it Santa?! Be careful, don't hit him!" Sam exclaimed. "Oh girl, it's _better_ than Santa!" The blonde-haired girl smirked. "It's Yves Mont Blanc Boots!" And I looked down to see… A girl wearing them?!

"Are you fucking serious?!" I gaped at her, so did Sam. "I _am_." She smirked and I face palmed. "But they're on someone else's feet!" Sam objected. "End justifies the means." Clover declared and landed in front of the person while the red-haired girl and I rolled our eyes in disbelief.

I was already feeling sorry for the girl down there… Clover quickly ran out of the jet and in front of her. "National security Miss, I have to take away your boots for official business!" She declared while Sam and I were gaping. And I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Poor girl looked so frightened…

She quickly took them off her feet and gave them to Clover who walked back inside. "Your country thanks you!" She said seriously before the door of the jet closed. I swear to God…. Clover had the biggest grin on her face once we were in the air again. Even though she was my friend, there were some things about that girl that I couldn't understand… I mean, did she have to do what she just did? Couldn't she just order them, or I don't know what already?!

Suddenly, _hundreds of rockets_ started shooting up in the sky. I'm pretty sure it was more or less, but I was too lazy to count the number of them. "Is GLADIS freaking out again?!" Sam exclaimed while I was watching the sight, my eyes wide. The screen on the jet computer turned on, and Brain was on it. "Pure genius is behind this attack!" He told us and I growled.

"What have you done with Jerry and Alex?!" Clover demanded angrily. "They're a little tied up at the moment." He smirked. "God damn you." I glared at him but quickly took my Decoder just as Sam took hers.

I took a pencil which was with it and quickly started tapping on the rockets appearing on the screen. But, they were going way too fast… "I don't think we can keep up this pace!" Sam said, having trouble with the rockets as well. I was tapping on them the fastest I could, and if I lost one of them, Sam would take care of it, and likewise.

Sometime later, I didn't know when, a hologram of Jerry and Alex appeared in the jet. "Keep up the good work, girls!" The man told us. "You're okay!" I breathed in relief once I saw the duo. "Like a day in the spa, without any of the perks!" Alex smiled. "Continue to decode the missiles as best you can. We'll try to devise a plan!" And with those words, the hologram disappeared.

"After this mission, we're going to Fiji for a well-deserved vacation." Clover commented. "Provided there's still a Fiji!" Sam remarked and I groaned while trying to disable stupid missiles the fastest I could. This was just great… And I hoped those two would be fast.

We went higher into sky, and I didn't know how much longer Sam and I could keep disabling those missiles… When suddenly, all missiles hit into each other at once! All of us sighed in relief and I put the Decoder down.

* * *

When the party we returned to was over, girls and I started heading to our homes. "I can't wait to come home." Alex commented. "Me too! This day was so exhausting…" Clover let out a yawn. "What did Brain do to you two?" I asked Alex curiously.

"He cuffed one of our hands respectively, so we were forced to crawl through the ventilation system." The black-haired girl explained. "Speaking of Brain," Sam started, making us look at her. "What do you think he was talking about back in the cell? Back when he mentioned hearing Jerry and that Doctor V's cell was right next to his?"

I frowned at those words. Now that I thought about it better, that was a good question… "From what I remember, Brain said Jerry wasn't happy with answers he got, if nothing could be called an answer." Clover pointed out and we looked at each other. "Brain brought that up again once the three of us were going to GLADIS' mainframe." Alex spoke up.

"What did he say?" Sam asked her. "He said something like 'how was the talk with Doctor V'. He even mocked him, saying that this was the second time he didn't get answers, and joked that third time would be a charm." She explained, making us look at each other again.

This was confusing… "And Jerry didn't take that well. Judging by the look on his face he was trying his best not to strangle the man." Alex then added and shivered. "I've never seen him that mad, not even when he tried to give us lobotomy." Sam and Clover now had a bit frightened expressions on their faces as well.

"Was it that bad back then?" I asked them. "Trust me; it's good you haven't seen that." Clover told me. "The worst part was while we were running away from the organization." Alex commented. "What exactly happened?" I wanted to know. "We ran out of the room where we were locked, and as soon as we were out, agents were running after us through the hallways." Sam started.

"We ran into a room with gadgets. We started taking everything we could, and that was when Jerry and other agents arrived with a seat which they would use for lobotomy." Clover continued while I was listening carefully. "And then Jerry told us to relax, how it would soon all be over…" Alex trailed off. "And he said it so calmly, as if lobotomy was no big deal. That was most frightening…" Sam then added.

Now I understood why they must have been so scared back then… But thankfully I couldn't imagine that situation, nor did I want to. "Sam then took a gadget which shot nets, and she used it to trap others and give us some time to escape," Alex continued. "And we ran to a jet. As we started lifting up, Jerry managed to jump up and enter the jet. He was about to try to implant that stupid chip thingy in my brain, but luckily, Alex was a bit inexperienced when it came to riding the jet. The jet went backwards and sent Jerry flying out of it. We used that as a chance to escape." Clover finished while folding her arms.

God… And Alex said Jerry was worse now than back then?! "But what could have made him so mad?" Sam asked with a finger on her chin. "Being overworked, plus Brain not focusing on the current situation, equals Jerry nearly losing it." Clover declared. "You think it was because of that?" I asked her and she nodded.

"If someone mentioned a thing from I don't know when while we were in the middle of fiasco, I would be as angry as him. Besides, I think being overworked had its effect as well." She replied. "Maybe…" Sam trailed off. "But still, what was he doing with Doctor V in the first place?" Alex spoke up. "Maybe he wanted to know more about the jerk's experiments." Clover waved it off.

Maybe… "I mean, after the 'Micro-Spy' and 'DNA Chip' things, there may be many more things WOOHP doesn't know about Doctor V, and it could be helpful." She explained while we were looking at her. "And Jerry's just the type of a person to lose it if one bad guy doesn't tell him something." Sam said sarcastically and Clover rolled her eyes. "Alex said he nearly lost it because of Brain bringing it up!" She argued.

"All of us were having a bad day at that moment, and I think it was the pressure on all of us that made him mad." Alex said and I nodded in agreement. That explanation made sense the most after all! Sam and Clover sighed. "Maybe you're right." Sam finally said. "Why are we worrying about that anyway? It's not our job after all, but Jerry's!" Clover then commented. "True. It's best if we stayed away from things we don't have to know about." Alex agreed.

That was when we came to the end of the road. "Merry Christmas, girls." I gave them their gifts with a smile. "Merry Christmas!" They chorused and gave each other gifts and gave me as well. "See you in the morning?" Clover suggested and I nodded. "Definitely!" We hugged before I said 'bye' to them and made my way towards the house…

 **And that's it for today. I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	34. Fucking Wedding Bells

**supboyyyyy93: I found it stupid as well, and even though it's not an excuse, I think he didn't believe them because the girls and him were more acquaintances in Season 1. As for the being caught off guard thing, I suggest watching episodes 'Morphing is So 1987' and 'Power Yoga Much?'. :) I don't think so about the trust part, she trusts him now more than before. She's just now more aware that if you get on his bad side, you might as well get the hell out of there. Well, here comes the crazy nanny! XD**

 **I won't be here for a week, so I decided to post this chapter the fastest I could because I couldn't resist.**

 **This chapter and the next one are based on the episode 'Evil Valentine's Day'.**

 **I only own my OC's!**

It was 9:45 PM, Friday when I was in my room that night. I was reading a book in French Sam gave me for Christmas. Clover and Alex gave me books as well. The latter gave me Baudelaire's poems, and the former gave me French grammar so I could improve my French.

Mother was in Europe once again, but this time in Italy. Uncle was home with me, but he hasn't come back from his work yet. When I asked him what the Christmas celebration was like, he said he really enjoyed it, and he even exchanged phone numbers with his new friends and colleagues. I was happy for him, because he was finally getting used to living here as well.

I quickly put the book I was reading away and took pieces of Mother's diary out of my drawer. I didn't know why, but I suddenly had this urge to check something… And I found it. The entry Mother wrote on 5th May 1983. In here, she wrote how she found out about her pregnancy…

But the man _didn't_ know that yet. I was wondering how he reacted when Mother told him about it… If she ever told him after all. I shook my head to get rid of that stupid possibility. Of course she must have told him!

I quickly put the entries back in the drawer and took my book again. Thank God tomorrow was weekend, so I could stay up late and sleep in the morning… Mother wasn't here after all!

* * *

A splash of cold water hit me, making me open my eyes wide in shock. It was cold, cold, COLD! I quickly shot up in my bed. "And you're finally awake!" I looked up to see Uncle Angus smiling innocently at me with an empty bucket in his hands.

The very thing he used to splash me… "This isn't funny!" I hissed while standing up and glaring at my uncle. "And look, my bed's wet now!" I pointed at it angrily while Uncle was laughing by now. "I would have let you sleep, but you had a phone call, young lady." Did I?

"Oh. Thanks. But I'll get you back for this anyway!" I pointed my finger at Uncle Angus who rolled his eyes. "I have no doubt. Anyway, I'm off to work now, I'll see you in the evening." He waved before getting out of my room. I waved before looking at my watch.

It was… 8:20?! Who could call me at this hour on weekend?! I quickly grabbed my X-Powder. And… Clover had called me! I frowned but dialed her anyway. What could be so important early in the morning?

That was when a hologram of Clover appeared. "Clover?" I asked. "Lily, you've finally answered!" She grinned. "Yeah." I responded while yawning. "So, what is it?" "You've gotta come to our place! There's this guy called Guillaume at our pool, but he speaks French. So, Alex and I were wondering if you could translate Guillaume's words to us!"

Wait, wait, WAIT. I was gaping at the girl by now. They wanted me to be their translator? That's why they called me this early?! Couldn't it have been at more reasonable hour?! "You do realize I've just been splashed by Uncle Angus because of your French boyfriend?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Clover argued. "Well… I'd like him to be, and there's a chance if you could just…" "Tell her that he likes _me_!" Alex cut her off and came into view. I rolled my eyes a bit but said nothing. I just couldn't understand the thing about boys… "Alright, alright, I'm coming…" I told them while sitting on the dry side of my bed.

That was, until my bed suddenly turned around, sending me flying into a familiar tunnel. I let out a scream while sliding down. And my question was… What was so important early in the morning?! I finally landed on the chair in between Clover and Sam who landed as well along with Alex. And all three of them wearing pyjamas as well!

"There's the Pyjama Quartet." I said jokingly and they chuckled before we looked up at Jerry who was… Blushing? "Apologies for summoning you so early, but I have an exciting announcement to make!" He said while playing with his tie. I raised an eyebrow while folding my arms. But when I looked at it better, I could see a ring on the man's hand…

Wait. Don't tell me he meant… "I'm getting married!" He showed us the wedding ring. "MARRIED?!" Four of us chorused in shock. "I admit it's quite sudden," _'Oh, so you do admit?'_ I thought sarcastically at those words. "But why waste time when you know it's meant to be?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"SMOOCHIE POO!" Jerry called someone, making me gape even more. _Smoochie Poo_? Has the man gone completely nuts? Have aliens come and completely sucked his brain?! The door behind us opened and I quickly turned around to see this 'Smoochie Poo'.

There was a woman of obese build who looked like she was in her late forties, early fifties. Now that I looked at it better, she was about Mother's age… She had light brown hair and green eyes, and was wearing a dark blue dress. "Myrna Beesbottom?!" The girls chorused in shock while I was looking at them in confusion.

"Our ex-nanny is Smoochie Poo?!" Sam asked in disbelief. Wait, the girls had a _nanny_?! But… I remembered it now. As soon as they started living in their new house, Jerry hired a nanny for the trio, and they of course weren't happy… They kept telling me 'lucky you' to which I would usually say 'I still live with Uncle in case you forgot'. But I saw this woman at school only once… When brought lunch to the girls.

We turned around to look at Jerry. "Okay, obviously this insanity thing is contagious!" Sam stated while waving with her index finger around her head in a 'crazy' manner. I had no idea what she was talking about… Nor did I have time to ask because Myrna started running towards Jerry who spread out his arms wide.

I was watching the whole scene with my eyes wide and a feeling of uneasiness in my stomach. They then hugged each other and started turning around while laughing… And then, _they kissed_ … By now, I wanted to vomit. I swear, I needed a vomiting bag _right now!_ This was DISGUSTING…

"Somebody please save my poor eyes from this disgusting sight!" I pleaded quietly after blowing a raspberry while the girls were looking at them in disgust. Well, Alex was covering her eyes to be more precise. Sam quickly covered my eyes. "Thanks, Sammy." "More than welcome!" She told me when… "Hello girls, so terribly wonderful to see you again!" Myrna greeted while Jerry was looking at her with this 'in love' look on his face. It looked sick to be honest.

Myrna then looked at me with a frown. "And you are?" "Lilette." I said coldly. "No need to be so shy in front of my fiancée, Lily!" Jerry told me. I rolled my eyes. "Who said that I'm shy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and Myrna looked at me again before looking away. "Can you believe I had a tire blown out in the middle of desert and then out of nowhere Myrna was there to save me?" The man looked at the woman with a smile.

I frowned and folded my arms. I preferred people meeting by spilling coffee on someone or something like that… Alex and Clover then congratulated him. "Now, wedding's in a few hours, and I'll need your assistance." Jerry said. Wait, WHAT?! _Few hours_?! Wasn't that a bit too fast? I looked at Myrna again, and the feeling of uneasiness became stronger.

For some reason, I _didn't_ like what was happening, and I had no idea why… "Alex, you'll be in charge of invites, Clover, decorations, Sam, the flowers and Lily, the Priest!" HOLD ON. He wanted me to call the Priest for _his_ wedding? Was he _insane_?! "What's the point of me calling the Priest if it's your wedding?!" I asked a bit annoyed and they looked at me.

"You know what, you're right." Myrna suddenly spoke up. "You'll take care of the Priest _and_ the catering." She smiled with that sick smile of hers. I swear to God, this woman was… We were suddenly changed into pink dresses with flowers in our hair and on it. There were also dark pink ruffles on the dress. As much as I hated pink, I had to admit these dresses were cute…

" _Here are your wedding essentials!"_ GLADIS gave me a phonebook. Alex and Clover were excited about this, but Sam and I said nothing. "Who can time true love?" Jerry asked and I rolled my eyes. _'Healthy mind.'_ I thought but said nothing. "Now go, clock is ticking!" "Am I the only one thinking this is happening way too fast?" Sam asked. "No, you're not; I think I'm going to throw up. Look on the bright side, at least you don't have to call the Priest!" I whispered to her before we were sent flying up.

* * *

I was in my room again, but this time with a phonebook and in a dress. And I let out a loud groan of annoyance. I was an International Spy, not a person who arranged weddings! What did my life turn into?! And that 'Smoochie Poo'… The woman was a hag, how could Jerry marry someone like her?! I thought he knew better when it came to women…

Suddenly, my X-Powder was ringing so I answered it. "Lily, I won't be home until ten…" Uncle started once his hologram appeared. "That's fine Uncle Angus; at least you don't have to call the damn Priest…" "What?" "Nothing, see you!" I quickly closed the X-Powder and looked at the phonebook with a sigh. They said the Priest and the catering, huh? How wonderful…

So, I opened the book, looking for the Priest's phone number first… And I was feeling like a total fool while dialing it… And soon after, a hologram of a man in his forties who had brown hair appeared. "Hello?" "Is this the Priest's number?" I asked while feeling like a fucking idiot.

"Yes, that's me. Is there any way I can help?" The man asked politely. "Yes, you can. You see…" I started while rubbing the back of my head. "There will be a wedding in a few hours, and we need the Priest for the ceremony." I explained. The man frowned. "And why hadn't you called me earlier about that? Why are you calling at the day of the wedding?"

Thankfully the man was in his right mind… This _was_ crazy! "Please don't question me, I don't like this either. But I've just been told to call you, and that's the only thing I know." The man sighed at those words. "Is it possible that parents are asking their children to do the work now?" I was taken aback at those words.

He said parents? Not in million years! "It's not my parents, but my friend and his fiancée." I quickly said and the man sighed. "Even _worse_." "As much as I agree with you, unless you come today, I don't think they'll like it. So could you please come?" "When's the wedding?" "In a few hours." "Where is it?" I sweat dropped. They _didn't_ tell me the place, or time!

"Look, I'll call you in five minutes if it's not a problem." I said and the man nodded before I hung up. Now I would have to ask those two for more information… And I _didn't_ want tocall them… But I opened the device again and did so anyway.

A hologram of Myrna and Jerry dancing appeared and I resisted the urge to blow a raspberry. "I'm sorry to interrupt your," I cleared my throat. " _Activities_ , but…" "What is it?!" Myrna demanded, making me flinch in surprise at anger in her voice. "You haven't told me where the wedding is. How am I supposed to call the Priest?" I asked.

Jerry then told me the name of the restaurant. "Tell the girls as well." He said and I simply nodded. "And the time?" I asked. "At 7:00. The reception starts at 7:30." Myrna said. "And don't forget the catering!" "How could I forget it?" I asked while trying to sound even. "But, what exactly do you mean by that?" I then asked slowly. "Everything! Salty, sweet, and the wedding cake!" Myrna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Which cake should I order?" I then asked. "What do you think, my little bunny?" Myrna asked Jerry. _Little bunny?_ This was _disgusting_ … "Chocolate!" The man exclaimed. "You've heard him?" Myrna looked at me questioningly. "Loud and clear." I said before I quickly hung up. That feeling of uneasiness showed up again and I took a deep breath to try to calm down.

What I wanted at this moment was not to show up tonight, but I knew I couldn't do that. I didn't like that woman at all, and… Why was this bothering me so much? My job was only to do what I had to, I shouldn't care whether I liked it or not! Yet something was telling me this was just wrong… The whole marriage thing was a big mistake…

I dialed Sam. I quickly told her the place and time of the wedding and told her to tell Clover and Alex as well. I then dialed the Priest again. "Now I know the place and time." I quickly told him the name of the restaurant. "And the time?" He asked. "The ceremony starts at 7:00." I told him. "I'll be there at 6:45 then." He smiled. "Thank you." I said happily and hung up.

Then I took out my notebook and started looking for the number of the catering. And I dialed it as soon as I found it. "Hello?" "Hello. Tonight, there's a reception after the wedding ceremony, and I was wondering if I could order some food and drinks?" I asked slowly. "Yes, you can." A woman in her thirties responded and I sighed in relief.

"Excuse me." I quickly apologized. "It's nothing." The woman on the line waved it off. "So, what would you like to order?" "What do you have for food?" I asked. "Various salty and sweet food." "Can you bring a bit of everything salty?" The woman nodded. "How many people will be there?" She asked. Oh, crap. I would have to ask Alex for that…

"I'll call you again after five minutes as soon as I finish with the ordering." I said while sitting on my bed. "What about sweets?" "We have cookies, muffins…" "What about flavors?" "Chocolate, vanilla, fruit like raspberry, strawberry, peach, blueberry…" I simply nodded. "You can bring a bit of everything except blueberries, the groom's allergic to them." I explained.

The woman nodded while writing everything down in her notebook. I couldn't help grinning. I didn't like the wedding thing, but this time I could actually throw blueberries out of the picture because I was in charge of the catering! At least one positive thing came out of this…

"Do you have wedding cakes?" I then asked. The woman nodded. "We'll need one." "Which flavor?" She asked me. "Chocolate." I responded. "Dark, white..?" "Normal one." I said and the woman wrote it down. I then told her the name of the restaurant. "When does the reception start?" "At 7:30." The woman nodded. "I'll just need the number of guests." "I'll call you in five minutes." I told her and hung up.

I then dialed Alex. "Hey, Lily!" She greeted. "Hi, Alex," I grinned. "I was wondering if you could tell me the exact number of guests for tonight. I need it for the catering." The girl nodded. "Let's see…" She looked at the invitations. She told me the number. I thanked her before calling the woman and telling her the number of people. "We'll be at the restaurant at 6:30." She smiled. "Thank you." I smiled before hanging up.

The easier part was over. I looked at the watch. It was 9:00…

* * *

I arrived in front of the restaurant at 6:45 PM. There were some chairs, an archway with flowers and there were even more flowers… "A lot of work here, I see." I commented with a raised eyebrow once I saw Sam walking to me.

"You're right about that." She sighed. "Those flowers are going to the left!" She told two men and pointed at our left. They nodded and kept carrying a vase with flowers. I looked around the place in disbelief. There was even a small cliff… But the only thing I wanted was this wedding to end as soon as possible.

"Lily, are you alright?" Sam's voice broke my train of thoughts. She was looking at me from head to toe a bit worried. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I asked slowly. "You don't look well. You're a bit pale." She pointed out. "I'm fine; I'm just having a bad day." I waved it off and she simply nodded.

We then started walking a bit away from all people. "Where are Clover and Alex?" I wondered aloud. "They're inside the restaurant." Sam pointed. "Oh." "But I really don't like what's going on, and I'm surprised that Clover and Alex are okay with this." She then told me. "I mean, Myrna's a mega pain in the butt, and Jerry hardly knows her." She explained.

The feeling of anxiety and discomfort showed up again, and I sighed with hands on my head. "What is it?" Sam quickly asked me. "Nothing," I quickly said. "It's just that… All of this is making me feel uneasy, and it's bothering me so much… And I don't know why. Something is telling me this marriage thing is a huge mistake…" I told the girl honestly and she looked at me curiously.

That was when Clover and Alex joined us. "Jerry and Myrna will be here any minute." Clover told us. And just as she said that, I could see them. Myrna looked… Classically beautiful. I promised to myself I wouldn't call her ugly until the wedding ended! Jerry, on the other hand, looked fine in a suit with a hat. I could see the Priest walking past me with a smile, and I smiled back before he marched to the archway.

I sat in between Alex and Sam in one of front chairs. I could hear the girls bickering over something, but I wasn't paying attention to them. I was looking at the couple who was walking closer and closer towards our row…

Was this what Jerry wanted? To spend his whole life with this… Hag? Excuse me, whole life wasn't valid, but more the rest of his life… It just didn't make sense to me, for a man as uptight as him to suddenly go all 'Smoochie Poo' and 'who can time true love' three days later… I mean, he had right to have a life of course, but…

This just didn't feel right. I was feeling uneasy once again, and I was wondering once again why this was bothering me so much… Maybe I was acting like this because this was the first time I was on a wedding… When I thought of it, had Mother and Father been married before he betrayed her?

"Friends, loved ones, spies," The Priest started, bringing me back to reality. "We are gathered here for the joining of these two agents…" "I think we should get Jerry out of the sun ASAP, he's all burned!" Sam whispered. "I think someone's a little jealous of his happy glow!" Clover commented. "I think both of you should shush so I can hear!" Alex told them and I tried not to groan in disbelief.

I looked at the couple and the Priest again. "Do you, Myrna Beesbottom, take Jerry Lewis to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The Priest asked the woman. "I do." Myrna responded, making Alex look at them in awe and me put hands over my eyes and slump in my chair.

"And, do you, Jerry Lewis, take Myrna Beesbottom to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I looked up at that question. Just say 'no'… "Do I?" The man said and I sighed while looking down with a hand on my forehead. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

And I quickly covered my eyes, not wanting to watch this disgusting moment, when… I could hear something collapsing and Jerry shouting. I quickly looked up to see a cliff breaking between him and Myrna! God agreed this was wrong, but he got the wrong message…

"JERRY!" Alex, Sam, Clover and I cried. "Hang on, Jer!" Clover exclaimed as she, Alex and I started running towards the cliff. We jumped towards it and Alex managed to grab him by his coat. But… She literally caught the coat, and Jerry was off to falling again! I quickly caught him by his hand, but both of our hands were sweaty, so his hand slipped out and he was falling again…

Until a part of a dress tied itself around his leg. I looked up to see Sam holding the part of the dress she ripped off. "Nice catch, Sam!" Jerry shouted to her before Clover, Alex and I quickly helped her in pulling the man up towards safety. I sighed in relief as soon as all of us were on still ground again.

"You could have been a goner, Jerry!" Sam said in relief. "Bunny?" Myrna asked. "Smoochie Poo!" The man responded happily and I resisted the urge to blow a raspberry. Those fucking names… "I guess that's what they mean by taking the plunge." Jerry said as he walked to the woman. "Come, my little bunny, the reception is about to start!"

I quickly walked away after hearing Myrna's words. I just couldn't listen to that… Disgusting name calling! Little Bunny? Smoochie Poo? _Both of them_ were seriously wacked in the head! "Lily!" I could hear voices and I turned around to see girls running to me.

"What is it?" I asked bluntly. "Why did you walk away like that?" Clover asked in confusion. "Yeah, Myrna wasn't happy when she saw you walking away like that!" Alex added. "As if I gave a fuck about that cunt." I said icily while curling my hands into fists. "LILY!" Both of them shouted angrily while Sam was watching us.

"WHAT?!" I shouted back as angry as them. "How could you say that about Myrna?!" Clover demanded. "Because that's what I think about her and because I have right to!" I retorted while clenching my fists. "I mean, seriously, the woman is a hag, and the two of you don't give a fuck about this whole marriage thing being just wrong…" "Oh, I get it." Clover cut me off.

I looked at her. "What?" I asked slowly with a glare. "You're jealous. You're jealous of Jerry and Myrna's happiness!" She exclaimed. I growled. Me, jealous of _them_?! "Bullshit." I said icily. "Clover…" Sam started warningly but the blonde-haired girl ignored her. "Yes, you are! You've never seen your parents getting married, much less seen your father in face, so you're taking your anger out on two of them!"

"DON'T BRING MY MOTHER AND FATHER INTO THIS!" I roared angrily, and I could see some people looking at us from the distance. But I didn't give the slightest fuck at this moment. How dare she accuse me of being jealous of those two because of my parents?! "Why when it's the truth?!" Clover retorted and I growled. "It's not my fault you're too blind to see something is wrong here!"

The girl huffed. "I see what's wrong here very well. Your jealousy, that's what. Come on Alex, we don't want to miss Jerry feeding Myrna cake, do we?" She asked the girl who was looking in between two of us before she simply nodded and went after her.

I kicked a rock off the cliff in annoyance and let out a loud groan. Why couldn't Clover get it through her thick skull?! And why did she have to bring my parents into this?! I could feel few tears brimming in my eyes but I quickly brushed them off. "You know, you can always cry when no one else is here." Sam's voice said while hugging me from behind my back. "I don't want to cry at all, crying is weakness." I responded emotionlessly.

"It's not, Lily…" She started while pulling away. "Sam, let's please just drop it." I quickly turned around to face her. "Anyway, Jerry was really lucky you thought about that trick with your dress." I smiled. "Thanks." Sam smiled back a few moments after.

But then she frowned. "But why would cliff suddenly collapse like that?" She asked while coming closer towards the cliff. I walked closer and put hands on her shoulders while crouching a bit to look her in the eyes while she was sitting on the grass. "I know why. Even God says no to this!" I declared with a frown, making the girl look at me in disbelief.

"There's no God, Lily, get serious!" She scolded and I shook my head. "I _am_ serious; God agrees this marriage is a bad idea." I then straightened up, looking up with a finger on my chin. "But he messed it up a bit; it should have been Myrna falling off that cliff, not Jerry!" I said while looking down at Sam. "Lily, just look at this thing!" Sam showed me something a bit annoyed.

I sighed but looked at the object in her hand anyway. It was some sort of a shuriken… "And what's that thing doing here?" I asked. "I don't know, but I bet it had something to do with the cliff collapsing!" Sam responded while standing up. "We'd better get inside, the reception's about to start." Oh, NO….

* * *

We got inside the restaurant, and I could hear loud music. Some people were sitting by tables; some of them were dancing… I could see Clover and Alex taking some food from one table. "You do know Clover didn't really mean it?" Sam asked me quietly and I nodded. "I know, but keeping her mouth shut would have been nice too." "She'll come around as soon as she and Alex get back to their senses. Ever since this morning they've been acting like total nutcases when it comes to love." She told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Lily!" Someone greeted from behind us. Sam and I turned around to see William looking at us. "William, how are you?" I greeted with a smile. "I'm fine. Man, that cliff thing was really close. By the way, nice one, Sam." He told the red-haired girl who smiled. "Thanks." "Anyway, what's the food like here?" I asked.

William frowned. "I haven't even tried it yet." "Then that makes us three." Sam said and she and I smiled as well. We decided to go and get something to eat. "You've got to try this, my little bunny, it tastes really good…" I could hear Myrna saying while we were passing one table, and I rolled my eyes.

I took one plate, and I put some food in it. While we were passing tables, Myrna, who was alone by the table now, called me to the side. "Go ahead guys; I'll be right behind you." I told them before walking towards the woman. "Yes?" I asked. "Little bunny and I tried this thing, and… It's _not_ blueberries?" She asked a bit annoyed.

I raised an eyebrow. Didn't she know about her little bunny's allergy? "I didn't order sweets with blueberries." I said simply. "And why's that?" She asked with a frown, her green eyes looking into my dark brown ones. "Because Jerry's allergic to them, so am I." I told her before walking away and catching up with Sam and William.

"What did she want?" William asked me. "She was wondering why I didn't order blueberry sweets for the reception." I said simply. "Wait, you _didn't_?" Sam grinned and I shook my head with an identical grin. "Bye bye, fucking blueberries!"

All of us laughed. We sat by one table. "I have to admit, this is good." Sam said while tasting a pie. I nodded while eating some meat. After we were done with eating, Sam went to see what Clover and Alex were doing, but she said she'd come back in five minutes.

"So, what do you think about this wedding thing?" William asked me. I frowned. "I want it to end as soon as possible." I said simply. "Why? I mean, we're having fun, aren't we?" He asked in confusion. "It's not that… I don't like things like that in general. All those love things, celebrations…" I blew a raspberry and he chuckled.

He then looked at Sam who was talking to Clover and Alex. "You're in some sort of a fight with those two?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. "I'm not; it's just that Clover accused me of being jealous because I don't like this…" "Some friend she is." He huffed. "Excuse me?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. "Friends should trust you and be there for you, not go against you!" He frowned.

"But friends _do_ have fights." I argued. "But if they were really friends, they would believe each other." I shook my head at those words. "Both she and Alex are a bit out of it, so…" I trailed off. "I'm going to get something for a drink." I stood up from the table.

And a hand stopped me by my shoulders a few moments after. "Where's my little bunny?!" I turned around to see Myrna looking at me seriously. "Who?" I asked in confusion with a raised eyebrow. "My little bunny!" She repeated annoyed. "I didn't know you had a bunny… Does it eat carrots?" I asked curiously. "Because, there are some at the table over there." I pointed at the mentioned object.

Of course I knew what she was talking about, but I wanted to get on her nerves a bit. "Where's Jerry?!" She then demanded, and I could hear a bit of anger in her voice. "Oh…" I trailed off. "I don't know," I started while looking around. "Maybe he's abandoned you!" I finished innocently and looked at her again.

"He _wouldn't_ do that." Myrna growled. "You know what? Forget what I've just said. How stupid of me to even _think_ about that…" I started while she was glaring at me. Was I behaving like a fucking idiot? Yes. Was I aware of that? Yes. Did I care about it? _No._ "You know what? I think I've seen Jerry going to toilets." I finally said so the woman could stop glaring at me.

As soon as the woman turned around, I used that as a chance to get away from her. I caught up with Sam who was making her way towards me. "What happened with Myrna?" She asked in confusion. "Nothing, she just wanted to know where Jerry was." I said and she chuckled. "Well, whatever it was that you told her, Myrna's face was priceless." She commented and we burst in an uncontrollable laughter.

And that was when I heard shouting… "MY BUNNY!" "SMOOCHIE POO!" Both Sam and I turned around to see Myrna and Jerry racing towards each other. The racing soon turned into a dance and it ended with those two kissing in front of everyone… It was _disgusting_ … If this was how people acted when they were in love, then I was glad I hated it already! Did they really have to do that here?!

That feeling of uneasiness returned again, and this time, I really wasn't feeling well. "I'm going to the toilet so I can throw up." I told Sam. "It's not funny!" She scolded with a frown. "Except that I'm not joking!" I responded and ran to a nearest closet while holding for my stomach. As soon as I was in there, I started vomiting…

First wedding I was at, huh? Might possibly be the last…

 **And that's the first part, I hope you liked it. Until next time!**


	35. Crazy Ninja Lady

**supboyyyyy93: Well, I think the answer's in this chapter for two of them. Those episodes are pretty awesome in my opinion. :) Hahaha, Lily is just warming up! XD**

 **I only own my OC's!**

I took a deep breath as soon as I finished with vomiting. "Lily, you're alright?" I could hear Sam knocking on the door of the closet. "I'm fine!" I exclaimed. I then opened the door and went to the girl. "Sorry, I just had this urge to throw up." I explained and she nodded. "I hope the others haven't noticed me running off like that?" I asked her slowly.

Sam frowned. "Actually, they have. I simply told them you haven't been feeling well since this morning." "Well, that's true." I muttered while running a hand through my hair. "Do you have a fever?" Sam put a hand on my forehead to check. "No." I said simply. "You don't." She agreed. "Maybe I'm like this because it's my first time at a wedding." I told her.

"And quite possibly the last." I muttered but Sam frowned. "Surely you can't be serious?" She asked. "I _am_ … All this love, marriage thing, it's just not for me. I don't regret never seeing my parents' marriage in the first place." I told the girl honestly. "You're just saying that because of those two…" "I mean it." I cut the girl off. "Not all people are as crazy as Jerry and Myrna." Sam argued while folding her arms.

My eyes widened and I grinned at the red-haired girl. "You _do_ admit it!" I exclaimed and Sam quickly shushed me. "I do, but don't let them hear!" She hissed and I rolled my eyes. "But they _do_ need to hear it…" "I know they do, but not from me!" I rolled my eyes at those words. "Anyway.. If it's not a fever, then what could it be?"

"This wedding crap, that's what." I said a bit bitterly. "Have you ever felt like…" "Like what?" Sam asked, wanting to hear what I had to say. "Like you just knew something is wrong?" I looked at her. "I don't know how to explain it…" I then said once she said nothing. "It's a personal feeling, and it's telling me this marriage crap is just…" "I get what you're talking about." Sam cut me off.

I sighed in relief. Thank fucking God! "But I've never felt like that. I always go more with logic than with my intuition." She then said. "And it's telling me that this thing with Myrna is just creepy. I mean, she's just shown out of the blue, and she didn't even run when Jerry nearly fell off that cliff!" I immediately nodded at those words.

Now that I thought of it better, why the fuck didn't Myrna try to save her own husband from falling?! She was an agent, right? It was supposed to be instinct, it was in her blood! "Not to mention that shuriken thing you have found…" I trailed off and Sam took it out. We observed it for a few moments before the door of the toilet opened.

Sam quickly put the shuriken in her pocket and we ran out, past one agent. "I don't know about you, but I can't stand being here anymore. I just want to get the fuck out of this restaurant and go home." I stated and Sam nodded. "I understand. I want to go home too…" She trailed off when three women were in our view.

They looked like they were in their thirties. One of them had long, blonde hair and blue eyes. There was a woman with long black hair and green eyes. The last one had short red hair and light brown eyes. They looked so pretty….

"Clover and Alex told us you were here." The blonde-haired woman smiled. "Pam, Alice, Crimson!" Sam grinned before shaking hands with all of them. "How are you three?" She then asked while I was watching the quartet. "Hard at work with helping rebuild the destroyed power plants, but we got Alex's invitations for the wedding." The red-haired woman told her. "It's nice to see you again." Sam grinned.

The black-haired woman then looked at me. "Clover said there was one more girl with you, is that her?" She asked Sam who nodded. "Lily, meet Pam, Alice and Crimson." She took my hand and led me closer to them with a smile. "Alice." The black-haired woman smiled while shaking my hand. "Lilette." I smiled back.

"Pam." The blonde-haired woman introduced herself and I introduced myself as well while shaking hands. "Crimson." The red-haired woman said while we were shaking hands. "Lilette." They then looked at all of us. "I hope you're having fun." Pam told us. "Actually," Sam started. "We were just on our way out." I finished with a grin.

Sam then put hands on my shoulders. "Lily hasn't been feeling well since this morning." She explained. "Too bad, they're about to cut the wedding cake." Crimson looked at her watch. And that was just what I wanted to avoid… "Well, I hope you'll have a good time." I told them truthfully and they waved before leaving us.

The red-haired girl and I then looked at each other. "Let's get out of here." We chorused and were about to dash towards the exit, but… "I'll tell Clover and Alex I'm taking you home as a cover-up." And she ran to tell them. As soon as she returned, we made a run for it out of the damn restaurant.

* * *

"So, how was your friend's wedding?" Uncle Angus asked me the next morning. I groaned in annoyance at that question. "Apart from me vomiting and him going mad, everything was totally awesome." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. "Fuck." Uncle muttered. "But for the 'mad' part, that's what love does to people, something that's foreign to you!" He smirked.

I frowned at those words and took a white, short-sleeved shirt out of my wardrobe. "No Uncle, you don't get it. My friend… He's a typical, British gentleman." I started. "In other words, your opposite?" He raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes. "Well, yes, if we could say that way. He's very dedicated to his work, he thinks teenage love problems are stupid, he's uptight… And now he calls his wife 'Smoochie Poo', and he's all lovey-dovey. Tell me where's logic in that?!" I threw hands in the air in annoyance and frustration.

"What's the woman's name?" Uncle asked. "Myrna Beesbottom." I frowned. "You know Lily; if you really care about what your friend has done, and you don't understand why, try to talk to him." "You think so?" I looked up at my uncle. "Yes." "Thanks Uncle!" I grinned and hugged him.

* * *

After dressing in a white, short-sleeved shirt, yellow skirt and dark blue-heeled shoes, I took my X-Powder and dialed Jerry. A hologram of Myrna appeared instead. I frowned. What was that cunt doing here?!

"Hello, Lilette." She answered simply. "I guess Jerry's life with you hasn't become a pain in the arse yet?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" Myrna glared at me. "Why are you answering Jerry's phone, for God's sake?!" I demanded. "Bunny's taking a day-off to recover from his little cliff-side mishap, so I'm filling in!" The woman responded.

I mentally cringed at the 'Bunny' part. "To recover from what? The fact you just stood there while he nearly fell off?" I asked bitterly. I liked this woman less and less every minute… "He needs to recover from trauma!" I couldn't believe what bullshit this bitch was talking about.

"He needs to recover from trauma?" I repeated in disbelief. "Woman, the man just married you yesterday!" I started shouting. "You and your little bunny just tied the knot! You should be happy and excited, and you're talking to me about trauma?!" I glared at the woman. "Now listen here, you little girl…." She started angrily.

But I wasn't having it. "I'm done listening to you!" I retorted angrily. "Who do you think I am…" She started just as furious as me. "Myrna Cuntbottom." I cut her off. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. But, I didn't regret anything. I meant every word, even the 'Cuntbottom' part.

"Good day." Myrna hung up with a glare, making me smirk in triumph. I finally insulted her properly! But, I still couldn't shake off the feeling there was something about her which gave me bad vibes… Knowing what to do, I dialed Sam. "Has Myrna answered Jerry's phone to you as well?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes. In fact, she seemed to be in a rather mood…" She trailed off and I couldn't help smirking again. "I don't care what Myrna Cuntbottom says, I'm going to Jerry's house." I declared. "First, he lives in a bachelor pad, not a house." Sam corrected. "Second," She chuckled. "Cuntbottom? Really?" She started laughing.

"I think the name serves her right." I commented and Sam rolled her eyes. "If you say so." "Wait a second…" I trailed off in realization. Lilette, you were a _fucking idiot_. "Where exactly does Jerry live?" I asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head. Sam told me the name of the street. "You go along it, and at one point you'll see a waterfall. Jerry's bachelor pad is at the end of the road, right next to the waterfall."

I nodded in understanding. "Thanks. Is it far?" I asked. "Well, it's in Beverly Hills, but further from your and our houses. It'd be best if you went by car there." She explained and I nodded again. "How about meeting there in half an hour?" I suggested and she nodded. "Works for me. See you!" She hung up and I closed the X-Powder.

Looking at it one more time, I put it in my pocket and then ran to my living room. "Uncle Angus, can I borrow your car keys?" I asked. Uncle raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" He asked. "To my friend's house." I responded simply. He nodded and threw me the car keys from the couch, which I caught easily.

"Thanks." "See you in the evening!" He shouted just as I slammed the door behind me. I jumped into my uncle's car and fastened my seatbelt. After turning on the engine, I was off.

* * *

I rode past the waterfall, and I could see a bachelor pad in my sight. Finally, I parked next to what seemed to be Jerry's car. That was when my X-Powder started ringing so I quickly answered the call. "Yes?" I asked.

"Lily, my car just ran out of gas. You go in the pad; I'll catch up with you as soon as I can." Sam's hologram appeared. "Alright." I said before closing the device and putting it in my pocket. I then jumped out of the car and looked around the pad's exterior.

There were curtains with little hearts on the windows… I blew a raspberry in disgust. Fucking awful… But then, something shining caught my eye. I quickly walked to Jerry's car and crouched to see a shuriken stuck to a metal near the car's tire… Just like the one from yesterday's cliff incident… I quickly took it and stood up, observing the shuriken thingy.

This was weird… Remind me again, why did the man marry that crazy cunt in the first place? Just because she saved him after he had his tire blown out in the middle of the desert?! I had a feeling this was what caused his 'blown tire'… I put it in my pocket and made my way towards the door.

As soon as I opened them, I regretted my decision. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shouted in disbelief. The pad's interior was filled with furniture either in a shape of a heart, or it had hearts on it. Sofas, tables, chandeliers…. This whole place made me want to throw up… It looked more like a teenager girl's house than like a middle-aged man's pad… I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Smoochie Poo!" Someone was soon in front of me. "WHAT THE FUCK, JERRY?!" I screamed and backed away in horror. Don't blame me; I had every right to react like that. You know why? Because, the man was wearing a pink apron and it had a heart on it as a bonus. Was it just me, or has everyone gone mad completely?!

And again, I wanted to vomit… However, as soon as he saw it was me, the man sighed and walked to a sofa. He sat down, and I walked closer curiously. "Oh, my Myrna…" Jerry started while taking a picture in his hands, making my eyebrows furrow. "I miss her so!" He hugged the picture, making me gape. "She's in my heart, she's in my soul, she's in my mind!" He kept hugging the picture like crazy, and I was only gaping.

WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK. Which drug was the man on?! Suddenly, something must have stopped baking in the oven. "Muffins!" Jerry stood up quicker than lightning. "I'm baking little, heart-shaped muffins to match her sweetness!" He declared dreamily, making me blow a raspberry in disgust. Myrna, _sweet_?!

"No offense Jerry, but…" I started while the man was still grinning. "Which drug made you lose it?!" I asked in disbelief while waving with an index finger around my finger in a 'crazy' gesture. What was even worse, the man didn't seem to be offended by the question. In fact, he was even happier if possible!

"The only thing I've lost is my heart… To Myrna!" He replied happily. And now he was saying clichés… Fucking GREAT. "I've even wrote a song about her!" He took a lute and started playing it, making me raise an eyebrow. Cocaine was a hell of a drug… "My, my, my, Myrna…" Jerry started singing and I covered my ears immediately while resisting the urge to groan.

If this was what love did to you, then I sure was glad I've never seen Mother and Father together! "Alright," I started while taking hands off my ears. "If your goal was to prove to me you've gone crazy and to make my life miserable, then you fucking did it." I hissed in disgust.

Those words made Jerry sigh. "One day Lily, you'll understand how much a man's life changes once he gets a wedding ring." "For worse, I see." I commented with an eye-roll before looking at the damn ring better.

Wait, he said once the man gets a wedding ring… I quickly grabbed Jerry's hand, the one with the ring so I could see the ring better. "Isn't it beautiful? Just like my Myrna?" The man asked me, but I ignored his words while still observing the ring.

That was when I could see… Some sort of a liquid inside it?! "Jerry, this is oozing some sort of a drug into you!" I exclaimed and was about to try to take the ring off the man's hand, but… "What are you doing?!" Jerry demanded and pulled the hand away. "Doing you a favor?" I asked with a frown as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You call taking my wedding ring a favor?!" He exclaimed. "Yes!" I exclaimed back, now a bit pissed. "My Smoochie Poo gave me this thing…" "As if I gave a fuck." I cut him off with a glare while we were circling each other by now. "You can't just take it!" "Oh really?! _Watch me."_ I growled and jumped up, grabbing the hand with the ring and getting ready to take it off, when…

A voice stopped me. Why, just WHY?! "Hands off, Missy!" I turned around to see Myrna glaring at me. "Smoochie Poo!" Jerry exclaimed happily and pulled his hand away. "It's time for our honeymoon at Niagara Falls, now be a good bunny and go wait in the van!" The woman told the man while I was looking in between them back and forth.

' _Be a good bunny?'_ Not only was it fucking disgusting, she was treating him as a puppet… "Okay, my lovely, whatever you say!" The man saluted and was about to head out but I stopped him. "Don't tell me you're really going to listen to that cunt?!" I asked in disbelief but he simply ignored me, slamming the door behind.

I turned around to glare at the woman. "I never got to meet you properly out of four of you." She said with a smirk. "Neither will you get a chance for that, you crazy bitch!" I growled before sending a punch towards the woman who ducked and grabbed the carpet. _'THE CARPET!'_ My instinct told me and I quickly jumped up just as she tried to pull it off my feet.

"Better luck next time." It was my turn to smirk before I threw a nearby pillow at her. But, the woman simply jumped out of the way. "Do you really think WOOHP would have assigned as a nanny if they thought you could defeat me?" Myrna started laughing evilly.

I cried in rage and charged at the woman, but she simply kicked me and sent me flying towards the door. "Too bad I never needed a nanny." I smirked while standing up and trying to ignore pain in my back. "You're British as well, huh?" Myrna asked while sending a kick towards me which I tried to block with my hands.

But, I had to admit, she had a strong kick… "And what did you say, you're allergic to blueberries?" "Why does that concern you?!" I demanded while avoiding another kick. "Because you ruined my chances of getting rid of Jerry yesterday with blueberry muffins!" "You're welcome." I smirked before ducking to avoid her punch.

I then threw another pillow towards her, which she simply dodged. I threw three more before jumping towards the woman and kicking her with my feet while in the air. The woman fell on the floor in pain, and I couldn't help feeling pleased. But then, I saw her taking something out of her pocket…

And I quickly jumped out of the way as soon as she threw a shuriken at me. "Shurikens? I didn't know you were a ninja!" I growled before yelping and jumping out of the way to avoid two upcoming shurikens. "As a matter of fact, I am." She smirked and started throwing bunch of them.

I tried to avoid them, but at one point two of them got stuck between the ceiling and my shirt, so I was stuck against the ceiling at the moment. "And in my discipline, I also learned of an ancient Japanese herbal love potion!" She came closer while taking out a vial of a violet liquid.

My eyes widened at those words. "I fucking knew it was a drug." I muttered but the woman smirked even more. She heard me?! "Pretty clever, huh? That's why I deserve to run WOOHP, not that ninny Jerry!" Myrna declared. "That's rich, coming from a psychotic, overweight bitch." I growled and she laughed. "As you've seen, he's in no condition to stop me…" She trailed off.

"As soon as I get my hands on you, you and your fucking arse will regret this…" I literally growled this time while clenching my fists. "You can try as much as you want, but thanks to Jerry's generosity, WOOHP will become mine!" She started laughing evilly, and I ran out of good swears and threats by now. So, while she was pouring something into a glass with water, I was glaring at her.

But when she looked up, she laughed again. "Another Japanese, herbal concoction, enjoy!" She smirked and... I showed her the middle finger angrily. She gasped in a mocking shock before laughing and slamming the door. I swear to God, that bitch was so going to regret messing with my friend…

That was when some heart-shaped bubbles started coming out of where she poured that concoction, and one of them burned the sofa… And I yelped in shock just as the door slammed open. "Lily!" Sam exclaimed in shock.

"Sam, watch out for burning bubbles!" I warned and she yelped before jumping out of the way. "Turn that thing off!" I motioned with my head to where the bubbles were coming from, and she quickly did so. The girl then took shurikens out of the ceiling, freeing me in process. "Thanks." I breathed in relief as soon as I was on the floor.

Sam looked around the place. "Am I in the right place?" She asked in shock. "Unfortunately, yes." I sighed. "What happened here?" She wondered aloud. "Myrna is a fucking ninja who drugged Jerry so she could take over WOOHP." I quickly explained to her. "But how? And where are they now?" "It's the wedding ring that's oozing the love potion into him. As for the latter, Myrna said they were about to have their honeymoon at the Niagara Falls." I stated.

She frowned. "Then we need to be quick." She quickly looked around. "Jerry always brings work home…" She trailed off. So, we started looking around. I was looking at a couch when Sam called me. I turned around to see a bookshelf lifting up and revealing a pathway. "Nice one, Sam!" I grinned.

We walked into a room with some gadgets. "JAFS?" Sam questioned in confusion at seeing some weird suits hanging up. I turned it around so I could read what it was. "Jet Amphibious Flight Suit." I read and couldn't help grinning. That sounded just like we needed! While Sam was looking at a crossbow, I took what seemed to be an Inflatable Beret. After taking those things, we were out.

* * *

"Clover, Alex, hurry!" Sam exclaimed just as we were in front of the girls' villa. "What is it?" Alex asked. "Myrna's an evil ninja who's trying to get rid of Jerry so she can run WOOHP!" The red-haired girl explained and took out a shuriken from yesterday.

I took out the one I've found today as well. "Look familiar?" Sam questioned. "Lily found this in Jerry's tire; it's the same as the one I found at cliff-side!" "Myrna threw same ones at me." I added. "I see." Clover simply said before Sam and I walked away, Alex and Clover right behind us.

* * *

We were diving through water of Niagara Falls with our JAFS. Finally, I could see a boat in my sight. We sped up before flying out of water, right behind the boat. "It's about to get even more exciting, my little bunny!" Myrna smirked just as Sam and I got in front of the boat's windows. "You got that right!" Sam and I chorused with smirks.

"You! I should have known to get rid of you when I was your nanny!" Myrna declared. "Your little game is over Myrna, get your claws off our Jerry!" Clover exclaimed while opening the door of the boat. "Gladly!" Myrna pushed a lever and suddenly, Jerry was sent flying out of the boat with his seat, up in the air!

Fuck that woman… Myrna then sped up and away from us while we were looking at where Jerry went in shock. "Lily, you and Alex go after him, Clover and I will go after Myrna!" Sam said and I nodded. "You two please do me a favor. Kick that bitch's arse and send it flying into oblivion!" Both of them nodded with smirks at my words. "You got that right!" Clover exclaimed before they flew after Myrna.

Alex and I flew up. "SMOOCHIE POO!" I could hear Jerry shouting before he fell down, right in between us. And he fell in water just as we tried to catch him. Fuck, fuck and FUCK. Jerry came out of water, and right now, he was going towards the end of the waterfall…

We quickly flew after him and I grabbed the man by his hand just as he was about to fall… "He's slipping!" I exclaimed just as the mentioned thing happened. And, the man was falling down again. Alex then tried to go after him, but was unsuccessful.

"He's falling too fast, I can't reach him!" She exclaimed. "But your Inflatable Beret can!" I shouted to her. The black-haired girl quickly took off her helmet and threw the Beret under Jerry who bounced off the just inflated Beret before falling in water.

The man appeared out of water, but seemed to have trouble with swimming. "Apparently, Jer's not much of a swimmer!" Alex mused while putting her helmet on. As soon as the man was underwater again, we dived to look for him.

Alex quickly started holding the man for under his armpits before we came out of water, right next to the shore. I got out and took off my helmet. "Maybe I should become a professional lifeguard; this _is_ my second save this week!" Alex commented and I raised an eyebrow. I knew nothing about the first save, so…

Soon after, both Alex and Jerry were out of water. "Alex, hold him." I said while the man was rubbing his head. And, Alex quickly did so just as I grabbed the man by his wrist. "No, my wedding ring!" Jerry objected and tried to break free from my grip, but I wasn't going to let that happen this time. "Fucking YES!" I shouted and finally took the damn ring off the man's finger.

"Oh my…" Jerry was suddenly looking at Alex in confusion. "Did I..?" He looked up at me still holding the ring. "Was I…? Oh my…" The man trailed off in shock. "Can I throw this crap into water now?" I asked. "No, wait!" The man stopped me, making me look at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? After all this, you want to keep the damn thing?!"

Jerry shook his head. "Myrna gave it to me; it would only be fair if I gave it back." He said and I frowned. "That's a bad idea…" I trailed off. "Give me the ring." He held out a hand expectantly. I sighed in annoyance but gave him the ring just as the boat landed in front of us.

Alex and Jerry stood up, and a tied up Myrna came out of the boat, Clover and Sam right behind her. "Smoochie Poo?" The man asked, making Alex and me look at each other. "Bunny, you have to help me!" Myrna declared. "Oh, I'll help you out, alright!" Jerry walked to her with a smile and put the ring on her finger.

"NO! I… Oh, look how wonderful I am…" Myrna suddenly started talking about herself. And I had one thing to say. _What the actual fuck_?! "I'm, I'm irresistible, fantastic, and so clever too!" All five of us were looking at the sight in shock.

This was disturbing… "Freaky, she's totally worshipping herself, even more than she normally does!" Clover pointed out just as Myrna started hugging and kissing herself. _Disgusting…._ "I _did_ say that was a bad idea…" I trailed off but the others were still gaping at the sight. Not that I could blame them though…

"Let's get her inside." Jerry finally said and walked into the boat. Sam and Alex led Myrna inside while Clover stopped me. "Lily, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She told me. "You don't have to…" "Yes, I do. I accused you wrongly of being jealous and didn't bother to hear what you thought about this." "I _did_ overreact…" I pointed out.

"So did I." Clover argued. "Besides, bringing your parents into the whole thing was unfair as well and… I promise to trust you from now on. That is, if you forgive me." "Of course I forgive you." I smiled and the girl smiled back before hugging me tightly. I returned the hug just as Sam's head peeked outside with a grin. "Are you two coming?" She asked. "Yes!" We exclaimed and ran inside the boat.

* * *

The next day, Alex and Clover led Jerry and me with them towards their pool. Jerry wasn't really thrilled about that, neither was I. "Come on Jerry, Lily, we need to know whom Guillaume likes once and for all, and both of your Français are tres fantastical!" Alex stated. And yes, in other words, they wanted us to be their translators…

"Girls, I'm really not in a mood to translate love poems. You could have just asked Lily!" The man replied and I rolled my eyes. "Very smooth, Jerry, let the only person here who hasn't fallen in love translate love poems." I told the man sarcastically.

"We need both of you! You know what they say, two heads are better than one!" Alex exclaimed. "Well, that's true." I muttered. "Besides, Jerry owes us; we saved him from a life of misery!" Clover added. "Which means only you will translate, while I'll be taking a break." I smirked, making the man look at me unimpressed.

But then, we heard someone laughing. "Where's the lover boy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, only for Sam who was reading newspapers on a chair to shrug her shoulders. Actually, laughing was coming from behind us…

So, the four of us hid in bushes to observe the situation. Mandy was laughing in her pool, while this guy was cleaning it. "The nerve! After everything we've been through, the days together, exchanging heartfelt words… Guillaume likes Mandy?!" Alex demanded in disbelief.

" _Qu'est-ce que vous avez, les filles? Vous n'appreciez pas d'avoir une piscine propre?"_ Guillaume asked in French. I chuckled in disbelief at those words. So, he didn't give a fuck about anything but pools… Jerry and I looked at each other in amusement because we were the only ones who understood what he had just said.

"Did he just tell her she had beautiful eyes?! That two-timer!" Clover said angrily, making the two of us burst in laughter by now. "The only thing this guy cares about is whether your pool is cleaned properly!" I told Alex and Clover who were gaping at me by now. "Yes, judging by what Guillaume is saying, he doesn't like Mandy at all!" Jerry then told them, and both of us were looking at us in shock.

I couldn't help finding their reactions a bit amusing. "Really?" Clover asked. "Really!" We told her. "Poor Mandy, if only she knew she was making a fool of herself!" Alex smirked. "In my opinion, seeing Myrna Cuntbottom at that beach was way worse." I laughed.

"Lily, please, language." Jerry reminded and I frowned. "What? She _was_ a pain in the arse after all…" I trailed off and stood up. "Is she like this with her parents as well?" I could hear the man asking the two girls quietly.

And, I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "Well, Uncle doesn't really mind it, but if Mother heard me…" I commented while walking a bit away from them with my back turned. "Let's hope she won't hear it." Clover chuckled in amusement. "I wonder what that would look like." Alex mused and I laughed.

"Well, it would look like this…" I took a breath. "Lilette Chase, how dare you?!" I started waving with my index finger angrily while my back was still turned. "Did I, Bryony Chase, teach you words like that…" And suddenly, a quick gasp which turned into coughing for air quickly made me turn around.

"Jerry!" Clover and Alex started hitting the man in the back so he could stop coughing. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He quickly waved it off before looking at a watch on his right wrist. His eyes then darted to me before quickly going to his watch again. "Oh my, look at the time! I've got to go girls, cheerio!" The man waved and made a run for it towards his car.

And right after that, he was off. Clover, Alex and I looked at each other in confusion. "What the fuck just happened?" I asked perplexed while rubbing the back of my head. "No idea." Clover commented. "What made Jer leave so suddenly?" Sam asked while walking to us. "Maybe he remembered he had work." Alex suggested.

"Anyway, how long have you been learning French?" Clover asked me. "For eight years now." I told the blonde-haired girl with a smile. "How about we go to the mall?" Sam suddenly suggested. "Yes!" Alex and Clover chorused and I nodded with a smile. It was a beautiful day after all, and I wanted to do something productive….

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	36. Bombshell

**supboyyyyy93: ROFL, your comment made my day! XD That was actually the best part of the episode in my opinion! Well, yes, her trait is not just her instincts, but reflexes as well. I never interpreted her vomiting and panicking as a part of being overwhelmed, but as simply genuine reactions considering the circumstances… But I do like how that sounds, so let's just say it's both! She will spend more time with them eventually. :)**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 **Third Person's POV**

"Well, Uncle doesn't really mind it, but if Mother heard me…" Lily rolled her eyes while walking away, her back turned. "Let's hope she won't hear it." Clover chuckled. "I wonder what that would look like." Alex mused and Lily laughed while Jerry was looking at all of them with a raised eyebrow. "Well, it would look like this…"

Lily took a breath. And then, she started waving with her index finger angrily while her back was still turned to them. "Lilette Chase, how dare you?!" She demanded angrily in what Jerry noticed was a cockney dialect. Now that he thought of it, he never heard what Lily's last name was…

"Did I, Bryony Chase, teach you words like that…" Clover and Alex rolled their eyes with smirks. The man's eyes, on the other hand, widened in shock. Was the said person really the girl's mother?! He fought back a gasp by pretending to be coughing.

Lily quickly turned around just as Clover and Alex started hitting the man so he could stop 'coughing'. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Jerry quickly looked at a watch on his right wrist. He couldn't believe it… "Oh my, look at the time! I've got to go girls, cheerio!" The man ran towards his car and quickly turned on the engine.

"What the fuck just happened?" Lily asked Clover and Alex in confusion once Jerry was no longer in their sight. "No idea." Clover commented. Sam walked to the girls. "What made Jer leave so suddenly?" She asked curiously. "Maybe he remembered he had work." Alex suggested. "Anyway, how long have you been learning French?" Clover asked Lily.

"For eight years now." She smiled. "How about we go to the mall?" Sam suggested. "Yes!" Clover and Alex chorused while Lily nodded.

* * *

As soon as he was in front of the bachelor pad, Jerry literally jumped out of the car and ran to his entrance. This was something he did _not_ see coming… And there were so many questions on his mind at this moment…

But the first thing he had to do was make sure Lily's words were true. After he had entered the pad, Jerry ran to his table which was filled with pictures. Some of them were of him with his siblings, but the man knew what he was looking for. Grabbing the furthest picture on the table, Jerry looked at three people in it.

There were two men and a woman. The woman was dressed in a dark red dress, typical for the eighties, and her blonde hair was loose, again, in a typical eighties hairstyle. She was smiling shyly at the camera. The man next to her had same light blue eyes, and he had a huge grin on his face. He had blonde hair, and was wearing green robes.

The man was in between the woman and another man, and he had his arms around each of their shoulders. He was obviously younger than both of them, especially the other man. The other man in the picture was dressed in light blue robes, and was smiling at the camera. He had blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

But Jerry wasn't looking at that man. His attention was focused on both the other man and the woman. Lily had said it loud and clear, that her mother's name was Bryony Chase… And Chase was her name as well! She even nailed the woman's cockney accent… But the man still wasn't sure about this. From what he knew, Bryony never had a child!

Looking at the picture one more time, Jerry grabbed another picture from the table, the one from the recent picnic. Putting the pictures next to each other, the man kept looking from the man and the woman in one picture to the girl in the other one back and forth. He had no idea how this was possible, but it seemed to be true…

The girl _was_ the woman's child… He could tell because they had same chin and noses. Plus, both of them were short for their age! Which meant that if Bryony was Lily's mother, then the other man in the picture was her uncle… "Angus…" Jerry trailed off in shock and looked at the man in the picture.

The picture was taken right after his friend had dyed his hair blonde, in 1982. And it was clear as day that he was Lily's uncle. She had same dark brown hair like him, they had same complexion… And there was something about Lily which reminded him of Angus. Perhaps it was their similar personalities… Both of them could be rebellious, and didn't hesitate to swear.

But, there was also something about the girl which made her different at the same time… Out of four of the girls, she was the only one he could relate to until some point. British, she used to live in Liverpool, now lives in America, which was well-known to him… Yet, out of four of them, getting to know more about Lily was the hardest.

However, again, hearing Bryony's name was the last thing Jerry expected to hear. _'Bryony never had a child; Bryony never had a child…'_ The man kept repeating to himself mentally, but also knowing it was futile.

Proof was right there in front of him after all…. And it was clear from the very beginning! Jerry couldn't believe he hadn't realized it sooner.

" _That man with me is Uncle Angus, and he came to pick us up." Lily told Zack who was looking at both her and Jerry angrily. "Yes, that's me! Are you two ready?" The man asked her and Sam, just before the latter threw some fish at both him and Lily._

" _You said, London? Then why do you have a Liverpool accent?" "My uncle speaks like that, and we lived in Liverpool when I was little until we moved to London." Lily responded to the question._

" _So that means Uncle Angus and I count as old people?" Lily asked Clover with a raised eyebrow. "You actually like his music?" Clover asked in disbelief. "Not my favorite, but he's not bad either. I know about it mostly thanks to Uncle." The girl responded. "How old is he?" Clover demanded. "46, and from what I know, that doesn't count as old." Lily smirked._

Angus _was_ supposed to be 46 by now… Bryony would be 49 then… Jerry put the pictures on the table and looked up with a frown. He hasn't seen either of them for more than 17 years, and then he finds out one of the girls was related to both of them… But, something in those words made the man literally freeze.

Lily's last name was Chase, right? That was both Angus' and Bryony's last name as well… And from what he remembered, Lily was 17 too… Where was her father in the whole picture?

" _You're not precise! How can I know who he is if there's no clue about him?!" Clover demanded while standing up, both her and Lily glaring at each other. "Well, I'm sorry that Mother and Uncle refuse to tell me juicy details about the identity of the man who shagged my mother!" Lily shouted angrily, making Sam cover her mouth not to laugh, Alex look at Lily in confusion, and Jerry's eyes widen at the girl's use of language._

Judging by those words, the girl had no idea who that person was… Suddenly, a feeling of dread washed over Jerry. He had an idea where this was going, and he didn't like it… The last time the three of them saw each other was in May 1987. Angus was about 28 back then, he was 38, and Bryony was 32.

Lily's birthday was in December 1987… Taking the picture again, the man looked at the girl. It was true; she had her uncle's hair, her mother's nose, chin and height… But what caught his attention were her eyes. They were a darker shade of brown, and it felt like he had seen them somewhere before…

And then, one more similarity popped in his mind, filling it with even more dread. Lily was allergic to blueberries too… " _No_. It's just a _coincidence_ , allergies are _not_ inheritable." The man declared firmly while trying to stay calm. But, if Lily was born in December, and it's been 9 months since that day….

That was when Jerry finally lost it. "NO! It's not true, it just can't be…" He argued with himself, when something fell off the table. Turning around to see what it was, the man noticed the picture of two people on the floor. And that was when he remembered…

Doctor V had had this picture with him before. Now Jerry knew where it must have come from, but he wasn't worried about the picture. His attention was focused on Doctor V's project with DNA chips… One of them contained his DNA, that's what the girls found out… But he never checked whose DNA it was in the other chip, the one that Lily had spit out…

" _So, the chip we found in your pocket was a tryout version to see whether the chip thing worked. As for Lily, you took her uncle's DNA to control her!" Sam concluded with a glare. Doctor V raised an eyebrow at her question, but then smirked. "If you say so."_

All Jerry had to do was go, and get that chip. As soon as he saw the DNA was Angus', everything would be alright, and he could forget about this situation…

* * *

" _What are you looking for, Jerry?"_ GLADIS asked as the man kept looking through drawers of his office. "Nothing important." The man waved it off while looking through one drawer. Finally, Jerry found both of the chips at the bottom of the drawer.

Taking both of them, he hurried out of the office.

* * *

Both of the chips were in the scanning machine, and Jerry was just waiting for results to come. One of them has already come out, and the DNA was his, the one the girls had found earlier. But then, the other one was also finished with analysis. And the DNA was…

"This must be some sort of a mistake. There can't be same DNA in both of the chips!" The man frowned and put the second chip on the machine again. It had to be a mistake; it just couldn't be true… And the analysis was over. The DNA _was_ his again…

The machine was usually never wrong… But this meant only one thing. He would have to get the needed information right from its source…

* * *

Doctor V smirked as soon as he saw a shadow approaching his cell. "Come out; come out, whoever you are." He said mockingly. But he knew who it was already. "Jerry, how nice to see you again…" The doctor trailed off with a smirk once the man was in front of his cell once again.

But, this time, Doctor V could tell there was something different about Jerry. He got used to the man wanting to talk to him by now. And yet, judging by his body language, Doctor V knew he'd better be careful with what he was saying in front of him…

"You lied." Jerry said simply with a frown. Those words made Doctor V raise an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?" He asked in a bit mocking way before getting up and walking to the door of the cell. "When I asked you where you got this picture from," Jerry lifted the picture right in front of him. "And you told me you had no idea what I was talking about, you lied." He finished icily.

Doctor V rolled his eyes. "Of course I lied. But I guess you also knew better than to trust a villain, didn't you?" He smirked, looking Jerry in the eyes. "You got this from Lily, didn't you?" The man demanded and the doctor kept smirking. "How nice of you to finally figure it out… But that's not why you came here, is it?"

"You're right." Jerry said simply and took out two small objects. "I want to know whose DNA is in the second chip." "If only you could be more precise…" Doctor V rolled his eyes yet again. "The one you used to control her." "Oh, _that_ one." The doctor gasped in mocking shock. "Well, you do remember what I said about how those things worked?"

"In order to take control, the DNA has to be that of a blood relative." Jerry repeated coldly. "Well, doesn't that explain it to you?" Doctor V started laughing. "So, you took her uncle's DNA, which is…" "Oh, she _does_ have an uncle?" The doctor cut him off in mocking surprise. "Well, too bad, because that's not his DNA there. The DNA is yours, in both that chip and the first one."

There was nothing but dead silence in both the facility and Doctor V's cell. "So you _knew_? You knew about me being…" Jerry started angrily only to be cut off. " _Of course_ I knew. Why else would I use your DNA in the first place?" Doctor V smiled smugly. "But judging by your reaction, you _didn't_ know…"He trailed off smugly.

" _Watch_ what you're saying." The man warned, his voice dangerously low. "Well, the only thing I'll say is this. Congratulations. Make sure to tell her as well. We wouldn't want her not to know the truth, now, would we?" Doctor V was mocking Jerry by now. Not telling the doctor anything, the man hurried out of the facility.

* * *

" _Hello?" Angus answered the call from his couch in the living room. "I see." He then grinned. "Alright Lily, see you in the evening." The man hung up and took a remote from a nearby table._

Jerry was observing Angus on the screen from his sitting place. And again, he scolded himself for not recognizing the man the first time he heard his voice. True, it's been 17 years, but Angus' voice hasn't changed that much…

His appearance, on the other hand, has. The man's hair wasn't blonde anymore; it was back to its natural dark brown color. There were wrinkles on his forehead now, characteristic for people his age. He looked more mature, yet that grin on his face was the same like from so many years ago.

 _That was when the door slammed open, and a woman with blonde hair and icy blue eyes walked into the house. "Angus?" She asked coldly. Angus grinned at hearing the woman's voice. "Bryony!" He got off the couch and ran to his sister so he could hug her. She returned the hug slowly._

" _Alright, enough hugging now. Where's Lilette?" She demanded with a frown while pulling away. "She's gone to the mall with her friends." Angus told his sister. "Fine." She said coldly and took her luggage. "Do you need help?" He quickly asked. "I can take care of my luggage myself Angus, thank you very much." Bryony responded icily._

As soon as the woman appeared on the screen, the man's eyes widened. He knew who it was immediately, considering her appearance hasn't changed that much… She was also older, yes, but she still had blonde hair, and was shorter than her brother…

But there was also something different about Bryony now. From what Jerry remembered, she was never this cold to her own brother… She was never this cold to anyone in general!

That was when reality finally hit him completely. After not seeing two of them for 17 years, he finds out Bryony has a child, and that child happens to be Lily… But that wasn't even the worst part. _He_ was the person the girls and Lily have been looking for…

" _Holy Cats."_ Those words came out of the man's mouth and echoed throughout the whole office.

 **Originally I didn't want to write this chapter, but I decided to do it anyway because I felt it was important for the story, and something that should be written and read, not just told briefly like a flashback etc. Until next time!**


	37. What's Wrong With Clover?

**supboyyyyy93: Thank you! Hahaha, I guess the blueberries were the most obvious thing after all! I'm excited for upcoming chapters as well, and in this one we get to see what exactly they did with that information, so… Well, I did say that Lily was a savage in that chapter! XD Right now, I'm working on her drawing! :)**

 **This chapter and the next one are based on the episode 'Super Agent Much'?**

 **Lily's POV**

It was nearly 10:00 PM in Downtown L.A. We were on a mission to catch a thief. But, I was really tired right now, and I wanted the mission to end already… I mean, seriously, it was nearly bed time!

I flew into Sam and Alex on my hoverboard just as the thief flew in the opposite direction. "Clover," Sam quickly took out her X-Powder. "Head him off; it's Sergei Siberia, the cyber-thief. He's headed right towards you!"

And we flew in the opposite direction, only to see… Clover in a sitting position on a building and shouting at the thief who was flying away. "Clover, you've let him get away!" Alex frowned just as we stopped behind her. "Hey, that was a really important call!" Clover argued, making me roll my eyes. "This secret agent thing is really cutting into my free time!" She stood up with her hands in the air.

Suddenly, I had a feeling like someone was watching us from the distance. I looked up immediately in front of us and in the distance, but there was no one in sight… "What's wrong, Lily?" Alex nudged me, attracting my attention. "It's nothing, I just had a feeling we were watched…" I trailed off with a frown. "Stop being paranoid." Clover told me as if it was no big deal.

Me, paranoid?! That was rich, coming from her! "I'm not." I said calmly before looking away from the distance. "Wait until Jerry hears the news." Sam said sarcastically while we were going back towards the building. "We are so done for…" Alex groaned.

I frowned at those words. _"You mean, you three."_ I couldn't help thinking. Now why was I saying that? Because it was true. If Jerry did decide to give us a piece of his mind, the three would be the victims of it, because again, the man would pretend as if I weren't in the room. Ever since recently, whenever we were in the office, he would say 'you three' while looking at the three of them, until the girls would correct him, saying 'four'.

But it wasn't just that, when the girls asked questions, Jerry would answer them, but when I asked something, there would be no answer until one of them asked the same question, and then he would answer. Whenever looking at all three of them, he avoided making eye contact with me.

Now, I didn't give the slightest fuck about why the man seemed to be pretending I was a ghost, it was good when he was mad after all, but I wanted it to stop. It wasn't that it bothered me that much, but, you know… People pretending you were a ghost and that you practically didn't exist when you were in the room was annoying. It was as if a teacher told Sam, Clover, Alex and me that we were in one group, and he told each of them what to do, but he suddenly forgot that I was a part of the group as well! Now whether it was intentional, or on purpose, I didn't know.

Wait. Who was I kidding here? The man was not dumb, of course it was intentional! But, again, there was no reason for that to bother me. So, I simply flew after the girls, wanting this crap to be over so I could go home and finally get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I dressed into a sleeveless light blue shirt, dark blue floral skirt and dark blue heeled-shoes before taking my bag and running out of the house. Mother was on yet another business trip, this time in Spain, but Uncle Angus was at home, preparing for work.

By the time I was in front of school, Alex and Sam were waiting for me outside. "Where's Clover?" I asked once I joined them. "Inside, doing something for her clubs." Alex commented. "Anyway," Sam started while we were walking into school. "We've wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you have any idea why Jerry's been giving you silent treatment since recently?" She questioned with a frown. I knew the girls must have noticed it because it was obvious as fuck, but _why_ did they have to ask me that question?! "Well, I don't." I said firmly just as we walked to our cupboards.

I quickly took books for English and closed the cupboard while the girls were watching me. "Nor do I care." I added once I looked at them again. "How can you say that?" Alex demanded in disbelief, making me look at her questioningly. "I mean, if someone ignored me and pretended that I didn't exist, I would go mad the same day!" She exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"I understand what you're talking about, but honestly, I don't care." I responded simply while looking through my book for class. "Why?" I could hear Alex asking. " _Because_ ," I started a bit annoyed and slammed the book shut. "I've learned not to care about people who weren't close to me. It's just not worth it. This silent treatment may be annoying, but I don't give a fuck about it anyway." I explained, trying to sound emotionless.

Alex walked to me, her hand on my shoulder. "But Jerry's our friend, and friends don't do that!" She pointed out. "You mean, _your_ friend. You've said it yourself; friends don't do that to each other." I reminded the black-haired girl who opened her mouth to say something, but Sam beat her to it.

"Are you sure you don't have any idea why?" "100 percent sure. I didn't say anything bad, apart from a few swears." I stated firmly. "You think that's his way of getting back at you for swearing in his office?" Alex suggested.

I frowned at that statement and Sam shook her head. "Jerry's not that type of person." "The last time I swore before the treatment started _wasn't_ in his office." "Then maybe swearing in front of him in general?" Alex argued and I shook my head in denial. "The man explicitly said, and I quote, 'I would appreciate if you didn't use that sort of language in my office'."

"You nailed his accent." Sam commented in awe and I couldn't help smiling. "Well, accents have always been sort of my thing." I explained. "You said it, fine, but he still scolded you back at our place for swearing!" Alex commented.

Sam looked at two of us curiously. "What exactly happened that day?" She asked. "As you remember, Clover and I asked Lily and Jerry to come so they could translate Guillaume's words to us." Alex started. "And we did so. We told them their French boy only cared about pools." I continued.

"At one point, Lily mentioned Myrna, calling her Cuntbottom." Alex said, hesitating at the 'Cuntbottom' part. "And then the man scolded me, to which I responded that Myrna was a pain in the arse after all…" "And then he asked Clover and me whether she was like that with her family as well. Lily began impersonating her mother, and that was when Jerry told us he had to go." Alex finished.

Sam frowned with a finger on her chin. "Then it's not because of swearing…" She trailed off. That was when the bell rang for the beginning of class, and I pushed both of the girls inside before they could continue with the useless conversation.

* * *

After English ended, we walked to Clover who was in front of her cupboard and talking to a phone about one of her clubs. "Is it my imagination, or is Clover in like, gazillion clubs?" Alex commented in disbelief. "A gazillion and one!" Arnold stated while coming towards Clover in between Alex and me, saying how she founded a new club.

I rolled my eyes at Arnold's words. How did Clover manage to stay sane with so many clubs?! "Clover, your popularity numbers are through the roof!" The guy was showing the blonde-haired girl the popularity statistics.

"Clover, this is getting out of control." Sam said once Arnold was out of sight. "It is not, I'm just doing what comes natural, being popular!" She argued. "But you're totally flaking in our missions!" Sam pointed out. "And you haven't even been to the mall in weeks!" Alex added. "How you're staying sane with all those club meetings is beyond me." I told the girl truthfully.

Clover rolled her eyes. "By committing all my time to it, that's how!" She retorted. "But we miss you! What do you say, this afternoon it is shop-till-you-drop?" Sam suggested with a wink. "Sorry guys, I can't. I've got five club meetings right after Maths! See you!" Clover took her books, closed the cupboard and ran away.

"I've never thought I'd see the day when Clover lost the will to shop…" Alex said and I couldn't help agreeing. Not shopping was so unlike her…

* * *

It was a lunch break and right now, I was in front of the coffee machine, looking at what to drink. Finally, I opted for Cappuccino. "Lily, how do I look?" Clover asked while next to an opened window. I put my cup of coffee next to hers and looked at the girl.

"I don't understand what you're aiming at." I told her. "Do I look normal? No messy hair, clothes?" She explained. "You look great." I smiled. "Thanks!" She grinned and took her cup before walking away. I took mine, and was about to drink some coffee when…

I noticed there was something blue in it. An insect must have flown into the drink, and died immediately because of how hot it was… "Fuck this." I muttered and threw the coffee into a bin before running away to prepare for science.

* * *

"One-part chlorine, to two-parts benzene." Alex said while trying to do the science experiment. Sam then said how she thought different, but then, Clover quickly did the experiment correctly! I raised an eyebrow at the blonde-haired girl. I never liked science that much, neither did Clover… Which was what we had in common. Alex didn't mind it that much, and Sam adored it.

So seeing her suddenly doing the experiment as if it was the easiest thing in the world was really weird. "Clover, are you okay?" Sam asked. "Of course, I'm great! I just love science, don't you?" She told us while lifting glasses up.

"You, love science?" I asked her in disbelief. "Yes!" She chirped happily. "Clover, you and I swore the subject for one hour after the professor had given us F's." I reminded her and she frowned. "Swearing is impolite!"

I then quickly caught a vial flying towards Clover and me with my right hand. "Thanks, I needed that." Clover quickly took it out of my hand and started sipping the liquid when… It exploded, sending us into the tunnel.

"Why are you screaming?! We've done this like a hundred times!" Clover shouted and I quickly looked up to see the girl on her feet as we were going down the tunnel. "Because it's always the same feeling!" I shouted to her. "You want to be WOOHP-ed?!" Sam asked. "What about your club meetings?!" Alex demanded.

But, Clover seemed to give zero fucks. "Who cares about school clubs?! I'm a spy!" She was sliding through the tunnel, making the three of us look at each other in confusion. WHAT. THE. FUCK. Clover I knew would always complain about WOOHP-ing, and missing club meetings would be the end of the world for her!

"Agent Clover reporting for duty, sir!" Clover declared once she landed on her feet in Jerry's office. Alex fell on the sofa, I fell on her, and Sam fell behind the sofa. "Sergei Siberia is at it again!" The man said before GLADIS revealed the pathway behind the desk. "Oh, that's right; _someone_ let him get away last time!" Sam reminded.

Clover didn't say anything, which was weird. By now I expected her to tell Sam 'it was a very important call' or something like that. "He's robbing Beverly Hills Bank as we speak!" We ran to the pathway. _"Here are your gadgets."_ GLADIS said as we changed to suits with X-Powders.

" _How about a Multi Function Charm Bracelet for the charming Clover?"_ GLADIS gave her the bracelet. _"Alex will be able to snag her favorite bowl, with_ _new Tangled Bombs, stored conveniently in her belt! For the lovely Sam, the new Facial Exofoilater 5000."_ The machine gave the girls their gadgets. _"And for the sweet Lily, the Net Throwing Extendable Rod Mascara, which you will find useful in…"_

"Just get on with it." I could hear Jerry saying, making me turn around to look at the man with a frown. But, I didn't say anything. We came to the end of the pathway, and the floor under our feet disappeared. So, we fell through it while screaming.

* * *

We fell out of bins, right in front of the bank. I got on my feet just as I could see a man in black running away with a bag over his shoulder. "There he is, he's getting away!" We started running after him through a small street.

"We can't use our Jetpacks, it's too narrow!" Alex exclaimed while I jumped over a crate. "I don't need a Jetpack." I could hear Clover saying and suddenly, she started running at incredibly fast speed, she even smashed directly through some crates in her way!

Sam, Alex and I looked at now destroyed car Clover had jumped on with full force while we were still running after them. We finally stopped in front of the girl who held her foot on a box which was on the thief's head. "Good job, Clover!" Alex said.

I looked at Clover who was smirking by now. She's been acting really strange… Suddenly, I could feel someone watching me again, so I looked up, but there was no one in sight.

* * *

The next day, it was a lunch break again. To my surprise, the cafeteria had a sushi bar now! And right now, Alex, Sam and I were discussing how great this was while eating sushi for lunch. "You know, Clover's totally into sushi. Where is she anyway?" Sam asked while I took another piece of the food.

Clover then appeared and sat in between Sam and me with a paper in her hands. She then started explaining something with all those weird numbers, but I didn't understand what she was talking about. She was talking way too fast after all! But I _did_ understand one thing though. She apparently calculated a way to improve our spy efficiency.

I was gaping at her by now. Since when was she good with numbers?! "Sushi?" Alex offered while we were looking at her and blinking in confusion. "Never touched this stuff!" Clover frowned. "Excuse me; you love sushi the most out of all of us!" I told her a bit annoyed.

She opened her mouth to tell me something, but never got a chance to because Mandy appeared behind her. "Hi, Clover! Did you notice something different about me?" She smirked. She was wearing new glasses… "Anything would be an improvement." Sam muttered and Mandy frowned.

"My new, sun-ray shades! Aren't you jealous?!" She asked Clover smugly. "Two sheets of translusive polyethylene surrounded by molded plastic? No, why would I be?" I looked up in shock at hearing the girl's answer. What the fuck was wrong with Clover?!

The Clover I knew would probably start up a fight with this bitch over the shades, not be unimpressed! "Okay…" Mandy was speechless for once so she walked away rather quickly. That was when some kids from one of Clover's clubs came to us, but Clover told them that she was busy. Again, hearing that coming from her was just wrong…

She would usually stop everything she was doing just to hear what the club had to say! Suddenly, I could sense something beginning to fell off a nearby shelf. I quickly stood up to help Arnold get out of the way, but Clover beat me to it, pushing the guy out of the way at incredibly fast speed.

Bottles fell to the floor, broken. "Clover, you saved my life, you're a hero!" Arnold hugged her. Everyone was soon either taking photos of her or trying to ask her to join their clubs. And then, Clover went in a full bitch mode.

She took a microphone and stood up on the table, making everyone look at her. "NOW, HEAR THIS! I OFFICIALLY QUIT EVERY SILLY CLUB I BELONG TO! AND I DON'T WANT TO JOIN ANYMORE, SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Clover finished her hell of a speech and marched out of the cafeteria.

"This is gonna be a murder on her popularity numbers!" Arnold exclaimed from next to me. "Really?" I asked him and he nodded. At that moment, I knew what I had to do. I quickly ran to the table Clover had been standing on. I knew I shouldn't have been doing this, but right now, I didn't even care. I only knew I had to stop Clover from making a big mistake.

I climbed on it and took the microphone. "Listen people," I started before anyone could try to get out of the room. "Don't listen to Clover's words, she hasn't been feeling well ever since yesterday… She just needs to take a little break." I said calmly while looking at everyone. "Which means she doesn't quit any of the clubs." I finished.

One of guys glared at me. "She said she quit loud and clear!" He argued and soon everyone started shouting. "I DID SAY," I started shouting. "THAT SHE HASN'T BEEN FEELING WELL," I was louder than all of them. "BUT IT LOOKS LIKE I HAVE TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS THE OTHER WAY. IF ANYONE OF YOU TAKES CLOVER'S WORDS SERIOUSLY, THEY WILL SUFFER FROM GETTING BEATEN THE HELL OUT OF THEM BY ME! AND TRUST ME, WHEN THEY ASK ME TO, I CAN BE REALLY BAD!" I was roaring in Scottish by now.

"But she said…" "DO I MAKE MYSELF FUCKING CLEAR?!" I shouted the most loudly I could, and praying I wouldn't lose my voice because of that. All of people quickly nodded with frightened expressions. "Thank you. Have a good day." I smiled and got off the table, putting the microphone on it. "Miss Chase, that's worth two hours of detention." The science professor told me. "Fine." I said simply.

Alex and Sam ran to me. "Why did you do that?" Alex asked me. "The real Clover would be devastated if she heard this would kill her popularity numbers, so I wanted to prevent that from happening." I explained.

"Speaking of Clover, how about going through her room later today?" Sam suggested. "But you know Clover doesn't like us snooping through her stuff!" Alex pointed out. "But she's our friend; we just want to help her!" Sam argued. "I agree." I finally said. "Alright." Alex finally gave in.

* * *

Later that day, Alex, Sam and I were at the door of Clover's room. "It looks fine to me, now let's go!" Alex exclaimed but Sam and I went in instead. "We haven't even checked it properly!" I pointed out just as Sam opened Clover's wardrobe.

As soon as she did so, all of us gasped. Because, instead of clothes, some gadgets were in her wardrobe! And not just any gadgets, but _high-tech_ gadgets… "Way to accessorize!" Alex commented just as she and I got closer.

"Alex, these are high-tech weapons!" Sam stated and took out some sort of a glove, putting it on her hand. And soon after, she activated what seemed to be blades on it! "What the fuck is that?" I asked in shock while pointing at the claw on Sam's hand.

And she waved with it, but accidentally broke Clover's lamp in process! "Why would Jerry give her all this stuff without telling us?" She questioned. But something told me it wasn't the man who gave her this…

Alex took out another gadget from Clover's wardrobe, and activated it. It started shooting out some sort of a liquid! Sam and I yelped and jumped out of the way just as it hit Clover's chair and some other things in the room, freezing them in process! "It's hair gel!" Alex commented in surprise.

I walked to Clover's table and saw some papers with drawings and what seemed to be… Clover's handwriting? There were some things which weren't even in the wardrobe, which looked like drafts of those weapons… And the writings explained perfectly how those things could be made, and what their effects were…

"It wasn't Jerry who gave her this," I started while still looking at the papers. "She made them!" At hearing my words, Sam and Alex looked at the papers in my hand, then at weapons in theirs, before all of us looked at each other in shock and uncertainness. "Let's show this to Jerry." Sam then said and put the weapons back in the wardrobe while I took the papers.

* * *

We were inside the room where WOOHP made their weapons. And right now, Jerry was looking at the papers we had shown him. "The Spider Claw…" He read. Well, the name of the weapon suited it! "The Immobilizer…"

"And she's already built the most of these!" Sam pointed out. "Bizarre." The man said simply while still looking at the papers. "Exactly!" Alex agreed. "And brilliant!" Jerry suddenly said. Wait, WHAT?! "Brilliant?!" I asked in disbelief, even though I knew I wouldn't get an answer either way.

I didn't understand what was so brilliant about Clover's weird behavior… "Jerry, she needs help!" Sam exclaimed. "And she'll get it! I'm putting the entire WOOHP weapons' unit on these designs right away!" The man answered.

"When we meant she needed help, we meant medical help…" I commented with a frown, but again, my comment was met with silence. Sam looked at me and then at the man again. "But Jerry, can't you tell something is different about her?!" She asked in disbelief. "Absolutely, she's finally become the fine, take-action spy that WOOHP can be proud of!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The man had the habit of watching us even when we weren't on missions, right? Or, habit of watching _the girls_ at least… But anyway, he should know the girls so well by now to notice when something is wrong with them! And the only thing he had to say was how she changed for the better?! I couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed…

"What?!" Sam and Alex chorused at those words. "You two should take note," "You three." Sam corrected with a frown. "She's the ultimate WOOHP spy of the 21st century!" The man continued as if he hasn't heard her words at all.

That was when a sudden gust of wind appeared, making Sam, Alex and me cover our eyes. Finally, a flying object landed in front of us. And... _Clover_ came out of it! She was walking down while holding a rope with a few tied up villains!

"These boys belong in lock-up!" Clover walked to us and gave me the rope which I took, not knowing what else to do. "Just thought I'd run up a few bad guys on my test run!" She then walked to Jerry. "We're running low on villains Jer, it's almost time for a nap!" She stretched out with a yawn. "Next time, I assure you we'll have villains to spare. "But in the meantime, I'm very proud to present you with WOOHP's the Hundredth Villain Caught Award!" He offered her the award.

Clover didn't exactly look impressed with it. "Thanks, but we're wasting time here, I'm up for another solo mission right now!" She smirked. She had that look on her face only when she was hell-bent on getting a cute boy… And she said, _solo_?!

"Solo, as in, without us?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Now? Well I'm sorry Clover, but you've nabbed virtually every bad guy we're currently tracking!" Clover took the paper from Jerry to look at it. "Every one?! I'm starting to think my talents are being wasted at the second-rate agency!" She commented, making me gape.

But then, someone took the rope out of my hands… "Hey!" I exclaimed with a frown and turned around to see all of the villains running away! Alex, Sam and I started running after them when suddenly, all of them were electrified! We covered our eyes and a few moments after, all of them were on the floor.

"Have mercy!" One of villains pleaded while looking at me. "The Electro Magnetron, I designed it on my lunch break!" I turned around to see Clover throwing the weapon to Jerry who was looking at it in awe. "Marvelous, just marvelous!"

Clover walked to us and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Failure is not an option!" And with those words, she activated her Jetpack and flew out of the organization. "Let's go home." Sam said simply. But I looked back to see Jerry still looking at Clover's weapon.

"You girls go; I'll be with you in a minute." I told them and they nodded with Alex giving me thumbs up and an encouraging smile. I smiled back just before they ran out.

I turned around and took a deep breath. I then started walking towards the man while feeling a bit frightened. But, I wasn't going to let it show. I wanted some answers, and I wanted them now.

"I was wondering," I started, making the man turn around, but avoid making eye contact. "If you could tell me why you've been giving me silent treatment." I finished firmly and straightened up completely. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." He said coldly while looking at Clover's papers on the table _._

Those words made my blood boil. No idea what I was talking about?! Saying that was always the easiest… "Interesting." I said sarcastically while playing with my bracelet. "Then why are you pretending that you don't know a thing about it?" I asked a bit icily. "Because, I don't. Now, in case you haven't noticed, I'm busy." The man said coldly while still looking at Clover's drawings.

"Busy looking at Clover's drawings? What is the next excuse?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I understand now." Jerry said simply, again, looking at the drawings. "What?" I asked carefully. "You're simply jealous of Clover, and you're using this as an excuse in order not to make it so obvious!"

EXCUSE ME?! How dare he accuse me of being jealous?! "Bullshit." I said icily while clenching my fists. "I beg your pardon?" The man demanded, again not taking his eyes off the drawings. "You heard it loud and clear. Me being jealous of Clover is _bullshit_." I retorted while trying to stay calm, but shaking with anger.

"But why, when it's so painfully obvious?" Jerry finally looked away from the drawings and made a brief eye contact. "Listen," I started while trying to control my anger. "There _are_ reasons why I'm jealous of _all three_ of them, but I'm not jealous of Clover because of this! If anything, both she and you are acting weird. But you know what? You not seeing the former and refusing to admit the latter is _not_ my problem!"

"You're wrong." The man said coldly, and I was glaring at him by now. "You're right. I thought you would also notice Clover acting weird, but…" I was cut off. "Just go away Lilette, and leave me be." He said icily. "Gladly." I said just as icily and ran out of the room.

* * *

"Wait, you're serious when you say he accused you of being jealous of Clover?!" Sam couldn't believe it later that day when we were at their house. "I'm fucking serious." I repeated angrily for the hundredth time today. "I think he's using it as an excuse not to talk about the silent treatment." Alex mused and Sam nodded in agreement. "That's exactly what he's doing. And it's really stupid…" She trailed off.

She then looked at me. "Are you really, really sure you haven't done anything?" She asked. I nodded in annoyance. "How many times do I have to say that again?!" I demanded. "Sorry, I'm just thinking." Sam explained.

"Overwork?" Alex suggested. Both Sam and I frowned. "We've been using the excuse of Jerry being overworked way too many times…" Sam pointed out. "I know," Alex agreed. "I just thought saying it again would show us just that. But anyway, it's not our fault Jer is a workaholic!" She then argued. "You're right about that one." Sam agreed.

Suddenly, she looked at me again. And, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the floor. She was gaping at me for at least a minute with a gasp, and Alex and I were worried by now. "Sammy, are you okay?" Alex asked her.

Sam finally picked her jaw from the floor. "I'm fine, it's just that…" She started. "Lily has just reminded me of the situation with Clover… Yeah, that's it!" She smiled sheepishly. "When she put a hand on my shoulder, she left something green on the jacket. It'd be best if we analyzed it at the organization tonight." "Alright then." Alex and I simply nodded.

 **Well, that's part 1. Until next time!**


	38. Geraldine Husk

**Supboyyyyy93: LOL, the only thing I'll say is that he's being a bitch for a reason! Well, this chapter will try to correct those 'inconsistencies'… Glad you like it, and in this chapter we get to see just that! :)**

 **I only own my OC's!**

That night, Sam, Alex and I ran into Jerry's office. We quickly started looking around, but that was when I could sense something. "Someone's coming!" I hissed to the two of them who quickly nodded before we quickly climbed up the ceiling and started holding for walls with our legs and hands.

An agent entered the office and looked to his left and right. He then walked out of the office, making me sigh in relief. Thank God… We quickly let go of the walls and landed on the floor. "You two keep a look-out while I do a chemical analysis on Clover's sweaty handprint." Sam told us and we nodded.

Alex and I hid against the walls to look out for any agents. Meanwhile, Sam put her X-Powder on the desk and started the analysis. "Hydraulic fluid?" She asked perplexed. We walked to her at hearing those words so we could see what was going on.

"Maybe it came from the plane or something like that!" Alex suggested. "Maybe." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Something's weird… Trouble is Clover isn't going to tell us what's going on!" She sighed. "But there's someone who might!" The red-haired girl then smirked.

Alex blinked in confusion while I looked at her curiously. "Where are we going?" I asked slowly. "We're going to pay Sergei Siberia a little visit." Sam explained. "But someone should keep a look-out in case Jerry appears." She then added.

Both she and Alex then looked at me and I frowned. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no…" I started warningly with a glare. "Lily, just list…" "I _know_ where you're going with this, and let me tell you something. I _won't_ do it!" I growled at both of them. "Why?" Alex asked while rubbing the back of her head.

" _Because_ , I couldn't care less about that son o…" I started angrily but both of them covered my mouth. "You know you don't really mean what you're saying." Sam told me with a frown. "I _mean_ it. I mean every single word. It's not my problem the man is acting like… Like a…. An arsehole!" I threw my hands into the air in annoyance.

Alex and Sam sighed. "Alright, you _do_ mean it." Alex rolled her eyes. "Besides, how do you expect me to distract a person who's treating me like a ghost?!" I then demanded. "By showing him you're _not_ a ghost." Sam pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Sam, he told me to go away and leave him be. Me doing this would…" I started but was cut off.

"Please, Lily?" Both of them had puppy eyes by now. "Fine." I growled and they grinned before we quickly ran out of the office and down the corridor, praying no one saw us.

* * *

I was standing a bit away from the entrance of the Facility and looking around. Thank God, there was no one in sight, and my eyelids were about to drop from tiredness, when… I could see Jerry in sight. SHIT ON A BISCUIT.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" I started muttering frantically while looking around, not knowing what to do. What I wanted the most was to get the fuck out of here and not come back, but my goal was _not_ to let Jerry into the Facility… Come on Lily, think, God didn't give you brain for nothing! And, what did I do?

I was standing there like a frozen statue with a silly grin on my face while the man was coming closer. I swear to God, I was a fucking idiot… "Jerry!" I exclaimed while still not moving. The man frowned. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He demanded in tone which wanted answers. "Well…" I started playing with my hands, not knowing what to say.

Why couldn't I come up with a good lie?! As soon as I got my hands on Sam and Alex, they were _done for_ … "Are you going to tell me or not?" Jerry was obviously losing patience. And what did I do? I didn't say anything.

"Well, get out of the way, I've got some business in the facility." The man was about to push me aside but I put my hands in front of me. "NO!" I shouted. "I mean, you can't go in there!" I added. LILY, YOU IDIOT…. I was practically making it worse with every sentence! "And why's that?" Jerry asked in a dangerously low tone.

It was a bit frightening to be honest… " _Because_ …. I've got to talk to you, far away from this room!" I squealed. "Didn't I tell you to leave me be?" The man asked as if I were dumb. "You _did_ , which is exactly why I want to talk." I responded without thinking.

"I don't have time for this." He tried to get past me but I stopped him. "But I do!" "I'm warning you Lilette; get out of the way…" Jerry started threateningly. "You know, you remind me of Mother. Except that you're way worse." I cut him off randomly. Sam and Alex owed me big time as soon as this crap was over…

The man gave me a 'WTF' look. "I don't know what you're up to, nor do I want to find out tonight…" He started. "Why have so much trouble when I could say what I want to talk about right away?" I cut off with the silly grin. "I want to talk about why you've been giving me silent treatment." I then quickly added before he could interrupt me.

"Again, I'm telling you I have no idea what you're talking about." Jerry told me coldly. "And I'm telling you that you've been acting like I'm a ghost, which I'm obviously not, ignoring me, and I want to know why!" I growled. Distraction has turned into a real argument by now…

Alex and Sam better be quick! "We're talking. Does that look like silent treatment to you?" The man asked sarcastically. "You know what? Talking to you about this is useless. Let's get to the real problem." I frowned. "And that is?" "Clover's weird behavior."

"There's nothing weird about Clover being a better spy. The only problem is your jealousy." And my blood boiled. He was playing that card again?! "For the second time today, I'm telling you that I'm not jealous of Clover's suddenly better abilities. I have my reasons for being jealous of the girls, but…" "Like?"

I stopped at those words. Talking like this was useless. I would have to be honest in order for the man to believe me… "In case you haven't noticed, I don't live with the girls in their villa," I started while looking the man in the eyes. "And that's why I'm jealous of them. Their mothers allowed them to live together, which is why I'm jealous of them as well. My mother…"

I stopped once again. "My mother is rarely home and even then she's far from the girls' mothers, and not in a good way. My father has always been out of the picture. Compared to all of that, me being jealous of Clover is total bullshit." I finished with a frown.

"What exactly are you referring to when you mean weird?" I blinked in surprise at that question. I didn't expect him to actually ask something like that… "She may have caught villains, but she's suddenly faster, and stronger than usual, at almost inhuman level. Her whole personality changed after a day. Yesterday, she was so occupied with her clubs, only to tell all of them that she quit them a few hours later. She's no longer bothered by Mandy having something that she doesn't, she's suddenly better in maths and science… And science is both her and mine worst subject. Plus, it looks like she doesn't even care about her friends anymore!"

"Anything else?" Jerry asked. "Well…" I frowned. "Sometimes, I have a feeling which tells me something is wrong. And it's telling me at this moment." I added simply. The man was standing there for a few moments, looking at me from head to toe. "Good night." He said simply and turned on his heel, walking away from the door of the facility.

I was watching where he disappeared in confusion. And then I let out a loud groan in annoyance. I should have known he wouldn't believe me! But at least I was successful. No one has entered the facility! That was when the door opened and I quickly turned around to see Sam and Alex running out. "Did anyone come while we were inside?" Sam asked. "Jerry tried to enter." "What happened?" Alex asked curiously.

"I somehow managed to stop him from going in." I explained. "But you two owe me big time." I then frowned, making them roll their eyes. "Fine." They said in unison. "We've talked to Sergei Siberia." Sam then told me. "And, how did it go?" I questioned. "It looks like Geraldine hired him to steal all those secret cyber things."

My eyebrows furrowed. "After S.P.I. she's on her own, and she used him to test Clover and you." Alex then added, making my eyes widen. "What do _I_ have to do with any of this?!" I demanded. They shrugged their shoulders. "We asked him that as well, but he told us Geraldine ordered him, saying how she had to observe both Clover and you."

I still didn't understand what I had to do with it… The only time I saw that woman was when she was in London a year ago! "And he mentioned Geraldine was apparently at some floating island…" Alex commented. "Which means we've got to start searching!" Sam started running away, so did Alex and I.

* * *

It was late afternoon. We were going through Pacific by a boat, looking for the so-called 'floating island'. Alex was using her X-Powder so she and I could see whether there was something that stood out. But still nothing.

"There are islands all over, but which one is Geraldine's hideout?!" Alex asked while Sam started driving even faster. "Remember, her island is man-made. Is there one that looks kind of weird?" "Well there is this little round one." Alex responded to her words. "What's weird about it?" Sam questioned. "It's moving!" I told her.

I looked up to see the moving island, so did Alex and Sam. It really looked weird… Like some sort of a huge chamber surrounded by a force field… Sam then sped up towards the island before stopping in front of it.

As soon as we were tied to the boat, we looked up. "This would be way cool if it wasn't so evil." Alex mused. One bird tried to fly through the force field, but ended up being electrified before flying away… I flinched in shock and looked down. I didn't want to end up like that poor bird…

Sam then took out the Exofoilater 5000 and used it so we could break into the island and past the force field. Meanwhile, I took out my X-Powder. "What are you doing?" Alex asked me. "Sending coordinates of the island to Jerry." I said simply.

"Wasn't the point of this to avoid WOOHP until we were sure?" She asked and Sam turned back to look at us with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I barely prevented Jerry from coming in. Considering the man was hell-bent on entering, I had to start up a talk, during which I brought up the Clover subject again. He accused me of being jealous once again, but I denied it, and then, he asked me what I meant when I said she was acting weird. I explained the situation at school and in general, before he turned on his heel and left."

At hearing my words, Sam stopped with her Exofoilater, looked at Alex, then me, and finally nodded. "I think he believed you." She stated. "What makes you think that?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Because he wanted to hear more about the subject." She explained. "Go ahead, send them." Both of them chorused and Sam started drilling again while I finished sending the coordinates.

* * *

After breaking through ground, we got out of it and hid behind a plant with big leaves. I was looking around this jungle, and I could see some sort of a building in the distance… "Girls, don't look down." Sam suddenly told us. I quickly looked down to see…. A SNAKE?!

"You don't want to look up either." I quickly looked up to see… MONKEYS?! We were fucked… "RUN!" Sam shouted before we made a run for it, trying to escape from fucking monkeys. I was running the fastest I could, and I just wanted those fucking creatures to be gone already! Didn't they have better business to do, like, looking for bananas?!

Suddenly, a ledge could be seen in the distance, right next to a waterfall. Knowing there was nothing left, I quickly jumped towards it and started holding for the ledge, Sam and Alex right after me. We quickly climbed up and on safe ground. I was just thankful we were away from those monkeys…

But then, something grabbed me for my leg, and I let out a scream just as Alex and Sam were also grabbed by what seemed to be a carnivorous plant.

* * *

After tying us up, plants led us to that little building in the distance. Up there, _Geraldine_ was waiting for us… The woman started laughing evilly. "Nice to see you girls getting back to nature!" She commented while holding a cat in her hands. The woman's eyes then landed on me for a moment before walking to her couch.

My eyebrows furrowed just as she sat there with her cat. "Let us go now!" Alex demanded and tried to break free from the plant's hold. "Manners, ladies, manners…" She smirked, making me roll my eyes. Who did that bitch think she was?!

"I must say I find Clover a tad more cooperative!" Geraldine then added. "I knew it! What have you done to her?!" Sam demanded angrily. "I just turned her into a finer spy than WOOHP could ever do!" The woman simply answered. "At price of turning her into a sociopath?" I growled at the dark-brown haired woman.

"Well, I couldn't shut you down with my squad of S.P.I. super agents, so I decided to destroy WOOHP from within!" She took a bottle in her left hand. "Allow me to demonstrate!" Alex finally stopped trying to break free just as Geraldine poured some sort of a liquid into her cat's bowl.

The cat started eating the milk until… Its pupils changed shape, and it started hissing at seeing us. She jumped on a plant, jumped back to the building and broke a part of the railing with its claws! "So, fluffy likes catnip!" Sam commented while I was looking at the poor cat in shock.

"Oh, I'll show you who else likes catnip!" Geraldine walked to a computer and turned it on. Clover appeared on the screen, and she was running through the forest. The three of us looked between each other before turning our attention back to the screen.

Clover jumped off many rocks before charging at a nearby tree in the air, and then breaking it! She quickly caught the falling tree and threw it away. Right after that, she started running after it, broke some nearby tree branches, and threw them at the tree! She then jumped up and quickly tied the tree with a rope to a rock and another tree, so it was hanging in the air.

Once I could see the girl on the screen better, my jaw dropped. Apart from wearing a new suit, one of her eyes was red now… And a S.P.I. logo could be seen shining on her belt. The screen turned off, and I looked at the crazy woman with a glare. How could she do this to Clover?! I couldn't recognize my own friend anymore…

"Wow!" I could hear Sam saying. "This bionic woman," My eyes widened. She said _bionic_?! No wonder her strength and speed were at inhuman level now… "Works for me. Not only that, she designed every booby trap on the island, and all it took was a few taps on the keyboard!" She walked to the edge so she could see us better.

And for the second time today, her eyes landed on me. "You could have been just like her, if you had only drunk your coffee that day, not thrown it into a bin…" She smirked. "You…" I started in shock and she nodded.

"Yes, I remember you. You're the girl from London, aren't you? Lilette, is it?" She asked with a finger on her chin. "You mean you wanted to turn Lily into a bionic just like Clover?" Sam demanded and the woman nodded. "I poured this," She lifted the bottle up. "In both her and Clover's drinks. Clover drank hers, while Lilette threw her cup into a bin." "Thank God I did." I muttered in relief.

I did _not_ want to know what it was like being a bionic! "But you can still drink this…" She pointed out with a smirk. " _No fucking way_." I growled and the woman shrugged her shoulders. "Your choice. But I think you've just chosen a path of doom…" I could feel Alex and Sam's gazes on me, but I still didn't know what she was talking about or why she was suddenly so interested in me…

"What are you going to do?!" Alex demanded. "We'll test your friend's abilities against that bionic woman's. Considering her abilities, I think your friend doesn't stand a chance, but we'll see…" She smirked and walked to her glass elevator. "He gets so hungry this time of day!" She pointed at the cat just as the elevator started going down.

Suddenly, the plant started moving me far away from the building. "Girls!" I screamed just as I could hear them screaming my name as well.

* * *

The plant stopped carrying me, and then… It just dropped me in the middle of the jungle. I quickly landed on my feet, and turned around to see Geraldine standing there with a smirk. "What do you want from me?!" I demanded while clenching my fists.

But she ignored me, looking at me from head to toe instead. "Such enviable skills…" She mused, making me narrow my eyes. "What. Do. You. Want?!" I screamed the last part and got into a fighting stance while glaring at her.

"I wanted to modify you into a super agent just like Clover," She started walking around me, and I was following her every single step with my eyes. I had no intention of letting that woman out of sight while she was near me… "But since that didn't work, I've decided to see your abilities in action. You see,"

She stopped in front of me, looking me in the eyes. I glared back, not knowing what else to do. "The moment you stopped me that day in London, it was clear. You're different from those three…" "You were the one watching us from the distance?!" I cut her off angrily. "Yes." The woman nodded. "I have to say your abilities are enviable…"

"And what do I have that's 'enviable'?" I retorted, looking at the woman in annoyance. "You're not as strong, you don't use your brains as much, and you're not as manipulative, but your reflexes and instincts are more developed than those of the three of them. They always got you out of worst situations possible. But…"

Geraldine then looked straight into my eyes. "It makes me wonder where you've got those abilities from." "Where I've got them from? What kind of a question is that?" I asked slowly. "You must have got them from someone, just like you've inherited your spy gene."

Wait, what?! "Spy gene is _inheritable_?" I gaped at the woman. "Of course it is! But the question is, from whom…" She trailed off with a smirk but then looked up. "Clover!" She called, making my eyes widen. The blonde-haired girl landed right in front of me.

"Let's show our guest a demonstration of your bionic skills." Geraldine told Clover who smirked and activated her Spider Claw. I looked between it, Clover, and Geraldine back and forth. Was she really going to use that thing?! One thing was clear. I _didn't_ want to stay and find out.

So, what did I do? I made a run for it like the biggest coward ever. "After her!" I could hear Geraldine shouting and I looked over my shoulder to see Clover running after me at incredibly fast speed. Compared to me, she was way faster, and that meant she would catch up to me… I had to do something.

My eyes landed on a nearby tree and I quickly ran to in front of it. "Running away from me is useless!" Clover shouted while racing towards me. "Thank you for the obvious." I commented sarcastically, waiting for the right moment. She smirked just as she was a few steps away from me…

And I jumped out of the way just as she was about to swing her claw at me. I quickly looked over my shoulder to see Clover trying to get her claw out of the tree. But what surprised me was that tree wasn't real, it was actually made of cables! I quickly stood up and kicked Clover, sending her flying against a tree right next to this one.

"That's hitting below the belt!" She growled as soon as she was back on her feet. "Like I give a fuck." I retorted without thinking. All that did was make her growl and start charging at me again. I let out a scream and started running away from her while looking around.

There must be something that could help me… I quickly took out the Rod Mascara and fired a few nets over my back at Clover in order to slow her down. Except that it didn't really work, considering Clover slashed all of the nets with her claw…

It was then that I felt some sort of a warning. Looking over my shoulder, I could see Clover taking her Immobilizer… And I quickly hid behind a nearby tree the moment Clover fired from the machine. The side of the tree was frozen now… I quickly took a rock, and hit the tree with it. Some ice fell off, and I quickly took it and threw it at Clover who dodged every single shard. Fuck, fuck and FUCK…

"Clover, listen to me!" I shouted to the girl who was coming closer with her claw stretched out. "I don't listen to anyone but Geraldine!" She shouted back and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I hid behind the tree again, waiting for the right moment…

And I ducked just as a claw was about to hit my head. Clover's claw was stuck in the tree once again. "Clover, that bitch is controlling you!" I put a hand on her shoulder so she could look at me. "I'm the master of _self-control_!" She screamed with a glare.

"Clover!" I could suddenly hear Geraldine shouting. I looked up to see her on a nearby branch. She then threw a net at one bush, and Sam and Alex jumped out of it. Clover quickly climbed on a branch next to Geraldine. "You take care of them, leave her to me!" The woman told Clover.

She jumped towards the two girls, activating her claw. Sam and Alex screamed before jumping out of the way, and before I could see more, a hand pushed me to the ground. I growled before standing up and turning around to see Geraldine.

I sent a kick towards the woman who dodged with ease before I quickly caught a nearby tree branch and started climbing the tree in order to get away from the woman. But, she was right after me! I quickly took some branches off the tree and started throwing them at her just as I could see Clover hitting into another tree.

I had no time to see what was going on with the girls because I had to keep Geraldine from getting closer to me. "When will you realize that resisting is futile?" The woman asked with a smirk once I ran out of branches. "When hell freezes." I glared before looking around.

Grabbing for a tree branch, I jumped to another one before landing on my feet, away from Geraldine. The woman jumped right after me, and before I could try to run away, she lunged at me. I hissed in pain once my back was against the ground and she was on top of me, not letting me get up.

"Fucking let go!" I growled and tried to break my hands and legs free from her grip to no avail. Not knowing what else to do, I spit her in face. Once she started holding for face with her hands, I quickly gave her a punch, making her fall off me and to the side.

I knew spitting her was a low move, but I couldn't think of anything else at this moment! That was when that feeling of warning showed up again, but this time, it wasn't directed towards me. "Alex, Sam, behind you!" I screamed to the two girls who turned around to see… Clover shooting ice at them!

"Partners only slow you down!" She smirked as soon as both of the girls were frozen in a running pose. No…. "Finish them off!" I could hear Geraldine saying from behind me, and Clover started walking towards them slowly…

I was just about to run up there to stop her, but I ducked to avoid Geraldine's kick and then turned around to face the woman. "You know what? I'm tired of this crap. Why don't you just give up?!" I demanded. "Because that would be too easy." The woman started laughing before I tried to punch her with no success. I tried another kick but she dodged again.

Suddenly, I could see some green rays coming from the distance, and Clover holding for her head while on the ground. "What's happening?!" I could hear her screaming. And then, she started flying towards water, like a magnet would when being attracted to something. "NO!" She screamed and fell in water.

She got out, but then started electrifying nearby trees due to being a bionic… The building exploded from all the electricity and Clover fell in water! I quickly turned towards Geraldine, took my Rod Mascara and shot a net at her, trapping the woman because she was still shocked with what had just happened.

I ran towards water the fastest I could, and was preparing to jump in it when… A diver came out of it while holding Clover. Suddenly, WOOHP choppers landed around us, and WOOHP agents ran out of them. Two of them caught Geraldine who was still trying to get out of the net.

"NO, MY FINEST CREATION!" Geraldine screeched and I turned around to see the diver putting unconscious Clover on the ground. I ran to them and got on my knees in front of Clover, looking at the blonde-haired girl just as the diver took off his mask. It was Jerry! "Is she okay?" I turned around to see Sam asking.

Jerry took a bottle out of his diving suit. "The antidote!" And he gave it to Clover. Her color immediately returned, and her eyes snapped open, normal again. She sat up while gagging. "What's with the cop medicine?!" She demanded, making me roll my eyes in amusement.

"Thank God you're alright!" I hugged her tightly with a grin. The girl hugged me back before we looked up to see an agent coming with Geraldine's cat in his hands. "The antidote worked on the cat too." Jerry commented and Clover and I grinned.

That was, until… "Um, Clover, Jer, Lily? A little help?" Sam asked, making us turn around to see both her and Alex still frozen in place. Oh, fuck.

* * *

On the way back to WOOHP, a chopper had to carry Alex and Sam with ropes… And both of them weren't happy with that. Not that I could blame them really.

As soon as they were unfrozen, the girls were stretching out and doing some exercises after being frozen for few hours. "I think school begins in a half an hour." I said while looking at my watch. "What are we waiting for?!" Clover asked excitedly with her hands over our shoulders.

"You girls go; I've got to talk to Jerry about something first." Sam said with a frown. Alex, Clover and I looked at each other in confusion before looking back at her. "Alright then." We said simply.

* * *

During lunch break, I could see Arnold showing Clover her popularity statistics on a paper. "But I thought my popularity would go downhill after I had quit all clubs!" Clover exclaimed in confusion. "Well, you didn't quit them." Arnold told her matter-of-factly.

"How? I said I quit loud and clear!" She said perplexed. "You _did_ , but Lily then had a speech of her own, saying how you didn't really mean it, and threatened everyone if they took your words seriously."Arnold explained and then looked at me.

Clover turned around to look at me, a huge grin all over her face. And then she literally jumped off her chair and pulled me into such tight hug that I could barely breathe… "Clover, I can't breathe!" I exclaimed and she loosened her grip a bit. "Lily, you're a life savior! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She literally screamed, making me smile.

But I still couldn't help wondering what Sam wanted to talk to Jerry about… Maybe it was about something unimportant. And I let Clover lead me to the coffee machine, saying that it was her treat.

 **And I guess we'll never know what Sam wanted to talk about… XD I hope you liked this chapter, I had so much fun writing it. Until next time!**


	39. A Bet Gone Wrong

**supboyyyyy93: I'll be honest, I never thought about those two like that XD. Glad you liked it! And yes, I did see it. Gotta love animation errors! :) There will be more of Allison soon, very soon! And thank you! :)**

 **This chapter is based on the episode 'Power Yoga Much?'**

 **I only own my OC's!**

"I WON!" I shouted excitedly and jumped off a chair with my hands in the air. "And yes, checkmate." I added to Uncle with a smirk while folding my arms. The man sighed and rolled his icy-blue eyes, obviously not happy with me beating him in a round of chess. "How do you manage to beat me almost every fucking time?!" He asked in disbelief.

And I couldn't stop smirking. "You've asked for a game of chess, you've got it!" I said in a singing voice, making him roll his eyes even more. "Besides, it's not almost every time. It's you who always wins both the rounds and bets." I then reminded my uncle. "So it's about time I won a bet." I added. Now, what was this all about?

Uncle Angus and I had this habit of playing chess, checkers, or other things whenever one of us was bored. And if the other one didn't want to play, we would make bets. If one of us won, we would have to do what the other one told us.

"Remind me again, what do I have to do?" Uncle asked with annoyance in his voice clear. "You promised you'd start taking some classes to keep you in form." "And from what I remember, you get to choose which one, and I get to take those classes for a week." He frowned. "Yup!" I grinned, making the man look at me unimpressed.

But, it was his fault this was happening. He told me he was bored and that he wanted to play chess, and he lost the bet! "And I say… Power Yoga Chi-kwondo!" I finally said. "Alright, fine." Uncle growled and I smirked back before grabbing my backpack and running out of the house.

* * *

And we had P.E. today… Right now, our PE professor was testing our climbing skills. We were split into a group of four, and right now, it was our turn to start climbing. The professor whistled, and Alex and Clover started climbing first. Sam and I were right after them.

I quickly grabbed another rock and started climbing higher. Letting out a yelp because I lost balance, I quickly grabbed the nearest rock before letting out a breath, and then continuing with climbing. Clover and Alex were already at the top by the time I climbed up.

And we looked down to see Sam struggling with climbing. "Come on Sam, you can do it!" I encouraged. "Dig, dig!" Clover encouraged as well. "I'm trying!" The red-haired girl exclaimed while still trying to climb up. "Well try harder, there's not much time left!" Alex pointed out.

"Time's up!" The professor declared. "Way to climb Alex, nice technique Clover, not bad, but you could do better Lily…" I sighed in relief. "Okay class, hit the showers!" At hearing those words, we climbed down and joined Sam, getting ready to go to showers when… "Not you, Samantha."

I frowned at those words and turned around to see what the man wanted to tell her. "I'm afraid that if you can't make it to the top, I'm going to have to transfer you to a different gym class!" Wait, what?! Was he serious?! "Transfer me?" Sam gaped, and I couldn't blame her.

If I were told I would be transferred because of a fucking wall, I would feel the same… "Yes, to a special place where you work with other majorly uncoordinated students like yourself!" Alex, Clover and I gasped. "You mean Sam's going to be a dork?" Clover asked.

"We prefer to call it D-O-R-K, the Development for Overly Remedial Kids class. Trust me; it's for your own good!" And with those words, the man walked out of the place. I was gaping at where he walked out. "But I don't want to be a dork…" Sam said sadly. "Then you're going to have to learn how to climb!" Clover told her while I put a hand on her shoulder. "I mean, how hard can it be? You climb all kinds of stuff on our missions!"

We started walking towards the showers. "Well, it's pretty easy to climb when I have my Bungee Belt, it does all the work!" Sam pointed out. "You do have a point about that one…" I muttered. It was way easier with those belts after all! "But I know you can do it." I then told the girl with a smile, and she let out a small, shy smile back.

That was when Alex took a towel out of a nearby pile of them. "Gross! When was the last time these towels were washed?" She wondered in disgust, and that was when the pile started turning around in the air, forming a whirlpool. It sucked us in while we were screaming. Again, those WOOHP-ings fucked logic in every way possible!

We landed in the office, right on the chair this time. "Couldn't you have waited until after we took the shower, Jer? I mean, hello, we totally reek!" Clover clogged her nose in disgust. And this time, I had to agree with her. "Sorry girls, but danger doesn't take a break for hygiene!" The man said and I rolled my eyes. Just fucking great….

"There's a rash of missing people in the Beverly Hills area." The screen started showing pictures of missing people. Those were people our age… And for some reason, they looked familiar to me… "Hm, they look kinda familiar!" Sam pointed out. "Do they go to Bev High?" "If he does, he must have failed a lot of classes!"

I rolled my eyes at Alex's words and looked up in confusion once GLADIS didn't answer to Jerry calling her. The man sighed while adjusting his tie. "I mean, the Amazing GLADIS!" What. The. Fuck?! And then, the pathway opened. The girls were confused as much as me.

"GLADIS has a new hobby where she's learning magic, please humour her!" Jerry whispered and we nodded in understanding before running to the pathway. At the same time, I couldn't help rolling my eyes. _"Welcome! For your first gadget, we have something very special!"_ GLADIS suddenly stopped us with her claws.

" _Wait, where did it go?"_ The four of us looked at each other in confusion until… The machine took out Multi-Function Charm Bracelets from behind Jerry's ear. "Nice one, GLADIS!" Alex praised while I couldn't help smirking at the man's 'WTF' expression because of the machine's crazy tricks.

GLADIS then did a trick with a coin and her 'magic wand', revealing Hot and Spicy Gum. I clapped along with the girls. "Hot and Spicy Gum? WOOHP lab must be seriously understaffed." Sam whispered and I rolled my eyes with a smirk just before GLADIS started pulling some black things out of a hat. My eyebrows furrowed at seeing it come out. What was that?

"This belt ties two or more people together, and it enables them to tap into each other's knowledge of fighting style!" Jerry explained. "You'll also be able to perform any move that you've seen in films or video games, but the belt can only be used for short time, or may cause severe headaches!" We nodded in understanding at those words.

That was when an alarm started going off. "Good heavens!" The man ran to his desk. "There's an attempted abduction in progress, a Beverly Hills teen's called 911 from her cell phone!" "Then let's go!" Sam told us. _"Now for my grand finale…"_ GLADIS put a cloth over us, making us disappear.

* * *

We were racing through Beverly Hills on our motorcycles. "The cell phone came from here." Sam took out her X-Powder to check right after we had taken off our helmets. That was when Clover gasped. I raised an eyebrow as I saw what she was looking at. It was a huge building…

"What is it, the kidnappers?!" Sam quickly started looking around. "No, it's Kung Fu Fondue, the most popular work-out restaurant in town! It's almost impossible to into one of their combo exercise booth classes." Clover explained just as we walked closer to observe the place.

I frowned. I didn't know much about this place, but it didn't look bad at all… "I heard that after a few lessons you're flexible enough to use your toes to put fruit into melted cheese and flick into your mouth!" Alex then said. I grimaced in a bit of disgust at hearing this. That would be cool, if you didn't have to use your toes to put food into your mouth…

That reminded me of the deal I had with Uncle Angus. "What are you doing?" Alex asked once she saw me taking out the X-Powder. "I've won a round of chess this morning, and Uncle lost," I started, making them look at me in confusion. "And he lost the bet. The deal was for him to start working out some Power Yoga Chi-kwondo, and I want to see whether he had done that." "Oh." They nodded in understanding.

And I dialed Uncle Angus, but… "Why isn't he answering?" I asked in confusion. "He must have forgot his phone at home or something." Clover waved it off, but I wasn't convinced. "It's not like him to forget his phone…" I trailed off when we could hear a girl's scream.

We ran towards the end of an alleyway and… Mandy was screaming while two teenagers were circling around her in some weird robes! We quickly hid behind a huge dustbin. "It looks like she's in big time trouble!" Alex pointed out just as I took a peak behind the dustbin to see one of those creeps attacking Mandy.

"You can say that again." I turned around to look at three of them. Sam then suggested some disguises, and I quickly took out my X-Powder and pressed on the button. Soon after, all of us had shawls around our heads and sunglasses in color of our suits.

And, we started walking towards Mandy and two creeps circling her. "Don't worry Miss; we're here to save you!" Sam said, pretending to have a different voice. "Well do you think you can hurry it up with it?!" Mandy screeched angrily and I resisted the urge to tell her to shut up and stop complaining.

Suddenly, one of those creeps jumped in front of us and started doing some weird and unknown moves before jumping on one leg, lifting the other one up and putting his hands up. And I had one thing to say. What the actual fuck?! Where did he learn those moves?! "Check out the crazy moves!" Sam whispered in shock before we started charging towards one of those creeps who simply kicked us while in the air.

I hissed in pain once I felt my back colliding with the ground. "I can't believe we fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Clover commented while standing up and dusting off her shawl. That was one the guy jumped on Clover's shoulders and I quickly stood up to hit him, only to be kicked in back instead and land on the ground again.

"That fucking hurts!" I shouted to him angrily before hissing in pain again. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Mandy asked. "Don't worry little lady, we've got everything under control!" Clover said in a deeper voice while she and Alex were charging towards two creeps.

The creeps jumped on the wall before kicking Alex and Clover and sending them flying into a dustbin. "First no shower, and now _this_?!" I could hear Clover complaining just as I finally got on my feet. "You must come with us!" One of creep said very slowly and in a weird way before grabbing Mandy by her waist.

I started charging towards them, intending to give one of them a good punch, but… I was sent flying into a dustbin just like Clover and Alex. Fucking why?! I looked up to see those two creeps jumping away with Mandy who was screaming. "Don't let them get away, Sammy!" Alex told Sam who tried to climb up a pole.

The thing is she wasn't doing well with it… "Sam, why don't you just use your Bungee Belt to climb the building?!" Alex asked while lifting up her sunglasses. "I will never learn how to climb if I keep using it!" She retorted. "But Sam, doing it in times like this isn't helping!" I pointed out. "I don't wanna be a D-O-R-K, Lily!" She shouted back and fell off the pole.

I sighed but got out of the dustbin with a frown and walked to the girl, offering her a hand which she took. "What are we going to do now? They just took off with Mandy!" Alex said as she and Clover got out of the dustbin as well. "Obviously we should go home and celebrate!" Clover lifted her hands up in the air and grinned.

"That doesn't sound so bad…" I grinned and Clover walked to me, putting an arm over both of my shoulders. "See?" She grinned before looking at Alex and Sam. "No more Mandy, no more Mandy…" We started cheering only to be cut off. "Lily, Clover, even if we hate her, we've still got to help her!" Alex scolded. "You do realize we were just joking?" I asked dryly. "Even though it _does_ sound good…" I trailed off. "My thoughts exactly." Clover agreed.

Alex opened her mouth to say something when Sam called us. "Hey, this might be something; it's from one of their slippers!" She pointed at a footprint on the ground. We walked closer to observe it. I could see a weird sign on the footprint; it looked like some Japanese or Chinese letters with some sticks across it. "That insignia looks really familiar." The red-haired girl mused and I had to agree. I knew I had seen it somewhere before, but I couldn't remember from where…

"Let's scan it and send it off to Jerry, maybe he can figure it out!" Alex suggested. Sam took out her X-Powder to do just that while I took the device out of my pocket as well, but for other purpose. I dialed Uncle Angus, but he wasn't answering for the second time today…

I was really worried by now. Uncle Angus may have had some problems like navigating and looking at maps, but he always answered his phone when I called him… I would understand if he was working out, but that couldn't last more than an hour and a half at least…

"What's wrong?" Alex asked while walking to me. "Uncle is not answering." I frowned. "Does that happen often?" She questioned while looking at X-Powder which showed no one answering. "It _never_ happens with him." I shook my head. "Why don't you go to your house?" Sam suggested. "Yeah, and we'll call you in case Jerry calls about the analysis. We'll be at our villa." Clover said.

I simply nodded before closing the device and putting it in my pocket. I then said 'bye' to them and started running in the direction of my house.

* * *

Taking out keys of the house, I started looking around. Uncle's car was here, but there was no light in the house, which was a bit frightening now because it was a night time. Mother was in Portugal now, so Uncle was supposed to be the only person here apart from me…

I finally unlocked the door and entered the house. Turning on the light, I looked around. "UNCLE!" I roared throughout the entire place. But, there was no answer. I took the X-Powder again to dial him, only not to receive an answer again. I decided to look through every room in the house, and there was no sign of my uncle.

And for the first time ever, I've never felt so scared… I could live with Mother not answering the calls, but Uncle has always been there for me whenever I needed him, and he said he'd always answer my calls in any time of day… Then why wasn't he answering?!

I quickly brushed off brimming tears in my eyes and slammed the door of the house before locking them. I then started going the girls' villa while my heart was beating fast. Why, why wasn't Uncle Angus answering?! What happened to him?!

* * *

By the time I was in front of the villa, I decided to file a missing person report. "Lily, what are you doing?" Clover asked in confusion once I was in front of their villa, right next to their pool. Both she and Alex were there while Sam was somewhere else. "I'm filing a missing person report." I said while tapping on X-Powder.

"Uncle Angus is not in the house, and he's not answering my calls!" I explained once I noticed their confused faces. "You do know that every report goes to WOOHP?" Alex told me. "Well, I _presumed_ , but I just have to send it!" I said and sent the report either way. "When did you last see your uncle?" Clover asked.

"This afternoon, right before going to school." I told her. "When the two of you had that bet?" She presumed and I nodded. "Then what could have happened to him…" She trailed off. "Do you think his disappearance might be connected to the disappearances of Mandy and other students?" Alex suddenly suggested.

I frowned. "Maybe, but I still have no idea what does a 46-year-old man have to do with a bunch of teenagers." I admitted. "Whatever is happening, it's way freaky! Don't you think so, Sam?" Clover asked only to receive no answer. "Do you think she's been abducted too?! We'd better call Jerry!" "Hold the phone." Clover said and we turned around to see where she was looking at.

Sam was trying to climb a palm tree, and… She was failing miserably. I didn't want to sound mean at all, but she was torturing herself more than helping herself… She didn't move higher at all, she stayed in one place… "I don't wanna be a D-O-R-K!" I could hear her shouting.

I couldn't help feeling sorry for her… "Sam, get off that tree!" I shouted while coming closer. "I won't!" She shouted back. "Sam, this isn't helping. You're torturing yourself!" I said. "I don't care!" She retorted just as Alex's X-Powder started ringing. I walked to the two girls just as she opened the device. I knew convincing Sam to stop climbing was useless…

"What's up, Jer?" Alex asked. "I've got the results of the analysis of the insignia." The hologram of the man appeared. "It's the symbol of Power Yoga Chi-Kwondo!" "Hey, that's the exercise class we took last year!" Sam said as she walked to us. "Oh yeah, and then it went out of fashion!" Clover reminisced. My eyes widened.

Of course! "That's why all the abducted people looked so familiar." I commented. "Yes, they were all in our class, Mandy included!" Sam agreed. I _did_ go to those classes along with the girls when we were sophomores, but I dropped out right after second class because I hated Power Yoga Chi-Kwondo. That was also the reason why I told Uncle to start working out with that…

But then, I realized what I have just said. I quickly stopped myself from gasping in front of four of them. What if Uncle's disappearance really _was_ linked to Power Yoga Chi-Kwondo? If it was, I just wouldn't forgive myself…

"Apparently Shirley, the woman who ran it, closed the doors and left town months ago!" Jerry told us. "I have a feeling she's back, and we'll be seeing her soon!" Alex stated. OH NO. I would rather see anything but that crazy woman… Shirley was a crazy instructor at those Power Yoga Chi-Kwondo classes, and I just hated her…

During those two classes with her, she would just scold me for not doing well. And yes, I was failing miserably back then. But she seemed to enjoy scolding me…. She looked like a wolf getting ready to eat its prey….

"I agree. You four," Jerry glanced at Alex, Clover and Sam. And yes, we were back to four again. For some reason, the man stopped with giving me that silent treatment ever since that day with Geraldine, and now he was acting like it never happened. Not that I cared about it that much, it just wasn't worth worrying about it… "Are the only ones from the class who have yet to be abducted," He then glanced at me for a moment. "Be careful!"

And Alex closed the X-Powder as soon as the hologram disappeared. "Mandy, Mister Chase?!" My eyes widened and I quickly turned around at hearing Sam's words. And I gasped in shock. Both Mandy and Uncle Angus were there a bit away from us, and both of them were wearing those weird robes the creeps from before had…

Finally, they opened their eyes. "That shirt is so clashing with your chakra!" Mandy said in that weird way of speaking. She spoke just like the creep from today… "What's with the weird yoga speak?" Clover raised an eyebrow, making the three of us look at her.

"Instant karma's going to get you!" I looked up in shock to see Uncle Angus glaring at us, speaking just like Mandy… "Uncle, this isn't funny, so just stop it already!" I shouted to him. I knew this was anything but a joke, but I refused to believe it… His icy-blue eyes were literally shooting daggers at me before he and Mandy jumped over us, all while doing kicks in the air before landing behind us.

"Where did they learn that?!" Alex questioned in shock, and I wondered the same. I quickly ran out of the way once I could see Mandy kicking in the air, but Uncle then hit me in the back and sent me flying towards the edge of the pool… I screamed in pain once my back hit the ground for the third time today. "Stop it Mandy, we don't want to hurt you!" Sam warned. "I do!" Clover stood up, _literally_ saying my thoughts aloud.

I quickly stood up and turned around to face my uncle. "I don't know how you managed to get yourself into this crap, but I want you to stop!" I growled and sent a kick towards him which he dodged with ease by jumping up. I moved out of the way in hopes of avoiding the kick, but apparently Uncle knew I was going to do that because he kicked me right after I had moved.

"Lily, behind you!" I could hear the girls screaming. I quickly turned around and yelped once a net was shot at me, sending me flying to the ground again and trapping me. Uncle was smirking at me while holding a Multi-Function Charm Bracelet he had probably taken from one of the girls.

Never in my life have I felt so useless… Everything I tried to do was useless because of that fucking Yoga! "You will come with us, non-believers!" Mandy said while holding a net where the girls were trapped. And, she started jumping away with them. "Uncle…" I started but he ignored me, taking the net holding me and jumping after Mandy.

* * *

By the time we arrived inside some sort of a building, Mandy and Uncle Angus threw us ahead. I yelped as soon as I was out of the net holding me. The girls started looking around the place, so did I.

The place looked really weird, with many lanterns around the place, then candles and some statues. "We are so out of here!" Sam declared and we started running away from my uncle and Mandy. "Not before you meet our fellow yogis!" I could hear Mandy saying and soon after, five of people dressed in suits were blocking our way.

"Get the fuck out of the way!" I growled at one of the students but he just kept smirking. That was when I could hear someone laughing and I quickly looked up to see… Shirley coming towards us! "SHIRLEY?!" The four of us chorused. "Well, well, well, look who finally made it, the worst students I ever taught!" And now she admitted we were the worst?! That fucking, crazy cunt…

"What is your problem, Shirley?!" Sam demanded. "My problem is that you treated my Power Yoga Chi-Kwondo class like a passing fat, you forced me to close my studio, and now it's time for revenge!" Shirley smiled smugly. "Maybe everyone dropped out because they couldn't stand the instructor." Alex whispered to us. "Not maybe, but _definitely_." I told her with a smirk.

Shirley wasn't really happy with our words of course. "It had nothing to do with me, you were just ungrateful!" She glared. "Well, for the record, I know that I was grateful to God as soon as I got out of your class." I told the crazy woman who growled. "I've trained my former students to help me eliminate the competition."

"Then what does he," Sam pointed at my uncle. "Have to do with this?!" She demanded. "I held an open meeting for some adults interested in Power Yoga Chi-Kwondo, and at least ten of them were interested, including him." Shirley said as some adults came right behind her.

And I started feeling bad immediately. It was because of me that Uncle Angus was pulled into this crap as well… "Once Kung Fu Fondue is gone, I'll reopen my studio and once again rule the Beverly Hills exercise scene!" "Way to think big, Shirl." Clover said sarcastically and I couldn't help smirking.

"I _am_ thinking big," Shirley laughed. "Soon I'll turn everyone in L.A. into my followers!" Fuck. Clover jinxed it! But why was I even surprised by now? Every villain had same motive, they only used different means… Either it was revenge, ruling the world, ruling something, it always repeated itself! "But how did you brainwash everyone into coming back to you?" Sam questioned.

That _was_ a good question, but at the same time I wished she didn't ask because Shirley smirked once she heard it. "Good question, one you'll be sorry you asked!" Shirley pressed on a button on the table and a door opened. She came through it while laughing like a psychotic bitch. Uncle Angus grabbed my arms and put them behind my back just as other students did that to Sam, Clover and Alex as well.

"Feast your eyes on my Chi Machine!" Shirley said once we were led inside a room. I looked up to see a weird machine in a shape of some sort of a circle. "By passing through it, my students achieve the same results as they would have after five years of classes!" She started walking away and towards some sort of a controller.

"In here, my acolytes instantly learn to cultivate their energy and develop internal power. Of course, it puts them under my total control…" She finally walked to the controller. "Strap them in!" FUCK… "As you wish!" Everyone who was brainwashed here chorused before Uncle and another students grabbed me. "Uncle, fucking let go!" I growled and tried to break free to no avail.

The two of them rolled me inside some sort of a carpet and I just couldn't break free! "Give it up, this will never work!" Alex shouted just as she, Clover and Sam were trapped as well. "We'll see!" Shirley pulled down a lever and suddenly, the track we were on started moving towards the machine! "Now come, it's time to meditate before we destroy Kung Fu Fondue!" I could hear Shirley saying.

I looked on my right where the machine was waiting for us… And the only thing I wanted at this moment was to scream like an idiot. You know why? Because I was the first in line for brainwashing… Sam was right behind me, then Alex and Clover.

"If we don't get off this thing, we're going to become zombies!" Alex said. "If only the amazing GLADIS was here to make us disappear!" Sam commented. "I doubt GLADIS can help us… But her gadgets can!" Clover pointed out, and the three of them took out a piece of Hot and Spicy Gum. I started looking around frantically while looking through my pockets.

It wasn't in the left pocket… Meanwhile, I could hear Alex and Clover complaining about the taste of it and Sam saying it wasn't that bad because she liked spicy food. I finally got my hand to a right pocket and took out a gum before putting it in my mouth.

And the two of them were right, this gum _was_ disgusting! Suddenly, Alex and Clover managed to get out of the stupid carpet, saying how they were sweating because of the gum… And I started chewing the gum faster. Please, please God, don't let me become a mindless zombie… "It's not working on me; I have a high tolerance for spicy food!" Sam exclaimed. Shit on a biscuit…

Finally, I started feeling hot and sweating like crazy. I could hear Alex and Clover trying to stop the track where we were but failing. I was really close to the machine by now, and I finally managed to get out of the fucking carpet by moving hands and legs.

I got off the track with my heart beating fast literally at the last second. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Sam screamed and I quickly turned around in horror to see her passing through the fucking machine! "Sammy, are you okay?" Alex asked as soon as the three of us ran to her. "Instant karma's gonna get you!" Sam opened her eyes and looked at us smugly before she started laughing evilly.

Fuck, fuck and FUCK. "Don't worry Sam; we can help you back at WOOHP!" Clover told her. But then… "HELP! NON-BELIEVERS, NON-BELIEVERS!" Sam started shouting and I wasted no time in trying to run out of the room, Alex and Clover right behind me.

But we were unsuccessful because brainwashed yogis jumped right in front of us, blocking our path. I sent a kick towards one of them, only for him to dodge it. Clover and Alex tried to hit them as well to no avail.

"Give it up girls," Shirley walked to us. "Nothing can stop Power Yoga Chi-Kwondo!" The three of us looked at each other before taking a brief glance towards the carpet underneath them. "Actually, you're no match for our 'pull the rug from under the feet' technique!" Clover declared before we pulled the carpet, knocking the yogis down.

We then jumped over them and ran like fuck out of the room, right into the hallway. We ran to an elevator, and I started pressing the button frantically. "Why the fuck doesn't this thing work?!" I growled and I could hear Scottish overtaking by now.

"It's time to take matters into our own hands!" Alex then said, using the laser on her Multi Function Bracelet to create a hole in the door. We kicked it open to see no elevator in sight. That was when I could see Sam, my uncle and other yogis coming towards us angrily, so I hurried the two of them up.

They started climbing up elevator's wires, me jumping up right after them and climbing for one of two wires. I just prayed my exercise at P.E. today would pay off… Clover and Alex were going faster, and I did my best to go as fast as them. "Why didn't we take the stairs?!" Alex then asked, and I could see why.

Yogis were climbing up right after us! What surprised me as well was that Sam was climbing up the wire without any problem! "At least Sam doesn't have to worry about being a D-O-R-K anymore…" I trailed off. "Yeah, she doesn't even need a Bungee Belt anymore!" Alex agreed before we started climbing up again.

However, at one moment, someone grabbed me by my left leg and I looked down to see Sam glaring at me. I tried to break it free but she didn't let go. "Is there any reason we're not using it?!" Clover asked because Uncle Angus grabbed her by her right leg and refused to let go.

We quickly shot our Bungee Belts up. "Check you later, Sam!" Alex told her before we went flying up and out. We made it into another corridor before kicking the door open and running towards the edge of the building outside. But the yogis were still after us…

"It's time to send a 9-1-1 call to WOOHP!" Alex said and did so with her X-Powder just as we were in front of the edge of the building. Suddenly, a helicopter appeared right behind us, making me sigh in relief. "That was quick! Did they consider delivering pizzas?" Clover wondered just as ladders fell out of the helicopter.

Clover grabbed for them, then me and Alex. And we flew away from the building just as yogis were about to try to catch us. Alex helped me get inside the helicopter while Clover closed the door. Thank God, we were fucking safe… "What's happening, ladies?" Jerry asked us from his pilot seat.

"We found Shirley, and she's turned Sam, along with the rest of our classmates and some adults into brainwashed, Power Yoga Chi-Kwondo devotees!" Alex explained just as the man turned around to look at us. "They're going to attack Kung Fu Fondue in order to destroy it." I then said. "As in, we're definitely going to need backup!" Clover stated. "I'll disperse every available agent to Kung Fu Fondue immediately." Jerry said just as the helicopter went higher into the sky.

I then let out a sigh and looked away. "I shouldn't have pulled Uncle Angus into this whole mess…" I muttered. "You couldn't have known Shirley would cause this." Alex said with a hand on my right shoulder. "I know, but I still can't help feeling bad. Mother going mad was one thing, fighting against Uncle is something else…" "Don't worry; we'll get both your uncle and Sam out of this." Clover put a hand on my other shoulder with a smile.

"What happened?" Jerry looked at us with a raised eyebrow. "Let's just say my uncle became a part of this crap due to the fact he lost a bet." I said simply. "A long story." Alex and Clover chorused at seeing the man's confused face. And soon after, we were in front of Kung Fu Fondue.

* * *

I was looking around the interior of Kung Fu Fondue in amazement. This place looked really good… Some of the agents have already been there when we came in, and now we were just waiting for what was to come. I couldn't help feeling a bit frightened…

"Wow, this is the swankiest exercise studio I've ever seen!" Alex mused. "Listen." Clover suddenly pointed at a door and walked to them. I walked after her, Alex right behind me, and I could really hear some voices in the distance…

We looked through the door to see… Shirley and the others approaching the studio! "They're coming!" I turned around to look at everyone in the room. "Brace yourselves agents, it's time for battle!" Jerry ordered and other agents came closer as well. Clover, Alex and I went to join them on the other side. My heart was beating fast, and I knew it. Shit was about to get real…

Shirley slammed the door open and all of them marched inside. "Give it up Shirl, we've got you outnumbered!" Clover said. "Your numbers mean nothing compared to my inner power," She started, making me roll my eyes. "And soon this whole city will be my personal Yoga studio… YOGIS, ATTACK!" She then screeched.

"CHARGE!" Alex and I screamed. And let me tell you something. Saying that felt so good… Immediately after that, agents and started charging at each other and the fight began. I could see Mandy fighting against a few of the agents, and I looked around to see Clover and Alex running to Shirley.

Suddenly, someone pushed me to the ground and I looked up to see Uncle Angus glaring at me. "Uncle… Don't make me do this…" I warned but he started charging at me again. I jumped out of the way and a few other agents charged at Uncle.

I looked around to see Sam tying up Jerry with some sort of a belt. "Sam, I don't want to hurt you…" The man started, but the red-haired girl showed no mercy. "Remember to always stretch before exercising!" She kept pulling the rope holding the man, and that was when I could sense someone charging towards me from my back, and I ducked just in time to avoid Uncle's kick.

I tried to punch him only for him to jump away with ease and push me to the ground. Seeing how this worked, I was no match for his abilities… What was the only option left? TO RUN. So I ran like fuck out of the studio.

"Oh, you want to take this outside? Then let's do it!" I could hear Uncle shouting from behind me. Those words only made me run faster in hopes of avoiding facing him. If Mother could see this sight… "You can't escape!"

The worst thing was that he was right. If I kept running, Uncle would always catch up to me…. So what did I do? I turned around and took a fighting stance while glaring at my uncle who stopped running. "Alright. What do you want?!" I growled.

Turned out that wasn't a good idea because he tried to kick me and I barely jumped out of the way. Fighting like this was useless… But what else was I supposed to do?! Our abilities compared to those of yogis were nothing…

That was when I could see Jerry running outside with Sam right after him. "Get rid of non-believers!" She screeched before jumping to Uncle Angus. They whispered something to each other before looking at Jerry and me.

"You take care of the dwarf while I'll take care of the old man." Uncle said with a smirk. EXCUSE ME?! My blood boiled at those words. HE CALLED ME A DWARF?! How dare he?! I knew I was quite short, which was why I wore heels in the first place, but… Knowing you were a dwarf was one thing, your uncle insulting you was something else!

And right now, I had a very good reason to kick the crap out of Uncle… If he knew nothing about mercy, then why should I show it?! "Dwarf?" I repeated angrily. "Old man?" Jerry demanded, apparently not pleased with my uncle's choice of words either. "I'll show you who's an old man!"

"Jerry, let me take care of my uncle." I told the man who shook his head. "He called me an old man, now he's going to see!" He retorted and I frowned. I kind of understood why the man was mad, calling him an old man was insulting if he was fifty-something, but it looked like he was taking it way too personally… Or maybe it was just me.

I sighed. "Fine, but please, at least show some mercy towards him." I said, but then quickly changed my mind. "Actually, you don't have to. Calling me a dwarf was a low move." And I ran off to face Sam.

 **Third Person's POV**

Two men were standing at distance, facing each other. "Come on old man; show me what you've got." Angus said with a smirk, his icy-blue eyes looking at the man older than him from head to toe. "Old man? You have no idea what I'm capable of." Jerry responded icily with his hands in a fighting stance, his eyes not leaving the younger man.

"Then what are you waiting for, old man?" Angus fired back, putting emphasis on the 'old man' part on purpose. Without an answer, Jerry jumped in the air towards the man in hopes of kicking him, but the younger man jumped on his hands, blocking the man's attack with his legs before jumping behind him. "What, that's it? Honestly, it's disappointing… But, again, what to expect from an old man…" Angus smirked.

As soon as he landed on his feet, Jerry turned around to look at the man behind him. "Being 10 years older suddenly makes me an old man?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. This time, Angus tried to kick the man who jumped out of the way at the last second.

Looking around him, the older man looked up at a pole before climbing up wires. Angus was right across him now. "What, so now you're running away?" He asked mockingly. Jerry said nothing and kept staring at the younger man. "I'm waiting for the answer!" He shouted.

"And you won't get it. What I'd want to know is how you managed to get yourself into this situation." The older man said simply. "I have no idea what you're talking about, old man!" Angus shouted and jumped in the air, trying to kick Jerry who blocked the attack with his hands and jumped a bit away from the younger man.

Knowing there was nothing else left; Jerry started jumping on wires, making them shake. After a few more moments of jumping, he jumped off them and activated his parachute, but the shaking wires made Angus fall off them. He fell right above a van where the man was waiting before the van opened and sucked him in.

As soon as he fell in, the younger man was tied up to a table. "Old man or not, I've still got it." Jerry smirked, making Angus growl at him.

 **Lily's POV**

I was glaring at Sam who was across me while I was in a fighting stance. "You know, we really don't have to do this." I told the red-haired girl who growled. "Sorry, but I don't take orders from a dwarf!" It was me who growled this time.

She was literally asking for some beating up! "Sorry Sammy, but you asked for it!" I said and tried to kick the girl who jumped over me and kicked me in the back. Fuck… I tried to punch her, but Sam again found a way to dodge it and hit me instead.

I wasn't going anywhere like this, and I had to do something else… I quickly took out the nearest thing from my backpack. It was the Black Belt… And I looked at it for a moment. "What are you going to do with that belt? Practice stretching?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Um, no?" I responded before putting the belt on. Suddenly, the girl charged at me and I began charging at her before jumping on my hands, kicking Sam with my legs in process. She fell on the ground and I got on my feet, gaping at the girl and the belt. Since when could I do that?

Wait, I remembered this… It was a move from a game Alex liked, 'Monkey Fist 4'! Sam started charging at me again, but I jumped and used my legs to kick her again. That was when a van stopped near us, and Jerry came out of it. We led unconscious Sam inside before she was automatically strapped to a table right next to Uncle Angus.

"Sorry guys, but this is for your own good." I told my friend and uncle with a frown.

* * *

WOOHP chopper was above Kung Fu Fondue, and two agents led Shirley away. Meanwhile, Jerry, Clover, Alex, some other agents and I were watching as brainwashed people went through Shirley's machine again.

"Good news is that once devotees go through the Chi Machine backwards, they return to normal with no recollection of what happened." Jerry told the three of us. "Which means Mandy won't remember how she kicked our butts." Clover commented. "Thank God." I said. "And Sam and your uncle will be fine!" Alex told me, making me grin.

As soon as she said it, Sam and my uncle came through the machine as well, wearing normal clothes they had before going through the machine. "What happened?" I could hear Sam asking at the same time as Uncle and my eyes widened. "Someone please knock him out!" I pleaded and Jerry did so by quickly kicking my uncle from behind his back.

Uncle's eyes rolled back before they closed and he fell on the ground. I sighed in relief. "But seriously, what happened?" Sam then repeated the question. "We'll fill you in over a fondue." Clover told her. "You got us reservations at Kung Fu Fondue?!" Sam asked excitedly, making Alex, Clover and me sweat drop.

That was when I could hear Jerry calling my name, making all four of us turn around in confusion. Did I do something wrong? The man motioned for me to come closer with his hand and I did so with a frown. "Yes?" I asked.

"There's something I have to tell you." He said firmly, making my eyebrows furrow. "And that is?" I asked slowly with a raised eyebrow. I'll be honest, I didn't understand a thing by now… "It is…" The man started, making me tilt my head to the left with a frown. "Your uncle won't remember a thing from this day." He then quickly said.

Alright… What the fuck?! He's already said no one would remember a thing from today… So what was the point of telling me that? The man was really weird… I simply nodded. "Thank you." I said blankly before walking towards the girls who were watching the whole scene.

"What did Jerry want?" Alex asked in confusion while we were walking away from the Chi Machine. "Apparently he wanted to tell me how Uncle Angus wouldn't remember a thing from today." I said simply. "But we've already known that?" Clover and Alex chorused in confusion while Sam turned around to look at the man in the distance, a frown on her face. "What is it?" I asked her. "Nothing, it's just weird to repeat what you've already known." "Another proof he's a weirdo." I commented and started walking away faster, girls close behind.

* * *

That morning, I ran inside living room to see Uncle Angus waking up. "Uncle, how are you feeling today?" I asked. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He asked me with a frown. I grinned and hugged him tightly.

Thank God he was back to his self… And I hoped he wouldn't get into a situation like this again… "Lily, why are you acting so weird?" Uncle pulled away from the hug to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "Forget that. Do you remember the part of the bet?" I asked slowly.

"That I have to start working out the yoga thing?" Uncle Angus repeated. "Yes. But you know what? You don't have to go there! Start working out whatever you want for a week." I quickly told him. Uncle gave me a perplexed look, but that was when my X-Powder started ringing so I ran to the bathroom.

"Yes?" I answered the call. "Lily, please come to gym!" Sam exclaimed. "Why?" My eyebrows furrowed. "I managed to climb up the wall, but now I can't come down, and Alex and Clover refuse to help me…" She commented. "And you want me to come help you?" I concluded. "Yes!" She exclaimed. I sighed but nodded. "Don't worry Sam, I'm coming."

And with those words I ran out of the house.

 **Well, that's it for today. I hope you liked this chapter and until next time!**


	40. Return of Cavemen Part 1

**supboyyyyy93: Glad you liked it! Now that you've mentioned it, one more key difference is that Lily takes her personality after Angus. Her sometimes cold demeanor is the way both of her parents act at times, but it's a bad habit she learned from her mother subconsciously. Unlike both of them and more like her uncle, she can be really impulsive, more than Angus sometimes. Hahaha, in the original episode, Sam wasn't really nice either, so she pretty much served as inspiration for Angus except that I made him worse on purpose XD. Well, those two reacting similarly wasn't intentional, but it still worked out either way I see! ;)**

 **This chapter and the next one are based on the episode 'Head Shrinker Much'?**

 **I only own my OC's!**

"Lily!" "Yes?!" I shouted back while reading a book on a couch in the living room. "There's a letter for you!" Uncle walked into the room. "Who's it from?" I asked while sitting up with a frown. "From Allison." He grinned. "Really?!" I asked excitedly. "Yes!" I quickly took it from my uncle. "She also sent this." He showed me a box of chocolates from Over Rome, making me grin.

He then opened the box and took two pieces of it before giving it to me as well. "Still the best chocolate from England." "My thoughts exactly." I agreed as I took a piece out of the box as well and put it in my mouth. "You know, I had a really odd dream last night." Uncle Angus then told me. "Talk." I said immediately while taking another piece of chocolate.

"I was chasing you throughout streets while calling you a dwarf, and that was when someone jumped in between us. He stopped me from continuing the chase and that was when the alarm woke up." I nearly choked on what I was chewing as soon as I heard the 'dwarf' part.

It was like from the night with the Power Yoga fiasco… "Who stopped you from chasing after me?" I asked slowly. "It was a man." He said simply with a frown. "But I couldn't remember who." He then quickly added, making me simply nod. "It is an odd dream." I commented. "Yes, well anyway, see you in the evening." Uncle Angus then stood up.

"Work?" I looked at him questioningly. "Yup." He nodded. I stood up to hug him before he literally ran out of the house. I then looked at the letter on the couch and sat down to open it.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _I have some exciting news. Lass, believe it or not, but I'm coming to Beverly Hills near the end of August, and I'll be at Bev High until New Year as an exchange student. I wanted to see what America was like in case I decided to study there, and some of our relatives from my mother's side actually live in Beverly Hills. I'll write to you when I get more information about our flight to America._

 _How are things on your side? Are you alright? How is your job at the café going? Are they treating you well? How are your mother and uncle? Is there any news about your father? I know, so many questions, but I have to ask! Can't wait to finally see you after nearly two years._

 _Love,_

 _Allison_

I finished reading the letter with a huge grin. This was… This was wonderful! I missed Allison, so I couldn't wait to see her again after all those months! It was the middle of May now, and she was coming near the end of August, so… Only three more months! Our third year would be over soon, and I couldn't believe how fast it has passed…

Who would have thought moving to Beverly Hills would look so far away now? I looked up at the ceiling with a frown. Sure, things have changed… I moved to a different continent, I transferred to a new school, then I met Sam, Alex and Clover… And then I got pulled into a world of espionage without Mother or Uncle's knowledge…

I let out a sigh. So many things changed, yet I still didn't manage to find Father in this whole mess… Sometimes I didn't even have time for reading with all the missions and school crisis…

Door slamming broke my train of thoughts. "I forgot my phone…" Uncle ran upstairs. Soon after, he ran downstairs. "Lily, don't you have school?" He raised an eyebrow, making my eyes widen. "Yes, I do… AND I'M LATE!" I ran upstairs to start getting ready. Ten minutes later, I ran out of the house, dressed in a red, short-sleeved shirt, knee-length jeans and red sneakers.

* * *

Clover, Alex, and I were following Sam who was following members of CLASS club. Actually, Sam was following them only because of a guy named Randolph. Yeah, she apparently had a crush on him…

"Turning the school gym into a venue worthy of our new members' dinner is quite a challenge!" The guy said while I was looking around the gym. "Brilliant Randolph, facades would be perfect for covering something up!" Sam followed Randolph with a smile once he suggested covering basketball hoops with some facades.

Clover complained about Sam going to every nerdy club at school just as we walked closer to two of them. Randolph then disagreed with Sam's dinner suggestion. "Now, after dinner the club will want to enjoy some music and dancing." "Okay, this is definitely my department, check this out!" Sam grinned while taking out a disc.

She ran to a CD player and put the disc in. I grinned once I could hear music and Sam started dancing to it, only for Randolph to turn it off and take the disc out. "No doubt, but I think that on a formal occasion we class members might want to enjoy something a little more… Traditional?" He put another disc in and I frowned.

That guy reminded me of Mother, Jerry and all other uptight people… I kind of understood why he was so formal, considering I was unfortunately taught all about it by Mother, but this guy had to relax a bit, he was so young after all!

"Like the tango!" Randolph then said just as the music for tango started playing. "Care to give it a try?" He asked Sam who smiled nervously before they started dancing… Until Sam accidentally stepped on his left foot, making him shout in pain. "Randolph, I'm so, so sorry!" The girl started apologizing immediately while the guy was holding his foot in pain.

I frowned. Sam stopping on his foot couldn't have hurt that much… If a girl wearing _heels_ stepped on his foot, then I'd understand. "My fault," Randolph laughed. "I should have known you wouldn't be familiar with the proper steps for a real dance…" Alright, this guy was an idiot. Tango was a real dance in his opinion?!

Tango was the most boring crap out there! And you know what the worst part was? When one of two dancers held a rose in their mouth like a fucking dog… No offense to dogs. Music wasn't that bad, but the whole idea of that dance didn't appeal to me… Besides, tango was overrated.

Some members were looking at Sam unimpressed, and that was when Randolph turned around to look at Clover, Alex and me. "How about one of you demonstrates tango?" "I don't know how to dance tango." Alex said immediately. "Me neither," Clover started. "But Lily does!" She then pointed at me.

I quickly turned my head towards her in shock. WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE DOING?! "No, I don't know." I said immediately. "But didn't you say your mother taught you that as well?" Alex suddenly asked while I was looking at them. "One minute of dancing with me won't hurt you." Randolph took my hand and led me a bit away from others.

"I don't want to dance!" I hissed to the guy who frowned. "Never have I seen someone so immature… You're acting like this is an end of the world." He commented. "Fine, fine, but one minute!" I hissed and then the music started playing.

Randolph took my right hand with his left one while I put my left one at the side of his waist. As soon as his right hand was at the left side of my waist, Randolph started leading the dance. I put my left leg behind the right one, then did the same with the right leg, but turned a bit to the side before quickly turning around.

I then quickly grabbed his hand again and put another one on his waist. I then leaned a bit backwards before we continued the dance which ended with us bowing. Some of the members including Clover and Alex were clapping. "Thank you for this demonstration." Randolph kissed my right hand, much to my shock before he and the rest of the club members walked out of the gym to discuss their plan.

I was standing there and looking at the door. Why the fuck did he have to kiss my hand?! I should have said a really bad swear or showed him the middle finger, that would have stopped him from doing it! "Lily, your face is red." Alex said as she and Clover walked to me. "It is?" I asked perplexed. "Yup." They chorused.

Fuck… I opened my mouth to say something, but Sam beat me to it. "I am so… So… Uncultured!" She exclaimed and looked down with a sigh. "No, you're not. This whole crap is just ridiculous." I walked to the girl and put a hand on her left shoulder with a huge smile.

She said nothing until Clover and Alex walked to her. "Lily's right, let's forget about them and do something more productive at the Beverly Hills Glamour Fair!" Clover grinned. "So everyone can laugh at me?! No, I don't think so!" Sam argued, making us look at her in surprise. "I'm not showing my face in public again until I'm presentable. We're going to Charm School!" She said firmly, making the three of us gape. Was she fucking serious?!

* * *

And yes, she was fucking serious. Right now, a woman was showing Sam how to hold a tray with a tea pot and some cups while Clover, Alex and I were sitting on chairs and watching them in one classroom. "Remember Samantha, proper elocution and good posture are the keys to making a good impression!" The woman said, making Alex sigh.

"Was this what Bryony's taught you?" Clover whispered to me in disbelief. "Yup. Every fucking detail." I whispered back. "Well, it's just bogus, now I understand why you don't like it." Alex whispered to me. "It's not just because of that. Acting like that makes me feel like an old lady who's either in her sixties or above." I whispered with a frown.

"How come?" Clover asked quietly. "Whenever I acted nice in front of Mother's colleagues at dinners she sometimes led me to, they told me how I reminded them of their mothers. And most of the colleagues were Mother's age if not older!" Clover and Alex put hands over their mouths not to burst in laughter. "I don't understand how Brits don't get tired of that." Clover whispered honestly. "Trust me, I don't understand it either." I whispered back.

To make it clear, I was proud of being British, I just didn't like all those manners and having to act nice all the time… "This is so not like Sam, and she's doing it only to impress Randolph…" Clover frowned. "I agree." I muttered. "What did those lessons look like with your mother anyway?" Alex then asked curiously. "Well… Mother would always hit me in the back in case I didn't sit up straight, and she would make me repeat something hundred times until I got it right." "Like?" Clover questioned. "May I offer you a cup of tea?" I lifted my nose up in the air and pretended to offer them a tray with tea, making them laugh.

"But that's it!" A voice said, making all three of us turn around in confusion. "That was perfect!" The woman grinned while looking at me. "What?" I asked slowly. "You're a perfect young lady!" She suddenly walked to me and offered me a hand. "I want you to demonstrate serving tea." "Sorry, but I…" I started only to be cut off. "Please…" She said kindly and Alex pushed me slightly towards the woman.

She took the tray out of Sam's hands and gave it to me. "Pretend you're serving tea to your friends." I rolled my eyes but walked to those two. "May I offer you a cup of tea?" I asked kindly with my nose in the air while the tray in my hands was in front of me. "Bravo!" The woman clapped.

I turned around to give her the tray, but that was when I noticed something weird. Sam was looking at me with a glare on her face, and she quickly looked away once she saw my eyes landed on her. My eyebrows furrowed. Was something wrong?

"Even that woman was impressed." Clover commented once I sat back on the seat. I rolled my eyes. "That was just one of many unnecessary things Mother taught me." "Seeing you like this is way too weird, I have to admit." Clover told me. "Yeah, it's so unlike you!" Alex agreed. "Thank God it is." I muttered, making them roll their eyes.

That was when Sam came in front of us with books on her head, and suddenly a tube appeared out of a wall, sucking all four of us in. I let out a scream while we were falling through the tunnel before we landed on the chair in Jerry's office.

Sam screamed about dropping cups and the tea pot before she luckily caught all of them on tray. "Well spies, this is a first. I seemed to have interrupted you at high tea!" Jerry said, clearly amused. "Not at all," Sam said while standing up. "May I offer you a cup of tea?" She walked to the man's desk with her nose and head lifted up and the tray in front of her.

She did it perfectly this time! "Why yes," The man took a cup. "And my compliments Sam, I rather like this new persona of yours!" He said while Sam was pouring in his cup some tea from the pot. "Really? You can tell I'm different?" She asked happily. I frowned. Anyone could tell she was different…

"Absolutely, you remind me a bit of my mother!" Jerry said before taking a sip of the tea. At hearing the man's words, I burst in an uncontrollable laughter along with Clover and Alex, except that tears were brimming in my eyes from all the laughing. "Ouch!" Alex exclaimed. "Now you see what I was talking about?" I asked them while still laughing. "We do!" The two of them chorused back.

Jerry was looking at us with a raised eyebrow, not impressed at all. Sam, on the other hand, looked at the man and then gave me the deadliest glare, making me stop laughing in surprise. "Now, about today's mission," The man started, breaking my train of thoughts. Some pictures appeared on the screen. It seemed like some things were smashed…

"Not much to go on, I'm afraid, simply a rash of incidents involving petty vandalism, beatings with clubs, spontaneous primitive behavior if you like…" "You're sending us on a mission to round up a few misbehaving yahoos?!" Clover stood up and asked in disbelief. "Must be a slow day in the world domination front." She mused.

I rolled my eyes at that statement, but I had to agree with her. "Although the incidents are minor, they are becoming frequent enough for WOOHP to be concerned… In fact, there seems to be an incident in progress at the Beverly Hills Mall!" Screen suddenly showed the mall.

Wait, WHAT?! Why would they pick that place?! If this happened when I first came here, I would support them in destroying the place, but after being there so many times, I liked it… The girls and I often hung around there, and I even started to like shopping a bit thanks to them… But _a bit_. I wasn't as crazy as them about shopping, but I didn't mind it now either.

"Our mall?!" Clover demanded in shock. "Yes, you'd better get there as soon as possible." The man pressed a button on his desk and the pathway opened just as he called GLADIS. We ran there. _"Today you'll be using fashionable Heat Sensor 6000 Infrared Motion Detector Sunglasses,"_ The machine gave them to Clover.

" _A Laser Nail File,"_ Alex took it. _"Tornado Blast Hairdryer,"_ Sam took it with her right hand. _"And you'll be prepared for all kinds of weather,"_ GLADIS pressed a button and an umbrella came out. Suddenly, she shot a laser from the Nail Fail at us, making us yelp in shock before the umbrella opened, saving us from being hit in process. _"With this Compact Collapsible Teflon Coated Armored Umbrella!"_

The machine offered it to me and I took it. "Right then, off you go to the mall," Jerry started while we were in suits by now. "And remember, _no shopping_ , you're on duty!" Fuck… "Oh." Sam, Clover and Alex said in disappointment.

* * *

There was fire around mall. We raced inside the mall on our scooters. I took my helmet and looked around the mall which was completely ruined by now… Fire was inside, glass from shops was broken, and everything looked like a total chaos!

"We're too late, our mall's been destroyed!" Clover exclaimed while I was still looking around. "Listen, sounds like whoever did this is still around!" Sam suddenly told us and Alex took out Motion Detector Sunglasses, putting them on. "I don't see anything!" She said while looking around.

Sam out them on as well. "There, by the shoe store!" She pointed before we started running towards the said place. We got in fighting stances just as Clover jumped and landed on her feet. "Hey, you big ape, I don't think they have your size!" She shouted when growling from above made me quickly look up, so did the girls.

There was a person holding some sort of a stick, but he looked… Weird. His clothes were ripped off, his face looked weird, he didn't look like a normal human should… More weird people ran out of the shop, circling us by now while we were back to back. And then, the person with the stick jumped towards us with a growl, and I jumped out of the way before he could hit me with his fucking stick.

I then charged towards one of those weird guys and tried to kick him, but the only thing I managed to do was hurt my leg in process. "That fucking hurts!" I exclaimed and started holding for my leg while jumping in one place. I jumped away from the ape person just as he tried to hit me, so I was basically jumping away while still holding my leg.

"They may be slow, but they sure are sturdy!" I could hear Alex saying. "You can say that again." I commented before rolling out of the way to avoid another attack from the ape man. "Whoever or, _whatever_ they are, their elocution and posture is terrible!" Sam said before one of them picked her up while hanging from the ceiling. He sent her flying into a nearby shop. "Not to mention their sense of fair play!" Clover pointed out while she and I were back to back.

That was when we could see someone giving one of those creeps some sort of a stick or spear; I couldn't see what it was clearly. The man had glasses on, short hair and was dressed in a weird suit. When he saw us looking at him, the man ran like fuck out of the mall. "Who was that?" Clover wondered aloud. "That's what I'd like to know as well." I said.

Alex then ran to us with the other creeps chasing her, and we were back to back once again while they were coming closer… Suddenly, a hologram of a scary-looking animal appeared. All of creeps ran away from it in fear, making me sigh in relief.

We looked at Sam who closed her X-Powder and the hologram disappeared. But then, a creep holding that spear jumped and landed behind her! He grabbed her for hair and started pulling her with him. "Don't you know hair pulling is impolite?!" She screamed. Alex ran to her.

"Let her go, or…" She started but yelped and started avoiding the creep's attacks. "Alex, think of something!" I could hear Sam shouting and then Alex whistled to the creep. She then used her Nail File to cut a surfboard above him with the laser. The surfboard fell on his head, knocking him out. "Are you okay, Sam?" Alex asked her.

"Nothing a weave can't fix!" She said while Clover and I were looking at the unconscious creep. "You're sure?" I then asked Sam and put a hand on her shoulder in worry, but she huffed and walked away from me, not even answering.

Clover, Alex and I looked at each other in confusion before looking at Sam. Why was she acting like that? I still didn't understand what I had done wrong… "Sam, why are you angry at me?" I asked in confusion while walking to the red-haired girl. She turned her back to me before marching away to Clover. I rubbed the back of my head in confusion.

"This goon's got that spear from a little guy he didn't look like the others." The blonde-haired girl explained while looking at the unconscious ape man. "But I don't see anyone now; he must have cleared out with the rest of them!" She then said with a frown. "Then this is the only ape man we have left. Let's get a look at him!" Sam said before turning him on his back so we could see his face better.

But wait… This guy was… Sam gasped and my eyes widened. "IT'S RANDOLPH!" She shouted. "It _is_ Randolph! So, do we take him back to WOOHP for questioning or drop him off at the zoo?" Alex asked while looking at Clover and me.

"ALEX! Can't you see the poor boy's not himself?!" Sam demanded angrily, lifting his head up with her right hand. "We can see that." I muttered, making her send me a glare before looking at Randolph again. "It looks like he had reverse make-over." Clover mused and I looked at the unconscious guy again. What could have caused him to look like this?

* * *

As soon as we arrived at the girls' villa, Clover and Alex came up with an idea to tie Randolph to their fridge with some ropes. We were waiting for him to wake up… And he did. His eyes opened, making us gasp.

He started making some weird sounds before looking up at the fridge. The guy then tried to break free from the ropes holding him by rocking the chair where he was, but he was thankfully unsuccessful. "I can't believe you guys have Randolph on a leash!" Sam said in disbelief.

I looked at her with a frown. "Would you rather have him pulling you by your hair again?" I questioned, making her glare at me for probably the hundredth time today until Clover stopped us from probably starting up a fight. "Enough clowning around, I'm calling Jer!" She took out her X-Powder and dialed the man.

A hologram of him appeared soon after that. "Good afternoon girls, anything to report?" Jerry asked while taking off a peel from a banana. "We snagged one of the mall wreckers Jer, but get this; he's a boy at school that Sam's hot for!" She smirked while pointing with her right thumb at Sam who was behind her.

"Really? I would have thought that Sam would be associating with a better class of people than a common hooligan!" Jerry commented, making me cover my mouth not to burst in laughter. Sam got closer to the X-Powder, apparently not pleased with the man's choice of words. "He's _not_ a hooligan, he's president of CLASS!" She said angrily.

Clover and I looked at each other before rolling our eyes. Randolph this, Randolph that… All she's been talking about lately is him… "A well-mannered, sophisticated human being who likes to eat waxed fruit!" Alex said, making us look at her in confusion.

I then quickly looked at Randolph to see him really eating waxed fruit from a turned over bowl! Fucking disgusting… "Let's have a look at him, shall we?" Jerry suggested and Clover put the X-Powder right in front of Randolph so the man could see him better. The guy tried to smell the hologram which was unsuccessful.

"It appears this Randolph person is a caveman!" Jerry then said. "That wasn't funny." I frowned. "It's _not_ a joke." The man replied. "What?!" Sam literally said my thoughts aloud while I was gaping at Randolph. How could he be a _caveman_?!

Sam quickly walked behind Clover to observe Randolph better. "According to the measurements I've just taken, particularly the size of his cranium, he has all the physical characteristics of a Neanderthal!" The man said while Randolph was trying to eat the hologram with no success.

"But we just saw him yesterday and he was the most sophisticated guy in school!" Sam looked at the floor. "So someone's shrinking smart people's brains to turn them into primitive cavemen? Why would anyone do that?" Clover wondered aloud. I wanted to know that too… Because this was just scary. "Good question, Clover. Do you have any other clues?" Jerry questioned.

"Well there's the spear he was carrying…" Alex pointed at the spear which I lifted up. Clover took her X-Powder and put it in front of me and the spear so the man could see the thing better. "Not a very modern-looking weapon, is it?" He asked while Sam started typing something in her X-Powder. "Here it is!"

Alex and Clover got closer to her so they could see what was writing on her X-Powder while I was still holding the spear. "This spear looks exactly like the one at the anthropologic department of Beverly Hills Community College!"

"Then get to the school right away and see if there's a connection. I'll have Randolph brought to WOOHP to see if we can reverse the brain-shrinking process!" The man told us. I looked up to see Randolph eating a waxed banana by now, and I grimaced in disgust. He even burped! I swear to God, this was just…

"I hope you can." I said simply while still looking at the Randolph. "Yeah, for Sam's sake, or the class dinner's going to be really interesting!" Clover added with a smile. Soon after, we ran out of the house and jumped into a WOOHP car. Sam turned on the engine and we were off.

 **And that's part 1. Beside this episode, I'll do maybe 'Escape from WOOHP Island' and definitely the Season 3 finale 'Evil Promotion Much?'. Then we're going to Season 4, and I just can't wait! Anyway, I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	41. Return of Cavemen Part 2

**supboyyyyy93: Thanks! :) I agree, Season 4 is the best (along with Season 3 in my opinion)! Some of my favorite episodes from the show are in that season like 'I Hate The Eighties', 'Attack Of The Fifty Foot Mandy', 'Evil Jerry', and the LAMOS were the best part of the season for me. As for the girls' treatment, on one side, they are treated as super spies as shown when Jerry leaves them in charge of WOOHP during his absence in '0067', and he does give them a car to enjoy a free weekend in 'The O.P.'. On the other hand, I guess Jerry still likes 'torturing' them a bit like in episodes 'Futureshock' and 'Deja Cruise'. However, I think they're considered a bit more mature here like when they're told to be on their guard in 'Dream Teens', so I guess maturity comes with that rank. Plus in one episode of Season 5, the girls are expected to work so they could pay for their house at the university. :)**

 **I only own my OC's!**

"I hope we solve this case before the Glamour Fair is over. I wanna ride that new coaster, the Curling Iron!" I could hear Clover saying while I was looking through a window on my right. I wanted to go on that ride too…

I looked at Alex who rolled her eyes at Clover's words. My gaze then turned to Sam who was still driving, a frown on her face. I really wanted to know what I had done to make her mad at me…

Soon after, we arrived in front of Beverly Hills Community College. We got out of the car. I was observing the building when Clover walked to me. "You've noticed Sam's cold behavior towards you?" She whispered while Alex and Sam were a bit in front of us.

"No shit." I whispered back with a frown. "No offense." I quickly added. "No offense taken." The blonde-haired girl responded quietly. "But the point is, Alex and I were talking about it, and we think we know the answer." That was when Alex joined the two of us, seeing we were behind. "So, what is it?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

Alex and Clover looked at each other before looking at me. "We think Sam is jealous of you." And I had only one thing to say at that. "WHAT THE…" I started loudly but both of them covered my mouth. After a few seconds they took their hands off my mouth. "Fuck?!" I hissed quietly in disbelief.

Where did they get that idea from?! Sam had _no_ reason to be jealous of me. I mean, for freaking fuck's sake, she lived with her best friends in the same house; her parents loved her and were together, she was an excellent student… What more could a person want?! "Just let us explain." Alex whispered and I nodded.

"We think that she's jealous of you because you're so good at 'being cultured'," Clover put two fingers of both of her hands up at the 'being cultured' part to prove the point. "It's not me who wanted that." I huffed. "We know, but you danced with her crush, even that woman praised you, and she feels so bad for being 'uncultured'…" "I danced with that jerk only because you said I knew how to dance tango." I reminded the blonde-haired girl with a frown.

She rolled her eyes. "I never meant to hurt her feelings, you dancing tango just seemed fun to me!" She explained. "Yes, because holding a rose in your mouth is just way too fun." I replied sarcastically. "That _is_ exaggerated." Alex said and Clover nodded.

"Are you three coming or not?" I could hear Sam asking. "Yes, we are!" Clover shouted so we ran after her.

* * *

We created a hole through the ceiling and jumped through it. We landed in some sort of an office. "According to the school directory, this is the office of the guy in charge of artifacts, Professor Link!" Sam then told us. The four of us then stood up and started looking around the place.

I walked to Clover who was observing some sort of diplomas on the wall. "I'm not even sure this guy is a real professor!" She commented. "What do you mean?" I asked her. "Look at all these bogus diplomas." She pointed at them. "Actually, Link's been rejected by just about everybody! Harvard, Princeton, that exclusive club for people with high IQs…" She read.

Actually, all his degrees came from various Accreditation and Diploma mills… I couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for the man. How would you feel if you were rejected by so many universities? "Listen to this from the journal of anthropology," Sam said and stood up while reading the thing.

"Professor Link's theories don't even qualify as third-rate scholarship, if you're a first year student, you'd probably fail just for bad spelling!" Ouch. Again, I couldn't help feeling sorry for him… "Poor guy, I kind of feel sorry for him." Sam then said. "Looks like he's smart enough to lose a TV quiz show." Alex then showed us the picture of the man looking angry and defeated during the quiz.

And that was when I realized it. That man was the one Clover and I saw at the mall! "He was the one who gave Randolph that spear in the mall!" I pointed at the picture. "Maybe that's Professor Link." Clover mused.

"But why would he keep a picture of himself losing?" Alex questioned while looking at it. That was a really good question… If I were him, I'd throw that crap away immediately! "I don't know… Same reason he kept all these rejection letters. There's definitely something weird about him!" Sam commented. "Or maybe he's just a masochist." I pointed out, making all three of them roll their eyes before the red-haired girl knocked on one of pictures with her index finger.

Suddenly, a bookshelf moved out of the way, revealing a pathway! Holy crap… We looked at Sam who moved a picture out of the way to reveal a green button. It was then that we decided to go through the pathway.

* * *

We were walking through some sort of a cave. Being here made me feel as if we were in Stone Age… And pictures of animals on the wall just proved it. They looked beautiful… But the atmosphere was just creepy.

I couldn't help feeling a bit frightened. It was as if I expected a Neanderthal to jump in front of us and start up the chase, and the whole cave atmosphere was _not_ helping… "It's a real cave! Or at least, the real artificial one!" Clover knocked on the wall.

"It looks like something you'd see in a museum." Alex mused and picked up a rock from the ground. "What's more, it's like we're in Stone Age." I muttered before looking at a picture of what seemed to be a bear.

Clover and I then joined Sam and Alex who were watching some people sitting by fire with sticks in their hands. "Yeah, it looks like they're making real weapons by a real fire!" Alex pointed out. And that was when one of them threw a stick which hit a rock near us, impaling it in process. I yelped in shock and jumped away because I was next to that rock.

"They _are_ real, and so are their weapons!" Clover shouted, making my eyes widen. Right now, only one thing was on my mind. TO RUN. I made a run for it towards the exit, the girls close behind. But I stopped right when two cavemen were blocking my path with weapons in their hands.

I certainly didn't want them to use those things… "We're trapped!" Alex exclaimed and I quickly turned around to see cavemen surrounding us. Just fucking great… "Okay, we've got ourselves out of tougher things before; we can get out of this one, right?" Clover asked us. "Maybe we don't have to, look!" Sam pointed at someone who was walking towards us.

A person wearing some strange suit along with mask for diving came closer, and he took off that thing off his head. It was… "Professor Link?!" I gaped. "Great idea scaring the cavemen with that dumb costume, Link. You're smarter than you look!" Clover praised.

Shivers ran down my spine as soon as the professor smirked. There was something about him which gave me bad vibes… "That's _Professor_ Link," The man corrected the blonde-haired girl. "And soon I shall be the smartest man in the world!" He lifted his left hand up. "GRAB THEM!" He shouted and pointed at us.

And not a moment after that, I felt hands grabbing me from behind my back and holding me tightly. I gasped in shock and tried to break free from the tight grip, but it was useless. "I think we've found our bad guy." Clover commented, making me roll my eyes. No shit…

* * *

Alex, Sam, Clover and I were tied with a rope above hole filled with lava… I looked down at the hole and quickly looked away. "It's a long way down there…" I trailed off in a bit of panic. That was when Professor Link and cavemen walked into the cave with someone who was tied up.

Link walked to the edge of the hole and looked up at us. He then began laughing. "We might have guessed you were behind this if it wasn't for all those bogus degrees!" Sam commented with a frown. We looked at her before the three of them smirked. "Yeah, all the bad guys we know are real evil geniuses, not fake ones!" Alex then stated.

"And snappier dressers… Where did you find that bad guy outfit? At the rummage sale?" Clover added. I guess they were right when it came to bogus diplomas compared to all other villains, but something told me they shouldn't underestimate this guy at all…

I mean, for freaking fuck's sake, this man was responsible for people turning back into _Neanderthals_! "Something tells me we shouldn't underestimate him." I muttered to the three of them. "Your friend is right." Link said, making us look at him. He heard me?!

"Well, no one will underestimate me again… Not when I devolve the entire human species!" He pointed at the man who was tied up. Alright… WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! Was he insane?! "Okay, I'll bite. Why?" Sam demanded. "After years of rejection at the academic world, I tried to make myself smarter by expanding my brain capacity with _this_!"

He took out some sort of a gadget. "Unfortunately with microwaving it made an opposite effect… And I decided to become the most intelligent person on the planet by making everyone else dumber!" Link turned his back to us. "Not very ambitious, but clever." Clover mused, making me look at her.

That plan was just _insane_ … "Look around you, these cretins were once the Physics Faculty at the Beverly Hills Community College!" At hearing those words, the four of us looked at each other. Cretins, he said? The only cretin around was him… And not because he was stupid. I was simply insulting him.

"You don't believe me? I'll give you a little demonstration!" Link smirked. But then he would use the man for it… And I didn't want him to have his head shrunk as well! "You don't have to!" I exclaimed, making the man look at me. "But your friends don't believe me; they need to see it for themselves!" He then motioned to the cavemen to bring the poor man to him. "This is the head of the Astronomy Department!" He pointed at the tied up man before one of cavemen put that head thing on Link's head.

He tied some sort of a cable to the thing before taking the gadget and pointing it at the poor man. Microwaves were going towards the man, making him fall on his knees. I fought back a gasp as soon as ropes tying him severed themselves because of the man's suddenly bigger body.

He looked up, but he looked like a Neanderthal now… And one of cavemen took the thing off Link's head. "By using the jumbo version of my device," Link turned around to look at us while two of cavemen were carrying the device he mentioned. "I'll have Beverly Hills in the Stone Age by the end of the day!" He was fucking crazy… "And it won't be long before I devolve the _entire_ _world_!"

"And what will you do then? What's the point of being the smartest in the world where dumber people destroy everything?!" I demanded angrily. And I really meant it. You just couldn't live in the world of chaos where not even intelligence helped you against Neanderthals… "You worry too much." Link smirked.

I huffed. "We're going to be cave girls?!" Alex then started panicking. "We're going to eat raw meat, and wear animal skins?!" "Oh, don't worry; I have other plans for you four… You're going to go the way of dinosaurs!" And suddenly, the rope started going down towards lava!

I could hear Link saying how someone would maybe discover our fossils in about million years or so… "We've got to think of something quick, these fumes are starting to make me feel woozy…" Clover said from my left. Now that she mentioned it, those fumes really were unpleasant…

"We've got the Tornado Blast Hairdryer; I can use it to blow us away from the pit!" Sam, who was next to me on my right, told us. "Do it!" I exclaimed in panic because lava was getting closer and closer… "I would if my hands weren't tied up!" The red-haired girl retorted.

But then Alex said she still had that rock from the cave with her, so she quickly used it to cut the ropes which tied our hands. "She's almost through!" Clover told Sam just as Alex severed my ropes as well. Clover, Alex and I quickly grabbed for Sam just as we started falling. I tried not to scream while my heart was beating so fast I prayed I wouldn't get a heart attack because lava was coming closer and closer…

But thank God, Sam turned on the Hairdryer and used it to blow us away from the lava. We landed away from the edge of the hole. Soon after that, we made a run for it out of the cave to stop Link.

* * *

We kicked the door open and ran outside the college. That was when I could hear some strange sound coming from the distance. "Do you hear that?" I asked the girls who nodded. "That must be the sound of Professor Link's brain-stripping device… He's already started it up!" Sam exclaimed.

"But from where?" Clover questioned. "It's got to be somewhere up high…" "There!" Alex pointed at the Glamour Fair's coaster, saying that it was the highest point around here. I ran towards the car, the girls right behind me. "Lily, take the driver's seat, you're the closest to it!" Sam told me and I nodded before opening the door and slamming them once I got on the driver's seat.

We started driving down the hill and towards the Glamour Fair. By the time we were near the Fair, chaos was at the street… Cars were destroyed, and cavemen were jumping around and destroying everything… "Everyone in Beverly Hills has been turned into cavemen…" Clover trailed off in shock.

"Not everyone, look!" Alex pointed something to Sam and Clover, but I couldn't see what because I had to focus on the road in front of me. "I wonder why we're not being affected." Sam then mused. And right after that, I could hear someone jumping on the top of our car.

And, considering how strong the car was shaking, the person seemed to be hitting it… "Get the fuck off our car!" I shouted at the ceiling angrily but Clover then quickly pulled me by my hand. "Lily, watch where you're going!" She pointed at what was in front of the car. I yelped before quickly turning on my right to avoid an upcoming caveman.

The car then started turning around, making us scream until I finally regained the control of the vehicle and started driving normally. "I'll get him!" Alex suddenly got out of the car through the window. "Alex, wait!" Sam shouted to her but it was no use.

I could hear punching from outside, making the three of us cover our eyes for a moment. "Lily, the road!" Sam then pointed and I quickly looked up again. Soon after, I could see a caveman falling off the car so I started driving faster so we could get away from him.

Those rays appeared again… "Got him!" Alex looked down at us from the front of the car, making me scream and Sam and Clover gasp in shock. Alex was a caveman now too! "Stop the car!" Sam then quickly told me which I did.

"It's the SUV; we're protected as long as we stay inside!" She explained. "Alex, get in!" Clover told the black-haired girl just as I started closing the windows of the car. I did _not_ want to become a caveman….

Clover then gave Alex a mirror so she could look at herself. Alex started laughing. "You know, I think it's time I plucked my eyebrow!" She pointed at it and started laughing again. I face palmed when suddenly, cavemen got all around the car! We screamed just as two of them jumped on the front part of the car.

I quickly sped up, driving us away from the cavemen before I turned on my left, making the car turn around at incredibly fast speed. Clover and Sam were screaming while Alex was laughing. And what was I doing? I was also screaming while trying to regain control of the vehicle. I swear to God, if we ever get out of this alive and not turned into cavemen…

Finally, the car started driving normally again, so I directed it towards the Fair's coaster. Rays were coming from the top of it by the time we got out of the car, right next to the coaster. I quickly took out the Umbrella gadget I had with me and activated it.

And luckily, it saved us from the coming ray… "Alex, I know the ray has already affected your brain, but stay under the umbrella! Got it?" Clover told her. But, apparently Alex didn't get it. She ran towards the coaster and started climbing it. We ran to where she started climbing with me still holding the umbrella.

"She's got the right idea… If we're going to stop Professor Link we've got to get up there!" Sam told us. I sighed before looking up at the wheel. The three of us climbing with only one umbrella was not going to be easy…

But we started climbing up anyway. Sam was the first, Clover the last with me in the middle, making sure to hold the umbrella so none of us got turned into cavemen. And while we were still at the lower part of the wheel, a caveman threw an axe in front of Sam's feet.

Right after that, we looked up… And we screamed. You know why? Because those guys were literally throwing all kinds of weapons at us! I quickly put the umbrella in front of us and we crouched so we could defend ourselves from the throwing weapons.

"It's hard enough climbing with this umbrella without those goons shooting arrows at us!" Sam frowned. "We can make it as long as they don't throw anything heavier than that!" Clover told her. And just as she said it, one of those cabins from the wheel started falling at us! "You jinxed it!" I screamed while the other two were screaming as well.

The two of them quickly shot their belts towards a nearby pipe, and I quickly did so as well. We flew around the wheel and landed on top of another cabin, with me lifting the umbrella up again. "We're never going to make it up there…" Clover pointed out. I frowned before looking up and grinning. "But Alex will!"

"She's almost at the axel!" Sam pointed at where she was. "If we can just get her to cut through with her Laser Nail File…" "Then the whole thing will come crashing down!" Clover smiled in realization. "ALEX!" I shouted towards the black-haired girl who simply started waving at us.

"CUT THROUGH THE AXEL!" Clover was the one shouting this time. "YOUR LASER NAIL FILE! USE IT!" Sam shouted and Alex took it out, apparently getting the message. She started playing with it, and I quickly covered us with the umbrella once the laser was pointed at us. "NOW CUT THROUGH THE AXEL!" Sam shouted.

Alex then started doing it, and not long after some cavemen appeared so they could stop her. Clover and Sam got rid of two of them, and I jumped up, hitting one of cavemen with the umbrella before landing on another nearby pipe. One of them then jumped towards me, making me yelp and quickly cover myself with the umbrella. The caveman hit into it before I kicked him in his knees and sent him flying away. "Alex did it; the whole Fair's wheel is coming down!" I could hear Sam shouting, and that was exactly what happened.

The whole wheel started rolling away from where it had been before. I quickly grabbed for a pipe with my right hand with the left one still holding the umbrella. And, for the hundredth time today, I was screaming while trying not to fall off the crazy wheel.

It kept rolling through the city until something on it exploded, making the four of us jump off it and land at the top of a nearby bus. The wheel hit into a nearby building, smashing it in process. That was when I could see WOOHP's vans stopping next the wheel.

I quickly jumped off the bus just as… Agents _turned into cavemen_ came out. They were affected too?! Two of them grabbed Link who was on his knees by now with that head thing falling off his head. Alex then got off the bus as well, followed by Sam and Clover.

That was when someone touched me by my right shoulder, making me turn around. It was a caveman dressed in a torn suit! I let out a scream and quickly backed away in shock, right in between Sam and Clover. Alex, on the other hand, walked to the man who was playing with his tie. That was when both of them started laughing like cavemen would.

They even did what seemed to be a 'hi five' before Alex crouched and started hitting the ground with her hands while the caveman lifted his hands up and started clapping. Sam, Clover and I looked at each other in shock before looking at two of them. And I had only one thing to say. "Holy crap on a fucking sandwich…" I trailed off with a face palm.

It was then that I looked at the caveman again, observing him from head to toe. He did look kind of familiar… And then my jaw dropped. "Jerry?!" I gaped, making Clover and Sam gape as well. "You're a caveman too?" Sam asked slowly.

As soon as he heard those words, Jerry straightened up and put hands behind his back. "Um… Not quite. Fortunately, the brain-shrinking device was unable to penetrate WOOHP headquarters," He was talking while Alex started playing with his ear. "And the only staff affected were those outside on coffee, including me… But you _did_ save the rest of Southern California from being sent back to Stone Age!" The man backed a bit away from Alex.

I let out a sigh of relief. We managed to get out of this crap… "I have a question." Alex said, making us look at her. "Um… Oh yeah! Me stay this way?" She asked. "Happily we found a way to reverse the brain-shrinking process." Jerry told us, making me smile in relief. "It's been successfully tested on Randolph and everyone affected by Link's ray should make a full recovery, with no memory of being cavemen of course."

That was when an agent put another person inside the van and closed the door. "Then Randolph's okay!" Sam said happily and we looked at the red-haired girl. I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "And your buddy Alex, in case you care!" Clover reminded Sam with a frown. "Well yeah, of course!" Sam responded and quickly hugged Alex with a smile.

Suddenly, my X-Powder started ringing so I quickly ran away from the others so I could answer the call. "Yes?" A hologram of Uncle appeared. "Lily, I have some exciting news." He grinned. "Talk." I replied immediately. "Bryony agreed to let me take you to France for two weeks during summer holidays." My eyes widened.

"How the fuck did you manage to convince her?" I asked incredulously. "I have my own ways." Uncle Angus smirked, making me roll my eyes. "Alright, I'll talk to you about it as soon as I get home." "Bye." And I closed the X-Powder.

By the time I got back to where the others had been before, only Sam and Clover were there. "The others have gone to the WOOHP headquarters so they could get everyone back to normal." Clover explained and I nodded in understanding. That was when Sam called me by my name. "Yes?" I turned around to look at the red-haired girl.

"Can we talk?" She asked. I simply nodded and she led me to the side. "Listen…" She started with a sigh. "First of all, I want to apologize for acting like the biggest brat ever!" Sam exclaimed. "Sam, it's…" I started. "No, it's not alright. It's just that, when I saw you dancing with Randolph, I couldn't help feeling so bad because compared to you, I was nothing when it came to acting polite, you managed to impress everyone around you and you looked so perfect and…"

"You do know that I never wanted to be good at being polite?" I cut her off with a frown. "I know, and I feel so stupid for being jealous, but it also looked like Randolph liked you, especially when he kissed your hand…" "Sam, I danced with him only because Clover said I knew tango. Besides, Randolph wanted to give me a lecture about me being immature, so I wanted him to shut up." I started calmly while looking in her eyes.

I then sighed. "Besides, you know Clover didn't say it because she wanted us to hurt you, neither did I want to hurt you." "I know…" "Sam, why would you compare yourself to me? You're a smart, beautiful and mature girl, your parents are together, they love you, and you have everything I wish I could have!" "I know, I should have known better than to get jealous over some stupid manners." The red-haired girl frowned.

She then looked up at me. "But you're just like us, and you also have parents who love you…" She started only for me to cut her off. "Tell that to my mother." I said sarcastically. "I'm serious, both your mother and father…" "How would you know? You never met him, neither did I!" I demanded a bit angrily.

I was a bit tired of whole this talk about Father. I've been here for nearly two years, and I didn't manage to find him! He lived in Beverly Hills, huh? He was British? Well all this information was fucking useless if I didn't know his name, which I didn't. At this point I even considered giving up… "But we…" She quickly stopped.

"Forget it. The point is it was stupid of me to get jealous over something so simple." "And I should have paid more attention to your feelings about this." I finally spoke up. "It's not important…" Sam started. "But it is…" "Listen, let's just forget about this and pretend it never happened. Alright?" She cut me off. "Alright." I finally agreed. "Sorry." "Sorry." We said at the same time before hugging.

After we pulled away, a smile appeared on my face. "And in case you're still interested in charming Randolph, I can teach you all you have to know." "It's a deal." She smiled back.

* * *

It was the night of CLASS dinner. I dressed in a dark purple skirt, white shirt with short, puffy sleeves. I then put purple, heeled shoes on my feet, and I started tying my hair into a high ponytail. But I wasn't pleased with the way I tied it, so I opened the drawer again to get my hairbrush.

I took it out when something caught my attention. There was some sort of a paper inside the drawer… I quickly took it out, my eyebrows furrowed. It had a neat handwriting…

 _If you want to know more about your father, come to the nearest park at 8 o'clock._

I finished reading it with my eyes wide. Who… Who left this here?! Maybe it was Uncle… No, it wasn't him, this wasn't his handwriting. He had messy handwriting, just like me…. But who else could have it been?! And how did he enter the house?! I quickly looked at a clock in my room. Eight o'clock was in five minutes!

So I made a run for it out of the house and towards the nearest park. All the other ones were far away from our street, so there was only one here. By the time I was there, it was 8 o'clock in the evening. But there was no one…

Wind was blowing through the park, and I was the only one here. I decided to stay here and wait. But, no one showed up, not even after fifteen minutes. I sighed and looked at the paper with the message. This couldn't have been a coincidence… But there was no one…

It was then that I decided. I would simply forget about this ever happening, and in case it happened again, then I'd really begin to question it. I then ran towards the house so I could continue preparing for the CLASS dinner.

* * *

"Did I miss something?" I asked the girls once I entered the gym. "Randolph still hasn't shown up." Alex said. And as soon as she said it, normal music could be heard. When I say normal, I mean anything but the classic thing, I mean the thing we listen to!

Randolph walked next to Sam. "This should get those uptight new recruits to loosen up!" He said, and I was gaping by now. This didn't look anything like the old Randolph… His cap was turned upside down, and his bowtie wasn't even tied properly! Not that I complained, it was just weird to see him like this… "Randolph! But you're not the same, old you…" Sam trailed off.

"Nope, the stuffy, boring, old Randolph is gone for good. I don't know why I kept my wild side bottled up for so long!" He took off the bowtie and threw it away with a smile. Thank God the guy got to his senses… "Come on Sam, let's dance!" "Maybe later." Sam replied politely with a smile, in the exact same way I taught her.

"Suit yourself!" He told her and walked away. Members of CLASS were looking at Randolph in disbelief and I couldn't help smirking. "Looks like Randolph still has a little bit of residual caveman in him!" Alex mused. "It's nothing a few charm lessons can't cure, right, Sam?" Clover smirked while we were looking at Randolph's break-dance. "Personally, I prefer this Randolph." I grinned. "We do too, but the question is, what Sam thinks." Alex pointed out.

Sam looked at us and sighed. "I don't think the old Randolph is ever coming back." And then she ran to him. "Hey Randolph, let me show you how to really dance!" They started dancing together, making Clover, Alex and me laugh.

"What did your uncle want to talk about earlier?" Clover asked while we were going to take something for drink. "Mother agreed to let Uncle and me go to France for two weeks during summer holidays." I explained with a small smile. "And Allison is coming here at the end of August; she'll be an exchange student at Bev High until New Year." I then added.

Both Clover and Alex smiled. "I can't wait to meet her, judging by what I've heard about her from your stories." Clover said. "Yeah, she sounds like a totally cool person!" Alex agreed. "She is." I smiled as well. "I thought August would come fast, but it seems so far away now…" "Trust me, it will come fast. But now it's time to have fun because summer holidays are coming sooner than you think!" Clover grinned. "Time sure flies fast." Alex sighed and I couldn't help agreeing with her.

But Clover was right. It was time to have fun, just like Sam was doing it with Randolph. With Uncle and me going to France, and Allison coming here, I just couldn't wait for holidays to begin.

 **Well, that's it for today. I hope you liked it. Until next time!**


	42. Promotion?

**supboyyyyy93: Thanks! :) The only thing I'll say about the one who sent it is that he does appear in the show! ;) As for Sam, I don't wanna spoil it much, but she knew that if she spilt the beans she might as well be done for! XD Well, Bryony should appear soon… :)**

 **This chapter and the next one are based on the episode 'Evil Promotion Much? Part 1'.**

 **I only own my OC's!**

"Okay, time's up, you've had your fun!" Sam said while she, Clover, Alex and I were waiting for the thief to come down with his parachute. "Could these missions get any easier?" Clover asked in disbelief and I rolled my eyes before we started flying to WOOHP with the thief.

* * *

 _There was nothing but thick mist throughout the whole place. Yet I still had a feeling someone was watching me from the distance…_

" _Where do you think you're going?" I turned around to see Mother glaring at me. "To be honest, I don't know either." I replied icily. "I warned you not to come crying to me once they betray you…" She said, her eyes looking into mine. "Who said that I would do that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _But laughing made me turn around. "You just had to be a disobedient little brat and not listen." Uncle Angus growled. "What are you talking about?" I asked slowly. "We told you so many times we wouldn't tell you about your father, but you just had to be curious and find out more."_

" _Well, I hope you're happy." I turned around again to see Clover, Sam and Alex smirking at me. Suddenly, everyone disappeared. "Well, are you happy now?" A voice asked. "Why should I be happy?" "You know the truth. I told you I was more of a man than your father ever was…"_

I shot up in bed with a gasp. Sun was shining outside while I was breathing heavily and looking around the room. I quickly looked at a watch on a table next to the bed. It was half past eight… I let out a loud groan and let my head hit the pillow as I threw myself at the awaiting bed. Why I still had those crazy dreams was beyond me…

That was when I could hear shouting from downstairs. I looked down at my purple nightgown with mid-long sleeves, but I decided to run down like this anyway. Girls were the only ones in their villa apart from me, so… And yes, I was staying over at their place for a few days.

It was the middle of August by now, and summer holidays were going pretty well. First, because there was no fucking school. Second, Uncle Angus and I returned from our two-week trip to France a few days ago. It was one of best vacations I had in a while. We were there alone without anyone bothering us, we traveled throughout most of France, we visited places like Bordeaux, Marseille, Auvergne… To make the long story short, we saw ocean, sea, lakes, mountains, and urban cities during those two weeks.

And before we had gone there, I spent most of my free time either reading books, or hanging out with girls. Clover was desperate to find a new shopping mall. So, we searched for it, and we found out that a new one was currently being worked on. It was going to be called The Groove, and the girls couldn't wait for it to open, neither could I.

As for Uncle, right now he was in Europe, helping Mother with work, which was why I was staying over at the girls' place. They wouldn't be here for at least another week….

I ran downstairs to see Clover and Sam looking at Alex in disbelief. Clover was even holding a toothbrush in her right hand! "What happened?" I asked in confusion. "Apparently, Alex replaced everything in the house with carrot-based items because of her new diet." Sam explained with a frown. "And now she's going to make us eat nothing but carrots!" Clover pointed at the black-haired girl, not happy either.

God… I didn't mind carrots, but I think Alex was taking it a bit too far… How could she eat only carrots? What about all those deserts, then other vegetables, and amazing meat like pork and chicken?! And yes, pork was my guilty pleasure… Mother always disapproved of it, saying that eating it like crazy was very unladylike…

But Uncle gave me to try it once and Mother couldn't do anything to stop me from eating it. That was one of very few times she failed at 'educating' me, one of other times was correcting my messy handwriting… At times she claimed my handwriting was worse than Uncle's, and then sometimes she would say they were equally bad.

"Makes me glad I don't live here." I muttered. "I heard that!" Alex exclaimed and quickly took out her book. "Let me tell you Lily why eating carrots is good…" She got next to me, making me look at the book. "One carrot can make you walk a mile; they improve your sight, increase your jumping ability and even cure dandruff!"

I let out a sigh. "Alex, I never said I underestimated carrots, it's just that there's more than just that… Some good pork, for example?" I smirked. Alex looked at me as if I were crazy. "But there's no point in diet if you eat that, it will only make you even fatter!" "What Lily meant to say was that the only carrot regiment is taking things a bit too far." Sam explained.

Suddenly, cold air came out of the air conditioner, making Clover, Sam and me yelp. I quickly grabbed my sleeves with hands in hopes of getting myself warmer because it was freezing cold! "Check it out, I'm not even cold!" Alex stood in front of us proudly right before the air conditioner sucked us inside the tunnel.

I let out a scream while we were sliding down and Alex was still talking about carrots. We landed on the chair inside Jerry's office. I quickly grabbed for my sleeves and started rubbing them to get some warmness. "Fucking cold, fucking cold, fucking cold…" I kept muttering to myself frantically before looking up to see Jerry talking to someone on a phone.

"Yes Mother, I'll pick you up at the airport. No Mother, bringing your own pillowcases isn't necessary. Yes Mother, I'm certain I can pick you up. No Mother, it's no bother. Goodbye Mother!" And the man hung up. "Rude much?! I mean, hello, we're freezing here!" Clover demanded while I was still rubbing the sleeves.

Sam and Clover were doing the same, while Alex didn't seem to be bothered by cold. "Do penguins live here or what?!" I asked and started rubbing the sleeves even faster. Jerry turned around to look at us. "Sorry girls," He started and sat down in his chair. "With my mother coming to visit next week, everything's been rather topsy-turvy around here, including the air conditioning system!" He explained. "Didn't bother me." Alex said proudly, making me roll my eyes.

The man pressed on a button and some heaters appeared around the chair. I let out a sigh of relief as soon as I felt warmness around me. Thank God… "Much better." Sam commented and Clover then asked what this was all about.

"I called you here because I have some fantastic news. You've all been promoted!" Jerry told us. I raised an eyebrow a bit perplexed. "Promoted?" I asked slowly. "Why?" Alex and Sam questioned. "What's the catch?" Clover smirked. "No catch. You four shall officially leave your junior spy days behind and join the ranks of WOOHP's most elite secret agents, which means more danger, more responsibility, and more missions!"

Wait, wait, WAIT…. That meant we would be screwed even more… "Isn't that exciting?" "Exactly what part of 'more danger, more responsibility and more missions' are we supposed to be excited about?!" Clover got next to the man and demanded.

"I understand your concern, but I assure you this is a wonderful opportunity. Very few agents ever get to this level!" Jerry stood up. I frowned before looking up with my arms folded. When I first refused to join, it was because of danger…

But I changed my mind because, as Uncle Angus had said, I wanted a change. All of this _was_ some sort of an adventure, and the others were right, spending whole time in your own world just wasn't possible… But it wasn't just that. It may sound crazy, but something inside just told me I had to do it… And even though most of adventures _were_ dangerous, they were also exciting. I grew to love this job…

And that was when all feelings of fear disappeared. If I loved this, then why should I be afraid of something more exciting?! Finally, I grinned.

Alex's voice broke my train of thoughts and brought me back to reality. She offered a carrot to Jerry. "I think it's time for you to go." He said before looking at Clover, then Sam, Alex, and finally me. "Good luck!" And he pressed the button, making floor disappear under feet. We screamed as we fell through it.

* * *

"Ouch." I yelped once all of us landed in some sort of a fountain, right on our butts. Fucking great… I quickly stood up. There was a huge villa near us, with a pool and a statue in it… I had to admit, it looked beautiful!

The girls stood up as well. "It's like being on a reality show, only it's not fake!" Clover squealed in excitement while Alex and Sam were looking around with smiles. I couldn't help grinning. While Clover, Alex and Sam were gushing about the place, hearing someone's footsteps made me at the distance.

A man was walking towards where we were. And he stopped in front of the fountain, right in front of us. I looked at him from head to toe. It was a man, who I guessed was in either his late fifties, or early sixties… He was wearing a white suit with matching white shoes. The man had grey hair and dark brown eyes.

"Good morning ladies," He started in British accent, making the girls stop gushing and look up at the man in surprise. "My name is Terrence; I'll be your host during your stay!" The man bowed. This time I could recognize in which dialect the man spoke. It was Birmingham… "Nice to meet you, Terrence!" Sam said.

"May I escort you to your private rooms?" The man offered kindly. We quickly started following him to the entrance of the villa. The man was…. Nice, I guess. There was something about him which gave a 'gentleman' vibe, he even reminded me a bit of Jerry… Maybe it was because both of them were British. Yeah, that was it.

* * *

I was the last one who entered the villa, and I could already hear the girls gasping. Now I knew why. There was a huge common room inside, with things like sofa and table…. And it looked beautiful! "Holy crap." I breathed while we were walking towards the centre of it.

Clover was right; it looked like a place from reality shows…. Not that I watched that crap, thank God. Both Uncle and Mother forbade me from watching it, and I didn't like it either.

"Pick a door, any of them, each leads to your own private rooms!" Terrence stated. This was just too good to be true… "Wait," Sam suddenly said and started counting the door with her finger. "There are five rooms, but only four of us?" She pointed out.

I looked at the number of doors, and she was right! "Hey!" Someone greeted, making me turn around to see who it was.

It was a guy, and it looked like he was a bit older than us. He had brown hair, green eyes, and was quite tall. I had to admit, he didn't look bad… Not bad like bad person, but when it came to being attractive… I quickly clapped hands over my mouth. Of course I would have those kinds of thoughts after spending time with girls… But they said it was normal to think like that, and I didn't want to look and sound dumb… It was just that I never felt that way, crushing on boys…

But I admitted, he _was_ a bit cute! "Girls, I'd like to introduce you to your fellow agent Dean, he'll be joining you at your training sessions!" Terrence introduced the guy to us. From what I could see, the girls weren't shy to show they liked him… Forget liked! They were crushing on him like crazy!

"Allow me, Ter!" Clover quickly ran next to Dean. "My name is Clover, but you can call me smitten!" She grinned. Dean smiled while rubbing the back of his head. I rolled my eyes. Typical Clover… But this time I actually understood why she was acting like that. I had no experience when it came to crushing on or dating guys, but this one _was_ attractive… But I had no intention of admitting that to others. I was still pretty much against the whole love thing.

Sam and Alex were not impressed at all by Clover's flirting. But then Dean walked to them and me, making Sam and Alex gasp and grin. "Ladies." He did a small bow. I smiled in response, and he smiled back.

"This place is too good to be true!" Alex was gushing. "Who knew we'd be mixing business with pleasure?!" Sam wondered, in same state like Alex. "It's about to get better!" Terrence then said and took five envelopes out of his pocket. We took them, and I opened mine.

And I grinned. We were invited to dinner! The girls started cheering after reading their invitations. But then Dean said how it was not just any dinner, but a gala! "Wait, I can't go! I don't have anything formal to wear!" Clover exclaimed.

The older man clapped his hands, and the door of one room opened, revealing all kinds of clothes! I could hear girls gasping, and I let out a quiet gasp. We literally ran inside to see what was in there. And it was amazing…

There were shoes, perfumes, lipsticks, shirts, trousers, dresses, there was EVERYTHING! "Help yourselves whatever you need; extension three is for the tailor!" Terrence said, and then I couldn't help squealing loudly. Alex was right; this was too good to be true! It was then that I noticed the older man looking at me. "My apologies." I quickly said. "It's nothing." The man replied and I nodded before racing towards a pretty, green dress with long sleeves.

When did I become a shopping lover was beyond me... But I had to control myself better. Squealing like that wasn't going to leave a good impression on anyone… "That settles it, I'm never leaving!" I could hear Clover saying, and I grinned.

"Be downstairs at 8 PM, and don't be late, your instructors will be waiting!" After those words, Terrence left the room. The others were still trying some things on. And with everything happening, I just couldn't wait for training to start!

* * *

I finally decided to take a long, dark magenta dress with short and puffy sleeves. I then raced towards the last room that wasn't picked by others. After opening the door, I let out a gasp. It was a huge room, with a huge bed, bathroom, it even had a balcony and its own living room!

Putting the dress on the bed carefully, I then slammed the door and started racing downstairs. The others have already chosen what to wear, and it was 6 o'clock, so I'd better hurry! I should have chosen it right away, just like girls, not take a break and wait!

Suddenly, I could feel my body hitting into someone else's. I cried in pain and fell on the floor with my butt. "Ouch." I rubbed the back of my head. I looked up to see… Terrence on the floor right across me! "I'm so, so sorry!" I exclaimed and quickly stood up. I quickly offered a hand to the man so he could stand up.

"Thank you," He said while taking it. He stood up, and then started dusting off his suit. "And it's no problem; I understand what crisis adolescents are going through at the moment…" The man smiled. He then looked at me from head to toe, a frown appearing on his face.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Is something wrong?" I questioned. "Nothing, it's just that you look so much like your mother…" Terrence commented. My eyes widened at those words. What was he talking about? "You know my mother?" I asked in shock. "Bryony Chase is her name, isn't it?" I quickly nodded at those words.

"How do you know her?" I then quickly asked. "She was a friend of mine, just like her brother Angus." He knew my uncle too?! A huge smile appeared on my face. "And you really look like her…" The man stated. "People say we look nothing alike." I frowned. "Well, when it comes to hair and eye color, no. But you have same nose, chin, you're same height…"

Terrence then smiled. "You're like a combination of your mother and uncle. You have Mother's chin, nose, height, and then you have your uncle's hair, complexion…. But you have your father's eyes." Those words literally made me freeze. "You know my father?!" I quickly asked.

"Yes, I do." The man confirmed. "We used to be very close when we were younger." "Can you tell me more about him?!" I asked excitedly, a huge grin forming on my face. Terrence lifted a hand up. "I will, but all in good time. I don't want to disrupt your attention off the training." "But…" "I promise I'll tell you everything about your father at the last day of training." The grin on my face became even bigger. "Thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed and ran to the room with clothes to choose some shoes.

I… I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT! Finally, FINALLY, there was someone who knew and wanted to tell me more about Father… I was finally going to get some answers! But the end of training seemed so far away… I just had to stay patient for a few more days. I couldn't wait for training to start, but now I couldn't wait for the end of training either!

"What made you so excited?" Sam's voice asked, making me turn around. She entered the room, putting a red dress back in its place. "Well…." I took a deep breath. "It turns out Terrence knows my mother and uncle, and he promised to tell me more about my father!" I exclaimed excitedly.

But Sam simply looked at me perplexed. "What?" "Yes!" I squealed. "He promised?" Sam repeated, a frown appearing on her face. "Right after the end of training!" "What exactly did he tell you?" "He knew my mother and uncle's name, he said how I look like both of them, but that I have Father's eyes…" "And now you should tell me you're joking." The red-haired girl cut me off seriously.

Her words made me look at her in confusion. "But why?" I asked slowly. "Lily, you can't be serious!" She shouted. "But I _am_ serious…" I trailed off with a frown. "I can't believe it." Sam glared at me. "You can't believe what?" I questioned venomously.

"How can you trust him so easily?!" She demanded angrily. "Why do you always have to doubt everyone who looks suspicious?!" I screamed furiously. "Lily, you barely know that man! He may be our host, but he's a total stranger!" Sam argued. "He knows my mother, uncle and father, that's enough for me to trust him." I hissed. "You know, that's rather immature of you. You're going to trust a man just because he happens to know your family?! Would you trust a serial killer like that too?!"

She said I was immature, huh?! How dare she say that?! "And why does that concern you?!" I demanded angrily. "Because…" She stopped. "You don't want me to find out more, is that why?" I asked bitterly. "Lily, do you hear yourself?! Why would we help you if we didn't want you to find your father?!" Sam asked.

"Well, if you want to help me, then you'll stay out of this." I literally growled this time. "I finally find someone who is actually willing to tell me more, and you want to stop me. Some friend you are." I said venomously before grabbing random shoes and running to my room. I slammed the door behind me and let my body fall to the ground, against the door. And I quickly brushed off tears while letting out a sigh.

 **Third Person's POV**

"And then she told me to just stay out of it." Sam was pacing through the room while Alex and Clover were watching her on Clover's bed. "I mean, how can she trust someone so easily just because he says he knows her father?! She's so…" Sam was ranting angrily.

Clover jumped off her bed and walked to the red-haired girl. "Calm down, Sam." She told her. "How can you expect that when…" "What's the problem with Lily trusting Terrence in the first place?" Alex asked from her sitting position on the bed.

"I don't trust that man." Sam finally said with a frown. "Just because he promised to tell Lily more about her own father? Sam, you're being ridiculous!" Clover huffed. "Clover, you don't understand. If a random killer came and told you he knows about your family, would you trust him?!"

Both Clover and Alex had expressions of fright on their faces. "Well, no…" Clover trailed off a bit nervously. "Exactly!" "But why are you comparing Terrence to a serial killer?" Alex then questioned in confusion.

"Because, just like with Terrence, the killer is a stranger to you. And you're willing to trust him that easily…" "Alright, we get it." Clover cut Sam off. "But we need to think about Lily's feelings too." She then pointed out. "Yes!" Alex agreed. "Her mother and uncle refuse to tell her anything. She's been waiting for eternity for someone to do it instead, and you decided to give her a lesson about trusting strangers." Clover said with a sigh.

"Because she's naïve!" Sam frowned. "Besides, if I were her father, I would want to tell her that myself, not some random…" "Are you hiding something from us?" Alex questioned with a frown. "I'm not hiding anything." Sam retorted.

Clover and Alex looked at each other before looking at her. "We get it that you don't trust that man, and you don't have to. But you should also think about how Lily feels about this. She may be naïve, and she may have overreacted. It's both of your faults this happened, but it was you who started the argument." Alex told her. "I'll just tell her that I'm sorry then…" Sam then said with a sigh. "Good. Now let's get ready for dinner!" Clover exclaimed.

Alex and Sam looked at her in horror. "It's 7 o'clock!" They exclaimed and ran the fastest they could towards their rooms.

 **And, with this chapter, begins the part of the story I've been waiting for literally hundred years! I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	43. Promotion Gone Bad

**supboyyyyy93: Thanks! Yup, Sam was never on guard with him in the show! Well, I wanted to add some depth to characters but also stay true to them. By the events of this chapter, Sam and Clover are of age, but I think all of them should be a bit more mature by now, at least to see and help their friend when needed. :) But yeah, I'm not a fan of that carrot diet either XD. I can't wait either, and there will be no mercy! :)**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 **Lily's POV**

Looking at myself in the mirror, I put my hair in a high ponytail. I then looked at my dark magenta dress to make sure I didn't look messy. I was about so put some nice, purple earrings I found in the room with clothes when someone knocked on the door.

I turned around and looked at them with a frown. However, I decided to open them anyway. Sam was in front of the door, dressed in a nice, green dress without sleeves. Her red hair was lifted up, and she really looked beautiful.

"What do you want?" I asked simply. "Can we talk?" She quickly demanded. I nodded with a frown and let her in, closing the door. "I wanted to say I'm sorry." The red-haired said while looking me in the eyes. "I should have known better than to tell you what to do and…" "It's alright Sam," I cut her off. "I shouldn't have been so angry with you either, and I'm sorry." I quickly finished.

I was still a bit mad because of what had happened earlier today, but she was saying sorry, and I would feel bad if I didn't say it as well. "I know I shouldn't have given you a lecture about Terrence, but…" "Why are you so much against him telling me more?" I cut her off, but more gently this time. "I don't trust him. If a random man showed up and told you he knew your family, I would find it suspicious. Especially if no one had ever mentioned him before." Sam said simply.

She _did_ have a point, it would seem suspicious… I was so excited about the possibility of finding Father that I lost common sense… But I still wanted to know, and Terrence looked like he was telling the truth… "I understand," I started. "But Sam, please, try to understand. We've been trying to find out everything about him, and we did manage to figure some things out, but there was never anything precise about my father. Someone here actually knows and is willing to talk more about him, and I'm not going to waste that chance away." I finished and looked at her pleadingly.

"I understand everything," She replied with her hands on my shoulders. "But at least promise you'll be careful around Terrence." "I promise." I responded immediately before smiling and hugging the girl who hugged me back.

* * *

It was 8 o'clock by the time Clover, Sam, Alex and I were outside, on the balcony. It was a warm and peaceful night, and Dean was already waiting for us. "I don't understand, I thought we were here to meet our instructors!" Sam said in confusion.

That was when Terrence appeared from underground. "You are, please have a seat!" He told us. Alex and Sam sat next to each other, so did Dean and Clover. So I took the only place left, the one in between Dean and Alex, on the other side of the table.

"What's with the trays?" Dean questioned and I looked at my tray with a frown. That was a good question… I could hear gasps coming from others as they lifted their trays, so I lifted up mine as well. And I couldn't help gasping either.

There was a necklace on the plate, and it looked beautiful… "Is it me, or does this night just keep getting better?" I could hear Clover asking, and I grinned. She was right! "Spies, meet your instructors!" Terrence smiled.

Wait, what?! How were those necklaces supposed to be our instructors?! All five of us gave the man perplexed looks. "Go on, open them!" He encouraged. I frowned but did as we were told. And I let out a yelp as the necklace started projecting a hologram of what seemed to be…

It was a woman, who looked like she was in her early thirties. She had red hair, dark brown eyes, and was wearing a women's suit. "How do you do?" She asked while looking at me. I, on the other hand, was gaping at the woman.

"Throughout your training, they will be your guides and mentors, your lockets summon them when needed!" Terrence explained. I looked at the other holograms curiously. "Oh, I get it. The lockets project who we really are inside!" Clover commented. "I think you're spot on, Clover." Dean complimented, making me roll my eyes.

Alright… What the fuck was she talking about?! No offense to the girl and the woman, but I certainly wasn't someone who liked wearing those disgusting suits… If anyone liked that, it was Mother! "Hey!" "What's that supposed to mean?!" I could hear Sam and Alex complaining.

Terrence cleared his throat to shush us. "Now that you've met your instructors, training will begin immediately!" _Immediately_?! Wasn't that a bit too soon?! I could hear Clover complaining. "Forget your hunger. Right now, you have work to do!" Alex's instructor said.

Suddenly, floor under my feet disappeared. I let out a yelp just as five of us fell through it.

* * *

We fell into some sort of a white, empty room. I looked at others to see them wearing black suits, but their original suits could be seen at shoulders, hands, and belt part. Same case was with me, which I saw when I looked down at myself.

"This is the top secret training facility?" Sam asked just as all of us stood up. "So?" I asked. "I was expecting something a little more…" Suddenly, screens appeared all around the room, and I could see us on the screens. "High-tech. Cool!" Sam finished, apparently impressed.

That was when Dean's instructor appeared out of his necklace. "Welcome to training, you five are here because you're the Chosen Ones!" He said. I couldn't help laughing at those words, neither could the girls. It sounded like a cheesy line one would say from all those action and fantasy films…

But I quickly stopped laughing once I saw the instructor's serious expression, and I looked away in embarrassment. "Sorry, we thought you were kidding." Alex said once three of them stopped laughing as well.

"This is no joke, and you becoming spies was no accident!" Sam's instructor said once he came out of her necklace. I quickly looked up at the screen to see a little, red-haired girl… "Is that really me?!" Sam asked with a smile. "We've been watching you since birth." Clover's instructor then explained with a smile before looking up at the screen.

Her words gave me a sinking feeling in my stomach. The girls have been spies for a longer time, so it made sense they've been watched since birth… But I've been watched by Jerry ever since I moved to Beverly Hills, and that certainly wasn't since my birth… So why was I here in the room with them?! I quickly looked up at the screen to try to forget about those thoughts.

 _Young Sam was playing with a doll… Until she used its string, and threw it towards a jar filled with cookies, which was on a shelf above her reach. The string tied itself around the jar and made it fall to the side, opening it. Young Sam caught the falling cookie and started eating it happily._

"Oh Sammy, you were so cute!" Alex smiled and I smiled at those words. "Your ability for gadgets and ability for problem solve were apparent from the very early age!" Sam's instructor told her. The screen changed footage.

 _Young Clover was in her tree house, and she was watching a little boy with her binoculars. She soon started taking pictures of him, and the whole tree house were filled with similar ones._

"Even back then I was boy crazy!" Clover laughed. "More importantly, your spying abilities and observational skills were light years ahead of your time!" Her instructor told her. "Speaking of observation skills, how did WOOHP spy on me?" The blonde-haired girl questioned, until her instructor pointed at the screen. And I could see it. One of agents was watching her from a nearby tree!

 _Young Alex was racing towards the goal with a ball. She managed to avoid every obstacle and then she gave such a mighty kick the goal man couldn't stop it… One of teachers then called her a boy and told her she was very quick._

I couldn't help smiling. They were so cute back then… "Your athletic prowess and ability to disguise yourself didn't go unnoticed." Alex's instructor told the black-haired girl.

Suddenly, the screen changed again. This time, it showed a little girl with short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. My eyes widened as soon as I saw her. Was that… Me?

 _Young Me was reading a small book with letters in kindergarten. Suddenly, a little boy was walking towards me from behind my back. His hand was lifted in the air, and it looked like he was ready to hit me with it. He swung it at me…_

 _But I rolled out of the way and got on my knees. Another boy was getting ready to hit me from behind my back, but I simply rolled out of the way again. Both of them were charging towards me, wanting to bully me, but I just stood there._

 _And I jumped out of the way at the last second. Both of the boys hit into each other's heads, and they started screaming in pain. Young Me simply smiled and ran away with the book in her hands._

"Is that really me?" I pointed at the screen while gaping. My instructor's hologram appeared and she smiled. "Yes. Your reflexes and instincts have been very developed ever since you were small, and they still are being developed." "But who was spying on me? I thought they didn't know about me until I moved here…" I trailed off a bit unsure.

She pointed at the window on the screen, and I could see it. Terrence was watching me from the window with a camera in his hands. "It was him who gave us this footage in the first place." My instructor explained. Out of a corner of my eye, I could see Sam watching the footage with a frown. This _was_ odd… He seemed to know me even back then…

"What about Dean?" Clover broke my train of thoughts with that question. "Dean was the most advanced of all, he was chosen the day he was born!" Dean's instructor said. The footage changed again.

 _A baby Dean was watching TV from other room in his crib. He looked at the person fighting on TV in awe. And then he started repeating same moves, as if he was a professional! Even the WOOHP agent was surprised…_

"Dean's intelligence and natural fighting skills were clearly unmatched!" His instructor said and I grinned. Impressive… "A martial arts hottie even as a baby? I think I'm in love!" Alex got in front of him, looking at the guy in awe. "Move over, I saw him first!" Clover argued and marched to her. "No, you didn't!" Sam retorted. "To be fair, we all saw him at the same time…" I smiled sheepishly.

And Dean was a bit frightened with all the argument. Not that I could blame him. When the girls fought over boys, it was like an apocalypse… "Ladies, please! There's enough Dean to go around!" He told us, making the three of them look at him dreamily. I rolled my eyes but smiled as well.

A whistle made me look forward. "Yes ladies, please, it's time to focus!" Clover's instructor scolded us, making the four of us look down a bit embarrassed. "Run Super Spy Sim 1!" She ordered. "Let the virtual training begin!" Sam's instructor declared.

This was it… It was about to start… I yelped and covered my eyes as the virtual scenery changed.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I looked around. We were in some sort of a gorge… And there was a narrow plank in front of us, waiting for someone to cross it…

I quickly looked down. It was a long way down there…. So I quickly looked up in hopes of forgetting that sight. "This is like my worst third-grade gymnastics nightmare come true!" Clover commented. And I had to agree with that statement… I did _not_ want to cross this crap! While I was looking around the gorge, I could hear Dean comforting Clover.

Suddenly, Clover's instructor appeared. "Your first mission is to make it across ravine without falling!" She told us. "Thanks, we've got that." Clover answered sarcastically before we looked at the plank. "So, who wants to go first?" Dean asked. "Not me for sure." I muttered.

"With rabbit power on my side, I should be able to hop across with no probs!" She walked to the edge of the gorge, right in front of the narrow plank. "Except that everyone always jinxes it." I commented with a frown. "Lily's right, as soon as you say no probs, there's always a problem!" Sam told her, but Alex ignored our comments.

She started walking on the plank with her hands stretched out to the side."I'm really getting the hang of this; it's a piece of cake!" Alex stated while she was near halfway of it. "The secret is not to…" She looked down and gasped. " _Look down_!" She started panicking.

And she started waving with her hands, losing balance. Dean ran towards the plank just as she was about to fall, so Clover caught Dean by his feet, Sam was holding Clover, and me Sam. Dean luckily caught Alex by her hand, and lifted her up. We then started pulling each other away from the gorge. And I let out a yelp just as I could feel my back colliding with the wall. But, thank God, we were all alive anyway…

"How are we supposed to make it across?!" Sam questioned. "Super Spy rule number one; evaluate your fear factor and manipulate it!" Sam's instructor appeared and told us. "Shit on a biscuit." I muttered. Dean looked at me in surprise. "My apologies." I smiled sheepishly. "Wait, I've got it!" Sam said from behind us, making us look at her.

"You've got what?" Alex questioned panicked. "This is a 'mind over matter' exercise, all we have to do is close our eyes and imagine the ravine isn't so steep!" She explained. If only it were that easy… To imagine there wasn't a chance to fall off that fucking thing?! Chances were big… The others didn't know what to say at that either, but we decided to give it a try either way.

Clover went first, then Alex, Dean, and Sam. I stepped on the plank right after Sam and closed my eyes while walking forward. My hands were stretched out to the side. I tried to imagine the ravine wasn't steep at all, and that there was no chance for me to fall off the plank…

After getting off the plank, I opened my eyes and turned around. The ravine wasn't steep anymore! I couldn't help grinning. We actually managed to get across that thing!

Suddenly, the digital scenery changed.

* * *

A blindfold appeared over my eyes, and I couldn't see a thing anymore! That was what frightened me… I couldn't imagine doing anything without seeing… "Where are we?" I could hear Clover asking from behind me. "And why are we wearing blindfolds?" Dean wondered.

I backed away a bit and bumped into someone. "Ouch!" Clover exclaimed. "Sorry!" I quickly told her. "Maybe this is something fun, like the game of Pin the tail on the Donkey or a Piñata!" Alex suggested. "If only that was the case, which I highly doubt…" I trailed off.

"I have a sinking suspicion that whatever it is, it's not good…" Sam then told us. "What are we supposed to do here? You know, other than get our butts kicked?!" Dean demanded in disbelief. "My thoughts exactly." I muttered. "Super Spy rule number two; you must have faith in your intuition!" I could hear my instructor saying.

I frowned at those words. Why did those words sound so familiar? "My intuition is saying…" Alex started, and that was when I could sense someone throwing something towards us. "TO DUCK!" She and I screamed and I quickly did so to avoid whatever was thrown at us.

"Hey, that's it, we don't need our sight," Alex started. "We just need to trust our instincts!" I finished with a grin because I remembered where I had heard those words before. Back at that picnic, Jerry told me that being skillful was useless if one didn't trust his instincts… But it was only now that I understood those words completely… "Good thinking, Alex, Lily!" Sam praised and that was when I could sense something else. "Sam, right in front of you!" I warned.

But unfortunately, with backing away, someone hit into me and I hit into someone else… I was on the ground by now, but then I quickly stood up. I quickly jumped out of the way once I could sense someone swinging something towards me, but then someone fell on top of me…

"Talk about an unfair sight advantage!" I could hear Dean commenting. I quickly got off the ground once that person got off me. "If I wasn't wearing this stupid blindfold, I'd be unstoppable with my new rabbit vision!" I could hear Alex saying.

I let out a yelp and quickly jumped out of the way once I could sense someone throwing something at me again. I then started charging forward, but someone kicked me from behind my back… And I let out a groan in pain once my butt hit the ground.

Alright… Enough was _enough_. I got up with a growl. And I quickly turned around once I could sense someone swinging the sword at me. I quickly took the sword out of the attacker's hands with my hands before grabbing it.

I then quickly tripped the attacker and stood up. "Nice job!" I could hear Dean's instructor saying while groaning in pain and a smile appeared on my face.

* * *

Soon after, the scenery changed because I could see again. I looked around the place. We were in some sort of a valley, right next to a waterfall… And there was a little boat tied in front of us. "Your final mission is to get across the river to the other side." Dean's instructor appeared and told us.

"If you would all go on a rabbit diet with me, we could just jump across!" Alex stated, and that was when Clover's instructor appeared. "You must use the boat provided, _plus_ , there are a few catches!" She explained. There were _always_ some sorts of catches… "Naturally!" Clover sighed and lifted her hand up in disbelief.

"One, Dean must always be in the boat," The instructor pointed at him. "Two, there's only room for Dean and one other spy in the boat, three Clover and Alex can't be left alone together," The two of them looked at each other at those words. "Four, Sam and Alex can't be left together, and five, Sam and Lily can't be left alone together. Understand?"

And I had only one thing to say about this. Well, _fuck_ … Why did it have to be so complicated?! "Yeah, I understand… Those are the most confusing rules I've ever heard!" Alex exclaimed while the others were probably thinking about those rules. "You've got three minutes." And with those words, Clover's instructor disappeared.

"Okay, what if I take Clover across, and then return for Alex, then Lily and Sam?" Dean suggested. "But Sam and I will be left alone together while you take Alex across." I pointed out while folding my arms. "And I'll be alone with Clover while you come back for those two." Alex added.

Just fucking great… "I've got it!" Clover spoke up. "First Dean will take Alex across, then he'll go back and pick Sam up, he'll then take Alex, bring her back to us. He'll then take me, and then go back for Alex and Lily! It's a simple teamwork exercise!" She grinned. "But if he takes me, Sam and Lily will be back there?" Alex asked.

"They said Sam and Lily can't be left alone together, they never said anything about me being with them!" The blonde-haired girl answered and I grinned. That was a great idea! "Clover, that was amazing!" Sam praised.

Dean then went to untie the boat while I could hear the girls talking. "Come on spies, let's do it!" He declared with determination. Alex then walked to the boat, and he helped her get inside. After getting across, her left her on the other side. He then went for Sam. They crossed the river, and then Alex went into the boat again.

Once they were on the other side, Dean took Clover across. He then came back for Alex. Finally Dean came back to where I was the only one. He helped me get inside before he took us across the river, and we got out.

Dean threw himself at the grass as soon as he got out, and he was breathing heavily. All of us were soaking wet… "You've reached the end of your training day, congratulations!" Alex's instructor appeared and told us. I smiled at those words. One day was over, only a few more left, and then Terrence would finally tell me everything I wanted to know… And I just couldn't wait for it!

* * *

Every part of me hurt once we came out of the training room with a passageway behind the bookshelf. Right now, we were in the common room. The only thing I wanted at this moment was to throw myself at bed, and not get up until tomorrow morning….

"I can't remember the last time I was this tired, or this sore!" Sam let out a yawn while stretching out. "I guess it comes with being the Chosen Ones!" Dean pointed out. "Well, even them have to sleep at one point…" I responded to that while yawning, making him chuckle. "This Chosen One had better get some room service on the double!" Clover commented and started walking away.

Sam then pulled me to the side just as Clover, Alex and Dean threw themselves on couches in the common room. "What is it?" I asked the red-haired girl who frowned. "I wanted to talk about something." She said firmly. I simply nodded back, not knowing what else to say.

"It's about the footage from the training room." She quickly said. "What footage?" I asked slowly. "The footage of you as a little girl. I thought Jerry's been watching you ever since you moved to Beverly Hills, not before that…" She trailed off. "That's what confuses me as well," I started truthfully. "He told me he's been watching me ever since we moved here…"

I then sighed. "But I _did_ come across him before, when I was little. I was caught up in an incident back in London, and he saved me. It took me a while to remember it…" I finally admitted. "You never told me that." Sam looked at me in surprise. "Because I thought it was unimportant. And I still think that." "Then how do you explain the footage?" She questioned. "I highly doubt it was him recording it. Why would he remember a little girl who was caught up in the middle of one of many fiascos out there?"

"But…" "Besides, the instructor said Terrence gave them the footage. He was recording it with a camera, and WOOHP doesn't have to use them with their hands, they have them everywhere around the place!" I cut her off. "You do have a point." Sam agreed. "Do you think he's telling the truth? Do you really think he knows your father?" She then asked me.

I frowned and looked at the ground. A part of me thought that, it yearned to know more about Father, so it told me I should trust him… But another part told me that him knowing me since I was little, and recording me was a bit creepy… Unless he was from WOOHP, but if he knew about me, then why didn't he tell Jerry?! This was all so confusing…

I never had time to think about it more because earth's violent shaking broke my train of thoughts. I let out a gasp at seeing everything around me shaking. "What's happening?!" I could hear Clover screaming. "It's the earthquake, head for cover!" Sam said and we ran into a nearby room. We landed on our knees and covered our heads with hands. I was so scared right now…

Out of everything that could happen, why did it have to be an earthquake?! We've never dealt with them… "Terrence, are you there?!" Dean stood up and tried to call the man through a nearby intercom. However, he received no answer. The man was our host, huh? Then why the fuck wasn't he answering in the middle of an earthquake?!

"Speaking as a L.A. native, this is the longest earthquake I've ever felt!" Clover said while I was still looking at the ground in panic. Come on, just fucking stop it with the trembling… "We'd better check it out!" Dean told us and we ran out of the room, right into the next one.

But the earthquake didn't stop at all… "What could be making the house shake like this?!" Sam wondered. And just as she said that… It stopped. It finally stopped! "That's better, at least now I can think!" Alex sighed in relief. But then, I could hear something else trembling, and I let out a scream just like the other girls.

"I don't think I like the sound of that!" Clover commented, and I didn't like it either… I looked at the walls of the room and my eyes widened. It looked like they were slowly closing in on us… "Don't panic, maybe this is still part of our training!" Dean stated. "I get that training can be difficult, but it shouldn't give us a heart attack!" I told the guy with a frown.

This didn't look like training to me at all… "The instructors aren't responding!" Sam shouted once we tried to call them. "Let's try the doors and windows!" Just as she said it, the door closed, so did the windows. Just why?!

"Everything's locked, we're trapped!" Clover screamed once we looked at each other in shock. "Worse than that, we're about to be crushed!" Alex pointed out as the walls were coming closer and closer… Sam then suggested putting the curtains rob between the walls. She climbed on Dean's shoulders and took it off the wall, but fell down in process.

"On the count of three," Dean told us once he and Sam got back to their senses. All of us were holding the rob. "One, two, lift!" And we put it in between the walls. It seemed that they stopped closing in on us… "That was close." Alex sighed in relief. "You can say that again." I sighed, relieved as well.

But it tore into pieces soon after because the walls started going closer _again_! "Remember spies, evaluate your fear factor and manipulate it!" Sam reminded. I was quickly looking around in panic, until… My eyes landed on the skyline above us. "There's a skyline up there!" I pointed up, and they looked at where my finger was pointing at.

"But it's over thirty feet up, we can't get up there!" Sam looked at me as if I were crazy. "Well do you have a better idea?!" I asked in panic while looking around. I could hear Clover saying how she never thought she would want Jerry's ladder gadget… "If we break that water pipe, the room will flood and we can float up to the top!" Dean pointed at a nearby pipe. "Great thinking, Dean!" Alex praised.

We ran over to the pipe. Dean tried to smash it open by lifting it up, but was unsuccessful. "Get back!" Alex warned and then kicked the pipe, breaking it open. Water came out of it, and started flooding the room. I started coughing as soon as some water accidentally went into my mouth, but thank God the coughing stopped soon after.

Water kept going up, and at one point, the lights in the room stopped working… "What's happening?!" Sam demanded. "Water must have caused short circuit." Dean explained. Seeing in the dark was way harder… Clover then reminded us to focus on our intuition, and I closed my eyes to calm down.

Seeing nothing was better than seeing dark at this moment… "That's the second time you've saved my life Dean, you're the best!" I could hear Alex telling him just as we were near the top. "Hello, I practically invented damsel-in-distress!" Clover said angrily and I groaned. Did she really have to think about that now?!

We were right under the skyline, and we tried to open it to no avail. "This will never work, we need leverage!" Dean pointed out. "Teamwork…" I trailed off as I remembered the last lesson we've been taught today. The others looked at me. "Let's put our heads together!" Alex then suggested. "Better yet, let's put our bodies together. We can form a human chain under the water; it may give us the leverage we need to open the skylight!" Sam stated.

Clover quickly dived underwater, me right after her, then Sam and Dean. Clover grabbed for Alex, I grabbed for the blonde-haired girl. Sam grabbed for me and Dean for her. We then started pushing the one ahead of us up, so we could open the skyline.

I just prayed this thing would work because I was running out of breath… And finally it looked like it opened because Alex came out of water. I quickly swam up and started gasping for air once my head was above water.

Sam and Clover swam up as well, and Alex got out of water. I got out as well just as Clover and Sam came to the edge to take some breath too. "That was fucking close…" I muttered in relief. "But it was some pretty amazing teamwork!" Sam pointed out.

"Speaking of team, where's Dean?" Clover asked once she got out of water as well. My eyes widened at those words and I quickly started looking around. She was right; there was no sign of him… "What if he's still down there?!" Alex pointed at the water in panic. "Then we've got to save him!"

We dived back in water to look for Dean, but then… Water disappeared completely. I let out a scream as four of us fell on the floor of the room. What was even weirder, the room looked like the earthquake and flooding never happened! "What's going on? The ballroom's normal again!" Alex looked around.

"What I know is that I'm out of here!" I said in panic and started running towards the exit. I just couldn't stay here anymore. This place was too creepy… "I'm right behind you!" I could hear Sam shouting to me as all of us ran out.

* * *

We opened the exit door slowly, and took a peak outside. We then got out slowly. "Lay low, our only chance to find Dean is to get out of here and call Jerry!" Sam warned and we started walking down the stairs slowly.

Suddenly, just as we were done with stairs, an alarm and security lights were activated! My heart started beating at incredibly fast rate… Sam told us to run. And we did so, only to stop because someone was coming towards us. It was…

"Terrence!" Alex exclaimed. "Is everything alright, girls?" The man asked us. "Do we look like everything's alright?" I asked in disbelief. "Everything is _not_ alright! Where have you been?!" Clover demanded. The man looked at us sheepishly. "I retired early, but when I couldn't sleep, I decided to take a nice walk." He said, this time letting out a yawn.

Sam frowned. "How come you didn't notice the earthquake which shook the entire mansion?!" She demanded with a raised eyebrow. "Earthquake?" Terrence gave us a perplexed look. "Or the flooding ballroom where we almost drowned?!" Alex then brought that part up.

"Flooding ballroom?! Oh my." The man was surprised. I was so used to hearing 'oh my' by now, but hearing it from someone other than Jerry was unusual… But forget that now. How come he didn't know about all of this happening?! He was our host, he had one job! "Or Dean's bizarre disappearance in the thin air, or rather, water… How long was your walk?!" Clover demanded.

"It sounds like you girls have had quite a night," "No shit." I cut the man off a bit angrily now. I didn't know why, but I liked him less and less now… Wait, I knew why. The man _wasn't_ dumb, so why was he pretending he didn't know a thing about these events?! "But don't worry, I know where Dean is," Terrence continued, ignoring my statement.

We gasped at those words. "Would you like to see him?" He turned around to look at us.

* * *

Terrence, Sam, Clover, Alex and I walked inside the training room. A gasp escaped my mouth. Dean _was_ there, but he was trapped in some sort of a pink and gummy cage! The girls gasped as well. "DEAN!" We chorused in shock.

"You see? Dean is fine!" I could hear Terrence from behind us. "How does being trapped look 'fine' to you?!" I turned around to look at the man with a glare. Was that man mentally ill?! "Well," Alex was about to run to him but Terrence grabbed her wrist harshly. "At least he'll be fine if you do as I say!" He said while still holding Alex's wrist but looking at me.

And it looked like he was holding it tightly, judging by Alex's look of pain on her face. "Stop!" Sam shouted. "You're hurting him!" Alex exclaimed. But the man started laughing. "You see, the closer you get to Dean, the tighter the Lucite's grip on him gets!" He said while I could see pain on Dean's face as well.

"Are you fucking insane?!" I screamed at the man angrily. "Did all those years of fetching towels and room service finally make you snap?!" Clover demanded, as angry as me. The man got angry as soon as he heard our words. "You have no idea what it's like always being second!" He roared and pushed Alex towards Clover and me. She and I caught her to prevent her from falling down.

"Nothing Terrence did was ever good enough!" Terrence clenched his fists furiously. "Well, that's all going to change, starting now, mates. Now, if you want to prevent your fellow 'Chosen One' from getting crushed, I suggest you do as I say!" I looked down at those words. I didn't want anything to happen to Dean, but this man was… He was crazy, and I didn't want to listen to him at all… Why did I even trust him in the first place?! Knowing my father my arse… He was nothing but a filthy liar!

Sam looked up from the floor and walked a bit forward, right in front of him. "Okay. What do you want?" She asked. "I'm sorry I had to interrupt your training and dispose of your instructors," He looked at us smugly. I resisted the urge to smack that look off his face. "But I have a mission for you. You four will eliminate Jerry!" He lifted his hands in the air.

A gasp escaped from my mouth again. He wanted us to WHAT?! I couldn't believe it… WHY did he want us to eliminate Jerry?! And did he really think we were going to do as we were told?! Well, that bastard was fucking wrong!

Girls gasped as well. "Yeah, right! As if we'd ever hurt Jerry!" Clover scoffed and folded her arms. "Besides, what did Jer ever do to you anyway?!" Alex demanded. "That's for me to know and you to find out!" Terrence retorted.

And that was it. I couldn't keep quiet anymore. "IF YOU REALLY THINK WE'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU, THEN YOU'RE SERIOUSLY WACKED IN THE HEAD, YOU FUCKING, SON OF A BITCH…." I started roaring angrily. I didn't even know why this was bothering me so much. The only thing I knew was that I wanted to show how I didn't like this at all… I wanted to show that lunatic that we weren't going to listen to him…

"YOU NEED TO LEARN TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, YOU BRAT!" Terrence suddenly grabbed me by my right wrist violently and roared back, right into my face. It was frightening… I looked up into the man's eyes in fear.

His dark brown eyes were looking into mine angrily… But then a smirk appeared on his face. "Since you dare oppose my orders, I have a very special mission for you." He said smugly. Terrence then let go of my wrist and looked at Clover, Sam and Alex.

"I don't care in which way you're going to eliminate Jerry," He started. "But _this girl_ ," The man then pointed at me. "Has to be the one to deliver the final blow. If she doesn't do that, it will be as if you haven't eliminated him at all, and you'll never see Dean again." He finished.

WHAT… "Why me?!" I demanded angrily. "Because you spoke out of turn and opposed my orders!" He turned around to glare at me.

Terrence then took a remote and pressed a button on it. An image of Jerry appeared on the screen, making the girls turn around to see it. I was feeling nothing but uneasiness while looking at it as well. Sure, the man _was_ weird, but that didn't mean one should eliminate him! I didn't like this at all…

"After you eliminate him, you'll retrieve the microchip he keeps hidden under the large birthmark on his neck, and return it to me!" The picture changed to show where the mentioned microchip was. "I'll be watching your every move. Try any funny business and you'll never see your good friend Dean again!" Terrence told us.

I looked at Dean and then sighed. I didn't want to do this, but I didn't want something to happen to Dean either… What were we supposed to do?! "Don't worry Dean, we won't let you down!" Clover told him.

Terrence then used his remote to reveal a pathway behind us. "There's a chopper waiting for you," He smirked. "Say goodbye to Jerry for me!" He waved. I frowned while trying to stop trembling from anger. The girls looked at me just as Terrence started laughing. Sam then ushered me to start running upstairs, and we turned around to look at the crazy man just as I could hear chopper behind us.

The sinking feeling in my stomach became even stronger, and what I wanted the most was for the Earth to swallow me… How we were going to get out of this situation was beyond me…

 **And Part 1 is done! I've been wanting to write these episodes literally since eternity, and I hope you liked it. Until next time!**


	44. How To Kill Somebody

**supboyyyyy93: Hahaha, glad you liked it, but this drama was just warming up! ;)**

 **This chapter is based on the episode 'Evil Promotion Much? Part 2'.**

 **I only own my OC's!**

Sun was rising. I was looking at nearby, orange clouds through a window. That way I wouldn't have to think about the 'mission' we had been given…

"I'm switching to auto pilot!" Sam's voice broke my train of thoughts. "Get ready to shoot, girls!" She looked at us and I nodded with a frown. We quickly put on glasses and took our parachutes. Clover opened the door, so I quickly looked at what was awaiting us below.

Nothing but a lot of clouds… "Okay, jump on three!" The blonde-haired girl told us. "Wait!" Alex stopped her. "Are we counting up or down?" She wondered. "UP!" Sam and I chorused at the same time Clover said 'DOWN'.

"It doesn't matter, just jump!" I then exclaimed. Alex was the first one to jump out, then Sam, and then Clover. They activated their parachutes while still falling. I looked at the clouds with a frown. What I wanted the most was to just disappear and not go down there… But I knew I couldn't avoid that, as much as I wanted to.

So I finally jumped out of the chopper, and activated my parachute. Soon after, I could see streets of Beverly Hills beneath us, and we landed on one of them. I quickly looked around it while the Sun was high in the sky by now.

"Does anyone know what time it s?" I asked curiously. "It's quarter to seven." Clover pointed at a nearby clock. "Okay girls, enough chit-chat. If we want to ditch Terrence, find Jerry, and save Dean, we're going to need a plan." Sam reminded us.

I let out a sigh as soon as I heard those words. Ditching that lunatic was what I wanted the most… I wanted to just forget about what he had told us to do… Especially what he wanted _me_ to do… I didn't want to have anything to do with eliminating Jerry or delivering final blows… It just didn't feel right!

So I decided. I wouldn't mention a thing about what Terrence wanted me to do, and maybe the girls would forget it. I knew they wouldn't though, but still, _I_ wanted to forget about this… And I knew it could bring Dean in trouble, but we would still bring that fucking microchip, so he would be fine!

"Not going to be much of a planning session with that mega loser Terry watching our every move!" Clover pointed out. "The only name-calling should be from Jerry, right before his demise!" Terrence's voice made me scream and quickly turn around in panic. We looked up, and I could see it.

The voice was coming from a nearby speaker, right under a camera… "So ladies, please, less ruminating, more eliminating, or else…" "Or else what?!" I glared at the camera, showing him the middle finger with my right hand. I knew speaking out of turn got me into this crap in the first place… But right now, I didn't give the slightest fuck about it. I _wasn't_ going to follow Terrence's orders, and I was going to make that clear to him.

"Don't show me that finger, young lady, or Terrence will begin the process of elimination, with your chum Dean!" I huffed at those words. Threats, those were nothing but threats… "Please help me!" Dean's voice could suddenly be heard, making us gasp. He _wasn't_ joking… "Put the finger down!" Clover told me and I quickly did so while feeling pissed. I couldn't even insult that man properly if he threatened us like that…

"Looks like our planning session's officially trashed!" Alex commented. Just as she said that, a garbage van stopped a bit ahead of us. "Speaking of trash, come on!" Sam suddenly looked at us with a smirk. She then started running towards the van. Alex, Clover and I looked at each other for a moment, all of us perplexed. But then we ran after the red-haired girl.

We were behind the van, and Sam opened the door of it. She climbed inside the van. Alex and I went right after her, and Clover closed the door once all of us were inside. I looked around the van's interior. There was a load of rubbish… And the smell was _awful_! I clogged my nose in disgust. Clover did so as well, and started waving with her hand to make the smell go away at least a bit.

"Way to buy us some time, Sam!" Alex praised. "Yeah, great idea, if you have no sense of smell!" Clover complained. "An all new level of desperate…" I said and put the hand off my nose. "Sorry Clover, but Lily's right. Desperate times call for desperate measures! Now let's figure out how to get Terrence off our backs!" I frowned at Sam's words. That was a really good question…

And, as much as this place smelt bad, I had to admit, it was better here than outside where Terrence could see us... "If only we had a useful gadget instead of these lame, hologram lockets, then we could bust a move!" Clover commented while playing with her locket.

"Maybe they're not so lame!" Sam suddenly smiled. "I'm afraid I don't follow?" I asked her in confusion. "I could try to bring them to project our images so Terry will think we're on a search and destroy mission for Jerry." She explained and took off her locket. "But really, we'll sneak off and search for Jerry and tell him what's really up with Terry!" Clover realized excitedly. "Brilliant." I couldn't help smiling.

But Alex was looking at us confused. "It's old bait and switch, Alex." Clover explained. "In that case, I say we go for it!" Alex agreed. We took off our lockets and gave them to Sam who started doing something to them.

She then gave them back to us. I turned the locket on at the same time as the girls, and four holograms appeared! "Clover, Lily, Alex, and Sam, meet Clover, Lily, Alex and Sam!" "Check it out, I'm even hotter as a hologram!" Clover grinned. I was looking at my hologram who had a smile on her face. She looked… Aright, I guess…

But a gasp made me look at Sam who was on my right. "I wish I could say the same!" She exclaimed. "What's the problem?" I asked. " _Me_! I'm so… Blah!" She pointed at her hologram. I looked up at it. I didn't like any of the holograms to be honest… "Sam, it's just a hologram." I reminded.

"And since when do you care about looks?" Alex questioned with a frown. "Since right now, I'm a total plain Jane!" Sam argued. "This really isn't the time for discovering vanity, Sam!" Clover sighed. "She's right. Let's just get rid of these things and get the fuck out of here." I told them. "And I have an idea for that!" Alex smirked.

She took a ruined umbrella from the pile of rubbish before throwing some ruined at tattered clothes at us. I let out a groan in annoyance but put on a tattered shirt with long sleeves, a ruined hat on my head, and some tattered jeans. This was just awful… But if this was our only way of getting away from Terrence, then it was fine by me.

As soon as we were out of the van, Sam threw our lockets in front a bench right next to the van. She then joined us under the umbrella Alex was holding. And we started walking in the opposite direction from the bench, far away from Terrence's sight…

"Where do you think Jerry could be?" I asked the girls who shrugged their shoulders. "We'll just have to look through L.A. and see." Clover responded. Once we were in another street, Alex threw the umbrella away, and we were off.

* * *

We were walking through streets of L.A. I was looking at shop windows a bit bored. We've been looking for Jerry for two hours by now, but what were the chances of finding him?! It would be way easier if we had our X-Powders… And again, I was feeling so lost without mine…

We were passing a shop with ties and ascots when… I saw him. Jerry was trying some ascots and ties inside the shop! "There's Jerry!" I pointed through the shop window, and the girls quickly looked at where I was pointing.

We raced inside. We pushed Jerry right into one of changing rooms, and I closed the curtains behind us once we were inside. "Take my wallet, it's in my pocket!" The man panicked with an ascot over his eyes. I couldn't help rolling my eyes with a smirk.

"I thought you'd know the difference between us and thieves by now. But, if you say so, which pocket?" I asked. "Yeah, shopping money!" Clover exclaimed. "Lily, Clover!" Sam looked at us in a scolding manner. "It was just a joke." I told the girl with a frown. "Girls, what are you doing here?" Jerry finally got the ascot off his eyes and looked at us. We simply smiled back.

"But why aren't you at the WOOHP Facility training for your promotion? If you took time out for shopping, rest assured, you'll be fired!" The man started scolding us. "Fine by us!" Clover huffed. "Because, so far, our big promotion has been nothing but a big bad fiasco, extra whip!"

And, judging by his expression, the man had absolutely no idea what Clover was talking about. "Jerry, something's gone wrong! That training facility turned into a torture facility, and they've got Dean trapped in a Lucite cell!" Sam then explained. "And that whacked-out host Terrence who was supposed to be taking care of us, wants us to take care of you!" Alex added. "And by take care, he means, eliminate!" Sam finished.

"Terrence… I don't believe it…" Jerry looked down in disbelief. "You know him?" I asked slowly. "Let's just say he's a person from my past." The man responded while pulling the curtain out of the way and walking out of the changing room. I frowned. A person from his past? The one who wanted us to get rid of him? He could be a bit more precise about who Terrence actually was!

"Well, this person from your past wants you presently gone!" Sam pointed out. "He also ordered us to get some microchip from you…" I trailed off. At hearing those words, Jerry turned around to look at us, his eyes wide. "Oh my… This _is_ serious… I suggest we go to my home office at once!" He told us while putting his tie back. The four of us looked at each other for a moment but followed the man out of the shop.

* * *

I was the last one who exited the shop, and the girls were already at the back of Jerry's car. "Can you move a bit more?" I asked the girls. "Sorry Lily, but we barely fit in like this!" Alex told me. And she was right. They were barely sitting in the back of the car… "Sit at the front seat." The man looked at me.

I simply nodded and quickly sat there, closing the door of the car. Jerry turned on the engine, and we were off.

* * *

Sun was high in the sky once we were in front of Jerry's bachelor pad. The girls jumped out of the car, and I got out as well.

Once we were in front of the door, Jerry typed in the security code. The door opened, and we followed the man into the pad. "Pardon the mess ladies, but I wasn't expecting company!" He apologized once we were inside.

I looked around the place. The last time I was here, it was filled with furniture in the shape of hearts… But thank God all of that crap was gone now. I walked to a nearby table along with Alex and Sam. Alex was looking at a Rubrik cube while Sam was playing with an old phone.

"Cassette tapes? Neon? Wow Jer, this place is like a total eighties museum!" I could hear Clover saying. She had a point… While Alex and Sam were still playing with those things, something else caught my attention. There was a table only with pictures, and the first one I saw was of two boys and a girl smiling at the camera.

The boys looked identical; both of them had light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and were dressed in what seemed to be uniforms… The girl, on the other hand, had purple hair, light blue eyes, but she was also dressed in a uniform. I took the picture in order to see it better. "Who's that?" Sam asked while walking to me. "I have no idea." I shrugged my shoulders. "Let's ask him." She told me and I simply nodded.

"Geez Jer, for such a techno guy at work, you really live in the past at home!" I could hear Clover commenting. "Speaking of the past, who are other kids in this picture?" Sam questioned. "Those are my twin brother and older sister." Jerry said simply. Wait, what?! And he never told us about them? "Hello?! Secretive much?!" Clover accused.

"Yeah, since when do you have a twin and older sister?" Sam asked in shock. "Well, duh, since birth! Even I know that one!" Alex commented, making Sam sweat drop. "I don't think that's what Sam meant, Alex." I told the black-haired girl. "She didn't?"

I opened my mouth to tell her 'no', but Jerry lifted a hand to stop us from discussing it further. "Okay girls, time to focus, we've got business at hand!" He walked past us, and the four of us looked at each other once again. Why the man was so secretive was beyond me…

"Our only hope is to trick Terrence into really believing I did perish, by staging an elaborate and convincing attack on me!" Well, that sounded simple… If only it _were_ like that… "An attack which will require masterful acting performances by each of you!" Jerry then pressed eyes on a nearby statue, and a map appeared instead of a nearby picture on the wall.

"Cool!" Clover commented. "This is the map of L.A." The man pointed at it. "But how are we supposed to stage it?" Alex spoke up. "I have a plan." Jerry replied after a few moments. "And that is?" Sam asked. "Well…" "Wait!" Clover stopped the man from saying it. "There's a catch." She explained.

Both Sam and Alex looked at her, their eyes wide. "How could we forget that?!" Sam asked in disbelief before she looked at me. Jerry, on the other hand, was looking at all of us, not knowing what was going on. I was a bit confused too… "Terrence gave us one more order," Alex started once she saw the man didn't understand a thing.

"He said that before we eliminate you, Lily has to be the one to deliver the final blow and…" My eyes widened as soon as I heard Clover saying my name. Clover, WHY?! "Clover!" I hissed to the blonde-haired girl angrily, but it was too late. "And that if she doesn't do that, we'll never see Dean again." She finished either way.

At that moment, I wanted to just run out of here. Or even better, I wanted for the Earth to swallow me… "Why did you mention that?!" I hissed at all three of them while the man was looking at us with his eyes wide. "Terrence said that?" He repeated, and the three of them nodded.

"It doesn't matter, because I'm _not_ going to listen." I frowned. "But if you don't, Dean will be done for!" Clover retorted. "Those are nothing but threats!" I argued. I _didn't_ want to do this, so why were they so determined to make me do it?! "How can you know that?!" Sam demanded. "Lily, this is only acting, and if you don't do it, we'll never see Dean again!" Alex exclaimed.

I growled. What did I have to do to get it through their thick skulls?! At this moment, I really wanted to punch something, or rather, _someone_ … But Jerry stepped in front of the girls and me before a real fight could erupt. "Could you leave us alone for five minutes?" He asked the girls who simply nodded with frowns and made their way towards the exit.

As soon they were out, the man looked at me. "What happened?" He asked simply. "What do you mean what happened?" I asked bluntly while straightening up. "What caused Terrence to give you this order?" "Oh." I looked at the floor at that question. "Once he told us that we should eliminate you, I started objecting to that, so that is my punishment for 'speaking out of turn and opposing his orders'." I explained while looking up.

"Why didn't you say anything about it?" Jerry demanded. "Because I wanted to forget it. It just doesn't feel right, and I don't want to have anything to do with it!" I responded truthfully. "Running away from trouble never helps." The man looked at me in a scolding manner. "It was going perfectly well until the girls mentioned it." I retorted bitterly.

He sighed. "Believe me Lily," He started with his hands on my shoulders. "I don't like this any more than you do. But if we want Dean to be alright, we'll have to play by Terrence's rules." He finished, his eyes looking straight into mine. I let out a sigh with a frown. "Fine." I said, knowing I had no other choice but to comply.

 **Third Person's POV**

Holograms of Sam, Clover, Alex and Lily were still by that bench, and right now, they were discussing in which way they were going to eliminate Jerry. "Once we get there, we're going to make him beg for mercy…" Sam's hologram suggested. "But we're also going to…" Clover's hologram started.

Terrence, who was watching them, wasn't impressed at all. They've been talking like this for a few hours, and it was frustrating! "Blah, blah, blah… Enough chit-chat! Move it or Terrence will lose it!" The man growled.

 **Lily's POV**

"This plan rocks!" Sam exclaimed once Jerry finished explaining the plan to us. "Totally! Only, with the part where Lily knocks you off the bridge…" Alex trailed off. "I'll have a bungee cable discreetly connected to my ankle," The man explained while unbuttoning first two buttons of his shirt. "As for the hidden microchip Terrence requested…" He pointed at the birthmark on his neck.

And then, he just took it off to reveal a microchip behind it! "Ew!" Clover exclaimed while I grimaced a bit in disgust. Fake birthmarks sounded _and_ looked disgusting… Jerry took the microchip and showed it to us. "Gross!" Clover then exclaimed again. Not that I could really blame her…

"I'll replace the real microchip with the decoy," He put it on the table and took another one. "Like so." He showed it to us before putting it back on his neck and putting the birthmark thing in front of it. "Okay, ew!" The blonde-haired girl commented and I unsuccessfully resisted the urge to grimace once again. Alex didn't seem to be okay with this either…

Sam, on the other hand, frowned. "What's the deal with that thing anyway?" She questioned. That was a good question… And why did Terrence want it so badly? "There'll be plenty of time for explanations later. I hope…" Jerry responded. "Just be sure to rip off the birthmark during the chase." He then told Alex who sighed. "Lucky me…" She said sarcastically.

"And give Terrence the decoy chip when you head back to the Training Facility!" "When will we see you again?" Sam then asked. "I'll join you at the Facility where we will defeat Terrence and save Dean!" "Then let's just go and finish this." I was about to head towards the exit, only for the man to stop me. "Not without gadgets, you won't!"

After opening the fridge, the content inside it disappeared to reveal it was filled with a lot of gadgets! "Talk about a stuffed fridge…" Alex trailed off. After giving each of us one gadget, the man then gave us X-Powders, saying how he always kept spares at home. I sighed in relief while looking at mine. Finally, I wouldn't feel so lost anymore!

"Yes, now I can try some new, not so plain Jane looks!" Sam was excited. And she immediately switched to a green outfit… But it looked _awful_ … "Well?" She asked us. "You look like a couch." Clover told her the truth and I covered my mouth not to laugh. "Ouch!" Sam sweat dropped. "Agreed." And I did my best not to burst in laughter at hearing Jerry's words. Alex and Clover looked at the man while Sam was looking at the floor, unhappy with Clover's choice of words.

"Now let's go before Terrence discovers your little trick!" Jerry then declared while looking at Clover and Alex. "Let's go, spies!" Sam exclaimed before switching back to the previous outfit. She started running towards the exit, Clover and Alex right after her.

I was about to run after them when Jerry calling me by my name stopped me. "Yes?" I turned around to look at the man. "Be careful." He finally said after a few moments of silence. "Don't worry, I won't hit hard!" I said reassuringly. "That's not what I meant. Be careful, as in, watch yourself…" I frowned at those words. Who said that I wasn't going to be careful?! "Alright." I simply said. "Now go!" The man ushered me to run after the others and I did so.

* * *

By the time we returned to that van, the holograms were sitting on the bench and talking. Sam then used her X-Powder to make the holograms walk to behind the truck. We then used our X-Powders to make them disappear and switch to our suits. We finally walked to the bench and started 'forming' our plan…

 **Third Person's POV**

Terrence's camera zoomed in to show Jerry walking along streets of L.A. while whistling. "What a perfect day for a leisurely stroll!" He stopped to look at the sun with a hand over his eyes.

Alex, who was dressed as a worker and putting something on a lantern, jumped down. She ran to Jerry and ripped the birthmark and the microchip off his neck. "I've seen fake moles, but fake birthmarks?!" She asked in disbelief, first looking at the birthmark and then the man.

"Alex, what is the meaning of this?!" Jerry demanded in shock. "For you, big trouble!" Alex smirked. "Pardon me?!" "Sorry Jer, but I've got no choice," The black-haired girl started while getting into a fighting stance. "I'm taking this microchip, and I'm taking you out… And I don't mean for sushi!" "Alex, you can't do this!" The man argued.

* * *

Terrence smiled evilly while watching the events in front of him unfold.

* * *

"I wish I couldn't, but yeah, I can!" Alex then tried to punch and kick Jerry who dodged both of the attacks. After successfully dodging Alex's multiple kicks, both of them were looking at each other at distance. Breathing heavily, the man got into the fighting stance. "Then so can I!" He retorted.

Jerry charged at Alex and tried to punch her but she avoided the attack. Alex then ducked to avoid him hitting her with his hand, but he knocked the hat off her head in process. He then tried to kick her but the girl jumped out of the way.

"Pretty good for an old guy, but pretty good isn't good enough!" Alex declared before taking off her disguise. She then jumped into the air before kicking the man and sending him flying to the ground. "I _have_ taught you well…" He trailed off while looking at her from his lying position. "Sorry teach, but the school's out!" The girl declared while walking closer to him. "Not until I say so!" Jerry retorted.

Alex blinked in confusion, not knowing what the man wanted to say… When Jerry lifted his feet up and kicked Alex with them, sending her flying into a nearby crate with fruit.

* * *

Terrence growled in frustration at her failure.

* * *

"Class dismissed." Jerry looked at Alex before running away. He ran to nearby scooters before taking one. Meanwhile, Alex started running after him. She quickly took one scooter as well, and soon she was after Jerry.

While riding through streets of L.A., Alex managed to catch up to him. She tried to push the man off the motorcycle, but he rode out of the way. "I'm free!" "Yeah, free to fall!" Alex retorted at hearing those words.

Jerry then jumped off a cliff with his motorcycle and landed on a passing ship. Alex, on the other hand, jumped off her motorcycle just as she was near the cliff, and she let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

The ship was going without any problems. "That was close…" Jerry sighed in relief. "So is that!" He then exclaimed once he saw a little boat coming next to the ship. Clover was driving it while Lily was in the other seat.

 **Lily's POV**

"Sorry, but your ship has sailed Jer! Take the easy way out and hop aboard!" Clover shouted to Jerry once we were right next to the ship. "Not if my life depended on it!" The man retorted. "Why do you have to make everything harder?!" I shouted to the man who simply ran inside. "Go." Clover then told me and I nodded.

Once she was really close to the ship, as if, practically touching it at the side, I jumped out of the boat and on the ladders of the ship. I climbed them up just as the captain of it jumped into water with a life vest.

I ran inside the ship to see Jerry looking at the controls of the ship. "Where do you think you're going?!" I demanded while in a fighting stance. I just hoped my acting was convincing… "Far away from you, I see." The man smirked before pulling a lever…

And the ship started going at incredibly fast speed! I let out a scream while falling on the floor with my back. But then I quickly stood up and charged at the man who ducked and got out of the way. I then quickly tried to steer the ship out of the other ships' way, but then Jerry pushed me to the floor again, except that this time I managed to land on my feet.

"You know, we don't have to do this!" I shouted. "You're right, we don't have to." The man retorted while trying to kick me. "Just give in to Terrence and this will all be over!" I argued and tried to kick the man with no success. Fighting with Jerry basically meant I was doomed… But this was acting, and I had to keep the act…

I quickly ducked and avoided the man hitting me from behind my back, before I literally charged at him and pushed him to the ground… I then ran to controls of the ship and quickly used them to steer it away from an upcoming boat. And it had been so close to colliding with it…

But then Clover tried to block the ship's way with her boat, and Jerry pushed me to the floor once more. He took over the controls again, and suddenly, he smirked at the window, most probably smirking at Clover. I frowned at seeing the smirk on his face. What was he so happy about?

I quickly stood up to see Clover jumping out of her boat to avoid hitting into a huge ship! I then charged at the man once again, pushing us both outside.

But then Jerry jumped off the ship and into water. I jumped off it as well, and started climbing up the ladders while the man started climbing up a nearby bridge. I then started climbing up the bridge as well. Jerry was near the top by the time I was near, and that was when the chopper with girls came near.

"There's no running away from this!" I shouted to him and climbed up, grabbing the man by his leg. "No, please, I'm begging you!" He shouted to both the chopper and me. I frowned. Jerry never said anything about begging mercy… This didn't look like the plan anymore…

He said that I was supposed to knock him off the bridge, to make it seem like he was gone, but he would use his bungee belt… But this wasn't going the way it was supposed to…

However, one thing was clear. I had to keep acting, or Terrence would find it suspicious. "There's no mercy!" I shouted with a smirk before letting go of his leg. I then climbed right next to him, just as the chopper got closer.

I let out a sigh, still wondering whether this was the right moment… But I couldn't wait anymore, or everything else would be ruined! So, I jumped towards Jerry with all my might and knocked him off the bridge with my body.

"NO!" I could see Jerry shouting and falling into water just as I grabbed for a part of the bridge. He fell into water, but didn't come up after that… The chopper got near the water where Jerry fell inside. But, there was no trace of him…

The chopper quickly flew to me, and Alex helped me get inside. "Do you see him?!" Sam asked while we were looking around. "I don't!" Alex exclaimed. "I think he's gone… For real!" Clover shouted while I was looking at the water in shock. And it was then that it hit me. What have I done?! Jerry might be really dead, for all we know, and it was my fault…

"Bravo agents, or should I say, double agents!" Terrence's voice made me quickly turn around. He was on a screen which was on a nearby balloon. "Finally, after all these years, Terrence gets his revenge, and oh, is it sweet! I'll see you and the microchip back at the Training Facility!" And the screen turned off. I would want to say something to that man, but now, I just couldn't…

That was when Sam, Clover and Alex started crying. "I can't believe Jerry's gone!" Alex sobbed. "I don't understand… Why didn't he just use the bungee?!" Sam exclaimed with tears streaming down her cheeks. "All the times I complained about Jerry WOOHP-ing us… Now there won't be any of that again!" Clover cried.

Looking at all of them, I knew why they were so sad. They knew Jerry longer than me; he was their friend, so it was reasonable… I didn't know him as well as the girls did, and he was a weird man… But I couldn't help feeling both sad and guilty. If it weren't for me, he'd probably still be alive… It was my fault this happened, if I hadn't argued with Terrence, this wouldn't have happened in the first place! If it weren't for Jerry, I wouldn't be here… And now he was really gone…

That was it. I started sobbing uncontrollably, joining the girls in crying while tears were streaming down my cheeks. I didn't even bother to brush them off or stop crying. I just couldn't… "I'm sorry, girls!" I shouted while still sobbing. "No, this isn't your fault; you had to do what you were told!" Sam told me with a frown and Clover and Alex nodded in agreement.

"What do we do?!" Alex then asked. "What Jerry would have wanted us to do, finish the job!" Sam responded. "You're right, Sam! Dean is still being held captive!" Clover agreed. "And Terrence is still up to no good!" Alex added. "I say we find the revenge as sweet as Terrence had said…" Sam clenched her right fist. "Agree." I growled while brushing off my tears. Terrence was going to pay for this…

* * *

Sun was setting by the time we landed in front of the Training Facility. I jumped out right after Clover. "Okay, so what's the plan this time?" Clover asked us. "Our best chance at defeating Terrence and saving Dean is to bust Dean out of his cell and use his Chosen One powers to help us defeat Terrence!" Sam explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Alex commented. "But how are we going to sneak in?" I wondered aloud. Sam stood up while looking around, and then she walked to the fence. "Voila!" She pointed at entrance to the sewers.

I grimaced in disgust. Fucking great… "Ew, going through there?! You're kidding, right?" Clover asked Sam. "If we could go inside that van today, we can do this as well." I spoke up firmly. "Good point." The blonde-haired girl agreed before taking out her phone gadget, saying how it would guide us through the sewers.

* * *

We were crawling through sewers, and I did my best to ignore the revolting smell. It was _disgusting_! I could hear Sam commenting how that van was actually way better. "What I would do for a stuffy nose at this moment…" I groaned in annoyance.

"How do we know when we're below the Training Facility?!" Alex asked. "We look for a big blob on the sonar, just like that one!" Clover showed us red light bleeping on her phone gadget. She then used the drill on her gadget to drill the passageway up and into the Facility.

* * *

We got out of the hole Clover had created with her drill. "There's Dean!" Alex pointed and I could see him. He was still trapped in Lucite… And he didn't look good at all… "Come on, we'd better get him out of there, and fast!" Sam declared.

We tried walking to him, but the grip on Dean became tighter in process! "But we can't get closer…" I trailed off with a frown. "Oh yes, we can! This Molecule Separating Hairspray might not be able to help my lame look, but it's still powerful stuff!" Sam pressed the spray towards the Lucite. Smoke came out of the gadget… But it didn't reach Dean!

"There must be away to get the spray to that cell…" Alex trailed off while Sam and I were looking at him. "There is, but it could be dangerous." Sam spoke up. "Then go ahead!" I told her. "I think we should switch the motto from 'safety first' to 'safety second'…" Clover agreed. Sam looked at us. "Agreed, but girls, don't try this at home!"

Sam took Clover's drill gadget and used it to drill through the hairspray. Smoke came out of it, but this time, it _did_ reach Dean! A part of the Lucite cage was gone, and Dean fell on his stomach inside. "Dean, wake up!" Clover started shaking him by his shoulders once we got in front of him.

But something was off here… I grabbed Dean by his hand, and, to my surprise, he was… "A fucking doll?!" I gaped in disbelief. "But then what happened to the real Dean?" Sam asked while we were looking at the doll in shock.

"Funny you should ask!" Terrence suddenly appeared behind us. "Terrence!" The girls and I chorused, well I actually growled… "We meet again!" He smirked. "And we're not intending on staying here!" I retorted. I was about to try to get up… But suddenly, the Lucite cell trapped all four of us inside!

Terrence started laughing evilly. "You should have seen the looks on your faces… Priceless!" He smirked and I glared at him. No words could describe how much I hated that man… "Priceless? I don't think so! You're so going to pay for this, Terry!" Clover shouted. Alex then said how Dean would save us…

And Dean then ran inside, much to our happiness. At least he was alright… "He wouldn't dare!" Terrence commented, and Dean got out of his fighting stance. "You're right, Terry, I wouldn't!" He smirked. My eyebrows furrowed. I was utterly confused by now…

"Good choice, Chosen One!" Terrence put a hand on Dean's left shoulder. "Did I mention that Dean is actually a double agent?" He then asked us. Wait, wait, WAIT… Was this true?! "No way!" "Impossible!" Alex and Sam chorused. "More like, _way_ possible! Turns out it's more fun to work on the evil side than on the good side!" Dean smirked.

My blood boiled at those words. How could he do this to us?! And he seemed like such a nice guy… "And to think I actually thought you were cool! FYI, double agents are doubly not cool!" Clover glared. "Don't blame Dean; he just couldn't resist helping me infiltrate Spy Droid Project!" Terrence said. I glared at both of them. What the fuck was this Spy Droid thing?!

Terrence then took out a magnet and used it to pull the decoy microchip away from Alex. "And this chip is the key that will finally get us in!" He smirked. "Whatever, like we care about your dumb droid project!" Clover retorted. "You will once you see how deliciously evil he is!" Terrence smiled smugly. "Sorry, but we're not impressed by evil!" Alex shouted.

"THEN WHY DID YOU HANG AROUND THAT CONNIVING, BACK-STABBING JERRY ALL THESE YEARS?!" Terrence's roaring could probably be heard throughout the entire facility. "Don't you talk about Jerry like that, he was the best!" Sam retorted.

"Besides, the only conniving and back-stabbing people here are you and Dean!" I growled at Terrence whose gaze landed on me. I probably shouldn't have said that, but I just couldn't listen to that man's bullshit anymore! "Didn't you learn your lesson with having to be the one to get rid of him directly?!" He asked me angrily.

I huffed. "That still doesn't change the fact you're a fucking idiot and that what you're talking about Jerry is bullshit." I pointed out angrily. "Makes sense you would defend him…" I could hear the man muttering to himself. I didn't know what he was talking about… "What's that supposed to mean?!" I demanded.

"SILENCE!" Terrence roared, and I stayed quiet. "My biggest regret is not being there in person to see his suffering myself!" It was official. This man was a fucking, deranged, lunatic… "My second biggest regret is having to get rid of such exemplary agents like yourselves!" "Two regrets is a lot in one day." Alex commented. "Why regret something when you can always prevent it from happening?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

And I already knew the answer. Because he was insane… Then Terrence said how it would be a shame to lose spies like us… And I grimaced in disgust once Terrence said how he hardly thought Sam was a plain Jane. "Thanks and ew!" Sam said, disgusted as well.

"Oh, you won't be thanking Terrence for what he's about to do to you…" The man trailed off. That meant only one thing. We were screwed…

* * *

We were inside the ballroom. Terrence pressed on his remote, and we were released from the Lucite cell. "This room smells doom!" Clover said from next to me. "Come on girls, just because the last time the walls caved in on us, doesn't mean it's over for us, does it?" Alex was unsure.

"Goodbye girls… As hard as it is to believe, I _am_ sorry it had to end like this…" Dean waved and walked out of the room. I frowned. It certainly _didn't_ look like he was sorry… "That makes one of us! Unhappy landings!" Terrence smiled evilly. "I hope you rot in hell." I growled at the man who simply started laughing and walked out, the door closing behind him.

And I meant it. I hoped he would go to hell… "Unhappy landings?! What does that mean?!" Clover demanded just as the floor started trembling. "It means we're fucked…" I trailed off just as we got closer to each other because the floor started cracking and falling apart! We started screaming…

I _didn't_ want to die like this at all! Uncle Angus didn't even know where I was… "Where do you think this bottomless pit bottoms out?!" Alex asked us. Dean's doll then fell, and I looked down to see what was there… But it looked like there was _no_ end…

"Well, it doesn't!" Sam exclaimed. "First Jerry bites it, now us?! Could this day be any worse?!" Clover wondered aloud in disbelief. Tears were brimming in my eyes again by now. If this was really the end… Sam then screamed and nearly fell down there because floor under her disappeared. Clover caught her by her hand, while Alex and I were holding Clover.

We got her on the still ground. "Okay, this is officially looking bad!" The red-haired girl shouted. We got closer, with our backs pressed against each other, and the floor we were under was about to crumble…. We were doomed….

But then, glass above us broke, and I could see a chopper above the lighthouse! "Who's that?!" I asked in shock while looking at the chopper. "I don't know, but right now, it's our only hope!" Clover pointed out just as four ropes appeared for each of us.

I quickly grabbed mine just as the others grabbed theirs. The chopper then started flying away from the Training Facility, with us as well…

 **And… Finally done with the second part! I guess I just wanted to get to the part 3 because the best is the last one… XD Until next time!**


	45. Revelation

**supboyyyyy93: Thanks, and yes, but Lily's not done with that yet, neither is Terrence! ;)**

 **This chapter is based on the episode 'Evil Promotion Much? Part 3'.**

 **I only own my OC's!**

Alex helped me get inside the helicopter before Sam closed the door. I let out a sigh of relief. We were actually fucking alive… But I still wondered who was behind this saving…

"Thanks for the save, Mister Helicopter guy!" Clover said and I couldn't help smiling at those words. The person then turned around to look at us. It was… "JERRY!" Sam, Alex, Clover and I gasped in shock. A huge grin appeared on my face. He was actually alive! I couldn't believe it…

Alex poked the man in one of his arms to make sure this was all real. "It really is you!" Alex exclaimed happily. "In that case, group hug!" Sam then said and all of us hugged the man. Thank God I didn't really kill him with that knocking off the bridge thing…

Suddenly, I was all wet. "Ew!" The others chorused while pulling away from the hug along with me. I looked at my wet suit with a frown. Fucking great… "Gross… We're the ones who should be sweating, not you!" Clover pointed out.

"It's not sweat Clover, it's my wetsuit. It kept me well insulated in the chilly waters!" Jerry took off the wetsuit. "But we thought you were totally swimming with the fishes!" Sam commented. "So does Terrence, no doubt, your more than convincing reactions sought to that!"

I couldn't help feeling a bit angry at those words. We really thought he was dead, and it was all just a trick?! "How could you trick us like that?!" I demanded. The girls weren't pleased with this either… "I'm sorry about that, girls," The man looked at all of us. "But now that Terrence truly thinks I'm gone, we can safely thwart his evil plan to hijack the Spy Droid Project."

Spy Droid this, Spy Droid that… What the fuck was that thing?! "It's all anyone is talking about these days!" Clover huffed. "Yeah, how come we had never heard about it before?!" Sam wondered. "It's WOOHP's most top secret endeavor; I've been personally spearheading it for 15 years!" I raised an eyebrow. 15 years?! We were about two back then…

Jerry took out his wallet and pressed a button on it. A hologram of a man making something appeared. "At an ultra-high security location, WOOHP is building a small army of super-sophisticated androids!" Shivers ran down my spine as soon as I could see the android better.

One thing was clear to me. WOOHP was no fucking joke… Not that I ever thought it was one, it was just that… I didn't know what to expect from a spy agency the first time I heard of it, and even with all agents and all sorts of weapons like Paparazzo, I never took it seriously until now… I mean, they were building fucking _androids_ …

"But they will in fact be the super agents of the future!" Jerry closed the wallet. Agents of the future? This was _no_ joke… "Let me get this straight. You're going to replace us with machines?!" Clover demanded. "It certainly looks like that." I muttered. "Some gratitude for all our hard work." Sam commented sarcastically. "Yeah, so much for being the 'Chosen Ones'!" Alex frowned. "Girls, the Spy Droids won't be operational for fifty years! By then, you'll no doubt be sipping tea in your charming Cotswold Cottages!" Jerry tried to reassure us.

I raised an eyebrow. "Cotswold Cottages?" Clover and I chorused. "Okay, Bohemian Villas, whichever! But your jobs are safe and more crucial than ever now that Terrence is on the loose!" "But why is Terrence so interested in the Spy Droids?" Sam questioned. "Unfortunately, we don't know what nefarious plans he has in mind… But we do know this. If the Spy Droids ever fell into the wrong hands, they could take over the world!" With those words, the man walked to the pilot's seat and sat there.

The four of us looked at each other. "In other words, if Terrence gets his hands on this, we're fucked?" I asked slowly. "If you really have to use that language, then yes, that's it." Jerry replied. Shit on a biscuit… "Wow… This could be like the most important WOOHP mission ever! You know, besides the one where the mall was under attack…" Clover trailed off.

"We've got to stop him!" Alex then said. "We've got to find him first!" Sam pointed out. "If only we had an idea where he could be…" I trailed off with a face palm. "I think I've got a pretty good idea." Jerry then told us before pressing a button. "HYPERSONIC SPEED!" The helicopter started going at incredibly fast speed.

* * *

It was snowing by the time we landed. We got out of the helicopter with warm coats on. But it was still freezing cold… "Welcome to Antarctica, girls, home of WOOHP's most clandestine facility!" "Wow, it's so clandestine I can't even see it!" Alex pointed out. "That's the idea… Follow me!" Jerry motioned with his hand for us to follow him.

And we did so while all of us were shaking from cold. "All I can say is they'd better have a hot tub!" Clover grunted. I just wanted to get inside and away from all this cold… I also wanted us to kick Terrence's arse so badly… We were soon in front of the entrance.

Jerry pressed some of the controls next to the door and they opened. "Now keep it down girls, we must retain the element of surprise!" The man told us quietly and we nodded in understanding. We went inside while taking off our coats.

We came quietly out of one hallway. I looked down and over the railing to see… A huge room with droids! "Holy crap…" I whispered in shock. "Wow, that's the most androids I've ever seen, and let me tell you, I've seen a lot of androids!" Sam mused quietly. Terrence and Dean then came to the main computer. "Look!" Terrence put his hands on what seemed to be a scanner, and then he put the fake microchip he had got from us…

"And now, the moment I've been waiting for… Time for the droids to wake up from the slumber and serve Master Terrence!" The man lifted his hands in the air smugly. I frowned, waiting for the idiot to realize the chip was a decoy… Right after I thought that, signal on the computer inside the room was lost.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?! GET UP, YOU TITANIUM TWITS!" Terrence was apparently losing it.

A smirk appeared on my face. I had only one thing to say. IN YOUR FACE, TERRENCE! KARMA IS A BITCH! A hand on my shoulder broke my train of thoughts. "Get ready for a fight." Jerry told me quietly and I quickly nodded while the girls were already in their positions.

"The spies must have switched the chip… I told you we couldn't trust them!" Dean was losing it too. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Terrence roared. _'Think again.'_ I smirked while Sam and Clover were getting ready to jump off the railing. "Impossible is our business!" Jerry then shouted to two of them just as Sam and Clover jumped off the railing while holding for ropes.

Alex and I jumped right after them with Jerry holding for Alex. We landed on the floor, a bit away from both of them. From what I could see, Terrence couldn't believe what he was seeing. "YOU'RE ALIVE?! But Terrence saw you falling himself!" "Just that trick of the eye, old chum!"

Terrence roared at those words and started charging towards Jerry. I swear to God, that man looked like he was ready to have a heart attack at any moment… But I turned my attention towards Dean, so did the girls. I got into a fighting stance along with them.

"You're going down, double agent boy!" Clover declared. But just as she said that, Dean took some gadget off a wall on his right and turned it on. A huge gust of wind came out, blowing Jerry, then Clover, me, Sam and Alex away and against a wall…

Terrence then used another gadget to pin us. Never in my life have I felt so humiliated… We _did_ get captured by bad guys a lot, but being pinned to a wall like this was just horrible! "You never were able to defend against my atomic wedgies, brother!" Terrence laughed like a maniac.

Wait… He said BROTHER?! "Brother?!" Sam demanded in surprise. "You wish!" Alex frowned. I hoped he would say how Terrence was saying bullshit… "I'm afraid it's true… Ladies, meet my twin brother Terrence!" Jerry looked at us before looking at the man. So it _was_ true… "Twin brother?!" Clover exclaimed in shock.

"But Jer, he doesn't even look like you!" Sam then pointed out. She had a point. Both of them looked identical in the picture we had seen earlier… So why did he look so different now?! "The magic of plastic surgery, my dear," Terrence started, making me wrinkle my nose in disgust. Fucking awful… Even Mother knew plastic surgeries were the worst thing in the world…

"A little nip here, a little tuck there… After all, who would want to look like the most evil man in the world?!" I couldn't listen to this man's bullshit anymore… He was the evil one here, for freaking fuck's sake! "You're seriously wacked in the head…." I glared at the man who glared back at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but never got to because the girls started protesting as well. "As if!" Alex shouted. "Apparently you didn't get the memo; you're the evil twin, not him!" Clover argued. "Yeah, Jerry has dedicated his entire life to fighting evil!" Sam exclaimed.

Terrence looked at all of us. "Not quite his entire life, I'm sorry to say… There was a time when this paragon of virtue was evil incarnate in short pants!" The man clenched his right fist. "Dear, young Gerald and I were just finishing up our fourth year in venerable Clotsworthy Academy…" I _did_ hear about that academy… Everyone spoke highly of it, and it was located in Bristol…

"Knowing our parents expected nothing less than perfection, we decided to share our knowledge during final exams!" "You cheated?" Sam asked with her eyes wide. " _We_ cheated!" Terrence corrected her. "But, one fateful day, the cheat was up, for me at least. I was hung out to dry by my own brother… My _twin brother_!"

WHAT… "While little Terrence's life spiraled downward, and turned to pilfering pennies just to survive, and all because of his dear twin brother!" "You expect us to believe all that?!" Clover demanded. "Not only would Jerry never cheat, the idea that he would betray his own brother…" Sam trailed off.

I did believe in the cheating part… Because, if they were fourth grade, then they were just children, just like in that picture… And every kid cheated at least once in their lives! But I didn't believe Jerry did that to his own brother on purpose. How were we supposed to know what exactly happened that day?! Terrence's story only revealed his side of it… Besides, a parent would never leave their kid on a street like that… I know I've already said it, but he was a lunatic….

"It's the only time I've ever lied in my entire life, and not a day goes by that I don't regret it!" Jerry admitted. "Enough walking down memory lane, give me the real microchip!" Terrence was soon in front him. "I'm sorry, dear brother, but I don't have it!" The man retorted. "It seems this is the second time you've ever lied in your entire life… DEAN!" Terrence shouted to the brown-haired guy.

Dean then activated his ring to scan Jerry's body and look for the chip. "Looks like you chipped your tooth!" Terrence smirked in triumph. FUCK… Dean turned the ring off. Meanwhile, Terrence walked to Jerry again, this time with his right hand going right towards the man's mouth.

Even though he tried to resist, Terrence's hand reached inside… And I couldn't watch anymore. Fucking horrible… I quickly looked away, to the other side….

Terrence walked back to the machine and put the microchip inside. _"Password, please!"_ The computer said. "Winthorp!" And the computer accepted Terrence's answer. "How did you know?!" Jerry demanded, clearly surprised. "That the password was the name of your childhood pet wombat?! That mangy marsupial menace you loved even more than your own brother?!" His brother roared.

God… "You know, latte is also coming decaf!" Clover spoke up. She was right… He looked and acted like he drank way too much coffee…

Suddenly, the machine started making androids look like Jerry… And there wasn't just one, but _hundreds_ of them! GOD… "Behold, my very own army of Evil Jerrys, or is that redundant?!" Terrence laughed evilly. They all looked identical… And _creepy_ …

"Very clever, what do you have in store for us now?! These creatures would rob banks all over the world? How petty… Is it any wonder Mother liked me best?!" Terrence started laughing in disbelief at hearing his brother's words. "Robbing banks?! PLEASE!" He face palmed and looked up for a moment before looking back at Jerry.

"You're going to witness the destruction of one thing you love most… _WOOHP_ , and _you_ are going to deliver destroying!" The man started laughing evilly once again. The worst thing was it sounded like he was fucking serious… But he just couldn't destroy it!

I quickly started trying to break free to no avail. "You can't do it!" Alex exclaimed while the others were trying to break free as well.

The door opened, and the androids started marching out of the room, right into a huge chopper… There were so many of them… "Good heavens!" I could hear Jerry commenting. Suddenly, two androids came to the wall where we were trapped.

They pulled Jerry and took him by his arms, breaking him free from the wall. "Let him go, you…" Alex started angrily. "You fucking degenerates!" I finished for her, equally pissed. "Unhand me at once!" I could hear the man protesting as they dragged him away.

Why, why was it so hard to break free from this fucking wall?! "You'll never get away with this!" Sam shouted. "Who's going to stop me?! _You_?!" Terrence laughed smugly. I growled. I swear to God, this man was…

"One more thing, Dean. Get rid of them!" The man suddenly ordered Dean, making my eyes widen. The guy grinned evilly while Terrence made his way towards the chopper. Oh no… We were _doomed_ ….

I tried to break free once again just as he turned another gadget on. "Dean, can't we talk about this?!" Sam asked. "You know, that thing is really dangerous…" Clover trailed off. "A job well done is its own reward!" The guy responded simply. "But it's immoral?!" I quickly asked, but it was no use. He pressed on a button and I closed my eyes…

Only to suddenly fall on the floor with my butt. Opening my eyes, I quickly stood up and turned around to see Dean smiling at us. He threw the weapon on the floor just as we got into fighting stances. "What the fuck are you doing?" I asked in disbelief. "Yeah, aren't you supposed to be the bad guy?! You just let us go…" Clover was perplexed as well.

"That was his first mistake!" Sam growled. "Wait, I'm on your side!" Dean then declared. I raised an eyebrow. He _did_ let us go… But why was he with Terrence?! "I can explain…" He activated his locket and walked closer to us. All holograms of our instructors appeared. "Listen, I'm your actual WOOHP instructor, I'm your friend! All your virtual instructors were just a different part of my personality… See?"

The instructors formed a hologram of Dean now. This sounded crazy… "Freaky!" Clover commented. "The only way for you to get out alive was for me to get close to Terrence, so I pretended to switch sides! Besides, I'd seen you guys in action; I knew you'd find a safe way out somehow!" The guy explained.

It looked like he was telling the truth… "So you're a double, _double_ agent?!" Clover questioned. "The point is I'm one of the good guys!" Dean walked to us. I couldn't help smiling while the girls looked like they were smitten with him once again. "Thank God." I breathed in relief. "I knew someone so cute could never be evil!" Clover then started mentioning some sort of a debutante ball, only for Sam to cut her off. "Later Clover, we've got to save WOOHP! Let's go!" And we ran outside.

* * *

We were inside the helicopter by now. "Now, remember what you've learned," Dean said while looking at all of us. "Even though we'll be outnumbered by about a hundred of them, you can win by evaluating your fear factor and manipulating it, surrendering to your intuition, and using teamwork!" He gave us instructions.

"Hang on!" Sam turned on the controls, and the helicopter started flying away from Antarctica.

* * *

By the time we were above WOOHP Headquarters, smoke and fire was coming out of the building…

"The Headquarters is under attack!" Sam gasped. The helicopter landed in front of the building, and we got outside. There were five androids guarding the entrance. And they started charging towards us…

But I wasn't going to be afraid. Those stupid machines were going to pay for attacking this place… We started charging as well, and I kicked the android right through its torso with my foot before tripping him, breaking his feet and thus making him fall.

"Let's go!" Clover then exclaimed and we ran inside.

 **Third Person's POV**

"The Core of WOOHP will be no more, like your cold, black heart!" Terrence declared just as he, Jerry, and two androids were in front of the entrance to the Core of WOOHP.

He then walked to the three of them and motioned to one of androids to come closer. The man then programmed it to self-destruction mode.

" _Spy Droids will self-destruct in sixty seconds…"_ The droid started walking towards the core while the countdown began.

"Farewell, dear brother!" Terrence turned around to smirk at bewildered Jerry. He started walking away, only to be stopped by his brother's voice. "Wait, don't I at least get a proper handshake?! How about the Clotsworthy secret handshake… For old time's sake?" Jerry suggested.

Terrence turned around to face him. "I suppose it would be a fitting final parting…" The droid then allowed Jerry to come closer to the man. The two looked at each other before doing the secret handshake from their childhood.

"In spite of all this, you must know I'm deeply sorry!" Jerry said while they hugged. Unknown to Terrence, he managed to take the microchip out of the man's pocket… "You always have been an odd bird!" Terrence mused once he pulled away to look at his brother. And then he walked away.

"More like a sly fox…" Jerry mused as well while looking at the microchip in his hand.

 **Lily's POV**

We raced throughout hallways while the alarm was beeping. Another row of evil droids was waiting for us. While Dean, Clover, Sam and Alex charged at them, I did so as well, kicking three of them before tripping another two, and finally kicking four of them while flying through the air.

By the time the four of them were done with the fight, all of the droids were broken and on the floor.

We ran to another door, and Sam used Dean's ring to melt them away. Jerry was inside with one of droids! Sam and I charged at the droid before cutting through his left and right arm respectively with our kicks.

The droid then tried to fire a beam at us, but Alex cut through his feet while Clover used her X-Powder to reflect his attack back on it. I quickly covered my eyes once the droid exploded, and once I opened them, Clover was looking at herself in the mirror and praising it.

"No time to waste," Jerry got in front of the machine and we ran to it as well. "There's a walking time bomb headed for the core of WOOHP!" Shit…

Jerry quickly put the microchip inside, saying how it could deactivate the bomb. _"Password, please!"_ "Winthorp!" _"Invalid!"_ Why the fuck did the lunatic have to change the password?! "Evil twin?" Clover suggested.

" _Invalid!"_ "Rude much?!" She complained. _"Invalid!"_ "Clotsworthy?" I suggested. _"Invalid!"_ Fucking machine… "Wedgie!" Alex then said. _"Invalid!"_

"Backstabber!" Dean suddenly suggested. And… It was valid! Jerry then quickly started pressing the buttons before finally pressing 'enter' just as there were only a few seconds left…

" _Spy Droids deactivated! Have a nice day!"_ The computer said. The alarm stopped and the four of us hugged each other. I couldn't believe it. We actually managed to save this place… "How did you know the password?" Sam then asked Dean. "It was Terrence's favorite word whenever he talked about Jerry!" He explained.

"We've still got to capture Terrence because all of the agents are unable to." The man then reminded us.

At that moment, the only thing I felt was anger. Pure anger and it was directed only towards one person. I never managed to get back at that man for lying to me and making me do all of that crap… Well, he was going to pay, and it was going to be _now_.

I sprinted towards the exit of the building, not listening to other voices calling me by my name.

* * *

"TERRENCE!" I roared angrily once I was in front of the entrance. The man was right there, and he turned around to look at me in shock.

But, I didn't give the slightest fuck. I started hitting the man with all my strength, sending him flying to the ground while he was groaning in pain. "You're going to pay for what you did." I hissed, getting ready to hit him more if I had to.

Was this wrong? Maybe. But did I care? _No_. He lied to me, he gave me fake hope about finding Father, and then he made me do what I had to! This was personal… And I wanted him to suffer… I wanted to enjoy doing this so much…

"Pay for what?!" Terrence glared at me while trying to stand up. "You know what." I growled. "Well, if you could enlighten me…" The man rolled his eyes. "ENOUGH!" I roared. "I'm all ears." He commented sarcastically. "You lied to me, and then you…" I started angrily.

"Since when did I ever lie to you?" Terrence demanded as if he were offended. "You said you knew my father, which is nothing but bullshit!" I shouted furiously. "Ah, no," The man lifted his hand up to stop me from saying something else. "I promised I would tell you more about your father, and Terrence never breaks his promises…" He smirked.

I frowned and straightened up while looking at him. "If you're dying to know so much about him, then why didn't you ask Jerry?" I was even more confused by now. "What does Jerry have to do with any of this?!" I asked icily. I honestly didn't understand a thing by now…

"Well, I'm surprised he never told you, but again, I know him better than you do…" "He never told me what?!" I demanded, my patience slowly disappearing. What Jerry had to do with any of this was beyond me… "I never got to ask you…" The man ignored my words. "How does it feel like to finally meet your uncle?" He came closer to me with a smirk.

 _Uncle_?! "I guess he never told you about me either. But that just makes everything better. What kind of a father would hide his identity from his own child?!" Everything around me stopped. I couldn't breathe for a few seconds, and my heart rate was even faster by now.

"You said father?" I somehow managed to say it, still not knowing what to think. "Yes, I did! My own brother never told you he was your father, right?" He smirked. Then that meant…. "Tell me Lilette, how did you imagine you meeting him to look like? You thought he would wait for you with his arms wide, ready to hug you? Well, it's about time you faced harsh reality…."

Tears were brimming in my eyes by now. After two years of knowing the man, it turns out he's my father and he never told me?! "It hurts, doesn't it? Knowing your own father never wanted you… Why else would he keep this a secret in the first place?!" The worst thing was he was right.

It _did_ hurt…. I always wanted to find Father, I craved for one of my parents to show they cared about me, only to find out both of them wanted nothing to do with me… Uncle Angus was someone I was closest to, but he wasn't Mother or Father… How could I be such a naïve fool?!

I was sobbing by now while shaking uncontrollably. WHY…. WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY?!

"I know what it feels like to be hurt and betrayed by someone close to you." Terrence got in front of me, looking me in the eyes. "What do you know?!" I screamed angrily while still shaking uncontrollably from all the crying. "My own twin brother betrayed me, your own father betrayed your mother and uncle, he left them even though he knew she was pregnant with you… And now he's hurt you too! Besides, your mother and uncle always kept secrets from you..."

"I just want the pain to stop!" I screamed while trying to brush off my tears unsuccessfully. "Join me, Lilette." I looked up at the man in shock. "What?" "Join me, and no one will ever betray you again. You'll never have to worry about your parents not wanting you…" He offered me a hand.

It sounded so good, and I almost wanted to accept it… I opened my mouth to say something, but that was when two agents ran out of the building and grabbed the man by his hands.

Clover, Alex, Sam, Dean and Jerry came out as well. Terrence laughed evilly while they led him inside the building.

"Lily, are you alright?" Sam asked as she, Clover and Alex ran to me, apparently noticing my face full of tears. "Are Terrence's words true?!" I exclaimed while looking at Dean and Jerry. "What words?" Dean asked in confusion. The man was as confused as him.

"When I first met him, he promised to tell me more about my father…" I started while trying to stop shaking. But I couldn't stop tears coming out at all…. "And now he told me that… It's _you_ …" I said while looking at the man. "Is it true?" I asked and started shaking again. "Lily…" Jerry started and tried to come closer but I immediately started backing away from both him and the girls.

"IS IT TRUE?!" I asked angrily. "It _is_." The man said simply while the others were surprised by my shouting. "How could you do this to me?!" I asked while trying to brush off my tears.

He tried to come closer to me and take my hand, but I wasn't having it. "NO! Don't come near me, don't touch me… I don't want to have anything to do with you… JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted while sobbing. I then quickly turned around and started running away from the building with tears streaming down my cheeks.

 **Third Person's POV**

Sam, Clover, Alex and Dean were looking at where Lily ran off in shock. Jerry, on the other hand, let out a sigh before quickly heading inside the building.

The four of them looked at each other, not knowing what to say while the wind kept blowing past them in the peaceful night…

 **And that, ladies and gentlemen, is where Jerry knew he fucked it up…. XD Well anyway… Until next time!**


	46. Aftermath

**supboyyyyy93: Thanks! Well, I pretty much agree with everything you said about Jerry and Sam… XD But anyway, seeing how all of this affects Lily is exactly what I'm going to write about... There have already been some signs, such as when Terrence offered her to join him and she didn't say 'no'. With what she finds out in this chapter, she becomes conflicted with who to trust now, and that's something she'll be dealing with for some time… :)**

 **I only own my OC's!**

"Alright… What the heck just happened back there?!" Clover demanded once she, Alex and Sam ran into their villa, the red-haired girl slamming the door behind them. Sam then leaned against the door, looking at both Alex and Clover with a frown on her face. "Was that some kind of a terrible, sick joke…" Alex started with her eyes wide, only for Clover to cut her off.

"It has to be! There's no chance Jer could be Lily's father!" She exclaimed, shock on her face as clear as day. Sam looked at the girls who were freaking out. "What makes you think that's a lie?" She demanded. "Because if he really were her father, he would at least tell us!" Clover retorted. "Then how do you explain Lily crying like that? How do you explain Jerry leaving so sudden and saying it was true?!" The red-haired girl was trying to stay calm.

But, it was obvious all three of them were in both panic and shock, and that there was a lot of tension in the hallway. "But it just can't be!" Alex then shouted, her light-brown eyes still wide while looking at the girls in disbelief. "Why?!" Sam shouted back. "Because it's Jer, our Jer! The last time I checked, the workaholic type was the one you'd least expect this from!" Clover was quite losing it.

"Besides, Terrence is lying…" Alex then started so both she and Clover were talking at the same time. At this point, Sam wanted to start shouting with them. But she knew it would be pointless, and that it wouldn't solve anything. "Girls, calm down…" She started, but the shouting continued. "CALM DOWN!" Sam then started roaring.

Both Clover and Alex stopped and looked at her, their eyes still wide. "Terrence _wasn't_ lying. It's true." "But _how_?!" Alex then demanded. "I don't know, but it _is_ …" "How can you be so sure…" Clover started but was cut off. " _Because_ the proof is there, it's been there all along and I didn't keep quiet about this for nothing…" Sam lost it until she gasped, realizing what she had said.

"You _knew_?!" Alex and Clover chorused in astonishment. "How long?!" Clover shouted with a glare. "Ever since the day Geraldine turned you into a bionic." Sam glared back. "I confronted Jerry right after you three had left. I wanted to know why he was giving Lily silent treatment and whether it had to do with him being her father."

Two of them were gaping at her. "What did he say at that?!" Alex quickly asked. "He was taken aback. He quickly asked me whether anyone else knew about this." "You could have told us." Clover huffed. "I wanted to tell all three of you, but Jerry made me swear not to tell anyone else. If I haven't figured it out, he wouldn't have told me it was true after all…" Sam admitted with a guilty look on her face.

"I still can't believe it's true…" Alex trailed off. "But it is… Bryony's diary description fits perfectly with everything!" "Wait, let me get this straight." Clover stopped Sam from saying further, motioning with her hands for them to listen. "All this time we wanted to help Lily find her father… It turns out he was there right under our noses?! FREAKY MUCH?!" Clover screamed.

Alex quickly put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Clover, calm down!" "How can you expect me to calm down…" "If you can't calm down, then how is Lily supposed to be feeling?'" Sam pointed out with a frown. "You have a point." The black-haired girl agreed.

"But it was literally under our noses! Both of them have same freaking allergy, Jerry even mentioned someone called Angus, and we shrugged it off as if it was no big deal?!" Clover was still freaking out. "It was weird to me too… But I thought it couldn't be her uncle because Angus is not a rare name…" Sam mused. "But we should have seen it from the beginning with the allergy…" "Jerry is the last person we would think of being the one we were looking for." Alex pointed out.

Clover frowned. "Then why didn't he freaking tell us?! Why didn't he tell Lily?!" "And why did he tell Sam not to tell anyone?!" Alex added. "He told me he wanted to tell her himself…" Sam said a bit more quietly. "Look how well that turned out." The blonde-haired girl replied sarcastically.

"That still doesn't explain why he didn't say anything to either us or her." The black-haired girl frowned. "I don't know…" Clover sighed. "Maybe because of the whole thing." Sam suggested, but the other two looked at her perplexed. "If he told us, maybe the thing would spread… People finding out who Lily really is wouldn't be good. I mean, remember what nearly happened to Madison…"

"That doesn't mean us or Lily would start shouting the news, he could have told only us and no one else!" Clover exclaimed in frustration. "Then I really don't know…" Sam sighed.

 **Lily's POV**

As soon as I was in the house, I slammed the door and locked them. I made a run towards the attic while still sobbing. That place always gave me comfort, and right now, I just wanted to be alone…

But I still couldn't stop fucking tears from coming out… I couldn't believe this was actually happening… I've looked for him everywhere; only to find out he didn't give the slightest fuck about me in the first place…

Why didn't he just tell me?! Was he careless that much?! Then what was the point of pulling me into this world in the first place?! I didn't understand it at all…. But I knew that I was angry and hurt. I was angry at both him and myself.

I was angry at myself for being such a dumb and naïve fool… Terrence was fucking right, what was I expecting?! I was expecting to find Father, and that everything would be alright?! I was so stupid… But it wasn't just that. I was also angry at myself for not figuring it out.

Now that I looked at it, everything made fucking sense… It explained where I got that spy gene from, and my stupid allergy… It came from him… Uncle was 46, and he was then 10 years older… How could I be so fucking stupid?! I swear to God, I was so…

I punched a wall angrily only to then yelp in pain and start rubbing my right fist. "Lilette Chase, you're stupid as…" But I quickly gasped once I realized what I nearly said. Chase was Mother and Uncle's name, but it wasn't mine… Now that I finally knew, that meant my name wasn't Chase, but… _Lewis_ … I kicked a nearby box impulsively but then yelped once I tripped on one of papers which fell out of the box.

Actually, there were a lot of papers! Letting out a growl in annoyance, I picked up a nearby paper to see what it was. My eyes widened as soon as I saw the date. It was the 29th June 1987…

 _Dear Diary… It hurts. I never thought it would hurt so much, but it does. I've already said Angus and I haven't seen him for a month, and that we've been concerned since then. Except that… His answer finally came today._

 _He sent a letter… In which he practically said how much he hated me, Angus, and that he couldn't care less about my pregnancy... He didn't want to have anything to do with us; he even wrote how he never wanted to see us again…_

 _Angus's been trying to comfort me since I read the letter, but it doesn't work. Diary, you don't understand… I loved him, I cared for him… I loved him more than anything and he was only fooling me…. How could I be so naïve?!_

 _My parents never liked him, saying how he was a bad influence on me and Angus. But it looked like that because he always took the blame for incidents Angus caused in front of our parents, and both my brother and I defended him whenever they said something bad about him… There were always high expectations from Mother and Father, but…_

 _Once they heard what he wrote to Angus and me, they burned the letter and…. They blamed me for this, saying how they always warned me about him being a bad man… They asked me how I could be so irresponsible to fall in love with someone like him and then fall pregnant, saying how they didn't teach me to hang around irresponsible men… Then they practically disowned me, saying I wasn't their daughter… Angus tried to talk some sense into them, but then they disowned him as well, telling us to never speak to them again…_

 _I knew Mother and Father have always been strict, but them not wanting us anymore just hurts…_

Tears were brimming in my eyes by now, but I quickly brushed them off before looking at the letter once more. At that moment, I felt even more anger and sadness… For those two years, I've practically searched for a man who made it clear he hated Uncle and Mother?! It was because of him that Mother always treated me like this… And what kind of parents were those two with disowning their own children?!

" _After all, who would want to look like the most evil man in the world?!" "I was hung out to dry by my own brother… My twin brother!" "It hurts, doesn't it? Knowing your own father never wanted you…" "I know what it feels like to be hurt and betrayed by someone close to you… My own twin brother betrayed me; your own father betrayed your mother and uncle… And now he's hurt you too!"_ Terrence's words were echoing in my head.

That man practically betrayed everyone… Terrence was right when he called Jerry evil…

My X-Powder ringing brought me back to reality. I took it out and looked at the device with a frown before throwing it away. It hit into a wall not too far away. But right now, I didn't care… I didn't want to have anything to do with that place or that man anymore… I just wanted to isolate myself from it and eventually forget everything about this…

But then I could hear the door ringing. Letting out a groan, I ran downstairs and unlocked them. "Yes?" I asked just as I opened the door. Alex, Clover and Sam were outside, all of them looking at me. "Can we talk?" Sam asked. "I'm not up for talking at the moment." I replied immediately, getting ready to close the door. Except that Alex prevented me from closing the door. All of them came inside the house.

"I said I didn't want to talk." I said angrily. Who did they think they are, marching into the house just like that?! "But we do." Clover responded. "Listen Lily, we get it that you're upset, Sam told us how she had known about this and couldn't tell us so…" Alex started talking immediately. "Alex!" Sam tried to shush the girl angrily to no avail.

My eyes widened. SAM KNEW ABOUT THIS?! "You knew?" I turned to the red-haired girl with a glare. "It's not what it looks like…." "Out." I cut her off icily. "What…" Clover started but I cut her off as well. "Get out." "But we want to help you…" "GET OUT! NOW!" I roared angrily. The three wasted no time, running outside the house and slamming the door.

I looked at the door before I started sobbing again. So much for not crying and sobbing… But I just couldn't hold it in anymore. At that moment, I've had it enough of everything. I've had it enough of Mother's, Uncle's, and others' secrets… Leaning against the door of the house, I let myself slid to the floor while tears were streaming down my cheeks…

 **Third Person's POV**

As soon as he hurried inside the building, Jerry headed for the WOOHP Containment Facility. Two agents were coming in his direction. "Is he inside his cell?" The man asked the agents who nodded. "Yes, sir, we locked the door a few moments ago." One of them explained. "Sir, what now?" The other agent asked.

"Begin freeing other agents, I'll join you soon." Jerry ordered. The two agents nodded before hurrying out of the facility. The man, on the other hand, hurried into the opposite direction, heading towards only one prisoner's cell.

As soon as he was in front of it, Jerry stopped to look at the man inside the cell. Terrence was sitting on a bench while hugging his knees and looking at the floor. That was, until he looked up. "I haven't been in this place for even half an hour, and I already have visitors." He commented sarcastically with a smirk.

His brother said nothing, looking at the man with a frown. "What would Mother think if she heard about this…." Terrence then started, that smirk still on his face. "What did you tell Lily outside?!" Jerry cut him off rather impatiently, making the man inside the cell raise an eyebrow. "I simply told the poor girl the truth; it's not my fault she got all emotional once she heard it…" He shrugged it off as if it was no big deal.

"But it makes me wonder why _you_ didn't tell her instead…" He then looked his brother in the eyes. "I know why," Terrence started once his statement was met with silence. "Because you're the worst person there ever is. Your cold, black heart has place only for this organization and no one else…" He trailed off with a smirk.

There was no answer again. Instead, Jerry was trying to stay calm, but couldn't help glaring at the man inside the cell. "I would appreciate if you could stop spreading lies…" He finally said icily. But that only made Terrence laugh. " _Lies_?! My dear brother, those are anything but lies! Because of you, my life went downhill, you betrayed your own brother… Just like you betrayed others who cared about you…"

There was nothing but silence. "But you know what? I'm glad I told your girl just how terrible you are…" Not wanting to listen to those words anymore, Jerry hurried out of the facility.

But as soon as he was in front of the entrance, the man let out a sigh while leaning against the wall with a hand on his forehead. "What have I done…?"

* * *

"And that was when Jerry went out of the facility." Dean finished explaining to the girls what happened at the Containment Facility. Clover let out a groan. "Why didn't he just tell us the truth?!" She demanded angrily. "Did you know about this too?" Sam suddenly asked Dean with a raised eyebrow.

He shook his head. "I didn't know anything about it until today." He admitted. "What now?" Alex sighed. "Well, you said she told you to get out?" Dean repeated and the three of them nodded. "Maybe we should give her some time…" Sam trailed off but they looked at each other uncertainly.

 **Lily's POV**

It's been a few days since Terrence was arrested. Mother and Uncle Angus were still in Europe, and they would most probably be there until the beginning of September. I had put my X-Powder far away from my reach, and I didn't want to talk to anyone. I knew isolating myself was most probably a bad idea, but it was the best one I could come up with.

That way I could actually get some peace and not hurt myself like I had tried once with a knife… I tried my best to forget about everything that happened, but I just couldn't. Even though I tried reading books, it still didn't help…

But Allison was coming today, so I finally went outside to greet her at the airport.

* * *

It was 5o'clock PM once I was there, and I was looking around, trying to see where she was. Suddenly, someone threw themselves at me from behind my back, making me yelp and fall to the floor in the middle of a huge crowd.

"Allison?!" I asked in shock once I turned my head to see who was hugging me so tightly. "Lily!" She exclaimed with a grin, her green eyes showing happiness. "I'm so happy to see you again!" She squealed and started hugging me more tightly. "I'm glad to see you too." I tried to smile once both of us stood up.

The blonde-haired girl frowned. "Lass, what's the matter?" She asked worriedly. "It's nothing, really." I tried to put a smile on my face, but I was failing miserably… "Lily…" Allison trailed off. "Say it!" She then exclaimed. I sighed but then looked around. "Let's just find a bench first." She nodded and took her luggage.

We soon found a nearby bench, so we sat on it. "Alright, now talk. Why are you so depressed?" I looked her in the eyes. "Well… The thing is I found my father." I finally told her after a few moments. "YES, FINALLY!" Allison shouted joyously with a grin and stood up while cheering by pumping her fists in the air. Back in England, she was actually one of best cheerleaders in school…

People were watching us, but Allison didn't seem to give the slightest fuck about it. It didn't concern me either… However, she stopped cheering once she saw I was still 'depressed'... "Why aren't you happy about it?" She questioned.

"It turns out I've known him for two years now, and he never told me… Which proves he never wanted me in the first place…" "I'm sorry, Lily…" Allison said with a look of sadness on her face. She then sat down before hugging me again. I hugged her back just as tightly.

"But still, who is he?" She couldn't help asking. I frowned while looking up at her. "A hotel manager." I responded simply. "Oh. Do Angus and Bryony know about this?" "No, they don't. And I'd like for it to stay that way. But anyway… How's your family?" I then asked with a small smile. "Mum and Dad are fine, so is my little sister." She smiled back.

I then stood up. "Then let's show you what Beverly Hills is like." I grinned.

* * *

Allison and I were sitting in a café eating some sweets. After I had shown her where Bev High and my house were, we decided to visit the new mall called 'The Groove'.

This was my first time here, but from what I could see, this place looked amazing! "This place totally rocks!" Allison commented while eating her coffee cheesecake. I smiled at those words. "There used to be another mall before this one, but vandals ruined it." I explained.

She pouted at those words. "How dare they?!" "I fucking agree!" I exclaimed right after that. But then, the girl raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you like malls?" She demanded. "Ever since the time I started to like shopping." I simply smiled. Allison was gaping at me by now.

"You _like_ shopping?! Lilette Chase, what in the world happened to you?!" She exclaimed. I couldn't help laughing at her astonishment. "You can thank my friends for that." "I will as soon as I see them."

Just as she said that, I could hear voices calling me by my name. I quickly looked up to see… Clover, Sam and Alex running to us! "Are they your friends?" Allison asked me. I nodded before we stood up just as they stopped in front of us.

"Clover, Sam, Alex, meet Allison. Allison, these are Clover, Sam and Alex." I tried to smile while introducing the girls to each other. "So you're Allison?!" Clover smiled while looking at my friend. "Yes. I have to thank you guys for making my girl friend here like shopping!" Allison smirked with her arm over my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes at her statement while Clover smirked as well. "We do what we can!" "It's nice to meet you too, but… Could we borrow Lily for a few moments?" Sam then asked. I looked at them with frowns before looking at Allison who mouthed 'go' to me.

So I let them lead me a bit away from the café. "What is it?" I demanded. "Why didn't you answer to our calls?" Alex wondered. "I put my X-Powder away so I wouldn't have to answer it." "Why?" "Because, if you haven't figured it out, I wanted to be alone. Why did you call me anyway?"

"Tonight, there's our Promotion Ceremony at the Headquarters." Sam explained. "Well, congratulations then." I put on a forced smile. I was happy for them, but I didn't want to hear more about WOOHP again…. "Congratulations to you too!" Clover grinned. "Wait, what?" I looked at them in shock. "Dean said we deserved to be promoted because we saved WOOHP!" Alex smiled.

So they were really being promoted…. Wait… _We_ were being promoted… "I so can't wait for tonight!" Clover exclaimed excitedly. "Well, I hope you'll have fun." I smiled, again, it was forced. "What do you mean?" Alex didn't know what I was aiming at. "I'm not going." I said simply.

"But why?! All four of us helped save WOOHP!" Sam frowned. "Because I don't want to have anything to do with that place anymore!" I growled. "Is it because of Jerry?" Clover demanded. "Congratulations for figuring it out." I retorted, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Lily, that's just ridiculous!"

I quickly looked at Sam once I heard at those words. "That's rich, coming from you!" I literally growled. "What's that supposed to mean?!" She glared back. "You knew about my father all along, but you never bothered to fucking tell me!" I shouted. Was I acting like an idiot? Most probably. But did I care? Fucking _no_ …

"I _wanted_ to!" Sam shouted back. "Then why didn't you?!" I argued. "He made me swear not to tell anyone." She said a bit quietly now. "How nice." I retorted sarcastically and was about to run away from them, but Clover caught my hand. "So you're going to ignore us and everything else because you're upset with him?!" She demanded in disbelief.

"Exactly." I hissed. "We really miss you, Lily. It hasn't been the same without you for these few days." Alex spoke up, making me look at them. "We saved WOOHP together, and we thought we should celebrate it together as well." Sam then stated. "Go with us tonight! If you don't want to talk to Jer, then just don't say anything, and we'll get out as fast as possible if necessary. No one else knows the truth apart from the seven of us anyway!" Clover then told me.

I looked at them with a frown before looking at the floor. We _did_ save that place together… I was so upset with learning the truth that I started acting like the biggest jerk ever… I was thankful I had such good friends like Clover, Sam and Alex…

As much as I tried to forget everything, I just _couldn't_. I had been so excited about the promotion before all of this happened and then I forgot what it was like to feel all the excitement… Even though I didn't want to have anything to do with espionage ever again, I couldn't do it… It was something I liked, and it was like a part of me now… It _did_ sound cliché, I know! But I was completely honest…

It was then that I decided. I _was_ going there tonight with the girls, not just because of them, but because of me as well. "I'll go with you." I told them and they grinned before pulling me into a group hug.

"Then let's go and start with preparations!" Clover shouted excitedly while Sam and Alex nodded. I grinned as well. "Wait, I have to tell Allison I'm busy tonight." I ran to the café to tell Allison, but she was already standing up. "I paid for both, so you don't have to worry." She smiled.

"Thanks, but where are you going?" I asked a bit perplexed while rubbing the back of my head. "I forgot that my relatives are waiting for me, so I'm going to their house." She explained. "But I'll call you tomorrow, alright?" I simply nodded before we hugged. I then waved to her before she started walking away with her luggage.

* * *

"Clover, you look fine!" Alex pointed out. "If you say so, then…" Clover finally gave in just as we were in front of the entrance of the room.

Alex wore a long, yellow dress with one strap on her right shoulder, and a flower around her neck as an accessory. Clover wore a red, long, sleeveless dress with a matching red bolero. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Sam was dressed in a beautiful, long, green dress with ruffles and long sleeves which were going off her shoulders. Her hair was curled.

I looked down at my long, dark purple dress which had sleeves till my elbows but still showed my shoulders. I straightened my usually curled hair, and right now, I was looking at it in order to make sure it was still straight. "Don't worry, you look great." Sam told me quietly with a smile. "So do you." I smiled back.

Suddenly, the door opened. "So this is it?!" Alex asked quietly in panic. "Just stay calm." Clover whispered before we straightened up. We walked into the room slowly, but I couldn't help feeling nervous…

There were so many people in the room… As soon as we came in, everyone started clapping. I looked ahead to see Dean and Jerry waiting at the end of the room. We finally climbed up the stairs, and then Clover reminded Dean of going out with her, considering she actually saved his life.

"Clover, I'd be honored to escort you to your debutante ball!" I couldn't help smiling at Dean's words and Clover's reaction. Until… Jerry cleared his throat. "Might we attend to the business at hand? Your promotions?" "Sure, I say we celebrate our promotions with a party tonight!" Alex suggested. "Yeah!" "Great idea, Alex!" Sam and Clover agreed while I simply smiled.

"Ladies, this is a very solemn occasion and…" But then Jerry's phone started ringing. I looked away with a frown once I could hear the man complying with his mother's wishes to come to the airport and pick her up. The girls found it amusing, but I didn't. "Sorry agents, we'll have to make this brief… Duty calls!"

" _Thank God…"_ I thought bitterly. Dean then took a pillow with four golden medals which were in a shape of WOOHP insignia. "With these medals, I hereby promote you four to a level Super Spies!"

Everyone started clapping once again. "Sam." Jerry put the medal on her dress. "Wow… Thank you, Jerry!" She smiled. "Clover." "Just to be clear, these are real diamonds, and not rhinestones, right?" She questioned with a smile once she received her medal. "Alex." "It's kinda heavy." Alex mused after receiving hers as well.

Finally, the man stopped in front of me. "Lily." He said after looking at me for a few moments. Once I received it as well, I simply nodded while trying to keep a blank expression on my face. The girls started laughing in joy while Jerry finally got out of the room. I allowed myself to smile as well, exchanging looks of happiness with the girls.

"Are we celebrating tonight or not?" I asked the girls. "Totally!" They chorused excitedly. Clover then looked at Dean. "Get in here Dean; we couldn't have done it without you!" She exclaimed before all four of us hugged him. "Thanks, girls!" He smiled as well.

I looked at my friends while feeling joy and excitement. With all that happened, I was happy I came this far with them… I couldn't help feeling a bit proud. We were promoted, and the feeling was just wonderful… This was something I would always remember… Not even secretive mothers, uncles, back-stabbing fathers or other lunatics could ruin this moment…

 **Third Person's POV**

"GUARD! GUARD!" A voice could be heard shouting from one cell in the WOOHP Containment Facility. The guard ran to the cell, only to gasp in shock. "Jerry, how did you get in there?!" He asked in shock while touching the door of the cell. "It's my criminal brother Terrence! He escaped and locked me in his cell, we've got to find him before he strikes again!" 'Jerry' explained while clenching his right fist.

The guard nodded in understanding. "Sure, boss, whatever you say!" He took out the key and used it to open the door. But as soon as he came out, 'Jerry' knocked the guard out before taking off his mask and… Revealing Terrence!

"People can be so foolish…" He commented before putting his hand inside the guard's pocket. He took out six more keys. Knowing what to do, he unlocked a cell right next to his. "So… What's your plan?" Doctor V asked once he could finally step out of the cell.

Terrence smirked. "I'm glad you asked… First, to free five more prisoners… Then to call my sister… And then… THEY'LL PAY!" The man started laughing evilly.

If only the others knew there was a big prison breakout…

 **This chapter concludes Season 3 and sets up events for Season 4. I can't wait to start writing it, it will be so much fun! Anyway, I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	47. Ambush

**supboyyyyy93: Thanks, glad about that! I can't wait to write that either! XD Yes, there will be more LAMOS, which is what I'm really looking forward to… Actually, their mother is good from what I remember; she turned evil once because she accidentally swallowed evil DNA, pretty much like Jerry turned evil in 'Evil Jerry'. But yes, their sister** _ **is**_ **evil! :) Unlike Terrence, who has a 'decent' motive, Sherry is just plain crazy in my opinion, but that's why I like her so much… XD She's actually a character from the Totally Spies spinoff (which is inferior to the original in my opinion, but has some good elements from time to time like Sherry), so if you wanna see her in action, I suggest watching The Amazing Spiez episodes 16 and 29! As for Jerry, the only things I'll say is I suggest reading chapter 36 again and that everything will be clear sooner or later… ;)**

 **This chapter is based on the episode 'The Dream Teens'.**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 **Lily's POV**

I added a picture of me and Allison before looking at other pictures I had in the album. There was a picture of Sam, Clover, Alex and me sitting on a bench in the old mall and grinning. In the other one, we were on the picnic, and Britney was smiling with us in the picture.

There was another picture, this time with Uncle and me sitting in a café and eating ice-cream in France this summer. But I frowned as soon as I saw a picture right next to that one. It was a photo of me and the girls. We were sitting on grass and talking to Jerry. The four of us were laughing while the man was looking us with a raised eyebrow.

I quickly took out the picture, getting ready to tear it in pieces… But I couldn't. Tearing it would of course give me satisfaction, but I couldn't do it… Girls were in that picture too… I put it back in the album but kept looking at it. I could feel tears brimming in my eyes, but I quickly brushed them off.

But still… Why, _why_ would he do that to Mother and Uncle?! _How_ could he betray them the way he did?!

"LILY!" Uncle's shouting broke my train of thoughts. I slammed the album shut and got up, racing out of my room. "Yes?" I asked. "WE'RE HOME!" Uncle Angus shouted happily before dropping his luggage. He raced upstairs before pulling me into a tight hug. "That's nice." I replied blankly while he was still hugging me.

Uncle pulled away, giving me a perplexed look. "Is something wrong?" He asked in concern. "Everything is perfectly fine." I retorted, not looking him in the eyes. I then walked downstairs to Mother who was putting down her luggage.

"Hello, Mother." I greeted with a small smile. She looked up at me before straightening up with a frown. "What is it?" She demanded. "Nothing, I just wanted to say 'hello'…" I responded simply. I just had this urge to tell her something after what I had learned… "Well, hello. No, move out of the way…" "Wait!" I stopped her from pushing me out of the way.

Mother looked like she was ready to do it anyway, but… "What do you want?" She asked with annoyance in her voice evident. "I just wanted to tell you that…" I started while playing with my hands. "I know what it's like when they betray you… And I'm sorry…." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Her icy-blue eyes were looking into my eyes disapprovingly… "I told you not to come crying to me once they betray you." She finally spoke up with a glare. "I'm _not_ crying," I quickly started in a bit of panic. I didn't want her to get a wrong message! "What I wanted to say was that I feel sorry for you…" I finished. But I felt that wasn't enough, so I quickly walked up to Mother and hugged her.

However, she quickly pulled away from the hug I pulled her into, looking at me with a frown. "Thank you." She said simply before marching upstairs. Tears were brimming in my eyes again as soon as she slammed the door of her room.

"Lily, what's wrong?" I could hear Uncle's voice from behind me. I quickly brushed off my tears once I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Nothing's wrong." I turned around to look at him blankly. I just couldn't talk to him now, not after all I had found out… I've had it enough of their secrets… Even though I tried to show Mother some empathy, she still pushed me away…

He was the only one in the family who actually cared about me… If this could be called a family… Or did he? If he really cared, then he wouldn't keep secrets from me…

"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?!" Uncle grabbed me by my hand, making me spin around to look at him just as I was about to leave. "I've already told you nothing's wrong. Now leave me alone, I've got school." I replied lowly before pulling my hand away and running into my room.

After getting dressed in a black skirt, sleeveless dark blue shirt and dark blue shoes with heels, I was out of the house. I just couldn't stay inside anymore…

* * *

I greeted Sam, Clover and Alex in front of our cupboards. "Our final year at school…" Sam pointed out in disbelief. "Who would have thought?!" Alex asked with a grin and the rest of us nodded in agreement. Time flew so fast…

"Allison is coming?" Clover then asked. I nodded. "I've already shown her the school inside, so she should be here any minute…"

During those last days of summer holidays, we didn't get to hang out with Allison. Her relatives suddenly announced a trip to Florida the day after our promotion, so she was there until the 31st August. But she promised she would spend more time with us when she was back.

So I spent the rest of the holiday with the girls, either hanging out in The Groove or rollerblading, going to beaches… Santa Monica Beach was definitely the most beautiful one in my opinion.

Just as I thought about that, a familiar girl was seen walking through the hallways. "Allison!" I exclaimed with a smile and started waving with my hand so she could see us. The blonde-haired girl grinned before running to us.

"Hi." She greeted with a smile. "Where did you buy that beautiful shirt?!" Clover asked immediately while pointing at Allison's light pink shirt with lace. "In London. I couldn't take my eyes off it once I saw the shop!" She grinned. "I understand why…." Clover grinned back.

Before anyone could say anything else, a _very_ familiar voice could be heard through the hallway…. And when I said very familiar, I didn't mean it in a good way… "Yearbook voting time, people! Choose most popular, most successful and most photogenic! And yes, you can vote for me in all three categories!" Mandy was riding a small car with Caitlin and Dominique throwing her pictures while Mandy was speaking through a microphone.

"Just pretend you didn't see that!" I quickly whispered to Allison, making her turn her to back to Mandy at the same time I did that. "Who in the world was that?!" She asked once Mandy was out of our sight. "The biggest bitch in the whole school." I responded before the others could say something else. "Those words unfortunately pretty much sum up Mandy." Sam sighed.

Clover then looked at us. "Yes, but… Can you imagine if she gets chosen as the most photogenic?!" She grabbed my shoulders, looking at me in shock. "No, I can't." I responded immediately. "Nor do I want to." I added. " _Precisely_! She'll be on page 3, the first face everyone sees in the yearbook!" Clover started taking out pictures of her out of her locker.

"Is this Mandy a frequent topic between you?" Allison questioned with a raised eyebrow. "More often than not." Alex sighed. "But her being the most photogenic _would_ be a total disaster…" "Which is why everyone has to vote for _me_!" Clover started throwing pictures around. "Let me help you." Allison offered. Clover nodded with a grin before they started running through the corridor and shouting 'vote for me/Clover'.

I rolled my eyes in amusement at those two. They sure were getting along…. Because they were equally crazy, but in a good way.

Sam and Alex then pulled me to the side. "Can we talk?" Alex asked quietly. "Sure." I nodded at the question while leaning on my cupboard with my left shoulder. "Have you tried talking to Jer yet?" I frowned as soon as I heard that topic. "No, nor do I want to." I retorted a bit angrily and got a bit away from the cupboard.

"Why?" Sam questioned. " _Why_?! You want to know _why_?! Because that man never bothered to tell me the truth for all this time and because he lied to my mother and uncle…" I started ranting angrily but was cut off. "But Lily, you've wanted to know your father for so long…" Alex pointed out. "Well, I don't want to anymore." I hissed.

Sam looked at me with a frown. "What happened?" She demanded icily. "What…" "You've always told us how much you wanted to know who he is, and now you don't want to hear about him at all. It can't be because you're so upset with the truth. Something else happened. So I'm asking you just that. What?!"

Letting out a loud groan in annoyance, I quickly took my bag. Without thinking, I took the piece of Mother's diary out of it and literally shoved it into their faces. "Are you happy now?!" I growled. Both of them were gaping at me while Sam took the paper out of my hand. She looked at it before looking at me.

"You really believe in this?!" She questioned in what seemed to be disbelief. "What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded with a glare. "You really believe that Jer did this to your mother and uncle?!" Sam pointed at the paper while Alex was looking between two of us with her eyes wide. "Oh no, I'll believe she made it up for a random reason because you're calling my mother a liar." I pointed a finger at the red-haired girl accusingly.

I also couldn't help feeling anger. She was actually defending the man who hurt my mother like that?! How could she?! "I'm _not_ calling her a liar! It's just that, it seems so weird…." Sam trailed off. "Jer is not a kind of person who would do something like that, openly write to someone how much he hates them, especially if they're pregnant." Alex spoke up.

"Well you thought he wouldn't betray his own brother like that, and look what happened." I replied sarcastically. "Terrence knows what it's like when they betray you…" I said more quietly while playing with my cupboard door. "You're _really_ going to believe Terrence's words?!" Sam demanded in disbelief. "Well, considering he's been more honest with me for those two days than his brother has for two years…" I trailed off before glaring at two of them. "I think you know the answer."

Sam sighed but gave me the paper which I put back in my bag. I then closed the cupboard. "Now, if you're done, can we change the subject?" The two of them sighed with frowns still on their faces.

 **Third Person's POV**

A yellow submarine was at the bottom of the ocean.

"This isn't crazy ocean view I was expecting when I was invited on this luxury cruise…." Myrna Beesbottom trailed off from the inside of the submarine, not impressed. She then walked to a big couch where a few other people were sitting.

Tim Scam was sitting on far right. Next to him was Helga Von Guggen. Doctor V was sitting on her left, and Brain was in between him and Boogie Gus (who was on far left).

"Anything is better than that cell." Doctor V commented once Boogie Gus started complaining. "I agree with you on that." Brain told the man with an evil smile. "This is no cruise, it's a rotten scam!" Tim Scam then complained.

Suddenly, Terrence walked into the room with a wig on his head. "No, not a rotten scam… It's an evil plan!" He hit the ground with his stick. Helga and Myrna gaped at his appearance. "Terrence, darling!" Helga then smiled.

"Welcome to my new evil headquarters!" Terrence lifted his hands up, motioning with them for the others to listen to him. "From here, we will vanquish Jerry and the spies once and for all!" Pressing a button on his stick, a bunch of computers appeared on a table in front of the villains, and on a table a bit further.

But Boogie Gus still wasn't impressed. Until Terrence threatened to send them all back to WOOHP prison. Seeing none of them really wanted to go back, the man then smiled smugly. "Splendid… Now, allow me to introduce Myrna Beesbottom, Helga Van Guggen, Doctor V, Boogie Gus, Brain, and Tim Scam!" Terrence introduced all of them to each other.

"Am I late?" A female voice could be heard, and a woman stepped into the room. She had dark purple hair, and light blue eyes. The woman seemed to be about Terrence's age, and she was dressed in a maroon suit with a maroon cap on her head.

Terrence turned around. "Sherry, you're just in time!" He smiled before facing the other villains. "Allow me to introduce Sherry Lewis." He introduced her to them. The rest of the villains were gaping by now. "Are you two…" Helga started in surprise.

"Related? Oh, yes, she's my older sister." The man explained. "But anyway, now that we're all here…" He said just as Sherry sat in between Doctor V and Brain. "Welcome to the League Aiming to Menace and Overthrow Spies!" Terrence pressed a button on a remote.

The computers turned on to reveal a new logo which spelled 'LAMOS'. "You realize that spells LAMOS?" Tim Scam asked in disbelief. "I thought you would have been more creative, brother." Sherry started laughing evilly while the others either face palmed or sighed.

"Blast…" Terrence realized it as well. "But it's too late to change it now… WE'RE KEEPING THE NAME!" He roared the last part and threw his wig to the floor of the submarine. "Now, down to business…" The man recomposed himself while putting a monocle on his left eye. "We have to discuss whom exactly we're dealing with."

Helga frowned. "I thought we've already said that…" She trailed off unimpressed. "We're dealing with Jerry and the four of his spies…" Brain stated as if it was the most obvious in the world. "Wait, there's four of them now?!" Helga gaped at Brain who simply nodded. "Apart from Sam, Clover and Alex, a girl named Lily has joined them…" Tim Scam explained calmly.

"And all four of them are a big threat." Terrence added. Myrna started laughing. "Those three yes, but that Lily is nothing more than a brat who likes to insult people and swear! She's useless and unimportant…"

"You're wrong." Terrence looked at her seriously. "Do _not_ underestimate her, she's as important as the rest of them, if not more important…" He trailed off with a smirk. "And why's that?" Myrna demanded a bit offended. "Because I should know my niece by now…." " _Our_ niece." Sherry corrected him, a smug smile on her face.

Tim Scam, Boogie Gus, Myrna, Brain and Helga were gaping at him and Sherry by now. "Wait, so you're telling us that if she's your niece, then her father is…" Helga started. "Yes. Our brother dearest." Sherry finished, still smiling smugly. "When I married him, I was actually her stepmother… No wonder she wasn't feeling well that day…" Myrna trailed off in realization while the others sweat dropped at her statement.

"So yes, all of them are a big threat. But Lily _is_ more important to us now. She's a valuable weapon…" Terrence stated. "So what,we kidnap her, threaten Jerry before killing all of them? Right on, man!" Boogie Gus cheered.

Sherry shook her head. "Not quite. From what I've heard, she was quite upset once she heard her father hasn't told her who he was to her…" " _Exactly."_ Terrence clapped his hands. "Our advantage is the element of surprise and the discord in the group. When I say the element of surprise, we have a double agent in WOOHP who knows everything that's going on at this moment…" All of them except Sherry looked at Terrence with their eyes wide. "As for the latter, the discord will eventually destroy them itself in case we don't… But until then… Who has a plan to take out the spies?"

"I know!" Helga clapped her hands in realization. "We'll replace their entire wardrobe with inflatable clothes! The four little twits will float off into space!" She started laughing evilly while the others weren't exactly impressed with the idea. "Next?" Terrence was getting a bit annoyed.

"I still think we should kidnap the girl and use her to threaten Jerry…" Boogie Gus said a bit bored. "We're saving that as a last, desperate option…" Terrence repeated. But then Boogie Gus suggested something completely stupid. "It seems the LAMOS is an appropriate name for you after all…." The man concluded.

Until… Myrna smirked. "I've got it!" She exclaimed. "Except that… It won't work on Lily…." "Leave her to Doctor V, Tim Scam and me." Sherry smirked.

 **Lily's POV**

Clover was holding a speaker in her hands and telling others to vote for her, even encouraging them to vote for her twice… "Clover, you'll be as bad as Mandy…" I could hear Sam saying once Allison pulled me to the side.

"They're waiting for me home, so I'd better get going." She explained. I nodded in understanding. She then said 'bye' to Clover, Alex and Sam. I waved just as she ran out of school. After that, I opened my cupboard and started putting things in my bag.

But then I could see girls talking to three guys. One of them, the one with long, blonde hair said how they had just moved from Canada. As soon as they were out of sight, I walked closer to the girls. "A Canadian hottie for each of us?!" Alex exclaimed enthusiastically. "Maybe our luck is changing for the better." Sam pointed out. I frowned and looked away at those words. If only that was the case for me too…

Suddenly, a cupboard opened before sucking us inside! I FUCKING JINXED IT! We screamed while we were sliding down the tunnel. "If this is considered luck, I'll pass!" Clover shouted from my right. She and I were both holding our skirts during the slide.

Finally we landed on the chair. I yelped in pain once I fell on the far left. No matter how many times we landed here, it always fucking hurt… Looking up, I could see Jerry looking at a photo of what seemed to be some sort of a motorcycle… "Hello, Super Spies!"

"Killer wheels, Jer!" Alex stood up excitedly so she could see the hologram photo better. Clover and Sam stood up to see the photo as well, so did I, but at a bigger distance. "It's the Nuclear Motorcycle 9000, WOOHP's first nuclear-powered motorcycle. Or at least it will be, when it's finished…" The man pressed some buttons on the photo and smoke came out of the hologram.

I started coughing immediately while waving with my hands to make the smoke go away, so did the girls. But on the bright side, I was standing a bit behind the girls, so that smoke didn't go straight into my face…

"Spies, I have some disturbing news. Terrence has escaped!" Wait… WHAT?! The four of us gasped. How… How could he escape like that?! The screen behind Jerry showed someone who looked like Jerry knocking out a guard before taking off his mask… Revealing Terrence! "People can be so foolish…" He said and the footage paused.

God… I _did_ believe Terrence when it came to people betraying and hurting you, but I couldn't deny he was a dangerous man... Hell, he was so close to destroying the Headquarters… And now he was on the loose?!

"Escaped?! It sounds like you let him get away on you Jer!" Clover frowned. "And curiously, six other arch villains have flown the coop as well." My eyebrows furrowed. This couldn't be a coincidence… "Do you think there's a connection?" Sam then asked. "Knowing my crazy brother, we can't rule it out. Who knows what they're up to, so you'd best stay on your guard."

GLADIS then gave us a Head For Cover Hoverboard, an Ultra sensitive Hearing Microphone Communicator, Mini Bombs, and the Reverse Polarizing Hair Clip. I then quickly took a backpack Sam had given me before she took another one from Jerry along with Alex and Clover.

"Now Super Spies, gadgets are all well and good, but I hope you've been keeping your new Super Agent Martial Arts skills up to snuff!" "We sure have!" Alex responded enthusiastically to that question. _"Wait, the right ambiance!"_ A disco ball appeared and some good workout music started playing. Sam, Alex, Clover I then demonstrated some moves before Sam's watch started beeping.

She looked at it. "Oh, I'm late! I've gotta meet Skylar at the museum!" She explained. "Ah, yes. Your all important social lives." Jerry stood up while looking at us. I narrowed my eyes at hearing that statement coming from the man's mouth but said nothing. "Well, don't forget, Super Agents, watch your backs!" I looked away at that statement. We weren't six….

But then we were sent falling through the floor.

* * *

I unlocked the door of the house before entering it. Slamming the door behind me, I locked them. Then I headed for my room, wanting to find something good for reading.

 **Third Person's POV**

"My dear Myrna, your plasmatics are working splendidly!" Terrence said, pleased with the result. The other villains (minus Sherry, Doctor V and Tim Scam) were watching the girls talking on telephone lines through the computer screen.

That was when the mentioned trio joined the others in the main room. "It's finished!" Sherry smirked in triumph while holding a bottle of purple liquid in her right hand. "What is that?" Myrna asked a bit mockingly.

"That, Beesbottom, is a poison concocted by Tim Scam, Sherry and me." Doctor V explained once the others were giving them perplexed looks. "Considering a guy wouldn't charm the girl, we decided to take her out the old-fashioned way instead." Tim Scam continued explaining with a sly smile. "Once we pour this into her mouth by force, she's done for." Sherry smirked.

The others didn't look impressed by this at all. "So what? Just how are you going to do that without kidnapping her?" Boogie Gus demanded. "We never said anything about kidnapping. We'll have to lure her into a trap…" The woman trailed off smugly.

"Once the poison enters her body, it will take effect slowly, it may take even weeks. Once it flows through all her veins, and reaches her heart, she'll be dead." Doctor V explained. "That's… GENIUS!" Terrence smirked. "Plus, she won't remember being poisoned in the first place." Tim Scam added. "Splendid…" The man was beaming.

Helga frowned. "You still haven't told us how you're going to lure her into a trap…" "Oh, that's easy." Sherry started laughing. "We'll just ask Myrna's plasmatics for a favor…"

* * *

Clover fumed once Mandy was out of their sight. "One day, I'll just strangle her myself…" She growled while she, Alex and Sam were sitting in the Groove. "Forget that now, we've got bigger problems!" Sam pointed out.

"Whatever… Where's Lily anyway?" Clover then asked. "Home." Alex said simply. "Why didn't you call her as well?" The blonde-haired girl demanded. "Because Alex and I have to tell you something else, and Lily wouldn't like it if she heard us discuss this." Sam explained.

Clover sighed but looked at them. "So, what is it?" "Beside the freaky thing with Skyler, Tyler and Wyler…. You've noticed Lily still refuses to talk to Jer?" The red-haired girl questioned. "Who hasn't?! I mean, seriously, she hasn't spoken a word in his office today!" Clover said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The thing is she found a part of Bryony's diary." Alex explained. "Judging by her writing, he wrote a letter to her and Angus. He wrote how he hated both of them, and that he couldn't care less about Bryony's pregnancy. Their parents then accused Bryony of hanging around irresponsible men before they disowned both her and Angus." Sam stated.

The blonde-haired girl was looking at them with her eyes wide. "WHAT?!" She screamed before they shushed her. "Poor Lily…" She trailed off sadly. "But why would Jer freaking do that?!" She then demanded while folding her arms.

"That's what we'd like to know as well. It's not like him… At least from what we know." Sam agreed with her words. Clover narrowed her eyes. "Please, we've known him for three years now; we know he wouldn't do that!" She argued. "We didn't know what he did to his own brother…" Alex pointed out. "Not that I believe he did this to Bryony though." She quickly corrected herself.

Sam sighed while playing with her ice-cream spoon. "If only Jerry could tell us what happened…" "Well why don't we just go and ask him?!" Clover demanded. "You really think he'll want to tell us?" Alex wondered with a raised eyebrow. "We have to at least try!" The blonde-haired girl argued. "Clover's right." Sam agreed. "As soon as we get a chance, we'll ask Jer to tell us everything. Deal?" "Deal!" The two of them chorused.

"Now let's get back to the Skyler, Tyler, Wyler business. Let's see if we can find out more about them. They said they went to Wellsey High in Calgary, right?" Sam started typing in her X-Powder. "That's weird." She said after a few seconds. "They didn't go there?" Alex presumed. "Nobody goes there; there is no Welsey High in Calgary!" She replied while closing her X-Powder.

"I say we go to their place and get a lowdown on them!" Alex declared while Sam nodded in agreement. Clover, on the other hand, sighed. "You guys have a lot to learn about trust!" She commented before Alex and Sam took her by her arms. They started pulling her away from the table, much to her protests.

 **Lily's POV**

I paused reading _'Crime and Punishment'_ with a frown. I had a feeling I had heard someone entering the house… Opening the door slowly, I took a peek outside to see whether someone was here as well. But, there was no one. I closed the door again before jumping on my bed and taking the book in my hands again.

 **Third Person's POV**

Sam, Clover and Alex were hanging upside down, tied to a machine which was draining their energy. Suddenly, Skyler, Tyler and Wyler, who were watching them, literally froze in place. "What's with them?" Alex demanded but Sam shushed her. "Wait, I'm hearing something." She said while putting a hand on her ear where the Ear Communicator was so she could hear better.

" _And completely drain them of their energy!"_ She could hear a female voice. "They're getting commands from someone…" The red-haired girl then told the two of them. "It sounds like… Myrna Beesbottom!" Clover and Alex gasped at those words. "Our nutty ex-Nanny who tried to marry Jerry?!" The black-haired girl demanded in disbelief.

" _Take a device out of one of the girl's pockets!"_ Skylar then walked to Alex before violently taking the X-Powder out of her suit's pocket. "Hey!" She objected and tried to break free to no avail. _"Once we're outside, I'll tell you what to do with it. Anyway, now that the spies are done for, I want you to infiltrate WOOHP Headquarters and destroy Jerry, once and for all!"_

The three of them walked outside, leaving the girls alone in the room.

* * *

The three androids appeared in a huge, training room. Skylar then took out Alex's X-Powder. He activated a distress signal before putting the device on the floor of the room.

 **Lily's POV**

My X-Powder was beeping. I put the book away with a frown before taking the device in my hands and opening it.

It was a distress signal… From Alex, and it was coming from Headquarters! That was weird… But if Alex needed help, I had to go!

Switching to my suit, I activated my Jetpack Backpack before flying out of the house through my window.

* * *

The signal led me to the Training Room. But there was no one inside… That was when I saw something on the floor.

Running closer, I could see it. It was Alex's X-Powder! But… Where was she? I never had time to think more because someone pushed me to the floor while holding me by my hands harshly.

"HEY!" I objected angrily and tried to break free. Except that it was useless… I looked up to see… The blonde-haired and short-haired guys from school today holding me! What was worse, for some reason, the longer they held me like this, the weaker I was feeling… "So you're Lily." I could hear a female voice saying.

Looking up, I could see a woman with purple hair stopping right in front of me, the third guy from today right behind her. "Turn her to back." The woman ordered. The two of them turned me to back violently and I bit my lip not to cry in pain.

"Hold her nose." She told the third one who nodded before grabbing my nose, making me unable to breathe. But I wished he didn't do that because the woman then took out some sort of a vial. What the fuck was this all about?! What did those lunatics want with me?!

The woman smirked while kneeling next to me. "This will be our little secret…" She said smugly before opening the vial. She started pouring something bitter down my throat, and that was when everything went black….

 **Third Person's POV**

"Wait… they're getting a transmission again!" Sam stated once she, Clover and Alex put the three androids into a freezer. "GLADIS, amplify the signal!" Jerry told the machine who did just that. _"I said, attack, my plasmatic trio!"_ Myrna's voice could be heard throughout the room.

" _Smooth move, Beesbottom. Got any more bright ideas?"_ A male voice was not impressed. "Is that Tim Scam?!" Alex asked in disbelief. _"They failed me…"_ Myrna was dejected. _"And you failed me!"_ Another male voice said. "TERRENCE!" The four of them chorused in shock. "They're all working together!" Sam couldn't believe it. "Looks like they really are out to get us!" Alex commented. "You see? It's important you all stay on guard…" Jerry started.

But he never got to finish because voices could be heard again. _"Since you failed me, Beesbottom, I hope Sherry managed to take care of the fourth brat…"_ Terrence's voice was echoing throughout the room.

At hearing those words, Clover took out her X-Powder, so did Sam. "There was a distress signal coming from the Training Room…" Clover said uncertainly. Jerry's eyes widened. "Sherry… Lily!" With those words, the man raced outside the room the fastest he could, the girls close behind.

But they couldn't help wondering… "Sherry?" They asked each other in confusion.

 **Lily's POV**

Opening my eyes, I could see someone pulling me by my hand harshly. It was a woman… Who had purple hair and was dressed in a maroon outfit with a matching cap. I had never seen this woman before… And why was I feeling so weak?! What the fuck was going on here?!

"Let go of me, you crazy bitch!" I protested angrily while trying to stay in one place and free my hand from her tight and harsh grip. But it was unsuccessful because she kept pulling me… "Not a chance, you little brat are coming with me!" She retorted in British accent. She spoke with a Birmingham dialect…

But I shook my head. "Fucking let go!" I objected with a glare. "Let go of her, Sherry!" A familiar voice shouted, making me look up. Jerry was running towards us, stopping right in front of this crazy woman and me. "And what if I don't want to, Jerry?!" She sneered. The man was glaring at her, opening his mouth to say something but I quickly interrupted them. "You two know each other?!"

The woman looked at me in shock before looking at Jerry. "He never told you about me?! Not that I'm surprised, but still…" She was looking at him from head to toe, unimpressed. "Well, judging from what I've seen, I'm not surprised he never mentioned you. Whoever you are." I added with a smirk as a good measure. However, I still wanted to know who she was…

"One more time, Sherry. Let Lily go, this is a fight between you and me!" "But she's a part of this as much as you and me! At least, thanks to you anyway." Sherry rolled her eyes. "Just who the fuck are you…" I started furiously only to be cut off. "You can call me Aunt Sherry."

My eyes widened at those words while I was looking in between two of them back and forth. WHAT?! "You two are…" I started in shock while still looking at them. "Yup. Such a pity my brother never told you about me. But then again, he never told you about Terrence and the fact he's your father, so no surprises here." The woman commented with a smirk.

Just fucking great… Did everyone here have to be fucking evil?!

Suddenly, Jerry kicked Sherry, sending her flying to the floor a bit away from me. He then looked at me before pushing me away from both of them. I landed on the floor with my butt. But when I looked up, I could see Sherry and Jerry fighting each other.

The woman was trying to kick the man who kept avoiding her attacks at ease before counter-attacking. "Lily, are you alright?" I could hear Sam's voice from behind me. She, Clover and Alex kneeled beside me.

"I've been better…" I trailed off while rubbing the back of my head. "I feel so weak for some reason…" "It's the androids; they must have drained the energy from you too!" Clover explained. They helped me up.

That was when Jerry finally kicked Sherry, sending her flying into a ventilation cell. "I'll be back…" She hissed before quickly opening the cell and going inside. Clover, I, Alex, Jerry and Sam raced to see where she was, but there was no sign of her…

"Who was that?!" Clover then demanded. "That was my sister Sherry…" The man said simply while still looking at the ventilation cell. The girls' eyes widened in astonishment.

Jerry then turned around to look at me. "You're alright?" "I'm fine." I said simply. I then quickly walked out of the Training Room, wanting to just get out of this place…

But I could hear someone calling me by my name. Turning around, I could see Jerry running after me. He then stopped right in front of me. "Yes?" I asked blankly. "Can we talk?" I frowned at that question. "I'm thankful you saved me from your crazy sister, but I have nothing to talk to you about." I responded a bit icily.

"I'm sorry I never told you the truth…" "You not telling me the truth is certainly not my problem. Now, if you don't mind, I'm out of here." I cut the man off and tried to run out of the corridor… Except that I didn't get a chance to because he grabbed me by my right hand. "Why are you so mad? Is it because I never told you or…"

I started laughing in utter disbelief before turning around to face the man yet again. "You want to know _why_? I'll tell you. Because of you, my mother never really cared about me. Because of you, my mother and uncle have been disowned by their own parents. Because of you, no one except maybe Uncle fucking ever cared about me! Because of you, I grew up without a father!" I was shouting by now angrily. But I didn't care at all. I just wanted to say everything that bothered me…

The worst thing was, the man was looking at me in what seemed to be shock. But I wasn't buying that act. Why the fuck was he acting so surprised?!

I didn't want to stay and watch this act anymore, so I ran away the fastest I could.

 **Third Person's POV**

"Now." Sam whispered. She, Clover and Alex entered Jerry's office to see the man sitting by his desk all alone.

At hearing the girls coming in, the man looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you here?" He demanded in tone which wanted answers. "Well…. Jer, what's up?" Clover asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

Alex and Sam gave her a 'seriously, did you have to ask that' look but then turned their attention towards Jerry. "We've wanted to talk to you about something." Sam explained. "And that is?" The man asked expectantly.

"We were wondering if you could tell us the whole story with Bryony and Angus." Alex said bluntly. "You want me to what?" The man repeated. "We want you to tell us what happened with those two." Clover said without thinking. "Well, I won't." Jerry responded firmly with a frown.

"But why…" Clover started. "You and Lily are our friends, and we want to help you…" Alex continued. "You really want to help?" The man repeated while standing up. "Yes!" The three of them chorused. "Then you'll stay out of this." "WHAT?!" They asked in shock.

Jerry looked at all of them angrily. "Sometimes, a person just needs to learn to stay out of other people's business…" He trailed off icily. "Get out." "But…" "OUT! ALL OF YOU!" The man roared.

The girls wasted no time, racing out of the office the fastest they could in fear.

As soon as they were out, Jerry sighed before sitting back in his chair with hands on his forehead, looking down at his desk.

* * *

"I still can't believe Beesbottom failed…" Terrence trailed off in disbelief once he and Sherry were alone in one room of the submarine. "I wouldn't be so upset if I were you, brother. I still managed to poison the brat…" Sherry trailed off with a smirk. "But there's also something I forgot to show you."

Terrence looked up at that statement while Sherry took something out of her pocket. It was… A gun. A big, silver gun was in the woman's right hand. "Where did you get that?!" The man asked in shock while taking it out of her hand and observing it.

"I managed to steal it from a thief on a street. But it has only one bullet inside, so we need to use it well." Sherry explained. "I already know who I want to use it on. Either that brat, or our brother…" Terrence smiled smugly. "I wouldn't worry about her. The poison will kill her sooner or later…" "Dear brother will be devastated…" The man couldn't get that smile off his face.

"So I would keep that bullet for him." Sherry finished.

Both of them then started laughing evilly…

 **Well…. Season 4 starts and shit already happens! Anyway, I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	48. Into The Future!

**Supboyyyyy93: Glad you liked it! Well, about Clover, Sam and Alex… They're aware that pretty much everyone wants Jerry's head on their wall lol… But they're questioning Jerry's actions which led to that. The girls have known him longer than they have known Bryony and Terrence put together, so before judging, they want to hear Jerry's side of the story. That way they would also help Lily, who's way too upset with the whole thing, plus Terrence's manipulations did the trick as well. As for Sherry, I think I made her a bit more insane than in the actual spinoff XD, but I really think she'd carry a gun with her if it weren't a show for kids! But, to make it clear now, she doesn't care about Lily being her niece, neither does Terrence. As far as they're concerned, she's a spawn of the man they hate the most and a random woman, one they could certainly take advantage of if given a chance… Which was what Terrence meant when he said the 'weapon' thing. Considering Lily** _ **does**_ **trust Terrence when it comes to some things, manipulation may be easier… Hahaha, honestly what to expect from people like Clover and Allison. XD From what I remember, I think their mother** _ **was**_ **a spy… I wasn't aware of the spinoff for some time either, so I think we're even lol.**

 **This chapter and the next one are based on the episode 'Futureshock!'.**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 **Lily's POV**

"One, two, three, four… One, two, three, four…" Clover, Mandy, Allison and other cheerleaders were practicing. Yup, Allison joined the cheerleader team as soon as she heard there was one in the school… But cheerleading was one of her passions, along with shopping, so it wasn't surprising.

Alex, Sam and I were Bev High Stadium as well, watching the practice. I was wearing a dark purple, sleeveless shirt, knee-length white trousers and purple sneakers. It was rather hot today, so I was thankful I decided not to wear long trousers…

Anyway, Alex was cheering along with the cheerleaders while Sam sweat dropped at her actions. I simply rolled my eyes with a smirk before looking at my book again. Sam hated cheerleading as much as me, so she knew what it was like to be here… Boring if you didn't have anything else to do than watch. The only reason we were here was because of Clover and Allison.

"What are you reading?" Sam then asked, coming closer to me so she could see. "Charles Baudelaire's poems." I lifted the book up. "Which one?" " _'Albatross'_ ". I grinned. The red-haired girl sighed with a smile. "As much as I love reading, I still don't understand how come you love poetry so much." She commented. "Trust me, I don't know it either." I told her the truth.

Suddenly, I could hear screaming… "ELEVEN!" Mandy's scream made us look up from the book. She fell off a pyramid which consisted of cheerleaders…. "Something tells me that wasn't a part of the routine." Alex pointed out. "Maybe they should consider working it in." Sam suggested with a smirk.

I smirked as well, until… Mandy started crying and screaming on the ground of the stadium. "Leave that to a drama play, not cheerleading." I commented to Alex and Sam. "Fair enough." They chorused before we made our way towards cheerleaders who gathered around Mandy.

"IT'S BROKEN!" Mandy was screaming and crying like a baby. "Your arm?!" "Leg?!" Caitlin and Dominique started asking in worry. "MY MANICURE!" Mandy was making quite a scene once we joined the cheerleaders. She was showing her broken nail as if her life depended on it… "My life is ruined, how can I feel good if I don't look good?!" She started crying.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing _and_ hearing. There were people who broke their legs, arms, even _necks_ , but this bitch was complaining about a fucking _nail_?! She was fucking crazy… I've already known that, but that girl always managed to surprise me to a whole new level… And _not_ in a good way!

"Yeah, how will you survive?" Clover asked sarcastically. "Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" Allison questioned with a frown. "OH, PLEASE! Everyone knows it's what's on the outside that counts!" Mandy growled at both of them like a hungry wolf about to eat poor sheep.

Then she let out another scream once she looked at her broken nail. "This is all your fault, Clover!" She exclaimed accusingly while pointing fingers at the mentioned girl. "How is you losing balance supposed to be Clover's fault?!" I asked the black-haired girl with a frown.

Mandy looked at me with a glare. "She threw up the balance of the pyramid with her cheap hair mousse!" She was fucking insane… "Are you sure it's not because you were a bit clumsy?" Allison asked while folding her arms. "Keep quiet, Scottish freak!" Mandy literally shouted at her. "I guess that's where Lily's terrible Scottish came from as well…."

That was it. She went too far! I growled and started marching towards Mandy, wanting to kick the fucking crap out of her for insulting both Allison and me… But Allison stopped me. "Lily, stop. Violence is not a solution." She said calmly.

"Fuck that rule, she fucking deserves it! Besides, since when were you the one against violence?" I asked her in disbelief. "Ever since I've moved here…. But you're right, she fucking deserves it." Allison finally said. Letting out a smirk, we kicked Mandy in her butt from behind her, sending her flying to the ground with a scream. We 'hi fived' each other.

But then… "IT'S BROKEN AGAIN!" Mandy let out a scream while pointing at a broken nail on her other hand. Oh, fuck… She looked at Allison and me like she literally wanted to behead us. "Now what am I going to do until the rest of the semester while my nails grow back?!" "Either cut all of them," I started. "Or just get fake nails!" Clover finished as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mandy doesn't do fake!" Dominique shouted, obviously offended Clover even suggested that possibility. "You two are so going to the principal's office!" Mandy then shouted to Allison and me. "Fine by me, I end up there almost every month after all." I shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. "Besides, it would be nice to see it again." Allison added, trying to play it smooth.

The bitch opened her mouth, wanting to say something, when… "Mandy, why don't you join the Bev High TV Station? Since they only shoot from the waist and up, they won't see your hands!" David asked, coming closer to all of us.

"That's a brilliant idea! After all, what more do you need to get through life than a pretty face?!" _'You need to actually have a brain?'_ I wondered mentally in disbelief. No wonder Mandy had all F's at school with such an attitude…

"I'm going to changing rooms, considering Mandy stopped the practice." Allison told me. I nodded in understanding. "Great, I'll show you where you can sign up!" David then told Mandy, leaving with her to school.

I rolled my eyes in disbelief. How he could be so friendly with someone like her was beyond me… She practically just said how looks was the only important thing in her life!

Clover then started running after David, when a nearby dustbin opened and sucked the four of us in! I started screaming once sliding down the tunnel started, so did the girls.

" _Stop procrastinating, girls, and hurry up!"_ GLADIS' voice could be heard through the tunnel. "We're falling as fast as we can, GLADIS!" Alex literally said my thoughts aloud before we finally landed in Jerry's office. Except that I landed on my elbow, and was now feeling pain…

Looking up while rubbing my elbow, I could see that the place was in huge mess. There were gadgets everywhere on the floor…. "Excellent, you're here!" The man walked to us with handful of gadgets. "Yeah, just in time to discover you're a total slob, Jer!" Clover pointed out.

"This mess is exactly why I've summoned you," He simply gave them to Sam who looked at the gadgets in surprise. "To take inventory of all these gadgets." Wait… WHAT?! Why the fuck would we have to clean his crap?!

I wanted to object, opening my mouth, only to close them. My intention was not to say a thing when he was in the same room with us after all… But the others didn't have any hesitation when it came to voicing their opinion.

"What?! Since when do we have to take inventory? We're Super Spies now!" Sam pointed out. "Plus, last time we checked, GLADIS was your assistant!" Alex added. Both of them were fucking right… What was the point of calling us when the man had GLADIS, who was a robot, mind you, and could do everything way faster!

" _I'm not an assistant; I'm a Gadget Lending And Distribution Interactive System, and taking inventory is beneath me!"_ Fucking GLADIS and her 'beneath me'… Both she and Jerry were fucking ridiculous! We had better things to do than take stupid inventory… "It's settled then, I'll check back with you later." The man walked out.

I was looking after his disappearing figure with a glare. He really was a sadist… "So, where should we start?" Clover's voice brought me back to reality. I turned around to see what the girls were talking about.

"I guess with these," Sam started. "Multi Function Charm Bracelet, Heat Sensor Motion Detector Sunglasses and the Wind Tunnel Hairdryer. Would Detector Sunglasses be filed under H for heat or S for sunglasses?" "How about B for boring?" Clover suggested, making me laugh. She had a point…

Standing up, I decided to look around the place. There was a funny-looking gadget on the floor, which looked like some sort of a video game… "I knew Jer wasn't all-work and no play!" Alex grinned while I picked the thing up. There were some numbers, 2, 0, 2, and 5….

Alex then pressed one button on it. Some strange light appeared….

* * *

We fell on the ground literally from the sky. I yelped in pain once I landed on my butt. "Wow, what a video game!" Alex was impressed. "I think that video game was more like a teleporting gadget." Sam commented once we stood up.

"We'd better give Jer a call so he can come pick us up." Clover suggested while dusting off her clothes. "Or we could just walk back to the building? It's a beautiful day after all, plus we won't have to take inventory." I tried to convince them not to call Jerry.

Alex and Sam looked at me disapprovingly before the latter took out her X-Powder and opened it. But it didn't work… "Well, then there's only one thing to do." "Walk back to WOOHP?" Alex and I chorused. "No! Go shopping!" Clover beamed. Alex sweat dropped while I smiled. Even that sounded better than going back there….

"I hadn't seen this shop before." Sam mused once we were in front of one shop. It had some weird clothing… "It's a bit Europe for Beverly Hills, but if it's the new trend, who might argue?" We sweat dropped at Clover's statement.

But then, I could hear someone saying 'how can you feel good if you don't look good' and 'it's what's on the outside that counts'. I quickly turned around in shock to see two girls saying that. They spoke just like Mandy would… And had no brain as much as her, I presumed, based on the bullshit they were saying.

"Where had I heard that before?" Sam questioned in a bit of panic. But then two more girls passed next to us, saying how a pretty face was the only thing they needed to succeed in life. "Is it me, or does everyone sound like…" Alex started. "Mandy?" I finished with a frown.

Just as we said that, a big screen passed by, showing the news. Except that… _Mandy_ was the reporter, and she looked… Older?! _"If you can't judge a person by their looks, then how can you know who to date?! Tune in tonight for a very special live edition of 'As the World Revolves Around Mandy'!"_

I let out a groan. This day was officially becoming the biggest nightmare ever… "What the fuck is she doing _there_?!" I pointed at the screen in disbelief while Clover was looking at it in disbelief. "You have a point…. The Bev High TV Station is a closed circuit, it can't broadcast this far!" Sam pointed out. "You mean she has a real TV show?! Life can be cruel!" Clover was panicking.

But I had to agree with the 'life can be cruel' part. It certainly _was_ cruel when it came to my life… "It can be cruel to Mandy. I've heard of camera adding pounds, but years?!" Alex demanded while we were walking around.

Sam then stopped me and pointed at something above, on the building. My eyes widened. It was a poster of Mandy, called Mandy Hills, and the year was _2025_ … "I don't think we're in Beverly Hills anymore…." Sam trailed off before Alex and Clover looked up as well. And they screamed. Not that I could blame them…

"Jerry's gadget wasn't a teleporter, it was a time machine!" So that meant this was 20 years later?! We would be about 37?! "You mean, we're 15 years in the future?!" "Twenty." I corrected Clover. "Who cares about math?! I just lost my youth! Boy, they're not kidding when they say time goes fast…" She was in despair while holding Alex by her shoulders.

"Forget youth, we have bigger problems! In case you haven't noticed, Mandy is a mega celebrity!" Sam argued. I looked around the place, and it was true. Mandy was _everywhere_! Clothing had letter M on it, and then there were holograms of her…

This was just terrible… "We have to get to WOOHP so Jer could transport us back to the past where Mandy's just…. Mandy!" Clover exclaimed. I frowned but let out a sigh. We were still going back to that building, one way or another…

* * *

Sam typed her code into the computer once we were in front of the Headquarters. The building looked pretty much the same… But the code was rejected!

Clover then used her Multi Function Charm Bracelet on the computer, and the door opened.

* * *

Looking through the corridors, there was no one in sight…

Once we came inside Jerry's office, it was even weirder. Everything was covered in plastic, as if it hasn't been used for some time! "Reminds me of my grandmother's house." Alex mused. Sam then suggested powering-up GLADIS.

I ran to the machine and pressed the button, hoping the machine would work… But there was no answer at all. "It's just like her to be difficult at a time like this!" The black-haired girl huffed. She then suggested making short circuit with Sam's X-Powder.

Sam did so. The machine finally started moving…. Slowly, but it was still something… _"Sam, Clover, Alex, Lily…"_ The machine was moving around to see us better. _"What are you doing here? And why do you look so young?"_

"We found Jerry's time machine, and, well, here we are!" Sam explained. "What happened to WOOHP?" I spoke up in confusion. _"WOOHP shut down years ago."_ The machine said. My eyes widened. Why would it be shut down?! From what it always looked like to me, it was something that would always work, with robots, experiments and gadgets ahead of its time… "Shut down? As in, closed?" Clover asked in shock.

The machine nodded. _"In a word, yes!"_ "What about in several words?" Alex dared to ask. _"Jerry was getting old and tired, so he had himself cryogenically frozen. His plan is to thaw himself in 100 years, in hopes that science will have advanced enough to extend his life!"_ GLADIS explained. _What…_ Who would want to have themselves frozen like that?! What was the point?!

Suddenly, a capsule rose out behind us. Once the smoke cleared, we could see it better. Jerry was frozen inside… "Wow, amazing!" Sam mused once she, Clover and Alex got closer to the capsule. I, on the other hand, stayed where I was.

And to be honest, there was nothing amazing about a man being cryogenically frozen… It was just horrible! "Yeah, amazingly gross… He looks all pruney!" Clover argued. She had a fucking point… I finally looked away from the capsule. I just couldn't watch this anymore… Again, what was the point of fucking freezing yourself like that?!

But… Why I was stressing out so much about this was beyond me…

"GLADIS, you must know how to get us back to the past, being Jerry's assistant and all…" _"I am not an assistant, I'm a Gadget Lending And Distribution Interactive System, and operating a time machine is beneath me!"_ Fucking GLADIS…

"Well, what are we supposed to now?!" Clover questioned. "Maybe we can help ourselves." Sam grinned. I raised an eyebrow in confusion while folding my arms. What the fuck was she talking about?! "Now's not the time for new age clichés…" Clover pointed out. "No, no, our future selves! Maybe our 2025 selves can help us!" The red-haired girl explained.

That made sense a bit… There _were_ two of each of us now… "GLADIS, whatever happened to us?" Alex then asked the machine. _"You went into business for yourselves; you loved being spies too much to give it up just because Jerry retired…"_

I had to admit, that sounded awesome… "Alright then, let's pay ourselves a little visit!" Clover commented. She, Sam and Alex started going towards the exit. "You're coming?" The black-haired girl turned around to look at me. "Yes, just give me one minute." I told her. She nodded before following Sam and Clover out of the office.

Looking up at the machine, I finally walked closer. "GLADIS, how did my future self take all of this, and whatever happened to her?" I asked slowly. _"You pleaded with Jerry not to have himself frozen in every way possible, you just couldn't understand his decision… You then moved in with Clover, Alex and Sam, while your uncle and mother moved to Europe."_

I didn't know how to take this, especially the 'freezing' part… And Uncle Angus actually moved to Europe?! "Thanks." I said simply before running out of the office. I just couldn't think about this anymore, nor did I want to…

* * *

Once we were in front of the villa, I could see the girls' names written in front of it. But, this time, mine was there too…

"Check this out, we still live together, and Lily's with us now! How awesome!" Alex cheered. "More like pathetic!" Clover huffed. "I mean, hello, 37 or 38, and still single?!" Neither Sam, nor Alex, nor Clover looked pleased with that idea… "You do have a point." I finally admitted. We really were slacking when it came to our social lives…

Suddenly, shouting could be heard inside the villa. "On second thought, maybe we should let ourselves in." Sam pointed out before I quickly opened the door and ran into the villa, the girls right behind me. I stopped in front of the dining room.

Some weird-looking machine was holding… _Clover, Sam, Alex and me_ , I mean, our future selves… But he was holding us with its claws while we were screaming. The robot flew outside, and we ran to the Jacuzzi, but there was no sign of them…

I stopped for a few moments to take a breath, so did the girls. For some reason, I was feeling really tired… "Okay, so I haven't worked out for a few days, but getting tired this fast is ridiculous!" Alex commented. "I'm with ya! I feel like I've been on a Shoppaton and I don't even have anything to show for it!" Clover sweat dropped. "Just what the fuck is this about…" I trailed off while still breathing heavily.

"The time travel must be affecting our molecular structure… At this rate, I don't think we have much time before we deteriorate into nothingness!" Sam stated. "In that case, we'd better look for clues ASAP." Alex agreed.

* * *

I opened the door of the room slowly. I guessed this was my room now, because there weren't other rooms in the house, and this used to be a guest room…

Once I was inside, I started looking around. There was a huge, violet bed with a baldachin, a huge bookshelf on my left, and a table with a chair on my right… I walked to the bookshelf to see some book titles. I wondered whether my book taste changed…

But, to my happiness, I could see Kafka's, Tolstoy's and Dostoyevsky's books along the other ones. I was still me after all this time!

I jumped on my bed, wanting to take a little break… When I fell on something solid under the sheets. I got off the bed and took off the sheets. There was some sort of a small book… I took the book and started going through its pages.

Except that… It was a diary! I still had messy handwriting… How Mother didn't kill me for that was beyond me…. But I decided not to question it. I decided to open the latest entry. The date was the 22nd September 2025…

 _Dear Diary, there's no luck at all. We've been on Mandy's trail for weeks, yet there's no proof she's actually up to no good! And no, it's not because I hate her, that bitch really is insane!_

 _Sometimes, I just feel like giving up… Ever since Uncle has moved to Europe along with Mother, I've been feeling kind of lonely. I rarely hear from him, Mother doesn't even want to talk to me, and Dad, well… He's unable to talk to anyone anymore…_

 _I do have Clover, Alex and Sam, and they're like sisters to me, but… It's just not the same. Uncle Angus moved to Europe because he wanted to help Mother with work… He also said how I was old enough to live on my own. But… We'd also had some fights before his decision to move away, and they were mostly about my 'secrets'…_

 _I didn't want to move away from Beverly Hills at all, nor do I want that now. Headquarters is here in L.A., and leaving this place meant leaving Dad. Besides, I didn't want to quit doing what I loved, what the girls loved too…_

 _Yes, I never told Uncle about my café job being cover-up for espionage, which is why he got all suspicious. He accused me of always being secretive, which was a bit hypocritical coming from him, considering he never wanted to tell me anything about Dad in the first place…_

 _So he told me he was moving away and hung up. He called me a few times since then, but rarely…_

I slammed the diary shut. I just couldn't keep reading this anymore… Did Uncle really move away like that?! If this was the future… I've been avoiding Uncle Angus since recently, because I couldn't face him after finding out the truth… I even wondered whether he really cared about me, considering Mother and the person supposed to be my father didn't… But I didn't want him to leave me all alone, I still cared about him, he was my uncle after all…

Mother not calling was kind of obvious, but the 'Dad' thing was what surprised me… It looked like future me really was upset about the whole thing, and I didn't understand why. Why would she be so upset over this?! That man betrayed Mother, he hurt her, he also betrayed my uncle…

"CLOVER, LILY, ALEX! COME CHECK THIS OUT!" Sam's voice could be heard throughout the villa. I quickly threw the diary on the bed after standing up. I then made a run for it towards Sam's room, so did Clover and Alex.

Sam was sitting on a chair and looking at something on her computer. "We have a file on Mandy, and look at this! She went from having one talk show to running Mandy Media Enterprises all in a span of a month!" I grimaced in disgust once I could see older Mandy's face better. She was still as much of a bitch from what I could see...

"She _is_ enterprising!" Alex pointed out. "I think we think she's more than enterprising. She's up to something bad!" Sam responded to that statement. Shivers ran down my spine once I could see Mandy smirking on the television.

My question was… Was today's generation really that dumb to worship Mandy?! That bitch basically said how looks were the most important thing in the world, and she didn't exactly have good grades…

"My diary also said how we suspected Mandy of planning something." I spoke up, making them look at me. "So she must be behind the abduction then!" Alex concluded. "Never thought I'd say this, but it's time to pay Mandy a little visit…" Clover smirked. I let out a sigh. This was officially the biggest nightmare…

 **Well… That happened lol. Anyway, I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	49. Mandy Fiasco

**supboyyyyy93: Mandy is pretty much the reason why I like this episode so much but yeah, she's such a drama queen XD. Lily seeing the future is exactly what will make her try to reform her bond with uncle… As for the poison, the only thing I'll say is that Sherry, Doctor V and Tim Scam know exactly what happens to a person who drank it, and which effects it could cause… ;)**

 **CalvinHobbesGatsby: Thank you for reviewing, glad you liked it! :)**

 **I only own my OC's!**

Looking up from our hiding place behind some bushes, I could see Mandy entering the building. There were many women watching the entrance, and they were all dressed in identical yellow-purple, off shoulder suits.

"Guess a big celeb like her can't have too much security." Sam commented sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, but I had to agree. How she managed to become famous was still beyond me…

The girls then quickly changed to identical suits with their X-Powders, so did I. Looking at my long, yellow gloves, I had no idea how this was supposed to be latest fashion… It was way too much… Ahead of its time. But who was I to talk? We were _twenty years_ into the future after all…

One of the guards looked at us while we were going towards the entrance. I gave her a salute and tried to put on a convincing smile before we went inside. "Well, she's not shy…" Alex trailed off in disbelief, and I knew why.

There were a lot of Mandy's posters scattered throughout the corridor… Another shit added to this crap of a nightmare… "Good morning Mandy, Live with Mandy, Judge Mandy, Mandy 90210…" The black-haired girl was reading the titles of the pictures. "Kill me now…" I trailed off with a face palm. "My thoughts exactly." Clover frowned.

"Didn't Mandy say she was doing a special live show tonight?" Sam spoke up with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, great idea! We'll sabotage her broadcast!" Clover clicked with her fingers, apparently satisfied with that idea. I couldn't help feeling satisfaction as well… "Or we can look for clues to find out what she's up to?!" The red-haired girl reminded.

I pouted. "But this is way more fun!" But then, a smirk appeared on my face because I had a _brilliant_ idea. I quickly took out a black marker pen out of my pocket. Racing towards the nearest picture, I just couldn't wait to do this…

As soon as I was in front of 'Mandy 90210', I opened the marker pen… And I started drawing devil's horns on Mandy's head, devil's tail, even a moustache… I let out a loud laugh. I may have been evil, but this was _so_ worth it…

"Lily, what the hell are you doing?!" I could hear Sam shouting before she, Clover and Alex raced to where I was, now adding fake moles to Mandy's face. "Having fun!" I retorted. But then, Alex pulled me away from the picture by my hand, and Sam quickly started erasing all of my hard work. "What's going on here?!" A guard entered the corridor.

She looked at Sam who backed away from the now clean picture slowly. Her gaze landed on Clover, who was trying to keep her face straight. Then her eyes landed on Alex and me, the black-haired girl still holding my arm. Well?!" She exclaimed in Mandy's manner, expecting an answer.

"I… I BROKE MY NAIL!" I screamed without thinking, pretending to be stressed. "Unlucky you." The guard said with a frown still on her face. "I know… How can I feel good if I can't look good?!" I exclaimed while holding my hand and looking at it. "We'll try to comfort her. How tragic…" Clover quickly said. "Fine, but keep it down. Mandy's show begins soon." She walked out.

As soon as there was no one else in sight, all of us sighed in relief. "We could have been busted!" Sam scolded me. I looked at her with a glare. "Because the three of you started fussing for nothing." "I didn't, in fact, I encourage you!" Clover cheered.

Both Sam and Alex gave her disapproving looks. "What? You know you want this as much as Lily and me." She smirked. "No more drawing moustache." Sam told me. But then I raced to another picture, wanting at least draw some horns…

I drew one, and a fake mole, but then, I dropped the marker pen because Sam and Alex grabbed me by my arms. They started pulling me away from the pictures and further into the building… Clover apparently wanted to do some drawing too, but didn't get a chance because Alex grabbed her by her arm too.

So two of them were pulling us away while we were objecting…

* * *

Sam opened a random door. I was the last one who walked inside what seemed to be a room where the broadcast was supposed to be. Walking closer, I could see something on a table. It was… Books and pictures of Mandy. There was even one book with _'Best of Mandy'_ title. Disgusting…

"Except for the shameless self-obsession, it all looks pretty normal to me." Clover mused. As if shameless self-obsession was not normal enough… "Except I'd never seen a camera like this before!" Sam pointed out. "I mean, it's pretty high-tech stuff…" "What else to expect from 2025." I pointed out. "You have a point. But still…"

She walked to the camera, taking Motion Detector Sunglasses and putting them on. "There's some weird pulsing inside it, like some sort of transmitter…" But then, hearing noises behind me made me quickly turn around. It looked like it was coming from a nearby wall…

I walked closer to wall, putting a hand on it… But there was nothing except… A solid wall. I knew it sounded dumb… Yet something told me there was something else behind this thing… "There's a room behind this wall!" I knew it!

At hearing Sam's words, Alex ran to the controls and started trying them out. The first two buttons were for turning lights on and off. After that, she tried a third button…

But this time, the wall was lifted up! A gasp escaped from my mouth once I saw what had been behind it. Clover, Alex, Sam and me, or well, our _older selves_ were trapped inside what seemed to be glass cages!

The girls gasped too, so did our older selves. "Déjà vu much?!" Older Clover commented. I decided to observe them better. Clover was the furthest on the left. She was wearing a dress with a pink upper part and short sleeves, long red gloves and a white down part of the dress. Her hair was still blonde, but now shoulder-length.

Alex was on her left, and she wore a yellow version of Clover's outfit. Her hair still looked pretty much the same. Sam was next. Her cheekbones were higher, and her hair was a bit curled now. She wore a green version of their outfits.

I finally looked at Sam's right, and I could see _me_ looking right back at _me_. I knew that sounded just crazy… My dark brown hair was… Frizzy?! I liked curls, but I thought having frizzy hair was way too much… It was frizzy and medium-length. I was wearing a dark magenta version of their outfits. Looking at all of them, I could see Clover and Sam changed the most, especially with their cheekbones. Alex and I still looked younger, if we could say so, except that I had stupid frizzy hair now…

"What the fuck are you staring at?!" Older me suddenly shouted at all of us angrily while glaring at me. I let out a yelp and quickly backed away on instinct, hitting right into Sam from behind me. "Holy crap…" I trailed off in shock. Older version of me raised an eyebrow while looking at me. "I have to admit, I'm wondering what Mandy's up to with these cheap, holographic knockoffs!" Older Sam frowned and folded her arms.

"I don't know, but _that_ so totally doesn't look like me!" Older Alex commented. "But it is me! I mean, I am you!" Alex exclaimed, pointing at herself and her older self. "It's true!" Clover tried to convince them. But they were looking at us, apparently not believing a thing.

Not that I could blame them really… "Well," I started while coming a bit closer to the cages. "The thing is we came here with Jerry's time machine from 2005." I explained. "BULLSHIT!" Older me suddenly shouted and gave me the deadliest glare I've ever seen…

"Excuse me?" I asked slowly, backing away a bit in fear. She was scary… "You heard it loud and clear. Your time machine story is utter bullshit." She growled. "And why's that?!" I demanded, clenching my fists.

I was scared, yes, but I was also pissed by now. Why the fuck were we having an argument with what was supposed to be our own selves?! "Mandy really fucked it up with making all of you. She should know that I never refer to Dad by his name." Older me folded her arms, her dark brown eyes looking angrily at all of us.

All of this was way too fucked up… Clover, Alex, Sam and I looked at each other for a moment before looking back at them. I really had no idea what to think about this… Reason number one, I didn't remember ever acting so… Grouchy and bitter…. Reason number two, the whole 'Dad' thing she was mentioning… And reason number three, because she was _fucking scary_!

I opened my mouth to say something else, but older Sam beat me to it. "She does have a point. Besides, I don't recall doing that, and if you were really me, then I'd remember, wouldn't I?" She argued while looking at her younger self.

"That makes total sense.. And I can see where you, I mean, _I_ , would think that… Except no. You see, the cycle has to start somewhere, and we're it, so you haven't experienced it yet, therefore you can't remember it!" Sam explained. "This is so like us to travel through time to save ourselves… We're awesome!" Older Alex cheered.

Older Clover smiled, but older me was still looking at us suspiciously. "Well, we sort of got here by accident… But now that we're here, we'll get us out of this mess!" Sam's words sounded so weird at this moment…

"Totally! I mean, for one thing, I need to know where I got that outfit, it's so cute!" Clover gushed over her older self's dress. "I'm not so sure you can get away with something like that anymore…" Alex trailed off while looking at both of them. "You _are_ thirty something…" I added. The older Clover sweat dropped at those words. "Trust me, you won't feel old when you're actually here." Older Sam stated.

Clover groaned. "Says you! I'm already feeling it; in fact I'm not so sure I'll even make it to 2025!" She said in despair, making Alex and me face palm. "If you four really are us," Older me suddenly started with a frown. "Then you'll have to because if you don't, no one will be able to stop Mandy!"

"What does she want?" I asked slowly. "She wants to broadcast her hypnotizing show into every house across the world!" Older Clover explained. I swear to God, this whole Mandy crap was the worst thing ever that happened to us… Mandy herself was a pain in the arse already… But now actually hypnotizing everyone?! We were fucking doomed… "So that's what the transmitter's for, it's some sort of hypnotic device!" Sam pointed at the object not too far away from us.

"We'd better get you out of here before stopping that crap." I turned around to look at four of them. Older me suddenly touched the glass with her two fingers for a moment. "Careful, these frames are electrically charged." She warned just as electricity passed through them.

Shit on a fucking biscuit… How the fuck were we supposed to break the glass if we couldn't even touch it?! "Well, well, well," A voice which I _didn't_ want to hear could be heard behind us. I turned around to see… _Mandy_ and her minions! "What freak of nature do we have here?!" She looked even uglier in person… And her little army didn't look naïve either! "I knew something was up the moment I saw my vandalized posters…" She trailed off with a glare.

Both Sam and Alex looked at Clover and me with small glares, as if saying 'why the fuck did you have to do that'. I simply smirked, not knowing what else to do. I enjoyed vandalizing those pictures, and I didn't regret any moment…

"Your worst nightmare… Double trouble!" Sam then smirked. "Hardly… Nothing will stop me from 'Mandyfying' the entire planet!" Mandy smiled evilly. God… "With such big ambitions, I guess fame really got to your head." I commented nonchalantly while looking at the crazy bitch. "Oh, you know nothing… Why earn something when you can just take it?! And once everyone worships me like they do in Mandy Hills, I'll be the number one celebrity of all time!" She declared.

This was just wrong…. Mandy ruling the world was the biggest nightmare ever… But guess what? I finally had a proper reason to kick the fucking crap out of her, and I wasn't going to waste this chance like that!

Mandy then ordered her minions to attack us. They started charging at us. They kicked Sam away not long after. I rolled out of the way once one of those idiots tried to punch me, but then I felt huge pain coming from my hands and back… If this was the effect of time traveling, then I didn't like it at all! It fucking hurt…

Lifting my head up slowly, I could see Clover being kicked away with Mandy pretending to be yawning as if she were bored. Not long after, Alex's back was slammed against the wall as well. But those bitches sure as hell weren't going to get me that easily…

I stood up while trying to ignore pain, but I also couldn't help feeling tired. Why the fuck was this happening at the worst moment possible?! I let out a cry and started charging at one of those jerks, wanting to give her a good punch… But someone kicked me from my back and sent me flying against the wall….

* * *

The four of us were now in the glass cages as well. Mandy turned on the TV before smirking at us. "Enjoy the show!" She laughed evilly before leaving the room.

I groaned in annoyance. Fucking great… "I always thought I was a much better fighter than that." Older Alex suddenly spoke up, apparently not impressed. The others weren't impressed either… "Sorry… The time travel is wreaking havoc with our chemistry, our energy level is zipped and getting worse by the second!" Sam explained.

"Well if we don't get out soon, not only will Mandy be the number one global celeb, spreading her shallow Mandyisms, but we'll be forced to watch it, becoming hypnotized ourselves!" I still wondered how the fuck she became famous in the first place… But one thing was clear. I did _not_ want to become hypnotized by fucking _Mandy_!

"Yeah, but how do we get out when we can't even touch the glass?" Alex spoke up. Older me and I were trapped right next to each other, so we could see Sam and her older self looking at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "No, I think you're thinking what I'm thinking!"

None of us knew what exactly they were talking about. "What are you two thinking about?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "The Wind Tunnel 9000!" They chorused. Alright, this was a bit creepy… "We can't touch the glass," Sam started. "Because we'll get shocked," Her older self continued. "But maybe we can melt it," "Without ever touching it!" The older Sam finished.

"Okay, that was freaky to watch." Clover commented. I had to agree… Sam took out the Wind Tunnel, and then used it to melt the glass. She jumped out of the hole, before she started freeing everyone else.

Once all of us were free, I knew that I couldn't keep going like this anymore, I was way too tired by now… "Save yourselves, go on without me!" Clover exclaimed. "Make that us, I'm done too!" Alex agreed, the two of them feeling the effects as well.

"You girls go to WOOHP and defrost Jerry so you can get back to the past!" Older Sam told us. "We'll take care of Mandy." Older me stated with a smirk on her face. A way too familiar smirk, I might add… "Thanks." I told her with a smile. "I always knew I could count on myself…" Sam trailed off.

* * *

GLADIS turned on a machine for defrosting Jerry once we were in his office. As soon as she turned it on, the man started thawing… "He's thawing, or melting…" Sam trailed off. But I had to agree with her. One really couldn't see the difference between those two…

"Well, whatever he's doing, he'd better pick up the pace," Clover started before GLADIS' claws caught her by her arms to prevent her from falling. "Because my knees are seriously buckling here!" I could barely stand too…

To get my mind off that crap, I looked at the thawing machine. I then looked back at Jerry who was still thawing. But it was useless considering the man still didn't show any signs of life… I started looking around the office, seeing everything covered in plastic. This place really looked as if it hasn't been used in years, and could do some cleaning…

That was when I could hear signal coming from a heart monitor. I quickly turned around to see the signal becoming even stronger. The machine finally stopped the thawing process, and the capsule opened.

A few moments passed before the man finally opened his eyes, observing things around him. "Oh, drat! I thought I'd wake up in the future, not the past!" I frowned at those words. He's been cryogenically frozen for who knows how long, and the first thing he had to say is this?! How stupid…

"You _are_ in the future, well sort of… We're actually the ones in the future thanks to your time machine, and you're technically in the…" Alex didn't know how to put it exactly. "Oh, all I know is we need to get home, Jer!" "Are you saying my time machine worked?" Jerry asked her in astonishment. "Yes! See, you're so good at your job you don't even realize it! It's a shame you retired…"

"Thanks, Sam." The man finally stepped out of the capsule which disappeared under the floor. "But my, you're all looking rather peaked…" He looked at all of us. "We need to put a pedal to the metal Jer, or else we might not have strength to travel!" Clover pointed out while the claws were still holding her. "Say no more! Now, where did I put that time machine?"

Wait… WHAT?! Sam, Alex and I were looking at the man in panic. I didn't want to fucking stay here, I wanted to go back to Beverly Hills, not Mandy Hills….

"Well since I've never actually used it, I haven't seen it for decades!" _"Might I suggest you look in the file of unused gadgets?"_ GLADIS suggested. Jerry walked to his desk and started looking through files. Meanwhile, Alex had Clover's arm on her right shoulder while Sam had mine on her left one.

I was so tired, and I just wanted to go home… "GLADIS, fetch the machine!" The man told the machine once he found the gadget. _"Fetching is beneath me…"_ I've had it enough of her for one day, and I think it was the same with girls. "GLADIS!" All four of us chorused angrily. All she had to do was get the fucking time machine, was it that hard?!

" _Well, if you put it that way…"_ She took out the time machine with her claw. I couldn't help letting out a small smile. Finally, we were going home…

Jerry then stood up as well, about to take the time machine, when… "DAD!" A voice could be heard coming from the distance. Clover, Alex, Sam and I turned around in shock to see… _Older me_ running into the office with a biggest smile on her face.

But she didn't stop. She ran towards Jerry before hugging the man once she was close enough. "Easy now Lily, I can't breathe." "Sorry." She apologized but still didn't pull away from the hug. Soon after that, the man hugged her back. I was watching the whole scene with my eyes wide and mouth open. From what I could see, the girls were surprised as well…

Yet I still didn't understand. How could she, well, _me,_ be so happy?! She was acting like she had forgotten everything that man had done to Mother, Uncle, and us… How could she be so fucking naïve, how could she pretend as if nothing happened?! The thing was she really looked like someone who missed her parent and was really happy to see him after a long time… How could this be?!

Terrence made it clear Mother and Father never wanted me, yet the person supposed to be my father was hugging my older self… If this was the future…

I looked away with a frown. But, luckily, I could hear the door opening. "Jer, it's good to see you up and unthawed!" Older Clover entered the office with older Sam, while older Alex was holding a cage with trapped Mandy. All of them, well, except Mandy, had smiles on their faces.

Finally pulling away from the hug, the man looked at all of them. "Clover, Sam, Alex!" "We stopped the broadcast, but we just couldn't let us leave without saying goodbye." Older Sam stated. Meanwhile, Clover and I walked to the cage where Mandy was imprisoned so we could see her better. Judging by the look on her face, she wasn't happy at all.

"What about the damage already done?" The blonde-haired girl questioned. "Oh, you know how fickle fans are… Everyone will be emulating someone else next week!" Her older self pointed out. True… "Yeah, right!" Mandy was not impressed.

Older Sam then pressed a nearby button. Two claws grabbed Mandy's cage before pulling her up and above upper floor. My eyes widened. That was impressive… "Cool new feature, Jer! When did you put that in?" Alex wondered. "I believe I created that in 2010." Jerry told her. "You know, all this spy activity is making me feel quite invigorated, 20 years younger in fact… I think I'll reopen WOOHP!"

Everyone in the room started clapping at those words. I could even hear some cheers. Looking around me, I could see Sam, Clover, and Alex looking happy… I looked back to their older selves who were as happy as them. I then looked up to see my older self still having the biggest smile on her face. That was when she motioned to the man to come closer to her, and she pointed in… _My_ direction.

FUCK. I was the only one not clapping! But honestly, I didn't see the point of it. I _was_ happy the organization would be running again, but that was just it. There was nothing else I should care about… But I quickly started clapping in order not to look like the odd one out, hoping my acting was convincing…

I could see the two of them whispering something to each other, but I quickly looked away, hoping the girls and their older selves didn't notice this… But thankfully, the clapping finally stopped.

" _Just because you're back, that doesn't mean you can start bossing me around, Jerry!"_ GLADISdeclared. I rolled my eyes. Typical GLADIS… "Just like old times!" Sam, Clover and Alex were hugging their older selves.

That was when I could see my older self coming towards me. She pulled me a bit to a side, away from others. I raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" I asked bluntly, not caring if it sounded rude. "You weren't clapping." That was a statement. "That doesn't mean I'm not happy that the organization is open again." I said simply.

"You're… You're upset with Dad, is that it?" She looked at me in realization. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I tried to play dumb. But all that did was make her give me a look of disapproval. "If you really think I'm that dumb, then that means I'm dumb as well." She said icily. "How nice." I replied sarcastically.

"Well you know what I'm surprised about the most?" I then asked her a bit angrily. I've had it enough of this bullshit and time inconsistencies… "The fact that you keep pretending as if that man never betrayed Mother and Uncle, and that you keep forgetting he never wanted us." I hissed.

My older self looked at me, equally angry… Before she shook her head in disbelief. "I was really stubborn and quick to judge people back then…" She trailed off in disbelief. "Lily, Dad never…." "Don't call him that, just don't." I cut her off with a growl.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but then stopped. "You know," She finally spoke up. "You judge people way too quickly. You have to hear the whole story before actually judging someone…" She simply smiled before walking away from me. I huffed, folding my arms before looking away. I just couldn't listen to that crap anymore…

The older versions of us then walked to where Jerry was while I joined the girls. The man gave Alex the time machine. They then waved while Alex pressed on the button. That light appeared again…

* * *

I let out a groan in pain once we landed on the chair in Jerry's office. Thankfully, I landed on my butt this time… The time machine landed on the floor not too away from us. Thank God we were actually back…

Suddenly, I could hear the door opening. I quickly turned around on the chair, so did the girls. Jerry came inside, and he didn't look happy at all. "Oh, my… I must say your lack of progress is rather disappointing!" And did I look like I gave a fuck about it? _No_ , because I _didn't_! In fact, I was feeling quite happy we still managed to avoid taking inventory!

"We'll explain later, right now we've got to change the future!" Sam told the man. "Change the future? Girls, what's going on here?!" He had no idea what she was talking about. "Less questioning, and more helping!" Clover stood up. "As in, find me a gadget that can make my nails grow back, pronto!"

A few moments after, Jerry grabbed a nearby thing. Alex took it from him, thanking the man. I then quickly started walking out, so did the girls. But I could still hearing Clover saying how the man looked 20 years younger all of a sudden… And I rolled my eyes at that.

* * *

"So Mandy will really try out for that reporter audition?" Allison asked me in disbelief once we were in the school corridor. "Apparently…" I trailed off. I was supposed to keep Allison company while the girls would take care of Mandy's nail crap.

We walked back to cupboards, and I could see the girls smiling. Allison then ran to a nearby toilet, so I looked at three of them. "So, did it work?" I asked. "Yes!" They chorused happily. "Fucking thank God." I let out a sigh of relief. Now we wouldn't have to worry about Mandy on TV ever again!

But then David showed up, offering Clover to audition instead. She seemed to be way too excited about that idea, so we started pulling her away, much to her protests.

* * *

I closed the door of the house behind me once I was inside. Looking around, I walked into the living room slowly… It looked like nobody was here… Thank God. I wouldn't have to worry about Uncle and Mother again!

"We've got to talk." A voice said firmly from behind me. I turned around in shock. Uncle Angus was looking at me with his arms folded and a look of disapproval on his face. Fuck, fuck, fuck…. I fucking jinxed it every fucking time! "There's nothing to talk about." I retorted and was about to head out, but…

He grabbed me by my hand, preventing me from leaving the room. "Then why did I find this in your room?!" I flinched in surprise at hearing Uncle's angry voice. No matter how many times he was angry, it always surprised me…

But I looked up to see what he was talking about. He was holding a piece of paper in his left hand. I saw what was writing there before gasping. It was a part of _Mother's diary_ , the very part where she explained about the whole betrayal thing… I REALLY FUCKED IT UP THIS TIME! Why, WHY wasn't I more careful!?

"Where did you find this?" He demanded icily, letting go of my hand. "In the attic." I responded simply. "Now give it back." I tried to grab the paper, only for him to put it out of my reach. Me being the shorter one, him being the taller one, I couldn't reach it… "Not until you tell me everything." He literally growled.

"What is there to tell?!" I growled back. "Is this the reason why you're avoiding me?!" Uncle asked in disbelief while pointing at the paper in his hand. "Fucking stop it!" I shouted angrily, not wanting to argue about this anymore. Even though he was actually right… "How much do you know about this?!" "I won't tell you, just like you never bothered to tell me about any of this!" I screamed in rage.

"I wanted to tell you…" "OH, REALLY?! It didn't look like to me every time I asked for my father's name… And if you really _did_ want to, then why didn't you?!" He didn't know what to say at those words. "Wait, I know." I stopped him from saying something. "Because, just like Mother and Father, you never really fucking cared about me!" I could feel tears brimming in my eyes by now.

I just hoped they wouldn't actually start streaming down my face, because now was not time for that… "Where did you get that bullshit from?!" Uncle was trying to get me to look at him, but I kept looking away on purpose. "Well isn't it clear?! Father fucked Mother; he told her he couldn't care less about the results of their night stand, so he left her, so she even wanted to abort me because she had her heart broken! If you had really cared about me, then you would have told me everything! No one ever wanted me…" I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks by now before I started sobbing.

Why was it so hard to keep emotions inside?! It had been easier before, but now I failed every time… "Lily, look at me." "I won't!" I shouted and looked away. "Please, look at me." He somehow made me do so.

I could see Uncle looking at me in sadness. Then… He hugged me tightly before pulling away. "Lily, I'm really, _really_ sorry I never told you… But that doesn't mean I don't care about you. The day you were born, I was the happiest man in the world…" He smiled for a moment but then frowned again. "You and Bryony mean more than anything to me, and if I could, I would tell you everything…" "Why can't you?" I glared. "I just… Can't." He sighed.

It looked like he was really telling the truth… But, for a moment, I could see tears brimming in his eyes too, making my eyes widen. Uncle… Uncle _never_ cried! I felt like the worst person ever. I only cared about what I thought, and I ignored Uncle's feelings completely, never wondering what it was like for him…

"Then you don't have to." I quickly said. "I… I believe you." I added. He then hugged me again, this time more tightly, and I hugged him back. "I'm sorry I was so quick to judge you…" I told him once we pulled away from the hug. "It's my fault I never told you. But no matter what anyone else says, I love you Lily, and don't make anyone convince you otherwise." "I won't. I love you too, Uncle." I hugged him again. "How much do you know?" "I know that that man used to be your best friend, Mother's feelings at the hospital, your parents' death and the whole betrayal…" I responded simply.

Uncle looked away for a moment but then looked back at me. "And his name?" He asked slowly. "I don't know it." I quickly lied. "Did… Did your parents really do that to you and Mother?" I asked slowly. "They did." He said immediately. "And that whole letter thing?" "Yes." He then looked at me with a frown. "But despite that, your father was one of best people I knew…"

I raised an eyebrow. How could he say that after all that happened… "He was my best friend after all." He added more quietly. "What was it like back then?" I asked curiously. This was the first time he was really opening up to me when it came to this subject…

"Whenever I brought us in trouble, your father would get us out of it. One time, I made a bet with motorcycle gang leader, so your father had to teach me how to ride a motorcycle." My eyes widened. "You did WHAT?!" I almost shouted in shock. "Yes, I did." "What about Mother…" "I can't tell you. I can tell you more only what you know about, and you must promise not to tell it to your mother." "I promise." I hugged him.

 **Third Person's POV**

Terrence was pacing in one room of the submarine impatiently. That was when Sherry ran inside with a smirk on her face. "It's… It's working!" She shouted. "What's…" "The poison… It started working!" She smiled smugly.

 **Lily's POV**

Closing the door of the room behind me, I let out a sigh of relief. It looked like things were really becoming better for me... When it came to some things. Uncle was actually finally honest with me... And I was so happy about it!

I jumped on my bed with a smile... Which quickly disappeared once I saw my right wrist. The place where veins were... One, small part of veins was black now... And I had no idea why... I quickly raced to bathroom, hoping to find something that could help...

 **And second episode done! I hope you liked it! Anyway... Until next time!**


	50. Jerry's Story

**Supboyyyyy93: Glad you enjoyed it! Hahaha, well, whatever the other effects are, they won't be pleasant at all… ;) I'm glad too, because it wouldn't be the point if I revealed the best part just like that… XD**

 **This chapter is based on the episode 'I Hate The Eighties'.**

 **I only own my OC's!**

X-Powder's ringing woke me up. "Yes?" I asked groggily once I answered the call. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Clover's hologram appeared. "Clover, it's half past eight…" I groaned. I wanted to fucking sleep… "Exactly! Don't tell me you forgot about us going to Groove today, with the best sales in the world!" "But it's half past eight…" I let out a yawn.

"Fine, then just let everything best get taken and…" "Alright, alright, I'm up." I retorted and quickly stood up. "See you at Groove in half an hour!" She smiled before hanging up. I rolled my eyes. How that girl had so much energy was beyond me… Besides, it was weekend, where you could sleep longer… But the deal was the deal, I had to go…

Looking at my wrist, I took some bandages off it… Only to see some of my veins were still black, and in fact, it started spreading a bit, up my arm! I still had no idea why this was happening; I tried putting every cream I had in hopes of healing it, but…. It seemed to be getting even worse…

I took out more bandages before wrapping them around the place where the black veins were. No one knew about this, not even Uncle and the girls, and I wanted to keep it that way. I didn't want people to be worrying about me, especially about something so little… Maybe I had hit my hand; maybe I really did hurt it… Besides, I wasn't a child; on the 9th of December I was going to be 18! I prayed this was going to go away eventually… If it didn't, then I would call the doctor. Until then, I would have these bandages.

After dressing in a white, short-sleeved shirt, dark blue, longer shorts and dark blue sneakers, I looked at myself in a mirror for a moment. Still as short as ever… But at least my hair wasn't frizzy! The only thing that stood out was that bandage on my right wrist… I simply ignored it, running out of the house.

* * *

By the time I was at the Groove, Sam, Clover and Alex were waiting for me. "Finally!" Clover exclaimed excitedly. "Allison is definitely not coming?" Alex questioned. I shook my head. "Considering her relatives had plans for today, no." I explained.

"What happened to your hand?" Sam suddenly asked. My heart started faster the moment she asked that. Fuck, fuck, FUCK! "I sprained my wrist." I lied. "Oh." "But anyway, what are we waiting for?!" I started pulling them in direction of one shop.

Once we were inside, one thing was clear. Clover was fucking right when she said everything was on sale! A huge grin appeared on my face as I ran to a nearby, beautiful, dark purple dress.

 **Third Person's POV**

It was a calm and quiet morning at the organization. Most of people were up and early, considering they had jobs. That could be said for Jerry as well, who was in his office and working.

" _You've got mail!"_ A voice message said, making the man look up from his work. Clicking on the mail, a message could be seen.

"Coming to town, would love to see you and go down memory lane… Your ex-band mate, Tammy." Jerry read the message with a raised eyebrow. _"Hey Jer, who's this Tammy person?"_ GLADIS asked. "We used to be in a band together called 'Double Digits'… I haven't seen her for nearly 18 years…" The man explained to the machine a bit hesitantly. "It's been so long, I hope she'll recognize me…"

" _You mean, now that you're in your double digits, or are you in your triple digits?"_ "Very humorous." Jerry looked up at the machine unimpressed, before noticing there was also an attachment sent. After observing the picture of his now older friend, the man started writing back a response to the mail.

 **Lily's POV**

We ran out of another shop while grinning. On this shopping spree, I've managed to buy a cute jeans skirt, white sandals, a dark blue shirt with a collar and a jeans shorts so far. As far I was concerned, considering the low prices, this was a successful day…

But we were far from over. "Can I take this silly thing off, por favor?!" Alex begged to take a sombrero off her head. "And kiss our savings goodbye?! Forget it; you're only heading into the most fabulous shoe store ever!" Clover started pushing her towards another shop.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. Again, how the fuck she had so much energy was beyond me… "That's what you said about the last shoe store!" Sam pointed out. "She has a point, you know." I told Clover who rolled her eyes this time. "Trust me, this one is fabulouser!" I let out a sigh but started following them into the shop with my hands full of bags. I just wanted to sit somewhere and take a little break…

Except that my thoughts changed the moment we entered the shoe shop. Clover was fucking right, this _was_ a better shop… They were thousands of different shoes, yet one couldn't decide which pair of them was more beautiful!

"Are we in heaven or what?!" I gushed while looking around at shoes. "I told you so!" Clover looked at me with a smirk before running off to try a pair of pink shoes with white polka dots. "Are we so lucky to be living in a city that's on a cutting edge of fashion trends?!" "Yes, we are!" Sam, Alex and I chorused at Clover's words excitedly.

Dropping my bags, I ran off to try a pair of beautiful violet shoes with bows on them. Nearly two years ago, the idea of shopping sprees would seem insane to me, I wouldn't even have strength to last here for more than an hour… But everything changed once I met the girls. I always presumed they were the reason why I now loved shopping as much as them… But you know what? I had _no regrets_!

I tried them on, but they unfortunately didn't fit… But they didn't even have heels, so they weren't worth it that much, considering they didn't have bigger numbers. "Excuse me; do you have shoes with heels?" I asked the shop assistant. "They're over there." He pointed at my right. "Thank you." I smiled.

It looked like there was an even better choice when it came to shoes with heels… I took a pair of black strappy sandals. "I guess heels are your favorite?" Clover asked once she saw me trying on the sandals. "When you're as short as a dwarf, heels are the best option." I responded with an eye roll.

"Strappy or slingback?" Sam asked while walking to us with two different pairs of shoes. "Both!" Clover exclaimed, earning a chuckle from me and a 'point taken' remark from Sam. Those black sandals were really comfortable, and I decided to buy them when…

Shouting could be heard outside. I looked up in confusion while putting sneakers on my feet. Some people were even running away from what I could see…. But I really wondered what the hell was going on…

We ran outside to see what the big deal was, while people were still running away. Judging by the looks on their faces, it was like they were scared… "What do you think is going on?" Alex asked. "Maybe Ricky Mathis is performing a surprise gig at the food court!" Clover suggested, making Sam and Alex smile.

But I highly doubted that was the case, unless his music was really that bad to frighten people… "No way, let's go!" Sam grabbed me by my hand while the others grabbed each other as well. We started running towards the food court, and three of them were acting as if all of this was no big deal while I was looking around in shock…

Until we stopped running. They were looking at everyone around us in confusion. "For Ricky fans, these people don't really look happy…" Sam pointed out. The other two blinked in confusion.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared, making me quickly cover my eyes. Once it disappeared, everyone was dressed… In some weird clothes? It looked like they came from a long time ago, judging by its style… "Somehow everything and everyone is turning all retro!" Clover pointed out.

That was when people started running away in panic; some of them were even hit by that beam and changed to those funny-looking outfits! But I still had no idea what the fuck was going on here… The Groove was nearly empty by now. "But how?" Sam asked what we all wanted to know.

"Look, it's that guy over there!" Alex suddenly pointed at someone in the distance. I couldn't see clearly who it was from here… But Clover didn't seem to care about that little detail. "He has no right to do icky things to our mall!" She growled with her right fist clenched.

We started running after her before stopping beside a nearby tree. Clover took out her Laser Nail File and fired with it at the tree. The tree started falling, but fell over an older woman exiting a nearby shop. GOD…

I ran to the tree the fastest I could, helping her get out from under the object. "Thank you…" She looked at me. "You're welcome." I simply smiled while helping her up. The girls ran to us. That was when the man from up there apparently finally noticed us.

He pointed some sort of a weird gadget at us… And started firing! I let out a yelp before jumping away to avoid the beam. The girls started avoiding them as well while the older woman tried to get out of here as fast as possible.

I landed near Sam who pulled me along with her behind a nearby lipstick statue so we could avoid getting hit by the beams. It hit into that statue instead. "Thanks." I told her and sighed in relief.

But when we moved away from the statue… Alex and Clover were hit by the beams! Both of them were now wearing different clothes while rubbing their eyes. Alex looked fine… But Clover's outfit looked _hideous_. No offense to her…

"Oh no!" Sam gasped. "What?" Alex asked before looking at Clover and gasping, covering her mouth. "Oh no…" "Right back at ya!" Clover pointed at Alex in shock. She then got closer to us, right in front of a nearby mirror…

And she started screaming once she saw what she looked like. "What the fuck is going on here?!" I asked in disbelief while looking at both Alex and Clover back and forth. "That's what I'd like to know too!" She screamed while looking at the floor.

"What were you just saying about being on the cutting edge of fashion?" Sam reminded. "Oh, the irony." I groaned with an eye roll. "I don't remember, right now I'm about to go over the edge…" Clover was crying. I couldn't help feeling bad for her getting so stressed. Clothes weren't the most important thing in the world to me, but they _were_ one of most important things to her after all…

"This is the most heinous villain we've ever encountered!" Clover was fuming. "Whoever he is." I pointed out. "Girls, I think we'd better ditch the Groove and check in with Jerry!" Sam told us. Just as she said that, ground disappeared under our feet, making us scream while we were falling through it and down the tunnel.

* * *

I let out a yelp once I landed on my butt on the chair in Jerry's office. Looking up, I could see the man sighing in relief for some reason while his back was turned to us. It looked like he turned something off right after we had landed… Whatever it was.

"Ladies?" He turned around to look at us. I couldn't help noticing his strange, retro light blue suit. It looked like something from the eighties… "Jerry, something just really weird happened at the Groove!" Sam exclaimed. "Don't tell me your credit card was rejected!" The man was acting as if it was no big deal, earning a quiet growl from me.

If he really thought we were here just because of that, then that son of was really… "No! See, there was this guy," Clover started. "And these two other people," Alex continued. "And suddenly, there was a zap," Clover explained. "And this giant gun thingy, and there was a shiny blue light, and then," Alex was saying. "Everyone was dressed really funny… Like you!" Clover finished while pointing at Jerry.

I looked at Alex who was on my left in astonishment before looking at Clover who was on Sam's right. The way they explained the whole crap wasn't like them… It was as if children were telling the story… Besides, Clover never pointed a finger just like that at someone, especially Jerry, who was still older than her, so that was technically impolite, and she knew that… But it was something a child would do, because, well, it was… A child!

Jerry, who was leaning on the edge his desk with his arms folded, simply blinked in confusion, not knowing what to say, especially to Clover' last statement. But she was right; everyone was dressed really funny…

"You'll have to excuse them," Sam stood up while Clover smiled childishly and Alex blew a raspberry while winking. I looked at both of them in shock. What the fuck was their problem with such childish behavior?! "Ever since they were hit, they've been acting a little… Strange!" The red-haired girl explained.

"Maybe this is just some sort of mall promotion!" Jerry suggested. I looked up with a glare at those words. After what had just happened, how the fuck could he think this was a _promotion_?! But yet, Clover and Alex didn't quite explain what the problem really was… "That would be a pretty terrible promotion!" Clover exclaimed. "It is possible you were hit too?" Alex asked the man.

But those words only made him chuckle. "The only thing I've been hit with is a major case of nostalgia! Believe it or not, this is how we used to dress twenty years ago…" The man pointed at his clothes. "Guess it really didn't matter what you wore back then since there was no electricity!" Alex mused.

That was it. This was way too true and hilarious… I quickly covered my mouth not to burst in uncontrollable laughter. Jerry didn't look pleased with that statement, which made me try to hold back my laughter even more. But it didn't help that Sam was giving both me and Alex disapproving looks, as if saying 'just stop it'.

Alex simply covered her mouth in a bit of embarrassment while I took hands off my mouth and looked at Sam with a smirk.

"I'm meeting my old band mate Tammy for a dinner tonight." Jerry then explained. "You were in a band?" Sam asked in surprise. I couldn't help feeling a bit surprised too. Mother's diary never mentioned this? "Oh, yes, 'Double Digits'!" "I've never heard of it." Clover said honestly. _"Don't feel bad, neither has anyone else!"_ GLADIS said.

I raised an eyebrow. Apparently Mother and Uncle didn't know this either… "What GLADIS means to say is that it was a little before your time." The man explained before walking out of the office while singing a weird song. I rolled my eyes. Thank God he was finally out…

Sam blinked in confusion for a moment. "Okay guys, one minute we're on a shopping spree, and next we're running from a shooting spree! Don't you think something is…" She never got to finish because Clover and Alex started chasing each other around the office like the biggest children ever.

"Tag, you're it!" "Girls, fucking stop it!" I exclaimed while standing up. But they didn't listen at all. Alex hid behind Sam while I was chasing Clover around. "You two are acting like the biggest babies ever!" I exclaimed in annoyance without thinking once I grabbed her by her hand. She pouted in displeasure.

"Yeah, this is serious!" But then, Sam gasped while looking at both of them. "Clover… You look younger?!" "Must be my new moisturizer!" She said proudly. "Alex, you too!"

She then told GLADIS to scan the city for a sign of a destructive male with two henchmen. _"There seems to be a disturbance at the Groove!"_ She finally finished with scanning. What the fuck did they have against that place?!

"We've got to get over there!" Sam exclaimed. "They can't mess with our favorite hangout!" Clover fumed. "Then let's hit it." The red-haired girl put hands on her shoulders with a smile. After GLADIS gave each of us a gadget, and the girls fought who would have which one, we ran out.

* * *

Once we were back in the Groove, my jaw dropped to the floor in astonishment. I couldn't recognize the mall anymore… All good shops were gone. They were replaced with some sort of crap which was Before Christ, just like the eighties were…

I wasn't joking. There was a shop only for old games, then a shop for old discs they used for playing music back then… It literally looked like we were in Ancient Time! And I didn't like it at all…

Alex and Clover sat down on nearby stairs while Sam and I were still standing. "Alright, this is severely messed up!" The black-haired girl agreed. "Couldn't agree more." I sighed with an eye roll. "Attack on the Groove is bad enough, but attacking it twice is totally jerky!" Clover agreed. "Where are the Smoothie shops?" Alex then asked.

"They didn't exist in the eighties, remember?" Sam reminded. "But I'm thirsty!" "And I'm tired!" Alex and Clover started complaining. "Fucking great…" I trailed off with a face palm. Sam looked at me before looking back at them. "Girls, we don't have time for drinks or naps!"

But then, Alex pointed at someone walking out of a nearby shop. It looked like… "MANDY?!" I pointed at her in astonishment while the others were gaping too. She was also dressed in the eighties style… Everything here was seriously fucked up…

Mandy walked to us with her hands full of bags. "Nice clothes… Is a thrift shop having an annual clearance sale?" She asked mockingly with a laugh. I couldn't help smirking, neither could Sam. "When was the last time you looked in a mirror?" She asked while folding her arms. "Because you really should." I added with that smirk still on my face. I just couldn't wait to see her reaction…

Clover walked to Mandy with her X-Powder, but rather than seeing herself, she was interested in her X-Powder. "I totally need this mirror, takes practically five years of my life!" "You can't have the mirror, it's mine!" "But I want it!" And so Clover and Mandy started fighting over it like little children…

Until they dropped it because they were pulling so hard and Mandy finally saw what she really looked like through the mirror. She let out a scream once the X-Powder finally fell on the ground. "WHAT ARE THESE NASTY CLOTHES?! GET THEM OFF ME! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Sam then told Clover to pluck a strand of Mandy's hair for an analysis and she did so before Mandy ran away crying and screaming. "Now pluck one of your own!" "But I don't want to!" Clover objected. I groaned before plucking a strand from her hair while she was behind my back. "Hey!" She glared at me while rubbing her head. "Sorry." I smiled sheepishly but put the strand on Sam's X-Powder. She did so with Mandy's hair too.

GLADIS then did the analysis. _"I've got the results!"_ "Go ahead!" _"There's a substance present that regresses the age of anything it comes in contact with!"_ WHAT?! "So that man was basically reverting everything to how it had been before, when it had been younger?" I questioned with a frown. "Yes, which means that not only do Clover and Alex look younger, their DNA is actually younger… Which means we don't have a lot of time!" Sam explained.

At least that explained why they were acting so childish… "Then let's get this creep before it's too late!" Alex growled.

* * *

We were looking around the city, trying to find some signs of that jerk… But no luck. "Bad man's gotta be around here somewhere!" Alex pointed out. I couldn't help chuckling a bit at the 'bad man' part. I actually liked how that sounded…

"Trouble 12 o'clock!" Sam then shouted, making me quickly turn around. A car was going in our direction… But I had no intention on staying and finding out who it was! While we were running away, I could see the man firing at Sam who fell on the ground. I managed to dodge one beam, but then I accidentally hit my head into a nearby pole… Why wasn't I more careful?!

That was when that man fired at me too while I was on the ground. I was enveloped in that beam before it disappeared and the car drove off. "Welcome to the club!" I looked up to see Clover offering me a hand which I took with a small smile and 'thanks'.

"EW!" I could hear Sam shouting, so I turned around to see her dressed in a white dress with a jeans jacket. She had a pink bow in her hair with bangs… And she didn't seem to be happy at all. I then looked down to see what sort of crap I was wearing.

I was dressed in a black dress which had a pink sweater over it. One orange and one green belt were tied around my waist, and I had multiple colored bracelets on both of my wrists, along with black shoes on my feet. But thankfully, that bandage didn't disappear… I also had some black earrings… However, my hair was frizzy… AGAIN!

"Fucking gross…" I trailed off in disgust. "We'll think about that later, we have to go after him!" Sam exclaimed. We started running after the car when we saw a nearby one. Clover jumped at the back seat while Alex was about to drive, but… She was too short! She was even shorter than me now, and that said a lot considering I was always the shortest one…

One thing that didn't change was my height. I was still pretty much the same when it came to that, but I didn't know whether that was good or bad…

"Are you kidding?!" Sam demanded in disbelief. "What?!" Alex exclaimed. "You can't out the pedal to the medal, you can barely reach the pedal!" She pushed her to the back seat. I jumped on the front seat while Sam sat on the driver's seat. She turned on the engine and we were after the evil man. Yup, I was really younger if I had guts to actually call him that…

* * *

We were chasing after the man throughout L.A. Except we lost him out of sight by now… But then, Clover pointed ahead of us. It was that car!

He turned right in a nearby street, so did we. But then, he was nowhere in sight… Until Sam took out her M-Ray Contact Lenses and put them on. "BINGO!" She then shouted, pointing at a nearby building. It was called Troy's Bayou…

"How do we get in?" Alex then wondered. "From there!" Sam pointed at a nearby window. We ran there. Considering I was now taller than all three of them (again, whether that was bad or good was beyond me, which meant I would always be as short as a fucking dwarf…), we decided to do the old climbing on each other's shoulder trick, with me trying to see what was going on inside. "Sorry." I apologized to Sam once she groaned because I climbed on her shoulders.

I grabbed nearby rails before climbing higher. There was a huge room inside, and there were three men. Two of them were unknown to me, but the third one, the one talking on a phone… It looked like… "Boogie Gus?!" I gasped quietly.

"Boogie Gus is inside!" I whispered to the girls. "I thought we heard last of that guy!" Alex commented. "So did I." I sighed but looked up again. I then climbed through the window, the girls right after me. While we raced to an upper floor not to be seen, I could hear Boogie Gus saying something about turning Beverly Hills into his private eighties playground.

"He's not alone… He must be in the cahoots with someone." Sam pointed out. "But who?" "And did you just really use the word cahoots?" Clover asked on disbelief. But I had no time to think about that because I heard something else. "In a couple of hours, it will be like the spies never existed at all!" All of us looked up to observe Boogie Gus better.

That evil man was such a… Jerk… I let out a quiet growl. "Come on girls; let's prove how much we do exist!" I smirked at Sam's words. He was so going to regret this…

We jumped over the railing with battle cries. "What the….?!" Boogie Gus started angrily once he saw we landed right in front of him. Clover tried to punch him…. Except that it had no real effect because she was smaller… Boogie Gus grabbed her by her hand. One man caught Alex and Sam soon after. I looked up at the third one… And I took out my gadget, a stick which became longer once I pressed a button on it.

I started running while waving with the stick towards the man, but it didn't work because he simply took it out of my hands and threw it away. Then I tried to punch him, but he easily caught me by my hands. I hated being so small... Even trying to break free was useless!

They then led us to a nearby room filled with neon lights. The door opened. "Let go!" I tried to break free to no avail. They tied us with a rope before tying the rope up to a pipe. We were basically hanging in the air…

"Don't worry, in a few minutes, neither you or your pain will exist anymore!" Boogie Gus smiled smugly. "Welcome to my favorite room in the house… I like to call it the Neon Graveyard!"

Neon Graveyard?! How creative! "Now with you finally out of the way, I can turn the world into my own, private eighties wonderland!" He was way too excited about that idea… "That's what this is about?!" Sam demanded angrily. "I'm like 10 years old and even I know that idea is lamer than lame!" Clover commented.

"Well, he always had stupid ideas…" I trailed off with a smirk. I said so only to annoy the evil man even more. "Yeah, who would want to go back to the eighties?! That was like a hundred years ago…" She _did_ have a point…

But the idiot simply walked out while laughing evilly. The door closed, and it was dark now… Suddenly, neon light started warming the room up so fast and all of us were sweating… "I can't stand neon lights, they make my head ache!" Alex complained.

"That's the least of our problems! Neon heat is generated so fast and furious that we'll melt if we don't figure a way out of here!" Sam argued. "I don't wanna die…" I groaned like a little child. Fuck, fuck, and fuck Boogie Gus for making us younger! "You were even a braniac when you were younger!" Clover then told Sam who didn't know what to say.

But it was obvious we could barely breathe by now. "My hair is totally frizzing out and even more than before!" Clover complained from next to me. "I can't breathe anymore…" I managed to say those words. I literally felt like I was going to melt any minute, I just couldn't stand this heat anymore, it was inhumane….

"I need some water before I totally shrivel up!" Alex exclaimed. "That's it! Water!" Sam shouted with a smile from my left. She started moving back and forward with her rope. "What are you doing?" Clover asked perplexed. "Cooling things off in here!" She said before swinging even more.

Suddenly, the pipe to which our ropes were tied broke. Water came out of it and right on us. I let out a sigh of relief once I was all wet. That was better… Neon lights even stopped working!

That was when ropes holding us came off the pipe, so we fall to the ground. But the most important thing was we were free… "Let's send Boogie Gus back to the eighties for good!" Sam smirked with her fists clenched. And I wanted to do that so badly…

We then ran out of the building with her calling Jerry to help us.

* * *

Thanks to Alex throwing her Barette Tracking Device at Boogie Gus' foot, we could track him down with our X-Powders. So we were walking through L.A. and following the signal.

"He's running west on main, quick, we can catch up!" Sam told us while looking at her X-Powder. Just as she said that, I could see the beam's light coming from a nearby street. We started running in the direction of the beam….

Boogie Gus was soon in our sight, but he unfortunately soon turned around and noticed us. "The last time we left off, you were dangling in the Neon Graveyard! If that didn't do you in, then this certainly will!" The man smiled smugly before firing with his machine at us.

I jumped out of the way, so did the girls. But then he started firing randomly at us. Once he fired at me, I jumped further away from him, on my left.

And I landed right in front of a man who stopped running as soon as he saw me. Looking up curiously, my eyes widened. The man had blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and was wearing light blue robes. If it hadn't been for the clothing, I wouldn't have recognized him. It was Jerry! But he looked just like Mother described him in her diary, which was what surprised me the most.

But… They _did_ meet in the eighties after all… The man was looking back at me, equally surprised when Clover landed next to me, avoiding another beam shot at her. "Jerry! Hey, you look amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you, but now's not time for compliments." He waved it off when Sam landed next to us as well. "What have we got here?" Sam was breathing heavily. "Boogie Gus is trying to zap us into oblivion and then turn the city into his own eighties playground!" She then responded to the man's question. "Alright then!"

Jerry then ran off to help Alex against those two men. Sam, Clover and I ran to Boogie Gus in hopes of getting that stupid machine. Alex then ran to join us. I literally grabbed Boogie Gus' leg once I was close enough. "Let go of my leg, man!" He started protesting. "No fucking chance, evil man!" I growled at him.

Meanwhile, Sam grabbed for the machine thing, Clover holding her waist in hopes of helping her get the machine by pulling. Alex jumped on the man's back, holding for his neck. All of us, including Boogie Gus, were pulling what we had to pull so hard that the machine finally went flying into the air.

I pulled Boogie Gus by his leg more harshly, making him fall to the ground. The girls, on the other hand, started jumping up in hopes of grabbing the machine. In the end, Alex caught it.

"Alex, move it back to our normal ages!" Sam told the girl who did so. "Sure, being 10 has its perks, but whatever, been there, done that!" She then fired at Jerry, Sam, and Clover, bringing them back to their normal ages. Although they were still wearing those clothes…

She then fired at me before firing at herself. Finally, she threw the machine to the ground, smashing it in process. "That was not cool!" Boogie Gus complained, making a smirk appear on my face. The fucking idiot deserved it… And thank God I wasn't calling him an evil man anymore…

Suddenly, I could hear helicopter's engine. Looking up, I could see someone throwing ladders towards Boogie Gus and his henchmen. With a salute, they were soon in the air… But I could finally see who the pilot was. It was Terrence…

"I should have known… My evil brother at the controls…" Jerry trailed off in disbelief. "Looks like your brother's recruited more of our old friends than we thought!" Sam pointed out. Which meant that if there were more of them, then we were doomed…

The helicopter flew away and out of our sight. "I don't know about you, but I have to get out of these clothes!" Clover told us. I couldn't help smiling. I really wanted to take this crap off too… But my eyes widened once I saw something else.

Black veins on my right arm were now going past my bandages, and nearing my shoulder… And some of them were appearing on my left wrist… I quickly started running away after saying a quick 'bye' to the girls. No one had to know about this, they just couldn't!

 **Third Person's POV**

"So, how's the poison advancing?" Terrence asked Sherry once he, Boogie Gus and his henchmen returned to the LAMOS submarine. "I give her two more weeks to live." The woman replied nonchalantly. "Good. At least one thing is going well…" He smirked.

"Not just good, brother, but brilliant! You know what will happen once the others find out about this…" "But what if she didn't tell them? She has no reason to tell it to anyone, especially Brother, she believes me after all…" Terrence pointed out smugly. "They'll find out either way. And once they do…" Sherry trailed off. "They'll be looking for an antidote." Her brother finished for her.

"Precisely! Once they go looking for the antidote, Brother will be done for…" She started laughing evilly while playing with the gun in her hand.

* * *

Clover, Sam and Alex looked at each other uncertainly. It was a new day, and right now, the three of them were inside the Headquarters. "Are you sure it's worth another try?" Alex asked. "I think it is." Sam told her. "Besides, we're doing this for Lily too…" Clover added. "Alright then."

The three of them entered Jerry's office. As soon as they were inside, the man looked at them, away from his paperwork. "What is it, girls?" "We want to talk to you about something, Jer." Clover explained. "Well, I'm quite preoccupied at the moment. It will have to wait." He responded firmly before standing up. He walked to a nearby drawer before putting some papers inside.

"GLADIS, send this to Mister James." The machine took a few papers with its claws. "But it's urgent!" Alex exclaimed. "I've already told you I don't have time for that. Now I'm asking you to leave my office at once." Jerry looked at them with a frown.

"You always have a load of work Jer, you're actually avoiding us!" Clover said accusingly. "I have no idea what you're talking about, nor is that my concern. Now, leave…" "Why do you want that so bad?!" Sam cut him off.

Those words only made the man look at her offended. "Do not question my authority…" He started threateningly. "This has nothing to do with authority!" She retorted. "She's right. We're asking you that as friends…" Clover added a bit more quietly. "Yes, and we want to know what the thing with Bryony is…" Alex started bluntly, only for Clover and Alex to shush her furiously.

But Jerry heard those words. "I thought I told you to stay out of this." He said lowly. The girls knew nothing ended up well when he used that tone, and normally, they would be frightened. He was the head of WOOHP after all, and when he wanted to, he could be really mad… But right now, they didn't care.

"You did. But we still want to know." Sam responded firmly with her arms folded. "Why?" "Because we've known you for three years now, you're our friend! But I guess we'd better believe your brother everything he says…" Clover looked away with a glare.

"What do you want to know?" The man finally asked with a sigh while sitting on his chair. "Everything about Bryony and Angus." Sam said immediately.

Jerry remained quiet for a few moments, his arms folded… "You all know I started with WOOHP in 1975?" He finally asked. All three of them nodded. "In order to do that, I moved to America. Moving away from England meant sacrificing a lot of things, but it was something I had to do."

The girls remained quiet, but were all ears. "WOOHP was a success, and first five years went quite well. It was a small organization back then, but an effective one." The man stopped for a moment, as if remembering what happened.

"But I felt homesick. I missed England, which was I decided to move back, this time to Liverpool. From there, I could still take care of my job, but it was better there than in America." The girls' eyes widened slightly at those words. "I was still getting used to living back in England again when I met Tammy. She and I started up a band."

"Double Digits?" Alex asked. "Yes." All of them continued listening. "A few months later, everything was still going fine. Near the end of August, I accidentally ran into a woman. I spilt coffee on her dress and she fell on top of me." "Bryony?" Sam presumed the answer, remembering entries from her diary.

Jerry simply nodded. "After that incident, I learned the woman's name was Bryony. But I had an important call to answer so I didn't get to introduce myself. Luckily, a month later, I saw her again, this time with another man." "Angus?" Clover guessed, receiving a 'yes' from the man.

"They went to a café where Tammy and I were performing. It was then I finally learned her name, and that the man next to her was her younger brother Angus." Jerry stopped for a moment again.

"Angus insisted on meeting the next day. Although I didn't quite understand why back then. He and Bryony were younger than me, they were different… But somehow, it happened. We became close friends soon after. They were people I could always count on. Angus was 10 years younger than me and a trouble-maker, yet we still got along. He was like a younger brother I never had. Bryony, on the other hand, was calmer than her brother, and more mature. She was quite shy, but sincere."

The girls simply nodded, not knowing what else to say while listening to the story. "But it took a few years for me to realize she actually cared about me more than a friend or a sibling would…" "How long?" Alex asked bluntly. "Alex!" Sam and Clover scolded her. "Nearly seven years." Jerry said simply. "During that time, I realized I cared about her in the same way…"

"Then why did you send her a letter saying how you hated her and Angus and that you couldn't care less about her pregnancy?" Alex asked curiously. "Alex!" Clover and Sam looked at her angrily. Jerry, on the other hand, was looking at the black-haired girl as if she were crazy. "I did… WHAT?!"

Sam frowned. "Bryony's diary said how you wrote a letter to her. It said you never wanted to see her and Angus again, how you hated them more than anything, and that you couldn't care that Bryony was pregnant…" She trailed off perplexed. "What else did it say?" The man asked slowly.

"Bryony's parents disowned her for hanging around irresponsible men. Then they disowned Angus as well, and that was the last time they had seen them they were alive. They died in an accident a year after Lily had been born." Clover explained. Jerry was looking at all of them in shock. "Their parents have always been strict with them…" He trailed off, no knowing what else to say. "But I never sent that letter."

"But who else could? Bryony was convinced it was you…" Sam pointed out. "Why would I send that letter to someone I cared about?" "Then what happened? Why did you still leave Liverpool?" Alex wanted to know.

It was quiet for a few moments, until… "After she and I had finally confessed… What we felt towards each other, Angus kept teasing me the next day. It was as if he knew what was going to happen. He then said how Bryony would want me to ask for her hand in marriage." All of them looked up at those words, wanting to hear next words.

"He… He caught me off guard. I had to think things through…" Jerry finally said. "Why?" Clover demanded. "When I started WOOHP, I never really thought about consequences. With such job, a person mustn't get that close to people… Yet I did. I had to think about all the consequences. At the same time, they called me from America, saying I had to come and that the matter was urgent. I left a letter to Bryony and Angus, saying I would be back soon."

"Do they know about WOOHP?" Sam suddenly asked. Jerry shook his head immediately. "About a week later, I was done with the job. I thought about everything, and I decided to ask Bryony to marry me." "But what happened?" Clover then asked. "I received a letter from them. They said how they didn't want to have anything to do with me, and that they never wanted to see me again."

"Really?!" "I immediately thought it was some sort of a mistake. I returned to Liverpool, I tried to find them… But they weren't there anymore. No matter how hard I tried, I never found them. Then, I decided they'd be better off without me… Wherever they were. The organization was becoming bigger, which meant more work, so I decided to simply forget everything, convincing myself how they didn't need me."

"But what about Bryony's pregnancy?!" Sam demanded. "I never knew Bryony was pregnant. I found out the day Lily said who her mother was…" "So you didn't know about Lily at all…" Alex trailed off in shock. "But why didn't you tell her when you found out?!" Clover asked. "I didn't know how." The man said simply.

The girls looked at each other uncertainly before looking back at Jerry. "It doesn't matter; she doesn't even want to look at me after all…" "That's not true." Sam said immediately. "It's because she thinks you never wanted her in the first place." Clover added with a frown. "I never said that. It's just that… Finding out information like that can be quite shocking…." "We get it." Sam quickly said.

"But you have no idea how many times Lily told us she wanted to know her father. She still wants that, she's just afraid of being rejected again. She and her mother aren't exactly on the best of terms." Clover told the man. "But if you didn't send that letter, then who was it?" Alex wondered. "I don't know."

"Then let's go tell Lily the truth!" Clover cheered. "Do _not_ tell her anything." Jerry suddenly stopped her. "But why?" "It's just… Not worth it. I still gave up on both Bryony and Angus after all…" "But it's because you never found them, not because…" "I was young, foolish and naïve person. It's about time I paid for those mistakes…" He sighed.

"But everything will be…" "There's nothing you can do. She won't believe you anyway." "But…" "Now I'm asking you to leave." The three of them looked at each other, not knowing what to say… "Please." The man added.

The girls walked out, exchanging looks of uncertainness yet again…

 **Well, a second chapter in two days! I had to post it because I don't know whether I'll be able to next weekend… Anyway I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	51. The Poison

**supboyyyyy93: Hahaha, I'll be honest, he's actually one of my favorite villains here. xD I guess so, but apart from those two, Jerry at least knows that being stubborn doesn't help while Lily and Bryony don't care at all lol. Well, I got the inspiration, so I just couldn't resist writing another chapter! :)**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 **Lily's POV**

 _There was nothing but darkness. Absolutely nothing. It was as if nothing else existed and as if I was the only one here…_

 _Standing up slowly, I was looking around, only to see everything looked the same. "You're going to die; you're going to die…" Suddenly, some voices could be heard everywhere around me. I had no idea who it was. But the voices kept chorusing how I was going to die, like crows reporting bad things were going to happen…_

 _Suddenly, I could hear someone calling me by my name. I had no idea who it was… Nor did I have time to find out because I heard someone firing from a gun or rifle…_

I shot up in my bed with a gasp. But it was just a nightmare…

Looking down, I could see my arms completely covered with now black veins. Other parts of body weren't any better, black veins covered my legs completely by now, and were now going towards my torso… Whatever it was, I was wrong when I thought it was nothing serious…

It _was_ serious. I've been getting unconscious a lot lately; I've been having headaches… But no one else knew about this. I _did_ think about calling the doctor, but then I gave up on that idea. Something told me there'd be no help from him either, because my condition was _not_ normal…

But I couldn't tell others either. This whole thing frightened me, and I didn't want to cause an even bigger panic… I couldn't wear shorts, skirts, short jeans anymore, or sleeveless or short-sleeved shirts. Then those veins would be seen, and that wouldn't be good...

I basically had to wear long trousers and shirts in order to hide them, which wasn't convenient when the weather was hot… I had no idea how long I could stay like this…

But… I did have to tell at least someone… I wasn't a doctor, so I couldn't solve this myself… The girls nor Uncle didn't have to know about the problem. I would simply call the Doctor after I finished meeting with the girls. We were supposed to meet in an hour, with Allison joining us as well. However, I was really going to go to the Doctor this time. Until then, I would play dumb.

Opening my wardrobe, I let out a sigh. Problems were about to start… And fucking yes. Most shirts in the wardrobe were either with short sleeves or without them. Shit on a fucking biscuit… I then decided to look through the window. Of course, it was hot today… But I had to go out!

I grabbed a random dark blue shirt with long sleeves before grabbing long pants and dark blue sneakers. After dressing up, I looked at myself in the mirror, wanting to see whether I covered every part of my body. Except that… Black veins were showing up on my neck by now! I gasped in horror because they weren't there yesterday… I couldn't go out like this, I looked fucking horrible… But the girls were waiting….

Opening my wardrobe again, I grabbed a black scarf from it before putting it around my neck. Unfortunately, I still looked as if I came out of the mental asylum… Not that it mattered. I would simply play dumb, keep it smooth, and everything would be alright!

* * *

By the time I was in front of the Groove, people were still giving me odd looks. Yup, looking at me as if I were crazy started ever since I got out of the house… "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?!" I roared at a bunch of people passing by, looking at me just like others. They hurried away from me, muttering things like 'psycho' and 'lunatic'.

I would go after them, except that I had to give same treatment to anyone else who tried staring at me. But luckily, there was no need for that after my shouting. I entered the mall with a biggest smile I could muster.

Right after that, I was pulled into a tight hug by Allison. "You're late, lass!" She pointed out with a frown once we pulled away. "I am?" I asked in shock. "Yup. 15 minutes." Sam said, she, Alex and Clover not too far from Allison and me. "I thought Brits were never late!" Clover commented. "Well, not in my case apparently." I responded with an eye roll.

Now that I looked at my watch, I was about fifteen minutes late… Which was odd. I thought I got out of the house on time… Maybe that headache really made me go insane…

"Why are you dressed like that on a hot day?" Alex pointed at my clothing. Allison, Clover and Sam looked at me as well, apparently noticing the same thing as Alex. "I don't feel like it's hot." I tried to play as if it was no big deal. "But how can you walk with that scarf, at least take it off…." Sam walked towards me, wanting to take the scarf off my neck…

Only for me to slap her hand and move away from her. "Don't touch it!" I exclaimed in both panic and anger, which in the end sounded like hysteria. But I just couldn't let them see me like this… All of them looked at me in astonishment, and Sam seemed to be a bit hurt by what I had done.

I immediately felt bad. I didn't want this to happen… Still, I had to prevent them from finding out in every way possible… "Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." "Forget it." "But…" "Let's just go shopping." She started walking away. Clover, Alex and Allison looked at her, then back at me before going after the red-haired girl.

Letting out a sigh, I started walking after them….

* * *

"What's food like in Scotland?" I could hear Alex asking Allison. Two of them were walking ahead with Sam and Clover as well while I was behind… "Well, many tourists don't like some of our plates, but I think they're quite delicious. "I thought you lived in London all your life?" I could hear Clover questioning.

Because of my little outburst, no one really wanted to even give me a glance at the moment… "Yes. My parents moved from Scotland before my mother got pregnant. But they used to prepare traditional meals all the time for Christy and me." "Christy is your little sister?" Sam wanted to make sure, making the blonde-haired girl nod.

"Five years younger. As for food… Well, my favorites are Dundee Cake, Haggis, and Festy Cock." "What's that?" I could hear Clover wondering. "Dundee is a fruit cake, and festy cocks are similar to pancakes… As for Haggis, it's a savory pudding. It contains sheep's pluck along with other ingredients. They are usually cooked in the sheep's stomach."

Yeah, I had experience with those meals… Every time I visited Allison, her parents would cook traditional Scottish meals. Haggis was the worst thing I've ever tasted… No offense to Scots at all, but eating sheep was fucking disgusting!

"EW!" Clover screamed while people were looking around her. "Sorry, I'm a vegetarian." She started apologizing. But that only made Allison laugh. "Don't worry; I'm used to those kinds of reactions. Lily literally wanted to throw up once she tasted Haggis." "Really?!"

Suddenly, my head started hurting… I stopped next to a pillar, leaning against a pillar with my left hand while holding my head with my right one. What, what the fuck was going on with me?! "Lily, you're alright?" I looked up to see Sam looking at me worriedly.

"It's nothing, I'm fine!" I immediately straightened up and put on the biggest smile I could. "Are you sure you don't want to take any of your clothing off?" "Yes." I said without a second thought. "Then let's catch up with the others." I nodded before we started walking faster to catch up with those three.

* * *

"These promotions are just freaking amazing!" Clover exclaimed while running out of a shop with her hands full of bags. Allison squealed once she ran out, her hands full of bags as well. Alex, Sam and I got out as well, but empty-handed.

As soon as they saw it, Clover and Allison literally wanted to buy the whole shop… Except that they couldn't, so they opted for a few bags each. They ran into another shop while I stopped next to another pillar to take a break.

For some reason, I was feeling so tired, and my head hurt even more than before… But then, my eyes widened. Black veins were slowly going over my right hand… I could _see_ them appearing! "Fuck." I muttered in panic and quickly put my right hand in a pocket of jeans.

"Can we talk?" Sam and Alex suddenly walked up to me, frowns on both of their faces. "Sure." I tried to stay calm, but was unsuccessful… "What's with you acting so weird today?!" Alex demanded. "I really have no idea what you're talking about…" I was trying not to panic when I saw black veins slowly appearing on my other hand too.

"FUCK!" I let out a scream and put it in my other pocket. Both of them flinched in surprise as soon as they heard me screaming. "Lily, what's going on…" Sam started threateningly. I didn't know what to say, considering they didn't buy my acting at all…

But luckily, I could hear screaming coming out of the shop. Clover and Allison ran out. "What happened?" "Mandy only wants to buy the most beautiful pair of boots ever…" Clover was breathing heavily. "And most beautiful dress… But she won't get it, not until I buy it first!" Allison started racing away from us.

"Where are you going?!" Sam shouted after her. "To my house, to get more money!" She shouted back. "I'm going too…" Clover started, only for Sam to stop her. "No, you're not. We need to talk to Lily." She said seriously. "There's nothing to talk about." I tried to get away, but all three of them blocked my path.

Damn them for worrying so much… "First, what's with your clothing?" Sam demanded. "I can't exactly go naked on a street." I commented sarcastically. "That's not what I meant. You've been dressing weird for more than few days. It's as if you want to cover every inch of your body… As if you're hiding something…" She trailed off in realization.

"Second, what's with all the panic?!" Alex asked firmly. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about…" But then, Sam took one hand out of my pocket harshly. My eyes widened. Oh, no… All of them gasped once they could see my hand.

Clover then took the scarf off my neck, showing it completely covered with black veins… "What happened to you?!" She exclaimed in astonishment. "Nothing!" I exclaimed in panic while Alex lifted a part of pants near my feet to see those veins again. "Your whole body being covered with this… And that's nothing to you?!" She asked in disbelief.

They then let out another gasp. "What is it now? Are you done being all shocked?!" I asked with a glare. "Your face…" Clover pointed at me with her eyes wide, making my eyebrows furrow. I walked to a nearby shop window… And I screamed. My whole face was slowly being covered with those veins…

The three of them ran to me. "I think we should call Jerry!" Sam said. "Oh, no, no, no…." I started warningly with a glare, but it was too late. The glass window simply opened, sucking all of us in…

* * *

After sliding through the tunnel, we fell on the chair inside the office. I gave girls the deadliest glare I could muster for bringing us here. This was exactly what I wanted to avoid…

"What's wrong, ladies?" Jerry was sitting on a chair turned to us and reading newspapers. "Jer, look what happened!" Clover pointed at me while Alex grabbed my hand, making me stand up. Headache instantly became stronger…

The man turned around in his chair, putting the newspapers down and looking up. "Good heavens!" He shouted, his eyes wide while looking at me from head to toe. That was when I felt huge pain in my chest. I couldn't hear or see what the others were saying because my vision was becoming blurry, until it finally turned black…

 **Third Person's POV**

"Good heavens! What happened?!" The man was looking at the girl in between the three of them. Her neck, hands, even face were covered with what seemed to be black veins. It should be noted she was also quite pale… "We don't know, she tried to hide this from us by covering every inch of her body." Sam explained with a frown.

Just as she said that, Clover and Alex gasped. Lily's eyes closed slowly before she started falling towards the floor… But luckily, two girls caught her just in time.

"Lily!" Sam exclaimed in panic. "Put her on the chair." Jerry quickly said. They did so while he quickly walked to join them in front of the chair. "She's still breathing…" Alex pointed out. Sam got on her knees before grabbing Lily's right wrist, wanting to check her pulse. "It's as if the pulse is weaker…" She stated perplexed.

Suddenly, Clover's X-Powder started ringing. "It's Allison; she's waiting for us…" She explained uncertainly. "Oh, shoot." Alex and Sam chorused in horror. "What should we do now?" "Go. I'll try to find out what's wrong with her." Jerry told them. The three of them gave him looks of uncertainness… "I'll call you as soon as I get some information." The man promised. "Fine." They chorused reluctantly before walking out…

* * *

Once they returned to the Groove, Allison was waiting for them. "I managed to snatch that dress right in front of Mandy's nose!" She waved triumphantly with a bag in her hand. "Too bad she snatched those boots…" "She did?!" Clover gaped. "That stupid, crazy, little…" She growled.

"By the way, where's Lily?" Allison then asked. "She wasn't feeling well, so she went home." Sam lied. That was when Mandy walked out of a shop, laughing evilly at four of them and calling them 'losers'. She then walked away, still laughing while the girls sighed in annoyance.

* * *

It was afternoon by now. "Where's Mr. Lewis?" One agent asked inside Jerry's office, noticing there was no one inside. _"He's busy; he can't come at the moment."_ GLADIS said simply. "Well, tell him we have to talk when he's able to." _"Certainly."_

Inside one laboratory, the head of WOOHP was looking at a computer, waiting for results of the analysis. Lily was lying on a nearby chair, still unconscious. Letting out a sigh, Jerry turned around to look back at her. He still had no idea what could have caused her to lose consciousness like that, let alone caused her body to be covered entirely with black veins…

But he hoped her blood sample could at least help in determining what the problem was. After standing up, the man walked slowly towards the chair and grabbed the girl's wrist, wanting to check her pulse… He had already done that before beginning the analysis, but this time, it really looked like the pulse was becoming weaker and weaker…

This made Jerry grow concerned about Lily. Her condition was rather serious, yet at the same time bizarre. And even though he knew she wanted nothing to do with him, he still felt need to do everything he could to help her. She _was_ his and Bryony's child after all… The woman's name made the man wonder what could have happened if she had told him about Lily, or what could have happened if he actually had told the girl the truth.

"What could have caused you to be in this state…" He wondered aloud while still checking the girl's pulse. That was when the computer started beeping.

* * *

"I'll see you then." Allison waved to the girls. They waved back. "And tell me if there is any news about Lily!" She shouted while running away. "We will!" Clover shouted back. "If there's any good news though." Sam pointed out. "Well I hope there are, it's been at least three hours!" Alex groaned.

Clover rolled her eyes. "Can't Jer just be faster?!" She demanded impatiently. "I'm sure he's doing everything he can at the moment." The red-haired girl tried to assure them.

Just as she said that, her X-Powder started ringing. The three of them looked at each other before running to a secluded place where no one else was, right next to a wall. Sam quickly opened the device. "Any news?!" Clover and Alex chorused impatiently. A hologram of Jerry appeared.

"I'd run some tests on Lily." "What are the results?!" The two of them chorused yet again. "According to the analysis…" The man stopped for a moment. "Lily's been poisoned for some time now." "WHAT?!" The three girls shouted in astonishment while the man simply nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"What poison?" Sam questioned, her eyes still wide. "It was made of oleander, mixed with ammonia, water, and sulfur. Once it reaches her heart, she'll be dead." "At least that explains her not feeling well…" Alex pointed out after they gasped yet again. "Then we have to be quick. How much time does she have left?" Sam asked Jerry. "Approximately a few hours." H e responded with a frown.

Clover, Sam and Alex exchanged uncertain glances before looking back at Jerry. "Is there any antidote?" Clover demanded. It was quiet for a few moments… "I can make one." The man finally said. "But I'll need you three to get some ingredients." "Which ones?!" They chorused immediately. "I'll need Blood Flower, Korean Mint, Lady Fern, Navajo Tea, and some catnip."

"Why catnip?!" The blonde-haired girl wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Because if we want to force the poison out of her body, we'll need as much herbs as we can find." The man explained. "You said Blood Flower? But that's in Asia!" Alex pointed out. "Lily won't be alive by the time we get back…" Sam had to agree. "I know the chances are small, but I've _got to_ have those plants if we want the antidote!" Jerry was trying not to lose it.

Alex opened her mouth to say something, only for Sam to stop her, seeing the man wasn't okay with the situation as much as them. "No worries Jer, we'll get those herbs somehow. Anything else?" She quickly asked. "No, everything else I need is here." "We'll try to get them as fast as we can!" Sam closed the X-Powder.

"So how do you intend for us to go flying to freaking Asia without Lily dying?!" Clover screamed. "We will _not_ go there." Sam retorted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Remember the botanical gardens our biology professor told us about a few days ago?" Alex and Clover simply nodded at those words. "There's a botanical garden in Mexico, and it has plants from the whole world!" Sam explained while looking for information on her X-Powder. "So the safest and furthest thing for us is Mexico?" Clover wanted to make sure. "Unless you want Asia?" Sam looked up from her device with a raised eyebrow. "Alright, fine!" The blonde-haired girl gave up, raising her hands in the air.

* * *

Everyone from LAMOS was watching Sam, Clover and Alex running out of the mall. "Yes, finally…" Sherry trailed off with a smirk. "So, what's the plan, man?" Boogie Gus asked excitedly. Terrence stood up from the sofa before walking to the center of the room.

"We have to stop them from getting those herbs at all costs. Yet that's also a chance to finally get rid of Jerry…" Terrence said his thoughts aloud. "It'd be best if we split up." Sherry stood up. "Myrna, Tim Scam, Doctor V and Brain will go after the brats." "And where are you going?!" Myrna Beesbottom demanded. "Boogie Gus, Helga, Terrence and I will go to WOOHP to finally give our brother what he deserves…" The woman lifted her gun up with a smirk.

Everyone gaped at seeing the weapon in her hands. "You're really going to use that thing?" Tim Scam questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Oh no, I'll just shoot myself with it instead. _Of course_ I'm going to use it!" Sherry growled. "Killing your own brother with a gun… We really are crazy…" Brain smiled smugly.

Terrence then ushered the others to hurry out of the submarine.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Alex demanded impatiently. All of the girls were in a helicopter, dressed in their suits. "Almost there!" Sam pointed ahead.

Fifteen minutes later, the girls landed the helicopter right in front of the botanical garden before running inside. "Is the list with you?!" Sam shouted over to Clover who nodded. They ran out, in the middle of a huge garden filled with different plants.

"Clover, keep reading the list while Alex and I look for them." Sam told the blonde-haired girl who nodded. "We need some catnip," She started while two girls quickly started looking around. "Found it!" Alex lifted some catnip from the ground. "Navajo Tea."

"It's not here…" The black-haired girl trailed off. "The garden is huge; we can't just look for flowers slowly…" Clover frowned. "We won't. I'll use X-Powder to try to find herbs." Sam started typing something on her device when… "You want to save you friend? You'll have to save yourselves first!" A very familiar voice shouted from behind them.

Clover, Sam and Alex turned around to see… Myrna Beesbottom, who said those words, Tim Scam, Doctor V and Brain. "What are you doing here?!" Alex demanded. "Making sure you don't get out of here." Tim Scam stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

But then, the girls looked at who was behind those two better… And they gaped once they saw Brain and Doctor V. "So there's more of you now?!" Clover exclaimed. "The more, the crazier…." Brain laughed evilly.

The red-haired girl frowned. "Hold on a sec. If you're here… Then where's the rest of LAMOS?!" She asked angrily. "Rest?" Tim Scam was trying to play innocent and dumb. "You know what we mean! Terrence, Sherry, Boogie Gus, or whoever else is with you!" The blonde-haired girl argued. "It _is_ weird for those two not to be after us as well…" Alex agreed.

"Unless… What are you up to?!" "To get rid of you, of course…" Doctor V smiled smugly. "And Jerry, along with the other brat, after all!" Myrna added nonchalantly with an evil grin. But then… "YOU FOOL; YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM!" Tim Scam and Doctor V shouted at her while Brain shook his head in disbelief with a bored look on his face.

Clover, Alex and Sam looked at them with their eyes wide. "So Terrence and Sherry have gone to get rid of Jerry?!" Clover hissed in panic, looking at her friends. "We've gotta get those herbs, then warn Jerry and get out of here!" Sam told two of them who nodded.

Except that… "I wouldn't be so sure of that!" Brain ran as fast as lightning towards the girls, snatching each of their X-Powders out of their pockets. "SHOOT!" They chorused in horror, not knowing how else to react. "Alex, you and Clover keep searching for the herbs, I'll try to hold them off." The red-haired girl whispered to her friends who nodded and ran off, deeper into the garden.

Unfortunately, Brain ran right after those two. "Three against one? Not fair!" Sam turned around to look at Tim Scam, Doctor V and Myrna, a huge smirk on her face while preparing her fists. "What are you waiting for? Come and get me!" She shouted and motioned for them to do so. And that was exactly what happened. Three villains started running right after her in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Navajo?!" Clover exclaimed frantically while they were running. "Over there!" Alex pointed while looking at her X-Powder. They stopped a few moments after. Clover quickly took some Navajo and put it in a bag she had with her.

But then, Brain stopped right in front of them… "We've got company…" Alex whispered to Clover, making her turn around as well. "I'll take care of him; you go looking for other plants." Clover nodded at those words and ran off.

"Come on brainy, brainiac, or whatever your name is, show me what you've got!" Alex shouted, baring her fists. "I thought you learned not to mess with me last time, you fool…" Brain said smugly before suddenly charging at her. He pushed Alex violently, sending her flying against a nearby tree.

He then tried to punch her, but Alex got out of the way just in time. Brain jumped on her back, holding her by her neck tightly, and making the girl cry in pain. But then she quickly hit him with her elbow right in his chest, knocking him off her back.

* * *

Sam stopped once there was dead end in front of her. Turning around, she could see Doctor V, Tim Scam and Myrna right after her.

Myrna then jumped towards her, trying to knock Sam out by surprise. Except that it failed, considering the girl was more than ready, having beaten her once before. And this time, she was really going to enjoy beating her again…

Sam quickly put her hands up in defense, blocking the ninja's attack. However, the woman's next punch knocked her off her feet. Tim Scam then took a chance to started charging at her. But luckily, Sam quickly got back on her feet and kicked him, sending him flying away. "Who's next?!" She smirked.

Doctor V tried as well, to no avail, ending up just like Tim Scam. Myrna then charged at Sam who jumped out of the way. After exchanging multiple punches and kicks, the girl was finally able to knock the woman off her feet.

That was when Clover and Alex came running to her. "We've got them all…" Clover was breathing heavily. "Then let's get out of here!" They ran out of the botanical garden, right towards the helicopter.

* * *

Two agents were guarding the Headquarters' entrance. Suddenly, Sherry jumped out of the bush, pointing her gun at both of them. "Don't even think of activating an alarm, or you'll be dead before you even manage to reach it." She threatened. Of course, the gun had only one bullet, which she intended to use on Jerry, but no one else knew that…

"Hands in the air!" The woman shouted. The men quickly did as they were told. Until they were knocked out by Terrence and Boogie Gus, both of them giving them a good hit in the head respectively. Helga von Guggen searched one of the men's pockets and took out a key.

* * *

It's been about three hours since Jerry told the girls what they needed to bring. And yet, there was no sign of them…

Right now, the man and Lily were in a huge laboratory, with the girl still being unconscious. Her pulse was weaker once again, even more than before, and yet, if it weren't for veins covering her body, a person would think she was in deep sleep. Looking at her unconscious form one more time, Jerry quickly stood up and took his wallet, dialing Clover, Sam and Alex.

"Come on girls, answer!" He said impatiently. Usually, Jerry never lost patience so quickly, but this situation was an exception, considering its seriousness. However, there was no response from the girls. Trying to stay calm, the man closed the wallet and put it back in his pocket. Yet he knew that Lily didn't have much time left at all…

Jerry turned around to look at the girl. Every part of her body was covered in black veins, and she was sickly pale… Sitting on a nearby chair, the man grabbed the girl's right wrist for probably the hundredth time today in order to check her pulse. Which was getting weaker and weaker.

The girl was poisoned, yes, but they never knew by whom… But Jerry had a good idea who was responsible for that. It was his brother, his sister, or _both of them_ … He couldn't help feeling partially responsible for what happened to Lily.

She was poisoned because he hadn't looked after her… And why didn't he? When he found out the truth, he didn't know how to take it, let alone tell her the truth as well… Even though the man finally wanted to do so as soon as Terrence was in prison, his twin brother was faster. And so Lily made it clear she didn't want to have anything to do with him, obviously upset and angry…

So what did he do? He tried to talk to her _once_ , which ended unsuccessfully. Even after finding out the truth from the girls, the man still refused to do something. Even with partially blaming himself for what happened to Bryony and Angus, he still had no idea… He still didn't know what it was like to _actually_ be a father. The very thought of that was frightening, which was why accepting the truth was so hard in the first place…

While thinking about that, the man realized what terrible mistakes he had made. He should have been tenacious in trying to talk to Lily; he should have looked after her… But instead, he was sitting in his office and thinking only about himself and his problems. By pulling her into the world of espionage, he pulled her into this whole mess, and now she could die because of that…

"I'm sorry, Lily," He started while looking at the girl. "I'm sorry for bringing you into trouble, and I'm sorry for pulling you into this crazy world. If I had known about you, I wouldn't have done that," "You've always been quite a weakling, brother, but I didn't expect from you to go this far…" A familiar female voice cut Jerry off, making him quickly turn around and stand up from his chair.

Sherry, Terrence, Helga and Boogie Gus were looking at him from the entrance of the laboratory. "How did you get in here?!" Jerry demanded angrily. "A good ol' trick of knocking the guards out." Terrence smirked. "But now that we found you, it's about time we finally killed you…" Sherry was about to take something out, only for her brother to stop her.

"Not now." He hissed. "But it's the right moment!" The woman argued. "Just use it!" Boogie Gus shouted, Helga agreeing.

Suddenly, someone's hands pushed all of them to the ground. "Sorry, but LAMOS are not welcome here." Clover told the villains nonchalantly, she, Sam and Alex stepping inside. They then ran to Jerry. "We've got all of them!" Sam told the man. "Brilliant." He took the bag out of Clover's hands. "What do we do with them?" Alex pointed at the villains who were slowly standing up.

"Hold them off while I make the antidote." The girls quickly nodded before pushing all four of them outside, right into a hallway. "Oh… Just give me that gun!" Terrence shouted before taking it out of Sherry's hands.

The girls gasped in astonishment at seeing the gun. "Don't move, or I'll blast all three of you off." He pointed his gun at each of them. "That thing is loaded?!" Alex pointed at the gun, still shocked. "Of course it is!" Helga shouted to her as if she were crazy.

But luckily, while Terrence was pointing the gun at Clover, Sam quickly managed to trip him, sending the gun out of his hands. It flew not too far away from the villains and the girls. After that, Alex started kicking Boogie Gus; Clover took care of Helga while Sam was trying not to let the siblings escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, the antidote was finally over. Jerry quickly took a nearby glass and poured the liquid inside. He then ran to the chair, checking Lily's pulse. She was even paler, meaning this was her only chance…

Taking her off the chair and then putting her on the ground gently, the man just wanted to hurry up. He grabbed Lily's head and began pouring liquid down her throat from the glass. As soon as the glass was empty, Jerry put it on the floor before putting the girl's head down as well.

A few minutes passed… Yet there was nothing. The girl was in the same state. The effects were supposed to work… Then why didn't they?! Did he mess up with ingredients?! Or the antidote didn't work because it was too late?!

"No! Please Lily, please wake up!" The man started saying in panic, checking the girl's pulse and trying to wake her up.

Suddenly, the girls were thrown inside the laboratory, and the villains came inside as well. "You're too late." Sherry laughed evilly, earning a glare from the girls. "Why isn't it working?!" Clover demanded once they got closer to Jerry who was still looking at Lily. "I don't know." Tears started brimming in the girls' eyes by now…

Suddenly, Alex pointed at Lily's body. The others looked at where she was pointing at. Black veins on her body were slowly disappearing, and her color was returning. "NO!" Sherry screeched in horror. Looking at the villains, the girls quickly sent them flying against the wall before turning around yet again.

By now, Lily looked like she wasn't poisoned at all; every vein had disappeared from her body. Finally, she let out a gasp for air, opening her eyes as well.

 **Lily's POV**

Letting out a gasp, I opened my eyes. But I had no idea what happened, nor what was I doing here… Looking up, I could see the girls looking at me in relief. "LILY!" They exclaimed happily before pulling me into a giant, group hug. I hugged them tightly, even though I still didn't understand what was going on…

"What happened?" I asked them perplexed. "You were poisoned. If it hadn't been for Jerry making an antidote, you could have died." Sam explained with a frown. Looking up, I could see the man watching us quietly. "Really?" I asked in surprise. "Yes!" The girls chorused.

They then helped me up slowly. "You're alright?" Alex asked to make sure. I quickly nodded. "Yes, I'm just feeling a bit odd, that's all. But thanks, I can walk by myself." The girls backed away to give me some space to try to walk.

"YOU MAY HAVE AVOIDED DEATH BY POISON, BUT YOU'LL STILL DIE TODAY!" Terrence suddenly stood up roaring and pointed _a gun_ at me. A quiet gasp escaped from my mouth while my heart was beating fast. Was he really going to use that thing?! It looked like he was serious though. He pulled the trigger slowly with a deranged look on his face…

Suddenly, someone pushed me away harshly, sending me flying against a wall before a gunshot could be heard. "JERRY!" The girls screamed in horror. I quickly looked up and gasped. Jerry was on his knees. Blood was coming out of a wound on the man's torso, with him holding for the part where he was shot.

I could see Terrence smiling at me smugly. He walked to me… "Look what you've done, Lilette…" He pointed at his brother, while the girls raced to help Jerry. I was looking at both scenes back and forth in horror. Why, why the fuck did the man have to push me?! Terrence wanted to shoot _me_ , _not_ him!

"But again, why should you care? He hurt your mother and uncle, right?" He then straightened up. "Join us, Lilette, and you'll see plenty more of this…" The only thing I was feeling at this moment was pure _disgust_.

That man shot his _own brother_ , and he _enjoyed it_ … I always wanted to have a sibling, I hated being an only child, but this man actually liked seeing his sibling in pain?! By now, I didn't understand why I listened to a mentally ill, deranged man like him. Both he and his sister were fucking insane… I couldn't even look at him anymore. Everything about him _disgusted_ me. I felt disgust knowing he was supposed to be my so-called uncle…

"NEVER!" I screamed angrily and slapped his hand away violently, much to his anger. He looked like he was ready to shoot me again, when… "But you don't have any bullets!" Boogie Gus suddenly shouted. The other villains looked at him in disbelief.

"Lily, take Jerry to a hospital wing inside the building. We'll take care of the LAMOS." Sam quickly told me and I nodded. "But where's the hospital wing?" "Not too far away from here, just turn left, then left again and then right." Clover explained. They then pushed the other villains out of the laboratory.

I quickly ran to Jerry and got on my knees. I could see that he was still bleeding… "We need to take you to the hospital wing." I quickly said, putting the man's right arm over my shoulders, and helping him up. We made our way out of the laboratory slowly, because I had to be careful after all, considering the man has just been shot.

It looked like the girls managed to clear the path for us by taking care of LAMOS somewhere else. So we turned left and started walking down the corridor. "Does it hurt?" I asked Jerry, wanting to break silence. It was a stupid question, I knew that! But after what had happened, I had to ask at least _something_ …

"Why do people _always_ ask that question?" The man looked at me annoyed. "If they shoot you, of course it's going to hurt!" "Fine, then I won't ask anything." I huffed and looked away. "That's not what I meant…" "I know what you meant perfectly well." I snapped, not even bothering to give the man a glance.

I was also busy trying to keep balance. Someone taller should have led Jerry to the hospital wing because I was short, so keeping his arm over my shoulder didn't exactly go well, especially with my heels…

But luckily, the hospital wing was in front of us. As soon as we were inside, a nurse rushed towards us. "What happened?!" She screamed. "He's been shot." I quickly explained before the nurse and another one led the man away.

After about ten minutes, the nurse came back. "And?" I asked with a frown. "Mr. Lewis is in a terrible condition, yet he's lucky the bullet didn't go deep. We'll be able to remove it." I sighed in relief. "But he wants to see you." My eyes widened at the last statement. "Why?" I asked coldly.

The nurse shrugged her shoulders. "He didn't say why." But then she pointed at a nearby room. I let out a sigh, but walked to the door. I opened them slowly, wanting to take a small peek inside… Once he heard the door opening, Jerry, who was now in hospital robes, looked up, right in _my_ direction. I gasped before slamming the door.

Then I ran out of the hospital wing and past Sam, Clover and Alex like the biggest coward ever…

 **And that, ladies and gentlemen, is another cliffhanger… XD Until next time!**


	52. The Truth

**supboyyyyy93: Thanks, glad you liked it, because I've wanted to write those chapters literally for eternity! But I have to agree about Lily being a freaking coward xD….. What makes her running away even worse is the fact that Jerry wouldn't have been shot if he hadn't saved Lily, so the girls won't hesitate when telling her what she did is stupid…**

 **I only own my OC's!**

"WE'RE HOME!" Uncle Angus' voice could be heard in the living room. I threw my book away with a grin before running out of the room. "About fucking time!" I exclaimed and ran down to hug my uncle. I literally jumped on him this time. "How was your trip to France?" I asked excitedly once we pulled away from the hug.

Uncle frowned. "Boring without you. I didn't have much free time because Bryony always needed some help, and when I did have it, I always got lost." "I hope that means you're taking me with you next time." I smirked, making him ruffle my hair. "You'll take the risk of being chased by goats again?" He asked, pretending to be surprised.

Rolling my eyes, I smiled innocently. "Next time I'll find a nearby tree even quicker!"

While we were in France this summer, Uncle always managed to bring either himself or both of us in some sort of an incident. One time, he went searching for some fruit on trees, but he came back with an angry goat chasing him. So both he and I had to spend at least an hour on that tree until the crazy goat decided to fucking get away. In other words, Uncle Angus was basically a magnet for trouble. But I never complained because we always managed to get out of it in one piece.

"What about you? Anything new?" My uncle asked me while we sat on a nearby couch. "Nothing really." I shrugged my shoulders, trying to play dumb. "How are Sam, Clover and Alex?" "They're fine, I guess." "You guess? You're not talking to them?" Uncle looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I shook my head immediately. "No, it's just that… We'd had a dispute." I explained. "About what?" "Nothing important. But the point is, we're not on the same wavelength when it comes to that, and they're disapproving my opinion."

When they saw me running out of the hospital wing, Sam, Clover and Alex were quick to express their disapproval. They kept saying how I shouldn't have done that, especially with Jerry's current state. So I kind of got mad at them and literally told them to fuck off.

The reason why I was avoiding going to Headquarters in the first place was because I knew the girls would somehow drag me to the hospital wing as soon as I entered the building. And I _didn't_ want to go there, I just _couldn't_!

Suddenly, knocking on the door could be heard. Uncle stood up to open them, and Sam, Clover and Alex ran inside. "We're sorry for walking in like that, but can we please talk to Lily?!" Sam quickly asked. "It's urgent." Clover added. "Sure, she's here!" Uncle showed them where I was, right on the couch. Fuck… He then told us how he had to go out, so that was exactly what he did.

The next thing I knew was that all three of them pushed me inside my room before locking the door. "What's this all about?!" I demanded angrily. "It's Jerry." Alex said in one breath. "What about him?" I asked icily. "We've just been to the hospital wing," Sam started. "Remember when the nurse said how Jerry was lucky that the bullet didn't pierce deep?"

I simply nodded with a frown. "Well, today they finally managed to take the bullet out." Clover explained. "But the nurse said how he lost too much blood during the process due to complications. Apparently, there are small chances he'll survive." My eyes widened. "WHAT?!" I screamed, making all of them nod. "And you came here only to tell me that?"

"No. We're here because Jerry asked us for a favor." Sam cut me off before I could say anything else. "What favor?" My eyebrows furrowed. "Lily, he told us he wants to see you." "I'm not going back there." I immediately backed away from them with a glare. "Lily…" "Don't 'Lily' me," I growled. "I've told you thousand times I'm not fucking planning on ever going back in that place!" I shouted.

"So you're just going to sit here and do nothing?! Your father, our friend is on the verge of death, and you don't care at all?!" Clover asked angrily. "What's more, he's in this state because he _saved you_!" Sam added, as irate as Clover and Alex. "Well then _why_ did he fucking do that?! No one asked him to risk his life for me!" "Because I guess that's what a father would do for a child." Alex glared. "You're always complaining about Bryony, yet you're as cold and uncaring as her, if not worse." Clover spat before all three of them slammed the door behind.

I kicked the door angrily with a scream of frustration. Why, why were they fucking doing this to me?! They even said I was worse than Mother… Well I didn't give the slightest fuck. Why should I care about what happened to the man who hurt her?! Because of him she never loved me, and he made it clear he never wanted me either!

 _Terrence pointed his gun at me, pulling the trigger slowly… When someone pushed me out of the way harshly, sending me flying against a nearby wall. Soon after, I could hear screams._

Yet I still didn't understand why Jerry did that. But Sam was right; he saved me, so he was basically close to death because of me…

Suddenly, I felt upset, angry, and disgusted with myself. I felt guilty for acting so cold and evil, and I was disgusted with myself for…. For almost acting like _Terrence_ … I really _was_ a terrible person, Clover was right, I was even worse than Mother!

There was no denying I was still upset with what happened to Mother because of that man… But I also knew he could die, and it was because he sacrificed himself to save me… I _wasn't_ going to be like Mother, Terrence, or Sherry; I wasn't going to stoop down to their level.

So I quickly grabbed my jacket and ran out of the house.

* * *

I was walking through WOOHP hallways the fastest I could in hopes of reaching the hospital wing in time. Finally, it was in my sight.

Opening the door, I let out a breath before walking inside. I then ran to the door of Jerry's room, only to be stopped by one agent who grabbed me by my hand from behind me. "Entrance is not allowed to people who are not on the list." He said. "But I've got to enter!" I protested while trying to take my hand out of his harsh grip.

"Either you're on the list, or you're out of here." "Listen, I'm not going to fucking leave, so you'd better…." I started angrily, showing the man the middle finger when a voice interrupted us. "What's going on here?" A nurse walked to the agent and me. "This girl came inside, claiming how she had to enter Mr. Lewis' room, yet only four people are on the list!"

"Who's on the list?" I glared. "Super agents Clover, Sam, Alex and Dean. They came in the room and Sir confirmed they could enter." I growled. "So you're not going to let me inside because of a fucking list?!" "Order is an order." "Order my arse. How about I give you a good butt-kicking and then you'll be sorry…"

I was losing my temper by now. No one was fucking going to stop me from going inside that room! "With all due respect, I highly doubt Mr. Lewis would want such an aggressive girl near him, especially with his current condition…" _Tad_ suddenly walked to the nurse and the agent, giving me a smug look. "I doubt he would want a back-stabbing moron near him either." I smirked.

"How dare you…" Tad started angrily. "No, how dare _you_?! Keep your nose out of other people's business!" I shouted furiously before punching him right in his nose. I could hear it cracking, making me smirk in pleasure. "You'd better keep it down; you'll wake Mr. Lewis up!" Another nurse ran out of the room, obviously angry. It was the same nurse who Jerry and I saw as soon as we were in the hospital wing… "Madame, this girl wanted to go inside his room, yet she's not on the list." The agent frowned.

"She broke my nose, and she threatened to hurt the nurse and the agent as well! I would kick her out of here if I were you, she's so disrespectful…" Tad told the head nurse before smiling evilly at me, still holding his bleeding nose. I clenched my fist, wanting to punch him yet again… "ENOUGH!" The nurse shouted.

And she told us to keep it down? How hypocritical… "Keep it down!" The other nurse reminded. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "Nurse Tate, agent Cooper, help Mister Tad with his broken nose. I'll take care of the girl."

The three of them left into one of the rooms. The head nurse motioned for me to follow her inside another one. "Sit." She motioned for me to sit in a chair, and I did so. She sat in a chair across mine. That was when another nurse entered with a tray of tea. "Some tea?" She offered. "No, thank you. What about you, Miss…" "Chase." I quickly said. "Yes. Well, Miss Chase, Nurse Wood serves the best blueberry tea."

I shook my head immediately. "Thank you, but I can't." "You don't like it?" The head nurse asked. "No, I'm allergic." I explained. "I see…" The woman raised an eyebrow. "Mister Lewis _happens_ to be allergic to them as well…" "I'm very well aware of that." I said simply.

"What's your full name?" She suddenly asked me. I was a bit taken aback by that question. "Lilette Grace Chase, but they usually call me Lily." I stated. "So you're that Lily I've been hearing about." "Excuse me?" I asked perplexed. "Mr. Lewis's been mentioning you ever since you ran out of the hospital wing. I had no idea that was your name, so I had no idea who he was talking about, but now I know…"

I looked up at her, my eyebrows furrowed. "Why was I mentioned in the first place?" I asked slowly. "He always says how he wants to see you. Even when those girls came to see him, the first question he asked was where you were. Every time they said you wouldn't come, he would sit down dejected." "Really?" I asked in surprise. The head nurse nodded. "Tell me, Miss Chase, is there something you're hiding, and that I should know?" She looked at me questioningly.

"I have no idea what you're aiming at." I admitted. "It's no coincidence Mr. Lewis wants to see only you out of all people, and it's certainly no coincidence you're allergic to blueberries as well…" "It's not." I agreed while looking at my shoes, suddenly finding them interesting. "He… He's my father, that's why." I looked up slowly, right into the woman's eyes.

Her eyes widened as soon as I said those words. "But I hope you won't tell this to anyone else." I quickly said. "I won't." The head nurse nodded. "So that's why you came to see him…" She trailed off. "How is he?" I asked immediately.

"Mr. Lewis is in a terrible state. He's lost too much blood today during the operation, and we're afraid he won't survive the night with the blood deficiency." The woman explained with a grave look on her face. "The girls have told me that…" I said with a sigh. "Is there really nothing you can do?"

The woman stayed quiet for a few moments… "There _is_ something." "What is it?!" I asked impatiently. "The reason I didn't mention this to the girls was because I wasn't certain whether people would actually be willing to do that… But I have to tell you. If someone donated blood, we could use it for transfusion. The bullet wound is certainly not a problem, but the blood deficiency as I had mentioned."

"If someone gave blood, then he would live?" I asked slowly. "Yes. But it would have to be someone with positive blood group O." "I'm that blood group too." I immediately told the woman. Mother was that blood group as well, while Uncle was blood group AB positive… "Would you be willing to donate your blood?"

I stopped for a moment, looking down. Yet I knew I had to do it… The man saved my life _twice_ , so I kind of owed him for that…

"I am." I finally told the woman who grinned and stood up, saying how they had to check my blood group for sure before starting with the process.

* * *

I was sitting in a waiting room inside the hospital wing while holding my arm. The head nurse told me to wait at least fifteen minutes after I had finished with the blood donation process. I was feeling a bit dizzy for a few minutes, but thankfully it soon stopped.

Suddenly, the door opened. Sam, Clover, Alex and Dean ran inside. "Lily, what are you doing here?" Sam asked in surprise. I opened my mouth to say something, but the head nurse came out of the room. "Super agents, I have wonderful news. Mr. Lewis will live!" She grinned.

"But you said that…" Dean trailed off in confusion. "There was a chance, with transfusion, but I didn't mention it because I thought chances of finding the donator were small. But Miss Chase has just donated her blood and we're about to start with the transfusion!"

All four of them were gaping at me. The head nurse simply smiled while I didn't say anything. They then called for the nurse to join them inside the room so she ran inside.

"How long are you going to keep gaping at me like fishes without water?" I asked them annoyed so they closed their mouth. "Sorry… We just didn't expect from you to actually show up here, not after your outburst." Alex explained. "What made you change your mind?" Dean questioned. "Clover said how I was worse than Mother and I didn't want to be like her, or Jerry's mentally ill siblings…" I trailed off while looking at my arm.

"But I also owe it to Jerry, considering he got into this crap because of me." I added. "I'm sorry about what I said." Clover apologized sincerely. "Forget it, you were right, I _was_ acting like the biggest jerk in the world…" "So that means Jer gets to live!" Sam exclaimed happily. Clover, Alex and Dean smiled, and I allowed myself to smile as well.

I was also happy about this… They then pulled me into a giant group hug.

* * *

Right now, the girls and I were at the Groove with Allison. Considering the transfusion process was in progress, the only thing we could do was wait.

We were sitting in a café, but I just couldn't eat my snickers cheesecake. I was still thinking about what was currently happening at the hospital wing. The worst thing was they haven't told us a thing ever since transfusion started, and that started almost two hours ago!

"You know, lass, that cheesecake is not going to be eaten by itself." Allison pointed out with a smile. "I'm aware of that, Allison…" I let out a sigh but pushed my plate away. "Did something happen?" She asked in confusion, noticing how four of us weren't really in the mood.

Four of us looked at each other but said nothing. Even though we didn't really want to talk about it, Allison reasonably wanted to know… "Well…" Clover started and they looked at me. "You tell her." I sighed. "The thing is, Lily's father, who's been our friend for quite some time, had an incident. Due to complications, the nurse was afraid he wouldn't survive the night, but then Lily donated her blood for transfusion." Sam explained. "Which has been lasting for two hours." Alex added.

"So that's why you're all nervous?" Allison asked slowly, making the rest of us nod. "Lass, I'm proud of you for swallowing your fucking pride!" She then pulled me up from the chair and hugged me tightly. "We all are." Clover smiled.

A smile appeared on my face as well. "I'm sure everything will be alright." She told me while we sat down again. "I hope so…" I trailed off. "Where's Dean?" I then asked. "He's at the hospital wing in order to stay informed about everything." Clover explained.

Suddenly, Sam's X-Powder was ringing. She got up and ran away to answer it. "What do you think, who's that?" Alex asked. "Let's hope it's good news…" I said while playing with my fork. Suddenly, I felt hunger. So I got the plate closer and finally started eating my cheesecake.

By the time I was done with it (I ate really fast), Sam ran back to our table with a biggest grin on her face. "Who was that?" Allison asked. "It was Dean. He said that transfusion was a success!" She exclaimed happily. I instantly felt huge relief and a bit of joy as well. "So it's complete?" I asked slowly. "Yes!" She cheered.

"What did the head nurse say?" Alex questioned. "She said we're now allowed to see Jer." "Well, then what are we waiting for?!" Clover stood up immediately. "Yes, let's go see him!" Alex and Sam agreed. I was the only one who was quiet. Instead of cheering with them, I was looking at my shoes with my arms folded.

I was happy everything would be alright, but I just couldn't go back there… I was frightened and nervous. When I thought the possibility of finding Father nearly two years ago, I was thrilled and excited. Then I was upset and angry when I finally found him. Now I was feeling nervous, uncertain and scared. I just couldn't go there… Besides, after my stupid and immature behavior, I doubt he would really want to talk…

I could see everyone looking at me. "Sorry girls, but you'll have to go there without me." I finally said. "But why?!" Alex demanded. "Lass, your father has just been saved!" Allison pointed out with a frown. "I just… Can't. When I still didn't know about him, I was willing to find out more and excited, but now…" I trailed off with tears brimming in my eyes.

"You're scared." Sam concluded. "What?" I looked up at her with a frown. "You're scared of actually talking to him and finally getting to know him better." She accused. "It's not that, it's just that…" "It's just that you're frightened." Clover agreed. "I'm not…" "YES, YOU ARE!" All four of them chorused.

I glared at the girls. "Well it's easy for you to say; at least you know what it's like to actually have a father!" "And you'll never know unless you talk to him." Sam told me. "Come on, Lily, if you could donate your blood, then you can go back there and talk to your father like a normal human being!" Clover said while she and Alex were pulling me up from my chair to my protests.

But of course, the protests were futile. "Fine, fine!" I finally exclaimed, making them grin. I agreed only so they could stop pestering me. Yet, at that moment, I also felt like it was the right thing to do…

"We'll pay the bill, you go ahead." They told me. I simply nodded before taking my bag and jacket. "Go, Lily, run!" I could hear them cheering while I was running away.

* * *

I quickly opened the door before running inside the hospital wing. Right now, it was filled with agents. I tried to get through the mass of people while one of nurses kept telling them to get out. Finally, I got in front of the door of the room, when…

"You're not on the list, so you can't enter." One of agents said while guarding the door with another one. "Do I look like I give a fuck about your fucking list?" I asked slowly with a raised eyebrow. "No, you don't. But order is an order."

I let out a growl before clenching my fist, wanting to punch the idiot when… The door opened. The head nurse came out of the room, closing the door behind. "What's with all the shouting?" She demanded. "This girl wants to go inside, yet she's not on the list." The agent grumbled.

The woman looked at me, a small smile appearing on her face. "It's alright, she's allowed to enter. Now I'm asking you to leave." She told the agents who walked away while still grumbling. "Thank you." I told the woman. "You're welcome. But, in future, I suggest not using violence as a way to get somewhere by force. Violence is never a solution in organizations like this one." "Sorry." I apologized.

She simply nodded. "I presume you've come to see Mr. Lewis?" "Yes." I said while rubbing the back of my head but feeling nervous. "Then let's get you inside, shall we?" The head nurse opened the door before leading me into the room.

"Mr. Lewis, you've got a visitor." She said before getting out of the room. As soon as he heard those words, Jerry looked in our direction. I immediately froze in one place, and I began cursing the woman for leaving the room.

I immediately started feeling frightened and even more nervous… So I was reaching my hand for the door handle behind me, wanting to just get out…

"Wait," The man stopped me right before I tried opening the door. "Please don't leave." But that was exactly what I wanted to do… Actually, I wasn't even sure anymore… One side cursed me for being a fucking coward, it kept telling me not to dare to get out of the room, but the other side told me to just get out…

But I let go of the door handle. Still not knowing what to do, I was standing there like a fucking idiot. I was so frightened… But I slowly walked to the bed where the man was lying before looking around the room. It had a table, a bed, and there were another door.

But I couldn't bring myself to actually say something… It was quiet for a few moments until… "Why did you push me out of the way when Terrence wanted to shoot me?" I suddenly asked bluntly while looking away.

"I couldn't let him hurt you again." "Did you really have to do that?! You nearly got yourself killed because of me!" I looked up with a glare. "It's not because of you, it's because I wanted to. And if I had to, I'd do it again." The man said calmly while looking at me. "Why?!" I asked icily. "Because if anything else happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

I shook my head at those words. "Lies…" I trailed off with a glare. "If I may ask, why are you so convinced I'm lying?" Jerry demanded. "Because you made it clear you never wanted me the day you wrote Mother that letter, and now you're acting all surprised…" I started angrily but was cut off. "Who told you that?"

"I read Mother's diary." I responded icily. "I never said those words, nor did I write that letter to Bryony." The man frowned. "As if I'm gonna believe you…" I was cut off. "How could I write to her I never cared about her pregnancy if I never knew she was pregnant in the first place?!" I could tell he was trying not to lose it.

But those words made me stop breathing for a moment. "What did you say?" I asked slowly with the glare still on my face. "I didn't even know Bryony was pregnant with you." I didn't know what to say at those words. I was looking at Jerry in shock.

"But how did you know when Terrence told me the truth?!" I quickly pointed out. "I found out the day Myrna Beesbottom was arrested." It was quiet for a few moments. "But that still doesn't explain why you never told me!" I exclaimed accusingly.

The man looked like he was losing his patience with me, until… "Look at me." He finally said icily. "Excuse me?" I frowned. "Look at me. At first glance, do I look like someone who would be a part of family?" Jerry repeated. "No?" I pointed out. "If anything, you always looked and sounded more like a workaholic…" I muttered.

"Precisely. What do I know about being a father?" I didn't say anything at those words. Instead, I was looking at him with my eyes wide. "That's why you never said a thing?" I asked in shock. "Yes. The problem was never you, but _me_. I wanted to tell you, but Terrence did it before I could."

My blood boiled at hearing that name. "You mean, that mentally ill man…" I trailed off bitterly. "Sorry." I then quickly said. "No, even though I usually don't like talking bad things about my siblings, I also think he's mentally ill." Jerry admitted.

Suddenly, the door opened. Clover's eyes widened as soon as she took a peek inside the room. "Sorry…" She smiled sheepishly before closing the door.

I turned back to look at the man. "I'm just glad you'll make it out of here." I admitted. Suddenly, I wasn't feeling so nervous anymore. If anything, I was feeling a bit relieved. "Thanks to you." He reminded. I simply nodded.

"But if you didn't betray Mother, then what happened between you?" I dared to ask. "Sit." Jerry pointed at a chair next to the bed. I walked to the chair and sat down.

"I met your mother and uncle in 1980. After she had run into me at a street, I finally met her and Angus a month later." "How?" I interrupted him. "Sorry." I quickly apologized. "It's alright. They happened to be in a place where my band mate and I used to perform. Your mother and uncle then introduced themselves to me, and Angus suggested meeting the next day."

I looked up in surprise. This was the first time I could actually hear what exactly happened, and it seemed surreal…

"But I still don't understand why Mother is so convinced you left her…" I frowned. "It took a few years for me to realize she cared about me in that way. When we finally did confess, your uncle kept teasing me the whole day, saying how the next thing Bryony would expect is marriage." "Normally…" I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

"But when he said that… I had to think about it. When I first started with the organization, I never thought about the consequences." "What consequences?" I asked perplexed. "One must get that close to people, yet I did. Then they called me from America, saying the matter was urgent and that I had to come. I left a letter to Bryony and Angus, saying I'd be back soon."

"They never mentioned any letter other than the one you 'sent'." I explained. "I don't know why… When I decided to come back and ask Bryony for her hand in marriage, they sent me a letter, saying they didn't want to have anything to do with me. I came back to Liverpool looking for them, but I never found them."

I looked up, my eyes wide. I felt guilty yet again. I was so quick to judge Jerry without actually hearing the whole story, believing in his insane brother's words?! I was so stupid…

"I'm sorry for acting so immature and horrible. I was so convinced Terrence was telling the truth when he said none of you wanted me…" I told the man sincerely. "I never said that. Accepting the truth was the hardest, but it was my problem, not yours. I should have told you instead, you had every right to be upset."

"But it still wasn't right, and…" I gasped once I was pulled into a hug. "I'm sorry…" The man pulled away immediately but I stopped him. "No, it's just that… Apart from Uncle and my friends, I'm not used to other people hugging me, not even Mother." I admitted.

But it was me who hugged my father this time, and I could feel him hugging me back. At that moment, I felt so much happiness and joy; even tears started streaming down my cheeks. But I didn't care. All that mattered was that I finally found Father, and that I knew he actually cared about me…

 **Well, I just had to post this chapter because I couldn't wait any longer. Anyway, until next time!**


	53. Good and Bad News

**supboyyyyy93: Hahaha, I have to admit I teared up a bit while writing… XD**

 **I only own my OC's!**

It was a beautiful morning outside. A smile slowly formed on my face as I jumped out of the bed. Usually, I _couldn't_ _stand_ getting up early, especially when I had to go to school… But these few days were an exception, and it was worth it.

I ran to the bathroom to get ready. Then I quickly pulled a light green shirt with mid-length sleeves, some jeans and dark green sneakers out of my wardrobe. After putting everything I needed inside my back, I looked in a mirror. Still fucking short… Next time I would really have to take heels! But this time I didn't want to take the risk of falling down the stairs because of them… Which was what happened yesterday while I was running.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Uncle Angus looked up from newspapers with a raised eyebrow once I ran into the kitchen. "To see my friend." I said simply while taking out some jams and some butter. "You went out early yesterday as well." He pointed out. I simply nodded, putting some butter on a toast.

I then started putting some fig jam on it. "I went to see him yesterday as well." I explained. "What's this all about?" He demanded. "What?" I looked up, away from the toast in confusion. "You never told me what exactly happened…" He frowned. "Oh." I looked at the plate with my toast.

"Well, the thing is," I started while taking out another piece of toast. "Our friend had an incident and he barely got out of it alive…." "By 'our', you mean Sam, Alex and Clover?" Uncle presumed. "Yes." I nodded, putting some butter and then a chocolate, apple jam on the toast. "If I may ask, what sort of incident was it?"

I frowned for a moment. "He was shot." That was the only thing I said. By now I was putting Nutella on the third piece of the toast. "Is that the same friend who had made fun of your chicken costume?" Uncle Angus suddenly smirked. I let out a groan at that before laughing in disbelief. "Yup, it's him."

"How is he now?" "Well, the transfusion was a success two days ago, so he's slowly recovering." I explained, taking out a fourth piece of the toast by now. This was supposed to be my breakfast considering I was in a hurry, and I was so hungry at this moment… "I see…" My uncle said simply. "The girls go there as well?"

I nodded while putting some vanilla and chestnut jam on the toast. "I'll probably run into them before school." I wrapped napkins around each toast. "I'll see you this evening." I hugged Uncle before taking my things and running outside.

* * *

By the time I finished eating, I was in front of the Headquarters. After typing my code in, the door opened. I walked inside and started heading towards the hospital wing. While on my way there, I could see Clover, Sam, Dean and Alex going in my direction.

"Lily." They smiled. "Guys." I greeted with a smile while hugging each of them. "We've just been to the hospital wing." Clover told me. "Any news?" I asked immediately. "The head nurse says the recovery is going well." Sam explained. "But you'll get to see it now." Dean smiled. I simply nodded. "See you at school?" I then asked the girls. "Definitely." Alex grinned.

I waved 'bye' to them before hurrying towards the hospital wing.

* * *

Opening the door, I raced inside the wing. I was about to head to the door when… A taller person blocked my path.

Looking up, I could see Tad glaring at me. "Well, well, who do we have here?" He asked icily. I had no time to argue with that jerk, nor did I want to. So I tried to walk past him, only for the guy to grab my right hand, stopping me.

"What do you want?!" I demanded angrily. "I'm surprised they let an amateur like you stay here, especially after you had broken my nose…" "You're welcome." I smiled smugly. "I didn't say 'thank you'." Tad suddenly tightened the grip on my wrist.

It hurt… But I did my best not to show it, I was practically biting my lip to stop myself from crying in pain. "Do you remember what it was like to have your nose broken?" I asked slowly once the pain stopped. "Because if you do, then you'll let go of me at once." I growled and was about to punch him when…

"What's going on here?" A nurse walked inside the hallway. Tad let go of my hand immediately and marched out of the hospital wing. I blew a raspberry after him before huffing. I didn't like that guy at all…. But seeing the way the nurse was looking at me, I said how everything was fine before running towards the door.

First I knocked before opening them. Then I walked inside, closing the door behind me. "Morning." I greeted with a small smile. Once I said those words, Jerry looked in my direction. "Morning." He greeted as well. "I'm not interrupting anything?" I asked to make sure. "Not at all."

I walked to a nearby chair with a grin before sitting on it. "Did something just happen outside?" The man straightened up in his bed. "Why?" I asked while putting my bag next to the chair. "It sounded like there was some sort of an argument." "Oh. Nothing really, Tad and I were just talking." I waved it off. "What did he want?" "He wasn't happy about me breaking his nose two days ago." I said sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head.

The man sighed and then gave me a look of disapproval. "Violence won't get you anywhere." "I know, I wasn't thinking! Besides, missing that chance would be such a pity…" I covered my mouth with a chuckle, earning another look of disapproval from Jerry. "You know who he is?" I nodded at that question.

"From what I've been told by the girls, he used to be your assistant, until he tried to sabotage their mission." He nodded at those words. "And what was the reason of you breaking his nose like that?" "He didn't mind his own business." I said simply while playing with my hands. "Frankly, I think you overreacted a bit."

I looked up with a smirk at hearing that statement. "Says you." "Pardon me?" The man demanded. "When Uncle called you an old man, you literally looked like you were ready to bite his head off!" I pointed out with the smirk still on my face.

Usually, whenever the man talked to me, I would feel a bit intimidated. But after those two days, I didn't feel like that anymore. Knowing I finally had a chance to actually talk to my father, I felt relaxed, calm and happy. I could finally ask everything I wanted to know, and there was no reason to be afraid of my own father.

Jerry frowned. "In fairness, you wanted that as much as me." He pointed out with his arms folded. "Except that I didn't get a chance to because you got your hands on him first." I reminded with a grin. "Yes, but it was quite unpleasant." My eyebrows furrowed at those words. "Why's that?" I asked curiously.

But from what I remembered, Uncle chasing me outside wasn't exactly nice either… It was something I really wished Mother could see. I stifled a laugh at those crazy thoughts. "Your uncle kept calling me an old man throughout the entire fight." I unsuccessfully tried to stop myself from bursting in laughter.

"Sorry," I apologized with a sheepish smile once Jerry gave me another disapproving look. "It's just that, you were so pissed that I thought you were taking it way too personally." I explained. "In a way, I did." The man responded.

I looked up at that statement in curiosity. "When I first met your uncle, I didn't understand why he was so insistent on befriending me. He was different, and he was younger… I asked him once how come 10-year gap between us didn't bother him at all. He said he couldn't care less whether I or he was older. He said he liked meeting people who were different from him, and that not all of his friends had to be just like him."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. He nodded. This was the first time I actually heard more about their backstory, and I wanted to know more… "Uncle Angus mentioned you a few times, but referring to you as 'a friend'." I then spoke up. "What did he say?" Jerry then asked me. "He mentioned something about you having to teach him how to ride a motorcycle?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

The man's eyes widened before he sighed in what seemed to be disbelief. "What else to expect from Angus…" He trailed off. "But what exactly happened?" I quickly asked in a bit of amusement. The way he was talking about my uncle was as if he was used to him causing all the trouble and crap…

"Back in Liverpool, your uncle was quite an adventurous lad. He did anything which could bring him into some sort of a trouble," He started. That sounded a lot like Uncle… "Including boasting. One time, he decided to boast to a local, notorious motorcycle gang leader."

My eyes widened. Why the fuck didn't Uncle Angus tell me about this?! "He told the gang leader how he was the best motorcycle rider in Liverpool, how he was as fast as lightning, and how the other riders were garbage compared to him." "Wasn't he taking it a bit too far?" I asked with a frown.

"He _was_." Jerry replied immediately. "Once the gang leader told your uncle how he had never heard of him before, Angus told him how he should be ashamed of himself. From what he told me, he had even mocked him. So the gang leader suggested having a motorcycle race outside Liverpool to see whether Angus was as good as he claimed to be. If he lost, he'd be 'dead meat'." He put emphasis on the 'dead meat' part with his index and middle fingers.

GOD… I started laughing uncontrollably at those words. I swear to God, Uncle Angus was really insane sometimes… But in a good way. "So I guess you had to teach him in order to save his life?" I presumed while brushing off my tears.

"Precisely. I was taking a stroll around the city when your uncle ran to me. He then started begging me to help him."

 _It was a quiet afternoon in the city of Liverpool. People were sitting in cafés, walking around the city, or hurrying along the street._

 _A man with dark brown hair and icy-blue eyes was running throughout the street the fastest he could. He kept looking at people around him, trying to find one person. There were so many people outside today, yet his friend was nowhere in sight…_

 _Finally, a familiar person was in the man's sight. "Jerry!" He shouted, literally stopping in front of a blonde-haired man. He then started breathing heavily with hands on his knees._

 _The man kept looking at him in surprise. "Jer, buddy, I fucking need your help!" Angus jumped up frantically. Jerry looked at the younger man, raising an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked warily. Angus was someone he could trust, he was his friend after all…_

 _ **But**_ _, after two years of knowing him, Jerry had already had some experience when it came to Angus causing trouble. Bryony didn't like Angus' antics, claiming her younger brother was a magnet for trouble. She would understand if it happened a few times, but it_ _ **always**_ _happened to him!_

 _Jerry was used to that as well, even though he also thought his friend could try to cause less trouble. Angus never thought about it as trouble, he always said how one should live to its fullest and how life was an adventure. And so he had tendency to pull his friend into the mess as well._

 _Judging by the look on the younger man's face, Jerry knew what to ask next. It was a question he asked almost every week…_

" _What did you do this time?" "What makes you think I did something?!" Angus was trying to act innocent. "I don't know… Maybe because you're running to me as if your life depends on it?!" Jerry gave him a 'spill it now' look._

 _Angus let out a whistle. "Well… I may have boasted to Jasper Carvell about being the best motorcyclist in Liverpool…" He admitted reluctantly. His friend looked at him as if he were crazy. "You… Did… WHAT?!" He shouted, only for Angus to shush him because people were looking at them._

" _At this point, I expected from you to start strangling me, so I guess it went good." He smirked, but he cut Jerry off. "You don't have to!" "You're out of your mind." His friend sighed._

 _Jasper Carvell was a motorcycle gang leader of the most notorious gang in Liverpool. People knew not to mess with him, because the rumors said some people even ended up at the hospital because of him. He was said to be quite violent and unmerciful. And that was why Jerry thought Angus had gone nuts. Angus_ _ **could**_ _think of doing crazy things, but this time he went too far!_

" _What did you tell him?" The older man demanded. "I told him how I was the best motorcycle rider in the city. I praised myself for being as fast as lightning, and I said how the rest of them were garbage compared to me." "One day they're really going to kill you." Jerry looked at Angus with a glare who chuckled nervously. "Then Carvell told me how he had never heard of me, so I told him he should be ashamed…. Until he suggested us having a motorcycle race outside Liverpool."_

" _Serves you right for mocking Jasper Carvell." Jerry sighed in disbelief. "But you don't get it! I don't know how to ride a motorcycle!" Angus exclaimed. "Convenient." His friend replied sarcastically. "So I was hoping you could teach me how to ride a motorcycle…" "Out of the question." "Please Jer, if I lose, I'll literally be 'dead meat'!" The younger man was literally begging on his knees by now._

 _He looked at his friend with a frown. "What's the point if you'll do something like this again?" He demanded. "The point is you don't want your friend to die." Angus quickly said. "It's_ _ **Jasper Carvell**_ _, for fuck's sake!" He added. "Fine." Jerry finally agreed reluctantly._

"How long did it take for Uncle to learn?" I asked in amusement. "He had only one day to learn, but he managed to learn good enough to beat the gang leader in the race." "Really?!" My eyes widened. "Yes, really."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Unbelievable." "But that wasn't the only time he asked me for help. Whenever he needed it, he would run to me and then to Bryony. She would usually let me do everything because she claimed 'men understood each other better than women could understand them'."

I rolled my eyes at the last statement. That was something a typical woman would always say… "Were there any other awkward situations with him?" I then asked with a smile. "I've already told you about Angus' lack of knowledge when it comes to maps…" Jerry pointed out.

"You know, every time Uncle comes back from France, he tells me how he's taking me with him so he wouldn't get lost again." I then told the man before we started laughing. "I presume he gets lost every time?" "Even Mother knows that!" I was laughing as well. "But seriously, one time we were there, Uncle Angus went to look for some fruit. He came back with a fucking goat chasing him, so we had to stay on the tree for at least an hour until the stupid goat decided to give up." Those words only made us laugh once again.

Suddenly, I could hear the door opening so I quickly looked up. The head nurse entered the room. "Sorry for interrupting you, I had no idea Miss Chase was here as well…" She started apologizing only to be cut off. "It's alright." Jerry waved it off.

The head nurse then looked at him. "Mister Lewis, judging by this morning's checkup, you'll be released from the wing in a few days." I sighed in relief. " _But_ , you're not allowed to do any physical activity for at least a month. You need to rest, and that means no overworking." She pointed out with a frown.

I could see the man sighing. The woman smiled at me, and I smiled back before she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, it's just a month, it will pass quickly?" I pointed out, my eyebrows furrowing because Jerry seemed to be annoyed with these news. "I know it will, but it's not the right time. With LAMOS still out there, being out of form is the last thing I need." He explained.

My eyes widened. "Wait, so they're still free?!" "They are." Fuck… "Those guys will never give up, won't they?" I shook my head in disbelief. "They won't, which is why I think it'd be better if you stayed away from espionage."

Wait, what?! I looked up at the man in shock. "What's that supposed to mean?!" I couldn't help feeling a bit angry. It was thanks to espionage I finally managed to find him, and now he wanted me to stay out of it?! It was as if I were told to stay away from him, because I had a feeling if I really did so, then I wouldn't see him again without Mother or Uncle's knowledge… Besides, I liked espionage now…

"Lily, it's dangerous," Jerry put a hand on my shoulder while I was glaring at him. "You nearly died; they wanted to kill you _twice_." "They want to kill you too!" I argued. "Except they attacked you as a way to get to me as well. I don't want you to be put in danger because of me."

I folded my arms with a glare. "Well, it's too late for that, Terrence knew about me all along." I pointed out. "I still have no idea how…" The man admitted. "I don't know either, but based on what I've seen from some footage during promotion, he was the one spying on me when I was little." I spoke up. "Strange…" He said after a few moments.

"But the point is that I'm part of this crap as much as you and the girls. By telling me to stay away from this place, they could attack me even more easily." I quickly pointed out, hoping to win the argument. "You _do_ have a point." Jerry finally admitted, and I mentally smirked in triumph.

That was when the door opened. The head nurse came in, carrying something. "Sorry for interrupting again." "No problem, I'm leaving anyway." I said while standing up and taking my bag. I walked to the door before turning around to look at the two of them. "See you." I waved with a smile before running out. School was going to start soon!

 **Third Person's POV**

Boogie Gus ran into the huge cabin of the submarine. "What are the news?" Tim Scam asked. "There are good and bad news." The man told everyone. "Alright, just get to the point. What are the good news?!" Terrence asked impatiently. "The good news are... Well..." Boogie Gus was rubbing the back of his head.

"JUST SAY IT!" Sherry screeched impatiently. "There are no good news. I said that to ease some tension." All of the villains glared at Boogie Gus. "The bad news are," "You mean, the only news..." Brain pointed out in disbelief. "That Jerry gets to live. Someone gave blood for transfusion, and he should be out of there in a few days."

Terrence let out a roar of annoyance while the other villains didn't seem to be happy either.

 **Lily's POV**

I let out a sigh after sitting on a chair next to Sam. "How did it go?" Three of them chorused. "Pretty good." I said simply.

But before they could ask more, the History professor came inside and I quickly opened my notebook. Yet I still couldn't help feeling a bit worried. LAMOS were still out there, and they could attack whenever they wanted to…

However, one thing was definitely clear. If it was a fight they wanted, the fight they shall get…

 **Well, this was some sort of a filler chapter, but it was necessary for the story. In the next chapter I'm going back to episodes, the next chapter based on the episode 'Mime Your Own Business'. Anyway, until next time!**


	54. Mime Gone Wrong

**supboyyyyy93: Thanks! :) I like how you've noticed those similarities and differences because I'll be honest; I never noticed them while writing… XD But I always thought Angus would be a subject which could be easy for both of them to talk about, considering he pulled them into trouble way too many times lol. One thing that should be noted though is that Angus never really says he hates Jerry. He may be angry, but he never really says anything bad about him, nor is he so bitter about it like Bryony… ;)**

 **This chapter is based on the episode 'Mime Your Own Business'.**

 **I only own my OC's!**

Uncle's voice was calling me from downstairs. Looking away from my book, I frowned but put it away. I ran down the stairs while still in my pyjamas.

Mother and Uncle Angus were in the living room, sitting on a couch. As soon as they heard footsteps, both of them looked up at me. "Why are you still in pyjamas?" Mother demanded with a frown. "Because I was reading my book." I retorted while folding my arms.

I have had it enough of her reprimanding bullshit for… The amount of time until she would be back from abroad. The point was I did _not_ want to listen to her today. "Do _not_ raise your voice at me…" Mother started angrily but thankfully never got to finish because Uncle jumped in between two of us.

"Ladies, please!" He exclaimed. I huffed and looked away from both of them. But no one else said a thing. "The reason we called you here was that Bryony has an important meeting with her colleagues tomorrow." Uncle said. "And that means?" I looked up expectantly. "It means that both she and I will be absent for a month."

I resisted the urge to groan in front of them. I hated when Uncle had to go with Mother as well… "You'd better stay with the girls during that time." My uncle then told me once my mother walked out of the room. I simply nodded, but I wasn't happy. "Do you really have to go with her?" I asked a bit bitterly.

"Lily…" Uncle sighed but looked me in the eyes. "I don't like leaving you all alone either, but Bryony needs help as well." I didn't say anything at those words. "But I'll be back soon." He then reminded with a smile before hugging me. "Besides, you won't be alone, you'll have girls to keep you company…"

Well, he _was_ right about me not being alone… I still had Clover, Alex, Sam, Allison and J… _Dad_ , I still had them to keep me company… I returned the hug slowly without saying anything. He then said how he had to start getting ready before running upstairs. I went upstairs as well, but because I had to get ready for school.

It's been two days since Dad was released from the hospital wing, and he was already back in his office. I wasn't able to see him since that day since Mother suddenly made me go to few meetings, claiming how she had to take me with her because her colleagues wanted to meet me. Therefore the girls informed me about what happened during those few days. I was happy he was finally out of there, but the girls and I thought he shouldn't have continued working so quickly, he still had to rest after all, which meant no overworking and physical activities… But, maybe he really had to work, with being the head of such a big organization…

It still felt a bit weird to actually be able to refer to someone with 'Dad', but I thought it'd be better, and I'd feel better if I did it. He was my father, so calling him by his name was quite weird all of a sudden. Besides, when talking to him, I didn't have to be so formal like with Mother, and it felt refreshing. Both of them were uptight, one couldn't deny that, but Mother was cold as well, she never showed any sign she cared apart from 'raising' me… Which was what made her so much different from Dad. I could be honest with him about almost everything, and that was something I couldn't do with Uncle Angus…

I dressed in a dark red short-sleeved shirt, knee-length jeans before I put on blue shoes with high heels. Now, if everything went by my plan, Mother wouldn't see me wearing heels… So I grabbed my bag before sneaking out of the house.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of our chemistry lesson. Alex, Clover, Allison and the rest of the students walked out while wearing their white coats. I was cleaning up mess from my table when I saw Sam walking up to our Chemistry professor.

"Wow, I found your lesson to be quite interesting, Mister Roberts! May I clean those test tubes for you?" She asked enthusiastically. "Why thank you, Sam, it's wonderful to see a student so interested in chemistry!" Mister Roberts was quite surprised. Not that I could blame him, because half of our class hated chemistry, myself included.

That was when I could see Alex at the door of the classroom, this time without her white coat. "Sam, I guess you were serious when you said you'd hit up Mister Roberts for extra credit! Is it working?!" My eyes widened immediately. WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE DOING?!

Looking up in horror, I could see Mister Roberts wasn't pleased at all while Sam smiled nervously. Excuse me, not being pleased was an understatement. He was pissed as fuck… "Good day…" I waved with a nervous smile before pulling Sam out of the classroom.

"What was that for?!" She fumed once we were in the hallway. But then, I could see Alex talking to Clover and some guy near the cupboards… Until Clover ran to two of us, pulling us into a toilet. "Alex just revealed to that guy I'm crushing on him!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "And she just told Mister Roberts about Sam trying to get extra credit…" I sighed.

"SHE'S THE WORST SECRET KEEPER EVER!" Clover and Sam shouted in unison, making me cover my ears because of their shouting.

* * *

"Way to totally blow it, Alex!" The blonde-haired girl glared at Alex once we were outside the school. "You're absolutely worst at keeping a secret!" Sam added, as angry as Clover. "What are you guys talking about?! I'm an expert at keeping secrets!"

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Like you were an expert when you told David how I thought he was naïve and stupid as fuck because he liked Mandy?!" I asked a bit angrily. David didn't want to even say 'hello' to me for a week until I convinced him Alex was saying bullshit… Even though I _did_ say he was naïve and stupid as fuck… But I didn't want my friendship with him to be ruined because Alex couldn't keep secrets! That happened about a week ago…

"Or the time we had to cancel our party because you told neighbors about it?!" Sam reminded. That happened during summer holidays… We had everything ready at their villa but Alex practically told them about our plans so we had to cancel it… "Or the time you told my English teacher I downloaded my essay from the Internet?!" Clover was fuming. I _didn't_ want to talk about that event…

Alex was looking at us surprised, and for a moment, I felt sorry for her for us being so mad. But then I remembered why we were mad in the first place. Because she couldn't keep fucking secrets!

"None of those were my fault; I can totally keep things to myself! I didn't tell Sam that Clover lost her favorite CD, did I?!" "Ain't that shit on a biscuit…" I drawled sarcastically in a Birmingham dialect (which was also Terrence and Sherry's accent). I didn't like that accent at all, but I felt the need to at least try to use it, because I had a feeling people with it sounded like vandals, and I wanted to try different accents… But thankfully I didn't speak like that, neither did Mother, Uncle or Dad.

Alex's eyes widened once she heard my words. "Oops…" She covered her mouth, realizing what she had just said. "Wait, you lost my CD?!" Sam demanded angrily. "I didn't really lose it, I just kind of rented it to this guy who…" Clover growled while glaring at Alex.

But then, I could see four baby trolleys passing just like that, without anyone pulling them. The girls ran so they could see the babies better while I followed them slowly. I had an idea what this was about, because no one would abandon trolleys with babies just like that… Suddenly, one of the trolleys sucked me in.

Soon after, I was falling through the tunnel along with the girls. I knew it, I fucking knew it! Letting out a yelp, I landed on the chair in the office, right on my butt.

"So, girls, how did you like babies from the WOOHP daycare?" Dad looked at us while folding his newspapers. "They were cute, but not so cuddly!" Clover said what all of us were thinking. He then put the newspapers away, and I could see he was wearing a different tie. It was a bit ugly in my opinion, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Hey, new tie, Jer? I love it! You always know exactly what to wear!" Sam then said. "Well, I once was runner-up in the most dapper man in Manchester contest…" "But Sam, didn't you say that Jerry's taste in clothes was hideous?" Alex suddenly reminded.

FUCK. Alex, why?! Clover, Sam and I looked up in horror to see Dad taking off the tie with a growl. Yes, he really growled… I couldn't help feeling a bit scared. Mother could be mad if she wanted to, but she never did that…

I looked at Alex with a glare. I swear to God, if she spilled one more secret… "So, Jer, what's up?" Clover then quickly asked, trying to brighten up the atmosphere. "Oh, yes. People in the entertainment industry are being attacked by a mysterious entity. Strangely, the attacks have only been on performers like singers, comedians, and magicians!"

That was weird… "Whoa, tough crowd!" Sam commented. "I want you to go there and investigate."

GLADIS then gave Press On Fingernail Dart to Sam, Low Gravity Gogo Boots to Clover, Net Throwing Mascara and Lipstick Microphone Camera to Alex, and Red Heat Throat Lozenge to me. "What is this thing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow because the machine had said it was a new item.

"Unfortunately, I'm not able to demonstrate. As soon as it comes in contact with salivary glands, it releases fire." "As if spitting fire?" Clover guessed. "Precisely. They're good for melting objects and clearing one's sinuses." I looked at the item in my hands for a moment. I hoped I wouldn't have to use it…

"Alex, we've got some really juicy gossip, but you can't tell anyone. You have to keep it a secret to regain our trust." Sam told her quietly. "Don't worry, it's safe with me, just tell me!" She responded ecstatically. The red-haired girl then whispered something to her.

I raised an eyebrow. "What did she tell her?" I asked Clover. "She said how GLADIS is in love with Jerry's photocopier." She whispered to me, making my eyes widen. Looking up at Dad who was observing us curiously, I did my best not to laugh at this little secret.

"Really?! That's even better than when Lily called the chemistry professor son of a bitch for giving her an F!" Alex suddenly said it loudly. I turned around to look at her in horror. "I never called anyone like that, Alex." I tried to wave it off because literally everyone was looking at me. "But Lily, didn't you call Jerry son of a bitch at least five times?"

I literally wanted to scream at those words, because they weren't true. I SWEAR TO GOD, I wanted to strangle Alex right there… Because when I looked at Dad, he was looking at me disapprovingly, while Sam and Clover were looking at Alex in horror.

Where the fuck did she get that idea from?! I never called Dad like that, it was just stupid... But then, my eyes widened for a moment. It _was_ kind of true after all…

" _Listen here you… You son of a…" I started threateningly while Doctor V was advancing on me. "Ah, ah, ah, watch your mouth girl."_

" _WHO GAVE YOU DRIVING LICENSE, YOU FUCKING, SON…" Clover covered my mouth before I could finish shouting. "Sorry, but I had to." She took hands off my mouth. "Not my fault the driver's a fucking idiot." I huffed._

" _I know where you're going with this, and let me tell you something. I won't do it!" I growled at Alex and Sam. "Why?" Alex asked. "Because, I couldn't care less about that son o…" I started angrily but both of them covered my mouth. "You know you don't really mean what you're saying." Sam told me with a frown. "I mean it. I mean every single word." I glared at her._

I _never_ said that insult completely… But I had no idea how the fuck Alex remembered every time that happened. That was way before I even knew about Dad… And I nearly said it once, but during the time I was upset with learning the truth…

"Let me at her…" I started threateningly and tried to run to Alex only to be stopped by Clover while Sam jumped in front of Alex. They pulled me out of the office so I didn't even have time to explain to Dad what exactly Alex was talking about…

* * *

"Most of the performers are being attacked in this area. The latest incident occurred in this club to a magician named Amazing Molotov. " Sam stated once we were inside a club called Magic Wanda, dressed in our suits.

That was when I could see someone sobbing while sitting on the stage. "Excuse me, are you the Amazing Molotov?" Sam asked the woman once we came a bit closer. She looked up, but… She was _both_ dressed and had her face painted like a mime! "Um, what's with the outfit? You want the crowd laughing with you, not at you!" Clover pointed out after we had gasped.

But then, the woman pointed at her neck while trying to say something… Except that she couldn't say a thing… "You lost your voice?" I guessed. She nodded and quickly started showing something with… Punching, her hands lifted up, eyes wide, and then some weird hand gestures? Clover, Alex and Sam then guessed what the woman tried to say.

Apparently, they were unsuccessful because the woman looked at the floor in despair. "Maybe you could write it down?" I suggested. Sam grabbed a nearby paper and a pen before giving it to the woman. After writing something, she gave it to the red-haired girl.

"What does it say?" Alex asked curiously. "I'm not sure; her handwriting isn't that good…" She told us quietly. "Besides, it's in Russian!" "This isn't getting us anywhere!" The black-haired girl sighed. "Could you give me the paper?" I asked Sam who did so.

I looked at the woman's handwriting. Sam was right, it wasn't that good… But it was very similar to mine, and my handwriting was hideous! I spoke only English and French, but I always wanted to learn more languages, which was why I tried learning them on my own by reading books in the language they were originally written.

So far, I've had success only with French literature and poetry, but then I tried learning a bit of German with Kafka's works and Russian with Tolstoy's and Dostoyevsky's books… They were difficult to learn, but I wasn't going to give up. That way I could not only read books, but get to know what it was like reading them in their native language…

I knew some words in Russian, so I hoped I could understand at least something! "She wrote something about a… Mime?" I looked up at the woman who quickly nodded while showing that hand gesture again, as if she were touching an invisible wall. "Mime artist?" She nodded.

"You know Russian?" Clover asked in surprise. "A bit." I explained while looking at other words. "An accordion?" I looked up at the woman who nodded once again, once again showing the 'mime artist' gesture. "The mime had an accordion?" Sam guessed, making the woman grin.

Looking at the words once again, I could understand only one more. "Mute?" The poor woman nodded. "Gotta give you props for actually understanding something, but I still don't get what does a mime with an accordion have to do with her being mute." Clover sighed. I had to agree about that one… "It's so confusing…" Alex trailed off in disbelief.

"Do you happen to speak English by any chance?" I asked the woman sheepishly who shook her head. "Fuck." I sighed. That was when my X-Powder started ringing. "It must be Jerry." Clover presumed while I took the device out of my pocket, already thinking about a good apology for what Alex had blurted out…

I opened the X-Powder. "Girls, there's been reports of a suspicious figure prowling around the Concert Hall down the street!" Dad told us. "Jer, what do you know about GLA…" Alex suddenly started, making Clover, Sam and I give her glares. I've had it enough of her spilling people's secrets, she got me into this crap after all… Technically, my problem wasn't a secret, but she brought it up!

"Glasses!" Alex quickly corrected herself before backing away while saying 'never mind'. "We're on it!" Sam said before I closed the X-Powder.

* * *

A concert was in full swing once we managed to climb up the open roof. But we got right above the stage so we could observe the concert better. Clover took out the Lipstick Camera and activated it. But she used it to observe the singer on the stage…

I rolled my eyes in disbelief. "These pictures will look great in my locker!" She gushed. "We're supposed to be looking for a suspect, not starting up a fan club!" Sam reminded in annoyance. "Wait, I think I see him!" Alex was looking in an opposite direction.

Clover then pointed the camera in the opposite direction after getting another reprimand from Sam. "He's just a guy or a geek wanting to get his accordion signed…" She said as if she were bored. "But the woman said something about a mime artist with an accordion!" I reminded her with my eyes wide. "Well, the accordion is the only thing I can see; I can't even see his face!" She frowned.

Suddenly, Clover gasped. I could see a laser going towards the stage and hitting the singer. Suddenly, he was a mime! People started screaming in horror. The singer dropped his microphone… "Come on, our suspect is getting away!" Sam stood up.

We raced outside the hall. Looking on my right, I could see the man getting away. We started chasing him. Suddenly, the man turned around to face us and stopped. He started playing his accordion, and a laser came out!

We jumped out of the way to avoid it before he started firing again. I dodged another laser before we ran past poor workers who were hit by the laser too. Because there was a traffic jam, we started jumping on cars while still running after the man. "Sorry about that!" "Excuse us!" "My apologies!" "It's fine, now if you excuse us!" We were saying 'sorry' to people inside cars who apparently thought we were mental.

Once we were in the pedestrian zone again, the accordion man fired once more, only for us to dodge it without a problem. "Your aim is as bad as your music!" Clover shouted to him. "Is that the best you can do?!" I shouted as well while smirking.

But then, I could see a laser hit and engulfed me, making me yelp before… It disappeared. I was breathing heavily with hands on my knees before I heard Clover gasping. She covered her mouth in what seemed to be astonishment.

I opened her mouth, wanting to ask what the fuck this was about, but… No words came out of my mouth. Only some weird, gagging noises… Which was happened to Alex and Sam as well. I looked at them before I gasped too. They were mimes now! Which meant…

Looking down at myself, I could see my suit was black and white now… I tried to scream which came out as that gagging sound again. For freaking fuck's sake, why?!

"Wow… Fashion disaster of the century much?!" Clover commented. I looked at her with a glare. But Sam then noticed some white paint on the ground. "It must have come from Mister Accordion… I'll send it to WOOHP for analysis!" The blonde-haired girl told us.

* * *

Back in the office, Sam, Alex and I were sitting on the chair and trying to solve our 'problem'. I looked at my mirror before trying to put on some powder, or at least some decent lipstick… I looked hideous with my face painted white and that horrible red lipstick! And my eyebrows were thick as fuck because make up didn't seem to work. In fact, I looked even worse, like a fucking clown!

"Oh, don't worry, you guys look great!" I looked up at Clover while showing her the 'throat slit with my finger' gesture. She fucking wasn't helping! "In fact, it will probably start a new trend in school; everybody is going to be doing it in no time!" She ignored my gestures. Everybody doing it my arse… _No one_ wanted to look like a freak!

That was when I could hear the door opening. "Well girls, I've got something that will help you…" The three of us turned around at hearing Dad's voice. But he gasped as soon as he saw us. "My goodness, what happened to you?!" He even backed away in shock.

Clover then cleared her throat. "Um, whatever happened, it's… Great! What a unique… Look! It's such stylish uniforms; a trend's just waiting to happen!" Dad finally managed to say something in hopes of 'comforting' us. Except that it was unsuccessful… It only made me feel even worse…

Sam pointed at her neck and made a few hand gestures while he was walking past us. "Sorry Sam, but I'm all out of crackers!" I face palmed at those words. I wanted my voice back so badly… People not understanding you was one of worst things ever…

"But here, try these devices, they'll help you communicate!" Dad offered us some devices which looked like they could be tied around one's wrist. "Just type into it and it will translate your text into words!" Sam took one of them, so did I. _"Testing, one, two, three!"_ Sam's device said.

The girl gave Dad a thumbs up while I started typing in as well. _"It works."_ My device stated. I looked up with a smile. But then, I could see Alex handing Clover a paper. "Alex says she hates the way the computer voice sounds, she'd rather use puppets to get her point across!"

Just as Clover read Alex's words, Alex suddenly grabbed Dad for his right leg, knocking him on the floor with a yelp. She then took off one of his shoes. "What on Earth are you doing?!" He demanded while she took a red and white sock off his foot. I swear to God, she was fucking crazy…

Alex took a pen before drawing two dots on the sock on her hand. Apparently she wanted to use it as a puppet… She was fucking crazy. She couldn't even talk without the computer device!

"Rather low-tech, but I suppose that could work too…" Dad finally said. _"At least now she'll have a hard time telling people's secrets!"_ Sam pointed out. _"Thankfully."_ I added, earning both of us a glare from Alex. I simply smirked back at her.

" _I analyzed the white paint you'd sent in; it contains traces of DNA from a mime who goes by the name of Jazz Hands!"_ GLADIS then showed us the analysis in a test tube. "But why is he stealing people's voices?" Clover wondered aloud.

Sam stood up from the chair. _"Let's find him and ask him!"_ She said. I looked at Alex who finished decorating what once used to be Dad's sock. It looked horrible…

"You're coming?" Clover asked me once she saw I wasn't making my way towards the exit like them. _"Just give me few minutes."_ I typed to her and she nodded.

I walked towards Dad slowly while trying to think of the best way to say sorry. Except that this time I had no fucking idea… "What is it, Lily?" He finally looked at me. _"About what Alex had said earlier, I wanted to say I'm sorry. It's kind of true, but it was before I even knew about you."_ The computer said what I had typed in.

I felt stupid for talking like this when I really couldn't, but I just wanted to get over this already. "I presumed it was something of that sort, so I'm not mad at you." I let out a sigh of relief.

"But you should be more careful if you're talking behind someone's back already. You could really hurt someone." Dad was most probably referring to the 'chemistry professor' insult. And it was the same with David… I simply nodded at those words before quickly hugging him. "Go, they're waiting for you." He told me after returning the hug.

I ran out the fastest I could.

* * *

We were walking past Santa Monica Beach. Apparently, Jazz Hands' address was somewhere around here. Clover then suggested using Hologram Projection Mood Ring to blend in with the other mimes, but… Sam and I looked like fucking clowns.

"At least we're not clowns!" Clover had to jinx it while coming out from behind the tree, dressed like someone from a circus. _"Speak for yourself!"_ Sam said before she and I walked out as well. We looked goddamn awful… "But it works for you two!" Clover tried to assure us. _"Works for us my arse."_ I typed those words with a glare. _"Yeah, like whatever."_ Sam agreed with her eyes narrowed.

We were walking past other mimes while looking for the house, but I just wanted to get out of here… Suddenly, Sam put hand on Clover and my shoulder. _"Where's Alex?"_

Just as she said that, Alex was walking towards us with a monkey puppet on her left hand instead of the poor sock. Oh, fuck… "Okay, the socks were bad enough, this is ridiculous!" Clover face palmed. I had to agree with her…

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The familiar voice quickly made me look to my right. And my jaw fell to the floor. _Mandy_ was looking to us while clinging to Clover's crush! "See, Stuart? I told you they were losers, especially with such stupid costumes!" She told the guy.

My blood boiled at those words. I wanted to just get my hands on that bitch for mocking us… "What are you two doing together?!" Clover pointed at them in disbelief. "Oh, I owe it all to Alex; if she hadn't blabbed about your secret crush, I never would have stolen him away from you!" Mandy smiled in exult. I was surprised that guy even liked Mandy with her attitude… I guess similar people could be together, as those two were clearly stupid…

Clover growled at Alex who smiled sheepishly. She then started going towards Mandy and the guy threateningly with the fucking monkey still on her right hand. "What are you doing?! Stop Alex, you're like totally freaking us out!" Mandy screamed while backing away along with the guy.

" _We mean you no harm!"_ Sam typed those words to no avail. "I always thought you guys were like freaks, but this takes the cake!" Mandy shouted. "Sorry Clover, I can never hang out with somebody who has such weird friends!" He pointed at Alex. They turned around to walk away…

And that was when I lost it. I wanted to prove to both of them how they were fucking idiots. Since I couldn't talk, only one thing could do the trick. I marched to them before touching both of them by their shoulders.

They turned around to look at me, and that was when I showed them middle fingers with the biggest glares I could muster. "Stop it Lily, you're crazy!" Mandy screamed and I showed her the middle finger again with a smirk. I made sure to show the guy as well before they made a run for it.

"Thanks, Alex, Lily!" Clover looked at us with a frown. Alex tried to say something with her monkey, except that… "No, you can't have gravel-colored ice-cream, we're here to find Jazz Hands' home!" _"Guys, over here!"_ Sam suddenly pointed at a house across us.

* * *

We entered the house through a ventilation system. It was filled with different-colored masks, posters of a mime who I presumed was Jazz Hands, and TV was even playing his performance! Except that public started throwing everything at the poor man.

" _He's not very good!"_ Sam pointed out. "No wonder, an accordion-playing mime? Like, get a clue!" Clover agreed. Until Alex pointed at something. There were pictures of the woman we had found earlier, then the lead singer who had lost his voice… All of the pictures had the x sign on their mouth, so I guessed those were the victims…

"And it looks like he's got raging jealousy issues with other performers!" Clover was looking at the pictures. But then, Alex, Sam and I gasped. Jazz Hands entered the room with three henchmen! "What? What's going on?" Clover asked us perplexed just as one henchman came behind her.

Alex started waving frantically along with Sam. "You've always dreamed of being a window washer?" The blonde-haired girl tried to guess what they wanted to say. _"Fucking turn around!"_ I typed those words. She turned around and gasped. "Jazz Hands?!"

"Too bad you couldn't just mime your own business!" Mime our own business? I unfortunately liked how that sounded… "Hey, I thought mimes weren't supposed to talk!" Clover shouted after running to us. She had a point… "Oh, that's just a misconception perpetuated by the mime hating media!" He retorted in a French accent.

Well, able to talk or not, I've had it enough of mimes for a lifetime! "In fact we're all allowed to talk off stage! Why would I ever telephone if I didn't talk? That would be ridiculous, as well as a total waste of money!"

I couldn't listen to that moron anymore… _"Enough with the bullshit please."_ I pleaded. _"Yeah, can we get on with this?"_ Sam agreed. Jazz Hands looked surprised for a moment until he put a hand in front of his face and put it down, revealing an angry expression.

"You can't talk to me like that; I'm the world's greatest mime!" He roared before starting to play his accordion. A laser came out of it, making the four of us jump out of the way. I landed in front of a sofa, just in time to hear the creep shouting something about us having to respect him.

He then fired at me so I quickly jumped up and kept rolling out of the way behind the sofa as he kept firing. But then, another henchman came to where I was. I made a run for it towards where the other girls were.

But then a gust of wind came out of the Jazz Hands' accordion! I closed my eyes and tried to go forward to no avail. The wind was too strong! Suddenly, something was throw at us and sent us flying against the wall… Until a picture behind fell down, right through us. Fuck, fuck and FUCK! "Okay, this is totally not cool!" Clover said what all of us were thinking.

"Being a mime isn't about being cool! It's about out-of-body movement, subtle gestures, non-verbal communication, something you'll come to understand…" I finally managed to free my right hand in order to show the man the middle finger. "Well, if you want to be rude…" Jazz Hands growled, making the girls send me glares.

But seriously, this was technically mime! I showed him the finger, and that basically told him to go fuck himself without using actual words! However, I understood why they were angry. I basically insulted him… But I had no regrets!

Jazz Hands then pressed another button. Four weird satellite-like dishes came out of the accordion before firing lasers around us and forming a cage! "Okay, anyone else feeling a little claustrophobic?!" I _was_ … This was goddamn awful, not even ventilation system was this small!

"There's no point in struggling, you can't get out! Ingenious in its simplicity, the invisible box is harder than it looks!" _"Why are you doing this?"_ Sam questioned. "I've been shunned by the Arts Community because they don't understand I'm genius, so I'm going to turn the entire world into a silent one! Then everyone will realize how difficult miming is, not just anyone can be a mime! It's a craft, a craft, I tell you!" What a psycho… Did that mean everyone had to lose their voices because of the idiot's misfortune?!

The moron walked out while laughing evilly. Suddenly, breathing became harder. It was practically as if we were suffocating… "I'm not sure how it was possible, but now I hate mimes even more!" Clover frowned. _"I'm suffocating!"_ Sam told her. "We've got to get out of here before you run out of air!"

Sam then suggested rocking the box back and forth, which was exactly what we did. By rocking it back and forth, we sent the box tumbling with us inside right towards a window before breaking it. The box broke as soon as it collided with the ground, and we were free.

"Now we've got to stop Jazz Hands or everyone in the world will be wearing those same, hideous outfits!" Sam, Alex and I looked at Clover with frowns. She fucking wasn't helping at all… "Sorry!"

* * *

While we were running through the place, Alex suddenly pointed at the sky. I looked up to see what seemed to be… Jazz Hands' balloon?! After switching to our suits, we quickly flew up with Jetpacks. "Come on Sam, get that white-faced loser!" Clover told the girl who glared at her. I showed her the 'throat slit with finger' gesture angrily. "Sorry about that!" She apologized.

Just as we were near the balloon, Jazz Hands started firing at us from his accordion… Until he said sometimes about mimes 'being silent, but violent' before blowing us away with the gust of wind. We landed at the top of the balloon. It fucking hurt…

"APPRENTICE MIMES, ELIMINATE THEM!" Three henchmen started climbing up ladders right towards us. I quickly stepped on a hand of one of them, making him shout in pain before letting go. I then stepped on his other hand and he let go, falling right into a river below us.

But when the other two climbed up, Clover quickly fired Finger Nail Darts near their feet. It blew out one part of the balloon, sending two mimes right towards river. Clover then called GLADIS so someone could pick them up.

That was when Jazz Hands climbed up as well. "I won't let you 'talkies' ruin my plan!" "The show's over Jazz Hands!" Clover retorted. "Mimes never give up; we never stop bringing joy and pleasure to audiences everywhere!" _'More like pain and torture in this case.'_ I thought sarcastically but gasped and ducked just in time to avoid his laser.

While we were still dodging, Jazz Hands accidentally damaged one part of the balloon, so we were pretty much sliding down it. I wanted to scream so badly at this moment, but I just couldn't! I was barely holding for the part of the fucking balloon…

" _This balloon is out of control!"_ Sam somehow managed to type those words. _'No shit.'_ I thought while Clover agreed by saying 'gee, never would have guessed'. "What's the matter, girls? Not enjoying my performance? How typical! Unfortunately, you won't be around for the encore!" I could see a bomb being thrown at us.

Suddenly, I wasn't holding for the balloon anymore. _"HELP!"_ Sam typed it in while she and I were falling. I could even hear Clover screaming our names. My heart was beating so fast, and I was so scared… Screaming usually made it easier, but none of us could scream at the moment because of the fucking idiot…

Suddenly, a hand caught my wrist. Looking up, I could see Sam smiling at me while in the air with her Jetpack Backpack. _"Thanks."_ I managed to type to her and she nodded before I activated my Jetpack as well.

We flew to the controls of the balloon. But we were so close to one building that Sam tried redirecting the balloon… Except that she was unsuccessful. _"Red Heat Throat Lozenge."_ She suddenly typed to me. I looked at her perplexed. What the fuck was she…

" _Use the Lozenge to blow the last part of the balloon and make it float up, away from the building!"_ I simply nodded before taking one of them and putting it in my mouth. Sam moved out of the way while I got in a lying position. I could already feel my throat burning…

Suddenly, fire came out of my mouth, and right towards the last part of the balloon. It started floating up, away from the building. I let out a sigh of relief while Clover and Alex came down with trapped Jazz Hands.

* * *

"There isn't a cell strong enough to hold me! Mimes are resilient! There's no way you'll stop me!" I narrowed my eyes while we were still sitting in the balloon. That idiot was trapped in his own box, but he just couldn't shut the fuck up! "Alex, can we get some quiet time?" Clover asked Alex who pressed a button on the accordion. The laser was fired at Jazz Hands, finally shutting him up.

* * *

"Thanks GLADIS, it's good to have my voice back!" Alex thanked GLADIS once we were back in the office. This time, we weren't fucking mimes anymore… And I was so happy I could talk again! "My thoughts exactly." I grinned.

" _Luckily we were able to reverse the effects on everyone Jazz Hands attacked by careful manipulation of his accordion!"_ The machine explained. "GLADIS, I have to know.. Did you ask out Jerry's photocopier yet?!"

My eyes widened. Oh, FUCK… _"What are you talking about?"_ GLADIS was trying to play dumb. Sam, Clover and I were looking at Alex angrily. Not even a minute passed, and she said another secret… "Everyone knows that you have a crush on Jerry's photocopier and you don't want Jerry to know! I think it's really cute…"

GLADIS tried to get away as much as she could while Dad was blinking at her in what seemed to be astonishment. I looked at Alex with a glare. "That was supposed to be a secret!" I growled. "That's it," Clover started. "You leave us no choice." Sam finished.

Clover grabbed the accordion and used it to turn Alex into a mime again. Except that she wasn't happy about it… She started waving with her hands at us with her monkey doll still on her left hand. I couldn't help laughing, neither could the girls. Seeing her so pissed was way too funny…

"My photocopier?!" I could hear Dad asking in disbelief. _"Oh please, there's no time for inter-office romances!"_

 **Well, this is my last update in 2018. I hope you liked it. Happy New Year and see you in 2019! :)**


	55. Porpoise Business

**Mistress Mysterious: Thank you so much! :)**

 **supboyyyyy93: Maybe there will be some drama, maybe not… ;) Yes, I** _ **will**_ **be doing the 'Mandy' episode (one of the best episodes ever, especially with the whole 'fight' scene XD). Those two episodes you'd mentioned are some of my favorite episodes from the show (if not the most favorite), so not doing them would be a major disservice! :)**

 **This chapter is based on the episode 'Alex Gets Schooled'. I only own my OC's!**

I let out a sigh of exasperation as I sat in between Clover and Alex on their sofa. "That was the longest week of my life!" The black-haired girl shouted. "Tell me about it… Three finals, two essays, and oral presentation isn't school, it's midterm torture!" Sam agreed.

"Just thank the God it's fucking over…" I let out a groan with a hand on my forehead. "Exactly, that means only girl bonding can save us now! We'll relax with facials, move on with magazines and finish with a movie marathon!" Clover was rambling. Well, they would read magazines, I would take my book because I didn't like them… "What about drinking games?" I suddenly suggested with a smirk.

All three of them looked at me. "You're not 18 yet." Sam reminded. "I will be in two months!" I pointed out. "Until then, no." She shook her head. I pouted while folding my arms, but I didn't say anything else. "If someone could enlighten me, what exactly is a drinking game?" Alex spoke up. "Taking a drink every time someone in a movie says or does something specific." Clover explained.

"Well we can do that without the drinking game." "And call Allison too?" Clover agreed with Sam's words. "Yes!"

But suddenly, the bell on the door was ringing. A mailman left something in front of the door. Sam walked to the door in order to see what it was. "Hate to rain on the girly parade, but it looks like our report cards arrived early!"

Fuck. I prayed my grades were good enough or Mother would give me a lecture about having bad grades as soon as she was back from abroad. "But we just barely finished?" Alex pointed out in confusion. "Have I mentioned I hate technology?!" She added once Sam gave her the report card.

She then gave it to Clover and me. I opened my report card and quickly took it out. Then I grinned. My grades were mostly A's and few B's!

Sam's grades were all A's, Clover's grades were A's and B's and a C in the metal shop (most boring subject ever, only for blacksmiths as Clover would say)… But Alex had all F's!

My eyebrows furrowed while I stood up and walked to her, wanting to see it better. Alex wasn't the type who had F's… "But how is that possible?! I've been working so incredibly hard this semester! "Well, we have had 23 missions this month alone…" Sam told her. "Yeah, even Jer said we've been ridiculously busy this year!" Clover agreed.

"Honestly Alex, I think it must be some sort of a mistake." I folded my arms with a frown. "Well, whatever it is, my parents can't find out about this!" She suddenly ripped all the papers.

But then, a phone in the villa started ringing.. "Oh no, it's my parents calling from England! What do I do?!" She looked at me with her hands on my shoulders before jumping over to Sam and Clover. "Just don't answer it?" I suggested. "But they'll call again, and, and…"

"First of all, don't panic!" Sam tried to calm her down. "Yeah, I mean, maybe they're just calling to say 'hi'!" Clover tried to sound optimistic once we were in front of the phone. But I highly doubted that was the case…

Alex finally took the phone. "Hey, Mum, hey Dad?" I couldn't help feeling sorry for her. She looked so panicked… What was even worse, the panic increased. "But I can explain…" She started only to apparently be cut off. "What do you mean 'anymore'?!"

Clover, Sam and I exchanged looks of concern when… "Don't I get a say about this?!" Alex hung up with a sigh and dejected look on her face. "What is it, what did your parents say?" Sam quickly asked once she sat on a chair. "They're… My parents are sending me to a boarding school in England!"

My eyes widened. "ENGLAND?!" Sam, Clover and I chorused in shock. "But you always had good grades, why would they send you because of a one-time thing?" I asked the black-haired girl. "Apparently they can't trust me while I'm alone here anymore." She sighed while brushing off her tears.

Some parents they were… We were, well the girls were legally adults by now, and by sending her to England and not trusting Alex, it was like they were treating her more as a child… Which was what I found incredibly stupid and humiliating. She always had good grades, and one time she 'messes up' they turn the world around?! Some parent bullshit right there…

Alex started crying uncontrollably, making me hug her tightly while tears were brimming in my eyes. Her going to England was just stupid! Out of three of them, Alex was the youngest one; her birthday was three months before mine. Even though I could talk to both Sam and Clover, and both of them were really great friends and could listen, Alex was the one who really understood what it was like to be the youngest one … When Clover turned 18, she and I started counting days until our birthdays because we wanted to be allowed to do everything, just like Clover and Sam.

She even confided in me how she used to be jealous of Britney too because she felt useless once, so I could understand her more than those two when it came to that… I felt like that as well.

"But you can't leave!" Clover joined us in the hug with tears streaming down her cheeks. "If you go, then who else will spill our secrets and embarrass us, try out new diets?!" Sam was in the hug as well. "Is there any way for your parents to change their minds?" I asked while trying to brush off my tears. "No!" We started crying again.

"But it's not forever… I'll get my grades up, and I'll be back in Bev Hills before you can say 'A student'! Plus, we'll see each other on missions!" Alex pointed out.

Suddenly, I could hear someone yelping before a loud thud was heard. Turning around, I looked down to see Dad lying on the floor with a suitcase next to him. That was when a mirror moved back to where it had been before.

I raised an eyebrow. I had no idea you could transport to WOOHP _and_ _vice-versa_ …"Afternoon, ladies!" He quickly sat on a nearby chair.

"Okay, freaky! I had no idea WOOHP-ing worked both ways!" Clover commented. "Jerry, what are you doing here?" Sam wondered while she and Alex came a bit closer as well. "I've just heard the sad news. I'm going to miss you Alex, even though I know England would be good for you." Dad put hands on the black-haired girl's shoulders.

"Really?" "Why, yes! I went to boarding school there and look how brilliantly I turned out!" "Not even gonna touch that one!" Clover frowned at those words while I rolled my eyes at both of them in amusement.

But that was when I finally noticed the suitcase on the floor completely. "What's with the suitcase?" I asked in confusion while lifting it up. "Oh, right. I'm having my apartment fumigated for dust mites and I need a place to stay. One might even say I'm desperate…" Dad explained.

Before anyone could say a thing, Clover marched to him. "One might even say NO WAY!" She glared before grabbing the suitcase out of my hand. She started pushing Dad towards the exit before I quickly ran to her, grabbing the girl by her right hand. "Clover, stop it." I frowned.

"Give me one good reason why I should do that." She glared. "Because you're acting like a fucking idiot." I growled. And I meant it. How many times did Dad help those three when they needed it? They told me that _themselves_! He helped them so many times, and now when he needed help (not counting the gun incident, that was life-or-death situation), Clover was acting like the biggest bitch ever. She was so harsh…

The blonde-haired girl huffed. "Well I'm sorry, but you're not the one who gets to tell me that, you don't even live here!" "Clover…" I started threateningly. She was right, I didn't live here… But Dad asked for help, and I _wasn't_ going to let her treat him like shit.

"It's only temporary; you won't even know I'm here!" He quickly stopped Clover and me from starting up a fight. "Alright, you can stay, but only under certain conditions!" Sam finally spoke up. But then Clover pushed Dad outside. "Upstairs is a 'no Jer' zone. Capisce?!" She closed the door.

I looked at her in disbelief. "Clover, there's another guest room upstairs." I pointed out a bit angrily. "I said upstairs is a 'no Jer' zone, or haven't you heard it?!" "My apologies…" I started sarcastically but Sam jumped in front of us. "Stop it Lily, Clover said it and I agree with her. He can stay, but only outside!"

"It's as if you asked Dad the same thing he asked you and he let you sleep only outside the Headquarters." I growled. "Either you stop, or you're out." Clover huffed before marching away. I groaned while folding my arms. I wanted to say so many swears to her… But I decided not to say anything, not wanting to make the situation even worse. If they kept acting like idiots, I would act that way too.

Alex sighed. "I guess I'd better go and pack…" She walked upstairs, Sam and Clover following her. I frowned for a moment and was about to go after them… But I decided to go outside instead.

I opened the door before closing them behind me. "Hey." I greeted with a small smile. Dad, who was looking through his suitcase, looked up. "Hello." "Since when was your apartment being fumigated?" I asked curiously while leaning on a nearby wall with my right arm.

"Since today. I called them yesterday." He replied simply while still looking through the suitcase. "I see…" I trailed off while looking at my left hand. "So you're staying with girls as well?" I looked up at that question. "Yes. Mother and Uncle Angus are supposed to be in Europe for a month, so Uncle asked me to stay with the girls during that time." I explained.

Dad looked at me, away from his suitcase. "Does that happen frequently?" "More often than not, although it usually lasts less than a month." I shrugged my shoulders. "It's because Mother usually needs Uncle's help while promoting her company. In the meantime, he works as a mechanic." I then added.

"You miss them?" "Uncle, yes." I responded simply while folding my arms, leaning against the wall with my right leg by now. "What about Bryony?" "What about her?" I asked with a frown. "You usually don't miss her?" I looked at the ground at that question for a moment.

Then I looked up, opening my mouth to say something…. But the girls called me from upstairs. I raced inside, wanting to see what they wanted.

* * *

Sun was setting by the time a car arrived in front of the villa. "That must be my ride…" Alex looked down with tears in her eyes. The three of us ran to hug her before all of us started crying. "Promise we'll stay best friends!" "We promise!" We chorused back.

* * *

Once Alex dressed in her uniform, she walked outside. Sam, Clover and I were watching her from the roof. She waved to us, and we waved to her as well. She then entered the car before it rode off, towards the sunset… I brushed off my tears while the wind was blowing past us. I was so sad Alex had to go, yet I knew I shouldn't feel so bad. She would be back as soon she got her grades better after all…

* * *

Sam and Clover went to their rooms without another word. I decided to go outside again. Once I was there, my eyes widened. There was a huge tent…

And Dad came out of it a few moments after. "Is something wrong?" He asked with a frown. "No," I started laughing. "It's just that you setting up a tent surprised me." I explained. "Considering the girls allowed me to stay only here, I had no choice." He said simply.

"Sorry about that, Clover was acting like a bitch…" I said sheepishly. "It's fine, I was kind of expecting that, which is why I brought the tent. But I would appreciate if you didn't use those words; she's your friend after all." He gave me a look of disapproval. "Oh, I use that word even more when we talk about Mandy…" I trailed off with a smirk.

"You're just like Angus." Dad sighed in what seemed to be disbelief. "What makes me wonder is how come Bryony tolerated your language during all those years." "I never swore in front of her, and she's almost never home." I said a bit bitterly. "What exactly are you referring to by that?" He looked at me perplexed.

I looked up with a frown. "She's always on some business trips, she comes home for a few days, and then she leaves yet again. And when she's here, we're not close either. She doesn't even care about me..." I trailed off while looking away.

"Why are you so convinced she doesn't care about you?" Dad sat on a nearby chair across where I had sat a few moments either. "She's always cold. She never hugs me, or shows emotion towards anyone except maybe Uncle. She's always there to lecture me how to behave like a perfect young lady, but that's just it. When I found some of her entries, she wrote how she would have given me away if it hadn't been for Uncle…" I was looking at my hands while playing with them.

"I don't think that's entirely true. If she hadn't cared, she would have given you away." I looked up at Dad, my eyebrows furrowing. "Well her behaving like this doesn't really help either." I pointed out bitterly. "Has she ever said why?" "Because I'm the reminder of you and her parents 'betraying' her." I blurted out.

There was nothing but tense silence. "I mean, her diary said that, because I had no other business but to snoop around her things." I added. "I apologize for asking…" "No, it's fine," I quickly cut him off. "I had to say it sooner or later after all."

"You said she always lectures you?" Dad then asked, apparently wanting to change the subject as much as me. "Every fucking day she's here…." I groaned before letting out a laugh, ignoring him giving me another look of disapproval. "If I don't sit up straight, hold a tea cup properly or give compliments in public, then I'm doomed."

"She reminds me a bit of my mother." "Really?" I looked up in a bit of amusement. Dad nodded. "Our mother always taught us how to behave properly in public, but our," He stopped for a moment as if remembering something. "But our father wasn't so strict. He would even argue with her about that."

I simply nodded but couldn't help feeling curious. "I'll be honest, as much as she's cold, I'm still glad Mother isn't so overprotective." I admitted. "No offense." I added. "No offense taken. Our mother can really be both overbearing and overprotective at times." He stopped once again, as if thinking about something.

"But she wasn't always so overprotective. She had to accept reality, and therefore it changed her." He finally said. "Accept reality?" I asked slowly. "Our father died when we were children. I was only nine then. He suffered from an illness for many years until he finally succumbed to it. In order to cope with that, Mother started drinking once we weren't home."

My eyes widened. The last thing I would expect from that woman was to actually be an alcoholic… "But Sherry noticed what Mother was doing. She was the one who explained it to us and understood it completely… Mother had even beaten her up once, so we did our best to behave well. She never did anything bad to us after that day, but we were afraid she could."

"Where did you live back then?" I questioned curiously. "We used to live in Bristol." Dad replied, making me simply nod. I kind of guessed it with his accent… "But everything got worse a year later. While Terrence and I were finishing our final exams," "The cheating part?" I guessed, earning a nod. "The teacher caught us. I was so frightened of what Mother would think if she heard it… So I pinned the blame on Terrence before I could even think of what I was doing."

I fucking knew Terrence's side of story didn't really make sense… But this sounded a lot more reasonable. Dad had blamed it all on him out of panic rather than being evil as Terrence claimed…

"Did he really end up on street because of that?" I asked quietly. "I suppose he did." "Suppose?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I didn't see him again until the Promotion." "Why?" I wondered what exactly happened if they hadn't seen each other for… Forty years and something?!

"Once we returned home that day, I tried apologizing to Terrence. I was willing to admit it to the headmaster, but Terrence didn't want to hear it. He said how I had betrayed him and hurt his honor. He claimed Mother wouldn't even want to look at him anymore, even though I told her the truth… Sherry stuck by his side. She accused me of always being either Goody two-shoes or stick-in-the-mud."

I frowned but kept listening. "Then they said how they didn't want to live under the same roof with Mother and me, so they left the house." " _Left_?!" I gaped at Dad who said nothing at those words apart from looking at me. "Mother kept calling them to return, but they never did. She then decided to give up drinking. She rarely let me out of her sight after that day."

"I see…" I didn't know what else to say at that moment, so I kept playing with my hands. At the same time, I couldn't help feeling a bit sad. I felt sorry for that poor woman, I felt a bit sorry for both Terrence and Sherry, and I felt sorry for Dad.

Who knew what was going through the woman's mind the moment she started drinking… Most probably grief and pain. And the three of them were afraid of the consequences. I felt a bit of sympathy for those two because they were so young back then… But what happened was no excuse for wanting to get rid of Dad. He told them he was sorry, and they didn't listen! They were really insane…

"Were you close with those two before that happened?" I asked slowly while looking Dad in his eyes. "They were older from me, so they used to tease me at times. Father would always stop them from doing it. I was closer to him than them. But when he died, we decided to stick together because of Mother's _condition_."

I nodded in understanding. "What was he like?" I asked curiously. "He was always supportive. He understood us better than Mother." Dad said simply.

There was nothing but silence yet again. "I always wondered what it was like to have a sibling. I wanted to have one, because without Uncle, I always felt lonely…" I admitted. "At this point, I wish I never had brothers or sisters. You wouldn't want to have siblings who only desire to kill you. Being an only child is far better…" Dad frowned.

"Not all siblings are like that." I argued. "I know they're not. Your mother and uncle were always there for each other no matter what happened. I envied their bond." He folded his arms. "You're right about that one…" I sighed. Uncle was always there for Mother, and he never said anything bad about her…

"So what made you move to Liverpool?" I asked with a small smile. "I mean, apart from homesickness." I added. "Our father was from Liverpool, so I wanted to see it." Dad explained. "I don't remember much of it apart from the time we went there two years ago. We moved to London when I was three." I admitted.

"London is magnificent, but I prefer Liverpool. London has too many tourists." He commented. "True…" I nodded. "But that's why I liked it. I missed it so badly when we first moved here." "In which part did you live?" "Mother had a house near Piccadilly." I responded. "Ah, the most crowded part in London…" Dad groaned.

I couldn't help laughing. "But that's why I liked it so much!"

"Lily!" Voices could be heard coming from upstairs. Standing up, I opened the door. "Yes?!" I shouted back. "Your uncle is calling!" Clover shouted. "Coming!" I then turned around to look at Dad. "Uncle's calling me, so I've got to go." I explained. "Go then." He said simply. "Good night." I waved before closing the door and racing upstairs.

* * *

It was another warm afternoon. We had just finished with school, so we were going back to the villa. Once we were inside, I ran to my room to leave my things. But that was when I could hear something else…

"JERRY!" Clover was screaming as if her life depended on it. God… She was that mad only when someone touched her hair! I ran downstairs to see what was going on. Clover was holding a green sweater in her hands. But the whole kitchen was in a mess…

I walked inside slowly before Clover screamed Dad's name again. A few seconds later, he ran to the entrance of the kitchen. "You've used my pepper sweater as a dishrag?! The tag clearly says dry-clean only!" She bellowed angrily.

It was then that I took a better look at her sweater. It was all dirty… Looking up at Dad, I raised an eyebrow. "Jeez Jer, bachelor much?!" Sam then shouted in what seemed to be disgust. I looked at the floor. She had stepped on something with her left foot… Wait. It was remaining pizza from yesterday. No one bothered to either throw it away or put it in the fridge… So he must have accidentally knocked it over.

"I'm sorry." Dad apologized only for Clover to give him a broom and a dustpan. I frowned. Both of them were being kind of hypocritical… How many times did four of us cause mess in the villa?! Sam even ordered those two to clean it once, only for them to discover her room was a total mess… Dad causing this was surprising, but we were no better. My question was… What the fuck was Clover's sweater doing in the kitchen?! He wouldn't have used it as a dishrag if it had been in Clover's wardrobe all along! I had seen it there this morning… As for pizza, we were all at fault because no one put it away…

Besides, they've been acting rude to Dad ever since he asked them if he could stay, especially Clover.

I opened my mouth to tell them something, but then Sam's X-Powder started ringing. "I wonder if that's Alex?" Clover and I came beside her just as she opened the device. Alex's hologram appeared.

"Alex, we miss you so much!" Clover told her. "Not as much as I miss you… These Brits are seriously weird; you can't even imagine what I've been through today!" I raised an eyebrow at the 'Brits' part a bit offended. "Speaking of weird Brits, Jer is seriously getting on our nerves!" Sam commented.

I could see Dad looking up at her, apparently offended as well. The only thing I felt at that moment was anger. Did I ever insult her nationality like that?! She was going to see…. "Speaking of weird Americans, those two are being hypocritical bitches." I told Alex nonchalantly whose eyes widened. "Sorry for the Brit comment…" She apologized only for me to wave it off. "No, it's fine."

But Sam and Clover were glaring at me. "I just wish we had another mission so we could all hang again!" Alex must have noticed those two were pissed because she quickly said that. I missed her too…

Suddenly, a gust of smoke came out of somewhere. I quickly covered my mouth and closed my eyes. After a few moments, the three of us looked in the direction of the smoke… To see Dad coughing next to a microwave. Smoke was coming out of it. Fuck…

"Jerry!" Clover exclaimed in annoyance before running to the microwave. "To think a guy would know how to use a microwave in the 21st century… But _noooo_ …." She took the bowl out of the microwave before putting it in the kitchen sink.

I let out a sigh with a face palm. "We'd better go, talk to you later!" Sam waved to Alex. "Miss you lots, bye!" Her hologram disappeared.

"Weird Americans? Seriously?!" Clover then exclaimed. "Oh, so weird Brits sounded better?" I raised an eyebrow mockingly. "That was insulting." Sam frowned. "Oh, but yours wasn't? Especially since I was telling the truth?!" "So you think Americans are weird…" The blonde-haired girl started angrily but I cut her off.

"Not that part, the part about you two being hypocritical." "Hypocritical bitches." Sam corrected angrily. "Ah, yes, thanks for correcting me." I smiled innocently, making both of them growl. "Can we talk?!" They pulled me out of the kitchen and outside the villa.

I glared at them. "Yes, we can talk about you two acting ungrateful and hypocritical." "Ungrateful? You're staying with us while your mother and uncle are abroad!" Clover screeched. "Not to me, you're being ungrateful to Dad. He helped you so many times, and you made him sleep outside the house even though there was another guest room." I growled.

"And second, you're hypocritical as fuck." I added. "And how, if I may ask?!" Clover asked mockingly. "You're being harsh on Dad for all the mess. All four of us can be messy as well, so we're no better!" I retorted. "Lily, he freaking ruined my sweater!" Clover screamed. "What the fuck was your sweater doing in the kitchen in the first place?!" I looked at her icily. "I… I forgot it last night." She quickly said. "Not my fucking problem." I retorted. Hypocrisy at its finest… She'd better learn to put things where they belonged before accusing others!

"But he caused chaos in the kitchen!" Sam frowned. "None of us bothered to clean it last night either, so it's our fault as well." I glared.

"Besides, it wasn't Dad who ruined your sweater… It was me." I quickly lied. Two of them were gaping at me. "You owe me for that." Clover growled. "Alright. Sorry for all the insults, but please don't be so harsh on Dad." I looked at them pleadingly. "We're sorry too." Sam then apologized. "Fine, but if he does one more thing…" Clover threatened.

But they walked back inside, and I went after them. I could see them apologizing to Dad for 'wrongly' accusing him of the sweater crap.

* * *

"Fuck…" I muttered while looking at my wet white shirt, black skirt and black sneakers. We ran inside the kitchen to see it all wet… Clover and Sam immediately glared at Dad. "I'm sorry girls; I don't know what happened…" He apologized. "Well, I _do_! You've left your shaving cream warmer on, and it set off the sprinklers!" Sam pointed at the sprinklers inside the living room angrily.

Everything was fucking wet… "The entire kitchen is flooded, and you've ruined my hair!" Clover literally looked she wanted to beat Dad. But luckily, Sam and I stopped her from jumping on him while he put his hands in a fighting stance in defense.

At that moment, Sam's X-Powder started beeping. "It's Alex's distress signal!" But she wasn't answering at all… "It's not like her not to answer." I pointed out. "Then you'd better go to England and check it out."

"Great idea!" "Thought you'd never ask." Sam and Clover seemed to be thrilled at hearing Dad's words. Suddenly, GLADIS appeared in the kitchen, making my eyes widen. I had no idea she could do that as well…

Clover then grabbed Ultra Sensitive Hearing Microphone Communicator and cherry-flavored Bubble Protection Bubble from the machine, Sam grabbed the Laser Nail File while I grabbed some Mini Bombs. _"Have a safe mission!"_ With those words, GLADIS disappeared.

* * *

It was raining by the time we were in England. I rolled my eyes in disbelief while looking through the window of the jet. Some things never changed, and I was talking about the weather… The Sun was long gone, considering it was a nighttime.

We flew out of the jet with Jetpacks before landing in front of the entrance. After running behind a wall, we quickly changed into the Academy's uniforms. Touching my head, I could see my hair was tied in a bun. My jumper was dark blue, so were my socks, but the skirt was black.

I grimaced in disgust. I never liked uniforms… But Clover pulled me by my hand so I walked inside as well. "Why do uniforms always have to be so uncomfortable and itchy?!" She complained. "I don't know… It must be an international conspiracy, we should have Jer look into it!" I rolled my eyes at Sam's words but said nothing.

Then we started following Alex's distress signal, which was coming from the third floor.

After running upstairs, I opened the door and ran inside one room. Except that it looked weird. There was a weird-looking waterbed right in front of a window… "That is officially the weirdest waterbed I've ever seen." Sam commented.

While Clover was observing it in disgust, I walked around the room. That was when I noticed something. A bag was lying next to the waterbed, and Alex's X-Powder was inside… I picked it up in confusion. "Alex never goes anywhere without her X-Powder… Something is definitely up!" Sam walked to me to see what I was holding better.

But then Clover walked to us, showing us the picture of the school's headmaster. He looked awful… "He has a nose like Pinocchio." I grimaced. "I say we pay him a visit to see whether he knows what happened to Alex." The red-haired girl declared.

* * *

But once we entered his office, there was no one inside… So we decided to look around the place instead. After switching to suits, I ran to a huge desk. It had golden statues in shapes of… Dolphins? "Headmaster Charleston really likes his dolphins." Sam mused while walking away. "Way too much that he even looks like one." I said jokingly while still looking at the statues.

"He even takes vacation pictures with them." Clover pointed at something on a shelf. But then, a wall opened, revealing a room and making us gasp. We ran to what seemed to be an aquarium. "Clover, what did you do?" "What did _I_ do?! Like, what did that freaky headmaster do?!" She pointed up and my eyes widened.

Alex was inside and she was unconscious… A laser came out of what seemed to be a little dolphin toy. It enveloped Alex. Her nose became longer, her forehead was bigger, her hands changed into something that looked like fins… And one fin grew behind her back….

"He's turning her into a dolphin?!" I gaped. "We've got to get her out of there!" Clover said. Sam then told us to move out of the way so she could destroy the aquarium with her Nail File…

But then the door opened, making me quickly turn around. Charleston ran inside with some students. "Not so fast… We've come to enjoy having Alex around!" Charlestone smiled smugly. I growled. I guess I finally understood what Alex was talking about when she said Brits were weird… But thank God I wasn't one of _those_ Brits!

One of the students charged at me, but I simply moved out of the way before kicking him. Clover managed to trip one of them, but we were soon cornered.

"You private schools are all the same! You want to change everyone into exact copies of you! Granted, the dolphin things are a little weird…" Clover pointed out. "Ah, I see you've met my family!" Charles walked to the shelf and took a picture.

My eyes were near to popping out of their sockets… "Your family?" I asked in disbelief. "Crazy much?" Clover and I chorused. "After I fell off my family's yacht when I was ten, dolphins raised me…" He commented, ignoring our comment. "And what do those kind creatures get in return?" "Your love, they're your family?" I asked impulsively.

"NO! Polluted oceans and fishing nets! Well, not anymore!" I swear to God… Those villains were getting on my nerves by now. What did we have to do with polluted oceans?! I always threw everything in garbage…

Now he was going to talk about the 'respecting nature' crap… "Let me guess, you're going to change everyone into half-human, half-dolphins so they'll be more respectful of Mother Nature?" Sam guessed. "Yes, with my dolphinator! How did you know?" Charleston was apparently impressed.

"All of you baddies have similar crappy ideas, that's why." I smirked. "Yes, the problem is dolphins are so cute and cuddly, it's hard to take it seriously!" Clover smirked as well. "We'll see about that… GET THEM!" Charleston screeched.

Suddenly, the students started blowing bubbles at us, but I couldn't move at all… "What the fuck is this?!" I tried to wave them away unsuccessfully. "It's a bubble net… Dolphins use them to catch prey…" Charleston then looked up with an evil smile. "And _spies_!"

"Just when you think things can't get any stranger!" Clover pointed out while we were still trying to make the bubbles go away… But those stupid dolphins, humans, or whatever they were, they fucking kept blowing! We were completely covered by bubbles, not even screaming helped…

* * *

We were put in the aquarium, and there was barely space outside water for us to breathe air… "If we don't do something, we'll be dolphinized!" Clover tried to breathe. "Follow my lead!" Sam said before taking out a gum. We did so too before all of us started chewing it, blowing bubble gums in process.

We then dived underwater and blew the bubbles even more, all three of them forming a sphere-like bubble. We got inside it just as that stupid toy fired at us, but was unsuccessful. I sighed in relief. The best thing was we could breathe normally in here…

"Great job Sammy, but how exactly are we gonna get out of here?" Clover questioned. "Let's call Jer, maybe he'll have an idea!" Sam suggested, taking out her X-Powder.

But then, loud music could be heard coming out of the device… I covered my ears for a moment, so did Clover. For fuck's sake, what was it with that music?! "Jerry, it's Sam! What's going on?" I took hands off my ears to hear her words.

But then I could see Dad's hologram as well. It looked like he was covering his ears too… "I'm sorry Sam, I can barely hear you. It must be a bad connection!" He shouted through the phone, making my jaw drop. He was…. He was having a fucking party?!

"SELL IT TO SOMEONE WHO'S BUYIN', JER! YOU'RE HAVING AN UNAUTHORIZED PARTY IN OUR HOUSE!" Clover screamed accusingly while she and Sam were glaring at him. I, on the other hand, was still gaping in disbelief.

But it looked like Dad had bigger problems than Clover's screaming. "NO, NOT THE POOL!" He turned around and shouted to someone. All three of us gaped. The pool?! What the fuck was going on there?! Wait, I could already guess. Maybe they had that water horse thing or something… "I'm sorry girls, I've got to go!" He hung up.

"I can't believe it! We're about to be dolphinized, and Jer just hung up on us!" Clover was fuming. "Next time he shouldn't channel Uncle Angus…" I tried not to laugh in disbelief, except that I failed miserably. "Not funny!" The blonde-haired girl screeched while glaring at me.

I still couldn't believe he actually did that. Unauthorized party sounded more like Uncle… But I knew one thing. As soon as we were back, Dad would be screwed once the girls got his hands on him, and not even I could help this time!

"Forget Jerry, we have bigger problems…" Sam said just as I looked up to see the bubble become bigger. "This bubble's gonna blow!" And that was exactly what happened. Glass broke and water came out of the aquarium along with us screaming.

"That's what I call thinking outside the box!" I couldn't help chuckling at Clover's words while we were on the floor, soaking wet. For the fucking second time today… But then I could see Alex playing in what was left of water with her hands.

I helped her up, but she didn't look pleased at all. "Why did you remove me? I loved it in there, I felt so… Imperturbable, so phlegmatic!" She looked up in awe just as Sam and Clover ran to us. Those two and I looked at each other in worry before looking at her.

"Alex, are you ok?" Clover asked her. "Headmaster Charleston promised to make me a more illuminated creature… I think he's succeeded!" Alex started playing with a ball, keeping balance with her nose. "Honestly, I think he's talking bullshit." I told her the truth. "Yes, not a hairstyle is going to look good on your head!" Clover agreed.

Sam walked to the dolphinator. "It's too late to reason with her, let's just grab the dolphinator so we can turn her back!" She took it, but I wished she didn't say those words…

You know why? Because Alex ran to the door and started calling her porpoise buddies for a fucking backup! Charleston and his students ran inside. "Thanks for the alert, Alex; you truly are one of us!" Headmaster praised.

Some of them started charging at us while Sam ran towards Charleston. I jumped out of the way before throwing some Mini Bombs at three students. I then kicked them, sending them flying to the floor. "Lily, a bit help here?!" I could Clover shouting.

Turning around, I threw some Bombs at two students who had cornered Clover. She used the smoke to smack their heads into each other. But then I ducked before Alex could try to hit me.

"I've had it enough of the porpoise bullshit for… For an awfully long time!" I exclaimed angrily, but then Clover pushed me out of the way before Alex could hit me with her 'fin'. The blonde-haired girl quickly took a picture and put it in front of us.

Alex tried to smash it, and was successful, destroying it in half. "Whatever happened to best friends forever?!" Clover reminded in panic. "It's impossible for land dwellers and sea dwellers to be friends!" The black-haired girl said simply. "Little Mermaid much?!" I screamed before a Bungee Belt tied around her 'fin'.

"I thought dolphins were supposed to be peaceful creatures!" Sam jumped on Alex's back with a scream. Alex kept turning around, trying to knock her off… Until Sam used the chance to jump off her back while still spinning, tying her up in process. She then knocked out another guy.

"Don't do this Sam, dolphins are meant to roam free!" Alex protested. "They're not meant to roam on land, but in fucking ocean!" I managed to push Sam out of the way while shouting because Charleston ran inside with a net in his hands.

He looked like a catcher with it… The irony. He then swung it at us, but Sam managed to take it out of his hands before knocking him out.

But then… The Porpoise Bunch started calling for even more fucking backup. "Let's just get out of here! Lily, grab the Dolphinator!" I nodded before grabbing it and running out, right after Sam and Clover.

* * *

We ran to a swimming pool before hiding behind some tribunes. The angry bunch ran right past the tribunes and out of the room, not even noticing us. "Hey, I've got an idea! If I rewire my Ultra Sensitive Earring Microphone Communicator to record the dolphin calls, maybe I can lure everyone into the pool and Lily could change them back!" Clover suddenly suggested.

"Clover, that's brilliant!" Sam exclaimed. While Clover started rewiring her Earring with the Nail File, Sam decided to splash tiles with water from a nearby pipe in order to make them slippery. I was waiting for Clover to do her part of the plan.

Once Sam returned, Clover finally managed to record the dolphin calls. The Earring started emitting them and soon after, Alex, Charleston, and the others were inside.

After slipping on the tiles, they were in the pool. Sam helped me put the helmet on just as they came out of it. "Stop, what are you doing, Lily?!" I could hear Alex screaming. "Don't worry Alex; we know what's best for you!" Sam shouted to her before I finally put it on my eyes completely.

A beam came out of the Dolphinator and enveloped them. Once I took the thing off, everyone looked normal again. "Judging from your hideous uniforms, you can all use a dose of my fashion sense!" Clover then grinned.

* * *

While Clover and Sam were holding Charleston by his hands, I couldn't help noticing one fin still on his back. The two of them joked by saying how one could take guy out of Dorsal, but couldn't take Dorsal out of guy. But then Alex gladly put handcuffs on his wrists…

"You're just lucky I'm back to normal!" She glared at him. Then a dolphin came out of the pool, making me raise an eyebrow. "Guess it's a new normal…" Sam trailed off. We started laughing.

* * *

"JERRY!" Clover's screams were echoing through the villa once again. I looked at my clothing, playing with my green skirt, yellow sleeveless shirt and shoelaces of my green sneakers. She literally looked like a volcano ready to erupt at any moment, so it was better to look at anything that wasn't her… And I could see why. Kitchen, living room, everything was a fucking mess!

Alex took a fish from a nearby table. "How long was I gone for?" She questioned while looking at me. I simply shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what to tell her.

"JERRY! YOU CAN RUN A MAJOR SPY AGENCY, BUT WE CAN'T TRUST YOU ALONE IN OUR HOUSE FOR ONE DAY?!" I covered my ears while Clover was screaming. I hoped Dad somehow managed to escape from the house because if the girls saw him, he was _fucking dead_ …

Even though I understood the girls this time. They had been rude to him before, but if someone organized a party at my house like that without saying anything, I'd be equally pissed. They had a good reason to be furious.

"You're not leaving this place until everything is spick-and-span!" I quickly turned around to see Sam glaring at Dad. "GLADIS!" She then shouted, and the machine appeared, offering cleaning tools. Dad simply let out a sigh.

* * *

While Dad was cleaning everything from last night, the girls and I were sitting on chairs, just relaxing. "I'm just glad to be home, even though I do have to go back to England next week…" Alex told us truthfully.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing again, making all of us look at it. Alex answered the call. Suddenly, a smile appeared on her face. "Does that mean I can stay in Bev Hills?!" She suddenly asked happily.

Sam, Clover and I exchanged smiles. Alex then hung up. "I CAN STAY!" She shouted happily before we hugged her. "The best friends are back!" Sam exclaimed in joy while Clover started rambling.

"Wait… If those grades weren't mine, then who got all F's?" Alex then wondered. "I think I have an idea…" I trailed off with a knowing look before we could hear screaming. Yes… It was Mandy!

"F'S?! BUT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" We got closer to see her crying on a chair while her mother was looking at her disapprovingly. "You are grounded for the rest of the year, young lady, and that means, no dates!" Phoebe ordered. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! THE BOYS OF BEV HILLS WILL BE LOST WITHOUT ME!" Mandy screamed. "Somehow, I think they'll survive." Sam whispered to us, making us chuckle. But then the bitch started screaming again…

I rolled my eyes in disbelief before walking away from the sight. I couldn't listen to her screaming anymore…

Looking up, I could see Dad still cleaning all the crap from yesterday. He kind of deserved it… But I decided to get closer anyway. "Did you really use Clover's sweater as a dishrag?" I asked with a raised eyebrow once I was across a table where he was.

Dad looked up at those words. "No, it was an incident. I accidentally knocked it into the kitchen sink, the sweater was already there." "I fucking knew it." I muttered. "But from what I heard, you took the blame for that. Why?" He looked at me.

"They've been rude to you ever since you asked them if you could stay. I thought that they'd go easier on me if I were to blame." I explained quietly. "Thank you. I'm not really used to living in a house." I looked up at that statement. "But you have a bachelor pad!" I pointed out in confusion.

He nodded. "I do, but I spend a whole day at Headquarters. There, computers do most of the work, so I always forget what it's like not to be there. There's no turning on and off by you, it happens automatically…" I simply nodded in understanding. It made sense…

"But then why the fuck did you organize a party? That's something Uncle would most likely do…" I laughed. But Dad looked at me disapprovingly. "Language, Lily." "Sorry Dad, it's just that…" I was still laughing. But I stopped as soon as I could see him looking at me in shock.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked slowly. "No. I'm just… I'm not used to you calling me like that." He finally said. "I can stop if it bothers you," I quickly started but was cut off. "There's no need to. I'll get used to it." A smile appeared on my face. Without thinking, I hugged Dad.

"How long does fumigating last?" I asked after I had pulled away from the hug. "Two more days." He stated. I frowned for a moment and looked up at the sky with my arms folded. Mother and Uncle were coming back in three days…

But going home a few days earlier wouldn't hurt? "How about," I looked at Dad. "I help you clean this mess, and you stay two days at my house?" I suggested. "What about your mother and uncle?" "They won't be here until Wednesday." I responded.

"Besides, our house is huge. It has guest rooms, so there's no reason for you to stay in that small tent." I added. "But under condition that you don't blow it up, or else I'll be fucked instead." Dad looked as if he was contemplating on what he should do… "Fine." He finally said, earning a grin from me. "And then you can tell me in which way Uncle influenced you to make the girls' faces redder than a tomato!"

"Your uncle always organized such parties, but Bryony's face was usually redder than a tomato instead." He said immediately and I laughed, trying to imagine what that must have looked like while taking a bottle from the ground.

 **Well… 8200 words! I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	56. God Save Beverly Hills

**Mistress Mysterious: Thank you! :)**

 **supboyyyyy93: Well, she'll have to do it eventually considering upcoming circumstances, but it doesn't mean changing herself, it's more like knowing in which situations she has to keep quiet and when to react like she usually does. :) Even though she** _ **does**_ **say T** **hat a lot lol. Well, I wouldn't say show in general changed that much in Season 5. That Season was ok, but not as good as previous seasons in my opinion, especially with the whole GLADIS thing you had mentioned. It's Season 6 that really changes the show with new animation, some plot inconsistencies… As for Jerry, I think episodes 'Evil Shoe Designer', 'Show Must Go on… Or Else' and 'Totally Switched Again 'unfortunately pretty much explain everything!**

 **This chapter is based on the episode 'Attack of the Fifty Foot Mandy'! :)**

 **I only own my OC's!**

"Wait, so that basically means Uncle Angus never had luck when it came to women?" I asked in amusement while walking down the corridor along with Dad who nodded. "He always tried to get their attention, and they either got mad at him or he failed." "Like?" I asked curiously.

He frowned for a moment. "Once, he tried to impress a young woman who slapped him immediately." "Why?" I asked him with my eyes wide. "Because she was the daughter of the famous gang leader I had told you about. She wasn't pleased with Angus beating him in the race; she even called him rude names." "God…" I face palmed.

"Then I'll guess he threw those parties mostly for women?" I raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Most often, _yes_." Dad confirmed. "A ladies' man…" I trailed off in amusement.

That was when I could see someone coming in our direction. It was… Tad, who had had a smirk on his face until he came closer. "Good morning, Sir." He said politely. "Good morning, Tad. What's tickling your funny bone?" "Nothing, Sir. It's just a lovely morning." Tad said simply. "I see. I've never seen you this early here." "Then what is she doing here as well if it's so early?" He suddenly pointed at me.

"Oh, Lily had to help me with something." Dad waved it off while Tad was looking at me suspiciously. "And that is?" I opened my mouth to say something, only for him to stop me while still looking at the guy. "As much as I'd like to discuss this further, I believe the others are waiting for you. Good day." "Good day, Sir." Tad finally said before walking away as fast as he could.

I was looking at his disappearing form for a few seconds before turning around. I still had no idea what the fuck his problem was with either asking about me or confronting me when we were alone… Maybe he just liked bullying people younger _and_ smaller than him. "He can be such a pain sometimes…" I let out a sigh.

"Tad is a talented agent, but if he gives you trouble, do tell me." Dad said simply and I nodded.

* * *

Once we were in the office, Dad walked to his desk. He looked at something before frowning. "GLADIS, how many times have I told you to never lock the gadget room during the day?" He looked up at the machine in a scolding manner.

" _My sincerest apologies."_ The machine apologized, much to my surprise. "Honestly, I expected from her to say something like 'I never listen'." I admitted. "She usually _does_ say those words, but she knows the gadget room is very important, so she immediately obeys when it comes to this." Dad explained.

The door opened. "You never lock the room?" I raised an eyebrow while he was taking some sort of a belt and observing it. "The gadget room has to always be unlocked until the end of the day. Anything can happen, so having the room locked during emergencies is not convenient."

I let out a whistle. It made sense… "How long do people usually work here?" I asked curiously. "Some of them work until 9, and some until 10 PM. I sometimes stay here until 2 AM." My eyes widened. I had no idea how he could have strength to stay there until that hour… "Until 2 AM?" I repeated. "Yes."

I simply nodded. "At least there's no Mandy in here…" I said jokingly with a chuckle. At those words, Dad looked up from the belt and at me. "It's not so idyllic here either." He frowned before putting the object back where it had been before.

"Why?" My eyebrows furrowed. "There are some people I don't really trust, they might be even worse than Mandy…" "Really?" I asked, earning a nod. "I don't understand why they work if you don't trust them." I admitted sheepishly.

There was silence for a few moments. "Sorry for asking…" I started only to be cut off. "No, it's natural you want to ask. It's just not as simple as it looks…" Dad sat on his chair while folding his arms. "There are so many talented and capable people out there. If I didn't hire one of them because I didn't like him or trust him, then it would cause uproar for nitpicking. It wouldn't be objective at all."

"But why would you worry about the uproar? They're supposed to listen to you?" I was feeling so dumb at this moment… "They _are_ , but… A head of a company or organization cannot have such an attitude. Saying how they can do whatever they want is just not right. They should listen to what other people are telling them, and they should sometimes comply with those ideas or wishes, make compromises. An organization is unable to work if there's only one person behind it, and there can't be more people if you're narrow-minded."

I didn't say anything, letting those words sink in. I think I understood now… "But that _doesn't_ mean one should be a pushover because of that. A person needs to find a perfect balance between listening to people and not letting them manipulate or use you." "I understand." I finally said with a smile.

But my eyes widened when I saw what time it was. "Crap!" I exclaimed while looking at my watch. "And sorry!" I added while looking up at Dad. "What is it?" He simply asked. "I'm supposed to meet with the girls soon." I quickly said. "Then go." I nodded. "See you!" I waved before running out the fastest I could.

* * *

By the time I was at the Groove, I straightened my dark blue, sleeveless shirt and dusted off knee-length pants. Then I ran towards what seemed to be a huge crowd.

Yes, there was signing up for a Miss Beverly Hills Pageant, which was supposed to be in few days… I could see Clover, Alex, Sam and Allison at the end of the row. "Girls." I greeted with a smile before running to them and hugging them. "Hey." They greeted back.

"You three are signing up too?" I looked at Allison, Alex and Sam in surprise. "Yes." Allison nodded while the other two shook their heads. "Clover brought us here to be her 'moral support'." Sam explained in boredom, earning a chuckle from me. "If I win, no hard feelings?" Clover asked Allison with a smirk. "No hard feelings if I win either?" She smirked back.

Sam, Alex and I looked at each other in a bit of amusement. I didn't see the point of this pageant at all… "But isn't this exciting?!" I could hear Clover then asking. "Yes, it is!" Allison squealed, both of them giggling and squealing like fan girls. "Oh yeah, completely exciting." Alex replied sarcastically. "Yeah, from all the excitement I forgot to get excited…" Sam said, sounding completely bored. I simply rolled my eyes, not wanting to say anything because it would be basically what those two have already said.

But it sounded like both Allison and Clover were pretty thrilled about the whole pageant crap… "What color do you think my tiara will be?! I'm thinking pink…" Clover was cut off. "Or green if I win!" Allison reminded. "I see you two have already got everything worked out." I commented.

"You bet!" Clover looked at me with a grin. "Watch this!" She suddenly walked a bit further. "Me? You really want _me_?! Oh, thank you, thank you, I love you all!" She started pretending being excited if she actually won, earning a sweat drop from Alex, Sam, Allison and me. "Maybe you should actually enter the pageant first." Sam suggested, making her frown.

"Or better yet, don't bother!" Mandy smirked from behind Clover. I frowned. She was going to sign up too?! "Oh, hi, Mandy, I thought I smelt something funny!" Clover greeted unhappily as we came up to her. "I don't know why you girls are even wasting your time when I'm obviously going to win!" Mandy smiled smugly.

I raised an eyebrow in a mocking surprise. "Oh, why would you be so certain about that? Maybe because you bribed all the judges?" I spoke up with a smirk. "No, because everyone knows who the most beautiful girl in Beverly Hills is!" She retorted and flung her hair back. "You know, they usually appreciate when brain goes with beauty, not the opposite." Allison pointed out, making the rest of us laugh.

But Mandy, on the other hand, was fuming. "It's on the outside that counts!" She screamed angrily, making the whole row look at her. "Miss Beverly Hills is supposed to be gentle, you know." A girl from the row said and the others nodded in agreement before turning their backs.

"You know what, Mandy? I'll be gentle, and let you hold my flowers while I put on my pink victory tiara!" Clover told the black-haired girl. "Tell you what, Clov? Get ready to eat my sparkling pageant dust; I've got an edge on everyone else!" Mandy declared, making me roll my eyes. "With all F's, you don't." I smiled innocently. "My edge will outedge your edge any day!" Clover glared at her.

Alex, Sam and Allison were looking at the scene unimpressed. "Good one, Clover." Alex said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Sorry girls, gotta run before too much of your uncool rubs off on me." She then pushed all other contestant out of the way so she could sign up. I looked at what was happening in disbelief. She was so rude…

"Miss Beverly Hills is supposed to be gentle!" Someone from the crowd reminded, but she ignored them. "Oh, it is so on!" Clover declared in determination. "So what exactly is this edge you were talking about, Clover?" Sam wondered quietly. "It's obviously not your tap-dancing." Alex commented, making Allison and me look at her in confusion.

But then Allison walked away from them, making Sam, Alex and I look at each other in confusion just as Clover started mentioning some new spa treatment. "I'll go after her." I told the two who said how they would accompany Clover to that spa treatment.

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked the blonde-haired girl once I caught up with her. "Nothing, I just don't want to end up entangled in Clover's rivalry with Mandy. We're sort of rivals as well, considering we're competing for same title." "I get it. But let's face it; Mandy has no chance of winning!" I grinned. "With such an attitude and behavior, she doesn't." Allison agreed.

But then she frowned. "I still have no idea what to do for the pageant with my looks." She admitted. "Will gymnastics be your talent?" I asked curiously. "Yes." The blonde-haired girl smiled. "But I'd better sign up before thinking about my looks." She decided. "Go." I encouraged her, and she smiled back before going to sign up.

* * *

"What do you think about some spa treatment, or makeup?" I suggested while we were walking through the Groove. "I don't want it. It's not the point if you show up with so much makeup or treatments which will disappear after a few days. The best way is to be natural." Allison said firmly.

I smiled. "Well, I can already declare the winner then." I said while playing with her naturally curly hair. "You're saying that just because we're friends." She looked at me with a frown. "No, I think you really look beautiful." I told her honestly. Now that I thought about it, she was right. Natural beauty was the most important thing, not getting treatments to look better…

We stopped in front of one shop. "So you're going to show up without makeup at all?" I asked. "Maybe some lip gloss. There's no need for powder because of my already pasty complexion." "And no pimples at all." I reminded cheerfully. Apart from not having pimples, Allison also had freckles.

"I think I've got an idea for the dress…" "But you're doing gymnastics?" I asked perplexed. "I can switch the clothing right after my performance." Allison reminded. "Oh, yes." I nodded in understanding. "Which color?" I then asked with a grin. "Light blue." She declared. "You look best in that color!" I squealed excitedly, making her raise an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't like pageants?" She demanded. "Well, I don't. But I want to help you Allison. Besides, talking to you about it sounds fun." I admitted. "I see. I just don't want to get caught up in the whole Clover vs. Mandy thing. Even though one of them would definitely win if they were judging only beauty…" She then said, sounding a bit dejected.

I frowned and shook my head immediately. "Bullshit. I think you're as pretty as both of them, even though Mandy is pretty only on the outside and ugly on the inside. Besides, they're going to use treatments, and you don't need them at all." I told her with an encouraging smile. "You really think that?" She looked up at me.

"I'm your friend. Would friends lie to each other?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. "Thanks, Lily." She hugged me tightly. "Always, Allison." I hugged her back just as tightly.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Allison looked at her ruined, light blue dress in disbelief once we were in her house. "Moths?" I asked with my eyes wide. "Unfortunately." She sighed while looking at holes in the dress. "Now what am I going to do?" She wondered aloud in despair. "We're going to buy you a new dress." I said firmly, grabbing her by her hand.

* * *

Allison walked out of the changing room in a long, black dress with long sleeves. "What do you think?" She asked while looking at herself in a mirror. "Honestly, I don't think it suits you. Black is not your color." I told her, my eyebrows furrowing. "You're right." She walked into the changing room.

After a few minutes, she walked out again, this time wearing a long, sleeveless, light green dress. "I don't like it." She admitted. "But it does bring out your eyes." I pointed out. "It does, but I don't like the style." I nodded in understanding. "When's the pageant anyway?" I asked. "In four days." Allison responded while in the changing rooms.

She walked out. A grin appeared on my face. She was wearing a beautiful, dark blue dress with long sleeves which had pointy and shorter ends near her elbows. It made her look elegant… "Allison, you look beautiful." I told her. "I like it too." She smiled before looking at the price of it.

"But it's too expensive, I can't afford it." She sighed. "How much money do you have?" I quickly stood up from a chair. "Maybe for half of it." "I'll add my money for another half, and you'll be able to buy it." I told her. "Lily, you don't have to do this…" "Nonsense Allison, I want to help you!" I frowned. "But…" "No 'buts'. I want you to look the best you can, and if that dress is the one you really like, then we'll buy it." I told her firmly.

She sighed. "Remind me to give you money after this day, lass." She said pointedly. I didn't say anything at those words. "Or I won't take the dress at all." "Fine, whatever, just buy it!" I exclaimed, earning a grin from Allison who ran inside to change.

* * *

"Thankfully that part is over." Allison commented while we were walking through the streets. She was holding a bag in her right hand with the dress inside. "And just in time for school too." I said while looking at my watch.

School was starting in an hour… "Anyway, is there anything new? How are things going?" She then asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Everything is fine." I said simply. "What about your father?" "Oh. Well, things are going well." I smiled.

"What is he like?" Allison asked me curiously. "Well, he can be uptight… But it's easy to talk to him. There are some things that both of us can relate to. He knows what it's like in some situations that I experienced as well." I explained. "Well, I hope we'll run into him at least once, I want to see who it is after all the time we spent talking about you finding him." She told me. I simply nodded, not knowing what else to say.

We came to Allison's house. I waved to her before she ran inside the house, and I made my way towards mine.

* * *

By the time I was home, Uncle Angus was in the living room. "Hey." He greeted while I threw myself on a couch. "Hey." I greeted back before letting out a yawn. "What were you doing outside since 7 AM?" He raised an eyebrow while looking at his watch.

It was 5 o'clock… "I was with my friends, and then I went with Allison to help her get ready for Miss Beverly Hills pageant." I explained. "She's signed up for that?" I nodded at those words. "But then moths ruined her dress, so we had to buy a new one." "I'll guess Clover signed up for pageant as well?" Uncle looked at me expectantly.

I nodded. "And Mandy." I added. "Let's hope she won't bribe the judges to win." He laughed. "Tell me about it…" I rolled my eyes. "Clover is hell-bent on beating her there. But I really hope Allison will win. If not, then Clover."

"Well," Uncle Angus started while straightening up on the sofa. "I think she has good chances of winning. With her curly blonde hair and height…" "Plus she won't put heavy makeup or take any treatments." I added with a smile. "Personally, I think that's the way they should choose a winner, by choosing someone who looks natural." "I agree." I nodded.

"My money is on Allison winning." Uncle declared. "Mine too, but don't tell that to Clover." I said, making us laugh. But then my eyes widened. "I'll be late for school!" I stood up and ran upstairs.

* * *

I walked out of the changing rooms, dressed in dark blue shirt with short sleeves and black tights. Sam and Alex were already in the gym, playing volleyball. "Lily!" They greeted with smiles once I joined them.

"How's it going?" I asked. "Spent the whole day with Clover, chasing her spa treatment." Sam explained. "What about you?" Alex questioned. "I spent the whole day helping Allison with the pageant." I explained. "But she doesn't want to get in the middle of the whole Clover vs. Mandy thing, so she wants to stay away from them until the pageant is over."

Both of them nodded. "Reasonable. The whole fight between them is getting a bit ridiculous." Sam commented.

But then Clover walked into the gym, making Sam and Alex gasp. I gaped at the blonde-haired girl. She had really good complexion after that treatment they had mentioned… "So, how do I look?" Clover asked with a smile while playing with her hair.

"You look amazing!" Sam was looking at her in awe. "Totally! We need glasses just to look at your smile!" Alex agreed while putting on sunglasses. "Your complexion looks really good." I commented with a smile. "You are so going to win the pageant!" Alex then added.

Clover frowned. "Yeah, but the only problem is…" She started but never got to finish because gasps could be heard in the distance. We got closer to see Mandy beaming while everyone was gathered around her.

I crawled under someone's arm to see her better. Yeah, one of only advantages when you were short… My eyes widened. Her complexion looked just like Clover's… And was it me, or was she taller? She was always taller than me, but she was way taller now… "Move over, girls! Your next Miss Beverly Hills just entered the building!" As modest as usual…

I snorted. Next Miss Beverly Hills my arse. Allison had better complexion than her, and she didn't have _any_ spa treatment! But then I looked around the gym. Class has just started, but Allison wasn't here… Maybe she was preparing for the pageant…

Mandy walked away from the crowd and took a ball out of a basket. "Mandy showed up at the spa for the same treatment! Can you believe it?!" Clover asked the three of us in disbelief. "If she wanted the best spa treatment in Beverly Hills, then I can believe it." I told her dryly. "What I can't believe is how much bigger Mandy is looking!" Alex pointed out while she was walking away.

She had a point… "Since when did Mandy become an Amazon?" Sam wondered. "That spa treatment really does miracles." I laughed.

But Mandy's scream made me look up in surprise. "I'm so taking these shoes defective shoes back to the store!" She growled while looking at one of her shoes. She then threw the ball to the floor violently, making it bounce up, right into the P.E. professor's hands. "Come on ladies, this is Physical Education class, so let's get physical!" The professor declared before blowing in her whistle.

* * *

A girl from our team hit the ball, sending it flying to Mandy's team. Mandy jumped up and hit it, sending it flying back. The girl hit it again, but Mandy hit the ball and sent it flying to the floor.

"Point, losers!" Mandy laughed at us mockingly while showing the 'thumbs down' sign. "Oh yeah, well take this!" I growled and did the same sign, wanting to show her the middle finger but… "Don't show her the finger; the P.E. professor will kick you out of the game again!" Alex warned me quietly. "But her doing this is fine?" I asked in disbelief.

"You know, you don't have to stoop down to her level either. Just be cool, pretend as if nothing happened while you're in class." Sam whispered to me. It was quiet for a few moments. They _did_ kick me out of the gym last time for 'the middle finger' crap… But they were right. I could do that outside the class, not here! "Thanks." I told them quietly while Clover was fuming. "Enjoy it; it's the last one you'll get!" She shouted.

Except that Mandy got another point soon after. The ball hit right into my stomach, sending me to the floor. I groaned in pain while rubbing the back of my head. "After that one…" I could hear Clover saying. Alex helped me up, both of us looking at Mandy in a bit of panic.

She meant fucking business… But no matter how hard our team tried, Mandy's hits were either too strong or too fast for someone to hit the ball. She hit many people with it. One girl was even sent flying into the basket filled with balls…. The bitch was only laughing evilly.

"This was just a warmup for the pageant, see you wannabes tomorrow!" She walked away, making me growl. Wannabes? That fucking bitch…

I managed to stand up, but every part of my body hurt. When I thought about it better, it was good Allison wasn't here today…

"Mandy was a machine!" "She totally whooped us!" Alex and Sam chorused while we were walking towards changing rooms. Suddenly, a ball flew right into Clover's hands. It projected a hologram of Dad. "Hello, girls!" He greeted, making Clover yelp before we ran a bit further from the door, right towards a corner.

"Reports have come in that three girls have gone missing in the Beverly Hills area. Here are the files with the information about them." Some papers started coming out of the ball, like right out of a printer. Sam took the papers before a can of Super Sticky Mega Mousse, Net Throwing Mascara, Ultra Sensitive Hearing Microphone Communicator and a Tornado Hairdryer came out of the ball.

After Dad's hologram disappeared, Sam gasped. "What is it, Sammy?" Alex asked her perplexed. "Allison is one of missing girls!"She explained with her eyes wide. "WHAT?!" I gaped at her and took the paper out of her hands. Allison's name was written on it…

"But how can it be? I was with her less than three hours ago!" I exclaimed. "I don't know… But other two girls apparently signed up for the pageant as well." "Really? So that means less competition… Maybe we should sit on this case for a while until the pageant is over!" Clover cheered, making me glare at her. Was she fucking serious?!

Alex and Sam gave her disapproving looks. "Allison is our friend in case you forgot." Alex reminded. "I know, I was talking about other two girls… Never mind." "We'll start by keeping an eye on other contestants." Alex said. "Well, they all hang in the Groove?" I pointed out. "That should be easy." Sam nodded.

* * *

I was looking through a shop window while keeping an eye on two contestants. One of them was called Gloria, and the other one was apparently Stacey…

Alex was reading a magazine on a nearby bench, Clover was walking around and Sam was sitting by a table in a restaurant. _"Alex, Sam, Lily, are you there?"_ Clover's voice suddenly came through my Earring Communicator. _"What is it, Clover? A suspect?"_ Sam quickly asked.

" _No, but check it out!"_ I looked up at hearing the blonde-haired girl's words. She was juggling with some oranges… _"All pageants judges love a girl who can juggle!"_ Except that she was failing miserably… I face palmed and looked down. _"She juggles as well as she tap-dances."_ I could hear Alex saying. "Should I ask what you're referring to?" I asked through the Communicator. _"It'd be better if you didn't know."_ Sam answered.

Sam then started scolding Clover how we were supposed to be inconspicuous. Suddenly Earth started trembling, making me jump up with a gasp. What the fuck was that?! An earthquake?! There was smoke, people were screaming…

Alex, Sam and I ran to help Clover up from the ground. And then, I could see a HUGE foot in front of us… Not huge like big shoe number, but huge like, like a foot of a freaking GIANT…

A gasp escaped from my mouth as I could now see two giant human legs stepping on a juice shop, completely destroying it… "Hey, that was our favorite juice shop!" Clover shouted. "They had awesome banana-blueberry smoothies!" Alex frowned.

"HELP!" I could hear someone screaming. The giant grabbed a girl before hitting a nearby building with his/her hand, crushing it in process… "She's HUGE!" Clover screamed in disbelief. She did have a fucking point, that monster was about… FIFTY foot tall?!

We quickly jumped out of the way once a nearby rock threatened to crush us to death. This was just insane… Most of the shops were ruined, there were no people… And the giant kept destroying the Groove on her way out.

"Nobody trashes the Groove and gets away with it!" Clover growled and shot a net from her mascara at the giant's legs, tying them… But the net didn't last. It was ripped from the force of the giant's legs moving…

"Well, she trashed the Groove and got away with it!" Sam pointed out once the giant was gone. But Alex then managed to take a part of a belt out of the hole in the ground. There was a strand of hair along with it…

Sam took out her X-Powder to scan the strand of hair. "We've got a match, and it's…" I let out a gasp once a picture of _Mandy_ appeared on Sam's X-Powder. "MANDY?!" We screamed. "A fifty foot tall monster?!" Alex demanded in horror and disbelief.

"Come on, she's only 5 foot 8 with four inch heels!" Clover argued. "Didn't she act strange at volleyball today?" Sam reminded. "I guess… In fact, Mandy's been acting strange ever since the spa treatment." Clover told us. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alex asked. "Kill me now?" I guessed.

This was officially the biggest nightmare ever… Mandy as a person was bad enough, but Mandy as a giant was… I fucking wanted to kill myself, I really did. Alex simply shook her head. "Spa day?!" Clover guessed cheerfully, earning looks of disapproval from us.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time we were at the spa, this time dressed in our suits and bathrobes hiding them. Clover showed us the way to the room where she and Mandy had those treatments, telling the woman working there how she loved it so much she had to bring us as well.

Alex and I pushed the poor woman out of the room. "This was Mandy's machine!" Clover pointed at one of the machines. Sam started looking through the pieces of it… Until she took out some sort of a chip. "Weird, this doesn't look like it belongs here." She mused.

She then took out her X-Powder. "Hey Jer, we need you to analyze this computer chip for us!" She told Dad once his hologram appeared while we sat on the floor. "No problem, just plug it into your X-Powder." He told her. The red-haired girl did just that…

Except that Dad's head became even bigger, making our eyes widen. "Holy crap…" I trailed off. "Jerry, you're…" Alex started. "Huge!" Sam finished. "I mean, we're talking about serious fathead!" Clover pointed at it.

"Thank you Clover… That is because the chip you found is a maximizer. It's designed to make anything bigger, including my hologram apparently." "Okay, so the chip made her bigger, but why did it make her meaner?" Clover wondered aloud. "Well Mandy isn't the nicest person in the world; maybe it's enlarged her bad attitude as well!" Dad explained.

"But who would want a gigantic Mandy?!" Alex demanded in disbelief. "No one in their right mind." I told her with a face palm. "Fair enough." She replied. "That doesn't matter right now; we need to save Allison and those kidnapped girls first!" Sam closed the X-Powder and stood up. We walked out of the room.

* * *

My X-Powder was ringing by the time we were in front of Mandy's house. I opened it. "Lily, where are you?!" Uncle Angus' hologram appeared. He looked rather worried… "Near the girls' villa." I responded perplexed.

"People are talking about a giant woman walking through the streets!" He said panicked. "I know." I said simply. "But you don't get it, she's going right towards where you are, get out of there!" "WHAT?!" The others chorused in shock while listening to our conversation. "Sorry Uncle, but I've got to hang up. Thanks for warning me!" I quickly hung up before he could say anything else.

The girls looked at me. "If what your uncle is saying is true, then we'd better hurry." Sam said before we ran to Mandy's house. We tied our Bungee Belts to the roof, and were going up slowly… I could finally look through the window, inside Mandy's room.

Allison and two more girls were sitting on Mandy's bed and were tied up… "We'll have them out in the second!" Alex started using her Hairpick Lockpick to open the window. "Well, this case is wrapped up!" Clover pointed out. "If you don't count giant Mandy." I reminded with a frown.

Just as I said those words, earth started trembling again. Turning around slowly, I let out a scream. Giant Mandy was right behind us, looking at all of us with an evil smile. Her hair was a total mess, her clothes were ripped… This was the worst day ever…

The girls turned around as well before gasping. "Okay, she was bad enough at fifteen feet tall, but this is just ridiculous!" Clover exclaimed after Mandy had growled. "Can you really compare her at fifteen and fifty feet?!" I asked in panic.

"WE'LL SEE WHO'S RIDICULOUS WHEN I WIN THE PAGEANT!" Mandy roared. "With a look like that, you won't!" I shouted to her impulsively. A bad idea… Because she screamed and grabbed all of us with her right hand.

She grinned evilly while holding us tightly in her right hand. Her grip was so strong, I just couldn't free myself, neither could the girls. "She's totally got man hands!" Clover shouted. Kill me, just someone kill me now…

Mandy lifted the roof of her house before throwing us inside the house. I screamed as I landed on the floor, right in front of Allison. The crazy giant then put the roof back in its place.

"Lily!" Allison exclaimed in relief. I quickly stood up and started untying the ropes around her. While I was doing that, Sam walked to the window. But then, Mandy's eye showed up in front of the window. "We're trapped like dolls in a dollhouse!" Sam exclaimed in panic. "Close the curtains!" I told her and she quickly did so.

I sighed in relief. I didn't want to look at that crazy bitch anymore… "Lily, what's going on here?" Allison then quickly asked me. "I'll hopefully explain everything later." I told her. After I finished untying her, I ran to the girls.

"How are we going to get out?!" Alex asked. "We'll blast our way out!" Sam took out the Tornado Hairdryer and was about to use it, only for Clover to stop her. "Wait, I've got a better idea."

"HEY, MANDY! WHERE DID YOU GET YOUR HAIR DONE, IN A CARWASH?!" Clover shouted the most loudly she could. Allison, who had joined us, Sam, Alex and I looked at each other uncertainly, not knowing whether this was actually going to work. "OH, I'M SORRY… WHAT I MEANT TO SAY WAS YOU'VE GOT A BIGGER MOUSTACHE THAN MY PIZZA DELIVERY GUY!"

My eyes widened as I put hands over my mouth not to laugh. Clover was a fucking genius… Suddenly, a fist came through the wall of the room, crushing one part of it while we yelped and ran away. Thankfully we got out of the way before Mandy's fist could hit us. I swear to God, if we survived this day…

There was a hole inside the roof now so we could escape. "Nice job. I like the part about the moustache!" Sam told Clover. "Well it's true!" The girl told her.

Clover and Alex then told two girls to hold for them respectively. "Allison, hold for me." I told her while shooting my Bungee Belt. She simply nodded and did so before all of us landed on the ground outside Mandy's house.

The two girls then reasonably ran away. "Allison, I think it'd be better if you got out of here as well. It's not safe here." I told her. "If you're staying, then I'm staying too!" She said firmly.

I opened my mouth to tell her to just go, but then a small helicopter flew past us. It stopped right in front of where we were. Inside was a small guy with brown hair, moustache and glasses, dressed in a green suit.

"Hello, spies! Remember this?!" He took out some sort of a gadget. The girls growled while I was looking at him dumbfounded. I had no idea who the fuck this idiot was… "Spies? What's he talking about?" Allison asked me in confusion.

But before I could think of a proper answer, the idiot said something like 'you grow, girl' and fired his gadget at Clover. A green laser came out and hit her! "Clover, are you okay?!" I asked her in panic while Sam, Alex and I ran to her.

"I'm fine, but I feel a little funny…" She admitted before closing her eyes. But then, she started GROWING, making the three of us back away in shock. I accidentally hit right into Allison who was behind me, but I didn't take my eyes off Clover.

She was growing and growing, her suit getting ripped in process until she was the same height as Mandy… She was shocked as well until looking up at Mandy with a glare. "Finally!" I could hear the small idiot saying from his helicopter.

"Wow, Beverly Hills looks really nice from up here… Look, I can see the Groove!" The blonde-haired girl pointed at something we couldn't see from down here.

"YOU COPYCAT! IS THERE A SINGLE ORIGINAL BONE IN YOUR BODY?!" Mandy roared at her furiously, only for Clover to hit her nose with her fingers. The black-haired girl yelped in pain and started jumping up and down. I backed away in panic with my heart beating fast. This day was getting worse and worse… "HELLO, IT'S NOT LIKE I ASKED TO BE TURNED INTO A FIFTY FOOT TALL MONSTER LIKE YOU!" Clover roared back.

Allison and I exchanged looks of horror. If a fight erupted, we were fucking doomed… No, wait. BEVERLY HILLS was fucking doomed!

"JUST REMEMBER, NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANNA BE LIKE ME, EVERYONE KNOWS WHO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN BEVERLY HILLS IS!" Mandy pointed at herself. The girls and I were looking at them in panic… "HA, IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GETTING THAT TIARA…" "IT'S ALREADY MINE!" Mandy got in Clover's face. "WHY YOU STUPID LITTLE!" Clover pulled Mandy by her hair, sending her crashing into a poor house behind her.

They then started hitting each other violently… Sam put hands on her head in horror while we were just frozen in place.

Normally, I would cheer for Clover to kick Mandy's arse, she deserved it after all… But right now, the only thing I cheered for was for Beverly Hills to stay in one piece after this day… After all those years, they decided to kick the crap out of each other NOW?!

Mandy grabbed Clover for her waist, sending her flying into another nearby house… Until another three houses were destroyed, smoke showing up in the sky. Both of the girls didn't seem to give the slightest fuck about their surrounding while they charged at each other with battle cries.

Clover managed to trap Mandy with her hands around Mandy's neck, and then Mandy grabbed her by her hand and sent her flying to the ground… Until she picked her up and started spinning Clover around while holding her for her right leg….

Even more smoke appeared while some cars were being thrown at each other as well. During the whole fight, the girls and I ran out of the way each time something was crushed, but trying not to lose them out of sight. Not that it was hard though, considering their height…

"God save Beverly Hills…" I prayed once Clover landed on poor cars. Mandy took a house, threatening to throw it at her… "YOU LITTLE AIRHEADED…." She roared.

"WATCH OUT, CLOVER!" Alex and Allison shouted to the girl. "YEAH, DON'T CRUSH OUR HOUSE!" Sam added in panic, earning a sweat drop from Alex. Not that I could blame her, I would want my house to stay in one piece as well…

But then Clover knocked Mandy (who was still holding the poor house) to the ground, causing even more destruction and smoke… I covered my eyes before looking up at the helicopter. "We need to cut Smalls down to size!" Alex told Sam and me. We started running towards the helicopter, Allison right after us.

The so-called Smalls then started firing at us so we started dodging the beams, me pushing or pulling Allison out of the way as well. Snails, flowers, everything was becoming fucking bigger…

I screamed once Mandy's foot was about to crush us… But someone pushed us out of the way. "Didn't I tell you to get out of here?!" Uncle Angus was looking at me angrily. "Mister Chase?!" Sam and Alex chorused in astonishment. "All of you need to fucking get out of here!" He shouted while grabbing me by my hand and making me stand up.

"Uncle, if we leave, Mandy and Clover will destroy Beverly Hills with their fight…" I started but never got to finish. You know why? Because Mandy then pushed Clover right into a swimming pool, sending water towards us.

We screamed while being sent away along with water. Sam and Alex ended up on a tree with Uncle, Allison and me under it. "If we don't get that Maximizer off Smalls soon, we can kiss our whole neighborhood goodbye!" I could hear Alex saying.

"Lily, catch!" I could suddenly hear Sam saying from above. She threw me a can of the Mega Mousse which I caught easily. "Use it on Smalls!" She shouted to me and I nodded while standing up, ignoring Uncle Angus demanding what was going on.

I ran to where the helicopter currently was. "OY, LITTLE ONE!" I shouted mockingly. I knew it was rude… But for the first time, there was someone smaller than me, and I wasn't going to miss the chance of teasing him!

The Smalls turned around and fired at me just as I fired from the can as well. The ray hit the hair mousse, making it become even bigger. It knocked down both the idiot and the airplane.

The others then ran to me, and we backed away just as the helicopter landed in front of us. "Nice shot, Lily!" Alex praised, making me beam while still holding the can in my hand. Sam took the Maximizer out of the Smalls' hands.

"No, my Maximizer! I spent an entire afternoon building it!" He shouted, earning a sweat drop from Alex, Sam and me. "I should be able to reverse this…" Sam mused. "Well, whatever the fuck is going on here, you'd better hurry up before those two crush your villa!" Uncle Angus pointed up. "They've just stepped on someone's bike!" Allison added.

The red-haired girl gasped. "Not my bike!" She exclaimed, reversing the effects of the device before firing at the two giant girls. The beam hit both of their faces and they started shrinking…

But once we walked closer, there was no sign of them. Voices could be heard, but they were so small… When we looked down, I could see Mandy hitting the crap out of Clover with a flower.

"Oh, look how cute they are, they're so tiny! Can I keep them?!" Alex asked, making me face palm. Allison and Uncle were gaping at two small girls fighting during the whole thing. "Forget it!" Sam told Alex before firing at the girls.

They became bigger; they were back to their normal sizes. "Obviously someone knew they were going to lose the pageant and wanted me out of the way!" Mandy screamed while both of them were now fighting with small flowers. "YOU?! You wouldn't have a chance of winning even if you bribed all the judges!" Clover declared.

Sam, Alex and I sighed in disbelief while Uncle Angus unsuccessfully tried to stop them from fighting. Mandy simply pushed him out of the way, right towards me and towards the ground.

I groaned in pain just as I could hear a helicopter landing. Once Uncle Angus helped me up, we turned around. My eyes widened in shock. Dad got out of the helicopter, and was staring at Uncle and me in astonishment.

Uncle was looking back at him with a raised eyebrow. I swear to God, I WAS SO SCREWED… It was quiet for a few moments… "Who the fuck are you?" My uncle suddenly asked, sounding completely clueless. Sam and Alex gaped while I covered my mouth not to laugh in disbelief. I couldn't believe how lucky I was…

But then I quickly kicked Uncle, knocking him out. "Thank God!" I exclaimed in relief once he was on the grass. Dad walked closer to observe unconscious Uncle. "He didn't recognize me…" He couldn't believe it.

"Lily, what is going on here?!" Allison finally shouted, making the girls, Dad and me look at her. "Sorry Allison…" Sam apologized before knocking her out with a kick.

But Clover and Mandy didn't even notice there were two unconscious people on the ground. They were still bickering. "My, how long have those two been at it?" Dad asked us. "Ever since they've met." Sam sighed. "Well, I'll need to take Mandy with me. We'll erase their memories of the event and return them home!"

"Make sure you also erase her memories of the pageant, she won't even know she entered!" Clover, who was wrestling Mandy on the ground, smiled smugly. "What?! If you even think about messing with my memory…" Mandy threatened angrily. "There, there, we won't do anything like that." Dad managed to calm her down and lead her into the helicopter.

Some agents led the Smalls inside as well with others carrying Uncle and Allison. I couldn't help feeling bad. They wanted to help after all, and how did I repay them? Not saying anything and knocking them out… But I knew WOOHP had to remain secret. I just hated lying to them, that was all… However, it was better for them not to remember this trauma.

"Oh well, I tried!" I could hear Clover saying, making me roll my eyes.

* * *

It was the moment of deciding who Miss Beverly Hills was. Alex, Sam and I were in first rows, and it was a night time.

Out of six candidates, Allison, Mandy and Clover were there and were all standing on the judges' right. People were taking pictures, and there were fireworks. Both Clover and Mandy were dressed pretty. Clover had her hair up and she wore a long, red, sleeveless dress. Mandy had her hair up as well, but she was wearing a dark purple dress instead. Allison was wearing the dark blue dress and had her long, blonde, curly hair loose. Out of all of the contestants, she put the least makeup. She had only her lip gloss.

"After long deliberation, the judges have made their decision… And the winner of the annual Beverly Hills pageant is…" I was looking at Allison who tried to keep her composure.

The judge took a paper out of an envelope. "Allison!" He declared, making me cheer loudly. But Allison was shocked, judging by the look on her face. People started clapping. After a few moments, she calmed down and walked to the center with a smile. The judge gave her flowers.

I exchanged looks of happiness with Alex and Sam. I was so happy she won…

But sudden gasps made me look up. Clover and Mandy were wrestling around the stage and arguing. Everyone was shocked, even Allison, who was still holding the flowers… But then the security came, leading the two fighting girls away. People continued clapping.

I couldn't believe it. They were acting so immature… Sam and Alex didn't seem to be happy either. But then Allison looked in our direction, and I smiled at her. She looked so happy… Fireworks filled the sky with many colors while the clapping continued.

 **And that's it for today! I hope you liked it and until next time! :)**


	57. Father Gone Mad

**supboyyyyy93: Yes, plus, Angus would have probably figured it out soon if Lily hadn't knocked him out… Well I agree about what you said for both of them, those two would do anything to help Lily after all! :) I like those episodes too, and I do know what you're aiming at with the finale, but you'll just have to see what I'm planning for the rest of the season! ;)**

 **This chapter and the next one are based on the episode 'Evil Jerry'.**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 **Third Person's POV**

It was nearly 2 A.M. in the LAMOS Storage Room. A person, who was in the darkness, was looking at a cage in front of him. Inside the cage were two mice. One of them had red eyes which were looking viciously at the other one. The second mouse was standing in the corner, completely frightened.

Tim Scam couldn't help smiling smugly. The poor thing looked so scared and incorruptible… But with him around, that was going to change. "Let's even things up a bit!" He took the vicious mouse into his hand, using a needle to extract some sort of green liquid from its body.

The man then took a piece of cheese and poured the liquid on it. Putting the cheese in front of the scared mouse, Tim Scam kept looking at two mice in expectation. The mouse started biting it with its teeth.

However, a few seconds later, it stopped. Suddenly, its eyes became red, just like the other mouse's, and it looked up evilly. It began growling at its enemy, and it growled back. "Perfect." Tim Scam said with an evil smile on his face before running out of the Storage Room.

 **Lily's POV**

"You _do_ know your mother will come and throw you out of bed herself if you don't get up." I could hear Uncle Angus telling me. "Five more minutes…" I yawned and grabbed my pillow even more tightly. I just wanted to fucking sleep… "Were you reading until 2 A.M. again?" "No, I was reading until 1 A.M." I retorted and turned to the side.

What I wanted was to sleep at least one more hour… "Which book?" Uncle sat on my bed. " _' The Brothers Karamazov'_." I responded tiredly, refusing to get up. "I like Dostoevsky, unlike Kafka." "His books are really good, especially _'Crime and Punishment'_." I agreed with another yawn.

It was quiet for a few moments. "Lily, Bryony is coming upstairs!" Uncle suddenly shouted. My eyes shot open immediately. "Really?!" I exclaimed and jumped out of bed, landing on my butt in process. "Ouch…" I groaned in pain.

"It works every single time." I looked up to see Uncle smirking. "Not fucking funny." I growled before getting on the bed again. "Ah, no! No sleeping this time, young lady!" My uncle stopped me from continuing my sleep. "Uncle, school won't be for at least two more hours!" I argued. "Your mother said I should tell you something rather important, so listen." He ignored my words.

I let out a groan but looked up, rubbing my eyes in order to wake up more quickly. "Her colleagues came to Beverly Hills yesterday. They're supposed to have dinner with her tonight, but they asked about you as well." "So I have to go there with her?" I concluded with a frown. "Yes." I let out a groan and let my back hit the bed. What did I deserve to be obliged to go to that dinner crap?!

"She says you should be ready at 7 P.M." "Fine." I rolled my eyes. "I have to go to work, so I'll see you later." Uncle then kissed me on a cheek before hugging me. I hugged him back.

He then ran out of the room. I let out a sigh but stood up anyway. Opening my wardrobe, I threw a white, short-sleeved shirt, black skirt and black sneakers on my bed. Then I ran inside the bathroom and grabbed my hairbrush.

* * *

Another bell rang, signaling the end of class. The girls and I were sitting on a bench outside school because we didn't have class. Allison had already gone home before that, saying her family was waiting her for lunch. It was quite warm today… I smiled before stretching out.

"Lame alert!" Clover suddenly spoke up, making Alex, Sam and me look in her direction. My eyebrows furrowed as she pointed at a magazine in her hands. "This is the dumbest fashion trend I've ever seen!" She complained. I looked at the pages.

There were pictures of what seemed to be girls in spy suits… And they were terrible posers! They tried to look badass, but it just didn't work… "Spy chic, it's too hot to keep secret." Alex read, unimpressed. I looked up with a raised eyebrow. 'Too hot to keep secret'?

"Well, wanna bet they'll make something cheesier next week?" I asked with a small smile. "Judging by this stupid thing, I have no doubt about that." Sam frowned.

Suddenly, I could see going towards our direction, taking the magazine out of Clover's hands. I quickly looked up to see a yo-yo (with the magazine hanging on it) going right into… _Mandy_ 's hand?! She, Dominique and Caitlin were dressed in spy suits like the ones from the magazine! What was even worse, she looked like she was proud of it!

"How do you like my spy gadget, losers?" She asked with a mocking smile. "It sucks to be you." I told her with an innocent smile, earning a glare. "Of course, what to expect from losers who don't even know what fashion is…" She started angrily. "If that's latest fashion, then it's cheesy as fuck." I smirked.

Mandy looked like she was ready to bite my head off when… "Mandy, why would you ever need something like that?" Sam questioned in disbelief. "Duh, because it matches my outfit! If you had any fashion sense, then you would know that spy chic rules!" Mandy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If we're talking about terms of cheesiness, then it _does_." I lifted my head up with an evil smile. The whole spy fashion trend was just fucking stupid… Not because we were spies, but because I just couldn't imagine people walking on the street in those suits. Again, I've already said it, freaking cheesy…

Mandy growled. "Say cheesy one more time, and I'll…" But she never got to finish because Clover stood up and started pulling the magazine away from the crazy girl. "I have enough sense to know a majorly bogus trend when I see it!" They were pulling it harshly, but at the end Mandy managed to take one page of it with her yo-yo.

"Maybe if you had a sense of style, we'd let you join our 'Spy Club'!" The black-haired girl and her friends struck a pose. I face palmed. What were they trying to do, make us jealous or attract attention?! Whatever they wanted, it was just stupid and childish…

"OH, I WANNA JOIN!" Alex suddenly shouted, only for the three of us to elbow her. "We're gonna take care of all evil-doers at Beverly High!" Mandy lifted her head up proudly. God, I hated that bitch so much…

She suddenly took out a picture. "Our first bust was the lunch lady; she was serving sushi without a hairnet!" I looked at the picture with a raised eyebrow. The lunch lady was a kind person… But in this photo, she had sushi in her hands and she looked so panicked with her loose hair…

The four of us simply blinked, until… We burst in laughter. "Good job Mandy, the school is a safer place with you on the job!" Clover mocked. "Again, it sucks to be you." I was still laughing.

But whatever we said, it didn't seem to bother her this time. "Oh! Then perhaps this picture might interest you! Don't you think it would look great in the school yearbook?" She took out a picture of Clover having her treatment and sunbathing while Dominique and Caitlin were laughing. Oh, fuck… I wouldn't want to be Clover in this case…

The blonde-haired girl's eyes went wide. "Give me that!" She grabbed the picture from Mandy before tearing it to pieces furiously.

Mandy's eyes then landed on me. "Oh, don't think I forgot about you, Lily!" She smiled smugly before taking out another picture. My eyebrows furrowed once she said those words… But then I gasped once I saw it.

The picture was of Dad and me on a street, laughing about something. "Where did you get that?" I asked angrily. "It was taken a few days ago. Speaking of the picture, who's that man, and what were you doing with him that night? I'm sure the readers of school newspapers would like to know!" I looked up at the bitch while trying to control my anger.

I wanted to punch her so badly… What gave her the right to snoop into my life like that?! "None of your fucking business." I growled before quickly grabbing the picture out of her hand. But I didn't tear it like Clover had done with hers. This was the first picture I had with Dad, and I wanted to keep it…

"Oh, don't worry, there's plenty more of that! I can already imagine headlines in school newspapers. 'The Secret Life of Lilette Chase, or should you even call her that?'" My blood was boiling, even though she was technically right. Chase wasn't really my last name after all… But then she took out a camera. "Say cheese!" She pointed it at me.

And what did I do? I showed her the middle finger with a glare while she was taking pictures. "There'll be more, so you'd better be careful, we'll be watching all of you!" Mandy smiled smugly after getting rid of her camera.

Dominique and Caitlin then threw something at the ground, causing smoke to appear. I started coughing with my eyes closed. Once I opened them, the three of them were gone…

I looked at the picture in my hands. I still had no idea why the fuck Mandy was so determined to find out more about Dad… But thank God, Mother and Uncle Angus didn't read school newspapers; they had better business to do!

"When did she take that picture?" Alex asked curiously once the three of them gathered around me to see it. "A few days ago." I said simply. "What were you doing?" Clover wondered. "Dad was showing me some pictures of him with Mother and Uncle." I explained. "Are you going to tell those two about him?" Sam suddenly asked.

I looked at her with my eyes wide. "No fucking way." I responded immediately. "But maybe your uncle would understand…" "No. I've just found Dad, and Mother and Uncle wouldn't like it if they knew about this." I knew maybe Uncle would understand, but I just couldn't risk it, especially with Mother.

Sam sighed. "But Mandy already thinking about headlines…" Clover started laughing. "The worst thing is she's kind of telling the truth with them." I pointed out. "Except that instead of Chase, it should be Lewis."

I frowned at those words. Even though I didn't want those two to know, I didn't like being called Chase anymore. It was most probably because it was never really my last name in the first place. I wanted to be known by my real name, but it just wasn't possible at this moment…

Even at the Headquarters, Dad told me to keep a low profile whenever we weren't alone because he claimed people finding out about me wouldn't be good. But I kind of understood why. He did say there were people in there he didn't really trust…

"Is something wrong?" Alex's hand on my shoulder broke my train of thoughts. "No, everything's alright." I smiled. "Anyway, with that 'Spy Club' on the prowl, we'll have to be extra careful." Sam reminded. I simply nodded while putting the picture in my pocket. I didn't want Mandy snooping around again…

Suddenly, I felt something cold and wet brush against my skin. The next thing I knew was that we were sliding through the tunnel while screaming, water going along with us. Out of everything possible, why fucking water?!

"Just once I wish Jerry would send a limo!" Alex exclaimed. Finally, we landed on a chair, all of us soaking wet. It was so cold… I started rubbing my arms immediately, hoping to get some warmness. "Hello girls, I just called you here to thank you for this lovely gift!" Dad showed us a box which looked like a phone box.

It was a box of Over Rome chocolate, which was Uncle's favorite chocolate, and mine as well. When Allison was in England, I used to beg her to send me those chocolates once a month. But once we exchanged glances, one thing was clear. None of us sent them… "Um, glad you like it, but it's not from us, Jer!" Sam then said while we were still rubbing our arms.

Dad looked at us in surprise at hearing that statement. Once he looked at me, I simply shook my head while still trying to get some warmness. "Strange… Who else would know these are my favorite chocolates?" He ate two pieces, but didn't seem to be pleased with it, judging by the look on his face.

"I don't remember them being so bitter," I raised an eyebrow perplexed. Those chocolates were _never_ bitter… "I must say this is quite a disappointment." But suddenly, Dad let out a groan and grabbed his head before…

"GLADIS! OPEN THE GARBAGE HATCH!" He suddenly stood up, roaring angrily. I yelped in surprise just as he threw the poor box into garbage. I've never seen him so mad… The girls and I looked at each other in confusion. "Uh, Jer… Maybe you should chill! I mean, even I have a chocolate meltdown from time to time, but this is ridiculous." Clover spoke up.

It wasn't just that, he threw a _whole box_ into garbage because of two bad pieces! That was such a waste of chocolate, _and_ someone's money…

"YAW!" Dad suddenly roared yet again, making my eyes widen and Clover give him a 'WTF' look. "That's not how British gentlemen should act…" I muttered without thinking, only to be met with his glare. He heard me?! "WHAT ARE YOU FOUR STILL DOING HERE?! I'LL SHOW YOU A MELTDOWN IF YOU DON'T GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" He pointed at the exit furiously. We were looking at him, and it was obvious the girls were as frightened and surprised as me.

My hands were on Clover's shoulders with Sam's on Alex's while Clover and Sam were holding for their hands. I swear to God, he was fucking scary… The girls and I yelped, all three of them racing towards the exit.

I stood up with a nervous laugh. "Dad, you do realize we can always buy you another box of chocolates?" I pointed out. "GET OUT!" He shouted instead. If looks could kill, the girls would have to bury me at least few times because Dad looked like he wanted to kill me as much times as the girls would have to bury me…

I was feeling so scared at that moment… So what did I do? I wasted no time, sprinting towards the exit as well. Dad was definitely scarier than Mother… And with growing up with her for most of my life, that meant _something_.

* * *

Once I was outside the Headquarters, I let out a sigh of relief. The girls were outside as well. "What now?" Alex asked. "How about going to Groove?" Clover suggested. We agreed with the suggestion.

* * *

Half an hour later, we were at the Groove. Right now, we were walking around and looking at shops. It was quiet ever since we were out of WOOHP, and no one said a thing…

"I can't get over Jerry; I've never seen anyone get so upset over something so minor!" Alex finally spoke up in disbelief. "Maybe the pressure of running WOOHP has gotten to him?" Sam suggested. I looked away with a frown at hearing those words.

Dad knew better than to get angry at everyone because of being overworked… _"Have you ever had moments when you were so mad that you thought shouting at everyone would solve the problem?" "Personally, I don't think people should suffer because of your own problems. Getting mad at them like that is not an excuse."_ Those words from few days ago were echoing in my head.

And what was that about Over Rome chocolate being bitter? From what I remembered, they never tasted that way...

" _Tell me about it… Every time I get my hands on Over Rome chocolate, Uncle Angus tries to get the box away from me!" I pouted in disbelief. "To think he refused to taste it all those years ago." I looked at Dad with a raised eyebrow. "Tell me you're joking." "I'm not. He refused to, even though we always offered it to him. He claimed how he didn't like almonds. But when he did taste it, he was able to eat the whole box in less than five minutes."_

 _I covered my mouth not to laugh. Another proof Uncle ate way faster than me… "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't like it in the first place." I admitted. "Not that much surprising." I rolled my eyes at that statement, but couldn't help grinning._

"Stop, new store alert!" Clover's voice broke my train of thoughts. She was pointing at a new shop called 'Senor Smoothie'. We ran there to check it out.

From what I could see, they had many different flavors of smoothies, and all of them sounded so good… My eyes immediately landed on the chocolate smoothie. Sam and Clover ordered some smoothies. "How about you, Alex, Lily?" The red-haired girl then asked us.

"Oh, nothing for me! I'm on an all-leaf diet; I only eat things that come from leafy food like spinach, lettuce and parsley." She explained with a sheepish smile.

That was when I looked up. I could see someone watching us from above… Mandy. I knew someone was watching us! "You're joking, right?" I could hear Clover asking while I lifted my hand up with a middle finger, showing it to Mandy. She just didn't know when to fucking stop with her stupid games…

I turned my attention back to the girls. "No, it's supposed to give you a natural, leafy glow, and plus, I've read that green is the new black!" Alex smiled. "Well, I don't think they make Spinach Smoothies…" Sam trailed off. "Although they could start doing it, it would be good for diets." I commented. Maybe some people liked experimenting with vegetables, but the only vegetable I liked in smoothies was either a carrot or a pumpkin.

Clover looked at me in disbelief. "Spinach?! I just lost my appetite…" Well, I didn't! If anything, Dad throwing the whole box away just made me want to eat some chocolate… "Speaking of smoothies, one Chocolate Smoothie, please." I ordered. "Coming right up!" The shop assistant smiled.

After a few minutes, I paid for the smoothie and took it. Clover suggested going to some sort of a boutique. "You guys go ahead; I've got to, um… Make a phone call, I'll meet you later!" Alex smiled nervously. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I just hoped Mandy wouldn't do anything stupid while Alex was there…

I went after Clover and Sam, waiting for them outside the boutique while drinking my smoothie. Maybe it was a new shop, but these smoothies were way better than those in the previous mall!

Five minutes later, they came out of the boutique. "So?" I asked them curiously. "Nothing special." Clover frowned before we made our way towards Senor Smoothie. By the time we were there, I could see Mandy flying away with a rope and Alex looking down dejectedly.

"Was that Mandy? What's she up to now?" Sam asked in surprise. "Oh, the usual… Just trying to destroy my reputation!" Alex sighed. "That idiot…" I trailed off with a growl when my X-Powder started ringing.

I took it out of my pocket before opening the device. An image of GLADIS appeared. _"Please hurry, girls! There's a big trouble at the WOOHP Headquarters!"_ "We're on it, GLADIS!" Sam told her before I closed the X-Powder. Fuck, that meant I wouldn't be able to finish the smoothie… Drinking half of it was such a waste of money!

But I left the glass to the shop assistant, saying 'thank you' before the four of us raced out of The Groove.

* * *

My eyes widened in surprise once we ran into Dad's office. There was no sign of him! If there was trouble, then where could he be?!

We quickly ran to the desk with Sam sitting on the chair. One violet button kept blinking, so I quickly pressed it with my index finger. The screen turned on to show footage of prisoners running through the hallways… I could recognize some of them right away, including Erik Hamilton.

"All the villains are escaping!" Alex gasped. "And Jerry's nowhere to be found!" Sam added with a frown. Where the fuck was Dad at this moment while all of the villains were escaping the prison?! He spent the whole day here, he had to notice it! "We'd better do something, and fast." I said in a bit of panic. "We will as soon as GLADIS gives us a couple of gadgets." Clover said reassuringly.

" _Jerry locked the gadget room."_ The machine replied to that statement. "You mean you locked it?" I quickly asked perplexed. _"No, Jerry did it."_

My eyes widened. "But why?" I asked slowly. _"He didn't say anything; he just locked it and walked out."_ This made no sense at all… _"The gadget room has to always be unlocked until the end of the day. Anything can happen, so having the room locked during emergencies is not convenient."_ I remembered Dad's words from that day.

But if he always kept the room unlocked in case of emergencies, why would he do something completely opposite now?! "But he said it should always be unlocked!" I exclaimed in confusion. "We'll discuss that later, right after we stop those villains! GLADIS, do you have at least something?!" Sam quickly asked the machine.

" _These are all I could find."_ She offered us something that looked like golden tooth… _"It's an Absorb Anything Tooth, you put it on one of your molars."_ I quickly grabbed the tooth and put it on my molar. But it looked hideous… "The world's worst villains are on a rampage, and we're going to stop them with false teeth?!" Sam asked in disbelief.

Could things get any worse? _"Sorry, it's all I have. Maximum Lacrame Belt."_ The machine then offered us some hideous-looking belts. "But retro is so passé!" Clover complained while I grabbed one of the belts. After we had switched to suits, we tied those belts around our waists.

But it still looked hideous… "At least Mandy's not here to see this!" Alex pointed out. "The only bright side of this fiasco…" I trailed off while Sam and Clover didn't seem pleased with those belts either.

We ran out of the office and into the hallway, right where the villains were going. We stopped in front of them in fighting stances. The villains stopped running in surprise before Clover kicked one of them and sent him flying away.

The rest of them looked up at us with glares. But if they thought we were going to let them escape that easily, then they were fucking wrong!

Suddenly, a huge man appeared right in front of Clover while baring his fists. I quickly jumped up and kicked him, sending him flying away as well. The rest of the villains kept looking at us, this time in desperation.

"We're wasting time here, let's go!" One of them shouted before they started running in the opposite direction. Fuck, fuck, and fuck… "It's hard enough rounding these guys one at a time, much less all at once!" Clover frowned. "Time to find out what the emergency button does!" Sam quickly pressed the emergency button.

An alarm could be heard throughout the hallway. That was when walls started going down, blocking the villains' path. They pretty much hit into the freaking wall… "Brilliant." I smiled.

But then the villains stood up and turned around to face us. Their glares promised nothing but death… So they started going towards us, pretty much wanting to kick the shit out of us. "On second thought, maybe it wasn't such a good idea!" Clover pointed out in panic while we were backing away.

"They might not be fashionable, but they just might be functional!" Alex suddenly took the belt off her waist. She kept playing with it until it looked like a lasso. The rest of us took off the belts before waving with them as well. It made feel like a cowgirl…

"One, two…" Sam counted while the villains were running toward us. "THREE!" We threw the belts at villains. They tied themselves around them. They fell to the ground while still tied. "YEEHA! Not bad for a bunch of city girls!" Clover beamed.

I couldn't help grinning along with Alex and Sam. We actually managed to stop those idiots with simple belts!

"What do you think you're doing?!" My eyes widened once I heard that voice, along with the sound of a motor. I was surprised to hear it talking in a different accent, but I knew who it was… The girls and I turned around to see… _Dad_ sitting on a _fucking motorcycle_ , dressed in all this leather clothing.

I swear to God, my eyes were so wide that I thought they were going to pop out of my sockets at any moment… WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE WEARING?! If Uncle dressed like this, I could live with it. He was younger, so it kind of made sense. I had no idea what Dad wanted to do with dressing like that, but whatever he wanted, it was _fucking awful_.

Whether he was channeling Uncle or that motorcyclist gang leader, it didn't matter, because he looked terrible in that. Not just terrible, but scary and unlike him! I couldn't help feeling frightened…

"Who asked you to interfere?!" Dad demanded angrily while lowering his sunglasses. "I declared amnesty for all our prisoner blokes!" Clover, Alex, Sam and I were gaping at him in unison by now. _Amnesty_?! For all those bad guys?! _Prisoner blokes_?! Was he fucking insane?!

"But these creeps are some of the worst villains ever!" Clover argued, voicing all of our thoughts. "I thought we were supposed to capture bad guys, not release them." I commented with a frown. But those words only made Dad look at us, apparently offended. "WELL, DON'T QUESTION MY AUTHORITY!" He roared in this new and horribly-sounding accent.

I flinched and accidentally hit into Sam. At this point, I wanted to get the fuck out of here… Why was Dad acting so… Harsh and as if he didn't care? He had said earlier how a head of an organization couldn't have an attitude that said 'I can do whatever I want, you must listen to me',… Yet he was doing just that!

"I've sent all WOOHP agents home to await further orders, and that includes you!" He pointed at us. You know what? Fine! I wanted to get out of here anyway! But none of us said a thing at those words. "I promise you'll understand everything soon, _very soon_." He smiled smugly, making the four of us look at each other fucking clueless.

"Well, what I know is that I don't understand a fucking thing at this moment." I muttered to the girls who nodded. "Did someone ask for your opinion?!" I looked up to see Dad glaring at me. "Lily, let's just go." Sam whispered to me, grabbing my hand. I shook my head.

As much as I wanted to get out, this was the final straw. I've had it enough of Dad's weird behavior. I wanted to know why he was acting like that, and I was going to find out _now_. "You three go; I'll catch up with you." I commented icily, making her look at me worriedly but nod. She squeezed my hand before the three of them headed towards the exit.

I then let out a deep breath. I was so scared… But I _wasn't_ going to let it show. I walked closer towards the motorcycle Dad was sitting on, so we were facing each other. Him being the taller one, me being the shorter one, it was hard to look at each other from same height.

However, that wasn't going to stop me from telling him what was on my mind. "I told you to go away!" He glared, making me look at him blankly. "I know what I've been told, but I don't care." I responded coldly.

"First you dare question my authority, and now you want a mutiny?! Who do you think you are…" Dad started furiously, only for me to cut him off. "I'm not here because of a mutiny. I came here to talk to you as a daughter that can't understand why her father is behaving weird all of a sudden." I retorted icily, straightening up to be a bit taller. Doing that usually showed I wasn't afraid…

"The only one behaving weird here is _you_." Dad glared back. Those words made me laugh. "Me? Did I freak the fuck out over two pieces of my favorite chocolate? Did I do everything I said it was wrong to do, and did I…" I was cut off. "You know what?" He asked with a finger on his chin. " _What_?" I glared. "Has anyone ever told you about your big tongue, and that you just have to shut up?" He asked smugly.

Hearing those words felt like a blow, as if someone slapped me across my face. But I refused to back down. "No one." I retorted angrily."Then they _should have_ , because it's a shame no one has ever told you how much of a pain you are!"

 _What?_ "You're all quiet now, huh? Too afraid to face the truth?" Dad asked once he noticed I had no answer, that smug smile not leaving his face at all. "WHAT TRUTH?! THAT I'M SUDDENLY A PAIN IN THE ARSE?!" I roared angrily while feeling hurt at hearing those words coming out of his mouth.

Meanwhile, Dad was watching my outburst with amusement. "You know what? I knew it. This was a mistake." " _What_ was a mistake?!" I demanded icily. "Meeting you was one of biggest mistakes I've ever made. Finding out about who you really are is an even bigger mistake." Again, I felt like I've been slapped…

"But a bigger mistake is meeting Bryony and Angus." He continued with a smug smile. "What do _they_ have to do with this?!" I shouted angrily. "If I hadn't met them, I wouldn't have met _you_ either, which would have been way better!"

Another blow came to me at hearing those words. All of them hurt, and I just couldn't listen to them anymore! I quickly turned around with tears brimming in my eyes, but I wasn't willing to give in so easily. "You do realize it's your fault that I'm here?!" I shouted, turning around to face the man and pointing a finger at him. However, all that did was make his smug smile even bigger, as if this was all some sort of a game.

"If you hadn't brought me here, I wouldn't have become a part of this, and if you and Mother hadn't…" I was cut off. "The _biggest_ mistake of my life." I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. "Excuse me?" I asked warily, hoping that what I've just heard wasn't true.

"You're the biggest mistake in my entire life. What was I thinking, first meeting Bryony, and then you? You see, neither her, nor I love you. And your uncle is not telling you anything? No one cares about you."

Tears were threatening to start streaming down my cheeks by now. I thought Father did care about me… "JERRY!" I could hear Sam shouting furiously from behind me. I looked up from the floor. "Leave it be, Sam. _Jerry_ 's right after all. I'm nothing more but a _mistake_." I commented venomously, looking at the man with hatred.

Then I turned around and marched out of the hallway. But as soon as I was out of the building, tears started streaming down my cheeks…

 **I love cliffhangers… Well, when you're evil, you're evil, and that means there's no special treatment for anyone… Actually, there is, but only to make you feel worse! Anyway, until next time!**


	58. When LAMOS Takes Over

**Supboyyyyy93: Well, it** _ **was**_ **pretty stupid for Jerry to eat it like that without questioning who it was from lol. If I were Mandy, I'd really think about what I were doing because in this chapter she's so going to regret it… :)**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 **Third Person's POV**

Sam was looking at Lily's disappearing form in shock. But then she turned her attention back to Jerry, who was watching the scene as well, with a smug smile. Even though Lily had told them to go, Sam decided to go back and see what was going on.

She came back just in time to hear the man telling her friend that 'a bigger mistake was meeting Bryony and Angus'. However, he soon started saying even worse things, and Sam couldn't help feeling angry. All of those words were harsh and just brutal! She didn't understand how Jerry could say something like that to Lily.

Even the excuse of being overworked couldn't justify his actions. No parent ever said such harsh words to their own children… Plus, it didn't make any sense at all.

From what Sam had seen, Lily and Jerry seemed to get along now, so she had no idea why Jerry was being so brutal to her. It wasn't like him at all… But, Sam noted mentally, releasing all the villains from prison wasn't like him either.

Fed up with this, Sam marched to Jerry angrily. "How could you say those things to Lily?!" She screeched, her green eyes showing intense anger. The man looked at the girl, raising an eyebrow. "I thought everyone knew how to talk." He responded nonchalantly.

But those words made the red-haired girl even angrier. How could he be so nonchalant about the whole thing?! "HOW DARE YOU?!" She screeched yet again. Sam knew she should be calm and that she was probably taking it too far… Not that she cared. The only thing she knew at the moment was that this man hurt her friend, and she wanted to tell him _a lot of things_.

"Pardon me?" Jerry demanded mockingly while leaning on the motorcycle with his arms. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?! Do you realize Lily used to be afraid of being told the very same thing you had just said?!" She demanded furiously.

She could remember it clearly. She remembered the night Lily confided in her, telling her how she was afraid of finding her father because she didn't want to be called 'a mistake'. This only made Sam's anger grow.

Before she could say anything, Jerry cut her off. "I've told you to get out of here, so I expect you to do just that, or else…" He growled. By now, Sam was glaring at him yet again. She knew arguing with Jerry was pointless… She had to find Lily.

Giving the man one last glare, Sam ran out of the hallway.

* * *

Once she was out of the building, Clover and Alex ran up to her. "Sam, what happened in there?!" Clover quickly asked her. "I'll explain to you as soon as we find Lily…" The red-haired girl was cut off. "She ran right past us. She was sobbing, and she didn't want to talk at all." Alex told her.

"No…" Sam sighed. "Will you tell us what happened or not?" Clover was slowly losing her patience. Sam looked up, at both of them. "Lily's talk with Jerry got a little… Out of hand." "That explains her sobbing." The blonde-haired girl replied sarcastically. "What we meant was why." Alex added. "Well, he pretty much told her how she was a biggest mistake in his life, and that he wished he had never met Bryony and Angus." The red-haired girl finally explained.

Both Clover and Alex were gaping at her until… "WHAT?!" They screamed. "Then I started shouting at him for that." Sam then added with a frown, but never got to finish because of... "WHAT?!" The two of them screamed yet again. "And he pretty much acted as if what just happened was no big deal…" She finished, this time covering her ears before those two screamed for the third time in a row.

"Then he told me to get out, so I did." She took hands off her ears. "Shoot." Clover and Alex chorused. "By 'acting as if it was no big deal', what are you referring to?" Alex then asked curiously. "I demanded how he could say those words, and he said 'I thought everyone knew how to talk'.

Their jaws dropped while Sam sighed. "What the heck is going on with Jerry?!" Clover finally exclaimed in exasperation. "Um, Clover, we're right in front of the cameras." Sam reminded. "Well, that's good! Jer might as well hear how stupid he's behaving." She huffed.

"It's certainly not overwork…" Alex trailed off. "We're not using that excuse ever again." Sam said firmly. "It just doesn't make sense," Clover sat on stairs in front of the building with a sigh. "Why would he say that to Lily?" "For the same reason he would release all villains, apparently." The red-haired girl folded her arms.

It was quiet for a few moments, until… "Do you two remember when Jerry was at the hospital wing a month ago?" Alex finally spoke up while leaning on a wall with her left arm. "Who could forget that?" Clover looked at her in disbelief. "What about it?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"If you remember, whenever we went to visit him there, the first thing he would ask was if Lily came with us." The black-haired girl looked up for a moment before looking at her friends. "Plus… You two do remember when Lily finally went there as well, when we looked through the door of the room quietly?" "What?" Clover asked impatiently.

"Jer seemed to be genuinely happy once Lily hugged him. He even looked like that in Mandy's picture." "And your point is…" "My point is that it's too weird to suddenly say such things to someone you care about. Even Jerry should know that's taking things too far." "You're right..." Sam admitted.

"Besides…. Considering he's new to all of this, he took it rather well. You can see he's really trying to get to know Lily better." Clover and Sam looked at Alex who was still leaning on the wall. "I mean, he found out about her a few months ago, and it did change his life drastically… Yet he managed to handle it." "Jer always took everything that happened with such ease… Including the fact that his siblings want to kill him." Sam sighed. "That's probably why Jer suddenly shouting at us scared us out of our wits. It's not like him at all." The blonde-haired girl frowned.

"Something's really wrong with him…" Sam frowned. "But what?" Clover stood up. "Let's just find Lily first, and then we'll think about it." The red-haired girl said, making the other two nod in agreement.

 **Lily's POV**

I finally managed to find a good tree in a park. While still sobbing, I sat under it, trying to calm down. Yet it didn't work… Why? Fucking WHY?! Why did things never work out for me?! Whenever I thought they were going better, they got worse after…

Mother… She… She was fucking right! Getting closer to people meant only bad things, they would only hurt you at the end! Well you know what? I was finally going to listen to her. I didn't want to hear it anymore… Who needed parents in their life after all?! I had Uncle Angus, and he was the only one who never wanted to hurt me…

I opened my bag with tears still streaming down my cheeks. I was a mistake, huh? That man was such a fucking… I never got to finish the thought because some pictures fell out of the bag. "Fuck." I swore under my breath while picking up the pictures harshly.

Once I looked at them, I grabbed them even more harshly, wanting to tear them apart… But I _couldn't_. Uncle was in those pictures as well… "Fucking why?!" I shouted in annoyance before standing up and hitting the tree with my foot.

But that made few apples fall off the tree. "OW!" I exclaimed in pain once one of them hit me in head. I picked it up before throwing it at the tree angrily. "That's for…" I started furiously but yelped and jumped out of the way because another round of apples fell to the ground. This time, they luckily didn't hit me.

I sighed in relief before looking at the pictures. The first one was with Uncle Angus and… _Dad_ in it. The latter was apparently looking away from the camera on purpose with a hand in front of his face. Uncle, on the other hand, was grinning straight at the camera while waving.

The second one was with Uncle and Mother. This time, Uncle Angus had blonde hair instead of his usual dark brown. He had a mischievous look on his face while putting two fingers behind Mother's head. She was laughing while holding for her stomach. The wind was apparently blowing when that picture was taken, because it blew hair right into both of their faces.

The third picture showed Mother and Dad. He had an arm around her shoulder while they were laughing. It was actually the very same picture I found at my attic nearly two years ago… But it wasn't black and white anymore.

The fourth picture was with Uncle Angus sitting on a motorcycle. He was lowering his sunglasses while smirking in triumph. The next picture showed Mother, Uncle, Dad and another woman with short hair sitting by a table. There was a bartender behind them, who also had a smile on his face.

The sixth picture was with Mother, Uncle and Dad looking at the camera. Uncle had his arms over both of their shoulders with a huge grin. Mother, on the other hand, was smiling shyly, while Dad's smile wasn't like hers, but more like in between the two of them.

I chuckled for a moment. Uncle Angus always either smirked or grinned on those pictures… But Mother looked so happy there…

Frowning, I looked at the last picture. It was the one Mandy had taken while spying on me…

 _My eyes widened once Dad took out what seemed to be a lot of pictures. "When were they taken?" I asked curiously while he kept looking through them. "Bryony took this picture a few months after I had met her and Angus." He finally took one._

 _I looked at it curiously. Uncle was waving at the camera while Dad seemed to be looking away intentionally… "What's with looking away from camera like that?" I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow._

" _The two of them insisted on taking pictures with me, even though I refused to do so. I didn't use to like being on pictures back then, but because your uncle and mother were insistent…" "That was the only thing you could do." I finished in a bit of amusement. "Precisely." Dad sighed, making me laugh._

 _He then took another picture. Uncle and Mother were in it, with him putting two fingers behind her head while she was laughing. "Should I even ask about that one?" I asked slowly with a chuckle. "As you already know, Angus always liked to tease people, so your mother was no exception. This picture was taken nearly two years after I had met them. At that point, I gave up trying to avoid taking pictures or being on them."_

" _Where was this?" I asked curiously. "In Edinburgh." I simply nodded while Dad showed another picture. "Is that Uncle?!" I pointed at it with my eyes wide. "Yes, that's him." He answered as if he knew what my reaction was going to be._

 _Uncle was sitting on a motorcycle and lowering his sunglasses with a smirk. Sunset could be seen behind his back… "That was during that race?" I presumed, earning a nod from Dad. "He begged me to photograph him before the race so he could have at least one happy memory in case he did lose."_

" _What did Mother say about this?" I looked up. "She told him he was the biggest lunatic ever." He responded simply. "A bit harsh?" I raised an eyebrow. "Probably, but it was true. Angus is the only person capable of doing such mad things. Bryony usually disapproved of his habits, but he pulled both me and sometimes her into trouble instead. In her words, he was a magnet for trouble._

 _I rolled my eyes in amusement. "And what did he say to all those words?" "He would explain how it wasn't a trouble, but an adventure. He 'wanted to live life to its fullest'." I nodded at those words but couldn't help grinning. "That does sound like Uncle."_

" _Once, Bryony even told him he was even madder than their mother when she was angry." Dad added with a frown. "Wait, wait, wait! Why their mother?" I quickly asked with my eyes wide. "The way they described Mrs. Chase, the worst moment was when she was angry at them. Then she would scream at them in her Scottish accent, which they described as 'a living nightmare'."_

 _God… I could even imagine that scene. I burst in laughter. "Madder than her, indeed. But I'd rather choose Uncle than her at any time of day." This time, Dad let out a laugh as well so we were laughing._

" _This was taken in 1985." I looked at the picture he was talking about. It showed Mother, Uncle and him together. Uncle had his arms over both of their shoulders respectively with a huge grin. The other two were smiling instead._

 _Another picture was of those three, this time with two unknown people. "Who's that?" I pointed at a woman with short hair and an unknown man. "The woman is my former band mate, Tammy and this man is a bartender. He worked at a café where she and I performed." "So this is that place?" I asked in surprise, earning a nod._

 _There was one more picture. My eyes widened once I saw it. "The picture!" I exclaimed. "The one you had lost?" Dad presumed. "Yes!" I nodded. "Wait, how do you know?" I looked up in confusion. "Doctor V had somehow got his hands on it. Before he was arrested for the second time, he had dropped it. I found it lying on the floor."_

" _I thought I had really lost it somewhere…" I sighed in relief before he suddenly gave me the pictures. I was looking at him surprised. "Keep them." He said simply. "But those are your pictures…" I started objecting only to be cut off. "Before I found it, one of them was yours. Besides, I have plenty of them at home." Dad responded reassuringly._

 _I looked at all of the pictures for a moment before looking up. "Thanks!" I exclaimed with a smile before hugging him._

The last picture was most probably taken during the whole 'Scottish mother' thing… Tears were brimming in my eyes again. Why, why the fuck did this have to happen?! Until this point, it looked like Dad really did care… Only to tell me all that crap after?!

"Well, well," A way too familiar voice made me look up in shock. _Mandy_ was slowly walking towards me, still dressed in her ridiculous suit. "What do we have here? Is it something school newspapers should know about?" She asked mockingly with a smug smile.

I quickly started blinking in order to get rid of tears in my eyes. But at the same time, I was feeling so angry. Why couldn't she just fucking leave me alone?! "None of your fucking business." I repeated those words with a growl.

"Now, Lily, no need to be so shy. Let's see what you've got here…" She was right in front of me now, and her eyes landed on pictures in my hands. She suddenly grabbed them harshly. "Mandy, let go of them, _right now_." I said threateningly.

The black-haired girl let out a laugh. "You let go unless you want to tear them apart!" I started pulling them towards me, but then she started pulling as well. I managed to get some of them, but we tore one picture in two pieces!

"NO!" I screamed once I saw pieces falling to the ground. "Oh, how clumsy of me…" Mandy said, pretending to be worried. I put the rest of the pictures in my bag before quickly grabbing the pieces. She tore the picture of Mother and Dad, the same picture I was so happy to have again…

Tears started streaming down my cheeks before I let out a sob. "And now you're acting like a crybaby… You really are pathetic. It was just one picture!" Mandy's voice was laughing mockingly.

That was it. I was sick of Mandy and her stupid behavior. I wanted her to suffer for snooping into my life like that and for tearing one of my most precious things… I felt so much anger that I didn't even think whether what I was about to do was good or not. But I _didn't_ care.

I looked up at Mandy angrily. "You're _really_ crying? You're even more pathetic than your friends…" She never got to finish because I stood up violently and started punching and kicking her even more violently.

"HELP!" She started screaming for someone to help her while I was still hitting her. I didn't feel sorry for her at all. She fucking deserved it…

Suddenly, someone's arms yanked me from behind. "Lily, stop it!" I looked behind to see Sam holding my arms. Clover and Alex were at both of her sides, looking at me in astonishment.

By the time I turned around, Mandy was trying to stand up from the ground. Her nose was bleeding, her left eye was swollen, and so was her right eye. I couldn't help feeling pleased.

Sam then let go of my arms. "You really are a freak! You wanted to kill me because of your stupid picture!" "WHAT GIVES YOU RIGHT TO FUCKING SNOOP INTO SOMEONE'S LIFE LIKE THAT?!" I roared at her furiously.

"I'm a spy; my job is to find out about other people's lives!" Mandy screeched while holding her bleeding nose. "No, you're just a brat that wants attention." I spat with my blood still boiling. At this moment, I really didn't care whether I was taking it too far. I've had it enough…

"Oh really? Says a person who doesn't have a father in her life!" "Mandy…" Clover started threateningly. "No, let's face the truth! She did say she lived only with her mother and uncle, so that's why this picture must be so important to her." She lifted the pieces. "That's him, isn't it?"

She smiled smugly while I didn't say anything. "But why isn't he here? He abandoned you? Did he prefer another woman over your mother? Or he didn't care about you at all?" I was preparing to give her another good punch… "Mandy, you're taking it too far." Alex glared. "Alex, dear, I _always_ take it too far!" She started laughing.

 _Terrence pointed his gun at me. Suddenly, someone pushed me out of the way harshly. It sent me flying against a wall before a gunshot could be heard. The girls started screaming._

" _It's not because of you, it's because I wanted to. And if I had to, I'd do it again." Dad was looking at me calmly. "Why?" I demanded icily. "Because if anything else happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself._

" _I presumed it was something of that sort, so I'm not mad at you." I let out a sigh of relief at those words._

" _I always wondered what it was like to have a sibling. I wanted to have one because without Uncle, I always felt lonely…" I admitted. "At this point, I wish I never had brothers or sisters. Being an only child is far better…" Dad frowned. "Not all siblings are like that." I argued. "I know they're not. Your mother and uncle were always there for each other no matter what. I envied their bond." "You're right about that one…" I sighed._

" _Did I say something wrong?" I asked slowly, my eyebrows furrowing. "No, I'm just… I'm not used to you calling me like that." He finally said. "I can stop if it bothers you," I started but was cut off. "There's no need to. I'll get used to it." I smiled before hugging him._

I looked up at Mandy with a glare. "Because you're so interested in it, I'll tell you." "Lily…" Sam, Clover and Alex started but I didn't listen to them. "My father didn't abandon me. In fact, he risked his life to save me when I was in trouble, and said he would do it again if he had to." I said the most calmly I could with a smile directed towards the girl in front of me.

She frowned at me while the girls didn't say anything. "What about you? Would your parents be willing to put their lives before yours?" Mandy didn't say anything at those words. Instead, she huffed before dropping the pieces of the picture. "Losers!" She shouted before using her rope to fly away.

I got on my knees to take the pieces she had dropped. "What happened to it?" Alex asked while I was looking at the torn picture. "Mandy pulled it and tore it to process." I responded with a frown. "I'm sorry, Lily…" Sam started but I cut her off. "Forget it. It's just a picture after all…" Tears were brimming in my eyes before I quickly started blinking again to get rid of them.

"Well, about Jerry…" Clover started. "What about him?" I asked slowly. "You know he didn't really mean what he said?" She asked. "Well, it fucking sounded like he did." I responded bitterly. The three of them looked at each other before looking back at me. "But I _do_ know he didn't…" I finally said.

And I meant it. Dad may have said all those words, but… He also saved me from his crazy brother. He had made it clear that he did care about me, and suddenly he said all that shit?! I had no idea what the fuck just happened, but I wanted to know. It just didn't make sense! Besides, the way he talked about Mother and Uncle… It showed he didn't really mean it when he said he wished he had never met them.

I was angry with myself for reacting so impulsively. I should have realized it sooner; I shouldn't have run away crying…

"He really does care about you, you know." Alex told me. I nodded. "Besides, why would he want to get to know you only to tell you all those words later?" Clover added. I nodded once again. "I just wish I knew what the actual fuck happened to make him act so weird!" I exclaimed in annoyance. "We wish we knew too..."

"What was that with GLADIS earlier today?" Sam suddenly asked. I looked at her perplexed. "You said something about the gadget room…" "Oh, _that_." I rubbed the back of my head. "A few days ago, I was with Dad at the building. Once he realized GLADIS had locked the gadget room, he started scolding her immediately. He said how it had to always be unlocked because anything could happen." "And then he randomly locks it like that himself. Hypocrisy much?" Clover huffed.

Sam folded her arms. "Weird…" She trailed off. "Then his whole harsh attitude. He said how a head couldn't be all like 'you must listen to me, I can do whatever you want', yet was doing just that back there!" "Then flooding the world with villains like that?!" Sam added. "And easily getting mad?!" Alex agreed.

"Not to mention his favorite chocolates being bitter all of a sudden…" I ranted angrily before all of them looked at me in surprise. "What did you say?" Clover asked slowly. "Dad complained how he didn't remember Over Rome chocolates being so bitter. The last time I checked, they were _never_ bitter!" I commented.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. I nodded. "100 percent. Allison used to send the whole box of those chocolates to me once a month. Uncle eats them as much as I do, yet none of us ever complained about their bitterness." I folded my arms with a frown.

It was quiet for a few moments, until… "Jerry getting all mad over two pieces of chocolates _was_ kind of weird…" Alex spoke up. "Yes, yes, and freaking yes!" Clover agreed. "The whole 'chocolate' thing just doesn't make sense… Yet everything bad has been happening ever since then." Sam pointed out.

"Wait a minute." I told them before taking out my X-Powder. I dialed Allison. "Yes?" Her hologram appeared, holding a phone in her right hand. "Sorry if I'm interrupting… But I've got to ask you a quick question." I explained. "It's alright lass, you're not interrupting anything. What is it?" She asked. "Have Over Rome chocolates ever been bitter?" I questioned slowly.

Allison had an 'are you crazy' expression on her face. "Lily, have you hit your head somewhere?" "No. Why?" "You and I have been eating that chocolate ever since we were small. It was always sweet and with almonds. How could such chocolate be bitter?!" "Sorry, someone asked me, that's why." I lied. She frowned, apparently not believing my excuse. "Whatever. Anyway, see you lass." "Bye." I closed the X-Powder.

Then I looked up at the girls. "I think her answer pretty much explains everything…" I trailed off. "Then it _was_ the chocolate…" Clover trailed off. "We'd better find it and see what the fuck is it." I commented. "Yes, let's go!" Sam exclaimed before we started running after her.

* * *

We were in WOOHP Sewers, looking through all the garbage. "This is just disgusting…" Clover covered her nose. I had to agree with her, it did smell gross… "I know, but we have to keep looking!" Sam told her.

I looked at my wet, stained suit. Mother had to take me to dinner tonight, so I hoped she wouldn't see me in this state… Suddenly, the girls' X-Powders started ringing. They quickly answered the calls. "Principal wants to see me?" Alex asked in surprise. "There's a sale at the Groove?!" Clover asked in disbelief. "The sensors of the house have detected a flood in the bathroom?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

I looked at all of them before looking at my X-Powder. But I didn't receive any call… "Isn't it weird that all of you have received them at the same time?" I asked slowly. "Wait a minute…" Sam tapped on her device before gasping. "It's some sort of a set up, someone put a bug in my X-Powder!" She showed us a red chip. "In mine too!" "Me too!" Alex and Clover chorused, showing them as well.

"We'd better find that chocolate and fast." I said and they nodded before we started looking through garbage yet again. I swear to God, why did Dad have to throw away the fucking box?! "Found it, and there's still some left!" Alex exclaimed. We turned around to look at her.

She was waving with the box in her right hand. "We need to analyze the chocolate." Sam said once we got closer. Alex took one piece and threw it in the air, wanting to eat it once it came back… But I quickly caught the piece. "In a scientific way!" Sam scolded. "We'd better not risk you going mad too." I pointed out.

I opened my X-Powder before putting chocolate on the device so it could analyze it. "What does it say?" Clover asked after a few moments. "The usual ingredients like sugar, cocoa powder, almonds and…" My eyes widened once I saw what the next ingredient was. " _Terrence's DNA_?!" I gaped. Clover and Sam looked at me in shock. "Well, it's no wonder Jer didn't like that chocolate." Alex pointed out.

"But wait. Terrence's DNA? He's Jerry's identical twin brother! Aren't they supposed to have identical DNA?" Clover huffed. "No." Sam and I responded in unison. "Twins do have identical DNA when they're born," Sam started. "But their DNA changes under the influence of the environment as they grow up." I finished.

Suddenly, voices could be heard from above us. _"Brother, I've got to admit I'm impressed. The way you made that brat go away was fantastic!"_ A female voice said. My eyebrows furrowed. Was that… "Is that Sherry?" Sam asked in disbelief.

" _But what about other three brats?"_ She then asked. _"Well, they won't bother us again."_ Another voice said in same accent like Sherry. My eyes widened. "Father…" I trailed off. _"It's almost too good to be true!"_ A third voice said once again in Birmingham accent. "Terrence!" Alex and Clover chorused. "Well, he fucking jinxed it." I growled before Sam quickly opened the entrance to ventilation system.

We crawled through it before coming right above Dad's office, where all the voices were apparently coming from.

We jumped out of the ventilation system and landed right in front of the desk, all of us in fighting stances. Looking up, I could see Sherry sitting on a right side of the desk with her legs on it. Terrence was next to her, in the middle, with his legs on the desk as well. Dad was next to Terrence, sitting in same manner like his siblings.

"This is where your lame plan ends!" Clover declared. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, Clover, but you are quite mistaken." Dad answered smugly. "And why are you so sure about that?" I asked icily, earning a smug smile from him before he pressed something on the desk.

Suddenly, the door behind them lifted up, showing… Helga Von Guggen (with an evil smile on her face) and some henchmen. Fuck. What the fuck were they doing here?! I let out a quiet growl.

"Okay, didn't see that one coming!" Sam commented. "Then you probably didn't see this one either… Checkmate!" Terrence pressed some sort of a button. That was when something pulled me into a chair and tied some ropes around upper part of my body and arms. The girls were looking at their ropes while being tied up as well when…

An evil laugh could be heard. I quickly looked up to see Dad laughing at the whole scene. "I've got some wonderful plans to get rid of you birds…" He trailed off with a smug grin while I was looking at him with my eyes wide. That grin looked like something from nightmares! "How about we cover you in pollen and release hundreds of killer bees?" I swear to God, I was so frightened at that moment…

Because the way Dad was acting resembled how a maniac would act. He was way too excited about the possibility of killing us… Once I looked at the girls, their eyes were wide as well. They then started trying to break free from ropes to no avail. I tried as well, but I just couldn't… "Fucking why?!" I screamed while trying to get rid of them.

"Oh, you want to go first?" He stood up from the chair while looking at me. "No!" I screamed back while looking away. "But it's so obvious you want it…" I let out a scream with my eyes staring at the ground. "Calm down, brother, you've become too evil for your own good…" Once I looked at the desk, I could see Terrence forcing Dad to sit back in the chair. "But I like it, the brat is so scared of you…" Sherry looked at me with a smirk. "I like it too, but we already have a better plan that's just as nasty!" Terrence declared.

Suddenly, some weird machines came out of the ceiling above us, and some sort of mask was put on my face. It was harder to breathe, but could I put it away because my hands were tied! Meanwhile, all of them got in front of the desk.

"I was just going to eliminate you girls and Jerry, but instead, I decided to turn you all evil!" Terrence explained. "You was going to eliminate me?!" Dad looked at him angrily. "Yes, but I'm glad I didn't, after all, family is important!" Terrence put a hand on his shoulder.

My blood boiled at hearing those words. 'Family is important?' Did he think about that when he wanted to kill my father?! That hypocritical, son of a bitch…

That was when I could hear the door opening. "Tim Scam!" Sam's voice made me look in their direction, considering I was trapped on the furthest right. The villain was looking at us smugly with a pitcher in his hands. "This pitcher's filled with milk that's laced with Terrence's DNA. One sip and you'll be evil. _Pure_ evil…" He explained, sounding way too thrilled about the whole idea.

My eyes widened. I did _not_ want to become evil, much less _taste_ Terrence's DNA! I could hear Clover complaining about dairy while those machines opened. Tim Scam then poured milk into Sam's, then Alex's, and Clover's machines…

But the worst thing was seeing Dad smiling evilly at the sight. Once Tim Scam came to my machine, he poured the milk down it, right into my open mouth… But, to my surprise, the milk disappeared immediately without me tasting it. It was as if it went towards one of my molars… Wait. That was Absorb Anything Tooth! GLADIS was a fucking genius!

"Let's see how much evil those brats can be!" Sherry walked to us along with Tim Scam and Helga. Tim Scam released Sam with a click on a chair while Helga did so with Alex and Clover. Sherry finally walked to my chair and released me.

Sam stood up with a glare, then Clover and Alex followed her lead with same expressions. I stood up too, mustering up the biggest glare I could. If they found out about the milk being absorbed by that tooth, then we would be screwed… It was quiet for a moment, until…

"HEY! You drank more milk than me!" The red-haired girl shouted in a British accent. Damn, it sounded good… Just like Terrence's… "Well, it ain't my fault you was too slow!" Clover retorted in British accent as well. "Hello, won't you losers keep it down?!" Alex shouted in British as well.

I just hoped my accent would be as convincing as theirs. It was even trickier for me since I already spoke in British accent, so I had to change the dialect now or they would see the 'milk' thing didn't work… "Ain't that shit on a biscuit?!" I drawled angrily in Birmingham accent and tried to jump on Clover, only for Sherry to grab me by my hand and stop me.

Yup, I really hated that accent… But it sounded convincing, right?! By now, Tim Scam grabbed Sam by her hand, and Helga did so with Clover and Alex because all of us were 'determined' to kick the shit out of each other. "The fourth one is really nasty." Helga commented while I was 'trying' to break free from Sherry's grip and lunge at Clover. "Well, what did you expect? It's in her blood after all." Sherry smiled smugly.

"WELCOME TO LAMOS, LADIES, NOW NOBODY CAN STOP US!" Terrence shouted happily. "Here's your first mission; get us some refreshments while we plan our world domination!" Dad ordered while he, Terrence and Sherry struck a pose. I resisted the urge to face palm. It was cheesy as fuck…

But I put on an evil smile instead. "Three cups on a way!" I declared before the girls and I turned around and left the office hastily. I just wanted to get the fuck out of there! But I could hear Dad telling Helga to do something about GLADIS, saying she had become a real pain… Poor GLADIS…

* * *

During the whole walk to the cafeteria room, no one said a thing. It was the same while we were coming back, this time with Clover and me carrying trays in our hands.

"What are you do-gooders doing here?!" I could see Myrna Beesbottom looking at us smugly. God, why her?! "Our leaders need some tea!" Alex declared. "So get out of our way, Myrna, or we will give you a kicking you won't soon regret!" Clover added. "So now you're on our side?" The fat woman presumed before looking at a nearby mouse.

Oh, fuck. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be good… "It's time for a little initiation in LAMOS style!" She then declared. "We don't need any initiation from _you_ , Myrna." I growled but she ignored my words.

"Prove you've got what it takes to hang with LAMOS, crush this mouse!" That woman was a fucking… Alex walked to the poor mouse before looking at it for a few moments. I could see sweat running down Clover's and Sam's faces. I was nervous too, because if Myrna found out this was just a trick…

Alex lifted her leg up, and held it like that for a few moments… "This will prove nothing!" Sam then told Myrna angrily. "If our leaders don't get their refreshment on time, then it's your fault, Myrna!" I added. "Crush it already!" Myrna ordered.

The black-haired then delivered a kick towards Myrna, sending her flying against the wall and knocking her out. "Nice one, Alex." Sam smiled, dropping the British accent. "Myrna fucking Cuntbottom…" I looked at the woman with a glare before adding one more kick to her. Not because it was needed, but because I _wanted_ to…

* * *

After putting tied up Myrna in a closet, Clover closed the door. I then took out the Absorb Anything Tooth off my molar. "I can't believe how much milk these teeth absorbed!" Alex stated with a smile after she had taken off her tooth as well.

"We owe GLADIS big time one!" Clover said in British. "Oh, sorry about that, we'll thank GLADIS later!" She dropped the accent. Sam took off the tooth as well. "Now back to the office…" She trailed off. "Biggest nightmare ever…" I face palmed.

They looked at me. "It's not that scary." Clover pointed out. "Actually, I get it why she's scared. Jer seems to be way harsher to her than to the three of us." Alex told her. "You do have a point." The blonde-haired girl agreed while they were looking at me.

"Any idea why?" I asked while folding my arms with a frown. "Maybe…" Sam mused. "Jerry has Terrence's DNA, right?" The rest of us nodded at her statement. "And a terrible accent, if I might add." I commented. "But that's just it. Don't you see? He not only shares DNA with Terrence now, but the accent as well, maybe even some opinions…"

But none of us still understood what exactly she was talking about. "English?" Clover demanded. "Terrence obviously hates Lily. Jer has his DNA, so he technically hates her as well." Sam explained with a groan. "Terrence _was_ pretty harsh to you though…" Clover finally agreed while looking at me. "Hence why Dad is harsh as well, if I understood correctly?" I asked with a sigh. The red-haired girl nodded.

"I do _not_ want to go back there…" I looked at the hallway in front of us. "I know. But we have to get Jer out of this mess." Sam put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded. "Yes, I know." I looked at two trays waiting for us. "I want to throw that tray right into Terrence's ugly face…" "You'll get a chance for that." Clover reminded before taking one of them and giving it to me. I sighed. "Next time Dad gets a gift from an unknown person, we're throwing it away immediately. Deal?" "Deal!" They chorused back.

* * *

The four of us walked back into the office with Clover and me holding those trays. "Oh, girls, just in time to hear my new national anthem!" Terrence was sitting by the desk along with Sherry and Dad. Helga was standing next to the crazy man. We stopped right next to a huge globe which was now in the office. Looking up, I could see poor GLADIS tied up with her claws tied up as well. I had no idea what he meant by his new anthem and I dreaded hearing it…

Terrence cleared his throat before standing up. _"We hail Terrence, he's so bad…. He'll crush you, and make you sad! Boohoo…"_ He sang.

You know what? I was feeling ashamed at that moment, knowing I was unfortunately related to that… MORON… Sherry and Dad started clapping, much to my disappointment. Alright, I kind of expected it from Sherry, but him clapping along was just fucking awful! _'This isn't really Dad, remember?'_ The voice inside me reminded.

"Let's have a race to see who can cut down these rainforests first!" Dad then suddenly pointed at the globe. Rainforests?! I tried to keep straight face, but couldn't believe what I was hearing. "With all due respect, why would you cut down the rainforest?" Sam spoke up with her fake British accent. That was exactly what I was wondering as well…

"Because we can!" Sherry shouted to her. That was it. I've had it enough of their bullshit, and it was apparently the same case with the girls. You know why? Because they were glaring at Terrence and Sherry along with me. "Okay, teatime is over!" Clover shouted.

She and I threw our trays right towards Terrence's face, making him wet and stained in process. We then quickly got in fighting stances. But I couldn't deny that throwing that tray at him felt so good…

"How can this be?! My DNA is supposed to work on everyone!" Terrence was looking at us in disbelief. _"Think again."_ I thought a bit smugly. That was when Dad stood up from his chair. He started laughing evilly while looking at us, making the four of us get closer to each other while shivers ran down my spine.

I knew that if we messed this up, not only would us and Dad be done for, but the whole organization as well… But I _wasn't_ going to mess it up. In fact, I was really looking forward to beating their evil arses…

"Apparently not, dear brother!" Dad then looked at Helga. "Helga, get Tim Scam in here on the double!" The woman nodded before running off. She didn't have to hurry as far as I was concerned. I didn't want to see that man again…

"You didn't make me evil, but you sure made me angry, and you won't like me when I'm angry!" Sam declared before running towards Terrence. She tried to kick him while the man defensively put those trays in front of him.

The red-haired girl then delivered multiple punches to the tray before knocking one of those trays out of his hands. Terrence backed away before throwing another tray to Sam who used her foot to send it flying back to him. Once the object hit his face, she kicked him one more time and sent him flying into the globe.

Sherry and Dad were looking at where he landed before glaring at us. "Come on Jer, we don't have to do this! Surrender and we'll find a way to make you good again!" Clover told him. Sherry looked like she wanted to get into the fight, only for Dad to tell her something quietly before turning his gaze back to us.

"I should be willing to agree, which is not the case at all!" He jumped on the desk before getting into a fighting stance. That was it! We tried to be nice, but if he didn't want to, I wasn't going to hold back at all. "Sorry Jerry, but you asked for it!" Alex said while reading her wrists. "Don't apologize, he fucking asked for some beating up!" I told her with a frown.

I ran to him and tried to kick him, but he just… Disappeared?! "It's a hologram!" Clover exclaimed once I backed away in surprise. "Okay, that's totally not fair!" Alex said angrily with her left fist clenched. "BEHIND YOU!" Sam suddenly warned.

Clover looked at her left, Alex to her right, and I turned around to see Dad in front of us. "I'm evil, I'm allowed to cheat!" He declared smugly before suddenly grabbing Clover and Alex by their hands. He sent them flying away and then kicked me. I screamed in pain once my back hit the wall.

It fucking hurt… But I wasn't giving up. I managed to stand up with my back still hurting a bit. "GLADIS!" Alex suddenly pointed at the machine so I looked up. It was working again, but those bandages were preventing her from doing something…

Clover and Alex quickly got those bandages off her claws while I got them off her. _"Much obliged, now, behind you!"_ The machine suddenly said. "What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow but the three of us quickly turned around.

"I've wasted enough time on you three!" Dad said while racing towards us. "We'd be perfectly glad to waste some more!" I retorted, making him growl before GLADIS tried to trip him with her claws. "I think GLADIS is on it." Clover commented but he just had to dodge the machine's attacks. "You filthy bucket of volts!" He shouted angrily just as he was on his knees.

God, that was harsh… Dad then tried to trip us, but, luckily, we jumped out of the way. "Give it up, Jer, this evil act is wearing thin!" Alex shouted while she tried to kick him. "And it certainly has a thing for your wardrobe!" Clover added once I tried to punch Dad who blocked my punch with his hands.

That was when someone landed right on me. I was lying on the floor by now… Looking up, I could see Sherry smirking at me. Clover and Alex stopped fighting in shock before Dad sent them flying to the floor with a simple kick. "Who do I take care of, the brat or those two?" The woman asked him. "You take care of her; I'll take care of those two."

"Deal!" She declared before grabbing me by my hair violently and pushing me against a wall. I fought back a scream in my throat. However, I stood up before trying to punch Sherry who dodged my attack. She jumped up, and was about to try to kick me… But I caught her leg violently and sent the woman flying into the globe.

Sam was still fighting Terrence while Clover and Alex were preoccupied with Dad. I managed to get rid of Sherry for a few moments, but I knew this couldn't last forever. So what did I do? I raced to Dad's desk before pressing a red button on it. And my assumptions were correct. That button was an alarm!

It could be heard throughout the entire building. "What have you done?!" Dad looked at me with a glare. "Activated an alarm, that's what." I responded nonchalantly while folding my arms and leaning on the desk.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Tim Scam ran inside. Helga was right behind him while holding Myrna with the woman's hand over her neck. "What's going on here?! The place is crawling with WOOHP agents!" Tim Scam demanded. I couldn't help smirking. Fucking YES!

But then, Terrence jumped on the globe. "Evil-doers, it's time for plan B! RUN!" I huffed at those words. Fucking coward… Luckily, Sam prevented him from going anywhere by jumping on the globe as well.

Meanwhile, Sherry joined Dad. They looked like they were ready for another fight… "You should join us, girls! Being evil is so much fun!" Dad said before I could hear a globe rolling towards him and Sherry from behind them. "As fun as being smashed by a giant globe? No thank you!" I shouted and tried to run away along with Clover and Alex.

"What gian…" I could hear Sherry asking, but she never got to finish, nor did we ever get the chance to get out of there. You know why? _Because_ , the globe hit into all of people in the room, making us scream.

So Sam, Terrence, Sherry, Tim Scam, Helga, Myrna, Dad, Clover, Alex and I were pretty much lying on top of each other. My head hurt and I was feeling so dizzy… It didn't help that Sherry was lying over me. Why the fuck did Terrence bring that globe in the first place?!

Something breaking quickly made me snap out of it and look up. A _wrecking ball_ broke through the ceiling, going right towards us! Luckily, the girls were out of it by then so we quickly got us and others out of the way before the object could collide with us.

"COME ON, LAMOS, IT'S TIME TO GO!" I could hear Boogie Gus' voice coming from a helicopter. After hearing those words, Myrna, Tim Scam and Helga tried to climb up the wrecking ball, only to be pushed out of the way by Terrence and Sherry. "EVIL LEADERS FIRST!" Terrence shouted. "AND HIS SISTER!" Sherry added before they started going up. Helga went right after them.

Myrna tried to go up as well, but Tim Scam pushed her out of the way and climbed up. The woman managed to grab the wrecking ball just as it was about to go up…. But it didn't end up well. Most likely due to her weight, the wrecking ball went down and started going left and right, hitting mirrors inside the office in process…

Clover, Alex, Sam and I were watching the whole thing back and forth. I face palmed. Why the fuck didn't that woman just let go?! "Hold him, Lily." Sam told me and I quickly put Dad's hands behind his back while he was lying on the floor. "Come on, Clover, Alex!" The three of them stood up, racing towards the wrecking ball.

Sam managed to push Myrna off it while Clover and Alex did the same with Tim Scam. "Thanks, girls, I couldn't have escaped without you!" Terrence shouted to us. "What about me, Brother?!" Dad shouted to him. "Sherry and I never liked you anyway, Brother!" Terrence retorted, making him growl and clench his fist. I pushed him back to the floor so he couldn't get out of here. The helicopter then flew away…

"He'll come back for us, right?" Myrna asked while the girls were holding her and Tim Scam. "Don't get your hopes up!" Tim Scam told her.

I helped Dad up while still holding arms behind his back. Meanwhile, GLADIS pressed a button on the desk. Floor opened under two villains, making them scream as they fell into a hole. Sam, Clover and Alex walked closer to it. "Welcome to the WOOHP Prison, we hope you'll enjoy your stay!" Sam shouted to them. I let out a laugh before the hole closed.

"But GLADIS, what about Dad?" I looked up at the machine. _"There's no need to worry, agent Cooper will take care of it."_ The machine responded before an agent ran inside the office. "What's wrong?" He quickly asked. "Do you know how to remove DNA from someone's body?" I asked slowly.

* * *

"So that means Jer will be fine!" Clover smiled while we were waiting in a hallway. "Not just that, the other agents managed to capture released villains!" Sam added happily. "Thanks to GLADIS after all." Alex reminded.

That was when the agent ran out of the office. "It's over." He said with a smile. "Are we allowed to enter?" I asked. "Yes. Now if you excuse me, I have to go." We nodded before the man hurried out of the hallway.

The girls and I looked at each other for a moment before running into the office. Dad was inside, looking at some sort of a bottle in his hand. "Girls." He looked up. "It's good to have you back, Jer." Clover smiled while leaning on the desk along with Sam and Alex. I, on the other hand, was just standing across and looking at them.

"Thankfully, they were able to remove all of Terrence's evil DNA…" Dad looked at the bottle which was filled with some sort of a violet substance. "GLADIS, could you please dispose of this?" He gave the bottle to the machine who threw it into an incinerator. I sighed in relief.

"But I fear we may never be able to recapture all the villains that I released…" "I wouldn't be too sure of that," Sam smiled. "GLADIS put trackers on all of them before they were released!" We looked up at the machine that showed us 'V' sign with her claws. "Good show! And where are the villains?" Dad was impressed.

Alex grinned. "The agents put them in their cells!" _"Time to lock them up!"_ GLADIS gave Dad a remote and he pressed a button on it, locking all of the villain cells in process.

"Uh-oh! I hate to ruin this feel-good moment, but we've got a biology test in ten minutes!" Sam reminded. "Crap…" I face palmed while Clover and Alex said 'oh no'. I was about to walk to the girls and join them in flight, when… "Wait." Dad's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

The girls have already flown out of the building by now. "What?" I turned around to look at him. "You do know I didn't mean what I had said?" He asked slowly. "Oh, how you regretted meeting Uncle, Mother and me? That I was nothing but a mistake? It didn't sound like that." I huffed.

"I'm sorry. You didn't deserve the way I treated you…" "But I know you didn't mean it, no matter how harsh it was." I told Dad a bit more quietly. "If I could, I would take all of it back." "I know." I muttered while leaning on the desk and looking at the floor. "Lily, look at me."

I looked up. "Meeting your mother and uncle and finding out about you are some of best things that happened to me." I let out a small smile at those words, feeling happy. But then I remembered the picture Mandy and I had torn to pieces…

I started sobbing, much to Dad's surprise. "Was it something I had said?" "No, it's not you, it's just that…" I was trying to calm down, but it was unsuccessful because I was still crying. "Calm down." He caught me by my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "What happened?" He asked calmly.

"The picture you had given to me, well, Mandy and I had accidentally torn it to two pieces because she was pulling them harshly." I managed to explain while brushing off my tears. "Why did she want it?" "She, she wanted to snoop into my life. Spying on people is her newest habit." I explained with a frown. "But she probably won't be doing it anymore…" I then muttered.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Dad raised an eyebrow. "After we had torn the picture, I pretty much broke her nose and gave her some bruises." I admitted. He sighed before giving me a look of disapproval. "I thought I've already told you that violence was not a solution." "I know, but she was driving me crazy, and I was so mad…" I started, only to be cut off. "I understand." "You do?" I asked in surprise, receiving a nod.

I let out a sigh before pulling out two pieces of the picture. "I'm sorry." I said while trying to brush off my tears. "There's no need for crying. I can always give you another copy of the picture." Dad took the pieces out of my hands and threw them into a bin. "But under condition you don't cry about it anymore." He looked at me seriously. "I'm sorry for being such a weakling…" I apologized while brushing off my tears.

"Nonsense. There's no need to apologize for that. It's normal for a person to cry, but you shouldn't cry and worry over something so small. There are more important things in life." Dad explained more softly this time. "I promise." I smiled.

That was when I was pulled into a hug which I returned with a smile. "I love you, Lily." My eyes widened and I pulled away at hearing Dad saying those words. Mother never said those words to me, and Uncle was the only one who ever said them… I did love the girls, they were my friends after all, but we never exactly said those words because we knew we cared about each other after all…

However, hearing those words made me feel so happy… "I love you too, Dad." I grinned before hugging him again.

 **Well I hope freaking 9500 words were worth it! XD Anyway, I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	59. Suspension

**supboyyyyy93: Well, thank you, glad you liked it, including all those moments! :) I do agree she needed some butt whooping, but unfortunately, she doesn't really learn her lesson, at least not in this chapter… Gotta love Totally Spies' inconsistencies XD! And yes, Sam can be freaking angry, but I've got to admit I like her when she's angry lmao, it's so fun to write. The only people scarier than her when they're mad in my opinion are Jerry and Clover, the latter especially when they touch her hair XD….**

 **Well guys, again I won't strictly be following episode order because this chapter and the next one are based on the episode 'Sis-KaBOOM-Bah'! :)**

 **I only own my OC's!**

"So, if I understood it correctly… You did what?" Dad demanded in surprise, making me roll my eyes while we were in his office. "Mandy accused me of wanting to kill her, so the headmaster gave me detention for kicking the crap out of her. I've just told him that I refused to serve the detention, calling Mandy a bitch before marching out." I rubbed the back of my head with a sheepish smile.

He sighed in disbelief. "Were your actions really necessary?" "I obviously thought they were, or else I wouldn't march out of the office." I responded sarcastically. "Although I _did_ hear him talking about either suspending or expelling me…" I then added a bit more quietly.

But those words only made Dad look at me incredulously. "You shouldn't have done that." He stated with a frown. "Oh, so I should have stayed, and given Mandy the satisfaction of serving detention? Especially since it was her fault?!" I argued.

"Marching away in such manner is not a solution. I do understand you had the urge to do what you had done to her, but then you must face consequences. Otherwise, you might get in even more trouble." " _Mandy_ will get in even more trouble once I get my hands on her neck…" I growled at that statement. "I mean, seriously, what kind of person tells on you for something she had started?!" "You _do_ know Mandy has always been a coward." He reminded.

I let out a sigh. "So what? You want me to go back there and serve the fucking detention?" I raised an eyebrow. "Precisely." Dad nodded. I rolled my eyes in annoyance while folding my arms. "Do _not_ roll your eyes like that." He looked at me in a scolding manner. "Fine, fine!" I exclaimed with my hands lifted in the air.

Suddenly, my X-Powder started ringing, so I quickly answered it. "Yes?" _"Lily, we've just been to the principal's office with Allison. He wasn't very happy that you marched out like that."_ Sam's hologram appeared along with Clover and Alex. The blonde-haired girl was dressed in her cheerleader outfit. It was because she was practicing for a contest, she wanted to become a head cheerleader.

"And? What did he say?" I asked slowly while Dad was watching our conversation with a raised eyebrow. _"He decided to suspend you for a week for defying his orders, starting from today."_ Alex explained. I let out a laugh. "So that's it?" _"He did warn you, saying you shouldn't get in trouble so often. He says you go to his office at least once every month!"_ Clover reminded.

I let out a groan. "Thanks for the news." I told them. _"It's nothing. Anyway, we have to go, Clover's practicing after all."_ Sam said. "Bye." I closed the device.

"Well, getting suspended for a week is not so bad…" I trailed off while looking at my nails. "You do realize suspension usually precedes expulsion?" Dad looked at me in disbelief. "So what? I won't get expelled." I tried to shrug it off. "You will if you keep avoiding consequences and if you keep acting like that."

I looked up with a frown. "So what am I supposed to do? Change myself completely?" I asked a bit offended. "No one said you should change. You just have to learn to control your temper… And vocabulary." Dad was obviously trying to find right words to explain the situation.

Raising an eyebrow, I let out a laugh. "Let me tell you right now. Mother had tried it with me before, and she failed. I won't change myself because of stupid people I won't see in my life again once the school year is over." I said firmly.

Dad stood up from his chair with a frown. "You don't understand, do you?" "I understand it perfectly fine." I huffed. "It doesn't matter whether you'll see them again or not. You'll come across similar people, sooner or later. There'll be some situations where disobeying and reacting like that might bring you in trouble. In those cases, you'll have to keep a low profile."

"There'll always be one fucking Mandy." I said simply. At hearing those words, Dad sat back in his chair with a sigh. "What is it about swear words that makes you say them so often?" He then asked. "What?" I asked perplexed. "Why do you swear so much? Is it a habit or you simply enjoy it?"

I frowned for a moment. I never really wondered why I swore so much, but it was pretty much a habit, and something that I couldn't really control… Maybe it came from Uncle Angus, considering he always discouraged me from acting like Mother; he knew that I didn't want that…

"When I was little, Mother always tried to make me act like a perfect young lady. I couldn't stand it. It made me feel like an old woman." I spoke up. "Why's that?" Dad raised an eyebrow. "Mother taught me those things because she would take me to dinners with her business partners. Then they would say how I reminded them of their mothers. The worst thing was all of them were Mother's age if not older!" I explained with a frown.

"I see…" He said simply. "But Uncle then saw I didn't like what she made me do, so he encouraged me to disobey her. He usually swore while talking on a phone, so I guess that's where I got those words from. Then some children swore at my school too, and I did so… Because I wanted to act like a rebel." "Rebels can lose their heads because of their stubbornness." Dad pointed out with a frown.

I rolled my eyes. "At least they want to show when they don't like something." I argued. "How old are you?" He suddenly asked. I was taken aback by that question. "17… Nearly 18…" I trailed off. "As you know, by the age of 18, you're legally an adult. How are you going to go out into the world like that?" Dad looked at me as if he was daring me to answer that question.

"Like what?" I demanded with a huff. "Acting so immature." My blood boiled at those words. I was _immature_?! "I'm immature?" I asked icily. "I said you were _acting_ immature. There is a difference." He reminded. "How flattering…" I trailed off, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

It was quiet for a few moments. "No one's forcing you to stop telling people what's on your mind. No one's forcing you to change your habits either. However, there will be times when they might get you in trouble. Personally, I think toning those habits down would benefit you a lot. The less you get in trouble, the better." Dad finally spoke up.

I didn't say anything for a few moments. "You really think so?" I decided to ask, earning a nod. "When you turn 18, you'll become an adult. But it would be even better if you grew up inside as well, if you matured. It comes with time, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't do something about it yourself."

"Fine." I finally sighed, complying with the idea. "So how do you think I'll tone the whole thing down like that?" I raised an eyebrow. "If I could teach you and the girls how to fight, I can take care of this as well." Dad responded with a smirk. I rolled my eyes before they widened once I saw him taking out a small bucket.

"Do you think you can last a day without swearing?" He asked. "Well, probably…" I trailed off. "Say a curse. Anything that comes to your mind." "But why?" I raised an eyebrow. "Just do it." "Why?" I demanded again. "Do it." "But why?" "Do it." "Why?!" I was annoyed by now. Why couldn't Dad just tell me why?! "Do it." "But freaking why?!" "DO IT." "Fine, for freaking fuck's sake!" I finally shouted in annoyance with hands on my head.

At that moment, Dad was looking at me in triumph. "I believe this showed how quickly you can lose your temper." "By getting on my nerves?" I let out a growl. "I'm sorry, but I had to do it. Now please drop a coin into this bucket." "What?" I was gaping at him. "From now on, every time you swear in front of me, you'll have to drop a five dollar coin into the bucket. If the swear is even worse, you'll have to put one more coin."

"But you told me to swear, I didn't do it on purpose." I argued. "You still lost your temper, so it doesn't count." Dad replied immediately. "So what, that's like a bucket for all swears?" I asked in disbelief. "If you want to put it that way, then yes." He smiled while folding his arms. "I should have thought about this before with Angus…" "Yes, you should have." I agreed with a frown while taking out a coin out of a pocket of my pants.

"You do realize I can waste my whole money on that bucket?" I demanded before throwing the coin inside. "I do. But if you don't swear, then you won't waste your money, which is why the idea is so brilliant." Dad seemed to be pleased with the whole 'bucket' idea. "Fine, fine!" I groaned.

I was annoyed I had to do this… Yet I knew Dad was doing it because he wanted to help me. That was why I was going to keep my mouth shut about the whole idea from now.

That was when the door of the office opened. I quickly turned around to see who entered the office. It was… A man. A tall, a bit overweight man who had tan skin, black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a suit with a tie. It looked like he was about Dad's age… But there was an impatient look on his face, as if he wanted to get over with something as soon as possible.

"Mr. Lewis, we need to talk." The mysterious man marched towards the desk before stopping right across Dad and me. There was something about his way of speaking which left a lasting impression; I had never heard that accent before…

"Mr. Sánchez, as they've already told you, I'm a bit preoccupied." Dad responded firmly while looking at the man. But, that only made the mentioned Mister narrow his eyes. "We're going to talk _now_." He hissed in that weird accent again. Who the fuck was that man?!

Suddenly, his eyes landed on me. "Besides, you are certainly not preoccupied, apart from discussing something with this young lady…" He pointed out before frowning. Suddenly, he offered me a hand. "I'm José Sánchez, and you are?" He asked expectantly. I took his hand hesitantly and shook it quickly. "Lilette Chase." I said simply before letting go of the hand.

"I know about three of your employees, but I'd never seen her before… She's new?" He pointed his finger at me. "I believe that is none of your concern." Dad responded icily while I was looking between two of them back and forth.

I still had no idea what that man's problem was… However, one thing was clear. He and Dad weren't on the best of terms…

"Is head of an organization supposed to be hiding things from his co-workers?" The mysterious man demanded, looking at him expectantly. "No." "Then why had you declared amnesty for prisoners and sent all agents home to await further orders?!" He questioned impatiently with a glare.

My eyes widened at those words. Fuck, fuck, and FUCK… "I had my reasons." Dad lied. "But you're not willing to share them with us?" The man presumed mockingly. I didn't understand what was going on at all… I thought people were supposed to treat each other with respect here. But this man showed no respect for others if this was the way he usually talked…

Dad was technically the head of this place, right? He was supposed to respect people, and likewise for them. Yet this person was questioning him like a policeman would… It looked like he wanted to humiliate Dad in every way possible, as if he wanted to find out if he had ever made a single mistake…

"I _am_ allowed to keep quiet about some of my decisions. It's not your place or decision to question or know every single action I make." "And you have no right to tell me what to do." Sánchez retorted. "Then do _not_ question my authority…" Dad looked at him seriously.

Those were the same words he had said a few days earlier… However, there was a huge difference between those two events. A few days ago, Dad didn't really care about us questioning him due to the whole Terrence's DNA thing, and he was just brutal… But here, it looked like he was really trying to reason with this man in a calm manner. Except that Sánchez refused to listen…

"Mr. Lewis, you do know what will happen if the other agents hear about this?" He smiled smugly. "No, I do not know." "I believe a formal discussion with other workers is in order. This is certainly not over!" With those words, the man was out of the office.

It was quiet for a few moments. "Who the fuck was that?" I asked Dad in surprise. "One more coin." He said instead, making me groan and take it out of my pocket. I then put it into the bucket. "Now will you tell me? And where is he from? I've never heard that accent…" I trailed off.

"Mr. Sánchez is from Mexico." He explained. "Oh." I said simply. "Well, it looks like he has some serious issues…" I then added. "Don't let him hear you, or he'll treat you the same way he treats me." Dad looked at me with a frown. "Fine, but seriously, what is his problem?!" I asked in disbelief.

He let out a sigh. "His problem is he can't mind his own business." "Does that happen frequently?" I raised an eyebrow. "More often than not." "I honestly don't understand how you're able to put up with his crap. I can't stand him already." I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"The coin." Dad held out a hand expectantly. I was gaping at him with my eyes wide. Wait, so I wasn't allowed to say that word either?! "But crap is not as harsh as other words!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Two coins." "Fine…" I growled and took out two more coins before giving them to him. He put them in the bucket.

"The problem with Mr. Sánchez is that he's one of most respected people in the Headquarters. A lot of people are on his side. Speaking out against him would cause uproar." Dad then said. "Honestly, I don't get it why people like him. He's so… Overweight." I wrinkled my nose in disgust yet again, earning a chuckle from him. "Overweight won't stop certain people from supporting someone, you know." "Unfortunately." I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, an alarm could be heard in the office. "Good heavens…" Dad started typing some buttons on the desk. "What is it?" I asked in confusion. "I'll explain as soon as the girls are here." He pressed another button. I noted mentally it must have been the one he usually used to get us here.

After a few seconds, the girls came out of the tunnel. Clover was standing on one of Sam's and Alex's shoulders respectively. "You two should sign up for cheerleading as well." I said with a teasing grin. "No, thank you." Sam replied, rolling her eyes while smiling.

"Well, you girls certainly know how to make an entrance…" Dad mused. "Thanks!" Alex grinned before Clover jumped off their shoulders and landed right in front of the desk. "I wish I could stay, but I have some serious business to take care of. It's head cheerleader tryouts!" She waved with her pompoms.

Oh, yes! I totally forgot about the whole 'tryouts' thing... Most probably since I wouldn't be there to see them, considering I was suspended… "I'm sorry Clover, but we have a bit of a crisis on our hands." "Crisis, crisis, go away, it can wait another day!" The blonde-haired girl chanted with the pompoms in her hands. If only things were that simple to wait another day…

"I'm afraid not," Dad told her, much to her annoyance. "Teenage girls across North America are mysteriously disappearing." He pressed a button and the screen showed three girls. "Take a look, that's Buffy, Muffy, and Fluffy!"

Alright… What the fuck was the thing with the rhyming names?! "Do they have anything in common apart from similar names?" Sam wondered. "Hello!" Clover looked at her for a moment. "Muffy, Buffy, Fluffy… Obviously they're all high school cheerleaders!" "That's precisely correct, Clover." Dad confirmed it.

"Maybe someone will take Mandy too…" Clover then spoke up, sounding way too excited about the idea. But this time, I could understand why. I wanted her gone as much as my friend… "If we have any luck, they will, because they'd do us a huge favor!" I told the girl with a smirk. "Exactly!" She smirked back. "And while they're at it, they may as well take Dominique and Caitlin…" Alex added. "That would be the best day ever…" I commented before the three of us started laughing evilly.

I had no regrets about those thoughts at all… "Sorry to disappoint, but these cheerleaders may not have been abducted." Dad's words made us stop with the laughter. "In fact, as of right now, there are absolutely no clues as to what happened to them, except that they're missing." "Well, shoot." I sighed. If they weren't abducted, then how were those girls missing in the first place? Did they go looking for trouble themselves or something like that?!

"Let me guess, that's where we come in?" Sam presumed with a raised eyebrow. "Who better?" Dad asked as if it was the most obvious question in the world. "Finding missing cheerleaders? Talk about an awesome mission!" Alex gushed.

I frowned for a moment. This mission was more or less just like other ones… But I thought like that because I hated cheerleading. The only thing interesting about it was that girls our age were missing. "GLADIS, the gadgets, if you please." Dad told the machine that lifted the door behind the desk.

" _For this mission you'll have the Applique Tracking Device, Ode de Glass Liquefier, Anti-Glare Anti-Hypnosis Contact Lenses, the Mobile Immobilizer, Magnetic Hairclip, and last but not least…"_ GLADIS finally offered us a ring with her claw. "A diamond ring?! Oh, GLADIS, you shouldn't have!" Clover beamed, only for the machine to tell her how that thing was stronger than a diamond and could cut through everything.

Clover complained how her skin was too delicate for her to wear it, making me roll my eyes. "I think it's kind of nice." Sam smiled after putting the ring on her finger. "Here's the address of one of the missing girls." Dad threw us the disc which I caught before we were off.

* * *

Jumping out of the helicopter, I landed on the roof of the house along with the girls. This was house of… Buffy, I think.

Sam activated her Bungee Belt and used it to go down and see whether the coast was clear. "All clear!" She shouted to us after a few moments. We used our Bungee Belts to get down as well. Clover then took out the Liquefier and sprayed it on the glass.

Some sort of a… hole appeared. Alex, Clover and Sam jumped through it, me right after them. Once I got up, I looked around the place. It was a typical teenage girl's room… She had a whole table just for makeup with a mirror, and the whole room was messy.

"Wow, it's like a museum in here… One I'd actually go to! The color, the texture, the richness…" Clover was observing the place in awe. "Focus, Clover! We're on a mission, remember?" Sam reminded with a frown.

I walked towards the table with makeup. Everything pretty much seemed normal in here… "Well, apart from her obvious obsession, there's nothing out of the ordinary!" I could hear Sam saying. "I know, why would anyone leave this room willingly? It's too perfect!" Clover exclaimed.

"Oopsie, Miss Perfect left some trash on the floor!" Alex suddenly took something from under the makeup table.

We walked closer to her to see some sort of a paper. "Why does that thing look so familiar?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I can't quite place it…" Sam mused.

Suddenly, my X-Powder started ringing. I took it out and opened the device… A hologram of _Mother_ appeared. She _never_ called me, so it must be important… Which also explained why she looked incredibly angry…

"Yes?" I asked slowly. "Lilette Grace Chase, I insist you come home immediately." She ordered icily. "Why?" I asked in a bit of panic. "I've just heard the news about your suspension." My eyes widened. I WAS FUCKING DOOMED… Why the fuck did the headmaster have to tell Mother about this?! "I'm expecting you home in an hour." She hung up.

The girls were looking at me with their eyes wide. But then Clover's X-Powder started ringing as well. Apparently, the tryouts were about to begin… "Just send that thing to Jerry for an analysis." The blonde-haired girl told Sam while I was looking at my X-Powder. I was so screwed…

 **Well, first reason why there are two chapters is because of the introduction of a new OC you had all seen… He'll be a very important part of the story, and I just can't wait! Reason number two, because I freaking love cliffhangers… Until next time!**


	60. Bonding With Cheerleaders

**Aylin2802: Aw, thank you so much, those words mean a lot! :)**

 **supboyyyyy93: Well, that guy's problem is… It would be a huge spoiler if I said that, besides, it should become clear soon! :) Personally, I think there are always people who will be against something, except that Sanchez is even worse because by speaking his mind he shows no respect at all. Well, gotta give Jer props for actually trying to do something, considering he's still new to the whole crap… XD I couldn't wait to write that scene either, so I hope I did it justice!**

 **I only own my OC's!**

As soon as the girls went to school, I started walking back home the most slowly I could. Mother said I should be there in an hour, so I wasn't in any hurry. In fact, I wanted the ground to just swallow me… At this point, I'd put all of my money in that bucket so I wouldn't have to go home!

My X-Powder started ringing once again. "Yes?" I asked with a frown once I opened it. A hologram of Uncle Angus showed up. "Lily, where the hell are you?!" He asked a bit angrily. "Walking back home?" I pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, just hurry, your mother is furious as fuck!" He whispered frantically. "Words of encouragement…" I hissed angrily before closing the device. At this point, I'd rather fight with LAMOS than face Mother about the whole thing, even that Mexican man seemed better!

* * *

Closing the door behind me, I let out a deep breath. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" I muttered frantically before Uncle ran into the hallway. "Lily, just get into the living room!" He whispered to me. "You do realize I'm trying to be slow?!" I hissed back. "Being slow will only make Bryony even angrier. You know how much she hates when you're not punctual with time, and you're 10 minutes late!"

He then literally pushed me into the living room, much to my protests. "Whose side are you on?!" I hissed to my uncle. "I'm on the side of peace!" He hissed back before we looked up. I gulped while trying to stay calm. "Bryony, here she is…" Uncle Angus said nervously.

Mother was sitting on the sofa. Her shoulder-length, blond hair was tied in a bun. She was wearing a beautiful, long, dark blue dress with long sleeves. She looked nice in it, considering it matched her eyes… She was sitting on the sofa calmly with her legs crossed. If only the look on her face was the same case…

Her icy-blue eyes were looking right into my dark brown ones, and her mouth formed a thin, straight line.

She rarely had that expression on her face, and when she did, that meant only one thing. She was fucking _mad_. At this point, I think I underestimated Mother when I said Dad was scarier than her. _Both of them_ were fucking scary. I just wasn't used to them getting angry, the former because she was rarely home, and the latter because I didn't know about him until recently.

"Thank you, Angus." Mother said coldly, her eyes not leaving me at all. "Now, please, leave us alone." I could hear Uncle Angus walking out of the room. "Sit." She ordered coldly and I quickly sat on a chair.

She then stood up from the sofa, her long dress dragging on the floor the closer she walked towards me. "Now, about your suspension…" Mother trailed off, her mouth still forming that thin line. She was walking around me. Instead of looking her, my eyes landed on her dress instead. I was so frightened at that moment…

"What about my suspension?" I asked without thinking, already cursing myself mentally for asking that question. Mother stopped right in front of me, looking at me coldly, until…

"YOU EVEN DARE ASK THAT?!" She suddenly screamed. My heart started beating faster the moment that happened. She _never_ screamed… How the fuck did a simple suspension manage to make her so mad?!

There was pure rage on her face. It was not like her at all… Most probably because I was used to her indifferent behavior. "I thought I taught you better than that! But no, you defy orders and torture a poor girl!" She said furiously while glaring at me. Never have I heard her so angry…

And she said ' _poor girl_ '?! "That 'poor girl' is anything but that. She deserved it. If anything, I enjoyed beating her." I retorted icily. "Do not talk back!" She screamed. "No, you will listen!" I screamed back, this time standing up from the chair.

What I was doing was probably not good… But I didn't care. I've had it enough of everything. She never gave a fuck about me, and now she decided to get angry about the suspension?! After all those years, she decided she actually cared… About whether I fucked something up!

"That 'poor girl' had the audacity to snoop into my personal life; she had guts to ask about Dad and…" I never got to finish my rant. You know why? Because I was pushed against a wall. Letting out a gasp, I kept looking into Mother's furious eyes.

"So what? You pushing me against the wall has become your way of solving all your problems?!" I hissed. "I'M YOUR MOTHER; YOU CANNOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" She screeched right into my face. "Mother my arse. You're rarely home, you never gave a fuck about me in the first place! Is that the way you think mothers should be like?!" I screeched back.

She raised her hand, apparently wanting to either slap or hit me, when… Uncle Angus stopped her, pulling her away from me. "Bryony, stop it." He told her with a frown. "You heard the way she was talking to me!" She shouted.

Uncle looked at her for a moment. He then turned his gaze back to me. "Lily, apologize to your mother immediately." He said lowly with a glare on his face. My blood boiled at those words. "Why should I apologize for telling the truth?!" I asked icily. "Lily…" Uncle started threateningly. "What?!" I screamed back.

"You… You are punished! No going out of the house until your suspension is over!" Mother suddenly screamed before running out of the living room. Uncle looked at where she ran off in what seemed to be… _Panic_. He then glared at me. "Lilette Chase, to your room, _right now_." He growled and ran after Mother.

I huffed while folding my arms. Mother's solution to my suspension was to lock me up in this house? How stupid… I ran to my room, slamming the door behind me.

 **Third Person's POV**

Angus ran into the dining room to find his sister on her knees, sobbing next to a fallen chair. "Bryony, calm down…" He trailed off soothingly while getting on his knees beside her. "NO! Leave me alone!" She pushed his hands away from her.

"I won't." He retorted firmly before quickly hugging Bryony. "You know Lily reacted that way because you started shouting at her…" He pointed out calmly, not pulling away from the hug. "Angus, you don't understand. She… She was just like me when we argued with our parents." The blonde-haired woman finally said blankly.

Her brother nodded but kept quiet. "So young, so naïve, yet so stubborn…"

 _Angus was squeezing Bryony's right hand comfortingly. Two siblings were sitting on a sofa in their parents' living room. Charles Chase was reading a paper in his right hand with a cigarette in his left one. His dark brown hair was untidy, and his green eyes were looking at the letter._

 _Arabella Chase was sitting on her husband's right. Her straight, blonde hair was tied in a bun. The woman's icy-blue eyes were looking at the two children disapprovingly. She had every right to be angry with them, so did her husband. What her daughter had just done was unacceptable._

 _Mr. Chase came from a very rich family, known for its work on engineering. It was only reasonable Bryony would inherit that most of that fortune, considering she was the oldest child. Both Mr. and Mrs. Chase raised her to behave properly, and not to get distracted by anything or anyone. It was only expected of her to continue their work…_

 _But what she had read made Arabella Chase outraged. Not only did that man… What was his name? Gerald Lewis stabbed her children in the back like that; he didn't even have courage to tell those words to them in face. Sending letters in such way was an act of a coward!_

 _However, it wasn't the man she was angry with. She was mad at her daughter for disobeying their orders. How many times have she and her husband told her that Gerald Lewis was nothing but trouble?! How many times have they told her not to mess with that man?! Children always thought their judgment was better than their parents', and look what happened now!_

 _Charles Chase folded the letter slowly. He then looked up at Angus and Bryony blankly. "So, what now?" A trace of anger could be heard in the man's voice. "What do you mean what now?" Bryony asked in a bit of fear, despite Angus trying to shush his sister._

" _HOW DARE YOU EVEN ASK THAT QUESTION?!" Their father stood up, roaring angrily. Arabella Chase remained quiet, looking at her daughter disapprovingly. "Father, please, calm down. Bryony did nothing wrong, neither did Jerry." Angus spoke up firmly._

 _The man looked at his son angrily. "They did nothing wrong?! Son, your sister just fell pregnant with a child… Whose father is nothing more but a bad influence and an irresponsible, terrible man!" "Don't you dare talk about Jerry or my sister that way." Angus stood up furiously._

" _I will talk about them how I want! Do you have any idea what this means?! Do you realize what will happen if others find out about Bryony?! My reputation, the family's reputation, our business,_ _ **I**_ _will be ruined!" Charles Chase shouted, stomping on a cigarette which was lying on a huge carpet. However, that only destroyed the carpet in process…_

 _Angus opened his mouth, only for his sister to stop him. "So you care about your reputation more than about your own children?!" She suddenly screeched._

" _That's not the point! Bryony, we warned you, both your mother and I warned you about that man! We told you he was a bad person, and what did you do?! You disobeyed us!" The man shouted. "How could you be so irresponsible to fall in love with someone like him? We didn't teach you to hang around irresponsible men, and what did you do? You fell pregnant!" Arabella Chase screeched._

" _How can we expect from you to continue our business now?!" Charles Chase glared. "I never wanted it; I did it only to please both of you! But it looks like you care more about yourselves than about us! If you really cared about us, then you wouldn't worry so much about your stupid reputation!" Bryony was glaring at both of them._

 _Suddenly, the man threw the letter into the fireplace. It was burned immediately. "I won't let my reputation be ruined by my daughter's stupid decisions." He said icily. "Get out." "What?!" Angus looked at him in disbelief. "I told her to get out. You're no daughter of mine."_

 _Bryony's eyes widened. "Father…" She started, tears brimming in her eyes. "He told you to get out, and I agree. I never want to see you again." Arabella Chase spoke up with a glare. "But…" "GET OUT!" The man roared._

 _The blonde-haired woman ran out of the room while sobbing. Angus stood up angrily. "Father, you've gone too far." He hissed. "And who are you to tell me what my limits are?" Charles Chase looked at his son expectantly._

" _You disgust me…" Angus trailed off with a glare. "BOTH OF YOU!" He roared. "Get out." The woman said. "I never want to see either of you here again." The man said angrily. "You know what? I never want to see you two again either. I'm ashamed of the fact that you were supposed to be my parents." The dark-brown-haired man said, disgust in his voice as clear as day before he ran out of the room to find his sister._

"I used to be that way as well, and now I'm… I'm like Father, and he was a monster…" "You're not like Father," Angus quickly cut his sister off. "He disowned both of us, remember? But you didn't do that to Lily."

"Angus, please, please just kill me. There's a gun in my drawer. Just take it and just…" "Why would I do that?!" Angus looked at his sister in disbelief. "Because there's no reason for me to live. I've already told you that so many times, and this just proves it. I'm even worse than Father…" Bryony looked at her brother pleadingly.

He grabbed her by her shoulders. "No, you're not. Mother and Father were insane. You're nothing like them. Did you ever push me away?" "I swore to never get closer to anyone but you. People only hurt you at the end…"

Angus frowned. "You know as well as I do that not all people behave that way. Jerry certainly…" He was cut off. "Don't mention that name." Bryony looked up at him with a glare. "Why shouldn't I?" He raised an eyebrow. "Because of him my life went downhill completely! If it weren't for that stupid letter he wrote, Mother and Father wouldn't have abandoned us, just like the rest of the family." She growled.

"You still believe it was him who wrote it?" He asked slowly. "Angus, how many times have I told you?! You've seen that was his handwriting, I think that makes everything clear!" Bryony screeched. "Alright, calm down." He told her calmly.

"What I think is you should stop acting like that. You're only pushing people away. That's why Lily screamed at you in the first place." "I was just defending myself from them, no matter how wrong it was…" The woman said a bit more quietly. "There was no reason to! All Lily ever wanted was you to love her, and you always gave her cold shoulder."

He then smiled at her. "You could have given her away, but you didn't. Instead, you were running away and avoiding facing your problems." "I didn't give her away only because you convinced me not to." She argued. "No, it was because you knew it wasn't right thing to do. It's because you knew she was your child after all. See? There's good in you after all this time." He grinned.

"I think it's about time you let people into your life again. Slowly, but surely." "There's no way I can do that. After all I've done. The way I treated her because I was so obsessed with what had happened before. She was just a reminder of everything…"

"Maybe, but personally, I think forgiveness is what makes someone mature. They don't have to understand everything. They don't have to forgive you. But it would be way better for you to open up to them again…" Angus gave his sister a reassuring smile.

He then looked up for a moment. "You said you're meeting that German man in a few days?" "His name is Klaus Sauer." Bryony said simply. "Then no more crying here. Let's just forget the past and focus on present." Angus told her with a grin before hugging her. Except that this time, she hugged him back.

 **Lily's POV**

My X-Powder started ringing. "Yes?" I answered with a frown once I opened the device. A hologram of Sam appeared. "Lily, come to Bev High!" She quickly said.

I raised an eyebrow. "You forgot I was suspended? What if someone sees me there?" "We're going undercover there. The tryouts have been postponed until tomorrow because Mandy didn't show up." Clover explained.

"Oh." I said simply. "But what about the security cameras?" "Just use the Magnetic Hairclip, the cameras won't see you then. We'll be by Mandy's locker." Sam explained. "Alright, I'm coming." I nodded.

I then switched to my suit before looking inside my wardrobe. I quickly took out a Hologram Mood Ring, and put it on my chair. Then I put that Magnetic Hairclip in my hair. After opening the window, I activated my Jetpack, and I was off.

* * *

By the time I was inside school, I prayed no one would see me here. If Mother heard about me defying her and the headmaster's orders, I'd be screwed even more…

I ran through the corridors. It looked like there was no one in here… Except that girls were finally in my sight. Sam was apparently trying to open Mandy's cupboard to no avail. "Embarrassing…" Alex trailed off. "It's not as easy as it looks on TV!" The red-haired girl argued.

"Leave it to me; I really want to destroy something…" I stopped in front of them. They backed away before I kicked the door, destroying Mandy's lock on her cupboard in process. "Genius." Clover beamed once the door opened. A pile of things fell out of her cupboard. "Whatever happened with Bryony?" Alex then asked. "I'm not allowed to go out of the house until my suspension is over…" I sighed.

Sam frowned. "It could have been worse." She pointed out. "You _do_ have a point." I agreed but started looking through the cupboard. "Nail polish, hair glosser, fake lashes…" I could hear Alex saying. My eyes widened.

"You're fucking serious?!" I turned around to look at them in disbelief. The black-haired girl nodded before lifting up her hair glosser. "This is a school locker, where are her priorities?!" Sam lifted up a magazine with a frown. "I think this pretty much explains why she has all F's…" I rolled my eyes.

Clover groaned while looking through the cupboard along with me. "Forget her grades, how can she have nail polish without nail remover?!" I let out a sigh at hearing her words.

I decided to give up on looking through the cupboard. Instead, I started looking through the pile along with Sam and Alex. My eyebrows furrowed once I caught a glimpse of a plush toy that used to be in her cupboard. Her cupboard was even messier than mine… I didn't regret looking through her cupboard at all. As they said, karma was a bitch, especially since I was suspended because of her!

"Look at this." Alex's voice made me look up. She was holding a paper, similar to the one we had found earlier… "Hey, that's the same thing we saw in the missing cheerleaders' room!" Sam pointed out once she and I stood up as well.

That was when something inside the cupboard caught my attention. It was some sort of a DVD. A cheerleader was on its cover. I took the DVD out with a raised eyebrow. "What the fuck is this?" I wondered aloud while looking at it.

The girls got closer to me so they could see it better. "I knew it; Mandy is learning secret cheerleading tips! That cheat!" Clover fumed before taking out her X-Powder. She snatched the DVD out of my hands before putting the disc inside the device. "Clover, wait…" I started but she ignored me. "I'll show her who has sweet moves!"

Suddenly, my X-Powder started ringing. I took it out before opening the device. "Girls." A hologram of Dad appeared. "Hi Jer, what have you got?" Sam asked. "Another cheerleader has gone missing." A picture of… _Allison_ appeared on the screen.

"ALLISON?!" Sam, Alex and I chorused. "Not her too!" Alex said in disbelief. "Well, she _does_ love cheerleading, so it kind of makes sense." Sam pointed out. "Not just that, she was one of best cheerleaders back in England." I added. "Also, I've got the analysis of the package you had sent."

The three of us looked at each other for a moment at hearing Dad's words. "What is it?" Sam questioned. "Apparently, it was made from inside WOOHP. The symbol is WOOHP's encrypted Return Address." "I knew it looked familiar." Alex frowned. Well, that explained it…

"But what does WOOHP have to do with cheerleaders?" I asked perplexed. "Wait a minute…" Sam suddenly spoke up. " _'Sweet Moves'_ isn't from a WOOHP agent, it's from a WOOHP baddie, Candy Sweet!" "Candy who?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "An evil coach who used robotic cheerleaders to eliminate the world of cheerleading, and she's at it again!" Alex explained, making me look at her.

They said her name was Candy Sweet? More like Candy Bitter… Never again was I going to even bother to look at cheerleading in a different way. It was fucking awful, even villains used it!

"But how? Jerry, isn't she at the Containment Facility? How can she send stuff from inside WOOHP?" Sam questioned. "I'm checking the files now." Dad said before Alex, Sam and I looked at each other. "Oh my, apparently as a part of her rehabilitation, she's been allowed to release an exercise DVD to help fund the HAGS."

My eyebrows furrowed. "HAGS? What's that?" I asked slowly. "The HAGS are Hungarian Agents Green Squad; they take care of the world's forests." Dad explained. "Oh." Sam and Alex chorused. "Then there's no doubt the DVD has something to do with the missing cheerleaders!" The red-haired girl pointed out. "Sounds like we should do an analysis of it ASAP." Alex stated.

I looked up from the X-Powder. "Clover, do you still have that DVD?" I asked just as the blonde-haired girl came past us with her hand lifted up while still holding her X-Powder. "Clover?" Alex repeated. "She must be exercising those cheerleading moves." Sam said before she and Alex ran after her. I closed the device and ran after them as well.

By the time I caught up with them, Clover was doing those exercises, such as jumping and spinning around. I swear to God, it looked like she couldn't take her eyes off that fucking disc… "Clover, we need that DVD!" Sam tried to take her X-Powder, only for Clover to back away from her.

"Ignore the mob, you've got a job!" She chanted before suddenly trying to kick us. All of us backed away in shock. "Hey!" Alex objected. "Hello, Earth to Clover?" I asked in confusion while waving with my free hand in front of her face. However, she didn't take her eyes off the X-Powder at all… "I don't think she's all there, girls." Alex finally said while pointing at her head.

Sam then tried to take the device away from her, only for Clover to suddenly start running away. "Don't be late, she can't wait!" She chanted.

I had to admit, as much as I hated cheerleading, the chanting part with rhymes actually sounded kind of good… Most probably because I was obsessed with rhymes and poetry in the first place. "Clover!" I could hear the girls shouting once I took out my X-Powder once again.

They started running after her. "What's happening?" I could hear Dad asking. "Sorry Dad, we'll call you as soon as we can." I quickly said before closing the device and running after them.

* * *

The girls were already outside once I caught up with them. Clover was incredibly fast… "Clover, what is your problem?!" I asked once the three of us managed to catch her by her shoulders.

Except that she pretty much pushed us away… "Okay!" She shouted. "Kick to the right," Sam managed to avoid Clover's kick by ducking. "Kick to the left," Alex and I ducked before her heel was literally in front of our faces. "Don't give up, fight with might!" The blonde-haired girl chanted before jumping up.

I yelped and jumped out of the way once her heel was close to colliding with my face yet again. Once I looked up, Clover landed, the ground crumbling beneath her heel…

Alex then tried to catch her, only for the girl to suddenly jump up and land on her _shoulders_. She then started jumping away. I frowned while standing up. I swear to God, that disc must have been some sort of a drug… "She's getting away!" Alex shouted. "Don't worry, I'm on it!" Sam quickly threw the Applique Tracking Device at Clover while she was running away.

"Got it!" Sam beamed. "She's fucking fast…" I trailed off in disbelief while Alex and I walked to her. "I guess that's why there was no sign of abductions, because the cheerleaders went willingly!" The black-haired girl frowned. I fucking guessed it in a way when I said they looked for trouble themselves…

"Except Clover wasn't exactly willing, she was totally mesmerized!" Sam reminded. "It was like she was staring at the latest fashion trend," Alex mused. "Or a cute boy." I finished.

My X-Powder started ringing again. "Oh, shoot." I yelped, remembering Dad was still waiting on the other line. I quickly took the thing out and opened it.

"Sorry, Dad, but Clover pretty much went nuts and decided to flee." I explained. "That DVD must have some sort of hypnotic code on it." Sam pointed out. "We detected her, but she's moving incredibly fast." Alex said while looking at her X-Powder.

Sam and I got closer to her to see the map. She was right, Clover was so fast… I wish I were that fast whenever I was late for school… "I don't know how we'll," Alex started only to be cut off by Dad. "Say no more, the WOOHP Cycles are already on route to you!" "Thanks, Jer." She responded before I closed the X-Powder.

Once I looked up, I could already see three motorcycles on their way to us. As soon as they stopped, I jumped on one of them while chuckling. After I had heard the whole story about Uncle Angus and his motorcycle adventure, that was the first thing that came to my mind as soon as someone mentioned motorcycles.

We were off.

* * *

We were following Clover with Alex's X-Powder. At one point, we could even see her swinging through the streets and on traffic lights.

The X-Powder led us to some sort of a building with a backdoor. Clover ran inside the building, closing the door behind her. "Déjà vu much?" Sam questioned while I took the helmet off my head. Looking at the building, I raised an eyebrow. This was the first time I saw it…

"Never thought we'd be back at Candy Sweet's Training Facility." Alex mused once all of us got off our motorcycles. Oh, so that explained why this thing looked familiar to them… "Whatever hypnotized Clover, I want no part of it!" Sam then said, offering us Anti-Hypnosis Contact Lenses.

I took a pair of them before putting them on. I had to agree with her, I didn't want to be freaking hypnotized either… Although the cheerleaders had some pretty good rhymes. I could already think of one. 'Things are going hazy because Clover got a bit crazy' or 'This is certainly not over, not until we find Clover'.

Why didn't I have a paper with me at this moment to write it down?! A mental note to myself, as soon as I got home, I would get a paper and a pen to write those rhymes… For the sake of fun.

"I guess, but her routine was way awesome!" Alex's voice broke my train of thoughts. "Plus all the rhyming stuff." I added with a chuckle. "Yes," The black-haired girl started. "Ignore the mob, you've got a job!" She and I finished in unison before laughing.

Sam was looking at us with a frown. "Sorry." We apologized sheepishly. "But you've got to admit it's a bit contagious." I added with a small grin. "If you say so." She rolled her eyes before Alex put on the contact lenses as well.

"Should we go through the door, or up?" I asked slowly. "I think going up is a safer option." Sam commented.

We shot our belts towards the top of the building before going up.

By the time we entered the building, shouting could be heard from one of the rooms on the floor. However, it didn't stop.

Alex took out her X-Powder. "No need for the tracker in here, these girls are not quiet." Sam pointed out before I opened the door. I walked into the room quietly with Sam and Alex right behind me.

Getting on my knees, I looked up to see… A lot of girls practicing cheerleading. They even made a pyramid consisting of them! "Alright, kick to the left, kick to the right, don't give up, fight the fight!" They chanted while still forming that pyramid.

"I really don't get it…" I trailed off while rubbing the back of my head. "That's some bizarre routine." Sam mused. That was when I could see _Allison_ climbing up the pyramid. She was dressed in a white, sleeveless shirt, green skirt, white socks and green shoes. Clover and Mandy then climbed up as well, completing the pyramid and their weird routine with 'Sis-Kaboom-Bah'. Whatever that was supposed to mean…

Suddenly, the screen behind them started moving. "Now come and get me, girls!" A woman with red hair on the screen said. I presumed that was Candy Sweet…

I looked at Sam and Alex. Their eyes were wide as well. "Wait, so that woman is pretty much expecting them to free her from prison?" I asked in disbelief. "It looks like that." Sam sighed. "A new low for villains…" I rolled my eyes. Seriously, what was the point of getting the others to get you out of prison? Were villains that lazy? Then again, Candy was certainly not lazy if she could make that hypnotic DVD…"It may be a new low, but it's very clever!" Alex pointed out.

"INTRUDERS HERE, SHOW NO FEAR!" Clover suddenly turned around and pointed at where we were. "GO, TEAM!" The other cheerleaders shouted. "Fuck!" I let out a scream and quickly stood up. "Let's just get out of here!" Sam tried to run to the door, Alex and I right after her.

Except that one cheerleader came right through that door! "Um, can you go back and pretend you didn't see us?" I asked sheepishly, earning a growl from the girl before Sam and Alex caught me by my hands. We started running upstairs, but guess what?

Mandy, Clover and Allison were waiting for us there! Seeing no other option, Alex and Sam tied their Bungee Belts around the railing and started going down. I followed their lead before jumping down as well.

That was when I could hear someone whistling. By the time I looked down, Sam and Alex were going up because some cheerleaders had tried to catch them. I had no intention of going up again though. So once one of them tried to catch me, I kicked her in face and sent her flying away. Except that one of the cheerleaders then caught me by my leg.

"Hey, fucking let go!" I screeched at her and tried to kick her with my other leg. Considering she didn't want to let go, what was the only thing I could do? To show _no mercy_.

I started kicking her in head in hopes of freeing myself, but then another cheerleader caught my other leg… Until the Belt couldn't hold the weight anymore. It let loose, making me scream and fall into a box filled with pompoms.

By the time I looked up, Alex and Sam fell into the box as well while screaming. This was just fucking great… Then, to apparently make our lives even worse, cheerleaders started coming closer to us. I swear to God, these cheerleaders were fucking horrible…

* * *

"SIS-KABOOM-BAH!" The girls screamed, running out of the room with their pompoms. "Makes me glad I will miss the head cheerleader tryouts tomorrow." I huffed. "Believe me, I would gladly miss them too if Clover didn't participate." Sam responded dryly. "At least you're not suspended." I pointed out. "True." She agreed.

After we had been caught, the cheerleaders thought it would be a fucking smart idea to tie us up and leave us hanging from the ceiling. Alex was tied first, with her holding for tied up Sam with one hand, the same with me but with the other hand.

"Just get me out of here!" The black-haired girl exclaimed. "I'm trying to!" Sam retorted while trying to untie her ropes. "Just use the ring GLADIS gave you." I quickly told her once I noticed it on her right hand. "Brilliant idea, Lily." She said before using it to cut our ropes.

We then fell into the box with pompoms while screaming. "I'm beginning to develop an appreciation for pompoms." Sam then spoke up. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help laughing.

* * *

While we were racing towards the Headquarters with our motorcycles, Sam's X-Powder started ringing. She quickly opened it. "Hello, Sam, how's the mission going?" I could hear Dad asking. "Not so good, Jer. The cheerleaders are heading to WOOHP to spring Candy!" The red-haired girl explained.

Suddenly, explosion could be heard coming from the X-Powder. "I believe _sprung_ is the appropriate tense!" I could hear Dad telling her. "Unfortunately…" I muttered. "Man, Clover's good, she really should be a head cheerleader!" Alex told us. "First things first, Jerry, meet us at the Containment Facility!" Sam said instead before we sped up.

Again, I didn't regret getting suspended because I would get a chance to miss seeing those tryouts…

* * *

Once we were in front of Headquarters, we raced towards the Containment Facility. I prayed cheerleaders didn't cause a lot of crap in there… Even though I was probably wrong.

"Who knew cheerleaders could cause such a ruckus?!" I could hear Dad asking once we were near the entrance. Yes, I was fucking wrong about them not causing a lot of crap there….

We finally ran inside. "We did!" Sam and I chorused while she grabbed a cheerleader by her hand and I kicked her flying away. Dad turned around the moment the cheerleader went flying away.

But then, even more cheerleaders landed around us. We were practically trapped because they were forming a circle… "It's like a homecoming parade gone bad!" Alex looked around with her eyes wide. She was right, except it wasn't just bad, but _terribly bad_ …

"What do you suggest we do now?" Dad asked while we were back to back with each other. I had no idea what we were supposed to do, but I bared my fist in case crazy cheerleaders decided to fight. That was when they started charging at us while saying 'kick to the left, kick to the right'.

How long were they intending on saying that?! They should find new rhymes because this was getting repetitive _and_ boring….

"Luckily, I have another idea!" Alex said from behind my back. I turned around to see her Mobile Immobilizer to immobilize the cheerleaders in front of her. "Um, Alex…" I started because some of them were still running towards us.

Luckily, Alex ran in front of us and used the Immobilizer on them as well. "Fucking yes…" I trailed off with a smirk while looking at crazy cheerleaders. Karma was a bitch for leaving us tied up… "Nice!" Sam smiled, looking around as well. "Bravo, Alex!" Dad praised.

"Thanks!" Alex was playing with the Immobilizer thing, until… Candy Sweet knocked it out of her hands and then destroyed the gadget by landing directly on it with her feet. I let out a quiet growl. That lazy, crazy bitch… Even her name sounded just wrong!

"Let's see how effective you are without your little gadgets!" She told Alex smugly. "Let's see how effective you are without your cheerleaders!" Alex retorted before they started fighting.

Suddenly, Clover and Allison landed near us. "Kick to the left, kick to the right, don't give up, fight the fight!" They chanted before charging at us. Sam and I screamed before jumping out of the way.

By the time I stood up, Allison was charging at me with her pompoms. She then jumped up, trying to kick me, only for me to grab her right leg and send her flying to the ground. "Alison, you know, we don't have to do this." I told the girl but then yelped because she stood up angrily.

"Ignore the jerks, cheerleading works!" She chanted before I ducked to avoid another kick. "At least you're not repeating those rhymes over and over again." I pointed out with a smirk. But then she started saying 'kick to the left' crap again…

"Will you cut it with that boring crap?!" I asked angrily while blocking her kick with my hands. She then jumped behind me and kicked me… I let out a groan of pain once I landed on the floor with my butt. "Don't give up, fight the fight!" Allison chanted yet again, making me growl. "Do give up, this is just fucked up!" I shouted back angrily.

Maybe I shouldn't have done that… You know why? Because Allison screeched before charging at me angrily yet again. However, she was pissed as fuck… Next time, I wouldn't mock cheerleaders again…

That was when Allison jumped on my shoulders, ready to apparently send me flying against the wall…. Except that I wasn't going to let her do that. I grabbed her leg and sent her flying against another wall. "Lily, catch!" Alex threw me a pair of handcuffs. "Thanks!" I told her before running to Allison while she was still on the floor.

I quickly put handcuffs around her wrists. "Sorry Allison, but you soon won't remember any of it." I assured the blonde-haired girl with a smile. She, on the other hand, was glaring at me. I helped her up while looking around.

Candy was on the floor with handcuffs on her wrists as well, while Alex was putting them on Clover's wrists. "Trust me; we'll laugh about this one day!" Sam told her while holding her hands. "Hopefully." I commented as we walked to them with Allison's hands behind my back.

"Better hurry, better run!" My eyes widened as I turned around to see Mandy trying to kick Dad. At least she wasn't saying that 'kick to the left' crap all the time…

"Well, this isn't so…" Dad started, only for Mandy to send him to the ground. "Difficult…." He trailed off. She then started charging again. "MAKE SURE YOU FEEL THE FUN!" She chanted. Well, that was new… It actually sounded good! Except that I wouldn't exactly associate 'fun' with cheerleading….

Dad quickly got on his feet. "I see where this is going now! And, Pas de Bourree!" He suddenly started dancing with hands above his head just as Mandy was charging at him. Wait…. Was that BALLET?!

"Grand Battement!" Dad kicked Mandy with his left leg forward, sending her flying to the ground. She stood up and charged at him again. "Chaîné!" He turned around as she jumped towards him but missed her target. "Arabesque!" He struck a pose while Mandy fell to the floor, unconscious.

The girls and I walked to Dad while holding Allison and Clover by their hands. "And the kids made fun of me for taking ballet!" He was obviously pleased with the result. I raised an eyebrow but couldn't help laughing.

I didn't mind ballet when it came to plays like 'The Nutcracker', but I didn't like it that much outside either. But the way Dad kicked Mandy's arse with it was fucking awesome and hilarious…

"I suppose you'll have to erase a lot of memories?" Sam spoke up. "It appears so. It's just a shame HAGS will have to find another way to raise fund." He said. Alex and I simply sighed.

* * *

"Wait… So _Arnold_ is the new head cheerleader?!" I asked Sam in disbelief while I was in my room. "Yes, considering poor Clover and Mandy had no strength to compete after what had happened to them." She explained. "Poor Clover…" I trailed off.

"Anyway, we've got to go." "Bye." I waved before hanging up.

 **Third Person's POV**

It was quiet in the LAMOS' submarine. Boogie Gus, Helga, Brain, Doctor V and Sherry were sitting by a table. Terrence was looking at all of them.

"So, what now?" Helga demanded with a sigh. "Considering we're 2 members down, we might as well give in." Boogie Gus was not impressed. "You _really_ want to go back to WOOHP Prison?" Doctor V raised an eyebrow. "No, but I don't see the point of fighting back either."

"You forgot we still have an advantage…" Terrence reminded smugly. "The double agent in WOOHP?" Brain guessed. "Exactly. We'll just have to ask him to do us a favor…" "Like?" Sherry asked expectantly. "From what I understood, only few people know about Brother being that brat's father… So I think we should share that knowledge with the rest of the organization." He smiled smugly.

"Now _that_ is a good plan, man." Boogie Gus smirked while the rest of them started laughing evilly.

 **Well, finally done with this chapter! Originally I didn't want to write the conversation between Bryony and Angus, but I honestly felt that those characters deserved to have it written at least once from their point of view. I hope you liked it and until next time! :)**


	61. Mister Scandal

**Mistress Mysterious: Thank you for reviewing, glad you liked it! :)**

 **supboyyyyy93: Thank you, I'm really glad you liked this chapter, especially the part with Bryony and Angus. Personally, I don't think Bryony is a villain, she's just lost and misunderstood character, especially with the way their parents treated her and Angus. As for Angus, yes, I agree with everything. But the question is how far he will go to help Bryony… For** **Sánchez, he's not the double agent. He's a man with a goal of his own, and will stop at nothing to get it. But that doesn't mean he won't cause chaos… ;) Again, glad you like the chapter! :)**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 **Lily's POV**

 _Someone caught me by my wrist harshly, forcing me to stand up. I finally looked up, only to be met with Uncle Angus' glare. "All this time… You_ _ **knew**_ _?" He demanded icily._

 _My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I knew what?" "Don't act dumb, you know exactly what I'm talking about." He growled. "Well, if you could at least enlighten me…" I glared back. "You knew who your father was all along." Uncle said coldly, letting go of my wrist slowly._

" _So what if I_ _ **did**_ _? Considering you never wanted to tell me, you have_ _ **no**_ _right to be mad." I said angrily. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something else, when another person approached us. My eyes widened in surprise._

 _It was Mister_ _Sánchez… "I knew there was something that man was hiding from us…" He trailed off with a smug smile before he started laughing evilly._

Letting out a gasp, I shot in my bed with my eyes wide. I looked around the room while breathing heavily. Sun was shining outside. It was a beautiful day… And there was no school today!

I slowly got off my bed after letting out a sigh. I then went to bathroom to wash my face while looking at myself in the mirror. Those nightmares never seemed to stop…

Knocking on the door made me snap out of it. I quickly turned around to see Uncle peeking through the door. "Can I come in?" He asked with a small smile. "Go ahead." I told him immediately while taking a towel and drying my hands with it.

He jumped on my bed as soon as I came out of the bathroom. "So, whose birthday is it tomorrow?" He asked with a knowing look. "Mine." I said with a small smile. "And not just any birthday, you don't turn 18 every day!" Uncle reminded. "You're right." I agreed before standing up to see how much money I had left.

It was good I still had some because I spent most of it on the swear bucket. I was serious, yesterday I swore so badly it cost me 20 bucks… I accidentally hit into glass door inside the Headquarters, so that was why I started swearing in the first place. You could already guess it was bad because it cost me twenty bucks.

"What's the thing with counting how much money you have?" I could hear Uncle asking from behind me. "Well, I have to see how much I have left, considering I've wasted some of it on the swear bucket." I explained without thinking. "Swear bucket?" I turned around to see him looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

Oh, fuck. What was I thinking, telling him about it?! "Yes." I said simply while rubbing the back of my head. "Wait, _what_? Is that something the girls made up?" Uncle questioned with a frown. "No," I shook my head. "A friend thought about that idea in order to help me cut down swearing. Basically, if I curse, I have to throw some money in the bucket."

"I see." Uncle nodded with a frown still on his face. "Whoever thought about it sure _is_ clever…" He trailed off, this time smirking. I didn't say anything at those words. "Is that the same friend who had made fun of your chicken costume?" "Yes." I said immediately, hoping for him to change the subject. "You know, I did meet the girls, but I never got to meet that friend of yours…"

My heart rate became faster. If Uncle found out about Dad, I might as well be screwed… "The girls know him too." I responded while trying to act relaxed. "Anyway, I've got to go, the girls are waiting." I said before pushing him out of the room so I could get dressed.

After dressing into a sleeveless, black shirt, pants, I put on shoes with heels. I was about to get out of the room when… The door opened, and Mother walked inside. "Good morning." She said blankly. "Good morning." I greeted in same tone while putting a bag on my shoulder.

It was quiet for a few moments. "So… How are you?" Mother asked blankly while trying to fix something on her bag. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. What was wrong with her today? She never asked those questions… I haven't seen her for a week since the whole 'suspension' thing after all…

"I'm fine. Now, if you excuse me, I'm on my way to meet with my friends." I was about to get out of the room, only for her to grab my hand. I flinched in surprise, already waiting for another scolding session or something like it… "Fine then. But be back before 10 PM." She responded simply.

I raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. I then walked out of the room the fastest I could. Mother was sure acting weird today…

 **Third Person's POV**

It was a quiet morning outside the WOOHP Headquarters. However, the same thing couldn't be said for the inside as well, considering the interior and the exterior were two different things after all.

José Sánchez was marching through the building's corridors while whispers could be heard around him. Agents, both men and women, were making their way throughout the corridors. Some of them were in large groups which consisted of about ten people, whereas some of them were in smaller ones.

Some people were running through the place, and some of them were marching instead. There was not a calm person in the building. Despite their different behavior, all of them had same thoughts in their minds.

"I'm telling you, Dakota, that's what I heard!" An agent told his co-worker while they were hurrying towards their office, all while trying to get through the crowd. "But Bill, that's just a rumor! Since when did you believe in them?" The woman retorted in disbelief. "It _is_ true that I don't believe rumors."

The woman looked at him annoyed. "Then why are you buying their story?!" She asked icily. "Because, Dakota, it's _true_! No one would joke at Sir's expense like that!" The man was trying not to lose his patience with his friend and colleague.

"Fine, fine!" The woman rolled her eyes. "If you could only remind me what today's main topic is." The man looked at her seriously. "From what Harry told me, it looks like," He stopped for a moment. "It looks like Sir has a child."

The woman sighed. "So what? Everyone has life outside work." She pointed out in annoyance. "But that's just the thing! Apparently she's an agent too, and Sir never told us!" "Wait, _she_?" Dakota asked in surprise. Bill quickly nodded. "Any idea what she looks like?" The woman questioned with a frown.

"Do you remember those four girls who saved WOOHP a few months ago?" Bill whispered to her. "Yes, I do." She nodded. "Well, they say it was the last girl, the one in a dark purple dress." "But she's a… Teenager?!" Dakota exclaimed in shock. "Yup." The man confirmed. "What makes me wonder is how come Sir let her in here."

The woman looked at him questioningly. "She's his daughter, that's why?" She pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah, the daughter of the leader of a _worldwide_ organization. If I were a criminal, I'd aim at her first, and then at him." Bill explained impatiently. "Yet he's willing to put her in so much danger…"

"Maybe it's sort of a family thing? You know, if your parent does something, then you do it too?" Dakota suggested once they were finally in front of the door. "But that's just it! She may be there just because of her father! And her skills? Apparently skills don't matter anymore, as long as you're someone's kid. It happens everywhere! Another proof working here is a waste of time." Bill hissed while unlocking the door.

Dakota frowned. "Bill, you're taking it too far. When hiring everyone, Sir takes their skills into account. There must be a good reason why he didn't say anything about that girl." "Maybe to prevent uproar? Dakota, this is a scandal!" The man screeched. "You're being overdramatic. Besides, I've seen the girl and Sir once in one of corridors. She seemed sweet. I'll always trust Sir's judgment, no matter what." She glared at him before walking inside the office.

"But Dakota, this is just…" The man ran after her.

Meanwhile, Tad was striding through the place with few of his co-workers. "Wait, so this is actually true?!" One guy asked. Tad nodded with a furious look on his face. "First he replaces me with those three amateurs as number one agents, and then he gets another amateur who turns out to be his own child?! I knew something was off with those two when I ran into them a while ago…" He ranted angrily before they went into a hallway.

Dean, who was watching the whole scene with his eyes wide, made a run for it towards one place.

* * *

Jerry was sitting in his office and sorting through a lot of papers with GLADIS' help. "Jerry!" Dean shouted, running into the office. As soon as he heard the agent's voice, the man's eyes looked away from the papers and up.

"Dean, is something wrong?" He asked in confusion. "There's a mass of agents in corridors. Someone told them about Lily!" He explained frantically. "What about her?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow. "Jerry, they know. They know you're her father." He stated.

The man's eyes widened. "How?" He asked in astonishment, standing up from the chair. "I have no idea, but that's all they're talking about!" Dean responded with a frown. "Oh my, this is not good." Jerry sighed while sitting back on the chair with a hand on his forehead.

"You haven't told anyone?" He looked up at Dean, wanting to make sure. "No, I haven't." He said immediately. "The girls most probably didn't say anything either." Jerry presumed. "Terrence knew…" Dean added to the list. "LAMOS as well, but there's no chance they have something to do with this." The man commented.

"Someone must have spilt the beans, or else this wouldn't have happened." Dean pointed out. "We'll think about it later, right now we've got to deal with them." Jerry said firmly, standing up again. "Should I tell the girls about this?" The brown-haired guy asked. "If things get out of hand, then do tell them. Until then, don't." The man ordered.

He didn't want the girls to end up entangled in the whole WOOHP crisis… They never had experience when it came to these events such as uproars, or dealing with agents in here in general… Their job was to get rid of baddies; problems inside WOOHP were Jerry's job.

Suddenly, the door opened. Sánchez entered the office with a smug smile. Dean's eyes widened as soon as they landed on the man. He's seen him a few times during his conversations with Jerry. The man would usually barge in, interrupting the conversation so he could start criticizing Jerry. In those moments, Dean would get out of the room, despite hearing most of the conversation.

Dean could already guess what Sánchez was about to do. He was going to use the revelation about Lily to criticize Jerry yet again. The brown-haired guy didn't like the Mexican man at all. There was something about his attitude, the way he was talking to people… He showed no respect. Even when arguing with Jerry, Sánchez acted as if he knew everything better than him, as if he wanted to be in that place instead…

"Mr. Lewis, what is the meaning of this?" Sánchez raised an eyebrow. "If you could explain the situation, Mr. Sánchez, it would make everything easier." Jerry told him firmly. Dean kept looking between two men back and forth. He really wanted to see what was about to happen…

"There've been some interesting rumors today…" The Mexican man started while playing with his tie. "And they're partially about you as well…" "Oh really? How… _Interesting_." The British man responded, his voice showing a bit of sarcasm.

Jerry knew he was taking risks with sarcasm, but he couldn't resist it. He had to stay calm, even act dumb if necessary. Yet the man in front of him was someone who showed no respect. He had to fight back somehow, and most importantly, he had to show respect. Just because Sánchez didn't have it, that didn't mean he should stoop to his level.

"You bet they are." Sánchez smiled at him smugly. "Apparently, that lovely lady I saw with you a few days ago… She's your daughter, right?" He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Lily? Why yes, she is," Jerry replied nonchalantly while Dean was looking at both of them. "But why would that be any of your concern?" He then asked seriously, looking the man in his eyes.

Sánchez started laughing, making Dean and Jerry exchange perplexed glances. They had no idea what was so funny… "Why would that be _my_ concern? Mister Lewis, right now, your secrecy is the whole _organization_ 's concern!" He declared with a sinister grin on his face. From what Dean could see, that man was really enjoying this…

"Again, Mr. Sánchez, my daughter is none of your, or the organization's concern. Now I'm asking you to leave my office at once." Jerry said threateningly this time. "Well, I _won't_. You think you can tell people what to do just because you're head of this place!" The Mexican man growled. "With all due respect, Mister Sánchez, he's the head of the _entire_ agency. He's always been respectful towards you just like the others. Considering you don't respect others, I believe you have no right to complain." Dean spoke up calmly.

He's had it enough of Sánchez putting everyone down, which was why he decided to say those words.

The Mexican man glared at Dean. "No one asked for your opinion, hijo de puta!" He spat. Dean had no idea what those words meant, but judging by Jerry's reaction, it was something bad. "How dare you insult him in such way?!" He demanded angrily.

"Now, what were we talking about? Oh yes," Sánchez continued, ignoring Jerry. "All this time you had a daughter… And you never told us?! Is the leader of such big organization supposed to keep secrets from his co-workers?" He asked expectantly. "If those co-workers mean harm, then yes." Jerry retorted, still furious with the way the man insulted Dean. _No one_ deserved to be treated that way!

"So that means you don't trust your co-workers? I thought you were the one who insisted on trust and loyalty!" The man pointed out smugly. "I _did_." "Then why did you declare amnesty for all prisoners without telling us?! Why didn't you tell us your own kid has been here all along?!" Sánchez roared.

Dean kept looking between them back and forth. He knew what the man was referring to with the 'amnesty' thing, but that wasn't really Jerry's fault…

"I had my reasons." The man lied. He had no intention of explaining himself to this person, especially about the amnesty. If he found out about LAMOS and 'Terrence's DNA' thing, then he would use it to put him down again!

"I guess you're right…" Sánchez mused with a finger on his chin. For a moment, Jerry and Dean thought he changed his mind. But they were wrong. "But we'll see what the rest of organization has to say about this!" "What do they have to do with this?" Dean demanded. "Because, just like me, they're wondering. Is Mister Lewis really willing to put his own child into danger by letting her in here, does he trust his co-workers, and why did he even let that kid in here in the first place! I request a meeting with everyone from Headquarters in an hour. And that includes _her_ too." The man looked at Jerry while saying the last part.

With those words, Sánchez exited the office. Dean let out a sigh. "What now?" "Call the girls, all of them are supposed to be in that meeting." Jerry told him before sighing as well. He had no idea what Sánchez's intentions were, but one thing was clear. He was going to make this look like a scandal…

 **And… A cliffhanger! As you've already seen, this chapter focuses on WOOHP instead, and I believe it was important to describe how people took the news, or their opinion about WOOHP in general, so I hope you liked it! Oh, and for those wondering, hijo de puta means son of a bitch in Spanish. Until next time!**


	62. At The Groove

**supboyyyyy93: Although I do agree Bill is an idiot, he was referring to only Lily rather than all of the girls. Sam, Clover and Alex are fine in his book, it's Lily he has problem with like the rest of people. They're questioning the way Jerry runs things because they had never heard of Lily before, so apart from all of them saving WOOHP, people know nothing else about her, and they're wondering whether she's there because of her skills or because of who her father is. I guess that would be kind of reasonable considering those people are paid and work hard, but again they shouldn't be so naïve either while listening to** **Sánchez, they do know what kind of man he is after all… Slowly, but she** _ **is**_ **trying… :) Well, glad you like him, especially since things with him are going to become a total fiasco eventually! ;)**

 **Well, guys, it's been hectic two weeks! Preparing for entering exam at university… But I got to meet Alex's voice actress from my country's dub of Totally Spies, and it was freaking awesome! :)**

 **Now, about university thing… I probably won't be able to update like before until July when the whole thing ends. But I won't give up on finishing the story, especially since half of it has been done already, and I'll update whenever I have a chance. After Season 4, I'll be doing Season 5, which will be the final season in this story and a bit of AU when it comes to some things. I don't like Season 6, especially with plot holes and everything, so I won't be doing it.**

 **Well, enough ranting, here's the next chapter!**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 **Lily's POV**

"Even though Christy's used to Mum's cooking, she can't stand haggis. In fact, she can't stand meat in general, which is why she decided to become a vegetarian." Allison explained with a chuckle while we were sitting in a café at the Groove. "Finally another freaking vegetarian!" Clover pumped her fist in the air.

I rolled my eyes with a smirk while playing with a spoon on my plate. Considering chocolate was my favorite sweet, I ordered Snickers Cheesecake yet again… "What did your parents think about her decision?" Sam asked curiously. "Dad was shocked. He loves meat more than anything, especially pork and eating eyeballs, with lamb's and fish's being his favorite." Allison explained with an eye roll.

"One of the reasons why Uncle Angus and he got along so well." I added, still smirking. Clover, Alex and Sam were gaping at two of us. "Wait, so he eats eyeballs and all that too?!" Alex asked with her eyes wide. I nodded. "But he makes the best chicken in the world." I smiled. "Still, eating eyeballs sounds disgusting…" Clover wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"According to Dad, only Uncle could eat them. He and Mother found them disgusting." I commented in amusement. "Considering Angus and Jerry are pretty much opposites from what I've gathered, it _does_ sound like him." Sam pointed out. "That's his name?" Allison asked curiously.

Sam nodded. "You never told me more about your father except that Sam, Clover and Alex know him too." Allison then frowned while looking at me. "And except that he's a hotel manager." She added. Clover, Alex, Sam and I glanced at each other for a moment. I avoided talking about Dad in front of Allison so we wouldn't spill a thing about WOOHP…

"Well, we're working in that hotel, so that's how we know Lily's father. We had known him even before meeting Lily." Clover explained simply. "How long have you been working there?" Allison questioned. "For four years now." Sam told her.

Allison looked at me. "You've got to tell me more once, especially since we've been talking about him even before you met him." She pointed out. I simply nodded. I wanted to tell Allison everything, but I just couldn't…

"You know, I just hope Angus and Jerry won't run into each other on the street or something like that, especially since they live in the same city." Clover pointed out with a laugh. "You still haven't told your uncle about your dad?" Allison looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head. "Nor do I want to. Uncle is always by Mother's side, and she'd go nuts if she found out I know the truth." I frowned.

But then I laughed. "Not that I have to worry about Uncle recognizing Dad, since Uncle walked past him on a street, and didn't recognize him at all." I partially lied, remembering the 'giant Mandy' incident when Uncle couldn't figure out Dad was there.

"Really?!" Allison gaped while Clover, Sam and Alex burst in laughter. "I still can't believe that actually happened!" Alex and Sam said with tears in their eyes from the laughter. "Well, when was the last time they saw each other? 18 years ago?" Clover pointed out, making me nod. "Then it makes sense Angus didn't recognize Jer, especially since he looks different now." I nodded again at hearing her words.

"Does he look that much different?" Allison wondered. "Dad used to have blond hair when he met Mother, and now he's balding." I explained while rubbing the back of my head. "Oh, I see. But then how old is he?" "57 I think." Alex commented.

Allison nodded. "But don't people go bald in their sixties or something like that?" She then raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's what the three of us thought at first when we met him, with Clover going that far to call him a bald geezer. But, personally, I think it's all about genetics. People can start balding earlier if it's in their genes." Sam told her.

And she was right. Dad did say his father started balding earlier than expected… When it came to that subject, Uncle Angus wanted to avoid it as much as possible. A few days ago, I could even hear him complaining to Mother how he thought his hair was less thick…

"Oh." Was all Allison said. "So, from what I understood, Angus and that man used to be close friends?" "Yup." I nodded at her question. "Jer told us once about Angus not knowing how to use maps." Clover reminded Alex, Sam and me.

"And Dad told me how he had to get Uncle out of trouble with having to teach him how to ride a motorcycle." I added with a chuckle. "Why's that?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Apparently Uncle boasted to a famous motorcycle gang leader who suggested having a race outside Liverpool. Considering he didn't know how to ride a motorcycle…" "Jerry had to teach him." Clover, Alex and Sam finished in realization before all of us burst in laughter. "You know, it looks so funny, especially when you remember how Jerry showed up on that motorcycle a while ago and told us to get out of the building." Clover pointed out.

"Don't remind me, it was fucking horrible…" I let out a groan before bursting in laughter along with them yet again. Now that I looked at that event, it sounded so funny even though I was scared back then… I guess Sam was right when she said 'trust me; we'll laugh about this one day'!

"Who showed up on a motorcycle a while ago?" A voice asked from behind my back. My eyes widened, so did the girls'. Turning around slowly, I could see Uncle Angus looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Uncle, what motorcycle are you talking about?" I asked while laughing nervously.

However, my response made him narrow his eyes. "I heard you saying how someone showed up on a motorcycle once and told you to get out of the building." He commented. "Oh, that's just Jerry…" Alex started as if it was no big deal only for Allison, Clover and Sam to start shushing her while I was looking at them with my eyes wide.

"Jerry?" Uncle Angus looked at the black-haired girl suspiciously. "Oh, that's just our friend; he drank a bit more than usual last night, which is why he told us to get out of the café where we're working!" Clover lied nonchalantly.

Uncle's icy-blue eyes landed on my friend. "Really? How interesting…" He trailed off with a frown. "Not really. Don't get yourself worked up over something so stupid, Angus." Allison suddenly spoke up, making us look at her. "What?" My uncle asked her.

"That Jerry guy is the owner of their café…" "And you never told me?" Uncle Angus looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "There was no need to. That man owns it only so he could stay at Beverly Hills. He spent his whole life in Texas, so he wanted to get out of there." Allison lied smoothly.

She sounded so convincing… "Besides, it's not the motorcycle we were talking about. We were talking about balding." I immediately spoke up. Uncle's eyes widened at those words, making me cheer mentally. We managed to get his attention off Dad!

"Why that subject?!" He demanded in disbelief. "Well, we were wondering when the right age for men to lose hair is." Sam explained. "When?" He asked slowly. "It depends. For example, our friend started balding in his… Fifties or forties, I guess?" Clover guessed. "It depends on genes, really." Alex added.

Uncle Angus was looking at us with his eyes wide. "I'm fucking 47…" He muttered in shock. "It doesn't have to mean anything." Allison smiled innocently. "I don't want to be bald…" "Makes me glad women don't have that problem." I commented with a smirk, making him look at me with a glare. "Not funny." He hissed.

"I mean, my hair is getting less thick as days go!" He pointed at his hair while still looking at me. "Angus, your hair looks perfectly fine." Allison told him reassuringly. "Easy for women to say…" He started while frowning. I let out a sigh before face palming. If balding was Uncle's problem, then how was Dad supposed to feel?

Not knowing what else to do, I took a map out of Allison's hands and shoved it in front of Uncle Angus. "Please tell us where any museum is." He took it.

"I have no fucking idea, but," He stopped for a moment before looking at us. "I was in Downtown LA this morning when I saw a mass of people outside some sort of a building. I believe it was right next to Wilshire Boulevard."

My eyebrows furrowed. What was he talking about? "What building?" Clover spoke up. "It was a huge one. I believe it had an initial at the entrance, a letter W. People were dressed in business suits." My eyes widened, so did the girls' (minus Allison). He was in front of WOOHP?!

"Why were people outside?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "It looked like they were arguing about something. A young man, also dressed in a business suit was trying to calm them down to no avail." "What did he look like?" I asked while trying to sound uninterested. "He had dark brown hair and green eyes." Was that Dean?!

"What do you think that building is?" Allison asked curiously. Uncle Angus frowned. "Maybe some sort of a modern museum or private institute…" He guessed. But then his eyes widened after looking at his watch. "Fuck, I'm late!" He exclaimed before waving to us. "Bye, girls, and see you Lily at home!" He ran away.

I sighed in relief. "Allison, you're a fucking genius." I looked up at her with a grin. "Why thank you." "Where did you learn to lie like that?" Clover asked, obviously impressed. "Christy and I learned it from a family friend." Allison said simply.

"But it was good you mentioned balding, otherwise it wouldn't have worked." She then added. I let out a sigh before laughing. "That was close." Alex agreed. "How long do you intend on lying to him?" Sam asked. "I don't know." I said simply.

She opened her mouth to say something, only for Allison to cut her off. "What do you think, what was that building he mentioned?" "No idea." Clover, Sam and Alex chorused. Uncle said people outside WOOHP were arguing, which was really weird…

Suddenly, my X-Powder started ringing. I quickly looked at three of them before running to a secluded place, right next to a wall. The girls were soon there as well. I opened the X-Powder. A hologram of Dean appeared.

"Girls, we need you at Headquarters!" He quickly explained. "What's happening?" Sam questioned. "Someone revealed Lily's identity to everyone, and now they're complaining about Jerry being so secretive. Sánchez wants to make a scandal out of this, he requested meeting in an hour!" He frowned.

"But what do we have to do with that meeting?" Alex asked. "It's mandatory; everyone has to be there, _especially_ Lily." Butterflies appeared in my stomach at his words. This wasn't good… "Alright, we're coming!" Sam told him before I closed the device.

We exchanged glances. It was obvious we had to go there, even though I didn't want to…

 **Judging by this you can already guess what Angus' and Jerry's topic would be if they reunited… XD Sorry for this chapter being short and a filler one, but I really don't have much time for writing at the moment. I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	63. The Meeting

**supboyyyyy93: Glad you understand, and the chapter's finally here! :)**

 **I only own my OC's!**

"There's no questioning. If the meeting's mandatory, then we have to go." Sam pointed out with a frown. "Especially since it's Sánchez who requested it." Clover added while folding her arms. "You three know him?" I asked the girls curiously. "We encountered him once during a mission. He marched into Jerry's office to reprimand him for something." Alex explained.

I frowned at that statement. "I don't get it why he would request a meeting…" I admitted. "Because of what everyone found out. He'll just use you to criticize Jerry yet again." Sam told me. "But why?" "Because you're his daughter. If he can't get to Jerry, then he'll use you to get to him instead, although I can't think of any proper reason…" She muttered with a finger on her chin.

"Proper reason?" Clover, Alex and I chorused. "Sánchez wants to make this a scandal because of Jerry's secrecy, right?" "I still don't get how that's supposed to be a scandal. Jerry has right not to tell something to people!" Clover exclaimed. "It's not, but Sánchez wants to make it look that way." Sam said a bit impatiently.

"The point is Sánchez has to have proper reasons for requesting a meeting. In the WOOHP rulebook, it says that only agents of higher rank are allowed to request meetings apart from the leader himself, but they need to have good reasons for their actions. Therefore, I don't know which reasons he would use to criticize 'Jerry's secrecy'." Sam emphasized the 'secrecy' part with her index and middle fingers.

Clover, Alex and I were gaping at her. "How the fuck did you manage to memorize all of that?!" I asked her in astonishment. "All agents must know every rule from the rulebook, remember?" The red-haired girl reminded with a frown. "Oh, yes." I responded sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head. I remembered that rule now…

"Do you think everyone believes Sánchez?" Alex asked. "Only dumb and naïve people. I believe there are some smart people in there, or they wouldn't have been hired in the first place." Sam stated with hands on her hips. "If Sánchez does get people on his side… What do you think will happen? Would they be able to do something to Dad?" I asked slowly.

I _was_ supposed to know those rules, but Sam remembered them the most after all… She shook her head at my words. "No. They're not allowed to take Jer off his position, or else it would cause uproar from other branches of WOOHP. Headquarters may be in LA, but if they do want to take the leader off the position, they need approval from other branches." "Other WOOHP branches?" Alex, Clover and I chorused in confusion.

Sam let out a groan. "Seriously?!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "Just tell us, Sammy!" Alex said instead with me and Clover nodding in agreement. She sighed with a frown. "Fine… WOOHP actually has 6 branches in the world. They are North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Africa and Australia."

"Oh." The three of us chorused. Sometimes I forgot how big the organization actually was… "When it comes to North America, there's one in Toronto, Canada, with Headquarters being the most important one here in LA. In South America, there are some like Argentina, Chile and Venezuela. In Europe, there's Paris, then Iceland, Germany, Ireland… When it comes to Asia, there's Fiji and Indonesia, whereas Australia has Melbourne, Perth, and Canberra... Africa has Egypt I think, although I'm quite sure there's more. "

We were gaping at Sam. How the fuck she managed to memorize all of that was beyond me… "Wait, let me get this straight," Clover motioned with her hands for Sam to listen to her. "As long as WOOHP branches are against Sánchez, Jerry's safe?" "Pretty much." The red-haired girl nodded. "Unless he somehow finds a way for South American branch to support him, considering he had worked there before moving to Headquarters." It made sense; Sánchez was Mexican after all…

"Wait, how do you know that?" I asked in confusion. "Everyone used to talk about where he came from once he first came here. It was a few months after the three of us had joined WOOHP." She explained.

"But that still doesn't help him, there are five branches left." Alex pointed out. "Exactly." Sam agreed. "There's no chance for them to do something to Jer apart from complaining." Clover sighed in relief. "Unless the other branches agree…" I pointed out nervously, making them look at me. "It won't happen; smart people are able to recognize manipulators." Sam responded.

Alex, Clover and I exchanged glances before looking back at the red-haired girl. "They _did_ believe Doctor V when he claimed we wanted to undermine WOOHP…" Alex pointed out. "Because they thought it was Jerry, it was different!" Sam argued.

"What was different?" A voice asked before anyone of us could say anything else. We quickly turned around to see Allison walking to us with a frown. "Oh, Allison…" I rubbed the back of my head with a sheepish smile. "There's a problem at the café, so we have to go there." Clover lied. "Can I come too?" Allison asked. "Sorry, but there's no time. We'll see you later!" I waved before making a run for it, the girls right behind me.

* * *

"Do you think there'll still be a mass of people outside?" Alex asked while we were running towards Headquarters in our suits. "Hopefully not. The meeting starts in 4:00 PM." Sam commented. "That's in fifteen minutes." I looked at a watch on my left wrist.

A few minutes later, the building was in our view. There was no one outside… "Well, no one being outside is a good sign." Clover mused once we ran to the entrance. She entered her code, and the door opened. Alex did the same, the door opening for her. Sam then entered with her code too. Typing in my code, I followed the girls inside.

But guess what? Maybe there was no one outside; however, the same couldn't be said for the inside. As soon as I entered the building, I could hear people shouting. We started walking towards the source of it, walking right through a hallway, until… "God…" The girls and I chorused in shock once we saw the sight.

A huge crowd was in the entire hallway. People were shouting, discussing among each other, or running through the place. "What the fuck is going on in here?!" I whispered to the girls frantically. "That's what I'd like to know too." Clover commented with Sam and Alex nodding.

"Let's just go to Jerry's office." Sam told us. "With all the people in here?!" Alex whispered to her. "Just pretend they're not there." "Easier said than done." I responded to Sam's words with an eye roll. "Just _pretend_!" She hissed. "Fine, fine!" I hissed back before we started making our way through the mass of people.

No one seemed to pay attention to us until… "Girls, what's going on in here?!" William caught up to us with a look of shock. I opened my mouth to tell him something, but shouting suddenly stopped. Instead, all agents were looking at five of us. "There she is!" I could see Tad shouting.

The crowd started going right towards us, until they moved out of the way to reveal… "Well, well," José Sánchez walked out with a smug smile. His black hair was neatly styled, and he was dressed in a business suit. "Isn't it Miss Chase…" He stopped for a moment, putting a finger on his chin with a frown. "No, wait; shouldn't it be Miss _Lewis_ instead?" He looked up with a smug smile.

I didn't say anything at those words. Why the fuck did _he_ have to show up?! It would be fine if it were Tad, but Sánchez was even worse… "I knew something was up with her!" Tad shouted while pointing at me. "Why you back-stabbing jerk…" Clover started angrily only for Sam and Alex to cover her mouth in order not to start up a fight.

"This, my co-workers, is the girl all of you've been talking about for the past few hours. I believe all of you have right to be mad, considering Mr. Lewis never bothered to tell us about her." He looked at everyone in the room before looking at five of us again. "So what if Jerry didn't say anything about Lily?! Why would you raise a fuss over something freaking stupid?!" Clover demanded with a huff.

Sánchez's brown eyes landed on the blonde-haired girl. "You're telling me you're not bothered by your boss keeping secrets at all?! What kind of a person are you?!" He demanded angrily, some people shouting 'yes' in unison.

"I'm a reasonable person, just like everyone who doesn't consider this a scandal. I don't have to know details from someone's personal life, just like not everyone has to know how many times a day you take a shower." She retorted angrily. God, she hit it right on the spot… However, Sánchez was obviously angry. Some of agents looked at each other before looking at where we were again.

"I agree with Clover. It's obvious Jerry didn't say anything for a reason, but why would that bother any of you? You have your jobs, you're paid, so what's the problem?!" Sam spoke up with a frown before the man could say anything. "What else to expect from Mr. Lewis' followers…" Sánchez started laughing. "No, what else to expect from people that are not manipulated easily." She commented icily.

That was when murmuring could be heard. "If you have problems with salary, it can be solved easily. Just ask for more money and take a cup of latte." Alex spoke up calmly. "Oh, and Sir refuses it because what we're doing is 'out of kindness'?!" One of agents asked mockingly.

"Where did you get that bullshit from?" I spoke up angrily. "If you worked here just for being kind, you'd be living on the streets already." Sam spat. "Are you going to let an insufferable wannabe know-it-all fill your heads with that nonsense?!" The Mexican man turned around to look at people behind him before pointing at Sam.

My blood boiled as soon as I heard those words. He was calling Sam an insufferable wannabe know-it-all?! How dare he?! Sam was ten times smarter than he'd ever be! "Or her amateur friends?!" Tad added with a glare.

People could be heard whispering among each other. "With all due respect, referring to my friend in such way was a low move. You're talking about us filling their heads with nonsense, yet you're using every dirty trick to put someone down!" I spoke up with a frown. Sánchez then looked at me angrily.

"No one asked for your opinion, you brat. It's because of you and that man's secrecy we have problems in the first place!" He spat. "We have problems because you're causing them." Clover huffed. "Mr. Sánchez, with all due respect, causing uproar is the last thing we need at this moment…" William started, but never got to finish.

You know why? Because the man's face was redder than a tomato at this moment… "STOP MEDDLING INTO SOMETHING YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU'RE JUST SPOILED CHILDREN!" He roared. "We're all of age here, so your point that we're children is invalid." Sam retorted immediately. Well, the girls and probably William were, I'd be of age tomorrow…

"You cannot speak to me like that, you little bitch." He growled. The moment he said those words, everything went crazy. "HOW DARE YOU?!" Clover and I screamed angrily and tried to jump on him, only for Alex and William to grab us by our hands respectively, preventing us from jumping on him. Tad then pushed Alex away and literally jumped on the blonde-haired girl. Everyone started shouting, and soon after, all of us were kicking the shit out of each other.

Another agent tried to hit me only for me to duck before tripping him. However, someone then grabbed me by my hair harshly before grabbing my right wrist. "I don't care who your daddy is, you _will_ show some respect to me." Sánchez glared at me.

I hated this man more and more by every second, he was fucking insane… "Why should I show you respect if you don't have it for anyone but yourself?!" I retorted while shouting could still be heard, until…

"ENOUGH!" Someone shouted before an alarm could be heard. Everyone stopped fighting, and I looked up to see Dean looking at the scene in what seemed to be disbelief. "Meeting is starting in five minutes, and you're fighting like that?!"

That was when Dad joined him by the door. "I thought we were supposed to have that meeting?" He asked calmly with hands in his pockets. "Yes, we are having it!" Sánchez retorted, apparently frustrated while still holding my wrist. "Then let go of Lily at once."

The man frowned but let go of my wrist. I started rubbing it. "Now, if you don't mind, we have a meeting to attend, don't we?" Dad raised an eyebrow at all of us before motioning with his hand towards the door behind him.

Agents started going through the door, with Sánchez and Tad right after them. Dean pulled us to the side with Dad joining us. "What had caused that fight?" He asked. "Mister Scandal called Sam a bitch, that's what." Clover scoffed. "Mister Scandal?" Dean was a bit confused. "A new name for Sánchez, apparently." Alex explained.

Dad let out a sigh. "You shouldn't have started up that fight, neither of you." "But he started it!" Clover and I pointed out. "You don't understand, do you? His words serve as bait; he wants to cause uproar or a fight on purpose!" "Well, he did succeed." Sam frowned.

"Whatever happens, just be quiet during the meeting. Do not fall for his words, even if they are that bad." "Fine." Clover, Alex and Sam chorused. He then looked at me. "I'm telling you this because if you do fall for those tricks, then it will only be worse for all of you." "But what's the point of being at the meeting if you can't say anything?" Clover frowned.

"You're there because it's mandatory. If it weren't, I wouldn't want either of you to be there, but since that's not possible…" "Fine." I said as well, but reluctantly.

* * *

We were in a huge room. The girls, Dean and I were sitting in a third row on the left. Chairs were all around the room, right in front of a huge table. Everyone was sitting by now, waiting for the meeting to start.

Dad, Sánchez and four other men were sitting by the table. Chattering could be heard coming from others.

"I just want this crap to end…" I muttered. "Same." Clover, Alex and Sam chorused. "Let's just hope it won't end to Sánchez's advantage." Dean spoke up with a frown. At hearing those words, our heads turned to him. "What if it does?" I asked slowly.

It was quiet for a moment. "I don't know, but it certainly wouldn't be good." He said. "Who are these people?" Alex pointed at them. "Those are heads of some departments, or in Marteinsson's case, deputies." He pointed at a man who seemed to be about Uncle's age. He was dressed in a formal suit like pretty much everyone here apart from the girls and me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Deputy of what?" Clover asked quietly. "Deputy of WOOHP. He and Jerry have known each other for quite some time now." Dean explained. "Really?" Sam asked in surprise while I was looking at Marteinsson. He seemed… Alright, compared to Sánchez for example…

"What about other people?" I asked curiously. "The man over there," Dean pointed at a man who seemed to be in his thirties, I guess. He had curly black hair and green eyes. "Is the head of the gadget and weapons department. Mister Chevalier has been on that position for three years now." "He's French?" I asked in surprise, making him nod.

Then he pointed at a man in his fifties. His red hair was styled neatly, and his brown eyes were looking at other people around the table. "That man is the head of the agents' department. Mister Danti came from Italian branch of WOOHP a few years ago, and he's been on that position ever since then." There was another man, in his late thirties. He had light brown hair and amber eyes. "That's Mister James, the head of the finances department. He's the newest addition to WOOHP, having been on this position for a few months."

"Wait, those are all the departments?" Sam asked in surprise. Dean shook his head. "No, there's more of them, but when on a meeting, the heads of the most important ones have to be at the front. The head and deputy are there as well, along with the man who demanded the meeting." "Oh." We chorused at hearing the explanation.

That was everyone quieted down. One agent stood up from a front row and walked to the table. "Who's that?" I whispered. "Think of him as some sort of a judge. He's there to open and close the meeting, and to calm everyone down if things get out of control." Dean whispered back.

The agent took out a paper and unfolded it. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen." He started speaking in… Was that a Dutch accent? I wasn't sure… "As all of you probably know already, we've been summoned to attend this meeting due to some… Serious accusations Mister José Sánchez had made."

My eyes landed on Sánchez who was smiling smugly. Other men and Dad, on the other hand, had indifferent expressions on their faces. "Therefore, Mister Sánchez is accusing Mister Gerald Lewis, the founder and head of World Organization Of Human Protection, of secrecy, disloyalty, and nepotism. So…" The man was cut off.

"It's not just that. I believe that Mister Lewis' way of running WOOHP is terrible. It's obvious his age is catching up to him." Sánchez stood up from the chair with that smug smile still on his face.

Wait, did I hear that correctly? That man was practically three years younger than Dad, so what was that 'age catching up to him' bullshit about?! Besides, Dad wasn't even sixty yet, which also proved this accusation was just stupid…

"Tell them, Mister Sánchez!" Tad's voice could be heard from somewhere in the room. "Will you shut up?!" Clover suddenly shouted to him and the girls and I couldn't help joining in the shouting. "Girls, quiet!" Dean hissed before pulling me back into the chair. He then did the same to the girls just as everyone started shouting and arguing.

"SILENCE!" The 'judge' shouted through the microphone. 'Silence?' I was more used to 'quiet in the court', but, again, this technically wasn't the court…

Everyone stopped shouting, and everything was quiet again. "Now, Mister Sánchez, is the time to elaborate your accusations. Why are you accusing Mister Lewis of secrecy?" "Don't pretend you don't know," The man growled. "I'm accusing him of secrecy because he never bothered to tell us his child works here as well!"

"That's no secrecy, why would you have to know that?!" One agent shouted, making everyone start shouting again. "SILENCE!" The 'judge' roared through the microphone before they stopped.

Looking up, I could see those four and Dad looking between each other before looking back at the crowd. After a few moments, Dad's eyes landed on the row where we were, looking right at where I was.

"Now, Mister Lewis," The 'judge's' words made us look at the man. "Is it true that Miss Lilette Lewis works here as well?" "From what I had heard, her name was supposed to be Chase." Sánchez scoffed. "Is it true?" The 'judge' asked, ignoring the man's words. "It is." Dad said simply. "Then why didn't you say anything about it?" The man questioned.

"I had my reasons." "That's always his excuse! You're willing to put your own child in danger by letting her in here! What kind of a man are you?!" The Mexican man shouted. "Lilette is none of your concern. She's of age, and she's willing to take the risk which comes with this." Dad responded, still sounding incredibly calm.

How he managed to stay so calm was beyond me… I was fucking nervous, especially since all eyes from the crowd were on me by now!

"Moving to accusation number two. Mister Sánchez, why disloyalty?" The 'judge' quickly asked, apparently wanting to avoid another argument. "Mister Lewis always insists on co-workers being honest with each other, and loyal to WOOHP, yet he's not being honest with them! He declared an amnesty for all prisoners recently, and sent all of us home just like that!" The man shouted.

How long was he going to mention the whole 'amnesty' thing?! "I think I can explain what exactly happened." An agent stood up from the crowd, in a row across ours. "Mister Cooper?" The 'judge' raised an eyebrow. "Yes." The man nodded. "You may speak."

"That day, Miss Simpson, Miss Ewing, Miss Vasquez and Miss Lewis were with Mister Lewis at his office. They asked me to extract some sort of evil DNA from Mister's body. From what I had gathered, having evil DNA makes you, well, evil, which would also explain Sir's weird behavior from that day." Agents started murmuring between each other.

The girls, Dean and I exchanged glances. That agent apparently had good intentions, but was it going to help? "How did that evil DNA end up in his body in the first place?" Sánchez questioned with a glare. "Someone sent some chocolate infused with that DNA, pretending it was the girls who sent it. They said it wasn't them who sent it, but after Mister Cooper had extracted the DNA." Dean suddenly stood up, lying with a serious expression.

"So accusation of disloyalty doesn't really count." The 'judge' commented. "He still didn't say anything about the brat!" Sánchez reminded angrily. "That's right!" Tad shouted once again, and shouting started until 'silence' made them quiet.

"Why didn't you say anything about the girl?" The 'judge' then asked. "If I did, she'd be a target of every villain." "Fine, moving on. About nepotism... Do you deny letting Miss Lewis in here just because you're her parent?" "Yes, I do." Dad answered with a frown.

Murmuring could be heard until… "As if we're going to believe you! Apparently skills don't matter anymore, the next thing you know he's going to…" "Bill, just shut up!" A man and a woman could be heard arguing from somewhere.

"Lilette's not here because of who she is, it's because of her skills. She has right to be here as much as everyone else. The girls saved WOOHP a few months ago; you've been there as well. If it doesn't prove that, then I do not know what can." Dad stated. Again, people started murmuring.

"I do remember seeing four girls at the ceremony. Are they at the meeting as well?" One agent asked. "They're here!" Dean pointed at where we were. The girls and I lifted our hands up slowly.

The 'judge' let out a sigh but kept looking at his paper. "Now, let's hear what the heads of departments have to say."

Marteinsson stood up, followed by others. "I speak for all four of us when I say that I believe those accusations are nonsense. Mister Lewis never showed disloyalty, or nepotism for that matter, and I believe him. Besides, everyone has right not to tell something to others." He sat down.

"Those who are in favor of supporting accusations, raise your hands." The 'judge' then declared. I looked around to see… A third of people raising their hands. "Those against them." More than half people raised their hands, with Dean, the girls and I joining them.

The 'judge' looked at everyone in the room before sighing. "With useless accusations, I believe this meeting is finished."

 **And, after two weeks, finally an update! I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	64. Happy Birthday To You

**supboyyyyy93: We definitely haven't seen the last of him, in fact, this was only an introduction… ;) But I do agree he's better than freaking Tad, who's afraid to do anything on his own now after what had happened to him in the movie… XD But Clover did get to kick his butt a bit during the fight, he actually got a bruise under his right eye lmao! Glad you liked it, considering updating has become a bit harder recently, hence the shorter chapters or longer chapters coming way later in the future… :)**

 **I only own my OC's!**

"With useless accusations, I believe this meeting is finished." With those words, the man walked away. Most of people stood up. Some of them were talking, while some of them were walking quietly towards the exit.

Dean stood up with the girls and I following his lead. "What now?" Alex asked curiously. "There's nothing Sánchez can do. Half of the Headquarters disagrees with him, therefore he has to either step down with those accusations or face consequences." Dean explained with a frown.

"Such as?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Well, if he keeps causing chaos, getting fired would be most logical in my opinion, but I'm not entirely sure how it works." He responded to her question. "Who cares? The most important thing is that agents are on Jer's side, not his!" Clover pointed out a bit impatiently.

She had a point… I opened my mouth to tell her she was right, but I never got a chance to because Tad walked to where we were. "Speak for yourself, you little idiot." He growled. I looked at him curiously. He now had a black eye…

"Unless you want your left eye to look like the right one, then you'll get out of here." Clover growled back. I looked at her with my eyes wide. She gave him that black eye?! Tad opened his mouth, only to close them. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, so we quickly turned around to see Dad approaching us.

By the time I turned around again, Tad was nowhere in sight. By now, the room was almost empty. The only people here were the girls, Dean, Dad and I. "Clover, did you really give him that black eye?!" I asked impressed. "Yes, I did!" The blonde-haired girl was beaming. "Why?" Alex and Sam chorused. "Because he touched my hair, and all of you know that the only person allowed to do it is my hairdresser!" She reminded with a frown.

"You're a fucking genius." I grinned, making her smirk. Dad finally joined us. "I take it Sánchez won't be causing more problems, Jer?" Sam asked curiously. "I suppose he won't." He commented. "Well, that's good." Alex smiled. "But I still don't understand who could have spilled the beans about Lily…" Dean trailed off in confusion.

I looked at the girls who shrugged their shoulders. "No idea." They chorused. "Does it matter? Everything ended up just fine!" I pointed out. "If we don't know who did it, he could only cause more trouble." Dad said.

"Well, forget worrying for a second, Jer. The meeting went perfectly well!" Clover told him. "You even got to kick Tad's arse." I reminded with a smile. Dad then cleared his throat, making my eyes widen. "The bucket?" I quickly asked, earning a nod. "Fu…" I started only to quickly stop myself from finishing the word by covering my mouth. I did _not_ want to lose remaining money I had with me…

I took out the coin and gave it to Dad. "You know, that's less than last week. You were about to curse again, but you stopped yourself." He pointed out with an amused smile. "After twenty bucks, anyone would think again." I said with an eye roll while folding my arms.

It was then I noticed the girls and Dean looking at us clueless. "What's with the whole 'bucket' thing?" Clover raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Oh…" I trailed off in realization before covering my mouth not to laugh.

"It has something to do with swearing?" Sam presumed. "Basically, if I swear, I have to throw some money into the bucket." "What's the point of that?" Alex questioned curiously. "The point is for her to learn how to control her temper and choice of words." Dad said simply. "It works?" Clover asked. "It works from today, apparently." He responded.

"You said twenty bucks? Was it that badly?" Sam asked me in amusement. "Well, it was, considering hitting the glass door left me a bruise." I frowned. "I've never heard such bad words; I didn't even understand some of them until she explained the meanings… Some words in Scottish, I believe." Dad told her.

The girls smirked. "Well, _that_ explains those twenty bucks…" They chorused, making me roll my eyes. "It's Allison's fault." I pouted, making them laugh.

* * *

My X-Powder's ringing woke me up. Letting out a yawn, I reached for it on my right slowly before taking it off the night table. "Hello?" I asked with a yawn once I opened it while rubbing my eyes.

A hologram of Clover, Sam and Alex appeared. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LILY!" They shouted with smiles on their faces. Their shouting woke me up instantly and made me sit straight. Wait… It _was_ my birthday today….

"Thanks, girls." I smiled happily but couldn't help yawning again. "So what are your plans for today?" Sam asked. "Well, you said we were meeting this evening?" I reminded. "Yup, just checking to see whether you remembered it!" Alex grinned. "How could I forget it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile. "Well, anyway, see you!" Clover waved before the hologram disappeared.

I let out another yawn while stretching out. Then I jumped out of the bed. I walked to my wardrobe before opening it. After pulling out a light blue, sleeveless shirt, a dark blue skirt and white, high-heeled shoes, I threw them on the bed.

Knocking on the door made me look up. Uncle Angus came inside with a huge grin on his face. "Whose birthday is it today?" He asked excitedly. "Mine." I chuckled. "Happy birthday to you, Lily!" He sang before hugging me tightly. "Thanks, Uncle." I responded with a smile before hugging him back.

"I can't believe you're 18 as of today… I still remember holding you in my arms when you were a baby!" Uncle pulled away to look at me. "Time sure flies fast…" He trailed off, almost wistfully. "Are you saying that because I'm an adult now or because of your hair?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

Uncle looked at me, pretending to be offended. "You _do_ know my hair is getting less thick!" He retorted. "Fine, we'll avoid the 'hair' subject." I started laughing while sitting on the bed. He sat next to me. "Now that you're 18, there are no more rules, Lily. You can consume, buy and take anything you want…" He started saying, making me raise an eyebrow.

I immediately remembered the girls and I talking about so called 'drinking games'. However, the idea of them didn't seem so amusing to me anymore… Not after Dad had told me of his mother consuming so much alcohol to cope with her husband's death. Things with alcohol weren't for joking around. Maybe for a drink at celebrations, but anything further than that was out of the question.

"Not that I want you to, just so you know. I'm simply giving you a bad example of how there are no limits anymore." Uncle Angus looked at me pointedly. "I can also go to prison now, you know." I added with a smirk. "An even worse example." He sighed.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What was the first thing you did when you turned 18?" I asked curiously. "Bryony bought me a bottle of wine which both of us drank." He commented. "Nice." I grinned. "She, on the other hand, tried one cigarette when she turned 18. She threw it away immediately, saying how it was disgusting."

He then took out some sort of box. "Spent a good amount of time looking for the best present, so I hope you'll like it." He gave me the box with a smile.

I opened it curiously before gaping at it. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet with some pretty little charms on it. One of them had dark blue crystals on it. The second one was a four-leaf clover, the third one was a small, silver heart, the fourth looked like some sort of a silver bell, and the fifth one was in a shape of a little tea cozy. It was beautiful…

"Uncle, it's beautiful…." I looked up at him with a grin. "I take it you like it?" He presumed. "Not just like, I love it!" I hugged him tightly. "I'll never take it off." I pulled away to look at him with the grin still on his face. "Then let me put it on your wrist before you swear not to take it off." He smirked.

I gave him the bracelet. He put it on my wrist and then I hugged him again. The door opened, and… _Mother_ came inside. "Bryony?" Uncle looked up at his sister with a smile. "Happy birthday, Lilette." She said blankly. My eyebrows furrowed. She actually remembered it was my birthday today? What the fuck was wrong with her?!

"Thank you." I said simply. But my eyes widened once she gave me a white rose and got out of the room without another word. "Both that rose and the bracelet are from Bryony and me." Uncle smiled. I simply nodded, not knowing what else to say. She's been acting very strange lately…

"Anyway," Uncle stood up. "I've got to go to work, and Bryony is leaving for work too. You'll be fine?" "I'm 18, Uncle." I reminded with a raised eyebrow. "Don't get so upset, I'm just checking." He replied teasingly before kissing me on the cheek. "See you in the evening!" "See you!" I waved before he ran out of the room.

Five minutes later, I could hear him slamming the door of the house. I was playing with charms on the bracelets while lying on the bed.

Allison hasn't been answering my calls since yesterday, which was weird. She always answered whenever I called her…

The bell ringing broke my train of thoughts. I raced to the front door before opening them. I was hoping it was at least Allison… But it was _William_!

"Hello, Lily." He grinned. "William? What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise. "I came to wish you happy birthday." He smiled. "Well, thanks, but… How do you know my address?" I asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head. "Oh, Dean had told me." He waved it off.

I raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet. "Anyway," The guy looked at me with that smile still on his face. He took out a necklace with some sort of a dark purple, squared jewel hanging from it. "A small gift from me." He offered it to me.

"Thanks, William…" I took it from him slowly. "That's sweet of you." I smiled at him. "Let me put it on your neck." He offered. I simply nodded. I thought it was stupid to refuse, considering what he did was sweet after all…

He put it on my neck. "Now I've got to head back to WOOHP." "Work?" I guessed. "Yup." He nodded but then grinned. "See you!" He started walking away, until he was no longer in my sight.

I let out a sigh while leaning on the door of the house. I was going to the girls' house tonight, but until then, I had nothing else to do… What I needed was a nice walk to the café with the good old book.

So I raced to my room before grabbing _'The Idiot'_ in my hands. However, I couldn't help feeling pain coming from my head… I put a hand on my forehead for a moment, just standing in one place. Thankfully, the pain stopped after a few moments.

After locking the door of the house, I started walking towards the nearest café… When my head started hurting again and everything went black.

* * *

 _Someone shaking me by my shoulders brought me back to consciousness. "Lily, what happened?!" A very familiar voice was asking me frantically. However, when I meant familiar, it wasn't familiar in a good way…_

 _I finally opened my eyes to see…_ _ **Terrence**_ _looking at me worriedly while still shaking me by my shoulders! What the fuck did he think he was doing?!_

 _I let out a scream before quickly getting on my legs and backing away from the man. "Get away from me!" I exclaimed in panic and then got into a fighting stance._

 _The man was looking at me in what seemed to be… Surprise? What the fuck was that lunatic up to now?! After all he had already done; I wasn't going to stay here to find out…_

" _Lily, what's got into you?" Terrence asked in confusion. He tried to walk closer to me. I then tried to kick him, only for him to jump out of the way. "Have you gone mad?" He asked in astonishment. "That's rich, coming from a man like you!" I shouted before making a run for it down the street._

 _The only thing that mattered was getting away from that lunatic the furthest I could…_

 **Third Person's POV**

Jerry was watching Lily running away from him in shock. He had no idea what happened to make her act so weird… But one thing was clear. He had to call the girls.

 **Yes, another short chapter… But after the next chapter, we'll be getting back to Season 4 episodes, with 'Deja Cruise' being the first one… But in the meantime... Some random questions at the end of each chapter until I run out of them!**

 **Who's your favorite main character in the show? Mine used to be Sam when I was little, but now I like all of them!**

 **Well, that's it, I guess! The next chapter will come out probably after next week. Until next time! :)**


	65. Hallucinations

**Dawn2802: Thank you for reviewing, glad you like it, and I'm glad you think she's a badass! :) As for Lily having a love interest, well, I don't have anything planned for a moment, not even if it would be a male or a female (both ideas sound interesting). There might be times where she could have a crush on someone *cough cough* Kyle, for example, but it would never go that far for her to have a love interest, at least for now. It _would_ kind of go against her word of being a rebel... She would simply be a bit smitten, as all teenage girls are sooner or later, but she would either try to hide it, or it would pass quickly. ;)**

 **Light Seeker 001: Thank you for reviewing, I can't wait to write those episodes, so you'll just have to see! ;)**

 **I only own my OC's!**

Loud music could be heard from the girls' villa. Not hearing their X-Powders' ringing, the girls were preoccupied downstairs. Alex was in the living room, sitting next to a speaker and putting a CD inside DVD player. She wore a sleeveless white shirt and dark blue skirt.

Sam, who was dressed in a sleeveless light blue shirt and yellow pants, ran into the kitchen. "Clover, we'll need more balloons!" She shouted to Clover over the music. "On it!" Clover shouted back. "What?!" The red-haired girl shouted, not hearing what her friend had said. "ALEX, TURN OFF THE MUSIC!" Both of them shouted to their friend.

The music stopped soon after. Alex ran to the kitchen where Clover and Sam were. Sam was carrying a box in her hands, while the blonde-haired girl had some balloons in her right hand. The latter was dressed in a long sleeved, dark pink shirt with a dark blue skirt. "But why? That was Alpha Centauris' best song!" Alex exclaimed.

"Because we can't hear each other during the preparation for the party. As soon as it's over, we can play music as much as we want." The red-haired girl said while putting the box on their kitchen table. "Where did you get the cake from?" The two girls questioned. "From the nearest bakery." Sam said with a smile while opening the box.

Once she opened it, the three got closer to see the cake better. "Chocolate?" Alex guessed with a grin. "You're even asking?" Sam grinned back with a nod. "Just be careful not to mess up the candle order. We don't want it to be 81 instead of 18." Clover reminded, making all of them laugh.

"Allison's coming too?" Alex then asked. "Yup. It took her a while to answer the phone, but she did at the end." Clover said before she started blowing another balloon. "When's Lily supposed to come exactly?" The black-haired girl questioned. "9 PM." Sam said while looking at a watch on her left wrist. "That's like eight hours away!" Alex pointed out while Clover finally finished with the balloon blowing. She started tying it up.

"Yup, and that means we've got just enough time to get everything done." She added. Suddenly, they could hear knocking on the door. Raising an eyebrow, Sam walked to the door and opened them.

Mandy was on the other side of the door. "What do you want?" Clover frowned once she and Alex joined Sam by the entrance. "I came here to ask you three losers to keep the music down tonight, or I'll call the police!" She said smugly. "Um, Mandy, when you, Caitlin and Dominique had loud music at your house, we _never_ called the police!" Sam pointed out with a frown.

"Well, tonight's different. Teencicle is coming to our house tonight, and I don't want them running over to your house instead!" The girl retorted. "Tcha, as if we're going to listen to what _you_ say!" Clover scoffed at her, wanting to close the door when… Mandy stopped her with her right foot at the entrance.

"Either you keep the music down, or I'll call the police." She repeated with a smug smile. "Either you get out of here nicely, or we'll kick you out instead." Sam retorted with a glare. "Not until you promise not to have loud music!" Mandy exclaimed.

That was when Clover stepped on Mandy's right foot with her heel. The girl shrieked in pain before grabbing her foot with her hands, and that was when the girls slammed the door, locking them as a good measure.

"If she does call the police…" Alex started with a frown. "We'll think of something in case she does." Sam said reassuringly.

However, that was when they could hear another knocking. "Not again!" She and Alex chorused while Clover unlocked the door angrily. "LISTEN, MANDY, WE REALLY DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT TO CALL THE POLICE, SO JUST…" She started shouting, only to stop a few moments after. "Um, hi Jer!" Sam and Alex could hear her saying awkwardly, so they raced towards the door.

Jerry was standing in front of the door and looking at Clover with a raised eyebrow. "I _did_ knock on the door politely…" He reminded while frowning. "Sorry, Jer, we thought you were Mandy." She responded sheepishly. "Hence the shouting." She received a sarcastic reply from the man.

"She threatened to call the police, which is why we're in a bit of bad mood." Sam explained. "I see… May I come in?" Clover, Sam and Alex blinked in confusion at his question. Jerry never showed up in front of their door like that, much less asked whether he could come in… The last time he was there, he WOOHP-ed himself inside instead! "Sure… Go ahead!" The red-haired girl said a bit perplexed before they backed away.

After Jerry came in, Alex closed the door while Clover and Sam led him to the living room. "Sorry for the mess, but we've been busy since this morning." Alex said once she joined them. "What are you three up to?" The man asked curiously.

"Well, we're pretty much throwing Lily a birthday party for tonight." Clover said before taking the cake in her hands. She put it in their fridge. "Ever since we started celebrating our 18th birthdays, organizing surprise parties for the one whose birthday it is has become a habit. Lily's the youngest, so she's the last one out of us." Sam explained while rubbing the back of her head.

But then, her eyes widened. "Clover, you haven't tied the balloons properly, now they're blown out!" She exclaimed before running to take one off the floor. As soon as she did so, she started blowing it up. "And you haven't closed the door of the fridge!" Alex added, racing to the door so she could close them. "Sorry I was a bit distracted!" Clover retorted with a huff.

She then turned around to look at Jerry. "You do know Lily's birthday is today?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why, yes." He responded simply, not knowing what else to say.

As much as he liked seeing what the girls were doing for their friend and how dedicated they were to it, that wasn't the main reason he was there in the first place.

Jerry opened his mouth to try to say something, but that was when Sam ran into the living room while tying up a green balloon. "Clover, where's the catering's phone number?!" She asked frantically. "I think Alex left it in the hallway." The blonde-haired girl frowned.

"I did not!" Alex responded with a frown before Sam came back. She was holding a paper in her left hand, and some numbers were written on it. Jerry tried to speak up again, yet he didn't get a chance to. "Oops, I forgot I left it there…" The black-haired girl rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish smile. "So, I'm ordering pork, chicken and…." Sam was rambling, only to be cut off.

"Hello, vegetarian much?!" Clover was waving her hand in front of the red-haired girl's face angrily. "I didn't forget about you. We'll order some vegetables too." Sam replied with a frown. "But wouldn't it be better to have barbecue outside the house? It's a beautiful day, and it would be way more exciting!" Alex suggested with a grin. "Besides, Angus makes the best chicken in the world." She then added, preventing Jerry from saying something yet again.

"And to have smell going right towards Mandy's house? She's already threatened us with the police!" Clover reminded with her finger pointed at the girl. "Should we really listen to Mandy?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Alex's right. We'll play dumb, and in case Mandy does come, then we'll think of something." "Fine." The blonde-haired girl finally agreed.

Sam then took a nearby notebook and a pencil in her hands. "That means we'll have to go supermarket to get all the ingredients." She then looked at Clover. "So, which vegetables are we buying? Broccoli, eggplant, mushrooms, tomato, pickles..." "Everything there is!" The blonde-haired girl cut her off. "Deal."

"But we can also buy some vegetarian meals?" Alex suggested. "Works for me, but nothing expensive." Clover stopped for a moment, with a frown on her face and a finger on her chin. "Although I shouldn't be the one to complain, considering Mum's vegan food is way more expensive…." "How much?" The black-haired girl asked curiously.

Clover rolled her eyes. "You don't even want to know. You know those vegan nutrition bars she usually buys? She eats them every day, and the price is ridiculously high." "Fine, fine, we'll get something vegetarian as well." Sam wrote it down before looking at Alex. "Pork, chicken, veal, ribs, sausages?" She guessed while writing them down. "Everything we can get our hands on!" The black-haired girl commented. "Fair enough."

"Girls…" Jerry finally managed to say something, except that he wasn't heard because the girls started talking at the same time. "Wait, do we even have barbecue grill?" Sam suddenly asked. "I think we do, but I'll go check." Alex mused before running out of the living room. "If we don't, we could borrow it from Mandy…" Clover suggested with a smirk. "You mean, steal it?" Sam looked at her disapprovingly. "Borrowing is _not_ stealing!" The blonde-haired girl retorted.

Alex then ran inside. "We do have it!" She grinned. "Then what are we waiting for?!" Clover asked excitedly before the three of them started squealing and jumping up and down.

And that was when Jerry had it enough… "GIRLS!" He finally shouted a bit angrily in hopes of them hearing him. Clover, Alex and Sam yelped in surprise before turning around to look at the man, their eyes wide. "My apologies, but you couldn't even hear me trying to speak to you." He quickly recomposed himself.

"Oh…" The three of them trailed off in unison, still a bit shocked. "So, what's the deal, Jer? Why did you come here, you could have just called us?" Clover then asked. "I _did_ call all of you, but no one answered." "Oh, we left X-Powders upstairs, and probably didn't hear them because of loud music." Alex said sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter. Has any of you spoken to Lily since this morning?" He asked slowly. "We called her a few hours ago to wish her 'happy birthday'." Alex pointed out. "Why?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Did she behave strange back then?"

"Define strange." Clover frowned. "Doing something unusual?" "No… She seemed to be perfectly fine!" Sam told the man. "Why are you asking?" Alex then spoke up. "Well… She didn't want to talk to me at all half an hour ago. She even tried to…" "Oh, we get it." Clover suddenly cut Jerry off with a smirk. "You do?" The man asked in a bit of surprise.

Three girls looked at each other before looking back at the man with smirks on their faces. "Yes, we do!" They chorused. "Jer, if you have problems you want to talk to Lily about, then just go talk to your kid instead of making up excuses!" The blonde-haired girl commented.

"Pardon me?" Jerry was gaping at her. "Don't worry Jer, our parents were going through same crisis when we turned 18." Alex told him reassuringly. "Us turning 18 was a bit of a shock for all of them, really. Mum's still overprotective of me sometimes, even though I'm turning 19 in only few months." Sam mused with a smile.

The man couldn't believe it by now. They thought his problem was that Lily was turning 18?! Well, it did bother him a bit, knowing he was getting to know her better only when she became an adult… That was why he always felt he had no right to tell her what to do, he could give an advice, but that was it, considering she was old enough to take care of herself by now. But that wasn't the point. The point was Lily was acting weird, and the girls apparently didn't understand the situation!

"It's not my problems I came to talk about. Lily's acting strange, which is why I need your help." Jerry said a bit impatiently. "Well, sorry Jer, but we're busy all day until tonight. You'll have to solve your life crisis on your own." Clover frowned. "But you can help us with the groceries since you're already here." Alex and Sam offered with small smiles.

"No, I need your…" "Then out!" Clover literally pushed Jerry outside the house before slamming the door.

She then looked at Sam and Alex. "Are we going to the supermarket or not?" "Yes!" They chorused back before Alex looked at the stairs. "I'll ask Angus whether he can make that chicken for tonight or not." She ran upstairs.

* * *

Jerry was looking at the door of the house with a frown. "Teenage girls _are_ most perplexing…" He trailed off with a sigh. If the girls didn't believe him, then he would somehow find Lily on his own.

* * *

"GLADIS, track the signal of Lily's X-Powder." Jerry told the machine once he was sitting in his chair again. Everything was quiet for a few seconds, until… _"The signal's coming from the Groove."_ GLADIS stated. _"Yet it's confusing."_

The man looked up at the machine. "I'm afraid I don't understand." He commented. _"Whatever Lily's doing, it's causing chaos to her body. Her heartbeat is going in a usual way, only to suddenly speed up, then slow down, until it starts again and it's doing that every few minutes. It's only weakening her, until it leads to complete exhaustion."_

"Then I've got to go and see what's wrong with her." Jerry stood up from his chair. _"What about the girls?"_ GLADIS suddenly asked. "Well… Right after I had ran off to help Lily, she started acting strange. She started screaming at me, she even tried to fight me before running off. The girls didn't believe me when I tried to tell them." He stopped for a moment. "Call them again, and tell them what you've found out. If they do answer, tell them to join me at the Groove."

 **Lily's POV**

 _Letting out a breath of relief, I looked around the Groove. It was quite empty today for some reason… However, what Terrence was doing in front of my house was still beyond me…_

 _Sitting on a nearby bench, I let out a sigh of relief. Yet my head still hurt, and I had no idea why. Maybe I should tell Dad about seeing Terrence here…_

 _That was when I saw someone approaching me. It was… TERRENCE… "What do you want?!" I screeched while getting off the bench and backing away with my eyes wide. The man stopped for a moment, looking at me in what seemed to be confusion._

" _Lily, what's wrong? Why are you behaving so strange?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes. "Just fucking stop playing dumb and innocent! After all you had done to me, no way am I going to believe you!" I literally growled while getting into a fighting stance with the book still in my hand. Was this some sort of a game?! Words couldn't describe how much I hated that man…_

" _After all I had done? Lily, we can talk this through if you calm down. Now please…" He tried to walk closer to me, but I backed away immediately. "No… Don't come near me, TERRENCE!" I screeched angrily._

 _Terrence looked at me with his eyes wide. "What did you just call me?" I looked at him, narrowing my eyes even more. "I'm certainly not going to repeat it." I commented icily. "You don't recognize me?" "I know who you are perfectly well, Terrence." I growled back._

" _Lily, I'm your father, not Terrence!" The man tried to walk closer to me while looking at me as if I were crazy. Except that this time, I gave Terrence the same look. "Sure, and I'm Sherry!" I pointed at myself before bursting in laughter. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm out of here before you try anything." I gave him a glare before making a run for it outside the Groove._

 **Third Person's POV**

What Jerry thought would be a peaceful talk with Lily soon turned into chasing her on the street throughout Beverly Hills.

As soon as he heard Lily calling him 'Terrence', the man thought the girl had gone mad. Yet, at the same time, this didn't look like some sort of a joke… GLADIS did say something was causing chaos to her body after all!

The girl soon started running away, with Jerry right after her. In these circumstances, losing her out of sight was the last thing he needed.

What was surprising that despite her height, Lily turned out to be a pretty fast runner. But Jerry was fast as well, having to be in good form all the time, so it was easy to catch up with her.

Suddenly, Lily bumped into Angus. "Lily, what's happening?" Her uncle asked her in confusion. "Uncle, I'm being chased by a fucking lunatic!" The dark-brown-haired girl responded in panic. The dark-brown-haired man frowned. "Keep running, I'll take care of him."

She looked at him with her eyes wide. "No, Uncle, he's dangerous!" She exclaimed. "I can be dangerous too." He responded with a smirk. "No, just…" "Lily, just run!" He exclaimed and pushed her away and turned his back to face the man who was approaching them. But Lily didn't run. Instead, she was looking at the scene in fear.

As soon as he saw Angus right in front of him, Jerry stopped running. The younger man was looking at him furiously, his icy-blue eyes looking at the man from head to toe. "LEAVE MY NIECE ALONE, YOU FUCKING CREEP!" The man roared.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Mister. I wasn't chasing your niece; this is all a big misunderstanding…" Jerry said calmly with a nervous smile, trying to sound polite. "Who do you think I am, an idiot?! I know a stalker when I see one!" Angus poked the man in his tie angrily. "You said it, not me." Jerry pointed out politely, making the younger man growl.

"Either you get out of here, or I'm calling the police!" He shouted. "Mister, again, I'm telling you this is a misunderstanding, I've mistaken your niece for someone else…" Jerry was trying to get himself out of trouble. A bit ironic, really. Angus always brought him in trouble, even now when he thought Jerry was just a stalker!

Angus raised an eyebrow. "Well, if this _is_ a misunderstanding, you'll turn on your heel and get out of here." "Mister, I'm asking you kindly to stop worrying. I just wanted to ask your niece something…" "You've just said you had mistaken her for someone else!" Angus repeated angrily.

"Drat." Jerry hissed silently. Usually, he was good at lying, but right now, seeing Angus in person wasn't helping, especially since his former friend looked like he was seriously thinking of giving him a piece of his mind…

But then, the younger man smirked. "You know what?" He asked while curling his hand into a fist. "I don't care if you're old or not, good beating up will teach you a lesson." He commented, sounding excited at the idea of beating the man who 'stalked' his niece.

And, right after that, a fist was going in Jerry's direction. Luckily, having good reflexes, the man avoided it just in time by jumping out of the way. However, Angus tried to punch him again.

Angus found himself a new hobby a few months ago, and it was boxing. That way he could take all his anger out on the punching bag, but he could also learn how to defend himself.

Jerry avoided the punch yet again, this time by doing a cartwheel out of the way. "Angus, I do not want to fight you!" He said firmly, not taking his eyes off the younger man. Angus was looking at him with his eyes wide…

Until he glared at the man. "How do you know my name?! You've stalked me as well, haven't you?!" He roared angrily and started charging at Jerry. By now, the older man could see Lily was no longer watching the fight.

That meant he had to catch up to her, and fast. He avoided another Angus' punch with a cartwheel, much to the younger man's anger.

Angus was a good puncher, but he was still a bit inexperienced when it came to fighting. "You always were ready to defend people close to you despite not having much experience." Jerry commented. Angus turned around to look at him. "How do you know that?!" He asked angrily.

It was quiet for a few moments, until… The younger man looked at Jerry, tilting his head to the right, his eyebrows furrowing. "You look awfully familiar. Do I know you?" He asked with a frown.

The response he got was Jerry jumping right behind him, and then using the secret trick to knock Angus out by tightening his grip on a precise part of his neck. Soon after, the younger man fell to the ground, unconscious.

Jerry was looking at his unconscious form for a few moments before he could hear his wallet ringing. "Hello?" He asked once he opened it. _"Jerry, I called the girls, but they didn't answer."_ GLADIS said.

The man let out a sigh of annoyance. _"What happened?"_ The machine asked curiously. "For some reason, Lily's convinced I'm Terrence. I've just lost her out of sight." _"I'll try to call the girls again and tell them about the situation."_ GLADIS said before Jerry closed the wallet.

Lily thought he was Terrence? It certainly looked like she wasn't joking, and her fear was quite convincing… If she was convinced he was Terrence, then it was pretty clear who was behind it. LAMOS had something to do with it…

 **I did say that episodes would be after this chapter, but I planned for this chapter to be longer until changing my mind, so expect episodes after the next one!**

 **In the meantime… What's your favorite burn/diss/roast/savage moment (whatever you like to call it, if there are more names, considering I'm a bit uninformed lmao) in the show?**

 **There are so many that I can't remember at the moment, but I can remember a few. Xd**

 **Alex: "Guess it didn't really matter what you wore back then when there was no electricity." ('I Hate The Eighties')**

 **Jerry (to Sherry's 'did you miss me'):"Like a dog misses its fleas." (that one is actually from the spinoff, 'Operation Paparazzo')**

 **Clover (to Mandy): "You can't even spell tiara!" ('Attack Of The Fifty Foot Mandy')**

 **Dean's whole talk with Clover in 'Deja Cruise' such as 'that's my job, Ma'am. Yes Ma'am, I'm just not interested.' (and you know the rest lmao)**

 **Sam: "Okay, obviously this insanity thing is contagious!" and "How can two people make romance look so awful?" ('Evil Valentine's Day')**

 **Anyway, until next time!**


	66. LAMOS Strikes Again

**supboyyyyy93: I've got to agree that was hilarious, the most hilarious part in the episode actually lmao!**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 **Third Person's POV**

LAMOS was watching the whole chase thanks to their camera. Terrence looked up from the screen with a smug smile. "Well, Brain, Doctor V, you _did_ manage to create something successful…" He trailed off with a smug smile. "For the first time, really." Sherry pointed out while Boogie Gus and Helga weren't impressed that much.

"So, explain to me again what that thing does?" Sherry looked up at two villains. "The necklace causes her hallucinations. She sees some things in a wrong way. For example, if she was looking at you now, she'd be looking at one of her friends instead. If she was looking at Terrence, she'd see Jerry. Then, if she was looking at one of her friends, she'd see Helga for example." Doctor V explained while leaning on the sofa.

Sherry gasped with that smug smile in realization. "Now that's just brilliant…" "Doctor V, Brain, you two are _geniuses_!" Terrence looked at the two villains happily. "It's not just that." Brain spoke up. "Those hallucinations are causing chaos to her body." He added, pleased with what he and his fellow villain managed to create. "Genius!" Terrence repeated.

"How did you manage to deliver the necklace to her in the first place?" Helga asked unimpressed. "We asked our double agent to do us a small favor…" Terrence explained. "Speaking of which, he's waiting for me so we can continue with the plan." With those words, the man ran out of the room.

* * *

Once she made sure she was far away from the whole fight, Lily stopped to take a breath. She had no idea why 'Terrence' was so persistent in running after her, and she was afraid something would happen to her uncle… So why she had run away like the biggest coward ever was beyond her.

What did the Terrence say, that it wasn't him? The brunette started laughing again. Who did he think she was, an idiot?! Well, she wasn't, which was why she was going to call her father and tell him everything. She took out her X-Powder when…

"Lily!" A familiar voice made her look up in confusion. William was running towards her before finally stopping, panting. "William, what are you doing here?" She looked at him in surprise. "Your father called me; apparently LAMOS have barged into the girls' villa." The older guy explained to her while still panting.

The girl's eyes widened. "What?!" She exclaimed, making William nod. He then took out some sort of a spray bottle. "He told me to use this to knock them unconscious until the girls arrive." He offered the bottle to Lily. "He also told me to tell you about this."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "If the LAMOS broke into their villa, why didn't the girls call me?" She asked a bit suspiciously. If something like that happened, the girls would surely tell her? Something was off to her about the whole thing… "They weren't there at the time." The guy waved it off. "Then why didn't Dad tell me? Why did he send you instead?" Lily demanded with a frown.

She knew William was someone she could trust, yet his statements didn't really make sense… If there was a problem, why would Jerry send him instead of calling and just telling her? Even Dean telling her would be more reasonable, considering her father trusted him more…

"He had an urgent matter he had to take care of, so he told me to tell you instead." The light-brown-haired guy explained. "What's in that spray bottle?" Lily looked at the bottle in William's hands curiously. "Some sleeping gas. Dean gave it to me, saying how we should use it to knock the LAMOS out until the rest of WOOHP arrives. That's why we have to hurry and save the girls' villa!" The guy explained rather impatiently, much to the girl's confusion.

Of course, the matter was urgent… But William never showed that he cared much about the girls, he even said bad things about them twice… "Fine." She said a bit hesitantly, taking the spray bottle out of his hands.

"What about you and your spray bottle?" She then asked. "There's only one, and you're much faster than me. I'll try to block the entrances in case one of them tries to get out of the villa." Lily frowned at those words before finally nodding. The whole thing still sounded weird to her, but who was she to argue?

* * *

"This pork tastes really good!" Alex commented while chewing on a piece of the meat. Clover, Alex and Sam were in their backyard at the moment. Sam was making some barbecue with kebabs and vegetables while Clover and Alex were sitting on the chairs.

"I'm still waiting for some vegetables." Clover folded her arms with a frown. "Coming in a minute!" Sam told her before running into the villa to get some barbecue sauce.

Considering they were almost done with the preparations, and that the party was still a few hours away, the girls decided to taste some barbecue as their lunch, to make sure it tasted good.

Clover let out a sigh before stretching out. "So, what did Angus say? Will he be able to come tonight to make some chicken?" She asked Alex who nodded. "He's really looking forward to it." She said. "I am too," She then added with a grin. "He really makes the best chicken ever!"

Sam then ran outside with the barbecue sauce and some plates. She took the vegetables off the barbecue grill, putting them on one plate. She then put kebabs on the other one.

"I think we did buy the right things, even the kebabs Alex had suggested." The red-haired girl commented. "Alex knows best!" The black-haired girl beamed.

Suddenly, someone could be heard slamming the door open. The three of them jumped up in shock. "What was that?!" Clover asked in panic. "I'll go check." Sam said before running inside. "Well, wannabes, do I have to call the police?!" Mandy was at the door with a smug grin.

"Why would you call the police now?" Alex asked with a frown from behind Sam. "Not only do you have loud music, you also spread that stupid smell all around my house!" She screeched. "What smell?" Sam asked innocently. "The smell of her socks, I guess. You can tell they smell badly even at the entrance of our house, it spreads faster than we thought." Clover commented matter-of-factly. Alex and Sam covered their mouths not to laugh.

Mandy, on the other hand, screeched. "You can't talk to me like that! You'd better…" Suddenly, she was kicked inside the house. "Who did that?!" She shouted. Clover, Alex and Sam looked outside curiously to see… Lily walking towards the entrance with a frown on her face. She was dressed in her suit, and she was holding a spray bottle in her hands.

She finally came inside, not even noticing the girls. Her eyes were focused only on Mandy. "That's it, now you're so done for…" The girl screeched. "Done for my arse, you crazy doctor." The brunette growled before quickly spraying something on the girl.

Suddenly, Mandy's eyes closed before she fell to the floor, unconscious. Sam, Alex and Clover looked at Lily with their eyes wide. "Lily, what have you done?!" The red-haired girl asked in shock. The response she got was the dark-brown-haired girl smirking at her. "The same thing I'll do to all of you in a matter of seconds." She commented as if it was no big deal.

Clover started laughing. "Alright Lily, enough with the jokes. Now tell us where you got that spray bottle from because you did all of us a huge favor!" "Give me one good reason why I should tell you." Lily growled.

"Because I'm your friend, duh!" The girl pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. However, that only made the brunette start laughing. " _You_? The only friend of yours is your lame disco seventies style!"

All three of them were gaping at Lily yet again. "Okay, this is becoming freaky…" Alex whispered with a frown. "If this is some sort of a joke, then it's not funny." Sam glared. "Who said it was? Both you and your brother are lunatics, so…" "Lily, just stop it already!" Alex said, now a bit angry.

Lily's eyes landed on Alex. "I don't take orders from you, von Guggen." She hissed. And then she sprayed some gas on them. Except that the girls quickly covered their noses before running upstairs with Lily right after them.

Clover, Alex and Sam locked themselves in Clover's room. Lily, on the other hand, tried to break down the door violently. "What's got into her?!" Alex asked in panic. "No idea!" Sam responded, as panicked as her friend. Clover then took her X-Powder from her bed. "Jerry, we need a WOOHP-inhg!" She shouted.

Suddenly, the bed sucked them inside. Lily finally broke down the door before running inside with her spray bottle, only to find… No sign of them. "Those fucking morons…" She growled and then ran outside.

* * *

The girls were sliding down the tunnel while screaming until they finally landed in Jerry's office. The man was looking at them with a frown. "Do you believe me now about Lily acting strange?" He asked a bit icily.

All three of them looked at him. "Fine, we do, and we're sorry!" Clover exclaimed before folding her arms. "Do you have any idea what could have happened?" Sam spoke up.

Jerry folded his arms. "After three of you had dismissed the whole matter, I managed to find Lily in the Groove thanks to her X-Powder's signal. I tried to talk some sense into her, but she didn't want to hear it. She even called me 'Terrence' before running away. I ran after her, only to lose her out of sight once Angus saw what was happening." He explained.

"What happened with Angus?!" Alex asked with her eyes wide. "Apparently, he believed I was a stalker, so he wanted to give me a piece of his mind. I had to knock him out." The man let out a sigh. "Wait, so Lily thought you were Terrence?" Sam spoke up with a frown. "Apparently." He nodded. "That's just way too weird…" Clover trailed off perplexed.

The red-haired girl looked up. "Jer, did you see what had happened to us a few minutes earlier?" She asked. "Only the moment when you locked yourselves into your room." "Well, Lily knocked Mandy out with some sort of a gas from her spray bottle. She was acting so weird, as if she didn't recognize us…" She stated.

"Jer, she told me that the only friend of mine is my 'lame disco seventies' style!" Clover frowned. "Then she told me that 'I and my brother were total lunatics' before referring to Alex as 'von Guggen'." Sam added.

Jerry looked at the red-haired girl as soon as she said what she had been told. "Judging by what you had said, I believe Lily thought you were Sherry." He said with a frown. "How can you be so sure?" Alex asked. "She always refers to both of them as lunatics." He explained. "Then she must have thought Clover was Boogie Gus and that Alex was Helga von Guggen!" Sam put the rest of the pieces together, making the other two girls gape at her.

"Can someone please explain to me why our friend suddenly thinks we're LAMOS?!" Clover screeched. "No idea…" Sam sighed.

Meanwhile, Jerry pressed a button on his desk. Screen turned on, showing Lily talking to William.

" _Did you find them?!" The guy asked the brunette. She frowned. "I managed to knock out Doctor V, but Boogie Gus, Helga von Guggen and Sherry somehow escaped."_

 _William sighed. "Jerry told me we had to catch them at all costs…" He commented. "But why didn't Dad tell me instead of sending you?" Lily demanded with a frown. "I've already told you he had an urgent matter to take care of." William told her a bit angrily. "That urgent not to call for at least a minute?" The girl retorted._

 _She then took out her X-Powder. "I'm calling him so…" William snatched the device out of her hand. "Give me back my X-Powder!" She shouted angrily before dropping the spray bottle. She then tried jumping up to get the X-Powder, but the guy put it out of her reach, knowing she was too short to get it._

" _Under condition that you don't call him." He growled. "You can't tell me what to do, William, he's my father!" Lily growled back while still trying to get the X-Powder to no avail. "He's also a very busy man." William pointed out icily. "Never that busy not to be able to call!" She argued._

 _However, she stopped jumping by now. She had no idea why William was acting so weird, nor why he was so against her calling her father. "Fine." She finally said with a frown. He gave her X-Powder which she put in her pocket._

" _We have to go to WOOHP." William then told her. "Why?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "So we can tell Jerry what happened." "We can call him too." She pointed out a bit annoyed. "No, we can't, he's busy." He growled._

 _Lily glared at him, but decided not to argue back. He_ _ **was**_ _acting weird, but she would tell her father that as soon as she saw him._

By now, the girls were gaping at the screen. "Did you tell William that?" Clover looked at Jerry questioningly. "I haven't even seen him today." He responded while looking at the screen with a frown. "Wait, so William's lying?!" Alex asked, her eyes wide.

"It appears so…" Jerry commented before sitting back in his chair. "I never told him to go to your villa, nor did I tell him to inform Lily about that. She knows I always call you four rather than send others to inform you." "Then why is he lying?!" Clover shouted in exasperation.

"Wait, he said they're going to WOOHP?" Sam spoke up. "Yes…" Clover and Alex trailed off. "If they go there, Lily will still think we're LAMOS, unless…" She pointed out. "Do you think she can see things in reverse?" "You mean as in thinking LAMOS is us?" Alex guessed. "Precisely." Sam nodded.

Jerry looked at the screen with the frown still on his face. "His behavior is quite strange, and Lily's behavior is something LAMOS could certainly be responsible for…" "Maybe he could be working with LAMOS?" Sam suddenly suggested.

All three of them looked at her. "I mean, if Jerry says William's lying, and if Lily thinks we're LAMOS… He said they're going to see Jerry, but Lily will still think we're LAMOS, unless it also works in reverse, which would mean that 'Jerry' is…" _"Terrence."_ The rest of them finished Sam's words in astonishment.

"Then he must be working with LAMOS, he told her that 'they' were in our villa, but why would they be there?! He knew, they told her to get rid of us!" Clover then exclaimed. "But they're still going to WOOHP, remember?!" Alex reminded. "We've got to stop him." Jerry quickly stood up from his chair before heading outside, the girls right after him.

 **Lily's POV**

 _I ran after William towards the Headquarters' building. "Hurry up, Jerry's waiting!" He shouted to me a bit annoyed. "I'm coming!" I shouted back angrily. I still had no idea why he was acting so weird, it was as if he was hiding something from me…_

 _But I knew asking him that would be useless. I was going to ask Dad why he was acting weird as soon as he was gone._

 _Finally, we were in front of the building. "Aren't we going in?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "No, he'll be here any minute." William said simply. I frowned and folded my arms, but didn't say anything._

" _Wonderful job, William. I knew I could count on you." I quickly turned around to see Dad walking towards William. "Thank you, Sir, but we're not done yet. We still have to get our hands on LAMOS after all." "Are the girls alright?!" I quickly asked Dad who looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Who?"_

 _Alright, this was becoming way too weird. He told William about LAMOS barging into the girls' villa, so why was he suddenly acting dumb?! "Clover, Sam and Alex." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ah, yes. Well, they're fine." Dad quickly said._

 _That was when…_ _ **LAMOS**_ _ran out of the building. Wait, it wasn't all of them, only Terrence, Sherry, Helga and Boogie Gus!_

" _Lily, don't listen to William and Terrence, they're lying to you!" Sherry suddenly shouted. She really thought I was going to listen to her?! I was about to laugh, only to stop myself. She said 'Terrence'? Was she crazy?! Yet at the same time, William_ _ **was**_ _acting weird… I didn't know who was crazier at this moment, me, for not knowing what to think, her for saying bullshit or William for acting like a jerk?_

 _I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. "Lily, don't listen to them. They managed to barge into WOOHP while I was looking for you, and now they want to get you to join them!" Dad told me with a frown. "But why didn't you tell me that?! From what I understood, you wanted me to get rid of them because they barged into the girls' villa, not in WOOHP!" I told him a bit angrily._

" _Don't talk back!" He suddenly shouted at me. Normally, I would be afraid, but I wasn't having it this time. "I'll talk when I want!" I shouted back._

 _Suddenly, Sam and Alex joined us. "Doctor V!" "Brain!" I could hear the LAMOS shouting, much to my confusion. "Either you'll listen to me, or you'll wish you were never born." Dad suddenly told me threateningly._

 _My eyes widened. Dad never threatened me in such way… "Or even better, I'll tell everyone of how Terrence offered you to join him twice."_

 _And that was when I knew it wasn't Dad talking to me. I didn't know why my eyes were fooling me, but only one person knew about what happened during those two days…_

" _Get away from me,_ _ **Terrence**_ _!" I shouted and pushed 'Dad' away harshly before trying to make a run for it, but William caught me by my arms. "William, what are you doing?!" I hissed but he pushed me towards 'Dad' who grabbed my arms before taking out… A_ _ **knife**_ _..._

 _I let out a gasp. He then put it in front of my neck threateningly. "Since your little brat managed to figure out the whole thing… Jerry, either you give me this place, or the kid dies!" Terrence brought the knife closer to my neck._

" _Don't do it!" I shouted to who I presumed were Dad and the girls. Yes, they looked like LAMOS, but if Terrence looked like Dad, then he looked like Terrence if my theory was correct… They tried to come closer, except that… "Don't even think about coming closer, or she'll get the knife in her neck." The man growled. "Why are you pulling Lily into what's supposed to be a fight between you and me?" Dad asked with a glare._

 _Terrence started laughing. "She's a part of this as well, no matter how much you deny it, Jerry. Ever since her birth, she's been a part of my revenge against you… Not that she knew, of course. She was merely a weapon in this big game."_

" _What are you talking about?!" I asked him angrily. "Shut it, or I'll slit your throat." He threatened, bringing the knife even closer. "We were so young," He started nonchalantly. "When my own twin brother decided to stab me in the back and blame me for cheating, when all I wanted was to help him! Because of him, me and my sister had to grow up on the street pilfering for pennies to survive!" Terrence shouted._

" _I apologized to you." Dad pointed out icily. "You_ _ **apologized**_ _?! Did you really think an apology could bring back my honor?! That I would avoid Mother's anger?!" Terrence roared. "I was willing to admit it to the Headmaster, but you refused to listen." Dad reminded. "Of course I refused to! No apology could make me forget that my own twin betrayed me because of being a coward!" The man shouted._

 _His knife was still pointed at my neck, so I stayed quiet. That man was really insane… "Sherry and I grew up on streets, but I still wanted revenge… So I decided to follow Jerry wherever he was. He spent some time in America before moving to Liverpool. That was when he met some interesting people…" Terrence continued with a smug smile._

 _My eyes widened. He did know about my mother and uncle back when I first met him… "He met a woman…" He stopped for a moment. "I believe her name was Bryony? Oh yes, and her brother Angus!" He ignored the shocked looks of Dad and the girls._

" _From what I could see… Bryony fell in love with my brother, but it took him some time to realize it! It was then I realized how I could have my revenge. Sherry and I decided to wait for the right moment, no matter how many years passed. So seven years after he met them, Jerry had to go to America for some time." Terrence continued._

 _None of us said a thing. "From what I remember, he left his friends a letter in their mailbox, saying he'd be back soon." Suddenly, a sinister grin appeared on his face. "And how genius it was! Sherry knew how to pick mailboxes, so she took the letter and tore it to pieces." He started laughing like a maniac._

 _My eyes widened. Then that meant… "But we knew that wasn't enough. So Sherry and I decided to make it even worse. Considering my brother's handwriting hasn't changed much over years, I knew how to replicate it. I wrote a letter in which Jerry said how much he hated both the woman and her brother, and we put it in the mailbox. We also made sure to send an identical letter to Jerry, with hatred coming from Angus and Bryony instead. I'm good at replicating handwritings, especially the neat ones…" Terrence sounded like he was proud of himself._

 _WHAT?! He was the one who wrote those letters?! Then that meant… All that happened… My mother acting like that, me growing up without a father, Mother and Uncle being disowned, it was all because of him! Anger grew inside me every single second…_

" _HOW COULD YOU?!" Dad suddenly shouted angrily, making me flinch and the girls look at him in shock. Not that I could blame them, when he was mad, he could be pretty scary… "You had ruined my life; it was only fair I ruined yours as well." Terrence responded nonchalantly. "I kept watching the family ever since that day, even spying on the girl growing up, and waiting for the rest of my revenge."_

 _That would explain why he had that footage of me when he was little, he was spying on me on purpose… I felt even angrier every second. "Even when they moved to Beverly Hills, I kept waiting. I even tried to turn the brat against you on purpose by revealing your secret to her, yet it didn't seem to work! I tried to kill her, but you saved her twice, even risking your own pathetic life once!"_

 _He put the knife even closer to my neck… "I even tried to turn the whole organization against you by having my double agent spill the truth about the brat, but it still didn't work!" "William is your double agent?" One of the girls asked in shock._

 _Looking to my right, I could see William smiling smugly. How could he… I thought he was our friend! Yet that explained why he always had those patronizing remarks… I felt even angrier. He was no better than Tad!_

" _Yes and quite an excellent one at that. He managed to deliver a necklace to the brat. She put it on without questioning, thinking it was just a birthday gift. How dumber can a person be?!" Terrence was laughing like a maniac._

 _I looked down at the necklace around my neck. Was the necklace the reason why I saw everything the wrong way?_

" _If you could tell us what's the freaking deal with the necklace?!" One of the girls, Clover, I presumed, shouted. "It causes her to have hallucinations. She sees things the wrong way. Instead of seeing you, she sees us and the opposite for us!" Terrence explained smugly. "That's why attacking you at your villa was possible, because she thought LAMOS was there instead!" William added smugly._

" _YOU TRAITOR!" One of girls shouted and started charging at William. "SAM!" I could hear the girls shouting before Terrence put the knife even closer to my neck. "Another step, my dear, and your friend won't live to see the next day. Your choice." He said smugly. Sam frowned but backed away slowly a few steps._

 _Suddenly, Clover ran away. "What a coward…" William laughed along with Brain and Doctor V. "So, my dear brother, considering everything else failed, the only way to finally get my revenge is to kill her. Say goodbye to your kid!" Terrence shouted. Dad was looking at him furiously. And I? I wasn't able to do anything!_

 _Terrence got the knife right in front of my neck and I could sense the blade on the skin. I could feel a bit of pain after a few seconds as the blade passed a bit through my skin when… The pain stopped. Terrence shouted in pain as he was knocked on the ground with a kick._

" _Are you alright?" Someone who looked like Brain ran up to me. "Who are you?" I asked in confusion. "Dean." He quickly said, making a huge smile appear on my face. "Thanks Dean, I am." I gave him a quick hug. "Watch it!" He then pointed at William, Doctor V and Brain who were charging at us._

 _We jumped out of the way before the girls and Dad ran to join the fight. I jumped out of the way to avoid a kick before another one pushed me against a tree._

" _You're okay?" Sam ran up to me. "Sam?" I guessed, making her nod. "It'd be better if you took off that necklace so you could finally see things properly." She reminded me. "Oh, yes." I yelped before taking the necklace off my neck violently. I threw it to the ground before stepping on the object, destroying it in process…_

* * *

Looking up, I could see Sam smiling at me. "Nice to have you back at us!" She said before pulling me by my hand. "It's good to be back." I smiled back. We then ran into the fight with battle cries.

Clover and Dean were fighting Doctor V, Alex was taking care of Brain and Sam and I were facing William.

"So you're Tad 2.0.?!" I shouted angrily while trying to kick the guy. He dodged the attack swiftly. "If you want to put it that way, yes. However, I like to think of myself as a hotter version of Tad." He smiled smugly. "But with worse reflexes!" Sam remarked with a smirk once I finally managed to trip the guy and knock him to the ground.

Sam and I gave each other a 'hi five' with grins. But then… "Sam, behind you!" I warned because he was charging at her again. She simply lifted her arm up violently and hit him right in the face with it, knocking him to the ground again. "Nice one." I praised while she was rubbing her hand. "Why, thank you." She smiled back.

Clover then walked up to us with ropes. "Three down, one to go." She pointed at Terrence who was still fighting Dad. Never have I seen such a tense fight… Both of them looked like they wanted to slit each others' throats the moment they knocked the other one out.

Suddenly, a helicopter appeared with ladders coming out of it. Terrence grabbed for them. Looking up, I could see Boogie Gus as the pilot. The helicopter then flew away with the two villains…

I looked down at the ropes. I then took some to tie William's hands just as Dean and Alex finished tying hands of other two villains. "Don't worry; you three will have some bonding time in the prison cell." Clover smirked.

A few agents ran out of the building. William gave me one last glare before they took him by his hands and led him inside along with Brain and Doctor V.

The girls and Dean came up to me while we were watching the villains' disappearing forms. "I guess that's three down, five if we count Myrna and Tim Scam, and four to go." Alex mused. "Let's hope it will be faster…" I sighed.

Dad then walked up to us. "Look guys, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk…" I started but was cut off. "You didn't know it was a trap, so there's no need to apologize." Dad looked at me seriously. "He's right. It could have happened to any of us. That just means we should be even more careful from now on." Sam said with Alex, Clover and Dean nodding.

"What will happen to William now?" Dean spoke up. "He'll spend time in prison along with Brain and Doctor V." Dad said simply. "Apparently, the gas Lily had used on Mandy is sleeping gas. We could make an antidote to wake her up, or she could wake up tomorrow." He then added.

The girls looked at each other before looking back at him. "Nah, leave her sleeping until tomorrow. She threatened to call the police at least twice." Clover waved it off, making the other two laugh.

I was looking at them in confusion. "We'll explain later." Alex promised. I simply nodded. "Oh, shoot. We have to go back to the house!" Sam then reminded. "The deal for tonight still stands?" I asked. "Yes." They said before running away.

Dad then motioned to me to come closer. "I've got to talk to you." He said simply. I nodded, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

I was looking at Dad who sat in his chair with a sigh. "I want to apologize to you for all that happened." He said with a frown. "What?" I asked perplexed. "Everything that happened to you, your mother and uncle is my fault. If I hadn't done that to Terrence, your mother would have treated you better, and you would have had a better life growing up." I was looking at him with my eyes wide.

"No, this has nothing to do with you. It's not your fault your siblings are mental morons!" I exclaimed. "I caused them to snap, so it technically is." He reminded. "No, it's not! You apologized; they've been mental from the beginning." I growled.

And I meant it. Those lunatics followed Dad after all those years, doing everything to make his life miserable because of something that happened when they were little… Would a normal person do that?! _No_.

"It doesn't even matter anymore. I'll have to tell Bryony and Angus the truth, so I could apologize to them as well." He said simply. Wait, WHAT?! "No, you can't!" I exclaimed and jumped up. Dad looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Why?" He asked coldly.

If he did tell them the truth, then Mother would go crazy, and Uncle would go crazy right after her! They didn't keep quiet about Dad all those years for nothing! Besides, I found him recently, I wanted to enjoy some time until Mother and Uncle found out the truth... Because I knew what the consequences would be as soon as that happened. She would be pissed as fuck!

"If you tell them, Mother will go berserk! She'll most probably do something even worse; I don't even want to think about that possibility… _Please_ don't tell them the truth!" I looked at Dad pleadingly. "Lily, I _have to_ tell them. I owe them for all that had happened, it's the least I can do!" He responded with a frown.

"What if they don't accept your apology?! Both you and I will be in even worse situations!" I pointed out a bit angrily. "I have to tell them no matter what the consequences would be. If they do decide to push me away, then it's fine. It's something I have to apologize for, not just because of them, but to get rid of the guilt as well." He said seriously.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! "If you want to tell them, then you can do it later?" I quickly suggested. "I'm going to tell them _now_." Dad stood up from the chair. "Please don't tell them until my graduation!" I exclaimed and ran in front of him just as he was about to head towards the exit.

"Why do you want to avoid this? Lying will only make everything harder." He looked at me disapprovingly. "I know it will, but I just want to spend some more time without worrying about their reactions." I quickly explained. "They never told me the truth about you for a reason!" I added.

Dad let out a sigh. "I won't say anything to them," He started, making my eyes widen in shock. "Until your graduation. Until then, you can tell them the truth yourself. If you don't do it, I'll do it instead." He looked at me seriously.

I _didn't_ want to tell them the truth… But Dad was offering me a deal. He wasn't going to tell them anything now, so I was going to accept it. "Deal." I said immediately. "Then that settles it." He said before walking back to his chair with a sigh.

"Let's just hope catching the rest of LAMOS will be easier…" He commented. "There's four of them now, it has to be easier now." I reminded. "Except that two of them are the most insane people in the world." Dad pointed out.

I didn't say anything at those words. "At this point, I don't feel remorse for them or what happened to them anymore. The only thing I want is to see Terrence and Sherry behind bars." He then said a bit bitterly. Hearing that coming from him was a bit surprising, but I couldn't blame him.

"Anyway," Dad then said. "I know it's a bit late, considering what happened today, but I wanted to give you this." He took out a book from under his desk. "Happy birthday, Lily." I took the book curiously. My eyes widened once I saw the title. It was _'Le bossu de Notre-Dame'_ in French!

A grin appeared on my face. "I've always wanted to read this book." I looked up at him happily. "Thanks, Dad." I then hugged him tightly with him returning the hug.

* * *

That night, I was in front of the girls' villa. I knocked on the door. I already kind of knew they were preparing some sort of a surprise, considering we had done that three times before, so I got to dress properly for the occasion.

Uncle Angus opened the door with a grin. "Lily, come in." He said before I followed him inside. It was dark while we were going to the living room… Uncle then turned on the light.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Clover, Alex, Sam and Allison shouted while jumping up from behind the sofa. I started laughing just as they started throwing around confetti. There were a lot of balloons hanging from various places, then some drinks were standing on the counter, and the door to the backyard were open.

"Thanks." I responded with a smile before hugging my friends. "Where have you been today? You didn't answer to my calls yesterday." I asked Allison in confusion once we pulled away. She frowned for a moment. "It doesn't matter."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But why?" "Lily, just forget what I was doing, it's your birthday after all!" She said a bit harshly, much to my surprise. "Sorry, I have a bit of a headache." She quickly said. I simply nodded, not knowing what else to say. "Let's go, your uncle is making chicken outside." She then grinned.

We joined Uncle, Sam, Alex and Clover in the backyard. Uncle Angus really was making chicken! "What was that about Mandy today?" I asked in amusement just as Alex turned on some loud music. "She threatened to call the police because of loud music and food smell. That's why we asked Jerry not to wake her up until the morning. Good for her, good for us." Clover whispered to me.

I burst in laugher. That was when the girls and I made a train with holding for each other's shoulder. I was at the front, before we started dancing around to the loud music while laughing.

 **Well, the whole 'Bryony and the letter' mystery finally gets unraveled, so that's pretty much all there is to it now! I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **What's your favorite season? Mines are Season 3 and Season 4.**

 **Anyway, until next time! :)**


	67. Suspicions

**Mistress Mysterious: Thank you for reviewing! I'm not sure about 'Mani-Mania Much' yet, but I'll most probably do 'Evil Sorority'. :)**

 **Supboyyyyy93: William will regret working with LAMOS for sure lmao. I always thought Terrence had some mental problems even in the show, so I decided to make his character darker here on purpose. I admit, that wasn't my original concept, some things were pretty different in the first one… Sherry was kind of dark in the spinoff already (wanting to throw Jerry into a hell pit), but I actually enjoy writing this darker take on Terrence where he has absolutely no mercy, even going that far. As for Allison, let's just say she has every right to behave in such way. ;) And thanks!**

 **Guest: Thank you for reviewing! I like Season 2 as well, but not as much as Seasons 3 and 4. :) Yup, Terrence was already insane in the show, but I'm not sure whether he would actually go that far like in this story, hence why this is a darker take on his character. He was already kind of insane for trying to eliminate his own brother in the show, but here with using guns, knives and even using Lily and her family to get back at Jerry (all while harming them in process and not caring about it at all), that officially puts him in the category of lunatics! And yes, I will be doing 'Totally Busted'! :)**

 **This chapter's based on the episode 'Deja Cruise'.**

 **I only own my OC's!**

I let out a groan while carrying my stained suit in a basket. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon… Which I was forced to spend in the house, washing my suit.

Yesterday, our mission (getting rid of a giant robot near a warehouse) ended with us in a pile of rotten fish. I smelt like it the whole night. Uncle Angus couldn't stop asking me how I had managed to 'get stuck with rotten fish smell even in my hair'.

I had to wash my hair until 2 AM, and then I woke up at half past eight because Uncle needed my help with sorting some of Mother's business files. Apparently she had forgot them, and considering she was in Italy at the moment, she needed Uncle to send them to her as fast as possible.

Uncle Angus couldn't stop going on about how nice her new business partner was. Some German guy, if I remembered correctly. Not that I really cared though, I always found Mother's job rather boring.

And so instead of spending this beautiful day outside, I was stuck in here with my stained suit. I wanted to read a book, go out, or at least explore something! I didn't know how much I could count on Clover, Alex and Sam when it came to going out, considering they were in as much crap as me.

Clover complained how she wanted to chase hotties instead of washing her suit, Alex wanted to go to a hairdresser, and Sam wanted to read her book. All of them were as worn out as I was… But fresh air would most probably do me some good, but that unfortunately wasn't possible. I had only one option left… Calling Allison.

She's been rather busy for two weeks now, so we didn't get to see her apart from at classes. However, luckily, her parents thought it would be better for her to finish high school here, so she agreed with them. She had said earlier how she was still thinking of which university she should choose, but that also by staying here, she would gain more independence. I was so happy she wasn't going back to England, because I realized how much I missed her company while she was absent…

I took out my X-Powder and dialed Allison. Her hologram appeared after a few seconds. "Yes?" She asked while holding her phone. "Allison, how about going out for a walk later today?" I suggested. She frowned. _"When exactly?"_ She asked a bit icily, much to my surprise. What was wrong with her? Did I do something wrong?

"How about later this evening?" I quickly asked. It was quiet for a few moments until… _"I'll call you later to see whether I'll be able to."_ She said simply before hanging up. Well, that was weird… I sighed before taking the basket in my hands again. Once I was in the bathroom, I put the basket on the washing machine.

Suddenly, the washing machine opened, sucking me in.

I let out a scream while falling down the tunnel. I then landed in between Clover and Alex on the chair in the office. What had me surprised was that Dad called so quickly, not nearly a day has passed since the last mission! I was really tired by now…

* * *

Looking up, I raised an eyebrow in confusion. There were palm trees, and some tropical fruit were on Dad's desk… It pretty much looked like something that came out of Hawaii. I loved Hawaii so much; I wanted to visit it one day. Everything about that place was interesting, even their language! Beside the language, it looked like a paradise.

"Welcome aboard, girls." Dad greeted while drinking what I presumed was coconut juice. GLADIS then offered the girls and me some drinks, but we were still staring at Dad and the office in surprise. As much as I liked this Hawaii atmosphere, I still had no idea what the reason behind it was… "Forget it Jer, we're way too tired for another mission!" Clover said what most probably all of us were thinking at the moment.

All three of them seemed to be in a rather bad mood. Not that I could blame them though. "Even though it _does_ have a funky Hawaiian theme." The blonde-haired girl added while looking around curiously.

"Another mission? I wouldn't think of it!" Dad took off his sunglasses. "After all, that would conflict with your two-week cruise!" He then added. My eyes widened. Did I hear that correctly?! "You're sending us on a cruise?!" Alex asked excitedly.

By now, all four of us had grins on our faces. This cruise thing sounded way good to be true! "Yes, aboard the WOOHPtanic, beautiful, luxurious and for WOOHP agents only, especially those who need a well-earned break!" Dad pressed a button on the desk. The screen now showed a beautiful-looking ship. They had so many hallways, they even had a pool! It looked fantastic… But the name of the ship was giving me a sinking feeling. Any ship that ended with 'tanic' reminded me of Titanic…

"Oh, you have no idea how perfect…" Sam, who was jumping in the chair, started while Clover, Alex and I exchanged smiles. "Wait a minute." She suddenly frowned. "How did you know how pooped we were?" She demanded. "Spying?" I guessed. "Well of course, I _am_ a spy after all…" Dad pointed out the truth.

Clover huffed. "Well, sometimes we need our privacy!" She commented. On one side, I had to agree with her. However, I was so used to him spying on us by now and I knew it was never going to stop, so it didn't really make much of a difference.

"And you'll get plenty of it, tucked away in your own private cabin at the WOOHPtanic." He replied. That was when GLADIS offered us four tickets. I took one and looked at it curiously. Wait… We had to be at the Port of L.A. in two hours! _"Bon voyage, Super Spies!"_ GLADIS then said before sending us flying out of the office.

* * *

As soon as I landed on my bed, my X-Powder started ringing. "Yes?" I asked while opening the device. A hologram of the girls appeared. _"Lily, how about meeting at the port at half past one?"_ Sam suggested. "Sure." I nodded with a smile. _"Then see you soon on our break."_ Alex grinned. "See you." I waved with Clover waving back before I hung up.

I raced to the attic to take my suitcase. Five minutes later, I was packing skirts, shirts, my bathing suit and everything else I needed. "Lily?" Uncle Angus' voice could be heard from downstairs. "Yes?!" I shouted back while throwing my hairbrush into the suitcase.

That was when I could hear footsteps. Uncle came into my room while holding… My stained _suit_! Lily, how could you leave it on the washing machine as if you were the only one in the house?! I swear to god, I was a fucking moron…

"What's this?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh…" I trailed off, trying to think of a good answer. "That's my… Spy chic outfit! Don't you know the latest trend?!" I quickly said. "Trend is walking around in spy suits?" Uncle Angus was looking at me with a frown. "Yes, it is, literally everyone's doing it at school!" I responded, remembering Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique wearing spy suits because it was 'trend'.

A cheesy one, yes, but I had to come up with a good lie! "You're not usually the one to follow trends, Lily. Besides, even the mention of crime and espionage made you change the subject." Uncle reminded, looking at me a bit suspiciously. "Well, people change." I retorted without thinking.

"If that's the case, then it's a big change. I can't recognize you anymore when it comes to some things…" "People change." I repeated with a frown. "Then how come I hadn't seen it before? You've become quite secretive…" He said, now sounding a bit annoyed. "Uncle, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." I responded a bit icily.

He glared at me. "You don't know what I'm talking about?! Lily, I've just been informed you're suddenly into latest trends, which involve all the spying crap, the last thing that would ever come to your mind!" Fuck. He was on my trail; he knew I was hiding something! "Ever heard of something called 'following the crowd'?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's exactly what's bothering me. You would never do that, you're lying to me for some reason." "Uncle, just relax…" I started only to be cut off. "What's more, you avoid telling me some things too…" He ignored my words. "Like?" I raised an eyebrow while looking at nails on my right hand.

Suddenly, his eyes landed on my suitcase. "Where are you going?" He asked immediately. "On a two-week cruise with Clover, Sam and Alex." I tried to sound calm while telling him this. "And you're telling me that now?" He asked angrily. "They managed to get four tickets this morning!" I retorted, hoping my lie was convincing.

Uncle was looking at me with a frown on his face, until… His phone started ringing. "Hello?" He took it out and answered the call. "Fine, I'm coming." He said after a few moments and hung up. "You're allowed to go on that cruise, but _only_ because Bryony needs me to join her in Rome." He then looked at me seriously.

I grinned. "Then that settles it!" I was about to go out, only for him to grab me by my hand. "Not so fast," He started, making me raise an eyebrow. "I'll be keeping an eye on you from now on." He pointed his middle and index finger at his eyes before pointing them at me.

"Fine, fine, can you let go of me now? I'll be late." I said a bit impatiently. He let go of my hand but kept frowning at me. I tried to ignore it while racing upstairs. However, one thing was clear. I had to be more careful around Uncle now… And, next time, I was going to be more fucking careful with my suit, for God's sake!

Once I was in my room, I dressed into a knee-length dark blue dress before starting with packing.

* * *

Clover, Sam, Alex and I were looking at the ship in the port excitedly. "The WOOHPtanic!" Alex cheered, reminding us of its name. I suddenly felt a bit of panic. Woohptanic? Couldn't it be WOOHPship or WOOHPboat, or anything that didn't end with tanic?! The last time I was on a cruise, I had nausea…

"Why does that name give me a sinking feeling?" Sam suddenly asked sarcastically with a sigh. "Forget your feeling, Sammy, the ship is awesome! It's got 3 pools, 4 spas…" Clover was rambling. "And hopefully more lifeboats than its namesake." I added dryly. "That!" Sam exclaimed in agreement. The blonde-haired girl huffed. "Forget freaking lifeboats, you won't need them!" "Tell that to Titanic!" Sam and I chorused.

That was when three men dressed in uniforms walked up to us. "May we attend to your baggage, ladies?" One of them asked politely with a smile. We nodded before giving them our luggage. "Plus, it has zillion hot guys!" Clover added quietly, making Sam and me roll my eyes while Alex chuckled.

We then headed towards the stairs which were leading to the entrance of the ship. Clover, Sam and Alex already started climbing them while I stopped for a moment to check whether everything else was in my bag. My X-Powder, book and notebook were in there… Good. I then smiled and followed the girls upstairs.

Once I was at the entrance, a man was saluting other people. He was dressed in a white, sailor uniform, with a matching white cap on his head. He had red moustache, red beard, and blue eyes. "I'm Captain Chet Prescott, welcome aboard the magnificent WOOHPtanic!" The man saluted me in an American accent. "Thank you." I said simply and walked past him, right after the girls.

* * *

We went straight towards cabins, which was why I didn't get to see the rest of the ship yet. However, the hallway looked really beautiful… It was painted in a stripe fashion with dark red and pink. There were also beautiful lanterns hanging from the walls…

Finally, one of the men walked to a door. He opened them, but they were… Small?! A bit surprising… But I wasn't going to let simple door leave such an impression on the entire cruise! Welcome ladies to the 'Princess Suite'!" The man motioned to the inside of the cabin with his right hand.

The girls were looking at the door a bit suspiciously. I, on the other hand, smiled before getting inside. The doors _were_ small, but I was short too, so getting inside wasn't that much of a problem!

Once I was inside, a gasp escaped from my mouth. We may have had small door, but the room was something completely different. It was HUGE! It had four separate beds on each side of it, and then it had a table with four chairs, a sofa and bathroom! This was fucking amazing!

"Lily, what's the room like?" I could hear the girls asking from the outside. "Come in and take a look!" I shouted to them with a grin. After a few moments, Clover, then Alex and Sam came in before gasping as well. "Talk about paradise!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed happily.

She threw herself at a bed near a window on her left. Those men came in and left our luggage. "One more thing." The brown-haired one said, making us look at him. "One of you has to go to the Captain's control room as soon as the cruise starts. You need to tell him whether everything's fine in your cabin. If not, then write a complaint so we could take care of the problem as fast as we could." He explained.

We simply nodded. "Well, sorry, but I can't go, I've got other business!" Clover said from her bed. "Me too!" Alex added. "Me three!" Sam said right after her. "But Lily can go!" The blonde-haired girl added. The man's eyes then landed on me. Seeing how this worked, I would have to go there instead of the girls… Fuck. The last thing I wanted was writing freaking complaints!

But I didn't complain about it. Maybe I would have a bigger chance of exploring the ship properly in this way…"Fine then, I'll go." I told the man who took out a notebook. "Since we have to write down names of those who go to the Captain, what's yours?" He asked. "Lilette…" I started for a moment only to stop. "You don't happen to have a list of people with you?" I asked.

When we were at that meeting, people referred to me with my real last name, which was Lewis… However, I still didn't know whether my name was written down there with Chase or Lewis. "Yes, we do." The man took a notebook out of his pocket.

"It's alphabetical?" I guessed. "Yes." The man confirmed. "Can you go to letter C?" I asked politely. He nodded before turning over few pages. I looked over some names, looking for any which started with Ch… There _were_ some names, but none of them were Chase… And after a few of them, it then started with Ci.

I looked at the man again. "Can you go over to letter L, please?" He nodded and turned over many more pages. I quickly looked at names starting with Le… And there it was. Lilette Grace Lewis!

"Thank you." I looked up at him gratefully. "So, your name is…?" He started. "Lilette Grace Lewis." I told him. He wrote the name down. "Thank you, and have a nice cruise." The man then told all of us. He then looked at me. "You should come to the control room about fifteen minutes after the cruise starts." I nodded at those words. "But wait. Where is it?" I then asked, realizing I had no freaking idea.

"It's near the pool on the first floor. Go behind it, and you'll see a restaurant on your right. Turn left to go down stairs and right into the room." I nodded. He then closed the door as soon as he walked out.

Sam let out a sigh before throwing herself at a bed near the bathroom door. "So that means you're officially known here as Lewis?" She then sat up and looked at me with a small smile. "I guess so." I commented while rubbing my left arm.

"What's it like?" Alex asked. "It's liberating." I looked up at her with a smile. And I meant it. Even though I had to keep my fake surname as long as I was watched by Mother, Uncle and others, being referred to by my real last name felt amazing. I could be who I was without others telling me what to do. As much as I loved Uncle, Chase wasn't my real name after all. It was Lewis…

Alex then threw herself at a bed near a wardrobe. There was only one bed left, the one right next to the cabin door. I sat there and put my bag next to me. Taking out my book, I looked at it. I was still reading the one Dad had given me. However, this time, I decided to write down words I didn't understand, so I could later check what they meant in the dictionary I had brought in my suitcase. The book was just amazing…

That was when the ship suddenly started sailing. I could hear cheering coming from outside the cabin windows. I then let out a sigh and threw myself at bed instead with a grin.

"As much as it's beautiful in here, I don't plan on hanging around in here." Sam took out her book. "Time to get some sun and curl up with _'The Seven Habits of Totally Successful People'_!" She smiled while hugging the book. "And I'm going to the hairdresser!" Alex commented. "What about you two?" Sam then looked at Clover and me.

"Duh, what's a cruise for?" Clover looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going cruising!" She winked with a smirk. I let out a sigh before bursting in laughter. That meant she was out on a guy hunt… "What about you, Lily?" Sam then asked. "I'm going to the Captain's cabin, and then I'll most probably explore the ship." I told her.

Clover then stood up from her bed. "In that case, see you girls later!" She waved before walking out of the cabin. Sam followed her, with Alex hitting her head against the door and complaining how small they were.

I decided to simply lie on the bed for fifteen minutes. The man said I had to wait until going to the control room after all!

But that was when my X-Powder started ringing. I took it out in confusion. Who could be calling me now? A hologram of Allison appeared. _"I think I'll be able to come this evening."_ She said, making my eyes widen.

I completely forgot about her! "Well, about that…" I started before letting out a nervous laugh. "Can we please hang out in two weeks?" I asked slowly. She raised an eyebrow. _"Why?"_ "I kind of forgot the girls managed to get four tickets for a 2-week cruise." I explained. _"And why hadn't you told me about it before?"_ The blonde-haired girl asked icily. "I remembered it now, and I forgot to call." I told her. _"Fine."_ She said simply. "Thanks." I smiled at her before closing the device.

After I checked whether everything in here was fine, I decided to head outside.

* * *

On my way to the control room, I walked past Sam who was sitting on one of sun beds. She was listening to an agent, who was talking about something. The red-haired girl had a smile on her face, but I could tell it was forced. I stifled a chuckle before waving to her. She waved back with the forced smile still on her face.

I walked past a pool where some people were swimming. Maybe I could go back to our cabin and take my swimming suit later? I really wanted to jump in that pool…

After a few minutes, I turned left and headed downstairs throughout a hallway and towards the room. I knocked on the door. "Come in!" The voice said. I opened the door and slowly took a peek with my head inside. "Excuse me, Captain, but I've been told to come here and tell you whether everything's fine in our cabin." I explained.

The Captain, who was the only person in the room, turned around to look at me. "Ah, Miss Lewis, yes, come in." He motioned for me to come in with his right hand. I came inside slowly. "I believe there's nothing missing in our cabin."

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. "Completely?" "Yes!" I nodded once again. "Then you may leave." The captain said. I wasted no time, sprinting out of there. That captain was really weird…

* * *

I decided to head back to the pool. By the time I was there, I could see Clover in her swimming suit. She was walking towards a lifeguard who was sitting in a chair. The lifeguard was a young guy who had dark skin and blonde hair. And, I already knew what she was up to. She was going to flirt with this guy.

I walked to the chair from the other side curiously. "A lifeguard, huh? You can save my life anytime!" Clover was playing with her hair before winking at him seductively. Typical Clover… I rolled my eyes in amusement. However, what happened next fucking surprised me.

"That's my job, Ma'am!" The lifeguard said with a hand over his eyes, apparently not impressed. He didn't even give her a glance! I gaped before quickly covering my mouth to prevent myself from bursting in laughter. Ma'am?!

Clover, on the other hand, landed on the floor in shock before looking up at him. "MA'AM?! Hello, I'm trying to flirt with you here!" She exclaimed, obviously offended that this guy had guts to call her 'ma'am'. Even though I knew what the feeling was like… I hated being called 'ma'am'; Mother's colleagues always did that, even though I was only 18!

"Yes, Ma'am," The lifeguard looked at her for a moment. "I'm just not interested!" He finished while looking up with an unimpressed look on his face. I covered my mouth even more tightly not to burst in laughter. This guy was fucking roasting Clover with every word he uttered!

" _Not interested?!"_ Clover stood up angrily. "I like a girl with a look that's little more, um, less boring." He commented while looking at her. "Define _boring_!" She fumed. "You know, calling an eighteen-year-old girl 'ma'am' is rather unpleasant." I looked up at the lifeguard with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, Ma'am, I'm aware, I simply do not care." He looked at me with a bored look on his face. "If you say so, Sir." I smirked.

Suddenly, the ship started shaking uncontrollably. Everyone started screaming and fell to the floor. My eyes widened in panic. What the fuck was happening?! I quickly caught the part of the chair with my hand to prevent myself from falling. At the same time, panic grew inside me every second. The last time I was at a ship I had nausea, and now this?!

That was when a hologram appeared from one of the lights on the deck. It was the Captain! "WOOHPtanic passengers, there is no cause for alarm! Everything is under control!" He said calmly. I raised an eyebrow. If everything was under control, then what was with this sudden shaking?!

However, the Captain then ripped off what seemed to be… A mask on his face?! His whole costume was torn in the process. Instead of the Captain, there was a man with blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in a dark blue clothing with a dark green vest. "MY CONTROL! OF COLONEL NATHANIEL NASH!" He declared with a smug grin while looking at passengers. And that was when he started laughing evilly…

My eyes widened the moment the man took off his costume. Who the fuck was this Nash man?! "Don't bother trying to stop me, WOOHP agents! You'll find yourselves quite outnumbered!" Colonel Nathaniel Nash motioned with his hand smugly to behind us.

I quickly turned around to see some agents taking off masks in the same way Nash had, only to reveal… His henchmen! Agents started screaming in fear while backing away. Those henchmen literally had them against the railing by now… What was even worse, Nash was fucking right, we were practically outnumbered! There were thirty of them if not more!

"NOW THAT I CONTROL ALL THE AGENTS OF ALL THE WHOOPTANIC, I WILL SOON CONTROL WOOHP ITSELF!" Nash clenched his right hand and started laughing evilly once again. I let out a growl. First, I couldn't listen to his psychotic laughter anymore, and second, if he thought we were going to let him get his hands on WOOHP, then he was fucking wrong!

Clover joined me with a frown. Sam and Alex ran right towards us. The latter had her hair in curls now. I had to admit, it looked nice on her… "We've gotta take Colonel Nash out now!" Sam told the three of us. We nodded back with frowns. That Nash moron was so going to regret ruining our cruise…

"You girls need some help?" A man, who had been sitting next to Sam before, walked up to us. It was nice he wanted to help… I opened my mouth to tell him 'yes', but Sam beat me to it. "Um, no thanks! Better leave this to us experienced super agents!" She told him.

I frowned for a moment. Experienced or not, the man offered to help, and help was always welcome and needed! But there wasn't time for arguing, so I didn't say anything. The girls started running away. I looked at the man. "Thanks for the offer anyway." I told the man with a smile before running after them.

As soon as I caught up with them, we came to the beginning of the stairs. Two guards were guarding the hallway near the end of the stairs… Looking at each other, we nodded. And then we literally jumped towards them, with Alex and me giving the two guards respectively punches. They fell to the floor, unconscious.

We kept running through the hallway, until four guards blocked our path. Sam quickly gave one of them a strong punch, sending him flying across the hallway. Clover and Alex jumped towards the other two and sent them flying away with kicks. I kicked the last one away, making him hit into the door of the control room and break them in process.

We ran inside the control room. Nash was in there. He was looking at us with a glare on his face and arms folded. "My apologies, Captain, but I was wrong when I said there was nothing to complain about," I started with a smirk. "You see, the name of the ship just spells doom," I continued. "Our cabin door is way too small," Sam added. "Those uniforms are way too nineties," Clove continued. "And your reflexes are way too slow!" Alex finished.

And she kicked Nash right after those words. The colonel was sent flying against the controls of the ship, until… He charged at Alex and tried to punch her, only for Sam to grab him by his hand. She started spinning him around, before I punched him, and Clover kicked him with her feet, sending him flying against the controls once again.

However, a few moments later, the ship started shaking again… "What's going on?!" Clover asked in shock while my heart started beating fast in panic. "We're heading straight for the iceberg!" Alex pointed in horror. I fucking said that the ship's name spelt doom!

Sam tried to move the throttle to no avail. "It's stuck!" "And too late." I added in panic, making her look up. I could hear screaming just as the ship collided with the iceberg… That was when I started screaming as well, just as the ship started sinking, until it was underwater…

* * *

I shot up in my bed while screaming. From what I could hear, the girls were screaming too… After a few moments, I stopped, so did the girls. All of us were in our cabin, lying on our beds. The whole 'ship sinking' thing must have been a nightmare, but it looked so real…

"Wow, that was one bad dream!" Alex said from her bed. "You had a nightmare too?!" Clover asked her. "Yeah, something about a mission…" The black-haired girl commented. "Me too, and there were these bad guys…" Sam started. "Led by a psychotic Colonel Nash?" I finished with a raised eyebrow. "Because I had same dream too!" I then added.

Clover sighed. "A dream that turned into a complete and utter disaster!" She exclaimed. "I guess we really do need a break, all we can think about is work!" Sam pointed out. "Well I'm going to spend it outside exploring." I said while sitting up in my bed.

"And I'm going to the hairdresser's since the 'great' perm didn't even last a day!" Alex said unimpressed while playing with her hair. "I'm going to spend it reading." Sam took her book. "And I'm going back to the pool to show that lifeguard 'boring'." Clover smirked while putting on her pink lipstick.

I rolled my eyes at those words. Honestly, I thought the lifeguard was saying that only so he could annoy her, I even thought he was having fun with that…

That was when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Sam said. The man from yesterday came inside. "I apologize for interrupting," He started. "But one of you needs to go to the Captain's control room to tell him whether everything's alright in your cabin. If not, then write a complaint so we could take care of the problem as fast as we could." He explained.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Didn't I already do that yesterday? "Lily can go." Clover said, making me frown even more. Why did this feel like a déjà vu?

The man took out a notebook. "What's your name?" He asked. "Lilette…" I stopped for a moment before asking him to see whether there was name 'Chase' on the list. However, there wasn't. The same thing happened yesterday, I was sure of it… "Lilette Grace Lewis." I told him.

The girls then went out of the cabin, with Alex hitting her head against the small door.

I let out a sigh before heading outside as well, but going towards the control room instead.

* * *

After walking past the pool, I turned left before walking down the long hallway. As soon as I was in front of the door of the room, I knocked on them. "Come in!" The voice said.

I walked inside slowly. "Sorry Captain, but I've been told to come here and tell whether everything's fine in our cabin." "Yes?" The man looked at me expectantly. "I believe there's nothing missing." I said honestly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his blue eyes looking into my dark brown ones. "Yes." I nodded. "Completely?" "Yes!" I said again, but trying to hide my annoyance. Not only was the man weird, but he was slowly getting on my nerves with those constant 'are you sure' questions… "Then you may leave." He said. And that was exactly what I did. I raced out of the control room the fastest I could.

* * *

By the time I was at the pool again, I could see Clover arguing with that lifeguard. And that was when the ship started shaking again… I let out a yelp while falling on the floor with my butt, considering I had no chair to hold for… People were screaming.

I quickly looked up to see a hologram of the Captain. "WOOHPtanic passengers, there is no cause for alarm! Everything is under control!" He said calmly. Wait… This was just like from that dream! And now he was going to take that mask off him…

And that was exactly what he did. "MY CONTROL! OF COLONEL NATHANIEL NASH!" Nash started laughing evilly, making me gape. "Don't bother trying to stop me, WOOHP agents! You'll find yourselves quite outnumbered!" He motioned with his hand to behind us smugly. Then, just like in that dream, his henchmen took off those costumes as well, cornering agents against the railing!

Clover ran to me. "Let's find Sam and Alex!" She told me. I quickly nodded before we made a run for it, just as I could Nash saying how he would soon control WOOHP itself.

We ran into Sam on our way, so we raced towards the Hair Salon where Alex was. She was inside with her hair straight this time. It looked good… "You're not going to believe it, but this was in my dream!" Clover then said. "Same." "Mine too!" I chorused along with Sam.

"Well, it's real now!" Alex pointed out. That was when a robot came next to her, offering to help if we lured Nash over here. "Um, thanks, but no thanks, CHER, you stick to cutting and curling, we'll stick to spying!" Alex told the robot before we made a run for it. It was nice it wanted to help, but there was no time for that now…

After racing towards the stairs, we knocked out two guards with simple kicks. We then ran through the hallway before knocking out four more guards. One of them went flying against the door of the control room, breaking them in process.

"There's the anchor, Colonel Nash can't take over the ship if it can't move!" Sam pointed out. Clover then pulled down the throttle… But that was when a feeling of dread washed over me. One of first rules I learned nearly two years ago was _not_ to drop the anchor while the ship was moving… "Girls, do you remember the rule about not dropping anchors while the ship is moving?" I asked them in panic.

They looked at me with their eyes wide. That was when the ship started turning backwards, slowly sinking with us screaming…

* * *

I shot up in my bed while screaming. Girls were screaming as well until we looked at each other in shock. "Please tell me we're not at the bottom of the ocean!" Sam stood up from her bed in panic. "You had another bad dream too?!" Alex, Clover and I chorused. "Same bad dream!" She frowned. "Same!" Alex and I chorused before the black-haired girl started complaining about how her hairstyle didn't last a day.

That was when someone knocked on the door once again. "Come in!" All four of us chorused. The same man from before came inside. Wait a minute… I could already guess what this was about… Why the fuck was this so familiar?! It was as if it had already happened, but it technically couldn't have, considering we were in our beds, not at the bottom of the ocean!

"Sorry for interrupting," He started. "No worries, I'll go to the Captain and tell him whether everything's fine in our cabin or not." I stood up from the bed a bit annoyed. "And your name?" He asked. "Lilette Grace Lewis." I said quickly, wanting to get this over already. "Oh… Very well then." He walked out, leaving the door open.

The girls walked out as well, with Alex banging her head against the door again. A few moments later, Sam called for me to join them. "Look at Alex's forehead." She said once I was outside. I looked at it with a raised eyebrow… There were _three_ bumps on her forehead! "So it wasn't all just a dream!" Clover pointed out perplexed.

"But if it wasn't a dream, then how come we're not at the bottom of the ocean?" Alex wondered. "Good question." I muttered. "It's like our lives are on a continuous loop or something!" Sam stated. Well, that made sense…

Clover then said how she'd go to the restaurant, saying how this was similar to the film where a guy would repeat the same day so he could eat whatever he wanted without getting fat. I had to admit, that idea _did_ sound tempting…

"Clover, we've gotta put a stop to this!" Sam said a bit annoyed. "Everyone, be on your guard, someone is doing this to us, and we've gotta find out who and why!" She then looked at me. "Lily, you're going to see the Captain?" She presumed. "Unfortunately, yes, I'm going to see the Nash man." I responded with an eye roll. "Keep an eye on him then, see if he's acting weird!" She told me. I simply nodded. "Oh goody."

* * *

I made my way towards the control room for the third time. I knocked on the door politely. "Come in!" The voice said. I came inside slowly, closing the door behind me in process.

"They told me to come here to tell whether everything's fine in our cabin." I repeated while feeling a bit of boredom for repeating the same thing over and over again. "Yes?" He looked at me expectantly. "I believe there's nothing missing." I said firmly while looking at him from head to toe.

There was nothing suspicious about him… Yet. "Are you sure?" The man asked. "I am." I nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, but I was faster this time. "And yes, I'm completely sure!" I added with a frown. "Sure?" "Yes Mister Nas…." I covered my mouth to stop myself from saying Nash's name. "Yes. Now, if you excuse me, I've got to go." I quickly ran outside.

* * *

By the time I was in front of the pool, the ship started shaking again. Luckily, I caught for a chair in time to prevent myself from falling. The hologram of the Captain appeared on the deck once again. And then he freaking started his speech again…

"WOOHPtanic passengers, there is no cause for alarm, everything is under control…." "Your control, of Colonel Nathaniel Nash, we freaking know the rest, dude!" I commented in annoyance just as Clover, the lifeguard, Alex (with her new hairstyle), Sam and that man from the cabin ran to me. "Let's go and get over with this." Clover said. "Agree, I can't stand listening to his fucking speeches anymore!" I growled. That Nash man was seriously getting on my nerves by now, I just wanted this freaking ship invasion to stop!

"Hey, maybe I can help!" The lifeguard suddenly suggested. "I could help you too." The man from the cabin offered. Usually, I would say 'yes', but right now, I was so pissed with everything that was happening… "Don't think so. You two keep your eyes open for kiddies running too fast on the deck, we super agents have a ship to save!" Clover declared. "Thanks for the offer anyway." I added before we made a run for it down the stairs.

We knocked out those two guards before kicking away four more. One of them went flying away with such force that it broke the door leading to the control room. We ran into the room to see Nash who turned around to face us.

"We want to know what's going on," Clover started. "And we want to know _now_!" I finished with a glare. "I'm just taking over the ship!" Nash commented smugly. _'Thank you, Captain Obvious.'_ I thought sarcastically, but then stopped. He _was_ technically the captain after all…

But Sam wasn't having any of it. "You know what we mean! What kind of crazy machine are you using to take control of our minds?!" She demanded angrily. The man looked at us a bit perplexed for a moment… Then he smiled smugly.

"Oh, why, it's the one over there!" He suddenly pointed at behind us. The girls quickly turned around, but I turned halfway, stopping right there. As much as I wanted to see what the girls were looking at, I'd heard similar excuses way too many times, including Dad's 'look, a three-headed man on a donkey'….

So it was no surprise once I quickly turned back to see the villain charging right towards me. Catching him by his arms, I quickly spun him around before kicking Nash. He landed against the controls. "Nice one, Lily!" Sam grinned.

However, the colonel then pressed some sort of a button. "Spies overboard!" He started laughing evilly. "What are you…" I started angrily, but never got to finish. You know why? Because suddenly, a platform sent us flying out of the ship and right into the ocean, with all of us screaming….

* * *

I shot up in my bed while screaming along with the girls. "Alright, that does it!" Sam stood up from her bed angrily. "Agree." I let out a growl.

This cruise was officially a nightmare! People thought one day repeating itself was fun, huh? Well, not in my case! I've had it enough of literally everything here, people who kept telling me to go the control room thousand times, that Nash idiot, and the whole déjà vu thing…

"What are we doing wrong?!" Clover demanded. "I'm going to have to get my hair done again!" Alex complained. "Actually, you're lucky the last one didn't take." The blonde-haired girl told her. I had to agree because, personally, I didn't like that style… "We've got to find a way to break the cycle. Come on, Spies, let's get out there!" Sam told us.

I let out a groan. "What's the point if that Nash moron won't tell us anything?" I demanded. "It's like watching bad reruns on TV!" Clover added.

Sam's eyes widened. "But that's it!" She exclaimed, making us give her perplexed looks. "This is a WOOHP ship, right? Jerry always tapes everything we do!" She explained. "Tell me about it…" Alex frowned. "Then there must be a tape of us for the last three days!" The red-haired girl added.

"So we should go and find it?" I guessed. "That way we could figure out what we did wrong!" Clover said in realization with a smirk. "Then let's go." Alex said. We made our way out of the cabin.

* * *

After a half an hour of searching, we entered what seemed to be a room with all archive footage. Sam sat in the chair and pressed a blue button on the desk. The screen turned on, showing the lifeguard. "There's the pool feed, I'll just go back to yesterday." Sam started pressing some buttons. The footage changed, this time showing…

" _Your control, of Colonel Nathaniel Nash, we freaking know the rest, dude!" I commented in annoyance just as Clover, Alex, Sam, the lifeguard, and the man from the cabin ran up to me._

The footage then showed how those two offered to help us, but we declined and we went running to the control room.

"Wait a second," Sam started with a frown while pointing at the screen and rewinding it back. "The first day that Fiji agent offered to help and I said 'no'!" The screen showed the man using all of Sam's sun cream, much to her annoyance.

My eyes widened. She had a point, all of them offered to help us, but we said 'no'… "Yeah, and then CHER offered to help us the second day and I said 'no' too!" Alex remembered. "Then those two offered to help us, but we said 'no'…" I added. "That's what we're doing wrong… We should have accepted everyone's help…" Clover sighed.

That was when the screen changed, showing the Captain. _"WOOHPtanic passengers, there is no cause for alarm. Everything is under control!" He took it off to reveal…_

"I swear to God, if he starts laughing one more time, I'll fucking punch the screen." I growled. "Save that energy for the confrontation." Sam told me with a frown.

" _MY CONTROL! OF COLONEL NATHANIEL NASH!" The crazy villain started laughing again evilly…_

"Come on, Super Spies, it's now or never!" Sam stood up from the chair, making the rest of us nod.

* * *

I broke down the door of the control room with a kick, sending them into the room. We jumped inside just as Nash turned around in surprise.

"We're gonna take you down, Nash!" Sam declared while we got into fighting stances. "Yeah? You and what army?!" He demanded. "THIS ARMY!" Clover shouted while holding a microphone in her hands.

"WOOHP AGENTS, UNITE! SUPER SPIES, SAM, ALEX, CLOVER AND LILY REQUEST YOUR HELP IMMEDIATELY!" She shouted through it.

I quickly looked through the window to see all the agents looking up at where we were. However, none of them was moving… "Guys?" Clover asked in confusion. "Why aren't they saying anything?" I questioned in confusion. "I thought they'd wanted to help…" Alex commented.

My eyes then landed on Nash who kept staring at us without saying anything. Everything was quiet… "Guys?!" Clover asked through the microphone again and I turned back to look through the window.

Suddenly, the agents _and_ the henchmen started… CHEERING?! Not only cheering, but clapping too… Alright, now I didn't understand a thing!

However, I turned around to see Nash _smiling_ as well! Suddenly, he walked a bit closer to us. And then, his clothes started changing from feet, slowly going up and becoming what seemed to be a business suit….

My eyes widened in surprise while the girls were staring at Nash in astonishment. What the fuck was going on in here?! "Okay, this is freaky!" Alex remarked, and I couldn't help agreeing with her. Finally, the whole 'changing' thing finished, but instead of seeing Nash, it revealed…

"JERRY/DAD?!" The girls and I shouted in shock with our mouths dropping to the floor. "Congratulations, girls, you've just passed the WOOHP's Super Agent Human Assets Test!" Dad simply smiled. "Wait, this was all just a test?" I asked in surprise, earning a nod from him.

The girls seemed to be a bit annoyed by that news. Not that I could blame them though, it seemed so real…

"Everybody was in on it?" Clover demanded. That was when the lifeguard and the man from the cabin came into the room. "That's right, even us!" The lifeguard said while their costumes changed, revealing… Dean and Marteinsson! "Hi guys!" Dean greeted with a smile. "Pleased to finally meet you." The latter smiled as well.

All four of us were gaping at them. "Dean! I knew something was wrong… I mean, hello, what real boy could possibly reject me so many times!" Clover huffed, making me chuckle.

"But what about our vacation?" Alex spoke up. "In recognition of a job well done and for being quite good sports, I hereby approve a three-week holiday anywhere in the world!" Dad said.

The girls and I looked at each other for a moment before nodding. As much as it sounded awesome, I just couldn't, especially with Uncle Angus being suspicious of me… Besides, it looked like the girls had a pretty good idea by now.

"Okay, we choose Beverly Hills!" Sam said. " _Beverly Hills_?" Dad repeated in surprise. "And we'd like you to join us!" Clover added. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Me? What on Earth for?"

* * *

I hurried out of the girls' villa. I was staying with them until Uncle returned. The girls decided to get back at Dad for the whole 'cruise' thing by making him remove stains from their suits. I had a feeling they would take mine as well, but I decided not to have any part in it.

The whole test thing wasn't nice, sure, but 'evening the score' felt a bit wrong in my opinion, he was my father after all… But the girls could do whatever they wanted, and I wasn't going to stop them. I had more important business at the moment anyway; Allison wanted to talk to me.

Finally, I came to the park and sat on a swing. Not long after, Allison showed up with a frown on her face. "Hi." I greeted with a smile. "Hi." She said blankly.

"Is something wrong?" My eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, it _is_." She responded. I was looking at her perplexed. "Listen, Lily, I know we've known each other ever since we were little, but things change, so do people." She said a bit icily.

"So? We managed to remain friends despite all that!" I pointed out in confusion. "I'm your friend, huh?" She huffed. "Yes, you are?" I pointed out. Why she was acting so weird was beyond me… "Do friends keep secrets from each other?!" She suddenly shouted, making me flinch in shock. "What secrets?" I asked in genuine surprise.

She gave me a glare. "And now you're pretending you don't know anything. How wonderful…" "But I don't!" I finally said, losing my temper by now. Where did she get the idea I had secrets?! "Then how come Clover, Alex and Sam know more than I do? Is that why you hang out with them more?! Ever since you've moved here, you've been hanging out with them more than with me, you even leave me out sometimes!" She screeched, her green eyes looking at me angrily.

"Allison, I hang out with you as much as with them!" I exclaimed. "But you don't keep secrets from them, do you?" She demanded sarcastically. "What secrets?!" I shouted in annoyance. "First you tell me your father's a hotel manager, and then Clover tells Angus how he's a café manager instead…" The blonde-haired girl started furiously.

"Did you think I was an idiot?! Did you think I wouldn't figure out you're lying?!" She screeched. My eyes widened in shock. I swear to God, I was a fucking idiot… "Whenever you hang out with those three, you four disappear somewhere without telling me, and you leave me out of it! Whenever I ask you about your father, you try to avoid that subject as much as possible," Allison kept ranting. "We told you we had problems at the café," I started furiously. "And I'm not avoiding that subject." I growled.

"Then why hadn't you told me about the cruise before?! And, one more time, do you really think I'm going to fall for your lies?!" Allison roared in her Scottish accent, so basically both of us were shouting in Scottish by now. "I forgot." I lied. "No, you simply don't care about me. Why would you need boring Allison when you have Clover, Alex and Sam?!"

I let out a sigh. "I care about you, Allison, you're my friend." I said icily. "If you do, then you'll tell me why you keep secrets from me." She retorted. At that moment, I really wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her about WOOHP, why I was being so secretive, I wanted to tell her everything! But I _couldn't_ …

So I was looking at her without saying anything. Allison frowned. "Well, you know what? Unless you decide to be honest with me, don't bother talking to me ever again!" She screeched before walking away. "Allison, wait!" I shouted after her while tears were brimming in my eyes. But she didn't…

 **Third Person's POV**

Angus knocked on the door of the hotel room. "Come in." The voice said. The man opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. "What was so urgent I had to come?" He asked his sister with a smirk.

"I told you I needed help with papers." Bryony looked at him coldly. She was sitting on her bed while looking at herself in a small mirror. "It didn't sound like that on the phone." Angus pointed out teasingly before sitting beside her. "So, I say: _spill it_." He smirked at her.

The woman let out a sigh. "You remember that German colleague of mine?" She asked with a frown. Her brother nodded slowly. "What about him?" He raised an eyebrow. "He invited me to a dinner." Bryony said.

"You mean a date?!" Angus suddenly asked excitedly. His sister gave him an icy look which would usually frighten anyone but him. "It's a _business dinner_." She corrected him politely. "Yeah, yeah, whatever! The point is you're going out on a dinner!" He said with a grin. "That's exactly the problem." She muttered.

The man looked at her in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" "I'm not sure whether I should accept or not." Bryony explained coldly. "Bryony, you promised you would start letting people into your life again?" Angus reminded her with a frown. "I did, but…" "No 'buts'." He cut her off. "You won't gain anything by sitting in here. You've been invited to a dinner, then go and enjoy it!" He gave her a reassuring smile.

Bryony sighed before looking at him icily. "I'm going, but _only_ because you asked me to." She said firmly. "Then that's great! I'll help you get ready for the date…" " _Business dinner_." She corrected him. "Yeah, whatever it is, but the point is that I'll help you, and you'll enjoy it!" Angus told her cheerfully before hugging her.

She looked at him for a moment. She was going to that dinner only because her brother was so supportive… But this time, she hugged him back.

 **Poor Lily can never get a break lmao... Well, another chapter done! I'm not sure whether I'll be able to update this month (after this chapter) and the next one, so don't expect frequent updates until July. Once those two months pass, I'll be free to write!**

 **In the meantime… What are your favorite episodes of the show? Mines are 'Green With N.V.', 'Evil GLADIS Much', 'Computer Creep Much', 'Attack Of The Fifty Foot Mandy', 'Evil Valentine's Day', 'I Hate The Eighties', 'Brain Drain', 'Evil Jerry', 'Deja Cruise', and 'Power Yoga Much?'.**

 **Anyway, until next time!**


	68. Angus' Discovery

**Supboyyyyy93: Glad to see we share some favorites, because those episodes are freaking awesome! :) Oh, I remember the 'Mandy' episode, that episode was good, so was the one with Tim Scam and Arnold. Thank you, I'm glad you think so about my version of the 'Clover' episode! :) Well, not sure how much of help he'll be in this chapter lmao…**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 **Third Person's POV**

"Well, you know what? Unless you decide to be honest with me, don't bother talking to me ever again!" Allison screeched, her green eyes looking into Lily's dark brown ones angrily. She then quickly started walking away, ignoring her friend crying her name.

Allison hated doing this, she really did… But right now, she was so pissed that she didn't care. She couldn't keep acting as if everything was alright when it wasn't. All Lily had been doing lately was keeping secrets… What made Allison even more furious that she wasn't allowed to know what they were, but apparently Clover, Sam and Alex knew!

As much as she was angry, Allison was also jealous and hurt. When she transferred to Bev High, she kind of expected things wouldn't be the same when it came to her and Lily's friendship. Lily would have new friends there, considering nearly two years have passed… She hoped they wouldn't drift apart, and, at the beginning, that didn't happen.

The girls gave her a warm welcome, and helped her get used to Beverly Hills. However, Allison wasn't stupid. She would notice the girls disappearing from time to time, saying how they had some business to do.

What hurt even more was Lily not telling her everything anymore. Back in London, she would confide in her about everything, including her father (a subject Lily was avoiding mentioning now). And the girls knew everything! Allison felt she was being replaced. If her childhood friend couldn't confide in her anymore, but could confide in three girls she knew for a shorter period of time, then what was the point of Allison being there in the first place?

She couldn't listen to lies anymore, and she was going to make that clear.

Suddenly, after good ten minutes of walking, Allison's phone started ringing. "Hello?" She answered it with a frown. " _Allison, it's Angus._ " Angus' voice could be heard through the phone. "Yes?" She asked slowly.

" _Is Lily anywhere near you?_ " "No offense, lass, but the last person I want to talk about at this moment is your niece." The blonde-haired girl responded in a bit of annoyance. " _Why's that?_ " Angus questioned suspiciously. "Because she doesn't care about me anymore. She'd rather tell everything to Clover, Alex and Sam than to her childhood friend!" She finally lost it, screeching.

There was silence for a few moments. _"So Lily's keeping secrets from you too, huh?"_ Angus presumed. "You think?" Allison responded sarcastically with an eye roll. _"Allison, I'm serious. Is she keeping secrets from you too or not?"_ She could hear the man was slowly losing his patience. "Yes, she is." The girl growled.

" _Good, now listen carefully."_ Angus said after a few seconds. _"I want you to watch Lily's every single move. Try to find out what she's hiding; take pictures of her if necessary!"_ Allison couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She's known Angus since her childhood; he was her best friend's uncle after all. He was the one who would always look after her and Lily whenever Allison's parents were unable to… He was the one who would keep them company whenever they were bored, and it was something she admired him for. She always saw him as an uncle-like figure, and she thought he was one of best people she ever met.

Despite knowing him for such a long time, Allison thought Angus had gone nuts. "Wait. You want me to go and spy on your niece?" She asked in shock. _"Well, that's not exactly spying…."_ He was cut off. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" The Scottish girl screeched, ignoring people giving her odd looks at the street.

" _You're saying it as if it's a bad thing."_ The man pointed out dryly. "Well, who the hell asks his niece's friend to spy on her?!" Allison demanded angrily. "The same person who dared to mock gang leaders before learning how to ride a motorcycle." Angus retorted. "That was different, you were taking the risk. I'm taking the risk here instead!" She shouted.

The man let out a sigh. This was obviously not going well… He didn't like asking Allison for this favor, but he had no other choice. He was in Rome, and he wouldn't be back until next week! Lily was already warned about him watching her from now on; this was the only chance he had to figure something out while she had her guard down!

" _If I could, I'd be taking the risk instead. I'm in Rome for a week, Allison."_ "Why's it so important to you?" Allison demanded. _"Lily knows I'll be keeping an eye on her from now on. She doesn't have to be careful if I'm absent."_ Angus explained with a frown. _"If it's bothering you so much, then I'm asking you to observe her only tonight. Take pictures if you have to, then send them to me, and tell me everything you had seen! Besides, don't you want to know why she's acting weird too?"_

The blonde-haired girl sighed in annoyance. "Only for tonight?" She repeated. _"Yes."_ "Fine." She said. _"You're the best."_ Angus grinned. "Yeah, yeah, fine!" Allison chuckled before hanging up. As much as she didn't want to do this, the man asked her for a favor. He never did that, yet helped them so many times when they asked for help. That was why she felt the urge to say 'yes' at least once.

* * *

It was near evening in the LAMOS submarine. Terrence, Sherry, Helga and Boogie Gus were the only ones left of the villains. They were pretty much aware that their number was significantly down, which was why they were arguing at this very moment. First they had lost Myrna Beesbottom and Tim Scam.

However, to be fair, Myrna annoyed all of them, so not having her there was some sort of a relief. They thought it was not a big deal; they could still have the five of their enemies outnumbered… But then, they lost not only Brain and Doctor V, but their double agent as well! At this point, the spies could have them outnumbered easily…

"Fine, let's go over all the plans we had tried." Terrence repeated with a glare. "The first one involved Beesbottom trying to get rid of the girls and Jerry with those androids while I managed to poison the brat," Sherry started counting on her fingers impatiently. "Which ended up terribly." Helga noted with a frown, earning a glare from the older woman. "The second one is Boogie Gus trying to turn everything back to eighties and failing."

Boogie Gus glared at Sherry. "Oh yeah?! Well your poison thing failed too, man!" He bellowed. "The third one was trying to stop the brats from finding the ingredients for the antidote and shooting Jerry." The woman ignored the seventies lover. "Which ended miserably because the spies got them and Jerry got to live." Terrence reminded angrily.

"The fourth one was turning Jerry evil with your DNA and trying to invade WOOHP." Sherry was still counting on her fingers. "Another failure." Her younger brother added with a growl. "The fifth one involved the double agent spilling the beans about the brat and trying to turn WOOHP against Jerry." Boogie Gus reminded in boredom.

Terrence let out a growl, making Sherry, Helga and Boogie Gus exchange glances for a moment. Even though they were in same team, and even though they had same goal, the three of them never got along. Sherry thought those two were pathetic, and likewise for them. However, there was one thing all three of them noticed. Terrence was becoming angrier every day…

"And the sixth one was trying to use the brat to make Jerry give WOOHP, which also failed." Helga added with an eye roll. "ANOTHER FAILURE!" Terrence roared before sitting in a chair while growling. "But we were so close with our fourth plan…." Sherry reminded her brother warily. "Which ended miserably." He retorted furiously.

"Are there any weaknesses Jerry has?" Boogie Gus spoke up, making them look at him. "Care to elaborate?" Sherry raised an eyebrow. "We've tried to use the brat in order to succeed, and we've tried all other means. We never wondered whether Jerry had some weakness which could come in handy, as in, physical weakness or something like that?" He explained.

At that moment, Terrence and Sherry looked at Boogie Gus in realization before looking at each other. It was then Helga and Boogie Gus knew they had a plan.

"Boogie Gus, you're a genius." The two siblings chorused. Helga huffed as Boogie Gus put hands behind his head with a smug smile. "So he does have some sort of weakness?" He presumed while lowering his sunglasses. "Oh, yes, he does." Terrence said with an insane grin on his face.

 **Lily's POV**

I entered the girls' villa while trying to brush off tears which were brimming in my eyes. Some of them had already streamed down my cheeks, but I didn't dare to look in the mirror. I simply hoped no one would notice what happened…

Allison had every right to be mad, and I should have known something like this would happen. It was at moments like this I hated lying to both Uncle and her. They were one of people I was closest to, they've always been there for me, and what did I do? I lied to them! I wanted to tell them everything, I really did….

A feeling of guilt washed over me as I walked into the kitchen. The girls were in there, looking at their cleaned suits. "And, you passed the test, Jer!" Clover shouted towards the living room. Sam and Alex started laughing. "Plus, we evened the score." The former added.

"Lily, what happened?" Alex suddenly looked at me in confusion. "Nothing." I tried to wave it off while Sam and Clover turned around to look at us. "Then why were you crying?" Clover raised an eyebrow. "I'm telling you nothing happened." I said a bit angrily, my patience slowly disappearing. Even though girls reasonably wanted to know, I couldn't talk to them about this, nor did I want to, at least not at this moment…

Alex opened her mouth to say something, only for Sam to stop her. "Fine then." She said simply with a frown. "But why…" Clover was cut off. "If Lily doesn't want to talk about it, then there's no point in making her do so." Sam looked at two of them.

I simply nodded. "I'm going out for a walk." I told them before heading to the door. Entering the villa was a bad idea in the first place… However, I felt now was not the time to talk to girls about Allison's words, since they were mentioned in our argument as well.

* * *

As soon as I closed the door behind me, I started walking down the street. Yet, I couldn't help thinking how I should have known something like this would happen. Both Uncle Angus and Allison knew I was lying to them now, and they were pissed.

At least the girls didn't have this problem, considering they lived in the villa without their families… I felt a pang of jealousy yet again. Everything always seemed to be easier for the girls when it came to their lives, they never had any problems! I knew being jealous was wrong, but I just couldn't resist it. What did they have that I didn't?! If only I were more like them… They had good relationship with both of their parents, they lived together, and they never had to worry about their relatives finding out everything…

Suddenly, a hand landed on my shoulder. "Who's there?!" I demanded angrily and quickly spun around to see… "Dad." I sighed in relief. "What's happened?" He looked at me, raising an eyebrow expectantly. "Nothing happened." I tried to play dumb. "Then why do you look like you were crying? Do you really think I hadn't heard your conversation with the girls?" Dad demanded.

"If you did hear me talking to them, then you also heard how Sam said that I didn't want to talk about it." I pointed out with a frown. "Besides, I'm completely fine." I quickly added. "No, you're not." He frowned. "How are we supposed to help you if you don't tell us what the problem is?" I stayed quiet at those words, knowing he _did_ have a point…

Walking closer to me, Dad put hands on my shoulders. "You know you can tell me anything." I let out a sigh. "They know. Uncle Angus and my best friend know I'm hiding something from them. The latter just told me not to bother talking to her ever again unless I started being honest with her." I explained with a frown.

"I did see your argument with Angus, but I didn't think things would go that far…" Dad trailed off. "The worst thing is they're right, and they have right to be upset with me. I really hate lying to them." I said sulkily while curling my hand into a fist. "How did you manage to avoid being questioned by Mother and Uncle about your constant absences?" I looked up at my father questioningly.

"I always told them how I had work." He said. I let out a groan. "Too bad that excuse can't work with me." I folded my arms. "If only they could somehow forget about those arguments… Is there any way for them to have their memories erased or something like that?" I asked hopefully.

Dad sighed. "I'm sorry, Lily, but that's not possible." "But why?" I asked him in confusion. "When I founded WOOHP, I agreed to certain rules, and I promised to never break them. It is against WOOHP policy to interfere with civilian's lives. If I broke those rules, it would cause uproar." He stated sadly.

"But you erased Mandy's, Uncle's and Allison's memories during the 'giant Mandy' incident!" I exclaimed with a frown. "They were victims of it; they had to have their memories erased. Those arguments were civilian, which is why there's nothing I can do." Dad explained reluctantly. Fucking great…

I looked down with tears brimming in my eyes yet again. I really had no luck… "You do know I would help you if I were able to?" He asked. "I know, but I've most probably just lost my childhood friend…" I looked up at him while brushing off tears. "Lily," He put hands on my shoulders again. "Just give them some time. Try not to act strange whenever you're with them, and try not to cause suspicions. Even when you're with the girls, don't stay long, and spend more time with Angus. They'll eventually forget everything." He told me firmly.

"What makes you so sure that will actually work?" I demanded with a frown. "Because they care about you. They can't stay upset with you forever." Dad said. "So, your advice is to just wait?" I presumed with a raised eyebrow. "I believe that is the best option at the moment." He responded with a sigh.

I looked away with a frown while folding my arms. "If I were more like Clover, Alex and Sam, I would never have these problems…" I commented bitterly. "And why, if I may ask, should you be like the girls?" Dad demanded. "Because their lives aren't complicated. They seem to always have more luck than me." I said angrily while still looking away.

"Lily, look at me." Dad's words made me look at him with the frown still on my face. "There's absolutely no reason why you should be just like them." He pointed out firmly. "Oh, so you like that I have all those problems?" I raised an eyebrow with a glare. "No, I don't." "Well, it certainly doesn't sound that way." I huffed.

"The only reason why I don't want you to be just like the girls is because by wishing to be more like them, you'll lose yourself in process." I looked up in confusion. "No, I won't?" My eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, you will. By wishing to be someone else, you're wishing yourself away."

I was listening to Dad's every single word with a frown. "Tell me, if you were more like the girls, then what would happen to Lily who never fell for any guy?" "I would probably fall for guys as much as the girls…" I trailed off. "Then what would happen to Lily whose biggest passion was books?" "My biggest passion would be something else instead." I guessed. "Precisely. You're different from them. You should be happy with who you are, and you shouldn't underestimate your value."

I never thought about that subject like this… Yet it made sense. Dad definitely had a point there. If I wished to be just like the girls, then that technically wouldn't be me anymore… "But you can't deny they have way more luck than I do." I pointed out. "What if that _is_ the case? It shouldn't be any of your concern." He remarked.

It was quiet for a few moments. I let those words sink in. By being more like them, that wouldn't be me, Lilette Lewis… Being someone other than me sounded just awful… At this point, after such a long time, the girls' better lives suddenly didn't matter to me anymore. I had troubles, but I was still me, and nothing was going to change that!

"I think I understand." I looked at Dad with a small smile. "Thanks." I then said while hugging him and being hugged back.

However, after a few seconds, my eyes widened. I could have sworn I had heard something near us… "Did you hear that?" I asked while pulling away from the hug. "I've definitely heard something." Dad nodded. I looked around the street for a few moments. It seemed way too calm, and it didn't help it was a night time…

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped in shock before quickly grabbing the person by my hand and knocking them down to the grass. It was… "Boogie Gus?" Dad and I chorused in astonishment at seeing the man lying there.

That was when _Terrence_ jumped out of a nearby bush and grabbed Dad by his right leg, stretching it out completely in process. Dad fell to the ground while holding for his leg in pain. My eyes widened even more once Sherry and Helga came out as well. All four of them were practically circling us by now…

"What the fuck are you morons doing here?!" I demanded with a growl. "Using the chance to get rid of you, of course, if you're really that stupid." Sherry pointed out smugly while they were coming closer to us. "That was a rhetoric question!" I screamed angrily. I was fed up with those idiots; I wanted to get my hands on them so badly…

However, Dad's cries of pain quickly made me look down at his lying figure. He was still holding his leg… "Can you move?" I quickly asked. "No, I can't." He responded.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. I still had no idea what this was all about… Nor did I have time to find out because Terrence started laughing. "Isn't it nice when you know your enemy's weaknesses?!" He shouted with a sinister grin.

"I'm sure both of you will love our hideout…" Sherry smiled smugly once they were literally a few meters away from us. I had to think of something, or we were doomed…

Not knowing what else to do, I picked up the closest rock and threw it towards Terrence's face. "OW!" The man started screaming in pain, and I could see a part above his right eye bleeding. I then quickly grabbed some dirt from the ground before throwing it at the rest of the villains. Considering they didn't see it coming, all of them were rubbing their eyes by now.

I raced towards Dad who was still lying on the ground. "We've got to get out of here while we still can." I quickly said. "I can't stand up; you'll have to run alone." He told me. "I'm not leaving without you!" I retorted a bit angrily. "Lily, there's no time for arguing. If you stay, they'll capture you too." He retorted. "No fucking chance." I shook my head furiously. No way in hell was I going to run off like that and leave Dad at mercy of those… DOUCHEBAGS…

"There must be some way to fix your leg." I quickly pointed out. "There is, but…" "Just tell me or we'll get caught!" I exclaimed impatiently. "Put the pressure with your hands on the upper part of the leg." Dad quickly pointed. I quickly did so. "Now press the part with your hands as strong as possible." "But it's going to hurt?" I raised an eyebrow. "It's supposed to. Just do it!" He hurried me up.

I quickly started pressing that part of the leg as strong as I could. After about fifteen seconds, I put hands away. "Does it work?" I asked immediately. "It does, I can move again." Dad sat up. "Then let's get out of here!" I exclaimed and we made a run for it once he stood up.

Except that Sherry blocked our path. "Did you miss me?" She asked smugly. "Like a dog misses its fleas." Dad retorted while I was looking for a way out of here. I then tried to kick her, but the woman grabbed me by my leg. "You know, attacking your auntie is not exactly polite, where are your manners?" She demanded mockingly.

"If you knew me better, then you'd know that I have _no_ manners for people like you." I growled. Without thinking, I spat saliva right into her face. She let go of my leg immediately with a shout while rubbing her eyes. A low move, I knew that, but LAMOS usually played dirty too!

Helga then jumped in front of us with Boogie Gus joining her once we tried to make a run for it. I tried to trip her but she jumped out of the way, so I threw dirt from the ground right into her face yet again. Meanwhile, Dad managed to send Boogie Gus flying away.

Before I could try to make a run for it, someone grabbed me by my wrist harshly. Spinning around angrily, I looked up to see…. Terrence… He was holding for a part above his eye which was still bleeding. I didn't mean to hurt him that badly with the rock… I was feeling a bit of guilt.

"You're going to pay." He growled at me before taking out a _knife_ while still holding my wrist. However, Dad quickly kicked him, sending him flying away. The knife fell down, landing right in front of me. Shivers ran down my spine while I was looking at it. He was actually planning to use that thing to kill someone…

"What should we do now?!" I asked Dad. "We're outnumbered, so we'd better head to the villa. If they do intend on attacking us there, then they won't be so lucky, the girls will be there after all." He explained.

So we made a run for it down the street.

* * *

"Is it possible a person can't go out on the street without being attacked by those… MORONS?!" I demanded angrily after slamming the door behind me. "I didn't believe they would go that far…" Dad commented with a frown.

I let out a quiet growl. I swear to God, I wanted to see those douche bags in prison so badly… "But what's the deal with the leg?" I asked in confusion once I could see him touching his leg; the one Terrence had caught earlier.

"I had an incident during a football match when I was a child. I hurt my leg badly. Even though it healed, it can still hurt a lot once someone hits it or stretches it out completely as Terrence had done so." Dad explained. "So he knew about it…" I trailed off, my eyebrows furrowing. "He did, he saw that incident himself. It happened while we were still at Clothsworthy Academy."

I nodded in understanding. It made sense… "Aiming at your leg like that is a low move." I commented with a frown. "They did far worse things…" Dad reminded. "You do have a point." I admitted.

That was when the girls ran into the hallway. "What happened to you?!" They chorused in astonishment. "We've just been attacked by LAMOS." I stated. "WHAT?!" They shouted. I didn't know what else to say apart from nodding.

They kept gaping at us.

 **Third Person's POV**

"It should stop bleeding soon." Sherry applied some medicine to Terrence's face, the part where Lily had thrown a rock at him. "But I'm afraid it will leave a nasty scar." She added with a frown. "I can't wait to hear her beg for mercy before I strangle her with my bare hands… That brat will pay for this…" The man growled.

"Well, to be fair, Lily did it in self defense, considering Jerry couldn't do anything at the moment." Boogie Gus pointed out unimpressed. "Do _not_ say her name." Terrence glared at the man. "What's the deal? Lily was just…"

Boogie Gus let out a gasp once Terrence grabbed him by the collar of his shirt violently. The man then took out a knife. "Say that brat's name one more time… AND I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE FEEDING YOU TO THE SHARKS!" He roared, making Helga's and Sherry's eyes widen while Boogie Gus was looking at the man in shock. Usually, the two men never had such arguments; they got along more than with other male villains… So Terrence suddenly threatening him was truly unusual and frightening.

"Terrence!" Sherry grabbed him by his shoulders and spun him around. "Stop it, calm down!" She exclaimed while her brother was glaring at her. "Just breathe… Think happy thoughts…." She said soothingly. "Seeing Jerry and those brats lying dead on the ground… Finally getting my revenge… Slitting some throats…." Terrence sighed wistfully with a smile. "Yes, just calm down." Sherry nodded.

Truth to be told, Sherry was a bit frightened herself. She knew some LAMOS members got on Terrence's nerves, but he never actually threatened to kill them, nor did he act so hysteric… She had to calm him down before something even worse happened.

The man lowered his knife before stepping away from Boogie Gus. The latter let out a sigh of relief while Helga was looking at the scene, her eyes wide. "Good night." She said before quickly walking out of the main room with Boogie Gus right behind her.

* * *

It was a warm morning in Rome. Angus was looking through the window of his hotel room with a frown. That was when his phone started ringing. "Hello?" He took it out and answered the call. _"Angus, I'm sending you some photos and a video I managed to take half an hour ago."_ Allison told him.

"So you did see what she was doing?!" Angus asked in excitement. _"Well, technically, yes, but it wasn't much. I couldn't even stay long because I had to go to toilet."_ The man face palmed in disbelief. "Fine, what did you see?" He quickly demanded. _"I saw Lily walking out of the girls' villa. A balding man walked up to her and they were talking about something before she hugged him. That was when I ran away because I had to go."_ The girl explained sheepishly.

Angus rubbed the back of his head in confusion. Balding man? He didn't understand a thing… The girls did mention something about having a friend who started balding at younger age, but surely that couldn't be the same person?

" _You should have received photos by now."_ Allison added. "Thanks." Angus smiled. _"It's nothing. Anyway, I'm worn out, so I'm off to bed. Good night."_ "Good night." He hung up before running to his laptop.

He quickly sat down before opening the mail. And Allison was right. Photos were already there! He quickly clicked on one. It showed… Lily looking at a man who had hands on her shoulders. Angus kept looking at the photo with a raised eyebrow.

He had no idea who that man was… Knowing bothering with it was pointless, the man clicked on the next picture. It was pretty much the same, so he clicked on the next one. It showed Lily glaring at the man with her arms folded. The next picture was the girl looking at him with a frown.

Clicking on the last picture, Angus' eyebrows furrowed. For some strange reason, Lily was hugging the mysterious man and he was hugging her back. By now, the man was really confused. He wished he knew what was going on in these pictures… Looking at the picture again, he decided to observe the man better.

From what he could see, the mysterious man was dressed in what seemed to be a business suit, and he had balding hair and dark brown eyes… _'Poor guy.'_ Angus thought while touching his hair. He was happy he still had it, and he just couldn't imagine being bald… The man then decided to watch the video Allison had sent him as well.

" _If I were more like Clover, Alex and Sam, I would never have these problems…" Lily said bitterly with her arms folded. The man was looking at her in disbelief. "And why, if I may ask, should you be like the girls?" He demanded with a raised eyebrow. "Because their lives aren't complicated. They seem to always have more luck than me." The girl said angrily while still looking away._

 _The man frowned. "Lily, look at me." He said firmly. She finally looked at him, her eyebrows furrowing. "There's absolutely no reason why you should be just like them." He stated._

The video ended. Angus folded his arms. He still didn't have the slightest idea who the man was… Yet he couldn't deny his voice sounded familiar.

He played the video again, this time not taking his eyes off the man in it. Angus could now notice his accent. It was British, but, he spoke in Bristol dialect instead.

Playing the video for the third time, Angus kept looking at the mysterious person. There was something about him that gave him familiar vibes… And that was when one particular event popped in his head.

" _Apparently I'm not good enough for my parents since they want me to be just like Bryony." Angus huffed while folding his arms. Jerry walked to him with a raised eyebrow. "Honestly, I think you shouldn't listen to them." He frowned._

 _The younger man looked at him in disbelief. "Easy for you to say, you don't have an older sibling!" He exclaimed. "Actually, I do. Two, in fact." Jerry corrected him. Angus opened his mouth only to close them again. "So the similar thing happened to you too?" He guessed. "No, it didn't. But I still think you shouldn't care about what they say."_

" _But they're my parents!" Angus exclaimed with a glare._ _"Angus, if you were like Bryony, then that wouldn't be you, would it?" The older man raised an eyebrow at him. His friend stayed quiet._

Pretty much the same thing happened in this video… Suddenly, a feeling of shock washed over Angus. The man's voice and opinion were way too similar for it to be just a coincidence… He quickly looked at the photo again.

But… How could it be?! Apart from his eyes, there was nothing else which could indicate that was…

" _And I thought Jerry's jokes were funny already!" Clover started laughing. Angus' eyes widened before he quickly spun around to look at her. "Jerry?" He asked in confusion. "He's an acquaintance." Lily said quietly. "Our friend." Alex explained._

That wasn't the only time they mentioned that name… In fact, Lily and the girls mentioned his name quite frequently…

Angus took a picture out of his pocket, his eyes wide. It showed Bryony, him and his friend. It was taken over twenty years ago… He looked at the man in the picture. _'Angus, there's absolutely no fucking chance that man could be Jerry. The Jerry you remember had hair, and this one doesn't."_ His mind kept saying firmly.

"But the girls did say how balding at younger age was possible…" He said aloud. By now, he was having a fit of panic. He quickly played the video again, this time having the picture in front of him too. As much as he hated to admit, the man sounded to him more and more like Jerry would…

" _There's absolutely no reason why you should be just like them."_ The video finished. _"Angus, if you were like Bryony, then that wouldn't be you, would it?"_ Those words were echoing in his head. He fell on the bed in shock, his eyes wide while he was still looking at the picture. He thought it was impossible, he wanted to think so too, but, everything pointed to how it was true…

" _I'm…" Bryony started nervously. Seeing how his sister didn't have courage to introduce herself, Angus decided to jump in. "My name's Angus Chase, and that's my sister Bryony. She's a bit shy." He introduced himself before offering a hand to the man. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Jerry." The man said politely before shaking his hand. "The pleasure's ours." Angus responded. Truth to be told, he was introducing himself to this mysterious person only because his sister was nervous…_

Angus could remember that day clearly. Yet he still couldn't shake off the feeling of shock. However, he couldn't deny it anymore. The man in the video was now well-known to him. He remembered everything. That man was…

"JERRY?!" Angus shouted with shock on his face.

 **Well, I'll be honest, I was going to have the whole thing with Angus later in the story, but, let's face it, Angus is not stupid, and he would have figured it out sooner. Therefore, having this later would make him out of character.**

 **Sorry for not updating, but I really don't have much time at the moment. I'll be free to write by the end of June! :)**

 **In the meantime… What do you think, should I write more flashbacks to what happened between those three during the eighties? Because I have some pretty good ideas for how it could have turned out. xD**

 **Also, today's question… Most 'WTF' moment in the show (let's face it, there** _ **were**_ **such moments)? For me, there are three. The first one is when the girls spray Jerry with cologne to make him go with them to the school dance in 'Green with N.V.', the second one in 'Freaky Circus Much' with zooming in on Sam who was in a towel (plus those morons recording her while she was taking a shower…) and the third one in 'Evil Jerry' when Jerry shows up on a motorcycle just as the girls have caught the villains.**

 **I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	69. School Reputation

**Well, guys, I'm back! I have more time for writing now, and I just can't wait for upcoming chapters, because there'll be hell. Okay, enough ranting, on with the story!**

 **This chapter and the next one are based on episode 'Arnold The Great'.**

 **I only own my OC's!**

With his eyes wide, Angus sat up on his bed. He put hands on his head while looking at the floor. "What…." He started slowly, shaking his head in disbelief. "The…" The man looked up, getting hands off his head. "FUCK?!" He stood up and shouted the last part.

At this moment, the only thing Angus wanted was to shout. He wanted to shout, and he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. What he was feeling right now was shock, anger and upset. Firstly, he barely managed to convince himself that balding man was Jerry.

After all those years, Angus still stayed in touch with Tammy, Jerry's former band mate. She was a close friend, but never as close as he and Jerry used to be, of course. She used to be closer to Bryony instead. In spite of everything that happened, the man and the woman still contacted each other every few months.

Tammy had a successful solo carrier, Bryony made a name for herself with her successful company, and Angus became a successful mechanic. He still had a bachelor in English Language and Literature, but only because his parents convinced him to finish studies at the university back when he was 22. He was always more interested in fixing things, and his sister claimed he got that talent from their uncle.

And Jerry? Angus never knew what happened to him. It was a subject he avoided discussing with Bryony, considering how hard the whole thing hit her. She even wanted to commit suicide a few times... Luckily, Angus always managed to calm her down.

However, Tammy stayed in some sort of a contact with Jerry, writing to him every year once or twice. It was thanks to her Angus found out that his former friend lived in Beverly Hills. However, he never told Bryony this little piece of information.

"Angus, just calm down, nothing happened… Apart from the fact your own niece never bothered to fucking tell you one small thing…" He growled.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Lilette never bothered to tell you what?" Bryony walked into the room, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, nothing important." The man quickly said while straightening up, putting hands behind his back. The woman kept looking at him for a few seconds before walking away.

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **Lily's POV**

"I'M LATE!" I shouted in panic while running downstairs. I was dressed in a black, short-sleeved shirt, dark blue skirt and dark blue sneakers. However, just as I was about to head towards the door, someone blocked my path.

Looking up, I could see Uncle Angus frowning at me. "Uncle, I've just said I'm late." I said a bit annoyed. Suddenly, he grabbed me by my wrist, stopping me from getting past him. "Just to let you know I'm still keeping an eye on you." He said firmly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Here he was going again with that 'I'm hiding something' bullshit….

I didn't say anything. Instead, I kept glaring at him. He then let go of my wrist, and I made a run for it towards the school.

* * *

Finally, I was in front of the classroom. Except that I was fifteen minutes late… I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts before knocking on the door. Opening them slowly, I took a peek inside. "My apologies for being late, professor." I said politely.

"Come in, Miss Chase." The English professor said with a frown. I quickly nodded before closing the door behind me. However, my usual seat next to Sam was taken by some random blonde-haired girl. Seeing how I couldn't exactly tell her to stand up in the middle of class, I decided to look around the class for an empty seat. However, I couldn't help feeling a bit pissed. Who the fuck was that girl?! I had never seen her before…

There was only one seat left, right next to Arnold. "Mind if I sit?" I asked the guy quietly. He shook his head, making me smile. Whenever I had nowhere to sit, Arnold would let me sit next to him. He always paid attention to classes, so he would let me copy off him in case I hadn't heard something. One thing that always bugged me was that the whole class seemed to be avoiding him, even the girls.

According to the rest of the class, Arnold was a 'nerd'… Now I was going to tell you why I hated that word. You were supposed to be a 'nerd' only because you liked studying and you weren't as popular as fucking Mandy?! As far as I was concerned, that word didn't exist in my vocabulary. Besides, I'd rather be the so-called 'nerd' then be as stupid as Mandy. With her grades, I wouldn't be surprised if she weren't able to attend university…

"Who's the girl sitting next to Sam?" I whispered to Arnold once the professor stopped his lesson to answer his phone. "That's Mandy's cousin Mindy. She's here as a transfer student, and she'll be here until the end of the semester." He explained with a shrug, making my eyes widen.

There were _two_ of them now?! "So I'll guess the professor told her to sit there?" I presumed, receiving a nod. "She's apparently from Virginia." He said simply. "Oh." "What's the lesson about?" I then asked. "George Byron." Arnold said with a frown.

"Really?!" I grinned. He then showed me his notebook. "Oh, it was rhetoric, I didn't mean it literally." I chuckled. "Sorry." Arnold quickly put it away in what seemed to be embarrassment. "No!" I exclaimed. I didn't want him to feel as if he had done something wrong because he hadn't! I should really pay more attention to people's feelings… "I mean, it's fine, I should have watched what I was saying."I blurted out.

He kept looking at me for a few moments with a frown on his face and the notebook still in his hands. At that moment, I couldn't help feeling sorry for him. He must have always been so nervous due to people teasing him and making fun of him for being a 'nerd'… And he wasn't a bad guy at all; in fact, he was of one of kindest people I've ever met! "So I take it you like literature?" I asked in hopes of starting up a normal conversation with him.

"I don't mind it, but I prefer mathematics." He finally said, still frowning. However, he put the notebook at the desk. "Honestly, when I look at my maths notebook, everything looks the same to me." I let out a small smile while putting hands behind my head and leaning on my chair.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "You sound like Mum and Dad." He said dryly, making me start laughing. "Like my uncle too." I added. "And pretty much everyone in my family." He added.

That was when shouting started. Mandy took out a cigarette and started smoking it, with Caitlin and Dominique following her lead. The new girl ran to them. Mandy offered her another cigarette which she took with a smug smile. Clover, Alex and Sam were talking to each other, so was the rest of the class.

I shook my head in disbelief at seeing Mandy and her group smoking in the classroom. "Those crazy bitches…" I trailed off with a glare. "Don't get so upset over them. Since they're of age, either they'll pay as punishment or have detention." Arnold pointed out as if he was bored. "But the smell is disgusting…" I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

However, it was quiet after a few moments. Arnold was looking at his book with a look of annoyance. I was thinking of a good way how to start up the conversation again… Until an idea popped in my mind.

"You know about the joke with crabs and cigarettes?" I asked him with a smile. He looked up from the book. "No?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well, two crabs are smoking at the bottom of the sea. That is, until one tells the other one 'stop smoking, you'll get a man on your lungs'." I quickly said.

He kept looking at me for a few seconds until… He started laughing. "Now that's a good one!" "What's the idea?" A girl from behind me asked. "Crab is known as Cancer in Latin, hence why 'cancers' are talking about getting a 'man' on their lungs." I explained, making her start laughing too. "Who told you that?" She asked while trying to stop laughing (which was unsuccessful).

"Uncle." I responded with a smirk. _'The person who's currently upset with you and making your life miserable.'_ A bitter thought appeared in my head. However, I quickly brushed it off.

Allison, who was sitting at the other end of classroom, suddenly made eye contact with me. Then she quickly looked away with a glare. I let out a sigh. _'Another person who's upset with you and trying to make your life miserable by not talking to you.'_ Another bitter thought popped in my mind.

"Are you two in some sort of a fight?" Arnold suddenly asked. "Excuse me?" I looked at him in surprise. "You and Allison are always together, yet now she sent you a glare. So you're arguing?" He presumed. "Oh." I said before looking up. "She's pissed with me." I said while playing with my hands. "Whatever it is, I hope she'll get over it. You two are basically inseparable here." He told me honestly. I smiled at him. "Thanks, I hope so too."

That was when the professor returned to the room. However, he didn't figure out Mandy and the morons were smoking because they had thrown cigarettes through the open window. Therefore, there was none of smoke.

* * *

I joined the girls during lunch. This time, I took sushi. Sitting in between Sam and Clover, I looked up to see Mandy standing in front of the notice board (the whole board was filled with pictures of her) in the cafeteria. Except that… She was standing on Caitlin's and Dominique's one shoulder respectively.

"I guess it's Mandy's turn to play a fucking clown?" I raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "Anything to buy votes so she could be the student of the week." Sam sighed. "Her cousin is no better. Have you seen her?!" Clover pointed at Mindy who was watching Mandy making a fool of herself.

However, she suddenly turned around to look at us. "What are you staring at, losers?!" She demanded angrily, making me flinch in surprise. However, she was less aggressive than Mandy, from what I could see…

"Oh, we're just watching your cousin who's acting like a fucking idiot." I said as if it was no big deal. Mindy looked like she was about to tell us something… Only for Mandy to start calling her, saying she needed help with keeping balance.

Sam sighed. "Doesn't Mandy ever get tired of buying votes?" She asked, not impressed. "Does piranha ever get tired of biting toes?" Clover asked her with a raised eyebrow. "I guess not." Sam and I chorused before I started eating my lunch.

Alex joined us with her lunch. "That new girl Mindy is so rude." She frowned. "What happened?" I questioned. "She jumped over the line for lunch. That's why it took me so long." The rest of us groaned. "Mandy number two." We chorused in disbelief. "Apart from the looks and accents." Clover added. "Plus Mandy's more aggressive." I pointed out.

"She was rude to me during first class too. When I offered her a hand to shake, she pulled her own one away in disgust, saying she heard of me from Mandy and that I was a loser." Sam rolled her eyes. "One Mandy was bad enough, but _two_ of them?!" Clover demanded in disbelief. "Kill me now…" I groaned, only to be smacked in the back of my head by Sam.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I asked her with a frown. "The whole 'kill me now' thing won't help you at all." She said simply. "Well, considering my best friend refuses to talk to me, my uncle is acting like a fucking Sherlock Holmes, and there's now two of those jerks, do you have a better idea?" I glared at her.

Yes, the girls were aware of the reason why Allison was avoiding all of us. I decided to listen to Dad's advice and tell them everything. However, all of us couldn't help feeling a bit paranoid, especially after the last time LAMOS attacked.

"Like Jer said, just give those two some time. They'll get over it." The red-haired girl folded her arms. I huffed while folding my arms. However, I didn't say anything.

"Hi, guys." Arnold suddenly walked up to us with his tray. "Hi, Arnold." I greeted back with a smile. The rest of them didn't say anything, but I could tell Clover was annoyed. "So, Lily, whatcha doing?" He asked nervously while looking at me.

I opened my mouth to tell him something, but Clover beat me to it. "Take a wild guess!" She said in annoyance. That was when the guy eyed all of our trays. "Oh, eating lunch?" He started laughing nervously before staring at his tray, not making eye contact with any of us. I gave Clover a glare before looking at Arnold.

"Actually, we were just talking about Mindy. What do you think about her?" I quickly asked. Arnold looked up. "Well… She's just rude." He frowned. "Had same problem as me with lunch?" Alex guessed. "Yup." He nodded.

It was quiet for a few moments until I suddenly noticed Alex's tray wasn't at the table anymore. "How delicious…" She was wiping her mouth with a handkerchief. But wait. Where the fuck was her tray?! "You must have been really hungry to eat your lunch so fast." Clover noted with a frown. "And your plate!" Sam added with the same look on her face.

"You have any idea what they're talking about?" Arnold asked me quietly. "No idea." I shrugged my shoulders. Then my eyes landed on those idiots in the middle of the room. "My money's on Mandy now falling off their shoulders." I whispered to him. "It doesn't look very stable…" He noted quietly.

Just as he said that, the trio of jerks finally lost balance with their little pyramid. About damn time too, since Caitlin and Dominique seemed to be in a lot of pain. Damn, Mandy must have been really heavy…

Caitlin fell to the ground, making Mandy lose balance and start screaming. She quickly grabbed a part of a ceiling fan. People gasped, making me roll my eyes. Why were they so worried? The bitch was asking for this to happen the moment she decided to play who's the bigger monkey with her friends! "We'd better go bail her out." Clover sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Arnold suddenly shouted and started racing towards Mandy. However, he slipped on one of her pictures and fell down, just as Mandy lost her grip on the fan… And so instead of falling on the floor like she was supposed to, Mandy landed on poor Arnold instead.

That was when everyone except the girls, Mandy and me started laughing. I kept looking at others angrily. Arnold had best intentions, but this was funny to them?! They didn't bother to get their arses off those chairs, so they had no right to do that!

"What are you laughing at?!" Mandy shouted. "Don't worry, I'll save you!" Dominique said mockingly. "Not!" Caitlin added in the same way. "Get away from me, you're useless!" Mandy stood up in disgust.

That was it! They were so going to regret this… I stood up angrily and marched right up to Caitlin and Dominique who were still laughing. The others were still doing the same. "SHUT UP!" I roared angrily. "You find this funny, don't you? Did any of you bother to stand up and help Mandy?! No, so you'd better shut it!" Everyone went quiet the moment I started shouting.

I kept breathing heavily while glaring at all of them. But I turned around to glare at Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique. "You know, if I were Arnold, I'd let you hang off that fan before falling down, cause you got into that crap yourself. He wanted to help your stupid arse, but too bad you're just an ungrateful moron." I spat furiously.

I then looked at Caitlin and Dominique. I was still feeling so angry because of what happened… "You disgust me. Both of you." I said icily before turning around and preparing to march away when… '"Arnold and Lily, sitting in the tree, kissing…" I quickly turned around before quickly punching Mandy right into her nose, sending her flying to the ground in process.

I started marching towards Caitlin and Dominique (they were singing that song too), showing them the middle finger when… "MISS CHASE!" Our chemistry professor could be heard roaring.

He marched to where Caitlin, Dominique and I were. "To the principal's office this instant." He hissed.

* * *

"Two hours of detention from next Monday till Friday." The headmaster said while putting his glasses on the desk. "Miss Chase, out of all students, you're my most frequent visitor in this office. You're here at least three times a month." He frowned at me. "So?" I raised an eyebrow.

He sighed before looking at me again. " _So_ , if you keep acting like this, I'll have to expel you." "You're joking." I said without thinking. "No, I'm not." The headmaster looked at me seriously. "So, either you calm yourself down, or expulsion is in order. My sincerest apologies, but you'd broken too many rules. Considering you're graduating in few months, I'd watch what I was doing if I were you."

I opened my mouth to object, only to close them again. Dad _did_ warn me about having to control my temper… Except that I remembered it too late! "One more broken rule and you're expelled." I simply nodded. "You may leave." He then told me before I ran out.

* * *

I was on my way back to cafeteria while fuming. So I was threatened to be expelled for standing up for someone I considered my friend? How stupid…

Because I wasn't watching where I was going, I accidentally bumped into… Arnold. "Lily, I'm so, so sorry…" He started rambling, only for me to cut him off. "Why? I'm the one who bumped into you!" I pointed out while rubbing the back of my head.

"No, you had to go to the principal because of me!" He exclaimed. "Nonsense." I shook my head with a frown. "Someone had to tell those morons they were… morons." "What did the principal tell you?" He asked instead, ignoring my words. "If I get in even more trouble, he'll expel me." I said as if it was no big deal.

"You shouldn't have done that." He frowned. "Oh, I should have let them torture my friend?" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I'm your friend?" He looked up at me in surprise. "Of course you are." I said immediately.

Arnold sighed. "If only I were more like Admiral Admirable, then I could help everyone, and you wouldn't have to get in trouble…" He looked at a magazine in his hand. I walked to him curiously so I could see what he was talking about. There was a picture of some guy dressed in a yellow suit. He had a black cap on his head and red cape.

"Forget it, Arnold. At least I gave Mandy a good punch." I smirked. "Actually, you broke her nose." He looked up with a frown. "Even _better_." I smiled evilly. Was this wrong? Yes. But did I care about it? Fucking _NO_!

"I've got to go, I need to be alone." He suddenly said before suddenly running away. I looked at his disappearing form with a frown. But I decided to leave him alone, he said so after all….

* * *

I entered the cafeteria to see the girls still sitting by the table. However, Sam was holding what seemed to be a… White puppy?! A grin appeared on my face before I ran to them as fast as I could. I loved dogs so much… Uncle Angus used to have a Dalmatian named Pongo when I was little, and he would always let me play with the dog.

"Whose puppy is that?" I asked excitedly before petting the dog. It started barking happily before jumping into my arms. I started laughing once it started licking my face. "Alex found it this morning, and we're trying to find its owner." Sam explained. "But it seems Sparky has taken liking to you too." Alex pointed out with a smile.

I let out a laugh once the dog started barking happily. "Sparky? That's the dog's name?" I then asked. "The name Alex gave him." Clover corrected. "So, what did the principal say?" Alex asked curiously. "If I get in trouble one more time, I'll be expelled." I explained while petting Sparky.

"Lily…" Sam trailed off with a scolding look on her face. "I know, I know! I'll try to more careful from now on!" I exclaimed while putting Sparky on the ground. "You'd better, because we're not planning to graduate without you. Only a few months left!" Clover told me. "I said I'd do my best to avoid trouble." I repeated my words with a frown.

That was when Sparky jumped up, wanting for me to take him with my hands again. "Fine, fine." I chuckled and took him in my hands again. "Have you ever had a dog?" Sam suddenly asked. "Uncle Angus used to have a Dalmatian when I was little. Its name was Pongo." I explained before I sat on a chair.

The three of them gave me a knowing look. "Pongo?" Sam raised an eyebrow. I started laughing. "Cartoon?" Clover guessed. "Actually, the book. Uncle used to read it to me very often. Then he bought the dog when I was four. According to him, the moment I saw the dog, I started referring to him as 'Pongo', hence why Uncle Angus decided to keep the name. It died when I was fifteen." I stated. "Is your uncle still suspicious of you?" Alex questioned. I rolled my eyes. "Unfortunately, yes."

That was when the table and chairs turned down, sending us underground in process. I still had Sparky in my arms while we were sliding down the tunnel and screaming. Finally, we landed on the sofa, with me in between Alex and Clover.

"What is _that_?" Dad asked the moment he saw Sparky in my arms. "It's Sparky." Alex explained. Suddenly, the dog tried to jump out of my lap, only for me to quickly grab him before he could actually do that. "Sparky, sit." I told the dog firmly, except that it didn't really work because Sparky was still trying to get out of my grip.

"Sparky, _sit_." I repeated now a bit angrily. Finally, the dog sat down in my lap while waving its tail. "Impressive." Dad said simply, making me smirk in triumph. It may have been few years since I had a dog, but I still knew how to handle them!

"Anyway, we just got a tip that a robbery is to occur at the Federal Gold Reserve this evening in Beverly Hills. Needless to say, you'll stop it." "Very needless." Clover responded to his words with a smile. That was when GLADIS gave M-Ray Contact Lenses to Sam, Laser Nail File to Clover, Wind Tunnel 3000 to Alex, and Mini Bombs to me.

However, just as we were about to head out, Sparky jumped out of my lap, right on Dad's desk. "Oh yes," Alex stood up. "Jer, Sparky just ate so he should be okay for a few hours, but you'll have to walk him so here's his leash." She gave Dad a leash.

However, he was staring at her in utter confusion. "You're not leaving that creature here, are you?" He demanded in surprise. "Well, we certainly can't take him with us on the mission!" Clover pointed out. "Lily, could you stay for a minute? I want to have a word with you." Dad said just we were about to get out.

"Sure." I said before exchanging glances with the girls. I already knew what this was about… "I'll be with you in a minute." I told the three of them who nodded. They then ran out of the office. "Is this about my school reputation?" I asked with a raised eyebrow while walking closer to the desk.

Dad frowned. "Precisely." He commented. "Well, the headmaster did say I'm his most frequent visitor out of all students." I said cheerfully. "I see nothing funny about this." He pointed out firmly. "Oh, it's not. At least I'm known for something at school, that's why I'm happy. Plus I broke Mandy's nose again, so that adds more happiness." I said while chuckling.

"There won't be any happiness from your mother and uncle the moment you're expelled." Dad said with a glare. "What do they have to do with any of this?" I demanded a bit offended. "Because they'll be upset, just like I am at this moment." He retorted. "Well, there's no reason to." I frowned. "With you always causing such scenes and getting into trouble? I don't think so."

"Listen," I started a bit angrily. "I appreciate you care about what happens to me, but you're worrying too much. I already promised to girls I would try to stop getting into trouble until the end of school year, I'm eighteen for God's sake!" I was losing my temper by now. "How interesting, since you're not acting like you're that age."

I huffed. "Bye." I said simply before marching out of the office while fuming.

 **Things are never easy, aren't they?** **XD** **Also, yes, I introduced Mindy in this story earlier than in the show, you'll see why... ;) God, I remember playing 'Totally Spies 2 Undercover' when I was little, and this episode was featured in the game! The first and second level were most annoying to me, especially with Clover bumping into freaking cars while trying to chase truck with Arnold inside. However, game over cut scenes were hilarious, even though one of them frightened me when I was little… The one with the broccoli man in the field, I believe.**

 **Anyway, today's question… Favorite season finale? Mine would have to be 'Evil Promotion Much?'. I also like 'Totally Busted', but I'm not a huge fan of 'Totally Dunzo' and 'Totally Versailles'… Speaking of 'Totally Busted', the finale should come soon, I just have a few more episodes from this season I need to write, so I can't wait!**

 **I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	70. Return of Geraldine

**supboyyyyy93: Thanks, glad you liked it! I have to agree there's a lot of those 'WTF' moments, I still remember the cookies episode from when I was little… Breaking Mandy's nose has unfortunately become her habit and she never regrets it XD; but, hopefully she'll try to keep it down, _hopefully_ starting from this chapter... One of the best villains for sure, except that he's getting a darker treatment in this story, starting from the 'Like, So Totally Not Spies' episode, which is something I'm really looking forward to... ;)**

 **I only own my OC's!**

I marched out of the building to see the girls waiting for me. However, I was still feeling so angry… "What's wrong?" Alex asked in confusion. "Nothing's wrong." I tried to change the subject, only to be met with suspicious looks. "Whenever you're mad, there's always something, so we're not buying it." Clover declared.

"Fine." I let out a groan. "What's wrong is that apparently Dad doesn't trust me when I say discussing my school problem is not a big deal!" I exclaimed in annoyance while lifting my hands up in the air. "What did he say?" Clover raised an eyebrow. "He said how I'm not acting like I'm eighteen and that Mother and Uncle will be pissed." I rolled my eyes.

"He does have a point." Sam finally said with a nod. "So you also think I'm immature?" I raised an eyebrow offended. "No, you're just acting that way. He has every right to be worried; he's your father after all." She reminded while folding her arms and frowning. "Except that he's worrying too much." I let out another huff.

Clover and Alex looked at me. "And why are you so convinced that's the case?" The former demanded. "Because I'm an adult now, I can take care of myself without people looking after me!" I retorted. "You haven't been an adult for very long." Alex pointed out. "I can still take care of myself." I said bitterly.

"Nobody said you can't. However, considering you've been targeted by LAMOS many times, it's quite normal to be worried." Sam told me calmly. "I know. I just wish he trusted me more…" I sighed. The three of them looked at each other before looking back at me. "I think you're overreacting." Alex told me honestly, making me shake my head. "Let's just get over with this." I said. They nodded after few seconds.

* * *

It was 8 PM by the time we were in front of the Federal Gold Reserve. I could see a blue lorry right there. Sam turned on the autopilot before we jumped out of the helicopter. We then ran towards some mailboxes and hid behind them.

I took a peek to see the lorry better. There seemed to be someone inside that thing…"I wonder who's inside?" Alex questioned. "No idea, but let's check it out." Sam said before putting on her Contact Lenses.

She then looked up so she could observe the lorry better. "That's no person, it's a projection!" She then whispered. Now that was messed up… "Wait, so that's actually a trap?" Clover asked in surprise. "It appears so…" I sighed. As much as they were annoying, some villains could be pretty smart too… But I really didn't get the point. Who would want to trap us and why?! Did they know we were aware of the robbery? Or was it something else?

Suddenly, a weird noise caught my attention. Looking up, I could see a toilet plunger at the top of the lorry. The plunger was tied to a… Rope? "What the actual…" I started in confusion once the girls looked up as well.

Except that I never got to finish because I could hear shouting. A guy dressed in a yellow suit with a red cape was sliding down the rope with a coat hanger. However, instead of landing, the guy hit right into the back of the lorry. I flinched and quickly looked away. Poor guy, whoever he was…

"Is that our bad guy?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "If he is, he's not a very good one!" Clover pointed out. But something told me he wasn't a villain…

The person then walked to the back of the lorry while rubbing his eyes. My eyebrows furrowed once I saw his suit. I couldn't deny it looked familiar… Then the guy started saying something, referring to himself as 'Admiral Admirable'. My eyes widened in shock. I knew who that guy was the moment he said the 'Admiral Admirable' part. The guy then accidentally fired at himself with some sort of a green thing.

 _"If only I were more like Admiral Admirable, then I could help everyone, and you wouldn't have to get in trouble…"_ Today's words were echoing in my head. "ARNOLD?!" I shouted and jumped up in astonishment. What was he doing here dressed up like that?!

As soon as he heard my voice, Arnold quickly started turning around with that green thing still covering his eyes. "Lily, is that you?!" He exclaimed, but started going in the wrong direction… Right into the lorry! The projection disappeared, and bars appeared, trapping Arnold in process!

"HELP!" He shouted, grabbing one bar with his hand when the lorry started driving away… "Was that really Arnold?!" Alex asked in surprise as she, Clover and Sam jumped up as well. "Yes, it was." I nodded immediately. "Let's go after that lorry!" "Lorry?" Clover asked in confusion, with both her and Alex staring at me perplexed.

Sam sighed. "It's the British word for truck." She quickly explained. "Thank you, Sam." I told the red-haired girl who smiled back. "Come on before we lose Arnold out of sight!" She shouted. Once I activated my Jetpack Backpack, I quickly started flying after the girls.

* * *

It was a nighttime once we finally caught up with the lorry. It was a bit hard without bumping into some cars, and there were plenty of them… Why the fuck people were so intent on going outside on Thursday night was beyond me. It wasn't even Friday yet!

It looked like the lorry was going far away from the centre of Beverly Hills; we weren't even in the city anymore! In fact, this road looked like it was leading towards wilderness, considering there were agave plants here…

"HELP! SOMEONE!" I could hear Arnold shouting just as we were flying right in front of the lorry. Finally taking that green thing off his eyes, he looked up. "Clover?! Sam?! Alex?! Lily?!" He shouted as he looked at each of us. "Hang tight, Arnold!" Clover told him before taking out her Laser Nail File.

She then used it to cut the bars of the lorry. However, at that moment, it started going towards the security fence, apparently wanting to jump off the cliff! Sam quickly shot out her Bungee Belt, tying Arnold and the projector with it and pulling them out of the lorry.

Meanwhile, the lorry fell off the cliff, landing down with a crash and fire not long after. Sam grabbed Arnold while I caught the projector. I then put it down, just as Sam released her hold on Arnold. She then pulled the green thing off him, making him groan in pain and hold his right cheek. However, I was just glad we managed to get him out of that crap. If anything happened to him, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself…

"Arnold, what are you doing here?" Sam then asked him. "I have the same question for you!" Arnold said right after that. "You guys are superheroes?" He suddenly asked with his eyes wide and a grin on his face. Oh, shoot! "That would be Super Spies," Alex corrected him. "You see, we'd got this promotion and…"

I quickly elbowed her, making her yelp but stop talking. "I think we've already said too much!" Sam hissed to her. "You're the one who needs to be answering questions." Clover tried to change the subject. "Arnold, what were you thinking? What could have happened if we hadn't saved you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, but gently.

"I just thought that if I were more like Admiral Admirable…. People would be more impressed with me…" Arnold was stuttering with a bit of red on his cheeks, avoiding my gaze. "But maybe I could join you!" He then looked up, jumping right in between the four of us. "Admiral Admirable and the Super Spies! Cool, huh?"

From what I could see, the girls weren't exactly thrilled with the idea… "Cool, not!" Clover said with a frown. "Why not? I've got the outfit!" Arnold argued. "Forget it, Arnold, there's more to being a Super Spy than funny clothes!" Alex added. I didn't say anything at those words. Instead, I couldn't help feeling sorry. He sounded so enthusiastic about it…

Alex did have a point about the whole 'spy' thing, but they didn't have to be so harsh to him… "Look, we've gotta trust you not to tell anyone that we're spies, okay? It could put our very lives in danger!" Sam then told Arnold. I couldn't help feeling a bit angry. They expected him to keep our secret after that harsh treatment?!

"Fine." Arnold sighed. Sam then took the projector in her hands. "Thanks, Arnold." She smiled. "Let's get this back to WOOHP for analysis." She then whispered to the three of us. "Sorry Arnie, gotta go, we're on a case!" Clover told him a bit too cheerfully in my opinion. Alex then told him how he could help her make brownies tomorrow before they started flying after Sam.

Looking up, I could see hurt on Arnold's face. The girls really could have been more tactful! "I'm really sorry, Arnold." I finally told him. I then quickly hugged him for a few moments. "See you at school tomorrow?" I asked with a small smile once I pulled away. He nodded. "See you." He said simply. I grinned before waving to him. I then flew after the girls.

* * *

"Honestly, girls, you could have been more tactful with Arnold back there." I told them with a frown once I caught up with them. "Why?!" Clover demanded. "Clover, you've seen how disappointed he was!" I pointed out sternly. "Well that's not our problem." She huffed. "Lily does have a point; you two could have been a bit gentler with him." Sam agreed. "Fine, we're going to be nicer next time!" Clover exclaimed in annoyance with Alex nodding.

 **Third Person's POV**

"They get to be Super Spies, and you get to bake brownies? How dare they?!" A female voice asked, making Arnold yelp and jump up. He could see a woman on his right side. She was dressed in a beige suit. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Who… Who are you?" He asked in surprise. "I don't like to brag," The woman started. " _But_ I'm the one who made those girls into Super Spies!" She stated. Arnold gave her a perplexed look. "You did?" "I can spot raw Super Spy talent a mile away and I can tell you've got a bucket of it!" The woman pointed her finger at his nose.

She kept looking at him. "I've had my eye on you for some time, Almond!" "It's Arnold." He corrected her a bit uneasily. "Really?!" He then asked with a smile on his face. "Of course!" The woman nodded. "Besides, I always thought the girls needed a fifth member…" She added with a thoughtful look on her face.

"They needed someone fearless, brave, strong…" "But I could be that person!" Arnold exclaimed. "I _know_ you could, I even suggested to the girls to recruit you!" The woman pointed out. "But I guess they felt threatened by you…" She sighed, hiding her smug smile from the guy.

Arnold looked down dejectedly. What he was feeling at the moment was betrayal and sadness. He didn't expect much from Clover, Sam and Alex, but Lily had always been kind to him, she even called him her friend, and no one else had done that in Bev High…

"Maybe those three, but not Lily." He looked up at the woman with a glare. "Oh!" The woman gasped. "But you see, Aman," "It's Arnold." He corrected her in annoyance. "That sneaky dwarf was the first one to object to you being recruited!" At first, he wanted to argue with the woman for insulting his friend in such way.

But as soon as he heard the rest of the sentence, tears started brimming in Arnold's eyes. "I thought she was my friend…" He kept looking at the ground in sadness. In elementary school, he had few friends. However, in high school, he had none, because he was a nerd. Who would want to be friends with a nerd? He was always a laughing stock and a punching bag in the school! He really had no one. Lily pretending to be his friend hurt, and he couldn't help feeling all alone. "Tell me, why did you want to be like Admiral Admirable so badly?" The woman put a hand on his shoulder and lifted his chin up, making him look her in the eyes.

"Well…" He started playing with his fingers nervously. "You can tell Geraldine anything." The woman encouraged. "I wanted to impress people, help them, but most of all; I wanted to impress her…" He blurted out. "Lily?" Geraldine presumed. "Yes," He nodded. "Today she got into serious trouble, and that's because she wanted to help me. I wanted to prove I could also do something useful, maybe even help her if needed…"

Geraldine took her hand off Arnold's shoulder. "I know how you feel… Betrayed…" She clenched her right fist. "But forget Lily and her stupid friends! I'm forming a new team, and I want you to be on it!" She told him soothingly. "Really?!" He looked up at her with a smile. "Yes, really!" She nodded. "I'm in! What do I have to do?" He asked her excitedly.

That was when the woman offered him a silver and white belt with a red 'G' letter in the middle. "First, put this on. It's the team utility belt!" She explained. After a few moments, Arnold took the belt, tying it around his waist.

However, his eyes flashed white for a few moments before his eyelids dropped. "What do I do now?" He asked. Geraldine started laughing evilly while looking at her new victim. This was a perfect chance for her revenge….

 **Lily's POV**

X-Powder's ringing woke me up. I let out a groan but opened my eyes and started rubbing them. I then sat up before grabbing the device off my night table. "Yes?" I asked with a yawn once I opened it. A hologram of Alex appeared. She was still dressed in her pyjamas.

" _Lily, I need you to do me a favor."_ She said immediately. I raised an eyebrow. She didn't even say 'good morning'… But I decided to drop it. "What is it?" I asked simply. _"Tell your dad to be reasonable and give me back my dog!"_ The black-haired girl exclaimed.

Wait… WHAT?! "What do I have to do with any of this?!" I asked in disbelief. _"Jer refuses to give me back Sparky, saying he wants to train him. If he won't listen to me, then he'll definitely listen to you!"_ Alex frowned. "So you want me to tell him to give you back Sparky?" I presumed. _"Yes!"_ She nodded. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was supposed to solve her problem with Dad?! Well, I _wasn't_ going to.

Firstly, because I still refused to talk to Dad, and secondly, because they could solve this without me.

"Sorry Alex, but that's not happening." I said with a frown. _"Why?"_ She demanded. "Because I'm not talking to Dad at the moment. Besides, you two should solve this _yourselves_." _"How long are you going to act like that?!"_ "Until he finally decides to drop the school subject." I responded firmly. She sighed. _"Both of you can be incredibly stubborn."_ She said pointedly. "Well, nothing to be done about that." I told her simply.

" _See you then."_ She waved before hanging up. I closed the X-Powder and put it on my night table, wanting to stretch out a bit, when… It started ringing _again_.

I opened it while feeling a bit annoyed. Was this about the whole thing with Sparky again?! However, a hologram of Sam appeared instead. _"Lily, quickly turn on the TV!"_ She hurried me.

I literally jumped out of my bed before racing downstairs. Jumping on my couch, I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

The reporter was talking about a new hero who apparently managed to save a cat and an old lady… My eyebrows furrowed once I saw the picture of a guy saving a cat. Wait… That was Arnold! I dialed the girls. _"Did you see that?"_ Clover quickly asked. "Yes." I nodded.

" _If he keeps doing that, he'll hurt himself!"_ Sam pointed out. "I don't know, I think he pretty much knew what he was doing, based on those photos." I shrugged my shoulders. They looked at me in disbelief. _"We'd better talk to him at school."_ Alex said. "See you then." I greeted before hanging up.

After preparing for school, I put on a sleeveless yellow shirt, white knee-length trousers and yellow sneakers. I then made a run for it towards the school.

* * *

I walked inside the classroom with my eyes searching for Arnold. However, he was nowhere to be found. "Arnold hasn't come in?" I asked Sam once I sat next to her. "No." She shook her head. "That's odd, he never misses classes…" I noted. "You have a point." She agreed. That was when the history professor entered the classroom, so the two of us let out a sigh. I loved history, but Arnold was the bigger problem at the moment…

* * *

"Alright, where is he?! No one has seen him since yesterday!" Clover groaned in annoyance once we were in the cafeteria during lunch. "I wish we knew." I sighed while looking through my pencil case. My eyes widened once I couldn't find my rubber. I needed it so I could erase something I wrote wrong during maths!

I looked up at the three of them. "Have you seen my rubber?" I asked. However, all of them gave me odd looks. Seeing there was no answer from them, I groaned and stood up. I walked to two guys. "Have you seen my rubber? It's purple and big, not easy to miss." I told them.

Two of them smiled smugly at me. I rubbed the back of my head in confusion. I didn't understand what their problem was… "A rubber, huh?" One of them raised an eyebrow. "Purple and big, not easy to miss?" The other one repeated. "Yes!" I exclaimed.

"What do you think we are, idiots?!" The first one suddenly shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at us. "Excuse me?" I demanded. Both of them started coming closer to me, and I was backing away nervously.

"You know condoms are not allowed in school, you little bitch! We're going to report you, and then you'll finally be expelled!" The other one glared at me. I kept looking at them with my eyes wide until… I wanted to fucking kill myself. I was such a moron… Americans used the word 'rubber' for condoms, not for erasing like us British did!

I opened my mouth to say 'sorry' and explain everything, but one of them pushed me away harshly. I yelped and started falling, ready to meet the floor… When something caught me. I looked up in surprise to see Arnold holding me in his arms, his light blue eyes looking straight into my dark brown ones. I couldn't help feeling embarrassed; I could even feel red appearing on my cheeks. I was supposed to take care of myself, not let others save me! But I appreciated Arnold's help; he was my friend after all…

He put me on the ground slowly just as all of the students started cheering. "Wait a go, Arnold!" "You rock!" I could hear them shouting. I could see Clover, Sam and Alex looking at the scene in surprise. "Well, that was awkward." I muttered to myself with red still on my cheeks. However, my least favorite person in the world (when it comes to school professors), the chemistry professor, walked up to the four of us. The reason why I disliked him so much was because he was always the one who led me to the headmaster's office…

"What happened?" He glared at me. "Please professor, Lily has nothing to do with this. She asked those two whether they had seen her rubber, and one of them pushed her harshly." Arnold explained before I had a chance to. "You do know rubbers are not allowed at school?" The professor gave him a glare. "She meant the eraser; British people refer to it as rubbers." He explained.

I quickly nodded. The professor looked at the two of us for a few moments before turning his attention to the guys. "To the principal's office, this instant." He growled. Both of them nodded and quickly walked away.

"Thanks." I told Arnold with a smile. However, he didn't smile back like he usually would. In fact, he didn't even bother to make eye contact with me anymore. "Is something wrong?" I asked him slowly, but never got the answer because the girls walked up to us. "I guess the Admiral is just a little faster than the Super Spies, huh?" He took off his glasses and winked while looking at all of us. "I'm sure both of our secrets are safe with each other. Did you happen to catch the news this morning?"

My eyebrows furrowed. Something was wrong here… Arnold wasn't the type of a person to brag about himself or mock people… In fact, him saving everyone, including me, was weird. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate his help, but Arnold was usually clumsy, which was proven yesterday… No offense to him at all, I liked that he wanted to help people! But something was just off. How could he have changed so much for one night?!

"We did." Sam said before motioning with her finger for him to come closer. "Arnold, excuse me, Admiral Admirable, needs to majorly cool his jets before he gets hurt!" I could hear her whispering to him. "Sounds to me like you're jealous of the Admiral!" Arnold smirked, making her groan in annoyance.

Alright, that was it. Something was _definitely_ up. Referring to himself as Admiral and accusing us of being jealous… His behavior was just weird and unusual! "Stop calling yourself 'the Admiral', it's getting creepy!" Clover argued just as other students started walking away from the scene.

The only thing Arnold did was turn his back to us with a salute and a smirk on his face. He walked out of the cafeteria. I ran after him immediately.

"Arnold, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" I demanded a bit angrily. "What's wrong with _me_?" He turned around to look at me with that smirk still on his face. "Yes, _you_!" You've been acting weird since last night!" I glared.

He took off his glasses. "You just can't deal with the fact I'm suddenly better than you." He pointed out smugly. I was gaping at him. Now I didn't understand a thing… "What the fuck are you talking about?!" I screeched furiously. "I'm talking about how you pretended to be my friend, treating me as your inferior… But I've had it enough, so see you, Super Spy." He growled, giving me one last glare before turning on his heel and walking away.

* * *

By the time we returned to WOOHP, I still couldn't stop thinking about Arnold. I knew he was talking bullshit back then, I never treated him as his inferior, I was never jealous of him, and I certainly never pretended to be his friend! The thing was I didn't know what happened to him…

Anyway, we walked inside the office to see Dad sitting on the desk and petting Sparky. "We came in as soon as we could." Sam said. Sparky jumped off the desk and ran to Alex who took him in his arms and started petting him.

"Yes, well… I've just finished the analysis of that projector you brought in last night. GLADIS!" He then looked up at the machine. The projection from last night appeared. Sparky started growling as soon as it appeared. I looked at the puppy with a raised eyebrow. Dogs could always sense danger… "This was the original image, but, as you can see, raising the contrast 43 percent, and decreasing the color saturation 19 points…" Dad started typing on his desk.

Suddenly, the projection changed. It was… _Geraldine_ … "Out of all people, why _her_?!" I let out a groan with hands on my head. She was one of villains I hated the most; words couldn't describe how much I hated that crazy bitch… And now she was free?!

"She's that crazy woman who tried to turn me against you!" Clover looked at Sam, Alex and me. "I thought you had her locked up?" Sam asked. "We _did_ , until a few weeks ago when she escaped." Dad explained. "I've had other spies on the case, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry." He added. "Well, it _didn't_ work, I'm worried!" Clover sighed with hands on her head. She _literally_ said my thoughts aloud!

But then, another thing crossed my mind. Arnold's behavior was really weird; the whole situation even reminded me of Clover's with Geraldine… What if she was the one to blame?!

I never got to think more about that subject because my mobile phone started ringing. Yes… I started using my old mobile phone more now that Uncle Angus was suspicious of me, I didn't want him to see my X-Powder after all… I used X-Powder only when I talked to the girls and Dad now, and it would remain that way until Uncle decided to give up on watching my every move.

"Hello?" I took the phone out of my pocket and answered it. _"Lily, you have to help me!"_ Arnold's voice could be heard. My eyes widened. _"I think someone is after me! I'm at my house…"_ The line broke, making me look up at everyone. "It was Arnold; he says he's in trouble…" I trailed off. "You bet he is! _How dare he_ call you on your cell number?!" Clover fumed. "He's my friend in case you forgot." I sent her a glare. "Forget that now, Arnold needs us!" Sam glared at two of us. "Fine." We chorused before making running out of the office.

Yet I couldn't help thinking something was off. Arnold really sounded like he was in trouble… But why would he sound like he that if he could take care of himself?! Actually, why would he even call me after the way he talked to me today?! This must have been some sort of a trap. And Geraldine had something to do with it, I was sure of it!

"Girls, I know Arnold's in trouble, but I think it's a trap." I said, suddenly stopping. The three of them stopped running as well, looking at me. "What makes you think so?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why would Arnold need our help if he could take care of himself? Have any of you wondered how come he's suddenly started saving people over night? It's similar to how Clover became a bionic." I said while looking at the blonde-haired girl.

She huffed. "Thanks for bringing that up, Lily!" "Besides…." I stopped for a moment, ignoring Clover's words. "I tried to talk to him right after today's incident. He told me how I couldn't take the fact that he was better than me, that I pretended to be his friend and that I always treated him as my inferior. He was so angry…" I trailed off.

"And now he calls you for help. Why would he do that?" Sam raised an eyebrow. " _Exactly_." I agreed. "It must be a trap." She frowned. "It's…" "GERALDINE!" All of us chorused angrily.

* * *

We landed in front of Arnold's house. I frowned while looking around the street. It was way too peaceful, and I didn't like it… Sound of net being shot quickly made me turn around with a gasp, but it was too late. All four of us were knocked to the ground and tied with a net.

Hearing laughter quickly made me look up. Arnold was flying above us, dressed in his 'Admirable' costume, and using a jetpack to fly. "You've heard of the Internet?! Well, feast your eyes on the _Hindernet_!" He started laughing again.

"Arnold, stop it!" I shouted. "I'm _not_ Arnold, I'm Admiral Admirable, and now I'll take you to my secret lair!" He shouted back. He then picked up the net holding us, flying towards what seemed to be a tree house.

* * *

As soon as he brought us inside the tree house, Arnold tied all of our hands with our backs against the wall, so our arms were pretty much in the air all the time. He, on the other hand, was sitting on a sofa, as if he was waiting for something to happen.

"His gadgets may be getting better, but his lair is as lame as it gets!" Clover huffed while looking at posters of Admiral Admirable which were on every wall in the tree house. "SILENCE!" Arnold stood up angrily. "The Admiral does not tolerate comments about his decorating skills! You are warned!" He pointed his finger at us.

Anger boiled inside me. "Where the fuck is Geraldine?!" I shouted angrily. "Yes, we know she's behind this!" Sam added. A few moments later, _she_ walked into the tree house… I narrowed my eyes once she was leaning against the wall with some sort of a box in her left hand.

"Very good… Hello, Stuper Spies!" She greeted mockingly and started laughing in the same manner. I swear to God, no words could describe how much I wanted to strangle that woman with my bare hands… And now she used Arnold for her dirty tricks?! How low could you get?! "Why hello, you crazy bitch." I literally growled at her.

"Don't call her that!" Arnold literally got into my face, making me flinch in shock. He then straightened up. Geraldine put her hand on his shoulder with a smug smile. "I can't believe you used Arnold to get to us! That's _low_ , _even_ for someone like _you_!" Alex glared.

She walked to us and kneeled. "Now, girls, all is fair in war and… _War_." She said nonchalantly. _'Once a heartless bitch, always a heartless bitch.'_ I thought furiously. She then turned her head to look at Arnold. "You did well, Admiral."

"The Admiral is pleased! So, now what? We make the Spies join our team?!" Arnold asked excitedly. "Actually…" She started coldly while standing up. "We get revenge on WOOHP, by getting rid of the Spies and their boss, Jerry!" She walked up to him, smiling smugly. "Of course, I'll have to eliminate _you_ as well…" She added.

I could see Arnold's eyes widening. "Uh… The Admiral thinks he misheard the last part…" He started laughing nervously, only for Geraldine to suddenly take a white and silver belt off his waist. Arnold fell on his knees with a groan with the woman walking away. "Thanks for the help, Admiral!"

"What happened?" He looked up with a hand on his forehead. "You were right; it _was_ similar to Clover's case." Sam told me. "How along are you going to bring that up?!" Clover glared at us. However, I had no time to answer her question. I wanted to know what that bitch was going to do to us…

Geraldine was now standing next to the exit of the tree house. She was holding that box with both of her hands, so we could see it clearly. My eyebrows furrowed once I could see that the box had a drawing of a tornado at the front…

"Say hello to 'Tornado In a Tub'!" Geraldine smiled smugly. I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 'Tornado in a Tub'? Was she fucking serious?! This was basically a copy of Wind Tunnel 9000! She could show some originality…

"Rip-off much?! I get it you villains have your things, but, come on, show a bit of originality…" I spat. "Then tell your _daddy_ to SUE me!" Geraldine got into my face with a smug smile. I was gaping at her. EXCUSE ME?! HOW DARE SHE?!

I quickly lifted my right leg and kicked her into face with my _heel_. The woman let out a shriek of pain and backed away while holding her left cheek. "If I could, I would sue you… No, I would s _trangle_ you _myself_ , so you'd better feel lucky I'm tied up." I growled at her. I could see her cheek bleeding… But at this moment, that was the least of my worries. She deserved it…

"Tell your 'daddy'? What was that supposed to mean?!" Sam glared. "It meant just what you heard. However, Jerry won't be able to do anything once I _kill_ him." She smiled evilly. WAIT. So that meant… "You know about Lily?!" Alex gaped. The woman nodded while smiling smugly. Her cheek kept bleeding, but it looked like she was pretending as if it was no big deal.

"News spread fast in WOOHP prison, especially if there's some sort of a scandal in the building." She then looked at me. "But hey, I'll say 'hi' to Jerry for you before I get rid of him!" She said cheerfully before running out of the tree house.

I let out a growl before sighing. She would definitely go after Dad now… And none of us were able to warn him at the moment! This was just great… "We're so screwed." I frowned. "I'm more worried about her 'Tornado In a Tub' right now!" Sam said frantically.

That was when the whole tree house started shaking. My eyes widened. So this was the tornado she was referring to… "Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" Arnold demanded while looking around the tree house in panic. "Geraldine unleashed a fucking tornado from her stupid box to sweep us away!" I shouted to him frantically.

Suddenly, I could feel the whole tree house flying away along with the tree! After screaming one time, I resisted the biggest urge to keep screaming, so did the girls. That was the last thing I needed at this moment, we had to find a way to get out of here! I had no intention on dying here! Arnold, on the other hand, was screaming while holding for a part of the tree house with his arms around it.

"Sam, think of something! That's what you're good at!" Clover bellowed. "It's a little hard when Admiral Admirable is screaming like a preschooler!" Sam shouted back. "Wait, I got it!" Alex then exclaimed. "Arnold, calm down; we need your help! In my backpack is the Wind Tunnel 9000 Laser Tornado Blast Hairdryer!" She then shouted to him.

Arnold looked at us, not screaming anymore. He crawled to where we were. "See it?!" She asked just as he took it out of her backpack. "Yes!" "Good idea, Alex! Arnold, set it on reverse and turn it on!" Sam told him. "I don't understand!" Arnold looked at us in panic. "Just _do it_!" I shouted, making him nod before he quickly set it on reverse and turned it on.

A blast came out of it, cutting ropes around our hands in process and going towards the tornado. However, after a few moments, the whole tree stopped moving. The tornado disappeared… "It worked…" Arnold said in relief. But then, we started falling along with the tree! All of us screamed.

"This is the part where we get trashed, right?!" Arnold screamed again. "No, this is the part where we save your butt!" Alex retorted while all four of us were holding for the wooden floor with our hands. I was so relieved my hands were free again, now we could finally get the fuck out of here!

We quickly activated our Jetpacks. Alex then grabbed Arnold before we flew out of the tree house. I could hear a loud crash under us. Looking down, I could see the tree house was completely destroyed… The tree wasn't, but it wasn't in the best state either. We then landed.

"Guys, thanks." Arnold smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. Clover opened her mouth with a frown, only for me to beat her to it. "Anytime, Arnold." I smiled. He smiled back at me, until… "Yes, except that he nearly got us killed!" Clover argued. "Clover, he hadn't been himself." I reminded sharply.

Sam's eyes widened. "Wait, that's it! Geraldine thinks we're done in, so we've got the advantage!" She grinned. "She's going after Jerry." Clover stated. "We have to warn him about Geraldine." I said with a frown. "But that means she's going after Sparky too!" Alex gasped. "We'll sort out your priorities later," Sam told her before looking at the guy. "Arnold, stay here, and stay out of trouble!" She ordered.

Arnold looked at the ground with a sigh. "Hey," I put a hand on his shoulder, making him look up at me. "We just don't want you to end up hurt." I explained. "I know." He sighed. I gave him a quick hug before running after the girls, activating my Jetpack in process.

* * *

"Where do you think Dad could be at the moment?!" I asked the girls once we were in the air. I could already see sunrise… "Well, he should take Sparky out for a walk in the park." Alex explained. I nodded before quickly taking out my X-Powder and pressing a button on it.

A few moments later, Dad's hologram appeared. He was holding a phone with Sparky beside him. "Hello?" He answered. "Dad, Geraldine's going after you!" I quickly said. However, just as I said that, he suddenly moved out of the way. "Well, she's already here!" He picked up Sparky before hanging up.

"So she's already there?!" Alex asked in surprise. "It appears so." I nodded with a frown. "Then we'd better hurry!" Sam pointed out. We flew even faster towards the park.

* * *

Once we were in the park, we quickly started flying towards the centre, where the fountain was. I could see Dad in front of the fountain with Sparky still in his hands. Geraldine was riding some sort of a red jet, apparently getting ready to fire at Dad. Except that I wasn't going to let her do that!

After flying up, above her, I flew down directly in front of her aim, showing her the middle finger as a good measure with a smirk on my face. In YOUR face, Geraldine! "WHAT?!" The woman screamed in astonishment just as the others joined me. "I thought you were…" "Well, you thought _wrong_!" Clover glared.

But then, Geraldine pretty much started firing at all of us. I dodged one of her beams before she unsuccessfully fired at Alex, then Sam, and Clover. "How do we stop that thing?!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed after dodging another beam.

I took out some Mini Bombs and threw them towards Geraldine, but she flew out of the way. "Is that the best you can do?!" She started laughing mockingly. I growled. "I don't know, but nobody threatens my puppy!" Alex declared. "Clover, use the Laser Nail File to cut a hole in her jet!" Sam suggested.

She quickly took it out, only for Geraldine to knock the Laser Nail Filer out of her hands with her stupid jet. Clover yelped in pain and started rubbing her wrist. "What else have we got?!" Alex quickly asked.

Right after she said that, I could feel something tying itself around my body. Letting out a yelp, I realized Geraldine must have thrown some sort of a net at us, tying all four of us with it. So that basically meant we couldn't fly anymore, nor could we do something!

We screamed as we fell right into the fountain. I was soaking wet by now, I could even see water dripping down my hair… The three of them were breathing heavily while I looked up to see Geraldine laughing evilly. That crazy bitch…

"Hang in there, girls!" I could hear Dad shouting to us. "Well, we can't really go anywhere." Sam pointed out, making the rest of us nod in agreement. Dad then came to where we were, pulling us behind another angle of the fountain and out of Geraldine's sight.

Suddenly, the water started boiling. My eyes widened in surprise. "At least we've got some cover here!" Dad pointed out and quickly tried to untie us. Except that… He got up entangled in process. I let out a sigh. "You don't do much field work, do you, Jer?" Clover raised an eyebrow. "I'm just a bit rusty; I haven't done it for two years." He argued while trying to free us.

"There's no point if you get entangled too!" Sam retorted. "Get it off you first or we'll be in even bigger crap." I added. "As if this 'crap' is not big enough…" Clover muttered, and I knew why. Just as Dad got that thing off him, water in the fountain started boiling even more. It was _fucking hot_ …

It was literally as if we were in a huge metal pot with boiling water which someone would use for cooking. The cook in this case was Geraldine… I couldn't stand being in this fountain anymore. The heat was just too strong…

"Remind me never to use our Jacuzzi again!" Alex pleaded. "If this is what Jacuzzi's like, then I'll pass." I said with a frown just as Dad finally managed to free me from the fucking net. He then freed Clover, Sam, and finally Alex.

That was when Geraldine stopped laughing. "What?!" I could hear her shouting. Dad quickly took a peek behind the fountain. "Who or _what_ in the world is that?!" I could hear him asking. Clover took a peek as well. "It's Admiral Admirable!" She exclaimed.

My eyes widened before I ran to them. Looking up, I could see Arnold holding for Geraldine's leg while she was still on her jet. She was trying to shake him off her leg with all of her strength… However, she didn't have control over her jet anymore, which started going up a bit, so all of us jumped out of the way to avoid her beam.

"So, it's come down to you and me, aye, Admiral Admirable?!" Geraldine glared at him. "Get away from them!" Arnold shouted back. She then literally flew to the park's fence, and started hitting him against it with her jet.

Arnold reasonably let go of her leg since he was in pain, so he started falling. I quickly flew to him and grabbed him under his armpits. He turned his head to smile at me. I smiled back, but my eyes widened once I saw Geraldine was getting ready to fire at Dad again. That bitch just didn't know when to give up…

"Quick, Admiral Admirable, we need your Gummy Snapblaster!" Sam told Arnold who nodded and quickly took it out. He fired it towards the engine, and the green thing went straight into it. It then started coming out of the engine, making Geraldine yelp before she and the jet fell down.

She then angrily looked up at Dad who was still holding Sparky. I couldn't help smirking while letting go of Arnold once we were on the ground. As they said, karma was a bitch…

* * *

"Here you go, Jerry, and try not to lose her this time!" Sam said once Geraldine was finally tied up. Agents were here as well, getting ready to send her back to prison. "I sincerely hope we'll never get to see your crazy arse again." I smirked at the woman who glared at me. She still had that wound on her cheek, and I couldn't help feeling a bit pleased.

She then turned back to look at Arnold. "I'll get you for this, Admiral Admirable!" She growled. "Not today, Geraldine!" Arnold retorted with a smirk. An agent walked to us and finally led the crazy woman away from us.

"Admiral Admirable, is it? I've seen your comic books!" Dad looked at Arnold. "And that's the only place you're gonna see me," He started while taking off his mask. "This Admiral is going to a retirement!" He kept looking at it. "But not before the Admiral gets a special tour of WOOHP, including a visit to the memory alteration centre, right, Jer?" Sam reminded.

"Oh, yes. Come with me, Admiral…" "Could you wait a minute, please?" Arnold suddenly asked Dad, much to all of our surprise. "I have to talk to someone." He added. "Very well then." Dad nodded.

Arnold then came to _me_ and led me a bit away from the four of them. "What is it, Arnold?" I gave him a perplexed look. "I just wanted to say 'sorry' for bringing all of you in trouble." He admitted. "But you helped us at the end, remember?" I reminded him with a smile.

"You see, I didn't want to be Admiral Admirable only because I wanted to help people," He ignored my words. "I did it most of all because I wanted to impress you." He said. My eyes widened in surprise. "I mean… You're such a good friend, you always help me, but I never managed to help you and…" "You _did_ help me today, _twice_. And I'm glad to have a great friend like you." My smile became even bigger.

"You know… Last night, Geraldine said a lot of lies, and at one moment, I really thought you were pretending to be my friend." He admitted. I shook my head immediately. "Do _not_ listen to her bullshit. Her crazy arse is only capable of hurting people." I said firmly. "Now I know." He agreed.

Suddenly, I was pulled into a hug. I let out a gasp of surprise, but quickly hugged him back. Once we pulled away, an agent came to where we were. "Oh. I guess we'll see you later." Arnold smiled before waving to me. I smiled back, waving to him as well. Yet at the same time, I couldn't help feeling a bit sad. If he only knew he would never remember any of this after this day… But he was still my friend, and that was the most important thing.

I walked to where the others were. "I've got to go now." Dad said while handing Sparky to Alex. I guess they finally solved their problem with the puppy. "Then see you later, Jer." The girls smiled. He nodded. But then he looked at me. "I was wondering if we could talk later today." "If it's about my problem, then don't bother." I frowned. He shook his head. "It's not." "Fine." I said simply.

It looked like he was about to say something else, only to be stopped. "Sir, are you coming?" One of agents shouted. "Yes, I am." He started heading towards them.

"Lily..." Sam gave me a scolding look. "What?" I huffed. "You're treating him harshly." Clover folded her arms. "No, I'm just trying to defend myself." I retorted. "From what?" Alex demanded. "From him worrying too much about something I have under control!" I growled. "Oh, you have it under control, alright." Sam spoke up sarcastically.

My eyes landed on her. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked icily. "Today those two idiots nearly beat you up because you asked them where your 'rubber' was." Clover reminded, emphasizing the 'rubber' part. "Well, not my fault guys can be douches and take everything seriously." I frowned.

"You could have been expelled if Arnold hadn't saved you." Alex pointed out. "And your point is?" I glared. "That you _don't_ have everything under control, which is why Jer has every right to be worried." Sam glared back. "That doesn't change the fact he's still treating me like I can't take care of myself." I retorted.

Alex and Clover looked at each other before looking back at me. "You're overreacting." They chorused. "No, I'm not." "Yes, you are." All three of them said in unison. "It's okay to want to be an adult," Sam put a hand on my shoulder. "But you shouldn't push people away because of it, especially if they care about you." She told me.

"I still think he doesn't trust me enough." I said firmly. "Then talk to him about it instead of running away from your problems! That's what you've been doing since yesterday." Alex put a hand on my other shoulder.

Maybe they were right, maybe I _was_ overreacting… I simply nodded, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

I was sitting on a bench in the park while playing with my bracelet. It's been a few hours since we were in this place, and it was 12 PM. Thankfully, it was Saturday, so there was no school today…

Apparently the girls found Sparky's owner, and it was some guy from their neighborhood. So he told Alex she could take Hero (Sparky's real name) out for a walk whenever she wanted. Therefore, the girls were convinced having stray puppies could bring them luck if they wanted to hunt guys. I didn't understand the point of it, but whatever.

"Mind if I sit?" I looked up to see Dad standing next to the bench. I shook my head. "No, go ahead." He sat down. I kept fiddling with my bracelet. "I heard you another incident yesterday." "Oh really? Interesting." I raised an eyebrow. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your problem with me?" I could hear him asking, obviously trying not to lose it.

I looked up at him with a frown on my face while still fiddling with the bracelet. " _My_ problem is that you're treating me like a kid." I explained coldly. "Why are you so convinced that's the case?" Dad demanded. "Because," I stood up a bit angrily. "Even when I tell you I have everything under control, even when I tell you I'm an adult now, you're still worrying too much about the whole thing." I was losing my patience.

"I can see how much you have the whole thing 'under control'." He frowned, emphasizing 'under control' part. "Like?" I huffed. "The 'rubber' incident?" He raised an eyebrow. I didn't say anything at the mention of that. Instead, I huffed and looked away.

"Teenage girls _are_ most perplexing…" I could hear Dad sighing. "What was _that_ supposed to mean?" I glared. "It means that sometimes I'll never be able to understand you and the girls." He folded his arms. I let out a sigh. "Sometimes I just feel like you don't trust me when I try to take care of myself. I'm supposed to be an adult by now!" I threw my hands in the air in exasperation.

"It's because of your temper, Lily. Never in my years have I seen anyone so impulsive, not even _Angus_ is a match for you." Dad said calmly. "And I _do_ trust you. I'm aware you can take care of yourself. I'm also aware I've come into your life too late, now that you're an adult." He kept looking at me seriously. "That's why I feel like I have no right to _tell_ you what to do. I'm only worried, and I know both your mother and uncle have been there for you more than I hav…"

I shook my head angrily. "You've been there for me more than Mother has." I said firmly. "So if it does look like I'm treating you in such way, then I'm sorry." "I just wish you showed more you trusted me." I explained. "If that's the problem, then I will. However, I'm still aware your temper can lead you into trouble, and that won't stop me from getting worried every time you get in trouble." "I promise I'll try to control myself. And I promise I won't push you away again because of trying to be an adult." I then added.

As much as I had a feeling Dad didn't trust me enough until now, I also couldn't help thinking the girls were right. I _did_ overreact because of receiving criticism for my problem when he only wanted to help me… I really was a moron…

"Sorry for acting like a moron." I apologized once Dad stood up from the bench. "I'm sorry too." He said before I hugged him. "But forget about apologizing," He added once he hugged me back. "Instead, tell me how come you have so much experience with dogs."

"You really like Sparky, don't you?" I raised an eyebrow in amusement once we started walking around the park. "He reminded me of the time we had Winthorp." He explained. "The wombat, if I remember correctly?" I guessed. "Yes."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Well, about my experience with dogs… Angus had a Dalmatian named Pongo, which he and I usually took out for walks. He taught me about commands such as 'sit'." I stated. "Angus always _was_ a dog lover…" Dad reminisced.

"He really got on Allison's nerves when it came to dogs. She used to have a cat named Lucrezia when she was little. It died when she was twelve, and she was so sad… However, Lucrezia _did_ manage to survive a fall from the eighth floor of a building… Nearly gave Allison's parents and Uncle a heart attack." I added with a chuckle. The whole situation was morbid, but the funny thing was the whole 'cats have nine lives' thing…

Dad was looking at me in shock. "The cat really survived that fall?" He repeated. "Yup." I nodded. "Then it's true, cats _do_ have nine lives…" "My thoughts exactly." I agreed. "But Allison was pretty pissed when I told her that, she refused to talk to me for two days." I then added, making us laugh just as we passed another tree.

 **Third Person's POV**

Little did Jerry and Lily know that just as they passed one tree, a person appeared from behind it. He stayed in shadows of the trees in order not to be seen by the two of them. Looking at them laughing, Angus took off his black sunglasses with a frown.

"Some things never change…" He muttered coldly before putting on his sunglasses again and disappearing into shadows.

 **Well, FINALLY done! I've been writing this chapter for more than a week, and I had a writing block… But it's done! Personally, parts I enjoyed writing the most are the ones with Geraldine's 'sue me' roast to Lily, the whole British/American words thing and Angus playing undercover.**

 **Anyway, today's question… Favorite piece of the show's OST? I like 'Here Come The Spies' , 'WOOHP Theme' and 'Jerry's In Charge', but the one I love the most is the track from Sebastian's rave in 'Stark Raving Mad'.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	71. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Well, guys… I've been on fence for a while whether I should do this episode or not. At first I didn't want to, but then changed my mind and all over again. '0067' is an episode I have mixed feelings about. On one side, I liked the concept of Lumiere using Jerry to get revenge on all those directors. However, they executed it badly. Jerry was acting like a complete moron and was way out of character (in my opinion), even going that far to accuse girls of being jealous of him. So why am I even doing this episode? I'm doing it** _ **only**_ **because of character development I have planned for this chapter.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is based on the episode '0067'.**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 **Lily's POV**

 _A man ran into the room to find a woman kneeling on the ground. "Quick, Nia, we have to get out!" He shouted, not noticing a smirk on the woman's face. She turned around before quickly taking her mask off her face._

" _Not so fast, Evan!" A man with moustache and black hair was smiling smugly. Evan took off his mask with a smirk. "Guess again, evil villain!" Nia grinned in triumph. "Nia wait…" The villain took off his mask. "It's me, Evan!" He smiled. The woman gasped and ran to the man, pulling him into a hug._

I didn't even bother to wait for the 'the end', so I returned to my book. I could hear groans coming from Clover, Alex and Sam. Looking up from my _'Jane Eyre'_ book, I raised an eyebrow. I knew this film was a fucking joke the moment I saw its title…

"That was officially the worst movie I've ever seen!" Sam sighed while putting a bowl of popcorns away. "Guess that's the reason they call it _'Mission Improbable'_!" Alex said, grabbing a hand of popcorns and putting them in her mouth.

I closed the book and took a bit of popcorns from her bowl. "I _did_ warn it would be cheesy as fuck." I reminded with a bored look on my face. That film was just so stupid… And the end was incredibly cheesy, especially with the whole 'taking off the masks' thing. This was something not even Uncle Angus would want to watch.

"And now we know." Clover sighed just as Sam turned off the TV. I stood up and dusted off my white, sleeveless shirt and magenta skirt, wanting to get rid of popcorns which landed on my clothes. I then sat down again. "Why can't anyone make a decent spy flick for once?" The red-haired girl wondered aloud.

Suddenly, just as she said that, the screen turned on. _Dad_ was looking at us from the screen! _"My sentiments exactly!"_ He commented, making us yelp in surprise. _"Actually, that is why I need to see you girls right away."_ He then added.

We screamed as we fell through the couch, right into the tunnel. "Lily, since when did Jerry care about spy flicks?!" Alex shouted to me while we were sliding down the tunnel. "Don't look at me!" I simply shouted back. I didn't even know Dad was interested in those sorts of things!

Finally, we landed on the chair in the office. "Since right now! Girls, I have exciting news. My dream of becoming a professional thespian is finally coming true!" Dad explained excitedly. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. This was the first time I heard of it…

"A professional thespian?" Sam repeated. "What are you talking about?" She then demanded. "While attending college, I went to a musical theatre club. Ever since then, I've wanted to be an actor, and now I can!" He stated. We were looking at him in surprise.

"So, what's the thing?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Ocram Ereimul, a major Hollywood director has tapped me to star in his latest big-budget latest spy flick, '0067'!" " _You_?" Clover questioned skeptically. "Indeed, me! Who better to play a spy than a _real_ spy?" Dad asked her. "Um, I don't know… Maybe an _actor_?" She guessed.

He shook his head. "The reason spy flicks are so unrealistic is because actors don't know how to portray spies!" My eyes widened. "Wait, so that man knows you're a spy?" I quickly asked. I get it if he really wanted to do this, but something told me that the man knowing his secret identity wouldn't be good….

"Oh, don't be so naïve, Lily, these Hollywood types know everything!" He frowned at me. I huffed while folding my arms. The whole thing was still weird to me… "But you're not the type that becomes a star, _I_ am!" Clover grinned while pointing at herself. Alex, Sam and I rolled our eyes. "I mean, no offense, but aren't you a little past your prime?" She then added.

I looked at her before exchanging looks with Alex and Sam. "Well, instead of 0067, then it should have been 0057, if they really want to refer to his age!" The former pointed out. "Joke all you want, girls, but the fact of the matter is, yours truly is headed for the silver screen!" Dad declared.

"This is crazy! How are you going to run a spy agency while you're off shooting a movie?!" Sam demanded. "I'm _not_. _You four_ are." My eyes widened in shock. Did I hear that correctly?! "WHAT?!" All four of us chorused. How were we supposed to run a freaking spy _agency_?! I would get it if it were something small, but…

WOOHP was anything but small. It was an _international_ agency, on _6 continents_ … There were so many things to do; I didn't even have an idea how Dad managed to stay sane with all that work… Besides, how were four teenage girls supposed to take care of something that someone's been running for 30 years?!

"I'm turning the day-to-day operations of WOOHP over to you while I'm on set." He walked to us. "What about the deputy?" Alex demanded. "He's on sick leave. Besides, you're Super Spies, you can handle it!" Dad waved it off. "No, we can't! There's schoolwork, shopping, cute boys…." "It will only be for a few weeks."

"But Dad, we know nothing about running WOOHP!" I spoke up with a frown. "Don't be ridiculous, Lily, you've seen what I was doing a few times. All you have to do it stick to agendas, and it will be fine!" He handed each of us a piece of paper. "But I'm not good with agendas!" Alex exclaimed.

However, Dad didn't seem to care about our objections at all. With a small bow and a smile on his face, he ran out of the office.

"JERRY/DAD!" The girls and I chorused in despair while gripping papers even more tightly. "Just what did we do to deserve this?!" Clover shouted. "I'm not good with agendas!" Alex repeated. "How the fuck are we supposed to take care of fucking _WOOHP_?!" I stood up with hands on my head. "No offense to WOOHP." I then quickly added. "Hasn't Jerry ever heard of word 'delegating'?!" Clover screamed.

I turned around to look at her. "Well, he did, considering he delegated WOOHP to _us_!" Sam pointed out. She then looked up at me. "What was Jerry usually doing at work?" "How am _I_ supposed to know?!" I was gaping at her. "You come here when he works; he said you've seen him work a few times!" Clover reminded.

"Only a small part compared to everything else!" I retorted in panic. "Well what was he doing anyway?!" Alex demanded. "Talking on a phone, sorting through files, observing gadgets, talking to people, organizing appointments…" I counted on my fingers.

Suddenly, I realized what all of this must have looked like. I was panicking like the biggest fool in the world… And because I had a reason to. Dad suddenly leaving us in charge because of his film was really unexpected, and _odd_ … The whole idea of him shooting a film was still weird, especially if that director guy knew he was a spy…

However, I wasn't going to object. If Dad trusted him, then fine. This was his dream; there was no point in stopping him. It was then I realized how selfish and spoiled I must have sounded. Dad always helped me whenever he could, yet he rarely asked me for a favor. Now that he did ask, I was here, freaking out?!

Well, it was going to stop. I was going to prove that I could help him too when needed. So I looked down at my paper. There were some things like sorting through documents, ordering lunch for in-house agents, putting toilet paper…

"It's said here someone has to sort through application files for this week's spy candidates." Sam read. "Sorry, no thank you!" Clover folded her arms with a huff. "I'm not good with sorting things!" Alex added. "I'll do it." I then said, leaving my bag to the side. _"The files are at the desk."_ GLADIS said.

I nodded before walking to the chair and sitting down. I then started looking through files. "They need to be sorted alphabetically?" I guessed. _"Yes."_ The machine confirmed. I started sorting them. This was actually pretty similar to sorting Mother's documents whenever she needed help…

There were about 15 applications, but I sorted them alphabetically and left them at the desk. I then looked at the agenda. "How am I supposed to order lunch for in-house agents? Is there a phone number or something?" I looked up at GLADIS. She then gave me a piece of paper. _"I suggest consulting with Mister Danti. He's the head of the agents' department, so he'll give you the menu for this week and a list with a number of them."_ "Thanks, GLADIS." I grinned but stopped. "Wait, where is he?" _"His office's on the third floor, first door left."_

I was about to head out of the office when the girls came in. "What were you doing?" I asked curiously. "Putting toilet paper." All of them chorused with frowns. I chuckled in amusement. "There must be some way to delegate this to someone, we're Super Spies!" Sam then pointed out. "Yes, but Dad _did_ ask us for a favor…" I then commented.

"So you're okay with this?" Clover asked incredulously. "No, I'm not. However, Dad had never asked me for a favor before, yet he helped me so many times. So refusing to help would be just wrong." I explained. "Oh." They said in unison, this time with smiles on their faces. "As much as I hate this, I see your point." Alex said.

Suddenly, an alarm could be heard in the office. "What the fuck is that?!" I asked and looked up at the ceiling. I could see a red alarm beeping. _"It's a red alert, Super Spies!"_ GLADIS remarked. "A red alert is way more important than all those agendas…" The three of them looked at each other with smirks.

I rolled my eyes but joined them in front of the desk. _"The head of a major Hollywood studio has been reported missing. He never arrived at work."_ A picture of a man and what seemed to be his residence appeared on the screen. _"The last place he was seen in was his home at Hollywood Hills!"_

"I get to save a Hollywood movie studio mogul?!This is so my chance to break it!" Clover smirked while clenching her right fist. "Hey, we should give Jerry a call! After all, he's in Hollywood, maybe he'd seen something!" Alex suggested. She had a point; Dad was pretty much near the crime scene… So he must have noticed something! "Good thinking, Alex. He's not one to miss a clue!" Sam smiled.

The girls then used their X-Powders to switch to their suits, with me doing so as well. Sam then used her X-Powder to dial Dad, with Alex and Clover right beside her. Seeing I had no chance to get closer to the device, I stayed where I was.

After a few seconds, Dad answered the call. _"Hello?!"_ I could hear him asking in what seemed to be a bit of annoyance. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "It's us, Jer! We've just got a red alert and…" Alex started only to suddenly be cut off. _"Look, girls, I'm in the middle of my vocal exercise, and it demands immense concentration! So, whatever's going on, you'll just have to handle it!"_ Dad ranted angrily before… _Hanging up_.

Clover, Sam and Alex were staring at the X-Powder with looks of shock on their faces. I couldn't help feeling shocked as well. He didn't even want to hear what the girls wanted to tell him… What's more, getting so pissed at them for one small favor was just stupid! I had no idea what was going on inside his mind at this moment, but his behavior was just foolish and unnecessary!

"Talk about _rude_!" Clover fumed while Sam and Alex sighed. "Maybe the stress of celebrity is getting to him." The latter suggested. "Why is that supposed to be _our_ problem?!" I demanded. "It's _not_." The three of them chorused back. "I knew we should have let Lily call Jerry instead." The blonde-haired girl frowned.

I raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "Why me? It wouldn't change anything." "Because if you had called, he would have actually bothered to listen to what you have to say instead of hanging up!" She explained. "No, he wouldn't have. You've heard how pissed he was." I pointed out. "Except that he trusts you more than he trusts us. He wouldn't dare hang up if you were on the line." Sam commented.

"Let's call him again, this time with Lily." Clover took out her X-Powder. "Don't." I stopped her. "He's obviously busy, besides, we can take care of this without Dad. It's why he left us in charge after all." I then added.

The three of them looked at me before exchanging looks of hesitation. Then they nodded. "But if all of us go, we'll leave WOOHP unattended." Sam then pointed out. "So, paper, rock, scissors to decide who's staying?" Clover guessed. "We have no time for this, girls!" The red-haired girl frowned at them. "Fine, I'll stay." I offered.

" _Perhaps a gadget or two might help!"_ GLADIS said before giving Motion Detector Sunglasses to Alex, Ultra Inflatable Tech West to Sam and Wind Tunnel 9000 to Clover. "Boring much?! I mean, we're Super Spies now!" Clover exclaimed. GLADIS then offered them some sweaters.

"That's more like it! We'll take them!" "But we don't even know what it does!" Sam argued. "Who cares? It's beautiful! Isn't that enough sometimes?" Clover asked her. Alex and Sam looked at each other but then nodded. They then put on same sweaters. "See you when we get back!" Alex shouted to me as they ran out.

I let out a sigh but sat on the chair and took the paper in my hands. "Oh, yes! Lunch for in-house agents!" I exclaimed and ran out of the office as well.

* * *

I knocked on the door of the office. "My apologies, Mr. Danti, may I come in?" I asked politely. The man looked up from his papers. "Miss Lewis, if I remember correctly?" He asked in an Italian accent, his brown eyes looking at me from head to toe. "Yes." I nodded. "Come in." He then said. "Gabriele Danti." He offered me a hand to shake. "Lilette Lewis." I said while shaking it. I then let go of it. "What brings you here, Miss Lewis?" The man asked me.

" I was wondering if you could give me this week's menu for in-house agents and the list with the number of them." I explained politely. "Sure." He nodded and then gave me a paper. "Thank you." I smiled, earning another nod. "Give greetings to your father as well." Mr. Danti added. I simply nodded, not knowing what else to say.

I then made my way back to the office.

* * *

As soon as I was inside, I took my mobile phone; dialing the number GLADIS had left. _"Hello?"_ A voice answered. "Could I order lunch for 500 people?" I asked slowly. "Who's calling?" I looked up at GLADIS in panic. "What does Dad usually tell them?!" I asked her. _"They're aware of WOOHP's existence, so tell them it's WOOHP. We're their most frequent customers."_ The machine said simply.

"Thanks, GLADIS." I grinned. "It's WOOHP." I then answered to the man in the phone. _"In that case, it's no problem. It should be delivered at 2 o'clock."_ "Thank you. Have a good day." I hung up. "What's next…" I looked at the paper. "Picking concept art of gadgets and weapons from Mister Chevalier?" I raised an eyebrow. _"His office is on the eighth floor, third door on the left."_ GLADIS stated. "Got it." I told her before running out.

* * *

By the time I was there, a man with curly black hair and green eyes was looking at some papers. "My apologies for interrupting," I started while knocking on the opened door. "But I've been told to pick up some concept art from you."

"There's no problem at all." The man stood up, speaking in a French accent. "Anthony Chevalier." He offered me a hand to shake. I shook it while saying my name as well. "Here are the papers." He then gave them to me. "Thank you." I told the man before heading out.

But on my way back to the office, I bumped into someone… I looked up before letting out a yelp. It was _Sánchez_ … "My sincerest apologies…" I apologized and tried to back away, only for him to grab me by my wrist violently. I hissed in pain before looking up at him with a glare. "Mister Sánchez, please let go of my wrist." I asked him to do so calmly.

"What makes you think I'll be so kind after what you had done to me?" He asked icily. "What had I done to you?!" I demanded while losing my patience. "A half of you voted against me." The man growled. "Well, reasonably, considering all you cared about was getting rid of Dad." I lifted my head up proudly in order to show some dignity.

He tightened his grip on my wrist. I resisted the urge to groan in pain. "Well, you know what? Your daddy isn't here to save you!" He smiled smugly. "I don't need anyone to save me." I growled back at him.

That was when some people started appearing in the corridor. Sánchez let go of my wrist but kept looking at me. "Just so you know, Miss _Lewis_. That meeting may have ended well for you, but I _always_ get what I want." He declared firmly. "I'm afraid you're confusing your insane dreams with reality. With all due respect, by the way." I then added and made a run for it down the corridor.

* * *

Once I was inside the office, I put the papers on the desk. "GLADIS, the girls haven't come back yet?" I looked up at the machine. _"No."_ The machine answered. I let out a sigh before looking at the paper again. From what I could see, there weren't many things left to do until lunchtime… But there was a lot to do _after_ it!

My eyes widened to the size of saucers while I read other papers. I didn't even understand the rest of this technical stuff, and there was a lot of sorting documents! Dad said that he usually stayed here until 2 AM… How he managed to stay sane with all this work was beyond me.

Knowing there weren't many things left to do before lunchtime, I started sorting the rest of the files. From what I could see, they were mostly about some new weapons, candidates for some jobs, complaints from certain people, even requests for appointments.

By the time I finished with sorting, the girls ran into the office, still in their suits. "So, how did it go?" I asked curiously while standing up from the chair. Clover shrugged her shoulders. "Everything was peaceful; there was no sign of abduction or something like that." "But we _did_ manage to find a clue…" Sam lifted a paper up.

"Can I see it?" I asked. She nodded and gave it to me. "All we have to do is figure out who wrote the address." I simply nodded at her words before finally looking at the paper. My eyes widened and I let out a gasp the moment I saw the handwriting. I would recognize it anywhere…

"What's wrong, Lily?" I could hear Alex asking. "Where did you get this paper?" I looked up at them with my eyes still wide. "Back at the crime scene." Sam said what I hoped she _wouldn't_. "Why do you look like a girl on a prom without a date?" Clover asked in confusion.

I didn't know what to tell them… They would think I was crazy. I thought this was crazy too, but I _knew_ whose handwriting this was, I've seen it more than few times to be able to recognize! "You know whose handwriting it is?" Alex questioned.

"It's _Dad's_." I finally said. "WHAT?!" The three of them screamed. "Our Jerry? Impossible!" The black-haired girl shouted. "How can you be so sure about it?!" Clover demanded. "Clover, I've seen Dad's handwriting a few times, even on some pictures he gave me! His handwriting hasn't changed at all since they were taken." I looked up from the paper.

Sam looked at me. "Are you completely sure?" She asked. I walked to my bag and put it on the desk. I then took out some pictures of Uncle, Dad and Mother I had with me. Turning it to the back, I pointed at the letters of the place and date.

"See? He's the only one who writes letters 'D' and 'i' in such way!" I told them while showing them the paper at the same time. "It _does_ look like his handwriting…" Alex mused. Suddenly, the alarm could be heard again. "Another red alert?!" Sam demanded in disbelief. _"_ _ **Double**_ _red alert. There's a crime in progress, an alarm has been triggered at the headquarters of another major Hollywood studio!"_ A picture of the headquarters appeared at the screen.

Fucking great… "Seems like someone's got major beef with Hollywood." Clover commented. "They must have seen _'Mission Improbable'_!" Alex declared, making the rest of us sweat drop. But it did sound funny… "This time, I'm coming with you." I said, making them nod.

GLADIS then offered me the same sweater the girls had. "Thanks." I said before putting it on. We then raced out of the office.

* * *

We were racing through the hallways of the building. Finally, we slammed the door open. "Hold it right there, intruder…" Sam never got to finish. You know why? Because there was quite a sight in there. Two people were apparently filming a woman who was encased in ice, with _Dad_ and another man next to the window!

"JERRY?!" The girls chorused in astonishment. "Girls?!" Dad was gaping at us. But then he folded his arms with a frown. "What's going on here?!" Sam asked as she ran to the man and Dad. "What's going on is that we're shooting a film and you're _interrupting_!" The latter glared. "If this is a movie, then why does she look so freaked out?" Clover questioned.

Sam exchanged looks with the three of us before looking back at Dad and that man who I presumed was the director. I took that moment to observe him better. He wore sunglasses; he had brown hair and moustache, and was dressed in a green shirt with a brown coat. There was something about this man that gave me bad vibes…

"Then Lily was right when she said it was Jerry's handwriting, it looks like he _is_ involved!" Sam pointed out seriously. "It's called method acting, Sam!" Dad groaned in annoyance. "You'll have to excuse them; they know nothing of the craft!" He then told the man who nodded.

"We know enough to tell when something is real." I spoke up with a glare. "It's supposed to look real, Lily!" He glared at me. "Now please leave, can't you see I'm busy?!" Words couldn't describe how angry I was. How could he be so oblivious to the whole thing?! Did his desire to be in an actor blind him that much?!

"We're not here to see you, Jer! We're here on an official WOOHP business…" Alex started. "Such passion! Did anyone ever tell you girls you should be in pictures?" The director suddenly asked. "Only every day!" Clover commented with Sam and Alex smiling too.

However, I wasn't buying it. I had no idea what that man was planning with this… "This is wonderful! You four are just perfect for the Junior Spy roles!" He complimented, making the girls smile even more. "Just stand here!" He then motioned for us to stay where we were.

The man then pressed something on Dad's wrist watch, making green slime come out, under our feet…. Before I could do anything, he jumped on it, sending us flying through the window! All of us screamed. I didn't want to die like this, I really didn't want to!

Suddenly, while we were still falling, Sam's vest inflated. The rest of us grabbed for her before she bounced off the ground and did so a few more times. It then deflated. "That's what I call a killer action scene." Alex remarked. "Except that it won't make it to the final cut." Sam frowned.

"What's that man's problem?!" I asked in disbelief. "That's what I'd like to know too, what kind of a guy would reject me?!" Clover huffed. "What's even worse is Dad's actually buying his story." I sighed. "Maybe, but that Ocram guy didn't see one thing coming." Sam then smiled. "What?" I gave her a perplexed look.

"Our secret weapon, that's what." She winked. "What?" I was even more confused. " _You_." The three of them chorused. " _Me_?" I was gaping at them. "Yes, _you_!" They shouted back. "You can try to talk some sense into Jer while we're trying to find more information about Ocram." The red-haired girl then explained.

I shook my head immediately. "No, I can't. He didn't believe us back there, so he won't believe me now." "But if _you_ try to talk to him, then he'll listen." Clover put a hand on my shoulder. "Fine." I frowned. "We'll be in the jet and try to find out more about Ocram." Sam said, making me nod.

* * *

Racing through the building, I finally stopped in front of the door before slamming them open. Ocram, those two men and Dad were still in there, and they were talking. However, as soon as they saw me running inside, Ocram frowned.

Dad turned around as well. But, when he saw it was me, I was met by a glare on his face. "What are you doing here?! I told you and those three to wait for me outside!" Ocram growled. "No, you didn't. You _threw_ us out through the window, you wanted to kill us!" I screeched while marching into the room.

"Lily, stop talking nonsense! Ocram would never hurt anyone; he's an A-list director!" Dad objected. Ocram suddenly put a hand over his shoulder. "Um, who's this?" He pretended to be whispering. I kept looking at them suspiciously. "That's my daughter, you'll have to forgive her, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Dad told him.

My blood boiled even more. "You know what, Jer? I think she's just jealous her dad got to be on silver screen instead of her!" Ocram pointed at me. "That's not true!" I shook my head furiously. "Well, I wouldn't say she's jealous, just slightly unreasonable…" Dad told him.

That was it. I couldn't wait anymore! I ran to where Ocram and Dad are, looking at them angrily. "Dad, this man tried to kill Clover, Sam, Alex and me." I repeated angrily. "So you're doing this on purpose, aren't you?!" He glared at me. " _What_ am I doing on purpose?" I demanded icily. "You're trying to sabotage my career!"

I started laughing in disbelief. "What career? Kidnapping heads of famous Hollywood studios?!" I demanded. "It's called method acting…." "That's not method acting. Dad, that's called _kidnapping_." I glared.

"Quiet!" I growled at Ocram who tried to say something. "In fact, the only reason why the girls and I came here in the first place is because there was a red alert at WOOHP." "You're not really going to listen to her, are you?" Ocram asked Dad with a bored expression on his face. "And guess what the girls found at the crime scene once we found out one of them was missing? We found one of your notes with the man's address on it." I continued, ignoring the director.

Ocram started laughing again. "Jer, baby, it's so obvious the little one is jealous of you…" Other two men started laughing too. Dad, however, stayed quiet while looking at me. "Ocram doesn't give the slightest fuck about you being in a film, the only thing he wants is to use you to get rid of all those people!" "Girl, my security will throw you out unless you stop talking nonsense. We've got a scene to shoot in front of another studio, and you're wasting our time!" The director growled.

"Shut it." I growled at him again. "Look, Dad, I get it how much this thing means to you. But it's useless if you're too blind to notice what's really happening around you. It's time to wake up to reality." I looked at my father pleadingly.

Suddenly, those two men grabbed me by my hands. "Throw her out." Ocram ordered. "Let go of me, you fucking idiots!" I screamed at them and tried to break free to no avail. Suddenly, one of them was kicked, flying away and against a wall in the room.

Quickly turning my head, I looked up in surprise to see Dad kicking the other guy. He let go of my arm, flying against the wall in process. However, Ocram suddenly grabbed me by my wrist harshly. "Hands off my daughter, Ocram, or, should I say… _Lumiere_..." Dad glared at the man. "Took you long enough to figure it out, Jerry!" The man growled.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Lumiere, Lumiere… Why did that name sound so familiar?! Wait… The girls mentioned they had encountered a film fanatic named Lumiere twice… So that must have been him!

Knowing I had my chance, I quickly stepped on the man's foot with my heel. He let go of my wrist and started shouting in pain. That was when the door opened again, this time with the girls running inside. "Lily, Ocram isn't a director, it's…" Sam started. " _Lumiere_." Dad and I finished. "That!" Clover exclaimed before those two men blocked the girls' path.

"I've got to admit, Jerry, your performance was a bit stiff," Lumiere started once Dad blocked his fist. "This ought to loosen you up!" He finished just as one of those men landed on me, sending me to the ground. "Get the fuck off me." I growled at the man.

However, he refused to do so. "No, not the Freeze Ray!" I could hear Dad shouting just as the man pushed me up, and sent me flying towards where the girls were. Alex helped me up, but by the time I turned around… Dad was completely encased in ice…

Lumiere then fired at us, freezing lower parts of our body in process. "And that's a wrap!" He started laughing before running out of the building along with his two henchmen. I tried to break the ice with my fists to no avail. "Fucking great…" I growled in annoyance. The girls stopped trying to break free as well, seeing there was no use.

"Okay, this is definitely not good!" Alex frowned with her arms folded. "Tell me about it; this is so going to slow down shopping excursions…" Clover sighed. "I think Jerry has it worse, all of him is frozen!" Sam pointed out. She had a point; Dad really had it worse at the moment… "But why aren't we completely frozen too?" I then asked in confusion.

Clover looked at her sweater before looking up at as with a grin. "Girls, these sweaters must be some sort of a freeze ray protection!" She explained. "Talk about a fashion cue…" She then added. "Clover, your Wind Tunnel 9000!" Sam then reminded.

The blonde-haired girl took it out and used it to melt the ice off her body. Then she did the same to Sam and Alex, and finally me. Shivers ran down my spine once she melted the ice off my legs.

Clover then pointed the gadget towards Dad, melting ice off him completely. "Thank you! Now it's time to give Lumiere the performance of my life!" He said determinedly. "Jer, wait!" Clover said and quickly ran to him.

She arranged his suit in order not to look so messy before he smiled and ran away. Sam, Alex and I looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What?! It's his big scene, he's gotta look the part!" Clover shrugged her shoulders. We simply smiled and ran after Dad.

* * *

We ran through the streets of Hollywood while trying not to lose Lumiere out of sight. Right as we passed one wall, I could see them. They were running through what seemed to be a photo session. "There they are!" Alex pointed.

Wasting no time, we ran after them, not even stopping to wait for one little train filled with tourists to pass by. "Pardon me!" Dad apologized while grabbing for the edge of the upper part of the train, and using it to push himself through the train compartment and come flying out of it.

Sam jumped on a front part of the train and jumped away with Alex following her lead. Clover got over the upper part of the train with her hands and I went after her route, grabbing the edge of the upper part of the train with my hands, and pushing myself with all my strength to jump over the upper part.

By the time we caught up with Lumiere, he was trying to fire his Freeze Ray at one of the directors. Luckily, Sam and I literally jumped on him, sending him to the ground. I then stood up, not wanting to really kill the man with my weight combined with Sam's. She was already sitting on him after all. Two of his henchmen raced towards Clover and Alex.

"Give it up, Lumiere, you couldn't direct traffic on a one-way street!" Dad told him. A pretty good roast, I had to say. "That's about as clever as your 0067 performance! But this casting session is closed!" Lumiere retorted before pointing his watch at Dad yet again.

Sam quickly got in front of him and pushed Lumiere's arm down so he couldn't fire at Dad. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to point?!" She screeched. "If she did look after him, then we wouldn't be in this crap." I told her. "Point taken." She agreed.

But then Lumiere broke free from her grip. Sam tried to catch his arm again, only for Lumiere to dodge her. Dad tried so as well, but Lumiere got out of the way and he fell down in process. The film fanatic pointed his watch at him again, only for me to violently grab him by his arm and push it down to the ground. "Don't you bad guys ever learn to fucking quit?!" I growled at him. I haven't known this man for a single day, and yet he was already getting on my nerves!

"If you don't mind, I'd like to do the honors; after all, I wasn't cast as 0067 for nothing!" Dad said. I smiled and removed my hand off Lumiere's watch. He then took the watch off Lumiere's wrist and put it on his own. "I think you could use a little cooling off!"

With those words, freeze ray came out of the watch. I moved away in time not to get hit by it. Lumiere was completely frozen by now. "Remind me again, how many times had you dealt with this idiot before?" I asked Sam. "Two times." She rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, I could hear clapping. Turning around, I could see people taking photos of Dad and clapping. "Thank you, you're too kind." He bowed just as the girls joined in clapping among the others. I let out a smile and started clapping too. At that moment, I was feeling happy for Dad. Despite Lumiere's trap, everything turned out just fine...

* * *

By the time we returned to WOOHP, I was surprised to see it in one piece. It's been a while since we left… "I'll be honest; I expected to see my office in a worse state…" Dad admitted. "Why? It looks clean!" Clover pointed out.

"Well, Alex did say she wasn't good with agendas…" He reminded. "And I'm _not_!" Alex agreed. "Actually, Clover, Alex and I only restacked the toilet paper. Lily took care of everything else while we were on the case." Sam explained.

Dad looked at me for a moment. "Impressive." He said simply before walking to his desk and sitting. "There are only a few complaints; everything else seems to be fine." He noted before sighing. "What was I thinking with starting career as a professional thespian?" "But that's what you've always wanted." I pointed out.

"But it's only now I see how stupid it was. I've got everything here; I can help the world more with my spy career than as a thespian." Dad explained. The girls simply smiled. "We'll be waiting for you outside." They then told me. I nodded before they walked out.

"Since when were you good at organizing things?" Dad suddenly asked me. "Mum always wants me to keep my room clean." I frowned. "Besides, I had to help her more than few times by sorting through files and documents. Now that I think of it, your job is similar to Mother's." "She's in charge of which company?" He asked. "Company of Furniture." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

I then sighed. "Although I have to admit, how you stay sane with all that work is beyond me." I said. "It's just a matter of being in form." Dad explained. "I'll stick to my books from now on, thank you very much." I simply replied, earning a chuckle.

"I also wanted to thank you for bringing me back to my senses. You were right; I was so blinded by my wish to become a thespian that I lost common sense…" He frowned. "I'm just glad you're fine." I smiled. "I promise I'll trust you and the girls more from now on." He walked to me before hugging me. I returned the hug with a smile.

"Well, I'd better be going, girls are waiting for me." I then said once I pulled away. "See you!" I waved and ran out.

* * *

"How about watching another movie?" Clover asked while we were walking away from the building. "As long as it's not a spy flick, I'm for it!" Sam said with Alex and me nodding. "Maybe a romantic comedy?" Alex suggested. "Or horror?" I asked. "Or 'Mission Improbable'?" Clover added.

All of us looked at her with frowns. "I was just kidding!" She exclaimed. "Hey, get back here!" Alex shouted jokingly once we started running after her. "Not a chance!" She shouted back, making the rest of us laugh.

 **Well, that's it. As much as I was against doing this episode, I'm also glad I did so because of Jerry's character development. As you know, he sometimes didn't trust girls in the show, just like in this episode. However, by learning to trust Lily, Jerry learns to trust the girls more in process.**

 **Today's question… Favorite voice actor in the show? I like all of them, but the ones I really remember from my childhood, therefore the most memorable ones are Sam's, Mandy's, Jerry's (second one) and Clover's.**

 **Until next time!**


	72. Amnesiac Much?

**supboyyyyy93: Well, glad you liked it! :) However, personally, I think Jerry has more common sense than it is actually shown in those episodes where he doesn't believe them. I think they made him dumber only for the sake of plot convenience, which is why I was a bit hesitant of doing such episodes in the first place. I just think that with running WOOHP for more than 30 years in the show, he would be a lot smarter than the show portrays him. Speaking of Sam's voice actor, did you know she and Mandy share the same voice actress? ;)**

 **Well, guys, let's get this shit with Terrence over. xD These few chapters will be a bit darker than usual, but after that, we will probably get back to less serious ones. There are few more episodes I want to do before the finale, so it will hopefully make you forget what I'm about to post in these three or four chapters because it's not gonna be pretty lmao.**

 **This chapter's based on the episode 'Like, So Totally Not Spies, Part 1'.**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 **Third Person's POV**

Helga von Guggen and Boogie Gus exchanged looks of agreement before entering the meeting room in the LAMOS submarine. The woman was carrying a box in her hands. Sherry and Terrence were inside, sitting in the sofa. The former was applying some medicine to her brother's face.

There was a huge scar on the right side of the man's forehead, right above his eye. Helga and Boogie Gus walked to where they were, still quiet. Ever since Terrence's outburst, it's been rather tense in the submarine. Both Boogie Gus and Helga decided to stay out of their way when necessary, and Sherry would stay near Terrence.

"We have a plan to finally get rid of WOOHP." Boogie Gus spoke up. Terrence looked up at her with a glare. Sherry, on the other hand, slowly nodded. "Spill it." She demanded. "The reason why we never managed to get rid of Jerry was because his spies always solved everything. However, if we get them out of the way, then we'll finally have a chance to get rid of him…" Helga explained while opening her box for them to see what was inside.

Sherry smiled smugly. "It looks like this will actually work…" She trailed off with content. Terrence looked at her before looking back at the box with a sinister grin on his face.

 **Lily's POV**

I looked at a pair of beautiful, red shoes with heels. "Told you this store had even better choice than the previous one!" Clover told me. "I admit, you were right." I responded with an eye roll. Suddenly, my eyes landed on another pair of heeled-shoes. They were turquoise instead, but I just couldn't take my eyes off them….

However, I already had some shoes, so I was fighting the urge to buy them. Instead, I ran to a beautiful, black skirt. And it was cheap… These promotions at the Groove were really awesome! I'd already managed to buy a new jeans vest, a pair of yellow sneakers, some nice-looking bracelets and a magenta shirt with short sleeves.

I ran into changing rooms to try the skirt and a dark blue shirt. After that, I quickly changed back into my grey, short sleeved shirt and dark green skirt. "That skirt looks really nice." Alex commented once she saw me carrying it. "I'm buying it." I smiled before looking at a miniskirt she was holding in her right hand. "I suggest taking that." I told her and ran to pay.

After buying both the shirt and skirt, I followed the girls outside the shop. "Nothing like a shopping spree to make a girl happy!" Sam gushed. "Nothing like a _huge_ shopping spree to make a girl happy!" Alex corrected her excitedly. "If this isn't enough for the first day of spring, then I don't know what is." I told the girls with a smirk.

"There's never enough shopping. However, for tomorrow, it should be just fine!" Clover grinned while taking out her new blouse. It was orange and it had long sleeves. "You'll pretty much be setting the trend for the whole season." Alex beamed. "It's so pretty…" I smiled and touched its sleeves.

To my surprise, the material was… "Is it _silk_?!" I looked up at Clover with my eyes wide. "Yes!" She squealed. "Really?!" Sam and Alex chorused before touching the blouse as well. "How much did it cost?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "It was cheaper than usual thanks to the discount." The blonde-haired girl explained.

"Way to copy me, loser!" A voice which I _didn't_ want to hear said those words from behind us. I turned around to see Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique smiling smugly at us. Mandy was even wearing the same blouse Clover had just bought!

At this moment, the last person I wanted to see was her. It's because of her I was on the edge of being expelled… If anything, what I wanted the most was to beat the shit out of her whenever she showed up like this… But I had to control myself. I didn't want to get expelled!

"Quick, take a pic!" Mandy suddenly ordered to Caitlin and ran right next to Clover. "Mandy, what are you doing?!" The blonde-haired girl demanded while Caitlin started taking pictures. "Getting undeniable proof that I'd bought the blouse first and you're just a big poser!" The bitch looked at her arrogantly.

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief before smirking. "You know, being a big poser is actually better than being a total bitch." I told her nonchalantly. "She has a point, you know." Clover smirked at Mandy who seemed to be seething.

"You shut your mouth or I'll… I'll…" She started angrily. "You'll what? Report me to the headmaster? In case you forgot, the school isn't until tomorrow." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Besides, I didn't break your nose this time, although I have a big desire to do so." I then added. "You'd better get rid of that desire for your sake." Sam frowned at me. "I'm working on it!" I hissed.

"Don't you dare do something else to Mandy, you Brit freak! The last time you broke her nose, she had to wear medical plasters for a month!" Dominique screeched. "But she's still wearing them." Alex pointed out, and she was right. It may have been month and a half since I broke her nose, but she still had the medical plaster on it!

That made the Clover, Sam, Alex and me start laughing. "Tell me, Mandy, how many operations did you have because Lily had broken your nose?" Clover demanded smugly. "How many times had I broken it? I honestly lost count." I told her truthfully. "Four times!" She exclaimed. "Then she had four operations, if you guys know how to count. One for each nose." Sam pointed out.

"That doesn't change the fact you're all jealous of me." Mandy lifted her nose up with a glare. " _Jealous_?" Alex and Clover chorused in disbelief. "Yes, you're jealous because you'll never be as fashionable as moi!" She smirked. "You know, I actually feel sorry for her future husband." I whispered to Sam who nodded.

Caitlin and Dominique started laughing mockingly. I swear to God, I hated those two as much as I hated Mandy… The three of them ran inside while still laughing like hyenas. Thank God they were gone!

"That's it; I'm returning this right now!" Clover fumed. "Why should you? It's so pretty!" I pointed out with a frown. "Mandy has it!" She retorted. "You just need to add something to make it stand apart." I told her.

Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Forget Mandy for a moment, there's an awesome new cart with jewelry!" She pointed at behind me. I turned around in a bit of confusion, but now I knew what she was aiming at. There really was a cart with all sort of jewelry. A woman seemed to be inside…

However, the urge to buy those shoes came back to me. I had to go back and buy them, I just had to! "Girls, you go and check it out, I'm going back to buy those shoes." I told them. They nodded before I made a run for it into the shop.

Once I finally bought the shoes, I caught up with the girls outside the shop. "So?" I asked curiously. "We managed to get awesome-looking bracelets." Alex stated. "We got one for you too." Sam said. "Thanks, how much was it?" I asked while taking out my wallet. "It was for free." Clover explained.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Weird. Hardly anything in here is free of charge." I put the wallet back in my bag. "Who cares? What matters the most is the benefit of the whole thing!" The blonde-haired girl argued. "If you say so." I said simply while we were walking into an elevator. The door closed. "Sometimes I just get the feeling shopping is harder than our missions…" She added.

Just as she said that, the elevator started shaking and randomly changing floors! "You jinxed it, Clover!" Sam shouted. "Next time, we're taking the stairs!" Alex screamed once we landed against the ceiling with our backs. The floor opened, with us falling out of the elevator while still screaming.

I landed on the chair right in between Sam and Clover, with the shopping bags still in my hands. Looking up, I could see Dad eyeing us from his chair. "Don't you girls ever get tired of shopping?" He finally asked, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head immediately. It was thanks to the girls I liked shopping so much… But I never regretted it!

"Tired of shopping?!" Clover demanded in disbelief while Sam and Alex had same looks on their faces. "Get real, Jer, it's one of life's great pleasures, you should try it some time!" Sam hugged one of her bags after Clover said that while Alex and I beamed. "Perhaps I will. Right now, however, I'm more concerned about the USO that's been sighted off the coast of Los Angeles!" Dad said simply.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "USO?" I asked. "An unidentified submerged object. It's the same shape and size as Terrence's submarine. It's probably nothing, but…" Dad was cut off by Clover. "Good, then we can check it out later!" She declared. "Yes, we have a spring wardrobe to try on!" Alex added while standing up with Sam and Clover.

I stayed where I was though. As much as I wanted to try all the new clothes with the girls, I wasn't going to brush this 'submarine' thing off that easily. That man had tried to kill us so many times… " _But_ ," Dad stopped them from getting out. "As we haven't heard from him and Sherry for a while, I'd like you to check it out ASAP!"

The girls walked back to the chair and sat down with sighs. "Don't Super Spies ever get a day off?" Alex questioned. "Not as long as evil is working overtime." Dad frowned.

GLADIS then gave us Heat Sensor Motion Detector Sunglasses, Net Throwing Extendable to Clover, Laser Nail File to me and the Porcupine Quill Hairbrush (the latest gadget) to Alex. All three of them seemed to be in a rather bad mood.

"Would you girls like a demonstration of how it works? It really is innovative!" Dad suggested. "Don't sweat it, Jer, we'll figure it out!" Alex said simply while putting it in her bag. I had to admit, that gadget looked good… "Looks like our fashion show will have to wait." Clover groaned before we ran out.

* * *

Sun was setting while we were riding towards the submarine with our Jet Set Skis. Even though I was still a bit bummed about having to wait with trying out clothes, I realized I had to take this seriously. I would be less serious the moment Terrence and Sherry were in prison.

However, the girls, on the other hand, were still a bit pissed about the whole thing. "Sometimes being a spy for WOOHP can be seriously annoying!" Clover commented in annoyance. "Totally… We're always too busy on missions to do the stuff we really like!" Alex was complaining as well.

"No wonder Mandy gets all the good fashion stuff before we do!" The blonde-haired girl added. "I know it stinks… But look on the bright side, the sooner we get over with this mission, the sooner we can get back to more important things!" Sam told them.

I looked at them for a moment with a frown. They were overreacting… I understood them completely, they had right to be annoyed, but they didn't have to go that far with complaining! I was a bit annoyed too, but I wasn't going to complain about this, especially since espionage actually helped me and changed my life…

"Lily, how come you're not bothered by this at all?" Clover suddenly demanded. "I _am_ a bit bothered by the bad timing, but it's not us or Dad who chose the moment for something to happen." I said firmly. "But in general?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Maybe sometimes by bad timings, but I'm not going to complain. It's thanks to espionage I gained independence from Mother and Uncle, and it's thanks to espionage I found Dad in the first place." I explained. "Oh." All of them chorused in realization. "You have a point…" Clover admitted.

And I meant it. It was now I realized completely how much espionage actually meant to me. If it weren't for it, I would still be under watchful eyes of my mother and uncle without knowing a thing about my father… Despite some bad timing and bad consequences, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world!

Suddenly, I could hear something beeping. Looking on my jet's radar, I could see a submarine. "That's the LAMOS' submarine!" I could hear Sam saying. "Come on, let's get this over with!" Clover cheered, speeding up along with Alex and Sam. I rolled my eyes but followed them.

We stopped right in front of a yellow submarine. "That's the LAMOS sub, alright! I'd recognize that rust anywhere!" Alex commented. "Then let's finish this." I frowned before getting a bit closer to the sub with my jet. Then I grabbed for the edge of the submarine, carefully taking a peek to see whether someone was on deck…

But there wasn't. In fact, the hatch leading to the sub's interior was wide open! My eyebrows furrowed. This must have been either luck, or a _trap_ … The girls joined me where I was. "Can you say suspicious?!" Clover huffed. "We'd better check it out with our Heat Motion Detector Sunglasses." Sam suggested. We put on the sunglasses.

Yet I couldn't see anything wrong at the deck or in the submarine… It was like there was no one inside! However, right after I had said that, something quickly ran past by! I took off my glasses with a gasp. "Talk about LAMOS welcoming committee…" I could hear one of them saying before we jumped inside the submarine.

I put on the sunglasses again before we carefully started going through the corridor with our backs pressed against the wall. After a few moments, I could see an open door. Just as Sam slowly took a peek inside, that shadow caught my attention again. "Over there!" I hissed and pointed at the corridor.

"We're close, come on!" Sam urged and we made a run for it down the corridor. I jumped over some stairs right after Sam. I couldn't help noticing there was water inside the corridor, right where I jumped in. They sure were LAMOS in every aspect, even when it came to their hideout… I could hear Clover complaining about the water ruining her boots.

I joined Sam in front of a first door. "Whatever it is, it's in here!" She hissed just as Alex and Clover ran to us. And she was right. There really was something inside… "On count of three, we barge in!" The blonde-haired girl suggested. "Got it!" The rest of us whispered back. "One," Alex whispered. "Two," I added. "THREE!" We shouted, kicking the door open with Alex landing right inside the cabin. She shot a net out of her mascara at whatever was in the corner.

Sam then used the light from her X-Powder for us to see better what we had managed to catch. However… That was only a pile of crabs and slugs! Disgusting… "Ew!" All of us chorused before we made ran outside.

* * *

Instead, we decided to go down the corridor and go up the pipes. "Other than the crabs, this sub is way deserted!" Clover commented, climbing up. "Where do you figure Terrence is?" Alex wondered while she and I were climbing up, after Sam and Clover.

I followed the girls right into another cabin. It seemed like this was the main room of the submarine. There was a table with a couch (it was behind the table), a window with the ocean view, even some computers which were in the middle of the table!

"Maybe the computers hold some information." I suggested just as Sam walked to them and sat down. "That's what we're about to find out." She said. After a few minutes, her eyes widened. "Check it out! It's an online Captain's log!" "Nice hacking, Sammy." Alex praised, sitting on her right.

I sat on her left so I could see the screen better with Clover sitting next to me. "What does it say?" I asked curiously. "It says that Terrence has had enough of crime, he's disbanding LAMOS and moving back to England with Sherry to become a dog groomer!" She finished reading with a raised eyebrow.

I exchanged a look of confusion and surprise with her for a moment. This was really weird… He'd tried to kill us so many times… He used guns, poisons, even knives… I still remembered those eyes filled with madness once I'd hurt him with that rock! This didn't make any sense! Not that I didn't want to stop worrying about LAMOS, but this was just so sudden and unlike Terrence…

"Then that means our work here is done!" Clover cheered. "But isn't this a bit too sudden?" I asked with a frown. "Him going straight at this speed _is_ unusual." Sam agreed. "You do remember his wish was to ruin Jerry's life because he had 'ruined' his by pinning the blame on him when they were kids?" She then reminded sharply.

The two of them stayed quiet. "He even pulled Mother, Uncle and me into his crazy schemes. It's because of him that everything bad happened to her and Uncle. And it's just because they were close to Dad." I added bitterly. That thought was still crazy to me… "What makes it even worse he did that only because of something when they were little." Sam continued. "He nearly killed Lily twice; Jerry could have died too because of that shot, and…"

"You know," Clover suddenly interrupted her. "I really think that guy is psychotic. Not as in insulting him, but he must have some sort of a diagnosis." She folded her arms. "He's a man for mental institution." Alex agreed with a frown. "And it is weird… But there's nothing we can do at the moment apart from observing him." Clover added. "And if he does strike again, we'll be ready." Alex declared.

Sam and I looked at each other before turning our heads towards them again. They were right; Terrence wasn't a normal man… He was a psychopath. No normal man would go this far to make their sibling's life miserable… Even pulling the others into his evil plans in order to get what he wants!

"But we still have to be on guard." She reminded. "We will." The two of them nodded back. "However, it would be better for you two not to be so paranoid." Clover explained. "Fine." Sam and I sighed just as my X-Powder started ringing.

I opened it. _"Girls, how's the mission going?"_ Dad's hologram appeared. "The LAMOS' sub was completely empty." Alex commented. _"Really?"_ He asked in surprise. "Yes." We nodded. "It says in Terrence's blog that he moved to England with Sherry to become a dog groomer." I explained. _"Strange…"_ Dad frowned. _"It_ _ **was**_ _something he was good at…"_ He muttered.

All of us were in silence. _"I'll dispatch a few agents to England to check in on him. In the meantime, stay on guard."_ He finally said. "Deal!" We chorused before I closed the device.

"How about finally trying out those clothes?!" Clover suggested with a grin. Sam, Alex and I grinned as well. "Let's hit it off!" We chorused excitedly while racing out of the submarine.

* * *

Thanks to the fact Uncle Angus was in Barcelona, I was able to stay at the girls' place. He was supposed to help Mother with her work. What was also convenient was the timing. I could be with the girls while we were trying out new clothes!

One thing was clear. Even though we should have been tired after this, we weren't! Neither of us could get worn out when it came to shopping…

"Forget school, forget missions, and forget everything!" The three of them shouted. "Fuck everything!" I joined them in shouting with a grin before throwing a random shirt on Clover's bed. They looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Come on, you know it sounds more pleasing." I smirked.

They sighed. "Whatever happened with the swear bucket?" Alex questioned. "I decided not to swear in front of Dad, it's simple." I lifted my hands in the air. "Not even swears in other languages work after all." I added.

The three of them were gaping at me. "Wait, he knows those too?" Clover asked in surprise. "How?" "He says that when working with people of different ethnicities, if they get mad, he gets to hear some 'colorful vocabulary'." I explained. "Sheesh…" Alex sighed. "Makes sense though." The rest of them agreed.

"Fine, but we'll say your version of 'forget everything' only once." Sam looked pointedly at me. I smirked in response. "FUCK EVERYTHING!" The four of us shouted in unison before bursting in laughter. "Now just to finish this with our new bracelets." Sam took four bracelets out of a bag.

She gave me one. I looked at it curiously. The bracelet had an interesting design, with a crescent moon in the centre of it. I had to admit, it looked pretty… Seeing the girls had already put them on, I did so as well, putting it on my right wrist.

That was when my head started hurting, and I started feeling dizzy… "Suddenly, I don't feel so good…" I could hear Alex saying. "I have a really bad headache…" I trailed off while holding my head with my right hand. The pain was just unbearable, and I wanted it to stop! "I'm getting woozy too; maybe it's from trying out all those clothes." Sam suggested.

My sight was foggier every second; I had a feeling I was going to lose my consciousness any moment… "We really outdid ourselves this time!" I could hear Clover saying before everything turned black.

 **Third Person's POV**

It was 9:05 AM in the Downtown L.A. Among a crowd the people, Jerry was walking down the street before stopping in front of a building.

"The Brit Boutique?" He raised an eyebrow while looking up at the shop's name. "Maybe I ought to take a lesson from the girls and do a little shopping… After all, it is life's great pleasure!" He mused. What still amazed him was that even _Lily_ adored shopping now as much as the girls.

After observing the shop for a few more seconds, the man walked inside, only to be met with different kinds of ascots, suits and umbrellas. "Now this is what you call a shop! It makes me feel like I'm back home!" Jerry ran to one of the suits excitedly, grabbing its long sleeve.

"I know what you mean, brother." A voice behind him said smugly. Turning around, Jerry faced Terrence who locked the door with his left hand. "Terrence… I'd hoped I'd seen the last of you." He growled. "Don't worry, brother, soon we'll part _forever_!" The man let a sinister grin appear on his face.

Slowly backing away, Jerry stopped and turned around just as he could hear another voice behind him. "Feel the power of the LAMOS!" Boogie Gus jumped up from behind one drawer and started throwing a bunch of cylinders at the man.

After dodging them by doing a somersault, Jerry grabbed one cylinder. "Unfortunately, none of them is my size." He threw it away with a smirk before standing up. Suddenly, Helga jumped up, landing next to Boogie Gus while holding a shirt with a tie in her hands.

"Here's the latest look for the man who's about to lose everything!" She threw both the doll and the shirt with it. Except that… Jerry swiped his hand through it, tearing it in half in process. Both Helga and Boogie Gus gaped at the sight. "Jesus…" The woman trailed off before she and the man hugged each other, shaking in fear. "We're dealing with this guy?!" Boogie Gus asked her back in panic.

"I must say, Terrence, these can't be your best henchmen!" Jerry turned around to look at his twin. "They _are_! For now… But never mind them… This is _personal_!" Terrence growled. "In that case, I guess it's time to teach you yet another lesson!" Jerry smirked in response.

Boogie Gus and Helga were observing the two of them while still shaking. "I'm not afraid, Jerry! Come and get me, I'm waiting!" Terrence declared before crossing his arms and putting them in front of him as defense.

Jerry jumped up, right towards his brother. "You always were just a big talker!" He remarked before landing in front of him. The man then gave multiple kicks to him, sending Terrence flying to the floor. "Anything to add, brother dearest?" Jerry demanded, putting his left leg on Terrence.

"Wait…" Terrence breathed heavily. He then looked up at Jerry with a smug smile. "NOW!" He shouted. Suddenly, Sherry jumped out of a nearby room, grabbing her younger sibling's right leg and stretching it out in process. "Ow!" Jerry fell to the floor while holding his right leg and hissing in pain.

Meanwhile, Terrence, Sherry, Helga and Boogie Gus started closing in on him. Jerry really wanted to get out of there, but he couldn't move. Sherry and Terrence were aware of his leg problem very well, and now they used it against him yet again!

"I'd like to add that I _won_!" Terrence finally said, making Jerry's eyes widen just as all of them started laughing evilly.

 **Lily's POV**

Opening my eyes, I could feel my head hurting. And it wasn't just a small headache. It hurt _a lot_ … "My head is pounding… What time is it?" I could hear Sam asking while I slowly sat up. It looked like I was sleeping on the floor near the door…

Alex let out a yawn. "Time to get more sleep, I'm totally exhausted!" I could hear her saying. I put a hand on my head because it still hurt a lot. Yet I had no idea why… What were we doing lying around the room like that? And why did I have a feeling I was forgetting something important? I was feeling so disoriented…

"I feel mega disoriented, and I've got a feeling I'm forgetting something!" Clover said, making me look up at her. "I know what you mean… Like, why were we sleeping on the floor?" Alex asked while rubbing the back of her head. "We must have passed out after our fashion show." Sam pointed out. "But that never happens to us." I frowned in confusion. "Do you have a better idea?" She asked. "Nope." I shook my head.

However, she then gasped. "We'd better hurry or we're gonna be late for school!" She picked up the watch. She was right… Our first class was due to start in half an hour!

I quickly got up and ran out of Clover's room to get ready.

 **Third Person's POV**

Something wet falling on his face brought him back to consciousness. Looking up, Jerry could see his wrists were tied to some pipes. He then looked around to see Terrence, Sherry, Helga and Boogie Gus watching him, before finally looking to the side to see water leaking out of pipes and coming through walls of the submarine.

"Apparently crime doesn't pay for repairs!" Jerry noted with a frown, looking directly at his siblings. "So what's your plan this time?" He demanded. "I'd hate to ruin the suspense, I'd much rather you find out the hard…" Terrence was cut off. "We're going to drive you out to the middle of the ocean in this leaky old sub and leave you there!" Boogie Gus explained smugly, making both Terrence and Sherry look at him in disbelief.

Sherry cleared her throat. "But you still don't know the best part…" She was cut off as well. "That's when the sub slowly fills with water, and then it's 'bye bye' for little Jerry!" Boogie Gus explained excitedly and then started laughing. The two siblings groaned in annoyance.

"So you believe you'll finish with me thanks to this wonderful plan?" Jerry asked sarcastically. " _Exactly!_ " Terrence and Sherry got right in front of him. "However, you won't know the rest of it!" The woman added, ignoring Boogie Gus laughing in the background.

It was Jerry's turn to smirk. "If you really think you'll succeed, then you're wrong, because Lily, Sam, Clover and Alex will come to my aid." That statement was met with Helga's laughter and the siblings backing away. The man looked at Helga perplexed.

"I wouldn't count on them this time if I were you." Helga smiled smugly. "Get this," Boogie Gus grabbed the woman by her right shoulder while looking at Jerry. "Helga gave them special bracelets that erased their memories of being spies!" He explained excitedly while Helga, Terrence and Sherry groaned yet again at the man's crazy antics. "You moron! You weren't supposed to tell him!" Helga glared at him and put a hand on his left cheek.

Jerry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He only hoped Helga's plan didn't work, or then there would be no one to help him… "Well, brother, now you know our plan, but there's absolutely nothing you can do to stop us!" Sherry smiled at him evilly, making Jerry glare back at her.

"I'd say it's been nice knowing you, but, you know… That would be kind of hypocrisy." Terrence commented smugly. "Now that's a good one!" Sherry started laughing along with the three of them. "That _would_ be hypocrisy!" Boogie Gus agreed while their laughter didn't stop. And what did Jerry do? He could do nothing, with his wrists tied up while listening to those four laughing about his demise.

 **Lily's POV**

I followed the girls into the main school corridor while wearing a dark blue shirt, a jeans vest, a black skirt and turquoise high-heeled shoes. Some colored bracelets were around my wrists, and a black hair band was on my head.

As soon as we walked into the corridor, I could see the guys were smitten with our looks. "Yeah!" "Looking good!" "Totally awesome!" "You guys are the queens of fashion!" I could hear them saying. Not that being in fashion was important to me, but I had to admit hearing compliments felt good… I bought those clothes with girls only because it was shopping, not because of being in trend.

"What can I say? We aim to please!" Clover stopped for a moment, running a hand through her hair with a grin. We then continued walking through the corridor until we saw Mandy, Dominique and Caitlin. They had pretty ugly outfits, I had to admit. Mandy's clothes looked more like a business trend or a school uniform!

"Hey, Mandy! Last year call wants your outfit back!" Clover laughed at her mockingly. Mandy didn't seem to be happy with those words. Not that I cared about it though, if anything, the look on her face was priceless!

We then started running through the corridors with grins. "We totally rule the school!" Sam pointed out. "Was there ever any doubt?!" Alex asked her as if she were crazy. "Point taken." She responded.

* * *

After the classes had ended, the girls suggested going outside. I told them I'd catch up with them though. It looked like Allison was angry with me for some reason, she wouldn't even say 'hi' to me, or talk to me… And I didn't know why! I was determined to figure it out, no matter what it would take.

So as she was picking books from her table, I walked to the blonde-haired girl. "Allison, can we talk?" I asked her with a frown. She looked at me angrily before slamming her Biology book on the table harshly. "There's nothing to talk about." She hissed.

"So I guess that's why you're avoiding me?" I raised an eyebrow. "How many times are you going to act clueless? It's actually rather pathetic." The Scottish girl spat. I was even more confused. I really, _really_ had no idea why she was so pissed with me! Yesterday we were talking as we always would, and now she was angry?! "What did I do to you?" I demanded while folding my arms.

Allison ignored me, taking the books and putting them in her backpack. "I don't want to talk to you." She growled. "But I _do_!" I grabbed her by her hand, stopping her from getting out. "I'd made it clear that I won't even look at you until you stop keeping secrets from your oldest friend. Do whatever you want with your _best friends_ , uncle or father, but I'm out of here!" She screeched.

"What?" I was gaping at her. I didn't understand _anything_ by now… What secrets was I keeping from her? And what was that about my father? I never even met him! The only thing I knew was that he left Mother before I had been born… She was really going too far with this!

"I don't know what your problem is with me," I started angrily while still holding your hand. "But bringing up my father in such way is just low, even for you." I glared at her. "Why? You spend more time even with him than with me." She retorted. "I never even met him, for freaking fuck's sake, Allison!" I shouted angrily. I just couldn't control myself at this moment, I've had it enough!

She looked at me as if I were crazy. "You really are mental." She let go of my hand and ran out. I rubbed the back of my head in confusion, but I still couldn't help feeling angry.

* * *

By the time I joined the girls outside the school, all of them had looks of shock and fear on their faces. They were standing next to a rubbish bin, but didn't dare to look at it for some reason. "Hey, did something happen?" I asked in confusion, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Something _crazy_ just happened!" Alex shouted in panic. "I got some sort of a computerized compact with my purse, but I apparently didn't notice it until it started ringing. When I did open it, some freaky old guy appeared, asking for our help!" Clover explained with a frown.

I looked at her curiously. Freaky old guy? Asking for help? What the fuck was she talking about?! "Then he said how the four of us were some Super Spies, working for some stupid organization. That bald guy really is nuts…" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Spies?" I raised an eyebrow. All of this was just weird… If I were a spy, I would certainly remember it… Wouldn't I? "Then he asked about you." Alex added. "Why me?" I demanded in surprise. This was the first time I even heard of that freaky person, whoever he is… They shrugged their shoulders. "He only asked where you were and said he wanted to talk to you because we didn't believe him."

"Do you know that man?" Sam suddenly asked. "What man?" "A bald one with dark brown eyes, dressed in a suit. He was apparently a Brit." Clover stated. British bald man? That definitely didn't ring a bell to me… Although I appreciated he was a Brit like me, there weren't much British people here in America after all…

I shook my head with a frown. "No, I don't. You all know the only adult I'm close to is Uncle Angus. Mother is rarely home and I don't even know my father's name." I reminded them. "True…" They agreed. "We want to go to Sushi Spa to calm our nerves." Alex then told me.

"Then let's hit it, I never say 'no' to sushi!" I grinned before we ran off.

* * *

We were at the Sushi Restaurant. Right now, the girls and I were eating some noodles. No matter how much I ate it, I could never get tired of Japanese cuisine… I'd rather have noodles and sushi than dog meat like they did it in China! The mere thought of roasting dogs was just disgusting… Poor them… Chinese people had good food, like fried chocolate and various types of rice, but I hated when they went to extremes with eating dogs and cats… Uncle Angus hated Chinese cuisine because of their habits.

"I hate to admit it, but this just isn't calming me down!" Clover stopped eating her noodles with a sigh. "I'm still totally freaked out by that weird cell phone thingy!" Alex and I kept eating our noodles while Sam stopped too. "And I can't get that old guy out of my mind! Can you believe what he said? Imagine us being spies?!" She ranted.

I pushed the plate away with a sigh just as Alex stopped eating as well. That subject was still in my mind, even though I only heard about it from the girls… Why was the guy so convinced he knew me? Him knowing the girls was kind of freaky too, but I didn't even get to see him, while the girls did!

"You just mentioning it gives me the creeps, especially since you actually did see the weird man while I didn't." I told them honestly. "Forget it. Besides, being a spy would be a total waste of time. Luckily, the hologram dude had no idea what he was talking about!"Alex smiled. I raised an eyebrow. They never mentioned it was a hologram…

That was when a waiter came to our table, carrying wasabi mud masks with him. He put four of them for each of us on the table. "Maybe this will finally help us relax." Sam suggested before we put them on our faces.

"HIDE IS OVER, GIRLS! THE LAMOS RULE!" The waiter suddenly shouted, making me jump up in surprise. What the fuck was happening?!

A man and two women joined him. They seemed to be way happy to see us, judging by the looks on their faces… But I didn't like it… In fact, I was scared! "What? Was there a problem with my credit card?!" Clover asked in panic before all of us jumped on the table while screaming. The man with grey hair and dark brown eyes started walking closer to us with a sinister grin on his face. It made shivers run down my spine. That man was frightening…

It was obvious we were about to get attacked… But why?! This was the first time I saw those people! The man started laughing evilly. "Back off, I know how to use these!" Alex threatened and took some Chinese sticks into her hands.

However, the man wasn't impressed at all. "Oh, you've got me now…" He trailed off sarcastically with that sinister grin still on his face. But then he took out Chinese sticks too and a bowl! "Mercy, please!" Alex shouted.

The crazy man launched noodles out of the bowl with his sticks, tying her up with them! Not knowing what to do, I jumped off the table and started running down the room with the purple-haired woman hot on my heels.

"What the fuck is your problem, you crazy bitch?!" I shouted to her. "My problem is that you've been naughty, and it's time for your punishment!" The crazy woman shouted back. I jumped over a nearby table with plates before pushing it towards her.

However, she dodged it with easy. "You're making Aunt Sherry angry… And you won't like me when I'm angry!" The woman screeched, making my eyes widen. Aunt?! Was she _insane_?! "Get the fuck away from me!" I growled before throwing a plate filled with noodles right towards her.

The woman dodged it with ease and started walking to where I was. That was when an idea came to my mind. I prayed this was going to work… Just as she was near the table, I got on my knees and tripped the woman before quickly pushing the table over her. She was thankfully stuck under it, so I ran to where Clover, Sam and Alex were.

We then tried to sneak out of the restaurant while the crazy man had his back turned… But we were still caught. He started walking to us, that grin not leaving his face at all… We backed against the wall in fear. That man scared me so much, even though I never even met him… There was something and sinister about him that made my skin crawl.

"Good help is so hard to find…" He sighed. "Nonetheless, I'll ravish eliminating you girls myself!" He declared while preparing his fists and walking closer to us. "If this is a robbery, we'll give you our wallets!" Sam quickly took out her wallet with me doing so as well. "I don't want your money!" The man growled.

"Then what do you want?!" I screamed at him in panic. His head turned to me as soon as I said that. "I want all four of you to suffer, especially you… It's because of _you_ my face is like this!" He roared, pointing at a nasty scar on his face.

My eyes widened. _I_ gave him that scar? Then why didn't I remember any of it?! For fuck's sake, I didn't even know him! "Just let us go and I swear you'll never see us again!" Clover shouted. "We'll even change our names if you want!" Alex added and started looking through her bag.

"As much as I want to kill all of you right here, this isn't even a challenge…" He trailed off in disgust. "Don't make me hurt you!" Alex took out some sort of a spiky thing with a glare. "And what are you going to do? Brush me into submission?!" The man started laughing in disbelief.

Alex started shaking the thing when _thousands_ of small darts came off it, going right towards the man! They pinned him against the wall, much to our and _his_ shock. "How did you do that?!" Clover gasped. "I have no clue!" Alex gaped.

"YOU GIRLS WILL PAY FOR THIS!" The man started roaring, making shivers run down my spine. I did _not_ want to stay with that man in here… "Let's get out of here!" I exclaimed in panic. "Unless you want second round?" Sam asked us as panicked as me. "NO!" The three of us shouted back before we ran out of the restaurant.

* * *

As soon as I was outside, I took that wasabi mask off my face with my hand, so did the girls. "Okay, what is going on here?! First we wake up on the floor, then some old dude pages us on a futuristic cell phone, tells us we're spies, and now we're attacked during lunch!" Clover counted everything that happened today. "It's like our whole world has been turned upside down!" Alex pointed out.

Suddenly, I got a feeling something bad must have happened. I didn't know why, but something told me to go back inside the restaurant… So I raced back inside. "Lily, are you crazy?!" I could hear Clover screaming. "Something bad happened!" I shouted to them.

Once I was inside the main room, I let out a gasp. The girls gasped as well when they caught up with me. The waiter from before was lying on the ground near a wall, with blood coming out of a wound from his side. He was coughing for air, and he seemed to be in a very bad state… Blood was already making a pool of it on the floor! A bloodied knife was lying on the floor, not too far away from him.

"What happened to you?!" I screamed in shock and got down next to the man. "Lily, that guy had tried to kill us!" Clover reminded in panic. "But he's been stabbed!" I told her. "Alex, call 911!" I shouted to her. She nodded with a look of horror on her face before she took out her phone and ran out.

Sam quickly ran to where the man and I were before putting some serviettes on his wound to stop the bleeding. "Who did this to you?!" Clover demanded with her eyes wide. "Terrence…" The man's voice was hoarse. "The other man?!" Sam presumed, making him nod.

"He's really insane… He stabbed me because…" He was coughing. "Because I was the most useless out of LAMOS…" "LAMOS?" I asked in confusion. "The group where I belonged… Terrence…. He… He formed it and…"

Suddenly, Alex and some men slammed the door open and ran into the restaurant. The men put him on a trolley and raced towards the ambulance van. "We'll call to inform you about his condition." One of the men told us. The wounded man briefly made eye contact with me. "Terrence… Will stop at nothing to kill you all…" He coughed before the men closed the door.

"He must be delusional due to the blood loss." One of them said. They then ran into the van. Closing the door of the vehicle, they started driving away.

I let out a sigh. I knew this man had tried to kill us, but I really hoped he would live through this… _No one_ deserved getting stabbed in such way! What made this even worse was the fact that the man supposed to be his acquaintance did so… Terrence, he said? That man was some sort of a psychopath, I was sure of it. That only made me even more frightened… If he attacked us once, then he would do it again!

"I hope he'll survive this." Sam said with Alex and Clover nodding in agreement. "He mentioned something about LAMOS… Terrence was that man, the one who stabbed him." The blonde-haired girl commented. "Sherry was the purple-haired woman. She referred to herself as 'Aunt Sherry' while she was chasing me…" I admitted. They were gaping at me. "Aunt?!" They chorused. I simply nodded, not knowing what else to say. "So that's three of them, with the woman allergic to shellfish added in the mix." Clover pointed out. "Didn't that bald man say he was captured by LAMOS?" Sam suddenly reminded.

Clover and Alex nodded. "Yes, he did!" They chorused. "Could we actually be spies?" Alex wondered aloud. "That must be why that Terrence wants to get rid of us so badly…" I trailed off. "And what's with the 'aunt' thing?" The blonde-haired girl demanded. "There's only one way to find out… We'll have to call that freaky old guy back!" The red-haired girl declared.

So we raced out of the street, heading right towards where the girls had left that weird compact phone… In the rubbish bin in front of the school.

 **And… That's it for today! I did kind of warn Terrence would get a darker treatment… With his sanity deteriorating, hell is coming in the next chapter!**

 **Today's question… Most annoying villain? I dislike Violet Vanderfleet a lot for wanting to get rid of guys because she was dumped so many times… Others can be annoying too, but this one takes the cake for me.**

 **I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	73. The Downfall

**I'm finally posting this chapter… The end of it is going to change some things forever, and cause some nasty consequences… But enough spoilers, at least until we get to the end of it!**

 **This chapter's based on the episode 'Like, So Totally Not Spies, Part 2'.**

 **I only own my OC's!**

"Tell me again, why are we going through the garbage?" Alex demanded with a frown while folding her arms. Right now, all of us were in front of the rubbish bin near school where Clover supposedly threw that weird thing. " _We're not_! _Clover_ is!" Sam pointed at Clover matter-of-factly. "Why me?!" She demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you _did_ throw it into garbage…" I reminded. "It's because I didn't know what it was in the first place!" She argued. "You do realize we need that thing if we want to get in touch with that old guy?" Sam asked her pointedly.

"This is so unfair and so _gross_!" Clover exclaimed in disgust before letting out a sigh. She then started looking through the bin. "Found it!" She shouted after a few minutes. However, an annoying laughter made me turn around.

Mandy was standing right there, still laughing. "So, Clover, are you hoping to find some jewelry in that bin to match your bracelet?" She asked mockingly. "Mandy, not now!" Sam growled. "But why? I can finally see where you get your clothes from!" She walked away while still laughing like a hyena.

I rolled my eyes. However, I could see Clover still fuming. "Ignore her, Clover, we have bigger problems." I told her. She nodded while trying to open the weird device. However, no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't!

"Why the heck can't this thing open?!" She screamed before throwing it to the ground in anger. It _did_ open… The girls were right; the device did look like some sort of a computerized compact… Clover then pressed a button on it, but there seemed to be no effect. She pressed it several times to no avail. "The battery could be dead?" Alex suggested.

"NO!" All of us screamed in annoyance. What were we going to do now?! I let out a groan and quickly started looking through my bag for some water. I was so thirsty, and the crap we were in wasn't helping…

But instead of finding water, I could feel my fingers touching something metal. I quickly took out a device identical to Clover's. The girls were gaping at me. "You had that thing too?!" Alex asked in astonishment. "The first time I see it, really." I admitted. I didn't even _know_ I had this in my bag!

"Fine, let's just use it to call the freaky guy." Sam urged me to hurry up. "Well, if you could open it…" I reminded them with a frown. Clover quickly took it out of my hands and threw it to the ground. It opened.

Seeing none of them was moving, I walked to the device and took it in my hands. I then sat on a nearby bench with the girls sitting down soon after. Finally, I pressed the button on the device. A loading sign appeared.

A few seconds later, a hologram appeared. It was a man dressed in a suit. He had balding hair, dark brown eyes, and his wrists were apparently tied up with ropes. _"Lily, Sam, Clover, Alex!"_ The man sighed in relief. The girls were right, he _was_ British… But what I wanted to know was how he knew our names. This was the first time I saw him!

"Um, old guy?" Clover guessed. "Listen carefully, girls, you may be in great danger!" The man warned. A bit too late, I might add. It wasn't his fault Clover decided to throw the device into the rubbish bin though. "May? We were just attacked at lunch!" Sam frowned. "Yeah, a crazy waiter, a psychotic man, a purple-haired woman and one with shellfish allergy totally ruined our sushi!" Alex added.

"Until Terrence decided to stab the waiter once we ran outside. We had to call 911." I finished. The man looked at us in apparent shock. _"Terrence?"_ He repeated. "Yeah, or whatever his name is, the stabbed guy could have been delusional." Clover huffed. _"No, no, it is Terrence."_ He corrected her. "The guy told us how he was stabbed because he was the most useless one out of LAMOS." Sam explained.

It was quiet for a few moments. _"Do you know who they are?"_ "No." All four of us shook our heads immediately. "The only thing we know is they're LAMOS, that the man is Terrence, and that one woman is Sherry." I said simply. "That Sherry woman referred to herself as 'Aunt Sherry' while she was chasing Lily." Alex added.

" _LAMOS is a group my twin brother Terrence formed to eliminate you four and me. Sherry is his and my older sister."_ The man stated. My eyes widened in surprise. They were siblings?! "But what does that have to do with Lily?" Sam raised an eyebrow. He sighed. _"Sherry's words were true, she is Lily's aunt, and Terrence is her uncle."_

My eyes widened even more. Then that meant… "If they're my aunt and uncle, then you're…" I trailed off in astonishment, still not knowing how to process this. _"Yes. I'm your father."_ The man looked at me. The three of them were gaping at me. I couldn't help feeling shocked myself at that statement. Firstly, I had never seen this man before, but he obviously knew my name, and now he claimed to be my father?! Yet, at the same time, I couldn't place it… But he _did_ look kind of familiar… Which would explain why Allison was treating me like a lunatic when I told her I'd never met my father… Again I couldn't put my finger on it!

"How do we know you're not lying?!" Clover suddenly demanded accusingly. _"I'm allergic to blueberries."_ The man replied immediately. "That proves nothing." She fired back. "It's not a rare allergy, you know." Sam gave her a pointed look. "I'm allergic to blueberries too." I reminded them.

Clover raised an eyebrow at me. "So you believe him?" She presumed. "I don't know what to believe at the moment," I started hesitantly. "But something's telling me he's not lying. Our allergies are too much of a coincidence not to be true…" I told her honestly. "However," I turned my attention back to the hologram of the man.

"If you were my father, I would remember it, wouldn't I?" I asked questioningly. _"It's…"_ He was cut off by something loud in the background. _"Girls, it's imperative that you get me out of this submarine!"_ "I don't know, submarine rescues aren't really our thing…" Alex pointed out. "Besides, how do we know that we can trust you? We've just met you today!" Sam added.

" _Actually, Sam, we've known each other for quite a while! This was taken at the WOOHP picnic."_ The man said before the hologram switched to what seemed to be a picture. My eyebrows furrowed in curiosity once I looked at it better. The girls, the man and I were in it. We were sitting on grass, with Alex drinking some sort of a juice and the man holding a glass of water in his hands. Clover, Sam and I were laughing. I definitely didn't remember going on a picnic…

However, I could recognize that dark purple skirt anywhere. It was my favorite skirt out of ones I had! "We went to a picnic?!" Clover demanded in surprise before looking at the rest of us. "Why did we do that?" She questioned. That was when Alex's eyes widened in surprise. "Hey, that's my favorite purse!" She exclaimed.

"And those are the shoes I wore all last summer!" Sam pointed. "That's your favorite skirt." Clover pointed at the skirt I was wearing in the picture with her eyes wide. "Yup." I nodded. _"As I'd told you earlier, you girls are Super Spies!"_ The man looked at us. "But if we were, it would be logical for us to remember it, no?" Sam demanded.

She had a good point… _"Your new bracelets have erased a part of your memories."_ He explained. _"It's also why you don't remember me either."_ He looked at me. "But what does that have to do with our supposedly erased memories of being spies?" I gave the man a skeptical look. _"Circumstances in which you discovered the truth are tied to espionage."_ He said simply.

All of this sounded just crazy; there were so many reasons not to believe that man… Yet I did. Something told me he was telling the truth…

"An evil fashion accessory?" Clover looked at her bracelet questioningly. But then she huffed. "Yeah, right! And to think I was actually starting to buy what that old guy was selling!" _"Please, call me Jerry!"_ The man pleaded.

I looked down at my bracelet. So if I took it off, would I remember everything? It certainly didn't hurt to try. However, no matter how much I tried, I just couldn't take the stupid bracelet off my wrist! "Girls… Old guy, I mean, _Jerry_ , might be on to something. My bracelet won't come off!" Sam said while trying to take the bracelet off her wrist to no avail. Clover and Alex didn't seem to have much luck either.

" _You must hurry, girls, the submarine is filling with water!"_ Jerry quickly told us. The four of us looked at each other. "So, what do you think?" Sam asked. "I believe him." I said immediately. "Yes." Alex agreed. "Oh, what the heck, there's nothing good on TV tonight anyway!" Clover waved it off.

Her comment made the rest of us sweat drop. However, that definitely meant 'yes'… _"Excellent!"_ Jerry smiled. "But there is one prob. What do we know about being spies?" Alex demanded. _"Don't worry about that. As always, you'll find GLADIS to be a tremendous help."_ I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Who's GLADIS?" I asked.

Suddenly, I could hear a chopper's engine above us. Looking up, I could see a chopper with some sort of a 'W' logo on it. _"Welcome back to WOOHP, agents!"_ I could hear a voice saying before ladders fell out of it.

After closing the device and putting it back in my bag, the girls and I exchanged glances. We then grabbed the ladders. They quickly pulled us up inside the chopper, making us scream. It then started moving at incredibly fast speed.

I looked around the chopper curiously. There seemed to be some sort of a screen, a sofa, and a weird-looking machine… "Lily, weren't you supposed to be afraid of helicopters and airplanes?" Sam looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I _was_..." I trailed off with a nod. I hated airplanes more than anything in the world… So why wasn't I freaking out?! For some reason, I thought there was no need to panic, whereas I would usually start screaming whenever I was about to go on an airplane ride!

"I wonder if there's a movie on this plane." Alex mused. "Forget seeing a movie, it looks like we're in one!" Clover argued. _"Since you have no memory of being spies,"_ The weird-looking machine suddenly started moving to us while talking. The girls and I yelped in surprise with me putting hands in front of my face in defense. This was all so sudden and weird… _"I should remind you of a few things."_

I put hands away from my face and looked up slowly. _"I am GLADIS, and I am head of WOOHP."_ The machine stated, making me raise an eyebrow. From what the girls explained to me during their first encounter with Jerry today, he was supposed to be in charge… "I thought that was Jerry's job." Sam put hands on her hips.

" _Oh, I just let Jerry tell people he's in charge, it makes him feel important!"_ GLADIS replied. "In that case, do we really have to save him?" Clover suddenly asked. Was she fucking serious?! I highly doubted GLADIS was indeed in charge, besides the man supposed to be my father was in danger. No way was I going to just sit and do nothing!

"Yes." I told her with a frown. _"I'm afraid so. But before you do, you'll need a few things. An important part of every spy mission is the gadgets; no spy ever goes without them!"_ The machine's claw lifted what seemed to be a nail file.

Wait… I had identical one in my bag! "Is that it?" I quickly asked while taking out the nail file and showing it to the machine. _"Yes."_ "Those nail files are not a big deal." Clover waved it off. _"Can other nail files do this?"_ GLADIS asked while moving the nail file to the sofa with its claw. A _laser_ came out of the nail file, cutting the sofa in half!

"Holy shit." I gaped. "No, they _don't_." I could hear the blonde-haired girl saying while Alex and Sam were gaping at the sight too. This was some dangerous crap right here… _"Next is the Bubble Protection Bubble Gum."_ The machine lifted what seemed to be a pack of chewing gums. "Is it sugar free?" _"No, but it's completely waterproof."_ It responded to Alex's question and dropped the pack of gums into her hand. _"And finally, your jetpack!"_ It lifted up a violet backpack.

I could see the girls gushing over how beautiful it looked while I was observing it. _"One more thing. You need your outfits."_ Suddenly, my clothes started changing to what I presumed was some sort of a suit. Looking down at myself, I could see what I was wearing. The suit was colored dark magenta… The girls had similar suits, except that they were colored yellow, green and red for Alex, Sam and Clover respectively. They _did_ look good…

While the girls were still gushing over the suits, GLADIS offered me the Jetpack thing. _"Put on your Jetpacks. We're over the target area, get ready to jump!"_ It offered it to others before pressing a button. Door of the chopper opened.

A feeling of panic washed over me. Were we really supposed to jump out of there?! Couldn't we like, you know, land peacefully? "No way!" "Forget it!" "As if!" "Can't we just take the stairs?!" The girls and I screamed while hugging and holding onto each other for dear life. _"Ah, I hoped it wouldn't come to this."_ I could hear the machine saying before we were suddenly pushed out of the chopper because of it losing balance.

I started screaming the moment I fell out of the chopper, my heart beating incredibly fast. I did _not_ want to die! "What do we do now?!" Alex asked just as we grabbed each other' hand. "Hope that this is all just a bad dream!" Clover screamed back. "There's got to be an on button here!" Sam shouted while looking around.

After a few moments, I could see her flying through the sky while screaming with her jetpack. That quickly made me start looking behind, trying to find that stupid button. There it was, on the left side of the jetpack! I quickly pressed it. Suddenly, the jetpack activated, sending me flying up. I let out another scream in panic.

However, I managed to change the direction, this time going straight through the clouds. It actually wasn't that hard if you tried… I was getting the hang of it! A grin appeared on my face. This _was_ fun! But Alex's screaming made me look down in panic. She was the only one who hasn't activated it yet…

"Alex!" Clover, Sam and I screamed while flying over to her. We managed to catch her just a few meters above water. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "Yes, but I so don't wanna be a spy anymore!" She screamed back. "Too bad cause it looks like you're really good at it!" Sam smiled while pointing at what seemed to be a shadow of the submarine underwater.

"Looks like we found our submarine." I noted with a frown. "It looks deep…" The red-haired girl pointed out the obvious. "How are we going to get to it?" Clover wondered aloud. "What about the bubble protection gum the robot lady gave us?" Alex suggested, taking them out of her pocket. "It's worth a shot." Sam agreed.

Each of us took one gum before we started chewing it. After a few moments, the girls started blowing a bubble gum, with me doing so as well. Not long after, the bubbles were around our heads as some sort of a shield.

We then jumped into water. To my surprise, we could breathe normally thanks to the bubble gum… Which was fucking awesome. Anyway, we started swimming down, right towards the yellow submarine. However, the entrance to it was tied up with some ropes… Fucking great…

"So, what now?" I asked in annoyance. "If we can't come in the normal way, then we'll create a new one instead." Clover smirked and took out the Laser Nail File. Laser came out of it, and Clover slowly drew a circle with it. "Be careful where you point that thing!" Sam warned just as… She created a hole and fell through it along with some water.

Alex, Sam and I dived inside, right after her. However, water kept coming through the hole, right into the submarine… "We really should have thought this one through a little better!" The black-haired girl pointed out. "If we don't fix this ASAP, then this submarine is going straight to the bottom of the ocean." Clover panicked. And guess what? I could already feel the submarine moving!

"I've got an idea. Take off your helmets." Sam said and we did so. "Are you sure about this?" I asked her slowly. "Trust me; it's the best way to cover the hole." She explained. I simply nodded and gave her my helmet, making it into an even bigger bubble along with hers. Clover and Alex did the same before Sam pushed it against the hole and put it there, preventing water from coming in.

It really worked… "Hey, we're pretty good at this!" Alex grinned. "Maybe we are spies after all." Clover grinned as well. I smiled. However, hearing another voice quickly made me turn around. "Girls, please hurry!" I could hear Jerry saying. It sounded like it was coming from a nearby cabin…

Wasting no time, I raced towards the nearest door with the girls right after me. I started pushing them. They sure were heavy as fuck… But I opened them after a few seconds. Jerry was indeed in the cabin which was flooding with water and some boxes in it. His wrists were tied to pipes in the ceiling with some ropes. "Did somebody call for a rescue team?" Sam asked from behind me.

"I knew I could always count on you!" The man smiled. "Now would you mind untying me?" I nodded before walking over to him with the Laser Nail File. I pointed the laser towards the ropes, cutting them in process. "Free at last." Jerry sighed in relief before taking some sort of a wallet off a nearby box and putting it in a pocket of his suit.

"Now, let's get out of here before Terrence finds out what we're up to." "Too late for that!" Terrence's voice could be heard, making me face palm while the others seemed to be in reasonable astonishment. How… HOW THE FUCK DID HE FIGURE IT OUT?!

Terrence, Sherry, and the woman from before walked into the cabin, making shivers run down my spine. At the moment, he was the last person I wanted to see… "You good guys are so predictable!" Terrence pointed out smugly.

All of us were quiet. "It would seem, Jerry, that we're going to have the pleasure of dispatching you and your star spies at the same time!" The psychotic man grinned sinisterly. "Did you hear what he called us? We must be good!" Clover grinned, making Sam, Alex and I sweat drop.

"But not good enough." The woman was baring her fists with a smug smile. "We beat you once, and we're gonna do it again!" I could hear Sam saying before she tried to kick Terrence… Only to hit into a wall behind him instead once the man got out of the way. "Did you teach her that one, dear brother?" He asked mockingly. That was it! I've had it enough of this man's madness…

I charged at the crazy man, wanting to give him a good punch… Only for him to push me away violently, right towards Jerry. I bumped into the man from behind me with such force that it sent us right to the floor or, rather, water in this case. By the time I looked up, I could see Clover and Alex being sent against the wall just as a net from above fell right on Jerry and me.

* * *

As soon as they beat us, the trio of maniacs decided to tie our wrists, arms and legs with ropes. We were pretty much sitting in cold water with our backs against the wall… I hated cold water!

"Soon the submarine will be completely covered with water!" The woman declared. "Then it will sink, where the sharks will be waiting for dinner." Sherry added smugly. My heart started beating faster the moment she mentioned sharks. WHY?!

The girls didn't seem to be pleased about the concept of us getting eaten by sharks either. They were panicking just like me. "Have a nice demise, we'll make sure to leave all hatches open on the way out!" Terrence declared sinisterly. I swear to God, that man was the most insane person I've ever met… The three of them then walked out while laughing… I couldn't help feeling panicked. We were fucking doomed! My uncle didn't even know where I was, nor that I was going to end up as a shark meal… Tears started brimming in my eyes. I didn't even get a chance to make amends with Allison…

"A few hours ago we were just normal students, now we're about to become shark food!" Sam said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's worse, we risked our lives for a guy who's not even the head of WOOHP!" Clover added from my left while looking at Jerry who was on my right. "I beg your pardon?!" The man demanded in surprise.

"It's okay Jerry, GLADIS told us that she's the real boss." Alex said. "Except that she was lying." I frowned. "It doesn't really matter now, we're finished!" Sam sighed. She had a fucking point… "That's not what I'd taught you," Jerry frowned. "I'd taught you girls that there's always a way out, and you were the best students I've ever trained!" He took out his wallet and pressed a button on it.

An image of Sam wearing a white coat appeared on the wallet's screen. She was standing next to a microscope and observing something in her hand. "Sam, you've always used your keen deductive logic to figure out difficult clues." Sam looked at the screen with a small smile. The screen changed, this time showing Alex. She was kicking a guy with her right leg. "Alex, your athletic ability is second to none!" Jerry continued, making Alex smile, obviously proud.

The screen changed once again, this time showing a picture of me. I was in the middle of avoiding a woman's punch by ducking, and preparing to attack her by lunging at her. "Lily, your reflexes and instincts are some of the best I've ever seen." I simply nodded at the man's words, not knowing what to say. As much as it sounded awesome, I still couldn't remember…

Clover then cleared her throat because Jerry didn't say anything about her. "And?" She demanded. "Oh yes," He quickly pressed the button again. The screen changed, this time showing Clover doing something with the Laser Nail File while Sam, Alex and I were fighting some sort of a robot. "Clover, basically, when you're a spy, you're the same as you are in your regular life."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded while looking at Jerry. I was in between them, so I kept watching the scene. "That means whether you're a spy or a student, your creativity is second to none!" He quickly said. "Well that's pretty cool, I guess." The blonde-haired girl commented. "If only you could get those bracelets off, then you'd be able to think like the spies that you are!" Jerry then said while looking down at my bracelet.

That was when his eyes widened. "Is that rust?" He asked, making me quickly look at the bracelet too. He was right, my bracelet _was_ rusting, almost half of it was destroyed… "My bracelet is rusting too!" Sam exclaimed. "Mine too!" Alex and Clover chorused. "Low quality much?" The latter frowned.

"The salt water must be causing the clasp to corrode…" Jerry trailed off in realization. "Quick, girls, put your bracelets back underwater!" He then told us and we did so immediately, stretching out our legs so we could put hands underwater.

After a few moments, I could feel the bracelet getting off my wrist. I let out a gasp as all of my memories started coming back.

" _Good heavens, I hope I'm not too late." I quickly turned around to see a man in front of school. "Who are you?" I asked in confusion._

" _ENOUGH!" I shouted angrily, using the tray to hit Sebastian Saga right into his face._

 _I quickly shot my belt towards a nearby crane. It tied itself around it, slowing down my fall. It let go and I landed on the ground on my knee._

 _I cried in pure rage before taking a pillow off a nearby sofa and throwing it at Mother._

 _I fired the Magnetron right towards the giant device in the room._

 _I grabbed a gun with my hand at the same time the man grabbed it as well. "Give it back!" He shouted while we were wrestling over it. "No fucking way!" I shouted back before I accidentally hit his sunglasses, sending them to the floor._

 _I put hands on one woman's shoulders and jumped over her, pushing her down in process._

" _Let go of me, you fucking creep!" I growled at the man who pushed me off the train, making me scream._

 _I screamed in panic once a bag of sweets nearly hit my forehead. Luckily, I ducked just in time._

" _If your goal was to prove to me you've gone crazy and to make my life miserable, then you fucking did it." I hissed in disgust. "One day Lily, you'll realize how much a man's life changes once he gets a wedding ring." The man simply sighed. "For worse, I see." I rolled my eyes._

 _I took a rock and hit the frozen side of the tree. I then took some ice and started throwing it at Clover._

" _Alright. What do you want?!" I growled at my uncle while in a fighting stance._

 _I was jumping away from an ape person while holding my leg._

" _Lily, watch where you're going!" Clover pulled me by my hand, making me quickly look up again. I yelped before quickly turning on my right to avoid an upcoming caveman._

" _You said father?" I asked Terrence, still not knowing what to think. "Yes, I did! My own brother never told you he was your father, right?" He smirked._

 _Terrence pointed his gun at me, pulling the trigger with a deranged look on his face… Only for me to be pushed out of the way. My back hit the wall just as I heard a gunshot and the girls screaming._

" _I'm sorry…" I quickly cut off Dad. "No, it's just that… Apart from Uncle and my friends, I'm not used to other people hugging me, not even Mother." I admitted but then hugged him._

" _OY, LITTLE ONE!" I shouted mockingly before firing at Smalls' helicopter with the can of hair mousse._

" _YEEHA! Not bad for a bunch of city girls!" Clover beamed just as we trapped all prisoners with our belts. I couldn't help beaming as well._

 _I caught Sherry's leg violently and sent her flying into the globe._

 _I raced to Dad's desk and pressed a red button on it. The alarm could be heard throughout the whole building. "What have you done?!" Dad turned around to look at me with a glare. "Activated an alarm, that's what." I responded nonchalantly while folding my arms and leaning on the desk._

 _I grabbed Allison's leg and sent her flying against a wall._

 _Catching him by his arms, I quickly spun Colonel Nash around before kicking him and sending him landing against the controls._

 _I grabbed a nearby rock and hit Terrence's face with it, making him shout in pain._

" _Don't you bad guys ever learn to fucking quit?!" I growled at Lumiere after violently grabbing him by his arm and pushing it to the ground._

 _I dodged another kick and jumped right into the action._

I could hear girls gasping too just as I was brought back to reality. "No way!" "He's right!" "We are spies!" They chorused. "Welcome back, girls." Dad smiled, making me and the girls smile back. "Anyone else ready to wipe out LAMOS once and for all?" Clover looked at us with a frown. "You're even asking?" I raised an eyebrow.

"First I need a little help over here." Alex said while looking at ropes around her wrists. Wait… I remembered that part of training… "No problem, I can remember all our training, even the class on knots!" Sam said, making Clover, Alex and her look at Dad nervously. He gave them a look of disapproval.

Knots lesson may have been boring back then, but I knew I had to listen if it ever came in handy… Today was that day. "Yeah, we kind of skipped that class!" Clover admitted. "You never said we'd be tested on it!" Alex smiled sheepishly.

Suddenly, the submarine started shaking even more! "Yes!" I could hear Sam cheering after a few seconds. I turned my head back to where she was. She got rid of her ropes! A few moments after, I got rid of ropes around my wrists as well, with Clover and Alex right after. "Yes!" We cheered.

I then started untying ropes around my feet before standing up. Sam helped me in untying the upper ones before racing to help Alex and Clover. I started untying Dad's ropes. "I know now's not the right moment for this," I started once I untied all of his ropes and he stood up. "But I'm just glad you're fine." I gave him a quick hug. "There'll be plenty of time for relief once this madness ends." He said simply after quickly hugging me back.

"Sorry for interrupting, but we need to get out of here." Sam reminded. Dad nodded and started leading the way out of the cabin with Alex, me, Sam and Clover behind. A lot of water was coming through the walls of the submarine… Not that I wanted it to happen, but I was surprised this thing wasn't completely sunk already.

"Unfortunately we've sunk too deep to swim to the surface." Dad said while we were going past one corner, holding one hand on the wall respectively. Not to mention hungry sharks were probably waiting around the submarine… Just as we were about to pass one door, Alex gasped. "The torpedo tube!" She pointed.

That was our only way out of here… "All we have to do is shoot ourselves out of here!" She pointed out, making me grin. But then guess what happened? _More_ fucking water came through fucking walls, this time through the ceiling too!

With a collective yelp, Dad, Alex, I, Sam and Clover raced the fastest we could towards the torpedo tube before jumping in. The tube closed right after we had jumped inside. Except that we barely fit in… None of us had place to even breathe, we were so close to each other that I couldn't even move… "Now I know how sardines feel…" I sighed. "I don't suppose anyone has a more comfortable idea?" Clover asked just as countdown appeared above us. It had 20 seconds…

Dad took out his wallet and opened it. "GLADIS, bring the jet to pick up all five of us. We'll be at the surface in a few seconds!" He told the machine. _"Coming right up!"_ I could hear GLADIS saying before he closed the wallet.

Countdown had 13 seconds left by now… Not long after, I could feel the torpedo tube moving. It shot out of the submarine and started going up at incredibly fast speed, making the girls and I scream. Finally, the tube broke apart once we were in the air. We fell into water.

I shot out of water while taking a deep breath. The rest of them shot out as well. "Now to get our hands on Terrence and Sherry. Any idea where they might be heading?" Dad asked us. "TO WOOHP!" The four of chorused determinedly.

That was when the jet appeared in the air and stopped right above the water where we were. It sucked us inside and then started flying back.

 **Third Person's POV**

"Everyone is inside." Sherry told Terrence who nodded while looking down at his business suit. The woman couldn't help feeling nervous after what her brother had done to Helga Von Guggen, so she wanted to keep him calm and not object to any plan, no matter how wrong it was. She was aware her brother could turn on her in any situation, considering his mental state wasn't stable.

The man then took his mask of Jerry's face and put it on. He walked inside the main meeting room in the building. "Agents, I'll be brief," Terrence said, mimicking his twin brother's voice. "Each of you has been given the latest communication device from the lab." He lifted the bracelet up so everyone in the room could see it. The agents lifted it up to so they could show they had it.

"As of this moment, it is standard issue for all WOOHP agents, so please put on your new bracelets, thank you!" Terrence ordered the agents to put those bracelets on. As soon as they did, the man smirked. One by one, all agents soon fell unconscious.

Terrence then started laughing evilly….

 **Lily's POV**

It was a night time once we were in front of WOOHP Headquarters. After jumping out of the jet, we were ready to race inside… But a sight in front of us made me gasp. Clover let out a scream while Dad, Sam and Alex were shocked as well.

Helga Von Guggen was lying in a pool of blood right in front of the entrance, not moving at all. Sam raced to the woman's body and grabbed her wrist. After a few moments, her eyes widened. "She's dead…" She sighed. WHAT?!

Feelings of horror and even more shock washed over me. I could see stabbing marks all over the dead woman's body… This was just horrible! No matter how evil or good you were, _no one_ deserved to end up in such way!

I looked away the fastest I could. "Terrence did it." I could hear Sam saying. "Are you sure about that?" Dad asked in apparent shock. "He had stabbed Boogie Gus earlier, and Helga was stabbed to death." Clover pointed out. "He's the only one capable of doing such horrible things…" Alex trailed off.

"We need to hurry up." Dad reminded. After looking at the poor woman's corpse one last time, I ran after the others into the building.

* * *

We raced through the hallways when I saw them. Sherry and Terrence were coming out of the meeting room! The latter was wearing a mask of Dad's face and a business suit for some reason. Most probably to fool agents or something.

"YOU?!" Terrence started roaring in shock the moment he saw us. "Terrence, calm down…" Sherry suddenly started telling him, much to my surprise. However, the man pushed her away violently. "THIS IS ENDING HERE AND NOW, BUT WITH ALL OF YOU LYING DEAD!" He took out a knife and started charging at Dad…

Only to change his direction and suddenly jump right on me. "First to get back at you for giving me this scar." He spat me in face while shaking uncontrollably with a deranged look on his face. Never had I seen such an insane look in someone's eyes… Terrence has always been a lunatic, but this was different. This wasn't a man anymore. This was an animal which had no control of its own actions… I let out a scream of pain once his knife passed through a part of my left cheek.

I tried to slap him away from me and get up, but he didn't give me a chance too. Instead, he cut a part of my arm, ripping off a part of my suit and making blood come out. "Stop it!" I screamed at him but he aimed again, this time at my leg and then my neck. Blood fell off my cheek and on my suit by now. I tried to fight back a scream in my throat while trying to slap him away.

But he spat me in face again, making me unable to see a thing. "Get away from her." I could hear Dad growling before I could feel Terrence getting pushed off me. I wiped the saliva off my face to be able to see what was going on. I was still pretty much lying on the floor until Dad helped me up.

He looked at me from head to toe. "Get away from Terrence as much as you can. He's lost his mind completely." He ordered with a frown. Turning my attention back to the girls, I could see them still trying to get rid of Sherry. "What about you?" I asked Dad. "I've got unfinished business to settle with brother dearest." He said firmly.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't like how this sounded… But I was going to listen. So I nodded and ran towards the girls. Alex tried to kick Sherry who jumped out of the way. Clover and Alex tried to hit her to no avail. I was about to try to hit her too when…

Terrence ran to the woman and was getting ready to stab her… But Dad knocked the knife out of his hand with a glare. "You really are psychotic." He growled. Terrence, on the other hand, started laughing like a maniac. "THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN EVERYONE TURNS AGAINST YOU, BROTHER!" He roared.

Dad literally jumped on him, sending them rolling towards a nearby window. Alex used that as a chance to kick Sherry who was still shocked. She was sent flying against the wall. But then she quickly stood up and started charging again. I tried to punch her, but then Sam did so from behind her once she tried to move out of the way. Clover kicked her before I jumped on the woman and used a nearby stick to hit her in the head.

At first, the woman tried to break free, but then lost consciousness because of me hitting her head so many times.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I stood up and joined the girls when... A window breaking quickly made us turn around in panic.

Dad and Terrence rolled out of the building and on a part of it while still fighting! If they kept fighting, someone could fall off the building! The girls and I quickly raced outside just as two of them stood up. "How did you come to this level of insanity?" Dad demanded furiously. "The only thing I care about is seeing you dead, not your stupid questions!" Terrence shouted back.

He then jumped on Dad, and started rolling towards the edge of the building, apparently wanting to throw him off it… "NO!" The girls and I screamed before jumping on Terrence and pulling him away from Dad. However, he started waving with his knife violently, cutting Clover's hand, Alex's shoulder, Sam's forehead, and my other arm.

"IF I'M GOING TO DIE, THEN YOU'RE GOING WITH ME!" The psychotic man roared before pushing me. I let out a scream but the girls luckily caught me, preventing me from falling off the building.

He then tried to push Dad, only for me to grab Terrence from behind him. Suddenly, a part of the building started crumbling from beneath us. The girls and I managed to back away, but Dad and Terrence were at the very edge of it!

It broke apart, sending the two of them holding for the edge with their hands. We raced to Dad before I grabbed his hand. "PULL!" We screamed in unison with the girls pulling me back and helping me get my father back to his feet.

But Terrence climbed back again with a knife on his hand… But only a half of his body was on the edge. His legs were under it… He grabbed Dad by his leg before the four of us started pulling him in hopes of Terrence letting go.

Suddenly, the edge started crumbling even more, and we used that as a chance to pull Dad away from the crumbling edge. Terrence crawled after us with a deranged look on his face, when… Ground under him crumbled. He had a look of shock on his face.

The girls and I let out high-pitched screams of shock while Terrence was falling off the building while shouting… Until a _loud_ thud could be heard.

The girls, Dad and I exchanged looks of horror… Before we raced outside. Terrence Lewis was lying outside the building in a pool of blood, not too far away from Helga… And he _wasn't_ moving, or breathing.

Dad fell on his knees with shock still on his face while the rest of us stayed quiet. I couldn't believe it… But it was unfortunately true. Terrence Lewis was dead…

 **And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Terrence's madness ends in this story… Also, RIP Terrence and Helga. I've been on fence for a while whether to kill Terrence off or not until I made my decision… Just trust me with this one, because Terrence's death is going to have** _ **a lot**_ **of consequences.**

 **No questions for today, I'm afraid…**

 **Again, it should become less serious after one or two chapters, this was something I just had to do, you'll see why.**

 **I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	74. Dealing With The Consequences

**supboyyyyy93: Hahaha, glad you liked it! The reason why I like such stories is because I love expanding on people's characters and their backstory… Sherry's reaction should be in this chapter, and yes, if you don't count the principal freak voiced by Mark Hamill, this is the first time the girls saw death. But again, the principal didn't die with such violence, he turned to dust… But you get what I mean lol. The girls and Jerry will definitely get to deal with all that. Hahaha, again, I've been on fence for a while whether to kill him off or not until I decided to just go with it. Jerry's mother is exactly what's on my mind in this chapter, so we will get to see her… And God, that chess guy and his obsession with Clover and Mandy was insane lmao.**

 **I only own my OC's!**

Everything was deadly quiet. We were still staring at Terrence's… _Corpse_ … I got a few steps closer but instantly regretted my decision. The man was still lying in the pool of blood, but blood was all over his body, and his eyes were wide open… I backed away with a gasp while tears were brimming in my eyes. This was just horrible…

At that moment, I was only feeling pity for the man who wanted to kill me so many times. No one deserved such violent death… I may have wanted to see him gone, but not as in _dead_ … My heart started beating even faster in panic. I couldn't even process completely what had just happened… The only thing I knew was that he was dead. Everything else happened so quickly that I wasn't even aware of what _exactly_ happened.

The girls and Dad still didn't say anything, neither did I. After everything we've been through, none of villains actually _died_ …

"This… This can't be happening. This can't be happening!" Dad suddenly said and ran to Terrence's body, grabbing his wrist. "Jer, it's no use!" Sam exclaimed. I could have sworn I've seen tears brimming in her eyes as well. "He's dead…" Clover sighed. Alex was still looking at us, wide-eyed.

Suddenly, I could hear steps in front of us. Looking up, I could see Dean, Mister Marteinsson and Mister James looking at us in shock. "What in the world happened here?!" Mister James demanded with a gasp. All of their eyes were so wide that they could pop out of their sockets at any moment.

None of us said a thing. I didn't want to, and I think it was the same case with others. "Terrence fell off the building." Sam then quickly said, not bothering whether they could hear her or not. She just wanted to say it and finish… "What about her?" Dean pointed at Helga's corpse in shock. "Terrence had killed her." I quickly said.

"Dear…" Dean trailed off in disbelief with his eyes still wide. The other two stayed quiet, so did the rest of us. Dad let go of Terrence's wrist with a sigh before looking down. I could have sworn I've seen a tear brimming in his eye for a moment.

* * *

Everything that happened after that felt like a blur to me. It happened so fast that I lost the track of time… After what had happened, Dean, Mister Marteinsson and Mister James raced inside to take bracelets off the agents. Terrence had apparently made them wear it… Dad joined the three of them as well, but he barely walked away from his brother's… _Body_. I couldn't use the other word, not at this moment at least…

After that had ended, some agents put unconscious Sherry in the Containment Facility. Some of them raced outside where we were, only to cry and gasp in astonishment. The girls couldn't bear to watch the sight anymore; neither did I. Alex even started sobbing while I was hugging her in comfort. Sam and Clover didn't take it any better. Both of them were shaking and breathing heavily, looking away from Terrence and Helga's bodies on purpose. And I? I didn't bother to brush off my tears. All of this was just so wrong and terrible…

Thankfully, a nurse told us we should go to the Hospital Wing to get treatments for our wounds, so she led us away.

* * *

As soon as we were in the Hospital Wing, nurses decided to check our wounds. Right now, one of them was tending to Alex's left shoulder which was still bleeding. "Miss Vasquez, how did you get this in the first place?" The nurse looked up at her. "A knife passed through it." Alex quickly said. I could tell she was on verge of crying again…

"Whoever did that, it's _bad_. The wound is deep…" The nurse replied while observing it. " _That_ bad?!" Alex asked frantically. She had obviously heard the woman's serious tone… The nurse looked up and nodded. "We'll have to perform a surgical suture." "WHAT?!" Sam, Clover and I shouted in astonishment.

The nurse nodded yet again, this time with a frown. "We'll have to. Her wound is just too deep." "Will it hurt?!" Alex demanded in panic with her eyes wide. The woman shook her head. "No, it won't. It may sting a bit, but you won't feel anything else." She told her before pushing her towards three nurses who led the black-haired girl away. One woman ran to us and started observing my wounds.

Clover, Sam and I exchanged looks of horror. I knew Terrence had managed to hurt all four of us while we were trying to pull him away from Dad, but I didn't expect it to be that serious…

I let out a sigh while moving hair off my neck. "Miss Lewis!" The nurse suddenly screamed. "What?" I asked in confusion while she was looking at me with her eyes wide. "Why didn't you say anything about your neck wound?!"

Looking down at my neck, I could see what she was talking about. The wound I had on my neck was still bleeding… The nurse quickly started observing it. "Whoever wanted to hurt all of you did heck of a job." She said after a few minutes.

"Why?!" I asked her, panic washing over me with my heart beating faster. "Your neck wound is quite deep," She looked up at me. "So are your leg and arm wounds." She put some cloth on my neck to stop bleeding. "However, the wound on your cheek is not. It will heal quickly." "What about the rest?" Sam questioned. "We'll have to perform surgical suture too."

My eyes widened in panic. I hated fucking stitches, I didn't want them! "I don't want stitches!" I started objecting. "So you'd rather bleed to death?" The nurse raised an eyebrow at me. "At least it would hurt less!" I retorted. "Miss Lewis, don't be ridiculous." She gave me a scolding look. "No, I refuse to…" I started in panic.

"If you refuse to cooperate, there's always another option. I'll call your father and tell him everything. Then he'll come and force you to obey. Your choice." The nurse looked at me expectantly. "You wouldn't dare." I retorted. "Try me." She responded challengingly while taking a phone in her right hand. "Lily, just go and let them give you freaking stitches!" Clover and Sam shouted at the same time.

I shook my head defiantly. The nurse started typing some numbers on the phone… "Don't!" I quickly stopped her. I didn't want her to call Dad. He must have been busy at the moment, and I causing trouble would just make everything harder for him… "I'll obey." I added. The nurse nodded and started leading me away from Clover and Sam. I swear to God, I wanted to avoid this so badly…

 **Third Person's POV**

Sherry opened her eyes slowly. Looking around the place, she could see two agents holding her by her arms in a tight grip and pulling her somewhere. "Let me go!" The woman shouted angrily and tried to break free to no avail. The agents held her tightly, not loosening their grip at all.

"Sir, she's awake!" One of them shouted to Jerry who quickly walked towards them. "If you know what's good for you, you'll let me go at once." The woman glared at her younger sibling. Jerry didn't say anything. Instead, he kept looking at her with a frown, wondering whether he should tell her about Terrence or not. He was their sibling after all, and she deserved to know what happened to him… "Why are you looking at me like that?!" She spat.

One of nurses ran to Jerry. "Sir, there's no use with reanimation. The man's dead, no one could have survived that fall." She explained sadly. "Thank you. Go help the other nurses at the Hospital Wing; I'll be there soon as well." He told her. Yet at the same time, feelings of sadness became stronger.

After everything that Sherry and Terrence did to him, Jerry would lie if he said he didn't want to see them in prison so badly. Even though he knew revenge was a bad thing, getting them in prison would mean getting back at both of them for everything they had done during all those years… And at one point, Jerry wanted to do it so badly he had to calm down and remind himself revenge was not good. The very feelings of revenge could take over person so easily, make them lose reason and drive to insanity…

It's what made Terrence lose his life after all… However, Jerry also couldn't help feeling guilty. His brother's madness started the moment Jerry blamed it all on him out of panic when they were young… Maybe if that hadn't happened, Terrence would still be alive, his siblings wouldn't hate him, Bryony and Angus wouldn't hate him, and Lily would have a normal life…

And even though Jerry didn't want to have anything to do with Terrence and Sherry the moment he got them in prison, he never wanted to see one of them dead…

"Who's dead?" Sherry suddenly asked. Jerry turned his attention back to her. "Sherry, it's… _Terrence_ …" He finally said with a sigh. The woman's eyes were so wide he could have sworn they could fall out of her sockets. Her face contorted to one of shock, horror and disbelief. Until she opened her mouth and…

"YOU'RE LYING!" She screeched, her look changing to one of fury. "No, I'm not. He fell off the building when he tried to kill the girls and me…" He tried to explain to her calmly. However, Sherry's reaction wasn't helping at all. In fact, he was trembling a bit while talking to her… And not out of fear, but out of shock from the previous events. "SO YOU ADMIT HAVING KILLED OUR BROTHER?!" She screeched yet again.

Jerry looked at her in shock. "I've already told you he fell off the building." He reminded sharply while trying to sound calm. "NONSENSE! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU WE LEFT THE HOUSE IN THE FIRST PLACE, AND IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU YOUR OWN TWIN BROTHER IS DEAD!" The woman kept screaming while the agents were pulling her towards the Containment Facility.

Turning around, Jerry could see some agents staring at him. Then staring turned into everyone either talking, screaming, running or walking away.

 **Lily's POV**

As soon as they cleaned my wounds, they did the surgical suture for my arms, leg and neck. The nurse had to scold me to calm down because I was panicking. It _did_ sting, but it didn't hurt so much at the end… I still hated everything that had to do with surgeries, including stitches. The whole process was actually pretty short; it lasted for about twenty minutes.

"It won't leave scars?" I asked the nurse hopefully. "There will be no scars on your arm and leg. Your cheek will heal too. You may get a scar on your neck, however. It's not definite, but a high possibility." She told me with a frown. I let out a sigh before looking down at stitches on my neck. "Are you sure?" "Yes. The neck is the most sensitive part of the injured ones." She replied.

She then took a peek behind the curtain. "Mister Lewis has just entered the wing." She informed me. "Can I see him?!" I quickly sat up in my bed and was about to get off it… Only to be pushed back in the lying position. "You _will_ get a chance to see your father, Miss, but after you lay peacefully here for some time and after they finish with his wound treatment." The nurse replied sharply. "All of this is most probably traumatic for you and your friends, which is why you need to rest." She then added before she moved the curtain out of the way, closing it behind her as she walked away.

I groaned in annoyance and folded my arms. However, I didn't move from the bed, knowing I would only be pushed on it again. So I pretty much spent time resting and trying to at least get some sleep… But I _couldn't_.

Even when I closed my eyes, I just couldn't get that scene out of my head. I could still remember the part of the building crumbling, I could still remember fear in Terrence's eyes, I could still remember him shouting and falling, and, the worst of all, I could still remember his dead body…

Suddenly, someone moved the curtain out of the way. Clover, Sam and Alex walked in, sitting on sides of my bed. All of them were dressed in white hospital robes, just like me. From what I could see, Sam had bandages around her forehead, and Clover had stitches on her left hand.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked me. "As fine as I can be at this moment." I said simply. "I see you had luck with your wound." I then added with a small smile, hoping to ease the tension. "Yes, I did." Sam nodded, touching bandages with her right hand. "The nurse said I was lucky the cut wasn't deep, or bleeding would have been even worse." She frowned.

Clover looked at her. "At least you didn't get stitches like us!" She pointed out, lifting her left hand to show her wound. It was across her palm… "God." I gaped. "My thoughts exactly." She nodded with a frown. "The nurse said it was pretty deep. Now I won't be able to write anything until they're taken off." Oh yes, Clover was a lefthander after all…

"What about you, Alex?" I looked at her curiously. She sighed before lifting up her left sleeve. Stitches were on her shoulder. "It was fine, but I never liked hospitals in the first place. Anything related to dentists, human body or medicine frightens me…" She trembled.

Yes, Alex refused to go to the dentist once, despite her toothache… Until an incident with crazy dentists healed her. She hated dentists more than anything.

"They took care of your wounds too?" Sam presumed. I nodded before moving my hair behind my back to show them my neck, then my leg and arms. Their eyes widened in astonishment. "Terrence was really mad…" Clover trailed off with her eyes still wide. "As long as those wounds heal, it doesn't matter." I said simply. "They used surgical suture for Jer's wounds too." Alex then said.

I looked at her in surprise. With all the fight up there, I never got to see whether Dad got hurt too… "Which ones?" I asked her. "One on his left forearm, one on his right hand, and a few on his right arm." Sam explained. "Oh." I didn't know what else to say. The whole situation was just horrible… It was deadly quiet for a few moments.

"I don't know about you, but I just can't forget what happened." Clover spoke up. "Neither can I." Alex agreed. "Me neither." Sam and I chorused. "Those eyes were wide open, they literally showed death…" The black-haired girl started shaking. "Alex, calm down." We jumped off the bed to calm her down. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She quickly pushed us away. However, she _did_ stop trembling…

"The worst thing is I actually feel bad for Terrence. He didn't deserve such violent death, no matter what he did…" I trailed off while hugging my knees once I sat back on bed. "He did _not_ deserve it." Alex agreed. "Is that bad? Feeling bad for someone who hurt us so many times?" I asked slowly. "No, it's not. It's called conscience. Terrence would never feel bad if he killed us. He was mentally unstable, and psychotic." Sam looked at me.

It was quiet for a few moments. "What do you think, what was his diagnosis?" Clover wondered aloud. "The nurses were discussing that a few minutes ago. Everyone in the building is in a fit of panic, so they barely managed to bring Terrence's… Corpse… Away. Judging by what Jerry told them about how Terrence thought the whole world turned against him, and his uncontrollable shaking, they believe it was schizophrenia." The red-haired girl said seriously.

This day just kept getting worse and worse… Schizophrenia?! "By the 'whole world turning against him'… He thought Sherry did so too, which was why he decided to try to stab her." Clover presumed. "I think so too." Alex agreed. "He snapped completely the moment he saw us in that hallway." I reminded. "That madness gradually became bigger until it finally made him lose his mind at that moment…" Sam sighed.

"Do you think Sherry knows about what happened to Terrence?" The black-haired girl asked us. "I'm not sure." Sam sighed. "I'm not sure I even want to know the answer to that one…" I said with Clover nodding in agreement.

Before we could say anything else, the curtain was moved out of the way. Dad walked in, closing the curtain behind him. "Are all of you alright?" He asked. "Yes, we are." Clover replied. "Still a bit shaken, but fine." Sam added. "They're done with surgical sutures?" Alex guessed. "Yes, they are." Dad said simply.

"We have them too. In fact, Sam's the luckiest one because she's only obliged to wear bandages." Clover then pointed at the red-haired girl. "What about the rest of you?" "Alex got stitches for her left shoulder, Clover got them for her left hand, and Lily got them for her arms, leg and neck." Sam stated. Dad looked at Clover, Alex, and then me. "Are you sure you're fine?" He repeated. "Yes." Alex and Clover chorused while I simply nodded.

"I'm sorry for putting all of you in this situation. I never thought Terrence would actually snap, and I never thought he would become that aggressive and hurt someone…" Dad told us. "It's not your fault, Jer." Clover responded immediately with a frown. "Yeah, none of us saw it coming." Sam agreed. "If I hadn't blamed him for what happened when we were little, he wouldn't have snapped in the first place." He reminded sharply.

I shook my head and sat up. "Dad, he's been insane from the beginning. He could have snapped at any moment, anything could have happened to let that madness out of him!" I said firmly. I knew he was feeling bad a lot. That man, no matter how evil he was, was his twin brother. Losing your family always hurt…

Suddenly, the nurse called Alex, Clover and Sam so she could check whether their wounds were treated properly. Dad sat on the right side of the bed, looking at me from head to toe. "It's not your fault." I reminded sharply. "He still managed to hurt you and the girls." He replied, ignoring my words and looking at my stitches. "It will heal." I reminded. "The nurse said how there are chances of you getting a scar."

"So? It will fade. Her words don't mean anything!" I retorted. The idea of having a scar did frighten me… But I wasn't going to let it show. The only thing that was important at the moment was helping Dad the best I could in feeling better.

"I'm just glad you and the girls are fine." He finally said with a sigh, making me grin before I hugged him. However, shouting coming from the entrance made us pull away from the hug. I looked up, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What on Earth is that?" Dad questioned, making me shrug my shoulders.

However, I got off the bed. "Mister Sánchez, you're not allowed to enter the Hospital Wing at the moment!" I could hear one of nurses shouting. Dad moved the curtain out of the way. I could see Sánchez trying to push past the nurses inside. "I'll go inside when I want!" The man shouted back angrily.

The head nurse walked to him. "Mister Sánchez, if you keep violating the rules, you'll be thrown out." She threatened. "I didn't ask for your opinion, you bitch." The man spat, pushing her out of the way violently. "HOW DARE YOU?!" The nurses screeched furiously while Clover, Dad, Sam, Alex and I were watching the scene in shock. How could he have the audacity to treat people in such way?!

The man pushed all of them away violently, marching right in front of Dad. Another group marched inside as well with Tad leading them. I could see some agents outside as well. "What's _he_ doing here?!" Clover whispered to us furiously while pointing at Tad. "Your guess is as good as mine." I shrugged my shoulders before looking up.

"Well, well, what do we have here…" Sánchez trailed off with a smug look. "Mister Sánchez, if you don't get out of this room, I'll call the security." The head nurse threatened again. "No, you won't." He told her nonchalantly before looking at Dad again. "I heard you had quite a day, Mister Lewis…" He said while looking at fingers on his left hand.

The door opened again, this time with Dean and the deputies coming in. "Mister Sánchez, let the man grieve in peace. We can discuss this some other day." Mister Danti said sharply. The man turned around to look at him. "No, we'll discuss this _now_." He growled. "Are you really that insensible?!" Dean asked him angrily. "I beg your pardon?" Sánchez raised an eyebrow.

"His brother just died, you could at least show some respect for someone's grief!" He shouted. "And why should I? Mister Lewis is the person who deserves the least respect from me, especially for always breaking the rules _he_ had set up! None of you want to hear the truth about his hypocrisy because you're mindless followers!" The man kept shouting. Blood boiled inside me, making me angrier every second. How long would he keep talking bullshit?!

I stepped a bit forward. "Mindless followers? That's rich, coming from a disrespectful swine like you!" I said angrily, looking right at the man. "Lily, calm down." Dad told me with a frown, pushing me behind him. "Yes, Mister Lewis, tell your brat her opinion doesn't matter!" Sánchez said mockingly. "Everyone's opinion matters, not just yours." Clover retorted. "Clover." Dad said warningly.

"That's it; shut your mindless followers up!" Sánchez said mockingly yet again. "The _only_ reason why I'm telling them to be quiet is because I don't want them to get in trouble because of something you obviously have against me. They have right to voice their opinion, but only when it's safe." Dad replied with a glare.

"You bet he does!" Tad shouted with other chorusing that too. I directed my glare towards them. They were acting like fucking cheerleaders…. Cheering for a bad person. It was disgusting… "However, since you're so persistent, tell me. Tell me what you have against me so badly. I always insisted on telling the truth, something you seem to avoid respecting…" Dad looked at the man expectantly.

Sánchez's brown eyes were looking at him angrily… "Not only are you a hypocrite," "How's Mister Lewis supposed to be a hypocrite, if I may ask?" Mister Marteinsson spoke up with a frown. "He expects loyalty and truth from everyone, but doesn't respect the rules!" The man retorted angrily. "Those arguments turned out to be untrue. It was simply an incident." Mister Chevalier reminded.

"Not just that, Mister Lewis's age is catching up to him, he's not capable of running WOOHP!" "Who are you to judge whether someone's capable of doing something?" Mister James demanded. "A well-respected and experienced person, mind you." Sánchez glared at him. "Mister Lewis is more experienced than you, or he would have never founded WOOHP in the first place." Mister Danti spoke up sharply.

Alright, I didn't understand a thing by now… What the fuck did that moron of a man want?! "It's not just experience; he's just violated his own rule!" "WHAT IS IT NOW?!" The girls and I chorused angrily. "Girls." Dad looked at us warningly.

Sánchez took a paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. "When Mister Lewis founded WOOHP back in 1975, he agreed to some rules, promising to never break them. Today he broke the most important one of them all," He read, making everyone's eyes apart from the girls and me widen. "He promised no villain would end up dead in or in front of WOOHP, and that he would respect and keep their lives safe." He folded the paper with a smug smile and put it in his pocket. "However, if you need a reminder, two of the villains were lying dead in front of WOOHP an hour ago…"

The girls and I exchanged glances of horror. If this was true, what was going to happen now?! "Does that mean…" Mister James started in surprise. "Yes. Mister Lewis is obliged to pay for all the damage he had caused. 2500000 dollars per a dead villain equals…" "Five million dollars." Dad said in shock.

God…. GOD. FIVE MILLION DOLLARS?! "Yup… A huge cost for WOOHP, isn't it?" Sánchez raised an eyebrow. "But we can't pay five million dollars; we've got to invest for everything else at WOOHP!" Mister Marteinsson exclaimed. "Tell that to the government." Sánchez retorted. "Can't afford, huh? This is why I have a suggestion to which you'll most likely agree." He continued while looking at Dad.

"I'll pay five million dollars to give to the government if you give me WOOHP." He wanted to… "WHAT?!" The nurses, deputies, Dean, the girls and I shouted. "I'll pay you five million dollars for WOOHP. You get to pay for your mistakes, and everyone's happy, unless you want me to give more money?" Sánchez looked at us questioningly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"If I understood it correctly, you want to _buy_ WOOHP?" Dean repeated in disbelief. "Yes, you retard, you understood it correctly for the first time!" The man retorted in annoyance. "I'll pay _ten_ million dollars for WOOHP. You get five million, and give five more."

The girls and I looked at each other in disbelief. The others obviously couldn't believe what they were hearing either, apart from Dad. I couldn't see what his reaction was, considering we were behind him. "It's not for sale. What makes you think you can buy this organization?" Mister Marteinsson questioned angrily.

"Let's see… Will you be able to afford paying for the crap Mister Lewis had caused?! It'd be better if someone more appropriate was its owner, and I'm the candidate." Sánchez looked at him offended. "It's not for sale." I repeated with a growl. "I'm getting tired of your crap, you little bitch." He growled back at me.

He looked at Dad again, who remained quiet. "I'll pay _fifteen_ million dollars…" He trailed off smugly. "What would you do with WOOHP?" Mister Chevalier asked in annoyance. "It doesn't matter because it's not for sale." Dean literally said my thoughts aloud. "I'm tired of _both_ of your craps!" The man growled while pointing at Dean and me. "It doesn't change the fact," Alex started. "That WOOHP," Clover continued. "Is _not for sale_!" Sam finished angrily.

"Mister Lewis, I'd keep those brats quiet if I were you." Sánchez glared before taking out a pay check and writing something on it. He then offered it to Dad, and I could see it. _Twenty million dollars_ were on that pay check…

I looked up at Dad. Please tell me he wasn't going to take that thing… "Take it." Sánchez urged. However, he didn't say anything. "TAKE IT!" The man roared. "Mister Sánchez, WOOHP is _not_ for sale." He spoke up calmly after a few moments. "And I'm telling you to take it!" He tried to force the pay check in his hands. "No, I _won't_!" Dad shouted back, pushing the man's hands away.

"Mister Sánchez, we'll throw you out if you don't stop." The nurses threatened just as the man finally pushed it into Dad's hands. "There… Now give me WOOHP!" He growled. Dad looked up at him with a frown before he tore the paper apart with his hands right in front of Sánchez's face, throwing the pieces of the paper to the ground.

My eyes widened in surprise. That would show him! "YES!" The girls, Dean and I shouted with others joining in. "You really are a fool." Sánchez spat, anger on his face as clear as day. He then tried to jump on Dad, only for Mister Chevalier and Mister Danti to jump on him instead. They grabbed him by his arms, putting them behind his back.

"Mister Sánchez, you've violated the quarter of the rules, and you tried to attack the head of WOOHP. You've disrespected so many people." Mister Marteinsson said with a frown. "And that means one thing." Mister James added. "My apologies, Mister Sánchez, but you're fired. You won't be allowed to work here anymore." Dad said firmly while straightening his tie. "Take him away!" The head nurse shouted, making the two deputies nod.

They started pulling the angry man away. "YOU'RE ALL FOOLS! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" I could hear him shouting as they led him away.

The rest of the agents supporting Sánchez, including Tad, ran out of the Hospital Wing. "Mister Lewis, don't worry, we'll help you with gathering the money." Mister James told Dad reassuringly. "So will us!" Some agents said while walking into the Hospital Wing. "All of the agents, except the ones who supported Sánchez, agreed to give part of their salary for the punishment." One of them explained.

"Other branches will join if they hear what's going on." Mister Marteinsson pointed out. "That means we'll be able to get the money." Dean smiled. "Thank goodness." The girls and I chorused. "What about the bodies?" Dad asked slowly. "We called the services. They should be ready for tomorrow." Dean explained. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why for tomorrow? "How did you manage to avoid Terrence's meeting in the first place?" Sam asked him curiously. "We were late. We were right in front of the building when we saw you." He explained.

"Alright, everyone but the patients OUT!" The nurse suddenly shouted, forcing everyone out of the Hospital Wing in process. "Jer, you freaking showed him!" Clover grinned, earning a small smile from Dad. However, it quickly changed to a frown. "Why for tomorrow?" I asked. "What?" He looked at me. "Why would bodies be ready for tomorrow?" I asked again. "I want to bury Terrence properly. Helga deserves it too." He said simply.

I understood it for Terrence, but he didn't have to do the same for Helga, yet he was going to… But he was right, Helga did deserve to be treated equally, she was a person just like us… "I'm going with you." I told him. "You don't have to." "But I _want_ to." I responded firmly. "So do we." The girls chorused.

I wanted to go there only because I wanted to support Dad. He needed it the most at this moment… "You don't have to." He repeated yet again. "But we want to." The girls and I said in unison. "Fine. Terrence will be buried in Bristol, whereas Helga will be here in L.A." He finally said.

We nodded in understanding. Someone called for Dad to come over, so we were left alone. "I'm going there only because I want to show support." Clover spoke up. "That's exactly what we should do. Jer's our friend after all." Alex added. "I still can't get over what happened…" I trailed off with a frown.

"Did your aunt have any advice about situations like this one?" Clover asked Sam. Yes, Sam's aunt was a psychologist… "She said it's important to stick to loved ones in times of need, and spend time with them. They help in getting over trauma and pain." She explained. "Trauma, in our case." Alex pointed out. I hugged the girls tightly. They did the same in a matter of seconds.

* * *

I couldn't sleep at all that night. All of the events from yesterday kept replaying in my mind, from Terrence killing Helga, hurting us with his knife, falling to his death, to Sánchez trying to buy WOOHP. Therefore, getting up early wasn't problem for me.

The girls were up early as well. Mother and Uncle were still in Barcelona, and wouldn't be back until next Monday. I didn't have to worry about them at the moment. Uncle and I haven't been on the best of terms lately, and this would strain our relationship even further if he were here.

"Morning." Alex greeted before sitting by the table. She took a chocolate chip cookie. "Morning." I greeted back. I then sat next to her while drinking coffee. "Good morning." Sam said, taking some milk out of the fridge for her cereals. "Morning." Clover came in as well, taking some eggs from the fridge. "Did any of you have a good sleep last night?" I asked them curiously.

All three of them shook their heads. "Not at all." Sam frowned. "I just couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried. Not even Ollie helped me, and that never happens." Alex sighed. I hugged her in comfort with her returning the hug.

"I couldn't sleep either." Clover said while taking out a frying pan. She put it on the stove. Sam then took some olive oil and poured it on the frying pan. "We've got a long day ahead of us." She sighed. Alex stood up from her chair and walked towards the fridge. She opened it, taking some bacon. "Lily, we do have some bacon in case you're interested…" She showed me with a smile.

"If I'm interested? You ate more bacon than me last time!" I raised an eyebrow at her. "That's beside the point. Want some bacon or not?" Alex demanded. " _Yes_." I nodded with a grin. "Not that smell again…" Clover groaned. "Don't worry, I'm opening the window." Sam reminded her, opening the kitchen window while I put plates on the table. Soon after, I could smell delicious bacon and eggs…

* * *

After I put on a long, black dress, I followed the girls outside. All of them were wearing something black too. We arrived at the cemetery in L.A. at 10 o'clock. Dad was already there, talking to someone. The man left soon after that.

"It's done?" Sam presumed. "Yes." Dad said simply while motioning with his hand to where Helga's grave was. We looked at it for a few minutes. After that, the girls put a hand at the top of her grave and started heading out of the cemetery. Dad and I did the same as them before joining them outside.

* * *

It was quiet for a few moments while wind was blowing around us. "Terrence's grave will be in Bristol?" Clover asked, wanting a reminder. "Yes." He replied while we were waiting for a chopper.

We were flying towards England. The girls were talking between themselves about something while I was looking through the window. There were so many clouds… I turned my attention away from them and towards Dad.

"Is there a special reason why Bristol?" I asked him curiously. I did remember they used to live there when they were little, but something told me there was more to that… He turned around from his seat in front of me. "It's where we lived together. My father's buried there too." He explained.

I nodded in understanding. "My mother will be there as well." Dad then added. "She knows?" I asked in surprise. "I had to tell her. There's no point in lying to her with such things. I simply didn't mention WOOHP." He said. "Does Sherry know?" I asked. "She… Does know. I offered her to come under surveillance, but she refused to."

I let out a sigh. "How old is your mother?" I asked curiously. "She turned 83 this year." "Oh." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. "However, I haven't told her about you yet." Dad then frowned. I didn't say anything at those words. I didn't even meet that woman, so who was I to question why he didn't do it? "It's just that I didn't have time to sit down with her and tell her everything, with so many events happening…" He elaborated once he saw me fiddling with my bracelet. "No, it's fine. She's your mother after all." I quickly said while looking up. "She's also your grandmother." He reminded.

"Weird to hear that…" I admitted. I never met any of my grandparents considering Mother's parents practically disowned her and Uncle before dying in that accident… So hearing I could actually get to _see_ one of them, even though she didn't know about me, was frightening, yet exciting. "Weird?" Dad raised an eyebrow. "The whole idea of me actually having a grandparent, I mean. I never got to meet Mother's parents after all." I explained. "Oh. I see." He nodded.

"I _do_ plan on telling her, but when things calm down a bit." "I understand. She must be upset over what happened to Terrence." I told him.

Before anyone could say anything else, I could see buildings through the window. "Are we there?" Alex asked in surprise while standing up. "Yes. This is Bristol." Dad stood up just as the chopper landed somewhere. Clover, Sam and I stood up as well. I followed them outside the chopper.

We seemed to have landed near a huge park. "Is the cemetery near?" Clover asked curiously. "It is. The reason why we landed here is because of my mother. As far as she knows, I'm a hotel manager." Dad reminded her. "Oh." The girls and I chorused in realization, remembering it now. We started walking after him towards the cemetery.

* * *

The cemetery was away from the chopper for about ten minutes of walking. When we were in front of the entrance, I could see it was well arranged. Everything was tidy, there was no littering… There was even a small shop with flowers near the entrance.

We walked through the gates, with me the last one in tow. I kept looking around. The cemetery's interior looked like a huge garden. Everything was so beautifully arranged one wouldn't think this was cemetery if there weren't graves in it. There were different kinds of trees…I kept looking randomly at some graves. Some of them seemed to have been buried here recently, and then there were some people buried about fifty years ago. Yet this cemetery still looked so clean…

One grave made me turn around to look at it again in surprise. I could have sworn I saw name Lewis on it… And I was right! James Everett Lewis was written on it… My eyes widened in surprise once I saw the ages of his life. It was 1921-1957… Dad _did_ say his father died when he was little, but it was only now I felt even sorrier. The man died so young…

I followed the girls yet again, a few rows further. A woman and a man were standing there. The woman was noticeably old; she had grey hair and light blue eyes… She wore a black dress, and she kept sobbing while holding her handkerchief.

"Hello, Mother." Dad hugged the crying woman. It was really a sad sight. It hurt to see her so distressed, she was sobbing so loudly that I could have sworn people outside the cemetery could hear her. I walked to the woman once she and Dad pulled away from the hug. "I'm so sorry, Ma'am. Please accept my condolences." I told her politely.

However, she didn't stop sobbing. It made me feel even worse… So what did I do? I hugged the woman without thinking. "Thank you!" She shouted while still sobbing, this time hugging me. I pulled away and nodded, backing away so the girls could come to the woman and express their condolences as well.

Burying Terrence lasted shortly. The man put the coffin into the ground before closing the grave. Mrs. Lewis kept sobbing with Dad trying to comfort her best he could, even though I knew it was hard for him too. Just seeing them like that made me want to cry… But I held my head high and tried to keep my composure.

I started feeling even sadder for both Mrs. Lewis and Dad. First Mister Lewis died, then Terrence and Sherry got out of the house due to their mother's drinking habits (who did it because she was in pain), and now one of them was dead… Mother and Dad both had tragedies in their lives, yet one couldn't decide which was worse… And the latter still stood with his head high, never changing so much like Mother…

Some time passed. I didn't know how much, because I lost count of time. Mrs. Lewis and Dad started heading towards the exit with the girls following them. I went after them as well until we got out. However, I decided to go to the shop with flowers, asking the woman inside for two red roses before paying for them.

I raced back into the cemetery, first towards Mister Lewis' grave. I stopped right next to it, looking at the words on it. After a few seconds, I put one rose on it and touched the top of the grave with my right hand. Then I walked towards Terrence's grave, seeing words on it as well. Years were 1948-2006…

I put the second rose on it. As much as that man wanted to kill me, he didn't deserve to die like this, and I was even sadder now because of how it affected Mrs. Lewis and Dad… He was their family after all. It hurt to see them so distressed…

"Rest in peace, Terrence." I said quietly, putting a hand at the top of his grave before walking towards the exit to join the others. Yet the feelings of dread and sadness didn't stop at all…

 **Finally done with this chapter! It took quite a while to write it… But done! Chapters should become less serious from now on, those three were an exception. I've got to admit the most satisfying moment for me was writing how Jerry tore that pay check right in front of Sánchez's face lmao.**

 **Today's question… Saddest moment in the show? For me that would be the end of Season 5, when the girls say 'goodbye' to Jerry.**

 **I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	75. Nails Or Claws?

**Well, guys, I finally decided to do this episode after all since I thought of a pretty funny way how to handle the plot with a twist to it. Besides, I love all episodes with brainwashing, so not writing this one would be a major disservice, you'll see why. XD**

 **This chapter and the next one are based on the episode 'Mani-Maniac Much?'**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 _As soon as I exited the cemetery, I could see the girls talking to Mrs. Lewis and Dad. The former still had tears all over her face… I joined them quietly just as the girls were shaking hands with the woman. "Margaret Lewis." She then offered me a hand. "Lilette L…" I quickly stopped myself from saying my name in front of Mrs. Lewis. I kind of forgot she didn't know about me, so saying my name to her would be a dead giveaway… "Lilette Chase." I corrected myself while shaking her hand._

" _I really appreciate support even though you didn't have to come. It's just so hard to accept this…" Mrs. Lewis looked at the girls and me. "We understand." Sam said immediately. The woman then looked at Dad. "I should be heading home by now." She said simply, hugging him. "Mother, if you have problems, do call me." He told her while returning the hug._

 _I kept watching the sight with a frown. Those feelings of dread and sadness didn't leave me at all; I still couldn't help feeling sorry for both of them…_

I shot up in my bed with a scream. Looking around, I stopped screaming once I realized it was just a dream. Even though it's been a week since what happened with Terrence, I still couldn't get those events out of my head. This time, I dreamt of his funeral and events after it…

All of this was just awful. Not only I couldn't forget this, I had a feeling it was getting worse. My best friend refused to talk to me, and my uncle was treating me coldly. He barely spoke a word to me, only if absolutely necessary. Ever since he returned from Barcelona yesterday, he didn't even bother to give me a glance. Allison still didn't want to talk to me, most probably thinking I was a lunatic due to what happened while I had amnesia.

Dad refused to even mention what happened to Terrence after that day. He kept pretending as if nothing happened. I understood that was his way of coping with everything, but I felt like just forgetting it and refusing to talk about it was not the solution…

On the other hand, my stitches were taken off yesterday. The wounds healed, but there was a scar on my neck now, which I had to cover with makeup in order for it not to be so noticeable. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either… In fact, it looked like a straight line someone drew across the neck. The nurse did say the scar would become less noticeable as the years passed by, but I knew the skin would never heal completely. Of course, there was nothing I could do, but having this scar annoyed me. I hated them in general, and now I had a not-so-small one across my neck?!

So, in other words, nothing was going well these days. Not even girls wanted to hang out, preferring to just stay in their villa. They looked depressed even at school, with Sam not paying attention to classes at all. Yes, when _Sam_ doesn't pay attention to school, you definitely know something is up. Even the professors noticed her weird behavior, which is why they told her to go home and rest until she felt better once she lied she wasn't feeling well. She went home without hesitation, and she's been at the villa ever since then. Alex and Clover didn't go to school either since that day.

I was obliged to go since Mother and Uncle would notice my absence from school, and that wouldn't end up well. However, after spending difficult week with Arnold at school, it was finally weekend.

I stood up from the bed with a sigh before walking to a nearby mirror. Everything looked fine apart from my neck… I quickly grabbed some makeup and started putting it on my neck. As much as the situation was bad, I wanted to find a way to just get over it and continue with my life, no matter how bad it was at the moment. I felt like everything was just falling apart… I had Sam, Clover and Alex, but they didn't want to talk right now, neither did Dad, I had Uncle who was pissed with me, and Allison was pissed with me too.

The only person I could talk to normally was Arnold at school. He wasn't aware of what happened, nor was he mad at me. The rest of the time I felt really lonely. In fact, I felt like being alone was slowly driving me to insanity…

After dressing in a black skirt and sleeveless dark blue shirt, I put dark blue shoes with heels. I then started brushing my hair. However, door slamming open made me yelp and jump back in panic. Uncle Angus was looking at me from the entrance of the room with a frown on his face. "Can we talk?" He demanded. "Depends on the subject." I responded nonchalantly and continued brushing my hair as if he weren't there.

He walked over to where I was. "We don't have to do this." He said seriously. "We don't have to do what?" I questioned while still brushing my hair. "If you tell me the truth, we won't have to fight anymore." I received the answer.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said coldly, refusing to look at my uncle. "Come on," Uncle Angus suddenly took the hairbrush out of my hands. "Hey!" I objected and try to grab it, only for him to put the object out of my reach. Not even heels helped at this moment… "What do you want?!" I demanded angrily. "I want to know what you're hiding from me." He said firmly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Like I've already told you, I'm not hiding anything." I lied. "How long are you going to keep acting like that? Lily, I can't recognize you anymore!" My uncle shouted in disbelief. "People change." I coldly repeated the sentence I'd already told him before. I then tried to walk into bathroom, only for him to stop me by grabbing my arm.

"Don't you realize you're distancing yourself from people by lying?!" Uncle kept looking at me incredulously. "Distancing myself?" I asked while playing dumb. "You've distanced yourself from both your friend and your own uncle." He elaborated angrily.

I pulled my arm out of his grip harshly. "It's _you two_ who distanced yourselves from me." I pointed out irritated while looking away. "Because we know you're not honest with us, yet you are with Clover, Sam and Alex." " _Don't_ bring them into this." My eyes landed on my uncle angrily. "Why shouldn't I?" He gave me a questioning look. "Because you know _nothing_ , so you have no right to bring the girls into our argument!" I shouted.

"That's _exactly_ my problem. You've just said it yourself, I know nothing. But I _want to_ know, if you could just tell me!" Uncle Angus was trying not to lose it. "We used to be so close, Lily… It's as if I'm looking at a different person now." He gave me a pleading look. "You know you can tell me anything." He then smiled.

At that moment, I was on the verge of bursting in tears. He was right about everything; I used to be so close to him, and I've practically distanced myself from both him and Allison because of my secret life as a spy… I've always wanted to tell him about it, and I wanted to do it so badly at this moment… But I knew I couldn't. If I did, not only would I break promise I made about not telling anyone, I would also put him and myself in danger. While Terrence was still alive, he used me in every way possible to get to Dad… I couldn't allow the same thing to happen to Uncle, and I _wouldn't_.

' _Sorry, Uncle Angus.'_ I thought while trying to fight back tears which were threatening to start streaming down my cheeks. I knew Dad told me things would calm down with both of them eventually, but I just didn't see it happening. In fact, my relationship with both my uncle and friend seemed to be getting worse every day. And now here I was, standing in front of my own uncle and lying to him?

He was the first person I'd ever been close to before I met the girls and Dad, and he's always been there for me… I was never going to tell him the truth about WOOHP, but that only made me feel even worse. The bond I always had with him was literally crumbling in front of my very eyes…

"For the last time, Uncle, I'm not hiding anything. Both you and Allison have gone mad." I backed away with a frown. He opened his mouth to say something when… His eyes widened once they landed on my neck.

Faster than lightning, Uncle Angus grabbed a wet towel. He then grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to him before he started brushing the towel against the skin on my neck. "Uncle, what the fuck are you doing?!" I demanded in surprise and tried to pull away to no avail. His grip was just too strong…

He dropped the towel after a few moments, his eyes still wide and mouth hanging open. "What happened to you?!" He shouted. "Uncle, the neighbours." I hissed only to be ignored. "Where did you get that?!" "Where did I get what?" I questioned in annoyance.

"Lily, don't tell me you haven't seen a huge scar on your neck." He pushed me towards the mirror. "Oh, yes, I did. That's why I put on makeup until you decided to take it off." I glared. "It literally looks like someone slashed something across it…" He trailed off in disbelief. "No need to be so dramatic. I fell on the ground, cutting the skin." I lied while trying to sound convincing.

However, that made Uncle Angus glare at me. "You're obviously lying to me for some reason. He said threateningly when his mobile phone started ringing. I sighed in relief. "This isn't over!" He shouted to me while racing out of the room. "Oh, yes, it _is_." I whispered under my breath firmly before slamming the door, locking them in process.

Suddenly, my X-Powder started ringing. I opened it curiously. _"Lily, how are you feeling?"_ Clover asked me. "I've been better." I sighed. _"Listen, what all of us need is a bit of fresh air. I'm fed up with sitting around and lying depressed, which is why I suggested to the girls to go to a new manicure salon called 'Mega Mani Mania'."_ She explained.

"That sounds like a good idea." I smiled. I wasn't really into manicure and pedicure, and I rarely put nail polish on my nails… But at this point, if that meant spending time with the girls and getting out of the house, I was all for it. I also had a good excuse to avoid my uncle. _"Exactly! This should cheer all of us up!"_ Clover grinned. "When are we going there?" I asked excitedly. _"How about we meet at the beginning of the Rodeo Drive in an hour?"_ She suggested. "Works for me, see you!" I greeted before closing the device.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I let out a sigh. Now I had to put makeup on my neck again… I started doing it immediately. Once I was done with it, I grabbed my bag and put everything I needed inside. Unlocking the door quietly, I opened them to see whether Uncle was in the hallway.

Seeing there was no one, I quickly got out of the house.

* * *

By the time I was at the beginning of the Rodeo Drive, the girls were already there. I ran to them with a grin before hugging each of them. "Are you girls ready?" Clover asked us excitedly. "You bet." I responded. Alex and Sam simply smiled. Small ones, but those were still smiles.

Looking at each other knowingly, Clover and I grabbed their hands and started pulling them towards what I hoped was that salon. Don't look at me, I didn't know where it was, Clover did! "Come on, my nails are practically twitching in anticipation!" She exclaimed.

After a few minutes, we stopped in front of a building which had initials _'MMM'_. I looked up at it curiously. The building also had one hand drawn on the left and right side of the initial respectively, plus some decorations such as small poles with a yellow spike on each one of them. There was also a big yellow one, right above the door and in front of the initials. I couldn't help grinning. It looked impressive, I _had to_ admit.

"Awesome!" Clover, Sam and Alex said in unison. This time, Alex and Sam had grins on their faces too, which made me feel a bit happier. Clover did find a way to cheer them up!

We walked to the glass window to see which offers they had. I looked at them while Clover started reading what was written. I raised an eyebrow while I was both reading and listening to her words. It looked like everything in here involved using machines, even for putting nail polish… This was so advanced and ahead of its time, quite similar to how WOOHP's technology was ahead of its time too! I mean, seriously, who would expect a salon like this in 2006?!

"It's like all my mani dreams have finally come true!" The blonde-haired girl gushed. "I can't believe how futuristic it all is." Alex looked up with a smile. Sam and I were just looking at their prices… "Holy crap." I gaped along with her. The whole manicure treatment cost _one hundred dollars_! "Not to mention _expensive_." The red-haired girl pointed at the price board with a frown on her face. "As fuck." I added while straightening up.

100 dollars?! That was literally 80 pounds in England! They sure were ambitious with their prices… "The latest and greatest nail treatments _don't_ come cheap, girls!" Clover reminded. "Well, latest or not, they're not getting my money." I frowned and folded my arms. "You'll change your mind the moment we enter!" She argued. "Oh, no, I won't. I could buy 8 boxes of Over Rome Chocolate with that money and still be happy!" I told her honestly. Instead of saying something, she pushed me and the girls inside.

I immediately started looking around the salon. Some clients were in chairs with machines doing their manicure. My eyes widened in surprise once one of them put nail polish on a woman's fingers after a few seconds! It may have been expensive, but it was damn good, I had to admit… However, they still wouldn't get my money. Mother and Uncle would kill me if I spent hundred dollars on _nails_.

While the girls were gushing about hundreds of way they could have their nails done, a woman walked up to us. "Excuse me, do you have an appointment?" She asked. My eyebrows furrowed. She talked as if she were a robot… "Please enter your name!"

Suddenly, a part of her dress opened, revealing keyboard with the inside showing a projector. Green light was coming out of it, apparently showing all the appointments. She _was_ a robot…

I gasped along with the girls. "Wow, this place is so cutting edge even the receptionist is automated!" Alex gasped. "Allow me!" Clover walked up to the keyboard and typed her full name with a smirk. " _Your appointment is scheduled for the September 28_ _th_ _!"_ The robot declared after a few seconds.

My jaw dropped to the floor. AT THE END OF SEPTEMBER?! April was beginning in only two days! "But that's in six months, we can't wait that long to be pampered!" Clover pointed out in disbelief while Alex and Sam were gaping at the robot. _"Sorry, but Mega Mani Mania is booked solid until then!"_ The robot replied, closing the projector and the keyboard.

Booked solid? How the fuck could so many people book this place until freaking September?! Not that I wanted to try it out, but everything being booked surprised me… It was faster than getting tickets for theatre plays, which was quite sad. I'd rather accept a good play than manicure at any time of day!

"Didn't you just have your grand opening _yesterday_?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "By invitation only!" A voice which I didn't want to hear made me turn around. It was… Fucking _Mandy_ and her pack of fucking hyenas Caitlin, Dominique and Mindy.

"Looks like the Loser Quartet didn't make the list _again_!" The main bitch pointed out smugly while the three girls behind her showed some signs which I didn't understand. "And by the way, they did an amazing job with my nails, don't you think?" She showed us her purple nails with hearts on it. I didn't know what disgusted me more at that moment, the fact that she had my favorite colour on her nails, or the fact that she was acting like a total bitch. The nails did look pretty though…

Before the girls could say anything, I beat them to it. "Do we look like we give a fuck?" I asked her with a smile while Clover was obviously fuming. "You're just jealous!" She smiled smugly. "I'd rather have a brain than pretty nails!" I shouted back while slowly walking out with the girls when…

"Without an official Mega Mani Mania manicure, you don't qualify for the Mega Mani Mania modeling contest! Whoever wins gets to be a Mega Mani Mania spokes model!" I could hear her saying just as Sam opened the door. "We don't give a fuck!" I shouted back to her.

However, Clover gasped and ran to her. "Did you just say spokes model?" She asked Mandy who was enjoying this way too much. "Yes!" She responded smugly. Clover then most probably started daydreaming with a smile on her face, only to be brought back to reality by Mandy. " _But_ , even if you _could_ get a manicure, you'd never win with me in the running!" She pointed at herself smugly and started laughing.

"You said the same thing for Miss Beverly Hills, and yet here we are without your tiara." I reminded her with a smirk. Mandy gave me a deadly glare before she huffed and walked away, with Mindy, Caitlin and Dominique right after her. I let out a laugh. I hit her right in the spot!

Clover, on the other hand, didn't take this rather well. In fact, she was _fuming_. "That's it! I've gotta get into the Mega Mani Mania modeling contest! Mega Mani Mani manicure or not!" She declared. " _That_ is one monstrous 'Mega Mani Mania' mouthful." Alex pointed out, clearly amused with the whole thing. "Or we could just call it 'MMM'?" I suggested with a smile. "Fair enough." She agreed with Sam nodding.

"Well I _will_ sign up for MMM!" Clover repeated in annoyance. I swear to God, the only reason she wanted to enter this contest so badly was because of Mandy… "Don't you think you're just being obsessed with the contest because of Mandy?" Sam pointed out the obvious. "DUH! I'm going to find the way into salon if it _kills_ me!" She declared.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. 'If it kills me?' She was being overdramatic at this point. Suddenly, I had a feeling I was being watched by someone. So I quickly turned around to look outside the salon. However, there was no one. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion before I turned back to the girls. I could have sworn someone was watching me…

A noise coming from above the ceiling made us quickly look up. That was when the ceiling opened, sucking us and sending us right inside the chopper! I let out a yelp once I landed on a sofa right in between Alex and Sam. "Good morning, girls." I could hear Dad saying while I was trying to get out of my lying on stomach position.

"Maybe for some of us," Clover started in annoyance while jumping off the sofa, landing right in front of him. "I happen to be in a major nail emergency!" She finished with a pointed look. "I'm afraid it will have to wait, we've got another emergency on our hands." Dad told her seriously. "So that explains this WOOHP-ing." Alex noted with a frown while I finally stood up from the sofa. Her and Sam's legs had literally been over mine due to the bad landing…

"In the last two days, Beverly Hills has suffered a rash of abductions." A panel appeared, showing profiles of five missing girls. "This is Clara Hughes, Jessica Walker, and three other unidentified teenage girls." "Did they know each other?" Sam asked once she stood up. "Not that we're aware of." Dad told her once she and Alex walked up to us.

I looked at their profiles curiously. This was so weird… "I wonder what they all have in common." Sam mused. "That's what you have to find out." He said when an alarm could be heard. GLADIS appeared on the panel. _"Attack in progress! 911 just got a call from another Beverly Hills teen!"_ She said. "In that case, you'd better use Jetpacks." Dad looked at us, and we didn't need to be told twice.

We quickly changed to our suits. GLADIS then gave Hot and Spicy Gum to Sam, Multi Function Charm Bracelet to Alex, Laser Nail File to Clover and Net Throwing Expendable Rod Mascara to me before we jumped out of the jet and activated our Jetpacks.

* * *

It was half past eleven when we landed on railing of one building in Hollywood Hills. I looked around while still in my fighting stance. It was so calm, and I didn't like it… "Are you sure this is the place?" Alex asked us, dropping her stance. "The address said so." Sam frowned once she, Clover and I relaxed as well. "Well, it's so serene, I feel like I should be meditating right now." She admitted.

That was when I heard screaming. I looked up in panic. "Does that answer your question?" I asked Alex frantically. "Point taken, this _doesn't_ sound like a nice place for meditating!" She shouted back before we flew up over the building, right towards the backyard with a pool.

Two weird-dressed girls were trying to take a girl with them while she was struggling. Another two weird-dressed girls were there, apparently keeping a look-out. "Take your hands off me!" I could hear her screaming.

Wasting no time, Alex and I kicked them while flying through the air, making them fly away and the girl fall to the ground. "Hey, isn't that Clara and Jessica, the two missing girls?" Alex asked in surprise. "Maybe we should take a closer look." Clover suggested.

I quickly shot a net at them before turning around to shoot another one at two girls who were charging towards us. "Or _not_!" The blonde-haired girl screamed, making me spin around frantically. They basically cut the net with these freaking long and sharp nails! Not even _cats_ had claws that length!

While the girls tried to get rid of three of them and save the girl, I tried to take out the fourth one by constantly shooting nets at her. Except that it didn't work at all, since she slashed all of them with her nails (if that's what you could call them, personally, they looked more like claws).

So what did I do? I opted for charging at the crazy girl and tried to kick her. I did manage to send her flying against the wall, but then two of them joined her. Before I knew it, they were around me in what seemed to be a circle. With what seemed to be luck, I broke one of the girl's nails with a kick. She screamed in pain but then glared at me. I charged at one of them yet again, trying to punch her when one of them tried to jump on my back. I avoided her but another one grabbed me from behind, holding her long nail near my neck. She and another one then sent me flying against the wall. With a scream of pain, I felt my head hurting before everything turned black.

 **Third Person's POV**

Once the fourth girl managed to take out Clover and Sam by sending them into the pool and sending Alex flying over a fence, she caught the teenage girl and walked to the rest of them.

The trio was observing the unconscious girl who had tried to take them out. "What now?" The blonde one growled. "She ruined my manicure!" The brunette growled as well, showing her broken nail. "Then take her. She'll pay." The black-haired one ordered. Another brunette and the blonde girl took unconscious Lily by her arms while the other two did the same to the screaming girl.

They then started jumping away, just as Sam and Clover came out of the pool and Alex joined them. "Oh, no." Sam gasped with her eyes wide. "Lily!" Clover and Alex chorused in astonishment, but it was too late. Four girls had already disappeared out of their sight.

"Why didn't she fight them back?!" Alex asked in confusion. "From what I could see, she was unconscious." Sam told her while putting a strand of her wet hair behind her left ear. "Wait until Jer hears the news." Clover frowned. "Wait until he hears how freaky those girls were!" Alex told her frantically, showing them what her suit looked like now.

They looked at her suit. It was a bit ripped, due to trails of the long nails. "My suit will never be the same!" She sighed and quickly pressed a button on her X-Powder to bring it back to normal. "It's like they had super mani powers or something!" Clover pointed out.

Suddenly, something floating in water caught Sam's attention. Her eyes widened as she took what seemed to be a part of a long nail in her hands. "Check this out." She gaped. "Wait,that belonged to one of the girls, and Lily had managed to break one of her nails!" Clover said with her eyes wide. "Do you think that's why they took her?" Alex wondered. "Most probably, since Lily _did_ manage to break half of her nail." The red-haired girl noted.

And it was true. The nail looked like Lily had broken at least half of it with her heel… It was pink, and it had something small on it. Alex used her Multi Function Charm Bracelet to zoom in and see what was on the fake nail. There was a bumblebee with a green gem where its eye was supposed to be.

"This is the most beautiful fake nail I've ever seen." She gasped. "I thought I knew all the salons in here, but I'd never seen anything like this before!" Clover nodded in agreement. "Whoever did this is good, almost too good…" Sam mused with a frown. "We'd better get to WOOHP and have the design analyzed." She then said. "What about Lily?" Alex asked. "We can ask Jerry to try to find her X-Powder's signal. That way we can also figure out what happened to other girls." Sam reminded.

Alex nodded before Clover suddenly tripped over a bench and fell on the ground. "Great! I broke a nail!" She exclaimed in disbelief once she took off her left glove to see the damage. "Now I need that MMM more than ever!" "I think you should reprioritize. Our best friend's been taken, and we're in the middle of a major kidnapping crisis!" Sam frowned. Clover frowned back at her but ran after them.

 **Lily's POV**

Someone shaking me by my shoulders vigorously brought me back to consciousness. Opening my eyes, I tried to look around where I was. However, my headache didn't stop at all. They sure did push me against that wall harshly…

Finally, my vision was completely clear again. This place looked like some sort of an attic, there was a weird-looking machine on my right in the middle of the room. Looking up, I could see those weird-dressed girls glaring at me. "You'll pay for breaking my nail!" One of them screeched. I looked behind me in panic to see two of those girls holding me by my shoulders, their nails awfully close to my face and neck. "Please just don't go for the neck!" I exclaimed.

"Put her in the chair." A male voice ordered. Two girls put me in a nearby chair harshly, with some parts of the chair stopping me from trying to get up. One upper part was literally in the level of my neck, which prevented any attempt of escape. "Who are you?!" I screeched angrily.

A man walked to where I was, sitting in a chair in front of me. He had short blond hair which had weird hairstyle. He was wearing purple sunglasses over his eyes. Even his clothing was a bit weird. He was wearing a really short, dark red, sleeveless shirt with matching dark red vest. There was a belt-like necklace and another gold one over his neck. He also had boots and light blue jeans.

"So nice to meet you, my lady." The man greeted with a smug smile. "Cut the crappy gentleman act, because I have no idea who you think you are." I growled. "You've never heard of me?" He seemed to be offended. I raised an eyebrow. "Honestly." I admitted. "Manny Wong, at your service." He introduced himself.

I was even more confused. Manny Wong? The first time I heard a name like that one! "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." I answered with a smirk. "In that case…" He growled. "The only thing you should know is that you had broken one of my most beautiful nails, and not hearing about me is just disgraceful!"

"Oh, the one that girl was wearing?" I guessed. "Wait, _you_ made them?" I then asked in surprise. "Makes sense I never heard about you then, since I don't really give a fuck about nails…" I mused. "YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE WORLD OF MANICURE!" The man stood up roaring, making me flinch in surprise.

Something told me I should have kept my mouth shut… "It's time to teach you a lesson." He said with a smug smile. "What lesson?!" I asked in a bit of panic. "That no one insults me or my manicure! My manicure is something people should love, not be clueless about it and a disgrace like you!" He took a left glove off my hand, throwing it away.

Then he walked to one of his machines, doing something to a nail with the machine. I started feeling even more panic. I couldn't warn the girls about this, I couldn't tell them where I was because I didn't know, and I couldn't even grab my X-Powder from this position!

After a few minutes, he walked back to me, sitting back in his chair. "Whatever you're planning to do to me, you should reconsider while you still can." I growled at him. Ironic, since I couldn't really do anything. "Just relax and enjoy your manicure." The man looked up at me calmly.

He then showed me a dark blue nail which had some white and purple lilies on it. There even seemed to be a purple jewel on one of them. I looked at him with my eyes wide once he took it once again. He put the nail on the nail on my index finger. That was when panic stopped.

I wasn't panicking anymore. I wasn't afraid anymore. In fact, I wasn't worrying, I wasn't even thinking of the girls, Dad, Uncle, or that Manny freak. I didn't even consider him a freak anymore… If anything, I knew I had to listen to Manny. I had to obey his every word. Everything went black completely.

 **I guess you all know what this means lmao… But I'll say… Sam, Clover, Alex, and Jerry have all been brainwashed, even Angus, Bryony and Allison, so about damn time Lily got to be brainwashed too! I'm so excited for the next chapter; you'll see what else I have in store apart from this, so things will pretty much get crazy!**

 **Today's question… Best running gag in the series? For me, that would be Sam's constant brainwashing, Jerry's puns and Alex's bad driving skills.**

 **I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	76. It's A Crazy World

**Mistress Mysterious: Thank you for reviewing, glad you liked it! :)**

 **Here's part 2. God, I'm going to enjoy writing this chapter so much…**

 **Before I continue with the chapter, I want to clear one thing up, in case other readers get confused with words from the previous update. What Doctor V did to Lily in Chapter 'Doctor V's Revenge' wasn't brainwashing. With his DNA chip, he was able to use Lily's body for his own purposes. It's as if he were a puppeteer, with her being his marionette. She was aware of what he was doing to her, but she couldn't fight it back for obvious reasons. In this chapter, Manny made Lily believe into something else (into being his follower in this case), and she's not aware of what's happening. Just to clear up any confusion!**

 **I only own my OC's!**

 **Third Person's POV**

By the time Sam, Clover and Alex returned to WOOHP Headquarters, all of them were whispering to each other. They were on their way to Jerry's office, but they still didn't know how to tell him the news of their friend's abduction. "Stop making the fuss out of this, we have to tell him." Sam said in a scolding manner.

"Fine, but that won't be me; I have my own problems at the moment." Clover said immediately while looking at her broken nail. "Me neither." Alex agreed. "Fine, I'll tell Jerry!" Sam exclaimed in annoyance, not noticing they had just entered his office and ignoring Clover and Alex shushing her.

The two of them looked up at the man with their eyes wide. "You'll tell me what, Sam?" Jerry looked at the red-haired from his standing position right in front of her. "Oh." Sam looked up in surprise. "Where's Lily?" He then asked, this time raising an eyebrow at _all_ three of them. "We were kind of fighting those kidnappers," Sam started sheepishly while playing with her fingers.

"Who were actually girls with those really long nails," Alex jumped in. "And they looked like the girls who had been abducted!" Clover exclaimed. The three of them glanced at each other for a few seconds. "Lily had apparently managed to break one of their nails, which is why they knocked her out and took her along with the kidnapped girl." Sam then quickly said, wanting to just spit it out and not really caring whether anyone could actually understand her words.

Jerry's eyes widened before he let out a sigh. "Oh my… Her second time, am I right?" He guessed. "Yup." The girls chorused. "She's still been kidnapped the least though." Alex pointed out to her friends. "Plus zero brainwashing." Sam added. "Talk about records…" Clover mused. "It _is_ a record, you've gotta admit. You've been kidnapped the most and Sam's been brainwashed the most. Lily and I experienced that less than you two." The black-haired girl reminded. "What a life." Clover grunted.

The two of them gave her questioning looks. "If our definition of 'record' is getting kidnapped or brainwashed the least, then our definition of life is even worse." She explained, making them laugh. "Lily still holds the record, admit it!" Alex told her. "I envy her for that one." The blonde-haired girl sighed, making the other two laugh yet again.

However, they were interrupted by Jerry clearing his throat. "As much as I hate to interrupt your… _'Record'_ discussion," He started, putting emphasis at the 'record' part and not sounding amused at all. "We've got crisis."

"Oh, yes." Sam said in a bit of embarrassment. She then took out the broken nail. "It's a nail from one of the kidnappers. Lily had managed to break it before they took her." Clover explained. Jerry looked at the nail curiously. "Could we analyze the nail here?" The red-haired girl then asked. "Yes. Once you do, I'll track signal of Lily's X-Powder." He said simply before taking some papers in his hands and walking out.

The three of them looked at each other. Then they sighed. " _'Record'?_ As Lily would put it, we're freaking idiots." Sam frowned. "Correction, Lily would switch 'r', 'e' and 'a' in that word with 'uck'." The blonde-haired girl corrected her. "I'm trying not to use that word!" She retorted.

"Why are we idiots?" Alex interrupted them before Sam and Clover could continue arguing. "Lily's just been kidnapped, and we are joking at her expense about breaking records right in front of her father, that's why." The former explained while still frowning. She then decided to put the nail on the desk in order to analyze it.

Clover took off her glove while Alex sighed. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…" She admitted. Sam looked up at her in disbelief. "That _definitely_ wasn't a good idea. You know Jer didn't take Terrence's death easily." She reminded. "Then we'd better not mention this to Jerry again." The blonde-haired girl sighed, still looking at her broken nail.

She then smirked. "Maybe I could still get that MMM appointment…" "How?" Alex asked her while Sam was looking at the nail at the desk. "I could ask GLADIS to get me one!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

However, her efforts were futile while Alex and Sam were looking at the broken nail. _"For the last time, Clover, I'm a Gadget Lending and Distribution System, hacking into computers for manicure appointments is beneath me!"_ GLADIS said after ten minutes of the girl begging her. "But then what am I supposed to do? I can't walk around like this!" Clover demanded.

The machine offered her the Laser Nail File which she refused with a huff.

"Anything yet, Sam?" Jerry asked while walking back into the office. "The nail is apparently the work of salon owner Manny Wong." Sam said, this time running through Manny Wong's data. "I think I read about him. Didn't he win, like a ton of international manicure awards?" Clover pointed out.

Alex looked at the screen curiously. "'Hong Kong International Manicurist of The Year' Award, _three years running_ , the 'UN Nails For Peace' Medal, prestigious Golden Nail for 'One Of The Kind Excellence In Nail Design'…" Sam kept reading. "He's practically an International Nail Ambassador." The black-haired girl stated.

"I had no idea there _was_ such a thing." Jerry frowned while Sam put the nail on the desk once again in order to observe it better. "It looks like the stone on the bumblebee is some sort of a receiver." She gasped once the picture zoomed in on the nail. "But why would the nail designer put a receiver on his own nails?" She then asked aloud. "MISTER WONG?! If you're listening, this is some totally awesome artwork! You're a magician with the polish!" Clover suddenly took the nail in her hands, shouting at the receiver. The rest of them were looking at her dumbfounded.

It was silent for a few seconds. "Maybe Manny really likes to keep track of his work?" Alex suggested to them, wanting to break the silence. "Or maybe it has something to do with the kidnappers and victims." Jerry suggested as well. The girls looked up at him. "You _did_ say the kidnappers were missing girls. If Lily really did break one of their nails…" He trailed off. "She _did_." Sam replied immediately.

"So we're going by logic that the receiver is involved in all of this?" Alex guessed. "It is the odd one in the whole thing." Sam reminded. "Maybe it's the reason why the kidnapped girls were acting so freaky." The black-haired girl presumed. "If that is the case, then it can happen to Lily too." Jerry pointed out, his eyes widening.

"Not if we can find her first." The red-haired girl jumped up. "Just give me a few minutes to track signal of Lily's X-Powder." Jerry said while sitting into his chair. He quickly started pressing some buttons on the desk.

The girls were waiting for a few minutes until… "The signal is coming from Manny's Museum." He declared, pointing at a blinking white dot on the map. "Let's get going then." Sam told the girls who nodded. They ran out of the office.

* * *

By the time they stopped their car in front of the building, it was late afternoon. As soon as they got out of it, the girls headed for the door. "Looks like Manny's gone out of business." Alex noted, looking at the messy interior of the building.

"How could someone like _him_ go out of business?" Clover questioned in disbelief, putting hands on the glass door to see the interior better. "Let's just get in there and see what we can find." Sam said firmly. Alex used her Multifunction Charm Bracelet to create a small hole in the door. "You're getting good at breaking and entering!" Clover praised. "Thanks… I think?" The black-haired girl responded before opening the door.

As soon as they were inside, Sam and Alex started looking around. Clover, on the other hand, took a phone and called Mega Mani Mania salon in hopes of getting an appointment. Except that she never got to make that call because Sam took the phone out of her hand. "Clover, get serious!" She growled. "I _am_ serious; you know I can't work the best I can if I'm not completely polished!" The girl growled back.

"Lily is more important at the moment than stupid nails!" Sam argued before walking back to the broken mirror she had observed before. "Why does she get to be kidnapped by an awesome manicurist?" The blonde-haired girl huffed. "Would you rather be in her place instead?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "If it means getting awesome manicure and having my nail fixed then _yes_!" Clover retorted.

Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance while Alex sighed but took a nearby album. She opened it curiously. "You might want to take a look at this." She said, making Clover and Sam come closer. The album was filled with pictures of kidnapped girls. All of them had professionally done nails on the pictures. "It's Clara Hughes and Jessica Walker!" Sam gasped.

"And that's they girl they've abducted along with Lily!" Clover pointed at the next page. "So that means all of the kidnapped girls were actually former clients of Manny." Sam concluded with a frown. "These designs must have taken hours to complete." Alex mused, using the magnifying glass on her Charm Bracelet to observe the nails. "And they match!" Clover pointed out, putting the broken nail next to the design in the picture.

Sam sighed. "But that still doesn't tell us where Lily is." Just as she said that, strange noise could be heard coming from upstairs. Looking at each other, the girls raced upstairs. They were met with a strange machine which was emitting green light.

"It looks like some sort of a transmitter." The red-haired girl noted. "You don't think this has anything to do with that weird receiver from the bumblebee nail?" Alex asked in curiosity. Clover looked at the nail in her hands. The receiver was glowing at that moment. "My guess would be _yes_!" The blonde-haired girl declared.

Suddenly, they could hear steps. "Someone's coming!" Sam gasped. "Where's a good hiding place when you need one?!" Alex demanded frantically. "Let's just get behind this thing!" Sam pulled her by her hand. The three of them ran behind the machine and kneeled down, making sure to be out of sight to whoever was coming upstairs. "Hiding behind mind-controlling transmitter is not exactly safe, you know!" Clover pointed out, only for Sam to shush her.

Five girls ran upstairs. All of them were dressed in those weird, purple clothes with black boots. Receivers were glowing on all of their nails as they formed a line with blank expressions on their faces. The kidnapped girl joined them in the line. Another person joined them. It was…

"Lily…" Alex gasped in shock only for Sam and Clover to cover her mouth. Yes, it _was_ Lily, but her whole appearance changed completely. Instead of her suit, she was now wearing a purple, sleeveless top which showed her belly button. She was also wearing a purple skirt with a belt over it, black and silver boots, and a collar around her neck. Receivers were glowing on her long, dark blue nails, and she had a blank expression on her face.

The dark-brown-haired girl joined the others in the line, in between three girls on her left side and three girls on her right side.

Another man entered the room from nearby door. The girls immediately recognized him as Manny Wong. "Ladies! It's so nice to see you again!" He greeted while walking over to them. "I suppose you're wondering what you're doing here…" The manicurist presumed, putting hand on the kidnapped girl's right shoulder and Lily's left one respectively.

All of the girls let out moans as if they were mindless zombies. Sam, Clover and Alex exchanged glances of horror at their hiding place.

"In order to punish my ex-clients for abandoning my genius, one of a kind, nail art for the blandness of Mega Mani Mania's computerized concoctions," Manny Wong started explaining while Sam was looking at the nail designs of some of the girls in line. All of them were impressive, she had to admit, even Lily's. Her nails were dark blue, with white and purple lilies on them.

"You girls will take out Mega Mani Mania one nail at a time!" The man finished, showing his long, white nails. Alex's eyes widened at seeing their length. Clover kept looking at the scene with a frown on her face. The man then pressed some sort of a button. The noise from before could be heard again, this time clearly coming from the machine. All of the girls' nails started glowing.

Sam looked at glowing nails on Lily's fingers and then looked up at her face. The blank expression on her face slowly turned to one of pure anger before she let out a growl. The same thing happened to the rest of the girls.

Clover stood up angrily, opening her mouth to say something… But Sam and Alex quickly covered her mouth and grabbed her arms, pulling her even more behind the machine. It _did_ look like they were safe…

"Will _someone_ tell me WHAT THE FUCK is going on in here?!" A familiar, male voice shouted from downstairs. Sam, Alex and Clover looked at each other in astonishment. "Please don't tell me that's who I think it is…" Alex pleaded quietly. Manny Wong looked at the stairs, shock on his face as clear as day. The girls in line didn't say anything. In fact, they were acting as if they didn't hear that voice at all.

Angus Chase came running upstairs. His plaid, black shirt was disorganized, so was his grey vest. Its collar was messy, one button wasn't buttoned, and shirt was just randomly going over his pants. Shoelaces on his dark brown shoes were untied. His dark brown hair was messy, literally going all over his face. In other words, it looked like he was in a hurry. His icy-blue eyes looked over the room, first landing on Manny Wong, then on some girls in the line, and finally on the machine.

"AN INTRUDER!" The manicurist roared, making the girls in line turn around to face the newcomer. "An intruder? Where?" Angus questioned in confusion and started looking around; ignoring angry looks the girls were giving him. Manny Wong sweat dropped. " _You're_ the intruder!" He shouted.

"Oh. But I announced myself!" Angus quickly pointed out. "You're _not_ supposed to be on someone else's property, I can call the police!" Manny Wong threatened. "Woah, wait, wait," The man waved with his hands to calm the manicurist down. "The doors were wide open; I just followed the girls inside!" He explained.

Manny Wong narrowed his eyes. "An older man following teenage girls inside an abandoned house is exactly the picture police is arresting people for." "I wasn't following _your_ girls; I was following my niece's friends!" Angus retorted in annoyance.

"Your niece's friends?" Manny Wong raised an eyebrow while Clover, Sam and Alex groaned quietly from their hiding place. "There's no one in here apart from me and my clients." He then smirked. "Your clients?" Angus asked in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing. "Wait, who the fuck are you?" He then questioned, sounding completely clueless.

The three girls face palmed while Manny Wong was staring at the man in surprise. "You don't know who I am?" He repeated angrily. "Honestly, I didn't even know whether you were a male or a female until you spoke up!" Angus responded truthfully.

The manicurist's expression changed to one of uncontrollable fury. Clover, Alex and Sam were gaping at their friend's uncle while the girls in line kept looking at the two men blankly. " _Wow_." Clover whispered in shock. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Manny Wong roared, making the girls flinch. "At this moment, I'd prefer being WOOHP-ed than staying here." Alex sighed quietly.

Angus frowned. "Dude, I get that you like nails, but having them at such length along with that blond hair makes you look like a lady!" He exclaimed, making the manicurist even angrier while the three girls covered their ears. "ANOTHER DISGRACE TO THE WORLD OF MANICURE!" He roared.

"A disgrace? I don't even pay attention to that crap, I just happen to have a sister who likes a good manicure!" The man started explaining frantically while quickly looking through his pockets and throwing everything out of them. "Here, take my money, forget I even walked in here!" He threw the money at the manicurist's feet.

Manny Wong scowled. "I don't want your money." He said angrily before looking at the girls in line. He motioned to one of them to come over. "One of my girls was just as bad as you until I decided to educate her properly, she's actually my favorite girl now…" He said just as the girl walked up to him.

Angus' eyes widened to the size of saucers. " _Lily_?!" He shouted, instantly recognizing his niece. "You know her?" The manicurist raised an eyebrow. Lily, on the other hand, kept looking at the man coldly. Angus ran up to her with hands on her shoulders. "What did that man do to you?!" He asked frantically. The girl looked up at the man with that blank expression still on her face.

It hurt him to see his own niece staring at him so coldly. She was treating him as if he were a complete stranger… "Do you know this man?" Manny Wong asked Lily, putting a hand on her right shoulder. She looked at the blond man, then back at the other one before shaking her head. That gesture felt like a stab to Angus. He knew Lily was hiding something from him, but her denying she even knew him was even worse.

However, he knew that wasn't her. No matter how angry or upset she was, Lilette would never act so strangely, going that far to confirm she didn't know her own uncle. What was even worse, it really looked like she didn't recognize him… Angus was sure the crazy man was responsible for her weird behavior.

"That's my niece." He growled at the manicurist. "Oh really? Too bad she doesn't recognize you." He responded nonchalantly. "GIRLS!" He then roared, pushing Lily to the side. All of them jumped in front of him. "GET HIM!" He roared.

Angus chuckled nervously. "In that case, I'll be leaving…" He trailed off with his eyes wide. He then quickly started picking up his things and putting them in pockets of his vest and pants. "LET'S GET HIM!" Lily roared. Suddenly, her nails became even longer. They looked like claws instead of nails. "YES!" Other girls shouted back, their nails becoming longer as well. Angus looked up at them, his eyes still wide. He started putting things in his pockets even faster.

"Why isn't he running away?!" Clover demanded in panic. "He needs help." Sam said firmly. Clover and Alex nodded in agreement. The three of them got out of their hiding place and then jumped on one of the girls respectively.

However, only three of them were down. Lily and other three started running after Angus who finally picked up everything from the floor. "HAVE MERCY!" He pleaded with his hands lifted before trying to run downstairs. A girl blocked his path.

He turned around and started running back. However, two other girls suddenly started firing their nails at him. "MORE INTRUDERS!" Manny Wong shouted, noticing Alex, Sam and Clover. A girl threw Clover off her back violently, and then stood up. She then pushed Alex off another girl. Together, they pushed Sam away. Finally, all three of them charged at the girls who started running in a random direction down nearby stairs.

One of them fired her nails at Alex, pinning parts of her suit against the wall just as Alex ducked. "Help!" She screamed in panic. Clover and Sam ran back to her, trying to get the nails off the wall. "These babies are practically unbreakable!" Clover said in amazement once she took one of them.

However, a girl jumped on her, sending her against the wall. Two more girls charged at Alex and Sam respectively, holding them against the wall. "Freaking get off me!" Sam screeched and tried to push the girl away to no avail.

Angus came running downstairs, with Lily right after him. She fired her nails at the man, pinning his pants and shirt against the wall. She then walked down to where Clover, Alex and Sam were, smiling smugly at all three of them. "Lily, can't we just talk this out?!" The blonde-haired girl pleaded.

Lily frowned for a moment before an even bigger smile appeared on her face. She fired her nails at them, pinning their suits against the wall as well.

* * *

By the time his vision returned, Angus was sitting in a chair which had parts preventing him from getting up. Sam, Clover, and Alex were awake in other three chairs around him. "What were you three doing here?!" He asked them with a glare. "What were _you_ doing here?" Alex retorted.

"I was following you three." The man frowned. " _Why_ were you following us?!" Sam demanded. "I thought you'd lead me to where Lily was. I lost you four out of sight this morning at the salon, and I know for a fact the four of you are inseparable." He was trying not to lose it. "You shouldn't have followed us here." The red-haired girl looked at him from his right.

Angus rolled his eyes. " _Obviously_." He pointed out sarcastically. "You could have just talked to Lily once she came back home!" Clover hissed. "That's exactly my problem. She _doesn't_ want to talk. She's been hiding something for a while now, and apparently the three of you know what that is. I also hoped at least you would be able to tell me truth." He said angrily.

The girls looked at each other from the chairs before sighing. They knew Lily's uncle only wanted the best for her and them too, but right now, he was more of a nuisance than actual help… Not because he annoyed them, but because he wasn't helping in the current situation.

"Mister Chase, listen. We understand why you're upset with Lily. However, if we don't get out of here, who knows what will happen to us!" Sam told him. Angus sighed. "What is wrong with that man? What does he want, and what did he do to her?!" He demanded in annoyance.

"That was Manny Wong," Alex spoke up. "He's a famous manicurist who ran out of business because of Mega Mani Mania." "The new salon you four went to this morning?" The man guessed. "Yes. All of the girls except Lily were his former clients before switching to Mega Mani Mania." Clover explained. "So he brainwashed them and Lily to help him take down the salon."

Angus looked at her with his eyes wide. "What do you mean by _brainwashed_?" He demanded. "By putting nails with receivers on them, Manny basically turned them into his followers. He _literally_ brainwashed them, he made them believe into everything he says." Sam said simply.

The man looked at the floor. "She looked at me so coldly; she didn't even recognize me…" He sighed. "She's brainwashed, she's not herself." Alex told him. "Lily told us so many times how much you mean to her." Clover added. "She _did_?" He asked her in surprise. "Well, _duh_! I mean, you're her uncle!" She responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Then why is she being so secretive?" He questioned with a frown. "She's doing it for your own good and hers as well." Sam said simply.

None of them had a chance to say anything else because Manny Wong came upstairs with Lily and another girl. The girls were carrying some boxes in their hands. They then put them on a nearby table. The manicurist opened one of them and took out a nail file.

"But why do you want to take out Mega Mani Mania? I don't get it!" Clover shouted. "Yeah, why not just mind-control everyone into being loyal customers again?" Alex agreed while the man took a nail out of another box. "Mega Mani Mania must pay for what they've done, and so will you!" He responded angrily.

A smug smile appeared on his face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, the artist needs to prepare." He walked away with Lily and the other girl following him. "We'd better come up with a plan before that freak turns us into his minions too!" Alex said in panic. "Wait, he'll put his nails on us?" Angus asked her, his eyes widening. She quickly nodded. "Unless we come up with a good plan!" Clover reminded.

"I can't get Hot and Spicy Gum from this position." Sam groaned. "There's a screwdriver in the pocket of my vest." Angus said in realization. The girls gave each other questioning looks before looking at him. "What does that have to do with any of this?" The blonde-haired girl demanded. "Anything can be deconstructed if you have the right tool with you." The man replied.

"How do you know that?" Alex asked. "I'm a mechanic in case Lily never told you. I also repair a lot of things in my free time." Angus explained. "Oh yes, she did." Clover remembered. "You think you can somehow get rid of these chairs with your screwdriver?" Sam guessed.

Angus frowned. "I can't exactly get rid of them with such small amount of time, but I can remove the obstacles in front of us fast enough for escape." He took out his screwdriver and started working on his chair. After about twenty seconds, he quietly put the obstacle to the ground before standing up.

The girls stared at him in amazement. "Mister Chase, you have my respect." Clover said, making him smile before he ran to her chair. After twenty more seconds, she was free as well. "THEY'RE ESCAPING!" Lily suddenly screeched, pointing at the four of them. "STOP THEM!" Manny Wong shouted. "Shoot." Alex cursed. "Free Sam and Alex, I'll handle them." Clover told Angus who nodded and ran to Sam's chair.

After half a minute, she was free. Meanwhile, Clover pushed a cart towards Lily and another girl who were charging at her. It sent them flying against the wall. "That should do it." The girl smiled just as Angus freed Alex as well.

"GET THEM!" The manicurist shouted yet again. This time, more girls ran upstairs. Their nails got longer in process. "Any idea what to do now?!" Alex asked frantically. "We get the fuck out of here!" The man shouted, pushing another cart towards girls. Seeing there was a chance to run out, the girls did so with Angus right after them.

Seeing there were right behind him, the man took plenty of coins out of his pockets and turned around, throwing them at the upcoming girls. And thankfully, it did work. The girls covered their eyes to avoid getting hit by coins.

Angus finally ran outside. The girls were already in the car. "Get inside!" Sam motioned to the empty backseat. He did so before they quickly drove off.

* * *

As soon as they were far away from the building, Alex stopped the car. "What do we do now?!" Clover asked in panic with hands on her face. "We need to go to Mega Mani Mania and warn people inside the salon." Sam declared. "Mister Chase," She then looked at him. "We'll leave you here then," She started only to be cut off.

"Oh, no, you're _not_. I'm coming with you." Angus immediately replied with a frown. "But you can't come!" Alex exclaimed. "Who said I can't? Am I forty seven here or you?!" He fired back. "Mister Chase, you can't go with us to that salon. You're a male," "Manny Wong is a male too," The man cut Clover off. "You'll only get hurt!" She cut him off this time.

"Clover's right," Sam jumped in. "It will be dangerous." "I'm fully aware of that. But I'm _also_ aware that my niece is in trouble. I can't look at her like that anymore; I can't stand her looking at me like I'm a complete stranger. I'll do whatever it takes to help her." Angus declared firmly. "She would do the same for me after all…" He then trailed off after a few moments.

The girls exchanged glances and then sighed. They knew Angus was incredibly stubborn, and that they couldn't convince him not to go with them… "Fine." They chorused. Alex turned on the engine and they drove off.

"Mister Chase?" Sam asked Angus from her front seat while they were still in the car. "Yes, Sam?" He asked her from his backseat. "A while ago, you were thinking about something before you said Lily would do the same to help you?" She asked slowly. "Oh." He said before folding his arms.

He then looked at her. "I just remembered a dream I had a few months ago." "What dream, Mister Chase?" Alex asked curiously. "Please, call me Angus, all of you. You're my niece's friends. Besides, calling me 'Mister' makes me feel older than I actually am." He told them with a smile.

"Well, Mister Ch… _Angus_ , what was that dream about?" Clover wondered. "For some reason, Mandy and I were chasing you three and Lily. We captured you in a net and led you to some female instructor. Then I fought Lily and a balding man outside." The man explained his dream.

Clover and Sam exchanged looks of surprise. "Were there dreams similar to that one?" Alex asked from her driving seat, as surprised as her friends. "There was." Angus said after a few moments. "For some reason, Clover and Mandy were giants in that dream. They were ruining Beverly Hills with their fight, while Lily, you two, Allison and I were trying not to get squashed under their feet."

"It's a strange dream." Clover finally said after getting over her shock. Alex and Sam were as astonished as her. They had no idea why Angus' erased memories of that event were appearing in his dreams…

Neither did they have time to think about it more because they stopped right in front of Mega Mani Mania. They ran inside.

* * *

" _Excuse me, do you have an appointment?"_ The robot woman asked them. "We're not here for the manicure." Sam quickly said. "Even though we'd like to be." Clover sighed dreamily. "We came to warn you. Long-nailed henchwomen are coming to take this place apart, nail by nail!" Alex stated frantically. " _Oh my, that_ _ **does**_ _sound bad!"_ The robot remarked. "No shit." Angus muttered.

Suddenly, Mandy's laughter could be heard from one of the chairs in the salon, making the girls and Angus look at her. "OH, PLEASE! Don't listen to them; they're just making up some bogus story because they couldn't get an appointment, so they want to punish everyone for their loserishness!" She declared, sounding like a complete snob.

"Now I understand why Lily hates her so much." Angus said after a few moments. "That's not true!" The girls started shouting. "As if we're going to believe you!" Mandy fired back. "Girl, do you hear yourself?! What would a man be doing in the nail salon if we didn't come to warn you?!" The man demanded. "Maybe your hobbies differ from those of typical men." The girl waved it off nonchalantly. Angus growled, but decided to drop it. They had bigger problems after all.

The robot looked up at them angrily. _"In that case…"_ She growled. She walked up to Sam, getting ready to grab her by her arm… Luckily, Angus pushed Sam to the side while taking a screwdriver in his right hand. "Listen lady, try to throw us out and you'll be left in million pieces." He threatened, moving the screwdriver closer to her face.

"He's faking it!" Mandy shouted. "No, he's _not_. He can deconstruct anything he wants!" Clover shouted back. "Well, I've never exactly done that to a robot, but it doesn't hurt to try." Angus shrugged his shoulders.

The robot backed away. "Everyone, listen!" Sam walked to the centre of the salon. "If you don't leave the salon now, you'll be paying more than its exuberant prices!" She shouted. All of the clients looked at her in confusion. "Didn't you just hear what she said?!" Clover asked in annoyance. "Just put your flip-flops on and get out of here!" Alex ordered.

Clients stood up from their chairs in panic as the girls and Angus pushed them towards the exit. However, shouting could be heard from the outside. "RIP IT TO SHREDS, GIRLS!" The four of them exchanged looks of horror. "Now what?!" Clover screamed.

Angus' eyes landed on a nearby door. "Into the closet!" He pointed at the half opened door. "Come on, what are you waiting for? You heard him!" Sam told the clients while Clover and Alex pushed them inside. "Don't come out until we tell you to!" Alex added before trying to close the door. However, Mandy wasn't exactly willing to cooperate. She was trying to stop the girls from closing them.

"As if I'd ever listen to you, freaks!" She scoffed. "Mandy, I know we don't exactly get along, but just listen to us once!" Sam pleaded.

Just as she said that, glass breaking could be heard. The girls and Angus turned around with astonishment on their faces. Manny Wong, Lily and the other girls entered through the broken shop window.

"Where do you think you're going? We'd _love_ for you to stick around while we destroy everything!" Lily smiled smugly, her nails growing longer. "This is _even blander_ than I thought." Manny Wong looked around the place unimpressed. Sam, Clover, Alex, Angus and Mandy were simply staring at them in shock from their positions.

The robot walked up to the newcomers. _"Excuse me, do you have a…"_ She never got to finish because Lily and another girl slashed the robot with their nails, breaking it into a few pieces. The girls, Mandy and Angus gaped at them, their eyes wider than saucers.

"Lily, you've officially gone crazy! I expected from Clover to snap first, not from you!" Mandy screeched, only for Sam to finally slam the door shut.

"RIP THIS PLACE TO SHREDS!" Manny Wong ordered. Not knowing what to do, Clover, Sam, Alex and Angus made a run for it down the room. The henchwomen ran towards different robots, using their claws to destroy them and some mirrors along the way. "How are we supposed to fight them back if they have those long nails?!" Clover demanded.

Another robot got destroyed, its tube landing right next to them. "Let's see how pretty they'll look in pink." Sam smirked once she took it in her hands. However, just as she said that, something dark blue tied itself around Angus.

"WHAT THE…" He started in shock. The man turned his head to see Lily dragging him towards her with her nail which was tied around him. Sam, Clover and Alex turned around in surprise. However, they didn't have a chance to help the man because other girls attacked them.

By now, Angus was dragged right in front of his niece, still tied up. "Lily, we don't have to do this." He pleaded. "SHUT IT!" The girl screeched, her dark brown eyes dangerously narrowed. They were looking at the man from head to toe angrily.

Meanwhile, Clover pretty much found herself running through the salon with two henchwomen hot on her tail. That was when she tripped and fell over a broken mirror. However, she could literally feel another one of her nails was broken.

"THAT'S IT!" She stood up roaring. "NO ONE MAKES ME BREAK MY NAIL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" She screeched, taking a nearby TV and throwing them at the two girls who barely dodged the object. "INCOMING!" Sam shouted, racing towards Clover with other two girls right after her.

Four girls then fired their nails at the duo. Clover let out a yelp before pushing her friend towards the floor. "If you can distract them, maybe I'll be able to give them a run for their money." The red-haired girl told her. "Worth a shot." The blonde-haired girl agreed.

"COME AND GET ME!" She then shouted to four henchwomen and made a run for it down the room. They ran right after her, until Clover found herself cornered against the wall. She started throwing some hairbrushes at them in hopes of keeping them busy.

Seeing there was a chance to run past them, Clover did so and ran right where Sam was. "They're coming!" She exclaimed. "Good, I managed to figure out how this works." The red-haired girl grinned, pointing the tube towards the floor. Smoke came out of it. The floor was frozen. Four henchwomen slipped on it while running towards the duo, landing right against a nearby wall. "YES!" Sam and Clover cheered and hi-fived each other.

During that time, Alex was pretty much cornered by two henchwomen against a table. "A LITTLE HELP HERE?!" She screamed. One girl shot out her nail, tying it around the black-haired girl. She then sent her flying right towards Manny Wong who caught her. "Open the box!" He shouted to one of them who opened a box with nails.

Meanwhile, Angus was still stuck with Lily. Seeing the girl had no will of letting him go, the man knew he had to do something. "Lily, I'm really, really sorry…" He started with a frown. "Why?" She growled at him. "Because of _this_!" He retorted, kicking her arm with his right leg.

She screamed in pain. However, the nail immediately let him go. Seeing this as a chance to escape, he ran away.

Sam, Clover and Angus ran into each other. Seeing how this worked, they couldn't last forever. This wasn't going well at all. It became even worse once Lily ran at them, furiously slashing everything in her way with her long nails. They looked at her with panic written all over their faces. "Lily, I promise I'll never you show you a nail salon again!" Clover pleaded.

"Go help Alex, I'll handle her." Sam threw the tube to Angus who caught it. "Come on." He pulled Clover by her hand and they ran. Sam, on the other hand, turned around to face Lily. "Alright… Girl, show me what you've got!" She smirked.

Clover and Angus ran to Manny Wong and two girls holding Alex. The blonde-haired girl managed to kick the nail away just as the manicurist tried to put it on Alex. She then kicked him as well, sending him against the wall.

The man pointed the tube at Manny Wong just as the manicurist stood up. Smoke came out of it. A few seconds later, the man was completely frozen in place, not moving at all. Angus sighed in relief.

While that was happening, Sam let out a yelp before avoiding Lily's nails which had come dangerously close to her neck. "Can't we just talk about this?! You didn't even like nails in the first place!" She shouted. "HOW DARE YOU?!" The dark-brown-haired girl screeched at her, this time using her nail to catch Sam's leg.

The red-haired girl fell to the floor with a scream. She quickly started looking around to see whether there was something near that could help her. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. So she used her other leg to trip Lily. She fell to the floor, letting go of her leg in process. "You'll _pay_." She spat. "We'll laugh about this later!" Sam smiled sheepishly but quickly stood up and ran away from her.

She joined Alex, Clover and Angus just as Clover sent another girl flying. "What did I miss?!" She asked. "Manny Wong is defeated, only his crazy girls remain." Alex said sarcastically. "There's too many of them." Angus frowned. "The only way to stop them is to take out the transmitter." Sam reminded.

"Then call Jer while we hold them off." Clover said while taking the tune in her hands. "GET THEM!" They could hear Lily screaming in rage. The henchwomen ran to them, literally cornering them against another wall. Luckily, Clover used the tube to keep them away.

Sam took out her X-Powder. "Jer, please tell me that noise means you're in a chopper!" She shouted after dialing the man. _"Right you are, Sam. What can I do for you?"_ He asked her through the line. "As crazy as this may sound, we need you to use the chopper to deflect the Laser Nail File to Manny's Museum of Manicure Art. Think you can handle it?" _"Just give me thirty seconds!"_ Jerry told her.

"Who was that?" Angus suddenly asked her suspiciously. "Um…" Sam trailed off, not knowing what to say. Neither did she have a chance to because the tube in Clover's hands stopped working. "If Jer doesn't help us, we're doomed." She panicked.

All of the smoke disappeared. Henchwomen were charging at them, with fury written all over their faces. One of them jumped on Clover. Sam kicked her away, but then two of them jumped on her. Angus pushed Lily away from him and threw a chair at another girl, climbing to a nearby table.

At that moment, the chopper could be seen above the salon. "Here goes nothing." Alex muttered, grabbing the Laser Nail File from Clover and pointing it towards the chopper. Bright light appeared, temporarily blinding everyone in the room. The laser shot out of the object, going through the opened window and right towards the awaiting chopper.

Jerry used a satellite dish in his hands to redirect the laser towards Manny's building. It destroyed his machine. Smoke could be seen coming out of the building. Seeing it was a success, the man took off his glasses with a pleased smile.

* * *

All of the henchwomen fell to the floor. They were rubbing their heads with their eyes closed.

Alex dropped the Laser Nail File, smoke coming off her fingers. "I'll never take manicures for granted again." She concluded. Clover and Sam walked up to her. "Thankfully, Jerry managed to get rid of the transmitter." The latter smiled. Angus walked up to them as well. "Who's that 'Jerry' you keep talking about?" He asked slowly. They looked at him with their eyes wide.

Suddenly, someone slammed the door open. WOOHP agents ran inside. Mandy and other girls came out of the closet, looking around the place in horror. Finally, Jerry joined the agents in the salon. Clover, Sam and Alex ran up to him. "You might want to erase people's memories after this one." Clover suggested just as Angus walked up to where the girls were.

"Will someone tell me who these people are?" He demanded expectantly. Looking up at Jerry, his eyes widened. The man was looking back at him in equal shock. "Sorry, Angus." Alex apologized. She then kicked her friend's uncle, completely knocking him out. "What was he doing here?" Jerry looked up at them. "A long story." Sam sighed.

Someone's groaning made all of them quickly turn around.

 **Lily's POV**

The first thing I felt was my head _throbbing_. The feeling was goddamn awful. It has never hurt so much… I could hear voices around me. Yet I had no idea what was going on. I was feeling so disoriented… "My head…" I groaned and put a hand on my forehead.

A hand landed on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" Sam's voice asked me. "If it doesn't count my head throbbing then I probably am." I let out another groan. Another hand landed on my other shoulder. "Thank goodness you're alright."

Finally opening my eyes, I could see Sam, Clover, Alex and Dad kneeling around me. Clover and Alex were looking at me in what seemed to be relief while Dad and Sam each had a hand on one of my shoulders. "Did something happen?" I gave them a perplexed look. My eyes then landed on my hands.

Instead of seeing my normal hands, _long_ , dark blue nails were on them. Pardon me, those _weren't_ nails, those were _claws_. "What the hell happened to my nails?!" My eyes widened as I lifted my right hand up. The girls and Dad looked at my long nails, not saying anything. It looked like the girls weren't surprised by it, unlike my father, whose eyes were wide. It was then I noticed I wasn't wearing my suit. I was dressed in a purple, sleeveless top which showed my belly button, a short, purple skirt with a black belt, and some weird, black and silver boots. A hideous-looking collar was around my neck. "Why am I dressed like a prostitute?!" I looked up at them in shock.

"You were brainwashed by Manny Wong. He used receivers he put on his nails to turn you and all former clients of Mega Mani Mania into his followers." Sam explained after a few moments. It was then that memories of that man returned to me. I let out a sigh. "Kill me now…" I groaned. Not only I didn't remember what I was doing while I was brainwashed, but I _also_ had those awful claws…

"Not even Bryony had such long nails." Dad commented in surprise, making the girls shoot him looks of what seemed to be disapproval. "Please don't tell me I actually used them as a weapon." I pleaded. "Actually, you did." Clover admitted sheepishly.

I frowned while looking at the hideous claws on my right hand. "Forget about nails, what matters is that you're fine." Dad finally said before trying to hug me, but I backed away. "As much as I'm for hugs, you should wait until I get rid of those goddamn claws." I reminded. "I don't care." He hugged me anyway. I smiled and returned the hug, trying to keep the claws far away from his back.

"Your uncle helped us a lot." Alex spoke up with a smile. "I still don't understand how he managed to get into this mess." Dad said once he pulled away from the hug. "He followed us into Manny's building, and then accidentally ran into Manny. We tried to help him, but we were captured." Clover explained. "He's the one who got us out of there."

"How?" Dad asked curiously. "He used his screwdriver to free us from the chairs." Sam stated. My eyes widened in surprise. "He also helped us against Manny." Alex added. A small smile appeared on my face. "He always carried screwdriver with him." Dad smiled.

However, other agents then called him to join them. "We need to get going." He stood up. "We'll erase everyone's memories of this event." "Angus' too?" Sam asked. "Unfortunately, yes." He said after few moments.

Tears started brimming in my eyes so I quickly looked down. Whenever he helped me, he would lose his memories... I just found it unfair. I knew WOOHP's procedures way too well, I knew Uncle had to forget everything... But I didn't like it at all.

One man ran into the salon with a camera in his hands. His eyes landed on me. "Incredible." He gaped. He then quickly started taking pictures of my claws, much to my disbelief. "You're our new Mega Mani Mania spokes model!" He said after he finished with taking pictures.

"What?!" Clover gaped as he ran off. "Let's just go so they can take off those nails." Sam put a hand on my shoulder. "Fine." I sighed. "Are you alright?" Alex asked me in confusion. "No, I'm not. My uncle hates me, he'll have his memories erased yet again, and I look like a prostitute with cat's claws." I stated coldly.

"He doesn't hate you." Alex told me reassuringly. "He was so hurt when you didn't recognize him at Manny's place. We couldn't convince him not to come with us to Mega Mani Mania." Clover put a hand on my shoulder. "He said he would do whatever it takes to help you." Sam added.

I looked at her in surprise. "He did?" "Yes. He may be upset, but he really cares about you. He would do anything for you." She replied.

As much as I hated this situation, it also made me feel at ease. Maybe I should really wait more for him to calm down...

I followed the girls into the chopper with those thoughts.

 **That's it for this chapter! Poor Angus will have problems if they keep erasing his memory like that lmao... But I hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it so much. Today's question... Most satisfying moment in the show? For me that's giant Clover vs Mandy fight and the girls WOOHP-ing Jerry into office.**

 **Until next time! ;)**


End file.
